Aurelian (Terjemahan)
by dragonjun
Summary: Dua tahun setelah perang, anak kecil asing tiba-tiba mendatangi the burrow. Kedatangannya sendiri sangat mencenangkan, tetapi berita yang dia bawa tentang perang yang akan datang membuat dunia berguncang. Tentang Hermione, setelah perang hidup tidak akan menjadi sama. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HP Fanfic Fan Poll Awards!**

 **Aurelian** won Second Place for **Best Villain**!  
Additional nominations for **Best** **Mystery-Suspense** and **Best Hero/Heroine** for the character of Hermione Granger.

Sinopsis:

Dua tahun setelah perang, anak kecil asing tiba-tiba mendatangi the burrow. Kedatangannya sendiri sangat mencenangkan, tetapi berita yang dia bawa tentang perang yang akan datang membuat dunia berguncang. Tentang Hermione, setelah perang hidup tidak akan menjadi sama.

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

Cerita ini di ambil sekitar tahun 2000, dua tahun setelah perang berakhir. Dalam cerita mengacu pada Harry Potter series kecuali bagian DH epilog dan Fred tidak mati dalam pertempuran Hogwarts. Aku sangat suka Fred untuk memasukkannya kedalam cerita.

 **Chapter 01.** **Prolog**

Suara 'pop' memecah keheningan malam yang gelap, di ikuti oleh hembusan nafas yang pendek-pendek sesak. Wanita yang muncul dari ketiadaan cepat-cepat melihat sekeliling dan bersyukur karena ternyata dia sendiri, well hampir sendiri. Wanita itu melihat ke bawah ke anak kecil yang ada di lengannya. Matanya yang ketakutan dan rambut coklat emas yang bersinar dibawah sinar rembulan di dekapnya lebih erat. Hanya untuk berhenti sebentar mengendong dan mendekapnya di dadanya sebelum dia kembali berlari.

"Mummy?" anak laki-laki itu berbisik tak yakin.

"Shh..." ibunya membisikkan diatas kepalanya, nafasnya menjadi kabut dalam udara malam yang dingin. Tanah disekitar mereka sangat gelap dan sunyi namun dapat terdengar suara burung hantu dikejauhan. Wanita itu tak mengurangi langkahnya, dia dapat melihat rumah yang berdiri bengkok. Dia kembali bergidik.

Anak itu kembali melihat ibunya, bergerak tak nyaman di lengan ibunya dan tidak berani membuat suara. Walaupun dia masih kecil, dia dapat melihat ketakutan ibunya dan itu membuatnya diam. Dia melirik ke rumah yang ada di depannya melalui pundak ibunya, dimana ibunya tetap melirik. Dia melihat dari mana mereka muncul. Wanita itu tak mengharapkan mereka untuk datang, untuk mengikutinya, tetapi semua dapat melihat ada sepasang jejak langkah di salju.

Tanpa membuang waktu meraba-raba handel dan kunci, wanita itu mengacungkan tongkat ke arah pintu yang kemudian terbuka melepas engsel.

"Mummy?" anak laki-laki itu menangis ketakutan.

"Shh.. shh.. It's okay love," ibunya menjawab, dia melangkah ke dalam dapur yang gelap. Dia tergesah-gesah melihat sekeliling. Meja tua, set kursi dan makanan yang basi menyakiti hatinya dan memberi perasaan kosong yang tidak nyaman, tetapi dia tidak membuat dirinya berpikir untuk saat ini. Dia tersandung kaki kursi ke depan yang menyangkut di jubahnya, tetapi dia dapat menyeimbangkan diri. Dia kemudian menghembuskan nafas gemetar saat menempatkan anak laki-laki itu di depannya, yang tadi mencekram disebelahnya dan menyandarkannya pada tembok disebelah perapian.

"Mummy, gelap." anak laki-laki itu mencibir dan melihat sekeliling. Hembusan angin meniup melalui cerobong asap dan aliran udara yang lembut itu menyapu debu dingin dalam spiral. Anak laki-laki itu mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati ibunya. "Mummy, aku merasa dingin.. dan basah..."

Wanita itu membuat sinar dari ujung tongkatnya dan melihat sedih ke arah anaknya. Itu bukan apa-apa untuknya, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuknya.

"Ini darah, Mummy. Ini darah..." anak laki-laki itu menyadari dia merasakan basah saat memeriksa wanita itu. Dia melihat kebawahnya dan dapat melihat mantelnya sudah dipenuhi semua oleh darah. "Kau terluka, Mummy? Kau terluka?"

"Mummy akan baik-baik saja," jawab wanita itu berusaha keras menutupi air matanya. Dia membungkus mantelnya lebih erat untuk sedikit menolong aliran darah dan untuk menutupi luka dari anaknya dari ketakutan. "Tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Wanita itu bersimpuh pada lututnya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Melihat kedalam mata anak laki-laki itu untuk menghilangkan kesakitannya dalam keberaniannya. Mata itu... seperti mata ayahnya.

"Mereka datang, ya kan?" Anak itu menangis dalam diam. Penampilannya yang menyayat hati membuat wanita itu tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya.

"Yes love, tetapi ini akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan mereka lagi." Wanita itu menggapai ke dalam mantelnya dan mengeluarkan potongan kain ungu. Dia melihat ibunya membuka lipatan dan dapat terlihat kalung yang terlihat tua.

"Apa itu, Mummy?" dia bertanya ketika wanita itu memakaikan kalung itu melewati kepalannya.

"Ini akan membawamu ke tempat dimana orang menyeramkan tidak dapat menemukanmu," jawab wanita itu. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti. Wanita itu melihatnya sedih dan mencoba sekuat tenaga menjaga ketenangannya. "Sekarang ambil ini," Wanita itu melanjutkan, dia memberikan tongkat ke tangannya "Dan jangan sampai melepaskannya. Kau mengerti? Jangan melepaskannya."

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk lagi. Air mata mengenangi matanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi ketakutan yang disembunyikan ibunya tiba-tiba berhenti dan itu membuatnya sedih.

"Jangan takut Aurey. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Dia melihat ibunya menjejalkan sesuatu ke dalam kantung dan juga potongan surat kabar kedalam mantelnya. "Lihat aku.." mata anak laki-laki itu bertemu lagi dengan mata ibunya lagi dan tanganya lembut menakup pipinya, "Aurelian, I Love you."

Beberapa air mata jatuh ke pipi ibunya dalam diam dan pelan-pelan tangannya menghapusnya. Dia menyerigai ketika dia dapat melihat jejak tangannya yang berdarah masih tertinggal. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, dia mengambil rantai yang melilit leher putranya, benda itu mengantung sampai kepinggangnya. Dia menaruhnya di telapak tangannya dan melirik ke jam pasir kecil yang ada ditengah dikelilingi oleh tiga cincin. Dia memegang cincin yang paling luar dan memulai memutarnya. Anak laki-laki melihat kagum dan mencoba memegangnya.

"No, jangan pegang itu," ibunya menegur pelan, tetap menghitung putaran dalam kepalanya. Dia tersentak ketika keheningan pecah oleh suara orang ber-apparate yang di kenal. Dia kehabisan waktu. "I Love you, Aurelian."

Tiga figur berkerudung meledak membuka pintu masuk dimana mereka datang. Mata anak laki-laki itu melotot ketakutan.

"AVADA K-"

Anak laki-laki itu melihat tangan ibunya berhenti memutar cincin dan dia menghilang, bersama dunia disekitarnya.

 **_TBC_**

 **Ini seperti janjiku, ff ini belum selesai aku translate, tapi udah sebagian. Ini prioritasku disbanding ff baru aku yang panjang judulnya itu. Dan** **Oke** **,** **aku tidak mengartikan perkata ya, jadi kalau kalian membaca ff aslinya mungkin ada kata yang tidak aku gunakan, aku lebih mengarahkan menggunakan kata yang berbeda tapi makna yang tersampaikan sama, sehingga mudah dibaca.**

 **Dan saya tidak mengubah bahasa asli yang digunakan kalau menurut saya lebih tepat seperti Bloody hell, well, etc.**

 **Thanks,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **02.** **-Tamu kejutan-**

"Mummy! Mummy!" anak laki-laki kecil menangis panik karena warna yang terlihat kabur disekelilingnya. Secepat putaran itu di mulai secepat itu berhenti dan dia berada di depan api yang menyala yang membuat ruangan bersinar. "Mummy! Mummy!" dia menjerit ketakutan.

"Bloddy Hell!" suara mengejutkan berasal dari belakangnya, seperti suara petasan. Anak laki-laki itu berputar kesekeliling. Air mata terus jatuh ke wajahnya, dia terbelalak pada dua pria yang juga terbelalak melihatnya. Kedua pria itu langsung berdiri seketika, pria yang berambut gelap siap memegang tongkatnya. Pria berambut merah tetap membelalak seperti juga si anak laki-laki, meja penuh dengan kartu tiba-tiba terlupakan dan berterbangan diantara kakinya.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" anak laki-laki itu memanggil. Matanya menutup rapat-rapat dan berharap dia akan berada di dunia yang dia harapkan.

"Bloody Hell," pria berambut merah mengulang dengan bodohnya. "Who the hell is that?"

Pria dengan rambut berantakan gelap bagai gagak mengatur kembali kacamata dan mengelengkan kepala untuk menjawab temannya tak mampu untuk bicara. Suara anak laki-laki menangis menghalanginya untuk berpikir jernih.

"Dia tidak ada beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia hanya tiba-tiba muncul," pria berambut merah melanjutkan, bicara dengan keras berharap temannya setuju. Pria berambut hitam mengangguk merespon dan perlahan mendekat.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy..." anak laki-laki itu terus memanggil pelan sampai terisak sesegukkan.

"Um.. er.. h-hi," pria berambut hitam itu menyapa tak yakin dan dapat melihat wajah anak itu. Anak laki-laki itu membuka matanya melihat pria itu terdiam, wajahnya sangat bagus dan ketakutan. Nafasnya menjadi tajam tanpa dia sadari.

"Harry? Ron? Suara wanita memanggil dari atas, di ikuti suara langkah kaki . "Apa yang terjadi? Aku –" suara wanita itu terhenti saat dia turun dari tangga dan tak jauh dari tamu yang tidak diharapkan. "Um.. siapa itu?"

"Tak tau," kata Ron, sibodoh berambut merah menjawab ketika melihat wanita muda yang berambut sama sepertinya dan berbintik. "Dia datang dari ketiadaan. Maksudku, dia tidak ada disana tadi lalu dia menjerit." Harry mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Maksudku... siapa dia?" wanita itu bertanya, belum mengerti bagaimana kemunculan yang aneh dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku tak tau," jawab Harry, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menganggu, namun malah membuatnya lebih berantakan.

Wanita itu terlihat lebih frustasi mendengar jawaban dari dua pria itu. Dia menyayangi keduanya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka adalah kakak dan pacarnya, tetapi mereka terkadang tidak bisa diandalakan.

"Hey, sweetie," wanita itu berbicara lembut dan dia berlulut kepada anak laki-laki itu. "Namaku Ginny. Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku –?"

"Ginny?" Ron bertanya tidak yakin, saudara perempuannya itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Dia berdarah.." kata Ginny ketakutan. "Merlin..."

"Apa?" Harry cepat-cepat berlutut di depan anak itu.

"Apakah kau terluka?" Ginny cepat-cepat mecoba membuka mantel wool yang dikenakan anak itu. Anak laki-laki itu tersentak menjauh, gelombang air mata yang baru jatuh ke pipinya.

"Mummy," katanya menyedihkan.

"Lihat," kata Harry menunjuk wajah anak itu. "Bekas darahnya. Ini masih hangat. Aku pikir bukan dia yang terluka."

"Hey. Hey, little one." Ginny mencoba dengan suara lembut. "Sekarang bisakah kau katakan siapa namamu?"

"Aurey," anak itu menjawab tetap terisak.

"Aurey. Right. Sekarang, bisakah kau–?"

"Keributan apa yang terjadi bawah?" lagi suara bising wanita menuruni tangga sebelum dia menanpakkan diri "Oh!"

"Mum, kau tau siapa anak laki-laki ini?" tanya Ginny cepat-cepat.

"Tidak. Haruskah aku tau?" tanya wanita itu saat dia melihat anak itu.

"Kami tidak tau," jawab Harry. "Dia tiba-tiba muncul dari udara."

"Aurey? Darah siapa ini?" Ginny bertanya takut.

"M-m-mummy. Dimana Mummy?" Aurey merintih.

"Oh dear." Wanita yang lebih tua, Molly, khawatir ketika melihat lebih dekat. Dia berlutut di dekat anak laki-laki itu.

"Kita akan menemukan Mummy mu, Aurey, tetapi itu artinya kami perlu tau siapa Mummy mu," Ginny menjelaskan perlahan. "Bisa kau katakan nama Mummy mu?"

"M-mummy," anak laki-laki itu menjawab.

"Sangat membantu," kata Ron sakratis. Kedua wanita itu memandang marah kepadanya.

"Bagaiman dengan namamu, Love?" Ginny mendesak. "Nama belakangmu?"

"Aurey," jawab anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Yes, dear. Aurey adalah nama kecilmu, ya kan? Tapi kau punya nama besar juga, ehm?" Molly bertanya , dengan nada yang tidak natural yang membuatnya lebih tenang. "Apa nama belakangmu?"

"Aurelian," balas anak leki-laki itu. Nafasnya mulai tenang perlahan.

"Very good," Molly memuji. "Aurelian adalah nama yang indah. Tetapi aku yakin kau tetap punya nama besar, ya kan? Aku yakin your Mummy akan memanggilmu ketika dia mengomel. Apa yang ibumu katakan ketika kau dalam masalah?"

"Aurelian Jude, come here right now!" anak laki-laki itu berteriak menirukan suara ibunya, menunjuk lantai disebelahnya.

"Very good. Dan aku rasa kau akan mendengarnya seperti anak baik juga," Molly tersenyum, tetap tak bisa mengetahui situasi dari darah yang ada di wajah anak itu. Molly gatal untuk mengelapnya, tetapi takut akan lebih menakuti anak itu.

"Jude? Itu tidak terdengar familiar," Ron menjawab melihat kearah yang lain bertanya. Ginny dan Harry menggelengkan kepala.

"NO, itu tidak familiar," jawab Molly , "Tetapi aku punya perasaaan itu hanya nama tengahnya."

"Aurelian, aku tau ini berat, tapi bisakah kau pikirkan. Diamana kau dan Mummy mu sebelum kau sampai kesini?" Harry bertanya serius.

"Disini," Aurelian menunjuk lantai dibelakang dia berdiri.

"No, sebelum sampai disni," lanjut Harry, mulai frustasi dengan jawaban yang tak membantu. "apa yang kau dan Mummy mu lakukan? Bagaimana dia bisa terluka?"

Aurelian terlihat ketakutan dan Ginny memarahi Harry. "Sangat jelas dia mengalami hal yang berat. Jangan memaksanya seperti itu."

"Sorry, tapi ada wanita di luar sana yang terluka dan kehilangan banyak darah dan kita harus mendapatkan jawaban sebelum terlambat," kata Harry agak panas. "Sekarang Aurey, dimana kau dan Mummy? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Lari. Aku dan Mummy lari kesini," Aurey menjawab dengan malu dan khawatir.

"Kenapa kau lari? Kau lari dari apa?" lanjut Harry.

"Dari da scawy people." Aurelian membungkukan bahunya dan dia mencibir tidak suka dingatkan akan kejadian itu.

"Siapa orang menyeramkan?" Ginny bertanya. Untuk alasan apa, dia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu mungkin serangan oleh mahluk yang menyebabkan banyak darah, atau berharap kecelakaan splinching saat ber-apparate.

"Orang dengan jubah hitam dan wajah perak," jawabnya, air mata keluar lagi dari matanya. "Aku ingin Mummy..." dia menangis.

"Pelahap maut?" suara Ron menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"No, itu tak mungkin," Harry bersikeras, terlalu takut untuk memikirkan kemungkinan itu. "Voldermort sudah mati dua tahun lalu. Sebagian besar Pelahap maut ada di Azakaban. yang belum tertangkap... tidak ada yang berani mengambil resiko melakukan hal ini. kita tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan, terutama yang berdasarkan pada anak umur dua tahun. Cukup untuk 'scary people', kita harus berpikir dari mana dia datang."

"Katakan pada kami lagi, Aurelian. Dimana kau dan ibumu sebelum kau bersama kami?" Ginny bertanya lagi, kesal dengan tempramen Harry.

"Right dare." Aurelian menunjuk lagi dinding disebelahnya di sebelah perapian. "Tapi gelap."

"Tunggu.." Kata Ginny, Ginny melihat bagian dadanya. "Aurey, aku bisa melihat mantelmu sebentar? Aku hanya ingin melihat.." kata-kata Ginny perlahan sambil mendekati. Aurey melihatnya tak yakin saat Ginny membuka mantel musim dinginya kesamping memperlihatkan jubah hijau pucatnya. Jari-jari Ginny menelusuri mantelnya.

" _Merlin,_ siapa orang yang memakaikan mantel musim dingin dan scarf di tengah musim panas? Dia pasti kepanasan," kata Ron mengamati.

"Aku pikir ini jawabannya, dan sangat banyak," Ginny pelahan mengeluarkan rantai yang menggantung di leher Aurelian mambuat yang lain dapat melihatnya.

"A time tuner?" tanya Harry terkejut. "Aurey, dimana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"Mummy," jawab Aurey.

"Apakah Mummy memutarnya sebelum kau kesini?" tanya Ginny. Aurey mengangguk.

"Kenapa? kenapa dia mengirim anak kecil ke waktu kita?" Ginny berdeham membersihkan terongkongannya. "Aurey pasti tak tau apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana kita bisa-?"

"Ginny, dear, tenanglah," kata Molly. "Aku yakin itu-"

"Tongkat siapa ini Aurey?" Harry menginterupsi, dia melihatnya mencuat dari kantung aurey.

Aurelian mengencangkan pengangannya pada tongat takut karena Harry melihatnya.

"Bisakah aku melihatnya, please?" Harry meminta dan meyodorkan tangannya.

"Kata mummy, jangan sampai menghilangkannya." Aurelian mendekap tongkat itu di dadanya, dengan kedua tangan protektif.

"Aku yakin dia hanya ingin kau tidak menjatuhkannya, love. Kenapa tidak biarkan Harry melihatnya? Dia akan mengembalikannya, ya kan harry?" kata Molly manis.

"Pasti," jawab Harry, tidak begitu yakin.

Aurey ragu memberikan tongkatnya dan cepat-cepat menegok ke arah Molly. "Aku ingin Mummy."

"Aku tau dear, but-"

"Aku minta maaf aku terlambat," suara baru yang terburu-buru. Wanita lain masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menaruh tasnya di samping pintu. "Aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi dan-"

"MUMMY!" teriak Aurelian dengan kegembiaraan dan kelegaan. Semua orang dewasa di dalam ruangan kecil itu melihat ke arah Aurey, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ceria dan penuh energi, langsung menyeberangi ruangan dan melemparkan lengannya memeluk kaki si pendatang baru. "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Aurelian mengangkat lengannya ke atas, menawarkan dirinya kepada wanita yang kebingungan di depannya.

"Um,,, er Hello.." wanita itu menjawab tidak yakin, tidak yakin takut kasar terhadap anak itu. "Erm..siapa ini?"

Matanya yang kebingungan memandang wajah keluarga temanya itu untuk meminta jawaban, tapi dia tak menemukannya. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Molly menatap tak berkedip, mulutnya terbuka pada penyihir wanita berambut gelombang itu.

"Guys?" dia mencoba lagi mendapatkan perhatian.

"Mummy, uppy!" anak kecil itu berkeras tak putus asa.

"I'm sorry hun, tapi aku bukan Mummymu." Kata penyihir wanita itu menolak, dia tidak terlalu bisa berada disekeliling anak-anak dan merasa tidak nyaman, tapi tidak dipungkiri dia merasa kasian melihat anak itu bersedih.

"Er,,, Hermione.." kata Harry pelan. "Aku pikir mungkin itu.."

 **_TBC_**

 **Hoho, yo chapter 2. Aku sangat suka ketika Aurelian bicara, karena dibuat pengucapanya belum sempurna, tapi aku juga sulit bikin di bahasa Indonesianya gimana haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **03.** **-Mummy-**

"sorry?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Merlin. Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu," jawab Ron bodoh.

"Mummy, please?" Hermione kasian melihat anak itu, kesal karena sahabatnya tak membantu dan kemudian mengendong Aurey.

"Merlin, dia berlumuran darah. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" dia melihat mantel itu dan melihat tangannya sendiri yang berlumuran darah.

"M-ok, Mummy. You okay? Kau tak apa-apa Mummy?" Aurey bertanya menyedihkan.

"uh,, er.. yes. Aku .." Hermione tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia terlihat lebih panik melihat situasi ini. Anak laki-laki itu tidak yakin dengan jawaban Hermione dan kemudian anak itu mencoba membuat Hermione nyaman, dia menaruh kepalanya di bahu Hermione . "Hello? Some help?" Hermione kesal pada empat orang dewasa lainnya.

"Aurey, dear, aku pikir mereka perlu bicara. Kenapa kau tidak bersamaku ke dapur dan kita bisa ambil cemilan, kau pasti menyukainya?" Molly menawarkan.

"Mummy?" Aurelian bertanya melihat pada Hermione meminta persetujuan. Hermione menatap Molly dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa, ya kan?" pinta Molly.

"No, tentu saja," Hermione perlahan menyetujui. Hermione perlahan menurunkan Aurey ke lantai.

"Mummy stayin'?" Aurelian bertanya. Dia tetap menatap Hermione.

"Yes, dia tak akan pergi kemana-mana," kata Molly. "Sekarang ayo kita ke dapur. Aku membuat beberapa kue hari ini. kau akan menyukainya?" percakapan itu semakin tak terdengar saat mereka keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hermione bertanya tak nyaman.

"Aku tak tau mulai dari mana," jawab Harry.

"Bagaimana dengan ceritakan padaku siapa anak itu?" Hermione menyarankan.

"Dia.. kita.. well, see, aku pikir ini bagian dari trik. Aku tak tau," jawab Ron.

"Cobalah Ronald," Hermione memaksa, tangannya sudah dipinggang.

"Well, kita pikir he's yours." Ron menelan ludah dan menunggu kemarahan dari Hermione.

"Apa? Itu bercanda," Hermione mendengus, yakin temannya sudah kehilangan akal.

"Nice Ron," kata Ginny. "Namanya adalah Aurelian. Dia.. see, kita juga belum yakin dari mana. Dia tiba-tiba muncul. Dia.. well. Dia memakai Time-Tuner."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin dia mendapatkan Time-Tuner?" sergah Hermione.

"Dia bilang ibunya yang memberikannya," jawab Ginny.

"Dari informasi yang kami dapat darinya, itu seperti pelahap maut mengejar mereka. Mereka lari dan ibunya mengirimkannya kembali dengan Time-Tuner," sambung Harry.

"Aku pikir tadi kau bilang itu tidak mungkin pelahap maut," Ginny mengingatkan Harry, alisnya naik dan nada suaranya mengejek.

"Itu sebelum aku tau dia datang dari masa depan," kata Harry tidak gentar dengan ejekan Ginny. "Dan, well, kita pikir kau mungkin adalah ibunya."

"Apa? No," kata Hermione bertahan. "Kau tiba-tiba membuat kesimpulan hanya karena dia memanggilku Mummy?"

"Tidak banyak anak-anak yang salah mengenali orang asing sebagai orang tua mereka, Hermione. Tidak seperti ini. Dan sungguh ini masuk akal, bukan begitu? Jika mereka melarikan diri dari pelahap maut berapa banyak orang yang akan datang kemari?" Ron memberikan pendapat. "Dan, well, dia sedikit mirip denganmu.."

"Kau langsung membuat kesimpulan Ronald," kata Hermione sengit, namun tak dapat menyembunyikan logikanya. " Apa ada yang lain? petunjuk lain dari mana dia berasal?"

"Well, ini," Kata Harry pelan, memegang tongkat sihir yang hampir terlupakan agar yang lain dapat melihat. "Dia bilang ibunya mengatakan jangan sampai menghilangkannya."

Hermione menghembuskan nafas. "Itu adalah tongkat Bellatrix!"

"Aku tau," kata Harry pelan.

"Tapi, dia sudah mati," kata Ginny sabar.

"Aku tau itu. Sekarang ini menambah daftar pertanyaan. Aku tidak berpikir ini adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan dia datang membawa tongakt ini, dan bukan yang lain. Terutama jika Hermione adalah ibunya, aku yakin itu adalah petunjuk," Harry memberikan alasannya, berusaha menahan perasaan panik yang dia rasakan. "Hermione benar kita langsung membuat kesimpulan, tapi aku sangat tidak menyukai ini. Mulai dari awal."

"Darimana kita mulai?" tanya Ginny ikutan panik.

"Darah," jawab Harry. "Darah itu adalah darah ibunya. Kita harus mencoba mengidentifikasinya." Harry tidak menyebut Hermione lagi, tapi dia memberikan tatapan yang bermakna pada sahabatnya itu.

Hermione mulai merasa mual. Dia sangat ingin menghindari kemungkinan itu, tetapi menjadi orang yang selalu berpikir logis, dia mengerti tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan. "Okey."

Harry memanggil botol ramuan kecil dari lemari terdekat dan memberikannya ke Hermione. Hermione mengambil nafas dan menunjuk jarinya dengan tongkat untuk membuat goresan tipis. Dia membuka tutup botol ramuan dan memasukkan jarinya yang terluka. Hampir setiap hari, Hermione menghadapi tes kecil ini pada orang lain untuk kepentingan pekerjaannya, Departemen penegak hukum Sihir. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan melakukan tes darah juga.

"Aku akan mengambil mantelnya." Kata Harry menawarkan. "Dan kita langsung berangkat." Ron mengangguk.

"Tak apakah kalau aku ganti lebih dulu?" tanya Hermione. Dia menunjuk darah yang di dapatkan dari Aurelian di jubah birunya.

"Um.. aku pikir lebih baik kau tetap tinggal dengan Aurelian, Hermione," kata Harry yang awalnya ragu namun tegas diakhir. "Apapun hasilnya nanti, dia tetap percaya kalau kau adalah ibunya. Dia sangat ketakutan dia membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Hermione terlihat panik dan Harry menaruh tangannya dipundak Hermione menenangkan. "Aku tau ini pasti terasa aneh untukmu. Ini juga aneh untuk kita, tapi jika kita bisa mengetahui semua ini, kita harus melakukan apapun yang kita bisa untuknya. Dia akan lebih mudah bersamamu. Aku pikir dia akan membuka diri padamu," kata Harry serius.

"Tapi Harry, aku tidak begitu baik bersama anak-anak. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah benar-benar melewatkan waktu dengan anak kecil," aku Hermione, dia mengigit bibirnya cemas, kebiasaannya kalau sedang tegang.

"Mum akan disini," kata Ron mengingatkannya. "Ginny juga. Hanya cukup bicara saja padanya."

Hermione mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dapur dengan yang lainnya.

"Mummy! Kau kembali!" teriak Aurelian gembira dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku mendapatkan biskuit. Kau mau biskuit Mummy?"

"Um, er, no, thank you," Jawab Hermione dengan senyum terpaksa. "Aurelian, aku membutuhkan mantelmu."

"Aku mencoba melepaskannya, tapi dia bilang Mum yang memakaikannya," jawab Molly meminta maaf.

"Ya, akan aku ambil." Hermione berjalan ke mana dia berdiri di kursi kayu, melepaskan scarf biru dan menaruhnya dilengannya. Dia lalu melepaskan kancing mantel dan menanggalkannya dari pundak kecil itu, Hermione berusaha mengabaikan ekspresinya yang penuh sayang. "Okay, sekarang Harry akan meminjamnya sebentar, okay?"

"Tetapi bagaimana jika aku akan keluar?" kata Aurelian spontan.

"Jangan khawatir, love. Sekarang hari cerah. Kau tidak membutuhkan mantel untuk sekarang," kata Molly menjamin.

Walaupun Hermione merasa tidak nyaman, namun dia tak bisa melepasakan pandangannya dari anak itu. Dia memberikan scarf dan mantel itu kepada Harry tanpa melihat kebelakang. Mereka benar, dia terlihat sedikit mirip dengannya. Dia mempunyai bagian bawah hidungnya. Rambutnya coklat muda dengan agak berwarna keemasan, mungkin lebih cerah lagi, tetapi tetap bagaimanapun memiliki kesamaan dengannya. Rambutnya tidak tebal tapi tetap memiliki sedikit gelombang.

Hermione mendengar Harry dan Ron _say goodbye_ sebelum berangkat, tetapi dia tetap terfokus pada anak itu yang mulai bercerita dan menunjukan sesuatu tentang biskuit coklat yang ada di tangannya Hermione menelan ludah saat melihat darah kering di wajahnya sebelum dia bisa menghentikannya, tangannya mengapai dan menangkup wajah Aurey. Dia tersedu ketika jarinya sangat pas dengan darah kering yang tercetak dipipi Aurey. Dia tidak butuh bukti lagi, dia tau Aurey adalah anaknya.

"Sorry dear," Molly minta maaf menginterupsi pikirannya. "Aku berpikir untuk mencuci wajahnya, tapi aku pikir lagi lebih baik memandikkannya setelah ini."

"A bath?" tanya Aurelian excited. "I have a bath?"

"Pasti." Ginny tersenyum. "Tidak ada orang jorok yang berlarian di rumah."

Aurelian terkikik saat Ginny mengelitiknya. Untuk beberapa alasan itu membuat Hermione merasa lebih tak nyaman. Ginny terlihat sangat mudah bersama Aurelian dibandingkan dengannya. Dia mendengar Mrs Weasley pernah mengasuh anak saat si kembar mulai sekolah, jadi dia beramsumsi Ginny bisa terbuka terhadap anak kecil, tetapi itu tidak membantu perasaannya yang merasa kurang pengalaman.

"Yes, setelah selesai kau memakan cemilan ini. Kita akan pergi mandi," kata Hermione memberitahu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Aurelian tersenyum cerah, menaruh biskuit yang masih setengah dimakannya di meja, tak tahan untuk mandi.

"Um... baiklah," kata Hermione tetap tak nyaman.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menolongmu," Ginny menawarkan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menganti pakaian kotornya? Aku pikir aku masih mempunyai beberapa pakaian anak laki-laki seukurannya," kata Molly bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan melihatnya."

Para gadis melihat Molly menghilang dan naik tangga.

"Siap!" Aurey berteriak gembira. Hermione menawarkan tangannya dan ketika Aurey mengambilnya membuatnya loncat dari kursinya dan membimbingnya menaiki tangga, membawa Hermione di sampingnya.

Meskipun begitu mereka harus bersusah payah mencapai lantai tiga letak kamar mandi berada. Hermione mulai mengalirkan air ketika Aurelian kesusahan melepaskan jubahnya melewati kepala.

"Tunggu dulu." Hermione membuat jubah itu kembali kebawah. "Kau harus melepaskan kancingnya dulu." Hermione hanya melepaskan dua kancing sebelum dia melepaskan jubahnya dari kepalanya lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih jauh, tapi tetap membutuhkan bantuan untuk melepaskan lengannya. Hermione dan Ginny berusaha untuk tidak mengkikik.

"Sepertinya kau adalah penggemar Tornadoes," Ginny tersenyum saat dia melihat celana dalam navy dan biru gelap yang serasi dengan scarfnya tadi. Aurey tersenyum pada Ginny. Dan Hermione mengenali tanda 'TT' di bagian belakang.

"Kau suka Tornadoes?" tanya Aurelian ceria.

"Tidak. Aku adalah supporter Harpies," kata Ginny. "Kau suka Quidditch, ya kan?"

"Mm-hm," dia menjawab dan masuk kedalam tub. "Daddy suka Tornadoes juga."

Ginny dan Hermione syok akan ucapan Aurey. Mereka berdua pastinya penasaran siapa ayahnya, tetapi banyak hal terjadi yang membuat mereka tidak memikirkan itu. Aurelian tidak menyadari perubahan atmosfer sehingga dia melanjutkan.

"Kau punya mainan Mummy? Mainan untuk berendam?"

"Apa? Er ... tidak. Maaf," jawab Hermione.

"Aunt Ginny, kau punya mainan?" tanyanya, kedua gadis itu terkejut lagi.

"Aunt Ginny?" Hermione bertanya, matanya melebar.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Ginny, Aurelian mengangguk bingung pada ekspresi mereka.

"Kau punya mainan?" tanya lagi.

"Um.. tidak tapi aku punya gelembung. Kau suka gelembung saat berendam?" tanya Ginny menawarkan.

"Yes, Pwesee."

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu anak-anak yang memiliki sopan santun seperti ini, bahkan tanpa merengek."

"A- Aurelian.." kata Hermione memulai. "Katakan padaku tentang ayahmu."

"Daddy?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Siapa namanya?"

Aurelian tertawa pada pertayaannya. "Daddy," katanya seperti itu sudah jelas.

"Baik. D-Dia seperti apa?" Hermione mengigit bibirnya, perutnya bergejolak.

Aurey berhenti bermain air dan mengerutkan bibir berpikir. "Big"

"Big?" kata Hermione pelan. Itu tidak membantu.

"Sangat besar," lanjutnya. Dia mengerakan lengannya setinggi yang dia bisa. "Dia mengangkatku tinggi ke atas jadi aku bisa menyentuh langit-langit. Well, tidak di rumah, langit-langitnya sangat tinggi."

"Rumah?" tanya Hermione mencoba mencaritahu lebih banyak.

"Mm-hm. Rumah kita besar juga. Tidak setinggi da Burrow. Langit-langit di kamarku juga tinggi. Ada bintang berkelap-kelip di langit-langitnya," kata Aurelian bangga.

"Terdengar menyenangkan. Apa itu yang paling kau suka?" tanya Hermione dengan senyum lembut. Beberapa menit dia merasa lebih nyaman dengannya.

"Hmm, bukan. Aku paling suka karpet Quidditch. Terlihat seperti lapangan Quidditch sungguhan. Aku berharap ada tempat duduk ditepinya tetapi Mum tidak memperbolehkannya. Aku suka bermain dengan orang-orang Quiditch dengan Daddy. Pernah my Crawford terbang ke mata Daddy. Katanya jangan bilang padamu kalau dia menangis," Aurelian mengerang.

Ginny mendengus saat kembali masuk ke ruangan dengan botol gelembung. "Terdengar sangat laki-laki."

Aurelian dengan cepat teralihkan dengan gelembungnya dan Hermione hampir lupa bahwa dia harusnya membersihkan badan Aurey, bagian yang paling canggung secara keseluruhan. Dia pikir mungkin dia akan mendapatkan percakapan yang lebih menolong.

"Jadi Daddy besar dan suka Quidditch," Hermione mengantung kalimatnya berharap Aurey meneruskan.

"Dan juga pemikir yang hebat," Aurelian tersenyum. Cengirannya tiba-tiba menghilang "Mummy.. kapan Daddy kembali?"

"A-Aku tak tau." Jawabnya tak yakin. Dia mencoba mengingat gambaran saat kedatangan Aurelian yang mereka ceritakan. Apakah Aurey bersama mereka saat dia mengirim Aurey dengan Time-Tuner?

"Dia tetap di kastil?"

"Kastil? Kastil apa?"

"Kastil yang ada di awan." Jawabnya, dia kesulitan melafalkannya dan Hermione merasa kesulitan bernafas.

"Aurelian, apa yang terjadi pada Daddy?" tanya Ginny.

"Dia pergi ketika orang mengerikan datang. Mummy berkata malaikat membawanya dan uncle Fwed ke kastil yang ada di awan," jelasnya.

Hatinya terasa melayang. Dia tak tau siapa pria itu, tetapi tetap dia merasa kehilangan dan juga Fred, itu pasti maksud Aurey.

"Aku pikir waktu mandi sudah selesai," kata Ginny pelan. Hermione mengangguk dan dalam diam mengambil handuk dari Ginny. Mereka saling melirik,Hermione tau Ginny mngalami kesulitan bernafas juga. "Mum.." Ginny memanggil dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari normalnya.

"Disini," Molly datang dan memberikan jubah biru dan sepasang dalaman merah. "Dan aku menemukan sesuatu hal yang mungkin ingin kau lihat, Hermione."

Hermione mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan memakaikannya baju dan membawanya kebawah untuk tidur siang."

"No! No Nap!" Aurelian berteriak protes.

"Yes Aurelian. Ini adalah hari yang panjang untukmu. Kau butuh istirahat," kata Hermione.

Ginny mengeringkannya dan berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Kau tak akan ketinggalan apapun. Dan saat kau bangun, itu waktunya untuk makan malam, okey?"

"Mummy stayi'?"

"Ya. Aku disini," jawab Hermione, tetap tak nyaman dipanggil Mummy. Dia meninggalkan ruangan dan mengikuti Mrs Weasley menuruni tangga dimana dia berhenti di lantai satu di depan kamar Ginny.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu waktu akan mencuci bajunya. Aku pikir kau pasti ingin melihatnya," Molly berkata pelan dan menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangannya. Hermione membuka tangannya dan menerima empat benda. Pertama, sudah pasti adalah Time-Tuner. Hermione mengantunginya. Perutnya bergejolak, itu adalah cincin, botol ramuan dan sobekan kertas. "Aku tidak membacanya," kata Molly. "Aku takut itu sesuatu yang privasi."

Mrs Weasley meninggalkannya. Hermione melihatnya kembali ke atas, mungkin untuk membantu Ginny. Sebelum dia masuk ke kamar Ginny untuk privasi. Diaa melihat sekeliling ruangan tidak yakin apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan. Sebagian darinya tidak sabar untuk memeriksa barang-barang itu, dan sebagian lagi takut akan jawaban yang mungkin dia dapatkan. Dia duduk dengan hati-hati di tempat tidur Ginny dan mengambil nafas dalam sebelum membuka tangannya lagi.

Cincin. Dia mengambil cincin itu dan memperhatikannya lebih dekat. Dia mulai merasa kagum. Cincin itu sangat cantik, antik, cincin yang terbuat dari platinum dengan ukiran disain Edwardian dengan sebuah berlian di tengah. Sewaktu dia memeriksa, dia menemukan kata 'Eternally Yours' terukir di bagian dalam. "Cincin ini pasti memiliki arti," katanya pada diri sendiri. tetapi bagaimanapun dia mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia yakin ini adalah cincin pernikahan. Tiba-tiba ada emosi yang datang yang membuatnya sakit, jadi Hermione cepat-cepat memasukkan cincin itu ke sakunya.

Dia memeriksa botol ramuan kecil itu dan sesuatu dalam dirinya menyadari. Itu adalah yang mereka butuhkan: memori, kenangan yang diawetkan. Yang ada didalam botol itu adalah kumpulan memori. Siapa? Dia tidak yakin tetapi dia tau ini adalah bagian penting dari teka-teki ini. setelah itu dia memasukkannya juga kedalam saku, kemudian dia membuka potongan kertas dan tiba-tiba merasa seharusnya dia tidak membukanya. Potongan kertas itu adalah kliping. Headline nya ditulis dengan huruf besar 'Tragedi sejarah terbesar di Dunia Sihir'. Dia memberanikan diri untuk membacanya.

 ** _Tragedi Terbesar di Dunia Sihir_**

 _Seluruh negeri dan juga dunia sihir berduka dengan serangan yang terjadi kemarin. Kemarin, 19 April 2006 pukul 01.15 AM kabar ini datang_ _,_ _me_ _mberitahu_ _bahwa Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts tidak hanya mendapatkan serangan namun juga benar-benar dihancurkan, mengambil nyawa hampir dua ratus siswa dan guru, termasuk Kepala Sekolah tercinta, Minerva McGonagall. Secara resmi dikatakan bisa dikatakan sebagai rencana pembunuhan besar. Tiap ruang asrama di serang dengan api kutukan sehingga tidak ada jalan keluar bagi murid yang sedang tidur dan tak ada kesempatan untuk menolong. Kita semua berdoa untuk keadila_ _n_ _dan berakhirnya perang yang tak berkesudahan. Setelah perusakan, tragedi, para reporter berharap akan ada orang yang akan memberikan kekuatan untuk bangit di kemudian hari._

"No.."

 _Tok,Tok._

Hermione melihat Harry dan Ron membuka pintu.

"Kita baru saja sampai," kata Ron memberitahu dan sedikit tegang.

"Hermione," Harry memulai, suaranya sedih.

"Aku tau, Harry," kata Hermione pelan. "Aku tau dia anakku."

Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan dengan temannya.

"Dia membawa beberapa barang. Kau sepertinya harus melihatnya," kata Hermione kepada keduanya. Dua pria itu berjalan kearahnya. "Ini lebih buruk dari yang kita bayangkan."

Dia menyerahkan kepada Harry kliping surat kabar itu dan melihat tangan Harry menjadi gemetar.

Harry menatap matanya, matanya tajam, dia berkata dengan keteguhan hati "Ini tidak akan terjadi."

 **_TBC_**

 **Hai, oke ini chapter 3.**

 **Aku minta maaf kalau ada kekurang, maklumilah aku kan bukan ahli bahasa. Dan jujur saja aku akan lebih senang kalau kalian baca ff aslinya, karena aku suka banget sih sama cerita ini.**

 **enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **04.** **-Memulai investigasi-**

"Selamat pagi," Hermione menyapa, dia sudah naik tangga berhenti di lantai tiga.

"Pagi," jawab Harrry, dia menyender pada tembok dan mengusap matanya. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Kau bercanda, kan?" balas Hermione putus asa.

"Yeah, ini memerlukan waktu lebih dipikirkan, bahkan kita di sini," katanya, dia tersenyum hangat.

"Kau tau, kemampuan kita untuk tidur tidak ada hubungannya dengan dimana kita berada," dia menghela nafas, menyandar pada tembok di seberangnya.

"Yeah, mungkin," kata Harry membelokkan pembicaraan, tau bahwa Hermione benar. "Tetapi aku yakin dekuran Ron tetap punya makna tersembuyi karena semua ini."

Senyum kecil tergambar di sudut bibr Hermione. "Yeah, mungkin dalam kasusmu. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ron?"

"Dialah orang yang kita tunggu-tunggu," kata Harry pada Hermione, menggerakkan jempolnya pada pintu kamar mandi.

"Dia selalu lama, bahkan untuk mandi," komentar Hermione.

"Kau tau dia memang begitu sebelum minum kopi," Harry tersenyum. "Jadi dimana Aurelian?"

"Dia di bawah. Molly sedang membersihkannya. Dia mengalami masalah dengan jeruk saat sarapan," jawab Hermione, tetap pikirannya merasa tidak nyaman tentang anak laki-laki itu.

"Kalian sudah makan kalau begitu?"

"Yeah, dia juga tidak tidur nyenyak. Dia ketakutan semalam dan aku harus pindah ke kamar si kembar dan tidur diranjang sebelahnya agar dia tak merasa sendiri." Hermione menelan ludah dan bermain dengan jarinya menghindari tatapan Harry. "Jadi apa yang di katakan Robards tentang investigasi rahasia?"

"Biasa saja," jawabnya mengangkat bahu.

"Pasti. Siapa yang akan bertanya padamu?" Hermione melirikkan matanya. "Spesifik. Apa yang dia katakan waktu kau bertanya tentang bantuanku?"

"Lagi. Biasa saja," jawab Harry. "Hermione ini tidak luar biasa kalau kita bekerja bersama."

"Ya benar, kau biasanya hanya bertanya tentang ujian dan PR."

"Ya dan itu benar. Kau tetap yang terbaik, tak perlu menanyakan kalau kau sahabat baikku, kau yang terbaik di divisi fakta dan investigasi. Aku jamin tidak akan terlihat aneh kalau aku menyertakanmu."

"Bagaimana tanggapan Ron akan hal ini?" tanya Hermione sedih.

"Dia sedikit sulit. Dia tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan kita. Jadi aku bekerja sama denganmu, dan kau berkerjasama dengannya. Kalau Ron dan aku bekerjasama akan membuat ini bocor. Dia bagian kejahatan umum, bukan menangkap penyihir hitam. Jika Robards atau orang lain melihat kita bertiga bekerja sama dalam kasus rahasia, malah akan timbul kepanikan," kata Harry beralasan.

"Aku tau, aku hanya benci meninggalkannya sendiri," jelas Hermione. "Aku tau. Aku tau," katanya melirik Harry. "Ini bukan meninggalkannya. Kita akan mengikutsertakannya. Aku hanya tak suka dia ada disana, di lantai yang sama dan tak bisa membantu."

"Oh, Ron akan membantu. Tapi secara tak langsung. Damn it, apa yang membuatnya lama sekali? Aku butuh mandi juga dan jika dia tidak bergegas kita akan terlambat," kata Harry meremang sebelum mengedor pintu tiba-tiba. "Apa yang menunggumu? Kau sudah siap saja," kata Harry melirik kemeja krem dan rok pensil abu-abu yang dipakai Hermione.

"Disini hanya ada satu kamar mandi, Harry. Aku butuh WC," Hermione terkikik.

"Oh, Merlin, itulah enaknya tinggal sendiri."

"Aku tau."

Akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka Harry dan Hermione berdiri tegap.

"Merlin, kalian tidak butuh sampai mendobrak pintu," Ron mengerang dengan wajah kecut. Eksperesinya yang kejam tidak berefek seperti yang diharapkan, karena dia berdiri dengan menggunakan handuk dan air yang jatuh dari rambut ke matanya.

"Setelah kau Hermione," Harry menawarkan. Dia mengangguk untuk berterima kasih.

...

"Hati-hati kepalamu," saran Hermione pada Aurelian yang mengendongnya erat dan keluar dari perapian Kementerian Sihir. Hermione melihatnya dan langsung memberikan mantera pembersih untuk menghilangkan debu di jubah hijau Aurelian yang sudah di cuci.

"Siap?" tanya Harry di belakangnya.

"Yeah, kita siap," jawabnya. Dia dengan lembut menurunkan Aurelian dari gendongan dan menggandengnya.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi," kata Ron. "Aku hampir terlambat dan jika aku tidak sampai kantor sebelum Gerty, dia akan mendapatkan kepalaku."

"It's okey Ron," kata Harry menjamin. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Ron mengangguk dan kemudian berlari menjauh. Harry dan Hermione berjalan ke Atrium bersama Aurelian, tetap berjalan lebih pelan dari biasanya.

"Kau yakin orang-orang tak akan banyak bertanya tentangnya?" tanya Hermione melirik Harry.

"Kau menjadi paranoid, Hermione," katanya pelan. "Tentu orang-orang akan bertanya, tetapi kita akan menjawab sama, dia adalah saksi dalam kasus yang kita tangani, tidak lebih."

Hermione mengangguk. Dia menjadi penakut sepanjang pagi, itu benar. Dia tau orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya, tetapi entah bagaimana itu tak membantu meredakan kekhawatirnya. Dia berpikir secara misterius, pasti akan terungkap kalau Aurelian adalah anaknya."

"Pagi, Bently," Harry menyapa kasual.

"Pagi, Mr Potter!" jawab penjaga itu dengan ceria, dia sedang membaca surat kabar dan meletakkannya diatas konter. "Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?"

"Baik. Terima kasih."

"Dan apa yang bisa aku bantu pagi ini?" dia tetap tersenyum dan mengetahui keberadaan Hermione.

"Kita mendapat pengunjung pagi ini." Harry memberikan pandangan ke Aurelian dan Bently berdiri dengan jempol kakinya melirik kebawah dari konter untuk melihat pengunjung yang Harry maksud.

"Oh my, apa yang dilakukan si kecil ini, hari ini?"

"Dia Aurelian. Dia kan membantu dalam kasus yang sedang aku tangani," jawab Harry, ini jelas tidak biasa.

"Of course. Aku akan memberikan pin," kata Bently. Suara klik terdengar di mejanya dan laki-laki itu menyerahkan pin emas ketangan Hermione 'Aurelian, Departemen Penegak Hukum Sihir'. "Pasti sangat manis mendapatkan pengunjung yang tidak butuh diawasi."

Harry mengangguk dan Hermione berjongkok memasangkan pin pada Aurelian.

"Ayo, kau mendapatkan pin spesial hari ini." Hermione tersenyum memasangkan pin itu ke dadanya. "Sekarang ayo, kita butuh lift."

Aurelian tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Hermione dan mereka menunggu dalam barisan menuju lift. Tidak lama salah satu datang, mereka terlempar ke belakang. Hermione melihat kebawah, dia merasa banyak tatapan mata ke arahnya. Dia tau itu karena orang-orang mengenalinya setelah perang, terutama dia sedang bersama Harry. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia tau orang-orang penasaran dengan anak kecil yang ada digandengnya.

Aurelian menunjuk dengan semangat memo yang berterbangan di atas kepala mereka. "Terlihat seperti pesawat terbang!"

"Yeah, aku tau," kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Adakah satu untukmu Mummy?" tanyanya, dia menunjuk yang warna kuning di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir itu untukku?" tanyanya ragu, berharap tak ada yang mendengar Aurey memanggilnya Mummy.

"Kau selalu mendapatkan yang kuning," jawabnya simpel. Harry dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang.

"Ya benar. Memo berwarna kuning untuk level dua. Kau pernah ke kementerian sebelumnya, Aurelian?" tanya Harry.

"Aku sering kesini dengan Mum." Dia tersenyum main-main.

Harry dan Hermione lega akhirnya lift sampai ke lantai dua dan mereka keluar, tetapi secepat itu mereka keluar suara yang ceria menghentikan mereka.

"Mr Potter!" seorang laki-laki menyapa Harry. "Aku bersyukur dapat menemukanmu."

"Oh, er, pagi. uh, ini Gibsley, ya kan?" jawab Harry bersalaman.

"Ya, Alan Gibsley. Kau ingat!" dia menyerigai dengan bangga dan menyalami Harry lebih lama.

"Oh, dan siapa ini?" Mr Gibsley tersenyum pada Aurelian dan melupakan keberadaan Hermione.

"Ini Aurelian. Dia adalah saksi dalam kasus yang sedang aku tangani," Harry berusaha sopan, menyembunyikan rasa frustasi karena kedatangan orang yang tidak biasa.

"Good. Good. Jadi aku bicara dengan istriku semalam tentangmu –" Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari pembicaraan yang sudah melencong. Terdengar suara yang sangat dingin.

"Granger!"

Hermione menengok ke kanannya dan mengerang frustasi, "Ugh... bagus. Harry aku –"

Harry mengangguk simpati.

"Granger!" laki-laki itu berteriak.

"Ya Malfoy?" tanya Hermione. Dia meninggalkan Aurelian disebelah Harry dan mendatangi si pirang menyebalkan itu.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kita ada janji pagi ini. aku menunggu hampir setengah jam! Aku tau departemenmu sedang kacau, tapi Kerjasama Sihir Internasional tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk menghabiskan waktu kami yang berharga," dia marah mengeram pada Hermione, dia tersenyum mencurigai, Hermione memandangnya alis nya naik dan bibirnya berkerut dalam ekspesi bosan menjengkelkan. "Aku punya Mentri dan kementrian Italia yang sedang bernafas dileherku, menunggu laporan narapidana Italia yang di transfer dan aku butuh –"

"Daddy!" suara teriakan penuh kegembiraan terdengar dibelakang Hermione. Mulut Harry dan Hermione terbuka saat Aurelian berlari dan memelukkan lengannya erat mengelilingi kaki Draco Malfoy. "Daddy! Daddy, kau kembali! Uppy. Uppy. Uppy, Daddy!

"Apa? Who the hell is this?" Draco berteriak jijik.

"Daddy. Aurey," jawab Aurelian berseri-seri pada pria pirang itu. " Uppy! Uppy!"

"Get off me, you stupid little brat!" suruhnya mendorong lepas lengan Aurey di kakinya.

"Aurelian sini," kata Harry dengan suara yang sama. Lengannya mengantung disebelahnya saat dia melepas jari-jari meminta tangan Aurey. Tatapan Aurelian tidak meninggalkan wajah Draco. Aurelian perlahan berpindah ke arah Harry dan mengambil tangan Harry.

"Dia datang denganmu?" jika mungkin, Malfoy terlihat lebih mengerikan dari biasanya dan dia membuat gerakan membersikahkan kotoran dari jubahnya. Harry mengangguk. "Jauhkan dia dariku."

Hermione tidak bergerak. Dia berdiri syok dan horor. Mulutnya terbuka, dan dia merasa sulit bernafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tetap berdiri seperti idiot? Aku butuh berkasnya, Granger," teriak Malfoy.

"Godric... no..." Hermione mengambil nafas.

"Berdoa untuk pendiri asramamu tidak membantu. Get your arse –"

"Malfoy!" Harry berteriak balik, menarik perharian Draco dan dia melihat kearah Harry.

"Ya, Potter?" jawabnya

Suara Harry tegas. "Berkas itu bisa menunggu. Kau ikut dengan kami."

"Berkas bisa menunggu? Dan siapa kau pikir kau bisa –?"

"Aku bilang berkas bisa menunggu. Kita butuh bicara," Harry mengulangi dengan nada tegas. "Kau menjadi bagian dari investigasiku."

"Excuse me?" pinta Draco kejam. Aurelian mencibir dan bersembunyi di kaki Harry, Harry memberikan sentuhan dikepalanya.

"Kau mendengarku."

"Aku tidak punya wantu untuk bermain dan-"

"Kau tidak bisa protes, kau lebih tau dari pada orang lain jika aku sudah memerintahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Hukum mengatakan kau harus ikut denganku," Harry mengingatkannya.

"Ini mengelikan! Aku hanya..." Draco berhenti untuk beberapa detik untuk mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya. "Dengar, Potter," dia memulai lagi. Dia berbicara sangat perlahan giginya mengeretak namun tetap tenang. "Ini sangat serius, sangat penting untukku menyelesaikan tugasku untuk keberlangsungan kerjasama negara kita dan Italia. Cukup biarkan Granger mengambil berkasnya dan aku akan pergi."

"Maaf Malfoy, tapi ini bukan permainan. Kau ikut aku. Aku akan mengirim berkas yang kau butuhkan dan surat dari Departemenku untuk menjelaskan ke atasanmu bahwa kau dibutuhkan untuk kasus ini," kata Harry final. "Hermione ayo pergi."

"Godric... no..." Hermione mengambil nafas lagi.

"Hermione," Harry memperingatkan.

Hermione mengangguk dan seperti tersadar dari pingsan. Hermione masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya seakan dia tak tersambuang ke dunia.

"This is just fucking great," Draco berkomat-kamit marah.

Hermione kembali dari keadaan bingungnya dan melihat Draco dari bahunya. "Jaga mulutmu."

Draco menyerigai dan Hermione mengikuti Harry dengan terpaksa dan anak laki-laki yang tanganya di genggam. Hermione merasa perutnya sakit.

"Disini, Malfoy," kata Harry membuka pintu untuk pria pirang itu.

Draco berhenti dan melihat ruangan pucat putih dengan meja dan dua kursi yang berlawanan arah. "Ruang interogasi? Really?" katanya mengeram marah.

"Aku katakan padamu kita harus bicara," jawab Harry.

"Ini benar-benar kasar. Aku ingin bertemu dengan atasanmu," perintah Draco.

"Itu bisa diatur jika kau mau, tetapi aku katakan aku tidak sedang main-main. Robards sudah memberikan keleluasaan untukku. Memanggilnya kesini itu berarti akan membuatmu disini lebih lama," kata Harry lembut. Draco tidak menjawab. "Duduklah dan aku akan datang lagi setelah aku mengirimkan berkas ke kepala departemenmu."

"Fine," geramnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Bloody prejudiced Auror!" teriaknya menutup pintu dengan kencang dibelakangnya. Harry dan Hermione melihatnya duduk di dekat jendela sebelah pintu.

Harry menarik nafas dan melihat kearah Aurelian. "Sini Aurelian. Kau duduk disini sampai aku kembali. Okay?" tanyanya membimbing Aurelian ke meja kerja besar. Aurelian naik ke kursi dan Harry kembali ke sebelah Hermione dimana dia sedang memandang Draco dari jendela.

Hermione mengarahkan wajahnya kepada Harry dan menangkap ekspresinya yang marah dan terganggu. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Harry?" pintanya.

" _Malfoy,_ Hermione? Malfoy? Really?" katanya tak percaya.

"Stop. Aku sama syok dan tak percaya sepertimu! Mungkin lebih!" jawabnya marah.

"Katakan padaku, Have you seeing him?" katanya tiba-tiba masih dengan nada tak percaya.

"NO!" dia memukul dengan marah, karena tuduhan tak berdasar. "Bagaimana kau bisa berrtanya seperti itu. Kau tau aku tak menyukainya. Bukankah kau saksi hidup hubungan kami?"

"Yeah, tapi bagaimanapun sesuatu terjadi dengan adanya Aurelian."

"Harry!" teriak Hermione naik darah.

"Aku hanya berkata," jawabnya Harry. Dia kehilangan kemarahannya melihat reaksi Hermione. "Sekarang kumpulkan berkas yang dia minta sementara aku menyelesaikan ini."

Hermione menuruti dan memerintahkan orang kantornya. Dalam dua menit pesawat kertas berwarna orange sampai di Departemen kerjasama sihir Internasional. Hermione dan Harry melihat pintu ruang interogasi dimana Aurelian melambai melalui kaca kepada Draco, sedangkan Draco memandang marah padanya.

"Aku tak tau akan ini Harry," kata Hermione.

"Aku tau, aku juga tak suka, tapi kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan."

Hermione mengangguk maju kedepan dan membawa Aurelian masuk ke dalam ruangan. Harry mengikuti dari belakang.

"Oh, keroyokan bukan?" Draco bergurau. "Membawa anak kecil itu lagi padaku?"

"Apa dia menakutimu?" Hermione mencemooh, mata Draco menyipit.

"Cukup. Aurelian adalah bagian penting dari interogasi ini. Itu kenapa dia ada disini," Harry menjelaskan dia bersikap seperti bisnisman. Dia membantu Aurelian duduk di kursi terjauh dari Draco. Harry duduk di sebelah Aurey dan di depannya di kiri ada Hermione yang tidak punya pilihan duduk di sebelah Malfoy.

Draco menyandarkan punggungnya dan berkata dengan serius, "Kalau aku menjadi terdakwa atau apapun, aku minta pengacaraku."

"Kau bukan terdakwa atau apapun, belum," kata Harry, tiba-tiba curiga kenapa laki-laki ini ingin meminta pengacara.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, Potter, jadi cepat lakukan apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

"Kami punya alasan untuk mempercayai bahwa beberapa pelahap maut melakukan aktivitas rahasia," kata Harry berhati-hati.

"Apa?" tanya Draco tak nyaman. Tapi dia cepat-cepat kembali ke lagaknya yang tak puas. "Jadi, rumor-rumor tentang pelahap maut dan kau tiba-tiba melihat ku? Kau semua harusnya tau dimana aku berpihak, Potter. Testimoni dan bantuanku, kau dapat melihat aku seperti orang-orangmu. Jika aku mendengar sesuatu tentang aktivitas pelahap maut, kau pikir aku akan dengan cepat berpindah haluan?"

"Apa kau akan pergi ke seseorang, terutama Harry jika kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Hermione skeptis.

Draco mengeram pada Hermione. "Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu. Sekarang aku tidak mendengar apapun, tidak bahkan cuma rumor. Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kau masih punya pertanyaankan?"

"Banyak," kata Harry datar. "Masalahnya adalah kita belum tau harus bagaimana. Kenyataanya, ini adalah kasus yang rumit dan sangat rahasia. Apapun yang kau tau atau tidak, kau adalah pusat dari semua ini. jadi aku akan memberimu dua pilihan. Karena pihak manapun yang kau ambil, aku berharap kau akan ikut dalam investigasi ini dan membantu sebisanya atau kau bisa kembali ke posisimu sekarang dimana itu berarti kau tidak bisa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, tetapi kita akan sering bertemu sampai kasus ini selesai."

"Itu pilihanku? Aku tak suka keduanya?" Draco mengeram.

"Aku tidak bilang kau menyukai pilihannya," balas Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione memberikan tatapan bertanya. Dia tidak yakin apa dia menyukai ide untuk berkerjasama dengan Draco Malfoy. Draco melihat ke arah Hermione, tidak yakin kenapa Hermione enggan.

"Apa yang terjadi kalau aku setuju untuk membantu?" Draco menanyakan, memandang mereka.

"Aku akan memberikan berkas kepada Departemenmu yang isinya izin unutkmu untuk membantu disini. Kau tinggalkan posisimu selama diperlukan dan posisi itu akan aman sampai kau kembali. Kau tetap akan mendapatkan gaji sama saat bekerja bersama kami," Harry memberikan kesan profesional.

"Dan jika aku menolak?" Draco menyelidik.

"Kita tetap akan menulis ke Departemenmu, menjelaskan informasi yang kami butuhkan, kau kembali bekerja saat aku selesai menanyakan apa yang aku perlukan, dan kau akan kembali kesini setiap dibutuhkan. Aku jamin, ini akan lebih baik untuk atasanmu kalau kau memilih pilihan pertama," Hermione menjelaskan dengan mengerutu, menerima jika lebih baik kalau Draco ikut serta.

"Pilihan kedua berarti aku tidak perlu bersama kalian terlalu banyak," Draco mempertimbangkan. Harry dan Hermione tidak merespon saat Draco sepertinya sedang mengalami perang batin. "Baik. Kita mulai."

"Kau setuju untuk ikut bagian dalam investigasi?" Harry memastikan.

"Yes, Potter," Draco menjawab datar, dia menghindari mata Harry.

"Kau tau itu artinya kau tidak bisa memberitahu orang lain apapun tentang kasus ini, benar?" Hermione memaksa.

"Aku akan mengikatmu jika harus-," kata Harry mengancam.

"Sweet Salazar!" Draco berseru mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku tau, okey? Aku tau apa yang aku setujui. Dan kau pikir, siapa yang akan aku bagi tentang informasi ini hah? Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan."

Hermione dan harry bertukar pandang dan mengangguk.

"Baik, darimana kita mulai?" kata Harry suaranya tiba-tiba lebih tinggi.

 **_TBC_**

 **selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi anda yang menjalankan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **05.** **-Daddy-**

"Baik, darimana kita mulai?" kata Harry suaranya tiba-tiba lebih tinggi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai dengan memberitahuku siapa anak kecil ini?" Draco menyarankan, anehnya dengan sopan. "Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

"Dia adalah segalanya kita mulai," kata Harry kesulitan. Harry meminta persetujuan Hermione, Hermione mengangguk kalah.

"Malfoy, dia adalah Aurelian." Hermione menunjuk anak yang ada di sebelah Harry. Rambutnya sulit terlihat dari atas meja.

"Aurelian, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Harry penasaran karena si bocah malah ada di kolong kursi. Harry semakin penasaran ketika Aurelian semakin kesulitan dengan sesuatu di kantong jubahnya.

"Ron memberikan beberapa kacang, dan sekarang tumpah," Aurelian mengerang membenarkan kantong kecilnya.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. Dia mengangguk pada Hermione untuk melanjutkan dan Harry membantu Aurelian dengan kantungnya. Draco memutar kedua matanya.

"Aurelian.. well, dia.." Hermione berhenti, tidak yakin bagaimana melanjutkannya. "Apa kau tau tentang Time-Tuners?"

Draco menghela nafas. "Ya, aku tau tentang Time-Tuners."

"Seberapa tau?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba. Keingintahuannya membuatnya menghentikan perhatiannya terhadap kantong kecil hijau Aurelian.

"Maksudku aku pernah mendengarnya dan juga membaca tentangnya. Aku tidak punya jika itu yang kau maksudkan, Potter," jelas Draco bertahan.

Hermione menghembuskan nafas dan melanjutkan. "Well, ketika kami menemukan Aurelian, dia memakai Time-Tuner. Itulah bagaimana dia bisa bersama kami."

"Apakah kau coba memberitahukku, kau pikir dia menggunakan Time-Tuner?" tanya Draco bosan dan tak percaya, Draco mengangguk ke arah Aurelian.

"Tidak. Dia memakai Time-Tuner, tetapi ibunya yang mengaktifkannya," kata Hermione merasa sakit diperutnya. "Dari apa yang kita tau, dia datang dari masa depan, paling tidak enam tahun dari sekarang."

"Kau tidak menginginkan aku membelinya kan?" Draco menyerigai.

"Kau bisa mempercai apa yang kau inginkan," jawab Harry simpel, dia menaruh bungkus kacang segala rasa Bertie Bott dari kantung Aurelian di atas meja di depan Aurelian. "Kami akan memberimu semua informasi yang kami punya dan kau akan mengatakan apa yang kau pikir kami lakukan."

Draco duduk kembali di kursinya dan mendekap kedua tangannya di dada dan dia menunggu.

"Dari apa yang kami bisa ungkap," Hermione memulai lagi melirik dari pria satu ke satunya lagi, "Kami beramsumsi, dia dan ibunya melarikan diri dari pelahap maut. Ibunya mendapatkan luka saat mengirimnya kembali kesini.. untuk mengubah masa depan."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengamsumsikan hal itu?" kata Draco menyerang.

"Karena.. karena ibunya.. karena aku adalah ibunya," Hermione menyelesaikan dengan menaikkan kepalanya, menantang Draco.

"W-what?" tanya Draco terkejut. "Bagaimana kau..?"

"Dia, Aurelian memanggilku Mummy. Sejujurnya, aku berpikir itu adalah kesalahan. Tetapi kami memeriksa mantel yang dia pakai- disana penuh dengan darah segar, kami mengujinya dan hasilnya cocok dengan darahku." Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menambah kekuatan yang dia butuhkan.

"D-dia anakmu? Enam tahun dari sekarang, kau sekarat dan mengirimkannya kembali?" tanya Draco, sejenak sedikit kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Ya," tegas Hermione. "Well, kami belum tau pasti tahun berapa, tapi sedikitnya enam tahun dari sekarang."

"Dan kau berpikir di masa depan kau mengirimkan anak ini untuk menyelamatkanmu di masa sekarang?" Draco bertanya tak bisa menahan diri dengan teori yang terdengar lucu.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," kata Hermione. "Yang menjadi perhatian bukan hidupku. Tetapi adalah pelahap maut dan korbannya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya ini!" kata Hermione panas memberikan artikel di depannya. "Ini bukan serangan yang sederhana. Ratusan mungkin ribuan menderita karena pelahap maut. Baca itu. Dan ' _B_ _erakhirnya perang yang tak berkesudahan'_ ini bukan hanya serangan. Ini adalah perang. Inilah yang kami maksudkan 'pencegahan'."

Wajah Draco menjadi lebih pucat saat membaca artikel. "Dan kau berpikir aku bisa melakukan sesuatu karena aku adalah pelahap maut?" tanyanya pelan, nadanya menusuk.

"Tidak, sejujurnya. Kami berpikir kau bisa membatu untuk melawannya," kata Harry tak nyaman. Dia memberikan kacang jeli kepada Aurelian yang memperhatikan Draco dan reaksinya.

Draco melihat Harry, terlihat diwajahnya dia merasa bingung dan tidak jelas. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Well. Karena Aurelian…" Hermione berkata pelan dia mengigit bibirnya dan melirik ke arah Aurelian. Dia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihatnya memakan kacang jelly dengan wajah yang sangat lucu dan tanpa sepengetahuan Harry mengembalikannya ke tangan Harry.

"Dia bicara tentangku?" kata Draco skeptis.

"Well, dalam perjalanan.." kata Hermione perlahan. "See, kau, kami yakin kau adalah ayahnya." Untuk sesaat Hermione tidak bisa melihat Draco, mengatakannya saja membuatnya sakit.

"Apa? kau gila!" teriak Draco langsung berdiri. "Itu, ya itu? Bocah ini memanggilku Daddy dan kau langsung membawaku kemari karena kau percaya. Kau-"

"Duduk, Malfoy!" teriak Harry balik, dia juga berdiri mendelik, "Kau akan mendengarkan."

Draco melirik balik kearah Harry, terjadi perang batin dalam dirinya lagi. Akhirnya Draco duduk di dikursinya. "Nice fantasy of yours, Granger? Aku akan katakan padamu sekarang, tidak mungkin aku akan tidur dengan darah lu-"

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Malfoy." Hermione mendengus dengan marah dan jijik. "Aku jamin yang kau pikirkan tidak lebih baik dari aku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana ini bisa berubah, mungkin itu adalah kebodohan, tapi aku yakin Aurelian adalah anakmu."

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari Hermione dan mendesis. "Kalau begitu buktikan."

Hermione tidak takut. Matanya keras, giginya terkatup rapat dan hidungnya terangkat. "Kami bermaksud untuk itu."

"Dia benar, Malfoy. Kami tidak hanya asal menebak karena dia memanggilmu Daddy. Kita menginvestigasi ini secara serius," jamin Harry. "Kami-"

"Kau mengenalinya?" tiba-tiba Hermione bertanya, Harry juga ikut terkejut seperti Draco, saat Hermione memegang cincin di tangannya.

"Darimana kau tau mendapatkan itu?" gertak Draco.

"Kau mengenalinya kalau begitu?" tanya Hermione sementara dia menelan ludah. Dia tak bisa tidak yakin, ini bukti yang cukup untuknya.

"Hell! Itu adalah cincin pernikahan milik nenekku. Itu sudah ada di keluargaku selama bertahun-tahun! aku tak tau-"

"Jadi kau berencana akan memberikannya untuk istrimu kalau begitu?" tanya Harry pintar. Hermione bersyukur untuk dukungan Harry, tapi dalam waktu yang sama dia tak suka dengan caranya. Itu seperti entah bagaimana dia memiliki hubungan dengan pria pemarah yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Itu adalah cincin Hermione, ditemukan di kantung Aurelian. Cincin itu berlumuran darahnya. Cincin itu datang paling tidak enam tahun dari masa depan," jelas Harry.

"Dan kau lebih baik percaya-"

Hermione tidak mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata kasar Draco, ada lengan kecil yang mengenggam lengannya. Hermione menengok melihar wajah Aurelian mencibik, dia memegang lengan Hermione erat. Dia sangat ketakutan.

"Kenapa Daddy berteriak?" dia berbisik takut. Hermione melihat arah pandang Aurelian. Draco, ayahnya, dimana jarinya menunjuk kepada Harry. Harry berteriak balik. Kedua pria itu saling mengintimidasi. Dia ingat sesaat tadi dia berteriak juga.

"Ayo sini," Hermione berbisik padanya. Hermione mengendong dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. "Tutup telingamu sebentar, sweetie."

Saat telinga Aurelian sudah tertutup, Hermione memegang tongkatnya ke udara dan terdengar ledakan 'bang'. Draco dan Harry menatapnya intens dan mereka menyadarinya.

"Cukup," katanya pelang, mengambil tangan Aurelian yang menutupi telinganya. "Kita menakutinya."

"Aku tak peduli apa-," Draco mulai sebelum dipotong lagi dengan suara lembut Hermione.

"Malfoy, cukup lihat matanya," Hermione memberikan pembelaan. "Aku yakin kau sadar, abu-abu bukanlah warna mata yang biasa. Dia memiliki matamu. Cincin, kau tau, aku tak akan menghabiskan nafasku. Kau akan menolak semua pernyataan kami satu dan lainya. Harry, just," Hermione menghela nafas pasrah dan mengaruk dahinya, perlahan sakit kepala.

"Aku mengerti. Buka mulutmu, Malfoy," perintahnya kalem.

"Apa?" kata Draco panik bercampur menantang.

"Kau meminta bukti. Kami sudah katakan kami menganggap serius kasus ini. Aku butuh tes DNA," kata Harry simpel. "Kami hanya butuh sedikit menyeka mulutmu."

"DNA untuk apa?" tanya Draco, menyandarkan pungungnya ke kursi. Dia pernah mendengar, tentang forensik cara muggle beberapa bulan setelah perang. Dia tak yakin apa itu DNA, tetapi dia tau itu sudah membawa beberapa orang ke Azakaban.

"Paternity test," jawab Harry.

"Itu tidak sakit dan lebih baik kau merahasiakan, kita akan merahasiakan hasilnya untuk kita sendiri," kata Hermione kalem. "Berhenti bertengkar dan lakukan saja. Aku tak peduli dengan yang kau pikirkan tentang kami Malfoy, tapi kau akan menurunkan suaramu sekarang, kami juga."

"Tidak sakit, aku janji," ulang Harry. Dia berdiri tetap dari mejanya mengambil kapas. Malfoy melirik ke arah Hermione dan anak dipangkuannya dan merasa perutnya sakit melihat langsung ke mata abu-abunya yang besar. Perlahan dia membuka mulut.

"Draco duduk di kursinya dan tiba-tiba bertanya, "Sekarang kita lanjutkan?"

Harry mengangguk. "Ya. Kau akan lebih menghargainya. Aurelian, kami punya beberapa pertanyaan sekarang. Apakah kau siap menjawab kami?"

Aurelian bersandar nyaman dengan kepalanya di dada Hermione. Hermione menghibur dan menggosok lengannya. Dia duduk dengan tegak dan mengangguk kepada Harry.

"Sekarang, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang terdengar aneh, tapi kami butuh kau memberikan jawabannya kepada kami, okey?" tanya Harry. Ketika Aurelian mengangguk lagi. Harry memulai. "Okey, Aurey, bisa kau katakan siapa Mummy mu?"

Aurelian tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk ke wajah Hermione, "Dat's Mummy."

"Good. Bisa kau katakan nama Mummy?"

"Mummy," Aurey terkikik.

Draco mendengus terhibur dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari Harry dan Hermione. Draco membuang muka dengan ekspresi pura-pura tak tertarik.

"Betul. Kau memanggilnya Mummy. Tapi kalau orang lain yang memanggilnya? Bagaimana Daddy memanggilnya?" Harry melanjutkan.

Aurelian berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir. "Mione."

Hermione dan Harry tersenyum. Ini lebih dari yang bisa mereka dapatkan kemarin.

"Bagaimana denganku, Aurelian? Siapa namaku?" tanya Harry berharap.

"Paman Harry."

"Fantastik. Great job,tapi kau tau orang lain memanggilku? Beberapa orang memanggilku Mister..." Harry meninggalkan kalimatnya mengantung berharap Aurelian menyelesaikannya.

"Jamie memanggilmu Daddy," jawab Aurelian.

"Apa? D-daddy?" Harry tersedak, matanya melebar. "S-siapa yang me-"

"Harry," potong Hermione. "Kau keluar topik."

Harry mengangguk. Mereka sudah setuju untuk tidak memaksakan jawaban yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan kasus. Tetap, Harry gatal untuk menanyakan tentangnya pada Aurelian.

"Aurey, bagaimana dengan Daddy? Bisakah kau katakan siapa Daddy mu?"

"Dat's Daddy," Aurelian menjawab menunjuk Draco.

"Good," Hermione memuji dan tetap memfokuskan matanya kepada Aurelian menghindari tatapan Malfoy. "Dan siapa nama Daddy? Bagaimana Mummy memanggil Daddy?"

"Draco," jawabnya enteng.

Hermione memandang sekilas dahi Draco yang mengerut kecut. "Dan adakah orang lain memanggilnya berbeda?"

Sedikit jeda Harry bertanya lebih spesifik, "Mister. Seseorang memanggil Daddy Mister..."

"Pernie memanggilnya Master," jawab Aurelian.

"Ya, Mister apa?" tekan Harry.

"Harry, dia bilang Ma-"

"Bagaimana kau tau Pernie?" kebutuhan akan informasi membuat Harry dan Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan atas partisipasi Draco yang tidak terduga.

"Nama itu memiliki arti untukmu?" Harry bertanya pada Draco.

Pandangan Draco tidak terlepas dari Aurelian, "Diam Potter. Bagaimana kau tau tentang Pernie?"

"Dia peri rumah kita," jawab Aurelian memiringkan kepalanya memandang wajah Draco.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Dia adalah peri rumahku," jelas Draco, lubang hidungnya berkedut lebih seperti tidak nyaman dan takut dibandingkan marah. Dia terlihat takut.

"Kita punya peri rumah?" Hermione berteriak. "Itu gila! Harry aku tidak akan punya-"

"Aku. Aku, Granger, punya peri rumah. We have nothing together," kata Draco panas.

"Cukup!" kata Harry serius. "Kita tak boleh saling berteriak ingat? Sangat bagus Aurelian. Sangat bagus. Kau bisa katakan apa yang Pernie lakukan?"

"D-dia memasak untuk kami dan membersihkan Manor," jawab Aurelian tak yakin melihat Hermione dan Draco.

Hermione meminta maaf dan mengelus rambutnya dengan jari. Dia bisa merasakan ketegangnya, tetapi kemudian rileks lagi setelahnya.

"Kapan kita pulang? Kapan kita pulang ke rumah? Aku ingin pulang ke rumah," pinta Aurelian.

"Aku minta maaf Aurelian," kata Hermione tulus, "Tetapi kita tak bisa kembali, love."

Aurelian memohon pada Draco. "Pwease. Pwease, Daddy. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Kau boleh meminjam Brehaut."

"Brehaut?" Draco bertanya bingung.

"Bukankah itu figur Quidditch?" tanya Hermione.

"Uh-huh. Itu kesukaan daddy. Daddy suka Tornadoes seperti aku," Aurelian berkata memohon, dia melirik Draco dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya marah padanya. Draco terlihat benar-benar terganggu dan berusaha keras tidak memandangnya.

"Dengar Potter, aku rasa cukup bukan?" paksa Draco, suaranya sedikit depresi. Harry mempertimbangkannya dan juga Hermione dan Aurelian.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Tapi, kita bicara sebentar Malfoy, Hermione, aku akan kembali." Hermione mengangguk dan melihat dua pria itu meninggalkan ruangan berdiri tak nyaman satu dan lainnya.

"Dengar Malfoy," Harry memulai tak yakin, dia merasa kasihan pada rivalnya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. "Aku tau ini berat, tapi asal kau tau, ini bukan main-main. Istirahatlah dan bersihkan pikiranmu, tapi aku harap kau tetap membantu kami dengan ini."

Malfoy mengalihkan pandangan, tak yakin akan menjawab. Dia menyadari Harry masih menunggu jawabannya dan menghela nafas pasrah. "Pukul berapa aku harus ada disini?"

"Sebenarnya, besok kami akan ke Hogwarts," Harry memberitahunya, Draco terlihat terkejut. "Bukan hanya cincin dan artikel itu yang dia bawa. Dia juga membawa botol memori, kenangan yang diawetkan. Kita sudah mengabari McGonagall kemarin dan dia setuju akan meminjamkan kami Pensieve. Aku kenal Hermione, aku yakin botol itu berisi jawaban."

"Aku diharuskan ke sana?" tanya Draco frustasi.

"Aku pikir akan lebih membantu kalau kau ikut melihat. Tapi kalau kau tak bisa, well. Jika kau benar-benar tak bisa aku akan menceritakannya," kata Harry. "Pikirkan dulu. Kami akan ada di gerbang jam sembilan pagi. Hermione dan aku, maksudku Aurelian akan tinggal di the Burrow. Coba pikirkanlah lagi, jika tidak, well, kami akan memberitahumu."

Draco mengangguk dan membalikkan badan. Dia meremang kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum pergi, "Seharusnya jangan pernah menyetujui..."

"Well, tadi itu beautiful," kata Hermione sakartis mendekati Harry. Aurelian merebahkan kepalanya di punggung Hermione dan dia tertidur di lengan ibunya.

Harry memberikannya senyum simpati. Harry tau apa yang menyebabkannya marah dan ekspresinya keras dan itu terlihat saat Draco pergi. Hermione merasa sakit hati dan bingung dan dia tidak menginginkan itu, dia merasa disakiti oleh tingkah Draco.

"Aku minta maaf Hermione," Harry meminta maaf.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya tegar.

"Aku tau kau terluka, Hermione. Semua orang begitu. Hanya, hanya cobalah untuk membiarkannya. Kembalilah ke The Burrow dan cobalah untuk rileks," saran Harry.

"Ini bahkan belum waktunya makan siang," katanya tak percaya.

"Ini masih," Harry melirik jam tangannya. "Ini mungkin masih pagi, tapi kita mendapatkan lebih banyak untuk dipelajari, lebih dari yang kita inginkan. Dan dia juga."

"Kau yakin kau tak ingin aku menaruhnya saja dan kembali kesini?" tanya Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry menghela nafas. "Kau butuh istirahat, dia juga butuh istirahat. Dia membutuhkanmu. Dia adalah tugasmu, jadi jaga diri kalian."

Hermione mengangguk setuju dan bersyukur. "Terima kasih Harry."

"Kita bertemu lagi nanti makan malam di the Burrow?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kita harus memberitahu Ron," pikiran itu datang lagi.

"Biar Aku yang mengatakan padanya," Harry menawarkan. "Kita bertemu makan malam nanti."

 **_TBC_**

 **Saya tak punya hak apapun untuk cerita ini, tapi review kalian membuat semangat. Jadi jangan lupa review yaa. Cerita ini judulnya sama dengan judul aslinya, cari aja di ff yang bahasa inggris pasti ada. dan saya bukan ahli bahasa, feel free to correct my translate. thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai, ini agak pendek sih, tapi aku usahakan update secepatnya untuk chapter selanjutnya, karena chapter selanjutnya agak sedikit membingungkan. So, enjoy!**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **06\. –Guilty Trip and Coffe** **-**

Matahari pagi bersinar cerah menyinari pepohonan dan tanah lapang Hogwarts dimana Harry dan Hermione berdiri sabar diluar pintu gerbang. Meskipun berlindung ditempat yang teduh dan fakta bahwa sekang masihlah pagi tapi panas musim panas menghangatkan mereka. Hermione memutar-mutar batu dibawah sandal sambil menunggu dengan khawatir.

"Apakah kau pikir dia akan datang?" tanyanya melirik Harry.

Harry menyandarkan punggungnya di pilar yang diatasnya terdapat patung babi bersayap. "Ya. Dia akan datang," jawabnya. Sesungguhnya Harry tidak terlalu mengenal Draco, dia pernah bekerja sama dengan Draco sebelumnya dan Harry tau Draco tidak akan mau ditinggalkan dalam ketidaktahuan. Itu bukan cara Draco Malfoy, setidaknya dia sudah belajar akan hal itu.

Baru saja Harry selesai berbicara, bunyi 'pop' kecil memberitahukan kedatangan Draco. Dia berdiri bersama mereka dan mengangguk menyapa. "Potter, Granger," katanya.

"Malfoy," Harry mencondongkan kepalanya. Hermione hanya mengangguk tak bisa menemukan suaranya untuk sesaat. Pastilah Draco bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasa tak nyaman dengan kejadian kemarin. Hermione tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia merasa malu, sedikit marah dan terluka.

"Jadi?" tanya Draco tak sabar setelah beberapa waktu meraka hanya diam. "Kita hanya akan melakukan ini?"

"Ya, tadi pagi, kami menerima burung hantu dari McGonagall, katanya ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan dan dia menunda pertemuan kita sampai beberapa jam kedepan."

"Dan kau tak bisa menyampaikan padaku sebelum aku datang kesini?" tanya Draco kecut.

"Burung hantu tidak akan sampai tepat waktu," jawab Hermione simpel.

"Kau tak pernah mendengar tentang jaringan floo?" tanya Draco mengejek.

"Maafkan kami," kata Harry dengan suara keras. "Tapi tanpa adanya ayahmu dan juga pelahap maut dirumahmu, Hermione dan aku tak nyaman melakukannya."

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyingung tentang ayahku," komentar Draco panas. Walaupun Draco mengambil bagian besar dalam menangkap para pelahap maut, dia tetaplah didikan ayahnya.

"Kami minta maaf karena tak mengabarimu, tapi kami tetap datang pada waktu yang dijanjikan," kata Hermione kepada Draco, dia berharap dapat meredakan argumentasi.

"Yeah, tapi apa? Kau berharap kita akan berdiri disini saja?" tanyanya kecut.

"Kau bisa lakukan apapun yang kau mau," kata Harry angkuh. "Hermione dan aku akan pergi sarapan di Three Brommstick. Kau bisa ikut dengan kami kalau kau mau, atau melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, ayo Hermione." Hermione berjalan dibelakang Harry, tapi melirik penasaran apa yang akan Draco lakukan. Draco merasa aneh ketika mengikuti mereka. "Kau akan ikut atau tidak?" tanya Harry menuruni lereng.

"Baik," kata Draco tapi tak mencoba mengejar mereka. Hermione berjalan pelan-pelan sehingga dia tak jauh tertinggal.

"Ah, selamat pagi," Madam Rosmerta mengantarkan mereka ke meja di pojok ruangan. "Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan pagi begini?" suaranya ceria namun diakhir kalimat dia mengerutkan dahi menyadari bahwa Draco ada disitu. Madam Rosmerta pastinya tak akan melupakan bahwa Draco pernah meng- _imperius_ nya. Harry secara personal telah menyakinkannya untuk memaafkan perbuatan Draco. Dia tak pernah tahu kenapa Harry memintanya, Harry hanya mengatakan bahwa Draco dalam ancaman dan dia tak punya pilihan. Harry juga mengatakan bahwa sekarang Draco membantunya untuk menangkap para pelahap maut. Dia setuju untuk memaafkan Draco hanya untuk kepentingan Harry dan Draco. Namun dia tak pernah berhenti berpikir apakah penyesalan Draco pantas untuk menyelamatkannya dari azakaban. Dia mengingatkan dirinya lagi tidak masalah dengan alasan apapun dia tidak bisa mendiami dan setuju untuk melupakan.

"Pekerjaan," jawab Harry sopan dan tersenyum. "Hari ini kita punya pertemuan dengan kepala sekolah."

"Semua baik-baik saja aku harap."

"Hanya melihat petunjuk yang kita punya. Malfoy datang membantu," kata Harry. Dia bisa melihat Draco merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan curiga dari madam Rosmerta.

"Well, aku harap akan berjalan baik," jawab Rosmerta menutup pembicaraan dan kembali memberikan senyum. "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku berikan, hari ini?"

"Dua telur, scrambel, sepotong bacon, dan secangkir kopi," Harry tersenyum dan memberikan daftar menu.

"Just coffe," kata Draco. Dia mencoba untuk berlaku sopan, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa melihat mata Madam Rosmerta langsung.

"Muffin dengan kayu manis dan Butterbeer, please," Hermione memesan dengan sopan, dan mengembalikan daftar menu yang tidak dibacanya. Sudah beberapa lama Hermione dan Harry datang ke pub dan sudah hafal dengan isinya.

Mereka bertiga duduk dalam diam menunggu makanan mereka datang.

"Butterbeer untuk sarapan?" tanya Draco, matanya melihat ke arah cangkir berbusa di depan Hermione.

"Ya," kata Hermione angkuh, suaranya menantang Draco untuk mengejeknya. "Aku sudah lama tidak minum, well, walaupun ini hanya sedikit mengandung alkohol." Hermione berharap itu akan mengurangi sedikit ketakutannya.

"Hermione," kata Harry jengkel sekaligus simpatik.

Hermione melihat Harry marah. "Jangan lakukan itu Harry. Jangan mengasihaniku dan jangan menghakimiku. Aku gelisah dan membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya."

"Hermione," kata Harry lagi.

"Berhenti Harry. Aku tak sepertimu. Aku tak sekuat kau," Hermione mengakui dan dia hanya menatap tangannya.

Kesunyian menyusul kembali sebelum Draco menghela nafas dan merespon merasa terganggu, "Kenapa kau merasa aku seperti umpan?" Harry dan Hermione menatapnya bingung tak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Baik," Draco menghela nafas lagi. "Maksudnya, kenapa kau merasa gelisah, Granger?"

"Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Hermione tak percaya pada ekspresi Draco yang frustasi dan marah karena tak mengerti kenapa Hermione merasa gelisah. "Kau benar-benar tak mempersiapkan untuk ini?" tanya Hermione sedih.

"Apa coba kau katakan, Granger?"

"Ini. Memori ini. Perang yang kita coba investigasi dan well, aku takut akan apa yang akan aku lihat nanti. Apapun yang akan aku lihat nanti pastilah tidak bagus. Aku tak mau melihat perang lagi," Hermione menelan ludah dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Kesuncian kembali terjadi. Draco tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Itu benar, dia tidak berpikir apa yang akan mereka lihat nanti, kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Jadi ada lagi yang mau dipesan?" Madam Rosmerta bertanya baik hati mengambil piring kosong terakhir. Harry mengelengkan kepala.

Madam Rosmerta membalikkan badan kembali ke bar sebelum Draco menginterupsi. "Dua gelas Firewhiskey, please."

Hermione dan madam Rosmerta menatap Draco terkejut, tetapi madam Rosmerta hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan ke bar mengambil pesanan. Hermione terlihat sedang berpikir, tak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara. Ketika pelayang memberikan wiski api, Draco dengan cepat menghabiskannya. Hermione mengangguk dan meminum minumannya. Ketika mereka selesai dan akan meninggalkan bar untuk membayar, Draco terkejut karena Harry membayar minumannya juga tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Hermione keluar bar, Harry dan Draco mengangguk sebelum keluar menyusulnya. Sekali mereka berada di luar ketiganya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali ke kastil.

.

.

"Thank you Proffesor, untuk izin nya hari ini," kata Hermione sopan ketika bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. "Kami tidak bermaksud menyusahkanmu, tapi kau satu-satunya yang kami kenal memiliki pensieve."

"Ini bukan masalah," katanya menggiring mereka. "Aku bersyukur bisa membantu. Aku minta maaf karena menunda pertemuan kita."

"Tidak. itu bukan masalah. Kami tau kau sibuk," kata Harry.

" _Clionde_ ," kata McGonagall memberi password kepada Gorgoyle yang memperlihatkan tangga memutar.

Mereka berempat berdiri di tangga yang berputar menuju kantornya. Harry, Hermione dan Draco berdiri tidak yakin, McGonagall mengambil beberapa kertas di mejanya dan perhatiannya kembali pada tamunya.

"Well, aku yakin kau masih ingat dimana letaknya Mr Potter," katanya baik hati. "Aku yakin ini sangat privat. Aku seharusnya meninggalkan kalian. Aku akan ada di kantor Filch, ada beberapa hal yang dia ingin aku urus. Setelah itu aku akan ada di hall mendiskusikan tentang kurikulum baru yang akan disetujui," Dia menghela nafas berat, dia seperti Dumbledore.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione lagi ketika dia meninggalkan ruangan. Harry berjalan ke lemari besar di dinding dan mengeluarkan baskom batu yang dia sering dia gunakan dulu.

Harry melihat Hermione mengharap dia maju ke depan. "Okey."

Hermione memasukkan tangannya ke kantung jubahnya dan mengeluarkan botol kecil. Dia membuka sumbatnya dan melirik kepada dua pria itu sebelum menuangkannya kedalam baskom batu.

"Baik," Harry menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau pernah memakai pensieve?" tanyanya pada Draco.

Draco mengelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Tapi aku pernah mendengarnya,"

"Well, untuk eksperimen, kau memiliki keuntungan untuk masuk dibanding melihat dari atas. Kenapa kau tidak masuk duluan Hermione dan aku akan mengikutimu sesudah Malfoy,"

Hermione mengangguk, dia mengambil nafas dalam dan perlahan mencelupkan tangannya kedalam cairan dingin itu. Sesaat setelah tangannya menyentuh cairan itu, tubuhnya tersedot. Draco merasa takut melihat hermione begitu saja menghilang ke dalam baskom. Kalau saja karena Harry melihatnya penuh harap, Draco mungkin akan berpikir ulang dengan keputusannya ini. Draco maju mendekat, mengambil nafas dalam dan menyentuh cairan dalam baskom.

 **_TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai, hai. Chapter ini agak membingungkan, karena mereka akan masuk ke dalam Pensieve, jadi aku coba buat biar mudah diikuti, yang tulisannya miring berarti itu kejadian atau sudut pandang dari memori atau kejadian di masa depan dalam pensieve, yang tegak ya berarti Harry, Hermione dan Draco dimasa sekarang. dan akhir dari chapter ini emang gantung, tapi hanya ikutin cerita aslinya. So, enjoy!**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **07\. –Menangkap memori-**

Hermione berusaha keras menahan emosi untuk tetap tenang. Mereka akan masuk kedalam cairan memori di dalam pensieve, kenangan petunjuk untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini. Tak berapa lama kakinya menyentuh lantai dari memori itu. Hermione langsung mengenali dimana dia berada. Hermione berada di tingkat dua kementrian sihir, di lantai dimana dia, Ron dan Harry bekerja. Secepat dia mengetahui dimana dia berada, secepat itu pula dia megenali orang yang seharusnya dia ikuti. Dia merasa bahwa kenangan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari waktu sekarang.

"Apa. Apa yang kita -?" kata Draco, dia datang dan langsung melirik Hermione.

"Kita mengikuti aku, tentu saja," Hermione menunjuk wanita di depan mereka menjawab pertanyaan Draco yang tidak selesai. Wanita di depan mereka menggunakan pakaian professional seperti yang Hermione pakai kemarin.

"Seperti yang kita pikirkan," Harry setuju dengan Hermione. "Yang mana artinya, ini adalah kenangan dari Hermione dimasa depan."

"Ya, tapi apa yang harus kita-?" pertanyaan Draco terpotong ketika mereka mencapai ujung lorong dan berhenti.

 _"Malfoy?" kata Hermione terkejut. Draco berhenti dari jalannya dan memandang wanita yang memanggil namanya. "Bisa- bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Hermione tidak yakin berjalan mendekati Draco, Draco sedikit tersentak._

 _"Apa?" Tanya Draco, tetap terkejut melihatnya disana._

 _Hermione melirik curiga dan menanyakan kembali, "Aku bertanya kau membutuhkan bantuan. Aku pikir karena kau berada di luar kantorku."_

 _Draco melirik pintu dan terkejut melihatnya. Draco melirik lagi dan kembali keberpikir sebentar,_ " _Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun._ "

 _"Tunggu!" Hermione memanggilnya dan berlari kecil mendekatinya, Draco kembali menuju Hall namun beberapa langkah sebelum suara lain membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena itu adalah Harry Potter._

 _"Malfoy?" Tanya Harry terkejut._

 _Draco menatap Harry dan wanita disebelahnya. Dia merasa terkurung dan itu terlihat dari wajahnya._

 _"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Harry penasaran._

 _Terjadi pertempuran didalam diri Draco dan itu terlihat di wajahnya._

 _"Malfoy?" kata Hermione hati-hati. "Ada sesuatu yang salah? Kau tau kami bisa-"_

 _Draco memalingkan muka dari Hermione dan menatap Harry. Sepertinya kata-kata Hermione yang khawatir membuatnya memutuskan sesuatu. Dia tak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti itu dan dia menghadap laki-laki yang satunya._

 _"Aku butuh bicara," kata Draco datar_.

 _"Kita bisa bicara di kantorku," Harry menawarkan dalam suara professional. Hermione berdiri tak yakin sampai Harry memberikan isyarat untuk mengundangnya ikut dan Hermione mengangguk. "Ikuti aku," kata Harry memberikan instruksi, dan dia mengikuti. Hermione dan Draco juga mengikutinya, mereka langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang terbuka sesaat kemudian._

 _"Apa ini? Ruang introgasi?" tanya Draco kecut. Sangat nyata bukan itu yang diharapkannya._

 _Harry mengambil kursi seperti dalam kenyataan di hari sebelumnya. "Rileks," ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bicara kalau kita tak ingin ada yang menguping," katanya. Hermione memalingkan muka, Draco melirik kearah Hermione dan kemudian beralih ke Harry. "Aku jamin, ini tidak personal, aku akan berlaku professional dan aku lebih suka duduk, terserah denganmu."_

 _Hermione berdiri di depan pintu dan menunggu untuk melihat apakah Draco akan duduk. Ketika dia tidak duduk, Hermione memutuskan dia akan lebih nyaman kalau berdiri._

 _"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Harry dengan perhatian penuh. Harry tidak benar-benar pernah berbicara secara personal dengan Draco._

 _"Aku di serang," kata Draco._

 _"Oleh siapa?" Tanya Hermione, perhatiannya kembali._

 _"A… Aku tak tau," jawabnya meremang, Draco menghindari tatapan dari lirikan mereka. Ketika tak ada dari mereka yang berbicara dia menatap yang satu kemudian yang lainnya. Dia tak yakin apakah harus melanjutkannya. "Semalam, aku ada di bar dengan beberapa teman. Kami merayakan promosi kenaikan pangkat Zabini. Aku kembali lebih dulu dari yang lain karena aku harus bekerja hari ini, aku baru saja berjalan keluar jalan dan … aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku terbangun di tempat tidur dengan luka di lengan," dia berhenti lagi dan melihat kedua dua orang itu meminta bantuan. Dia berpikir mereka akan tertawa tapi di waktu yang sama Draco percaya mereka tak akan melakukannya. Dia tak salah memberikan kepercayaannya, bahkan mereka memandangnya sangat perhatian menunggu kelanjutannya. "A.. dinding, dinding di bagian kanan tempat tidurku tadinya bersih. Waktu aku bangun, lemari ada di ujung dan foto yang terpasang tidak ada lagi dan ada pesan dari lantai sampai ke langit-langit bertuliskan 'blood traitor' itu ditulis dengan darah."_

 _Harry dan Hermione hanya terdiam, mereka berdua tengelam dalam pikiran masing-masing untuk sesaat sebelum Harry menjawab, "Malfoy, aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi," kata Harry simpati, "Tapi, ini bukanlah tugas departemenku, kau harusnya ke Departemen Penegak Hukum Sihir."_

 _"Aku cukup tau tugas Departemen itu, Potter," kata Draco marah. Kemudian Draco melanjutkan, "Aku tau bagian departemenmu, Potter, maka dari itu aku datang padamu. Aku berpikir kalau kau akan lebih pintar."_

 _"Malfoy, apa kau mau bilang-?" kata Harry dipotong oleh suara lain_.

 _"Kau bilang tulisan itu dari lantai, dinding sampai langit-langit?" Tanya Hermione. Sejauh ini mata Hermione fokus terhadap Draco yang kemudian mengangguk. "Jika itu adalah darah, berarti…" Hermione memandang Harry mengembalikan perhatiannya._

 _Draco meneruskan pikirannya, "Sesuatu atau seseorang telah mati untuk menulis pesan itu," katanya kemudian mengambil kesimpulan._

 _"Dan jika begitu.. well.. aku prediksi kalau ada orang yang menyerangmu, itu akan tertulis 'pelahap maut', bukan 'darah penghianat'" kata Hermione. "Siapa yang akan menganggapmu darah penghianat?"_

 _"Kau berpikir itu pelahap maut?" Tanya Harry._

 _"Aku ingin kau mengatakan itu, Potter. Apakah kau berpikir itu pelahap maut?" kata Draco matanya keras._

 _"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tuduh Hermione namun tidak dalam nada keras dia bahkan menunggu dengan sabar reaksi Draco. Dan Hermione benar, Draco merasa tidak nyaman untuk mengatakan sejujurnya, tidak jika mereka hanya akan mengabaikannya._

 _"Benda-benda itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dipindahkan dengan mudah, ada mantra yang kuat. Dan juga topengku, topeng pelahap mautku ada diatas tempat tidur dan dengan tanda X," katanya akhirnya, Draco menatap lantai._

"Ini tidak sampai dua bulan dari sekarang," kata Hermione khawatir. Suaranya menyadarkan dua pria yang ada bersamanya yang sedikit terlupakan, mereka berdua menatap ruangan mencari petunjuk dari mana Hermione tau, "Itu dimeja Harry ada kalender. September 2000."

 _"Aku tak akan melempar kasus ini. Aku perlu tau: apakah ada seseorang, teman atau musuh, yang membencimu?" Tanya Harry serius. "Aku perlu tau sejujurnya."_

 _"Tidak," jawab Draco tanpa ragu. "Orang-orang tidak menyukaiku, tetapi tidak tau ada seseorang yang akan melakukan ini terhadapku. Itu dan .. aku tidak pernah melihat topengku u-." Harry menganggukkan kepala dan bertukar pandang dengan Hermione._

 _"Ambil perlengkapanmu Hermione," Harry memberikan intruksi. "Kita perlu melihat kamarmu, Malfoy."_

 _Draco mengangguk kaku mengiyakan, "Potter, my Mother tidak mengetahui hal ini, tidak ada yang tau."_

 _"Tak perlu khawatir, kita tak p-."_

Ketiganya terkejut melihat pemandangan mereka berubah, mereka harus mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan yang Hermione dari masa depan berikan pada mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Draco melihat dunia disekitarnya berubah.

"Ini kenangan yang berbeda," Hermione menjelaskan.

"Tapi, kita mulai dari awal?" Tanya Draco beragumentasi.

"Beda waktu, beda baju," jawab Harry. Draco melihat sekitar dan menemukan penyihir wanita di depannya. Dia berjalan di hall yang sama saat pertama dia masuk kedalam pensieve.

"Lihat kalender atau tanda lain untuk memperkirakan waktu," kata Hermione mengingatkan.

 _Hermione berhenti diluar ruangannya dan mencoba membuka pintu namun dia kesulitan membawa berkasnya, dua buku dan secangkir kopi. "Hermione," ada suara datang dari ujung koridor._ _Semua orang melihat keatas dan memandang Ron turun dari Hall untuk bertemu dengan Hermione. Ron mengambil cangkir kopi dan membukakan pintu untuk Hermione._

 _"Hermione apa kau melihat Harry?"_

 _"Terima kasih," kata Hermione lega. Dengan hembuasan nafas panjang dia mengambil bukunya dan beberapa file yang kemudian dikirim ke mejanya dengan mantra._

 _"Sejak kapan kau minum kopi?" Tanya Ron penasaran, dia melirik cangkir itu._

 _"Sejak hari ini," jawab Hermione. "Tetap saja rasanya buruk, tetapi semalam aku kurang tidur untuk memeriksa berkas-berkas ini. Tapi itu buka hal yang kau tanyakan?"_

 _"Jika kau melihat Harry? Ini darurat," Tanya Ron ulang._

 _"Harry sedang memberikan statmen resmi dari Fred dan Gorge," jawab Hermione. "Tapi jika ini darurat, mereka tidak akan keberatan. Apa yang terjadi?" wajah Ron kemudian berpaling. Hermione sangat tau maksud dari tatapannya. Ron tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi bagaimanapun Ron selalu mengira bahwa dia merasa bahwa Hermione akan berpikir bahwa dia terlalu lemah untuk menanganinya, atau mungkin ini terlalu buruk. "Katakan padaku, Ron!"_

 _"Ini soal Parkinson," kata Ron komat-kamit._

 _Hermione menutup mulutnya, "Apakah mereka menemukannya?"_

 _"Pansy? No. ini, well, ini awalnya diluar kasus yang sedang dikerjakan. Kami melacak sihir yang dilakukan di area muggle lalu kami menginvestigasi. Well, kami, disana ada dua mayat muggle dan Mr dan Mrs Parkinson."_

 _"Apa?" Tanya Hermione meragukan._

 _"Mereka sepertinya dibawah mantra Imprius, ketika kami sampai disana Mr Parkinson sudah meninggal, terlihat seperti dibunuh istrinya. Istrinya terlihat seperti dia disiksa, dia mengelepar, kau tau, ya seperti itu."_

 _"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hermione perhatian._

 _"Tidak, dia tetap dalam Imperius. Kami sampai disana dan dia bunuh diri. Iya, di depan kami semua," kata Ron._

 _Hermione terlihat lebih terkejut namun otaknya cepat-cepat berpikir. "Ron, apakah kau mencari disekitar area itu, well? Langsung? Kalian pasti sangat dekat."_

 _"Aku tau. Kami mencarinya dengan seksama, tapi tidak. Menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan dalam satu kasus didepan Auror? Untuk Harry, dia akan sangat marah kalau kasus ini diambil oleh orang lain. Dia sudah mencoba menemukan Pansy untuk-?"_

 _"Kita mencoba menemukan Pansy sekitar tujuh bulan," Hermione mengoreksi. "Kenapa, aku tak tau, kami butuh kasus ini segera terselesaikan. Maaf, Aku hanya," Hermione mejadi frustasi dan emosional terhadap korban, ini sesuatu yang bukan dirinya. Jika Hermione ingin melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, dia perlu melihat ulang. "Harry akan menginginkan informasi ini."_

 _"Dan kau tau dia akan mengirim mu kesana. Aku akan memberikan alamatnya jika kau mau," Ron menawarkan. Hermione mengangguk. sekarang dia sudah dapat menahan diri. Dia bersiap untuk pergi dan menjalankan pekerjaannya._

 _"Jangan lupa, sampai disana kau harus dikawal -"_

 _"Oleh pegawai MLE (Penegak hukum sihir)," kata Hermione menyelesaikan kalimat Ron, Hermione meminta alamat itu._

 _"Pegawai yang ahli, bukan sekeda-"_

 _"Rokie," Hermione menyelesaikan kaliamat Ron lagi, tangannya member isyarat tidak sabar dan mengambil kertas alamat itu. "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya, Ron. "Aku tau-"_

 _"Aku tau kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, Hermione," kata Ron serius. "Dan kau sangat baik saat melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak."_

 _"Aku tau, aku menghargai perhatianmu," Hermione tersenyum hangat._

Draco memandang marah dalam kebencian dan memutar bola matanya karena dia tau kemana informasi ini membawanya.

 _"Oh, Ron, kau tidak mengatakan bahwa polisi muggle ikut terlibat."_

 _"Polisi mugle akan segera pergi. Mereka mengira terjadi bentrokan antar wilayah, sekarang ini wilayah sihir."_

 _"Dimana muggle bisa berhubungan dengan penyihir?" Tanya Hermione._

 _"Yeah, ini Creeveys. Orang tua Dennis." Ron terlihat murung, selalu sulit untuk berbicara keras._

"Tidak… tidak Creevey.." kata Harry merasa sakit di dadanya. Harry masih bisa mengingat sakit dan kesedihan dari Dennis melihat saudarannya gugur dalam perang.

"Tujuh bulan," kata Hermione, pikirannya fokus terhadap kenangan akan Pansy.

"April," kata Draco pelan. "Kalendernya April."

Pikiran Hermione berhenti bekerja melihat Draco bingung sebelum dia menyadari bahwa itu benar. Pansy menghilang sekitar tujuh bulan dan itu sejak Draco mendapat serangan. Dia bisa mendengar sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak percaya kalau Pansy masih hidup. Bisa saja dia adalah yang ….

Hermione tidak bergerak sampai kenangan itu kembali berganti. Tiga dari mereka berjalan dibelakang Draco mengikutinya berjalan di pinggiran kota kecil. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu mereka dan bunga kecil dari pohon Dogwood berkibar seperti salju.

 _"Oh, berhenti komplain," kata Hermione dalam nada terganggu. Dia menutup mata untuk sesaat dan mendapati orang tampan yang menemaninya._

 _"Aku?" Draco mengomel padanya._

 _"Yes. Kau sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang menyedihkan, itu sama saja," kata Hermione angkuh dengan suara menghina. "Aku tau kalau kau mengenal baik dia dan akan aneh untukmu untuk ada disini, tetapi dia adalah orang pertama yang melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Dennis dan-"_

 _"Aku tau kenapa kita disini Granger," potong Draco. "Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa aku harus berada disini."_

 _"Ya, kau harus. Kau tau dengan baik kalau aku tak bisa pergi sendiri dalam interview ini dan Harry harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia akan datang kalau dia bisa," kata Hermione. Kepalanya diangkat keatas seperti kalau dia berada di sekitar Draco._

 _"Yeah, kesibukaan Harry Potter, tetap saja itu tak menjawab kenapa aku ada disini. Dan sepertinya kau lupa aku bukanlah bagian dari Departemen Penegak Hukum Sihir," kata Draco matanya melebar melihat Hermione dan dengan gaya berjalan yang sombong._

 _"Kau adalah bagian penuh terhadap investigasi yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan Pelahap Maut. Resmi atau tidak kau bagian darinya sekarang," kata Hermione._

 _"Aku tidak tau kalau hukum sihir bisa diubah begitu saja seperti itu. Apa kau menawarkan pekerjaan setiap ada blok yang diserang?" Tanya Draco._

 _Hermione tak bisa menahan tawa kecil. "Sombong, tukang mengejek, keras kepala," Hermione menyerigai. "Sekarang kau sudah bekerja dalam setahun, jadi jangan-"_

 _"Kau tau, bicara tentang keras kepala," Draco menginterupsi ocehan Hermione. "Kau sepertinya sedang membicarakan diri sendiri. Perlu bantuan untuk menghapusnya dari kepalamu?" Hermione membuatnya diam dengan lirikan tajam namun seriagai lebar menghiasi wajahnya._

 _"Well, setidaknya kau bisa tersenyum," Hermione mengeluh. Hermione menarik nafas dan tangannya mengetok pintu. Draco tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Serigainya menghilang menjadi wajah seperti ada orang yang memandangnya dengan penuh kebanggaan dan pujian. Hermione menahan bibirnya agar tidak melepaskan kikikannya. Dia sudah melihatnya seperti ini ratusan kali dan itu membuatnya lebih mirip seperti batu. Akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu dan menunggu jawaban._

 _"Andromeda." Hermione tersenyum menyapa. "Sudah lama tak bertemu. Terima kasih untuk-"_

 _"GRANGER!"_

Ketiganya terkejut dengan aksi yang tiba-tiba. Dari apa yang mereka lihat itu adalah pertemuan persahabatan. Mereka terkejut dengan teriakan Draco dan Hermione terjatuh ditanah, tetapi yang membuat mereka sangat terkejut adalah sinar hijau dari mantra yang mengenai tubuh Harry.

 _"Damn it, Granger!" Draco mengutuk wanita yang bergetaran ditanah disebelahnya. "Kau seharusnya siaga, apa yang kau lakukan? 'Waspada setiap saat' itukah omong kosong yang selalu kau katakan padaku?" Draco menarik nafas tersengal-sengal, Draco mengomeli Hermione._

 _Hermione melihat tempatnya berdiri tadi, seperti melihat hantu ditempat Harry berdiri, pohon ash terbakar. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada wanita yang sedang terkapar dipintu dan bergetar semakin hebat. "Tapi-"_

 _"Dia dibawah kutukan Imperius," Draco menjelaskan. Draco yakin Hermione sudah mengetahuinya sekarang namun dia perlu orang lain yang mengatakannya. "Ayo. Bangun, Granger!"_

 _Hermione cukup terkejut karena Draco menawarkan tangan kepadanya dengan pandangan meragukan, Draco mulai menyesal melakukan itu. Draco membantunya berdiri dan dia mendekati wanita yang sudah beberapa kali dia temui, nenek dari anak baptis Harry._

 _"Teddy!" tiba-tiba Hermione berteriak. Itu membuat Draco dua kali menyadari apa yang terjadi sebelum menangkap gadis yang akan berlari memasuki rumah._

Harry mengikuti dari belakang, namun dia tak menggapainya karena kenangan berubah lagi. "Damn it, Tidak! apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Teddy?" Harry menatap Hermione seakan ini adalah kesalahannya karena dia terpisah dari Teddy.

"Easy, Potter!" kata Draco keras, namun dengan suara tenang. Dia terdengar ketakutan namun mengancam.

"Damn it!"Harry mengutuk lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione. Dia merasa malu oleh ledakan emosinya. Dia melihat ke Hall yang terlihat di depannya sekarang.

 _"Terdengar ada petir di Hall, apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Tak ada waktu Hermione," kata Harry cepat-cepat. Ketakutan terlihat jelas dimata Hermione ketika menatap mata Harry yang penuh dengan kemarahan. Itu berarti satu dari dua hal, kematian atau pelahap maut. Hermione merasa takut._

 _"Harry?" Hermione berjalan dibelakang Harry._

 _"Tidak sekarang Hermione," kata Harry._

 _"Hanya katakan padaku siapa? Dimana?" kata Hermione membela diri. Harry berhenti dan balik kearahnya. Itu bukan pertanda bagus._

 _Harry menatap matanya dan kemudian berbicara, "Tanda pelahap maut terlihat di atas Manor." Harry tak mengatakan spesifik manor yang mana agar Hermione mengerti._

 _"Tidak! Malfoy?"_

 _"Aku tak tau. Maka dari itu aku-"_

 _"Aku pergi bersamamu!" kata Hemione._

 _"Hermione ini bukan pekerjaanmu," kata Harry menarik lengannya._

 _"Kita mengatakan dia aman. Kita bilang kalau kita akan melindunginya. Aku ikut Harry," kata Hermione galak. Harry melihat kebulatan tekat tercermin di mata Hermione._

 _"Hanya, pakailah jubah pelindung dan selalu disampingku," perintah Harry dan memaksakan jubah pelindung di lehernya._

Harry dan Hermione bertukar pandang menatap Draco yang sekarang menunggu reaksi. Mereka cukup takut apa yang akan ditunjukan kenangan itu selanjutnya.

 _Hermione masuk kedalam ruangan berikutnya bersama_

Harry dan sebelum ketiganya bisa mengikuti mereka, dunia disekitar mereka berubah, lama dan ada warna-warna berkilat-kilat namun secepat itu juga menghilang, kemudian berhenti. "Apa itu?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku pikir kita baru berapparate," jawab Hermione lembut. Dia melihat dirinya dan Harry berjalan melewati gerbang, sedikit menyipit menahan sinar mentari. Mereka harus menambah kecepatan hampir berlari mengejar kenangan Hermione dan Harry memasuki manor namun tetap mengintip Draco di belakangnya yang terlihat seperti orang sakit. "Belum ada yang terjadi," Hermione mengingatkannya. "Kita disini sehingga kita bisa mencegahnya."

Draco tidak mengetahui maksudnya. Dia mempertahankan ekspresi keras dan berjalan lambat mengikuti mereka. Disana ada banyak Auror yang bergerak. Harry dan Hermione bergerak dalam kerumunan kecil di sekitar ruangan penuh lukisan.

 _"Robards?" Harry memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Bossnya._

 _"Potter, Good bisakah kau?"_

 _"Boleh aku mengecek sayap barat? Atau sudah ada yang mengeceknya?" Harry menginterupsi. Hermione mendekatinya ketika beberapa Auror mendekati mereka. Lalu Hermione melihat sepasang kaki di lantai, aliran darah perlahan turun kearah mereka. Dia tidak ingin melihat lebih untuk tau siapa itu._

 _"Aku ingin kau untuk mengecek area itu," Robards memberitahu Harry._

 _"Malfoy?" Hermione memeriksa dengan lembut_.

Draco terlihat pucat, matanya menatap tubuh ibunya. Dia ingin mendekati tapi Hermione dengan lembut menarik lengannya. "Jangan." Sebelum mereka mengambil pilihan, mereka bertiga seperti dipaksa mengikuti kenangan yang menaiki tangga untuk ke sayap barat.

 _Harry menggunakan tongkatnya untuk membuka sepasang pintu. Hermione menunggu dengan gelisah disetiap pintu yang Harry buka dengan cepat mencari tau sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Di pintu keempat yang Harry buka kemudian dia berhenti. Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya._

Harry dan Hermione langsung berlari mengikuti diri mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Draco mengikuti mereka tanpa disuruh.

 _Disitu di lantai kayu yang keras, Draco terlungkup tak bergerak dengan mata abu-abunya melihat kebawah. Hermione berlutut disampingnya, kepalanya sangat dekat dan jari-jarinya mencoba mencari denyut dileher Draco, air mata tanpa di sangka mengalir._

 _"Oh, gods, Harry.." Hermione menangis._

 _"Dia?"_

 _Hermione menangis semakin keras. "Kita bilang akan melindunginya. Damn it! Kenapa dia tak mau mendengar? Kenapa dia tidak mau pindah ke markas seperti yang kita katakan."_

 _"Hermione. Aku tau. Aku- " Harry melihat ke bawah dan memalingkan wajahnya merasa bersalah, sakit dan marah._

 _"Kita seharusnya menduga ini akan terjadi," kata Hermione lagi._

 _"Kita tak bisa membuatnya meninggalkan tempat ini," kata Harry pelan. Dia tau, tapi itu bukan yang ingin di dengar Hermione sekarang. Hermione hanya ingin menyalahkan seseorang._

"Tidak. Ini tidak benar," kata Hermione serius. "Kau tidak mati Malfoy. Kau tidak mungkin. Kita belum melihat Aurelian. Kau tidak bisa mati sebelum-" Draco dan Harry melihat Hermione dan dia dapat melihat keduanya sedikit lega diingatkan tentang apapun yang mereka lupakan. Hermione tidak tau, tapi mereka perlu mengetahuinya.

 _"Hermione. Aku. Aku tetap harus-" Harry bertanya tidak enak._

 _"Aku tau Harry," jawab Hermione, matanya tetap menatap Draco._

 _"Mereka akan mengirim seseorang unt-"_

 _"Aku tetap disini Harry. Kau selesaikan apa yang harus diselesaikan." Hermione menatap Harry dan memaksa menghapus air matanya berharap memberikan ekspresi yang menentramkan hati Harry untuk meninggalkannya, wajahnya menampilakan kesedihan. Hermione kembali menatap Draco dan menangis lagi. Dia mencoba mengambil nafas panjang dan menenenangkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia menarik diri kebelakang dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Draco. Tubuh Draco terguling menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk menyetuh lantai kayu. Dia menarik diri memandang mata yang menatap langit-langit seperti ada pukulan yang menghantam perutnya._

 _"I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry," Hermione menangis pelan menutup matanya. Dia memalingkan kepalanya tak sanggup melihat Draco seperti itu, dan kemudian dia melihat sesuatu yang membuat kesedihannya berhenti sejenak ketika dilihatnya botol ramuan kecil berguling dari jari-jari Draco._

"Apa itu?" Tanya Harry.

 _"Botol ramuan kosong," kenangan Hermione yang menjawab_.

Hermione berjalan mengelilingi ruangan agar dapat melihat lebih jelas menunduk disebelah dirinya dalam kenangan. "Aku tidak yakin apa-"

 _Hermione membaui botol itu dan mendengus tidak suka. Otaknya kini bekerja dengan keras. Tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan botol dan membuka mulut Draco._

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Draco tiba-tiba menuntut.

"Aku memeriksa, aku memeriksa. Gusi mu! Warnanya ungu!" jawab Hermione excited.

"Dan apa maksunya?" Draco melanjutkan.

"Maksudnya-"

 _"Harry, HARRY!" Hermione berteriak dan berlari terbirit-birit. "Dia masih hidup."_

 _Harry sampai kedalam ruangan. "Hermione, kenapa-?"_

 _"Dia tak mati, setidaknya, aku harus membawanya. Sekarang. Bagaimana -?"_

 _"Batasnya dibawah. Kau bisa berApparate." Harry cepat-cepat memutuskan, Hermione mengangguk. "Setelah aku."_

 _Hermione mendengarnya namun tak merespon dan dia sudah siap di lantai. Lengannya melingkar pada Draco. Hermione berputar ditempatnya dan kemudian dunia seakan runtuh, dan mereka kemudian melihat Hermione berlutut di lantai serambi Grimmauld Place._

 _"Hello?" teriak Hermione_.

 _"Hermione?" Molly menjawab, terdengar khawatir dan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Oh, Merlin, siapa? Malfoy?"_

 _"Bisa kau bawa dia masuk, aku butuh untuk-"_

 _Molly menjawab cepat. "Ya. Ya, tentu saja," dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Hermione berlari ke tangga dua anak tangga sekali langkah._

Mereka bertiga terpaksa mengikuti, tetapi mata mereka tak beralih dari pintu depan yang terbuka ke ruang duduk.

 _Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah tangga ke dua. "Accio Wiggenweld!"_

Mereka bertiga melihat penuh ketakutan, mereka juga lupa kalau Hermione memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil apa yang dia butuhkan. Botol ramuan biru kecil datang, sebelum mereka dapat bergerak. Hermione lari berbalik menembus mereka. Kakinya bergerak cepat membuat takjub karena dia tak jatuh mereka mencoba mengejarnya.

 _"Molly?" teriak Hermione._

 _"Disini," Molly teriak balik. Hermione memasuki ruang duduk dan duduk di bangku berwarna merah._

 _"Kau lebih baik berharap kalau ini berhasil," katanya berbisik. Hermione mengigit bibirnya dan membuka botol, air mata masih mengalir hangat dipipinya, tangannya bergetar._

"Apa itu? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry mengulangi pertanyaan Draco sebelumnya. Ketiganya berkumpul disekeliling kenangan Hermione, mereka terlihat cemas.

"Tadi itu ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati," jawab Hermione berbisik, sulit untuk berbicara keras. "Ramuan Wiggenweld bisa menghidupkannya kembali."

"Tapi kenapa kau memasukkannya melalui hidung?" Tanya Harry. Draco diam-diam mengapresiasi pertanyaan Harry, dia merasa terlalu sakit untuk bertanya sendiri.

"Dia tak bisa menelan. Jika dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya , ludahnya akan menghalangi proses absorsi. Tapi lapisan di hidung sangat tipis dan lembut. Itu akan bekerja lebih cepat," Hermione menjelaskan. "Dan harus cepat-cepat karena kalau ramuan lain di absorsi …" Hermione tak menyelesaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia seperti mati rasa melihat hal itu. Dia tau Draco akan baik-baik saja karena apa yang diceritakan Aurelian padanya, tapi bagaimanapun fakta itu bisa saja tengelam melihat dirinya dalam kenangan itu terlihat menyedihkan.

 _"Come on, Malfoy," Hermione menekan leher Draco berdoa agar detak nadinya kembali. "Please."_

 _Tawa kecil keluar diantara isakannya ketika dia merasakan detak jatung Draco berdegup naik. Hermione tersenyum kepada Molly yang melihatnya cemas. Hermione membuka mulut Draco dan memasukkan sedikit ramuan ke dalam mulutnya, ketika Draco tak menelannya, Hermione memasukkan jarinya melewati lidah Draco, Draco sedikit menutup mulutnya._

 _"Good, good, Malfoy, one more," Hermione mengulang kembali, memberinya ramuan yang tersisa dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar, jantungnya masih berdetak lebih cepat._

 _Draco mengambil nafas panjang dan Hermione dan Molly tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Setelah beberapa waktu Hermione memanggil namanya, "Malfoy?" Tidak ada respon, dia mencoba lagi lebih keras dan dengan lembut menguncangkan bahu Draco, "Malfoy, Bangun!" Jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi marah, dia kembali panik._

 _"Malfoy? Malfoy, bangun," Hermione mengguncangkannya lebih keras, "Malfoy, Malfoy, bangun."_

 _Laki-laki yang ada di sofa mengeram dan perlahan membuka matanya._

 _"Malfoy?" Hermione menangis dan mulai menangis lagi._

 _"Granger?" suaranya parau. Hermione mengkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, membiarkan dirinya untuk tenang. "Granger?" Tanya Draco lagi._

 _"Kau Idiot!" Hermione menangis marah, tidak mampu menghentikan dirinya. Hermione melirik kearah Draco dan merasakan perasaannya menahannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati? God, Malfoy?"_

 _Draco terdiam karena reaksi Hermione yang tak disangka dan melirik nervous ke arah Molly. Molly tersenyum kepada Hermione dan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan. "Granger."_

 _"Aku tanya apa yang kau pikirkan!" teriaknya. "Apa kau tak tau? Aku pikir kau mati!"_

 _"Aku berpikir aku akan mati, itu yang ada dipikiranku," kata Draco pelan, masih sedikit terlihat letih. "Mereka datang dan menembus mantra perlindungan. Aku tak bisa ber-apparate meninggalkan Manor tanpa melewati mereka. Tujuh lawan satu, aku akan mati… jadi aku ambil Tegukan Hidup Bagai mati."_

 _"Dan itu bisa saja membunuhmu, jika kau meminum terlalu banyak, kau bisa saja teronggok koma atau di peti mati."_

 _"Aku tau, tapi itu resiko yang harus diambil. Jika mereka menemukkanku, aku mungkin saja mati dan mereka mungkin akan bersenang-senang menyiksaku dulu. Ramuan itu satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk hidup, itu adalah kesempatan yang bisa aku ambil," Draco menjelaskan._

 _"Tapi aku pikir kau mati!" suara Hermione mendencit. Wajahnya berpaling menampakan kesedihan dan air mata lagi. "Aku pikir kau mati, kalau orang lain yang menemukanmu, kau mungkin saja dikubur hidup-hidup."_

 _"Dimana aku berharap kau yang menemukanku pertama kali," kata Draco mengatakan fakta yang terjadi. Hermione menatap Draco. Draco mencoba membuat itu menjadi simpel dan logis, dia hanya tak mengerti. Draco dapat melihat kesulitan diwajah Hermione, hanya saja dia tak mengerti mengapa._

 _"Jangan lakukan lagi, Draco Malfoy. Jangan pernah kau melakukan ini lagi padaku," kata Hermione, suaranya tenang namun berat dan gelap._

 _"Granger?" Draco merasa tak nyaman, merasa amat bersalah yang dia tak tau pasti apa yang dia rasakan._

 _Hermione menarik kerah baju Draco dan menatapnya tajam. "Jangan lakukan lagi," Hermione mengulanginya._

 _Mata Draco terkunci pada mata Hermione dan perasaan bersalah semakin besar. Draco merasa sakit karenanya. Dari hati dia meminta maaf namun tak tau harus berkata apa. "Tidak lagi," kata Draco._

 _Hermione mendekatkan kepalanya pada Draco, dahinya menempel pada dahi Draco, dia lelah secara emosional dan fisik. "Kau tak tau apa yang kau lakukan padaku."_

 _Jantung Draco berderu. Draco masih tak yakin dengannya, apa yang di pikirkan tentangnya, untuk semua emosi yang sepertinya memenuhi tempat itu, tapi ada satu pemikirian yang mendekati. Hermione menekan bibirnya ke bibir Draco pelan, ciuman yang keras. Draco terengah-engah saat pertama kali, namun dengan cepat bergabung dengannya, meletakkan jarinya diantara rambut Hermione. Untuk sesaat, ini menjelaskan dan dunia seakan dapat dimengerti. Perasaan marahnya, frustasi dan bersalah terhadap wanita dipangkuannya._

Draco dan Hermione saling berpandangan, wajah mereka kosong dan mulut mereka terbuka terkejut. Itu tak bisa dipercaya, tapi dari kenangan yang mereka lihat itu membuatnya menjadi mungkin.

 **_TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Untuk chapter ini, masih terusan dari chapter sebelumnya, penulisannya masih sama.**

 **Untuk Draconis makasih atas koreksinya, secepatnya diperbaiki, tapi untuk kalimat yang hilang, aku lupa itu sengaja atau tidak, karena memang ada bagian yang tidak aku tulis kalau aku rasa malah akan menyulitkan dan membuat bingung.**

 **Di chapter ini ada mantra Disillusionment tapi aku malas buka buku Harry Potter jadi aku terjemahin menjadi mantra dilusi seperti mantra yang membuatmu transparan, mohon koreksi kalau salah. so enjoy!**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **08.** **–** **Bayangan akan kehilangan dan sakit kepala** **-**

 _"_ _Damn it. Ini memuakkan!"_

Ketiganya menatap terkejut mengetahui mereka berdiri di dapur Grimmauld Place. Dalam kenangan itu Harry berada ditengah meja dimana semua orang yang memenuhi ruangan itu menatapnya, menunggu. Ruangan itu penuh, dengan beberapa orang berdiri disudut-sudutnya karena tidak cukup tempat untuk duduk. Ketiganya mencoba mengenali wajah-wajah yang familiar. Hermione dan Draco juga ada disitu, duduk bersebelahan. Angelina Johnson, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finningan, Cho Chang, Lee Jordan, Blaise Zabini, beberapa guru Hogwarts, juga fleur dan Weasleys dan beberapa orang yang mereka kenal tapi sudah lama tak bertemu.

 _"_ _Tidak ada! Bahkan satu tandapun dari mereka. Dalam sebulan tak ada tanda kegelapan, tak ada penghancuran," kata Harry._

 _"_ _Itu bukan sesuatu yang jelek, mate," kata Ron mengingatkannya._

 _"_ _Aku tau," Harry menghela nafas frustasi dan menyisir rambut dengan tangannya. "Hanya ini membuat marah, tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Mereka memporak-porandakan seluruh negri dan berhenti begitu saja. Mereka pasti tak berhenti begitu saja. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Aku hanya berharap kita mengetahui apa itu."_

 _"_ _Itu belum ditetapkan, Harry, aku tau," kata Kingsley setuju, Mentri sihir sekarang. "Tapi, kita mencarinya."_

 _"_ _Aku tau, tapi bagaimana kita akan mencari kalau kita tak tau harus mencari kemana. Bahkan rumor tentang mereka menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat selama empat bulan ini," Harry melihat kebawah dan mengenggap ujung meja._

 _"_ _Dimana aku sekarang menanyakan, kenapa aku tetap disini," kata Draco frustasi terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Tanpa ada tanda apapun dari mereka, kenapa aku tidak bisa kembali ke Manor? Aku bosan berada disini."_

"Kapan Malfoy diserang? Kapan sekarang kita berada?" Tanya Harry pada Hermione.

"Aku tidak tau Harry," jawab Hermione. "Aku tidak tau kapan Malfoy di serang. Itu bisa saja seminggu atau bahkan tahun diantara kenangan sebelumnya. Aku pikir tak apa-apa kalau kita berasumsi beberapa bulan setelahnya. Kau bilang tadi beberapa serangan dan penghancuran."

 _"_ _Well, menjadi mati, Malfoy, kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengunjungi tetanggamu," kata Ron._

 _"_ _Aku tidak punya 'tetangga', Weasley."_

 _"_ _Aku mengerti kau berharap kembali ke rumahmu Draco." Kata Mr Weasley sambil lalu. "Percayalah, aku mengerti. Keluargaku juga ingin kembali ke rumah, tapi disana tidak aman lagi karena mereka mengincar kita."_

 _"_ _Kita mengusahakannya," kata Hermione mengalungkan tangan di lengan Draco. "Mantara Fidelius sedikit rumit dari yang kami perkirakan. Tapi aku, Fred dan Geroge sedang mengupayakannya."_

 _"_ _Itu benar," kata Fred. "Kami sedang mencobanya. Kita hanya ingin yakin mantranya bekerja."_

 _"_ _Sejauh ini kita tau mantranya bekerja. Belum ada yang menemukan kue natal yang disembunyikan di tempat terbuka," Gerorge tersenyum licik._

 _"_ _Aku tau kalian melakukan sesuatu dengannya," bentak Ron. "Aku mencari dan melihat kalian membawanya."_

 _"_ _See Draco. Kau akan kembali kerumah sebelum kau mengetahuinya," George menyerigai._

 _Hermione mengikik kecil namun langung berhenti. Dia melihat Harry cemas dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada bahasan utama, "Kembali ke pokok masalah. Harry, aku tidak berpikir mereka bersembunyi beberapa bulan ini. Aku melihat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dan aku menemukan bahwa ada beberapa bencana dan pembunuhan di Rusia."_

 _"_ _Apa?" Tanya Harry terkejut. Semua orang kembali penuh perhatian dan mendengarkan._

 _"_ _Memang tidak ada tanda kegelapan, tetapi ada seperti tanda mereka. Hampir dua puluh lima kasus pembunuhan disana dan enam di Finlandia. Ada kebakaran dan banjir yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Aku sudah mencoba mencari yang lain di luar negeri, tetapi aku tidak menemukan hal yang tidak biasa."_

 _"_ _Mereka di Rusia?" Tanya Charlie. "Tetapi apa yang mereka lakukan disana?"_

 _"_ _Itulah yang harus kita cari tau," kata Harry. "Cukup untuk malam ini. Aku akan meneliti info dari Hermione, tetapi aku pikir kita memerlukan relawan. Akan aku menghubungi kalian semua besok pagi." Semua orang mengangguk dan mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan, ada yang juga yang mengantri untuk menggunakan jaringan Floo._

Harry tampak terkejut semua orang mendengarkan perintahnya. Bahkan Menteri sihir dan beberapa orang dewasa disana mengikuti semua arahannya tanpa pertanyaan. Ini membuatnya ragu, bahkan tidak nyaman untuknya menanggung beban tanggung jawab.

 _"_ _Draco," tanya Hermione pelan. "Apa kau akan datang ke kantor besok?"_

 _"_ _Selama Potter tidak membutuhkan jubahnya," jawab Draco tersenyum padanya._

Pemandangan itu berganti lagi dan ketigannya mengikuti Hermione.

 _Hermione tampak ketakutan dan khawatir terlihat dari gerakan langkahnya di Atrium Kementrian Sihir secepat mungkin mengecek keamanan. Dia melihat wajah familiar dengan rambut gelap berantakan di depannya._

 _"_ _Harry!" panggilnya, namun sedapat mungkin tak menimbulkan perhatian. "Harry! Harry!" panggilnya lagi lebih keras. Harry berhenti dan melihatnya terkejut matanya membesar._

 _"_ _Hermione!" panggilnya dan memeluknya kuat. "Oh, God! Hermione!" Harry melepas pelukannya, nafasnya menjadi cepat. Hermione tersenyum melihatnya hampir seperti serigai menahan air matanya._

 _Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat yang mendorong Hermione masuk kedalam lift. Hermione mengeram ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding lift dan kemudian ada sekelebat sinar perak yang memperlihatkan Draco. Harry melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada yang melihat dan secepat mungkin menutup pintu lift._

Ketiganya mengikut masuk kedalam lift sebelum pintu tertutup. Ketika mereka saling menatap,

 _Draco mencium Hermione keras hampir marah. Kepalan tangannya mencekram kuat bagian bahu Hermione. Hermione membalas dengan ciuman penuh hasrat namun kemudian tersentak ketika Draco melepaskannya tiba-tiba. Draco melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatapnya dengan sangat ketakutan._

 _"_ _Damn it! Hermione, jangan pernah lakukan ini padaku LAGI!" teriak Draco dan mendorongnya lagi ke dinding. "Kau dengar aku? Tidak lagi!"_

 _Hermione memegang Draco gemetar dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Hermione berdiri kaku ketakutan bukan karena Draco, tapi untuk Draco. Hermione merasa menyesal dan bersalah kemudian melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Draco, memeluknya erat bahkan hampir terasa sakit._

 _"_ _Gods, Granger. Apa yang kau-" Draco merasa hal yang sama, tidak sanggup berbicara lagi dan tak mau melepaskannya._

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf," bisiknya di telinga Draco. Setelah beberapa saat, Hermione melepaskan pelukan itu dengan lembut dan menatap Draco, dia merasa terlalu bahagia untuk marah padanya. "Jadi aku Granger lagi?" Tanya Hermione pelan dan memberikan pukulan kecil di pipinya._

 _Draco menatap kebawah tetap tak sanggup untuk tersenyum, perlahan mengambil tangan kiri Hermione. Ibu jari Draco menemukan cincin antik yang ada dijari manisnya. "Aku pikir aku kehilanganmu.."_

 _"_ _Kita sudah menikah sekarang,"_ Hermione yang sekarang berdiri tak nyaman. _"Aku penasaran sudah berapa lama."_

 _"_ _Kita selesaikan di kantor," kata Harry menginteruksi. "Kau harus pakai kembali jubah gaibnya."_

 _Draco mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang di interuksikan. Pintu lift terbuka dan Hermione merasa ada yang mencekram pergelangan tangannya. Dia melihat kebawah dan menemukan tangannya masih terlihat namun tidak pergelangan tangannya. Draco menolak melepaskannya. Harry membukakan pintu untuk mereka, ruang interogasi. Draco kemudian membuka jubah dan menatapnya diam._

 _"_ _Hell, kemana saja kau? Empat hari, Hermione! Fred kembali hari jumat. Empat hari kau menghilang dan kami tidak tau dimana. Kami hampir mati karena khawatir! Kalau tidak karena terlalu bahagia bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga," sementara kemarahan Draco mencair menjadi kelegaan, Harry menahan diri mengeram, "Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Hermione!"_

 _Hermione terkejut karena respon Harry dan beberapa saat menata otaknya. "Harry… kau bilang Fred kembali hari jumat. Bagaimana dengan George?" Tanyanya takut._

 _Harry melirik meja dan kemarahannya kembali . "George meninggal," jawabnya pelan._

 _"_ _Tidak. Tidak.." Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin, aku melihatnya, mereka pergi. Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"_ _Itu yang aku tanyakan padamu. Fred bilang mereka berlari dan melihatmu pergi tapi kemudian kamu menghilang."_

 _"_ _Misinya belum selesai," kata Hermione pelan. Draco mendekat dan memegang lengannya. "Mereka memerintahkan banyak orang untuk menangkap kami. Aku melihat Fred dan George dibelakang. Aku ada dibagian lain dan kemudian keluar dari pintu yang lain. Aku melihat mereka keluar dan kemudian menghilang di hutan. Aku melakukan mantra dilusi kepadaku sendiri dan kembali. Aku harus melihat apa yang terjadi, kalu tidak itu semua akan sia-sia."_

 _"_ _Kau kembali? Sendirian?" kata Draco hampir berteriak pada Hermione lagi. "Kau yang selalu mengingatkan berkali-kali kalau misi tidak boleh dilakukan sendiri."_

 _"_ _Aku tau," kata Hermione merasa bersalah membuat mereka khawatir dan hiprokrit karena melanggar aturan yang selalu dia pegang teguh. Tapi dari mata dan cara berdirinya mereka bisa melihat bahwa dia tak menyesalakan pilihannya. "Aku tau itu bodoh, tapi aku melihat kesempatan yang aku butuhkan, yang kita butuhkan."_

 _"_ _Lanjutkan!" perintah Harry, suarannya tetap keras._

 _"_ _Aku pikir Fred dan George sudah selamat. Aku seharusnya tidak tinggal," jelas Hermione. "Aku mencoba kembali secepatnya tetapi aku harus tetap tinggal sampai siang hari berikutnya. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko tertangkap. Karena si kembar menggunakan portkey internasional, aku mencoba membuatnya sendiri. Aku mendapat sedikit masalah di kementrian Slovania jadi aku pergi ke Italy. Aku bisa saja mengirim surat tapi aku pikir lebih cepat aku pulang lebih baik."_

 _"_ _Kau melihat sesuatu?" Tanya Harry, dia merasa masih ada yang tertinggal dari cerita Hermione._

 _"_ _Ya."_

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, Harry. Itu bukan dia. Kita mencari orang yang salah. Itu bukan Voldemort, itu Bellatrix. Rumor itu benar, dia hidup, dia disana."_

 _"_ _Bellatrix?" Tanya Harry heran._

 _"_ _Ya. Dia pemimpinnya. Itulah kenapa ada yang tak masuk akal, kenapa hampir seperti serabutan, kenapa mereka tidak mengincar kementrian. Dia bukan keluar dari aturan, Harry!" Hermione menatap matanya dan seperti sakit mengatakannya, "Dia merusak. Tak ada yang tersisa. Benar-benar hancur." Harry dan Hermione menatap ngeri._

 _"_ _Tetapi Bellatrix sudah mati," Tanya Draco bingung._

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab Hermione mengigit bibir bawahnya._

 _"_ _Tidak. Dia sudah mati, aku melihat pemakamannya," kata Draco._

 _"_ _Yang berate-"_

 _Hermione menatap Harry khawatir. "Aku tau apa maksudnya, Harry. Itu berarti Voldermort bukan satu-satunya yang membuat Horcrux."_

Ruangan itu menjadi hening. Draco yang sekarang maupun Draco dalam kenangan memandang bertanya dua orang teman yang menemaninya.

 _"_ _Apa itu Horcrux?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Sekarang bukan waktunya," jawab Harry, dunia kembali berubah di sekeliling mereka._

 _"_ _Harry! Harry!" jerit Hermione ketika dia berlari turun dari lantai dua, dibelakangnya sepasang sepatu berlari mengikutinya dengan pemiliknya lenyap dalam jubah gaib, Draco. "Harry!" teriak Hermione masuk kedalam kantornya. "Harry, kau baik-baik saja.?"_

 _"_ _Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Harry menatapnya._

"Kau Hamil," kata Harry terkejut menunjuk perut Hermione yang terlihat membesar.

 _"_ _Aku datang setelah mendengar- kau baik-baik saja? Ginny? James? Apa-?"_

 _"_ _Kami baik-baik saja. Semua, kami baik-baik saja," kata Harry serius._

 _"_ _Dimana mereka? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hermione._

 _Harry melihat kearah Draco yang melepas jubah gaib dan membawanya di lengannya._

"Pukul tiga pagi," kata Draco yang datang menunjuk jam dimeja dekat dengan mereka.

"Tapi tanggal berapa?" Tanya Harry mencari kalender.

"16 Febuary 2004." Draco menunjuk kalender di dinding. "Sekitar tiga setengah tahun dari sekarang.

 _"_ _Kita tidak mendengar banyak, hanya rumahmu diserang," kata Draco pada Harry, Harry mengangguk._

 _"_ _Bagaimana mereka menemukannya?"Tanya Hermione panik._

 _"_ _Mereka tidak menemukannya," jawab Harry. "Mantra Fidelius tetap menyembunyikannya tapi mereka mengingat lokasinya. Mereka membuat api disetiap rumah hampir dua blok diantara Grimmauld Place. Karena kami memblok jaringan floo, jadi kami tak bisa mengunakannya. Aku tak bisa melepas mantra pelindungan, aku takut api akan melebar masuk kedalam rumah kami jika aku melakukannya. Kami akhirnya keluar melalui pintu depan dengan membungkuk dan ber-apparate. Tapi sebelum kami melihat apinya ada dimana-mana."_

 _"_ _Mantranya melindungi bagian dalam rumah?" Tanya Hemione._

 _"_ _Ya, tapi kami tak bisa kembali kesana. Aku hanya merasa tak aman lagi sekarang," jawab Harry._

 _"_ _Kau bisa tinggal di Manor. Kau tau itu, Potter," kata Draco menawarkan. Draco dan Harry berbicara kaku satu sama lain dan ini tetap membuat Hermione terkejut untuk melihat mereka dalam pertemanan dan sikap saling percaya mereka._

 _"_ _Aku tau, terima kasih, Malfoy! Tapi kami tinggal di the Burrow. Disana tetap aman. Pelahap maut memang pernah kesana tapi mereka tidak punya petunjuk dimana mereka akan menyerang," kata Harry menjelaskan._

 _"_ _Apa Ginny ada disana sekarang?" Tanya Hermione._

 _"_ _Ya."_

 _"_ _Seharusnya kau bersamanya Harry," saran Hermione._

 _"_ _Aku tak bisa, aku-"_

 _"_ _Selalu ada pekerjaan yang menunggu, Harry. Istri dan anakmu membutuhkanmu sekarang," kata Hermione membela untuk kepentingan Ginny. "Sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan mereka selain kau. "_

 _Harry mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aku akan pergi."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih."_

Kenangan itu kembali berputar seperti asap dan kemudian kembali memberikan gambar yang jelas.

"Manor," kata Draco dia berjalan kearah ruang duduk. Kemudian dia berhenti ketika melihat Hermione, duduk di sofa beludru bergaya Victoria dengan piyama dan buntelan kain di lengannya. Matanya merah dan bengkak, dan air mata terjatuh ke pipinya. Hermione semakin mengencangkan pelukan di lengannya.

"Aurelian," bisik Hermione yang sekarang melihat buntelan dalam dekapan wanita yang duduk disofa, itu adalah bayi laki-laki sekitar enam bulan. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang seharusnya kita lihat?"

"Dia menunggu," jawab Harry. "Matahari mulai terbit. Dia menunggu seseorang." Dan Hermione tau Harry benar. Itu adalah wajah yang sama ketika dia melihat Molly Weasley setiap dia menunggu anggota keluarganya kembali ke rumah.

 _"_ _Hermione?" ada suara memanggil dari bawah. "Hermione, dimana-"_

 _"_ _Aku disini Draco," cicit Hermione. Wajahnya kembali mengerut dan air mata diam-diam kembali mengalir._

 _"_ _Hermione?" Tanya Draco masuk kedalam ruangan. "Apa yang kau-"_

 _"_ _Oh, merlin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione._

 _Draco melirik kebawah bagian tubuhnya dan menyadari seharusnya dia menggunakan mantra pembersih sebelum datang, tetapi dia tak bisa menunggu untuk melihat Hermione. Hermione memandangnya, tangannya menutup mulut ketika air mata kembali perlahan menetes. Jubah Draco robek dibeberapa tempat dan penuh debu dan serpihan kayu. Dan ada beberapa goresan luka di wajahnya dan ada luka yang menuju bagian belakang lehernya. Darah tak terlihat tetutup debu._

 _"_ _Apa apa?" Tanya Draco penuh perhatian duduk disebelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _"_ _Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu," jawab Hermione. Dia melepas tangan dari mulutnya ingin menyentuh Draco namun kemudian melingkar untuk menopang bayinya._

 _"_ _Aku baik-baik saja, tapi ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada. Aku hanya… Aurelian tidak bisa tidur," jelas Hermione. Draco menatap wajah bagai malaikat dan damai anaknya yang tertidur dan kemudian kembali menatap wajah istrinya. "Aku juga tak bisa tidur," katanya mengakui. "Aku khawatir, kau pergi terlalu lama. Bicaralah Draco."_

 _"_ _Sini," kata Draco berdiri. "Biar aku bawa dia ke tempat tidur."_

 _"_ _Draco."_

 _"_ _Aku akan kembali," kata Draco mengambil bayi Aurey kedalam pelukkannya. Hermione mengigit bibirnya dan menutup matanya. Draco hanya akan turun kebawah, namun Hermione tak mau melihatnya pergi lagi. Dua menit berlalu amat lambat._

 _Harry, Hermione dan Draco saling menatap tak nyaman, mereka seperti menggangu Hermione dalam memori itu dalam kesedihan._

 _Draco kembali dan melihat istrinya dalam kesedihan sulit untuk berbicara. "Mereka datang, seperti yang sudah kita perkirakan," kata Draco monoton. Draco melihat sekeliling tak sanggup menatap mata istrinya, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk berbicara. "Mereka pergi kelantai paling atas –tingkat keamanan yang paling tinggi- seperti yang kita perkirakan. Kita berjuang, tapi mereka lebih banyak dari yang kita perkirakan. Kami tidak siap. Mereka melepaskan semua pelahap maut dan yang lainnya dibunuh. Semua tahanan dibunuh."_

 _"_ _Ayahmu?" Tanya Hermione simpati._

 _"_ _Ya. Mereka membunuhnya," jawab Draco tanpa emosi. "Kami tak siap."_

 _"_ _Apa, ada-?"_

 _"_ _Itu tak seperti yang kami bayangkan. Bukan seperti yang kami rencanakan. Mereka sangat banyak, mungkin lima puluh, tapi mereka hanya.." Draco menatap Hermione dengan mata yang terluka. "Pergi, hancur. Mereka tidak sekedar menerobos, mereka menghancurkan setiap dinding bangunan. Mereka tidak peduli dengan para tahanan. Mereka menghancurkan Azakaban dan semua yang ada disana."_

 _"_ _Tidak, Draco. Kita tida-"_

 _"_ _Kami tidak siap," katanya mengulangi, jauh dalam matanya terlihat kesedihan. Kesakitan yang besar yang tergambar diwajahnya dan menahan air matanya._

 _"_ _Draco?" Hermione menangis lagi dangan gerakkan lembut menangkup pipi Draco. Draco tau pertanyaan yang akan diucapkan Hermione dan mengabaikannya. "Siapa?"_

 _"_ _Kami tidak siap," katanya mengulangi lagi._

 _"_ _Draco, siapa?"_

 _"_ _Kami tak bisa menemukan tubuhnya diantara puing, tapi kami tau siapa yang menghilang. Kami tau…" Draco menghembuskan nafas, dia hanya perlu mengatakannya. "Finningan, Johnson, Chang, Hestia Jones, dan Percy."_

 _"_ _No," Hermione menangis. "Tidak.."_

 _Draco berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di sofa. Hermione berbalik kearah Draco dan langsung menengelamkamkan wajah ke dada Draco. Draco melingkarkan lengannya merangkul Hermione dan menenangkannya._

"Tidak," Harry yang sekarang ikut bernafas berat, sedangkan Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya. Hermione mengingatkan dirinya lagi dan lagi, mereka harus mengubahnya. Semua hal buruk ini tidak akan terjadi.

Ketiganya masih tengelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing saat pemandangan itu kembali berganti. Hermione melihat kearah pria yang ada di sisi yang berlainan darinya, siap untuk memohon semoga kenangan ini berhenti, terlalu sulit untuk melihatnya. Ketika Hermione kembali untuk melihat lagi ternyata mereka masih berada di Manor. _Hermione dalam kenangan berdiri diam dengan tangan berada di knop pintu untuk masuk kedalam ruangan gelap_. Ketigannya mengikuti.

Hermione tau benar dimana mereka berada saat ini, dia melihat kerlipan bintang di atas langit-langit. Dia melihat disudut ruangan terdapat tempat tidur bayi dengan anak laki-laki kecil tidur diatasnya, tidur dengan damai. Hermione melihat penasaran tempat tidur yang ada disebelahnya. Disana terdapat bantal dan selimut seukuran untuk anak-anak.

"Tiga?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mungkin James?" Harry ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Dan yang satunya?" tanya Draco. Harry sudah akan melihat ketika kenangan Hermione menutup pintu sehingga membuat ruangan gelap. Mereka terpaksa mengikutinya keluar koridor.

 _Hermione berjalan menuruni tangga. Ada aura berat disekelilingnya, bahunya tidak membusung seperti biasanya. Ketiga pengunjung juga merasa berat, mereka takut kemana kenangan ini akan membawa mereka. Tidak sampai satu menit sampai mereka mencapai ruang duduk, mereka berenti secara mengejutkan. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh banyak orang, beberapa duduk, tetapi banyak yang berdiri cemas._

"Markas baru?" kata Harry berasumsi.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Hermione.

 _Hermione melihat kearah Ginny. Ginny menatap sekeliling cemas. Tangan Hermione perlahan ditaruhnya di pundak Ginny, dia terkejut karenanya._

"Maaf," kata Hermione meminta maaf dengan suara halus. "Mereka sudah tidur."

 _Ginny mengangguk, Harry melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Ginny membuat Hermione mendatangi Draco dan duduk di lengan kursi yang Draco dudukki. Ruangan itu masih hening tetapi perempuan yang berada di depan perapian tampak sangat khawatir._

 _"_ _Tenanglah, Molly," Arthur memohon kepada istrinya. Dia menarik istinya kedalam dekapannya lembut mencoba mengurangi tekanan walaupun sedikit._

 _"_ _Mereka seharusnya datang sejam yang lalu. Dimana mereka?" perempuan itu menutup mulutnya tetap mencoba menjadi kuat, dia memeluk suaminya membuatnya nyaman._

 _"_ _Mereka akan datang," jawab Arthur lebih untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Tidak lebih dari beberapa detik kemudian cahaya hijau dari perapian menyilaukan mereka dan tiba-tiba seorang pria berdiri disana. Dia tersandung saat keluar dari perapian, dan tersengal-sengal. Semua mata yang menunggu menatapnya dan ada beberapa debu di rambut merahnya. "Aku minta maaf, aku terlambat," katanya meminta maaf._

 _"_ _Charlie?" Molly memanggil namanya, berharap yang dipanggil akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tak perlu ditanyakan._

 _"_ _Mum," jawabnya bodoh, dia berbalik kepada wanita yang ada di belakangnya disebelah perapian. Molly menatapnya, tapi Molly tak menatapnya balik, matanya masih menatap perapian._

 _"_ _Charlie, dimana Fred?" tanya Arthur._

 _Charlie membalik menatap ayahnya. "Apa? Aku pikir dia sudah kembali kesini."_

 _Seketika itu Molly menangis. Charlie menatap kesekeliling, berharap salah satu dari mereka adalah Fred atau mengatakan padanya bahwa Fred sudah kembali._

 _"_ _Tidak, dia baik-baik saja," kata Charlie akhirnya. Dia menatap lurus ibunya dengan percaya diri. "Dia baik-baik saja. Aku melihatnya. Kami berlari dan aku tak yakin mencapai Portkey. Aku katakan padanya untuk mengambilnya. Aku lihat dia memakainya sendiri," tambahnya cepat-cepat meredahkan ketakutan ibunya. "Aku ber-apparate dan membuat internasional Portkey sendiri. Itu yang membuatku terlambat pulang. Aku tak tau apa yang membuatnya terlambat, tapi aku bersumpah dia mengambil Portkeynya, Mum. Dia baik-baik saja."_

 _Saat itu Charlie melihat sekeliling menatap mereka satu-persatu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berbohong, tapi dia ini membuatnya teringat bahwa saudaranya tak ada disana._

 _"_ _Charlie, lebih baik sekarang kau laporkan apa yang terjadi sementara kita menunggu Fred," saran Bill._

 _Charlie tidak siap untuk perubahan topik. Dia mengeram untuk menambah kepercayaan dirinya yang beberapa saat lalu hilang. "Mereka menghancurkan Reichstag. Chancellor Markel dan beberapa anggota dari Bundestag juga terbunuh. Jerman benar-benar kacau – seluruh negeri. Benar-benar kacau," kata Charlie datar, ini sangat sulit dikatakan jika saja dia tak bisa menahan emosinya._

 _"_ _Katie? Zabini?" tanya Lee Jordan._

 _"_ _Well, seperti yang kita semua tau, Katie dan Blaise bekerja untuk kementrian Jerman atas permintaan Kingsley. Mereka memberi tau mentri bahwa kemungkinan serangan terhadap pemerintah muggle. Kementrian mencoba pencegahan. Pelahap maut bergerak lebih cepat dari yang kita perkirakan dan mereka sangat banyak," Charlie menatap langsung Harry. "Mereka terlalu banyak. Kami mencoba berbicara pada kementrian namun mereka terlalu sibuk. Benar-benar kacau. Beruntung kami bisa menghubungi kontak yang diberikan Katie, jadi kami bisa menemukan mereka, pelahap maut. Terlalu banyak, Harry. Mereka hampir dua ratus dan mereka masih merekrut dimana-mana."_

 _"_ _Damn it!" Draco berdiri dari kursinya seakan ada tercambuk. "Itu pemimpin-fucking- ketujuh yang terbunuh dalam dua tahun ini. Mereka menghancurkan dunia ini berkeping-keping. Dan Jerman, jerman Negara yang besar. Jika itu adalah Spanyol…" Draco menatap orang-orang di dalam ruangan dan berhenti kearah Harry. "Lebih dari dua ratus, dan itu baru yang bisa terlihat. Siapa yang tau berapa banyak yang ada dibelakangnya? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya pasrah._

Harry yang sekarang merasa tak nyaman dengan dirinya yang ada di dalam kenangan. Terlalu banyak tekanan untuknya. Dia sering sekali ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin, tapi dia merasa bukan tipe seorang pemimpin. Dia tak suka dengan perasaan bahwa dia harus menanggung beban atas semua yang dia intruksikan. Ini menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa dia mungkin salah dalam memutuskan sesuatu, paling tidak itulah yang dia lihat pada dirinya di dalam kenangan ini.

 _Perapian tiba-tiba memancarakan cahaya hijau dan menginterupsi pikiran yang ada dalam otak mereka. Dan dengan sangat gembira Fred Weasley melangkah keluar perapian._

 _"_ _Merindukanku?" tanyanya pada Charlie dengan serigai._

 _"_ _Kemana saja kau?" tanya Charlie marah, secepat itu pula cengiran diwajah Fred menghilang. "Portkey yang kau gunakan harusnya tiba sejam yang lalu."_

 _Kesedihan yang terasa aneh diwajah ibunya dan tatapan marah ayahnya, tentu saja ini bukan sambutan yang dia harapkan._

 _"_ _Yeah, Portkeynya datang sejam yang lalu, tapi aku tak menggunakannya," kata Fred kepada Charlie dengan sedikit melirik kepada ibunya._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku melihat kau pergi," teriak Charlie._

 _"_ _Itu yang semua orang pikir mereka lihat," jawab Fred. Senyum kecil terlepas dari wajahnya dalam usaha menahannya. "Aku minta maaf, aku membuat semua orang khawatir. Sungguh," Fred melirik kedua orang tuanya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku melihat kesempatan yang tidak bisa aku lewatkan."_

 _"_ _Akan lebih baik kalau itu benar-benar bagus Fred, karena aku tak sanggup menahan untuk tidak mengutukmu sekarang juga," kata Charlie serius. Jarinya sangat dekat pada sarung tongkat sihirnya, dengan ini Fred tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neville. Fred tidak yakin apakah Neville tau bahwa dia baru saja menyelematkannya dari kutukan yang akan datang padanya. "Kalau bukan kau yang menggunakan Porkey, lalu siapa?"_

 _"_ _Siapa kira-kira?" kata Fred. Dia selalu suka berbicara seperti berdongeng, terutama tentang kejahilan yang dia lakukan. "Well, Charlie dan aku berbicara kira-kira kemana para pelahap maut setelah penyerangan, em.. apakah Charlie memberi tau kalian apa yang terjadi pada pemerintah je-"_

 _"_ _Ya, Fred," Charlie mengeram. "Lanjutkan."_

 _"_ _Oke. Well, kami sedikit bermain menggunakan pakaian seperti pelahap maut. Mereka lebih baik berhati-hati sekarang. Mereka mempunyai cara mengetahui penyusup dalam grup. Jadi Charlie dan aku bertemu dengan grup yang cukup besar langsung menengadahkan tongkat kearah kami. Dengan sedikit wandless magic, kami mencoba membuat bingung mereka dan lari. Kami berpisah dan berlari kearah Porkey yang ada di dekat kayu. Aku mendengar Charlie berteriak padaku untuk mengambilnya. Well, aku mengambilnya dan mengatifkannya dan ada pelahap maut yang mendekatiku, topengnya terjatuh dan tebak siapa itu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada tebak-tebakan Fred," kata Bill memperingatkan. "Lanjutkan!"_

 _Fred sedikit jengkel dan melanjutkan. "Rabastan Lestrange. No kidding, adik ipar Bellabitch kita. Itu seperti kesempatan yang tidak bisa aku lewatkan. Aku menggunakan kutukan imperius pada arsehole itu, mengambil topengnya dan menangkapnya." Sekarang Fred benar-benar tertawa, dan beberapa orang tak bisa menahan senyum. "Kalian tau kemana Porkey itu akan membawamu? Aku membuatnya mengambilnya."_

 _"_ _Kau mengirimnya ke kantor Auror?" tanya Hermione tidak heran._

 _"_ _Pemikiran cepat yang cantik, bukan?" tanya Fred bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku yakin para Auror akan terkejut sama sepertinya. Bayangkan, dia kebingungan, sendiri dan tanpa tongkat. Aku pikir aman mengatakan bahwa kasusnya sudah ditutup."_

 _"_ _Wow Fred…" kata Ron takjub._

 _"_ _Hush, Ronnie. Aku akan mendengar ungkapan kekagumanmu setelah aku menyelesaikan ceritaku," kata Fred tersenyum._

 _"_ _Masih ada lagi?" tanya Lee Jordan, dia sangat takjub mendengar dongeng Fred._

 _"_ _Jadi, aku ambil tongkatnya, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Menjadi pelahap maut asli, topengnya cukup unik. Tak ada yang menanyakan siapa aku, jadi aku kembali pada mereka. Kebanyakan dari para pengecut itu pergi dan ada pertemuan untuk orang dalam." Beberapa orang dari mereka lebih seperti takjub mendengarkannya dibandingkan marah seperti sebelumnya. "Sepertinya benar bahwa Bellatrix bukanlah orang yang merencanakan detail semuanya. Dia punya orang lain dalam merencankan semua ini, dia hanya sebagai pemimpin saat penyerangan yang mereka rencanakan. Jumlah mereka semakin bertambah dan lingkaran orang dalam ini seperti pemimpinnya. Aku mendengar mereka berbicara mengenai Italy. Tapi kurasa masih dalam tahap awal. Tapi ada satu orang, aku tak tau siapa, membawa seseorang dari timur tengah. Dia bertanya tentang rencana penyerangan disana. Sesuatu tentang kota suci atau semacamnya."_

 _"_ _Oh, Merlin," Hermione menutup mulut._

 _"_ _Jangan khawatir Hermione," kata Fred. "Orang itu tidak terlalu banyak membantu mereka. Aku yakin itu." Fred melihat kebawah dan bermain dengan jarinya dan kemudian menatap orang-orang yang memandangnya menunggu, "Maksudku, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mereka di flatku, sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Apa?" teriak Molly._

 _"_ _Ketika dia berjalan keluar, aku mengikutinya. Target yang mudah, dia tak menyangka. Aku membuat Portkey internasional langsung ke flatku. Sekarang dia ada disana menunggu Potter kita dan orang-orang yang akan menyambutnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan."_

 _"_ _Fred, aku tidak tau apa aku akan mengutukmu atau memelukmu sekarang," kata Charlie serius. Dia tetap sedikit marah dengan adik kecilnya itu._

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan tepukan di pungung, eh?" Fred tersenyum._

 _Charlie memukul punggungnya keras. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, kau tau itu?" balasnya penuh kasih sayang._

 _"_ _Aku tau," kata Fred sedikit menyerigai, tapi kemudian mata dan suaranya menjadi serius, "Aku minta maaf membuatmu khawatir."_

 _"_ _Aku tau. Jika kau mencoba sesuatu seperti ini lagi, aku akan mengutukmu," ancam Charlie, Fred mengangguk._

"Hmm, Fred tetap gila seperti yang aku pikirkan," kata Harry dengan senyuman. Harry benar-benar kagum dengan keberanian dan kecepatan berpikir Fred, tapi tetap saja terasa berat baginya.

"Tidak lebih gila dari pada apa yang dilakukan Hermione yang kembali ke sarang pelahap maut, menurut pendapatku," kata Draco pelan. "He's an idiot."

Hermione menatap Draco curiga dengan kening berkerut. Hermione tak yakin apakah itu berarti Draco mengakui dan menyanjungnya atau menghinanya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya, kalimat itu ditunjukan Draco kepadanya, tidak nyata untuknya tapi Draco berbicara tentang dirinya sebagai Hermione. Seingatnya ini untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar Draco mengucapkan nama depannya. Perhatiannya kembali ke kenangan dan pikiran-pikiran yang sedang bekerja di otaknya. "Tujuh pemimpin dunia dibunuh dalam dua tahun."

 _Memori kembali berkabut dan sebelum mereka bisa memastikan apa yang mereka lihat, suara terdengar "Hogwarts sedang diserang!_

Ketiganya merasa ikut kedalam rasa panik seperti juga wanita dan pria yang langsung terbangun dan duduk dari tidurnya. Ruangan itu gelap dan sulit untuk melihat apapun kecuali bayangan dari Hermione dan Draco dan juga kucing yang bersinar dan berdiri di kaki ranjang mereka. Mereka menyadari bahwa itu adalah Patronus dan suara yang menemani mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

 _Kedua pasangan itu saling memandang ngeri mendengar pesan dari McGonagall. Hermione tercekat ketika suaminya berdiri dan tangannya dengan cepat mengambil tongkat sihirnya. "Aku harus pergi," kata Draco panik, dia mengambil jubah pelindung dari pintu kloset dan memakainnya menutupi dada telanjangnya, bagian bawah celana tidurnya masih bisa terlihat._

 _"_ _Draco," kata Hermione khawatir menarik dirinya ke ujung ranjang._

 _Draco memegang pundak untuk menghentikannya. "Pasang kembali mantra pelindung, setelah aku keluar," perintah Draco, dia memakai sepatu kulitnya._

 _"_ _Draco.." kata Hermione khawatir. Hermione tau mereka membutuhkan suaminya, tapi dia tetap tak ingin suaminya pergi. "Hanya, hanya hati-hati."_

 _Draco mengangguk dan mengacukan tongkatnya. Hermione merasa matra pelindung terlepas, dan suara 'pop' menandakan suaminya pergi, Hermione menatap bayangan dimana tadi suaminya berdiri._

 _Hermione duduk di ranjangnya beberapa saat mencoba menenangkan diri. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia ingin membantu tapi dia tak bisa pergi begitu saja, tidak tanpa Aurelian._

 _Duduk saja tidaklah membantu, dia tak dapat meredahkan ke khawatirannya, dia ingin bergerak dan beraksi. Hogwarts sedang diserang. Setelah beberapa menit, Hermione mengangkat tongkatnya untuk menghidupkan lilin. Dia tak bisa tidur lagi sekarang. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tapi bagaimana dia dapat menolong dan tetap membuat Aurelian aman._

 _"_ _Hermione! Buka jaringan floo!" terdengar suara Ginny. Hermione menatap syok kuda yang bersinar itu._

 _"_ _Pernie!" panggil Hermione. Suara kecil, feminim, peri rumah, menjawab tetap dengan senyum mengembang walaupun di pangil pada jam yang sangat pagi. "Aku minta maaf, Pernie, tapi ini darurat. Tolong buka jaringan flo secepatnya._

 _"_ _Yes, Mistress," Pernie tersenyum dan berbalik kearah pintu, dengan gerakan sederhana kemudian menghilang. Hermione mengambil jubah pelindung dan tongkatnya kemudian turun ke bawah._

 _"_ _Ginny?" teriak Hermione menuruni tangga. Orang pertama yang dia lihat adalah anak laki-laki tampan dengan rambut ungu gelap. Dia berdiri sendiri ditengah ruangan, merasa tak nyaman dengan piyama dan kakinya yang telanjang. "Teddy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione. Hermione memeluk anak laki-laki umur tujuh tahun itu._

Jantung harry dan Hermione berdetak cepat melihat Teddy masih hidup, namun pikiran mereka tetap berpacu, ini pasti tragedi yang ada dalam artikel.

 _"_ _Hermione," bisik Ginny berdiri di perapian dengan James muda, sekitar dua tahun, di lengannya. "Merlin, Hermione. Tidakkah kau mendengar? Apakah Draco?"_

 _"_ _Ya. Draco pergi ke Hogwarts," jawab Hermione._

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf datang seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri menunggu selagi semua keluargaku ada disana. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya tak bisa sendiri!" ratap Ginny._

 _"_ _Aku juga, aku tak bisa hanya duduk disini."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu ayo kita membantu. Mereka pasti membutuhkan orang. Orang yang bisa mengobati dan lainnya," kata Ginny. Matanya memohon pada Hermione. Itu juga yang Hermione harapkan._

 _"_ _Aku punya beberapa jubah pelindung tambahan diatas. Aku akan mengambil punya Aurelian," Hermione sudah berada di tengah jalan sebelum menyuruh Ginny. "Kau bisa ambil satu jubah_ _untukmu dan Teddy. Ada di klosetku, aku tak punya ukuran Teddy, mungkin akan agak terlalu besar untuknya. Aurelian punya jubah lain yang bisa digunakan James."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih," kata Ginny. Hermione melanjutkan ke kamar Aurelian dan merasa sedikit bersalah harus membangunkannya. Hermione memanggil beberapa jubah dari kloset._

 _"_ _Aurelian, sweetheart, kita harus pergi sekarang," kata Hermione lembut. Anak kecil itu bergerak sedikit dan Hermione menggendongnya, memeluk erat didadanya dan kembali bersama Ginny, Teddy dan James._

 _"_ _Bagaimana kita kesana?" tanya Ginny._

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa membuka mantra pelindungnya lagi, dan juga aku sudah menutup jaringan floo. Kita harus berjalan ke luar Manor sampai batas mantra dan ber-apparate."_

 _"_ _Hermione, aku tak yakin bisa ber-apparate dengan mereka berdua," kata Ginny khawatir._

 _"_ _Biar Teddy dan Aurey bersamaku," jawab Hermione._

 _"_ _Apa kau yakin?" tanya Ginny._

 _"_ _Ginny. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Teddy tegang._

 _"_ _Kita akan pergi ke Hogwarts untuk membantu," kata Ginny._

 _"_ _Tapi Harry bilang-"_

 _"_ _Aku tau apa yang Harry katakan, tapi mereka membutuhkan kita," jawab Ginny. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji kami akan menjagamu tetap aman. Kau berpengang pada Hermione."_

 _Teddy mengangguk, wajahnya mengeras khawatir dan mengambil tangan Hermione. Ginny memakaikan jubah pelindung kreasi Fred dan George pada anaknya. Hermione memakaikan jubah pada Aurelian, dia akan baik-baik saja sampai mereka tiba disana. Dua wanita itu membimbing anak laki-laki itu berjalan dalam kegelapan. Mereka berjalan menyeberangi halaman dan keluar gerbang manor dan berhenti._

 _"_ _Pegang tanganku erat-erat, Teddy," kata Hermione. "Dan jangan melepaskannya."_

 _Teddy mengangguk._

 _"_ _Kita akan bertemu disana," kata Ginny._

 _"_ _Dekat gerbang," kata Hermione menegaskan._

 _Ginny mengangguk, memegang James lebih dekat dan ber Dispparatte._

 _"_ _Jangan takut," kata Hermione pada Teddy. "Kita tidak akan kemana-mana kalau kita tidak mematikan kau aman."_

 _Hermione menggayunkan tangan Teddy dan detik itu pula mereka merasa dunia menjadi sempit dan menekan disekeliling mereka. Hermione dan Ginny saling melihat satu-sama lain dan memandang bukit kecil yang menampakan gerbang Hogwarts. Gerbang itu terbuka lebar, perlahan gambaran kastil terlihat._

"Oh, gods," Hermione mempersiapkan dirinya, namun ini lebih buruk dari pada yang dia perkirakan.

Perjalanan ketiganya terhenti, mentap takut seperti juga wanita didepannya. Dua sisi kastil terbakar, tapi pintu oak besar yang ada ditengah kastil tidak tersentuh.

 _Hermione dan Ginny menatap lidah api yang keluar dari jendela-jendela menara Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw. Hermione melihat danau yang airnya mendidih, dia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa asrama Slytherin berada di bawah Danau. Pelahap maut menargetkan anak-anak, anak-anak yang tidak bersalah. Mana mungkin mereka menyerang seperti ini._

 _Hermione melihat orang-orang berlari keluar masuk kastil dari pintu oak. Tiba-tiba seseorang ber-apparate didepannya berlutut pada lututnya yang berat. Dia tau siapa itu._

 _"_ _Hermione? Ginny?"_

 _"_ _Dean!" teriak Ginny. "Merlin, no, siapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku tak bisa," kata Dean sebelum berdisapparate._

 _"_ _Apa? Bagaimana dia bisa berapparate?"_

 _"_ _Mantra pelindungnya sudah tak ada," kata Hermione menyadari. Pikiranya tak bekerja, hampir tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, sebagian besar kastil hancur, tapi Hogwarts selalu kuat, powerful dan aman. Pikiran itu terpatahkan bahkan mantra pelindung sudah tak ada._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian Dean kembali dengan membawa tubuh lain. "Siapa Dean?" tanya Ginny._

 _"_ _Aku tak bisa-"_

 _Dia akan kembali pergi tapi Ginny menarik jubahnya. "Siapa?"_

 _Dean menghela nafas dan terlihat kacau. Hermione menyadair bukan hanya karena kewajiban Dean untuk kembali, namun dia juga tak ingin membiarkan dirinya memikirkan hal itu. Ini adalah tugas dimana dia harus menahan emosinya._

 _"_ _Aku tak tau," akunya. "Tidak ada. Mereka terbakar tanpa bisa dikenali."_

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi? Berapa banyak?" kata Ginny melanjutkan._

 _"_ _Ginny," katanya kejam. Ginny melepaskan genggaman jubah dan membiarkannya kembali ber-dispperate._

 _Setelah Dean berdispperate, orang lain datang berapparate._

 _"_ _Luna!" teriak Ginny._

 _"_ _Ginny, kenapa James ada disini? Dia tak seharusnya ada disini," kata Luna simpel. Dia tak lagi terlihat tidak terpengaruh seperti dulu. Walaupun suarannya masih seperti melayang, dia berjuang keras dan juga pintar dan tau apa yang dia perjuangkan. Seperti Dean, untuk beberapa saat dia terlihat emosional dan terluka._

 _"_ _Siapa, Luna?" tanya Ginny._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tau," kata Luna. "Kami tak bisa mengetahui identitasnya."_

 _"_ _Apa kau melihat Harry?"_

 _"_ _Atau Draco?" tanya Hermione menambahkan._

 _"_ _Aku melihat Harry sekali, saat kami datang. Aku tak melihat Draco. Sangat kacau," kata Luna melihat kearah kastil. "Pelahat maut melarikan diri saat kami datang. Kami mencoba melawan. Beberapa terbunuh, aku pikir. Ada dari kita, aku pikir. Mereka mencoba masuk menara, aku.." Luna berhenti dan memandang ke atas. Mereka dapat melihat menara Gryffindor runtuh dan jatuh ke danau hitam._

 _"_ _Luna!" suara berteriak, Luna berbalik dan dan melihat Dean. "Kata mereka ada beberapa anak di dekat Greenhouse."_

 _Luna mengangguk kepada Dean dan berdispperate. Dean meninggalkan tubuh dekat dengan tiga yang lain dan berdisapperate lagi._

 _"_ _Aku tak berguna hanya berdiri disini," bisik Ginny. "Aku minta maaf Hermione, tapi aku harus-"_

 _"_ _Pergilah," kata Hermione. Hermione sedikit marah karena Ginny meninggalkannya, tapi dia juga berharap dia bisa melakukannya. Dia merasa tak beguna. Hermione mengambil tangan James dari tangan Ginny dan melihatnya berdisapparate._

 _"_ _Mummy!" teriak James._

 _"_ _Shh, tidak apa," kata Hermione memperingatkan. Hermione melihat orang-orang datang dan pergi. Mungkin guru, mungkin murid dan anak-anak yatim piatu yang tinggal dikastil karena tidak ada tempat untuk mereka tinggal. Hermione menatap empat tubuh yang ada di dekatnya dan tiba-tiba perutnya bergejolak. Empat lagi anggota Order dan dia tak tau yang mana. Air matanya jatuh, setiap bagian darinya memohon untuk berlari, setengahnya ingin berlari pergi, setengahnya lagi , berlari bertindak untuk menolong sebisanya. Hermione ingin memastikan teman-temannya selamat. Hanya cinta untuk teman-temannya dan juga anak-anaknya yang membuatnya tinggal._

 _"_ _Teddy, kau duduk disini," Hermione mengintruksikan dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di tanah samping batang pohon. "Rumputnya sedikit basah, tapi lebih baik daripada berdiri. Sekarang, tolong kau jaga James dan Aurelian, jaga mereka tetap dekat denganmu."_

 _"_ _Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Teddy panik. Dia duduk dirumput, punggungnya menyender pada batang pohon seperti yang Hermione intruksikan. Hermione menempatkan James disisinya dan Aurelian disisi satunya. Teddy sudah sangat ketakutan dengan ketakutan di mata Hermione, pikiran bahwa Hermione akan meninggalkannya membuatnya menangis tak terkontrol. Hermione berusaha membuat suaranya tetap tenang, namun menjadi tinggi dan kencang. Ketika dia melihat Teddy, dia berpura-pura air matanya tak ada di pipinya._

 _"_ _Teddy, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," Hermione mengatakan dengan bersunguh-sungguh. "Aku ingin kau duduk disini dan sedikit rileks. Aku tak ingin kau melihat lebih banyak dari ini. Aku hanya akan disini membantu ketika orang-orang kembali, alright? Aku tidak akan pergi dari pandanganmu." Hermione menyelimuti ketiga bocah yang masih menggunakan piyama dan jubah pelindung. James meringkuk dan mendekat kepada Teddy, tapi Aurelian tak mau lepas dari ibunya. "Kau duduk disini, Aurelian. Aku tetap ada disini." Teddy menaruh lengannya ke bahu Aurey dan memelukknya lebih dekat. "Aku janji Teddy, jika kau memanggilku, aku akan langsung kesini. Kau akan melihatku."_

 _Teddy mengangguk dan Hermione mengatur kembali tasnya dan berjalan kedepan. Dia berhenti di dekat tubuh yang terbaring diatas rumput, dia menatap kembali ketiga bocah yang duduk di bawah pohon. Dari sana, cukup sulit melihat kebelakang dan cukup jauh melihat tubuh-tubuh yang terbaring, mereka hanya bisa melihat bagian atas kastil._

 _Hermione merasa tanah disekelilingnya runtuh dan lubang dihatinya ketika menatap kastil. Mereka banyak kehilangan. Mereka semua tau kemungkinan itu, tapi tidak pernah membayangkan kerusakan seperti ini. Dia menatap tubuh yang ada di kanannya, dia merasa takut jika dapat mengenali siapa tubuh-tubuh yang terbaring itu. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika mengetahuinya. Dia berlutut dan menguak kain yang menutupi, tangannya berhenti beberapa inchi._

"Tidak lagi, Harry!" kata Hermione teriak tiba-tiba, dia membalikkan badan. "Aku tak bisa melihat lebih."

 _Hermione mengambil kain itu lembut, menarik nafas panjang, namun sebelum dia bisa membuka kain itu terdengar suara 'pop' di belakangnya._

 _"_ _Ron!" teriak Hermione, langsung berdiri terkejut karena kedatangan Ron._

 _"_ _Hermione apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ron. "Tidak, jangan dipikirkan. Aku bersyukur kau_ _disini. Charlie," Ron menunjuk laki-laki yang ada di tanah. "Dia sakit. Bisa kau tolong dia."_

 _"_ _Ya, maksudku, akan kucoba," kata Hermione. Hermione berlutut disamping Charlie. "Tunggu. Ron, kau melihat Draco atau Harry?"_

 _Ron mematung. "Tidak, tapi itu sesuatu yang baik," jawabnya tegas, Hermione mengangguk. "Bisa aku bawa yang lain kesini?"_

 _"_ _Ya," jawab Hermione dan Ron berdiapparate. Perhatian Hermione kembali pada laki-laki yang sedang terbaring didepannya. "Oh, god.."_

 _Setengah dari tubuh Charlie terbakar, sebagian besar bajunya sudah terbakar. Charlie mengerang kesakitan. Hermione tidak tau dari mana harus memulai. Hermione melepaskan tasnya ke tanah dan mencari dengan gelisah._

 _"_ _Charlie, Charlie, lihat aku. Minum ini," perintah Hermione. Charlie tidak sadar bahwa Hermione ada disana. Rasa sakit menyiksanya dan dia tak bisa fokus dengan sekitarnya. Dengan lembut Hermione menangkup wajah Charlie agar menatapnya, ketika mata itu terbuka untuk memandangnya, "Minum." Hermione memaksa Charlie untuk meminum ramuan itu._

 _Dan ketika Charlie menegak ramuan itu, ekspresinya melembut. "Terima kasih," katanya. Hermione mengangguk. Hermione mulai bekerja dengan tongkatnya memberikan mantra pada kulit Charlie yang terbakar. "Seburuk apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak tau, Charlie. Aku bukan Healer," Hermione meminta maaf. "Kau masih utuh, tapi aku tak yakin akan sembuh sempurna."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih," ulang Charlie. Hermione mengangguk lagi. Dia mengoleskan salep pada kulit yang merah terbakar dengan marah. Hermione tak yakin apakah salep itu akan berkerja untuk luka bakar tingkat tiga, tapi hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione penuh kekhawatir. Hermione mencoba yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan._

 _"_ _Mereka langsung menghancurkannya waktu kita sampai disini," kata Charlie pada Hermione. "Beberapa dari Order mulai berduel, tapi ketika kita pergi ke kastil, aku melihat api dan aku ingin membantu…" bisik Charlie kesakitan saat Hermione mengoleskan salep. Walaupun ramuan itu sudah menghilangkan sebagian besar rasa sakitnya tapi masih sangat sensitif. Ketika Hermione berpindah ke bagian kakinya, Charlie memandang tubuh didekat mereka._

 _"_ _Fiendfyre?" tanya Hermione berbisik menatap balik kearah kastil._

 _"_ _Aku tak tau apa itu tapi kami tak bisa memadamkannya. Bahkan kami tak bisa mendekatinya. Kami sangat dekat dan aku mencoba menolong mereka, tapi aku terlambat. Aku berada beberapa meter dari api ketika aku ikut terbakar."_

 _"_ _Siapa?" tanya Hermione khawatir. "Kau dengan mereka?" tanya Hermione. Charlie tak menjawab. Dia hanya menangis menatap tubuh-tubuh yang terbaring. "Siapa?"_

 _"_ _Mum dan Dad, … dan Fleur," jawab Charlie sedih._

 _"_ _Tidak, Charlie yang terakhir tak-" bisik Hermione._

 _Chalie menggelengkan kepala. "Sejujurnya aku tak tau. Dia ada didepan kami." Hermione tidak bisa bernafas untuk beberapa saat. Rasa sakit mendengar Mr dan Mrs Weasley cukup membuatnya tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Draco dan Harry._

 _"_ _Hermione!" teriak Ron. "Lee." Hermione meninggalkan Charlie dan berlutut pada pasien baru._

 _"_ _Aku harus pergi, mereka menemukan beberapa anak di dekat rumah kaca." Ron berdiapparate sebelum dia sempat bertanya._

 _Hermione kembali bekerja menyembuhkan Lee. Dia memperbaiki beberapa tulang yang patah sebisanya namun dia terus-terusan melirik tiga bocah dibawah pohon, ketiganya tertidur. Tak lama Luna, Ron dan Dean kembali dengan beberapa anak. Total dua belas anak dengan luka ringan, dan tujuh lagi datang dengan Ron._

 _"_ _Neville dan beberapa murid," jawab Ron sebelum Hermione bertanya._

 _"_ _Professor Longbottom membantu kami keluar dari kastil," jelas gadis kecil. "Enam sekaligus, dia kembali masuk, tapi dia tak kembali."_

 _"_ _Ya, Ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff dekat dengan rumah kaca," kata Luna._

 _"_ _Dia Gryffindor," kata Dean._

 _"_ _Ayo," perintah Ron sebelum mereka kembali berdiapparate lagi._

 _"_ _Hermione?" suara memanggilnya._

 _Hermione berdiri dan hampir berlari menghampirinya bahkan sebelum dia melihatnya. Hermione membaik ketika dia melihat Draco cukup sehat untuk berdiri, Hermione memeluknya, "Draco, Oh, aku sangat khawatir."_

 _Draco menariknya dan menatapnya marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana-?"_

"Stop, Harry! Stop. Aku tak bisa melihat lagi. Please! Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa, tidak sekarang."

Harry melihat pemandangan itu intens dan terdiam. Dia hampir lupa kalau Hermione dan Draco bersamanya.

"Dia benar, Potter," Draco setuju. "Kita cukup melihat untuk sekarang. Aku tak mau melihat lebih lagi." Harry mendengar mereka, tapi matanya tak meninggalkan pemandangan itu.

 _Ginny datang lagi dengan Harry dan Fred berbicara pada Charlie. Ron dan Dean kembali dengan tubuh yang ditutupi. Dia memandang ke kastil ketika Aula depa runtuh. Semua orang disana berdiri mematung._

"Please, Harry," Hermione memohon.

Harry mengagguk merespon, "Kau tau cara untuk keluar?" Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya. "Berikan lenganmu. Kau juga Malfoy," kata Harry.

Draco tidak nyaman tapi membiarkan Harry menyentuhnya, tapi tetap memberikan lengannya. Harry merangkul lengan keduanya dan mereka keluar dari Pensieve dan mendarat di lantai kantor Professor McGonagall. Ketiganya berdiri dalam formasi segitiga dan saling menatap satu dengan yang lainnya dan terbang dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kita tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Kita harus memperbaiki ini," kata Harry mendeklarasikan, dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar pintu, tapi saat dia memegang knop pintu,

"Tingalkan Aurelian sendiri, Harry!" teriak Hermione, dia mengikuti Harry dan berhenti didepan pintu dan berkata dengan kejam padanya. "Aku peringatkan kau, Harry. Jauh-jauh dari Aurelian!" setelah terdengar suara Gargoyle menutup, Hermione kembali kedalam kantor, matanya menatap lantai penuh kesakitan, kemarahan mengores wajahnya.

"Kemana dia pergi?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tak tau," jawab Hermione pelan.

"Tapi kau takut dia mendatangi bocah itu," kata Draco.

"Bukan takut, hanya memperingatkan," Hermione menatap Draco, dia tau Draco butuh penjelasan lebih. "Well, kau lihat dia, dia marah dan frustasi. Dia sangat intens. Aurelian mengalami hal yang berat. Aku tak mau Harry membuatnya takut."

Hermione berjalan kearah Pensive dan menatap kedalamnya. Dari sana dia melihat kastil yang runtuh, membara dan hancur, dan ratusan tubuh terbaring ditanah. Nafas Hermione bergetar dan menghapus air matanya. Dia mengambil kenangan itu dari Pensive dengan tongkatnya dan mengembalikannya kedalam botol. Hermione melirik kearah Draco dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kau ikut?" tanyanya. Draco mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

"Miss Granger! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Professor McGonagall melihat Draco dan Hermione menuruni tangga. "Harry baru saja pergi-"

"Tidak apa-apa Professor," kata Hermione meyakinkannya. "Kami hanya sedikit mendapat petunjuk, well, kau tau bagaimana Harry kalau sedang menyelidiki kasus."

"Ya. Jadi kau menemukan apa yang kalian butuhkan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Well, ya. Kita mendapatkan petujuk cukup banyak. Tapi masih banyak memori yang akan kami lihat. Kita tidak bisa melihatnya dalam satu waktu," jawab Hermione tak nyaman. Itu benar, tapi bukan karena mereka kehabisan waktu, dia hanya tak bisa melihat lebih dari ini. "Aku benci menanyakannya, tapi mungkinkah kami meminjam Pensieve atau kembali kemari untuk mengunakannya lagi, secepatnya?"

"Ya. Bisa saja. Aku akan mempersiapkannya nanti siang, aku akan mengirimkannya dengan floo malam ini, kalau kau mau?" McGonagall menawarkan.

"Aku sangat menghargainya. Aku ada di rumah sepanjang malam, kau bisa mengantarnya kapanpun," Hermione memberitahunya. "Dan aku sangat menghargainya."

"Aku juga senang bisa membantu. Jika ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, apapun biarkan aku mengetauhuinya."

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk pada kepala sekolah. Dia selalu menjadi wanita yang baik, sejak dan setelah perang. Dia aktif membantu dalam menangkap penyihir hitam. Sangat menyenangkan ada orang yang dapat dipercaya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang?" tanya Draco saat mereka berjalan menyeberangi lapangan. Hermione melihat Draco memandang kastil melalui pundaknya mengingat memori terakhir yang mereka lihat.

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Hermione jujur.

"Kau bilang kau akan pulang kerumah?" tanya Draco menyelidik.

"Well, aku harus ke The Burrow, tapi aku berharap kembali ke flatku secepatnya. Sekarang aku punya tanggung jawab." Normalnya Hermione tidak pernah mengatakan dengan keras pikirannya, tapi untuk beberapa saat dia tak peduli. Dia tidak kembali ke flatnya sejak kedatangan Aurelian dan menginginkan kenyamanannya lagi.

"I see," jawab Draco.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kita lakukan berikutnya. Aku tidak tau kemana Harry pergi. Setidaknya aku yakin kita harus mendiskusikan ini dengan Ron, tapi aku tak yakin kapan. Kami akan menghubungimu saat kami memutuskan apa yang akan kami lakukan. Jika kami tidak mengontakmu malam ini, bersiaplah kalau kita mengabarimu besok pagi."

Draco mengangguk, dengan tak ada yang bisa dikatakan. Hermione berapparate sesampainya mereka keluar gerbang, meinggalkan Draco sendiri dengan pikirannya.

 **_TBC_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai, ini chapter 9. Rehat dulu dari kenangan di masa depan, kita update perkembangan hubungan dramione, slow but sure. Setidaknya bisa update sebelum lebaran, saya juga mau lebaran. Selamat lebaran semuanya, bagi kalian yang merayakan.!**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **09\. –Perubahan dan janji untuk memenuhinya–**

Knock knock

"Hello?" Hermione memberitahukan kedatangannya dan masuk ke the Burrow.

"Ah, Hermione. Kau datang saat untuk makan siang." Mrs Weasley tersenyum dari konter dapur. "Jadi, apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Mrs Weasley tau Harry dan Hermione bertemu dengan Draco dan pergi ke Hogwarts untuk bertemu dengan Professor McGonagall, tetapi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu tentang kenangan yang mereka lihat, yang tau hanya mereka bertiga, Ron dan Ginny.

"Ya. Kami menemukan apa yang kami cari," kata Hermione. Dia masih belum nyaman dengan semua yang dia lihat dan dengar dalam pensieve. Sangat aneh rasanya berdiri dan berbicara dengan wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu terbungkus kain putih dan terbaring di halaman Hogwarts. "Apa Harry tidak datang kesini?"

"Harry? Tidak. Aku pikir dia bersamamu," kata Molly serius. Walaupun dalam dua tahun setelah perang banyak hal berubah dan orang-orang menjadi rileks dan nyaman namun dalam hati Molly tetap saja takut akan perang. Dia sangat mudah stress terutama ketika orang-orang tidak berada ditempat yang dia pikir seharusnya berada. Dan fakta bahwa Harry, Ron dan Hermione bekerja di Departemen penegak hukum sihir, tidaklah membantu.

"Oh, iya. Tapi tadi kami berpisah setelah pertemuan. Dia tak mengatakan akan kemana. Aku pikir sekarang dia kembali ke kantor," jawab Hermione, "Dimana Aurelian?"

"Dia ada di garasi bersama Arthur," jawabnya dengan senyuman. "Dia sungguh manis dan menawan, juga sangat cerdas, Hermione. Kau harus bangga padanya."

Dalam hati Hermione mengeliat. Dia tau dia harusnya merasa bangga, tapi dia bukanlah orang yang benar-benar membesarkan Aurelian. Orang itu adalah dirinya dimasa depan, seseorang yang dia tak begitu kenal, dialah yang membesarkan Aurelian. Dia dan Draco dimasa depan yang dia juga tak kenal. Setidaknya dia tau Draco dimasa depan lebih baik dibandingkan Draco yang sekarang.

Melihat wajah Hermione, ekspresi Molly berubah menjadi empati. Hermione dapat mengatakan wanita itu sedang memikirkannya dan merasa tak nyaman dengan fakta bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah ayah Aurelian. Dan ini sedikit aneh, sebagian darinya merasa tak nyaman yang membuatnya menerima bahwa dia memiliki anak berusia dua tahun yang dia sama sekali tidak ketahui sampai dua hari yang lalu.

Hermione tidak bertujuan untuk merahasiakan ayah Aurelian dari keluarga Weasley. Harry bagaimanapun memiliki ide lain dan menuntut kalau akan lebih baik untuk mengatakan pada Ron dan Ginny. Jelas, ketika Ron tau maka semua orang yang ada di The Burrow juga akan tau. Hermione tidak terkejut kalau semua orang di Ottery St. Catchpole mendengar dia memiliki anak dengan Draco Malfoy, saat dengan suara kerasnya Ron memberikan pendapat. Itu seperti dia menyalahkannya untuk sesuatu yang tak pernah dia pilih. Sama terkejutnya ketika Hermione mengetahui bahwa dirinya dimasa depan menikah dengan Draco Malfoy. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah dia bayangkan. Tapi setelah dia melihat pensieve, dia sendiri merasa tidak terkejut bagaimana mereka bisa bersama.

"Jika makan siang sudah siap. Aku akan memanggil Aurelian dan Mr Weasley," kata Hermione menawarkan bantuan.

"Ya itu bagus sekali. Terima kasih, dear!" kata Molly dengan senyum sedih. Hermione mengerang dalam hati. Dia tak ingin orang-orang kasihan padanya.

…

"Hello," Hermione menyapa ketika masuk ke garasi dan tak pernah membuatnya berhenti takjub melihat berapa banyak barang-barang muggle yang telah dikumpulkan Mr Weasley. Garasi itu penuh dengan tumpukan barang-barang disepanjang dinding.

"Mummy!" teriak Aurelian bahagia. Dia berdiri dari sisi sepedah motor terbang milik Sirius dan tersenyum cerah. "Paman Art punya sepedah motor! I drivin'!"

Hermione tertawa ketika melihat Aurelian mengenakan topi kulit pilot yang terlalu besar untuknya dan satu set headphone tahun 80-an.

"Kami tidak kemana-mana," Arthur meyakinkannya. Hermione mencoba untuk tidak tertawa juga pada Mr Weasley. Dia sedang berlutut didepan satu set mesin yang dipenuhi dengan lampu neon hijau dengan bandana di kepalanya yang berambut merah. Mr Weasley memandangnya penasaran dari atas buku detail tentang mesin. Sangat fokus dengan apa yang dia kerjakan, dia tak memperhatikan ada gemuk* di tangannya sebelum dia menggaruk lehernya, sehingga meninggalkan noda gelap di kulitnya.

"Aku harap tidak," jawab Hermione dengan tersenyum. Hermione penasaran apakah Molly mengetahui proyek yang sedang dia kerjakan. Dia benar-benar berharap itu bukan rahasia. "Aku datang untuk memberitahu makan siang sudah siap."

"Mummy! Paman Art punya telly, tapi tak bisa menyala," kata Aurelian pada Hermione ketika dia mengendong dan melepaskan Headphone.

"Suatu hari nanti, butuh sedikit trik," kata Arthur frustasi melihat Televisi di ujung ruangan.

Hermione mengikuti pandangan Arthur dan menemukan televisi tahun60-an dan merasa bersalah padanya. Dia punya perasaan bahwa itu tak akan berhasil walaupun dengan bantuan sihir, tapi dia tak yakin dia bisa memberitahunya. Berharap dia bisa membeli televisi baru dan menghadiahkan televisi yang ada di flatnya, selama Molly tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kalian berdua pergilah, aku disini sebentar lagi," kaa Mr Weasley tersenyum.

"Okey. Ayo kita cuci tanganmu," kata Hermione pada Aurelian.

…

"Terima kasih lagi untuk makan siangnya, Molly. Dan untuk menjaga Aurelian," kata Hermione tulus.

"Tidak masalah, dear," jawab Molly. "Kau yakin pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Ya. Aku sudah tidak pulang kerumah sejak… beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Hermione.

"Okey, dear. Kau bisa datang kapan saja. Aku senang menjaga Aurey jika kau membutuhkanku. Apa kau mau membawa kue yang kita buat hari ini?" tanya Molly.

"Pwese! Pwese!" Aurelian memohon dan merenggut lengan ibunya.

"Ya. Aku pikir kita akan menyukainya," kata Hermione setuju, Aurelian tersenyum padanya.

"Okey. Ini. Apa kau akan datang saat makan malam?"

"Tidak. Professor McGonagall akan datang siang atau malam ini. Terima kasih banyak. Aurelian, ayo kita berangkat." Hermione mengendongnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya membawa kue, kemudian berjalan kearah perapian. Melihat tangan Hermione penuh Arthur melemparkan bubuk floo di depan Hermione, Hermione mengangguk berterima kasih, masuk kedalam lidah api dan dengan jelas menyebut tujuannya. "23 Redburn Street."

Aurelian memeluk menaruh kepalanya di pundak Hermione dan memeluknya erat sampai putaran itu berhenti. Hermione berjalan keluar perapian ke ruangan keluarga yang kecil.

"Dimana kita, Mummy!" tanya Aurelian ketika Hermione menurunkannya.

"Ini rumahku. Kau menyukainya?" Hermione menanyakan pendapat Aurelian mencoba mencegahnya untuk menanyakan kenapa tidak pulang ke Manor dibandingkan dengan pendapatnya tentang tempatnya yang benar-benar kecil.

"Kecil," kata Aurelian.

"Kecil, tapi menyenangkan," jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Ada televisi!" teriak Aurelian gembira berlari kearah televisi. "Apa ini bisa menyala?"

"Ya. Aku juga punya satu di kamar tidur," kata Hermione terkekeh.

"Dis is muggle house?" tanya Aurelian penasaran.

"Well, sedikit. Aku kelahiran muggle dan aku tetap memakai barang-barang muggle, tapi ada banyak sihir juga disini." Kata Hermione menjelaskan. "Tapi, disini adalah tempat muggle di London, jadi kita harus hati-hati dan memastikan tak ada yang melihat sihir kita. Kau bisa melihat sekitar kalau mau.

Aurelian berjalan berkeliling flat, walaupun tetap seperti anak kecil namun dia menilai dengan gaya professional. Dia menyentuh sofa mencoba selembut apa rasanya, kemudian membungkuk dan mencoba melihat bagian kolong dan menyelip dibawahnya, dia cukup gembira karena ternyata dia bisa. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan melihat sekeliling sampai menemukan lemari yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan manis, setelah meminta izin dia mengambil coklat kodok. Lalu dia berjalan lagi ke kamar mandi, menatap Hermione dan menanyakan semua hal yang penting menurutnya: "Kau punya mainan, Mummy? Mainan untuk mandi?"

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf. Well, tapi secepatnya kita akan mendapatkannya, juga jubah baru untukmu dan beberapa mainan. Apa kau suka?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku boleh memilihnya?" tanya Aurelian gembira.

"Ya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," kata Hermione setuju. "Tapi sekarang, waktunya untuk istirahat."

"No, no nap," teriak Aurelian mencekik.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi kau terlihat lelah. Little boy juga butuh istirahat," Hermione mengambil tangannya dan menariknya ke kamar tidurnya. "Nanti setelah bangun tidur, kita akan buka apa yang dibungkus bibi Molly untukmu. Aku tau katanya kau sangat sibuk, tapi pasti menyenangkan, kan?"

"Wow, tempat tidurnya terlalu besar untukku," kata Aurelian menatap tempat tidur ukuran Queen-size.

"Ini agak terlalu besar, tapi aku suka kasur yang besar. Dan aku minta maaf karena ini satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di sini," jelas Hermione. "Tak masalah kan? Aku pikir malam ini kita coba tidur bersama, kalau tidak bisa, salah satu dari kita harus tidur disofa."

"Aku tidur satu kasur denganmu?" tanya Aurelian. "Pwesee, Mummy?"

"Tapi tidak sekarang. Kita akan mencobanya nanti malam. Kau akan mencobanya sekarang dan berita tahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan." Dengan senyuman dan tanpa argumen lagi Aurelian naik ke atas kasur berbaring dibawah selimut. "Tidur yang nyanyak," kata Hermione ketika jari-jarinya membelai rambut coklat cemerlangnya. Aurelian menghela nafas dan menutup mata dan perlahan Hermione keluar ruangan.

Hermione kembali keruang tamu menghela nafas. Sepertinya waktu berhenti untuk sesaat, menahan beban dipundaknya. Dia tidak benar-benar tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Beruntung dia diselamatkan dari pikirannya, terdengar suara yang menangkap perhatiannya. Dengan senyum lembut, dia berjalan kearah jendela dan member jalan pada burung hantu kementrian. Dia tak begitu yakin maksud kementrian mengirimkannya surat.

Waktu pertama kalinya mendapat surat dari kementrian, itu membuatnya nervous. Tapi sekarang karena pekerjaannya, dia hampir mendapatkannya setiap hari, jadi kekhawatirannya itu perlahan menghilang. Dari burung hantu itu, Hermione tau itu pasti dari Harry atau Ron. Dia membuka surat dari kaki burung hantu dan memberinya makanan. Burung itu menguluh bangga dan kembali terbang ke udara. Hermione tersenyum ada surat itu, tulisan miring seperti cakar ayam Harry sangat mudah dikenali.

 _Hermione,_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau tau aku ada di kantor Ron siang ini. Kami sedang mencari laporan di departemennya kalau ada aktifitas mencurigakan yang bersinggung dengan investigasi kita. Kami sangat senang kalau kau tertarik membantu, tapi kalau kau ingin tinggal dirumah aku mengerti._

 _Harry._

 _NB: aku minta maaf aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu kemana aku pergi. Aku harap kau tidak khawatir._

Hermione tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepala. Itu seperti yang dia perkirakaan. Dia tak tau apa yang dilakukan Harry, tapi dia tau Harry pasti memikirkan informasi yang mereka dapatkan itu dikepalanya, menelitinya atau bicara pada Ron, dan dia tak terkejut kalau Harry melakukan ketigannya. Hermione menaruh surat itu di meja dapur dan mengambil perkamen, pena bulu dan tinta dari laci.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Terima kasih untuk suratnya, tapi aku tidak bisa bergabung denganmu siang ini. Aku sudah mengambil Aurelian dari The Burrow dan kita sedang istirahat di flatku. Setelah kau pergi, aku sudah bicara dengan Professor McGonagall dan dia membolehkan kita untuk meminjam Pensieve. Dia akan membawanya malam ini. Kirim burung hantu atau floo untuk rencana besok._

 _Hermione_

Hermione mengelilingi meja dapurnya dan membuka pintu kaca menuju balkon. "Orwell," panggilnya. Burung hantu berukuran sedang merespon, terbang dari pohon terdekat dan hinggap di besi balkon disebelahnya.

Orwell adalah burung hantu yang cantik, hitam seperti jelaga dengan mata besar. Wajahnya bundar dan ada spot berwarna putih di kepala dan puncaknya. Orwell adalah hadiah untuk dirinya sendiri, setelah perang saat dia ke Australia mengembalikan ingatan orang tuanya. Awalanya Hermione hanya membutuhkannya untuk belanja atau saat akan mengirimkan surat, karena Hermione tak bisa lagi memakai burung hantu sekolah. Setelah perang Hermione merasa tak punya keinginan untuk membuat koneksi baru. Untuknya Orwell bukan hanya peliharaan, hanya sekedar pengantar parsel dan surat. Orwell lebih dari pada itu. Dia brilliant dan lebih tau apa yang dia butuhkan dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Kadang saat dia sedang merasa bosan, Orwell akan terbang ke Grimmauld Place atau The Burrow dan menunggu seseorang untuk menulis surat untuknya. Dia sangat cepat menjadi teman yang baik, bukan sekedar bulu terbang pangantar surat.

Beberapa hal berubah, itulah yang dia katakan pada dirinya. Sesuatu sudah berubah. Dunia disekelilingnya berubah. Dia tinggal sendiri dan bahagia dengan waktunya. Dia mempunyai pekerjaan yang bagus dan dia bekerja dengan baik. Secara regular dia bertemu teman ditempat kerja atau menghabiskan akhir pekan di The Burrow untuk makan malam, dan brunch dengan kedua orangtuannya di hari minggu. Tapi, walau dia tau semua berubah dia selalu merasa sama, membawa kedua orang tuanya ke rumah dan itu menjadi rutinitas. Hal ini membuatnya selalu dalam kontrol. Selama dua tahun dia berada dalam rutinitas itu, berusaha berada di jalur yang benar dan menunggu gelombang berikutnya. Dan ini, Aurelian datang kedalam dunianya yang kembali berubah, dan ini membuatnya takut.

"Aku minta maaf membangunkanmu Orwell," Hermione dengan lembut membelai kepalanya. "Tapi aku butuh kau mengantarkan surat ini untukku. Ini untuk Harry. Dia ada di kementrian, tidak butuh terbang terlalu jauh."

Orwell menghulu mengerti dan kemudian terbang.

 **MALAMNYA**

Hermione menghela nafas panjang, menaruh piring bersih di rak disebelah bak cuci. Mengusap keningnya dengan lengan bukan dengan tangannya agar tidak basah. Sejak pertama kali mendapat surat dari Hogwarts, dia tak pernah membayangkan hidup tanpa sihir, tapi masih banyak hal yang dia lakukan dengan tangannya. Mencuci bahan makanan adalah salah satunya. Jika dia sibuk baru dia akan menggunakan sihir, tapi sangat sulit menemukan dirinya sibuk. Terdengar suara dari perapiannya, menandakan ada orang yang ingin menggunakan perapiannya. Dengan cepat Hermione membersihkan busa dari tangannya, dan memberikan mantra agar cuciannya mencuci sendiri dan berjalan dengan cepat ke ruang tamu.

"Hello?" tanya Hermione mengintip ke ruang tamu. "Oh!"

Hermione melangkah mundur terkejut ketika melihat wajah Draco Malfoy di kuparan hijau lidah api.

"Um,, Uh,, er.. hi," sapanya canggung.

"Hello," kata Draco kaku. Dia terlihat tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu."

"Tidak, tidak, it's okey," Hermione meyakinkannya. "Ap-?"

"Apa Harry ada?" tanyanya.

"Ph, tidak, dia tidak ada," katanya dengan nada meminta maaf. "Aku tidak tau dia ada dimana. Tapi aku bisa mencaritahu dan aku akan bilang kau mencarinya."

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat. "Maksudku.. aku tidak.. aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Oh.." Hermione merasa tak nyaman lagi. Draco berharap bicara dengannya sendiri… saat Harry tidak bersamanya.

"Apakah tak masalah, kalau aku datang dan bicara dengamu?"

"Erm.. sure." Hermione berusaha terdengar baik, percaya diri dan rileks, tapi suaranya yang tinggi tak membuatnya natural.

Draco mengangguk dan menghilang dari api. Hermione dengan cepat melihat dirinya sendiri dan mengerang, sesaat Profesor McGonagall pergi dia sudah menganti pakaiannya dengan celana tidur dan tanktop dan rambutnya dikuncit dengan poni kacau. Dia mencoba merapihkan penampilannya untuk setidaknya diterima, kemudian menjadi jengkel sendiri kenapa pikiran itu muncul. Dia tidak seharusnya merasa harus berpakaian pantas untuk seseorang, terutama Draco Malfoy. Draco adalah orang yang akan datang ke tempatnya tanpa diundang. Hermione tidak peduli dari mana dia tau tempat tinggalnya, tapi faktanya dia juga ingin tau. Hermione menyadari bahwa reaksinya terlalu berlebihan. Dia yakin yang membuatnya stress bukanlah kedatangan Draco, ini hanya efek samping. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dia katakan padanya dan tidak bisa menunggu besok. Pikirannya berhenti ketika suara lidah api hijau perapian bergema dan Draco Malfoy masuk ke ruang tamu kecil itu.

"Good evening," katanya kaku.

"Hi," kata Hermione lagi, merasa lebih gelisah dengan pakaiannya sedangkan Draco dengan jubahnya yang rapi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu atau apapun," katanya. Hermione sedikit rileks melihat Draco sama tak nyamannya. Draco mencoba menatapnya, tapi matanya pada akhirnya menatap kearah lain.

"Tidak, tak apa," Hermione menyakinkannya, tersenyum kecil disudut bibirnya.

"Jadi, dimana… dimana Aurelian?" tanya Draco.

"Oh, dia ada di kamarku. Dia sudah tertidur selagi menonton kartun," kata Hermione.

"Apa itu kartun?" tanya Draco.

"Oh, um, kartun, sesuatu yang ada di televisi, itu semacam-"

"Aku tau apa itu Televisi," kata Draco menginterupsi, nadanya bertahan.

"Oh, maaf," kata Hermione meminta maaf. Hermione berasumsi Draco tak tau, mengingat betapa sangat tak sukanya dia pada hal-hal berbau muggle. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Aurelian," jawab Draco serius. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Perut Hermione tiba-tiba mulai begejolak mengkhawatirkan, mulutnya kering dan dia susah untuk hanya menelan ludah. "Aku.." dia berhenti dan perlahan mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bertemunya sekarang," cepat-cepat Draco menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba Draco menjadi rileks dan terlihat lebih kasual dibandingkan yang pernah Hermione lihat. "Maksudku, aku tak ingin kau membangunkannya. Maksud-"

"Aku tau apa maksudmu," kata Hermione memotong, mata Draco melebar sedikit. "Dan tetap aku berpikir itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Kenapa tidak?" dia menjadi keras lagi, matanya menjadi lebih gelap dibawah bayangan alisnya.

"Ini semua sudah cukup memusingkan untuknya. Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kau hanya menganggapnya bagian dari investigasi," jawab Hermione jujur.

"Aku ayahnya," kata Draco menggeram.

"Aku tau," balas Hermione. "Tapi kenyataanya bukan. Kau bukan orang yang dia kenal sebagai 'Daddy'."

"Kau juga bukan orang yang dia kenal sebagai 'Mummy'," balas Draco.

"Aku tau, tapi hanya aku yang dia punya sekarang."

"Dan aku mencob-"

"Aku tau, tapi aku pikir lebih baik kalau tidak," kata Hermione memotong kata-kata Draco lagi. "Dia bingung. Dia butuh sesuatu yang konstan dalam hi-"

"Tapi kau membiarkannya bertemu dengan Weasleys. Baginya setengah dari mereka sudah mati. Dia akan mulai bertanya dimana James. Jika dia tak siap, apa kau tak berpikir akan semakin bingungnya dia?"

"Ya. Tapi dia akan beradaptasi. Dia harus beradaptasi. Dia tak punya pilihan, tapi aku tak ingin membuat ini menjadi lebih sulit. Dia butuh konsistensi. Dan aku pikir dia akan tau hubunganku dengan para Weasley," Hermione menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Tapi apa kau tak berpikir dia akan mencariku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak-" Hermione menjawab serius, suaranya sangat tenang. "Kau bukan pria yang sama yang kita lihat di Pensieve. Au tidak-"

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku," kata Draco marah.

"Aku tau aku tidak tau, dimana itu membuatku lebih tak nyaman kau berada disekelilingnya."

"Aku ayahnya," Draco amat marah sekarang.

"Dan itu membuatku semakin memikirkan ini dengan serius. Kau, bukan orang lain, kau ayahnya. Ini bukan permainan, ini hidupnya," kata Hermione jujur, suaranya meninggi. "Menjadi ayahnya bukan sesuatu yang mudah, kau tak bisa tiba-tiba datang sesuka hatimu, diperlukan komitmen untu-"

"Dan kau pikir aku tak bisa memegang komitmen?" Draco menatapnya marah.

"Sejujurnya, tidak, dan aku tak mau dia terluka ketika kau berubah pikiran."

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku akan berubah pikiran?" tanya Draco.

"Bagaimana aku tau kalau kau tidak akan berubah pikiran?" tanya Hermione retoris. "Kau tidak menyukaiku, atau orang-orang yang ada di hidupnya. Bagaimana kau pikir itu akan baik untuknya melihat kedua orangtuanya terus-menerus adu mulut"

"Kalau begitu berhenti memotong kata-kataku," teriak Draco.

"Diamlah atau kau akan membangunkannya!" kata Hermione.

"Good! Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya," Draco berargumen. "Kau suka atau tidak, dia anakku."

"Jadi kau siap untuk mengakuinya? Kau siap membawanya pulang ke rumahmu, bertemu dengan ibumu? Kau siap mengatakan pada teman dan keluargamu kalau kau punya anak denganku? Membuat komitmen untuk berperan sebagai ayahnya, lebih dari yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan," kata Draco pada Hermione, mata abu-abunya menatap malas.

"Jawabanku tetap tidak, Draco," jawab Hermione pelan.

"Yeah, well, jangan harap aku akan menerimanya," kata Draco mengancam. "Terima kasih untuk waktunya, Granger."

Draco mengambil sejumput bubuk floo dari saku kulit yang mengantung di mantelnya dan meleparkannya ke perapian. Dia berbalik dan melirik sekali lagi pada Hermione sebelum melangkah ke perapian dan menghilang.

Hermione duduk di sofa dan mengambil nafas dalam. Air matanya terjatuh karena marah, tak ada yang ingin dia lakukan kecuali membenamkan dirinya dikasur, dia butuh sendiri, tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Dia sudah mempunyai komitmen yang baru saja dia jelaskan pada Draco. Aurelian membutuhkan ibu yang mencintainya dan dia akan ada untuk menjaganya. Dirinya dari masa depan mempercayakan Aurelian padanya dengan tanggung jawab yang besar, dia yakin akan bisa mengatasinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hermione mematikan lampu dan kembali ke ruangannya. Dia tersenyum sedih pada bocah yang tertidur dikasurnya. Dengan lembut dia berpindah disebelahnya. Dia mengeram damai, menyelimuti dirinya dan berguling memandang Aurelian, dia sangat indah, dia adalah perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Dia yakin perubahan yang indah, dia akan memastikan itu.

 **_TBC_**

*gemuk: semacam bekas hitam oli pada mesin


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your review, this chapter is a last part of future memory and I got much difficulty to write. i had edit many part but not sure that perfect. But all for you my reader.**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 10.** **–** **P** **engorbanan dan** **H** **arapan** **T** **erakhir** **-**

"My, kau makan dengan lahap pagi ini?" kata Hermione pada anak sedang berlutut di kursinya. "Kau akan tumbuh cepat kalau makan seperti ini."

"Aku akan tumbuh seperti Daddy!" Aurelian tersenyum. Hermione mengambil mangkuk dan piring kotor dari meja dan menaruhnya di bak cuci.

"Ya, aku bisa membayangkannya," kata Hermione menyembunyikan ketidak nyamannya. "Sekarang ayo bersihkan tanganmu."

Hermione mengambil lap dari laci, dia mulai membersihkan meja ketika mendengar suara dari ruang tamu. "Sebentar Aurey. Aku akan kembali. Please, jangan sentuh apapun dengan jari-jarimu," tambahnya. Hermione berjalan keruang tamu dengan lap masih ditangannya. Dia membeku di depan pintu "Malfoy."

"Granger," sapa Draco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" nafas Hermione menjadi berat.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan mata melebar.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk kerumah orang-" Hermione memulai dengan jengkel.

"Potter mengabariku semalam dan mengatakan aku perlu kesini sekarang," potong Draco. "Aku pikir kau tau."

"Tidak," Hermione menghela nafas. "Maaf, um, kau bisa duduk. Aku tidak-"

"Daddy!"Aurelian berseru gembira. Draco dan Hermione menahan nafas ketika Aurelian berlari menyebrangi ruangan dan melingkarkan lengannya kesekeliling kaki Draco lagi. "Daddy, kau datang untuk bermain denganku?"

Draco menatap Hermione untuk menyampaikan penolakan akan pertanyaan Aurelian.

"Tidak, dia tidak bisa bermain. Kami punya pekerjaan hari ini," jawab Hermione tak nyaman dibawah tatapan tajam Draco. Hermione tak mau mengecewakan Aurelian atau membuat marah Draco. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, tapi dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya terbaik.

"Pwease?" Aurelian memohon, mengadahkan tatapan pada Draco.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi kami harus bekerja hari ini dan sepertinya akan lama. Permisi aku akan membersihkannya," tambah Hermione. "Ayo Aurey," Aurelian melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berjalan pada ibunya.

"Oh, Merlin, aku minta maaf," Hermione mengeram melihat jubah Draco kotor oleh selai Strawberi. "Aku tadi sedang membersihkannya, saat kau datang. Dia membuatmu kotor. Ini, kau bisa sedikit membersihkannya," kata Hermione menawarkan lap ditangannya.

"Aku punya tongkat, kau tau," jawab Draco.

"Benar, maaf," Hermione meminta maaf lagi. Frustasi dia menunduk membersihkan wajah dan tangan Aurelian. "Mau ku bawakan sesuatu? Teh mungkin?"

"Mummy membuat sereal, so yummy," Aurelian menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku benci ibumu mendapatkan masalah karena aku," kata Draco mengejek.

Hermione meringis sedih. Dia tak ingin Draco marah padanya. Draco bagian dari kasus ini, dan ini membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Keinginan Draco untuk melihat Aurelian dan penolakan Hermione membuat semakin buruk.

"Sini Aurey, kau harus ganti," Hermione mengambil tangan Aurelian dan membimbingnya ke kamar. "Hari ini, kau akan ke rumah bibi Molly."

Aurelian menatap Hermione dan kemudian ke ruang tamu. Dia terlihat marah dan bingung. Dia bisa merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada kedua orang tuanya, tapi dia tak mengerti apa. "Paman Art main denganku lagi?"

"Tidak. Hari ini dia harus bekerja, tapi aku yakin kau akan bersenang-senang dengan bibi Molly," kata Hermione, dia mengambil lengan Aurey melepas piyama. "Lepaskan celanamu."

Hermione memasukkan keperluan Aurelian dalam tas, sepasang celana orange dan jubah merah yang sudah pudar. Hermione menghela nafas beras, dia seperti melihat lemari anak yang sudah bertahun-tahun. Dengan jubah usang dan beberapa noda didepannya. Ini cukup okey dipakai di the Burrow, tapi Hermione perlu membeli beberapa jubah untuknya. Ini bukan masalah, dia punya cukup uang yang dia butuhkan, hanya saja dia merasa aneh. Sekarang dia adalah ibu dan banyak hal perlu berubah.

"Baik naikkan lenganmu," kata Hermione memberikan intruksi. Aurelian berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya dan menunggu dengan lengan terangkat keatas. Serigai nakal menghiasi wajah Hermione dan dia menyerang ketiak Aurelian dengan jari-jarinya. Aurelian mengeliat dan terkikik keras. Hermione tertawa bersamanya dan menemukan kenyamanan ketika Aurelian melemparkan diri memeluknya erat. Hermione memeluknya balik, menggosok punggung Aurelian dan tersenyum padanya. "Baik, tak ada lagi gelitik, kau harus bersiap."

Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya kemudian menghilang, mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. Hatinya bergetar mengingat Draco marah padanya dan mungkin dia akan melihat Aurelian lagi.

"Harry," Hermione tersenyum lega ketika dia melihat pria berambut hitam berdiri ditengah ruangan. Secepat kelegaannya datang secepat itu pula dia ingat bahwa dia marah dengan pria itu. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ya," jawab Harry. Hermione memengang tangan Aurelian dan membawa bersamanya. Harry mengikutinya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau kau mengundangnya pagi ini!" kata Hermione berbisik pelan. "Aku tidak siap, waktu aku dengar bunyi api di perapian aku pikir itu kau, bukan Malfoy yang berdiri di ruang tamuku."

"Maaf," jawab Harry serius. "Aku tak berpikir dengan jernih, kepalaku sepertinya terganggu. Tak apa kan kalau kita bertemu disini? Maksudku, kita bisa saja kembali ke kantor atau Grimmauld Place. Aku hanya berpikir karena Pensievenya ada disini."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Kami baru saja selesai sarapan waktu dia datang dan aku lebih suka mengantar Aurelian ke tempat Molly dulu," kata Hermione, kemarahannya menghilang, dia tak pernah benar-benar marah. Dia hanya frustasi.

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, it's not big deal. Kau bisa mengantar Aurelian sekarang. Aku akan menunggu disini bersama Malfoy, tak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu," Harry menyakinkannya.

Hermione menutup matanya dan mengangguk. Harry tidak mengerti, tapi dia tak siap menjelaskannya. "Okey." Hermione menatap ke bawah dan melihat Aurelian tidak lagi disebelahnya. Dia tak ingat melepaskan pengangannya. Hermione dan Harry kembali berjalan ke ruang tamu dan tiba-tiba dia merasa ingin menangis, ini terlalu berat.

Aurelian sudah kembali ke ruang tamu waktu Harry dan Hermione bicara. Draco duduk disofa dan Aurelian berdiri diantara lutut ayahnya. Aurelian bebicara kasual padanya, dan tidak memperhatikan pria itu merasa tak yakin. Si bocah mengambil tangan pria itu dan memberikan mainannya dia kembali bicara.

"Bibi Molly memberikan ini padaku. Ini punya paman Won. Ini terbang sangat lucu karena tak punya kaki, tapi ini kesukaanku. Dia suka berguling berputar dan berputar," Aurelian menjelaskan menunjuk model mainan Quidditch. Draco menatap mainan yang sudah rusak ditangannya. Kakinya hilang, berjalan bolak-balik ditangan Draco, menggunakan sapu terbangnya sebagai tongkat di ketiaknya.

"Aurelian, waktunya pergi," kata Hermione datar.

"Okey," jawab Aurelian. "Kau simpan ini, Daddy. Aku akan kembali nanti, kita bisa bermain." Draco mengangguk, tapi dia tau Hermione akan memastikan dia sudah pergi sebelum Aurelian kembali. Ide itu membuatnya frustasi dan marah, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali," Hermione meyakinkan mereka, mengendong Aurelian dan mengambil bubuk floo dan meneriakkan tujuannya. Ibu dan anak itu pergi.

"Maaf sedikit salah paham pagi ini," Harry meminta maaf. "Maksudku aku ingin menggunakan flatnya hari ini, tapi aku lupa. Aku harap dia tidak terlalu marah."

"Dia mudah marah begitu?" tanya Draco jengkel.

"Tidak selalu," jawab Harry. "Tidak baik memberinya kejutan, dan seperti kita semua dia sedikit stress dengan semua ini, dan sedikit tambahan dengan dia menjadi ibu sepanjang malam. Tidak bisa menyalakannya?"

Draco tak menjawab. Hermione bukan satu-satunya yang menjadi orang tua sepanjang malam.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu," Hermione meminta maaf saat keluar dari perapian. "Apa kau mau teh, Harry, sebelum kita mulai?"

"Yeah," jawab Harry.

"Kau juga mau?" Hermione langsung menatap Draco. Perutnya kembali mengeliat ketika dia berbicara dengan Draco.

"Selama tidak memberatkan," respon Draco dingin.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hermione pelan. Dia menghela nafas dan kembali ke dapur. Harry memperhatikan, penasaran, dari Draco lalu punggung Hermione.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu?" Harry menawarkan. Dia mengikuti Hermione sebelum sempat memberikan jawaban. Hermione mengetuk tongkatnya ke ceret yang kemudian berbunyi. Dia mengambil tiga cangkir dan menaruhnya di konter. "Apa yang sedang terjadi, Hermione?" tanya Harry pelan. Flat itu sangat kecil dia takut terdengar keluar ruangan.

"Tak ada," kata Hermione berbohong, dia mengambil teh di rak paling atas.

"Jangan bohong padaku," kata Harry. Dia mengambil teh dari tangan Hermione dan menatap langsung matanya. "Ini lebih dari kau marah karena dia datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?"

"Tidak ada." Kata Hermione lagi. Dia mengambil teh dari tangan Harry dan menaruhnya di konter. "Dia hanya datang semalam, dia ingin menemui Aurelian."

Harry terlihat sedikit terkejut dan menatap Hermione namun Hermione menghindarinya. Dia menaruh teh di ceret teh sedangkan Harry masih mencoba menangkap matanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bilang, tidak ada," jawab Hermione. Harry berhenti menangkap matanya dan hanya menatapnya bingung. Itu bukanlah jawaban yang dia perkirakan. Harry tidak tau harus merespon apa. Entah kenapa, tadi tiba-tiba saja dia mengasumsi bahwa Hermione mengizinkan Draco melihat Aurelian, dan Draco pasti melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. "Aku hanya berpikir bukan ide yang baik kalau dia berhubungan dengan Aurey. Ini terlalu sulit untuknya," kata Hermione melanjutkan.

"Jadi begitu," Harry mengangguk, akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang dia lihat tadi pagi. "Well, sebagai ibu, itu adalah pilihanmu. Kau harus melakukan apa yang menurutmu terbaik."

"Terima kasih," jawab Hermione. Dia tak yakin apakah Harry mengerti atau tidak. Dia ragu Harry benar-benar memikirkannya, tapi dia menghargai dukungan Harry.

"Ini membuat situasi menjadi lebih berat," kata Harry padanya. "Jadi, jadi cobalah untuk lebih halus?"

"Ya!" kata Hermione kecut, frustasi karena tingkah Draco padanya. Hermione mengambil wadah gula dari tangan Harry dan menaruhnya di nampan. Harry mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke ruang tamu. Hermione menaruh nampan itu di meja di depan Harry dan Draco. Dia menuang air teh ke setiap cangkir dan menunggu selagi mereka menambahkan gula dan kream.

"Jadi," Harry memulai saat Hermione duduk di kursi disebelahnya. "Seperti yang aku bilang Hermione, setelah aku meninggalkan Hogwarts kemarin. Aku pergi ke kementrian untuk bertemu Ron dan kami menghabiskan waktu membaca laporan akhir-akhir ini, mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang mungkin berkaitan dengan investigasi kita. Kami juga sudah mendapat izin untuk penyelidikan lebih jauh, apapun yang mungkin kita butuhkan."

"Dan?" tanya Hermione.

"Dan kami tidak menemukan banyak. Ada yang masuk ke Spinner's End dua minggu lalu," Harry memulai.

"Rumah lama Snape?" potong Hermione.

"Ya, tapi kami tak yakin jika ini berkaitan atau tidak. Pernah terjadi sebelumnya, berkali-kali. Tak ada jejak sihir. Keterangannya mengatakan kemungkinan beberapa anak bermain-main mencoba masuk, kemungkinan malah anak-anak muggle, tapi Ron tetap mencoba mencari tau lebih banyak," Harry memberitahu mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Robards?" tanya Hermione. dia khawatir dengan bos Harry akan keabsenan Harry di kantor.

"Well, seperti yang aku bilang, dia mempercayaiku, tapi dia mulai bertanya-tanya. Jika harus, aku akan bicara pada Kingsley. Dia akan memberikan otoritas untuk peyelidikan," kata Harry percaya diri.

"Jadi, apa sekarang?" tanya Draco.

"Well, kita punya banyak informasi yang harus kita cari, tapi aku pikir kita harus menyelesaikan kenangan itu dulu. Mungkin saja menyimpan jawaban yang kita cari," jawab Harry.

Draco tidak merespon, tapi Hermione mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan mengambilnya."

Hermione keluar ruangan dan masuk lagi membawa pansieve ditangannya. Harry memindahkan nampan teh ke dapur dan begabung lagi ke ruang tamu. Hermione mengambil botol berisi kenangan dan membukanya, lalu menungakan isinya ke dalam pensieve. Dia menatap Harry dan Draco dan menelan ludah. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri sepanjang malam, tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena takut. Tapi itulah, setelah ini dia tak perlu melihat lagi, paling tidak dia berharap tidak akan melihat lagi.

"Siap?" tanya Harry.

Hermione mengangguk dan melambaikan tongkatnya ke dalam baskom. Gambar didalam berubah dan melompati kenangan yang telah mereka lihat. Mereka mulai dari kegelapan di baskom.

"Setelah kau," kata Harry pada Draco. Draco merasa enggan, tapi tangannya masuk kedalam baskom. Hermione mengangguk pada Harry dan mengikutinya.

Mereka bertiga jatuh pada ruangan dengan sedikit penerangan, bebrapa melihat sekeliling. Gelap dan sulit terlihat, tapi mereka mengenali tempat itu. Mereka berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur di kamar tidur utama di Malfoy Manor.

"Dia tidak tidur," Hermione memberitahu. Wanita di atas tempat tidur itu belum terlelap.

Tiba-tiba suara mengagetkan mereka semua dan mereka melihat kearah pintu diikuti suara tawa dari suatu tempat di rumah itu.

 _"_ _Mereka disini!" Hermione memekik ngeri, Draco sudah berdiri._

 _"_ _Ambil tas! Aku akan mengambil Aurelian!" perintah Draco. Hermione mengangguk dan berlari ke kloset. Draco sudah pergi sebelum dia kembali. Hermione menaruh tas rasel kecil di bahunya._

 _"_ _Pernie!" Hermione memanggil panik._

 _"_ _Mistress?" tanya si peri rumah, ketakutannya terlihat nyata bagaimana dia bergetar._

 _"_ _Kau harus pergi. Manor tidak lagi aman. Pergi ketempat yang aman dan jaga dirimu. Aku akan memanggilmu kalau kami sudah aman," perintah Hermione cepat. Hermione mulai berlari ke kamar Aurelian sebelum dia berhenti bicara. Dia lega ketika mendengar 'crack' tanda bahwa si peri rumah sudah menghilang._

Ketiganya berlari mengikuti Hermione, jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Mereka sadar memori yang sedang mereka ikuti saat ini penuh dengan ketegangan, tapi mereka tak mengira akan memulai dengan berlari selagi mereka tiba.

Mereka mendengar langkah berat dibelakang mereka. Ketika mereka melihat kedepan lagi, mereka melihat cahaya hijau melewati telinga Hermione _._

 _Hermione berteriak, "Pergi, DRACO!"_

Dia berputar dalam langkahnya, dunia sekeliling mereka menekan. Ketika mereka muncul kemudian, mereka berdiri di tanah berbatu di bawah jurang.

 _"_ _Draco! DRACO!" Hermione teriak nyaring menatap gunung kecil._

 _"_ _Disini!" Draco balik berteriak, suaranya mengema. Teriakannya kemudian diikuti suara tangis si bocah._

 _Hermione berjuang naik melewati bebatuan, kakinya terpeleset dari bebatuan. Dia menatap lubang gelap disebelah jurang dan masuk kedalam._

 _"_ _Draco?" panggilnya ketika di depan gua._

 _"_ _Yes," jawabnya._

 _Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melambaikan ke cela dari batu itu. Ketika dia menemukan jalan, matanya menemukan pria dengan rambut pirang dan anak kecil yang menangis di lengannya. Dia berdiri gemetar, dada telanjangnya naik turun mengambil nafas berat., dan memandang Hermione seakan dialah satu-satunya yang berarti di dunia._

 _"_ _Draco," Hermione menangis. Dia berjalan perlahan kearah Draco dan menempatkan dirinya menekan dada Draco bersamaan dengan anaknya. Lengannya memeluk pinggul suaminya dan Draco membuatnya lebih dekat dengan lengannya yang bebas. "Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Ya," jawab Draco. "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengar kau berteriak, aku pikir…"_

Draco dan Hermione saling menatap tak nyaman dan mengembalikan perhatian mereka kembali pada keluarga kecil itu.

 _"_ _Aku baik-baik saja, mereka datang terlalu cepat. Aku hanya ingin tau kalian sudah keluar," kata Hermione pada Draco. "Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk? Draco… rumah kita?"_

 _"_ _Aku tau," jawab Draco sedih. "Shh.. shh, Aurelian. It's okey. Kita baik-baik saja, tenanglah."_

 _Dengan ketakutan, adrenalin yang ada, entah bagaimana Hermione dan Draco mampu membuat tangis Aurelian berhenti. Perasaan itu berganti menjadi kelegaan bahkan ketika Aurelian mulai berteriak pada mereka._

 _"_ _Aku mau pulang," Aurelian merajuk._

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf, love," Hermione meminta maaf tulus. "Tapi kita tak bisa pulang malam ini. Kita akan menginap disini."_

 _"_ _Yeah," Draco menyetujui, mencoba agar suaranya ringan dan tenang. "Kita akan berkemah malam ini. Kita tidur disini."_

 _"_ _Tidak mau, mau pulang," Aurelian mencibir._

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak ada yang seperti itu," Draco memperingatkan. "Ini akan menyenangkan, kau akan melihatnya. Lihat tas yang dibawa Mummy? Mummy sudah membawa beberapa perlengkapan. Kau mau lihat apa saja yang dibawa Mummy supaya kita bisa tidur disini, malam ini?"_

 _Kepala Aurelian perlahan bangun dari pundak Draco menatap Ibunya. Hermione tersenyum, lega ketakutan anaknya perlahan menghilang, namun pada waktu yang sama merasa air matanya akan jatuh lagi. Mereka ingin meyakinkan putra mereka bahwa keadaan baik-baik saja, walaupun kenyataannya tidak._

 _"_ _Ayo Mummy, perlihatkan sleeping bag nya," kata Draco. Hermione berlutut di tanah dan menggunakan tongkatnya memanggil sleeping bag dari dalam tas yang dia bawa. "Kau tau tempat apa ini, Aurey?" kata Draco melanjutkan. "Ini gua dekat Hogsmeade. Teman mummy, Sirius, pernah tidur disini sebelumnya. Kau tau dia? Dia bisa berubah menjadi anjing. Teman mummy itu bisa berubah menjadi anjing kapanpun dia mau, apa dia butuh perlengkapan?"_

 _Draco berkata dengan teratur dan ringan untuk membuat Aurelian nyaman dan ketika Draco selesai berbicara dia menunjuk ke lantai gua. "Lihat itu, Mummy sudah mempersiapkan tempat tidur untuk kita, itu warna kesukaanku, biru."_

 _"_ _Aku tak mau tidur disini," Aurelian mencibir lagi. "Aku mau pulang."_

 _"_ _Well, kita tak bisa pulang malam ini. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bersenang-senang. Hey, lihat Mummy punya slepping bag juga. Punya Mummy warnanya apa? Apa kau tau?"_

 _"_ _Unggu," jawab Aurelian dengan bibir bawahnya sedikit maju._

 _"_ _Betul, kau memang pintar, little boy," Draco memuji. Senyum kecil terpeta disudut mulut Aurelian._

Harry maju mendekati Aurelian dan melihat dengan seksama. "Dia tidak lebih muda dari sekarang, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, mungkin?"

 _"_ _Kau tau apa lagi yang aku punya disini?" tambah Hermione, memotong jawaban dari pertanyaan Harry. "Aku punya kesukaan Aurelian."_

 _"_ _Tidak," kata Draco main-main. "Kau punya Chocoballs? Kau dengar, Aurey? Mummy membawa Chocoball untuk kemping. Apa kau mau sebelum kembali tidur?"_

 _Senyum Aurelian sedikit lebih lebar dan dia mengangguk. Hermione mengambil dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan yang kecil itu. Hermione menggoyangkan sedikit kotak itu dan menanyakan tanpa kata pada Draco apakah dia juga ingin. Senyum palsu Draco hilang saat melihat Aurelian sibuk memakan coklat dan menolak dengan sopan mengelengkan kepalanya. Mereka terlihat tenang untuk Aurelian, tapi tetap mereka merasa sangat tegang dan khawatir._

 _"_ _Alright, love, waktunya kita tidur," kata Draco._

 _"_ _Tidak aku mau pulang," ulang Aurelian kembali mencibir._

 _"_ _Aku tau, tapi kita akan nyaman disini. Kau bisa memelukku sepanjang malam," kata Draco masuk kedalam slepping bag dan menyelipkan Aurelian disampingnya. "Ayo, mummy, waktunya tidur."_

 _Walaupun suara Draco masih ringan tapi tidak dengan matanya. Itu adalah perintah lembut. Hermione tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain memerintahnya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Draco melakukan itu untuknya, dan Hermione tidak marah, dia malah meminta maaf menggelengakan kepalanya menolak._

 _"_ _Yang lain. Aku harus melihat mereka," bisik Hermione, mencoba sekuat tenaga tidak menangis._

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab Draco berbisik. "Kau tau peraturannya. Tidak malam ini. Sekarang, istirahat."_

 _Hermione berlutut dan mulai merasa sakit dari cara dia berlutut di atas lantai batu gua, dia merasa tak bisa bergerak. Dia tak bisa menghentikan pikiran tentang temannya. Tidak mungkin dia bisa tidur._

 _"_ _Untuk Aurelian?" Draco memohon._

 _"_ _Daddy?" tanya Aurelian ketika Draco mengucap namanya._

 _Hermione mengangguk dan masuk kedalam sleeping bagnya. Hermione bergerak sehingga menempatkannya di kanan sleeping back yang lain. Aurelian dengan nyaman meringkuk di lengan ayahnya, Hermione tersenyum sedih melihat dua orang yang sangat berarti lebih dari apapun untuknya itu dan dengan lembut meraih tangan Draco. Draco membalas dengan lembut menekan tangan Hermione._

 _"_ _Jangan pikirkan ini," kata Draco pada Hermione. "Simpan kekhawatiranmu untuk waktu yang tepat."_

 _Hermione tak bisa menjawab. Dia ingin menenangkan suaminya seperti dia ingin menenangkan anaknya tapi tak ada yang bisa dia katakan. Jadi, dia melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Draco yaitu tinggal. Walaupun keinginannya sekarang adalah berlari keluar untuk mencari temannya. Hermione tinggal untuknya._

Ketika kenanagan itu menghilang, ketiganya tidak bergerak. Mereka berdiri ditempat yang sama seperti kenangan sebelumnya, hanya di dalam gua terlihat lebih terang. Draco berlutut di lantai, hanya menggunakan celana tidurnya dan Aurelian duduk di depannya dengan Chocoball ditangannya.

 _"_ _Well?" tanya Draco berharap._

Ketiganya melihat memori Hermione masuk kedalam gua.

 _"_ _Mereka tak ada disana," kata Hermione dengan kesedihan. "The Burrow kosong. Beberapa bagian hancur, kursi terbalik.."_

 _"_ _Kita tau itu mungkin terjadi," kata Draco tenang. "Tapi mereka juga tau ini mungkin terjadi. Mereka sudah bersiap seperti kita. Aku yakin mereka semua mungkin disana menunggu kita," Hermione mengangguk._

 _"_ _Aku dan Aurelian sudah merapihkan semua perlengkapan, ya kan?" kata Draco, Aurelian mengangguk, mulutnya berlumuran coklat. "Kita siap pergi, begitu kau kembali."_

 _"_ _Kemana kita pergi?" tanya Aurelian._

 _"_ _Melihat paman Harry," jawab Draco._

 _"_ _Dan Jamie?" tanya Aurelian berharap._

 _"_ _Yes, aku yakin James juga ada disana," Draco menatap Hermione ketika mengatakannya._

 _"_ _Apa kita akan berputar?" tanya Aurelian._

 _"_ _Ya, kita akan ber-apparate," jawab Draco, berdiri dan mengendong Aurelian di lengannya. "Ini akan cepat, dan kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini, ya kan?" Aurelian mengangguk._

 _"_ _Aku akan membawa tasnya," kata Hermione._

 _"_ _Dalam hitungan ketiga," kata Draco menganjurkan. "satu, dua, ti.."_

 _Sebelum mereka dapat mendengar Draco menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ketiganya sudah berpindah dari gua itu ke tempat yang terang disekitar mereka. Ketika dunia disekeliling mereka menjadi luas, mereka melihat dua wajah yang merah menatap perkemahan kecil dan tiga tongkat yang mengacung pada keluarga kecil itu._

 _"_ _Ini kami! Ini kami," Hermione memberitahu dengan cepat dengan tangan keatas bertahan._

 _"_ _Hermione!" Ginny berteriak. Wanita berambut merah itu mendekati dan memeluk temannya itu._

 _"_ _Kau selamat? Kata Harry ada tanda kegelapan di atas Manor." Hermione mengangguk, Ginny memeluknya lebih erat._

 _"_ _Alright?" Charlie bertanya pada Draco mengembalikan tongkatnya kembali ke kantung. Fred berjalan bergabung dengan mereka._

 _"_ _Yeah," jawab Draco sedih dengan anggukkan kecil. "Kelompok kalian? Semua selamat?"_

 _"_ _Hermione? Oh, thanks God!" teriak Harry berlari keluar tenda. "Kau selamat? Semua selamat?" Harry masih memegang kedua tangan Hermione dan menatap ke wajahnya. Hermione mengangguk lagi, tak bisa menemukan suaranya. Harry menatap pada Draco. "Malfoy?"_

 _"_ _Kami baik-baik saja."_

 _"_ _Kami takut. Kami tidak mendengar apapun dari kalian." Harry melanjutkan._

 _"_ _Peraturannya, Potter," Draco mengingatkan._

 _"_ _Kami tau," Fred meyakinkannya. "Kami juga baru sampai sekitar empat puluh menit yang lalu."_

 _"_ _Kami juga khawatir," kata Hermione. "Aku mau mengecek ke The Burrow semalam, tapi,"_

 _"_ _Peraturan," kata Ginny lagi. "Harry melanggarnya. Semalam dia pergi ke Manor. Aku pikir itu lebih menakutkan kita semua."_

 _"_ _Charlie harus mengambil tongkatnya supaya dia tidak mencarimu atau mengirim Patrounus," kata Fred jahil. Mata Hermione melebar tak percaya pada Harry yang melihat kearah lain._

"Peraturan apa yang kita bicarakan?" tanya Harry.

"Peraturan perlindungan," jawab Hermione. "Seperti kita berdua punya tempat aman yang dituju jika kita diserang sebelum kita bertemu disini. Kita tidak diperbolehkan melakukan kontak sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa kita tidak menggunakan pertanyaan untuk mengecek?"

 _"_ _Jika kalian sangat memegang peraturan," kata Harry pada semuanya. "Adakah dari kalian yang sudah menanyakan pertanyaan?"_

 _"_ _Jika aku adalah pelahap maut yang menyamar, tidakkah kau pikir aku akan berpakaian sedikit lebih keren, Potter?" Draco menyerigai._

Hermione menyadari bahwa Draco memanggil Harry 'Paman Harry'untuk Aurelian, tapi tetap dia memanggil 'Potter' ketika berhadapan dengan Harry secara langsung dan Harry tetap memanggilnya Malfoy. Ini diucapkan dengan ringan, sepertinya sudah tak ada ke kebencian diantara mereka.

 _"_ _Dan disini juga ada anak kecil?" tanya Fred, tersenyum pada Aurelian._

 _"_ _Harry benar," kata Hermione serius._

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Draco, berpikir sesaat. "Dari semua nama aku memanggilmu, Pot Head tetap fovouritku, disusul, tentu saja, The Scarred Savior."_

 _"_ _Baik, ferret lulus tes," kata Harry, mengelengkan kepala. Walaupun itu adalah bercanda, kedua pria itu tetap menunjukan ekspresi bosan._

 _Hermione dilain pihak tidak mencoba memaksakan senyum. Dia merasa sakit dan memandang berkeliling, "Dimana Ron?" Senyum semua orang hilang dan semua pandangan mengarah ke tanah. "Tidak," kata Hermione berat._

 _"_ _Hey, Aurelian," kata Fred lembut. "Aku bertaruh kau pasti belum sarapan? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam tenda dan makan sereal dengan James dan Teddy?" Aurelian mengangguk dan Draco dengan lembut menurunkannya ke bawah. Dia memberikan anggukkan pada Fred yang kemudian membawanya ke tenda._

 _"_ _Hermione," kata Draco lembut, "Aku yakin kau menyadarinya."_

 _"_ _Tidak, aku tidak. Dia tidak ak-," protes Hermione._

 _"_ _Kemarin siang," kata Charlie pelan. "Kami mendapat surat yang mengatakan bahwa dia tak pernah kembali dari rumah Dean. Kami menunggu. Harry dan Fred mencari.."_

 _"_ _Tapi mungkin saja dia masih hidup!" teriak Hermione marah. "Kita harus-"_

 _"_ _Hermione," kata Draco lembut, menaruh tangannya ke pundak Hermione, dia melihat air mata Ginny dan eksperesi sedih semuanya. "Kau pasti tau. Mereka tak akan membiarkannya hidup. Mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dengan Arthur pergi, semua orang menjadi penjaga rahasia dan mereka bisa melihat the Burrow, tapi Ron adalah penjaga rahasia kita. Hanya satu cara mereka bisa masuk dan melewati mantra perlindungannya. Kau tau saat mereka masuk ke Manor."_

 _"_ _Aku tau," Hermione lemas. Draco menaruh lengannya ke sekeliling Hermione dan memeluknya erat. Dari semua orang yang gugur dalam perang, mungkin ini adalah kematian yang paling sulit dia terima. Ron adalah teman baikknya. Mereka punya banyak kenangan: saat mereka di Hogwarts, mereka merayakan banyak ulang tahun, liburan dan dia sudah berjuang bersamanya. Kematian Ron sungguh menyakitkan. Tidak ada kata untuk itu, 'it's hurt'._

 _"_ _Ayo," kata Charlie lembut. "Ayo masuk dan sarapan."_

Pemandangan itu berganti, ketiganya berdiri diam, tidak siap untuk berpindah, tapi tak ada pilihan. Draco, yang tak pernah dekat dengan Ron, tidak pernah bekerjasama dengannya, tetap merasa kehilangan. Ketika dunia kembali terlihat lagi mereka berdiri disekitar meja besar dengan interior kanvas tenda.

 _Empat kursi disekeliling meja di duduki Harry, Ginny, Hermione dan Fred. Di belakang mereka bergabung dalam percakapan, Dean, Draco, Charlie dan Luna._ Mereka bertiga datang pada pertengahan diskusi. _Dengan para orang dewasa berdiskusi, Hermione mengintip ke ujung tenda melihat anak-anak yang tertidur di tempat tidur._

 _"_ _Aku hanya tau bahwa kita tak bisa terus begini," kata Charlie, tangannya ada dirambut merasa frustasi._ Hermione tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada diluar tenda _. "Terlalu banyak yang harus kita lakukan untuk mencari jejak mereka, bukan karena mereka sulit ditemukan, tapi jumlah kita. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak dan kita tak tau jika dia ada disana, Bellatrix. Kita tak bisa terus mencoba menangkapnya. Ini seperti menangkap air dengan tangan telanjang."_

 _"_ _Aku tau," kata Harry berat, "kita harus menganti strategi. Dari sekarang, kita akan membuatnya datang pada kita."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Dean._

 _"_ _Menggunakan kelemahannya. Pride and Fury. Kita akan mengejeknya," kata Harry, dia sekitar 26 atau 27 tahun, tapi dari matanya dan beban yang dia pikul dia terlihat lebih tua dari sebelumnya, dia terlihat seperti jendral. Pundaknya memperlihatkan tanda kelelahan, walaupun masih memperlihatkan kebulatan tekat. Dia terlihat dan terdengar melebihi usianya. "Hermione, bisakah kau mengembalikan mantra Fidelius?"_

 _Hermione terlihat terkejut, untuknya itu seperti pertanyaan random. "Aku tak tau. Aku tak pernah dengar ada yang mencobanya. Maksudku, itu mungkin saja, tapi kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin membuka kembali Grimmauld Place," jawab Harry simpel._

 _"_ _Harry, itu ada ditengah-tengah pemukiman muggle yang sudah hancur berantakan. Bayangkan apa yang muggle akan pikirkan melihat rumah berdiri tak tersentuh diantara reruntuhan," Hermione khawatir._

 _"_ _Aku tau, tapi itu tak masalah. Kita membutuhkannya dan kita akan membuatnya melihat itu. Muggle ketakutan dan bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Perjanjian internasional mengenai kerahasiaan sudah tak berarti lagi. Aku ingin membukanya malam ini. Muggle tak mungkin datang," kata Harry tegas. "Tapi apa kau bisa?"_

 _Hermione menghela nafas dan berpikir tentang kemungkinannya. "Ya," katanya percaya diri. "Aku belum tau bagaimana, tapi aku akan,"_

 _"_ _Good," kata Harry. "Aku mau menjebaknya dengan tanda kegelapan. berbeda tempat, setiap malam. Dia akan merasa terhina kalau sesorang menggunakan tanda kegelapan, terutama kita. Apapun yang dia lakukan, apapun yang dia coba dapatkan –apapu itu- tak ada keraguan dia tetap melakukannya dengan penghormatan untuk Voldermort. Dia menanganinya sendiri. Ini akan berhasil, jika tanda kegelapan dipasang di rumah kita, dia mungkin melihat bahwa kita bertujuan mengejeknya. Dean, kau tak tau sangat berat untukku menanyakannya, tapi rumahmu,,"_

 _"_ _Yes, Harry," jawab Dean sebelum Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Keluargaku sudah pergi dengan selamat. Kau bisa menggunakan rumahku."_

 _"_ _Jangan menjawab terlalu cepat, aku bicara tentang membiarkan pelahap maut masuk ke rumahmu. Sangat mungkin, mereka akan menghancurkannya," kata Harry serius._

 _"_ _Aku tau, Harry. Tapi sangat sulit mengatakan itu adalah rumahku lagi. Aku disini, selalu. Bersama kalian. Dan jika ini bekerja seperti yang kita harapkan, kita akan mengulitinya, dan kalau bisa dengan kaki-tangannya," balas Dean keras._

 _"_ _Baiklah," kata Harry dengan senyum mengapresiasi. "Luna-?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, Harry," jawab Luna sebelum pertanyaan itu selesai. Harry tau dia tak perlu mengulang pada dirinya sendiri, Luna tau apa yang harus dia lakukan._

 _"_ _Aku juga, Potter," Draco menawarkan. "Kau mulailah dengan Grimmauld Place. Gunakan manor sebagai tempat penyerangan yang sebenarnya. Itu adalah tempat yang bagus dan banyak ruangan._

 _Harry mengangguk._

 _"_ _Harry.." Hermione memulai. "Harry aku tau kita sudah mulai dengan ide ini, tapi aku pikir kita harus mempertimbangkan untuk-"_

 _"_ _Tidak, Hermione, kau benar," Harry menginterupsi, membuat Hermione terkejut. "Jumlah kita sangat sedikit. Kita sangat menyedihkan. Kita butuh sesuatu yang akan mengejutkan mereka, sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka kira akan terjadi. Kau bisa katakana saja apa yang kita perlukan."_

 _Hermione mengangguk seperti orang bodoh, tidak percaya bahwa Harry akan setuju semudah ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu seperti ide yang sangat bagus, namun kemudian sepertinya sangat mengerikan._

Kenangan itu mulai menghilang, Harry menengok kearah Hermione, "Melakukan apa? Apa yang kita rencanakan? Apa yang mereka pikir tidak akan terjadi?"

"Harry, aku tidak tau," kata Hermione membela diri.

"Kita akan melihatnya, kita tau akan melihatnya," jawab Draco _._

 _Ketika memori itu kembali terang, mereka melihat Hermione sendirian berada dalam tanah lapang yang disana berdiri dua tenda. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan melangkah menuju tenda sebeleh kanan, dia berhenti mendengar percakapan didalam saat dia akan membuka penutupnya._

 _"_ _Damn it, Potter!" teriak Draco._

 _"_ _Aku tau kau tidak akan suka, tapi aku butuh tau kau akan mengikuti rencana ini," kata Harry. Hermione mengintip dari cela tenda dan melihat dua pria sedang berhadapan satu sama lain dengan wajah sama-sama keras._

 _"_ _Aku tau rencananya, dan aku tak punya masalah mengirim tanda kegelepan seperti biasanya, tapi aku tak akan hanya kembali kesini dan meninggalkan semua orang –meninggalkan Hermione- untuk berjuang," erang Draco._

 _"_ _Kau harus, kau harus tinggal untuk Aurelian," perintah Harry._

 _"_ _Ginny disini dengan yang dua yang lain, dia bisa menjaga Aurelian," kata Draco._

 _"_ _Peraturannya, Malfoy! Peraturan! Ini adalah peraturan yang dibuat karena bantuanmu juga, kita sudah melakukannya. Satu orang tua harus tinggal dengan anaknya. Ini sangat berarti untuk Hermione dan juga Aurelian, untukmu tinggal bersama Aurelian. Kita membutuhkan Hermione. kita tak bisa melakukan ini tanpanya. Dan dia tak akan mampu melakukannya dengan baik kalau dia terus saja mengkhawatirkanmu."_

 _"_ _Orang lain, jangan dia," kata Draco dengan suara gemetar._

 _"_ _Aku tau perasaanmu," kata Harry serius, menaruh tangan dipundak Draco. "Tak ada yang ingin melihatnya terluka. Kita sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang, dia bilang sudah melakukannya ratusan kali dan aku bertaruh dia tidak omong kosong. Dia adalah penyihir yang sangat brilliant. Dia adalah penyihir yang cemerlang dan berani, percayalah pada kami, percayalah padanya."_

 _Di mata Draco ada airmata kemarahan yang tertahan dan giginya mengeretak. Dia tak akan menangis. Dia mengangguk pada Harry._

 _"_ _Kau harus ikut rencana ini. Kau akan kembali sesegera mungkin?" Harry mengecek._

 _"_ _Aku akan ikut rencananya, tapi kau lebih baik yakin bisa membawanya kembali dengan selamat, Potter," ancam Draco, kemarahannya kembali._

 _"_ _I will."_

 _"_ _Draco? Harry?" panggil Hermione. dia bersikap seakan-akan baru saja kembali, "Kita sudah siap, semua sudah siap."_

 _"_ _Baiklah," kata Harry, mengikuti Hermione keluar tenda. Ketika mereka keluar di kegelapan malam, yang lain sedang melakukan rapat di tenda sebelah. "Sudah siap," kata Harry pada mereka. "Sekarang, kita sudah melakukan ini beberapa kali jadi aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Hanya semua sembunyi dan tetap aman sampai sinyal datang, kalian keluar dari batas dan bersembunyi atau berapparate. Apapun yang kalian butuhkan, tidak ada sikap sok pahlawan."_

 _"_ _Itu juga untukmu, mate," Fred mengingatkan Harry. Harry mengangguk._

 _"_ _Aurelian!" Hermione tiba-tiba memanggil. "Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana, love? Aku sudah menidurkanmu sejam yang lalu."_

 _"_ _Mummy, mau kemana? Kemana, Mummy?" rengek Aurelian._

 _"_ _Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang Mummy dan Daddy harus lakukan, malam ini," kata Hermione lembut._

 _"_ _No, no workin'!" protes Aurelian._

 _"_ _Maaf, buddy," Draco meminta maaf. Kemudian dia membungkuk setinggi si bocah. "Kami akan kembali secepatnya. Daddy akan kembali sangat cepat."_

 _"_ _Tidak Daddy, tidak pergi," rengek Aurelian._ Hermione merasa lagi bahwa Aurelian bisa merasakan tensi, Aurelian bisa merasakan ketakutan dan ketidak yakinan mereka, dan itu menakutinya.

 _"_ _Jangan khawatir. Aku akan kembali sangat cepat, okey? Sangat cepat. Aku janji. Aku akan kembali bahkan sebelum kau merindukanku. Lima menit, okey? Kau masuk ke tenda dan katakan pada Pernie untuk menyetel timer untuk lima menit dan aku akan mengalahkan timer itu. Apa kau pikir aku bisa?" kata Draco ringan._

 _Aurelian menatap Hermione dan yang lain kemudian kembali ke ayahnya. "Sangat cepat?"_

 _"_ _Sangat cepat. Dan aku akan menidurkanmu kembali ke kasur, okey? Kau tunggu aku." Aurelian mengangguk dan Ginny mengambil tangannya, berhenti sebentar pada Harry sebelum kembali ke tenda._

 _"_ _Kau juga akan kembali sangat cepat," kata Draco serius pada Hermione._

 _"_ _I will, Draco aku akan aman," Hermione meyakinkannya. " I lov-"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Tidak 'I love you' kau bisa katakan padaku setelah kembali," kata Draco kejam._

 _"_ _I will."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, ayo," kata Harry pada mereka. Dia menatap sekeliling menunggu yang lain. Hermione menatap wajah yang satu ke yang lain, dengan cepat berdoa dalam diam. Delapan orang. Itu yang tertinggal dari orde Phoenix, bersembunyi dalam dua tenda. Delapan orang dewasa dan tiga anak-anak dan satu peri rumah, mencoba untuk melumpuhkan pasukan penyihir terbesar yang pernah ada. Malam dimana mereka mencoba melumpuhkan Bellatrix dan lingkaran dalamnya. Ini harus berhasil. Semuanya berpamitan pada Ginny dan ber-apparate ke Malfoy Manor._

 _"_ _Kau siap Hermione? sangat siap?" tanya Harry._

 _"_ _Ya. Aku sangat siap," Hermione meyakinkannya. "Aku sudah mencobanya leb-"_

 _"_ _Aku tau Hermione. aku percaya padamu," kata Harry padanya, tanggan Harry ada di pundaknya. "Sekarang, semua menggunakan mantra dilusi. Malfoy, kapanpun kau siap."_

 _Harry perlahan menghilang. Dia adalah orang terakhir yang melakukannya dan ketika Draco melihatnya menghilang, dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan memantrai tanda kegelapan. cahaya hijau bersinar menggambarkan tengkorak dan ular menari-nari di awan. Draco menutup matanya dan kemudian ber-Disapparate._

Tiba-tiba memori itu berganti seperti melewatkan sesuatu. Ketiganya tak bergerak dari tempat mereka. Mereka melihat sekeliling dan tak melihat Hermione. mereka berasumsi Hermione masih berada dibawah pengaruh mantra delusi. Mereka tidak punya waktu ketika figur-figur gelap mulai berdatangan, ber-apparate ke Manor. Mereka hampir lima puluh, mungkin lebih dari yang mereka perkirakan. Para pelahap maut itu menatap sekeliling tidak yakin. Akhirnya seorang perempuan muncul tidak menggunakan jubah ataupun masker seperti yang lain. Dia menggunakan gaun panjang dengan rambut hitam panjang. Mereka tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi tak bisa disangkal mereka melihat Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _"_ _Potter!" teriaknya marah, tongakatnya mengacung pada pintu depan._ Ketiga pengunjung bisa melihatnya bersinar dan berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan, _"Potter disini, temukan dia," perintahnya, dia mencari kedalam ruangan bersama yang lain._

 _Ketika sebagian besar dari grup itu masuk kedalam rumah, mereka mendengar suara pelan "Expecto Patronum". Sebelum ketiganya menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, berang-berang perak melakukan gerakan memutar cepat di luar Manor. Hanya sedetik kemudian ledakan besar menggetarkan tanah yang mereka pijak. Mereka menatap terkejut tiba-tiba sayap kanan rumah itu terbakar dan runtuh._

 _"_ _Bugger me," mereka mendengar kenangan Hermione mengutuk di suatu tempat, "Tidak! Damn it! Berhasil!" dia melihat keatas haluan pelahap maut keluar dari Manor._

 _"_ _Fuck!" mereka mendengar Harry berteriak. "Expecto Patronum!" mantra dilusi Harry terlepas, setengah badannya terlihat dan ketika dia lari keluar Patronusnya mengikuti dibelakangkanya. Membuat pelahap maut itu berhenti memperhatikan._

 _"_ _Itu Potter!" teriak Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _"_ _Tangkap dia!" perintah Bellatrix dan praktis dia keluar langsung mengejar Harry._

 _"_ _Harry, lari!" teriak Hermione._

 _"_ _Harry!" teriak yang lain. Mereka melepaskan mantra delusi mereka._

 _"_ _Tidak!" teriak Hermione kepada mereka._

"Tidak," suara Hermione di masa sekarang ikut bergema. "Mereka menggunakan bahan peledak muggle. Mereka tidak bisa pergi, mereka tidak bisa pergi kesana, ledakan itu mungkin akan tetap-"

 _Bellatrix tetap mengirim kutukan ke Harry dan Harry dengan mudah membelokkannya, dia membelokkannya dengan mantra pelucutan senjata. Kemudian mantra demi mantra berseliweran dengan cepat. Anggota Orde yang lain berpindah dan mencoba membelokkan mantra dari pelahap maut yang lain yang mengarah kepada Harry._

 _"_ _Tidak" tangis Hermione. dia menyerah dan melepaskan mantra dilusinya. Ledakan lain muncul menggetarkan tanah dan rumah dibelakang mereka runtuh, "Tidak, tidak sekarang, EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

 _Berang-berang Hermione kembali melakukan gerakan melingkar cepat membuat takut pelahap maut. Kemudian dua ledakan lagi memaksa mereka untuk mulai pergi. Sebagian mencoba berdispparate, namun tak bisa karena Order memasang mantra anti apparate ketika mereka datang._

 _"_ _Harry pergi!" Hermione berteriak keras menyedihkan. Anggota order berpindah kebelakang mengirim mantra mencoba menahan pelahap maut. Harry berdiri di depan pintu, duel dengan Bellatrix, kepanikan terlihat diwajahnya._

 _"_ _Harry! Cukup!" teriak Luna datang membantu. Walaupun melawan dua orang, Bellatrix tidak terlihat perhatian dia lebih seperti kesetanan._

 _Hermione mengacukan tongkatnya untuk melepaskan mantra anti Apparate. "Apparate, Harry!" hanya selang sedetik setelah dia berteriak tiga ledakan menghancurkan isi dalam rumah. "Tidak!" jerit Hermione._

 _"_ _Lari!" teriak Charlie marah._

 _Hermione berbalik dan berlari, ledakan demi ledakan bergetar dibawah sepatunya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan ketika dia melewati pohon oak yang familiar dengan pita jingga disekeliling dahan terendah sebagai tanda. Hermione melihat pelahap maut berlarian menghindari rumah yang sekarang miring. Ledakan serupa dengan sebelumnya berhembus dalam lingkaran besar disekeliling tanah lapang, membuat tanah-tanah menguar ke udara, menumbangkan pepohonan, dan secara efektif memenjarakan pelahap maut dengan rumah runtuh dan lingkaran api. Hermione menatap horror pada tubuh temannya diantara puing._

 _"_ _Perlindungannya!" teriak Fred._

 _Hermione sudah dalam proses melakukannya sebelum Fred memerintahkannya, tapi itu mungkin adalah keputusan terberat yang dibuatnya. Dia juga harus memenjarakan teman-teman yang tertinggal didalamnya dalam mantra anti apparate._

"Tidak!" teriak Hermione tiba-tiba. "Tidak, Godric, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu?"

"Hermione," kata Harry lembut.

"Jangan," perintah Hermione menolak tangan Harry untuk menenangkannya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukannya? Lagi! Kau yang bilang sendiri –tidak ada sok pahlawan- damn it! Harry!"

"Granger," kata Draco tenang. "Itu bukan dia,"

"Itu bukan keputusannya?" kata Hermione mengamuk. "Kau melakukannya dulu. Kau mengorbankan dirimu. Dan ini yang terjadi," teriak Hermione. Dia menunjuk rumah yang terbakar dan sahabatnya yang tergeletak di depannya. "Aku tak mau ini terjadi!"

"Tidak ada satupun dari ini akan terjadi, Hermione," kata Harry semangat.

"Mungkin bukan ini yang terjadi. Mungkin kita bisa menangani ini semua, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi! Selalu, yang membuatmu melakukan ini. Dan ini yang akan kau lakukan!" Hermione menunjuk kepingan memori yang baru ketika dia sekarang sudah berapparate. Disitu dalam kenangan Hermione berlutut menangis.

 _"_ _Hermione!" Draco yang ada dalam memori berteriak dan berlari kearahnya dan yang lainnya. "Apa yang terjadi, kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione menangis tak mampu berbicara. Fred juga berlutut di tanah. Dean dan Charlie menatap kegelapan malam._

 _"_ _Dimana Harry?" tanya Ginny. Dia mengikuti Draco keluar tenda. Ginny terdiam, air matanya membasahi pipinya. Dia mengerti dari apa yang Hermione lakukan, jawaban dari pertanyaanya._

 _"_ _Ini salahku!" kata Hermione menangis. "Tidak berhasil, aku membunuh mereka." Ginny menangis tersedu dan Draco tak membalas._

 _"_ _Tidak," kata Charlie. "Ini bukan salahmu. Mereka kembali. Kau tak bisa menghentikan itu."_

 _"_ _Harusnya ini berhasil, ledakan itu harusnya berhasil,"_

 _"_ _Memang berhasil," kata Fred lembut. "Tidak tepat waktu, tapi berhasil. Banyak dari mereka mati. Banyak."_

 _"_ _Tapi ini tak sebanding," Hermione terus menangis._

 _"_ _Apa dia disana? Bellatrix ada disana?" tanya Draco. Hermione berhenti berpikir. Dia tak tau. Dia hanya terfokus pada Harry dan Luna dan dia tak melihat apa yang terjadi pada Bellatrix._

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab Dean. "Dia tidak disana, dan bukan ledakan itu yang membunuh mereka, Hermione. Bellatrix yang membunuhnya. Dia berdisapparate setelah ledakan terakhir."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana dia bisa berdisapparate?" tanya Draco, "Aku pikir-"_

 _"_ _Aku melepaskan mantranya untuk Harry dan Luna," kata Hermione pelan. Ini salah satu yang membuatnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Harry dan Luna mencoba menjatuhkan Bellatrix dan ini kesalahannya dia bisa pergi. "Aku minta maaf, Ginny… aku minta maaf."_

 _"_ _Ini sudah selesai," kata Fred. "Kita tak bisa melakukan ini tanpa Harry, it's over."_

 _"_ _Tidak," kata Draco keras mengejutkan mereka. "Ini belum selesai. Potter adalah pemimpin yang hebat dan itu adalah kunci menjatuhkan Voldermort, tapi bukan Bellatrix. Kita tidak berhenti disini, kita tak bisa berhenti disini. Ini akan membuat semua pengorbanan kita menjadi sia-sia. Sekarang kita tidur, kita berduka dan kita kembali berjuang. Kita tak bisa berhenti sekarang." Semua orang menatap kebawah dan mengangguk perlahan._

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf, Ginny," kata Draco lembut, tangannya berada di pundak Ginny seperti yang dilakukan Harry padanya. "Aku minta maaf."_

 _Memori disekeliling mereka menghilang, mereka kembali berdiri dikeliling meja di dalam tenda. Para bocah bermain di lantai dekat mereka._

 _"_ _Kita pancing mereka lagi," kata Draco._

 _"_ _Dan untuk apa?" tanya Dean frustasi. "Untuk apa kalau dia datang dan kita bisa membunuhnya."_

 _"_ _Poinnya adalah, dia mati," balas Draco marah._

 _"_ _Tepat. Pertama kita harus menjatuhkannya. Dan itu hampir mustahil untuk kita menemukan Horcrux yang barunya jika dia tau kita sedang mencarinya."_

 _"_ _Aku setuju," kata Charlie, "Tapi-" mereka tersentak mendengar beberapa bunyi 'pop' diluar tenda._

 _"_ _Disana," suara teriakan laki-laki._

 _"_ _Mereka disini," teriak Hermione._

 _"_ _Ambil anak-anak itu," teriak Charlie._

 _"_ _Bagaimana mungkin mereka menemukan kita?" teriak Ginny, saat dia menggendong James dari lantai._

 _"_ _Tabu, ini tabu!" teriak Hermione._

 _"_ _Lewat sini," teriak Fred. Mantra berterbangan masuk kedalam tenda, Fred menggunakan tongkatnya untuk membuka tenda. Ketika cela tenda itu terbuka, cahaya hijau menghantam langsung di dada Fred._

 _"_ _Tidak!" teriak Ginny._

 _"_ _Daddy!" jerit Aurelian, Charlie membuat mantra pertahanan keluar tenda dan mendorong kedepan._

 _"_ _Pergi!" teriak Draco. Hermione keluar sebelum Draco dan mengarahkan mantra kesegala penjuru. "Pergi!"_

 _Hermione menatap kebelakang dan dunia seakan runtuh. Dia melihat Draco jatuh ke tanah, wajahnya lebih dulu. Pelahap maut dibelakangnya masih mengacukan tongkat ke arah Draco. Hermione tak bisa bernafas, tapi jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang seakan telinganya dapat mendengarkan. Dia tak tau apa yang terjadi disekitarnya atau apakah dia harus berlari kearah suaminya yang jatuh. Melihatnya seperti ini menyakiti hatinya. Dia ingin berlari pergi diwaktu yang sama dia ingin berbaring disebelahnya, memberikan semua miliknya. Namun badannya terus bergerak seperti memenuhi keinginan sendiri. Hermione mengirimkan kutukan maut kepada orang yang menghancurkan hidup suaminya, dan tanpa dia sadari dia mengambil anak yang berlindung dibawah lengan ayahnya. Hermione mengambil beberapa langkah kedepan dan berdisapparate, meninggalkan semuanya, harapan dan juga mimpinya di belakang._

Hermione merasa perutnya seperti dipukul dengan keras. Ini waktu yang berat untuknya. Hermione menatap draco yang sepertinya merasa hal sama dengannya. Dunia kembali berganti. Mereka tidak siap, mereka butuh pemulihan.

 _Empat. Order hanya tersisa empat. Ginny, Dean, Charlie dan Hermione duduk di sekeliling api di gua dekat Hogmaede. Aurelian berada di pelukannya dan menatap kedalam api. Ginny menatap dirinya dalam kaca, James duduk disebelahnya. Dean dan Charlie duduk didepan mereka dan Teddy tidur di pangkuan Charlie._

 _"_ _Kita pancing mereka," kata Hermione datar, namun tetap penuh tekat. "Ini yang terakhir."_

 _"_ _Untuk mengakhiri apa?" tanya Dean._

 _"_ _Dia marah, dia percaya kita sedang berlari ketakutan sekarang. Dia ingin mengakhiri ini kalau dia bisa. Kata tabu itu, aku yakin dia tak tau kalau kita mengetahuinya. Dia pasti akan menunggu kita untuk mengatakan kata itu lagi. Jadi kita akan" kata Hermione. sepertinya Hermionelah yang mengambil peran pemimpin setelah Harry dan Draco. Hatinya tidak seperti mereka, dia tidak sekuat mereka. Dia tak ingin berjuang. Dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi, tapi dia tak mungkin berhenti. Akan sia-sia jika mereka berhenti. Mereka tetap memiliki kesempatan._

 _"_ _Kau masih punya, bom?" tanya Charlie pelan._

 _"_ _Ya," jawab Hermione lembut. "Masih tersembunyi. Kita akan membuat mereka percaya kita terkejut dan kita akan membuatnya datang."_

 _"_ _Buatlah rencana. Kau tau, aku akan ikut," kata Dean._

 _"_ _Ginny, aku butuh kau menjaga Aurelian," kata Hermione pelan. "Tak ada cara lain." Ginny mengangguk._

"Hell, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" teriak Draco tiba-tiba. Harry dan Hermione menatapnya terkejut. "Mereka tetap berjuang, setelah apa yang kita lakukan. Kita melakukan semuanya untuk mereka dan mereka tetap membuat hidup mereka dalam bahaya! Tidakkah mereka melihat ini semua untuk mereka? Untuk membuat mereka aman?"

"Tentu saja kita akan melakukannya," kata Hermione lembut. "Tapi ini tidak hanya untuk kita. Seluruh dunia terus menderita kalau mereka tak menghentikan Bellatrix. Mereka akan menemukannya, mereka mencoba membuat ini menjadi lebih baik untuk semua orang, James, Aurelian, dan termasuk Teddy."

"Cukup," kata Harry. "Memori ini menjadi lebih pendek dengan Hermione menjadi stess. Kita harus memperhatikan dengan seksama, semuanya penting."

Hermione mengangguk dan kemudian memori berganti.

 _"_ _Jubah pelindung, kerudung," suara Charlie terdengar menginteruksikan sebelum kenangan itu menjadi jelas. Hermione, Charlie dan Dean berdiri membentuk formasi segitiga dan saling menatap satu sama lain membulatkan tekad._

 _"_ _Jangan lupa Portkeynya," Hermione mengingatkan mereka. "Jangan sampai jatuh, aku akan mencoba menyetel bomnya setelah Portkeynya membawa kita pergi._

 _"_ _Tak masalah," kata Charlie serius. "Apapun yang terjadi tak usah kita pikirkan. Kita akan selesaikan ini, apapun yang ada dibelakang kita. Kita bertiga mungkin saja mati, tapi jika kita mati kita harus membawa Bellatrix dan banyak lagi pengikutnya. I love you both, ini lebih penting dari pada itu. Jika aku melihat peluang, terserah kau ada disana atau tidak, aku akan melepaskannya, aku harap kalian berdua melakukan hal yang sama."_

 _"_ _I will," Hermione setuju._

 _"_ _I will," Dean mengikuti._

 _"_ _Siap kalau begitu?" tanya Charlie. Mereka mengangguk, lalu dia mengucapkan tabu, "Horcrux."_

 _Hermione memegang tongkatnya dan menunggu. Hanya beberapa saat, kesunyian pecah dengan bunyi apparate. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya dengan tenang untuk menyerang, ketika tangannya menarik tongkat, dia mendengar bunyi erangan Charlie dan melihatnya dalam gerakan lambat tersungkur ditanah. Ketika kepalanya berbalik, wajahnya terpukul yang membuatnya berguling ke tanah. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi sepatu kulit menendang lengannya._

 _"_ _My, my, my," Hermione melihat keatas, memandang wajah Bellatrix dengan ngeri. Bellatrix mendapatkan tongkat Hermione dan mengayun-ayun dalam buaian di jari-jarinya. "lihat, sepertinya kita mendapatkan yang tersisa dari mereka," Bellatrix tersenyum keji. Hermione menengok ke kanan dan melihat Dean, ditahan oleh pelahap maut. Lengan pelahap maut itu ada dileher Dean dan tongkatnya ada di kepala Dean. "Bagaimanapun," kata Belatrix berpikir, "Dimana para kerdil-kerdil yang selalu kau bawa? Well, apakah akhirnya kau meninggalkan mereka?"_

 _"_ _Dean, Dean." Kata Hermione lemah._

 _"_ _Oh, Dean tidak bisa menolongmu sekarang," ancam Bellatrix._

 _"_ _Dean!" perintah Hermione. Dean terlihat mematung memandang Hermione. Dia berpikir akan ini, dia setuju akan ini, tapi ketika hal ini benar-benar datang, dia tak bisa mengorbankan Hermione. Hermione terlihat panik. Hermione mencoba menyentuh sepatunya yang merupakan alat picu sekaligus Portkey, tapi malam menendang-nendang tak sampai._

 _"_ _Aku tak tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan, tapi tak ada yang bisa menyelematkanmu sekarang," kata Bellatrix pura-pura simpati._

 _"_ _Dean, DEAN!"_

 _"_ _Apakah Dean benar-benar menggangumu? Kita bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah. .. Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"_ _No," teriak Hermione._

 _"_ _Cukup kau berteriak. Apa yang akan kau dapat?" Bellatrix menyerigai. "Oh, dan apa kau lihat…" katanya, kakinya masih di lengan Hermione. "Aku mendengar rumor tapi aku menolak untuk mempercayainya." Bellatrix melepaskan cincin pernikahan Hermione dan menelitinya. "Ada yang bilang padaku kalau keponakkanku yang berdarah penghianat malah memilihmu, tapi ide itu sungguh menjijikan. Aku tidak berani percaya. Cincin peninggalan keluarga yang sangat berharga ada di jari darah lumpur," Bellatrix tertawa mengerikan. "Sampah," dia marah dan melemparkan cincin itu ke pohon terdekat._

 _Hermione seperti tersentak, "Kau tak berarti. Tidak berharga kecuali darah lumpur kotor yang bodoh. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir akan menjadi seperti aku. Sampah sepertimu membuat pikiran para penyihir kacau, percaya kalau kau sama berharganya dengan kami pernyihir berdarah murni. Kepanokanku…" Bellatrix mengelengkan kepala tak percaya. "Aku akan membersihkan seisi dunia dari orang macam kau dan semua orang yang belajar tentang kesetaraan (equality) yang kau agungkan."_

 _Tiba-tiba Hermione berhenti mencaoba meraih Portkey di sepatunya dan memandang Bellatrix, matanya melebar. "Aku tau itu apa."_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau katakan."_

 _"_ _Aku tau itu apa…" kata Hermione mengulangi sedikit syok. "Imperdimenta!" dengan inspirasi yang tiba-tiba datang dan tujuan baru, dengan Wandless magic Hermione membuat kaki Bellatrix menyingkir darinya dan mengirim mantra diam pada Bellatrix. Para pelahap maut terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi, tapi Hermione tak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Memegang tongkatnya dan juga tongkat Bellatrix, Hermione mengambil cincin dan lari kearah Charlie dan ber-Disapparate._

 _"_ _Hermione," teriak Ginny._

 _Hermione berputar kearah Ginny dan mengacungkan tongkatnya sebelum akhirnya merasa lega. Sebelum dia bisa melihat dimana dia berada, dia terjatuh di lantai batu gua._

 _"_ _Merlin, Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Ginny, dia melihat kearah Charlie. "Merlin, tidak."_

 _"_ _Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi," jawab Hermione kacau. "Aku seharusnya menyelesaikannya. Seharusnya aku mengaktifkan bomnya. Aku berpikir… merlin, apa yang telah aku lakukan?"_

 _"_ _Dia masih hidup, Hermione. dia masih hidup!" teriak Ginny. Hermione melihat kearah Charlie, dan melihatnya masih bernafas._

 _"_ _Aku tidak melihat mantra apa yang mereka gunakan dan aku tak ingin menyerah, tapi aku tak percaya kalau dia masih."_

 _"_ _Rennervate!"_

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi," tanya Charlie._

 _"_ _Kau masih hidup. Apa yang terjadi. Kau pasti sudah mati kalau saja tak ada Hermione," Ginny melihatnya tak nyaman, Charlie melihat Hermione dengan mata terbuka lebar._

 _"_ _Yang tadi tidak berhasil," kata Hermione simpel. Tidak mampu untuk menjelaskan sendiri apa yang terjadi. Untuk beberapa menit dia berpikir untuk menatanya. Untuk sesaat dia memiliki harapan dia memiliki harapan, kebenaran._

"Dia tak mengatakan padanya," kata Draco tak percaya. "Dia tak mengatakan pada mereka dan kita juga tidak tau. Apa maksud dari yang dia katakan sebelumnya, kalau dia mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Horcrux," kata Harry keras. "Mereka percaya Bellatrix membuat Horcrux yang lain setelah dia kembali. Mereka tak tau apa itu. Hermione pasti menemukan jawabannya. Atau dia pikir dia tau. Kenapa dia tak memberitahu Charlie?"

"Aku tak tau," jawab Hermione menggelengkan kepala jengkel.

 _"_ _Ginny, aku ingin bicara padamu," kata Hermione ketika kenangan itu kembali lagi dengan kenangan yang lain._

 _"_ _Baik," kata Ginny tak yakin. Hermione dan Ginny berjalan menjauhi ketiga bocah yang sedang memperhatikan Pernie berputar-putar. "Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Kalau Charlie kembali. Aku tidak pergi bersama kalian," kata Hermione sedih._

 _"_ _Apa?" kata Ginny khawatir._

 _"_ _Aku tak bisa. Ada satu hal yang harus aku lakukan, yang aku harus coba lakukan dan aku tak bisa pergi sebelum mencobanya," Hermione menjelaskan._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau maksud? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _"_ _Aku pikir akan lebih baik kalau aku tak mengatakannya," jawab Hermione merasa bersalah._

 _"_ _Mengapa? Hermione… apapun itu jangan lakukan. Pikirkan Aurelian," kata Ginny memohon._

 _"_ _Tentu. Dia bersamaku."_

 _"_ _Kau membawanya?" tanya Ginny, benar-benar terkejut. Mereka selalu bersama dan Ginny tak bisa membayangkan misi apa yang akan Hermione lakukan sampai dia mengambil resiko membawa Aurelian._

 _"_ _Ya," kata Hermione merasa bersalah dan khawatir. "Aku butuh dia."_

 _"_ _Aku harap kau akan mengatakan padaku.."_

 _"_ _Aku juga berharap aku bisa, tapi aku sudah putuskan lebih baik tidak mengatakannya. Aku punya permintaan terakhir padamu," Hermione memohon pada Ginny._

 _"_ _Apapun," balas Ginny serius._

 _"_ _Bisakah kau menunggu sampai pagi? Bisakah kau menunggu disini sampai pagi."_

 _"_ _Tentu," kata Ginny terkejut. "Aku akan menunggu sampai seminggu kalau kau menginginkannya."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak butuh satu minggu. Aku ingin kau pergi besok, apapun yang terjadi. Kalau ini tidak berhasil…"_

 _"_ _Kami akan menunggumu," kata Ginny meyakinkan._

 _"_ _Tidak. Kau akan pergi besok pagi. Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun aku atau Aurelian tidak kembali."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kita bertemu di Rumania," kata Ginny menyelesaikan kalimat Hermione._

 _"_ _Ginny." Hermione menggelengkan kepala. "Jika kami tidak datang besok pagi."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kita bertemu di Rumania," kata Ginny teguh._

 _Air mata keluar dari mata Hermione dan dia mengangguk. "Sampai nanti.." Ginny ikut menangis dan merangkul Hermione. Hermione memeluk Ginny juga dengan erat._

 _"_ _I love you, Hermione," tangis Ginny._

 _"_ _I love you, too," jawab Hermione._

 _"_ _Hati-hati," kata Ginny langsung menatapnya._

 _"_ _Ya. Kau juga."_

 _"_ _Kita akan bertemu nanti," kata Ginny. Hermione mengangguk dan menghapus air mata di pipinya._

 _"_ _Aurelian, love. Waktunya pergi," kata Hermione ringan. Aurelian langsung berdiri gembira dan mengusap jubah mencoba membersihkannya. "Diluar sangat dingin, jadi .." Hermione memanggil jubah pelindung ukuran kecil di sudut gua dan mengancingkannya dengan wajah sedih. "Dan Scarf birumu," Hermione tersenyum._

 _"_ _Tornadoes," kata Aurelian. "Seperti Daddy. Sekarang kita akan bertemu Daddy, Mum?"_

 _"_ _Tidak malam ini, love," jawab Hermione._

"Ini. Dia akan mengirimnya kembali," kata Harry.

"Terlalu cepat," jawab Hermione. "Ini terlalu cepat."

 _"_ _Pernie?" panggil Hermione._

 _"_ _Ya. Mistress?" tanya Pernie. Teddy dan James melihat penasaran dari tempat duduk mereka di tanah._

 _"_ _Pernie, aku mau kau pergi bersama kami," jawab Hermione._

 _"_ _Tentu Mistress." Pernie tersenyum Hermione mengangguk dan menggendong Aurelian._

 _"_ _Ginny mengambil tas punggung dari lantai dan memanggil, "Hermione, tasmu."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak membutuhkannya, Ginny. Aku akan kembali mengambilnya," kata Hermione menambahkan melihat wajah sedih Ginny. Ginny mengangguk walaupun dia tak yakin Hermione akan kembali._

 _"_ _Bye Teddy, bye James," kata Hermione sedih. Dia kembali menatap Ginny dan air mata kembali mengalir, "Bye."_

 _"_ _Bye,"_

 _"_ _Bye-bye bibi Ginny," Aurelian melambaikan tangannya ceria. Dan Ginny kembali menangis melihatnya._

 _"_ _Tenang saja Ginny," kata Hermione meletakan tangan di pundak Ginny. "Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya."_

 _Hermione keluar gua dan memandang pintu masuknya, mengambil nafas panjang dari udara dingin bulan desember. Dia menatap langit bertabur bintang yang bersinar di malam musim dingin._

 _"_ _Apa Daddy ada disana?" tanya Aurelian._

 _"_ _Aku pikir kau akan melihatnya segera," jawab Hermione. "Pernie?" Hermione merasa bersalah karena Pernie berdiri dengan kaki telanjang di tumpukan salju. "Aku akan berapparate dan akan memanggilmu segera," katanya._

 _"_ _Pernie akan datang, Mistress!"_

 _Hermione menutup mata dan berdisapparate. Dunia kembali terlihat. mereka menemukan mereka berada di kegelapan, dingin dan rumah kosong._

 _"_ _Pernie," panggil Hermione, langsung Pernie datang tepat disebelahnya._

 _"_ _Kita hanya akan disini sebentar," kata Hermione dengan senyum sayang._

"Ini rumahku. Rumah orang tuaku," kata Hermione. Dia merasa sakit dan penasaran kapan orangtuanya dibunuh, sepengetahuannya dia tak bisa mengirim orangtuanya pergi jauh lagi.

 _"_ _Ini, love. Minum ini!" Hermione memberikan botol ramuan dengan sedikit cairan dibagian bawah._

 _"_ _Eww, yucky," Aurelian menolak. "Yucky Mummy, yucky."_

 _"_ _Aku tau, tapi satu kali lagi untuk Mummy, okey?" tanya Hermione manis. Aurelian menolak dan mengelengkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Ayo, young master. Jadilah anak baik dan mendengarkan ibu, young master," bujuk Pernie._

 _Aurelian mencibir lagi tapi berusaha meminum ramuan terakhir._

 _"_ _That's a good boy, young master. Very good boy," kata Pernie menghibur._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Pernie," kata Hermione lega. Di kemudian menangkap Aurelian yang jatuh tertidur._

 _"_ _Young master," kata Pernie khawatir._

 _"_ _Tak apa. Ini adalah ramuan tidur," Hermione menyakinkan si peri rumah._

 _"_ _Pernie tak mengerti, Mistress. Pernie pikir Mistress punya misi?" tanya Pernie bingung._

 _"_ _Ya. Tapi aku tak bisa membawanya bersamaku. Tolong kau lihat dia. Aku berharap bisa kembali secepatnya," kata Hermione padanya. "Pernie, kalau aku tidak kembali dalam dua jam, tolong bawa Aurelian kembali pada Ginny di gua. Jika ada orang lain yang datang kesini, cepat-cepat bawa dia. Kau mengerti?"_

 _"_ _Ya, Mistress," jawab Pernie khawatir mengulum jari-jarinya yang panjang._

 _"_ _Ini," Hermione memberikan gelas, kemudian memberikan mantra, dan api kecil didalam gelas bersinar. Dia meletakan gelas itu di lantai disebelah bocah yang sedang tertidur. "Ini akan membuat kalian tetap hangat." Pernie duduk disebelah Aurelian dan mentransfigurasikan lemari kecil disebelah mereka menjadi selimut. Dia menyelimuti putranya dan juga peri rumah dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Pernie. Aku harap akan segera kembali, jadi dia tak perlu bangun."_

 _Pernie mengangguk dan Hermione berdisapparate lagi._

 _Ketika Hermione membuka mata, dia berdiri di tengah kekosongan kantor Auror. Satu-satunya tempat agar bisa berapparate selain tempat khusus untuk berapparate yang ada di atrium. Hermione sedikit lega karena pelahap maut tidak mengetahui tempat itu. Hermione cepat-cepat mengalihkan padangannya dari meja kerja Harry, terlalu sakit untuk mengingatnya._

"Lihatlah, semuanya berdebu," kata Harry memperhatikan meja yang mereka lewati. "Seperti tak ada orang yang kesini selama berbulan-bulan."

"Aku tidak berpikir mereka bisa," kata Draco. Hermione dan Harry menatapnya curiga, "Kalendernya masih menunjukan bulan agustus."

"Kementrian sudah ditutup kalau begitu, atau hanya kantor Auror?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku tak tau," jawab Harry menggelengkan kepala. Karena diskusi itu mereka sedikit tertinggal dari Hermione yang ada di memori dan mereka berusaha mengejarnya.

 _Hermione cepat-cepat menutup pintu lift. Draco yang ketinggalan mengejarnya sedikit terkejut menyadari dia bisa menembus pintu lift dan setengah tubuhnya tak tampak, namun cepat- cepat masuk ke dalam lift._

"Dia nervous. Pasti ada yang berjaga-jaga di kementrian," kata Draco.

 _Hermione frustasi dan khawatir, dia mengacukan tongkatnya ke tombol lift dan kecepatan lift menjadi bertambah hampir seperti terjun bebas. Tiba-tiba lift berhenti dan para penumpang bersender kedinding untuk menahan agar tidak terjatuh._

 _"_ _Tingkat Sembilan: Departemen Misteri," suara memberi tau. Pintu lift terbuka, suaranya terdengar sangat keras karena kesunyian._

 _Hermione berlari ke koridor yang kosong dan mengacungkan tongkatnya "Reducto."_

 _Pintu hitam jatuh ke lantai. Dengan cepat Hermione masuk kedalam ruangan bundar dengan dua belas pintu. Untuk beberapa saat Hermione mencoba menenangkan diri. Kemudian dia merusak empat pintu dari kanan._ Untuk saat ini Draco sangat merasa bahwa dia tidak mengenal Hermione dengan baik, dia berangapan mungkin Hermione pernah kesini beberapa kali sebelumnya. matanya melebar saat dia mengikuti Hermione. dia sendiri tak pernah masuk ke departemen misteri, hanya sedikit sekali penyihir yang pernah masuk kesana _._ Ruangan yang mereka masukki benar-benar mengaggumkan, cahaya terang menyilaukan dan mengejutkannya. Kilauan menari-nari sekeliling ruangan. Ini adalah sihir murni. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada penyihir wanita yang sedang mereka ikuti. _Hermione dengan cepat mengambil benda kecil yang ada di rak sangat tinggi. Hanya tersisa tiga, semua lacinya terkunci menandakan bahwa setiap laci adalah tempat dari setiap benda itu._

"Mereka menghancurkannya saat pertempuran," jawab Hermione melihat ekspresi bertanya Draco.

 _Hermione dengan cepat memilih time-turner dalam kain ungu dan memasukkannya kedalam jubah. Yang dicari sudah didapat, dia kembali ketempat dia datang. Hermione menarik pintu hitam dan disana terdapat dua pelahap maut berdiri didepannya._

 _"_ _Disana," kata salah satu dari mereka._

 _"_ _Impedimenta!" teriak Hermione. kedua pelahap maut itu berhenti ditengah jalan dan dengan mudah Hermione melewati mereka dan masuk melalui lift. Dia menusuk tombol control pada lift lagi. "Please….please….please…"_

"Bagaimana mereka menemukannya?" tanya Harry.

"Jika tak ada orang yang datang kesini selama berbulan-bulan, mereka pasti memasang alarm," kata Draco.

 _"_ _Tingkat delapan: Atrium," kata suara memberitahu. Ketika gerbang terbuka Hermione berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan membuat mereka semua terkejut. Mereka melihat banyak sekali cahaya berwarna-warni melayang menuju Hermione._

 _"_ _Itu Granger, tangkap dia!" teriak salah satu dari mereka._

 _Hermione menggunakan mantra pelindung dan diam-diam sangat berterima kasih pada si kembar weasley untuk jubah pelindung mereka, tak bisa disangkal itu sangat menolongnya. Jantungnya hampir berhenti melihat dua kutukan kematian hampir saja mengenainya._

 _"_ _Tutup perapian."_

 _Hermione melihat kebelakang, salah satu mantra mengenainya. Dia merasa salah satu kakinya terkena mantra dan berusaha untuk tetap berjalan. Hermione memanggil pot tempat bubuk floo dari perapian terdekat dan melemparkannya._

 _"_ _Leaky Couldron!" teriaknya. Lidah api hijau menyelimutinya dan dia berputar cepat. Hermione terjatuh dilantai berbau bar tua. Dia mencari penopang dan menarik nafas panjang manahan sakit._

 _"_ _Miss Granger?" tanya suara perempuan dan menolongnya berdiri. Hermione menatap perempuan itu dan merasa tak ada ancaman. "Merlin, ini kau. Semua orang menganggap kau sudah mati."_

 _Perempuan itu menolongnya, dia bersiap untuk berapparate sebelum dia berbalik cepat melihat dua pelahap maut mengikutinya menggunakan perapian. Dia cepat-cepat berapparate namun salah satu dari mereka masih memegang jubahnya, dia tak tau kenapa dia memilih tempat itu, itu adalah tempat pertama yang dia pikirkan. Hermione langsung berbalik seketika kakinya menginjak tanah, mengacungkan tongkatnya dan membius pelahap maut itu. Hermione berapparate ke Malfoy manor sebelum kembali ke rumah orang tuanya._

 _"_ _Pernie?" panggil Hermione._

 _"_ _Mistress?"_

 _"_ _Kita harus cepat." Dia membuka jubahnya._

 _"_ _Mistress terluka," kata Pernie ngeri._

 _"_ _Ya," Hermione masuk ke ruang tamu dimana Aurelian sedang tertidur. "Pernie, dengarkan aku. Aurelian akan pergi jauh."_

 _"_ _Tidak Mistress. Pernie bisa membantu. Pernie bisa pergi menolong," kata Pernie memohon._

 _"_ _Tidak Pernie. Ini sudah terlambat. Jangan khawatir. Hanya, please pergilah ketempat Ginny. Malam ini, Aurelian dan aku akan pergi. Garis keturunan Malfoy akan berakhir. Kau tidak akan punya master untuk kau layani lagi. Aku akan mengatakan padamu sekarang, secara resmi, Ginerva Weasley adalah pewarisku yang baru. Dia akan mendapatkan semuanya. Kau tak perlu melayaninya kalau kau tak mau. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan master yang baik, Ginny akan menjagamu dan itu sangat berarti untukku jika kau juga bisa menjaganya."_

 _"_ _Ya, Mistress," bisik Pernie, air mata mengalir besar-besar dari matanya. "Pernie akan pergi sekarang kalau itu keinginan Mistress."_

 _"_ _Kau adalah teman yang mengagumkan, Pernie hati-hati."_

 _"_ _Pernie akan merindukanmu, Mistress."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih."_

 _Pernie menghilang dan Hermione jatuh berlutut. Dia mengambil botol kecil dari jubahnya._

Harry, Hermione dan Draco benar-benar terkejut, perlahan mereka keluar dari pensieve. Hermione mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya, tapi Draco dan Harry terjatuh kesofa. Mereka menatap pensieve untuk waktu yang agak lama dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Itulah.

Hermione dimasa yang akan datang menunjukkan poin-poin kenangan dalam botol di meja kopi. Hanya semenit sebelum kematiannya, semenit sebelum kedatangan Aurelian di the burrow dan ditemukan oleh Harry dan Ron. Akhir dari kenangan itu seperti sangat nyata dari sebelumnya. mereka merasa mereka benar-benar melakukan perjalanan bersamanya. Terlalu banyak pikiran berenang dikepala mereka.

"Aku pikir, kita butuh teh lagi," kata Hermione kosong.

Draco dan Harry mengangguk, belum sanggup keluar dari pikiran yang mengawang.

"Ya," Hermione menghela nafas. Perlahan dia berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Dia terperangah melihat cahaya matahari yang cantik menerangi jendelanya dan memaksa keluar memori yang tadi dilihatnya. Dia menangis dan terjatuh di kursi dapur itu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, ehm, ini terjawab di chapter sebelumnya, tapi saya cuma mau klarifikasi aja, siapa tau ada yang belum jelas. Waktu Aurelian bilang paman Fred dan ayahnya ada dikastil diatas awan waktu dia datang pertama kali itu karena George meninggal sebelum Aurelian lahir, jadi Aurelian tidak mengenal George, jadi semuanya meninggal kecuali Ginny, Charlie, Teddy, James dan Aurelian, juga Pernie.**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 11. Air mata, Penjelasan dan Tawa-**

"Hermione?" panggil Harry tak yakin ketika dia mendengar tangisan dari dapur. Harry melirik Draco dan berdiri. "Hermione?" panggilnya lagi masuk ke dapur dan perlahan berjalan mendekati meja. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione mengangguk dan terdengar tangis pelan. "Yeah, hanya.. hanya terlalu banyak."

"yeah," Harry mengakui sedih.

"Harry, aku minta maaf!" pengakuan Hermione mengagetkan Harry.

"Untuk apa?"

"Itu salahku. Dua. Dua kali aku dapat membunuhnya dan aku tak melakukannya," Hermione menangis. "Kau, Luna, Fred, Malfoy… kalian tidak seharusnya mati jika itu bukan karena untuk aku." Draco meneliti kata-kata Hermione dan mendengarkannya.

"Hermione. Ini sungguh mengelikan," kata Harry tak percaya. "Ini bukan kesalahannya, Hermione dimasa depan. Dia melakukan apa yang dia bisa. Aku yakin akulah yang mengambil semua keputusan itu. Dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Itu bukan kesalahannya dan bahkan bukan kesalahanmu. Kau tak melakukan apapun."

"Dia itu aku, Harry," Hermione mengingatkannya.

"Ya. Dia itu kau, tapi kau bukan dia. Bukan kau yang membuat semua keputusan itu. Dan jikapun kau melakukannya, itu bukan keputusan yang buruk. Jadi berhentilah menangis," kata Harry. "Kau tidak menanggung semua ini. Tapi jika kau ingin mencoba bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya, kalau begitu cobalah untuk menyelematkan semua. Itulah kenapa dia mengirim Aurelian untuk kembali kesini. Karena keputusan itu mungkin tak ada seorangpun yang akan mati nanti."

Hermione mengangguk dan mencoba menghapus air matanya. "Tidak. Jangan hanya mengangguk. Aku ingin kau percaya," paksa Harry.

"Hermione mengangguk lagi. "Aku tau… kau benar. Aku minta maaf kau bisa kembali ke ruang tamu. Aku akan.."

"Tidak, biar aku yang membuat teh. Kau duduklah," Harry menawarkan.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku dapat-"

"Duduk," perintah Harry. Hermione sedikit tertawa patuh ketika Harry sudah mulai mengitari dapur. Beberapa tahun ini Harry benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa dan itu mengejutkan Hermione. Ketika Hermione melihat Harry, dia masih teringat bocah berusia sebelas tahun dengan sikap yang sedikit canggung, tak percaya diri dan ingin membuktikan diri. Sekarang bocah itu sudah dua puluh tahun dan sudah menjadi pemimpin yang sabar. Well, tidak selalu sabar, namun dia sedikit demi sedikit meningkatkannya. Dia tak lagi perlu membuktikan diri dan pandangannya tentang keadilan. Dia kuat dan dihormati.

"Gula… Gula…" Harry mengeramang dan dia berbalik mencari gula. Hermione berdiri dan berjalan ke arah konter dibelakang Harry. Hermione melewati lenganya dan mengambil wadah gula dan menaruhnya di nampan. "Kau yang menaruhnya di sekat pemanggang."

"Aku tau itu," kata Harry bercanda. Hermione tersenyum lembut dan berjalan bersama Harry kembali ke ruang tamu. "Maaf yang tadi," Hermione meminta maaf pada Draco.

"Tidak, tak apa," jawab Draco. Hermione memandangnya curiga. Dia menyangka Draco akan membalas dengan sedikit meremehkan dan membela diri atau tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dia tak melakukannya sepanjang hari ini. Well, dengan ketidak sepakatan mereka dihari sebelumnya mengenai Draco tak bisa melihat Aurelian. Hermione cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran itu. dia sudah banyak pikiran tanpa harus ditambah lagi.

"Jadi dari mana kita mulai?" tanya Harry.

"Pansy?" jawab Draco. "Jika kita berpikir bahwa dia dibunuh dan darahnya digunakan untuk menulis dinding kamarku ketika aku diserang, maka dia adalah orang pertama yang kita tau menjadi korban dalam masalah ini." Hermione dan Harry sedikit terkejut karena Draco berkata sangat cepat. Mereka tak menduga Draco akan ikut berpartisipasi dengan mudah.

"Aku setuju," kata Harry. "Seharusnya kita memang mulai dari sana, dia korban pertama. Dan penyerangan itu, dimasa mendatang waktunya tidak begitu jauh dari sekarang. Kita butuh tau kenapa Pansy menjadi target dan bisa mencegah serangan itu."

"Aku pikir," kata Hermione. "Mungkin saja orang tuanyalah yang merupakan target sebenarnya. Maksudku, aku punya perasaan kalau Pansy mungkin dibunuh untuk menghukum mereka atau…" Hermione menatap Draco curiga. "Seberapa dekat kau dengan Pansy?"

"Kami berteman sejak kecil," jawab Draco. "Kita masih teman baik, tapi kami tidak sering bertemu. Kenapa?"

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir ada seseorang yang akan menyakitinya untuk menghukummu?" Hermione memberikan alasan.

"Tidak," jawab Draco percaya diri. "Jika mereka ingin menghukumku dengan menyakiti orang terdekatku, maka harusnya itu adalah ibuku atau Zabini. Aku pikir kau benar, dia dibunuh untuk menghukum kedua orang tuanya."

"Ya. Apalagi mereka masih menjadi target setelah Pansy menghilang," jawab Hermione.

"Apa kau cukup dekat dengan Pansy untuk sekedar ngobrol dengannya?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," Draco mengangguk. "Aku baru saja berpikir untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Kita perlu tau dan aku bisa mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi."

"Good. Good," kata Harry tanpa sadar. "Tapi kau perlu berhati-hati waktu bicara dengannya. Kau tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu tenta-"

"Aku tau ini rahasia, Potter. Dan aku tau caranya mencari topik yang tepat untuk mencari informasi," jawab Draco meyakinkannya.

"Good," ulang Harry.

"Okey, Malfoy akan bicara dengan Pansy. Lalu apa berikutnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Dennis," jawab Harry, Hermione mengangguk setuju itu pulalah yang ada dipikirannya. "Dia adalah target berikutnya. Well, orang tuanya dibunuh, jadi kita berasumsi itu untuk menghukumnya karena orang tuanya adalah muggle dan tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan dunia sihir. Tapi untuk apa? Apa yang mereka inginkan dari Dennis?"

"Aku tak tau," kata Hermione serius. "Itu seperti target acak. Maksudku, bukannya Parkinson ikut serta dalam kegiatan pelahap maut, tapi, well mereka adalah keluar darah murni, mereka sangat pas untuk menjadi target. Dennis secara personal tidak punya adil apapun dalam perang."

"Yang mana artinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hal yang sedang mereka kerjakan," kata Harry. "Aku pikir dia adalah langkah berikutnya. Kita harus pergi dan bicara dengannya. Kita harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bahkan besok. Waktu kita sedikit sampai pergerakan awal mereka –serangan terhadap Malfoy dan Pansy. Kita harus menemukannya secepatnya. Jadi besok pagi, tak perlu ke kantor lagi, kita mengunjungi rumah Creevey."

"Tanpa pemberitahuan?" tanya Draco.

"Ya," jawab Harry. "Jika sesuatu sedang terjadi, dia mungkin saja takut untuk mengatakannya. Dia tidak datang pada kita dimasa depan. Dia pasti merasa ketakutan dan mencoba menyelesaikannya dengan menutupi kebenaran. Dia anak yang baik, tapi orang tidak selalu membuat keputusan tepat saat mereka sedang ketakutan. Berdasarkan pengalamanku, akan lebih baik kalau kita datang tanpa pemberitahuan."

Draco mengangguk.

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Harry pada Draco.

"Maksudmu, kau memberiku pilihan?" tanya Draco.

"Bukannya aku selalu memberimu pilihan?" balas Harry. "Kau disini sukarelawan. Selama kau mau terlibat, kau harus merahasiakan semua informasi dalam investigasi ini. Kau hanya sedikit berkewajiban untuk membantu dalam hal ini. Pilihan selalu diberikan sebagaimana kau terlibat, semua tergantung kau."

Draco membuang muka dari pandangan keduanya yang bertanya. Ini semakin membuatnya tak nyaman ketika Harry melakukannya. Ini bukanlah kali pertama, dia sangat terbuka akan semua pilihan, dibandingkan membiarkan Draco merasa seperti seharusnya melakukan hal itu, perlahan mengajaknya masuk dan memberi jawaban yang kongkret.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku ikut bagian dalam kasus ini," kata Draco. "Ini sangat serius untukku sama seriusnya untukmu. Aku tak mungkin keluar."

"Baik. Teima kasih," respon Harry. "Kami sangat mengapresiasinya."

Mata Draco melebar. Dia tak tau hubungannya dengan harry. Mereka punya sejarah panjang, batas sikap bertolak belakang dan saling membenci itu sangat dalam, selama perang mereka merasa kasian pada peran mereka satu sama lain. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka saling melihat penderitaan satu sama lain. Ketika perang berakhir, Draco sangat ketakutan dengan takdir yang menunggunya. Dia ingin menyakinkan orang-orang bahwa dia tak menginginkan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia cukup terkejut seperti banyak orang ketika Harry menolongnya dan memberi kesempatan. Harry sepertinya tidak merasa berpuas diri untuk terus memperpanjang tensi diantara mereka, tapi dia tidak pernah tidak baik. Dua tahun yang lalu, tidak hanya Harry yang 'tidak tidak baik' tapi dia bersikap benar-benar ingin meninggalkan sejarah buruk mereka, Draco tak ingin terus hidup dengan masa lalu, tapi dia tak yakin apa yang dimaksud menjadi pria dan dia tak merasa nyaman dengan apapun ide mengenai membangun persahabatan. Itu terlalu kuno dan sopan, tapi sopan pastilah terasa lebih baik dari pada apapun yang berdasarkan pada kemarahan. Mereka membutuhkannya untuk satu dan lainnya.

"Jadi besok pagi, pukul Sembilan," kata Harry. "Apa kau tak masalah kalau kita bertemu lagi disini, Hermione? Cuma sebelum kita berangkat kesana?"

"Tidak, tak apa. Lebih mudah kalau dari sini dibandingkan tempatmu dengan semua mantra pelindung itu," kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya," kata Harry pada Draco yang tampak bingung kenapa hal ini mengacu ke dirinya. Dengan cepat dia menyadiri bahwa Harry pasti mempersiapkan sesuatu yang serius dan ini mungkin membutuhkan kerja ekstra untuk menemukan caranya. "Oh, dan ya, kita mungkin harus mengikut seratakan Orde of Phoenix untuk beberapa hal. Jika kita tidak mendapat progress yang bagus, kita akan butuh bantuan. The Weasleys adalah yang pertama harus tau, dan mungkin tak lama mereka juga akan tau, mereka tau tentang Aurelian."

"Kau bilang Weasley, atau eh, Ron," kata Draco tak nyaman. "Apa kau mengatakan semua ini padanya?"

"Ya," jawab Harry. "Ron termasuk dalam investigasi ini, tapi tidak secara langsung. Kita tak butuh terlalu banyak perhatian, dan meminta Ron untuk ikut serta dalam investigasi akan membuat banyak sekali pertanyaan. Jangan bilang-bilang, akan lebih baik kalau kita punya seseorang yang meneliti kasus kecil. Aku yakin kita akan senang kalau dia disini, dia akan melengkapinya. Aku punya rencana kesana setelah kita menyelesaikan ini."

"Jadi, kita sudah buat rencana, sekarang," kata Hermione. "Malfoy akan bicara dengan Parkinson dan kita akan pergi menemui Dennis Creevey."

"Okey, sekarang, aku tak meragukan kemampuanmu untuk bicara dengan Parkinson, tapi aku mau mengingatkanmu untuk mencari apapun yang sepertinya penting. Kau juga harus mengingat semua, dan memberikan yang terbaik yang kau bisa," kata Harry pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk.

"Kata McGonagall dia tak terlalu membutuhkan pensieve sekarang dan kita bisa meminjamnya selama kita membutuhkannya. Jadi kita bisa melihat lagi kalau ada sesuatu atau detail yang kita lupakan atau terlewatkan."

"Sempurna," kata Harry.

"Jadi ada lagi yang harus kita tuju?" tanya Hermione.

"Masih banyak yang belum jelas. Tapi kita sudah membuat rencana sekarang," jawab Harry.

"Ya. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku butuh tau," kata Draco. "Apa itu Horcrux?" Harry dan Hermione bertukar pandang yang membuat Draco merasa tak enak. Mereka tak seperti ingin menyembunyikan ini, tapi mereka terlihat tak yakin akan menjelaskan saat hal ini disebut.

"Itu adalah sihir hitam," kata Hermione memulai. "See, ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk membunuh. Itu adalah dosa yang tidak hanya melawan orang tersebut, itu juga dosa yang melawan alam. Itu bukan hal yang natural. Membunuh merusak jiwa, tepatnya merusaknya. Sejarahnya ada penyihir hitam, mengerikan sebenarnya, yang mengambil keuntungan dari kerusakan jiwa itu dan dibandingkan dia menerima saja jiwanya hancur, mereka mencoba memaksakan jiwa mereka membelah menjadi setengahnya. Mereka mengambil setengah dari jiwa itu dan menyimpannya di luar tubuh mereka. Dan itu membuat apabila mereka terbunuh dan bagian dari jiwa mereka hancur maka setengah dari jiwa mereka masih bertahan. Dan sesuatu yang menyimpan bagian jiwa itulah yang disebut Horcrux."

"Dan apa itu? apa yang bisa menyimpannya?" tanya Draco. Dari apa yang dilihatnya di memori, dia bisa melihat dari cara orang-orang membicarakan horcrux seperti mereka sekarat, tapi tak pernah membayangkan kemungkinan kalau tubuhnya hancur. Bisa dia bilang itu tidak nyambung.

"Apa saja," kata Harry simpel. "Bisa apa saja."

"Dan pangeran k- Voldermort punya satu?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak," jawab Harry dengan suara tergangu tapi Draco tau itu bukan ditujukan padanya. "Voldermort punya tujuh."

"Apa?" kata Draco tak percaya. "DIa membagi jiwanya menjadi tujuh?"

"Tidak. Dia membagi jiwanya tujuh kali," kata Harry mengoreksi.

"Dia tidak membagi jiwanya. Dia memutilasi." Kata Hermione jijik. "Dia bukan lagi manusia waktu dihancurkan."

"Jadi, kau harus menghancurkan Horcrux sebelum kau bisa menghancurkannya. Apa aja itu? bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya Draco. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit marah.

"Well, Horcrux bisa berbentuk apa saja. Tapi Voldermort mencoba memakai benda-benda yang mempunyai nilai sejarah. Tidak banyak yang mau menyimpan bagian jiwanya yang berharga di gelas kecil. Voldermort atau Tom Riddle, bukanlah orang yang berada waktu dia di panti asuhan. Waktu dia kecil dia punya kebiasaan mengambil tropi untuk memenuhi misinya, dengan menggunakan sihir dan kelicikan," Harry menjelaskan.

"Tunggu, apa? Panti asuhan?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Yeah," balas Hermione. "Selain begitu seriusnya dia tentang kemurnian darah, dia sendiri berdarah campuran. Dia adalah pewaris Slytherin dan cukup bangga akan itu, tapi ayahnya adalah muggle. Sesuatu yang tidak dia bagi pada banyak orang."

"Bagaimanapun," kata Harry melanjutkan. " Dia memilih benda-benda yang sangat berharga dan menyembunyikan ditempat yang memiliki arti juga untuknya. Yang pertama adalah buku harian yang dia buat waktu dia ditahun ke tujuh. Dia membunuh Myrtle merana dan mengunci sebagian jiwanya di dalam buku harian itu, buku harian yang spesial. Ginny mendapatkan buku harian itu dan itu merasukinya. Aku menghancurkan Horcrux buku harian di kamar rahasia sebelum kita tau apa sebenarnya itu. Dumbledore menyadari ada sesuatu yang sangat hitam dan mulai mencari tau. Dia mencoba mencari kenangan-kenangan tentang Tom Riddle dari orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya. Memori dari Slughorn yang membuat kita tau kalau dia berencana membuat tujuh. Selain buku harian ada cincin keluarganya, Dumbledore yang menghancurkannya sebelum kita memulai tahun ke enam. Dia tekena kutukan dan itu membuat tangannya menghitam. Lalu ada kalung Slytherin, lalu diandem Ravenclaw di kamar kebutuhan, itulah kenapa kita disana saat perang."

"Horcrux sangat sulit dihancurkan. Hanya sedikit yang bisa menghancurkannya." Hermione melanjutkan cerita itu. "Kita menggunakan bisa Basillisk untuk hampir semuanya, kebanyakan menggunakan pedang Gryffindor karena pedang itu menghisap bisa Basilliks saat Harry menggunakannya untuk membunuh Basillisk. Diandem, hancur karena api kutukan."

"Tapi itu hanya lima. Apa dua Horcrux lagi?" tanya Draco serius.

"Dua yang terakhir, kami tidak yakin apa itu," kata Hermione. "Ularnya, Nagini, adalah Horcrux terakhir. Aku rasa dia membuatnya diwaktu yang mendesak, dia tak membiarkan ular itu lepas dari pandangannya. Neville yang menghancurkannya."

"Kau kekurangan satu lagi. Kau bilang ular itu yang terakhir. Lalu apa yang keenam?" tuntut Draco. Dia merasa frustasi karena Harry dan Hermione masih menyimpan sesuatu darinya. Hermione menatap Harry empati, tapi Harry malah terlihat tak jelas.

"Aku," jawab Harry. Draco telihat lebih bingung. "Itu semacam ketidaksengajaan. Dia tak bermaksud membuatnya dan bahkan tidak pernah tau," kata Harry menyerigai.

Saat Draco masih tampak bingung, Hermione melanjutkan. "Ketika Voldermort mencoba membunuh Harry saat dia masih bayi, dia gagal karena dan Harry selamat berkat perlindungan dari pengorbanan ibunya yang mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Ketika dia gagal, mantra itu berbalik menyerangnya. Karena jiwa Voldermort sudah sangat kecil, lemah dan termuntilasi. Mantra yang berbalik itu membuat jiwanya terpisah lagi setengahnya terbang tak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya, dan memaksa masuk ke tubuh Harry."

"Tapi, kenapa kau masih tetap hidup dan bukankah kau harus menghancurkan Horcrux?" tanya Draco mulai curiga.

"Well, itu adalah bagian yang rumit," kata Harry, dia terlihat terganggu. "Waktu aku mencoba memperlajari bahwa aku adalah Horcrux, saat dia memanggilku untuk keluar, aku berpikir akan menghancurkan salah satunya, maka dari itu aku pergi ke hutan terlarang. Aku datang tanpa perlawanan dan dia menyerangku dengan kutukan kematian. Dan disitu ada sedikit bagian aneh yang datang dari tongkat elder. Hal itu karena kau mengalahkan Dumbledore, kemudian aku mengambil tongkatmu dan Voldermort mengambil tongkat Dumbledore, itulah kenapa tongkat baru Voldermort tidak bekerja untuk melawanku, dan itu melawannya. Waktu dia menyerang dengan kutukan kematian, bagian dari jiwanya hancur tapi aku tetap bertahan. Tetap saja, aku tidak akan hidup hari ini, kalau tak ada ibumu."

"Apa?" tanya Draco, nyata bingung dengan pengakuan Harry.

Harry memberikan senyum kecil. "Aku rasa ibumu tak pernah mengatakannya padamu tentang ini. Aku tak begiu yakin kenapa. Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk mengungkit masa lalu karena aku sudah melupakannya, karena ini merupakan bagian kenapa kau dan ibumu sekarang tak ada di Azakaban. Ketika aku terkaena kutukan kematian, aku pura-pura mati. Voldemort menyuruh seseorang untuk melihat apakah aku masih hidup, dan ibumu yang datang dan berbohong padanya bahwa aku sudah mati. Dia melakukannya untukmu. Dia berpikir kalau aku bisa mengakhiri ini kau bisa selamat, aku berhutang budi padanya."

"Kau membelaku karena ibuku?" tanya Draco.

"Aku bilang ini salah satu bagian dari alasanku membela kalian," kata Harry mengoreksi dengan serius. "Seseorang juga memberitahuku dimana aku harus berdiri dan membela dengan adil. Mereka bilang aku bisa menjadi tak adil kalau aku masih membawa rivalitas kita." Harry melirik ke arah Hermione. "Mereka percaya kau hanyalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang terancam dari Voldermort dan bertindak karena takut. Aku memutuskan untuk memberikan kau kesempatan untuk membutktikan diri."

"Dan?" tanya Draco, ada sesuatu dari cara Harry bicara membuatnya berharap. Dia mengingatkan dirinya dia hanya cukup bertanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"Dan aku tak menyesal," kata Harry mengakui. Draco masih sedikit marah dengan arah percakapan ini, namun merasa sedikit bangga dan mungkin sedikit arogan, bahwa Harry tidak meragukan integritasnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau tau kalau kau adalah Hocrux?" tanya Draco mencoba kembali ke percakapan sebelumnya.

"Pensieve," jawab Harry. "Kebanyakan orang tau Snape memberiku beberapa kenangan sebelum dia mati dan salah satu kenangan itu ada percakapannya dengan Dumbledore yang menjelaskan bahwa aku harus mati untuk menghancurkan Voldermort. Jadi ya, itu masuk akal."

"Dan kau hanya menerimanya?" tanya Draco tak percaya dan sedikit jijik.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kata Harry beralasan.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan pada sahabatmu," kata Hermione meliriknya.

Harry menarik nafas lelah. "Hermione kita sudah membicarakan ini-"

"Bukan berarti aku menerimanya. Itu bukan berarti aku melupakannya. Dan setelah apa yang baru saja kita lihat, aku sangat marah karena kau melakukannya lagi," kata Hermione marah.

"Hermione," Harry memulai, capek karena frustasi.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," kata Hermione dengan paksa. "Kau mengorbankan dirimu. Apa kau bisa merasakan betapa menyakitkannya itu?"

"Hermione, dia bukan aku. Itu belum terjadi. Itu tak akan terjadi," kata Harry melawan.

"Mungkin tidak akan seperti itu, tapi aku tetap melihatmu seperti itu. mungkin saja tidak akan terjadi seperti yang ada di pensieve, tapi bukan berarti sesuatu yang lain tidak terjadi dimana kau akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," kata Hermione.

"Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, kau tau!" balas Harry. "Kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk mengirim Aurelian kembali berharap bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau bisa marah pada seseorang yang melakukan hal yang sama. Tak ada cinta yang lebih besar dibandingkan menyerahkan dirimu untuk sahabat-sahabatmu."

"Yeah, well, itu lebih mudah untuk mencintai sahabatmu dibandingkan hidupmu," ulang Hermione. Harry menghela nafas dan membuang muka. Dia sadar, Hermione tak akan pernah mencoba melihat dari sudut pandangnya.

"Well, itu bentuk kepercayaan pada sahabat, bukan begitu?" kata Draco dengan serigai kecil.

Harry dan Hermione menatap Draco terkejut dan bingung, apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar mengena pada mereka. Mereka saling menatap dan dengusan sebelum Hermione mengikik, Harry pun bergabung dengan tawa.

"Kau benar," kata Harry pada Draco. Harry mendegus dan melihat Hermione yang kikikannya menjadi lebih intens dibandingkan miliknya yang berangsur menghilang. Hermione semakin tertawa dan Harry kembali mendengus melihatnya. Hermione menutup mulut dengan tangannya, tapi sepertinya tawanya tak bisa berhenti.

"Gezz, Granger. Ini seharusnya bukanlah hal yang lucu," kata Draco dengan menyerigai.

Harry dan Draco saling bertukar pandang keduanya hanya tersenyum melihat Hermione mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

"Stop," kata Hermione memohon menghapus air matanya. "Jangan lakukan itu, jangan membuatku tertawa. Aku mencoba untuk berhenti."

Harry mengikik pelan lagi pada sahabatnya itu. Hermione biasanya sangat tenang. Sangat lucu melihatnya seperti ini, tapi juga terasa sangat baik. Benar, Hermione tidak cukup tertawa dan Harry jarang melihat senyumnya dua hari ini. Mungkin saja karena masalah ini dan respon Draco yang kurang mengenakkan.

"Okay, okay," kata Hermione, mengeluarkan nafas perlahan. Setiap helaan nafas, tawa kecil tidak sengaja keluar, tapi dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengembalikan kontrol dirinya. "Aku minta maaf," kata Hermione, diikuti dengan tawa lembut. "Okay.. okay, selesai," Hermione mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Jadi, kita sudah memulai hari ini, Malfoy akan pergi menemui Pansy. Kita akan mengecek Ron, see apalagi, kita akan mencari sangkut paut antara Parkinsons dan Creeveys dengan hal ini dan file-file tentang pelahap maut yang buron. Dan kita akan bertemu besok disini puluk Sembilan, benar?"

Setelah jeda sebentar dua pria itu tak menjawab, Hermione menatap mereka aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione innocent.

"Aku takut kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu, kau akan mulai tertawa lagi," kata Draco mengakui.

Harry memandang Draco dan tertawa kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berpikir hal yang sama., tapi dia tak mau mengakui karena yakin Hermione mungkin akan mulai tertawa lagi dan dia melakukannya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengikik kecil. "Well, aku mungkin tak apa-apa kalau kau tidak memilih untuk mengungkitnya kembali." Walaupun kikikannya tak berlanjut, namun dia tetap tersenyum lebar, dua puluh menit sebelumnya dia tak pernah berpikir dia akan mampu untuk sejenak tertawa tentang hal ini.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hermione growth as a mother, but she's still young and quite new at it.** **Sorry for late update, busy with work and Arashi (blash and Digitalian) haha. *wink**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 12. –Perhatian dan ketidak yakinan-**

"whoa.. itu,, yeah," kata Ron dengan pandangan sakit hati. Dia duduk di meja ruang interogasi dengan kaki diatas kursi didepannya, dengan lengan ada di lututnya. Harry dan Hermione baru saja menceritakan ulang semua yang mereka lihat dalam pensieve dan ini informasi yang terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Harry dan Hermione keduanya menghela nafas. Ini adalah salah satu sesuatu yang sulit yang pernah mereka alami dan ini sangat sulit karena mereka menceritakannya dengan keras tentang detailnya.

"Kau tau," kata Ron pelan. "Pertamanya aku sedikit marah karena aku tak bisa melihat memori itu bersama kalian, tapi aku tidak lagi iri sekarang."

Harry mengangguk setuju. Dia lega sudah memberi informasi yang mungkin menolongnya untuk mengungkap apa yang terjadi, tapi dia juga berharap tidak harus melihat memori itu.

"Jadi, Malfoy akan bicara pada Pansy dan mungkin saja dia akan mengatakan apapun yang mungkin sedang terjadi di keluarganya. Dan besok, kami bertiga akan pergi mencoba bicara dengan Dennis Creevey," kata Hermione memberitahunya. Lega sudah menyelesaikan diskusi tentang perang dimasa depan.

"Untuk permulaan, itu bagus," kata Ron setuju.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Harry. "Bisakah kau mencari tau siapa yang mencoba masuk ke rumah Snape?"

"Yeah, aku pergi kesana tadi pagi," kata Ron. "Disana hampir tak ada apapun. Tempat itu benar-benar kosong dan semuanya terlihat tidak tersentuh. Disana juga tak ada jejak sihir. Di dalam laporan dikatakan bahwa pintunya dibuka dengan handel. Ya terlihat didobrak paksa. Aku tak bisa meneliti lebih karena mereka memperbaikinya sebelum mereka pergi. Aku bicara pada Susan tentang bukti-bukti yang mereka dapatkan. Disana ada sedikit lumpur dan beberapa zat yang mereka identifikasi sebagai gula-gula strawberi. Yang bisa aku katakan, itu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak-anak muggle yang bermain-main."

"Itu juga artinya kita tak ada petunjuk lebih jauh," kata Harry letih.

"Itu tak akan membawa kita kemanapun," kata Hermione. Dia duduk di kursi dan menatap mereka. "Kita tau mereka adalah Rabastan dan Rodulphus Lestrange. Mereka tak pernah tertangkap dan mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan Bellatrix. Apabila ada seseorang yang mengetahui tentang Horcrux Bellatrix, aku akan bertaruh apapun bahwa yang tau adalah Rodulphus."

"Aku akan bilang itu adalah taruhan yang aman," Harry menyetujui. "Aku sedikit terkejut kalau Bellatrix menceritakannya pada yang lain."

"Mungkin dia memberitahu informasi ini padanya sebelum dia mati," kata Ron.

"Pikiran yang bagus," kata Hermione bersungguh-sungguh. "Jika dia melakukannya, itu akan sangat membantu untuk mencari dimana bisa menemukannya."

"Aku pikir kita akan menemukan jawaban kalau kita bisa menangkap Lestrange bersaudara," kata Harry frustasi. "Tak ada seorangpun yang melihat mereka selama dua tahun ini."

"Tapi itu tak semuanya benar," Hermione beragumen. "Hanya karena tak ada seorangpun yang melapor melihat mereka, tidak berarti tak ada yang melihat mereka. Beberapa mungkin takut untuk melapor, atau mungkin mereka tak mengenali atau mereka menggunakan mantra memori."

"Itu juga tak membantu kita," jawab Harry.

"Tidak. Itu tidak membantu," Hermione menyetujui. "Aku mencari dalam file-file pelahap maut dan aku tak tau apa yang aku cari. Dalam investigasimu setelah perang, Malfoy mengatakan ada seseorang bernama Summers yang tak ada seorangpun yang pernah mendengarnya, jadi aku tak punya petujuk jika mungkin saja dia terlibat atau tidak. Malfoy juga memberitahu laki-laki bernama Berk dari Slovania. Kita bisa saja mendapat beberapa informasi darinya. Tapi dari pensieve yang kita lihat, sepertinya dia tidak terlibat sekarang, tapi dia akan terlibat nantinya," kata Hermione menutup file yang ada ditangannya dan menaruhnya di tumpukan file yang ada didepannya. "Dimana kita bisa memulai semua ini?"

"Well, kita mulai dengan menginvestigasi Parkinsons dan Dennis Creevey, dan Ron terus mencari dalam laporan-laporan itu apapun yang mungkin melibatkan pelahap maut," jawab Harry.

"Bukankah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan," kata Ron mengeram.

"Hey, kita disini sekarang menolongmu, berhenti komplain," kata Hermione. "Sekarng kita mulai melihat apapun yang kita tau tentang Rodulphus."

"Well," kata Harry mulai. "Kita tau dia di Hogwarts dia berteman dengan Snape, Lucius, Rosier dan Bellatrix dan itu-"

"Tidak, Harry," Hermione menginterupsi. "Sebelum itu, kita mulai dari awal. Rodulphus lahir di-"

Hermione berhenti ditengah ketika ada ketukan dari pintu. Harry memberi Hermione telujuknya untuk berhenti sebentar dan dia melepaskan mantra muffliato. "Masuk." Pintu terbuka dan kepala berambut merah muncul dari pintu.

"Ginny?" Tanya Ron terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Ginny masuk ke dalam ruangan dan sedikit malu masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan jubah Quidditchnya yang kotor.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Harry, perhatinya langsung beralih pada Ginny. Dia sangat sering bertemu untuk makan siang, dia sangat jarang datang ke kantor dan hampir tak pernah meninggalkan rumah tanpa tujuan.

"Well, ya. Tapi tidak. Mum mengirimku. Sepertinya Aurelian sedikit mengalami kecelakaan," kata Ginny, memandang Hermione di sebelah Ron.

"Apa?" teriak Hermione langsung berdiri.

"Dia tersandung dan terguling dari tangga. Dia baik-baik saja. Mum bilang tak ada luka yang serius, tapi mum belum pernah meminta izin padamu untuk memberinya ramuan untuk menyembuhkannya dan dia tidak ingin mendahuluimu," kata Ginny menjelaskan. "Dia hanya mengirimku untuk menanyakannya padamu apa kau ingin mengobatinya sendiri atau jik-"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku… Merlin, Harry, aku harus pergi,"

"Ya pergilah Hermione," kata Harry menginterupsi melihat mata Hermione yang menunjukan kepanikan.

"Dia baik-baik saja," teriak Ginny ketika Hermione melewatinya. Dia menghela nafas dan pundaknya jatuh ketika Hermione ber-apparate pergi dialas kecil di tengah kantor Auror. "Ini bukan maksud tujuanku," kata Ginny pada Harry dan Ron. "Aku tak ingin dia panik."

"Dia ibu baru, Ginny," kata Harry ringan dan ceria. "Tentu saja dia panik dengan sesuatu seperti ini."

"Yeah, aku rasa kau benar. Well, aku akan bertemu kalian nanti malam, ya kan?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku tinggal disana, Ginny," Ron mengingatkannya.

"Ini caraku bertanya pada Harry jika dia akan datang untuk makan malam," kata Ginny.

"Yeah," Harry tersenyum. "Aku akan disana."

Ginny tersadar dan memberikan Harry ciuman cepat di bibir sebelum pergi menyusul Hermione.

…

"Molly? Molly?" panggil Hermione takut sesampainya dia di the burrow.

"Mummy!" tangis sedih datang dari dapur.

"Disini, dear," kata Molly kalem.

Hermione masuk ke dalam dapur. "Aurelian kau tak apa?" tanyanya cepat seperti dia mengelus lembut ke bagian belakang kepala si bocah dimana dia duduk di atas meja dapur. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja," Molly menyakinkannya. "Setelah mandi, dia hanya agak terburu-buru sehingga sedikit terguling waktu menuruni tangga."

"Aku jatuh dari tangga, Mummy," erang Aurelian. Air mata besar-besar jatuh ke pipinya yang merah.

"Kau tak apa-apa. Iya kan?" tanya Molly mengelus punggung Aurelian. "Kepalanya sedikit terbentur dan mengigit bibirnya. Lututnya juga terbentur, tapi tak ada luka memar."

Molly dengan lembut mengusap bibir Aurelian yang berdarah dengan kain, tapi Aurelian terlalu cepat memalingkan kepalanya dan kemudian merengek. Hermione dengan lembut mengusap rambut di dahinya untuk melihat memar biru di atas mata sebelah kirinya.

"Oh, Aurelian," kata Hermione sedih.

"It's okey. Kita akan menyembuhkannya segera. Aku bisa melakukannya., tapi aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu," kata Molly menjelaskan. "Aku benar-benar tak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

"Tidak. Tak apa. Aku hanya ..., dan tentu saja tak masalah kalau kau menyembuhkannya. Aku hanya datang mengecek sendiri," kata Hermione, jari-jarinya dengan lembut menyusuri rambut coklat ke bagian belakang kepala Aurelian.

"Tentu, dear. Aku minta maaf dia terluka dan aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Bagaimanapun dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tau bibirnya terlihat memar, tapi benar-benar tak parah. Biasanya luka dimulut terlihat lebih buruk dari yang sebenarnya karena mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak. Aku bilang pada Ginny untuk mengatakan padamu kalau tak ada luka serius," kata Molly.

"Dan aku melakukannya," kata Ginny masuk ke dapur.

"Aku tau," ulang Hermione. "Aku hanya khawatir."

"Ini bisa dimaklumi," kata Molly meyakinkannya. "Itu yang dilakukan seorang ibu. Sekarang kau tunggu dan aku akan mengambil salep memar."

"Sakit, Mummy. Ini sakit, disini." Aurelian menangis dan menunjuk benjolan dikepalannya.

"Aku tau, love," kata Hermione. "Apa kau memberinya es?"

"Es?" tanya Ginny.

"yeah, itu bisa mengurangi bengkak. Itu cara muggle. Waktu aku kecil dan mendapatkan sakit di bagian mulutku, orangtuaku memberiku es loli. Dingginnya membuat sakitnya berkurang dan mengecilkan bengkak dan itu pengobatan yang manis, itu juga membuat pikiran sakit kita hilang," kata Hermione mengenang. "Tentu saja, aku aku rasa es tidak dibutuhkan di dunia sihir, karena mereka bisa menyembuhkan dengan cepat. Aku harus berjalan dengan bibir bengkak dan memar selama beberapa hari."

"Aku pikir es loli adalah ide yang bagus," kata Ginny mengangkat bahunya. "Aku akan mengalahkan salep yang mum oleskan."

"Aku dapat es loli, Mummy?" tanya Aurelian. Bibirnya masih mencibir dan mata abu-abunya yang besar bersinar menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf, love. Aku tak punya," kata Hermione padanya.

"Bibi Ginny punya," kata Aurelian.

Ginny tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya aku tak punya, tapi aku akan membuatnya dengan cepat. Hanya sedikit jus dalam cetakan dan mantra pembeku, apa tak apa?" tanya Ginny pada Hermione.

"Yeah, baiklah," kata Hermione setuju.

"Okay, bagaimana kalau jus jeruk dan sedikit jus cranberry. Tidakkah terdengar yummy?" tanya Ginny. Aurelian mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk pertama kali sejak kedatangan Hermione.

"Baiklah, ini dia," Molly tersenyum saat dia masuk kembali kedalam dapur dan dengan lembut mengambil salep dengan tisu. Aurelian memperhatikan Ginny saat mempersiapkan es loli. Dia mulai meludah dengan tak suka waktu sedikit salep masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya, beres, darling," kata Molly menaruh tutup pada botol.

"Dan ini dia," kata Ginny memegang jus yang sudah membeku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Molly.

"Obat muggle," Ginny tersenyum.

"Lihat, bibi Ginny kau pakai baju Quidditch," kata Aurelian. Dia baru saja sadar dengan seragam yang Ginny gunakan.

"Ya, aku," Ginny tertawa kecil.

"You pway Quidditch? Kau main quidditch, bibi Ginny?" tanya Aurelian.

"Yep."

Aurelian meneruskan dengan menjilat pada obat bekunya, dia bertanya. "Gween dan Gold. Kau suka Harpies, bibi Ginny? Kau suka Harpies?"

"Ya. Aku bermain sebagai chaser," balas Ginny, sangat terkesan karena Aurelian dapat mengenali warna timnya.

"Jamie suka Harpies. Aku suka Tornadoes," kata Aurelian.

"Oh, ya? Siapa Jamie?" tanya Ginny membuat percakapan sangat antusias dengan fans quidditch kecil ini. Hermione memandang Ginny terkejut. Untuk beberapa saat ini seperti memukulnya, Harry tak menceritakan tentang James pada Ginny.

"Jamie my fwiend," Aurelian memberitahunya.

"Cukup dengan oboran Quidditch," kata Molly. "Dia harus menyelesaikan pengobatannya dan tidur siang. Kita cukup sibuk dan sekarang sudah agak siang. Dan kau young lady, harus melepas jubah quidditch kotormu itu dan pergi mandi."

"Apa aku sangat bau?" Ginny mengoda.

"Aku tak bilang tentang baumu. Tapi kalau kau bertanya, kau tercium lebih baik," kata Molly.

Ginny tetawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala. "Merasa lebih baik, young man," kata Ginny. Ginny mengusap rambut Aurelian sebelum naik tangga. Hermione sedikit lega, Hermione tak ingin Ginny mengetahui tentang James. Dia penasaran kenapa Harry tak mengatakan pada Ginny.

…

"Ugh," Ginny menghela nafas saat dia menjatuhkan diri ke kasurnya dengan tengkurap. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan rambut merahnya masih basah dan berat dan akan menyebabkan bantalnya menjadi lembab.

"Latihan keras?" tanya Hermione memutar kursi ke arah kasur dan duduk.

"Bukankah selalu," jawabnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Tidak kau duluan," kata Hermione.

"Ini melelahkan. Kami masih beradaptasi dengan pelatih baru dan dia membuat kita terbang lebih berat. Tapi tetap, aku tak bisa melihat pekerjaan yang lebih baik," Ginny tersenyum lelah. "Sekarang kau."

"Itu … itu berat. Kami mempelajarinya, tapi," Hermione menghela nafas. "Hanya saja buruk sekali melihat hal itu. aku tak tau apa yang Harry katakan padamu mengenai hal ini."

"Semuanya dari awal," jawab Ginny. "Dia menceritakan padaku tentang Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Hermione putus harapan. "Hari ini sama buruknya, jika tidak lebih buruk. Hanya… sangat buruk rasanya melihat semua hal mengerikan yang kita alami. Terlalu banyak kehilangan dan aku tau ini lucu. Tapi ada hal dengan Malfoy yang sulit untukku."

"Itu tidak lucu," Ginny menyakinkannya. "Itu lebih seperti tak nyaman, aku pikir."

"Ya. Aku tak tau apa yang aku pikirkan tentangnya. Sekarang aku kesulitan untuk menatapnya setelah semua yang kami lihat. Dia selalu arogan, keras kepala dan pembual, dan untuk melihatnya… untuk melihat kami.. itu sangat membingungkan. Dia bukanlah laki-laki itu," kata Hermione menolak. "Laki-laki yang ada di Pensieve… dia sangat… aku tak tau. Aku mencintainya, Ginny. Aku tidak pernah mampu membayangkan untuk bisa mencintai seseorang seperti untuknya. Dan sekarang, aku harus melihatnya setiap hari. Itu tidak nyaman. Dan kita punya anak bersama!" Hermione berbisik dan menyenderkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ginny menatap temannya dan mendengarkan kata-katanya penuh simpati. "Kau tau, dia datang ke rumahku semalam. Dan dia menanyakan untuk melihat Aurelian." Hermione mendeklarasikan dengan ragu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ginny membuatnya terkejut, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang tidak. Aku tidak tau tentang dia," kata Hermione defensif. "Aku takut kalau Aurelian ada di dekatnya, dia akan bingung. Aku tidak tau Malfoy, tapi aku aku tau dia bukan pria yang aku lihat di dalam pensieve. Dia bukan orang yang Aurelian kenal sebagai 'Daddy'. Aku tak mau dia terluka."

"Well, kau harus melakukan apa yang kau rasa terbaik untuknya," Ginny setuju.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi siapapun Malfoy dia tetap ayah Aurelian dan dia ingin melihatnya," kata Hermione tidak senang.

"Aku tak enak untuk mengatakannya, tapi kau tak bisa memutuskan hal ini berdasarkan apa yang Malfoy rasakan," kata Ginny serius. "Kau harus memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk Aurelian."

"Itulah yang membuat semakin berat. Aku tak tau mana yang terbaik. Aku mengatakan pada diriku bahwa tidak baik kalau berhubungan dengan Malfoy, tapi aku meragukannya…" Hermione mengakuinya, merasa kesulitan dengan dilemanya.

"Well, bagaimana Malfoy didekat Aurelian?" Ginny berguling untuk menatapnya dan menopang kepala dengan tangannya.

"Dia benar-benar mengerikan pertama kali," kata Hermione kejam. "Tapi sekarang… aku tak tau." Hermione berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan perlahan menatap seluruh ruangan. "Aurelian melihatnya, pagi ini. Harry tidak memberitahu kalau Malfoy akan datang. Aurelian bicara dengannya dan Malfoy bertoleransi dengan baik. Dia terlihat tak nyaman, tapi tidak tak bersahabat. Dia terlihat lebih seperti tertarik pada Aurey, tapi dia tetap terlihat sangat marah padaku. Aku tak tau, Gin. Aku benar-benar tak tau."

"Well, aku benar-benar tak mengenal Malfoy seperti kalian semua, jadi aku tak bisa membantu banyak. Maksudku, apa kau pikir Malfoy akan melukainya secara fisik?"

"No," jawab Hermione cepat-cepat. "Aku juga tak merasa mengenal dia lagi, tapi aku tidak berpikir dia akan menyakiti Aurey secara fisik."

"Well, itu bagus. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal seperti itu," kata Ginny berfikir positif. "Menurutmu, apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada Aurey?"

"Aku benar-benar tak tau. Dia benar-benar mengerikan pertama kali berpikir kalau Aurelian adalah anaknya. Tapi, setelah kita melihat setengah memori yang pertama… aku tak tau," Hermione menghela nafas.

"Well, kau harus mempertimbangkan bahwa Malfoy melihat hal yang sama dengamu. Kau bilang kau sangat bingung dengannya sekarang. Dia juga tak pernah menyukaimu, tapi dia tak pernah benar-benar melihatmu sebelumnya. aku yakin dia juga tak menduga melihat dirinya sangat berdedikasi padamu dan Aurelian. Dia mungkin lebih seperti bingung melihatmu mencintainya. Kau tak pernah membayangkan dirimu dicintai seperti itu, bagaimana kalau dia juga sama?" kata Ginny.

"Kita sedang membahas tentang dia dan Aurelian, bukan apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku," Hermione mengingatkan.

"Itu masih poin yang sama. Orang akan sulit membayangkan seperti apa benar-benar mempunyai seorang anak. Dia melihatnya. Dia melihat cintanya dan kesetiaannya pada Aurelian dan dia melihat cinta Aurelian untuknya, unconditional love. Tidakkah kau merasa berbeda terhadapnya, sekarang? Pertama kali, kau tidak benar-benar merasakan sensasi menjadi orang tua. Kau seperti tak nyaman bersama Aurelian. Sekarang, lihat dirimu, berlari melihatnya untuk memberikan bantuan karena dia mendapatkan satu benjolan."

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakanku, ingat?" kata Hermione lagi. "Ini Malfoy yang sedang kita bicarakan. Apa kau berpikir dia akan benar-benar berpikir dia akan melakukan hal itu?"

"Dari apa yang kau katakan tentang pria yang ada di pensieve, kau sudah melihat bahwa dia mampu untuk itu," jawab Ginny. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melihat temannya serius. "sekarang, Hermione, aku tidak mencoba mendorongmu. Aku katakan padamu, aku benar-benar tak mengenal Malfoy. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dia mengatasi hal ini. Kau tau lebih baik dari pada aku. Aku hanya berspekulasi disini."

"Aku tau," kata Hermione. dia merasa lebih bingung dan frustasi dari sebelumnya. "Ginny, berjanjilah kau jangan berpikiran buruk terhadapku."

"Kau tau, aku tak akan," jawab Ginny, perhatiannya terlihat.

"Aku.. aku khawatir aku mencampurkan perasaanku untuk mengambil keputusan," Hermione mengakui dan merasa bersalah. "Aku takut… aku tak merasa nyaman berada disekitar Malfoy. Aku.."

"Itu bisa dimengerti," Ginny menyakinkannya. "Apapun yang kau pilih, it will be okay. Aurelian mungkin akan bingung apapun yang akan kau pilih, tapi dia juga anak yang kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Hermione mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

….

"Phwe," Hermione menghela nafas dan keluar dari perapian dan menurunkan Aurelian. "Ini hari yang panjang, iya kan?" Aurelian hanya tersenyum simpel padanya.

"Aku pikir, waktunya memakai piyama," kata Hermione pada Aurelian.

"No. No bed," Aurelian melolong.

"Aku tau kau tak suka pergi tidur," kata Hermione pada Aurelian mengambil tangan kecilnya. "Tapi, hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan dan waktunya istirahat lebih. Sini, kau bisa pilih piyamamu, yang bergaris atau yang bintang?"

"Garis," pilih Aurelian tanpa keraguan.

Hermione memasukkan piyama lainnya ke laci lemari pakaian yang Hermione siapkan untuknya. Aurelian sudah naik ke kasur dan mencoba melepaskan jubahnya yang masih terkancing lagi. "Tunggu, tunggu," Hermione tertawa dan menurunkan jubah untuk membuka kancingnya.

"Ketemu!" teriak Aurelian dan tertawa ketika jubahnya terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Ya. Kau melakukannya, dan aku juga menemukanmu," Hermione tersenyum, Aurelian berpegangan pada pundak Hermione dan melangkah untuk memakai celananya. "Jadi, malam ini kau gembira bisa main dengan Teddy?" tanya Hermione tak yakin. Perhatiannya lebih kepada Harry membawa Teddy untuk makan malam bersama para Weasley malam ini karena Aurelian mengenalnya sebagai Teddy anak tujuh tahun, tapi sepertinya Aurelian baik-baik saja. Dia seperti bingung, tentu saja. Tapi lebih ketika Hermione menjelaskan kenapa Teddy sekarang seukuran dengannya, dibandingkan kenapa dia ada.

"Teddy my fweind," Aurelian tersenyum. "I pway with him more?"

"Aku pikir kita bisa mengaturnya," kata Hermione memasukkan atasan piyama ke kepala Aurelian.

"Ketemu!" pekik Aurelian, dia sangat geli dengan permainan yang sedang dia mainkan.

"Jamie pway too?" tanya Aurelian. Dia menjatuhkan diri ketika Hermione membuka selimut.

Hermione tetap tersenyum walaupun dalam hati merasa tak nyaman, dia tau topik ini akan datang, tapi tetap dia tak tau bagaimana mengatakannya pada Aurelian. "Jamie tidak disini lagi, love," kata Hermione lembut. Aurelian menempatkan belakang kepalanya ke atas bantal dan menatap Hermione bingung. Hermione dengan lembut menyisir jarinya ke rambut coklat terangnya berharap itu menenangkannya. "Jamie sudah pergi, kita tidak bisa bermain dengannya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Sesuatu berubah. Banyak hal berubah. Banyak yang menjadi lebih bahagia sekarang, tapi ada beberapa yang sedikit menyedihkan," kata Hermione mencoba menjelaskan.

"I like pway Teddy," jawab Aurelian. Hermione memberinya senyum sedih. Bocah yang menyedihkan ini tak mengerti, mata sedih Hermione, tapi pikirnya mungkin lebih baik kalau dia tak mengerti. Mungkin saja dia akan lupa tentang bermain dengan James dan melihat akan bermain dengan Teddy. "Jadi, aku berpikir," kata Hermione pada Aurelian, dia berbaring disebelahnya, tetap masih berpakaian lengkap. "Mungkin, seharusnya kita mulai berpikir untuk mendapatkan tempat tidur untukmu, kau berpikiran sama?"

"Tempat tidur untukku?"

"Yeah, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hermione. "Aku harus memperluas ruangan, tapi kau bisa mendapatkan tempat tidurmu sendiri."

"Bukan yang besar. I wittle for a wittle one," si bocah bicara dengan serius.

"Yes. Kau kecil, kau tidak butuh tempat tidur seperti ini. Kita akan mendapatkan yang pas untuk ukuran Aurelian. Bagaimana?"

"Aku dapat tempat tidur dan kita tidak kemping lagi?" tanya Aurelian. "I no want camping no more."

Hermione merasa ada lilitan lagi di dalam. Sungguh menyedihkan, bocah ini mengalami hal yang berat. "Tidak. Tidak ada kemping. Ini adalah rumah kita sekarang, okay?"

"Aku rindu Pernie dan Daddy," kata Aurelian pada Hermione, matanya terlihat sedih dan lelah. Aurelian dengan cepat mulai mengantuk saat Hermione membelai rambutnya. "Pernie dan Daddy datang juga?"

"Cepatlah tidur, love. Kita akan membicarakan ini besok pagi," kata Hermione. perlahan tangan Hermione kebelakang dan memberikan Aurelian ciuman lembut di dahi. "Good night, Aurelian."

 **_TBC_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I love this chapter, because I could think Harry and Draco would be a good company to distracted Hermione, hehe.**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 13. –Perkenalan pada dunia muggle-**

Hermione berdiri di depan kaca kamar mandi, menguncit rambutnya dengan jepit kebelakang ketika dia mendengar suara dari perapian. Dengan cepat dia merapihkan diri dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

"Selamat pagi, Malf-" Hermione berhenti dan menatap seperti orang bodoh pada pria yang ada di ruang tamunya.

"What?" tanya Draco sedikit naik darah.

"N-nothing," kata Hermione. Dia mengingatkan dirinya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai pakaian muggle sebelumnya." Hermione mencoba untuk bersikap tidak kasar karena melirik Draco, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak meliriknya. Draco berdiri kaku didepannya dengan tangan ada dikantung celana hitamnya dengan tali pinggang kulit. Bagian kerah kemejanya, terkancing dengan lurus kebawah dalam lipan biru rapi dengan kemeja yang pas pada tubuhnya, dan bagian lengan kemejanya dilipat sampai ke bagian siku.

"Itu karena aku tidak sering memakainya. Kita akan pergi ke kawasan muggle kan?" kata Draco sedikit marah.

"Yes, dan kau terlihat bagus. You look good. Kau terlihat pantas. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa necis atau bagaimana," kata Hermione meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak merasa necis. Aku merasa terhina," kata Draco berterus terang mengoreksi.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Itu hanya sebuah kejutan. Aku hanya tak memikirkan ini. Aku minta maaf. You look good," Hermione meminta maaf. Dia merasa merona menyadari dia dua kali mengatakan pada Draco bahwa 'He look good' dan Herminone mengalihkan perhatiannya karena Harry datang dan menyelamatkannya agar tidak lebih malu lagi. Draco terlihat nice tapi 'dia selalu terlihat nice'. Hermione ingin menendang dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan hal ini. Ini bukan karena dia berpikir Draco menarik. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan hal itu. Draco hanya menjadi pria yang berpakaian pantas. Nyatanya bahwa dia sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Hermione merasa pipinya semakin panas dan mencoba memikirkan hal lain untuk dikatakan namun tak ada kata yang keluar. Beruntung baginya Harry datang.

"Selamat Pagi," kata Harry menyapa. "Aku tidak terlambat, kan?"

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu," kata Hermione dengan senyum, Hermione merasa lega ada hal yang bisa menghilangkan kecanggungan antara dia dan Draco. Hermione menyadari bahwa Harry tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pakaian Draco.

"You look nice," kata Harry kepada Draco, tiba-tiba saja menghancurkan pikiran Hermione. "Sepertinya pas denganmu, nyaman dipakai?"

"Yeah," jawab Draco. Draco melepaskan pandangan dari Hermione dan Hermione melihat pipi Draco sedikit merona, Hermione mengerti. Harry lah yang memberikan pakaian itu untuknya. Sesuatu yang dia tidak mengerti kenapa Draco sakit hati. Apa yang dia tangkap dari reaksi Hermione tadi?

"Jadi, kau sudah memanggil taxi?" tanya Harry.

"Yeah, mungkin akan datang dalam beberapa menit," kata Hermione.

"Apa itu" tanya Draco.

"Taxi. Itu transportasi muggle. Mobil," jelas Harry.

"Aku kira kita akan berapparate," kata Draco.

"Ya akan lebih bagus. Tapi aku tidak familiar dengan area itu," kata Harry. "Aku tidak tau tempat yang tepat untuk berapparate. Dan walaupun aku tau, aku tidak tau bagaimana penerimaan Mr dan Mrs Creevey tentang sihir."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco.

"Well, tidak semua orang tua dari penyihir kelahiran muggle nyaman dengan sihir. Sejujurnya, aku katakan lebih sering terjadi seperti itu dari pada tidak. Orang tua muggle sedikit curiga kalau berhubungan dengan sihir. Apalagi setelah mereka kehilangan colin… aku pikir, ini akan membuat muggle lebih nyaman kalau penyihir menggunakan sihirnya seminimal mungkin," jawab Harry.

Terdengar suara klakson dari luar dan Hermione mengintip ke luar jendela. "Itu taxinya. Aku hanya akan mengambil tas, kalian duluan keluar."

Harry dan Draco berjalan keluar dari pintu dan menuruni tangga untuk mencapai jalan raya. Draco tetap memandang sekeliling tidak nyaman. Dia sudah beberapa kali ke rumah Hermione tapi belum pernah berada di bagian luar rumah. Dia terdiam memandang betapa sibuknya daerah itu dan berapa banyak rumah yang saling berdimpitan. Lebih membingungkan adalah kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalanan. Dia pernah melihat sebelumnya, tapi berpikir bahwa dia ada didalamnya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Draco mengikuti Harry berjalan kearah kereta hitam yang menunggu di tepi jalan rumah gedung flat Hermione. Draco melihat melalui lampu merah dan plat mobil dibagian belakang ke tanda 'taxi' yang berkilau.

"Apa ini aman?" tanya Draco kaku. Sesuatu dalam suaranya mencoba menantang Harry untuk menertawakan ketidaktahuannya.

"Hampir tidak berbahaya seperti bermain dengan sapu terbang, jika kau menanyakan padaku," kata Hermione tersenyum menghampiri mereka. Draco menatapnya, tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya merespon. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang besar. Aku jamin. Lebih seperti bus ksatria, kecuali tidak lebih cepat dan tidak lebih mengerikan."

"Aku tidak bilang, aku takut," kata Draco bertahan.

Hermione menatapnya curiga. "Aku juga tidak mengatakannya, aku akui aku menganggap bus ksatria cukup mengerikan. It's okey untuk sedikit khawatir."

"Setelahmu Hermione," kata Harry membuka pintu untuk Hermione. Hermione mengangguk dan masuk kedalam. "Dia benar, kau tau," kata Harry kepada Draco sebelum mengikutinya. "Tak apa, kalau kau sedikit khawatir dan kau tak perlu malu. Kau seharusnya melihatku pertama kali aku berpergian menggunakan jaringan floo, dan Hermione tetap tidak akan menaiki sapu terbang kalau dia bisa menghindarinya dan sebenarnya dia bisa."

Draco mengangguk kepada Harry dan masuk ke dalam mobil sesudah Hermione. Harry mengikuti sesudahnya. Draco duduk tidak nyaman, dan merasa lebih tidak nyaman karena orang-orang yang bersamanya seperti dia duduk di kendaraan muggle. Draco masih tidak tau bagaimana bisa berbaur dengan mereka. Semakin mereka mencoba membuat ini lebih mudah untuknya, semakin dia merasa tidak mudah.

"Apa kau membuat lelucon tentangku lagi," tanya Hermione saat Harry duduk.

Harry menyerigai dan bertingkah seolah-olah dia tak mendengarnya. "Moss Lane, Horrow," katanya pada pengemudi taxi. Sebelum dia mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. "Relaks, Malfoy, hanya tiga puluh menit perjalanan. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah beranggapan kau sedang duduk disofa dan relaks."

"Jangan menyuruhku, Potter," kata Draco tegas.

"Aku mencoba supportif, bukan merendahkan," kata Harry beragumen. "Tapi aku lihat kau melakukannya. jadi, kau sudah membuat rencana untuk Pansy?"

"Aku mendapat surat darinya semalam. Kami akan bertemu besok," jawab Draco. "Aku berharap dia bisa bertemu denganku malam ini," Draco mencoba terdengar tidak terganggu, tapi Harry dan Hermione mengerti. Draco khawatir tentang waktu yang sangat pendek sebelum Pansy di serang.

"Jangan khawatir, Malfoy," kata Hermione. "Kita akan menjaganya satu dan lainnya. Kita masih punya waktu."

"Jadi," Draco mencoba menganti topik. "Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku sedikit tentang Creeveys? Aku tau Colin meninggal dalam perang, tapi aku tidak mendengar kapan dan , well, aku sebenarnya tidak begitu menginggatnya."

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra non-verbal _muffliato_ kepada pengemudi taksi sehingga tak bisa mendengar mereka dan mengangguk kepada Hermione untuk melanjutkan.

"Colin Creevey adalah anak laki-laki yang selalu membawa kamera yang pernah kaku waktu kita di tahun kedua. Dia dan Dennis, setahun lebih muda, mereka berdua adalah penyihir, dimana sedikit jarang terjadi pada keluarga muggle. Mereka berdua sangat excited pada dunia sihir, tapi aku tidak begitu tau tentang kedua orang tua mereka. Aku tau mereka pada waktu Colin ditahun keenam setelah apa yang terjadi di kementrian dan Hogwarts. Aku dengar mereka bersembunyi, tapi waktu pertempuran Hogwarts mulai, Colin datang ke kastil untuk berjuang. Dia terbunuh saat itu. tetap, Dennis kembali meneruskan sekolahnya ditahun berikutnya," kata Hermione kepada Draco.

Draco mengangguk, "Kau bilang kebanyakan orang tua muggle sedikit ketakutan dengan sihir. Kau percaya Creveey juga begitu?"

"Aku rasa kebanyakan dari mereka, kadang perang mempengaruhi muggle. Sulit membandingkan mereka dengan kita. Cukup sulit untuk memahami bahwa anak-anak mereka masuk kedalam hal yang sangat serius yang mereka tak mengerti, ketika mereka bisa pulang kerumah dan menlanjutkan hidup mereka didunia muggle tanpa masalah," kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Apa orang tuamu merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Well," kata Hermione memulai tak mudah. "Orang tuaku tidak tau apa yang terjadi sampai perang berakhir. Aku sedikit bepengalaman. Aku takut jika mereka mengetahui tentang hal itu, mereka akan memindahkan aku dari sekolah dan itu adalah sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa terima. Jadi, mereka tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Voldermort. Mereka hanya mempercayai bahwa aku harus menghadapi sesuatu yang buruk karena status darahku. Musim panas setelah tahun keenam kita, saat aku tau bahwa aku harus pergi bersembunyi, aku memantrai mereka dengan jampi memori dan mengirim mereka ke Australia. Mereka bahkan tidak tau bahwa aku ada. Waktu perang selesai aku membawa mereka kembali kerumah, aku mengembalikan memori mereka tapi banyak sekali yang harus aku jelaskan pada mereka. Intinya, mereka tidak begitu senang dan menjadi sedikit lebih hati-hati terhadap dunia sihir. Mereka mencoba menerima semua ini, karena aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dunia sihir."

Draco mengangguk lagi. Dia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan sebelumnya, kalau orang tua muggle mungkin takut terhadap sihir. Itu bisa dimengerti, dia melirik kepada Harry, untuk kedua kalinya, dia penasaran dengan kehidupan Harry di rumah muggle. Dia mendengar kalau Harry tinggal dengan saudara mugglenya, tapi dia tidak pernah tau dan mencari tau lebih jauh. Kadang selama masa perang, dia mulai melihat kehidupan Harry dengan cara berbeda dari sebelumnya yang selalu dia yakini, pahlawan terkenal dan arogan. Tapi dengan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, tanpa Draco sadari dia mendapati dirinya sedikit menghormati Harry dan itu membuatnya penasaran.

Harry menyerigai dan sedikit mendengus. "Kau bisa bertanya, kau tau."

Draco menyadari kalau dari tadi dia terus melirik Harry dari sudut matanya dan Harry memergokinya. Tidak hanya itu, Harry sepertinya dapat menebak apa yang Draco pikirkan. Draco menjadi tidak ingin bertanya dan tiba-tiba merasa tak peduli. Dia benci ketika Harry melakukan hal itu, tapi Harry menyelamatkannya untuk bertanya.

"Aku tinggal dengan bibi dan pamanku, dan juga sepupuku yang bodoh, Dudley. Mereka tidak hanya sedikit waspada terhadap sihir, mereka membencinya. Mereka ibarat kebalikan dari supermasi darah murni. Mereka percaya kalau penyihir itu tidak berharga dan juga aneh." Harry mengelengkan kepalanya tetap dengan serigai. Ketertarikan Draco kembali, dia tak pernah mendengar hal mengelikan seperti ini dalam hidupnya. "Mereka tau kalau aku penyihir, tapi mereka tak pernah memberitahuku. Mereka membenciku. Aku tak pernah tau kalau penyihir itu ada, bahkan aku adalah penyihir, sampai pada ulang tahunku yang kesebelas ketika Hagrid mendobrak pintu tempat mereka menyembunyikanku. Mereka menyembunyikanku berharap aku tidak bisa mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts."

"Kau berdamai dengan mereka," kata Draco.

"Dia tidak...," kata Hermione. "Mereka sangat mengerikan. Mereka memberinya sepasang kaos kaki tua kotor sebagai hadiah natal. Musim panas setelah tahun pertama kita, mereka memasang jeruji besi di jendelanya dan Ron, Fred dan George menjebolnya sehingga dia bisa keluar."

"Sedikit lucu untuk membagi cerita ini sekarang. Tapi itu benar-benar kacau," Harry menjelaskan. "Sedikit lebih baik, waktu aku bisa mengancam mereka. Mereka sangat ketakutan akan sihir, ya tidak terlalu menjadi masalah sesudahnya, kebanyakan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada meninggalkan dunia muggle. Tidak seperti Hermione, aku tidak mempunyai kenangan menyenangankan di dunia muggle untuk aku ingat. Aku menggunakan tongkatku untuk semuanya, setelah bekerja bagai peri rumah untuk keluarga Dursley di sebagian besar masa kecilku. Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah membersihkan tempat tidurku atau makanan apapun dengan tangan."

"Kau bilang begitu, kau masih menggunakan barang-barang muggle, kau tetap menggunakan baju muggle-mu, kau tetap senang makan di restoran muggle, dan aku tau fakta bahwa kau tertarik melihat film baru di bioskop. Aku lihat kau melihat koranku untuk melihat waktu tayangnya," tantang Hermione.

"Aku tidak bilang aku meninggalkan semua hal-hal muggle," balas Harry. "Hanya karena aku bilang aku menolak menggerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan menggunakan cara muggle bukan berarti aku tidak menikmati beberapa hal tentang muggle. Dan ya, aku cukup excited pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton X-men. Dudley pernah mendapat kumpulan komik X-Men untuk ulang tahunya. Sebenarnya bodoh, karena semua orang yang mengenal Dudley tau, dia tak akan menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca. Aku menyelamatkan komik itu dari tempat sampah. Itu adalah satu-satunya komik yang pernah aku baca dan aku menyukainya. Ginny tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi dia pikir itu akan menjadi 'nice date', kau diterima dengan baik kalau kau tertarik untuk ikut."

"Kau mengundangku dalam kencanmu dengan Ginny?" Hermione mengikik.

"Tidak, aku bilang, Ginny pikir itu akan menjadi 'a nice date'( waktu yang menyenangkan). Sebelumnya, Ron mengundang dirinya sendiri. Sekarang, ini seperti undangan terbuka bagi siapa saja yang tertarik untuk ikut," Harry menjelaskan.

Hermione mengikik dan mengelengkan kepala. "Aku akan memikirkannya. Kau beritahu aku kapan waktunya. Tapi, bicara tentang dunia muggle, semalam setelah makan malam, Fred dan George mengundang semua orang untuk jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Kata mereka kau berjanji untuk membawa mereka lagi."

Harry menghela nafas dengan sakit hati. "Aku bilang pada mereka, kita bisa kembali lagi lain kali. Sangat sulit dibilang janji. Itu lebih seperti mengasuh mereka di keramaian muggle."

"Aku tau," kata Hermione simpati. "Mungkin lain kali, kau harus mengambil tongkat mereka. Aku tau mereka bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat, tapi setidaknya bisa mengurangi kelakuan mereka."

"Itu ide yang baik," Harry setuju. "Oh, tunggu. Ini tempatnya. Kau bisa berhenti disini," kata Harry pada si pengemudi. Dia mengeram dan melepas mantra muffliato sebelum kembali mengulang perintahnya. "Disini, Good berhenti disini."

Mobil berhenti dan Harry tidak cepat membuka sabuk pengamannya dan mengambil dompetnya.

"Tak apa, Harry, biar aku saja," kata Hermione menawarkan, sudah mengeluarkan dompet dari tas tangannya. Harry mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil Draco menyusul dibelakangnya. Draco merasa lega keluar dari kotak sempit itu dan melepaskan diri dari pembicaraan yang dia tak mengerti, tapi ketika dia mulai menatap rumah berwarna putih dimana Harry menatapnya dia mulai kembali nervous.

"Baik, siap?" tanya Hermione berdiri disamping Harry. Harry mengangguk dan berjalan kearah pintu depan. Harry menengok ke kiri ke arah Hermione dan ke kanan ke arah Draco dan mengetuk pintu sopan. Mereka menunggu sebentar sebelum pintu terbuka.

"Mr Creevey?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," jawab Pria itu. rasa penasarannya berubah mencadi kecurigaan.

"Namaku Harry Potter. Aku dan teman-temanku berharap kemungkinan kami bisa bicara dengan Dennis," kata Harry.

"Harry Potter?" tanya Pria itu lagi. Sedikit terkejut dan tak nyaman. Nama Harry sangat familiar untuk orang tua dari penyihir kelahiran muggle. "Tapi, Dennis. Maaf. Masuklah."

"Pria itu berdiri ke samping membuka pintu untuk mereka, Harry mencondongkan kepalanya sopan dan kemudian masuk kedalam rumah disusul Hermione dan Draco.

"Kesini," Mr Creevey mengarahkan mereka ke ruang duduk tapi tak menawarkan mereka untuk duduk. Hermione dan Draco memasukki ruangan secara bersamaan dan tak sengaja membuat Hermione menabrak meja dekat pintu masuk ruangan, lampu yang ada diatasnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah.

"Oh Merlin, maafkan aku," Hermione meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku minta maaf, tak masalah, aku bisa memperbaikinya."

"Er, apa?" tanya Mr Creevey. "Oh, ya. Aku, uhm.. terima kasih." Pria itu merasa sedikit tak enak dan Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak hati-hati. Dengan cepat dia menarik tongkat sihirnya dan dengan mudah memperbaiki lampu. Dia menaruhnya kembali diatas meja dan melihat Harry kacau. Perlahan dan hati-hati, Draco dan Hermione memasuki ruangan.

"Robert?" suara wanita memanggil dekat dengan ruangan itu. "Siapa yang datang?"

"Harry Potter," jawab si Pria.

"Apa?" tanya wanita itu terkejut. "Harry Potter?" Perempuan itu mucul dan berdiri disebelah suaminya dan menatap dengan syok pada tiga wajah yang tidak familiar dirumahnya.

"Ya, ma'am. Aku adalah Harry Potter, dan ini adalah teman-temanku, Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy. Kami berharap bisa bertemu dan bicara dengan Dennis sebentar," pinta Harry.

"Dennis? Tapi dia tidak disini," jawab wanita itu dengan wajah khawatir. "Dia harusnya ada disekolah, bukan begitu?"

"Er.." Harry merasa sedikit bingung dan tak yakin akan menjawab apa.

"Katanya, dia mengalami kesulitan dengan pelajarannya dan dia butuh untuk mengambil waktu belajar selama musim panas sebelum ujian NEWT," jelas Wanita itu khawatir.

"Oh, well, kami tidak tau mengenai hal itu, kami tidak menghubungi sekolah. Kita pikir dia ada disini karena ini adalah liburan musim panas," kata Hermione.

"Well, kalau ini tak ada hubungan dengan sekolah, lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari Dennis?" tanya Mr Creevey.

"Hanya bicara dengannya," jawab Harry. "Kami dari kementrian Departemen Hukum Sihir." Mrs Creevey menegang, Harry cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Dennis tidak dalam masalah atau apapun. Hanya saja, kami mendapat informasi bahwa seseorang sedang merencanakan seseuatu yang akan melawan seseorang yang Dennis kenal. Kami sedang melakukan apapun untuk mencoba mencegahnya, jadi, kami ingin bicara dengannya, jika mungkin dia bisa menolong."

Mrs Creveey tetap terlihat tak nyaman dan ketiga tamu itu merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk waktunya. Kami akan pergi sekarang, maafkan kami karena mengganggu kalian, dan membuat kalian khawatir," kata Hermione bersungguh-sungguh. "Seperti yang Harry katakan, kami akan mencoba melakukan segala upaya untuk mengatasi hal ini. Jika kami cukup beruntung kami bisa mengetahui, dan kita akan melakukan upaya pencegahan sehingga tidak membahayakan semua orang."

"Terima kasih," Mr Creevey terlihat kaku. Dia menaruh lengannya menenangkan dan protektif kesekeliling istrinya.

"Kami harus pergi, terima kasih lagi," kata Harry. Dia melirik kearah Draco dan Hermione dan memimpin jalan ke arah pintu depan. Mereka berjalan kembali dalam diam dan berhenti.

"Hermione," tanya Harry mengharapkan.

"Aku sedang melakukannya," kata Hermione yang mulai mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Draco.

"Jangan melihatnya," kata Harry. "Lihat ke arahku dan pura-pura kita sedang membicarakan sesuatu sementara Hermione melihat tas tangannya."

"Kita sedang membicarakan sesuatu, sedangkan dia melihat tas tangannya. Tapi, apa yang sedang dia lakukan dengan tas tangannya?" tanya Draco sakratis.

"Mencari perkamen," jawab Hermione terpecah.

"Apa?" tanya Draco, sama sekali bingung. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan-"

"Dia sedang mengecek perlindungan disekeliling bangunan," Harry menjelaskan.

"Dan memantrainya dengan salah satu mantraku," kata Hermione menambahkan. "Ini," Hermione mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangannya dan mulai berjalan kasual. Para pria cepat-cepat mengejar langkahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Draco.

"Ini telpon gengam," jawab Hermione.

"Alat muggle yang bisa menghubungi seseorang dengan orang lain yang memiliki alat itu," Harry menjelaskan sementara Hermione mulai menghubungi.

"Seperti mantra Protean?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, tidak juga. Itu bisa mempuat orang bicara dengan orang lain. Itu teknologi muggle. Elektronik. Itu mengirim menggunakan sinyal dari satelit yang mengorbit bumi atar semacam itu," kata Harry dengan gerakan tangannya. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti dan tidak benar-benar tertarik."

"Kau harusnya tertarik, ini alat yang sangat membantu," kata Hermione menutup ponselnya dan mengembalikannya kedalam tas tangannya. "Aku mendapat pesan suara," kata Hermione menjelaskan. "Aku akan menelponnya nanti."

"Siapa?" tanya Draco, lelah ditinggalkan dalam kegelapan dalam hal apapun, tapi menjadi lebih frustasi karena mempunyai banyak pertanyaan. Nyata sekali Harry dan Hermione mengenal satu sama lain dan bekerjasama dalam beberapa kesempatan, seperti mereka dengan tepat dapat mengasumsi satu sama lain.

"Ron," jawab Harry.

"Weasley punya benda seperti itu?" tanya Draco, tidak yakin apa dia terkejut atau dikejutkan.

"Ya, yang mana itu adalah alasan untuk Harry juga seharusnya memilikinya," kata Hermione. "Banyak sekali kemudahan dalam dunia sihir dibandingkan dunia muggle, tapi komunikasi bukan salah satunya. Ponsel sangat berguna, terutama untuk area penegak hukum dimana jaringan floo dan burung hantu tidak terlalu baik dilapangan," kata Hermione menunjuk Harry.

"Ya. Tapi aku lebih senang tidak dihubungi setiap waktu. Dan kenapa aku harus punya sendiri? Aku hampir selalu bersamamu, Ron atau Ginny, dimana semua memiliki ponsel. Kau satu-satunya yang aku tak pikir akan dihubungi. Jadi, jika kau mencariku kau tinggal menelpon mereka berdua," kata Harry menyerigai. "Tapi, cukup tentang ponsel. Aku tau apa yang aku lihat disana, tapi apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

"Well, dia tidak disekolah. Itu sudah pasti," kata Draco.

"Benar," Hermione setuju. "Para staf selalu tegas tentang murid meninggalkan sekolah untuk liburan musim panas. Jika dia memiliki masalah dengan pelajaran, dia harusnya belajar dengan murid lain untuk tutor di luar sekolah, bukankah ini tahun terakhirnya? Dia seharusnya mengambil NEWT sebelum akhir tahun ajaran."

"Tepat," kata Harry. "Jadi sekarang kita harus mencari tau dimana dia sekarang dan kenapa dia mengatakan pada orang tuanya dia ada disekolah, jika mereka jujur pada kita."

"Mereka mengatakan sebenarnya," kata Draco meyakinkan.

"Yeah, kalau mereka coba menutupi Dennis, mereka akan memilih sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita cek kebenaranya dengan mudah, tidak jauh-jauh, apa kau melihat mata ibunya waktu dia pikir Dennis tak ada ditempat seharusnya dia berada?"

Harry mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mengirim burung hantu pada McGonagall secepatnya membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya malam ini jika aku bisa. Ini adalah prioritas utama. Bukan itu Pansy bukan," Harry cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Kita tetap harus tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya, jadi kita bisa melindunginya dan juga keluarganya."

"Aku setuju, tapi aku bisa pergi menemui McGonagall malam ini, Harry. Aku tau kau punya kencan dengan Ginny," kata Hermione menawarkan.

"Tidak. Tak masalah, aku ingin bicara dengannya. Tak perlu kuingatkan, kau punya Aurellian," kata Harry mengingatkan.

"Aku bisa membawanya bersamaku. Aku yakin McGonagall tidak punya masalah dengan anak-anak. Kalau dia punya, dia pastilah salah memilih profesi." Hermione tersenyum. "Kau tidak bisa mengesampingkan Ginny karena hal ini."

"Tidak akan. Hanya saja ini sangat penting untukku. Aku yakin aku bisa bertemu dengannya sebelum waktu kencanku," jawab Harry. Dengan dipandangangi dingin oleh Hermione dia menambahkan, "Dan jika aku tak bisa, aku akan memintamu."

"Baiklah, cukup adil." Hermione setuju, "Lalu-"

Hermione berhenti bicara ketika suara musik datang dari tas tangannya. "Maaf, sebentar," Hermione meminta maaf, dia mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan. "Ron?... yes.. benarkah? Apa?... dan?.. yes, aku setuju." Suara Hermione menjadi sedikit berkecil hati dan kehilangan tekad.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau tak menginginkan benda itu," kata Draco pada Harry. "Kau seperti idiot bicara pada dirimu sendiri." Harry menyerigai, tapi tetap melihat Hermione penuh harap.

"Yeah, aku punya sesuatu yang aku ingin lihat lebih jauh," Hermione berlanjut bicara pada Ron. "Bisa kau lihat semua kasus kejahatan di bagian London Besar tahun lalu, terutama disekitar Harrow? … yeah, apapun.. tidak, dia menghilang… yeah. Bisakah kau menghubungi McGonagall dengan floo juga? Bilang padanya Harry akan kesana ingin bertemu?" Hermione mengangguk kepada Harry setelah dia mengatakannya. "Ya. Jika kau bisa melihat semua file itu, aku akan segera kesana membantumu. Terima kasih, Ron. Yeah, see you soon." Dengan itu Hermione menutup ponselnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Harry.

"Dia akan menghubungi McGonagall sekarang juga, jadi kau mungkin bisa kesana sekarang," kata Hermione kepada Harry. "Ron menemukan sesuatu tentang Parkinson-"

"Apa?" tanya Draco. Dia sedikit tertarik, namun dalam hati mengeliat gelisah.

"Apa kau tau ada yang masuk ke kantor ayah Pansy?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya," jawab Draco termenung. "Aku lupa."

"Ron mengecek semua laporan tentang Parkinson dan menemukan lima bulan yang lalu, kantor Mr Parkinson dimasuki. Tapi tak ada yang diambil, tapi surat-surat diacak-acak diatas meja. Dia meminta agar pelakunya segera ditemukan dan diadili, tapi hari berikutnya dia datang dan bilang untuk menarik semua laporannya."

"Dia bilang, dia terlalu berlebihan," Draco mengingat. "Dia bilang bahwa dia tidak terlalu suka hal itu keluar publik dan dia menjadi target orang-orang. Dia tak ingin apapun itu membuat orang-orang berpikir itu akan menganggunya dan karena disana juga tidak terjadi kerusakan yang besar, dia berpikir akan lebih baik kalau membiarkannya saja."

"Jadi dia diancam," kata Harry memberi alasan.

"Itulah yang aku dan Ron pikirkan," kata Hermione. "Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah bagaimana? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak tau, tapi setidaknya bertemu Pansy nanti, aku punya ide apa yang aku cari," balas Draco.

"Good," kata Harry. "Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan McGonagall sekarang. Kita akan bertemu besok. Aku akan mengirim burung hantu atau floo kalian berdua."

"Aku akan ke kantor, membantu Ron sekarang," Hermione memberitahu. Dia berbalik ke ujung sehingga mereka tidak terlihat karena pagar tanaman.

"Good. Aku mungkin akan bertemu denganmu nanti," kata Harry pada Hermione. dia menarik tongkat sihirnya dan mengangguk kepada mereka sebelum berdisapparate.

Draco mengangguk kepada Hermione dan menarik tongkat sihirnya tapi Hermione menahannya, "Tunggu, Malfoy."

Draco menatapnya terkejut dan berhenti.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar," tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangguk dan menurunkan tongkat sihir di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Hermione menyelidik dengan gelisah.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang," jawabnya. "Aku tidak berpikir bisa membantu di kantor, Potter mengatakan, lebih baik kalau Weasley dan aku bertemu kalau itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari."

"Yeah, aku tau. Tapi bukan itu yang aku maksudkan," kata Hermione sedikit frustasi melanjutkan. "Aku sudah memikirkan tentang yang kau katakan.. tentang yang aku katakan… tentang Aurelian… tentang aku berpikir bahwa itu terbaik kalau kau tak menemuinya," Hermione mengklarifikasi.

"Ya," kata Draco kaku, peragaannya menjadi dingin lagi.

"Well.. aku tak yakin apakah itu yang terbaik. Aku juga tidak yakin itu membuat lebih baik," Hermione cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan sedikit paksaan. Hermione menghela nafas dan menatapnya lembut lagi. "Aku tidak tau apa yang mungkin lebih baik untuknya. Aku dikejutkan dengan yang kau lakukan, aku sedikt bertanya-tanya jika mungkin kau mau bergabung dengan Aurelian dan aku untuk makan malam, malam ini."

Draco menatapnya seperti orang bodoh. Sedikit kemarahan yang dia rasakan sebelumnya mengilang dari ekspresi wajahnya. Draco hanya menatap Hermione dengan mulut yang berlahan terbuka karena terkejut.

"Maksudku… jika kau masih ingin menemuinya, itu," kata Hermione perlahan dan tak yakin.

"Ya," jawab Draco cepat. "Er, tidak. Maksudku, ya aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi aku sudah punya rencana malam ini. Ibuku sudah menceramahiku selama seminggu mengenai makan malam dengannya," Draco berbicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dibandingkan dengan Hermione. "Tidak… aku akan membatalkannya. Ak-"

"Tidak. Tak apa," kata Hermione. "Kau tak perlu membatalkannya. Kau… well… jika itu lebih baik, kau bisa datang besok malam. Er, tunggu. Kau punya janji makan malam dengan Pansy besok malam."

"Aku akan menjadwal ulang," kata Draco cepat-cepat menatap Hermione. ekspresi Hermione yang meragukan bercampur dengan kecurigaan dan perhatian.

"Kau tidak bisa-"

"Tak masalah. Aku akan menjadwal ulang bertemu pansy saat makan siang dibandingkan makan malam. Itu bukan masalah. Waktu kita membuat rencana, Pansy bertanya apa lebih baik makan siang atau makan malam. Aku memilih makan malam, tapi akan lebih baik untuknya kalau kami bertemu saat makan siang." Draco menjelaskan.

Seingatnya Hermione tidak pernah melihat Draco bertingkah seperti ini dan Hermione merasa itu sangat membingungkan. Draco terlihat dan terdengar ingin sekali dan mungkin sedikit putus asa. Hermione tidak mengerti dan dia merasa sangat tidak enak. "Jika kau yakin… maksudku, kita bisa mencari waktu lain."

"Tidak," kata Draco bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak akan memberikankan kau waktu untuk berubah pikiran."

Dan itu masuk akal. Itulah kenapa Draco terlihat putus asa dan tergesah-gesah, dia takut Hermione akan berubah pikiran lagi. Hermione merasa sedikit bersalah padanya. "Okay, kalau begitu besok," Hermione setuju. "Aku pikir, sekitar pukul enam tiga puluh, bagaimana?"

"Yeah," jawab Draco. Dia kembali tenang seperti sifatnya yang biasa, tapi Hermione masih bisa melihat harapan dan antisipasi dimata Draco. Hermione terus menatap wajah Draco, menelitinya. Dia ingin mengerti arti semua ini bagi Draco. Hanya Hermione tak mengeri.

"Kau.. Kau bisa datang lebih cepat, jika kau ingin, untuk melihatnya sebelum makan malam," Hermione menawarkan.

"Apa pukul enam tak apa?" tanya Draco.

"Ya. Six fine," Hermione setuju. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, tak yakin apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya. "Jadi, pukul enam besok, tapi kemungkinan besok pagi kita akan melihat beberapa poin dengan Harry."

"Yeah, kalau begitu, sampai bertemu," kata Draco setuju. Dia mengenggam tongkat sihirnya dan akan berapparate sebelum dia berhenti sebentar. "Granger.. Hermione," Draco mengoreksi, "Terima kasih."

Hermione mengambil nafas, tidak hanya Draco menyebut namanya, tidak hanya dia berterima kasih padanya tapi dia juga sangat serius ketika mengatakannya. Hermione menyadari kemudian betapa ini sangat berarti untuk Draco. Berpikir, kenapa Hermione merasa tak yakin.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tomorrow."

 **_TBC_**


	14. Chapter 14

**T** **he last chatper had ending with Tomorrow as this chapter. So tomorrow is a good word to loking forward and better future.**

 **Jujur saja, saya sangat suka gaya bicara Aurelian, saya agak kesulitan untuk mengartikannya** **tanpa mengurangi** **kesannya** **menjadi** **berubah, sehingga** **banyak yang** **tetap saya tulis dalam bahasa inggrisnya.**

 **Ah, bagi yang suka ff tentang time-tuner recommended liat list story fav saya, kebanyakan adalah tentang time-tunner walaupun tidak semua. Karena saya suka pair xxmione, jadi tidak semua pair nya sama Draco, tapi yang suka Dramione, Leap in time, Fixed Poin in Time dan Alexander Draco Malfoy sangat disarankan, walaupun belum tamat. *apasih, abaikan.**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 14. Menatap masa depan**

Harry mengibaskan rambut kusutnya yang basah. Mengatur kembali tali jubah dipinggangnya dan mengambil cangkir kopi di atas konter dapur sebelum melirik ke arah tangga. Beberapa hari ini banyak masalah sedang berenang-renang dalam pikirannya dan membuatnya kurang tidur. Dia masih terjaga hingga larut malam, menghempas dan berputar-putar diatas tempat tidurnya. Ketika dia bangun esok paginya, dia merasa lebih lelah dibandingkan sebelum dia beranjak tidur. Dengan susah payah dia beranjak ke kamar mandi, dengan harapan itu akan menolongnya. Dan dia meminta kreacher untuk membuat kopi. Jika kopi ini tidak berhasil maka langkah berikutnya adalah ramuan penyegar. Kaki Harry terasa berat saat kakinya memimpin melangkah melewati tangga menuju dapur. Dia menyesap kopinya dan menyerigai.

"Apakah kau menyukainya, master?" tanya kreacher.

"Um.. yeah.. it's great," kata Harry berbohong. Setelah perang, peri rumah keluarga Black yang diwariskan padanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan juga menjadi lebih lengket. Sepertinya tidak cukup banyak yang bisa dilakukan kreacher dan mengikuti Harry di dalam rumah sampai dia memberikan perintah, adalah hal yang dia inginkan. Harry berusaha agar hal ini tak menganggunya, namun terkadang itu terlalu berlebihan. Harry membuntuhkan ruang dan berpikir, rasanya menyedihkan mengotori rumah yang akan membuat kreacher sibuk atau mengirimnya untuk bantu-bantu bersih-bersih di the burrow.

Harry berhenti setengah jalan menaiki tangga dan mendengar dengan cermat. "Apa ada bunyi lonceng dari perapian?" tanyanya. Dia sejujurnya tidak yakin, dia terlalu lelah dengan pemikiran yang bermain dikepalanya karena dia jarang sekali menerima tamu sangat pagi, dan dia yakin dia sedang tak menunggu seseorang.

"Kreacher juga berpikir begitu, Master Harry. Haruskah kreacher melihatnya, sir?"

"Yeah," jawab Harry terpecah dia bertanya siapa yang datang. Harry berjalan kembali menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu dapur.

"Morning, Harry," kata Hermione ceria.

"Master Harry, kau mendapatkan tamu. Miss Hermione Granger menunggu anda di dapur," kreacher mengumumkan.

"Yes, terima kasih, kreacher," kata Harry bosan.

"Kreacher senang bisa melayani, sir," kata kreacher membungkuk.

"Uh, kreacher, apa kau pikir kau bisa um…" Harry dengan cepat menangkap tugas untuk si peri rumah, "Pergi mengambil beberapa lilin untuk kandil yang ada di serambi? Um, yang warna unggu? Kita bisa mengganti warna…"

"Tentu, Master," kreacher menyetujui. Dengan bunyi 'krak' dia pergi.

Harry menghela nafas. "Aku bersumpah si peri tua menyedihkan mendapat pemukul setiap hari."

"Harry!" tegur Hermione.

"Ini bukan menghinanya. Aku merasa kasian padanya, menyedihkan," Harry mengakui. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, juga," caci Hermione. "Aku disini untuk beberapa alasan." Hermione berjalan sepanjang dapur dan menaruh setumpuk besar berkas yang ada di lengannya di atas meja. "Pertama, Malfoy mengirimkan burung hantu semalam memberitahuku, dia tidak bisa membantu pagi ini. Makan malamnya dengan Pansy harus diubah menjadi brunch, hari ini."

"That's good dan itu namanya dia membantu," kata Harry. Hermione mengangguk setuju.

"Alasan utama aku disini adalah untuk memperingatkanmu. Hari ini, Aku pergi ke kantor pagi sekali untuk mengambil kunci yang mengunci ruang berkas dari Kristof dan Robards menemukanku dia mencarimu. Jika kau pergi ke kantor, hari ini. Dia akan menyudutkanmu," kata Hermione serius.

Harry menghela nafas. "Yeah, aku sudah menebak, aku seharusnya bersiap untuk itu. Dia jadi curiga kenapa aku sering keluar masuk kantor tapi aku tidak bekerja dengan auror lain. Dia melihatku bekerja terutama denganmu, dan juga Ron dan kemarin dengan kalian berdua."

"Dan kalau dia bertanya, Felix akan memberitahunya kita bekerja dengan Malfoy," kata Hermione padanya. "Aku tidak tau kenapa itu mengejutkannya karena dia mempunyai semua berkas untuk itu. Bagaimanapun…"

"Aku harus bicara dengan Kingsley. Aku tau, aku mungkin harus melakukannya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengharapkan. Juga Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan padanya," Harry mengakui.

"Dia mempercayaimu, Harry. Aku ragu dia akan membuatmu mengungkapkan semua. Dan sekali dia okay, itu akan secara resmi menjadi kasus rahasia."

"yeah, aku tau. Hari ini, Aku akan mengirim burung hantu padanya," kata Harry kelepasan. "Jadi untuk apa semua ini?" tanya Harry menunjuk tumpukan berkas.

"Jika kau tidak ingin konfrontasi oleh Robards, aku pikir kita akan bekerja disini," Hermione menjelaskan.

"Sempurna," harry tersenyum. Dia menurunkan kopinya di atas meja dan mengambil tempat duduk.

"Ya, kau bahkan tidak butuh ganti baju," kikik Hermione, menunjuk celana piyama dan baju tidurnya.

"Hey, kau muncul tanpa pemberitahuan kesini, jadi kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau," Harry menyerigai.

"Kau tau, aku tak masalah, sepertimu yang tak masalah aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Sekarang, sebelum kita sibuk dengan berkas-berkas ini, kau bisa katakan padaku apa yang kau bicarakan dengan McGonagall. Apa yang dia katakan tentang Dennis?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menatap sedih pada cangkir kopinya. "Itu sepertinya, dia menghilang sebelum kita memikirkannya," jawab Harry. "Kata McGonagall dia meninggalkan sekolah sebelum menyelesaikan ujian. Dia tidak menyelesaikan NEWTs."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Ya. Dia mengatakan pada McGonagall bahwa ada keperluan keluarga yang harus dia selesaikan. McGonagall menjadi frustasi karena Dennis tak memberitahunya tentang apa, dan dia tidak bisa memaksa. McGonagall menawarkan untuk bicara pada kementrian untuk mengatur waktu agar dia bisa menyelesaikan ujian NEWTs selama musim panas, tapi dia menolak."

"Dia menolak? Harry, aku menjadi lebih perhatian dari sebelumnya. Ini bukan cerita yang dia katakan pada orang tuanya. Ini seperti dia sudah merencanakan sebelumnya," kata Hermione serius. "Apapun yang dia lakukan, dia melepaskan semuannya. Dia meninggalkan sekolah lebih dulu tapi bisa kembali ke orang tuanya. Dan sekarang, dalam satu bulan ini, tidak sekolah atau orang tuanya melihatnya."

Harry dan Hermione duduk dalam diam dengan pikiran mereka untuk beberapa saat sebelum Harry melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah berpikir sepanjang malam dan kita akan membiarkan para Weasley ikut bagian," kata Harry. "Mereka sudah tau mengenai Aurelian dan kedepannya kita akan mencoba untuk menangani ini. Sedikit banyak mereka sudah mendapatkan jawaban dibandingkan yang aku bisa berikan. Kita membutuhkan bantuan jika kita akan menangani ini dan kita berhutang penjelasan untuk memberitahu mereka apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Aku setuju," kata Hermione pelan dengan anggukkan kecil. "Jadi apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Pertemuan. Besok. Kita akan mengundang semua Weasley kesini. Bill, Fleur, Percy, si kembar, Charlie, semuanya. Aku pikir kita butuh hati-hati menentukan apa yang akan kita ungkapkan. Mereka tidak harus tau semuanya, hanya itu terlalu banyak. Itu sangat efektif dan bijaksana untuk mengetahui semuanya. Aku ingin mereka merasa kepercayaan diri kita, bukan ketakutan kita," kata Harry termenung dengan ekspresi penuh determinasi.

"Malfoy?" Hermione menanyakan.

"Ya, kita akan mengundangnya kesini. Aku harap dia setuju, tapi itu tetap pilihannya. Aku akan bicara pada Ron tentang toleransi," kata Harry lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dibandingkan kepada Hermione.

"Harry." Hermione memulai khawatir. "Bicara tentang memberitahu Weasley, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Ginny tentang James?"

Harry terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hermione dan ekpresinya menjadi sangat kesal. "Aku tidak tau.. maksudku apa yang harus aku katakan?" tanya Harry frustasi.

Hermione gelisah mengigit bibirnya dan menarik diri sedikit, banyak hal baik yang ingin dia ucapkan. "Apa kau mengatakannya pada Ron?"

Harry mengelengkan kepalanya. "Sama, apa yang harus aku katakan?" ulang Harry, frustasi bertambah. "Hey, yeah, dalam pensieve aku menikahi Ginny dan kita punya anak. Itu yang harus aku katakan?"

"Harry.." Hermione memperingatkan dengan sedih.

"Tidak. Serius, apa yang harus aku katakan?" tuntut Harry. "Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus aku pikirkan untuk diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya karena aku tau ini tidak nyaman, tapi kau harus bicara tentang hal ini, Harry," kata Hermione pelan. "Bicara padaku."

"Dan bicara apa, tepatnya?" tanya Harry. "Kau disana, kau melihatnya. Aku punya Ginny dan aku punya James dan mereka hidup dalam kekacauan!"

"Harry," kata Hermione sunguh-sungguh.

"Aku tau, okay? Aku tau itu… aku tidak tau itu.. urgh, semuanya hanya jadi… aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan," Harry duduk punggungnya ke belakang di kursinya.

"Hanya ungkapkan apa saja yang kau pikirkan. Tidak baik menyimpannya. aku tau itu menganggumu. Bicara padaku," Hermione berdalih.

Pundak Hermione jatuh ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia membiarkan dirinya menjadi gelisah, tercabik dan frustasi dengan Hermione, saat Hermione tak melakukan apapun selain mencoba selalu ada untuknya. Hermione menatap Harry, seketika Harry menurunkan pertahanannya dan Hermione menunggu dengan sabar. Hermione dapat melihat kesakitan dan konflik di dalam diri Harry dan Harry mencoba menemukan kata-katanya.

"Kau tau, Ginny dan aku sudah bersama selama dua tahun sekarang dan aku sangat mencintainya lebih lama dari itu. apa kau bisa percaya selama ini, kami tidak pernah mendiskusikan tentang pernikahan?" tanya Harry dengan senyum sedih. "Maksudku, aku tau dia adalah orangnya. Kami hanya tidak siap, aku tau, suatu hari, ketika waktunya tepat, aku akan memintanya menikah denganku. Dan aku tau saat kami siap hari itu akan datang, dan dia akan bilang ya. Kami tak pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini. Maksudku aku membayakannya, tentu saja. Aku membayangkan kami dan aku membayangkan membangun keluarga dengannya, tapi imajinasi itu bukanlah apa-apa. Aku masuk ke pensieve dan melihatnya, itu bukan hanya sebuah imajinasi. Aku melihat Ginny, kami dan dia.. james, dia adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku lihat dan aku tidak pernah bisa melihatnya lagi."

Hermione duduk dalam diam saat dia melihat dan mendengar untuk sahabatnya. Hermione tau bahwa itulah yang Harry pikirkan, tapi untuk mendengar Harry yang mengatakannya dan melihat betapa terlukanya Harry, sangatlah menyakitkan. Harry menempatkan sikunya di atas meja dan tangannya ke rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau tau tentang perjalanan waktu lebih dari pada aku," Harry melanjutkan. "Kau tau tentang Butterfly effect. Apapun yang akan terjadi berikutnya, semua tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti yang kita lihat dalam memori. James tidak akan pernah ada. Suatu hari nanti mungkin, Ginny dan aku tetap akan menikah, dan kami mungkin memiliki anak, tapi anak itu tidak akan pernah menjadi bocah itu, james, anak laki-lakiku, tidak akan pernah ada dan aku tidak akan pernah mampu melupakan wajahnya. Aku sedang merana, Hermione. aku sedang berduka untuk orang yang aku tidak akan temui dan tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu."

"Aku tau," kata Hermione lembut.

"Aku hanya.. aku merasa buruk sekali. Setelah melihat seberapa besar aku mencintainya, setelah melihat betapa besar Ginny mencintainya.. bagaimana aku dapat mengungkapkan tentang James padanya? Bahkan bagaimana bisa aku mulai menjelaskan hal ini padanya? Dia tidak akan pernah ada dan dia tidak akan menderita seperti yang dialaminya, tapi aku tetap bisa melihatnya dan aku berharap aku bisa melihatnya. Aku berharap aku bisa hanya untuk bilang 'aku minta maaf'," Harry meringis.

"Ini menyakitkan, Harry. Kita melihat hal yang buruk sekali dan itu menyakitkan," kata Hermione. "Tapi, walaupun memori itu mengerikan, disana tetap ada hal yang luar biasa yang kita tak akan pernah melihatnya sekarang. Disana ada hal untuk berduka dan aku juga. Aku-" Hermione menghela nafas dan menatap kebawah di depannya diaman dengan gemetar di ujung bagian berkas yang ada di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Harry, jelas sekali ada yang ingin Hermione ungkapkan saat mengatakannya.

Hermione meringis, dia berharap Harry tidak melihatnya, "Bukan apa-apa," kata Hermione, mengoyangkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak. Kau akan mengatakan sesuatu," Harry menyelidik.

"Ini bodoh," Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya itu, aku tidak percaya satupun dalam pikiran di kepalamu yang bodoh. Kau bilang kau terluka juga. Dan sekarang kau tidak ingin bicara padaku. Aku bukan satu-satunya yang terpengaruh dengan memori itu. bicara padaku. Jangan biarkan aku merasa aku satu-satunya," Harry memaksa.

Harry mengenal Hermione sangat baik. Itu adalah kata terakhir yang didapat untuknya. "Jangan biarkan aku merasa aku satu-satunya," Harry melakukan ini karena dia tau Hermione melakukan sebaliknya.

"Ini tidak sama untukku seperti dirimu dan aku tau itu," Hermione memulai. "Aku memiliki Aurelian. Dia akan aman dari keberadaan yang mengerikan, tapi tetap, dia sudah melalui semua hal berat itu. dia tetap terluka dan itu melukaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi ibu yang dia kenal. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi wanita yang melahirkannya atau melihat senyum pertamanya, mendengar kata pertamanya, atau melihat pertama kali dia melangkah. Aku merasa kelihangan hal itu. masa lalunya adalah sesuatu yang tidak aku miliki dan tidak akan pernah dan aku merasa membuatnya jatuh karena aku tidak akan pernah menjadi wanita yang berbagi banyak hal dengannya. Kau benar tentang itu, masa depan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, bagaimanapun, kehidupan yang dia kenal tidak akan pernah ada. Dia datang dari ketiadaan sekarang. Masa lalunya sudah pergi dan…" Hermione menghela nafas lagi. Itu terasa terlalu banyak.

"Hermione," kata Harry sedih namun bersungguh-sungguh. Hermione menatap ke matanya dan melihat bahwa Harry tidak akan membiarkannya berhenti disini.

"Ini bodoh,"

"Ini tidak bodoh," kata Harry tegas.

Hermione menghela nafas lagi dan berhenti. Emosi sangat kuat yang hanya ada dibawah permukaan, menggelembung. Hermione merasa bibirnya bergetar dan matanya menatap tajam. "Aku berduka untuk suamiku."

Hermione menatap kepada Harry dan melihat itu bukanlah hal yang Harry perkirakan, tapi Harry terlihat perhatian. Harry terluka untuknya seperti dia terluka untuk Harry.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki seseorang sebelumnya. diam-diam aku selalu berharap memilikinya, seseorang untuk dicintai… seseorang yang mencintaiku. Aku melihatnya. Aku memilikinya disana. Cinta yang aku tidak pernah benar-benar percaya aku dapat menemukannya. Sekarang yang bisa aku lihat adalah kemungkinan, sekarang, bahwa aku tau aku memilikinya. Aku merasa kosong tanpanya. Ini bukan Malfoy yang aku maksudkan," Hermione mengklarifikasi. "Aku tidak merana untuk Malfoy. Aku merana untuk cinta yang mungkin aku bisa dapatkan. Cinta, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

"Itu tidak bodoh," Harry menyakinkannya. "Bukanlah hal yang bodoh berduka kehilangan cinta yang amat besar, tapi aku tidak ragu suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan cinta itu. kau orang yang memikat, Hermione. aku tidak tau kenapa kau meragukannya."

Hermione mengangkat pundaknya sebagai balasan. Dia tidak dapat menggunakan suaranya, takut dia akan sedih dan menangis.

"Tidak lagi," kata Harry bersungguh-sungguh. Harry mengambil tangan Hermione mengengamnya. "Kita harus mengeluarkannya, kita berdua. Tidak ada lagi berduka. Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dan kita tidak tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu tinggal bersamanya. jika bocah itu sangat berarti untukmu, maka aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa aku lakukan, memastikan tidak ada satupun hal itu yang akan mempengaruhi anakku dimasa mendatang. Dan kau… kau punya kekuatan untuk membuat masa depan yang hebat untuk dirimu sendiri dan Aurelian. Jangan berpikir tentang apa dapat kau miliki, dalam memori, pikirkan tetang apa yang dapat kau miliki sekarang."

"Kau benar," kata Hermione dengan senyum tipis dan mengengam tangan Harry sebagai balasan. "tidak ada kemungkinan yang tak mungkin. Kita butuh bekerja keras dalam membuat masa depan yang kita inginkan. Dan dengan itu…" Hermione melepaskan tangan Harry dan mengambil berkas yang ada dibagian atas dan mendorongnya ke depan Harry.

….

"Pukul enam sekang, Mummy? Pukul enam?" tanya Aurelian sementara dia mengekor ibunya.

"Tidak. Aurelian, belum. Sebentar lagi," jawab Hermione geli sekaligus jengkel, dia meletakan set piring terakhir di meja dapur.

"Pukul enam, satu menit?" si bocah bertanya.

"Tidak, bukan dalam satu menit, beberapa menit. Dia akan datang. Kau hanya perlu sabar," Hermione tersenyum sambil menyisir rambut dengan jarinya. "Selagi kita menunggu, kita harus menyisir rambutmu, lalu aku harus mendapatkan baju."

Aurelian mengikik. "Kau sudah pakai baju, Mummy."

"Ya. Kau benar," kata Hermione bersungguh-sungguh, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri dibandingkan Aurelian. Hermione menjadi gugup karena Draco datang kerumah untuk makan malam sejak dia mengundangnya, tapi kecemasanya berlanjut dan semakin besar seiring waktu kedatangannya semakin dekat. Dia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang seharusnya dia kenakan selama satu jam sebelum waktu janji makan malam. Dia berpikir untuk mencoba terlihat nice, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba menjadi marah dengan dirinya karena berpikiran seperti itu. bagaimanapun, kedatangan Draco adalah untuk menemui Aurelian, bukan dirinya, dan Hermione tidak butuh untuk membuat Draco terkesan dengannya. Tapi kemudian, dia mengingat bahwa dialah yang mengundang Draco, jadi dia tak ingin terlihat sebagai tuan rumah yang buruk. Lalu, dia mengingatkan dirinya lagi kalau ini adalah Malfoy, datang untuk bermain dengan Aurelian. Dia tidak pernah mencoba mengesankan Harry, Ron atau Ginny, jadi kenapa dia harus memberi kesan pada Malfoy? Hermione menatap kebawah pada celana denin tiga perempat dan atasan putih simpel. Itulah yang dia pilih karena dia menolak untuk berpakaian lebih untuk mengesankan tamunya. Kedatangan Malfoy tidak ada pengaruh untuknya. Tapi, setidaknya Hermione menguncit rambutnya sedikit keatas, ya kan?

Akhirnya Hermione bisa menahan Aurelian sejenak sehingga dia bisa menyisir rambutnya, tapi tidak lama. Rambut Aurelian sedikit bergelombang dan menolak untuk ditata rapi. Itu bukan berarti sama bergelombangnya seperti milik Hermione, tapi jelas merupakan satu paket yang sama, seperti keritingnya sedikit lebih tipis, kalau rambutnya panjang, itu akan menjadi gelombang, rambut yang kebanyakan perempuan akan menjadi iri. Setelah Hermione selesai merapihkan Aurelian, Hermione menarik rambutnya kembali dan menyematkannya dengan tusukan rambut.

"Pukul enam, sekarang, Mummy?" tanya Aurelian, kepalanya muncul kembali dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak," Hermione mengulang. "Kau akan tau kapan…" Hermione menghela nafas. Tidak lama dari dia mengatakan tidak, Aurelian lari kembali ke ruang tamu lagi. Aurelian membuatnya semakin cemas. Aurelian terlalu bersemangat mengetahui Draco akan datang melihatnya dan Hermione takut itu akan membuatnya kecewa. Dia tak tau apa yang dia harapkan.

Hermione kembali ke dapur melihat sekeliling tak yakin. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Meja sudah di siapkan, konter sudah dibersihkan dan makan malan ada di dalam oven. Tetap, dia merasa dia seharusnya melakukan sesuatu. Hermione membuka oven dan menutupnya lagi.

"Belum Mummy? Pukul enam, belum?" tanya Aurelian.

"Aurelian," Hermione menghela nafas. "Dia akan-" Hermione berhenti dan mendengar suara lonceng dari perapian.

"Dia datang!" teriak Aurelian sebelum berlari ke ruang tamu. Hermione mengambil nafas dan mengikutinya. "Daddy!"

Hermione melihat Aurelian menarik-narik kaki Draco lagi. Bibir Draco menarik kesalah satu sisinya tersenyum. Dia terlihat tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, tapi perlahan membungkuk kebawah dan menyentuh kepala Aurelian. Aurelian menarik kebelakang dan menatap ke atas ke arah ayahnya.

"Seperti jubahmu. Seperti jubahmu, Daddy," kata Aurelian menyentuh jubah biru abu-abu. Jubah Draco tidaklah luar biasa. Tidak terlihat tua, tapi juga tidak terlihat baru. Lebih seperti pujian yang lucu, "Kau suka jubahku, Daddy? Like mine?"

Aurelian menjepit jubahnya kedepan dan mencubitnya sehingga Draco bisa melihatnya lebih baik.

"Um, ya. Very nice," jawab Draco.

"Aku dan Mummy membelinya hari ini. Dey're blue. Aku suka biru. Kau suka biru juga, Daddy?" si bocah mengadu dengan gembira.

"Yes, it's a very nice color," kata Draco pada Aurelian. "Kau membuat pilihan yang bagus."

"Draco menatap Hermione dan merasa lebih tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Draco tidak begitu yakin apa yang akan dilakukan, tapi kemudian dia merasa dia menjadi menyenangkan.

"Apa itu, Daddy? Apa itu?" tanya Aurelian, dia menunjuk hadiah yang ada di tangan Draco dan yang ada dibawah lengannya.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu," kata Draco, melirik lagi pada Hermione, meyakinkan bahwa Hermione tidak terlihat tidak setuju. Draco merasa sedikit lebih baik melihat Hermione terlihat penasaran. Curious was okay. "Ini," Draco memberikan Aurelian kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado merah dengan pita yang cocok. Aurelian mendekap kotak itu di dadanya dan berlari ke Hermione.

"Look, Mummy! Hadiah! Daddy membawakan aku hadiah," Aurelian memekik gembira.

"That's very nice," kata Hermione dengan senyum kecil. "Kenapa kau tak bertanya kapan kau boleh membukanya?"

"I open it?" tanya Aurelian kembali pada Draco.

"Tentu," jawab Draco. "Memang untuk itu."

Si bocah mendudukkan dirinya tanpa aba-aba di tengah ruangan dan mulai membuka kertas kado, Draco tertawa kecil.

"Tornadoes!" teriak Aurelian. "I gots quidditch peoples! Mummy, lihat!" Aurelian loncat dari lantai dan berlari kearah Hermione untuk memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Hermione melihat ada tujuh figure pemain quidditch berbaju biru, berjalan di bagian bawah kotak dengan sapu mereka ditangan. "Bola juga, Mummy! Mereka punya bola baru! Lihat?" Aurelian mengangkat kotak itu lebih ke atas supaya Hermione bisa melihat lebih baik figur yang ada di dalamnya tersandung untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Hadiah yang bagus sekali. Apa yang seharusnya kau katakan?" Hermione cepat.

"You pway with me?" tanya Aurelian kembali berlari kepada Draco.

"Maksudku seharusnya kau bilang 'terima kasih'," Hermione mengoreksi.

"Terima kasih, Daddy. You pway with me?"

Draco tertawa kecil. "Kau tanya ibumu dulu. Aku tidak tau kalau makan malamnya sudah siap."

"Pwease, Mummy!" kata Aurelian memohon.

"Hanya untuk beberapa menit," kata Hermione. "Makan malam akan siap sekitar lima belas menit."

"Yay! C'mon Daddy!" panggil Aurelian. Aurelian mengayun kotak hadiah disalah satu lengannya, tepinya sedikit dan menangkap tangan Draco. Dia mulai mengajak Draco ke lorong ketika Hermione memanggil mereka untuk berhenti.

"Kemana kau akan pergi, Aurey?" tanya Hermione.

"Ke kamar kita. Aku tidak punya karpet quidditch lagi, no more," kata Aurelian sedih kepada Draco.

"Tidak. Tidak dikamar tidur," kata Hermione. "Kalian bisa main di ruang tamu."

"Tapi Mummy, kasur bagus untuk quidditch," kata Aurelian merajuk.

"Maaf, tapi tidak kali ini," kata Hermione bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tak apa, Aurelian. Lantai disini juga bagus," kata Draco. "Aku bisa membuat garisnya lapanganya jika kau mau, dan itu tidak akan berbekas," kata Draco menambahkan cepat-cepat kepada Hermione.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Hermione setuju. "Aku akan pergi mengecek mak-"

"Tunggu," kata Draco memotong, "Ini untukmu."

Hermione terkejut dan sangat gugup ketika Draco memberikan tas bingkisan yang masih ditangannya. Hermione benar-benar lupa tentang itu dan juga tidak mengharapkannya. Hermione menatap Draco waspada.

"Untuk makan malam," kata Draco. Draco sangat cemas akan reaksi Hermione. Draco menelan ludah keras, tengorokannya tiba-tiba terasa sangat kering. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau buat. I hope red' alright?" Draco mengeluarkan bagian atas botol wine dari tas bingkisan dan kemudian menyelipkannya kembali. "Kau tidak perlu menggunakannya malam ini. Ini untukmu.. aku hanya.. um, ini."

Draco mendorong tas bingkisan itu dan Hermione menerimanya. Hermione merasa seperti idiot. Draco adalah orang yang klasi. Tentu saja, dia akan membawa wine atau bingkisan untuk tuang rumah. Itulah yang dilakukan jika mengunjungi rumah orang lain. Hanya saja, Hermione sangat jarang pergi acara makan malam yang formal dimana membawa bingkisan. Hermione dengan pasti tidak melihat makan malam mereka, malam ini salah satu tipe seperti itu. ini adalah waktu Draco bermain dengan Aurelian. Hermione kembali bertanya apakah dia harus berpakaian lebih baik. Tiba-tiba Hermione menyadari dia hanya berdiri menatap botol wine seperti idiot dan secara mental menendang dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione cepat-cepat. "Aku akan mengambil gelas."

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya," kata Draco lagi.

"No. no. it's great. Sangat pintar. Aku hanya… kami hanya punya macaroni dan keju. Permintaan Aurelian. Ini tambahan yang bagus. Ini akan membuat makanannya menjadi sedikit lebih klasik," kata Hermione canggung.

"Daddy, c'mon," Aurelian melolong dan mengeret tangan Draco.

"Maafkan aku.." kata Draco tidak yakin, melihatnya membuat Hermione tidak nyaman.

"No. tidak. It's very nice. It will go great. Terima kasih," balas Hermione. "Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan beberapa hal."

Di dapur Hermione menaruh botol wine turun dan tengelam dalam konter dengan kepala tengelam dalam tangannya. Semuanya mulai terasa aneh, tapi Hermione tau dia telah membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh. Dia menenangkan diri dengan ide bahwa Draco merasa sama tak yakin sepertinya. Sekarang, Hermione memikirkannya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Draco melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Apakah dia berdebat akan membawa wine? apakah dia berdebat apa yang akan dia pakai? Tidak.. Draco selalu terlihat nice kemanapun dia pergi.

Hermione berdiri dari konter dan melepaskan sumbat dari botol wine dengan cepat, dengan ayunan dari tongkat sihirnya. Dia menaruh dua gelas wine kosong dan menempatkannya di meja dan menempatkannya ditempat yang berlawanan. Dia mengambil tiga gelas yang sudah ada di meja dengan air dan mengembalikannya ke konter untuk menyelesaikan salad hijau segar.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia berdiri di depan pintu dapur yang terbuka dan melihat Aurelian dan Draco berdiskusi tentang figur quidditch yang berbeda yang sedang berjalan berkeliling di karpetnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia memberitahu, "Alright, makan malam siap. Waktunya menyingkirkan mainannya dulu."

"Mummy, we not pway yet!" protes Aurelian.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah bilang makan malam akan segera siap," kata Hermione kepadanya.

"Kita belum siap, we pwayin'," Aurelian melolong.

"Tak apa. itu milikmu. Kau punya banyak waktu bermain dengan mereka," kata Draco menyakinkannya.

"Kita main setelah makan?" tanya Aurelian, penuh dengan rengekan bujuk rayu. Draco takut untuk menjawab. Seharusnya dia tak memberinya hadiah, dia yakin sibocah akan mulai menangis.

"Ya. Kau bisa bermain setelah makan malam," Hermione setuju, menunjukan ketegasannya.

"Yay!" kata Aurelian gembira dan langsung berlari ke meja makan.

"Ingat untuk duduk di kursi tinggi," panggil Hermione. melihat bagaimana tak nyamannya Aurelian duduk dengan lututnya ada dimeja. Hermione menambahkan panjang kaki salah satu meja. Aurelian terlihat gembira dengan itu untuk awalnya, tapi tidak lama dia bertingkah bahwa dia merasa sudah besar. "Maaf," kata Hermione merona ketika dia menyadari di berteriak dengan Draco berdiri disampingnya. "Silahkan."

Draco mengangguk, berjalan melewatinya dan menatap berkeliling dapur yang kecil itu. disitu cukup sullit, tempat di konter dengan dua orang berdiri saling bersisian. Di bagian ujung lainnya ada meja dengan empat kursi. Ditutupi dengan taplak meja ada tiga tempat yang sudah di tata.

"Disini, Daddy," kata Aurelian, menunjuk meja di bagian kirinya. 'Dis your seat."

Draco duduk dan dengan kasual meletakan serbet di pangkuannya. Draco terlihat penasaran dengan gelas minum yang dipenuhi dengan bunga dandelion kuning yang berada di tengah meja.

"You like da flowers? I picked 'em for mummy, but you have 'em if you like 'em. Dey mummy's favourite. You like 'em?" tanya Aurelian.

"Tidak, ibumu bisa menyimpannya," kata Draco dengan senyuman.

"Kami bermain di taman, dan dia ingin memilih bunga," Hermione menjelaskan saat dia meletakan piring makanan, macaroni dan keju di tengah-tengah meja didekat mangkuk salad. "Aku mengatakan padanya kesukaanku dan akhirnya dia hanya memilih bunga dandelion," kata Hermione dengan tatapan penuh arti pada Draco.

Senyum Draco bertambah lebar. Seluruh dunia sihir tau Hermione sangatlah brilliant, tapi mendemonstrasikan pada Draco, untuknya itu sangat kreatif dan juga manipulatif. Dengan satu deklarasi sederhana tentang bunga kesukaannya dia mencegah si bocah dari penjarahan bunga di taman dekat rumah pada saat yang sama mengusahakan Aurelian memilih bunga liar.

"Bukankah itu cantik?" kata Hermione menekankan, matanya memohon mengajak Draco ikut bermain.

"Lovely. Bungannya memberi sentuhan sempurna untuk mejanya," kata Draco menyerigai.

Hermione menuangkan segelas Merlot yang Draco bawa dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian Hermione mengambil tempat duduk dan menatap gugup diantara dua yang lainnya.

"Well, help yourself," kata Hermione mendesak , meletakan makanan untuk Aurelian sebelum untuk dirinya sendiri.

"I love 'roni cheese," kata Aurelian memberitahu. "Kau suka 'roni cheese, Daddy?"

"Sejujurnya aku sudah lama tidak memakannya. Ini terdengar bagus, sebenarnya," kata Draco mengakui.

"Ini sangat kenyal dan yummy," kata Aurelian pada Draco dengan mulut penuh.

"Please, kunyah dulu, Aurey," kata Hermione manis.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam dan Draco merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak benar-benar yakin apa yang ingin dia katakan. "Jadi, ini tempat manis yang kau punya?"

Hermione menatap Draco aneh.

"Maksudku, aku beberapa kali kemari sebelumnya, tapi aku hanya melihat ruang tamu," kata Draco.

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Ini tempat yang kecil, tapi sangat nyaman."

"It's nice, really," kata Draco menyakinkan Hermione. "Aku suka bagaimana kau mendekorasinya."

Draco berusaha keras untuk menyatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tulus mengatakannya, Hermione masih bertanya apa Draco memang melakukannya. Tempatnya kecil dan tidak elegan, dimana dia yakin, Draco berangapan sama. "Ini simpel, tapi benar-benar aku. Aku tidak pernah butuh banyak hal untuk diriku sendiri. Tempat ini juga tidak terlalu mahal yang mana membantuku untuk membayar sedikit."

Draco mengangguk. Draco dapat melihat, Hermione sangat menyukai tempat ini dan dia tak yakin kata-kata Draco sebelumnya tulus. Draco merasa dia harus mengganti topik cepat-cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan, hari ini?" tanya Draco.

"Okay, aku rasa. Harry dan aku mendiskusikan beberapa hal. Dia akan pergi ke Kingsley besok untuk membuat kasus ini menjadi rahasia secara official. Itu cara agar bos nya berhenti mencoba mencari tau. Ini juga memberikan Harry kebijakan untuk meminta bantuan apapun yang dia butuhkan tanpa harus menunggu otoritas lebih dulu. Itu akan sangat membantu kita. Setelah itu, Aurelian dan aku pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk mendapatkan beberapa jubah yang cocok untunya," kata Hermione.

"Yeah," kata Aurelian gembira. "Da Lady's measurer went dis way and dat way and all da way around." Sibocah membuat gerakan yang besar untuk mendemostrasikan dan hampir menyenggol botol wine. Hermione diam-diam memindahkan botol ke sudut lain meja.

"Kami hanya mendapat satu jubah, hari ini, karena kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Kami akan membawanya lagi seepatnya," kata Hermione melanjutkan.

"Dan aku memilih ini," kata Aurelian, mecubit jubahnya untuk memperlihatkan pada Draco lagi. "Aku suka biru."

"Yeah, aku tau," kata Draco. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, hari ini?"

"Aku main di da Burrow dan mengendarai sepeda motor paman Art, way waaaay far," jawab Aurelian dengan senyum mengembang.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan kejam.

"Hanya untuk kau tau," kata Hermione menyakinkannya. "Mr Weasley mengoleksi banyak sekali barang-barang muggle dan Aurelian suka bermain dengan itu. dia main di bagian samping dari sepeda motor lagi, hari ini."

"Dan aku terbang all da way moon!" kata Aurelian memberikan sinyal. Mengerakan lengannya naik ke atas, menunjuk garpunya ke langit-langit. "Aku perlihatkan apa yang aku dapat! Paman Art bilang aku bisa menyimpannya!"

Aurelian membuat gerakan ingin turun dari meja, tapi Hermione menghentikannya. "Tidak sekarang. Kau akan memperlihatkannya setelah makan malam.

Aurelian mengangguk dan mulai makan dengan cepat.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hermione pada Draco. "Apa yang terjadi hari ini?"

"Well, aku janji brunch dengan Pansy, hari ini. Well, ini mungkin bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mendiskusikannya," kata Draco tak yakin. "It was nice time. Aku lega bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama dua minggu."

"Kalian sangat dekat, kalau begitu?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, sort of. Kita selalu seperti itu. kami tidak sering bertemu satu-sama lain sesering seharusnya., tapi tetap kami berteman baik. Itu semacam waktu berlalu diantara kunjungan, tapi ketika kami bertemu satu sama lain seakan tidak ada yang dilewatkan, kau tau?" jawab Draco.

"Yeah," Hermione mengangguk. "Jadi.. kemana kau bilang pada ibumu, malam ini kau pergi?" Hermione terlihat ragu-ragu, namun dia sangat penasaran.

"Aku katakan aku akan pergi makan malam. Walaupun kami tinggal dalam satu rumah, kami sangat jarang bisa makan bersama. Itu kenapa makan malam kemarin malam sangat penting," kata Draco menjelaskan. "Dia mengundang kakek paman dari ayahku untuk makan malam. Kami tak pernah berjumpa dengannya sejak ayahku.. di penjara." Ini sangat nyata terlhat kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit diungkapkan Draco. "Tapi, ibuku tidak ingin kami, terutama aku, memutus hubungan dengan keluarga."

Hermione dan Draco merasakan sunyi lagi dan ketidaknyamanan mereka mengambil tegukan panjang tambahan dari gelas mereka. Hermione sangat terkejut dengan bagaimana rasa manis dari anggur oak melengkapi masakannya macaroni dan keju, tak usah diingatkan rasanya membantu menurunkan kegelisahannya. Hadiah Draco, Hermione memutuskan, merupakan perhatian lebih dibandingkan hanya sebagai ungkapan sikap baik.

Hermione meletakkan gelasnya dan mengambil nafas dalam sebelum memberikan pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dia tanyakan. "Apakah kau akan mengatakan padanya tentang Aurey?"

Draco sedikit membutuhkan waktu untuk pertanyaan Hermione. Draco merasa mereka sangat baik memainkan permainan beramah tamah dalam makan malam sampai titik ini. Pertanyaan itu terasa seperti yang ditanyakan padanya di ruang interogasi. Itu terasa seperti ujian lagi dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang dua kali lebih berbahaya . Draco tidak membiarkan ini mempengaruhi jawabannya.

"Tidak," kata Draco memulai. "Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat. Aku belum tau bagaimana menjelaskannya dan karena ini ada kasus rahasia, aku tidak punya kebebasan untuk mendiskusikan ini."

Hermione mengangguk dan terlihat puas dengan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Draco, balik ke meja. "Kau berenana memberitahu orangtuamu?"

"Ya," jawa Hermione pelan. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengabaikannya, aku rasa. Mereka akan bertemu dengan Aurey cepat atau lambat dan dengan semua hal yang aku rahasiakan dari mereka di masa lalu. Aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau aku mengatakan pada mereka secepatnya. Aku belum tau bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi mereka tidak perlu mengerti atau mendapatkan jawaban bulat, seperti mereka bisa datang pada keputusanku untuk tetap di dunia sihir. Mereka akan datang dengan fakta sesuatu pasti terjadi padaku. Aku bertanya-tanya jika mereka percaya hal-hal aneh terjadi pada semua orang di dunia sihir."

Aurelian menutup mulutnya dan mulai tertawa pada saat Hermione memberikan penjelasan dan Draco dan Hermione melihatnya penasaran, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Orang dewasa tidak butuh Mums dan Dads," kata Aurelian tertawa.

"Tentu saja mereka melakukannya," Hermione memberitahu Aurelian. Aurelian tertawa lagi. "Aku punya mum dan dad. Mereka adalah kakek dan nenekmu. Kau akan bertemu dengan mereka besok minggu."

"Secepat itu?" kata Draco terkejut.

"Kapan itu minggu, mummy? Berapa kali tidur?" tanya Aurelian excited.

"Dua malam sampai minggu. Malam ini, kemudian besok malam. Dua kali tidur besar. Lalu kita akan bertemu mereka di pagi hari," kata Hermione menjelaskan terminologi waktu agar Aurelian mengerti. Hermione kemudian beralih ke pertanyaan Draco. "Dan ya. Aku mengunjungi mereka setiap hari minggu untuk brunch. Ini akan mengejutkan mereka, tapi aku akan senang sudah mengatakannya."

"Apakah mereka tau tentang aku? Akankah kau mengatakan pada mereka?" tanya Draco, cukup memperlihatkan ketidakgelisahannya.

"Mereka hanya tau kau sebagai anak yang kutemui di sekolah. Dan ya, mengatakan pada mereka siapa ayah Aurelian adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya aku bagi pada mereka," kata Hermione. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal yang jelek tentangmu, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Draco mengangguk.

"Aku sudah selesai, mummy!" Aurelian memeritahu dan dia berdiri di kursi dan mengambil piringnya untuk menunjukan pada Hermione bahwa dia sudah menghabiskan semua makanannya. "We pway now?"

Hermione menatap Draco dan melihat mata abu-abunya bertanya, "Ya. Kau boleh main dengan Daddy sebentar. Kalian berdua pergilah dan aku akan membersihkan ini. Makanan penutup akan siap sebentar lagi." Draco mengangguk dan berdiri mengikuti Aurelian ke ruang tamu.

Hermione membersihkan sisa makanan mereka, memberikan kesempatan kepada dua laki-laki itu untuk bermain bersama, dan menata beberapa piring untuk makanan penutup. Setelah selesai, dia pergi ke ruang tamu dengan gelas anggur untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Draco. Ketika Hermione menyerahkan gelas itu pada Draco, Draco mengangguk dan dengan cepat teralihkan berucap 'terima kasih', seperti dia cukup membenamkan diri dari bermain dengan Aurelian. Mereka berdua memindahkan meja ke sudut ruangan lain. Semua figur quidditch Tornadoes milik Aurelian, bersama dengan milik Ron yang memakai seragam Chudley Cannon, terbang dan berjalan berkeliling di sekitar garis menyala sebagai penganti lapangan Quidditch, yang dibuat Draco.

"Apa nama yang ini, lagi?" tanya Aurelian, menunjuk figur yang memegang quaffle. Aurelian tidak familiar dengan para pemain, karena para pemain yang dia tau sebelumnya adalah pemain yang belum terdaftar dan Aurelian menanyakan nama mereka kepada Draco setiap dua menit.

"Itu Perchant," jawab Draco.

"Ini kesukaanmu?" Aurelian menanyakan.

"Tidak, aku pikir pemain favoriteku adalah Auburn," kata Draco padanya, menunjuk salah satu chasers lain. "Dia damn penerbang yang hebat. Dia punya skill yang menajubkan."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Well, dia adalah raja 'sloth grip roll," jawab Draco. "Kau tau apa itu?"

"Ketika mereka terbang memutar keatas-kebawah," kata Aurelian cerdas. Hermione dan Draco, keduanya cukup terkesan. Hermione mengerti betapa seriusnya permainan quidditch di dunia sihir, tapi dia selalu terkejut akan itu, terutama dengan seseorang yang sangat muda yang menunjukkan pengetahuan dan ketertarikannya akan itu.

"Ya, benar," kata Draco. "Auburn mengunakannya lebih daripada hanya untuk bertahan dari mengelak serangan bludger. Jika ada lawan yang datang untuk menyerang, teman-temannya akan melempar quaffle ke bawahnya dan dia menggunakan teknik 'sloth grip roll' untuk menangkap quaffle. Lalu dia tetap terbang kedepan dengan kecepatan yang sama, membelok ketempat seharusnya."

"Wow! Kau perlihatkan padaku, Daddy?"

"Well, aku sudah lama tidak bermain dengan figur quidditch untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak yakin jika mereka akan memperlihatkan pergerakaan ciri khas para pemain," kata Draco jujur. "Kita akan memeberikan mereka kesempatan, bukan begitu?"

"Yeah!"

"Baiklah, Perchant, berikan quaffle-nya," Draco memerintahkan pemain yang memegang bola. "Okay, Aurelian, suruh Auburn bergerak," Aurelian mendorong figur pemain yang ada di belakang dan pemain itu meloncat ke atas sapunya dan mulai terbang disekitar garis pembatas. Draco menarik diri ke belakang dan meletakan bagian perutnya dibawah untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih baik. Draco menjalankan strateginya, dengan jalur yang melandai dan kibasan quaffle menuju chaser yang sudah siap, dengan tukikan yang cepat dan menangkap bola. "Hm," kata Draco. "Aku melemparnya terlalu jauh ke depan untuknya. Ayo, beri dia kesempatan lagi," Draco mengarahkannya lagi dan menunggu sampai figur itu berada ditempat yang dia inginkan sebelum dia mengibaskan bola lagi. Figur di atas sapu terbang naik-turun dan menangkap bola. Senyum lebar terpeta di wajah Draco. "There, we go!" teriak mereka excited.

"Yay!" pekik si bocah, bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. "Dia hebat, Daddy! Dia favorite-ku juga!"

Hermione tertawa dari tempatnya di sofa. Dia mendapati mereka berdua cukup menyenangkan.

"Kau akan membawaku melihatnya?" tanya Aurelian.

"Um.. aku tak tau," kata Draco tak nyaman. "Aku tidak sering menonton pertandingan," kata Draco membelokkan arah pembicaraan. "Biasanya aku pergi dengan Blaise, tapi aku merasa cukup menjengkelkan pergi bersamanya. see, dia adalah pendukung Magpies dan sering mengejek tim-ku."

"Aku mengambar mu, Daddy! Aku gambar untukmu! Aku gambar untuknya, Mummy?" tanya Aurelian berharap.

"Pasti. Aku ambilkan crayon dan perkamen, tapi kau harus mewarnainya di dapur," kata Hermione sambil berdiri dan meletakan gelas winenya di meja. Draco juga berdiri.

"Tidak, Daddy! Ini kejutan. Kau menunggu disini," kata Aurelian, menahan tangan Draco membuatnya yakin bahwa Draco tidak akan mengikuti. Hermione mengikuti masuk ke dapur dan setelah dia menaruh crayon, dia juga di usir dari dapur.

"So," kata Hermione tak yakin, berbagi sofa dengan Draco. "Kau dan Zabini cukup dekat kalau begitu?"

"Yeah, bisa dibilang begitu. Dia dan Pansy adalah orang yang masih saling berhubungan denganku setelah perang. He's a good guy. Ada beberapa hal yang cangung diantara kami setelah perang, tapi dia sepertinya memaafkan aku untuk itu dan kami mulai sering hang-out. Seperti Pansy, kami tidak sering bertemu belakangan ini. Tetap, aku lebih sering bertemu dengannya daripada Pansy. Itu sedikit aneh diantara kami bertiga. Tapi kami baik-baik saja, kami tidak pernah benar-benar kumpul bertiga. Aku bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka secara terpisah dan mereka saling bertemu tanpa aku juga."

Hermione tidak yakin jika Draco berbicara dengan ringan mungkin karena bermain dengan Aurelian atau atau karena anggur, tapi itu cukup membangkitkan minat Hermione dengan dia bebicara terbuka.

"Ini sudah satu setengah minggu sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya," Draco melanjutkan. "Maksudku bicara dengannya, tapi kami cukup sibuk. Aku pikir dia bisa membantu kita jika aku bisa usahakan. Dia bekerja untuk ayah Pansy. Aku tidak tau apa kau tau itu."

"Tidak, aku tidak tau. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentangnya sejak lulus," kata Hermione mengakui. "Aku juga tidak tau kalau kalian berteman baik."

"Yeah.. yeah kami berteman sejak di sekolah, tapi kami menjadi dekat setelah perang," Draco terlihat tak enak ketika dia menyadari berapa banyak yang sudah dia katakan.

"Kau tau, Aurelian terlalu lama. Aku pikir lebih baik aku mengeceknya," kata Hermione dan dia berjalan ke arah dapur. "Aurelian!" teriak Hermione saat dia berbelok ke sudut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini yummy," Aurelian memberikan penjelasan, Hermione tidak butuh penjelasan saat dia menangkap bocah itu dengan tangan dan wajah tertutup dengan kream mentega, custard, dan remahan dan dia berdiri di kursi di depan makanan penutup yang hancur. "Aku suka Strawberries."

"Oh, ya ampun, Aurelian," Hermione mengerang. "Kita akan memakannya sebentar lagi.. ayo, aku akan membersihkanmu."

Hermione terlihat frustasi dan meminta maaf ketika dia masuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Mengarahkan dengan tangan di pundak Aurelian. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku memintamu menunggu beberapa menit. Sepertinya Aurelian tidak bisa menunggu untuk makanan penutup."

Draco memberikan serigai yang lebar dan mencoba dengan keras untuk tidak tertawa melihat bacah itu terlihat kacau dan gembira. "was it good?" tanya Draco.

Aurelian mengangguk. "Aku suka Strawberry."

"Aku hanya akan memandikannya dengan cepat, kami akan segera kembali," kata Hermione mengarahkan Aurelian kembali ke lorong. "Oh, please, jangan sentuh… dinding.." Hermione menghela nafas dan dengan cepat memberikan mantra pembersih.

Lima belas menit kemudian Hermione muncul kembali dengan Aurelian digendongannya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Hermione.

"Aku minta maaf lagi," kata Hermione. "Sepertinya waktu kalian harus terpotong, dia terlihat mengantuk, dia tidak tidur siang hari ini."

"Aku tidak mengantuk," kata Aurelian kepalanya menjadi tegak. "Aku siap main lagi. Lihat Daddy aku dapat jammies bintang." Dengan bangga Aurelian menunjukan piyama yang dipakainya, terdapat sobekan dan Hermione merasa sedikit malu karena itu adalah yang terbaik yang bisa dia berikan untuk saat ini.

"Kau lelah, jadi kau akan bilang pada Daddy 'selamat malam'," pinta Hermione dengan tegas.

"Daddy, bacakan cerita?" tanya Aurelian.

"Apa?" tanya Draco dengan keterkejutannya. Draco terlihat sedikit panik. Bermain quidditch dia bisa, tapi membacakan cerita sebelum tidur?

"Pwease… cerita pot yang melompat," pinta Aurelian, mata abu-abunya memberikan tatapan mata berbinar-binar, seperti mata ayahnya.

"Aku… aku pikir aku tidak terlalu ingat yang itu.." kata Draco tak nyaman. Draco menatap Hermione tak enak. Hermione percaya bahwa dia mengerti. Hermione tau tentang dongeng penyihir dan pot yang melompat dari kisah-kisah Beedle. Itu adalah kisah penyihir yang belajar menjadi tetangga mugglenya yang baik. Dia juga tau beberapa poin dari sejarah, itu mungkin saja berubah menjadi penyihir dalam cerita dihukum oleh muggle. Cerita itu banyak berubah dari versi aslinya, tapi beberapa keluarga darah murni tetap menceritakan versi menjijikan. Tau tentang ayah Draco, Hermione berasumsi itu adalah versi Draco tumbuh besar.

"Aku tidak tau apa dia siap untuk dongeng itu malam ini,"kata Hermione membantu Draco.

"Tidak, Tidak, aku bisa," kata Draco, menatap Hermione menantang. Dia merasa sedang di uji lagi. Dia tak yakin bagaimana dengan Hermione, tapi dia merasakannya dan dia menolak untuk gagal. "Aku hanya.. bagaimana dengan Babbity-Rabbitty dan ujung yang berkokok?"

"Tidak, pot yang melompat!" pinta Aurelian, melompat ke atas dan kebawah.

"Kau tidak akan mendengar cerita apapun, kalau kau bersikap seperti itu," kata Hermione serius.

Aurelian memekik, "Pwease…"

Draco sangat frustasi dan marah, tidak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukakan atau katakan.

"Aku punya buku kisah-kisah Beedle jika kau mau membacakan untuknya," kata Hermione menawarkan. "Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Dia selalu mencoba mencari jalan menunda waktu tidurnya."

Draco menatap Hermione terlihat tidak yakin. Hermione sedang menilainya, dia tau itu. dia pasti melakukannya. "Jika kau punya bukunya, aku sangat mengapresiasi," jawab Draco.

"Yay!" Aurelian bersorak. "Kau akan membuat suara-suara juga."

Hermione memberikan buka beedle (buka versi asli yang diberikan Dumbledore) dan memeperhatikannya secara objektif. Hermione melihat bagaimana Draco terlihat bingung dan dia tak mengerti apa tujuan Draco. Apa dia merasa harus membuktikan sesuatu? Hermione hanya tak mengerti.

Draco membuka buku dan mulai membaca dengan kaku. Dia terlihat tak nyaman kepada Hermione ketika Aurelian memintanya membuat suara menirukan. Merasa kasihan pada Draco, Hermione meminta izin pergi ke dapur dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan cerita itu secara privat.

"Um.. er.." Draco memanggil tak yakin. Hermione kembali ke ruang tamu dan menemukan putranya menyandar pada ayahnya. Kelopak matanya membuka-menutup, matanya mulai berputar ke belakang.

"Sudah kukatakan dia lelah," kata Hermione tersenyum penuh kasih sayang pada bocah yang terlelap. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamar."

Hermione mengendong Aurelian dengan lengannya dan Aurelian bergelung kedalam posisi yang nyaman.

"Haruskah.." Draco memulai, dia berdiri dari sofa. Dia berhenti, "Er.. haruskah aku pergi?"

"Belum, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, jika kau tak keberatan?" kata Hermione. Draco mengangguk dan duduk kembali. Ketika Hermione menghilang dari pandangan, Draco mengelap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat ke jubahnya. Itu dia, dia akan dinilai. Dalam pikirannya, dia merasa marah, sedikit jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini mengelikan. Dia tak bisa menjelaskan apa permasalahannya. Kenapa dia membiarkan dirinya di hakimi oleh Granger? Kenapa dia merasa butuh persetujuannya? Ya, dia ingin bertemu dengan Aurelian, tapi tidak seharusnya dia harus membuktikan dirinya, tapi mungkin harsatnya akan persetujuan Hermione lebih dari untuk ingin bertemu dengan Aurelian? Dia mengelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ini hanya untuk bertemu Aurelian. Jika dia ingin menemui anaknya, dia butuh persetujuan Hermione dan dia akan melakukannya, dia harus lolos dari tesnya. Draco pikir dia sudah melakukannya dengan baik, tapi Granger sangat serius tentang kesempurnaan dan nilai bagus. Siapa yang tau apa yang Hermione pikirkan tentangnya.

Hermione kembali ke ruang tamu dan menatap pria yang ada di sofa. Dia merasa gugup seperti Draco untuk duduk dan bicara. "Aku bisa bawakan kue casada?" Hermione menawarkan. "sepertinya masih ada yang bisa terselamatkan."

"Um,, sure," Draco setuju. Dia benar-benar tak punya niat untuk makanan penutup, tapi akan berbicara dengan Hermione untuk beberapa menit sepertinya terdengar bagus.

Hermione mengambil nafas dalam dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan piring kecil berisi kue, memberikan satu untuk Draco sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, gugup. Draco dengan sopan menyuap sedikit potongan kecil kue dan menunggu.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Hermione pelan. Hermione tau mereka butuh bicara, tapi dia tidak yakin apa yang akan dikatakan. "Aku hanya.. aku tidak mengerti kau dan itu membuatku khawatir," Hermione mengakui. "Aku hanya butuh tau.. Bagaimana Aurelian untukmu?" Hermione menatap kedalam mata abu-abu Draco, dan Draco dapat melihat pemahaman Hermione dan itu adalah perhatian yang jujur. Ini terasa aneh melihat Hermione seperti ini. Selama bertahun-tahun dia mengenalnya, dia tidak yakin dia pernah menatap Hermione secara langsung ke matanya.

"Aku.." Draco memulai, berhenti memikirkan pertanyaan itu. "Dia anakku."

"Aku tau," kata Hermione. "Tapi, menjadi ayah biologis tidak langsung membuat seseorang ingin masuk kedalam kehidupan seorang anak. Apa arti dia untukmu?"

"Aku tidak tau," kata Draco dengan sedikit merasa terganggu. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau tanyakan padaku. Apa arti dia untukmu?"

Hermione melihat kebawah ke tangannya, dia memikirkan pertanyaannya. Dia tersenyum simpul dan menjawab, "Dia anakku," Hermione menatap Draco dari ujung matanya, sekarang dia mengerti betapa sulitnya pertanyaan itu. "Aku merasa bertanggung jawab terhadapnya. Diriku dimasa depan, ibunya di masa lalu, mengirimkan dia kepadaku, mempercayakanku untuk menjaganya. Aku mengambil tangung jawab itu untuk diriku dan aku tidak menganggap remeh."

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba, bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut.

Hermione berhenti, dia mempertimbangkannya dan kemudian senyum kembali terlihat dari bibirnya. "yes.. yes I do." Hermione menatap pria di sampingnya bertanya-tanya apa yang Draco pikirkan akan jawabannya. Tak lebih dari seminggu yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Aurelian dan dia berada dalam penjagaannya, tapi dia tidak menutupi itu, Hermione mencintai Aurelian. "Dimana itu sangat penting untukku. Dia sangat penting untukku, jadi aku butuh tau apa arti semua ini untukmu. Aku tau kenapa aku ingin menjaganya dan menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

Draco menatap kebawah mengindari Hermione. dia pikir dia sudah membuktikan diri tanpa harus berbagi pikirannya dengan Hermione. tapi, baru saja Hermione mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan. Hermione jujur tentang apa yang dia rasakan dan Hermione memberinya kesempatan. Draco menghela nafas. "Suatu hari aku berjalan untuk bekerja, kemudian dilempar ke ruang interogasi dan diberitahu bahwa aku memiliki seorang putra dengan wanita yang pastinya tidak pernah aku bayangkan, dan maksudku aku tidak menghina karena itu," kata Draco serius.

"Tak apa," jawab Hermione jujur. Hermione menjadi kaku.

"Aku tidak benar-benar ingin melihatnya, lalu sesuatu berubah. Secara umum, aku bukanlah orang yang disukai," kata Draco mengakui, tetap menghindari mata Hermione. "Lebih seperti sesuatu yang tidak benar, cara Aurelian melihatku sangat mengetarkan. Setelah melihat memori. Aku melihat bagaimana aku untuknya. Aku melihat bagaimana dia untukku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia berada di sini bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padaku dan kenapa aku tidak ada disebelahnya. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya sedih." Suara Draco sangat dalam dan berat saat dia mengatakannya. Rahangnya kaku dan dia tetap tak mau menatap Hermione. Draco tak pernah membayangkan dia bisa memiliki perasaan seperti ini dan ini cukup membingungkan mengakui perasaan itu kepada seseorang yang dia tak percaya. Well, dia mengakui dia mempercayai Hermione dalam beberapa hal, tapi pastilah tidak cukup untuk membagi pikirannya yang dia tidak pernah tau dia akan bisa membaginya dengan orang lain. Dan ya, dia melakukannya.

Hermione mengangguk dan Draco memberanikan diri meliriknya. "Aku mengerti," kata Hermione lembut. Hermione cukup mengerti dengan baik, faktanya itu hampir seperti yang dia rasakan. Hermione memberikan anggukkan lagi.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya," Draco memohon, mata abu-abunya sekali lagi bertemu dengan mata Hermione. "Please?"

Hermione memberikan anggukan kecil.

"Kapan? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" Draco melanjutkan, sebagian darinya terasa terang dan sebagian lainnya terasa lebih menyedihkan.

"Kapan kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hermione. dia merasa cukup gugup berada di dekat Draco dan mengetahui bahwa dia akan sering bertemu dengannya.

"Kapanpun kau memperbolehkannya," jawab Draco.

Jawaban itu tidak membantu sedikitpun. Pertanyaan Hermione dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan ukuran seberapa besar Draco ingin ikut serta. Apakah Draco ingin bertemu dengan Aurelian seminggu sekali? Lebih sering dari itu? mata Draco menunjukkan kesedihan yang mengatakan pada Hermione bahwa tidak mungkin seminggu sekali.

"Well, minggu ini sedikit sibuk," kata Hermione. "Kita akan bertemu dengan para Weasley besok malam seperti yang kami katakan padamu. Minggu aku janji brunch dengan orang tuaku. Besok pagi Aurelian dan aku akan belanja lagi. Dia hanya punya dua pasang jubah layak, dan kau lihat dia hanya punya satu mainan. Aku juga harus mencari tempat tidur untuknya.." Hermione meringis ketika dia menyadari dia sudah keluar topik. Rencananya dan daftar kegiatannya membuatnya menjadi terbuka. "Tapi kita bisa, mungkin-"

"Apakah terlalu tak masalah kalau aku ikut kalian berdua besok?" tanya Draco pelan. Dalam hatinya seperti melakukan tikungan tajam. Dia tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, dia tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri dan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia hanya tau dia merasa menyedihkan.

Hermione berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa detik dan menatap Draco mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Hermione sedikit panik. Hermione tau bahwa dia akan sering bertemu dengan Draco, tapi dia tidak begitu yakin apa yang dia rasakan tentang itu, dan terutama melihatnya di tempat umum dengan Aurelian bersama mereka, itu terasa sedikit… intim? Draco juga merasa tidak tidak-enak. Dia merasa sangat baik dengan Aurelian. Sejujurnya Hermione merasa itu cukup menarik bicara dengan Draco. Draco benar-benar mencoba.

'just go with it,' kata Ginny. Hermione tidak mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa Draco akan datang untuk makan malam, malam ini. tapi dia mengatakan pada Ginny apa yang sedang terjadi. Ginny sudah mengatakan padanya, seperti yang dia lakukan, bahwa dia berpikir simpel dan banyak rencana. Ginny mengatakan pada Hermione bahwa dia tidak perlu merencanakan semua hal. Jika dia akan merasa sakit, biarkan dia merasa sakit, tidak masalah seberapa cepat ataupun lambat. 'Hanya biarkan semua berjalan dan kemana hidup membawamu'.

"Um.. itu tak masalah, aku rasa," Hermione menyetujui. "Aku berencana pergi agak pagi. Karena besok sabtu, itu akan sedikit sibuk dan aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang diperlukan sebelum ramai."

Draco nyata sangat terpukau bahwa Hermione setuju, tapi lebih lega dari pada yang dia bayangkan. "Er, pukul berapa, kalau begitu?"

"Apa kau bisa datang sebelum pukul sepuluh?" tanya Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Yeah, yeah aku akan datang." Perut Draco terasa berenang. Emosinya seperti naik turun beberapa kali malam ini yang mana jujur saja mungkin dia akan sakit secara fisik. Hermione terlihat cukup pucat seperti Draco.

Hermione mengangguk. Draco berdiri, tau malam ini sudah berakhir, dan Hermione juga berdiri. Mereka saling menatap sesaat dan mengangguk. Tak yakin apa yang akan mereka katakan. Pikiran mereka kusut dan mencegah mereka dari mengingat langkah-langkah sikap sopan tamu dan tuan rumah.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya," kata Draco akhirnya. "Itu benar-benar enak."

"Terima kasih," jawab Hermione, tetap mengangguk. "Um,, sampai bertemu besok pagi."

Draco mengangguk dan berbalik ke arah perapian.

"Draco?" panggil Hermione tertegun, menghentikan Draco dari mengambil vas berisi bubuk floo. Draco berbalik dan menatap Hermione, terkejut karena menggunakan nama depannya dan kegugupan Hermione, perasaan bersalah. "Aku minta maaf karena menghakimimu sangat keras sebelumnya. itu tidak adil."

Draco mengangguk sedikit mungkin tidak terlihat kalau Hermione tidak menatapnya. "Terima kasih," kata Draco serius. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Draco menghilang dari lidah api hijau dan Hermione mulai merapihkan flatnya. Pikirannya berkabut karena pikiran yang belum selesai yang dengan cepat mendesak kepalanya. Emosinya mengetar kesegala penjuru. Dia merasa tak yakin tentang Draco. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, tapi kemudian dia merasa lebih bingung dari sebelumnya. Draco terlihat baik, tapi itu kontradiktif dengan apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Hermione tetap tak yakin apakah dia akan mempercayai Draco. Draco sudah berubah sehingga bisa menelan kebanggaannya dan bicara dengan Hermione seperti yang dia lakukan, tapi seberapa besar dia berubah? Kapan dia berubah? Dan kenapa? Apakah dia berubah pikiran setelah perang? Hermione pernah bekerja dengan Draco di beberapa waktu saat departemen mereka bergabung menangani kasus yang sama dan Draco tidak pernah memanggilnya 'darah lumpur' di kesempatan itu, seperti yang akan dia lakukan saat di sekolah. Tapi dia juga tidak menyenangkan. Apakah melihat memori membuat banyak perubahan besar begitu cepat?

Apapun yang merubahnya, Hermione akui itu adalah perubahan yang baik. Melihatnya malam ini, dia melihat sedikit dari pria yang ada di pensieve. Pikiran itu menakutinya. Draco bukanlah pria itu dan Hermione bukanlah wanita itu. waktu-waktu dalam memori tidak akan sama. Hermione tidak bisa mencintai Draco Malfoy, hanya karena Hermione bukanlah wanita itu.

 **_TBC_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sebenernya sudah akan update kemarin-kemarin, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa di buka ffn nya, terus viewernya juga ngk bisa dilihat berapa banyak yang baca ini. jadi sedih deh..**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 15. just go with it.**

"Belum pukul 10:00?" tanya Aurelian duduk di atas tutup toilet, menonton Hermione menyisir rambutnya dan mengepangnya ala gadis perancis.

"Aurelian," kata Hermione gusar. "Dia akan disini ketika dia disini."

"Sebentar lagi?" tanya Aurelian.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Ya. Sekarang kenapa kau tidak mengambil kaos kakimu dari lemari dan bawa ke ruang tamu?"

"Okay," jawab Aurelian, meloncot turun dan berlari ke kamar tidur. Sebelum dia kembali ke ruang tamu, terdengar suara lonceng dari perapian. "Yay!"

Hermione tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepala sebelum perlahan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Selamat pagi juga untukmu," kata Draco kepada Aurelian yang memeluk lututnya. Ketika dia melihat Hermione, dia mengangguk dan juga menyapa, "Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi," kata Hermione, didalam hatinya mengeliat.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Aurelian tidak sabar.

"Sebentar lagi. Kita harus mengambil sepatu dan kaos kakimu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kaos kakimu?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh…" jawabnya. "Aku menjatuhkannya." Aurelian berlari kembali ke lorong dan mengambil kaos kaki yang terlupakan. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu dan melompat ke atas kursi. Mengerakan jari kakinya dan memberikan kaos kaki pada Hermione. dia membiarkan Hermione memakaikannya kaos kaki, tapi ketika Hermione akan memakaikan sepatu, dia menarik kakinya dan merajuk. "Aku tidak suka sepatu."

"Well, kau tidak bisa berjalan berkeliling Diagon Alley hanya dengan kaos kaki." Jawab Hermione.

"Aku mau sandal," Aurelian merajuk. "Aku suka menggerakkan jari-jariku."

"Well, aku pikir kita akan memilih beberapa sandal, hari ini. kita akan membeli banyak untukmu," kata Hermione. Hermione merasa tabungannya di Gringotts akan menipis. Hermione sudah banyak menabung, terutama hadiah yang dia dapatkan dari penghargaan orde merlin kelas pertama. Hermione hanya berhati-hati menggunakan tabungannya, hanya saja semuanya yang mereka rencanakan tidaklah biasa, dan itu bukan yang direncanakan awalnya.

"Mainan juga. Kau bilang kita akan membeli mainan," Aurelian mengingatkannya.

"Dan kita akan membelinya," kata Hermione. "Okay, selesai."

Aurelian loncat turun dari kursi dan berjalan kearah Draco, mengambil tangannya. "Aku pergi dengan Daddy."

"Kia pergi bersama," kata Hermione, tetap merasa terkejut dia akan berjalan di Diagon Alley bersama mereka berdua.

"Tidak, aku floo dengan Daddy," Aurelian mengklarifikasi. Hermione menatap Draco bertanya.

"Tak masalah," kata Draco pada Hermione, dia mengendong Aurelian. Ini adalah kali pertama dia melakukannya dan dia akhirnya tau bagaimana rasanya menggendong Aurelian, ini terasa sedikit lucu. "Leaky Cauldron?"

"Ya," jawab Hermione. "Hanya hati-hati dengan kepalanya."

Draco mengangguk dan menghilang di perapian. Hermione mengambil tas tangannya dari meja, menutup mata untuk mendinginkannya, untuk hari ini, dan dia berjalan masuk ke perapian. "Okay, kemana kita pergi pertama?" tanya Hermione. Dua laki-laki itu menatapnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Hermione menanyakan pada mereka. "Okay… Madam Malkin dulu, aku pikir."

Aurelian menarik tangan Draco dan memimpinnya ke bagian belakang. Sebelum mereka mengetahuinya, mereka berjalan di jalanan batu yang familiar di iringi dengan sinar matahari. Inilah yang Hermione harapkan, tidak terlalu ramai, tapi mereka yakin sebentar lagi pasti akan sibuk. Hari sabtu, terutama musim panas, biasanya jalan sangatlah ramai. Biasanya Hermione menghindari belanja pada hari sabtu, tetapi kesibukan mereka menangani kasus, dia tak yakin akan mendapatkan waktu untuk belanja dan lain-lain.

Hermione dan Ginny sudah bicara pada Harry, untuk memberi sedikit waktu luang untuk weekend. Mereka mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan dengan Kingsley dan mereka akan bertemu dengan para Weasley pada sabtu malam dan mereka bisa merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih privat di hari minggu. Mereka juga tidak perlu pergi ke kantor. Mereka membutuhkan waktu sedikit untuk membersihkan kepala mereka dan hari senin mereka akan mendapatkan semangat yang lebih baik. Harry sedikit protes karena apa mereka lakukan adalah mencoba untuk mencegah perang yang akan datang, namun Hermione mengingatkannya bahwa mereka sudah mengetahui yang mana akan mengambil waktu mereka bertahun-tahun untuk pemulihan. Hanya jika mereka tidak berhasil.

"Ini tempatnya!" teriak Aurelian, menunjuk papan nama Jubah Segala Kesempatan Madam Malkin. Aurelian menarik Draco ke arah toko. Dia mencoba masuk membuka pintu toko, tapi dia memerlukan bantuan dari ayahnya.

"Selamat Pagi," kata penyihir kecil penjaga toko menengok dan menyapa pembeli pertama di hari ini. "Oh, bukankah ini Aurelian. Kembali kesini? Dan memakai jubah yang dipilih kemarin, aku tau."

"Aku suka biru," jawab Aurelian. Hermione merasa bersalah memakaikan Aurelian baju yang sama yang dia pakai kemarin, tapi menurutnya jubah dari Mrs Weasley tidak layak untuk dipakai di halayak ramai dan jubah hijau yang dia pakai waktu kedatangannya terlalu tebal untuk waktu sekarang. Jubah biru yang dia pilih memiliki bahan yang ringan dan itu cocok untuk musim panas. Hermione sudah mencucinya sebelum dia tidur semalam, dan jubah itu bersih untuk digunakan hari ini.

"Dan apa yang bisa aku bantu, hari ini?" tanya Madam Malkin, berlutut sejajar dengan si bocah.

"Lebih banyak baju," kata Aurelian tersenyum.

"Pilihan bagus," kata Madam malkin tertawa, dia berdiri lagi dan menyapa Hermione lalu dia menyadari keberadaan Draco. "Jadi, apa yang kalian cari hari ini?"

"Seperti yang dia bilang, lebih banyak pakaian," jawab Hermione tertawa. "Bocah ini tidak memilki banyak pilihan dilemarinya untuk dipakai di musim panas, jadi, aku rasa kami akan mengambil sedikit banyak."

"Well, bagian tersulit sudah ditangani," kata madam Malkin. "Aku sudah punya ukurannya, jadi yang kalian butuhkan adalah memilih warna dan gaya yang kalian suka dan aku akan segera menyelesaikannya."

"Aku suka biru," ulang Aurelian, menunjuk jubah biru ukuran dewasa.

"Well, kau harus melihat bagian sebelah sini," madam Malkin menolongnya kebagian rak khusus anak-anak.

"Sekarang, aku tau kau suka biru, Aurelian. Tapi kau juga harus memilih warna yang lain juga. Ada banyak warna yang cantik," kata Hermione.

"Hem.." kata Aurelian jujur, mengabsen semua jubah yang ada di rak dengan jarinya.

"Apa kau tak keberatan menolongnya memilih jubah, sementara aku akan memilih beberapa dalaman, piyama dan pakaian renang?" tanya Hermione pada Draco.

Draco terkejut dengan permintaan Hermione. Hermione adalah orang yang membeli semuannya. Draco tidak tau apa yang Hermione inginkan untuk Aurelian. Sebagai ganti apa yang ingin dia utarakan, Draco malah mengangguk bodoh. Ketika Hermione menghilang di bagian sudut, Draco berlutut di sebelah Aurelian yang sedang melihat jubah biru. "Ayo buat pilihan yang bagus untuk ibumu, okay?"

Aurelian menatapnya bingung, tidak mengerti permintaan ayahnya. "Mana yang kau suka?"

"Well.. um… ayo kita lihat…" kata Draco, mengantung jubah orange dibawah dagu Aurelian. "Hem.."

…

"Enak?" tanya Draco, melihat Aurelian yang sedang menjilati es krim cone-nya.

"Mmm-Hmm," jawab Aurelian.

"Ugh.. ini sungguh melelahkan," kata Hermione, menyuap sundae-nya. Hari yang panas membuat mereka kelelahan, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah meja yang terlindungi payung di bagian luar parlon es krim Florean Fortescue. "Ini sudah pukul satu siang dan kita belum makan siang. Bagaimana mungkin kalian malah mengajakku untuk makan es krim?"

"Ini makan siang kita," kata Draco simpel.

"Es krim untuk makan siang?" Tanya Hermione percaya, menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi lebih untuk membuatnya berlindung pada bayangan. Bagaimanapun sundress terang berbunga-nya membuatnya tetap terlihat nice dan cool, dan juga sedikit mengekposnya di bawah sinar matahari.

"Yeah, es krim untuk makan siang, kenapa tidak? Ini bukanlah hal yang sering kau lakukan," kata Draco beralasan. "Kau terlalu capek untuk memasak, bahkan untuk duduk menunggu pesanan dan makan di restoran. Nikmati saja."

"Ya, aku pikir kau benar," jawab Hermione. "Aurelian jilat bagian ujung, love. Kau belepotan."

"Hermione?" suara memanggil.

"Luna, hi," kata Hermione ceria.

"Aku pikir itu kamu, tapi karena teman yang menemanimu, aku harus memeriksa ulang. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luna dengan suara mengambangnya yang biasa.

"Um, baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Hermione, menatap Draco hanya untuk menyakinkannya kalau Draco tidak terhina. Dia sulit mengatakannya karena Draco dilahirkan dengan ekspresi wajah yang cukup datar.

"Aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama Rolf Scamander. Dia sepertinya tertarik dengan Magizoologi dan aku berharap dapat dipertimbangkan, jadi aku rasa aku melakukan dengan baik," jawabnya. "Siapa ini?" tanya Luna menatap kepada bocah yang mengemaskan dimana wajah dan tangannya ditutupi oleh es krim strawberry.

"Oh, um ini adalah Aurelian," jawab Hermione dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Hi, Aurelian," kata Luna tersenyum. "Apa dia milikmu?" tanya Luna pada Draco.

"Apa?" kata Draco tergagap terkejut.

"Aku tanya apa dia adalah milikmu?" ulang Luna, tak terganggu dengan reaksi Draco.

"Sebenarnya dia milikku," potong Hermione. Luna menatapnya penasaran. "Aurelian terlibat dalam kasus yang Harry dan aku tangani. Orang tuanya terbunuh, jadi aku mengambilnya." Hermione cepat-cepat melirik pada Draco tapi tak mampu memperkirakan reaksinya.

"Wow. Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau adalah tipe yang mengasuh anak," kata Luna mengakui, suaranya tetap ringan seakan mereka sedang mendiskusikan cuaca. "Bagaimanapun aku pikir sekarang kau melakukannya dengan baik. Itu mungkin baik untukmu. Maksudku, kita bisa melihat betapa kau terlihat kesepian."

Hermione mencoba membuat ringisannya menjadi senyuman dan mengangguk.

"Well, aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Luna, melambaikan tangannya ketika pergi.

"Itu adalah pembicaraan paling keras dan teraneh antar teman yang pernah aku lihat," kata Draco terlihat jijik. "Apa dia selalu tidak peka seperti itu?"

"Well, sort of," jawab Hermione. "Dia benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan, tapi dia tidak berlaku seperti standar orang kebanyakan. Aku tidak yakin apakah dia mengetahui kalau mereka itu ada. Tapi, dia selalu memberikan pendapat yang jujur, jadi setidaknya kau tau dimana dia berdiri."

"Dia menghinamu, berbalik dan menyindirmu lagi. Dan kau bilang padaku dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya?" kata Draco tak percaya.

"Dia tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak benar. Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang dia lihat," Hermione menghela nafas.

"Itu yang kau katakan pada semua orang?" tanya Draco. "Ketika mereka bertanya tentang Aurelian, itu yang kau jawab?"

"Ya," kata Hermione. "Tidak ada yang harus ditutupi kalau dia adalah anakku, tapi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan semua detailnya. Semua yang aku katakan adalah benar. Beberapa orang, sangat sedikit akan tau semua kebenarannya dan tetap tak bisa sebelum semua ini.. semua ini terselesaikan."

"Kau tau, itu akan tampil di Daily Prophet," kata Draco menatapnya dengan intrik.

"Aku tau, aku akan bertahan dengan cerita itu. meraka akan berspekulasi. Itu yang mereka lakukan. Tapi orang-orang bisa berspekulasi apa saja yang mereka mau," kata Hermione. "Oh, no.."

Draco mengikuti tatapan Hermione dan melihat Aurelian yang kecapekan tertidur dengan kepalanya di atas meja dan es krim ditangannya mencair, menetes ke lantai. Draco tertawa. "Well, kau bilang tadi, ini sangat melelahkan," kata Draco.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Memang, dan aku sudah memutuskan lain kali saja membeli ranjang untuknya. Tapi tetap harus mengambil jubahnya dari Madam Malkin. Sekarang Madam Malkin pasti sudah selesai menjahitnya. Kita harus membangunkannya."

"Tidak, biar aku saja," kata Draco menyakinkan Hermione, mengendong Aurelian dari kursinya. Untuk sesaat matanya terbuka sedikit dan badannya mengulat, hanya beberapa saat sebelum kembali rileks lagi dan mulai mendengkur kecil. Mulutnya yang terbuka meneteskan sedikit es krim berwarna pink ke pundak Draco.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hermione. "Seharusnya tidak memakan waktu lama, tapi akan terasa berat."

"Tak masalah," kata Draco bersungguh-sungguh. "Cepat kita selesaikan saja."

Hermione mengangguk dan berjalan memimpin jalan untuk mereka. Berharap tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu lambat untuk Draco. Hermione cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam toko dan mengambil belanjaan mereka. Itu hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dari saat mereka meninggalkan toko es krim sampai ke flat Hermione, walaupun hanya sepuluh menit, rasanya otot-otot lengan Draco menjerit lega.

"Dimana aku menaruhnya?" tanya Draco.

"Di tempat tidur," kata Hermione. Menunjuk ke arah lorong. Draco menghilang dari pandangannya dan Hermione meneliti belanjaan mereka. Ini sangat mengelikan. Dia tidak pernah sangat berterima kasih dengan kemampuan sihirnya. Dia mampu membawa semua belanjaanya ke dalam flat, tanpa harus membawanya sepanjang waktu. Tapi itu juga berarti ini pertama kalinya dia melihat semua belanjaannya. Hermione mengambil salah satu kantung dari toko jubah dan mulai melihat satu-persatu isinya. Hermione melihat satu-persatu dari tujuh jubah yang Draco dan Aurelian pilih bersama dan menjajarkannya di atas sofa.

"Kau tau," kata Hermione mendengar Draco masuk ke ruang tamu. "Aku sedikit skeptis pertama kali melihat jubah malam ungu ini, tapi sekarang aku bisa melihat, ini akan sangat bagus dipakai Aurelian. Apa kau yang memilihnya?"

"Um, yeah," kata Draco tak nyaman mengakui.

"Ini bagus," Hermione tersenyum karena ketidak nyamanan Draco.

"Aku tidak tau kalau tempatmu ini hanya punya satu kamar tidur," kata Draco ragu.

"Yeah, aku sudah bilang kan, tempat ini sempurna untukku. Maksudnya waktu hanya aku sendiri," kata Hermione tak fokus, dia mulai membuka kantong kedua, mengeluarkan piyama yang dia pilih.

"Hanya satu tempat tidur?" kata Draco meneruskan.

"Yep, itulah kenapa aku akan membeli lagi satu untuknya," jawab Hermione simpel.

"Dimana kau akan menaruhnya?" paksa Draco.

"Well, aku berencana memperluas ruangan," kata Hermione, menaruh barang yang dia pegang ke bawah dan menatap Draco. Dia bisa melihat apa yang di pikirkan Draco. "Percayalah, aku mengerti ini bukanlah rencana yang bagus, tapi tak masalah untuk saat ini. Nanti, kami akan mencari flat baru, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang dengan semua yang akan terjadi saat ini. Untuk sekarang kami cukup okay."

Draco mengangguk.

"Ya ampun, aku harus membelikannya kotak untuk menyimpan mainannya," kata Hermione melihat kantong belanjaan berisi mainan.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Draco lembut.

"Tidak, tak masalah. Dia butuh mainan," kata Hermione.

"Aku tau, tapi tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya, aku bisa melihat ini membuatmu kesal. Aku merasa tak adil," kata Draco meminta maaf.

Hermione menatap Draco bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, maksudku, aku membeli mainan dan es krim dan kau membeli baju dan sepatu. Aku dapat bagian yang menyenangkan sedangkan kau mendapatkan.. well, bagian yang membosankan. Seharunya aku tidak mengambil bagian itu," Draco menjelaskan.

Hermione tertawa keras. "Tidak. Tidak, bukan itu yang mengangguku. Anak-anak suka bersikap manja, tapi bukan berarti semua harus diberikan. Masih banyak cara bagiku untuk menunjukan pada Aurelian bahwa aku peduli padanya."

"Tapi, kau kesal," kata Draco, sekarang dia merasa tak nyaman dan bingung lagi.

"Aku.. well, ini sesuatu yang membanggakan. Aku rasa, aku berusaha untuk ini," kata Hermione pelan mengakui, dan dia merasa cukup malu.

Ini butuh waktu untuk Draco menebak apa maksud ucapan Hermione. "Kau kesal karena aku yang membayar," tebak Draco, terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Aku bilang tadi, aku berusaha untuk ini," ulang Hermione malu-malu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap lancang," kata Draco bersungguh-sungguh, terdengar sedikit lebih keras dari yang dia maksudkan. "Aku hanya membantunya memilih banyak barang dan aku berpikir tidak adil untukmu untuk membayarnya."

"Aku tau. Dan aku menyadari bahwa kau memilih untuk Aurelian sama bagusnya denganku. Aku hanya.. aku berusaha untuk itu," kata Hermione mengulangi. "Sangat bagus bahwa kau ada disana menolongnya. Aku tidak familiar dengan mainan sihir. Bahkan mungkin aku akan membawanya ke toko mainan muggle, aku merasa senang. Aku berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan anakku, aku rasa. Kau mendapatkan banyak barang untuknya, dan aku yakin dia akan menyukainya."

"Dan kau tidak akan mengirim ulang aku karena ini?" tekan Draco.

Hermione tersenyum memikirkan hal ini. "Tidak," kata Hermione percaya diri. Dia sudah melakukannya, ya, Hermione menyadari bahwa dia membuat keputusan besar. Apa yang dia cemaskan pada akhirnya? 'just go with it'.

"Bahkan tidak marah pada sapu terbang mainan?" Draco mengecek.

Hermione tertawa. "Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengendarainya di dalam flat, tapi dia bisa menaikinya di The Burrow... saat aku tidak melihat dan panik," Hermione mengikik. "Sungguh, semuanya oke!"

Draco mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya," Hermione melanjutkan. "Dibanding melelahkan, hari ini cukup menyenangkan."

Draco mengangguk lagi.

"Well, lebih baik aku merapihkan ini semua. Aku akan melihatmu nanti malam, kan?" tanya Hermione.

Draco sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Well," kata Hermione, merasa sedikit lucu saat Draco tetap diam. "Semuanya berkumpul di rumah Harry pukul enam, tapi Harry ingin kita bisa disana setidaknya tiga puluh menit sebelum pertemuannya dimulai... well, kita perlu membicarakan apa yang akan kita bicarakan. Oh, dan dia memberiku wewenang untuk menerimamu, jadi, ketika kau datang dengan jaringan floo, kau tidak akan dikirim kembali," Hermione tertawa kecil. "Ingat kata Harry tempatnya 'Grimmauld Place'.

"Grimmauld Place," Draco mengulang.

Kali ini Hermione yang mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," kata Draco serius.

Hermione mengangguk lagi, untuk pertama kali menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka. Jantungnya mulai mengetuk di dadanya ketika Draco mengambil langkah lagi semakin dekat. Hermione menatapnya panik, tidak mampu menemukan nafasnya, membiarkan suaranya, saat Draco menyentuh pipinya. Mata Draco menatap intens Hermione. Hermione merasa seakan dunia berhenti saat Bibir Draco dengan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Hermione terkejut dan dia tak mempu melakukan apapun kecuali menerima itu terjadi, Tapi Draco sabar, cukup sabar sampai dikepala Hermione memerlukan waktu untuk mengulang 'just go with it'. Hermione merespon perlahan ciuman itu, dalam hatinya berat membimbing.

Draco menarik diri, wajahnya masih dekat dan matanya melebar, intens dengan kebingungan. Hermione menatapnya balik, wajahnya tetap kaku dalam kebingungan dan ketakutan. Nafasnya berhembus dengan getaran kecil dan Hermione menatap Draco tak yakin.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Draco menjaga jarak mengambil langkah ke belakang darinya.

Hermione tidak dapat membaca reaksi Draco. Hermione tidak tau apa arti semua ini. Ciuman atau permintaan maaf.

"Aku hanya ingin tau..." kata Draco datar, suaranya sulit di tangkap. "Maaf." Cukup jauh, Draco memutuskan kontak mata, mengambil sejumput bubuk floo dan berbalik menghadap Hermione sekali lagi dan pergi, "bye."

Hermione tetap berdiri mematung setelah Draco pergi, lebih bingung dari perasaan sebelumnya. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia rasakan. Dia tidak tau apa yang ingin dia rasakan. Dia hanya merasa bingung, dimana kebingungannya itu pada tingkat dia ingin menangis. Sebelum dia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, air mata jatuh ke pipinya, itu terlalu banyak. Apa yang terjadi dalam seminggu ini terlalu banyak.

...

Hermione mengecek jam nya lagi. 6.05. dia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan Harry dengan lembut menariknya ke bagian sudut.

"Dia belum datang juga," kata Harry. "Kau memberitahunya untuk kesini 5.30, ya kan?"

Hermione mengangguk, dalam hatinya seakan berputar.

"Mungkin dia berubah pikiran," Harry menghela nafas. "Semua orang sudah menunggu, jadi sebaiknya kita mulai saja."

Hermione memandang keliling ruangan lagi, semua Weasley menunggu dalam diam dan sabar, pengecualian untuk Fred dan George yang mencibir diantara mereka. Bill dan Fleur duduk berbagi sofa dengan Percy dan si kembar berbagi bersama Charlie di sofa yang satunya dengan Ginny duduk di bersandar di kaki mereka. Mrs Weasley duduk diam di kursinya dimana Mr Weasley duduk bertengger di bagian lengan kursi. Ron bersandar di bingkai pintu meneliti Hermione dan Harry.

Hermione mengangguk kepada Harry.

"Okay, um, aku rasa kita mulai saja," Harry memberitahu. Si kembar langsung diam dan semua perhatian tertuju kepada Harry. "Aku mulai dengan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah datang dan menunggu dengan sabar. Aku percaya kalian semua sudah mendengar tentang Aurelian. Itu benar dia datang dari masa depan dan dia adalah anak Hermione," Harry melirik kepada bocah yang sedang bermain Gobstone di sudut ruangan. "Sekarang kita sudah tau kenapa dia dikirim kembali kemari," Harry menatap kepada Hermione. Ini adalah hal yang paling sulit dibicarakan dan setiap kali memikirkan tentang eksistensi Aurelian dalam kehidupan mereka, Harry mengingat darah yang menutupinya dan kenangan terakhir yang dia lihat di Pensieve.

"Ketika Aurelian datang, dia membawa beberapa hal yang mana membantu kami untuk mengerti. Hal yang paling penting ada sebotol memori, memori ibunya. Kita mengetahui dia datang dari masa depan. Alasan kenapa ibunya mengirim dia kembali adalah untuk memberi kita peringatan," Harry berhenti dan menguatkan dirinya sebelum melanjutkan, "Yang kami maksud adalah mencegah terjadinya perang yang akan datang."

"Perang?" tanya Bill cemas, alisnya yang merah mengerut frustasi dan kemarahannya langsung muncul.

"Ya," kata Harry simpel. "Sekarang sebelum aku lanjutkan, aku tau aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, tapi aku harus.. hal ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui orang lain. Kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan tenang, untuk sukses dan untuk tidak menimbulkan panik. Perang ini.. jika kita tidak bisa mencegahnya akan sangat buruk."

"Kami mengerti Harry," Charlie menyakinkannya. "Kau bisa mempercayai kami, untuk menjaga rahasia ini dan apapun yang kau butuhkan."

Harry mengangguk.

"Jadi apa hubungannya Malfoy dengan semua ini?" tanya Fred.

Harry dan Hermione, keduanya memandang Ron, kemudian Ginny, lalu Molly, mereka mengelengkan kepala. Tak ada satupun dari mereka memberitahu yang lain.

"D-dia.." kata Hermione aneh. Hermione menghargai tak ada dari mereka yang memberitahu yang lain tanpa izinnya, tapi dia juga merasa seperti berharap yang lain sudah tau.

"Aku ayah Aurelian," kata Draco masuk kedalam ruangan, membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Master Harry, Mister Malfoy sudah datang," Kreacher memberitahu.

Harry menutup mata dan mengigit lidahnya ketika mengangguk pada si peri rumah. "Terima kasih, kreacher."

"Kebanggan untuk Kreacher, Sir," kata si peri rumah menunduk.

"Serius?" Fred dan George bertanya bersamaan, tidak mempedulikan si peri rumah.

"Kau bercanda," kata Fred.

Mata Draco membelalak kepada si kembar dan Hermione menutup mata dan mengigit bibirnya. Mungkin banyak yang berpikir kalau dia malu karena pemberitahuan ini, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak bisa menatap Draco. Mereka belum bicara sejak Draco meninggalkan flatnya siang tadi dan Hermione tetap belum tahu apa yang membuat ciuman tadi terjadi.

"Tidak bercanda," kata Harry serius. "Kita melihatnya di Pensieve bersama yang lain. Karena dia sangat berperan, kami mengundangnya untuk membantu investigasi kita. Ini juga karena dia adalah target pertama dalam perang."

"Perang ini.." kata Percy. "Jika Aurelian dari tujuh tahun yang akan datang, kapan perang ini di mulai?"

"Hal itu akan segera dimulai. Yang kita ketahui serangan pertama dari pelahap maut adalah satu bulan dari sekarang," kata Harry memulai.

"Tunggu," kata Charlie hati-hati. "Pelahap maut."

"Ya," kata Harry tak nyaman. Dia tak bermaksud memberitahu dengan cara ini. "Kali ini bukan Voldermort, tapi Bellatrix." Harry menarap cemas pada Molly, perempuan yang membunuhnya.

"Bellatrix?" tanya Mr Weasley marah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Geroge.

"Horcrux," jawab Harry.

"Seseorang harus membantunya," kata Percy, sekarang sangat marah. Hermione merasa lebih cemas sekarang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tempramen para Weasley yang terkenal panas, sepertinya setiap informasi bisa menjadi tambahan bahan bakar untuk membuat api lebih besar.

"Ya dan kita mencoba mencari tahu siapa mereka," kata Harry.

"Inikah kenapa dia melakukan ini?" tanya Fred melirik pada Draco.

"Hey," teriak Ron, membuat semua orang terkejut. "Aku tidak menyukainya seperti yang lain, tapi dia disini karena dia membantu. Dia bukan orang jahat, dia itu korban."

Harry dan Hermione terekesima dan menatap Ron tidak percaya. Draco menatap si merah waspada. Dia tak yakin, apakah dia seharusnya merasa bersyukur karena dia berdiri membelanya atau terhina tentang mengingatkannya bahwa semua orang tak menyukainya. Mengenal Ron, dia memutuskan menerima statment-nya sebagai salah satu pertahanannya.

"Ron benar, Malfoy membantu kita. Kita tak perlu meragukannya," kata Harry. "Dan mengenai Horcrux, kita belum banyak tau mengenai ini. Sebagaimana kita perlu mencarinya secepat mungkin, ada hal lain yang perlu kita pikirkan pertama."

"Aku tidak suka mendengar hal itu," kata Fleur cemas, dengan bahasa inggris-nya yang tidak jelas.

Harry mengangguk. "Serangan pertama akan terjadi sekitar satu bulan. Masalahnya saat ini adalah kejadian itu sekarang sudah berubah. Setiap hal kecil yang kita lakukan akan berimbas pada masa depan, jadi ketika Aurelian datang ke waktu kita, semuanya berubah. Kita tidak tau bagaimana semuanya berimbas, jadi kita tidak tau kapan, atau bahkan serangan pertama terjadi. Tapi kita mengetahui beberapa orang yang harus kita lindungi. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Malfoy. Yang lainnya adalah keluarga Parkinson. Dari yang kami duga, kami percaya bahwa keluarga Parkinson di ancam dan mungkin sudah berlangsung sekitar lima bulan sekarang. Kita tidak tau apa dan bagaimana., tapi kami tau jika mereka tidak seharusnya menuruti, ini berarti hidup Pansy Parkinson dan mungkin orang tuanya. Melindungi mereka adalah perhatian kita yang utama."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Yang menjadi prioritas kita yang lain adalah Dennis Creveey.. dia menghilang," kata Harry kesulitan.

"Apa?" tanya Molly ngeri.

Mata Harry menatap lantai dan mengangguk. "Dari apa yang kami lihat di memori, kami berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, kami pergi untuk bicara padanya. Orang tuanya tidak tau dimana dia dan begitu juga Hogwarts. Dia pergi sebelum akhir tahun ajaran selesai, sebelum dia menyelesaikan ujian NEWT-nya. Tidak ada yang melaporkan dia menghilang karena dia meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuanya dan juga sekolah. Kami tidak tau itu keinginannya sendiri atau karena dibawah kutukan imperius. Kami punya dugaan itu karena keinginannya sendiri, tapi dengan pertimbangan. Kami butuh mengetahui jika ada dari kalian yang melihatnya dan kami akan mencoba bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang yang mengenalnya."

"Harry.. kami melihatnya," kata George, bertukar pandangan dengan Fred.

"Apa? Kapan?" pinta Harry. Dia tau dia harus bertanya pada para Weasley, tapi dia tidak mengharapkan dari mereka akan memberikan apapun padanya.

"Dia datang ke toko kami di Hogmaede sebelum akhir tahun ajaran. Itu kunjungan terakhir Hogsmaede di tahun ajaran itu," kata Fred. "Dia membeli banyak sekali, kalau aku tak salah ingat."

"Apa yang dia katakan? Apa yang dia beli?" tanya Harry.

"Um,, kami menanyakan apa dia sedang mempersiapkan ucapan perpisahan untk Flich," kata George, dia menatap Fred menanyakan apakah Fred mengingatnya. "Itu tahun terakhirnya dan kami pikir dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar."

"Apa kalian ingat apa yang dia katakan? Apa yang dia beli?" tanya Hermione.

"Er.. aku tidak ingat apa yang dia katakan.." kata Fred pelan, berkonsentrasi. George menggelengkan kepala menunjukkan bahwa dia tak bisa menambahkan. "Aku tau dia membeli dua jubah pelindung."

"Dan beberapa detonator," tambah George.

"Yeah," kata Fred, mengangguk mengingatnya juga. "Tapi aku tidak mengingat yang lain."

"Pensieve," teriak Hermione. Dia menatap Harry, berharap mengerti. "Jika mereka bisa mengingat itu, dan mereka masih memiliki memori, mereka hanya tidak bisa memeriksanya secara mendetail."

"Brilliant Hermione. Fred bisa kau beri kami memori itu?" tanya Harry.

"Maaf?" tanya Fred bingung.

"Aku akan menolongnya," Hermione menawarkan. Hermione mengeluarkan botol kecil dari jubahnya dan menghampiri si kembar.

"Bill, bisakah aku berbicara padamu?" tanya Harry, Bill mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Kurasa, cukup untuk malam ini. Tapi kami akan mencoba memberitahu kelanjutannya dan kami ingin kalian memberitahu kami tentang apa saja yang sekiranya dirasa relevan. Terima kasih guys."

Hermione memasukkan memori yang dia dapat ke kantungnya. Ini adalah permulaan. Si kembar mengodanya, tapi mereka mengatakan dengan serius semoga memori itu bisa membantu. Hermione berterima kasih pada mereka dan menatap ke sudut. Untuk sesaat dia panik ketika dia tidak melihat Aurelian disana. Dia berlari keluar ruangan. Dan melihat Aurelian berdiri di serambi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione sedikit keras dari yang dia maksudkan.

"I hug Daddy night night," jawab Aurelian.

Hermione mengintip ke kebelakang dan melihat Draco sudah pergi. Perasaan ringan yang dia rasakan sebelumnya tengelam lagi. Apapun arti ciuman itu, itu nyatanya merusak hubungan saling mengerti antara dia dan Draco yang baru saja dibangun.

 **_TBC_**


	16. Chapter 16

**hem,, saya lagi berencana meng-update cerita ini seminggu dua kali, kenapa? karena cerita ini ada 43 chapter, takutnya kalo kelamaan, ritme ceritanya ngk nyampe. tapi saya juga ngk janji, karena pekerjaan saya sekarang lagi numpuk, maklum sudah bulan september. di chapter ini eh,, apa yaa complicated. so enjoy ya!**

 **A** **urelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 1** **6** **.** **Mencari Dukungan**

Sabtu malam-8:26 PM

"well, kau mau mulai bicara atau hanya akan duduk disana?" tanya Blaise Zabini pada pria yang duduk disalah satu kursi berlengan.

"Pembicaraan terjadi dua arah. Kau juga bisa bicara, kau tau," jawab Draco.

"Dan aku melakukannya, tapi kau adalah orang yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan dan terlihat frantic," kata Blaise mengingatkan temannya. Blaise menuangkan dua gelas wiski api dan memberikan satu kepada Draco. Draco menerimanya dan menatapnya, pikirannya berkejaran, tapi bibirnya tetap diam.

"Kau akan bicara," Blaise mengoda.

Draco melirik padanya. Dia mencoba mencari tau cara megutarakannya dan tekanan dari Blaise tidaklah membantu.

"Lebih baik berhenti melihat seperti itu, atau itu akan memberimu keriput dini. Tanyakan pada ibuku," jawab Blaise mencibir dan meneguk minumannya.

"Kau bicara dengan Pansy akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Draco.

Blaise terkejut dengan perubahan pembicaraan Draco, karena dia mengharapkan topik pembicaraan yang berlainan. Dia berpikir dan mempertimbangkan pertanyaan Draco. "Well, semacam itu. Aku bicara dengannya seminggu yang lalu. Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Apakah dia terlihat berbeda?" Draco meneruskan.

"Maksudmu lebih dari biasanya?" Blaise mencaci. "Tidak, aku pikir tidak begitu. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir dengannya," kata Draco menatap jijik kotoran dibawahnya. "Dia tidak terlihat marah, atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak tau," kata Blaise. Dia menjadi sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak tau apa ini, seperti ada yang dicari disini. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi bersangkutan dengannya atau keluarganya dan yang dia tak beritahukan pada kita," jawab Draco. "Apa kau ingat waktu kantor Mr Parkinson rusak dan burung hantu keluarganya disiksa mati diatas mejanya?"

Blaise mengangguk dan duduk di kursi menghadap Draco.

"Kemudian dia cepat-cepat menutup kasus itu. Hanya saja itu terasa tak benar untukku," kata Draco, mendongak dari gelasnya untuk mengukur reaksi temannya. Menatap Blaise meneliti tatapannya, Draco mengambil minuman dari gelasnya sendiri, menikmati rasa terbakar yang ikut dari minumannya.

"Kau bertanya untukmu atau Potter?" tanya Blaise akhirnya.

Draco cepat-cepat menatap Blaise dengan tatapan meneliti. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Potter?"

Blaise mencibir, memutar matanya dan menggeleng tak percaya. "Bukan respon itu yang aku harapkan," katanya bercanda lagi. "Aku berharap kau akan mengatakan 'Oh! Aku benar-benar lupa memberitahumu tentang itu. Aku sekarang bekerja bersama Potter, jadi jangan mencariku di tempat kerja," kata Blaise dengan suara tinggi mengejek. "Kau tau, next kalau kau tidak ada di kantor, akan lebih bagus kalau kau memberitahuku, jadi aku tidak menyia-yiakan jam makan siangku untuk mencarimu."

"Kau tidak pernah datang ke kantorku," jawab Draco. "Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Yah, aku sangat bersemangat dan ingin seseorang untuk berbagi cerita," Blaise tersenyum.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Draco ingin tau.

"Well, itu seharusnya tidak benar-benar menjadi berita bagus. Tapi istri Jennings –sekarang cukup tua- menderita penyakit orang tua dan dia akan pnsiun sehingga dia bisa membawanya untuk mendapatkan perawatan disuatu tempat," kata Blaise dengan tangannya mengayun meremehkan yang dianggapnya penjelasan yang tidak penting. "Intinya adalah posisinya akan terbuka yang mana artinya aku akan menjadi satu dari tiga kandidat yang akan dipromosikan."

"Itu bagus," kata Draco antusias, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dia seharusnya memikirkan hal itu, dia sudah melihatnya di Pensieve. Memori pertama yang mereka lihat. Draco yang dimasa depan bicara pada Harry dan Hermione bahwa dia di serang ketika meninggalkan tempat pesta perayaan promosi Blaise. Ada beberapa detail penting lainnya di dalam kenangan itu yang membuatnya mengabaikan hal itu sampai detik ini.

"Aku tau, aku belum mendapatkan posisi itu, tapi aku punya perasaan yang cukup baik tentang itu bukan hanya karena bossku adalah ayah Pansy. Aku sudah kerja keras selama dua tahun terakhir," kata Blaise serius sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, mate," kata Draco percaya diri dan penuh dukungan.

"Terima kasih." Blaise menatapnya dengan senyum miring dan mengangguk, benar-benar tersentuh karena rasa percaya Draco padanya. "Jadi kembali ke masalah dengan Potter...," katanya, meninggalkan kata-katanya mengantung untuk Draco meneruskan.

"Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya," kata Draco datar.

"Ah, rahasia kalau begitu?" tanya Blaise.

"Bisa kau bayangkan Potter menarikku ke dalam kasus yang bukan rahasia?"

"Tidak, aku rasa tidak," kata Blaise dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Bisa kau katakan padaku bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus Parkinson yang itu?"

"Sekarang kau sudah mengatakannya. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya," Draco menyerigai. Blaise memutar kedua matanya dan Draco menjadi serius lagi. "Serius, meskipun begitu aku bertanya karena aku adalah temannya dan aku benar-benar khawatir."

Blaise mengangguk menerima. "Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Tapi aku akan lebih peka mendengar dan memperhatikan mereka, okay?"

"Aku sangat menghargainya," kata Draco tulus.

"Aku masih ingin tau kemana seharusnya aku melaporkan temuanku? Kau atau Potter... atau Granger?" kata Blaise menyerigai.

"Granger?" Draco tersedak.

"Ya, dia bekerja untuk kasus ini juga, kan?" tanya Blaise puas.

"Darimana kau dengar tentang itu?" Draco menuntut.

"Aku punya sumber," Jawab Blaise memeriksa kukunya.

"Apa kau menguntitku sekarang?" tanya Draco terkesan lucu, tapi dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Blaise tau. Bahkan ibunya tidak tau bahwa dia bekerja dengan Potter dan hanya sedikit orang terpilih di Penegak Hukum Sihir tau bahwa Hermione juga ikut terlibat. Dan, well, baru dua jam yang lalu semua Weasley diberitahu.

"Tidak, tapi sekarang akan menjadi lebih menarik, aku pikir," Blaise menyerigai. "Sayangnya, aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk kuhabiskan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dan cukup uang untuk menjadi ekormu, bahkan kalau aku menginginkannya."

"Tidak, kau hanya memiliki sumber," kata Draco mencoba membaca temannya.

Blaise terus menyerigai dan melanjutkan, "Jadi, apa benar anak itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

"Anak apa?" tanya Draco mulai panik.

"Anak kecil," kata Blaise seolah-olah itu sudah jelas.

"Sekarang, aku harus tau sumbermu, Zabini," kata Draco serius. Lubang hidungnya melebar mencoba menahan kemarahan dan juga ketakutannya.

"Aku hanya mengodamu," kata Blaise ringan.

"Aku tidak sedang main-main," kata Draco, mata abu-abunya keras. "Jika kau tidak mengatakan siapa sumbermu, kalau begitu kau akan pergi ke Potter untuk mengatakannya."

"Bocah ini sangat serius terlibat dalam kasus ini?" kata Blaise, benar-benar terkejut.

"Zabini!" pinta Draco.

"Rileks, Malfoy. Sumberku adalah ibuku," jawabnya menatap temannya sungguh-sungguh.

"Ibumu?" Draco berpikir. "Dia ada di Britania?"

"Yeah, tunangannya," kata Blaise dengan kebencian. "Sedang ada di Perancis untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk datang mengunjungiku dibandingkan harus tinggal di Itali sendiri. Dia disini selama seminggu dan mengatur untuk bertemu denganku hari ini untuk makan siang. Dia mengatakan kalau akan kembali besok," kata Blaise masam. "Aku berharap dia memutuskan untuk memberi kejutan pada tunangannya dan mendatanginya di Perancis. Akan lebih baik untuk mereka berdua kalau dia memergoki tunangannya dengan selingkuhannya disana. Lemah, kepala italia.. kau tau dia punya selingkuhan."

Draco terdiam. Sudah sering sekali dia telah menghibur temannya dan tidak tau lagi apa yang akan dikatakan. Pria ini memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk marah terhadap Ibu dan Tunangan ibunya. Blaise memiliki banyak sekali ayah tiri sepanjang hidupnya dan tidak banyak memikirkanya. Selama perang, Ibunya meninggalkannya di sekolah dan pergi ke Itali dimana dia bertemu seseorang. Ketika perang berakhir, Ibunya memberitahu bahwa dia sudah menjual rumah keluarga mereka pindah ke Itali secara permanen bersama dengan laki-laki yang usianya sembilan tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Blaise. Blaise marah dan menolak ikut dengan ibunya. Sebagai gantinya dia berjuang untuk mandiri. Itulah saat ayah Pansy memberi pekerjaan dan mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka selama beberapa minggu, dimana Blaise menemukan flat untuknya. Blaise merasa sangat dekat dengan keluarga Parkinson sekarang, mungkin lebih dekat dengan Mr Parkinson dibandingkan Pansy.

"Keluar topik," kata Blaise. "Ketika aku bertemu dengan Ibuku untuk makan siang, dia bertanya kapan kau dan Granger mulai bersama dan dia bilang padaku sepertinya dia melihat anak laki-lakimu sangat indah," goda Blaise. "Jadi, aku pikir bahwa Granger juga ikut dalam kasus kau dan Potter tangani atau kau akhirnya membuka mata dan menyadari si singga kebanggaan nan sexy."

"Merlin, Blaise, Aku tau kau punya pikiran tentang gadis Gryffindor, tapi itu bukan berarti semua orang sama," Jawab Draco ketus.

"Dan aku tau kau juga memiliki pikiran seperti itu, jadi aku menggunakan tenagaku untuk berasumsi bahwa dia bekerja bersamamu dan Potter. Bocah itu benar-benar tak terpikir olehku, jadi itu masih semacam misteri dalam kegelapan," Blaise mengakui. "Jika dia benar-benar sangat penting, kau tidak mungkin mau membawanya keluar publik seperti itu."

Draco terdiam. Dia setuju dengan Blaise. Dia tidak suka gagasan memperlihatkan Aurelian ke publik. Hermione sudah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan menyembunyikannya, orang-orang akan mengetahui pada akhirnya. Tapi 'pada akhirnya' terdengar aman untuk Draco. Dia sudah mengatakan pada Hermione bahwa mungkin dia akan berurusan dengan dokumen dan dia mengerti akan itu. Hermione mengatakan bahwa biarkan mereka berspekulasi, tapi bisa jadi diluar sana ada orang-orang yang menjadi ancaman untuknya. Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko itu. Tetap dia mengerti maksud Hermione, kalau tidak adil menyembunyikan Aurelian. Selama tak ada yang mencari tau asal-usulnya, dia akan aman.

"Ini tentang pelahap maut kalau begitu?" tanya Blaise. "Akhirnya Potter bisa melacak mereka?"

"Blaise, aku ingin pembicaraan ini dihentikan. Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya?" Draco mengeram.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berhenti," kata Blaise setuju. "Tapi aku tidak berhenti untuk membicarakan Granger. Bagaimana mereka sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco, bingung dengan desakan temannya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Well, Aku tidak mendengar banyak tentang mereka dalam dua tahun ini," kata Blaise dengan mengangkat bahu. "Maksudku, aku mendengar mereka mendapatkan penghargaan Merlin kelas pertama dan Potter menjadi Auror dan mencoba mencari jejak Pelahap maut dengan bantuanmu, tapi mereka sangat pintar menghilang dari jangkauan. Seperti apa mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka, Potter dan Granger. Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Draco moodly.

"Yeah, well, mereka pasti sedikit berubah. Terakhir kali kau bekerjasama dengan Potter kau datang kesini menendang dan mengutuk setiap malam," kata Blaise mengingatkan.

"Yeah, kami berfua sudah sedikit dewasa sejak terakhir kali, aku rasa," kata Draco. "Rasanya bahkan lebih canggung sekarang."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Well, kembali kami berdua tau dimana kami berdiri. Kami berdua marah dan membenci satu sama lain. Sekarang dia.. civil, cukup sopan," kata Draco mengakui.

"Katakan begitu," Blaise tertawa. "Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja dengan seseorang yang .. sopan?"

Draco melempar pandangan keras tapi kemudian mencair menjadi serigai. Sangat sulit untuk marah pada Blaise ketika dia malah tersenyum dan tertawa. Draco mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat mudah tersinggung. Dia secara teratur mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Blaise hanya menggoda dan tidak benar-benar mengejeknya. "Aku tidak mengeluh. Hanya saja aneh rasanya," Draco mengklarifikasi. "Dia tidak melupakan masa lalu, tapi dia akan dengan mudah membicarakannya lagi. Dia bersikap seperti semuanya adalah masa lalu sekarang."

"Semuanya sudah berlalu sekarang," Blaise mengingatkannya.

"Itu tidak berarti bahwa orang tidak mendendam," kata Draco. "Potter dan aku memiliki sejarah panjang bahkan sebelum perang terjadi. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia melupakannya begitu mudah. Terakhir kali aku bekerja sama dengannya, dia tampak seperti tak akan pernah memaafkanku."

"Memang benar ada orang yang memendam. Sangat bagus mengetahui Potter bukan salah satu dari mereka, tapi aku ragu itu mudah baginya. Kau harus berhenti berpikir untuk dimaafkan, meskipun, Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk menebus kesalahanmu lebih dari yang harus kau lakukan."

Draco mengangguk.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan Granger? Seperti apa dia sekarang? Dia di bagian Penegak Hukum Sihir juga, bukan?" tanya Blaise.

"Ya, pekerjaannya berhubungan dengan bukti dan dokumen. Dan jika aku bisa jujur, aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku benar-benar mengenalnya. Maksudku, apa yang kau tau tentang dia, kecuali bahwa dia adalah teman Potter dan nona tahu segala, juara satu di kelas kita?"

"Aku tau kecerdasanya membuatmu muak dan dia tak terkalahkan," Blaise menyerigai. "Kau sudah sedikit bekerja sama dengannya sekarang, bukan? Kau tau sesuatu tentang dia."

Draco terdiam sejenak. "Dialah yang menyakinkan Poter untuk memberiku kesempatan," katanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Blaise, dia duduk merasa tertarik. "Potter bilang begitu?"

"Tidak secara langsung, tapi dia mengatakan seseorang yang meyakinkannya dan aku melihat cara dia menatap Granger."

"Wow.. itu sesuatu," jawab Zabini. "Apakah kau tau kenapa? Maksudku, bukannya kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya, tapi kalau Potter perlu diyakinkan, kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Dia sangat serius tentang kesetaraan. Rasa keadilan yang sama untuk semua orang," jawab Draco.

"Griffindor sejati. Aku pikir aku suka gadis itu," kata Blaise, menangguk setuju. "Lanjutkan."

"Dia juga bersikap sopan, dia lebih defensif dibandingkan Potter, meskipun begitu kau bisa melihat kalau pikirannya selalu bekerja, tapi dia akan membagi apa yang dia pikirkan ketika dia merasa perlu. Aku tidak tau apakah itu hanya padaku atau memang dia seperti itu. Seperti yang kukatakan dia difensif. Kadang-kadang dia menatapku waspada, tapi aku pikir dia mempercayaiku," kata Draco pelan, hilang lilung termenung.

"Celana Merlin... You fancy her!" teriak Blaise. Matanya menyala gembira.

"Apa? Tidak!" Draco membantah panas.

"Ya ya ya," senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau tidak tau yang kau bicarakan," kata Draco bersikeras.

"Aku pikir aku tau," protes Blaise. Dia menyilangkan lengannya dan duduk dikursinya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Kau berbohong Malfoy, dan kau sangat tak bisa berbohong.. setidaknya padaku. Sekarang kenapa menyangkal? Dia orang yang baik. Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya."

Draco duduk kaku dikursinya dengan rahangnya terkatup. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia menyakal. Dia dan Zabini telah berbicara tentang banyak wanita. Blaise tau semua wanita yang dia kencani dua tahun terakhir. Mengapa dia kesulitan dengan yang satu ini?

"Inilah alasanya kau datang kesini. Aku tau sekarang. Ada sesuatu tentangnya dan itu menganggumu, kenapa?" tanya Blaise. Nadanya menjadi lembut, suara menggodanya hilang ketika dia melihat betapa kesal temannya.

"Karena dia Granger!" Draco berteriak putus asa.

"Tidak, aku rasa bukan," kata Blaise. "Ya, aku yakin ini terasa sedikit aneh, tapi bukan itu. Kau benar-benar marah. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia tau? Apa dia merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Draco frustasi. Dia bangkit dan mengusap rambut pirangnya yang halus.

"Nah. Ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang terjadi. Apa?" Blaise bersikeras.

Draco menatap berkeliling, mempertimbangkan peluang melarikan diri. Jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan pengakuanya terucap semacam mengerutu, "Aku menciumnya."

"APA?" seru Blaise, duduk dikursinya lagi, matanya melebar terkejut. "Kapan?"

"Hari ini," gumam Draco. "Kami membawa anak itu kembali ke flatnya dan kami berdua berbicara beberapa menit. Itu .. entah dari mana aku juga sama terkejut dengannya. Aku hanya... aku hanya menciumnya."

"Dan? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Blaise mendesak. "Apa yang dia katakan? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak tau," gumam Draco menatap jauh ke angan-angan.

"Well, did she kiss you back?" paksa Blaise.

"Yah, aku.. semacam itu," jawab Draco, benar-benar kewalahan.

"Apa maksudnya dengan ciuman 'semacam itu'?" Blaise harus memaksa dirinya untuk tenang lagi. Draco merasa terkesima dan tingkah Blaise tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak benar-benar memberinya pilihan," Draco mengakui.

"Tapi dia tidak mendorongmu pergi?" tanya Blaise hati-hati.

"Tidak."

"Itu pertanda baik. Dan dia nyatanya ikut berpartisipasi? Bahkan jika itu ragu-ragu?" Blaise menekan lembut.

"Ya. Tapi itu bukan berarti pertanda baik," kata Draco, memulai melihat kebelakang kursinya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tidak berpikir. Itu sangat bodoh. Kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya. Dia tampak sangat ngeri."

"Ngeri?" kata Blaise skeptis. "Tidak.. takut, aku bisa melihatnya, tapi bukan ngeri."

"Apa bedanya?" tuntut Draco pedas.

"Ngeri memberi kesan dia dipukul mundur, dan aku tidak percaya kalau dia melakukannya, karena dia tidak mencoba mendorongmu pergi," Blaise menjelaskan. "Tapi kalau ini, seperti yang kau katakan, bukan sesuatu yang diduga, maka aku yakin dia agak terkejut dan mungkin sedikit takut. Gadis-gadis biasanya ketakutan ketika dia tak tau apa yang dia rasakan."

"Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana harus merasakannya," teriak Draco marah.

"Dan, tidakkah kau merasa takut dengan hal ini?" tanya Blaise. "Perbedaannya adalah, kau sangat marah ketika kau mengalaminya, ini benar-benar alami."

"Dan dia? Apakah dia akan marah padaku?" tuntut Draco.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak mengenalnya." Blaise mengangkat bahu tak berdaya. "Tapi kau belum memberitahuku apa yang kau rasakan."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa aku sangat menyesal. Dan sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang kau percaya, aku tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan tentang dia. Aku hanya.. aku tidak tau menjelaskannya padamu. Ada potensi untuk kami. Aku tau ada. Dan aku hanya... ugh!" Draco menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana rasanya. Aku hanya perlu.. ugh!" Draco berpaling dari Blaise dan menekan telapak tangannya keras ke matanya yang tertutup. Dia harus berbicara tentang hal ini. Dia harus memberitahu seseorang, tetapi dia tidak bisa dan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada Blaise apa yang dia rasakan tanpa menjelaskan apa yang telah di lihatnya di Pensieve.

Draco hanya perlu mengetahui bagaimana rasanya mencium Hermione. Dia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya apa rasa bibirnya dan terasa seperti apa. Ada sesuatu diantara mereka yang sangat sulit untuk ditolak.

"Kau hanya perlu tau jika kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Blaise.

"Yeah," Draco mendengus sedih.

"Dan apa yang kau rasakan," paksa Blaise.

"Aku bingung dan takut sama sepertinya," Draco mengakui.

"Dan?" pinta Blaise.

"Dan aku merasakan sesuatu. Aku sudah bilang.. ada potensi bagi kami. Atau tadinya ada.."

"Dan masih tetap ada," Blaise meyakinkannya.

"Tidak ada," kata Draco kacau. "Aku tau apa yang aku lihat. Aku melihat dari cara dia menatapku tapi itu bukan aku yang dia inginkan, itu dia. Granger hanya mentolerir, tak ada lagi."

"Tunggu.. tunggu," Blaise menginterupsi. Mencoba untuk memahami apa yang Draco ungkapkan. "Siapa dia? Apakah Granger menyukai orang lain?"

"Tidak. Semacam.. ketika dia menatapku, kadang dia melihat orang lain, seseorang yang dia harapkan aku akan menjadi orang itu," kata Draco pahit.

"Apa dia bersama dengan pria itu atau mencoba mendapatkan pria itu?" tanya Blaise marah atas nama temannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada orang lain. Dia jatuh cinta dengan ide," Draco marah saat ia mencoba menekan banyak emosi yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Maaf, sobat, tapi aku tidak bisa mengikuti ceritamu disini," Blaise meminta maaf, melihat hati-hati pada Draco.

"Aku tau. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya.. ini sangat rumit. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ada potensi disana dan aku menghancurkan semuanya. Aku terlalu cepat. Ada hal yang seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Aku mengacaukan semuanya," gerutu Draco.

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi aku masih berpikir kau salah," kata Blaise. "Suatu hubungan itu sangat membingungkan. Kau mungkin bergerak terlalu cepat, dan kau tidak bisa menariknya kembali sekarang, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya karena sekarang kalian bekerja bersama. Mungkin malah menguntungkanmu, kau percaya atau tidak, Kau hanya perlu bicara dengannya."

"Dan apa yang akan kukatakan?" tuntut Draco panas.

"Kebenaran. Katakan padanya bahwa kau menyukainya dan kau tidak bermaksud membuatnya takut. Katakan padanya bahwa kau paham kau bergerak terlalu cepat. Hanya.. bicara padanya," Blaise mendesaknya. "ini terdengar dia sama tidak yakinnya sepertimu. Dia akan senang kalau kau ingin bicara mengenai hal ini. Mungkin akan canggung, tapi aku tidak merasa lebih canggung lagi dari pada ini?"

Draco menghela nafas. Blaise tidak mengerti dan tidak akan bisa. Ini bukan hanya masalah dia dan Hermione. Kasus ini sangat penting dan mereka tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan masuk kedalamnya. Tapi yang paling penting baginya adalah Aurelian. Hermione ada penjaga pintu jika dia ingin melihat Aurelian, dia harus melalui Hermione dulu. Jika sesuatu tidak baik diantara mereka, maka dia tidak mungkin bisa melihat putranya.

"Kau benar.. aku berharap ini bisa diperbaiki," Draco bergumam.

"Baik. Setidaknya kita memiliki pernyataan yang positif darimu. Biar aku mengisi gelasmu dan kau bisa mendengar tentang ibuku yang jalang. Adil?" tanya Blaise mengangkat botol wiski api.

"Well, selama wiski api ikut serta," Draco menggoda, senyum kecil menyungging di sudut mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bercerita tentang Mother tanpa ini," kata Blaise pahit.

"Aku tau," kata Draco simpatik. "Jadi biarkan aku yang menuangkannya, sepertinya aku menjadi lebih murah hati, dan kalau botol ini habis, kita bisa menggantinya dengan milikku."

"Dan itulah kenapa aku bicara tentang dia padamu bukan Pansy," Blaise menyerigai.

"Yeah, dia tidak mengeri kekuatan alkohol dalam penyembuhan," Draco setuju. Dia menuangkan cairan kuning dalam jumlah besar ke gelas mereka, menyerahkan salah satunya untuk Blaise.

"Kau benar-benar teman yang pengertian," kata Blaise mengangkat gelasnya. Draco mengangkat gelasnya juga dan mereka minum. Blaise menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai membongkar frustasinya.

Minggu Pagi-11:14

Hermione menggandeng tangan Aurelian mendekat ke tubuhnya dan hati-hati meneliti lingkungan baru. Setelah sepertinya tak ada yang melihat mereka ber-apparate di samping pagar besar disudut persimpangan, dengan lembut Hermione menempatkan Aurelian di sampingya dan membenarkan gaunnya. Aurelian diam-diam mengintip kesekeliling, ingin tau tentang tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi. Dia berjalan disekitar pagar dan berdiri di jalan beraspal disamping jalan di daerah pinggiran kota yang tenang, Oxfordshire. Jalan kosong dan tenang. Rumah bata halus berbaris di kedua sisinya, semua terlihat tampak sama, kecuali pola dan warna berbeda yang ditemukan di bagian bawah tempat bunga dan semak-semak yang ditempatkan secara stategis di setiap halaman yang terawat baik.

"Siap?" tanya Hermione.

"He-eh," Aurelian mengangguk.

Hermione mengusap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat di gaun katun sebelum memegang tangan Aurelian. Dia tersenyum padanya dan dia memberikan yang terbaik membalas senyum Aurelian. Mereka berjalan perlahan menaiki trotoar dan Hermione dan Aurelian, keduanya melihat setiap rumah yang mereka lewati. Matahari pagi terlambat bangun mencapai puncaknya dan memancarkan panas turun ke sekitar mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya-ya," jawabnya, menarik-narik tangannya sambil berjalan cukup aneh.

"Lalu kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?" Hermione memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih baik.

"Kakiku terasa telanjang," kata aurelian menarik-naik celana denin pendeknya. "and dey keep walkin up my bum."

Hermione mencubit bibir nya yang rapat dan tertawa, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa tebahak-bahak melihat ketidaknyamanan si bocah. Dia mengetahui pagi ini kalau Aurelian tidak pernah memakai pakaian muggle sebelumnya. Satu-satunya celana pendek yang dia pakai adalah piyama dan dia tidak pernah memakai denin atau sejenisnya. Sehingga memakai celana pendek merupakan hal baru untuknya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku rasa butuh waktu untuk penyesuaian. Apa memang terlalu tidak nyaman?" tanyanya penuh simpati.

"Aku suka 'em, Mummy," kata Aurelian sungguh-sungguh. Dia terlihat tak nyaman, hermione percaya. Aurelian terdengar sangat senang ketika Hermione mengatakan bahwa mereka harus memakai pakaian muggle.

"Oke.. kita sampai," kata Hermione berhenti di jalan berbatu bulan yang mengarah ke salah satu rumah bata. Hermione membungkuk sedikit saat dia berjalan sehingga dia berbisik pada putranya, "Sekarang, kalau kita masuk kedalam, aku perlu bicara pada mereka beberapa menit, oke?"

"Oke," jawab Aurelian.

Hermione berhenti di depan pintu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengetuk tegas.

"Oh, Hermione," seorang wanita tersenyum membuka pintu. "Kau tepat waktu. Tapi dimana.. siapa ini?" tanyanya menatap Aurelian yang sedang menarik-narik celana pendeknya.

"Ini Aurelian," Hermione memperkenalkan.

"Well," dia tetap tersenyum, tapi tidak menutupi ekspresi bingungnya. "Ketika kau bilang kau akan membawa tamu, aku mengharapkan seseorang yang sedikit lebih tua. Meskipun begitu tidak masalah. Masuklah."

Hermione berjalan masuk dan menatap gugup pada ayahnya. Aurelian mengikuti setelahnya. Dan menutup pintu untuk mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang aku dengar benar? Namamu Aurelian?" tanya Ibu Hermione baik hati. Si bocah mengangguk.

"Hermione," ayahnya menyambut saat dia bertemu di depan pintu. "Aku pikir kau bilang akan membawa tamu.

"Dia membawanya," jawab Mrs Grenger, melangkah kesamping memperlihatkan si bocah. "Ini Aurelian. Aurelian namaku Helen dan ini adalah William. Kami orang tua Hermione."

"Aku tau," jawab Aurelian simpel.

Mr dan Mrs Granger melihat bocah yang dibawa Hermione, menharapkan salah satu dari mereka untuk lebih menjelaskan siapa anak itu dan mengapa membawanya untuk _brunch_.

"Ak... jika tidak keberatan, ada sesuatu yang aku harap bisa aku katakan sebelum kita mulai makan," kata Hermione ragu-ragu. Orang tuanya saling bertukar pandang dan keduanya perlahan mengangguk. Apapun yang akan Hermione katakan pada mereka, sepertinya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka suka. Hermione mengangguk dan berlutut ke Aurelian. "Sekarang, Aurelian," Hermione memulai, mengambil kantong kecil dari tasnya. "Ini aku punya dua chasers dan quaffle. Bagaimana kalau kau ambil dan main sebentar di ruang tamu. Dan jangan sampai memecahkan apapun."

Aurelian mengangguk dan mengambil kantong kecil itu. "Okay, mummy," dia tersenyum dan berjalan cepat ke ruangan yang Hermione tunjuk. Hermione berdiri dengan cepat dan memandang ternganga kepada orang tuanya.

"Tidakkah dia baru memanggilmu, Mummy?" tanya Helen, memandang putri dan suaminya sepenuhnya terkejut. Hermione menatap takut kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ini bukanlah cara yang dia inginkan untuk mengatakannya.

"Hermione Jean, lebih baik kau jelaskan," ayahnya mengeram, matanya melebar.

"Daddy, ak.." Hermione memulai. Hermione memandang sekeliling mencari jalan untuk menjelaskan, tapi dia tidak yakin apakah ada. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana memulainya."

"Kau bisa memulai dengan mengatakan pada kami mengapa anak kecil itu memanggilmu 'mummy'," kata ibunya. Nyata sekali wanita itu mencari penjelasan yang masuk akal, sementara itu ayahnya terlihat tidak percaya bahwa untuk sesaat bahwa bocah itu salah mengira.

"Aku, well, semacam itu," Hermione mengatur kata-katanya. Dia tidak sering mempunyai masalah dalam berbicara, tapi bicara dengan kedua orang tuanya tentang sesuatu yang penting membuatnya bingung dia kesulitan menyusun kata-katanya dan tidak tau bagaimana merespon tatapan mereka yang menyelidik.

"Semacam itu?" tanya William skeptis, wajahnya kaku seperti batu dan suaranya rendah mengancam.

"Ya, ini rumit," Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Ini selalu rumit," wajah Hermionemengerut dan dia kesulitan menahan air matanya. "A-apakah kalian ingat Time-Tuner? Alat yang dipercayakan padaku waktu aku berada di tahun ketiga di Hogwarts? Aku menggunakannya untuk kembali beberapa waktu sehingga aku bisa mengikuti semua kelas?"

Ekspresi kedua orang tua Hermione tidak menunjukan bahwa mereka bahkan mendengar, biarkan mengerti sendiri, tapi Hermione tau mereka mendengarnya. Dari kesunyian itu, air mata mulai menumpuk di matanya.

"Aureluan muncul beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia dari tujuh tahun dari sekarang... dan dia adalah anakku," Hermione menjelaskan.

"Tentu saja," kata ayahnya mengejek.

"William," kata ibunya memperingatkan.

"Dia.. sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di masa depan, sangat buruk, dan ibunya, aku dimasa depan, mengirimnya kembali kesini untuk melindunginya dan mencegah hal itu terjadi," kata Hermione pelan.

"Sekarang aku yakin, mungkin setiap penyihir punya Time-tuner dan hal seperti ini sering terjadi, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan lebih baik kepada muggle yang bodoh seperti kita ini?" kata William.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya dan mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini sebenarnya sangat jarang terjadi. Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti ini. Time-tuner di monitor sangat ketat oleh kementerian. Untuk menggunakan salah satu yang seperti ini sebenenarnya ilegal.. ini cukup serius."

"Maksudmu kau melakukan hal yang ilegal?" tanya ibunya tidak percaya. "Apa kau akan mendapat masalah karena ini?"

"Well secara teknis tidak. Secara teknis aku tidak melakukan apapun. Secara pribadi aku bukanlah yang membuat keputusan itu dan bahkan jika aku membuatnya, secara teknis tidak ada yang dicuri karena benda itu belum dibuat," kata Hermione secikit cemas.

"Dan kau mampu mengubah sesuatu yang akan terjadi, yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya ibunya, suaranya pelan namun tegas.

"Berbagai hal sekarang berubah," kata Hermione mengelak.

"Dan apa arti ini semua untuknya?" tanya William menghentak ibu jarinya ke arah ruang tamu.

"Well, ketika peristiwa berubah, itu mengubah semuanya. Dunia yang tadinya dia tempati tidak lagi ada seperti yang dia tau. Jadi, poinnya, jika kalau kita melihat di waktu dia datang, dia tidak akan pernah lahir. Jadi, jadi dia disini sekarang," Hermione menjelaskan sebaik yang dia bisa.

"Siapa ayahnya?" Tanya William tiba-tiba

Hermione menatap wajah ayahnya dan harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bernafas. Dia menguatkan dirinya dan mengatakan dengan tegas sebisanya, "Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" ayahnya meraung. "Anak jahat yang membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Banyak hal berubah. Orang-orang berubah," kata Hermione pelan.

"Tinggalkan. Tinggalkan sekarang. Tinggalkan dunia terkutuk itu," perintah ayahnya.

"Daddy, aku tak bisa..." jawab Hermione berbisik tidak dapat menatap mata ayahnya, dia menatap karpet dibawah kakinya.

"Kau bilang tadi, dia akan disini secara permanen. Apa aku benar berasumsi bahwa kau akan menjaganya?" tanya ibunya.

"Ya," jawab Hermione dengan anggukkan. Dia kebetulan memandang ibunya dan dalam tubuhnya menggeliat. Ibunya terlihat cukup kecewa dan tertekan, tapi tetap menahan diri. Hermione kesulitan mengerti apa artinya itu.

"Hermione Jean, aku katakan padamu tinggalkan dunia itu. Tidak ada lagi kesakitan dan kekacauan ini. Tinggalkan. Ini perintah," kata ayahnya tegas. "Kau kembali ke flatmu dan mulai mengepak sekarang juga. Aku akan menghentikan ini dan -,"

"Daddy, aku tak bisa.." kata Hermione sedih. Air mata akhirnya jatuh, menetes satu demi satu ke pipinya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Sahabatku, pekerjaanku.."

"Kau bisa dan akan. Aku tidak-" Pidatonya terganggu oleh suara 'ting' dari ruang tamu dan suara sesuatu jatuh.

"Aurelian?" panggil Hermione dan bergegas masuk ke ruang tamu. Dia memandang sekeliling tapi tidak menemukan anaknya. "Aurelian?" Panggilnya sedikit lebih khawatir.

Hermione berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan tapi berhenti ketika melihat ke meja kecil disamping sofa. Di sana ada nampan tertutupi susu yang tumpah dan menetes ke lantai. Vas bunga dari china tergeletak di sebelahnya. Hermione mengerutkan dahi. Tidak lagi ketakutan, ia hati-hati mengamati ruangan dan melihat tirai di belakang kursi yang bergoyang. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan ke belakang kursi.

"Aurelian, please jangan bersembunyi. Ayo keluar, please.." kata Hermione, berlutut di sebelah kursi. Perlahan Aurelian merangkak keluar di balik kursi. "Terima kasih, aku melihat ada sedikit kecelakaan. Bisa kah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Bibir Aurelian cemberut menyedihkan dan terisak. "Mereka melempar quaffle ke dalam susu. Aku mencoba mengeluarkannya tapi tumpah," katanya menjelaskan.

"Itu adalah kecelakaan. Sudah terjadi. Kau tidak boleh lari dan bersembunyi. Lain kali jika sesuatu terjadi, kau hanya butuh datang padaku dan memberitahuku, jadi aku bisa memperbaikinya, okey?" tanya Hermione baik hati. Aurelian mengangguk dan Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Dia menjentikan di atas nampan dan susu juga kream yang menghilang dan membersihkan sendiri. "Lihat? Tidak sulit, selesai."

"Mummy?" Aurelian bersandar pada Hermione dan melihat cemas kepada kakek dan neneknya sebelum berbisik ditelinga.

"Oh.." jawab Hermione. Dia menatap kesekeliling di belakangnya dan dengan cepat merapalkan mantra VCR. Keset di pintu masuk dan figur mainannya yang membesar. "Kenapa tidak kita masukkan mereka kembali ke dalam tas?"

Aurelian mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Hermione berdiri menghadapi kedua orang tuanya dan dengan tekad baru di dirinya, "Daddy, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu tentang-"

"Kau membawanya kesini untuk bertemu dengan kami, bukan begitu?" kata William terganggu. "Dilihat dari ekspresinya, bocah ini tidak pernah bertemu dengan kami di waktunya."

Hermione tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Itu benar. Tapi dia tak bisa mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa mereka tak bertemu dengan Aurelian karena kemungkinan besar mereka sudah meninggal.

"Aku tidak meminta kali ini. Kau bilang beberapa menit yang lalu bahwa dirimu dimasa depan mengirimnya kembali ke sini untuk melindunginya. Jadi lakukanlah. Untuk kita semua, tinggalkan dunia itu dan semua tragedi yang akan datang. Jika kau ingin aku menerima anak ini sebagai cucuku, jadi kau harus membawanya keluar dari dunia itu dan jangan melihat kebelakang.

"Daddy.."

"William," Helen mengingatkan lagi.

"Aku serius. Aku tidak akan ingin ikut campur dalam hidup anak ini jika kau akan membiarkannya menderita seperti yang kau lakukan. Itu pilihanmu," Willam Granger memberikan tatapan terakhir pada bocah itu khawatir.

"Daddy..," Hermione menangis setelah ayahnya keluar ruangan. Hermione menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dalam dua tangannya dan mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha yang terbaik untuk tetap tenang. Helen Granger dengan lembut mengusap punggung Hermione berusaha menghibur.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya," katanya pada putrinya itu. Hermione mengangguk, tidak mampu bicara.

"Kenapa dia sangat marah, Mummy? Mengapa dia marah?" tanya Aurelian, perlahan berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Mummy?"

"Ya, Mummy baik-baik saja," jawab Hermione ringan menyentuh kepala Aurelian untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya. Dia hanya sedikit kesal sekarang," Helen menyakinkan. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita sebaiknya mulai makan. Aku bertaruh kau pasti sudah sangat lapar, benarkan?"

"Yeah-huh. Perutku berbisik," kata Aurelian serius.

"Well, makanannya ada di dapur. Kenapa kau tidak pergi memilih kursi?" Helen menawarkan.

Aurelian berjalan duluan, Helen merangkul Hermione sebentar.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya marah. Kau tau bagaimana dia, tetapi kau juga tau bahwa dia mencintaimu. Berikan dia waktu," Helen menyarankan, menyelipkan rambut ketelinga Hermione.

"Dan kau?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kehidupan yang kau pilih, tapi itu bukanlah pilihanku," jawab Helen serius. "Jika aku boleh jujur sepertiya dunia sihir memilihmu. Kekacauan yang ada di hidupmu dimulai saat kau memasuki dunia sihir, itu masuk akal bukan?"

"Aku tau berat untuk memahami ini, tapi meskipun begitu semua yang terjadi padaku selama bertahun-tahun, aku suka hidupku. Ak-"

"Aku tau, love. Kita berdua tau apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan. Hanya saja sulit melihat anak kalian menderita seperti yang akan kau hadapi," kata Helen pada Hermione. Dia melihat ke dalam dapur dan melihat Aurelian diam-diam mengambil anggur dari mangkuk buah-buahan dan dengan cepat memasukkan ke mulutnya. Hermione terata kecil saat melihatnya. Helen menepuk putrinya di punggung lagi dan membawanya ke kursinya.

"Kau ingin minum apa, Aurelian?" tanya Helen. "Kami punya jus jeruk atau susu."

"Adakah jus labu?" tanya Aurelian.

"Dia tak memiliki jus labu," kata Hermione kepadanya. "Dia mengatakan jus jeruk atau susu."

"Aku tidak suka susu," kata Aurelian.

"Aku tau, jadi apa yang seharusnya kau jawab?" pinta Hermione.

"Jus jeruk, pwese," kata Aurelian dengan kata 'please'-nya berakhir dengan senyum menggemaskan.

"Ini jus jeruk. Dan hanya duduk Hermione, mulai makan. Makanannya sudah mulai dingin," wanita itu tersenyum tulus.

Ketika punggung ibunya berbalik, Hermione memberikan mantara pemanas cepat-cepat ke piringnya. Dan dengan ayunan cepat tiga piring mereka menjadi lebih proporsional. Dia agak sedih melihat piring koson ayahnya, dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak akan hal itu merusak waktu bersama dengan ibunya dan Aurelian.

"Jadi," kata Helen sambil meletakan segelas jus jeruk di depan Aurelian dan segelas susu di depan Hermione, mengatahui pilihan putrinya tanpa bertanya, "Aurelian tinggal denganmu?"

"Dia tinggal di flat-ku," jawab Hermione. "memang kecil, tapi kita nyaman, iya kan?"tanya Hermione pada Aurelian. Aurelian mengangguk sambil menyendok makanannya. Kedua wanita itu tersenyum, tau bahwa si bocah menjawab tanpa mengerti apa yang ditanyakan padanya.

"Lalu kalau kau pergi kerja?" tanya Helen.

"Dia tinggal dengan Molly.. eh, Mrs Weasley, ibu Ron," jawab Hermione. "Dia tidak keberatan, tapi belum meminta bayaran. Aku tau dia tidak akan benar-benar meminta, jadi aku belum tau bagaimana membicarakannya. Aku tidak ingin menghinanya, tapi aku tidak bisa memintanya merawat Aurelian dengan gratis. Untungnya, belakangan ini waktuku cukup fleksibel, jadi Aurelian berada disana hanya beberapa jam perhari."

"dan apa yang sahabatmu pikirikan?" tanya Helen.

"Mereka mendukung. Mereka tau ini sulit. Mereka.. mereka sangat mendukung."

"Apa kau ingin telur lagi?" Helen menawarkan.

"Ya, pwease," jawab Aurelian tersenyum.

"Sangat sopan," Helen tersenyum, memberikan telur orak-arik ke piring Aurelian.

"Apa yang harus kau katakan, Aurelian?" pinta Hermione.

"Terima kasih," jawab si bocah dengan mulut penuh telur. Hermione menggeleng, tersenyum sayang pada anaknya.

"Jadi apa kata Malfoy tentang anak ini, apakah dia tau tentangnya?" tanya Helen, tampak sedikit tidak senang menyebut nama anak yang telah membuat putrinya menangis beberapa kali.

"Ya, dia tau."

"Kau bilang orang bisa berubah. Apa dia berubah?" tanya Helen menekan.

"Ya. Dia berubah."

"Dan?"

"Dan, aku tidak tau.. sejujurnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana harus bersikap terhadapnya. Aku membiarkannya untuk melihat Aurelian, dan dia sangat baik bersamanya. Aku hanya- aku tidak tau.." kata-kata Hermione terhenti oleh suara musik dari ponselnya. Dia mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan menatap layar. "Maaf, Mum. Aku harus mengangkatnya."

"Ginny?" jawab Hermione.

"Hermione, aku minta maaf menelponmu. Aku tau kau sedang di rumah orang tuamu, tapi aku butuh kau," Ginny memohon.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione gugup, jantungnya berdetak panik.

"ini Harry. Dia mendengar dari Hagrid dan sekarang dia siap akan pergi. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan aku, tapi dia akan mendengarmu. Aku benci harus memintamu, tapi.."

"Tidak. Tak apa. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Hermione cepat-cepat.

"Disini, the burrow. Ron sedang mencoba bicara dengannya sekarang," jawab Ginny.

"Apa yang coba dia lakukan? Apa yang Hagrid katakan?" tanya Hermione.

"Hagrid melihat Dennis."

"Aku akan segera kesana," kata Hermione. Dia menutup ponsel tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan langsung berlari ke dapur.

Aurelian dan Helen menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Aku minta maaf, mum, tapi aku harus pergi, Harr-"

"aku mengerti," ibunya menghela nafas. "Selalu ada sesuatu."

"Mum, aku-"

"tak apa. Benar," Helen meyakinkan putrinya. "Sekarang, pergi, hentikan Harry sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat runyam."

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Itu selalu Harry, bukan?" tanya Ibunya. Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum sedih. Itu benar kalau bukan dia yang dalam masalah, itu adalah Harry.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Aurelian bingung.

"Yes, sweetie, kau bisa melihat bibi Molly dan Ginny," jawab Hermione.

"Tapi aku belum selesai makan," kata Aurelian cemberut.

"Tak apa, Molly punya makanan untukmu," Hermione meyakinkannya. Aurelian tetap cemberut.

"Apa kau mau membawa muffin-nya, Aurelian?" Helen menawarkan.

"Boleh?" tanya aurelian.

"Tentu," Helen tersenyum. "Jaga diri baik-baik dan aku akan menemuimu hari minggu depan, okay?"

"Terima kasih," Aurelian berseri-seri. Dia melompat dari kursinya dengan muffin di tangannya dan Hermione meraup Aurelian ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Mum. Aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya. Helen mengangguk dan Hermione disapparate dengan Aurelian di lengannya.

 **_TBC_**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN/ Aye aye.. chapter 17, chapter yang akan menjelaskan tentang peri rumah, pernah saya gunakan konsepnya di Faith, ini penjelasannya. Menurut saya sih ini penjelasan yang paling masuk akal tentang peri rumah, yang selama ini buat saya penasaran. Dan ini post ke-2 dalam minggu ini.**

 **Untuk schatzran, aku setuju banget sama kamu, kayak membaca terusan Harpot, mungkin itulah kenapa aku suka sama ff ini. *no-bash RON, oh i love Ron, tapi emang dari dulu aku pikir Hermione bakal jadi sama Draco, apalagi setelah baca part snape, gimana gitu jadinya! *Apasih jadi curhat! sekali lagi, abaikan.**

 **A** **urelia** **n**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 1** **7** **.** **Let's Not Be Brash**

Hermione ber-apparate langsung ke The Burrow dan berberdiri di bawah tangga. "Ginny?" panggilnya.

"Hermione," sambut Molly. "Lantai atas Ginny dengan Harry. Mereka dikamar Ron."

"Dan Ron?" tanya Hermione, mengetahui nama Ron disebut.

"Dia sudah pergi, dia sudah terlambat untuk bertemu Bill, jadi waktu dia dengar Ginny menelponmu, dia berangkat," kata Mrs Weasley, tampak agak gugup. "Mereka tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi padaku, hanya Hagrid bertemu dengan Harry. Apa baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tau," Hermione mengakui. "Aku kesini untuk mencari tau. Ak-"

"Aku akan menjaga Aurelian,. Kau pergilah bicara dengan mereka," kata Molly mengambil Aurelian dari gendongannya. Hermione mengangguk.

"Lihat bibi Molly. Helen memberiku muffin," kata Aurelian tersenyum.

Hermione mengeram mendengar Aurelian memanggil nama depan ibunya, tapi memutuskan bahwa ini bukan waktunya untuk berdiskusi. Untuk mempersingkat waktu dan energi dengan lari menaiki tangga, Hermione ber-apparate di luar kamar Ron. Cepat-cepat dia ketuk dan masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku pikir kau ada di rumah orang tuamu?"

"Aku disana, tapi Ginny menelpon," Hermione menjelaskan.

Harry memberikan lirikan kepada Ginny, yang bersedekap bertahan. Hermione melihat tongkat sihir Harrry ada digenggaman dengan erat oleh Ginny.

"Apa yang terjadi, Harry? Apa yang Hagrid katakan?" tanya Hermione.

Harry tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melirik kepada Ginny merasa dikhianati.

"Aku akan kebawah melihat Aurelian," kata si rambut merah. Harry mengulurkan tangan meminta tongkat sihirnya, tapi Ginny pura-pura tidak melihat dan meninggalkan kamar, tetap membawa tongkat sihir kesayangannya.

Harry merasa frustasi dan berbalik kepada Hermione. "McGonagall bicara pada Hagrid dan memberitahunya bahwa Dennis menghilang. Hagrid melihatnya dan berbicara dengannya."

"Kapan? Dimana?" tanya Hermione cepat.

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu di Knockturn Alley," jawab Harry.

"Knockturn Alley?" tanya Hermione khawatir.

"Yeah."

"Jadi apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau mau kesana dan mencarinya?" tanya Hermione dengan sama jengkelnya seperti Ginny, setelah Hermione mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Hary.

"Jika disitulah dia, maka aku harus mencarinya," kata Harry cemberut.

"itu sekitar seminggu lalu, Harry. Kau mengahrapkan dia masih disana sekarang, dan jika dia kembali kesana, itu juga bukan berarti kau akan menemukannya. Tidak perlu ku ingatkan, tidak banyak orang sepertimu di daerah itu."

"Knockturn Alley adalah tempat yang berbahaya untuk orang sepertinya. Orang-orang disana bisa mengenali ketika seseorang tidak seharusnya ada disana dan mereka tidak begitu baik. Kita harus mencari tau kenapa dia disana dan berharap menemukannya," kata Harry panas.

"Dan bagaimana kau merencanakannya? Kau tidak bisa pergi kesana begiu saja dan menanyakan pada orang-orang jika mereka mendengar namanya atau menunjukan fotonya," kata Hermione, mengambil foto Dennis tergeletak di atas tempat tidur Ron, lagi, menebak rencana Haary. "Jika orang-orang mengetahui kita mencarinya itu bisa membuatnya lebih dalam bahaya dan berpotensi menghancurkan semua usaha kita dalam memecahkan semua masalah ini."

"Aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja!" teriak Harry.

"Aku tidak berpikir kita akan diam saja," kat Hermione marah. "Aku menyarankan untuk melihat semua yang kita tau dan membuat rencana yang tepat."

"Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu. Kita tau masalah apa yang sedang dia hadapi?"

"Setuju. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai merencanakannya dibandingkan kita harus bertengkar. Kita bahkan belum melihat memori Fred dan kita juga belum tau apa yang sebenarnya Hagrid katakan padamu. Kenapa kita tidak kembali ke flatku dan lihat apa yang bisa kita dapatkan," Hermione menyarankan dengan paksaan. Harry mengangguk. "Okay, well, aku akan lihat apa Molly atau Ginny bisa mengawasi Aurelian sebentar sementara kau temui Ginny apa dia bisa memberikan tongkatmu kembali."

"Baiklah," Harry setuju. "Kia bisa memberitahu Malfoy sesampainya di tempatmu."

Perut Hermione seperti berputar ketika namanya disebut. Hermione masih belum tau apa yang dipikirkan tentang Draco dan merasa cemas karena akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

...

"Okay," kata Hermione, berjalan di ruang tamunya dengan Pensieve di tangannya. "Bisa kau pindahkan notebook, Harry" Hermione mengangguk ke notepad dan pena bulu di tengah meja dan Harry dengan cepat memindahkannya, melihat bahwa baskom batu yang berat di tangan Hermione.

"untuk apa itu?" tanya Harry, menatap tulisan Hermione yang rapi di halaman pertama notepad.

"Hanya Notepad untuk menuangkan pikiran. Kita tidak mengabaikan detail penting yang kita pikirkan," kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Good. Itu ide yang bagus," Harry setuju, meletakannya kembali di atas meja disebelah pensieve dan mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. "Malfoy bilang dia akan di sini se-"

Sebelum Harry menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lonceng perapian berbunyi mengumumkan kedatangan Draco.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco cepat ketika dia melangkah keluar perapian.

"N-nothing... Harry, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Hermione jengkel.

"Tak ada. Hanya kita punya sesuatu yang baru yang harus kita diskusikan dan mulai merencanakan sesuatu secepatnya," jawab Harry.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Kau membuatnya panik."

"Aku tidak bermaksud." Teguran Hermione membuat Harry merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa-apa. Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Draco sedikit frustasi karena dia masih belum tau kenapa dia ada disana.

"Hagrid menghubungi Harry, hari ini. Dia melihat Dennis di Knockturn Alley," Hermione memberitahunya. "Kami ingn mencaritahu secepatnya."

"Apa kaus sedang sibuk?" tanya Harry. "Karena aku tidak inggin menggangu. Jika kau ing-"

"Tak masalah, Potter. Aku hanya duduk untuk makan siang," Jawab Draco dan dia duduk di sofa di sebelah Harry.

"Kau belum makan? Aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu jika kau mau," Hermione menawarkan.

Draco menatap Hermione seakan hanya memberitahu bahwa dia memperhatikan. "Tidak, tak masalah, aku tak mau kau-"

"Itu bukan masalah," sela Hermione, Hermione masih ingat bagaimana Draco mengatakan dengan sinis bahwa dia tidak ingin membuatnya dalam masalah saat pertama kali mereka berkumpul di flatnya. Hermione merasa sedikit malu setelah dia mengatakannya.

"Benar, tak masalah. Aku hanya-" Draco berhenti dan keduanya, dia dan Harry menatap Hermione ketika perut Hermione berbunyi cukup keras.

"Kau juga belum makan?" tanya Harry sedih.

"Belum. Sesuatu tidak berjalan lancar di rumah orang tuaku. Kami masih duduk untuk makan ketika Ginny menelpon," Hermione mengakui.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Harry muram. "Tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir."

"Tak masalah, Harry. Aku bisa membuat sesuatu dengan cepat dan kita bisa-"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang hal ini," kata Draco serius.

"Tapi-"

"Pernie," panggil Draco.

Terdengar bunyi 'krak' dan peri rumah mungil muncul, mengenakan sarung bantal merah muda, rapi. Ber-apparate di sebelah Draco dan tersenyum cerah ketika dia melihat tuannya. "Ya, Master. Pernie bertanya-tanya kenapa anda pergi sebelum menghabiskan makan siangnya."

"Ya. Aku minta maaf, Pernie. Tapi aku mau jika kau membawa makan siangku kesini, please. Dan bisakah kau bawakan piring lain untuk Hermione?" pinta Draco sopan.

"Tidak," Hermione menyela tegas. "Aku sudah bilang aku bisa membuat sesuatu. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan peri rumahmu untu-"

"Granger!" sela Draco sesopan mungkin. Harry menutup mata, tidak siap untuk menhadapi hal seperti ini. "Pernie sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa itu agak kasar dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menolak setelah apa yang dia kerjakan?" tanya Draco datar, matanya menantang Hermione.

"Ini bukan masalah untuk Pernie, miss. Pernie sangat senang melayani master Draco dan temannya," kata Pernie berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih, Pernie. Itu saja," kata Draco, lalu si peri rumah menghilang.

"Wow, aku berharap bisa dengan mudah menyuruh kreacher pergi," Harry menyerigai.

'Krack'

"Master Harry memanggil kreacher?" si peri rumah yang sudah keriput, dia datang di sebelah kaki Harry. Harry menghela nafas dan duduk kembali ke sofa, menggosok pelipisnya.

"Tidak, Kreacher, aku tidak memanggilmu," kata Harry, berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan kegusarannya dari peri rumah yang baik.

"Karena Kreacher sudah di sini, apakah ada yang anda inginkan, Master?" tanya kreacher, dengan senyum lebar penuh harapan yang menonjolkan keriputnya.

"Tidak, kreacher, aku hanya-"

'krack'

"Ini, Master," Pernie tersenyum bangga membawa piring makanan di kedua tangannya. "Apa anda membutuhkan meja, Sir?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," Draco mengangguk dan menerima piringnya.

"Pernie?" tanya kreacher heran.

Piring lain di tangan Pernie hampir terjatuh, tapi dia berhasil menyeimbangkannya lagi. Dan lega, dia menyerahkannya kepada Hermione sebelum menatap Kreacher dan menyapanya.

"Kreacher?"

"Apa yang Pernie lakukan, disini?" tanya Kreacher ingin tau.

Pernie menatap Draco gugup, tidak yakin apakah dia harus menjawab, merasa sepertinya itu bukan tempatnya peri rumah untuk di lihat dan didengar, terlepas dari kewajibannya. Draco mengangguk memberi izin.

"Pernie membawakan makan siang untuk tuan dan temannya," Pernie menjelaskan.

"Tapi Master Harry sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya," kata Kreacher, menatap ngeri. "Apa Master membutuhkan apapun untuk di makan? Kreacher akan sangat senang membawakan Master Harry a-"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja Kreacher. Makanan itu bukan untukku," Harry menyakinkannya. "Tapi bagaimana kau mengenal Pernie?"

"Pernie adalah keponakan Kreacher, Sir," jawab Kreacher. "Pernie adalah anak perempuan dari saudara perempuan Kreacher, Darvi."

Pernie mengangguk bangga.

"Kau saudara laki-laki Darvi?" tanya Draco tertarik.

"Ya, Darvi juga, melayani rumah bangsawan Black. Mistress-nya adalah ibu anda, jika Kreacher tidak salah," jawab Kreacher.

Pernie mengangguk lagi.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Harry, mengingat perlakuan yang diterima Dobby dari rumah Malfoy.

"Terima kasih, Pernie." Draco menghentikan si peri rumah. Pernie mengangguk dan pergi.

"Kenapa kau mengirimnya pergi seperti itu?" pinta Hermione. "Dia sedang akan bicara tentang ib-"

"Granger!" sela Draco tegas, lagi. Membungkam gadis yang tertegun marah. "Aku menyuruhnya pergi karena ibunya sudah meninggal dan untuknya dia masih sulit menerimanya dan aku tidak ingin dia mendengar diskusi ini lagi."

"Pernie perlu belajar menerima kematian ibunya, kreacher melakukannya. Darvi melayani mistress-nya dengan baik dan seharusnya Pernie bangga," kata Kreacher serius.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Harry, merasa kesal. Dia yakin dia tidak peduli dengan jawabannya.

"Pangeran ke- Voldemort," Draco mengubah, "Membunuhnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione marah.

"Karena dia tidak punya keraguan dalam membunuh. Darvi adalah peri rumah ibuku dan melayani rumah kami, yang mana artinya juga 'tamu' kami. Voldemort merasa bahwa Darvi tidak cukup cepat dalam melayaninya dan membunuh Darvi."

"Seperti cara yang alami," kata Kreacher simpel.

"Cara alami?" kata Hermione jijik.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Kreacher, tidak mengerti dengan sikap Hermione. "Saat seorang peri rumah tidak mampu melayani, maka itu adalah kewajiban Masternya untuk mengakhiri pelayanan peri rumah. Darvi adalah peri rumah yang baik dan sudah melayani selama bertahun-tahun. Dia bahkan melihat Mistress-nya mendapatkan keturunan, jadi mungkin ini juga pelayanan dari Keluarga Bangsawan Black dari anak Narcissa."

"Jadi, saat peri rumah sudah tak bisa melayani lagi, masternya membunuh mereka?" pinta Harry.

"Tentu, Sir. Itu adalah cara alami. Kreacher akan mempersiapkan diri kalau sudah waktunya dan dia juga sudah mempersiapkan keturunan untuk Master-nya," kata Kreacher simpel.

"Apa?" seru Harry. "Kau punya anak?"

"Ya Master. Kreacher mempunya anak perempuan yang akan diturunkan untuk melayani anda dan keturunan anda," kreacher memberitahunya, menatapnya waspada apakah ini semacam tes.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau memiliki anak!" kata Harry, matanya melebar. Dia tidak ingin melihat Kreacher mati, tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya, kalaupun Kreacher mati, dia tidak punya peri ruah lagi.

"Kreacher menunggu untuk memberitahu Master Harry kapan waktunya anak Kreacher sudah siap untuk melayani," Kreacher menjelaskan. "Tapi sudah seharusnya sebelum Kreacher tidak mampu melayani, anak Kreacher akan di asuh oleh ibunya,"

"w-ww what? Tapi ak..." Harry sepertinya tidak mampu untuk menyambungkan pikirannya.

Kreacher menatap sekeliling ruangan ketika Harry tergagap. "Kreacher minta maaf karena telah mengganggu anda, Sir. Jika anda tidak membutuhkan apapun maka seharusnya Kreacher kembali ke rumah."

"Tunggu," kata Harry tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin kau membersihkan seprai hari ini."

"Semuanya, Master?" tanya Kreacher, matanya bersinar.

"Ya, tolong," kata Harry terlihat terkesima.

"Kreacher dengan senang hati melakukannya," si peri rumah membungkuk dan menghilang dengan bunyi 'krak'.

"Itu adalah salah satu hal yang mengerikan yang pernah aku dengar," Hermione mengambil nafas. Dia menatap Draco dengan pandangan tajam, keras, dan jijik.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Draco memohon. "Ibuku tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk membunuh Darvi. Tidak Darvi atau Pernie pernah diperlakukan dengan buruk."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perlakuan yang Dobby terima dirumahmu?" tanya Harry getir.

"Dobby adalah peri rumah ayahku, bukan milikku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Ibuku mencintai Darvi dan tidak akan pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah sepakat," kata Draco. Tatapan menuduh mereka membuatnya marah dan bertahan.

"Dan berapa banyak peri rumah yang kau punya?" tuntut Hermione.

"Hanya Pernie. Ayah memiliki Dobby yang menghubungkan pada garis keturunan Malfoy. Darvi melayani Ibuku dari keluarga Black dan sudah ada sejak ibuku lahir. Ketika aku delapan tahun, Darvi memberitahu ibuku bahwa dia memiliki anak. Dan ketika aku umur sepuluh tahun, Pernie dihadiahkan untukku dan aku tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk dari hari itu sampai sekarang," jawab Draco.

"Dia mulai bekerja ketika dia berumur dua tahun?" Hermione berseru. "Sekarang dia masih dua belas tahun?"

"Ya. Kau tau, Granger, untuk seseorang yang begitu keras protes tentang perbudakan atas peri rumah. Kau tampaknya tidak tau banyak tentang mereka," Draco menyindir. "Peri rumah bukan manusia. Mereka mungkin mahluk hidup, tapi mereka bukan manusia dan tidak hidup atau berusia seperti manusia. Dalam usia dua tahun mereka memiliki postur layaknya peri rumah dewasa dan bicara seperti peri rumah dewasa dan hampir sama terampilnya dengan peri rumah dewasa. Aku tidak pernah meminta Pernie. Darvi yang menghadiahkannya untuk ibuku dan ketika dia dua tahun dia memberitahunya, Pernie sudah siap untuk melayani keluarga Black dan keturunannya."

"Jika mereka mulai bekerja pada usia yang sangat muda," kata Harry memulai. "Kira-kira berapa usia mereka untuk bisa bertahan?"

"Sangat jarang mendapati peri rumah hidup lebih dari enam puluh tahun," jawab Draco.

"Kira-kira berapa usia Kreacher?" tanya Harry tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku bisa bayangkan dia sudah mendekati," jawab Draco, kemarahannya menghilang sedikit dan dia mulai merasa sedikit simpati pada Harry. "Dia memberitahumu. Kau bisa lihat dia mempersiapkannya, terutama dia memberitahu anaknya untukmu."

"Tunggu..." kata Harry. "Jika peri rumah mulai bekerja saat usia muda, kalau begitu anak Kreacher.. anaknya kurang dari itu. Bukankah dia cukup tua untuk.. em.."

"Peri rumah bukan manusia. Bahkan peri rumah perempuan bisa memiliki anak di usianya yang cukup tua. Sangat jarang mendapati peri rumah memiliki anak sebelum mereka tiga puluh tahun. Mereka biasanya hanya memiliki anak seperti yang di butuhkan keluarga yang dia layani," Draco menjelaskan.

"Tadi kau bilang bahwa kreacher merasa itu adalah kewajibannya untuk memberiku penggantinya?" Harry terlihat terperangah.

"Aku mendugannya, ya," jawab Draco.

"Tapi, siapa ibunya?" tanya Harry melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak tau. Peri rumah sangat menjaga privasi mereka di bagian itu. Aku tidak tau siapa ayah Pernie."

"Tapi kapan..? dimana...?" Harry terlihat bingung.

"Lagi Potter, mereka menjaga privasi mereka. Aku mencoba menanyakan pada Pernie apa yang dia lakukan saat dia tidak bekerja, dan dia akan menjawab, tapi dia akan mengelak sebisanya dan itu membuatnya sangat terganggu, jadi aku berhenti bertanya. Dia punya hak untuk privasinya."

"Kau memberinya libur?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Tidak. Peri rumah tidak membutuhkan libur. Mereka punya cukup waktu untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan," jawab Draco. Mata Hermione melebar dan Draco melanjutkan, "Saat mereka merasa tidak dibutuhkan jika waktunya mereka tidak mengerjakan apapun. Mereka memiliki waktu untuk diri mereka sendiri. Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir mereka masak dan bersih-bersih sepanjang hari kan? Bahkan rumah besar seperti rumahku dimana banyak sekali yang harus dilakukan dan mereka mengerjakannya dengan cepat dengan kekuatan sihir mereka. Mereka juga punya banyak waktu ketika ibu dan aku pergi keluar dan kami tidak membutuhkan makanan. Dan kami biasanya berlibur dua kali setahun, dimana berarti Pernie sangat sedikit bahkan tidak ada yang di kerjakan."

"Tetap, mereka tidak dibayar. Mereka percaya mereka berada dibawah penyihir bahwa mer-"

Harry dengan lembut memotong Hermione. "Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mendiskusikan hal ini. Kita sudah sangat jauh dari yang seharusnya kita lakukan disini." Draco merasa lega, tapi Hermione masih terlihat sedikit sakit. "Baiklah, kau punya memori Fred, Hermione?

"Yeah," kata Hermione pelan, dia memanggil botol dari atas rak bukunya.

"Nice, untuk kali ini melihat memori yang tidak menakutkan," komentar Harry saat Hermione menumpahkan cairan memori kedalam pensieve. Hermione dan Draco mengangguk setuju. "Siapa yang akan pergi pertama?"

Draco dan Hermione saling menatap, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Tanpa kata-kata Draco, melipat lengan bajunya dan mencelupkan salah satu jarinya ke Pensieve. Draco tersentak saat ditarik masuk, tetap tidak suka dengan sensasinya. Ketika dia merasa aman berada dalam kenangan itu, Draco melihat sekeliling. Dia berdiri di depan meja kasir Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley di Hogmaede, tempat yang pernah dia lihat satu kali sebelumnya. Itu adalah gedung yang sama tempat yang tadinya adalah toko lelucon Zonko, tapi dekorasi dan displaynya lebih keras dan sibuk dibandingkan Zonko.

Hermione melangkah kesamping Draco dan melihat sekeliling juga. Tidak seperti Draco, dia sudah berada disini beberapa kali sebelumnya, oleh karena itu dia mencari sesuatu yang kira-kira diluar biasanya, tapi itu terlihat cukup normal untuknya. Itu seperti yang dikatakan Fred dan George, adalah kunjungan terakhir Hogmaede tahun ini. Banyak murid yang berjalan berkeliling, membaca dengan teliti barang dagangan, tapi tidak sebanyak normalnya akhir pekan Hogmaede. Ini pasti adalah kunjungan terakhir di tahun ini. banyak murid yang berkunjung tapi tidak sebanyak biasanya yang berkunjung ke toko lelucon karena mereka tidak merasa perlu persediaan lelucon, sebagian besar murid akan ditemukan di Honeydukes, menyetok permen untuk musim panas atau mencari butterbeer bersama teman-teman di Three Broomstick.

"Ouch! Watch!" George terkekeh. Fred mendongak dan tertawa. Ternya dia sedang memperbaiki permainan algojo ketika kepalanya terlepas dan memukul teliga George.

"Whoops. Sorry, mate," Fred meminta maaf. "Man, apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu?"

"Dia bilang kuncingnya bisa menguasainya," George memberitahu.

"Well, itu menjelaskan luka dan bekas gigitan, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memperbaiki menghubungkannya," Fred mengerutu. "Aku suka mendapat uang karena memperbaiki, tapi aku bukanlah pekerja yang ajaib."

"Ini dia," kata Harry, menunjuk remaja jangkung pemalu, berdiri di depan kotak. Ketiganya berjalan menghapiri ketika dia berpindah berjalan ke arah kasir. Dia menaruh kuali timah ukuran 3 di atas konter dan mulai membongkar barang belanjaannya dari lengannya.

"Hey, bukankah ini Creevey," sapa Fred. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan megatur permainan algojo yang sudah bisa dipebaiki di atasnya.

"Hei, Dennins, Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya George.

"Baik," dia mengangkat bahu tidak tampak meyakinkan.

"Wow, dapat sedikit disini, ya?" George berkomentar. "Detonator pemikat."

"Pastiles pemuntah."

"Dua jubah pelindung."

"Bubuk gelap instan dari Peru? Berencana membuat sesuatu yang besar tahun ini?" Tanya Fred dengan senyum miring.

Denis membalas senyum setengah hati dan sedikit menaikan bahu.

"Ini tahun terakhirmu kan?" tanya George. "Senang akhirnya bisa meninggalkan Hogwarts?"

"Aku tidak tau," Dennis mengangkat bahu lagi. "Aku pikir aku mungkin sedikit merindukannya."

"Yeah, aku tau bagaimana rasanya. Kadang kami juga merindukannya," Fred mengakui. "Kesenangan, bukan kelasnya."

"Itu bagus, kau ak-"

Harry tidak mendengar akhir kata-kata George karena Hermione menyela. "Harry, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yag ada di kuali," kata Hermione, berdiri berjinjit mencoba melihat ke atas kuali diatas konter.

Semangat karena ide Hermione, Harry maju disebelahnya dan mengitip isi kuali, belanjaan yang sudah dibeli Dennis, berkeliling desa. "Isi ulang ramuan standar dan beberapa bahan,, aku tidak mengenalinya.."

"Biar aku lihat," pinta Draco. Harry bergerak kesamping dan Draco mengintip ke dalam kuali. Matanya melebar menyipit saat menganalisis isi dalam toples. "Flux weed pasti. Dan kulit boomslang. Dan ..aku tidak tau, semacam bubuk.. coklat terang dengan bintik-bintik putih. Bubuk cakar naga, mungkin?"

"Bubuk tanduk bicorn?" tanya Hermione gugup.

"Ya, bisa jadi," kata Draco. "Mereka cukup mirip, kenapa? Apa-" Dia berhenti, melihat Hermione tampak membeku. Dia bisa melihat pikiran Hermione sedang bergerak cepat dan dia tidak ingin menginterupsi. Dia melihat Harry yang sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama. Beberapa kali, Harry bisa melihat adanya pencerahaan pemecahan masalah dari Hermione dan dia tau lebih baik tidak menginterupsi pikiran Hermione yang sedang bekerja.

"Itu ramuan Polyjuice. Aku yakin itu. Kalau itu bubuk tanduk bicorn maka besar kemungkinan dia akan membuat polyjuice," kata Hermione, menatap cemas pada Dennis Creevey yang ada dalam memori.

"Polyjuice? Tapi apa-"

"Ini masuk akal," sela Harry. "Lihat jubah pelindung ini. dua ukuran yang berbeda dan keduanya terlalu besar untuknya," Harry menunjuk jubah yang ada di konter diantara tiga laki-laki yang sedang ngobrol seru. "Hagrid bilang Dennis lari dari dia. Dia terlihat panik dan lari kencang. Satu lagi yang Hagrid bilang bahwa Dennis menggunakan jubah yang agak kebesaran."

"Mungkin dia lari karena ramuan Polyjuicenya telah memudar," Hermione melanjutkan.

Draco menatap anak laki-laki itu sementara Fred membungkus belanjaanya kedalam kantung dan memberikannya peringatan terakhir untuk hati-hati di sekitar Filch. Dennis mengangguk, mengambil kualinya dari konter dan meninggalkan toko.

Mereka bertiga terkejut ketika mereka tiba-tiba tertarik keluar dari Pensieve tapi dengan lembut berdiri diatas kaki mereka. Harry kembali ke tempat duduknya di sofa dan Hermione duduk disampingnya. Draco menatap ke dalam baskom sebentar sebelum kembali duduk di disebelah sisi Harry yang satunya.

"Okay," kata Harry, pikirannya masih bekerja cepat untuk bisa diungkapkan. Hermione mengambil notepad dan dengan pena bulunya dia mulai menulis. "Jadi kita lebih tau dan menduga, Dennis ada di Knockturn alley minggu lalu dan sepertinya dia menggunakan ramuan Polyjuice."

"Ya, tapi kenapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Bertemu seseorang?" tanya Harry.

"Atau mencari seseorang?" Draco mengusulkan.

Hermione selesai membuat daftar barang-barang yang dibeli dan dibawa Dennis, menambahkan tanda 'tanda tanya' pada kalimat bubuk tanduk bicorn dan menatap kepada dua pria yang melihatnya penuh harap. "Aku punya perasaan mungkin Draco benar," kata Hermione akhirnya. "Harry, aku tidak yakin, ini hanya firasat, tapi aku pikir Dennis melakukannya karena kemauannya sendiri. Dia tidak dalam kutukan imperius, paling tidak. Dan aku bahkan tidak yakin dia dalam ancaman. Aku hanya merasa.. bagaimana jika dia melihat sesuatu atau seseorang dan dia mencoba mengambil tindakan sendiri? Apa kau melihat wajahnya? Matanya? Dia terlihat gugup, tapi penuh determinasi. Aku pikir dia mungkin melihat seseorang, mungkin pelahap maut dan dia mencoba mengambil tindakan sendiri."

"Kau pikir seperti balas dendam?" tanya Harry.

"Mungkin," kata Hermione. "Dia hanya.. matanya mengingatkanku sedikit sepertimu."

"Dan lalu kenapa dia ada di Knockturn alley, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda pelahap maut?" tanya Draco. "Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Disana banyak rumor yang berkembang. Tapi sedikit yang mungkin benar. Tapi itu adalah tempat yang bagus untuk dilihat, terutama jika dia sudah punya semacam informasi."

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kita menemukan dia disana jika kita tidak tau apa yang kita cari? Dan kau pikir dia akan kembali?" tanya Harry.

Hermione mengerutkan bibir dan ujung pena bulu ada didagunya saat dia diam-diam berpikir. "Ya, aku pikir dia akan kembali. Membutuhkan waktu satu bulan untuk membuat Ramuan polyjuice, itu artinya dia mulai membuatnya sebelum kita melihatnya di memori ini, tapi jika dia menggunakan bahan-bahan yang dia beli, kalau begitu ramuan itu sudah siap sebelum dia menggunakannya minggu lalu. Jika dia menggunakan kuali yang dia beli, berarti dia mungkin membuat dalam ukuran besar. Kalau begitu, banyak spekulasi, mungkin dia akan menggunakannya untuk hal ini."

Harry dan Draco diam-diam terkesan dan berterima kasih atas dedukasi Hermione yang luar biasa dan menunggu dengan sabar kalau ada lagi yang akan dia tambahkan. Hermione tidak memperhatikan mereka sebagaimana dia pikirannya masih bekerja.

"Kita bisa saja pergi dan mencoba mecari, tapi aku tidak berpikir akan berhasil. Kita harus membuatnya menampakkan diri," kata Hermione, terlihat kecewa tapi berpikir tentang prospek keberhasil rencana tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry. "Kau punya rencana, ya kan?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan dan tidak yakin. Dia menatap Draco sebagaimana pikirannya dan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku tidak suka wajahmu, Granger. Apa?" tanya Draco menatap Hermione curiga.

"Jika kita benar, jika dia mencari tau kegiatan pelahap maut.. kita bisa membuatnya menampakkan diri denganmu," kata Hermione ragu-ragu,

"Aku pikir aku tidak begitu suka," kata Draco, menatap Hermione matanya menyipit. "Kau ingin menggunakanku sebagai umpan?"

"Well, yes.." jawab Hermione, merasa bersalah dengan cara Draco mengutarakannya.

"Lanjutkan," Harry mendorongnya.

"Well, jika dia mencari Pelahap Maut, aku yakin dia akan melihat Draco," kata Hermione selembut mungkin. "Aku tidak puny-"

"Itu benar," kata Draco ketus. "Aku mengerti. Tapi apa kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Hermione menarik nafas lega dan melanjutkan. Draco mungkin terdengar tegang, tapi dia tidak mengabaikan dan meskipun nada suaranya keras. Draco mengerti bahwa Hermione tak bermaksud menghinanya. "Aku pikir hanya menampakkan diri dan membuat dirimu menarik perhatiannya. Aku mengharapkan kau menonjolkan diri. Tidak banyak orang di knockturn Alley berpakaian sangat modis," Hermione merona ketika mengatakannya, menyadari bahwa dia baru saja memberi komentar akan gaya busana Draco. Draco menaikkan alisnya curiga, bertanya-tanya apakah Hermione mengatakannya untuk menyanjungnya atau kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya. "Lalu, ketika kita merasa dia sudah menyadarinya, kita mulai melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Well, yang menurut Dennis mencurigakan."

"Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan hal sederhana?" tanya Draco.

"Bicara diam-diam dengan pelayan bar," Harry mengusulkan, duduk kedepan. Ini adalah topik yang dia kenal baik dan dia sering sekali harus mendapati kegiatan yang mencurigakan. "Pergi ke Borgin dan Burkes. Mereka mengenalmu dan familiar denganmu. Beli sesuatu yang aneh dari tokonya. Melihat sekeliling seperti mencari adakah orang yang melihatmu. Dan terlihat agak gugup."

"Yeah, itu terdengar akan membuatnya muncul, atau seseorang sepertinya, muncul dari bayang-bayang, tapi aku tidak mengharapkan mendapat kutukan untuk ini," kata Draco.

"Dan aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak akan membuatmu pergi sendiri, atau membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Aku akan di bawa jubah gaib," Hermione meyakinkannya.

"Kau?" tanya Harry tidak setuju. "Tidak, aku yang pergi."

"Tidak Harry. Aku mengajukan diri karena ada alasannya," Hermione memberitahu Harry. Setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia berhenti sebentar. Dia terlihat mencari jalan terbaik untuk menjelaskannya. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau mengatakannya tanpa kau merasa terhina."

Harry menyipitkan mata.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi kau sedikit tidak sabaran dan kau tau itu," Hermione terdengar meminta maaf ketika mengatakannya.

"Kau pikir aku terlalu tergesah-gesah," kata Harry duduk tegak dan terlihat terhina.

"I love you, Harry. Kau tau itu. Tidak ada orang lain yang aku datangi jika aku dalam kesulitan, tapi kau kau sulit fokus jika kau sedang marah karena sesuatu. Knocturn alley terkenal tempat untuk orang dan urusan bisnis yang abu-abu. Aku tidak mau kau marah dan kehilangan fokus, ini bukan-"

"Dia benar, Potter," Draco setuju. "Tidak menghina, dia lebih baik untuk ini. aku tidak tau kau tempramental atau tidak. Tapi, aku tau Hermione sangat fokus dan jeli. Kau tau berapa banyak yang dia lakukan dari Pensieve dibandingkan kau atau aku. Jika kita ingin menemukan anak ini, kita harus tajam dan Jeli dan dia lebih baik dibandingkan kita berdua digabungkan.

Harry mengangguk. Itu adalah fakta yang tidak bisa dia bantah. "Baiklah, kau benar."

"Harry.." Hermione meminta maaf.

"Tidak, tak apa Hermione. Semua orang punya kekurangannya," Kata Harry dengan suara pelan.

"Dan kelebihannya sendiri," kata Hermione, tidak ingin Harry merasa buruk. Harry memberikan senyum miringnya. Hermione adalah orang baik dan Harry tau dia tidak akan pernah menghinanya.

"Jadi, kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Harry.

"Ya." Jawab Draco.

"Bagus. Kapan?" tanya Harry menatap Hermione penuh harap.

"Tunggu," sela Draco. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ini, tapi kita mungkin harus bicara dengan Andromeda." Namanya terucap aneh dari bibinya. Padahal wanita itu adalah bibinya, dia pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Waktu dia melihatnya di pensieve.

Harry dan Hermione menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Di Pensieve kita mengatakan bahwa dia sepertinya melihat Dennis. Aku tau itu sekitar setahun dari sekarang, dan mungkin sesuatu yang memancing kita padanya karena dia di bawah kutukan imperius, tapi aku pikir tidak seharusnya kita mengabaikannya.

"Tidak, aku setuju," kata Harry. "Dennis mungkin saja berhubungan dengan Andromeda untuk beberapa alasan. Paling baik kalau kita mencari semua informasi yang bisa kita dapatkan sebelum menemukannya."

"Setuju," kata Hermione.

"Aku akan mengirim burung hantu padanya, hari ini. selama dia tidak ada rencana, aku yakin dia bisa bertemu kita besok," kata Harry. Draco dan Hermione mengangguk. "Well, aku rasa kita menyelesaikan rencana untuk hari ini. terima kasih pada kalian berdua." Harry berdiri dan begitu juga Hermione dan Draco. "Aku akan mengirim burung hantu pada andromeda sekarang."

"Kau mau menggunakan Orwell, jika kau mau," Hermione menawarkan.

"Terima kasih," Harry mengangguk.

Draco mengangguk pada mereka dan berbalik ke arah perapian. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik, "Hermione?"

Hermione juga memanggil nama Draco pada waktu yang bersamaan dan mereka berdua cukup terkejut untuk melanjutkan apa yang akan mereka katakan. Mereka saling menatap dengan nafas tertahan, berdiri berhadapan. Harry menghentikan langkahnya ke dapur ketika mereka bicara tadi dan merasa tidak enak. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara mereka tapi dia bisa melihat mereka sama-sama terkesima.

"Silahkan," hermione menawarkan.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, kalau kita bisa bicara.." kata Draco dengan suara rendah.

Hermione mengangguk pelan, dalam hatinya bergulat cemas.

"Um,, kau tau, aku pikir mungkin aku akan kembali ke Grimauld Place dan menunggu Ron," kata Harry pelan. "Aku akan mengirim burung hantu pada Andromeda dari sana.."

Hermione dan Draco menatap Harry dan mengangguk, tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka.

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian berdua, kalau aku sudah mendapat balasan," Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia merasa canggung dan berjalan menyebrangi ruangan diantara dua figur yang tidak bergerak. Tatapannya hilang saat dia melempar bubuk floo kedalam api dan menghilang.

"Um,, well, kau mau duduk?" tanya Hermione tak yakin.

Draco mengangguk dan duduk kembali ke kursinya. Hermione duduk di tengah sofa. Mereka saling melirik disudut mata mereka menatap tangan mereka. Waktu berjalan dalam diam memikirkan apa yang ingin mereka katakan, dan bahkan, apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan untuk dikatakan.. jika mereka memiliki sesuatu untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku minta maaf tentang kemarin," kata Draco akhirnya. "Aku tidak seharusnya menciummu." Hermione menatap bagian atas tangannya. "Aku tidak bilang aku menyesalinya, walaupun begitu," Draco menekan. Bagian terakhir terdengar dipaksakan. Itu membutuhkan kekuatan dan keberanian untuk dikatakan. Hermione menatapnya terkejut. "Sesuatu berbeda diantara kita. Membingungkan. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku melakukannya. Aku tidak merencanakannya."

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tau. Kita butuh bicara."

Draco mengangguk. "Tapi apa yang akan kita bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak tau," Hermione mengakui, memutar jari di pangkuannya.

"Kita berdua melihat apa yang kita lihat di Pensieve.." kata Draco pelan. "Kita bisa memilikinya."

Hermione mengangguk, "A- a- aku menginginkannya," Hermione berhenti, tidak mampu percaya bahwa dia mengakuinya pada Draco. "Tapi aku tidak tau kau," Hermione menatap Draco gugup. "Kau bukan akan laki-laki yang aku kenal sewaktu sekolah,,, tapi, aku tidak tau kau adalah pria yang aku lihat di Pensieve."

Draco mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga tidak mengenalmu dengan baik," katanya. Draco menatapnya penasaran, "Aku menginginkannya."

"Aku juga," kata Hermione pelan. Lagi jeda yang tak nyaman dimana mereka memikirkan dan merasakan. Hermione menelan ludah dan menghindari mata Draco ketika dia bicara, "Apakah kau mau datang untuk makan malam lagi? Tidak hanya untuk melihat Aurelian?" Dia memejamkan mata. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengajak kencan laki-laki sebelumnya, kecuali satu kali dan Ron membuatnya mencoba dan tidak merasa tantangan. Hermione merasa sulit bernafas menunggu jawabannya.

"Ya. Kapan?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengambil nafas, membuka mata dan menatapnya takut-takut. "Malam ini?"

Draco mengangguk. "Apa Aurelian akan ada disini?"

"Ya," jawab Hermione. "Maksudku, tak apa kan?"

"Ya," kata Draco cepat. Dia ingin mengenal Hermione, tapi dia juga ingin bertemu Aurelian, "Setengah tujuh?"

"Ya," kata Hermione. "Aku pikir kita mungkin bisa makan pukul tujuh."

"Okay," kata Draco berdiri. "Aku, uh, aku akan melihatmu nanti malam, kalau begitu."

Hermione berdiri bersama Draco dan mengangguk. Draco mengangguk lagi, tidak yakin ada lagi yang akan dia katakan. Dan tak ada yang keluar, dia berbalik perlahan dan menghilang di perapian.

Hermione mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak bisa percaya percakapan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia benar-benar gugup, juga sedikit bersemangat. Kegelisahannya menang. Dia menatap dua piring yang terlupakan diatas meja. Dia merasa buruk karena mereka tidak memakannya, tapi berharap Draco tidak akan kembali, karena dia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang.

Hermione mengambil piring itu ke dapur, memindahkan makanan ke kotak dan menaruhnya ke lemari es dan mencuci piringnya. Dia membuka lemari es lagi dan mulai berpikir apa yang kira-kira akan dia masak untuk makan malam. Apapun yang dia putuskan untuk dibuatnya, dia tau dia akan memikirkan apa yang akan dia kenakan. Malam ini, dia sangat yakin dia akan berpakaian manis.

 **_TBC_**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN/ Saya sudah akan post senin lalu, tapi wifi kantor rusak, jadi nunggu hari ini deh di post nya berkat ngotak-ngatik akhirnya bisa buka ffn lewat tathering hp, okay langsung aja...!**

 **A** **urelia** **n**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 1** **8** **.** **Reacquainted or Acquainted at Last**

"Oh, Hermione, kau kembali," kata Mrs Weasley terkejut ketika Hermione memberikan ketukan dan langsung masuk ke dalam the Burow.

"Yeah, untuk hari ini sudah selesai," jawab Hermione. Dia berjalan ke dapur ketempat Molly yang sedang membersihkan meja dan Ginny yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet bagian olahraga.

"Harry?" tanya Ginny melipat korannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Kita sudah membuat rencana."

"Jadi, dia akan pergi ke-"

"Tidak, dia tidak ke Knockturn Alley," Hermione meyakinkannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Ginny. "Aku tau, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi.. aku tidak berpikir ada orang yang seharusnya disana, terutama dia."

"Aku tau," kata Hermione. Dia tau bagaimana ini sangat berat untuk Ginny menerimanya. Harry sangat jarang mengatakan pada Ginny apa yang dia kerjakan untuk banyak alasan. Ginny khawatir pada Harry. Hermione tau temannya itu juga khawatir untuknya, jika Ginny tau kalau Hermione yang akan pergi ke Knockturn Alley, jadi dia pikir akan lebih baik tidak memberitahunya, "Jadi, dimana Aurelian?"

"Oh, aku minta maaf, dear. Kami pikir kau tidak akan kembali secepat ini. dia pergi ke Orchard dengan Charlie untuk mencoba sapu mainannya," Molly meminta maaf. "Ginny, kenapa kau tidak kesana untuk Hermione?"

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan khawatir. Dia bisa sedikit bermain," kata Hermione.

"Well, kau bisa kesana kalau kau mau," Molly menawarkan.

"Tidak, pastinya tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengacaukan kesenangan mereka dengan kekhawatiranku. Aku masih saja sulit melihat Ginny dan para pria itu berputar dengan kayu. Aku mungkin akan mendapatkan serangan jantung melihat Aurelian," Hermione tertawa gugup.

"Itu hanya sapu mainan," Ginny mengingatkannya mencoba mengurangi ketakutan Hermione. "Mereka terbang rendah. Jari kakinya Cuma sedikit naik dari tanah."

"Aku tau, aku akan membiarkannya bersenang-senang dengan Charlie dan katakan padaku nanti."

"Aku bertaruh, Charlie juga senang sama seperti Aurelian," Molly tersenyum. "Waktu aku bilang padanya Aurelian punya sapu mainan yang dia tidak pernah coba, dia sangat ingin mengajaknya kesana."

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Hermione. Sepertinya keluarga kami mengadopsinya sebagai keponakan," Ginny tertawa.

"Itu bagus untuknya," Jawab Hermione. "Itu sangat berarti."

"Dia juga sangat berarti untuk kita juga, love," kata Molly. "Sudah lama, kita tidak punya anak kecil disini. Sekarang kita dapat dua, Aurelian dan Teddy di sini."

"Jadi, kau nanti datang makan malam? Harry akan membawa Teddy lagi," Ginny memberitahunya.

"Oh, aku tidak bisa nanti malam..," Hermione meminta maaf. "Hey, Ginny, karena Aurelian sedang tidak ada, apa aku bisa mencurimu untuk bicara sebentar?"

Ginny dan Molly menatap Hermione tertarik dan Hermione merona, membuat kedua wanita itu semakin penasaran.

"Pasti, ayo," Jawab Ginny. Dia mendorong kursinya dan mulai naik tangga. Hermione mengikutinya dan melirik ke Mrs Weasley. Wanita itu memberikan senyum hangat dan sepertinya mengetahui dimana Hermione menjadi lebih merona. Itu tidak mungkin ibu yang berpengalaman seperti dia untuk tidak mengenali tanda-tanda permasalahan boy/girl.

"Jadi?" Tanya Ginny, duduk di kasurnya.

"Dia datang lagi untuk makan malam," Hermione memberitahu, perutnya menggeliat.

"Okay,,," kata Ginny ragu. "Aku tidak melihat kenapa kau harus gugup. Kau bilang kemarin Jumat berjalan cukup baik. Itu canggung, tapi itu seharusnya membuat kali ini lebih mudah."

"Ya.. kemarin berjalan baik. Bagaimanapun kau belum memberitahu Harry dan Ron, kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang," jawab Ginny. "Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau takut mengakuinya. Aku pikir Harry mengharapkan kau akan memberikan Malfoy kesempatan pada Aurelian. Aku pikir dia merasa sedikit merasa bersalah, benar."

"Ya, tapi malam ini,,, malam ini bukan cuma tentang Aurelian.. aku mengundangnya seperti kencan," Hermione cepat-cepat mengakui. Dia menutup matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, merasa sangat sadar.

Mata Ginny melebar terkejut, "Benarkah?"

Hermione mengangguk dan merasa sangat lucu dengan semua tingkahnya. Sayangnya, merasa bodoh karena gelisah. "Ginny, aku gugup," katanya terus terang. "Aku tidak pernah mengajak pria keluar sebelumnya. Well, dengan pengecualian Ron dan itu sangat canggung."

"Well, bisa dimengerti. Kau dan Ron adalah teman baik selama bertahun-tahun, tumbuh bersama. Kau sudah sangat dekat. Sulit mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang lain," Ginny memberi alasan.

"Ya, tapi Draco dan aku tidak menyukai satu sama lain selama beberapa tahun," Hermione mengingatkannya.

"Ya. Tapi kalian berdua sekarang sudah dewasa. Kalian bukan lagi anak-anak. Kau punya kemampuan untuk melihat satu-sama lain sekarang," kata Ginny suportif. "Dan 'Draco',tau ini kan?"

Hermione merona. Dia tidak tau kapan terjadi, tapi dia mulai memanggil Malfoy dengan nama depannya. "Aku hanya.. aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ini sangat aneh diantara kami. Aku tidak tau apa yang aku harapkan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya."

"Whoa, calm down," kata Ginny. "Pertama, apa kau yakin dia tau ini kencan? Maksudku, apa kau yakin dia tidak berpikir ini hanya untuk melihat Aurelian?"

"Dia menciumku," Hermione berterus terang.

"Apa?" Ginny tergagap. Matanya melebar dan dia tergagap karena terkejut. "Kapan? Dimana?"

"Kemarin. Waktu kami kembali membawa Aurey belanja. Dia hanya menciumku," kata Hermione, khawatir dengan bibirnya lagi.

"Wow.. itu bagus, tapi.. maksudku dimana dia-?"

"Di bibir," sela Hermione.

"Wow.. itu agak tak terduga," Ginny tertawa.

"Tak terduga menurutmu?" Hermione tak percaya. "Aku tertegun seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dan kemudian, aku tidak berpikir dia akan datang di pertemuan tadi malam, dan dia pergi begitu saja setelahnya-"

"Okay, okay..." kata Ginny, mencoba menenangkan Hermione lagi. "Jadi tidak ada salah satu dari kalian yang siap. Tapi, itu bukan hal yang buruk. Kau sekarang tau dia tertarik dan bahkan akan datang untuk makan malam, malam ini."

"Oh, Ginny, aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Hermione merintih. "Ini bukan kencan yang normal. Dia juga merasa hal yang sama seperti aku tentang memori itu dan tentang-"

"Berhenti," Perintah Ginny. "Kau terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya. Ini jelas berbeda karena kalian berdua melihat terlalu jauh kedepan tentang sesuatu yang mungkin kalian dapatkan. Jangan, kau melihat gambaran yang besar, cinta yang berpotensi besar dan bencana yang besar pula. Jangan, jika kau melihat jauh kedepan maka kau akan selalu terbayang akan itu. Just go with it. Berpikirlah optimis dan just go with it. Lihat bagaimana malam ini maka kau akan mulai merencanakan berikutnya kau bertemu dengannya. Jika kau berencana lebih jauh maka akan terlalu cepat. Dua orang yang kau lihat di Pensieve mempunyai banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama sebelum mereka sampai pada titik itu."

"Aku tau, aku tau itu," kata Hermione serius. "Tapi itu lebih mudah dikatakan dari pada di lakukan. Aku merasa aku sudah cukup mengenalnya. Aku merasa seperti dia mengharapkan aku dan aku tidak yakin aku bisa meraihnya."

"Dan itu kau berpikir terlalu keras lagi. Cukup fokus melewati makan malam yang indah, malam ini," kata Ginny bersikeras. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau pakai, malam ini?"

"Well, aku yakin tidak kasual seperti terakhir kali. Aku ingin terlihat nice tanpa harus terlalu mencolok. Aku memikirkan salah satu sundress-ku.. sundress yang manis," Hermione menambahkan dengan merona.

"Good. Terdengar sempurna. Kau ingin terdengat nyaman, tapi sedikit sexy," kata Ginny simpel.

Mata Hermione melebar waktu dia mendengar kata sexy.

Ginny tertawa keras melihat wajah temannya panik. "Merasa sexy bukan berarti untuk keuntungannya. Merasa sexy atau cantik akan menambah kepercayaan diri dan membuat lebih nyaman," Ginny menjelaskan. "Sekarang, rambut? Make up?"

"Aku tidak tau tentang rambutku, tapi aku pikir make up yang simpel. Aku jarang memakainya jadi aku tidak ingin untuk.. aku tidak tau. Hanya yang ringan dan natural, aku pikir," kata Hermione, meminta persetujuan. Ginny tidak terlalu menunjukan perubahan sejak dari sekolah setelah dia dan Harry menemukan diri mereka dalam hubungan yang nyaman dan stabil, tapi Ginny sangat suka bermain-main dengan fashion dan pakaian dengan teman-temannya. Percakapan ini memebuatnya berdebar dan Ginny terlihat kesulitan mengungkapkan.

"Good, itu sempurna untukmu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun yang tidak sesuai denganmu dan kepribadianmu. Dan rambut.. hem," Ginny menatapnya sebentar. "Kau ingin menjadi dirimu, dirimu yang alami. Aku bilang sih, ambil ramuan sleekeazy untuk rambut dan beri sedikit sentuhan. Jangan terlalu banyak. Cuma tambah sedikit agar menurunkan gelombangnya yang mengembang dan buat dia bergelombang jatuh secara natural.

Hermione mengangguk, bersyukur menerima saran Ginny.

"By the way, apa yang akan kau masak untuk makan malam?" tanya Ginny.

"Sesuatu yang cantik dan simpel, aku tidak terlalu tau seleranya, ataupun Aurelian, untuk hal ini. aku pikir mungkin salad dan pasta dengan saus vodka kream?" tanya Hermione.

"Terdengar fantastik. Makanan penutup atau tidak?"

"Selalu," Hermione tersenyum. "Coklat mousse? Mudah, tapi enak."

"Kau membuatku berharap bisa ikut," Ginny tertawa. "Lihat? Ini akan berhasil. Hanya makan malamlah dengan rileks."

"Aku harap."

...

"Mummy," Aurelian memulai, "Sudah ka-?"

"Tidak, Aurelian, ini belum 6.30," Hermione tersenyum. "Dia akan disini kalau tiba waktunya dan kau akan tau. Kau hanya perlu sabar."

"Okay.." Aurelian cemberut. Hermione menyisir jari-jarinya pada rambut Aurelian, ini menjadi kebiasaannya sekarang."

"Aku tau sulit menunggu, tapi ini tidak akan lama. Aku akan menyuruhmu keluar dapur. Disini panas dan aku tak ingin kau terluka," hermione menyarankan.

Aurelian mengangguk, tapi tetap mempertahankan rajuk-kan kecilnya. Bukannya pergi ke ruang tamu dia malah berjalan ke bagian lain dapur dan duduk di meja. Meja yang sudah ditata dan hampir sama seperti terakhir kali, lengkap dengan rangkaian dandelion. Tambahan, Hermione menaruh gelas wine di meja untuk dia dan Draco. Dia tidak yakin Draco akan membawa anggur lagi, tapi dia sudah menaruh botol yang sempurna untuk melengkapi makan malam mereka.

"Daddy membawakan aku hadiah lagi?" tanya Aurelian.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku tdak ingin kau bertanya padanya. Dia sudah membelikanmu banyak, kemarin," Hermione mengingatkan.

"Tapi, aku suka hadiah.."

"Ahh!" Hermione menjerit. Aurelian mendongak dan tertawa. "Aurelian, please bawalah troll-mu keluar dapur."

"Him likes cookn'," kata Aurelian, tidak mengerti masalahnya.

"Well, kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke meja dan biarkan dia memasak denganmu. Aku hampir menginjaknya," Hermione mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Aurelian adalah anak yang manis yang pernah dia tau, tapi hal kecil seperti ini tetap membuatnya frustasi dan dia mencoba menyesuaikan diri.

Aurelian melompat turun dari kursinya dan merangkak meyebrangi lantai dan mengambil mainan troll-nya yang sedang memukul salah satu pintu lemari dengan kawanannya. Sewaktu dia mengambilnya, terdengar suara lonceng dari perapian.

"Daddy!" teriak Aurelian. Dia merangkak di bawah Hermione hampir menubruknya dan bergegas ke ruang tamu. Hermione mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan ketika frustasinya di dapur hilang karena interupsi, lagi dia merasa sangat cemas tersadar kencannya dengan Draco. Dia meletakan mangkuk salad di konter, melepas apronnya, membenarkan gaunnya, dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Hi," Draco menyapanya, Aurelian memeluk kakinya lagi.

"Hi," Hermione tersenyum malu-malu.

"You look nice," kata Draco malu-malu. Dia melihat ke arah Hermione terlalu cepat dan menatap ke bawah ke arah Aurelian, berharap tidak ketahuan kalau dia menghindari tatapan Hermione. Hermione mengejutkannya sedikit. Draco tau makan malam kali ini tidak sekasual yang terakhir kali, tapi dia tak pernah melihat Hermione berdandan sejak pesta dansa enam tahun yang lalu. Draco melihat Hermione menggunakan sundress selama dua hari dan tau dia terlihat manis, tapi bagaimanapun ini terlihat berbeda. Ini lebih pas dan warna putih yang solid, dan tambahan yang sedikit membuat Draco ingin melihatnya terus. Rambutnya tidak mengembang seperti biasanya, tapi tergantung ikal halus bergoyang-goyang, sempurna membingkai wajahnya. Dan kemudian Draco menyadari itu membuatnya berusaha keras berhenti meliriknya.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione merona.

"Hadiah, Daddy? Kau membawa hadiah?" Tanya Aurelian, menatap kantung yang ada di tangan Draco.

"Tidak, sebenarnya.. sebotol anggur untuk ibumu," kata Draco sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia memberikan kantung itu kepada Hermione. "Aku harap ini pas."

"Tidak untuk malam ini, aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Aku akan menggunakannya lain kali." Wajah Hermione merona lebih merah dari sebelumnya karena menyadari dia baru saja memberitahu bahwa dia berharap akan ada makan malam lagi selanjutnya. Jika Draco memperhatikan, tapi perhatiannya kembali ke Aurelian.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu. Aku pikir sejak aku membawa minuman untuk ibumu dan aku membawakanmu satu. Kau suka soda Grubbles Fizzy?" tanya Draco, mengeluarkan botol berwarna hijau limun.

"Aku suka!" kata Aurelian semangat. Dia mengambil botol dan berlompat dan senang sekali waktu menerimanya. "Aku juga dapat gelas cantik?"

"Ya, aku pikir kau akan mendapatkan gelas yang cantik juga," Hermione setuju. "Aku masih menyiapkan makan malam, jadi aku pikir kalian bisa main sebentar."

"Ya," kata Draco.

"We color? You color with me Daddy?" tanya Aurelian.

"Jika boleh," kata Draco, menatap Hermione meminta izin.

"Ya, tapi kita punya peraturan menggambar harus dilakukan di meja, tak masalah?" tanya Hermione.

"Selama kami tidak mengganggumu."

"Tidak, tak masalah. Aurelian, kau tau dimana krayon dan buku gambarnya. Dan ingat kau mewarnainya di kertas," Hermione mengingatkan dengan tegas. Baru kemarin malam, waktu dia bicara dengan Harry, Aurelian membawa krayon menjauh dari meja dan mewarnai dinding. Hermione merasa malu, tapi Harry malah tertawa. Kreacher senang ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan.

"Okay, Mummy," Aurelian setuju sedikit lebih cepat. Dia mengambil tangan Draco dan mulai membawanya ke dapur. Hermione dengan santai mengambil botol ditangan Aurelian dan mengikutinya ke dapur. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian, Draco dan Aurelian membungkuk di atas meja mulai mewarnai. Hermione tertawa. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bisa melihat Draco Malfoy dengan tenang dan puas mewarnai dengan Krayon.

Kembali perhatiannya mempersiapkan makan malam, dia mengambil sendok dan memakai apronnya, melirik ke Draco, merasa meminta persetujuan. Dia mengelengkan kepala, tidak membiarkan perasaannya berdasarkan persetujuan Draco. Kenapa dia harus peduli? Dia seperti tidak peduli. Pandangan Draco bahkan tidak berpindah dari buku gambar Aurelian. Hermione memasukkan linguini kedalam air mendidih dan mulai mencuci rasberry dan ditaruh diatas coklat mousse.

Meskipun dia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada Aurelian dan buku gambarnya. Draco tidak bisa berhenti melirik ke arah Hermione. Sangat jarang dalam hidupnya dia benar-benar melihat orang memasak. Dia dibesarkan dengan peri rumah yang selalu melayaninya dan bagaimana makanan tersaji di piring. Menurutnya itu sedikit merepotkan, tetapi Hermione sangat pas di dapur kecil itu. Di terlihat sangat tau apa yang dia lakukan. Draco suka itu, sangat terkesan bagaimana dia mencicipi saus , dan setelah jeda sesaat dia sepertinya tau apa yang seharusnya dia tabahkan, karena ketika dia cicipi lagi, dia terlihat sangat senang. Hermione adalah makhluk yang menarik dan Draco tidak bisa berhenti meliriknya.

"Daddy! Tidak, rambut tidak berwarna unggu," Aurelian menegur dan membawa Draco kembali ke gambarnya. Dia menunduk dan tidak sengaja mewarnai rambut penyihir wanita itu berwarna ungu terang.

"Dan kenapa tidak?" tanya Draco, membuatnya terdengar, itu adalah tujuannya.

"Itu konyol!" Aurelian terkikik.

"Apa lebih konyol daripada kulit yang berwana hijau?" tanya Draco, mengambil krayon hijau dan mewarnai wajah penyihir wanita itu.

Aurelian menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Atau sapu terbang berwana pink?" Draco tersenyum, cepat-cepat mewarnai tangkai tongkat sihir.

"Lagi, Daddy!" suruh Aurelian.

"... dengan bintik biru?" Draco menambahkan titik-titik ke sapu terbang.

"Orange.. tangannya Orange, Daddy," saran aurelian.

Hermione melihat mereka dari tempat masaknya dan tertawa. Dia tidak percaya bagaimana bagusnya Draco bersama Aurey, itu hampir seperti Draco juga masih anak kecil. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dia bayangkan. Draco Malfoy si bocah. Dia penasaran seperti apa.

"Baiklah, waktunya meletakan krayon karena makan malam sudah siap," Hermione memberitahu.

"Mummy! Mummy, lihat Daddy menggambar ini. dia mewarnainya sangat lucu," Aurelian tertawa menutup mulutnya, dengan gambar agar ibunya bisa melihat.

"Dia melakukannya," Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku taruh di lemari es?" tanya Aurelian.

"Ya."

"Taruh di lemari es?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Um, ya. Itu tradisi menggantung hasil prakarya anak dan sertifikat penghargaan di lemari es dengan magnet. Hanya untuk memamerkannya. Aku tidak menyadari, membawa tradisi muggle," Hermione termenung.

"Well, mungkin tidak juga. Aku tidak pernah melihat lemari es dirumahku. Dapur di rumahku hanya peri rumah saja yang masuk kesana," Draco menjelaskan.

Hermione mengangguk. Dia sedikit terkejut mendapatkan bahwa dia tidak marah ketika Draco menyebut peri rumah.

"Bisa ku bantu?" Draco menawarkan.

"Aku pikir bisa. Bisa kau tuangkan minuman Aurelian. Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu," Draco memindahkan tatanan meja seperti sebelumnya, sementara Aurelian membawa perlengkapan mewarnainya pergi dan kemudian Draco menuangkan soda berwarna hijau ke gelas anggur kecil untuk Aurelian. Aurelian tampak pusing. Hermione membawa makan mereka ke atas meja dan mulai menuangkan anggur untuk mereka. Kali ini dia ingat menaruh jauh-jauh botol itu.

"What dis?" tanya Aurelian, menatap pasta yang ada di piringnya. Draco cukup lega putranya bertanya. Itu pasti sejenis pasta, tapi dia tidak yakin jenis saus apa itu.

"Ini linguini dengan saus kream vodka," kata Hermione.

"I can't like dat," kata Aurelian.

"Tentu saja kau suka. Itu spaghetti," kata Hermione, membuat Aurelian mengerti.

"Oh," kata Aurelian senang, menyendok garpunya antusias. Hermione memutar matanya dan Draco tertawa. Hermione diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Draco jika dia suka. Dia tidak yakin jika Draco orang yang pilih-pilih makanan, tapi dia berasumsi banyak orang suka pasta dengan saus tomat. Dia lega melihat Draco menikmatinya.

"Jadi," kata Draco memulai. "Potter bilang dia bertemu dengan Weasley tadi siang. Dia akan bertemu Bill?"

"Yeah," jawab Hermione. "Bill bekerja di Gringgotts dan mereka bekerja sama melihat kemungkinan, kalau mereka bisa melihat diam-diam catatan koneksi keluarga Parkinson. Apakah mereka diancam, kemungkinan uang atau pasokan barang. Bagaimanapun mereka menemukan penarikan yang cukup besar dan kami berharap, kalau itu benar kita bisa menemukan pola-nya atau kelemahannya. Masalahnya adalah berbohong dengan goblin. Mereka sangat serius jangan sampai melibatkan kementrian, mereka mungkin akan protes kalau tau kementrian tau. Mereka tidak perduli dengan kementrian.

"Yeah, mereka tidak peduli dengan penyihir secara umum. Aku pikir kenapa mereka mentolerensi hal ini, karena ini ada hubungannya dengan sistem perbankan," Draco setuju. "Bicara tentang Parkinson, aku bicara dengan Blaise semalam. Aku memberitahu kalau ada yang aneh tentang Pansy dan keluarganya, dia tau aku sedang bekerja sama denganmu dan Potter, tapi aku bilang ini rahasia. Tapi dia setuju menjadi mata-mata untukku. Dia akan memberitahu kalau dia menemukan sesuatu."

"Itu bagus. Dan Harry sudah bicara dengan Kingsley hari ini. kasus ini sudah resmi menjadi kasus rahasia sekarang," hermione memberitahunya. "Cukup untuk itu. Aku suka kebijakanmu tidak ada pekerjaan di atas meja. Ya aku setuju. Harus aku akui, aku penasaran tentang pekerjaanmu di Kerjasama Sihir Internasional."

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Well, aku beberapa kali bekerja sama denganmu untuk kasus kriminal internasional. Tapi aku tau itu sangat jarang terjadi. Aku rasa aku cukup penasaran apa yang kau lakukan. Bagaimana sampai kau masuk kesana?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku sedikit tertarik waktu kita umur empat belas tahun, waktu piala dunia Quidditch. Melihat banyak orang dengan latar belakang yang berbeda, aku menyadari aku tidak tau banyak tentang kehidupan di luar kehidupanku. Kemudian Beauxbatons dan Drumstrang datang ke sekolah dan aku merasa lebih kecil," Draco menjelaskan. "Perang selesai dan aku bisa mengambil NEWT setelah dua bulan belajar dan cukup baik. Aku tetap tidak tau apa yang aku ingin lakukan. Waktu aku melihat pilihan yang mungkin, kemudian aku mengambilya. Aku pernah bilang aku suka melakukan perjalanan dan itu pas untukku."

"Kau sering berpergian, kalau begitu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tergantung sering menurutmu. Aku biasanya berpergian satu atau dua kali dalam satu bulan. Tapi biasanya hanya untuk dua atau tiga hari," kata Draco. "Biasanya hanya mengurus dokumen, kerjasama, dan penawaran. Aku dikirim sebagai representasi departemenku, hanya sebagai pembawa pesan."

"Kau mengatakannya seperti itu posisi yang kecil, tapi cukup mengesankan dan cukup tinggi untukmu, kau baru bergabung dua tahun," kata Hermione serius.

"Terima kasih," kata Draco, terkejut dan tersanjung dengan komentar Hermione.

"Tempat seperti apa yang kau kunjungi? Dimana yang paling kau suka?"

"Aku cukup sedikit melakukan perjalanan, kebanyakan keliling eropa. Aku pernah satu kali ke USA. Aku juga pernah ke singapura dan jepang," katanya. "Jepang adalah favourite-ku. Kalau kita sudah menyelesaikan semua ini, aku mungkin akan kembali kesana. Jepang adalah tuan rumah untuk piala dunia Quidditch selanjutnya, jadi kami banyak melakukan pembicaraan dengan mereka."

"Piala dunia Quidditch baru akan dua tahun lagi," kata Hermione tidak percaya.

"Dan kami mulai melakukan pembicaraan dua hari setelah Piala dunia terakhir," Draco terkekeh. "Kami melakukan kontak dengan banyak negara juga, tapi karena finalnya mendapat banyak perhatian, ya tentang keamanan, transportasi, kendala bahasa, baju yang tepat.. kau tau, itu semua sangat membosankan. Kau tidak akan tertarik."

"Aku tertarik!" kata Hermione. "Aku tidak sering melihat kebudayaan sihir dan aku pikir sedikit menarik."

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco skeptis. Draco menatap wajahnya dan menyadari bahwa Hermione bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ya. Jadi apa yang membuatmu menyukai jepang?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, karena disana berbeda. Aku pikir banyak orang mempunyai gambaran tentang jepang yang tradisional, dan memang. Tapi lebih dari pada itu," kata Draco semangat. Hermione tersenyum melihat semangat berapi-api di mata Draco. "Generasi tua memakai dan melakukan semuanya dengan cara lama. Tapi, kebanyakan generasi muda lebih sedikit moderen. Kebanyakan mereka lebih ekstrovert dibandingakan kita. Mereka tidak terlalu malu dan mencoba bicara denganku. Kebanyakan menyentuh rambutku karena warnanya berbeda."

Hermione tertawa.

"Rambut Teddy berbeda," kata Aurelian mencoba bersaing dengan percakapan orang dewasa.

"Ya," Hermione tersenyum. "Itu sedikit tidak nyaman untukmu,kan?"

"Ya. Sangat membingungkan. Aku pusing. Aku sadar mereka hanya tidak punya batasan sosial yang sama seperti kita. Tapi, mereka juga memiliki batasan-batasan dalam aspek lain. Mereka memiliki sikap dan tingkah laku yang agak formal kalau disini. Tapi itu hanya kebiasaan. Yang paling keren disana.." Draco mulai terdengar sangat bersemangat, tapi tiba-tiba menjadi tidak yakin dan berhenti.

"Tidak, lanjutkan," Hermione mendesak.

"Well," kata Draco, mencari keberaniannya kembali. Dia menyadiri dirinya sangat bersemangat. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana dengan yang lain. Ibunya hanya mendengar dengan sopan dan Blaise akan menertawainya. Dia sedikit berbagi dengan pria yang bekerja dengannya, tapi pria itu lebih lama bekerja dari pada Draco, dan itu menjadi tidak menyenangkan untuk berbagi. Hermione terlihat tampak tertarik, tapi dia takut akan terlihat konyol dan kekanak-kanakan dengan antusiasnya.

"Benar, aku ingin tau apa yang akan kau katakan," Hermione menekan.

"Aku juga," kata Aurelian. Tidak tau apa yang sedang dibahas. Dia mengambil sepotong pasta dengan jarinya, menaruhnya di sendok dan membawanya ke mulut sebelum menyeruputnya.

"well," Draco melanjutkan lebih tenang. "Mereka tidak menggunakan jaringan floo di jepang. Mereka menggunakan sesuatu yang disebut, Koutai-monko. Mereka menggunakan bubuk kristal seperti pasir dan ditaburi di depan pintu. Mereka mengatakan kemana mereka ingin pergi, buka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke pintu. Itu bisa digunakan untuk semua pintu, tapi hanya kepada pintu yang disebut secara spesifik. Contohnya, jika aku menggunakannya, aku menyebut tempatnya seperti jaringan floo, kau akan tiba di pintu depanmu, dan jangan bilang pintu kamar mandi. Tapi tidak bisa dikatakan kasar, setiap rumah punya serambi, jadi kalau seseorang masuk, tidak langsung masuk ke rumah."

"Itu benar-benar bagus. Dan lebih nyaman juga. Kau bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan rumah muggle atau kemanapun dengan pintu, bukan hanya perapian yang terkoneksi dengan jaringan floo," kata Hermione.

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir sama. Pertamanya. Aku penasaran kenapa kita memilih sesuatu seperti itu untuk transportasi nasional."

"Sampai?" tanya Hermione.

"Sampai aku menyadari, sangat mudah membuat kesalahan. Begini, ketika satu orang dengan mudah menggunakannya, pintu ke pintu lain, disana selalu ada sisi lain pintu. Mereka menggunakan kunci khusus pada pintu agar orang yang di sisi sebelahnya tidak menggunakan pintu karena sedang digunakan untuk perjalanan. Well, tidak ada yang mengatakan padaku. Aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu dan aku membukannya. Dan aku berakhir melakukan perjalanan dari kyoto ke tokyo, tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi," Draco tertawa. Hermione menutup mulutnya dan berharap tidak tersedak.

"Yeah, dan siapapun yang melakukan perjalan itu pada awalnya tidak akan menyadarinya, karena tidak ada yang mencariku," kata Draco melanjutkan. "Aku sedikit mengejutkan keluarga yang aku masuki rumahnya. Untuknya anak perempuannya yang remaja bisa sedikit berbahasa inggris. Dia mengatakan padaku, bagaimana cara kembali."

"Itu sangat lucu. Pasti sangat mendebarkan, tapi itu sebuah petualangan," Hermione tertawa diam-diam. "Kau membuatnya terdengar luar biasa. Kau membuatku ingin berkunjung kesana sekarang."

"Aku juga," Aurelian mengulang.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang membuatmu bekerja di penegak hukum sihir?" tanya Draco.

"Perang. Pertama aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, seseorang yang melakukan pelacakan, penyelidikan dan semacamnya. Karena aku sudah cukup mengalaminya. Ya sepertimu aku belajar untuk mengambil NEWT. Sementara Harry dan Ron langsung masuk ke pelatihan Auror, banyak yang mereka lewatkan karena butuh banyak bantuan untuk area itu. setelah mengambil ujian NEWT aku melihat bagaimana dunia ini hancur dan buruknya departemen hukum sihir. Aku memutuskan aku tidak bisa hanya bicara dan seseorang seharusnya melakukannya, karena itulah yang semua orang katakan. Aku hanya berpikir untuk melakukannya. Dan begitu aku terlibat, itu tidak buruk. Aku menemukan tempatku mencari bukti-bukti, memeriksa dan pengajuan tuntutan. Aku bahkan pergi ke TKP , tapi kebanyakan bukanlah kasus serius. Kejahatan berat dan pembunuh sangat jarang ketika aku bergabung, beruntung. Itu seperti bermain dengan puzzel, mencoba mencocokan semuanya agar menjadi utuh."

"Kau bilang Ron ikut pelatihan Auror. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa pindah ke satuan penegak hukum sihir?" tanya Draco.

"Dia hanya merasa tidak cocok. Dia pikir itu akan sangat menarik sampai dia menyadari mereka juga banyak memeriksa berkas dibanding terjun ke lapangan, dia mulai tertarik pada satuan penegak hukum sihir. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa dia tertarik, mungkin karena kombinasi keterampilan quidditch dan juga stateginya bermain catur, Ron benar-benar ahli strategi. Dia sangat pas disana. Aku benar-benar berpikir itu bagus untuknya sedikit berpisah dari Harry. Dia hidup dengan bayang-bayang dari kakak-kakaknya dan kemudian bersama terus dengan Harry. Bekerja sebagai Auror dengan Harry bisa jadi berarti dia tidak pernah menemukan jalannya sendiri. Dia sangat baik di mana dia berada. Dia berarti seperti dia, aku pikir itu sangat bagus untuknya. .. dan aku mengoceh tak jelas, Merlin, aku minta maaf," Hermione meminta maaf.

"Is okay, mummy," kata Aurelian, menepuk tangannya menghibur, Hermione tertawa.

"Terima kasih Aurey," Hermione tersenyum.

"Dia benar. Walaupun kau mulai mengoceh, kami memaafkanmu," Draco menyerigai. Hermione mulai merona. Dia seharusnya bicara mengenai dirinya, bukan Ron.

"Well, kenapa kita kembali pada topik dengan mengatakan padaku apa yang kau suka kalau sedang tidak bekerja?" saran Hermione.

"Um, baiklah," kata Draco. "Well, aku masih suka quidditch seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku sudah satu bulan tidak main. Blaise dan aku biasanya hang out setelah kerja, tapi kebanyakan kita hanya duduk untuk ngobrol. Aku lebih seperti orang yang membosankan, aku rasa."

"Kau sering kencan?" tanya Hermione malu-malu.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu. Aku berkencan dengan beberapa gadis, tapi hanya beberapa minggu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku berkencan hanya untuk membawa seseorang ke acara sosial dan mereka memiliki acara amal. Aku mencoba membujuk ibuku agar kami datang berdua saja, tapi dia menolak. Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja tidak membawa teman karena ayahku.. well, tapi dia bersikeras aku harus membawa teman kencanku sendiri. Aku pikir dia melakukannya karena khawatir kalau aku tidak aktif melakukan hubungan seperti yang dia harapkan."

"Terdengar seperti sahabat-sahabatku," kata Hermione.

"Oh, itu cuma Mother. Blaise dan Pansy jauh lebih parah dibandingkan Mother," Draco terkekeh. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sering berkencan?"

"Um.. tidak. Sejujurnya tidak sama sekali," Hermione mengakui, merah padam.

"Bagaimana dengan kau dan Weasley.. er Ron?" tanya Draco. "Kau sepertinya, uh..

"Tidak," kata Hermione cepat-cepat. Dia tertawa dan melanjutkan, "Tidak. Tidak tidak seperti itu. Kami hanya berteman. Kami mencobanya sekali. Hanya satu kali kencan dan itu sangat canggung.. kami memutuskan bersama-sama kalau tidak ada apapun diantara kami."

Draco mengangguk. Dia tidak membiarkannya terlihat, dia sangat lega. Cara Hermione bicara mengenai Ron beberapa menit yang lalu, sangat penuh kasih sayang, dan perhatian.

"Baiklah, karena kau memilih topik ini. apa yang kau lakukan kalau sedang tak bekerja?" tanya Draco.

"Well, aku senang menonton beberapa acara di televisi, kadang," kata Hermione.

"Aku juga!" kata Aurelian semangat. "Aku suka Fireman Sam dan Teletubbies! You like 'em too, Daddy?"

"Um.. aku tidak tau," kata Draco ragu. "Aku tidak pernah menonton televisi sebelumnya."

"We watch it? We watch it now, mummy? I show him Teletubbies?" Aurelian memohon.

"Kita sedang makan malam, sekarang. Kita lihat nanti," jawab Hermione mengelak.

"Kau melihatnya denganku, Daddy? Menonton setelah makan malam?" tanya Aurelian berharap.

Draco melirik Hermione, tidak tau harus berkata apa. Hermione melirik ke Aurelian dan melihat bahwa putranya tak melihatnya, dia menggelengkan kepala 'tidak' kepada Draco. Draco dapat melihat kalau Hermione melakukan itu untuknya dan walaupun dia penasaran apa itu, tapi dia memutuskan mengambil saran hermione. "Aku tidak yakin malam ini, tapi kita mungkin bisa bermain sebentar sebelum kau pergi tidur. Aku melihat trollmu."

"Yeah! Kita bisa main dengan troll ku!" kata Aurelian semangat.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan makan malammu dulu," Hermione mengingatkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Draco meminta jawaban.

"Oh, right.. well, aku orang yang agak membosankan, aku rasa. Seperti yang semua orang ingat tentang aku, aku suka membaca,"kata Hermione.

"Itu pernyataan yang luas. Kau suka baca apa?" tanya Draco.

"Well, belakangan ini, aku suka membaca majalah. Aku berlangganan _Popular Potion_ dan merasa sangat tertarik, tapi itu hanya terbit tiga bulan sekali. Aku juga mulai berlangganan _Witch Weekly_ dua bulan yang lalu. Majalah itu sering mengejekku waktu aku sekolah, tapi mereka punya resep yang enak dan mantra-mantra untuk rumah tangga. Tapi, sangat cepat menyelesaikan majalah. Aku adalah orang yang menyukai novel, muggle dan sihir. Aku suka keduanya. Sekarang aku sedang membaca novel berseri Agatha Noel berjudul tragedi manusia serigala."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Draco.

"Aku suka. Aku baru tau itu sebulan yang lalu," kata Hermione.

"Dan sampai mana sekarang kau membacanya?"

"Setengah jalan sedikit, buku ketiga. Kenapa? Kau membacanya?" tanya Hermione.

"Yeah," kata Draco. "Itu novel berseri kesukaanku. Tidak sampai pada buku favoriteku, tapi pastinya cerita berseri favoriteku."

"Apa kau sudah membaca buku ke empat? Itu yang terbaru bukan?" tanya Hermione semangat.

"Yeah, itu luar biasa. Aku tidak percaya akhirnya dia-"

"Jangan!" Hermione menjerit. Aurelian melompat dari kursinya dan Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mata Hermione menyipit menatapnya, tidak pasti apa yang membuat Draco bereaksi seperti itu.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Draco meminta maaf, mencoba susah payah membuat dirinya tenang lagi. Hermione masih melihatnya waspada, tapi sedikit rileks ketika dia melihat senyum tulus mengembang Draco. "Aku minta maaf," dia meminta maaf lagi. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu. Pansy melakukan hal yang sama waktu aku melakukan hal itu padanya. Bagaimanapun kau lebih terkendali dari dia, dan aku tidak sedang menikmati anggurmu."

Hermione merasa rileks, tapi tidak bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia dan Draco tidak hanya melakukan pembicaraan yang sopan, dia bahkan membuat candaan tentangnya, tanpa memasukkan kekejaman didalamnya, hanya bermain dengannya untuk bisa tertawa. Itu sesuatu yang Harry atau Ron lakukan. Hermione menyadari dia mulai merasa nyaman disekelilingnya, tapi itu seperti terlalu nyaman dan kemudian menjadi tidak nyaman. Hanya.. apa dia terlihat memang seperti itu atau karena Hermione?

"Aku minta maaf," kata Draco sekali lagi, senyumnya mulai menghilang melihat candaannya tidak diterima baik.

"Tidak, itu bukan masalah," kata Hermione, berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar bermain dengan emosiku. Nyatanya, aku sedikit serius tentang buku dibandingkan seharusnya."

"Aku suka buku," kata Aurelian. "aku suka Pot yang melompat."

"Benar. Aku membacakan untukmu, ya kan?" kata Draco tersenyum. Menyadari mereka meninggal si bocah keluar dari percakapan, dia bertanya, "Jadi, katakan padaku, Aurelian, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Hermione berdiri dan mulai membersihkan piring makan.

"Aku pergi dengan Mummy melihat Helen dan.. apa nama pria grumpy, mummy?" tanya Aurelian santai.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, cangkir coklat mousse di tangannya berhenti beberapa inci di atas meja. Dia mengingatkan dirinya dan meletakannya di depan Aurelian. "Kau bisa memanggilnya Granddad. Dan tidak kah kau mencoba memanggil Helen, Grandma?"

"Okay," Aurelian tersenyum. "Kami pergi melihat Helen.. erm, Grandma dan Granddad hari ini."

Draco menatap Hermione, Hermione menghindari tatapannya ketika meletakkan makanan penutup di depannya. Hermione terlihat sakit dan terluka membuat Draco ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak tau apa.

"Dan dia memberiku banyak telur dan muffin untuk dibawa ke bibi Molly," Aurelian meneruskan dengan ceria.

"Apa kau senang disana?" tanya Draco, matanya tetap kepada Hermione.

"Yep! Charlie membantuku mencoba sapu hari ini. aku terbang sangat cepat," teriak Aurelian, berdiri di kursinya dengan lengan ke udara. "Charlie mengejarku, tapi aku terlalu cepat!"

"Terdengar sangat menyenangkan," kata Draco dengan senyum antusias.

"Uh-huh. I went zoom, zoom, zoom dan terbang ke pohon," Aurelian tertawa.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

Yeah-huh. Aku dapat luka di lutut dan sapunya rusak, tapi charlie membuatnya lebih baik," Aurelian menyakinkan ibunya.

Hermione tidak terlihat senang.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Draco. "Lihat dia, dia tidak cedera sama sekali, berarti dia tidak benar-benar terluka. Dan sapu itu tidaklah cepat. Jika dia bilang rusak, itu mungkin hanya ranting kecil yang patah. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Aku berjanji padamu," Draco menyakinkannya. "Waktu aku seusianya aku juga berpikir bahwa aku adalah raja di dunia di atas sapu. Tapi, aku juga berpikir aku adalah pelari tercepat di dunia. Jangan khawatir."

"You take me flying, Daddy? You pway me and da broom?" tanya Aurelian.

"Aku suka itu, kita harus mencari waktu yang tepat," kata Draco tak yakin kapan atau dimana kesempatan itu datang.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione berdiri lagi. "Sepertinya kita sudah menyelesaikan makanan penutup. Apa kalian ingin main dulu sebelum tidur ta-?"

"Yeah, kami akan main," kata Draco. Dia menikmati percakapan mereka saat makan malam, tapi dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Aurelian karena meninggalkannya.

"Yay!" teriak Aurelian, berlari ke ruang tamu. Draco menyerigai dan mengikutinya.

Hermione menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan piring dan konter dapur. Dia ingin memberikan waktu pada dua laki-laki itu untuk bermain. Ketika selesai dan dia masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Membawa gelas anggur lain untuk Draco yang mengangguk mengapresiasi. Dia kembali duduk lagi di lantai dengan Aurelian dan sejumlah figur di depannya. Mereka mempunyai dua troll dan beberapa figur penyihir wanita dan pria. Hermione sendiri tidak familiar dengan figur-figur itu, tapi cara Draco menjelaskannya itu seperti mereka adalah tokoh fiksi superhero di dunia muggle. Dia terkesan lebih dari sebelumnya, ketika dia melihat Draco bermain dengan Aurelian. Quidditch sesuatu yang kebanyakan orang dewasa menghargainya, tapi membuat suara –suara dan dengusan untuk Troll dan penyihir-penyihir itu. Pada satu titik, Hermione harus menahan tawa. Draco melihatnya dan mengejeknya main-main.

"Kau tau Aurelian. Aku pikir ibumu seharusnya kesini dan ikut bermain. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Draco menyarankan dengan serigai licik. Jika Hermione bisa menertawakannya, kalau begitu mereka harusnya berada di level yang berbeda.

"Ya, Mummy!" kata Aurelian semangat.

"Maaf, guys, tidak kali ini," jawab Hermione.

"Oh, ayolah," Draco memancing. "Kau tidak takut dengan Troll kecil ini kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Setelah bermain dengan yang asli, bagaimana mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan mainannya?" kata Hermione bercanda.

"Oh, benar.." kata Draco, kenangannya terlintas. "Itu kamu yang menemukan troll di tahun pertama."

"Tidak. Troll itu yang menemukan aku," Hermione mengoreksi.

"Huh," Draco tertawa. "Itu seperti sudah lama sekali."

"Well, memang kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, sepertinya. Sepuluh tahun, tapi sepuluh tahun seperti pergi begitu saja."

"Daddy," Aurelian menggerutu, marah karena perhatian ayahnya telah dicuri.

"Aku minta maaf," Hermione meminta maaf. "Tapi sebenarnya, ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur."

"Aww.." rengek Aurelian. "Tidak tidur!"

"Hey, kau tidak mengatakan 'tidak' pada ibumu," Draco menegur lembut. "Pria yang baik memikirkan ibunya."

Hermione menatap Draco dengan senyum lembut, terkejut dengannya sekali lagi. Itu sangat manis dimana Draco memberinya dukungan, tapi yang paling signifikan adalah dia menggunakan kata 'men' pria. Biasanya digunakan kata 'good little boy,' anak kecil yang baik, tapi dia mengatakan good men, pria yang baik. Itu terdengar lebih keras. Itu memasukkan dirinya ketika dia mengatakannya. Itu terasa lebih seperti saran bagaimana untuk hidup dari hanya bagaimana bertindak.

"Hopping Pot? Pot yang melompat, Daddy?" pinta Aurelian.

Draco menatap Hermione, meminta izin. Hremione tersenyum dan mengangguk, memanggil buku untuk mereka.

"Okay," kata Draco, "Tapi setelah selesai, kau harus pergi tidur dan tidak ada lagi rewel, okay?"

"Okay!" Aurelian setuju, naik ke pangkuan Draco.

Ketika cerita selesai, Hermione meminta izin membawa Aurelian ke kamar.

"Pwease, mummy? Pwease my song?" Aurelian memohon ketika Hermione menarik kemeja piamanya melewati kepala.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi ayahmu diluar menunggu," Hermione meminta maaf.

"Pwease! Pwease, pwease, pwease, Mummy!" pintanya.

Hermione menghela nafas, mengusap rambut Aurelian dari dahinya, dan menatap mata perak abu-abu. Dia menyerigai dan menggeleng kepala. Sangat sulit mengatakan no pada Aurelian. "Baiklah, masuk ke dalam selimut dan tutup matamu." Aurelian cepat-cepat melakukan apa yang dikatakan dan Hermione mematikkan lampu. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengusap punggung Aurelian dan bernyanyi:  
 _"Goodnight my love, the tired old moon is descending,_

 _Goodnight my love, my moment with you now is ending._

 _It was so heavenly, holding you close to me,_

 _It will be heavenly to hold you again in a dream,_

 _The stars above have promised to meet us tomorrow,_

 _Til then, my love, how dreary the new day will seem,_

 _So for the present dear, we'll have to part,_

 _Sleep tight my love, goodnight my love,_

 _Remember that you're my sweetheart_."

Ketika lagu itu selesai, dia menunduk dan mencium dahi Aurelian. "Selamat malam, Aurelian."

Hermione membuka pintu dan terpana melihat Draco berdiri disana.

"Maaf," dia cepat-cepat meminta maaf. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengintipmu. Aku hanya menggunakan kamar mandi dan waktu aku keluar aku mendengar kau bernyanyi, aku kira aku sedikit usil."

"Tidak.. tidak. Tak masalah. Aku hanya terkejut," kata Hermione. Terlepas dari apa yang dia katakan, dia cukup malu mengetahui Draco mendengarnya bernyanyi.

"Jadi, lagu apa itu?" tanya Draco, mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Oh.. itu lagu yang dia minta untuk dinyanyikan. Aku rasa aku menyanyikan lagu itu hampir setiap malam. Itu lagu munggle, lagu lama oleh Ella Fitzgerald. Ayahku menyanyikannya untukku," kata Hermione pelan.

Draco menatapnya sedih. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi di rumah orang tuanya, tadi pagi. Tapi dia tau itu tidak berjalan baik. Draco ingin bertanya, tapi dia tau jika Hermione ingin bicara mengenai hal ini, dia akan bilang. Draco tak ingin menyelidik, itu terlalu pribadi.

"Lagu yang bagus," komentar Draco.

"Yeah, tidak bisa disamakan dengan aslinya," kata Hermione malu-malu.

"Aku pikir kau bernyanyi cukup baik."

Hermione merona. "Well, um, terima kasih. Tetap tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan aslinya. Itu lagu band besar, banyak intrumen di tiap bagian."

"Band besar?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah, musik jazz." Kata Hermione duduk di sofa. "Maaf, aku lupa kalau di dunia sihir tidak terlalu banyak jenis musik."

"Maksudmu?"

"Well.. disana banyak genre musik yang berbeda. Disini basik musiknya seperti Calestina Warberck atau The Weird Sister." Hermione menjelaskan.

"Berapa banyak jenis musik disana?" tanya Draco.

"Oh, ribuan," jawab Hermione. "Lebih banyak dari yang bisa aku sebut. Ada Jazz, klasik rock, punk rock, techno, pop, lalu juga ada jenis musik etnik seperti salsa dan reggae. Dan masih banyak..." Hermione berhenti semangatnya menghilang. "Maaf.."

"Apa?" tanya Draco terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah kau benar-benar tertarik mendengar tentang musik muggle dan aku punya banak kencenderungan akan itu," hermione mengakui merasa menyesal.

"Tidak, tak masalah," kata Draco.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione skeptis. "Maksudku.. kau selalu terlihat.."

"Menolak hal-hal yang berbau muggle?" tanya Draco. "Yeah.. well, aku selalu diajarkan bahwa inilah kau harus menjadi, inilah jalan yang harus kau lakukan. Aku rasa.. setelah beberapa tahun aku mulai penasaran bagaimana orang lain melakukan sesuatu. Aku mulai bekerja di hubungan sihir internasional dan mulai berkeliling melihat orang yang berbeda dengan latar belakang yang berbeda dan tradisi. Aku pikir.. well.. mereka mungkin tidak salah. Aku rasa, well, muggle mungkin sama. Aku tidak berpikir mereka salah.. hanya berbeda."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione. Itu sangat berarti untuknya, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan, dia merasa kewalahan.

"Itu tetap berbeda. Aku tetap tidak begitu tau banyak. Itu tetap budaya yang berbeda." Setelah itu menambahkan cepat-cepat. "Tapi itu bukan hal yang buruk, hanya... sedikit.. mengintimidasi."

"Aku tau," kata Hermione. Draco menatapnya curiga. "Aku juga belajar banyak waktu aku memasuki dunia sihir."

"Apa kau merindukannya? Hidup didunia muggle?" tanya Draco.

"Um.. tidak," kata Hermione mengakui. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya. Well, itulah pandanganku. Kita di dunia muggle sekarang. Aku yakin kau bisa melihat, aku tetap mempertahankan beberapa hal muggle. Aku punya penerangan listrik dan televisi. Aku mendengar musik muggle dan tetap menggunakan banyak baju muggle. Aku menggunakan lebih banyak sihir dibandingkan muggle, tapi aku belajar hidup dengan keduanya, dan itu cukup baik."

"Lain kali, kau mungkin harus menunjukan tentang Televisi," kata Draco tampak bingung. "Semua kelahiran muggle dan bahkan beberapa penyihir bicara tentang itu. Kenapa kau ingin aku bilang no pada Aurelian?"

"Karena acara yang dia ingin tonton sangat sulit di toleransi. Itu acara anak-anak yang sangat menjengkelkan yang membawa seseorang ketika dia memakai narkoba." Draco tertawa karena ketidaksukaan Hermione. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kesan pertamamu terhadap televisi untuk hal seperti itu. Tidak, jika kau benar-benar tertarik, aku akan membawamu menonton film atau sesuatu yang lain."

"Ya, aku pikir aku akan suka melihat itu," Draco setuju.

"Kau tau, kalau kau punya pertanyaan tetang hal-hal muggle, kau bisa bertanya. Tapi jika aku sudah mulai bicara terlalu banyak, kau juga bisa memintaku untuk berhenti. Aku tidak akan terhina. Ron kadang sangat marah padaku dan Harry kalau kita sudah membicarakan hal itu," kata Hermione.

Draco mengangguk. Mereka duduk dalam diam beberapa saat sebelum Draco berdiri. "Well, aku rasa seharusnya mungkin aku pergi."

Hermione berdiri dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku rasa... maksudku kau tidak harus," kata Hermione tiba-tiba. "Maksudku.. aku tidak membuatmu.. aku hanya.." Hermione merona merah sekali. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang dia maksudkan.

"Aku mengerti," kata Draco. "Terima kasih, lagi, untuk makan malamnya. It was really nice. Very good. Aku sangat menikmati bicara denganmu."

"Aku juga menikmatinya," Hermione tersenyum mulai tidak nyaman sekali lagi. Mereka berdiri sangat dekat dan dia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang ciuman yang Draco berikan kemarin. Hermione tidak bisa memutuskan jika dia ingin Draco melakukannya lagi atau tidak. Hermione pikir Draco melakukannya, tapi dia hanya tidak tau.

Draco melihat mereka berdua penasaran dan gugup dan Draco mengambil tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya. Dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dia lakukan, dia hanya menyadari bahwa dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyentuh Hermione sebelumnya. Tangannya sangat kecil dan halus. Jari-jarinya begitu mungil. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut kulit lembut telapak tangan Hermione dan mata Draco kembali ke mata Hermione. Hermione terlihat gugup tapi tidak takut seperti hari sebelumnya. Draco tersenyum, ini adalah awal.

"Aku akan mencium pipimu," kata Draco.

Hermione mengangguk bodoh dan perlahan menutup matanya, banyak sekali perasaan menyenangkan yang membanjirinya saat bibirnya mendarat di pipinya yang merona.

"Terima kasih," kata Draco. Mata Hermione bergetar membuka. Dia tidak yakin kenapa Draco berterima kasih lagi, untuk makan malam atau untuk ciuman itu, tapi dia tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

"Terima kasih," balas Hermione. "Aku akan melihatmu besok."

Draco mengangguk. "Selamat malam."

 **_TBC_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay memenuhi janji untuk post seminggu dua kali, jangan lupa baca chapter sebelumnya bagi kalian yang tidak follow, takutnya kelewat.**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 19. Masa lalu Black yang terungkap.**

"Master Harry, Miss Hermione Granger kesini untuk bertemu anda," Kreacher mengumumkan dari pintu masuk ruang keluarga.

"Bagus, terima kasih," kata Harry. "Kau mengatakan padanya untuk kesini langsung?"

"Aku tau jalanku," kata Hermione dari belakang si peri rumah.

"Master Harry ada di ruang keluarga jika anda berharap bertemu dengannya," kata Kreacher terlambat memberitahu.

"Terima kasih kreacher," kata Hermione baik hati.

"Pagi, Hermione," Harry tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi," balas Hermione.

"Jadi-"

"Aku pendekatan dengan Draco," Hermione cepat-cepat memberitahu.

Mata Harry melebar dengan kalimat Hermione yang tanpa aba-aba. Tapi perlahan senyum miring terpeta di mulutnya. "Tidak perlu bertele-tele. Kau bisa jujur pada ku," kata Harry sinis.

"Aku minta maaf," Hermione meminta maaf. "Aku tau ini-"

"Tak masalah, Hermione," Harry menyela.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Ya," kata Harry mengangkat bahu. "Maksudku, setelah apa yang kita lihat. Aku semacam bisa menebak, pada suatu titik kalian akan mencoba. Aku tetap sedikit terkejut, aku akui. Terakhir aku tau, kau tidak membiarkannya melihat Aurelian. Aku pikir mungkin kau membuat negoisasi waktu aku pergi kemarin, tidak-"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Dia datang makan malam hari jumat untuk bermain dengan Aurelian, semalam dia datang untuk makan malam.. er.. dan untukku juga," Hermione gelisah ketika mengatakannya dan melirik ke arah Harry. "Kau tidak benar-benar.. er.."

"Kesal? Tidak. Apa itu terasa aneh? Well.." Harry menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hanya hati-hatilah tentang hal ini. kalian berdua, okay?"

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, uh.. yeah.." kata Harry tidak nyaman. "Tentang Ron.."

"Dia tidak akan menerima baik hal ini," Hermione membantu Harry menjawab.

"Ya. Itu bukannya dia.. dia tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di Pensieve. Tidak melihat sendiri, aku tidak berpikir aku juga akan menerima baik."

"Aku juga!" Hermione setuju. "Tidak juga Draco. Aku rasa beberapa hal terlalu berat untuk dibayangkan. Hanya.. seberapa buruk yang mungkin menurutmu?"

"Dengan Ron, itu sulit dikatakan, tapi aku pikir dia mungkin akan mengejutkanmu," kata Harry jujur. "Dia tidak menyukai ini, tapi aku pikir dia sedikit banyak memprediksi, maksudku, Ron mengerti asal biologisnya Aurelian terlahir entah bagaimana."

"Oh, Godric, Harry," Hermione merintih, menutup wajahnya malu.

"Ya, itu agak terlalu berat untuknya," Harry dengan susah menelan ludah.

"Morning," Draco menyapa masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Master Harry, tuan Draco Malfoy ada disini untuk menemui anda," kata Kreacher serak. "Kreacher memberitahunya mungkin dia bisa menemui anda disini."

Harry dan Hermione menatap Draco, keduanya merona sewarna krismon.

"Apa?" tanya Draco, bingung dengan sambutan mereka dan sesuatu yang terasa janggal.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Harry cepat-cepat. "Kami cuma sedang bicara. Eh, selamat pagi."

"Pagi," kata Hermione pelan, pipinya menjadi lebih panas ketika dia mengingat ciuman lembut di pipi yang dia terima malam sebelumnya.

"Well," kata Harry, melirik jam tangannya. "Sepertinya kita terlambat dari jadwal. Andromeda meminta kita ada disana sekitar pukul sebelas. Karena tidak ada salah satu dari kita yang bicara tentang jaringan floo, kita akan ke sana dengan ber-apparatte. Apa kau tau dimana letaknya, Malfoy?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tau," Draco mengakui. Seperti di Pensive, dia merasa sedikit tidak enak bertemu dengan bibinya untuk pertama kali. Dia berharap Harry mengingat untuk mengatakan pada bibinya kalau dia akan ikut datang, tapi dia tidak bisa bertanya.

"Tak masalah. Hanya perlu ber-apparatte berdampingan. Dua-duanya, Harry dan Hermione menawarkan lengan mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan terkejut dan Harry cepat-cepat menurunkan lengannya. Hermione merona dan Draco menatapnya curiga. Setelah beberap detik terhenti, Draco dengan lembut mengambil tangan Hermione. Sesaat setelah dia memegang tangan Hermione, dia merasa sensasi yang sudah akrab, di tarik dan peregangan dari apparate. Ketika tubuhnya terasa tegas dan alami lagi, dia mengambil waktu untuk mensurvei lingkungan sekeliling.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di trotoar kosong dari perumahan itu. Harry dan Hermione beberapa kali pernah kesini sebelumnya, tapi Draco hanya pernah meiihatnya di Pensieve. Dia mengingat kenangan itu dengan baik dan secara otomatis mengambil tongkat sihir dari kantungnya, tapi Harry tidak.

Draco mengangguk, "Kebiasaan."

"Bagus, tapi kita tidak perlu membuatnya merasa tidak enak dan curiga."

Draco mengangguk dan dia dan Hermione mengikuti di belakang Harry. Jalan mereka cukup sunyi, setiap dari mereka berkonsentrasi pada pikiran dan pertanyaan. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai pada jalan usang kecil di depan rumah berwarna putih. Harry mengetuk dua kali dan pintu terbuka hanpir tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Harry," Andromeda menyapa ketika dia membuka pintu. "Tepat waktu, selalu."

Harry melirik jam tangannya dan melihat bahwa jarum jam tepat pada pukul sebelas. Dia agak terkejut. Dia hampir selalu benar-benar tepat waktu dimanapun dia datang untuk mengambil Teddy untuk berkunjung, tapi itu karena dia sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan bocah itu dan menunggu di depan perapian untuk waktu yang dijanjikan. Dia sangat menyayangi anak baptisnya dan menginginkan bagian besar dalam hidupnya. Datang dengan apparatte dengan dua tamu tambahan, dia terkejut bagaimana hebatnya mereka mengatur waktu.

"Terima kasih," kata Harry kepada wanita yang mempersilahkan masuk.

"Hermione," Andromeda mengangguk. "Draco."

Draco terkejut mendengat Andromeda menggunakan nama depannya, tapi lebih terkejut karena betapa mudahnya Andromeda memanggilnya, secara teknis mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, bibi Andromeda," kata Draco sopan.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, kau tau," kata Andromeda.

"Tidak," kata Draco terkejut. "Aku sungguh-sungguh." Dia agak terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Itu sangat sulit baginya menerima bahwa dia memiliki banyak kerabat. Tapi yang lebih menganggu adalah dia memiliki dua kerabat yang dekat sekali dengannya dan dia tidak pernah bertemu karena perselisihan keluarga.

"Well, aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu," Andromeda membalas tersenyum. "Tapi, jangan cuma berdiri di depan pintu. Kita pindah ke ruang keluarga, Harry?"

Rumah itu cukup kecil, jadi Harry, di depan memimpin jalan. Ketika mereka memasuki ruang keluarga yang kecil, Harry mengambil tempat duduk di sudut paling jauh. Hermione duduk di sebelahnya dan Draco mengambil tempat diujung yang lain. Andromeda tersenyum kepada mereka dan memanggil kursi untuknya, jadi dia bisa duduk bersebrangan dengan dihalangi meja.

"Jadi, bisakah aku menawarimu teh?" tanya Andromeda sebelum duduk.

"Uh, tidak, terima kasih," tolak Harry. "Ini hanya kunjungan singkat."

Andromeda menatapnya tegas. "Tidak peduli berapa lama kunjungan atau seberapa kenal pada tamu, hal yang benar adalah mendapatkan teh untuk berbincang," katanya. Draco menatap wanita itu dan merasa dia sudah mengenalnya lebih baik. Kalimat itu sudah sering dia dengar dari ibunya. Bahkan perbincangan antara mereka berdua, perbincangan yang tepat tidak mungkin tanpa teh. Andromeda juga terlihat agak mirip ibunya. Faktanya Andromeda seperti persimpangan antara kakak dan adiknya dengan sempurna. Rambut panjangnya yang berkilau berwana coklat dan dikepang ala perancis ramping. Wajahnya berbentuk hati tidak selembut ibunya dan tidak setajam Bellatrix. Dia tampak awet muda. Dia adalah wanita yang menjalani kehidupan yang sulit tapi memuaskan dan itu dapat terlihat di matanya.

"Tentu," jawab Harry. "Aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Kami akan senang dengan teh, terima kasih."

Andromeda tersenyum sayang kepada Harry, seperti ibu kepada anaknya, atau seperti bibi kepada keponakannya dan dengan sopan meminta diri keluar ruangan.

"Harry!" suara kecil berteriak gembira. Harry mencari dengan tepat menemukan kilatan senyum sebelum si bocah melompat dengan gembira di pangkuannya.

"Hey, Teddy. Kau merindukanku?" tanya Harry.

"Uh-huh. Kau merindukanku juga?" si bocah berseri-seri.

"Kau tau itu, jadi, ada apa dengan warnamu hari ini?" tanya Harry, jari-jarinya berjalan ke rambut hitam Teddy.

"Seperti milik Harry," kata Teddy, dengan lembut si bocah menepuk-nepuk lembut rambut Harry.

"Dari semua warna yang menyenangkan di dunia, kau memilih hitam? Aku pikir kau mengatakan kalau hitam itu 'yucky'?" kata Harry.

"Hitam memang yucky, tapi tidak di kepalamu," kata Teddy serius.

"Oh, tentu. Tapi jangan memilihnya karena aku."

"Oh, tidak. Warnanya harus berganti."

"Yeah? Well, warna apa yang kau pikir kau akan dapatkan besok?" tanya Hermione.

"Um.. punya dia," kata Teddy, menunjuk Draco. Draco terlihat kaku dan bingung.

"Oh, dia metamorphmagus," Hermione menjelaskan. "Dia sering merubah warna rambutnya."

"Masuk akal kenapa warna rambutnya unggu waktu di Pensive. Ibunya juga seperti dia, ya kan?" tanya Draco.

"Ya. Dora juga. Itu jarang terjadi, terutama dalam dua generasi berturut-turut," jawab Andromeda ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan nampan. "Teddy, kenapa kau tidak bermain di kamarmu sementara kami bicara?"

"Tapi aku ingin disini dengan Harry," Teddy cemberut.

"Terserah padamu Andromeda," kata Harry.

"Baiklah, kau bisa disini, tapi kau harus diam dan jika aku bilang ini pembicaraan orang dewasa, kau harus meninggalkan ruangan ini tanpa keluhan," kata Andromeda pada Teddy serius. Teddy mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian bertiga kesini, hari ini?"

"Kasus yang sedang kami tangani. Kami ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenal Dennis Creveey?" tanya Harry selesai mengaduk gula dalam tehnya.

"Dennis Crevey? Ya, aku yakin aku tau. Kakaknya gugur dalam perang, kasian," kata Andromeda sedih. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Well, kami tidak yakin, tapi kami tidak berpikir kalau dia baik-baik saja. Da menghilang dan kami bertanya-tanya jika ada orang yang melihatnya belakangan ini. kami bertanya-tanya apakah kau mungkin melihatnya," Harry menjelaskan.

"Oh, dear, berapa lama dia sudah menghilang?" tanya Andromeda perhatian.

"Kami tidak tau waktu tepatnya, tapi dia menghilang sekitar mendekati akhir tahun ajaran."

"Oh, aku.. tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Andromeda terlihat khawatir.

"Bisa kau ingat terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" tanya Hermione. Dia terlonjak kaget ketika tasnya bergetar. "Maaf," dia meminta maaf dan mencari ponsel di tasnya. Dia melihat nama Ron dan mengabaikannya. Dia bisa bicara dengannya nanti. "Maaf, bisa lanjutkan."

"Well, aku tidak sering melihatnya," kata Andromeda termenung. "Aku hanya pernah melihatnya tiga atau empat kali sejak upacara peringatan. Aku mungkin saja melihatnya ketika belanja dan tidak menyadarinya, tapi pernah aku melihatnya di pemakaman. Dia mengunjungi makam kakaknya, aku rasa. Terakhir kali adalah.. well, itu pastinya musim dingin karena kita mengucapkan selamat liburan."

"Oh, kau tidak melihatnya dalam enam bulan ini," kata Harry terlihat kecewa.

"Tidak," kata Andromeda merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau menanyakan ini padaku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda itu?"

"Well, aku minta maaf jika tidak bisa benar-benar menjawabnya karena kasus ini, tapi kami menanyakan pada banyak orang yang kami pikir berhubungan. Kami juga akan senang kalau kau bertemu dengannya dan memberitahu kami. Kami tidak ingin orang-orang tau kalau dia menghilang, tapi jika ada kesempatan, jika kau mendengar tentangnya, kami senang jika kau memberitahu kami," kata Harry.

"Tentu. Dan kalian akan memberitahuku kalau kalian sudah menemukannya," pinta Andromeda. "Tapi, Cuma karena itu kalian datang kemari?"

"Aku sudah bilang ini hanya kunjungan singkat," Harry mengingatkan, menatap cangkir tehnya yang masih setengah. Ketika dia menatapnya, Teddy menjatuhkan gula lagi ke dalam cangkir. Harry tertawa.

"Well, aku minta maaf jika aku tidak bisa banyak membantu," Andromeda meminta maaf. "Itu semua yang kalian butuhkan kalau begitu?"

"Well, ya... aku.."

"Sebenarnya," Draco menyela ragu. Andromeda dan Harry menengok ke arah Draco, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau ada orang lain. "Aku minta maaf, ini sedikit pertanyaan acak," Draco memberitahu. "Tapi aku penasaran kalau bisa, apakah kau bisa sedikit cerita tentang cincin grandmother."

Andromeda terkejut dengan pertanyaan Draco. Untuknya, itu bukan pertanyaan acak, Harry dan Hermione berpikir, ini adalah kesempatan emas. Mereka tidak tau banyak tentang cincin dan mereka juga ingin tau. Mereka tidak berpikir untuk bertanya pada Andromeda, bagaimanapun mereka tidak tau bagaimana menyampaikannya pada Andromeda.

"Well, aku rasa.. tapi aku tidak tau kenapa kau menanyakannya. Pastinya ibumu sudah memberitahumu kalau itu adalah cincin pernikahan ibu kami, turun temurun diwariskan bergenerasi. Apa yang kau harapkan akan aku katakan padamu?" tanya Andromeda.

"Well, Mother mengatakah hal itu, ya, tapi dia selalu enggan membicarakannya. Aku pernah mendengar sekali kalau ada sedikit sengketa akan pemilik sah cincin itu," kata Draco mengantung.

"Ah, bicara tentang Bellatrix, kalau begitu," kata Andromeda, mendapatkan topik yang lebih jelas. "Ya, aku rasa itu sulit untuk ibumu membicarakannya," Andromeda berhenti dan ketiga tamu menunggu disofa dengan nafas tertahan, mencoba terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik. "Cincin itu sudah berabad-abad ada di keluarga kami sekarang. Ayah kami diberi cincin itu dari nenek dan memberikannya pada ibu kami ketika mereka menikah. Cincin itu merupakan harta yang berharga, kuno, halus dan murni, buatan goblin. Ibu kami meninggal ketika perang pertama, kasus yang alami. Aku tidak disana. Aku sudah keluar dari keluarga beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Dia meninggal beberapa bulan sebelum kau lahir, Draco. Di ranjang kematiannya, dia bicara pada ibumu dan memberikannya cincin itu. Ibuku yakin bahwa kau adalah laki-laki dan dia ingin kau memberikannya pada istrimu suatu hari nanti. Itu adalah tamparan keras untuk Bellatrix karena seharusnya dialah yang mendapatkannya.

"Kenapa cincin itu seharusnya untuk Bellatrix?" tanya Harry.

"well, itu adalah pusaka. Itu dimaksudkan untuk diberikan pada anak laki-laki, tapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang laki-laki, itu seharusnya berpindah kepada wanita pertama yang menikah. Itu artinya Dora-ku, tapi aku sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Sehingga seharusnya jatuh ke anak sulung, Bellatrix. Sekarang aku tau cincin itu diberikan kepada Narcissa karena dia yang memiliki keturunan, tapi kakakku dan aku tau, bagaimanapun cincin itu besar kemungkinan akan diberikan kepada Cissy," Andromeda terkekeh. Dia terdengar sedikit dengki dengan caranya bicara, tapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala dan meneruskan penjelasannya dengan sederhana.

"Begini, ibumu adalah kesayangan ibu kami sejak dia lahir. Mother melihat Cissy dan berpikir bahwa dia adalah mahluk yang paling cantik dan murni yang pernah dia sentuh di dunia ini. bahkan namanya menunjukkan hal itu, ibu menyimpang dari tradisi penamaan dalam keluarga Black yang diambil dari nama bintang, sebaliknya Mother memberi nama Narcissa dari bidadari Narcissus, yang terkenal sebagai mahluk paling indah dan kebanggan dalam sejarah. Itu bukan rahasia bahwa dia adalah kesayangan Mother, dan harus aku akui, sedikit membuatku iri, tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan yang dirasakan Bellatrix. Bellatrix selalu percaya bahwa menjadi yang tertua berarti mendapatkan hak lebih dihormati. Dia dan aku sangat disayang sebelum Cissy lahir, tapi Bella ... marah," kata Andromeda, menatap frustasi ketika mengingatnya. "Oh, dengarkan aku. Ini bukan apa yang kau tanyakan, aku minta maaf.. aku,"

"Tidak, silahkan lanjutkan," Draco memohon.

Andromenda mentapnya serius dan meneruskan. "Well, seperti yang aku bilang Bella marah, tak ada kata lain. Bella selalu menjadi anak yang pemarah dan mudah iri. Dia sering berusaha kasar terhadap Cissy, tapi selalu salah dimata Mother. Ada beberapa kali dia melampiaskan kemarahannya terhadap Cissy, tapi itu malah membuat jurang antara dia dan Mother semakin dalam dan membuat Mother lebih dekat dengan Cissy. Ibumu, aku akui, tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia tidak memprovokasi. Nyatanya, aku percaya dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan biasa saja, tapi Mother berpikir itu membuatnya menjadi lebih seperti malaikat," Andromeda menjelaskan. "Bella mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengambil tempatnya. Dia benar-benar berpikir itu akan terjadi ketika dia menikahi Rodolphus. Cara membuat Mother lebih terkesan, menikahi laki-laki berdarah murni dengan kehormatan yang besar? Itu tidak memberi efek yang dia harapkan. Dia kemudian berbelok kepada kau-tahu-siapa, dia dan Rodolphus. Aku yakin apa yang dia lakukan , aku juga percaya itu untuk mencari kebanggan dan penerimaan Mother. Dia membenci Lucius, Bella maksudku, bukan ibuku. Lucius juga bergabung dengan kau-tau-siapa, tapi ketika Mother tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Bella ikut bergabung, Mother tidak setuju dengan keterlibatan Lucius karena dia tidak ingin Narcissa ikut bergabung juga. Kau tidak bisa mengerti hanya dari mendengar ini. disana banyak sekali ketegangan, kemarahan dan kesedihan hanya karena sikap pilih kasih Mother yang terang-terangan. Aku menyerah, aku bukan bella, aku tau aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta dan pengakuan Mother. Aku menemukan cinta pada suamiku, Ted Tonks. Aku tidak diakui karena itu, tapi itu layak untukku. Dan aku melantur lagi," Andromeda tersenyum sedih.

"Aku minta maaf, bibi Andromeda," Draco minta maaf sungguh-sungguh. Itu lebih dalam dari yang dia bayangkan. Dia ingin mengatakannya agar dia tak perlu melanjutkanya, tapi dia tidak ingin seseorang meneruskannya. Keluarganya sangat jarang berbagi dan pastilah sangat tertutup.

"Tidak, tak masalah. Aku tau kenapa kau tertarik dan aku sekarang akhirnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan," dia tersenyum lembut. "Seperti yang aku katakan, ibumu melahirkanmu beberapa bulan sesudah ibu kami meninggal. Ibu kami memberi cincin itu kepada Cissy terlepas dari alasannya, itu merupakan tamparan yang jelas untuk Bella. Aku kira itu seperti pepatah 'jerami'. Dia pergi, menghilang. Bahkan Rodolphus tidak tau kemana dia pergi. Ibumu ketakutan. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia datang padaku, meminta saran."

"Mother bertemu denganmu? Tapi aku pikir.." Draco terlihat bingung. Dia tau apa artinya dari tidak diakui dalam keluarga, orang itu akan dijauhi. Draco terkejut karena ibunya masih berhubungan dengan Andromeda.

"Ya, dia melakukannya," Andromeda tersenyum tulus. "Kami tetap saling bertemu dari waktu ke waktu. Beberapa ikatan terlalu kuat untuk diputuskan. Dan dia membutuhkanku. Aku hanya orang lain yang mengerti tentang Bella. Cissy pikir untuk memberikan Bella cincin itu dengan harapan akan meredam Bella. Tapi dia tidak punya kesempatan. Ketika Bella kembali itu seperti, dia memiliki aura baru. Kita akhirnya tau kemana dia pergi. Dia berlari kepada Kau-tau-siapa. Dengannya, dia menemukan penerimaan dan kebanggaan yang dia cari. Dia mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya pada Kau-tau-siapa. Tidak mengharapkan apapun untuk dilakukan dibanding melakukan apapun untuk dan keutungan Kau-tau siapa. Faktanya itu memberinya tempat untuk kemarahan yang mungkin ada padanya dengan baik."

"Dan cincin itu?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Bella tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi tentangnya," jawab Andromeda. "Aku pikir, sebagian karena menemukan kekuatan, kebanggaan dan penerimaan. Sebagian.. well, bibi kami Walburga Black. Ibu Sirius, merasa simpatik pada Bella. Dia pecaya ibu kami salah memberikan cincin itu pada Cissy. Tidak memiliki anak perempuan, bibi Walburga memberikan Bellatrix kalung opal yang pernah menjadi milik nenek kami Irma. Itu, aku benci mengakui, agak membuatku kesal karena kalung itu dijanjikan padaku. Aku sudah lama mengimpikannya untuk diberikan pada anak perempuanku. Tapi sebelum aku keluar dari keluarga, aku tau ketika aku pergi dengan Teddy, aku akan kehilangan segalanya, tapi bukan berarti aku suka. Seperti yang bisa kau bilang, bagi kami itu berarti adalah pernak-pernik konyol. Aku sedikit malu mengakuinya, tapi memang seperti itu. Cukup sudah, Dora-ku tetap memilikinya pada akhirnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry binggung.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana- takdir, aku pikir- Dora ditemukan, setelah perang, dengan kalung opal di tangannya. Kingsley bilang bahwa Bella yang membunuhnya." Kali ini, air mata mulai jatuh dari mata Andromeda. "Aku pikir, mungkin seharusnya aku menyimpannya dan aku berikan kepada Teddy, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku melihat masalah yang ditimbulkan karena pusaka. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi untuk generasi berikutnya. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku selalu percaya itu seharusnya menjadi milik Dora-ku dan beberapa kekuatan sepertinya menyetujuinya, jadi, aku tidak mengambil kalung itu darinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Harry. "Dimana kalung itu sekarang?"

"Dengan Dora.. di kubur bersama Dora," dengan ini air mata sangat besar jatuh ke pipi Andromeda. "Aku minta maaf. Kalian harus memaafkan aku."

"Tidak. Tidak, kau yang harus memaafkan aku," kata Draco cepat-cepat. Berdiri, dia menawarkan sapu tangan dari dalam jubahnya dan memberikannya pada wanita yang penuh air mata itu.

Andromeda tertawa dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya, ibumu membesarkanmu dengan baik."

Karena Andromeda tertawa, Draco tidak memutuskan apakah itu sebuah pujian atau bukan.

"Terima kasih," kata Andromeda, baik hati dan tulus. Draco mengangguk dan duduk lagi.

"Well, Andromeda, aku sangat menyesal mengganggu seperti ini. aku menyakinkanmu, ini bukan maksud kami," Harry meminta maaf.

"Tidak, Harry, tak masalah," Andromeda meyakinkannya. "Kadang, bagus untuk seseorang mengingat beberapa hal, dan tertutama akan membantu yang mendengar agar tidak membuat kesalahan yang sama."

Draco menyadari, sebagai pemilik cincin, kalimat itu ditunjukan padanya. "Terima kasih lagi, bibi."

"Dan terima kasih karena sudah datang, Draco. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi," kata Andromeda. "Dan Harry, kapan kau bilang akan mengambil Teddy? Aku lupa."

"Well, aku tidak pasti kapan, sayangnya aku agak sibuk sekarang. Aku akan memberitahumu dengan floo atau burung hantu," kata Harry. "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku pikir, lebih baik aku menaruhnya di kasur untukmu." Harry menggendong bocah yang tertidur dilengannya. Semua percakapan itu membuatnya tertidur Harry menghilang ke ujung lorong.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Hermione," kata Andromeda. "Kau menjaga bocah-bocah ini kan?"

"Selalu," Hermione tersenyum. Itu adalah tugas yang sering dikatakan padanya, tapi dia tau sangat banyak, termasuk para Weasley, mempercayakannya untuk menjada Harry dan Ron. "Terima kasih."

Harry kembali masuk ruangan dan mengatakan selamat tinggal sebelum pergi dengan Hermione dan Draco. Mereka berjalan pelan ke tempat ber-apparatte.

"well, kita tidak mendapat banyak tentang Dennis, tapi pastinya perjalanan yang sangat informatif," kata Hermione.

"Ya, bagus kau bertanya tentang cincin," kata Harry pada Draco. Draco mengangguk, hilang dalam pikirannya. "Kita banyak mengetahui tentang Bellatrix dibanding yang kita pikirkan. Di lihat dari pikirannya, sepertinya dia lebih menakutkan. Dia tak punya motif sekarang. Dia hanya marah dan berharap menghukum dunia."

"Cukup mengganggu," kata Hermione. "Ini benar-benar mengerikan untuk berpikir semua ini berawal dari ibu mereka. Jika saja dia sedikit memberikan ketertarikan pada Bellatrix, dia mungkin tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, ini menakutkan untuk melihat bagaimana seorang ibu mempengaruhi kehidupan seorang anak."

"Jadi, apa sekarang?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione ingat. "Aku perlu menelponnya balik. Kau tak keberatankan?"

"Tidak," kata Harry. "Itu mungkin membantu kita untuk selanjutnya."

Hermione mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Ron. Draco memblokir pikirannya dari percakapan dan cenderung ke pikirannya sendiri. Dia sering melihat ibunya dan Bellatrix bersama. Ibunya selalu tampak kaku dan tidak nyaman dengan adanya Bellatrix di sekitarnya, hampir defensif, dan Draco tidak pernah mengerti kenapa. Bellatrix, selalu kejam hampir kepada semua orang, tapi terlihat baik pada ibunya. Yang terburuk, ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Bellatrix kepada ibunya adanya penolakan., tapi tidak lebih dari yang dia harapkan dari perhatian seorang saudara perempuan tertua kepada saudari perempuannya. Tapi itu masuk akal sekarang. Ibunya takut pada Bellatrix, meskipun begitu, dari penjelasan Andromeda, dia tidak ingin menyakiti adik perempuannya. Dan meragukan motif Bellatrix sebenarnya, sikapnya pada Narcissa datang dari keinginan yang tak tepuaskan untuk menyenangkan ibunya.

"Draco?" tanya Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Apa? Maaf," kata Draco, keluar dari pikirannya.

Hermione melirik cemas pada Harry, khawatir pada Draco. "Well, Harry baru bilang dia akan pergi menemui Bill. Sepertinya dia menemukan beberapa goblin yang mungkin tertarik untuk bernegoisasi dan pertukaran informasi. Harry ingin kau tau, apa aku dan kamu akan mencoba ke Knockturn Alley hari ini atau mempersiapkan dulu untuk besok."

"Um, well, kita tadinya berpikir besok karena Hagrid melihat dia hari selasa, bukan begitu? Jadi, lebih baik kita persiapkan semuanya untuk besok dan berharap selasa adalah hari yang punya arti spesial untuknya," Draco menyarankan.

"Aku setuju," kata Hermione.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. "Aku akan bicara pada kalian berdua besok pagi sebelum kalian berangkat."

"Baiklah, Harry," Hermione tersenyum. Harry mengangguk dan ber-disapparate. "Jadi, kembali ke flatku kalau begitu?"

"Terdengar menyenangkan. Aku hanya ber-apparatte di depan pintu rumahmu? Atau, ada tempat yang lebih bagus?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, di luar pintu saja. Sampai bertemu disana." Dengan itu, Hermione berdis-apparate.

Hanya beberapa detik setelah dia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, dia bergabung dengan Draco. Dia tersenyum padanya dan membuka pintu dengan mantra tanpa tongkat sihir.

"Santai saja, anggap dirumah sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menelpon Ginny sebentar," kata Hermione. Draco melihat sekeliling dan mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. Hermione menghilang ke dapur dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Ginny?" tanya Hermione, ketika temannya berkata Hello.

"Hermione," kata Ginny riang. "Jangan bilang kau sudah selesai."

"Yep. Memang tidak bermaksud berkunjung lama. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Baik. Kita baik-baik saja," jawab Ginny.

"Good. Well, Harry sedang bertemu dengan Bill sekarang, jadi aku dan Draco kembali ke tempatku merencanakan untuk besok. Aku berpikir untuk mengambil Aurelian."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ginny bingung. "Kau masih bekerja. Kami menjaganya dengan baik. Tadinya aku akan menelponmu, menanyakan apakah aku bisa membawa Aurelian ikut latihan denganku siang ini. aku tau bagaimana dia sangat menyukai Quidditch dan para gadis-gadis itu pasti akan memakannya."

"Oh.. well, ya, aku rasa tak masalah. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia diluar. Aku merasa tak enak meminta kau dan ibumu untuk menjaganya setiap hari," kata Hermione meminta maaf.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Mum dan aku senang menjaganya. Kau tidak mungkin mengharapkan bisa bekerja dengan dia disampingmu terus. Dan, kami menyukainya disini," jawab Ginny.

"Kau yakin, Ginny? Aku tak ingin kau merasa ber-"

"Hermione berhenti," kata bersikeras. "Jika terjadi masalah, kami akan memberitahumu. Sudah kami katakan. Tak masalah menjaganya, sungguh. Berbeda karena ini untukmu. Disini banyak orang yang bisa menjaganya dan kami senang ada bocah yang berkeliaran disini. Kau baru menjadi ibu seminggu yang lalu dan harus bekerja selain menjaga Aurelian. Kau tau? Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak memberimu pilihan sekarang. Aku akan membawa Aurelian untuk hari ini. dia akan datang ke latihan dan dia akan tinggal malam ini. kau butuh istirahat."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Ya. Mum setuju denganku. Kau bisa libur dulu, kau membutuhkannya," kata Ginny blak-blakkan.

"Ginny, kau tidak perlu-"

"Tentu saja kita perlu. Kita ingin agar kau punya sedikit waktu untuk dirimu sebentar saja untuk bernafas. Jangan mengkhawatirkan kami. Aurelian akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan memastikan dia akan bersenang-senang. Kau bisa datang dan menjemputnya kalau kau sudah selesai bekerja besok dan tidak perlu diburu-buru. Ambil waktumu untuk rileks."

"Ginny.."

"Tak perlu membantah. Ini bagus untukmu, berhenti khawatir dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu, jadi kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan," Ginny menawarkan.

Hermione tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. "Terima kasih Ginny, sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu juga."

"Ya akan aku sampaikan. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Sampai bertemu besok." Hermione menutup ponselnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Maaf lama."

"Tidak, tak masalah," kata Draco. "Ada apa?"

Hermione merona. Dia lupa betapa mudahnya suara terdengar di flat kecilnya itu. "Ginny bilang dia menculik Aurelian dan memberiku libur. Aku tidak di izinkan menjemputnya sampai kita selesai bekerja besok."

Draco menyerigai. "Aku selalu curiga, Ginny orang yang terlalu bersemangat."

"Ya memang, tapi dia teman yang baik," kata Hermione dengan senyum hangat. "Jadi, aku sedikit lapar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya. Aku rasa aku bisa membeli sesuatu. Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Draco.

"Kau suka makanan china?" tanya Hermione.

"ya."

"Well, di dekat sini ada restoran china, hanya dua jalan dari sini. Aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita memesan jadi kita bisa membuat rencana untuk besok. Bagaimana?"

"Baik, tak masalah," Draco setuju.

"Kau tau apa yang ingin kau pesan atau kau ingin melihat menu?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku pesan moo goo gai pan, kalau mereka menyediakannya," kata Draco.

"Okay. Aku hanya perlu menelpon ke tempat mereka," Hermione memberitahu, membuka ponselnya lagi.

"Kau bisa pesan mengunakan ponsel?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Ya. Itu restoran muggle. Semua bisnis muggle pasti memiliki ponsel. Agak menyedihkan sih, tapi aku mengingat nomernya. Ketika aku tinggal sendiri, aku tidak begitu makan dengan baik, rasanya seperti membuang waktu untuk memasak untuk diri sendiri. Bagaimanapun, aku akan menelpon dan kita bisa mulai."

Setelah Hermione mematikan Ponselnya, dia mengambil note-nya dan juga pena bulu dan duduk di kursi di dekat Draco. Mereka membuat detail layout knockturn Alley, macam-macam orang disana, dan tempat yang mereka rencanakan untuk di datangi, dan beberapa kemungkin yang akan terjadi, mereka baru saja selesai ketika pria pengirim makanan china membunyikan bel.

Hermione mengambil makanan dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Well, tinggal makan saja di tempatnya," kata Hermione memberitahu Draco, dia memberikan pesanan Draco dan sepasang sumpit. "Jadi, aku pikir kita sudah menyortirnya dengan baik," dia membuka kardus makanannya.

"Ya, aku rasa juga begitu," Draco setuju. "Berapa banyak aku berhutang padamu?"

"Oh, aku tidak tau, lagi pula ini uang muggle, jangan khawatir," kata Hermione.

"Tapi, ini ketiga kalinya aku makan disini. Aku tak ingin mengambil kesampatan," kata Draco.

"Kau dirumahku dan aku yang selalu menawarkan. Jangan khawatir," kata Hermione acuh.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Draco basa-basi.

"Aku tak tau. Aku mungkin hanya akan tinggal dirumah. Aku cukup lelah," kata Hermione.

"Aku rasa ini minggu yang cukup melelahkan untukmu."

"Well, ya. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar tidur dengan baik. Aku biasanya tidak berbagi tempat tidur," jawab Hermione.

"Aku lupa tentang itu. Aku bayangkan tidak banyak perbedaan. Dia tidak terlalu besar," kata Draco mencoba mencari segi positifnya.

"Ya, tapi dia tidak bisa tenang. Setiap aku bergerak, dia seperti mengikutiku," Hermione tertawa.

"Jadi dia tidak terganggu karena berbagi tempat tidur, kalau begitu?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, tapi waktu kita... er, mereka bersembunyi, dia tidur setiap malam denganmu atau denganku. Dia sering terbangun kalau aku tidak tidur dengannya. Ini akan menjadi tantangan mengajarinya tidur ditempatnya sendiri. Kami baik-baik saja. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak terbangun sebelum alarm berbunyi," kata terakhirnya dibarengi dengan menguap. "Maaf."

"Dia bangun pagi?" tanya Draco.

"Cukup bangun pagi. Aku terbangun pagi, beberapa menit sebelum pukul enam untuk mendapati bencana di dapur. Entah bagaimana Aurelian menyelinap tanpa aku mengetahuinya dan mencoba membuat sarapan. Ketika aku masuk dapur, selusin telur pecah diatas konter dan susu tumpah ke lantai. Bukan cara favouriteku mememulai pagi hari," kata Hermione dengan malas.

"Wow.. dia suka keonaran?" tanya Draco perhatian.

"Well, aku benci bilang keonaran, sungguh. Dia selalu bermaksud baik. Dia hanyalah bocah yang mandiri. Digabungkan dengan keinginan untuk terlalu membantu dan cenderung sangat kreatif membuat kekacauan, tapi sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Sebenarnya aku agak sedih kalau dia melihatku frustasi, karena aku tau dia hanya ingin membuatku bangga. Dan aku bangga... aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua itu," kata Hermione merasa bersalah.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, jika itu bisa menghibur," kata Draco serius.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hermione dengan penghargaan yang tulus untuk pujiannya.

"Sepertinya apa yang dibilang Ginny benar, kau butuh libur," kata Draco serius. "Aku.. aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang denganku.. tidak tanpa ibuku tau tentang dia, tapi jika kau butuh rehat sebentar, aku bisa membawanya ke suatu tempat sementara. Maksudku.. jika kau tak keberatan."

"Terima kasih, tapi ini tidak seburuk itu. Aku tidak ingin terlihat bahwa dia adalah beban atau apapun. Aku sangat bahagia mendapatkan dia disini. Ini perubahan yang besar untukku, tapi ini.. ini adalah perubahan yang sungguh luar biasa," kata Hermione dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak bilang bukan. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melakukannya sendiri," kata Draco. Hermione berhenti dan menatapnya. Itu adalah perasaan aneh. Kenangan yang ada di Pensieve kembali teringat. Dia ingat kenangan dirinya menempel pada Draco dengan Aurelian ada di pelukan Draco. Itu menyedihkan. Keluarga yang ketakutan saling menempel satu sama lain sangat putus asa. Imajinasinya digantikan pada dirinya dan Draco yang sekarang. Apakah mereka bisa mendekati?

"Jadi kau hanya ingin duduk disini seharian?" tanya Draco mengantik topik.

"Yeah, aku berpikir untuk menonton Televisi. Aku tidak sanggup menonton acara anak-anak selama seminggu," kata Hermione. "Kau mau bergabung jika kau mau.. kau tau... jika kau tidak sibuk."

Draco menatapnya terkejut dengan undangan Hermione.

"Kau bisa bilang tidak. Tak masalah," kata Hermione, mencoba menahan diri.

"Tidak, aku pikir aku akan menyukainya," jawab Draco. "Tapi.. well, waktu itu aku bilang aku tau apa itu televisi, mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Aku tau itu seperti orang bergerak dalam kotak, tapi selebihnya aku tidak tau apa-apa."

"Oh, well, memang, tapi apa yang kau bilang barusan seperti foto sihir. Ini lebih seperti bermain. Ada banyak macam genre film. Ada drama, romance, action, petualangan, komedi. Banyak sekali," Hermione menawarkan.

"Sepertinya menarik. Apa yang akan kau tonton?"

"Well, aku tak tau. Harry kemarin bilang ada film yang dia pikir semua orang akan menyukainya. Ron dan Ginny sangat suka. Ini tentang perang, jadi film action, tapi juga ada drama dan romance-nya. Ini juga ada sedikit humor dan sejarahnya juga. Dan tidak sungguh-sungguh di pikirkan penyihir." Hermione tiba-tiba menyadari kalimat terakhirnya mungkin akan salah arti dan dia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Bukan berarti penyihir itu bodoh atau bagaimana. Maksudku itu-"

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu," Draco menyela. "Tak masalah. Aku mengerti ada banyak budaya muggle yang aku tidak familiar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang menyinggungku setiap kali."

"Tapi, memang," kata Hermione pelan. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyinggungmu. Kadang apa yang aku katakan salah diartikan."

"Aku tau kau tidak bermaksud menyinggung, jadi jangan selalu buru-buru membela diri setiap kali. Kau akan tau jika aku tersinggung," kata Draco. Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jadi, apa film ini tadi?"

" _Braveheart._ Ini cerita tahun 1290 an dan di dasarkan pada peristiwa sejarah, seorang skotlandia bernama William Wallace yang menyebabkan pemberontakan di perang kemerdekaan Skotlandia," Hermione menjelaskan.

"Ya, terdengar menarik. Ayo kita lihat," Draco setuju.

Hermione memasukkan DVD ke player dan bergabung dengan Draco di sofa. Dia mengambil kotak makanan china dan menaikkan kakinya diatas bantal, memastikan Draco tetap mendapatkan ruang. Dia merasa harus memberikan penjelasan pada awalnya. Draco membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengerti kejadian yang merupakan cerita dan menjelaskan perjalanan waktu dan bagaimana orang dewasa yang mereka tonton dimaksudkan sebagai bocah yang sama di awal cerita. Draco dengan cepat menangkapnya dan mulai memberi gerakan jari ke mulut pada komentar Hermione. Hermione tersenyum, senang melihat Daco terpesona menonton film. Pada satu titik, Hermione melihat Draco tiba-tiba menatapnya ngeri. Ketika Hermione akhirnya mengerti apa yang draco pikirkan, dia tersedak makananya. Dia lupa tentang adegan sex di film. Hermione cepat-cepat menyakinkannya bahwa itu tidak akan menampilkan hal yang eksplisit dan menambahkan bahwa para aktor hanya bertindak dan mereka tidak benar-benar memiliki hubungan seksual. Namun keduanya merasa agak tak nyaman selama adegan itu, Draco dengan adegan itu dan Hermione karena harus menjelaskan. Mereka melirik sembunyi-sembunyi satu sama lain dan pipi keduanya sama-sama merona untuk beberapa menit.

Hermione terbangun disofa bingung. Dia terbaring dan diselimuti dengan selimut ringan. Dia duduk tiba-tiba. Draco tidak ada di tempatnya tadi. Dia memandang televisi dan melihat menu DVD. Matanya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan 6.30 di malam hari, beberapa jam sejak dia duduk menonton film. Dia menatap lagi tempat duduk draco tadi dan menyadari notenya ada di sudut sofa dengan catatan diatasnya. Dia membungkuk ke depan dan membacanya.

 _Hermione,_

 _Aku minta maaf meninggalkanmu tanpa berpamitan, tapi aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Acaranya luar biasa dan ceritanya akan selalu kuingat. Menonton televisi merupakan pengalaman menarik dan aku berterima kasih karena kau mengundangku. Jika aku mengenalmu dengan baik, aku yakin kau akan merasa sangat bersalah karena ketiduran. Aku melarangmu merasa seperti itu. Kau memang membutuhkan istirahat. Aku akan bertemu denganmu besok siang. Terima kasih lagi, karena berbagi film denganku. Nikmati sisa waktu liburmu._

 _Salam,_

 _Draco._

Hermione menghela nafas. Terlepas dari apa yang Draco katakan, dia merasa menyesal. Rasanya sangat kasar sebagai tuan rumah. Dia menyesal bahwa dia melewatkan sisa cerita film itu dengannya. Setelah menguap cukup besar, Hermione keluar dari sofa dan pergi ke dapur membuat sandwich. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan makan malamnya dan segelas susu dan mengambil remote kontrol. Dia tidak perduli jika dia melihat berkali-kali sebelumnya. Itu adalah film yang bagus dan dia ingin menyelesaikannya. Sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang Draco pikirkan di berbagai adegan.

 **_TBC_**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN/ aku post ini sebelum mengerjakan pekerjaan hahaha, so hope we are happy!**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 20. Bait**

Hermione melirik di jam diatas perapian dan terus mondar-mandir cemas di ruang tamu kecil itu. Ii hampir mendekati siang yang berarti bahwa dia telah mondar-mandir lebih dari satu jam. Dia tadi kedapur mengambil makan siang dengan cepat, hanya dua gigitan. Dia telalu cemas untuk makan. Dia mengingat misinya dan Draco yang akan dilakukan merupakan misi yang sederhana. Bahkan tidak bisa dibandingakan dengan apa yang dia lakukan bertahun-tahun. Tapi bahkan pikiran positif itu, dia tetap saja gugup. Dia tak pernah melakukan misi setelah perang. Dia mencoba mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, misi ini tidaklah seperti yang terjadi di perang, ini lebih seperti Dia, Harry, dan Ron menyelinap keluar saat mereka masih murid Hogwarts. Tapi kemudian mengingat semua perbuatannya melanggar aturan itu dan itu membuatnya mual. Dia menghela nafas dan menatap jam lagi. Saat jarum jam tepat menunjukkan waktu, perapiannya menjawab. Dia berhenti dan melihat Dracao melangkah masuk ke ruang tamunya.

"Hi," sapa Hermione. Dia bisa mengatakan dari cara Draco membawa diri bahwa dia sama gugupnya dengan Hermione.

"Hi."

"Kau siap untuk berangkat?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya. Dimana Potter? Aku pikir seharusnya dia disini dengan jubah. Dia bilang akan menunggu sementara kita pergi."

"Dia tadi mampir dua jam yang lalu dengan jubahnya," kata Hermione, mengambil jubah gaib di atas sofa. "Dia bicara dengan Bill kemarin dan punya janji dengan beberapa goblin di Gringotts pukul sebelas. Dia berharap bisa kembali saat kita berangkat, tapi dia bilang kita tetap harus berangkat walaupun dia tidak ada disini. Dia akan menunggu kapapun dia kembali. Dia membawa ponsel Ginny sebagai penggilan darurat. Ron juga sama. Aku yakin kita tidak membutuhkan, tapi itu tindakan pencegahan ekstra."

Draco mengangguk. "Well, kita tau rencananya dengan baik. Kau siap?"

"Ya. Ayo coba dulu sinyalnya sekali lagi. Dua ketukan?" tanya Hermione.

"Tunggu."

"Tiga ketukan?"

"lanjutkan bergerak."

"Empat atau lebih?"

"Kita pergi."

"Bagus," kata Hermione terdengar puas.

"Kau tetap dekat denganku. Dibelakangku disikuku setiap saat," Draco mengingatkannya. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Aku tau," jawab Hermione. "Jadi.. tidak usah menunggu terlalu lama."

Hermione mengerudungkan jubah perak ke dalam dirinya dan menghilang dibawah jubah itu. Draco mendengar langkahnya, tapi bahkan sangat dekatnya dia dengannya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan dimana Hermione dan itu membuatnya tegang.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Draco.

"Disini," jawab Hermione dari sisi kanannya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bahu kanannya.

"Keluarkan lenganmu keluar jadi aku bisa meng-apparate kita ke Diagon Alley," Draco sedikit memerintah lebih keras dari yang dia maksudkan. Dia merasa tegang dan dia selalu terlihat kasar kalau merasa seperti itu. Dia mengingatkan untuk menahan diri terutama pada orang yang ada disebelahnya. Mereka adalah partner hari ini, sukarela, dan dia butuh mengingat bahwa Hermione juga gugup. Hermione memindahkan tangan yang ada di pundak Draco dan Draco mencoba meraihnya, meraba kira-kira bagian lengannya. Dia merasa Hermione menaikkan lengannya untuk bertemu dengan tangan Draco dan menurunkannya kembali ke posisi semula. Draco mencoba untuk mengingat tingginya. Dia sangat butuh menyadari keberadaan Hermione. Dia menatap ke arah Hermione lagi. Draco merasa sensasi aneh untuk merasakan tangan kecil Hermione di genggamannya, merasakan bahan sutra di bawah telapak tangannya dan merasakan panas karena itu, dan tak mampu untuk melihat lebih.

"Aku siap," kata Hermione.

"Okay." Draco membawa mereka ke beranda depan rumah, memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dan berdisapparate.

Ketika Draco membuka matanya, sepatu kulit hitamnya berdiri dengan mantap di jalan halus bebatuan yang cerah dan ceria. Orang-orang berdengung tersenyum lebar dan dengan belanjaan yang meluap tergantung dari lengan mereka, semua menikmati hari di musim panas yang sempurna. Draco dan Hermione segera meninggalkan suasana bahagia Daigon alley yang membuat orang ceria dan gedung berwarna-warni.

Draco menatap kebawah dan melihat tangannya kaku membentuk formasi huruf c, tampak memegang kekosongan, tapi masih dengan ringan menggenggam lengan Hermione. Hati-hati dia melepaskannya. Dia berdiri diam dan menunggu. Dia menarik nafas dalam, dia merasa aura ringan di sikunya sebelum melanjutkan. Dia beberapa kali ke Knocturn Alley saat masih kecil dan tidak ada yang berbahaya yang akan terjadi padanya. Tapi kemudian suara kecil darlam dirinya mengingatkan, dia adalah orang yang berbeda. Dia merasa sangat kuat dan tak tersentuh saat masih muda. Dia melepas pikirannya. Tak ada alasan dia tak bisa merasa kuat sekarang. Dia menegakkan diri, membuat figur dirinya yang tinggi penuh kebanggaan dan resolusi dan mulai ke gang gelap melewati Gringotts.

Hermione terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak Draco. Dia sudah tenang dan masih sejak kedatangannya di flat Hermione, tapi dengan cepat dia berubah megenakan topeng kebanggaannya, wajahnya seperti petunjuk untuk mencibir sombong. Itu adalah wajah yang dia sering dia lihat dulu, tapi sudah sangat lama. Sekarang terlihat asing dan bukan dirinya, setelah melihat betapa nyamannya beberapa hari belakangan ini. menatapnya sesaat, Hermione ingat kenapa dia pernah merasa sangat terintimidasi oleh Draco. Draco terlihat menakutkan. Dia bertanya-tanya, dengan Draco melihat tujuannya dan langkahnya yang percaya diri, apakah dia merasa gugup sepertinya. Itu sulit dibayangkan melihat tampilannya.

Kupu-kupu seakan terbang liar di perutnya saat mereka berjalan turun ke jantung Knocturn Alley. Rasa dan tampilan area itu berkolerasi dengan tujuan dan orang-orang yang datang ke jalan itu. Lebih jauh mereka berjalan, terasa lebih gelap dan dingin. Walaupun matahari berada di paling tinggi dan ini adalah pertengahan musim panas, bangunan tinggi yang berada di kedua sisi di jalan sempit ini, membuat bayang-bayang dingin di sekeliling mereka. Efeknya membuat bagunan abu-abu kusam terlehat sedih dan orang-orang yang melewati lebih meragukan.

Seperti yang Hermione prediksi, Draco terlihat sangat menonjol di sekitar mereka. Jubah bisnis hitamnya rapi, meskipun cocok dengan tema hitam, tapi terlihat hidup dan sempurna. Hermione dapat membayangkan lingkungan mereka yang menjemukkan menyebabkan rambut dan kulit Draco terlihat sangat pucat, tapi kepucatan itu diantara mereka, Draco terlihat hampir seolah-olah bersinar. Dia mungkin terlihat dingin untuk orang-orang disekelilingnya, tapi dia untuk Hermione, dia terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman dilingkungan menyedihkan ini.

Draco menatap lurus dan berjalan. Kadang-kadang melirik ke seseorang dari ujung matanya, tapi kepalanya tidak menengok. Orang lain, bagaimanapun, menatap agak terang-terangan ke arahnya. Draco jalan lurus ke bawah ke tengah-tengah jalan sempit, dan orang-orang disekelilingnya secara alami pindah kesamping. Draco tidak menyadarinya, itu lebih seperti ada aura dalam langkahnya, sikapnya yang membuatnya layaknya orang penting. Entah orang menyadari atau tidak, apakah mereka menghormati, menghina atau mengenali pria ini, respon mereka kepada sejalan dengan apa yang dimaksudkan. Hermione di sisi lain, melihat masing-masing dan setiap orang yang mereka lewati. Tidak seperti Draco, Hermione meneliti dengan hati-hati. Sebuah tas tua jelek, digerakan perlahan, mengeluarkan tongkat dan menatap mereka dengan waspada. Dua penyihir laki-laki, di sisi yang berlainan dengan Draco memasang ekspresi keras dan melirik kepada Draco. Melirik pada pakaian dan sikap Draco, salah satu dari mereka mencemooh dan dengan bangga menarik jubah compang-campingnya. Meskipun dia tau dia tak terlihat, Hermione menarik diri agar lebih dekat kepada Draco. Dan kemudian Draco berhenti, Hermione harus berusaha agar tdak tersanduk ke Draco.

Hermione menatap gedung di sebelah kiri, gedung yang Draco hadapi. Hermione tau itu adalah tempat yang mereka cari, tapi sulit untuk dikenali dari luarnya. Mereka memutuskan lebih baik untuk Draco membuat dirinya terlihat di tempat pertemuan di Knocturn Alley dan dia tiba-tiba mengingat sebuah bar. Dari luar, Hermione tidak bisa mengenali bahwa itu adalah bar. Gedung itu polos, abu-abu dan suram seperti bangunan lainnya. Hermione menatap pintu kayu kokoh dengan handel besar dan jendela besar disebelahnya. Jendelanya terlihat suram, Hermione tidak tau apakah memang disihir sehingga orang tak bisa melihatnya atau memang seperti itu, kotor. Tempat itu tidak tampak seperti tempat usaha, kecuali plakat kayu lapuk kecil disebelah pintu. Itu hampir tak bisa dibaca dan jika Draco tidak memberitahunya itu bernama 'Brim's Goblet' dia ragu apakah dapat mengetahui tandanya.

Draco segera membuka pintu dan masuk. Dia membiarkan pintu menutup perlahan, sehingga Hermione bisa masuk. Ihermione mengedipkan mata ketika masuk ke dalam, tidak bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan cahaya,tapi udara berasaplah yang menyambut mereka. Bau asam dan pahit menyengat seperti memukul perutnya yang kosong. Merasa ketidaknyamanan dan melihat kesekeliling. Dia cukup terkejut dengan ukuran tempat yang besar dari yang dibayangkan dari luar. Ukurannya mungkin seperti Thee Broomstick dengan lusinan meja, tapi jauh dari kehangatan yang mengundang yang sama. Terlihat lusuh dengan meja renyot kusam, masing-masing menyala dengan satu lilin di meja. Kumuh, dari tampilannya mengingatkan pada Hog Head, tapi bahkan tempat itu terasa lebih menyambut dibandingkan ini.

Hermione harus percaya pada Draco ketika mereka merencanakan misi ini. diam-diam dia mempertanyakan keputusan Draco ketika Draco meyakinkannya bahwa bar itu akan penuh saat siang hari, dan Draco tidak salah. Lebih dari setengah meja sudah ditempati, begitu juga dengan beberapa kursi di meja bar.

Draco mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya saat dia masuk dan berjalan ke meja kosong di tengah ruangan. Meja dan kursi tidak serasi dan berantakan. Draco menarik kursi dan menyerigai. Dia menatap tangan yang telah menyentuh meja dan mengusap ke jubahnya. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan memberi mantra pembersih ke meja dan kursi. Jika orang-orang disana tidak mengenalinya ketika dia datang tadi, maka pastinya kali ini mereka mengenalinya. Hermione memintanya untuk terlihat dan sedikit mencurigakan, tapi dia tidak tau dan penasaran apakah memang Draco melakukan hal yang sama walaupun bukan dalam misi. Draco duduk dikursi dan menunggu dengan Hermione berdiri tak terlihat di belakang punggung kanannya. Orang-orang di pub menatapnya curiga. Setelah beberapa menit, meskipun Hermione tau itu bukan waktu yang tepat si pelayan bar mendatangi Draco.

Pria itu agak tua dan dengan kasar bertanya apakah Draco akan memesan minuman. Draco menatap pria itu kejam dan mengelengkan kepala 'tidak'. Pria itu mengerutu padanya, tapi meninggalkannya sendiri, memilih mengabaikannya. Hermione dapat merasakan rasa frustasi Draco, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk meredamnya. Hermione hanya bisa membayangkan apa rasanya di tatap menyelidik dengan orang-orang di sekitar. Setelah beberapa menit, orang-orang mulai nampak kehilangan ketertarikan pada Draco.

"Kau bisa duduk, kau tau," kata Draco seperti berkumur tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya.

Hermione tersenyum hangat. Itu adalah tawaran yang baik dan dia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menerimanya. Di membungkuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Draco. "Terima kasih, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus melihat dan siap."

Siap untuk apa, tak satupun dari mereka tau. Mereka mencoba memutuskan berapa lama untuk tinggal di bar itu, tapi tak satupun pilihan terasa benar, perkiraan waktu ataupun batas waktunya. Mereka memutuskan bermain sederhana. Satu hal yang mereka setuju adalah kemungkinan lebih dari setengah jam.

Empat puluh menit berlalu sangat pelan untuk Hermione. Selama waktu itu, dia melihat tiap orang di dalam bar dan meneliti, tapi ia juga lelah. Kakinya sakit karena berdiri dari tadi. Dia merasa perlu menekuk lututnya dan menggerakkan kakinya sedikit, tapi dia takut membuat suara. Perutnya berbunyi beberapa kali dan dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak sarapan tadi pagi. Dia merasa ada sesuatu melayang di kepalanya dan tubuhnya mulai bergoyang. Dia tak yakin apakah itu hanya efek dari berdiri terlalu lama atau karena mungkin ada hubungannya dengan udara berasap. Dia merasa yakin karena yang kedua, dia tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang merokok, tidak perlu disebutkan, dia tidak tau apa yang terbakar di pipa goblin yang ada di sudut. Asap biru yang keluar dari pipa adalah tanda bahwa yang dibakar bukan hanya tembakau.

Tidak seperti Hermione, Draco tak tau berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu. Membuat sikap seperti ayahnya, dia menolak untuk melihat jam tangannya. Walaupun dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, dia sering mengabaikan apa yang diajarkan ayahnya, tapi kali ini dia akan mengingatnya. 'hanya orang bodoh yang tidak sabar'. Draco sering mendengarnya sampai dia tak bisa menghitungnya, sabar bukanlah hal yang mudah terjadi padanya. Tapi ayahnya benar kali ini, ketidaksabaran tidak akan membawanya kemanapun. Draco duduk kebelakang kursinya, tidak pernah, bahkan untuk sesaatpun, membiarkan duduk nya yang lurus menjadi merosot. Malfoy adalah orang dengan kebanggan yang besar dan ketika mereka di depan publik itu adalah kewajibannya untuk menjaga kesopanan. Dia melirik kesekitar kadang-kadang, menatap tak acuh pada orang disekitarnya dan menghabiskan waktu melirik potongan lengannya, meja, dan botol-botol di belakang bar. Itu adalah pekerjaan Hermione untuk meneliti sekitar. Tugasnya hanya duduk dan membiarkan orang-orang penasaran dengannya. Hermione tetap diam dan beberapa kali Draco menggerakkan lengannya kebelakang hanya untuk merasakan bahwa dia tetap disana. Dia harus mengaku bahwa dia memuji kedisiplinan Hermione.

Draco merasa kehilangan fokus bosan dan agak terkejut ketika dia merasa tiga kali ketukan lembut di pundaknya. Itu adalah waktunya beraksi. Dia tidak yakin jika Hermione menemukan sesuatu atau tidak, tapi Hermione memutuskan waktunya untuk bergerak. Draco menatap pria di meja dekat dengannya meletakkan cangkir kosongnya dan berdiri dari kursinya. Pria itu jalan melaluinya, dan Draco mengangguk. Pria kurus itu telihat agak bingung membalas. Untuk orang disekeliling mereka, itu terlihat seperti pria itu mengenal Draco, walaupun Draco tidak mengenal siapapun selain pelayan bar yang menatap curiga. Draco mendatangi bar membungkuk dan berbisik serak sehingga hanya orang terdekat yang bisa mendengarnya. Si pelayan bar terlihat tidak puas namun mengangguk dan berjalan kebelakang ruangan.

Hanya sebentar kemudian si pelayan datang lagi dengan gelas bersih dan botol yang kotor. Dia menatap Draco dan membuka botol baru itu dan menungkan ke gelas dengan dua shot. Draco mengangguk dan meminum minumannya. Dia meletakkan dua koin emas galeon di atas bar dan berjalan ke luar tanpa bicara, Hermione memegang sikunya.

"A double shot?" Hermione berbisik menggoda di telinga Draco. Draco menyerigai dan berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang.

Mereka berjalan kembali di jalan mereka tadi datang, tapi bukan Diagon Alley tujuan mereka. Draco melambat dan membuka pintu apotik. Tidak seperti bar tadi, kali ini tampilannya tak mungkin salah. Ada beberapa botol berbagai macam item dan tumbuhan herbal kering tergantung di jendela depan. Di luar pintu terdapat dua tong besar berbau busuk. Satu berisi mahluk berlendir hitam seperti lintah hanya saja berduri dan satunya hanya bisa terlihat seperti bola-bola kecil melambung dari kulit manusia. Draco melirik pada tong itu dengan jijik dan masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka. Sementara udara di gang itu jauh lebih dingin untuk musim panas, di dalam apotik sangatlah panas.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Draco berjalan ke konter dan menunggu, penyihir tua membantunya. Penyihir itu melirik pada Draco, tapi melanjutkan menimbang telur katak di timbangan. Menyendok dengan jari-jarinya. Ketika dia sudah merasa pas, dia mengelap tangannya ke apronnya yang kotor dan kemudian mendatangi Draco. Draco meminta lima limpa kelinci dan wanita itu menghilang di pintu di belakang konter toko. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pesanannya. Itu sesuatu yang dengan mudah dapat dia lakukan di Diagon Alley. Tapi, itu sesuatu yang perlu di simpan di belakang dan harus di bawa dengan karung kecil, yang mana lagi orang-orang, terutama yang tertarik padanya menjadi curiga.

Draco membayar pesanannya dan berbalik ketika dia merasakan dua ketukan di pundaknya. Itu adalah tanda untuk menunggu. Perut Draco terasa berjumpalitan. Hermione melihat sesuatu dan bersangkutan dengannya. Tentu itu tugasnya untuk melihat, tapi tetap saja terasa menakutkan untuknya. Draco berbalik ke rak di belakangnya dan pura-pura tertarik pada botol di atasnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang daripada biasanya, saat dia menunggu Hermione untuk membisikkan sesuatu padanya, tapi sebaliknya, dia merasa tangan Hermione menarik diri dari lengannya. Draco menegang marah. Dia sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau Hermione jangan sampai pergi dari sisinya. Dia menyadari bahwa Hermione tidak benar-benar berkomitmen dan itu menambah frustasi. Dia mengambil langkah kebelakang, berharap Hermione hanya beberapa langkah di belakangnya, tapi dia tak ada disana. Draco ingin bergerak mencarinya, tapi dia tak bisa menyimpang dari rencana. Jika Hermione bilang tunggu, itu artinya dia akan kembali padanya. Sementara itu dia berpura-pura tertarik pada zat menjijikkan di depannya.

Satu menit kemudian, terasa lama, Draco merasa tiga ketukan di pundaknya. Itu tanda untuk bergerak tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Apa?" gumam Draco hampir tak terdengar.

Draco merasa tubuh Hermione menempel ke punggungnya dan dia berdiri berjinjit ke telinga Draco. Bahan lembut dari jubah menyentuh lehernya dan dia mengejang. "Aku pikir kita sedang di ikuti. Pria itu di luar." Draco dengan santai mencoba melihat ke luar jendela, tapi merasa tiga ketukan di pundaknya. Cara Hermione memarahinya. Dia tidak boleh menyadari pria itu. Dia harus terlihat tidak menyadari telah di ikuti.

Dengan tangan Hermione di kanan sikunya, Draco keluar toko dan melanjutkan berjalan. Hatinya berdegup dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengikutinya. Dia berharap itu hanyalah Dennis Creveey yang menyamar, tapi dia tau itu bisa siapa saja. Dan gambaran tentang wajah kusut pamannya muncul dalam pikirannya dan tiba-tiba terasa misi ini lebih berbahaya. Hermione sangat dekat sepertinya dia bisa saja menginjak tumitnya, tapi Hermione terasa sangat jauh. Draco berharap Hermione memberinya empat ketukan atau lebih di pundaknya sehingga dia mereka bisa pergi.

Tidak mendapat instruksi lebih, Draco mengikuti rencana mereka ke Borgin dan Burke. Toko itu kosong kecuali untuknya dan Hermione yang tersembunyi, tapi ketika bell di pintu berbunyi, seorang pria ramping dengan rambut putih berminyak dan alis putih lebat mendatanginya dari belakang konter. Draco menyipit mata untuk melihat pria itu mendekat. Pria itu mengambil satu set lensa ketika dia bisa melihat pelanggannya dengan jelas. Dia melangkah terkejut. Ketakutan terlintas di wajahnya, tapi hampir seketika itu juga menghilang digantikan senyuman.

"My, bukankah ini tuan muda Malfoy, atau seharusnya aku panggil Mr Malfoy sekarang 'the man of the house'?" kata pria itu dengan suara menjelat. "Sudah lama sejak aku melihatmu. Apa yang bisa ku bantu hari ini? kau mungkin akan tertarik dengan –"

"Cukup, Borgin," Draco menyela dengan sinis. Pria dan tokonya adalah bagian dari masa lalunya yang tidak ingin dia lihat lagi. "Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan hari ini, jadi kau bisa berhenti menjual barang konyolmu."

"Oh, pembisnis seperti ayahmu," kata Borgin dengan pujian. Draco tidak tertipu. Borgin tidak pernah menyukai ayahnya, dia takut pada ayahnya.

Jawaban Draco datang dari amplop kecil yang dia selipkan di atas konter. Mr Borgin melihat dengan ragu untuk mengambilnya dan mungkin itu akan mengigitnya. Tangannya bergetar, mungkin karena usia saat dia membuka kertas. Dia terlihat agak bingung dan masam saat membacanya. Dia melipat dan memasukkannya ke saku.

"Aku tau," jawab pria tua itu, tampak putus asa. "Aku akan melihatnya, Mr Malfoy."

"Sebaiknya begitu," kata Draco serius. Dia mengerti sikap pria itu dan tidak menyalahkannya, tapi dia tidak juga merasa bersalah. Kertas yang Draco berikan adalah salinan catatan resmi, di tandatangani oleh kepala Wizengamot, bahwa dia adalah pewaris dari semua warisan ayahnya, termasuk hutang, tugas, dan kredit. Draco meminta Mr Borgin untuk menutup semua account atas nama ayahnya. Dia mengharapkan semua jumlahnya ditransfer ke rekeningnya di Gringotts. Itu adalah berita buruk untuk Borgin, karena dia berhutang banyak kepada Lucius Malfoy.

Draco berjalan perlahan dan keluar dari toko, memberikan hermione kesempatan untuk menghentikannya kalau dia ingin.

"Aku melihat telinga terjulur di bawah pintu toko," Hermione berbisik. "Kita pergi. Siapkan tongkatmu."

Draco mengambil nafas dalam dan keluar toko. Dia berbalik dan membuat langkahnya tetap stabil. Hermione terdengar terkesiap ketika Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berhenti tak bergerak sejenak dan Hermione memandang berkeliling dengan panik untuk melihat apa yang membuat Draco berhenti tiba-tiba. Hermione tak melihat apapun. Tanpa peringatan, Draco berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri jalan menurun lagi. Draco berjalan ke jalan yang salah. Hermione menjadi ketakutan dan mengetuk pundaknya empat kali. tandanya tak membut Draco melambat, faktanya malah semakin cepat. Hermione dipaksa untuk berlari mengikutinya. Hermione mengetuk bahunya lagi, tapi Draco tidak menanggapi, Hermione mencekram sikunya dan mencoba memaksanya melambat. Dia tersentak lagi ketika Draco dengan keras melepaskannya. Tidak siap dengan situasi ini, Hermione tersandung.

Hermione meluruskan diri ketika seseorang melewatinya. Dia merasa jatuh ketanah dan menatap ngeri ketika dia melihat pria besar dengan jubah hitam dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Draco. Hermione sekali lagi berusaha berdiri ketika ada penyihir wanita hampir tersandung oleh tubuhnya yang tersembunyi. Melupakan penyihir wanita itu, Hermione bergegas berdiri dan berlari pada dua pria dengan kecepatan penuh, menabrak orang saat dia berlari. Dia melihat Draco berbelok ke gang sempit diantara dua gedung dan pria besar yang mengikutinya.

"Aku tau itu," kata orang itu dengan suara kasar dan marah. "Aku tau kau tetaplah telur busuk, bloody death eater."

Draco berdiri di ujung dengan punggungnya di dinding batu bata. Dia menatap bingung pada pria bermuka masam besar dihadapannya.

"Harry Potter seharusnya tidak pernah mempercayaimu. Keadilan harus di tegakkan oleh orang yang tidak takut untuk memberikannya kepada mahluk sepertimu yang layak mendapatkannya," kata Pria itu geram. "Rasakan, ini keadilan."

Draco mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkram lehernya sendiri kuat. Suara mengerut keluar darinya saat tubuhnya berjuang untuk bernafas.

"Dennis, stop!" Hermione menjerit ngeri.

"Siapa disana?" teriak pria itu, berputar menghadapnya.

"Expelliarmus!" teriak Hermione. Dia keluar dari jubah gaib tepat waktu untuk menangkap tongkat pria itu.

"Hermione Granger?" pria itu tersentak.

Hermione tak menghiraukannya. Dia menatap Draco yang masih mencengkram erat lehernya sendiri. Dia panik, takut dan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Stupefy!" jerit Hermione. Pria itu tertegun diantara ia dan Draco, badannya roboh tak sadarkan diri ke tanah. Hermione berlari ke arah Draco dan mencoba sekuat tenaga menarik tangannya. "TIDAK! Finite Incantatum!" setelah dia mengucapkan mantra itu tangan Draco jatuh dan Hermione menangis lega. "Draco?"

Draco mengedip ngeri dan batuk dan perlahan memijat lehernya. Nafasnya datang cepat-cepat dan jantungnya berpalu-palu di dadanya. Dia terlihat mulai mengumpulkan nyawanya dan menatap wajah Hermione dengan bibir melengkung jijik. "Gods, Granger! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku pikir kau ada disini untuk mencegah-"

"Aku minta maaf," Hermione menjerit. Tanpa peringatan dia memeluk leher Draco dan memeluknya erat. "Gods, Draco, aku minta maaf. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak menyadari kau dibawah imperius waktu kau berbalik. Aku.. aku minta maaf," Hermione menangis di bahu Draco.

Tindakan dan emosi Hermione mengejutkan Draco dan kemarahanya lenyam seketika. Dia ragu-ragu memeluk pinggang Hermione dan meremasnya membuat pelukkannya lebih erat.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku pikir ketika aku melucuti tongkatnya , mantranya akan terlepas. Kemudian ketika dia tak sadarkan diri. Aku terkejut finite Incantatum bisa bekerja. Aku ketakutan," kata Hermione.

"Itu tidak selalu bekerja," kata Draco dengan suara datar. "mantranya tidak terlalu kuat."

Draco menariknya dan menatap kedalam mata coklat penuh air mata Hermione. Draco merasa kehilangan, tapi juga merasa terpenuhi. Draco menatap Hermione dan melihatnya. Dia menemukan satu hal yang dia inginkan dibandingkan apapun. Itu,, dia adalah gadis yang ada di memori. Draco ingat cukup jelas kenangan saat Hermione menyangka dia sudah mati, waktu dia mengambil ramuan tegukan hidup dalam mati. Dia mengulang terus dalam pikirannya. Tampilan menyiksa di wajah Hermione, kesedihan besar yang dia rasakan dan percikan harapan ketika dia tau mungkin Draco masih bisa bertahan. Draco masih bisa membayangkan ketekunan dan keputusasaannya saat dia berjuang mengembalikan tidur seperti matinya dan kesakitan serta kelegaan yang besar saat Draco dihidupkan kembali. Dia menatap Hermione yang sekarang dengan hasrat yang besar, berharap suatu saat nanti Hermione akan menjadi wanita itu. Tapi, saat Draco menatapnya, dia menyadari Hermione adalah orang itu. Orang yang dia inginkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Bibir Draco jatuh ke bibir Hermione. Dia merasa tidak ada sela, Hermione membalas ciumannya dengan semangat. Draco mempererat pelukkannya dan jari-jarinya masuk ke dalam rambut Hermione. Mulut mereka bergerak sempurna bersama-sama dan dia tidak ragu-ragu meluncurkan lidahnya sepanjang bibir Hermione untuk membuka pintu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hermione tertegun, karena dia tak pernah dicium seperti itu, namun dengan cepat menghilang dan lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Draco.

Draco tidak ingin ciuman itu berakhir, tapi Hermione menarik lembut. Draco menatap Hermione dan takut menyapanya ketika dia melihat ketidak yakinan di wajah Hermione. Dia takut dia telah melakukannya, terlalu cepat.

"Ini.. ini bukan tempatnya," kata Hermione kehabisan nafas.

Draco dapat bernafas lagi. Hermione tidak menolak, hanya saja ini bukan tempatnya. Draco mengangguk dan tak bisa bicara.

Hermione berbalik dan menatap pria besar dengan jengot jingga yang menyerang Draco hanya satu menit yang lalu dia takut menghadapinya, tapi kemudian mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke flatku," kata Hermione.

"Aku akan menunggumu disana," kata Draco.

Hermione mengangguk, membungkuk dan mencengkram lengan pria itu. Draco mengangguk dan ber-disapparate dan Hermione mengikutinya.

 **_TBC_**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN/ terima kasih semuanya, saya tau saya tidak punya kredit apa-apa untuk cerita ini, karena bukan milik saya, tapi review kalian benar-benar menyenangkan hati. Saya sungguh senang mendengarnya.**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **2** **1.** **The Imprudent Vigilante**

"Potter!" teriak Draco, mengedor pintu rumah Hermione. Ada suara menyeret dan pintu terbuka.

"Malfoy! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry panik.

"Aku di serang," kata Draco.

"Dimana Herm-"

Kata-kata Harry dipotong dengan bunyi 'pop' dan pertanyaannya terjawab ketika dia menatap wanita yang sedang berlutut di depan pria tertelungkup di sampingnya.

"Itu dia?" tanya Harry cepat-cepat.

"Aku hampir yakin," jawab Hermione.

"Hampir tidak cukup," jawab Harry. "Ron, bantu aku."

Draco mendongak dan melihat pria berambut merah bergerak di depan Harry. Ron mengambil kaki laki-laki itu sementara Harry bersusah payah untuk mengangkat bagian atas. Langkah mereka kecil, namun mereka berhasil membawa pria itu ke dalam, mereka mengangkat dan menjatuhkannya di sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ron. "Ini dia?"

"Aku pikir," kata Hermione.

"Tidak cukup bagus," ulang Ron pada kalimat Harry sebelumnya. "Incarcerous." Tali keluar dari tongkat Ron dan mengikat tangan dan kaki pria itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Harry mengulangi.

"Dia mencoba membunuhku!" kata Draco geram marah. Itu pastilah bukan jawaban yang Harry dan Ron harapkan. Hermione memulai.

"Kami ada di Bar. Dan dia ada di Bar juga," kata Hermione, menunjuk pria yang tak sadarkan diri di sofa. "Dia minum dari cangkir, tapi juga minum dari tempat minumnya sendiri. Aku curiga itu polyjuice." Seperti yang Hermione bilang, Ron mengeledah jubah pria itu dan menemukan tempat minum. "Dia mengikuti kami ke apotik dan mendengar dengan telinga terjulur di Borgin dan Burkes. Kami akan meninggalkan Knocturn Alley ketika Draco berhenti. Draco berbalik dan pergi ke arah yang sebaliknya. Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya dan terjatuh dan akau tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak menyadari Draco dibawah kutukan imperius. Ketika aku menemukan mereka berdua.. dia.."

"Dia mencoba membuatku membunuh diriku sendiri. Dia bilang itu keadilan," Draco menyelesaikan. Dia mendidih marah, bibirnya berkedut dan tangannya bergetar. Hermione dengan lembut menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Draco. Draco menatap Hermione, dan menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Jadi kita tau dia dibawah pengaruh polyjuice," kata Harry, mengendus tempat minum yang diberikan Ron. "Tapi itu bukan berarti dia Dennis."

"Telinga terjulur," kata Hermione. "Tidak banyak orang, kecuali yang tumbuh di sekolah akan berpikir menggunakannya."

"Dan ini adalah salah satu jubah buatan Fred dan George," Ron memberitahu, memeriksa ujung jubah pria itu.

"Aku setuju, tapi kita harus tetap hati-hati. Hermione turunkan semua foto. Aku tak ingin dia tau rumah siapa ini," perintah Harry. Hermione mengangguk dan dari tempatnya di belakang sofa, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke semua foto, sihir dan muggle, agar berbalik.

"Dimana tongkatnya?" tanya Ron.

"Ada di aku," kata Hermione, menyerahkan tongkat sihir ke Ron.

"Bagaimana dengan jubah gaib?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"Ada di aku juga," Hermione merona ketika dia berbalik dan mengambil jubah gaib. Dia ingin mengatakan pada Draco untuk pergi, tapi dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan jadi jubahnya tergantung ke belakang seperti ekor. Tidak ada yang melihat keanehan itu.

"Kapan dia meminum ramuan polyjuice?" tanya Draco.

Hermione melihat arlojinya. "Dia akan berubah beberapa menit lagi."

"Baiklah.." kata Harry berat. Dia terlalu khawatir untuk menemukan Dennis dibandingkan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, tapi akhirnya menemukan Dennis disini, dan tau apa yang hampir dia lakukan itu membuatnya kesal. Dia mendorong pria itu kedalam posisi duduk dan menunjuk dengan tongkat sihirnya. " _Rennervate_."

Pria itu terkejut terbagun dan matanya melihat ke kanan-kiri.

"Siapa kau?" tuntut Harry langsung.

Mata pria itu terfokus pada pria berkacamata berambut hitam di depannya. "Harry Potter.." Pria berjanggut merah itu bernafas.

"Ya. Dan aku tanya, siapa kau?" tanya Harry tegas.

"D-Dennis," pria itu tergagap.

"Dennis siapa?" tuntut Harry. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko.

"C-Creveey."

"Buktikan," perintah Harry.

"Apa?" kata pria itu sengit dan kepercayaan dirinya di gang itu sebelumnya tiba-tiba tampak gugup.

"Buktikan. Apa yang terjadi pada perjalananmu pertama kali ke Hogwarts?" tuntut Harry.

"A-Aku jatuh ke danau. Cumi-cumi raksasa menyelamatkanku."

Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang dan mengangguk. Ron melepaskan tali di lengan dan kaki Dennis. Harry memandangnya, Dennis menatapnya cemas dan dia menggaruk lengannya tak yakin kenapa Harry masih saja diam.

"Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dennis.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau mencoba 'membunuhku' sialan, kau pengecut. Aku harusnya mem-"

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" teriak Dennis dengan kemarahan dan ketakutan. Karena Hermione dan Draco ada di belakangnya, Dennis tidak menyadari mereka sampai Draco bicara.

"Aku? Aku disini u-"

"Malfoy!" Harry menginterupsi, wajahnya tegas. Dia menahan amarahnya yang begitu besar hampir nyata terlihat. Dia tampak agak menakutkan. Draco diam, rasa ingin taunya untuk melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Harry membuat kemarahannya sendiri sementara menghilang. "Malfoy disini karena undangan. Dia bekerja dengan kami," Harry menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Kau masih bekerja dengannya? Dia pelahap maut! Aku melihatnya. Kau seharusnya melihatnya disana di Knocturn Alley! Dia-"

"Aku melihatnya," Hermione menyela marah. "Aku melihat apa yang dilakukan dari dia melangkah ke Knocturn Alley sampai dia ber-apparate kesini. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang telah kami diskusikan."

"Apa? Tapi dia-"

"Tapi, aku apa? Aku hanya minum di bar, membeli beberapa limpa kelinci, dan menutup bisnis lama ayahku," Draco mengamuk. "Apa yang akan kau tuduhkan? Kau mencoba membunuhku, banci sialan! Kau bilang keadilan? Lalu-"

"Berhenti," kata Harry tenang. "Tidak perlu berdebat. Dia bekerja dengan kami. Kecurigaan itu agar menarikmu keluar. Kami menduga kau akan mengikutinya." Harry berhenti. Semua orang tau bahwa dia ingin melanjutkan, tapi berpikir lebih baik bersabar dulu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mencoba menarikku keluar?" tanya Dennis, menatap masam. Harry melihat tubuh Dennis mulai berubah, kulitnya bergelembung. Otot tulangnya bergeser dan menyusut. Yang lain, walaupun sudah berkali-kali melihat perubahan transformasi ini, memalingkan kepala mereka. Ketika mereka menatap kembali, mereka menatap anak remaja delapan belas tahun dengan rambut coklat dan mata hazel yang waspada. Meskipun dia takut tapi emosinya membuat matanya terlihat memberontak.

"Kami mencarimu. Kami sedang menyelidiki kasus dan mengetahui bahwa kau menghilang, dimana itu sangat mengejutkan orang tua dan juga kepala sekolah," kata Harry.

Dennis menjadi pucat. "Orang tuaku berpikir aku menghilang?"

"Ya. Setelah kami bicara dengan Professor McGonagall, dia bicara dengan orangtuamu secara personal. Aku terkejut kau melakukan semua ini pada mereka setelah apa yang mereka hadapi," Harry menegur dengan datar.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa!" Dennis teriak marah.

"Aku tidak tau? Tidak kah kau pikir apa rasanya kehilangan seseorang karena perang?" Kontrol Harry menghilang cepat, kata-katanya keras dan panas. "Kau tidak berpikir, aku marah dengan apa yang menyebabkan orang-orang menderita? Ini pekerjaanku. Itulah kenapa aku mendedikasikan hidupku. Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tau kau sedang memburu pelahap maut dan aku ingin tau, apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tuntut Dennis marah.

"Maksudku, apa yang kau pikirkan, meninggalkan sekolah begitu saja? Tidak bilang dimana kau berada? Lari mengejar pelahap maut? Hal paling bodoh yang pernah aku dengar!" Harry memarahi.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk memarahiku!" balas Dennis marah.

"Ya, aku punya. Akulah orang yang melacakmu. Penyelidikan kami harus terhenti untuk mencarimu! Kami berempat menghabiskan waktu seminggu, kecapekan hanya untuk menemukanmu. Keluargamu, guru, teman-temanmu tidak tau dimana kau berada dan masih ketakutan sekarang. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang perasaan mereka kalau kau ditemukan mati? Atau kau bahkan kau tidak berpikir? Kau bodoh! Dan ceroboh."

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku hati-hati. Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan," kata Dennis.

"Omong kosong! Kami menemukanmu tidak lebih dari semingggu!" kata Harry tak percaya. "Dan kau beruntung karena kami melakukannya. 'hati-hati' katamu, kau dihadapkan pada apa yang kau pikir pelahap maut. Bagaimana jika dia memang pelahap maut? Bagaimana jika ada orang lain bukan Hermione di bawah jubah gaib? Kau mati sekarang."

"Bagaimana jika dia pelahap maut?" kata Dennis tak percaya. "Dia pelahap maut."

"Dia dulu pelahap maut. Sekarang bukan," Harry mengoreksi.

"Karena kau memaafkannya. Kau melepaskannya," teriak Dennis marah.

"Aku membiarkannya membela dirinya dan menyelesaikan semua yang dilakukannya. Tapi kau tidak tau kasusnya- apa yang dia lakukan atau tidak dia lakukan. Kau tidak berhak untuk menghakimi apa yang kau tidak tau. Tidak semua adalah hitam atau putih. Tapi, kau seharusnya percaya sekarang. Aku pikir kau adalah anak baik dan aku pikir kau berjuang untuk kebaikan, tapi kau baru saja menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan untuk mencoba membunuh orang tak bersalah!"

Dennis mengambil kesempatan melirik pria yang masih terlihat marah di belakangnya dan kembali menatap Harry. Dia tiba-tiba tampak khawatir. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku tak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan," teriak Harry tidak percaya, mondar-mandir dalam lingkaran kecil dengan tangan mengepal di pinggulnya. Dia berbalik menghadapi Dennis. "Ya, aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan, setidaknya sekarang. Kau akan mengatakan padaku apa yang kau tau. Aku ingin tau apa yang kau lihat dan dengar."

"A-apa?" tanya dennis, tidak mengharapkan respon seperti itu.

"Aku mau tau apa yang kau lihat. Apa yang membuatmu memulai ide yang sangat hati-hati ini. kau melihat Lestrange, ya kan? Dimana?" Harry menginterogasi.

"B-bagaimana kau tau?"

"Ini pekerjaanku, ingat?" kata Harry kecut. "Sekarang bicara."

"Tapi tunggu.. apa yang akan terjadi denganku?" tanya Dennis gugup. Dia mengambil kesempatan lagi melirik Draco dan Hermione, dan kemudian menatap Ron. Dia merasa bicara dengan Harry tidak akan membantu.

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Harry jujur. "Aku tidak suka melihat anak sepertimu dalam masalah, tapi itu bukan wewenangku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang kutukan tak termaafkan yang kau gunakan, kepada pria itulah seharusnya kau memohon," kata Harry serius, menunjuk Draco yang melirik pada Dennis. "Itu terserah dia, apakah dia akan membawanya ke pengadilan."

Dennis menelan ludah dan menatap Draco, dengan semua tindakannya yang terasa menekan. Dia mengerti apa yang telah dia lakukan dan pastilah menakutkan. "A-aku..." dia tak sanggup bicara.

"Kau ingin aku mengambil rasa keadilanmu? Atau Potter?" tanya Draco mengejek, menatap Dennis dengan jijik.

"Aku..." Dennis gemetar dibawah kemarahan Draco.

"Dennis," kata Harry, memanggil perhatian Dennis kembali padanya. "Bicara."

Dennis menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Dia berpikir mungkin ini lah maksud Draco. Mungkin saja bisa menolong, dia bisa menebus perbuatannya. Dia menatap Draco lagi. Nasipnya berada pada pria yang tadi dia coba bunuh.

"Dennis," panggil Harry lagi.

"Lestrange bersaudara," Dennis memberitau.

"Kapan?" tanya Hermione.

"Beberapa minggu sebelum akhir tahun ajaran sekolah. Aku menyelinap malam hari. Aku hanya ingin menemui Colin," jawab Dennis. "Ketika aku sampai disana, disana ada dua pria. Aku tidak tau siapa. Aku melihat mereka menggali kuburan seseorang. Aku ingin pergi, tapi aku marah. Aku pikir.. jika itu adalah kuburan Colin.. siapapun kuburan itu, itu adalah seseorang yang dikasihi. Aku hanya ingin dekat untuk bisa melihat jika aku bisa mengetahui.."

"Dan?" paksa Draco.

"Dan aku mengenali mereka dan aku panik. Aku bersembunyi sampai mereka pergi. Tapi aku mendengar mereka bicara. Tidak banyak, tapi aku mendengar mereka akan mengambil sesuatu pada hari selasa di Brim's Goblet. Aku kembali ke sekolah dan mulai berpikir. Aku marah.. dan lebih aku pikir aku semakin marah. Aku ingin menghukum mereka."

"Kenapa kau tidak melapor?" tanya Hermione frustasi. "Kau bisa langsung pergi ke Harry jika kau mau."

"Aku.." Dennis membuang muka, tidak mampu bicara apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kau ingin mereka menderita," kata Hary. Dennis terkejut karena tuduhan Harry, terutama karena itu adalah benar. "Jangan berpikir aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi membuat orang menderita karena apa yang telah mereka lakukan bukanlah keadilan, itu adalah balas dendam."

"Azakaban sepertinya bukan hukuman yang cukup keras untukmu, tapi sekarang itulah kemungkinan yang menunggummu, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Draco muram. "Keadilan harusnya tidak diambil oleh orang-orang yang bias."

"Siapa?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba, mengejutkan mereka semua. "Makam siapa yang mereka galih?"

Dennis menatap Harry. Pembangkangan di matanya telah hilang. Dia terlihat menyedihkan dan menyesal, tapi dia tampak ketakutan untuk menjawab. "Nymphadora Tonks."

Bukan tanpa alasan perhatian Dennis teralihkan karena reaksi mereka. Tangan Harry terkepal erat mencoba menahan diri. Dennis menatap mereka berempat saling menatap saling penuh arti.

"Kita selesai disini," kata Harry akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dennis panik.

"Kita akan bekerja dan kau akan pulang ke rumah," kata Harry.

"Apa? Aku bisa pulang?" tanya Dennis berharap.

"Aku bilang tadi, masalahmu dengannya bukan denganku," Harry mengingakan, dan itu benar. Harry tidak ingin Dennis dihukum karena menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan, tapi itu bukan wewenangnya. Apapun hukuman yang Dennis dapatkan, itu adalah keputusan Draco. Harry dapat memperkirakan karena dia percaya Dennis tidak akan dihukum sepenuhnya.

"Mal.. Dra..uh.. Mr Malfoy," kata Denis ragu.

Draco menyerigai jijik, mendorong tangannya ke saku dan berbalik memberikan punggungnya pada remaja idiot itu. Ruangan terdiam sesaat semua mata menatap punggung Draco.

Ketika sepertinya Draco tidak akan berkata, Harry memulai untuk bicara, tapi suara Harry seperti kumur-kumur ketika Draco berkata tegas. "Keadilan bukan sesuatu yang dibuat oleh orang yang bias." Draco berbalik dan menatap mata Harry. "Keadilan Potter, bukan belas kasihan. Aku serahkan padamu. Tangani dia."

Tidak pernah sebelumnya, seminggu yang lalu Harry percaya Draco mampu membuat keputusan seperti itu, tapi itu adalah bukti bagaimana perubahan hidupnya dalam memori pada mereka. Dia menemukan rasa hormat baru dan dengan kepercayaan, keperayaan yang Draco juga miliki padanya. Harry tau Draco melihat secuil dalam dirinya pada Dennis. Situasi Draco tidaklah sama dengan Dennis, karena Dennis membuat keputusan tanpa ancaman, tapi Draco melihat kebodohan, anak yang kebingungan seperti dia dua tahun yang lalu. Draco tak ingin Dennis mendapatkan apa yang dia dapatkan. Tapi anak ini tidak layak menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di penjara. Draco tau Harry juga merasakan hal yang sama. Harry memberinya kesempatan kedua, dan Draco akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk Dennis.

Harry juga melihat dirinya pada Dennis, mungkin dari yang Draco lihat. Mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan, berada di tempatnya. Harry dengan mudah melihat semua kesalahan Dennis dan mencaci maki dia karena itu, tapi dia telah main hakim sendiri, ceroboh walaupun masih remaja. Harry berpikir dia tau lebih banyak dan lebih tau dibanding yang lain. Kebenarannya adalah dia bisa bertahan hanya karena dia mendapat banyak keuntungan dan bantuan.

"Ron," kata Harry. "Aku ingin kau mengurus berkas. Dennis sekarang menjadi tahanan rumah karena menganggu penyelidikan dan akan dibawa ke sidang displin."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Dennis.

"Itu berarti Harry dan Malfoy baru saja menyelamatkan pantat sialanmu itu membusuk di Azakaban," Ron berseru. "Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan mulai melihat kataloq untuk menemukan keranjang hadiah untuk dikirimkan."

"Atau mengirim burung hantu pada kepala sekolah untuk menjadwal ulang ujian NEWTmu," saran Harry.

"Kau membawanya pulang, Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Ya. Aku akan kembali dalam satu jam, aku harap," kata Harry pada Hermione dan Draco.

"Kami akan disini," jawab Hermione. Harry menunggu sampai Draco menatap matanya. Harry mengagguk pelan dan memberikan apresiasi dan hormat. Draco membalas mengangguk pelan hampir tak terlihat, malah dengan mudah bisa disalah artikan menjadi kedutan, tapi Harry melihatnya. Dia mengambil lengan atas Dennis, mengiringnya ke luar rumah Hermione dan ber-disapparate.

Ketika Harry pergi, Ron mengambil tempat minum yang ada di kursi untuk dibawa ke kantor sebagai barang bukti. Ron menatap Hermione dan Draco dan memutar matanya. Mereka hanya berdiri melihat Ron, ide bawa mereka bersama membuat Ron malas. Dia berhenti dan menatap mata Draco dengan awas penasaran. Setelah suasana tak nyaman dan aneh, Ron mengangguk kepada Draco dan keluar pintu depan. "Sampai nanti makan malam, Hermione?"

"Aku akan disana."

Dengan mengangguk lagi, Ron keluar pintu dan ber-disapparate dengan bunyi 'pop'.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione pada Draco.

"Aku tak apa," kata Draco muram.

"Tidak, aku serius," kata Hermione, dengan lembut menempatkan tangannya ke lengan Draco lagi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Draco menghela nafas, menjatuhkan tangannya dan mengangguk. Hermione memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk memeriksa lehernya.

"Kau memar. Aku akan mencari salep dan sesuatu untuk meredakan sakitnya," Hermione menawarkan, saat Hermione akan berpaling, Draco mengambil pergelangan tangan Hermione dan menahannya. Hermione terkejut dan menatap pada Draco. Mata Draco mengunci pada Hermione dan Hermione dapat melihat kesakitan di dalamnya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku meneriakimu," kata Draco sunguh-sungguh.

Hermione tersenyum lembut. "Tak masalah."

"Tidak. Itu tidak," kata Draco serius.

"Tak apa, Draco. Aku mengerti. Kau takut. Aku juga takut.." mengakui ketakutannya lagi, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya mulai berair. "Aku benar-benar takut.."

Setiap Hermione menatap mata abu-abu itu, dia merasa kewalahan. Semua terjadi sangat cepat. Seminggu yang lalu mereka tak bisa bertoleransi satu-sama lain, tidak pernah membayangkan dapat seperti ini, tapi setiap hari berganti semakin Hermione mengetahui Dia ingin bertemu dengan Draco lagi dan lagi. Menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya besok. Tetap, Draco menemukan daya tarik baru. Ini sangat memukul Hermione melihat Draco di gang, mencekram lehernya sendiri. Hermione sangat ketakutan. Itu benar-benar sebuah teror untuknya, Hermione mungkin akan merasa hal yang sama jika dia melihat orang lain di posisi Draco, tapi setelah dia menyelamatkan Draco, magnet itu bagai memukulnya, Hermione merasa hampir kehilangan Draco, mungkin ini adalah pikiran konyol, karena Hermione belum benar-benar memiliki Draco, tapi Hermione tau itu bisa apa saja, dan konyol. Pikiran bahwa dia tak akan melihat Draco lagi menghancurkannya. Dia baik-baik saja tanpa Draco sebelumnya, tapi sekarang seperti menjadi keharusan. Dia tak bisa bilang belum mencintainya.. tapi dia sangat berarti. Hermione tak tau apa. Tak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkan. Draco adalah sederhana, miliknya dan dia akan hancur tanpa Draco. Menatap kedalam mata Draco, walaupun membuatnya merasa cukup sombong, dia percaya bahwa Draco berbagi perasaan yang sama.

Hermione melirik pada lengannya yang di pegang Draco dan dilepaskannya. Hermione menaikkan tangannya dan dengan lembut menakup pipi Draco. Sudah terlambat untuk melindungi hatinya dari Draco. Dia terjatuh terlalu dalam dari yang dia perkirakan. Dia berjinjit dan dengan lembut memandu Draco menunduk sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam ciuman lembut. Hermione menarik dan tersenyum hangat pada Draco. Hermione mengelus pipi Draco dan tersipu. "aku akan mengambil salepnya."

...

"Hermione?" panggil Harry ketika dia masuk ke dalam flat Hermione.

"Disini, Harry," panggil Hermione balik.

Harry berjalan masuk ke dapur dan menemukan Hermione dan Draco.

"Maaf, kami tidak berpikir kau akan kembali dengan cepat," Hermione meminta maaf.

"Kita bisa berangkat kalau kau siap," kata Draco.

"Tidak, tak masalah, aku tidak tau kalian berdua belum makan," jawab Harry.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Hermione.

"Uh, ya. Ron dan aku mencuri makanan china sisamu," Harry mengakui, menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya merasa bersalah. "Aku akan membayarmu kalau kau ingin, aku-"

"Tidak, Harry, tak masalah," Hermione tertawa. "Sejujurnya, aku senang kau memakannya, mungkin saja malah akan menjadi sampah kalau tidak. Jadi? Bagaimana?"

Harry menghela nafas dan bersandar di konter. "Baik, aku rasa. Aku membuatnya bicara pada kedua orang tuanya apa yang dia lakukan. Mereka sangat marah, seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak membuatnya bicara tentang yang terjadi di gang. Aku merasa itu bukan hakku," Harry menjelaskan. "Aku menyakinkan mereka bahwa kita mengejar orang yang Dennis juga cari. Aku mengatakan bahwa kami percaya mereka tidak tau tentang Dennis, tapi kita sudah mempersiapkan mantra perlindungan di sekitar rumah mereka. Aku juga membuat perlindungan yang membuat Dennis tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah. Orang tuanya cukup senang dengan itu, tapi mereka cukup cemas tentang sidang pelanggaran displin. Aku bilang mereka akan mendapatkan surat undangan sidang, juga informasi bagaimana cara mengontak kementrian untuk datang dan penjelasan kepada mereka."

Hermione mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan pertemuanmu di Gringotts, hari ini?"

Harry berdiri di depan lemari es Hermione yang terbuka, menuang segelas jus labu dan berhenti ketika Hermione mengajukan pertanyaannya. Dia gusar dan menaruh botol kembali ke lemari es dan menutup pintunya. "Aku benci Goblin. Bajingan serakah, semuanya."

"Harry, itu tidak adil," Hermione mengingatkan. "Kau tak bisa menilai mereka berdasarkan pada-"

"Baik, semua goblin yang pernah aku temui itu bodoh, bajingan serakah," kata harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku bilang pada mereka tentang informasi yang aku inginkan tentang Mr Parkinson adalah bukan untuk keuntunganku. Aku meminta karena aku perhatian dengan keselamatan keluarganya. Apapun yang mereka percaya atau tidak, mereka tidak sama sekali terlihat khawatir. Mereka seperti tidak peduli dengan keselamatan klien mereka. Aku bilang pada mereka aku tidak butuh melihat isi berangkas mereka, tau nomer berangkasnya, berapa jumlahnya, atau bahkan rekening deposit atau penarikan. Aku mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya hal yang aku ingin tau adalah catatan waktu Mr Parkinson memasuki berangkasnya dalam enam bulan terakhir."

"Dan apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Ya, mereka sedikit terkejut. Aku mengerti bagaimana mereka menjaga privasi klien mereka, jadi aku tau untuk menayakan sesedikit mungkin. Untuk mereka, permintaan ini bukan informasi yang personal sama sekali. Jika seseorang menginginkannya, mereka hanya perlu berdiri diluar pintu masuk setiap hari dan membuat catatan yang aku inginkan. Itu bukan rahasia. Tapi, kemudian mereka menyadari permintaanku itu ada bisa dimengerti dan beralasan. Mereka tiba-tiba menayakan apakah aku akan memberikan imbalan penganti informasi," Harry menggerutu. "Mereka tidak pernah membantu tanpa imbalan, dan biasanya hadiah yang mereka minta cukup berlebihan."

"Apa yang kau tawarkan?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, aku mengambil saran Bill. Dia tidak ada disana hari ini, tapi dari apa yang aku bicarakan dengannya kemarin. Dia bilang untuk menghindari tawar-menawar dengan barang, terutama emas dan barang-barang berharga. Ada alasan dibalik itu, jadi aku mengambil nasihatnya lagi dan pergi ke kantor hubungan Goblin dan meminta untuk melihat file mereka. Ada tida dari mereka dalam hal ini, Croubat, dia punya masalah. Sepertinya dia ditolak oleh penyihir untuk tempat tinggalnya karena dia adalah goblin. Keluhan pada goblin biasanya pertama akan langsung kesana, dan kasus seperti Croubat biasanya akan memakan waktu beberapa bulan. Aku tanya pada Wayne Hopkins, dia bekerja di divisi itu sekarang, jika ada kemungkinan kasus ini akan menjadi masalah jika aku memintanya dan dia bilang itu tak masalah. Jadi aku menawarkan itu."

"Dan?" tanya Hermione.

"Dan mereka bilang padaku, mereka akan memikirkannya lagi dan mereka akan menghubungiku," jawab Harry. "Bill bilang itu pertanda baik. Mereka tidak bisa tawar-menawar denganku. Itu sesuatu yang pastinya akan menarik Croubat. Goblin tidak pernah setuju tanpa memberikan tawaran pertimbangan dan seperti yang Bill bilang, Croubat akan membuat tambahan tawaran untuk dua lainnya. Tapi, Bill bilang padaku untuk siap untuk penerimaan mereka besok."

"Itu bagus," kata Draco. Dia sangat cemas dengan Parkinson. Pastinya, mereka percaya kalau Parkinson diancam karena uang. Itu satu-satunya kemungkinan yang mungkin, tapi lebih seperti pendapat mereka sendiri dan juga yang paling mudah mereka selidiki.

"Apa kau mau lagi atau kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hermione, menunjuk piring Draco yang kosong.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai, terima kasih. Dan aku siap berangkat," kata Draco pada Harry, Hermione menganggu setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat," kata Harry, menaruh cangkirnya yang kosong ke westafel. Hermione dan Draco mengikuti. Setelah di luar pintu, Harry berbalik menghadap mereka. "Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian di depan gerbang."

Hermione ber-apparate permata, tiba hanya beberapa detik sebelum mereka. Mereka bertiga berdiri di punjung gerbang besi besar di pintu masuk pemakaman peringatan perang di pinggiran Hogsmaede. Hanya terdapat lengkungan sebagai dekorasi hiasan, sebagai batas pemakaman ditandai dengan pagar pendek. Kuburan dibangun setelah kekalahan Voldermort. Banyak kehilangan di kedua belah pihak, tapi pemakaman ini untuk peristirahatan mereka yang dengan gagah berani berjuang untuk perdamaian, juga korban tak berdosa dari Voldermort dan pelahap maut selama masa pemerintahan kedua Voldermort. Ada keluarga yang lebih suka bahwa orang yang mereka cintai beristirahat di pemakaman keluarga, tapi kebanyakan mereka bangga bahwa orang yang mereka cintai dihormati dan dimakamkan di pemakaman peringatan. Awalnya itu merupakan pemakaman kecil, tetapi banyak orang hilang selama tiga tahun, kuburan telah di perluas untuk membuat seratus plot.

"Makam Colin ada di sebelah sana," Harry mengarahkan, menunjuk tidak jauh disebalah kanan mereka. Harry mulai bergerak menuju makam itu. "Dan makam Tonks dan Lupin ada di barisan belakang sana." Harry menunjuk ke bagian barisan kiri belakang. "Jadi, jika dia berlutut di makam Colin, mereka tidak akan melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia bilang dia bisa mendekat. Dia harusnya bergerak agak jauh jika dia bisa mengidentifikasi mereka, ya kan? Bagaimana dia bisa yakin?"

"Kalau aku di posisinya," kata Hermione. "Aku akan merangkak ke depan nisan dan bersembunyi di belakang obelisk. Itu tak membutuhkan banyak gerakan dan banyak yang bisa menutupi. Aku pikir aku bisa cukup dekat."

Harry mengikuti saran Hermione, dia berjalan enam makam ke kiri dan dua ke belakang dan mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan monumen di tengah pemakaman. Itu adalah monumen yang didedikasikan untuk semua orang yang berjuang dalam perang, patung obelisk hitam halus setinggi enam kaki di dengan dua kaki beralas bertuliskan 'kami tidak akan pernah lupakan'. Harry mencoba mengintip ke tepi dan menemukan bahwa Hermione benar. Masih jauh dari makam Tonks, tapi Dennis akan bisa menghitung batu nisan dan mungkin mengidentifikasikan Lestrange bersaudara. Mereka, bagaimanapun adalah orang yang mudah dikenali. Dia bahkan tidak mencoba membuktikan bahwa mungkin Dennis salah, dia ingin mempercayainya, tapi penyelidikan ini mengharuskannya mencari bukti bahwa cerita Dennis sangat mungkin, karena itu dia butuh untuk mencoba membuktikan hal itu. Dia cukup lega menemukan tidak ada kekurangan.

"Oke.. ayo.." Harry memimpin jalan mereka lagi menuju makam di kiri belakang. Dia berhenti dan menatap sedih ke makam Nymphandora Tonks Lupin dan Remus John Lupin. Dia tidak berpikir sebanyak apapun waktu berlalu, selalu terasa sakit ketika mengunjungi mereka disana. "Baiklah Hermione, ayo kita lihat."

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan berlutut di samping makam.

"Tunggu!" kata Draco cepat-cepat. "Lihat? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk-"

Hermione terlihat sedikit bingung sebentar dan kemudian matanya membesar mengerti. "Apa? Tidak ! tidak. Kita tidak akan me- menggali atau apapun. Merlin. Tidak."

"Hermione cukup ahli dengan mantra untuk melihat secara ultrasonic," Harry menjelaskan. Draco terlihat bingung, Harry mencoba menjelaskan lagi."Seperti mesin ultrasonic." Harry menyadari apa yang dia katakan itu sama sekali tidak membantu. "Hermione?"

Hermione menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. Harry dan Ron keduanya sudah sering memintanya bekerja dengan mereka dibandingkan orang lain di departemennya dan ketika ditanya mengapa oleh rekan-rekan mereka, mereka sangat suka bicara tentang kemampuannya. Awalnya mereka hanya menjelaskan keputusan mereka, tapi kemudian itu seperti berubah menjadi membual, karena Hermione, sebagaimana sibuknya dia, hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk membantu salah satu dari mereka dengan sesuatu yang istimewa. Bagian paling lucu untuknya adalah bahwa Harry dan Ron hanya mengerti setengah dari apa yang Hermione selesaikan dan sangat sulit menjelaskan pada orang lain.

"Gelombang ultrasonik adalah gelombang suara dengan frekuensi tinggi. Mantra yang aku gunakan untuk mengirim gelombang itu, kemudian akan menerima gelombang itu kembali dan akan membuat gambaran dalam pikiranku," Hermione menjelaskan. "Jadi,, hem,, well, kita ambil contoh. Kita tau disana ada Tonks, seperti yang lain, di kremasi. Jenazahnya berada dalam logam kecil. Jika aku mengirim suara kedalam tanah, tanah akan beresonansi pada frekuensi tertentu, logam akan beresonansi pada frekuensinya sendiri, begitu juga dengan abu punya frekuensinya sendiri yang berbeda. Suara akan diterima dalam urutan dan waktu jadi akan bisa memetakan bentuk dasarnya, tapi akurat tentang gagasan apa yang ada tanpa melihat. Apa itu masuk akal?"

"Ya.. tapi dimana kau belajar tentang hal seperti ini?" tanya Draco takjub.

"Madam Pomfrey," jawab Hermione. "Dalam dunia muggle, mesin ultrasonic digunakan untuk mendiagnosis. Madam Pomfrey mempelopori penggunaannya dalam dunia sihir. Dia punya ide dan dia memerlukan waktu satu dekade penuh agar sempurna, tapi dia punya banyak subject untuk mengetes. Waktu aku menemukan dia mampu melakukannya, aku pikir bisa sangat berguna dalam mendeteksi di lapangan."

"Luar biasa, bukan?" tanya Harry.

"Yeah," Draco setuju, terlihat agak terkesan.

Hermione merona dan menundukkan kepala sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihatnya. "Tentu saja ini sangat berguna beberapa kali, tapi hanya akan bekerja jika aku bisa berkonsentrasi dan dalam lingkungan yang hening."

"Sorry," Harry dan Draco meminta maaf bersamaan.

Hermione menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi dan berlahan menggerakan tongkat sihirnya bolak-balik di atas makam, berkonsentrasi pada bagian persegi. Tongkat sihirnya perlahan berhenti dan dia menghela nafas, bahunya merosot. Hermione menatap Harry dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tanahnya solid dan dipadatkan disekitar kotak. Artinya tidak tersentuh setelah di kuburkan. Tanah di bagian atasnya tidak padat. Cocok dengan cerita Dennis, baru digali, tetapi tidak ada kalung. Mereka mengambilnya atau orang lain sudah mengambilnya sebelum mereka."

"Kau pikir itu adalah Horcrux?" tanya Harry. Tidak ada dari mereka yang menanyakan itu sebelumnya, tapi dia agak yakin walaupun tak ada yang menanyakan, mereka semua berasumsi hal yang sama.

"Aku rasa, ya," jawab Hermione. "Kita tidak tau pasti dengan informasi yang kita punya, tapi sepertinya. Bellatrix mendapatkan kalung opal pada waktu yang hampir sama saat dia pergi kepada Voldermort. Bukan rahasia bahwa Voldermort menganggapnya berharga diatas yang lain. Kita tau dia berlajar tentang Horcrux. Aku percaya kalau dia belajar dari Voldermort. Itu juga sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat berharga. Tak perlu dikatakan, kenapa lagi Rodolphus dan Rabastan merasa perlu mengambil kalung itu?"

"Aku setuju. Tapi bagaimana kita tau? Dan jika itu memang benar, apa itu masih menjadi Horcrux atau dia sudah mendapatkan tubuh?" tanya Harry. Mereka bertiga berpikir dalam diam.

"Tongkat sihirnya," jawab Draco. "Kita tau dia masih memiliki tongkat sihirnya di memori. Hermione bahkan memiliki tongkat itu sekarang. Tapi,tongkat sihirnya dikubur bersama Bellatrix, seperti kalung itu bersama Nymphadora."

Hermione berdiri dan tersenyum pada Draco. "Jelas sesuatu yang perlu dipertimbangkan, kau tau dimana dia dimakamkan?"

"Ya, dia pemakaman keluarga Black." Kata Draco. Dia menawarkan lengannya pada Hermione dan yang satunya pada Harry. Mereka mengangguk dan memengangnya. Draco menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi sebelum berdisapparate. Ketika mereka bertiga membuka mata mereka, mereka berdiri di pemakaman yang berbeda. Kali ini lebih besar dan mereka dengan mudah dapat melihat dari tempat mereka dibagian belakang pepohonan. Pemakaman itu jelas sudah tua selama berabad-abad. Mereka dapat mengatakan dimana pemakaman itu termakan waktu. Makam di bagian terdepan jauh lebih tua, banyak dari mereka yang sudah lapuk dan bagian belakang dimana mereka berdiri, adalah makam yang lebih baru.

"Disini," kata Draco, memimpin mereka turun beberapa langkah. Mereka berhenti di batu nisan kecil dengan tulisan sederhana 'Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, March 28, 1951 – May 2, 1998'. Disana tidak ada tulisan harapan seperti 'beristirahat dengan tenang' atau ketulusan. Makam bellatrix sederhana menunjukan dia ada dan tak ada. Paling tidak itulah yang terlihat dari makamnya, nyatanya, tak ada apapun hanya sederhana.

Hermione menelan ludah dan mendekati makam. Rasanya tidak ringan seperti yang dia lakukan di makam Tonks. Kali ini terasa sangat berat, lebih gelap. Hermione dengan gelisah berlutut di samping makam dan menutup matanya. Tongkat sihirnya sedikit tidak mantap dan dia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena dia gugup. Tak ada yang istimewa dari tugas itu. Orang yang didalamnyalah yang menyebabkan. Di dalamnya ada abu tidak lebih, dengan tekad baru, tongkatnya bergerak perlahan di atas tanah berumput.

Hermione membuka mata dan membersihkan lututnya sebelum melihat ke Draco dan Harry. "Tak ada. Tampak seperti makam Tonks. Tanah di bagian kotak padat, tanah di bagian atasnya seperti baru. Tidak ada tongkat disana," katanya blak-blakan.

"Bagaimanapun hal yang pasti membantu untuk diketahui. Tetap tak memberitahu kita apakah Horcruxnya sudah digunakan atau masih tetap tempat jiwanya," kata Draco dengan frustasi. Itu mungkin adalah idenya, dan dia berharap itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka, tapi itu hanya menambah ketakutannya mengetahui tongkat Bellatrix sudah diambil.

Mereka bertiga jatuh kedalam pikiran yang dalam, mencari pemikiran di sekeliling otak mereka lagi dan lagi. Hermione menatap nisan Bellatrix dengan determinasi dan itu tiba-tiba memberinya ide.

"Tulang dari sang ayah," Hermione bernafas berat. "Harry, jika dia belajar tentang Horcrux dari Voldermort, bagaimana jika dia juga belajar bagaimana kembali? Bagaimana jika dia mengikuti ritual yang sama?"

"Tulang dari sang ayah, diberikan tanpa sadar," kata Harry, menatap Hermione tak percaya. "Makam ayahnya, dimana?"

"Di sini juga," Draco memberitahu. Draco kembali memimpin mereka ke beberapa makam ke bawah dan berhenti mendadak. Hermione dan Harry melangkah ke samping untuk melihat apa yang Draco lihat. Disitu, di depan mereka, terbaring makam yang kotor yang tanahnya terbalik dan tak ada orang bersusah payah membetulkan. Mata Harry mengikuti ke nisan bertuliskan 'Cygnus Black III'.

"Itu dia?" tanya Harry. "Apa Cygnus adalah ayahnya?"

Draco mengangguk. "Kakekku."

"Tak ada pertanyaan sekarang," kata Hermione pelan. "Dalam kamusku ini akan membuktikan. Tak mungkin ini sebuah kebetulan. Dia kembali."

Harry menatap tak berkedip pada makam itu. Wajahnya seperti batu. "Ini bukan kabar baik, tapi kita tau ini bukan tidak mungkin. Kita tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi. Kita punya jawaban dan sekarang kita menyusun rencana."

Hermione mengangguk. "Ini waktunya untuk meyusun rencana."

"Tempatku?" Harry menawarkan. Draco mengangguk. "Kau bisa berapparate langsung di depan pintu."

Draco menatap keduanya berdisapparate dan mengambil satu lirikan lagi ke makam kakeknya sebelum bergabung dengan mereka. Ketika dia sampai, pintu depan Grimmauld Place terbuka dan Hermione menunggu penuh harap. Draco tersenyum lembut padanya dan masuk.

"Selamat datang ke rumah, Master Harry," sambut Kreacher. "Dan Master mendapatkan tamu. Bisa Kreacher bawakan teh?"

"Tidak, tapi mungkin jus labu," jawab Harry.

"Itu saja, Master?" tanya Kreacher.

"Um.." Harry berpikir sebentar. "Aku akan ke tempat Weasley untuk makam malam, malam ini. mungkin.. bisakah kau buat dua pai untuk makanan penutup?"

"Ya, Master!?" jawab Kreacher denga senyum mengembang.

Harry menghela nafas. Dia merasa buruk meminta pada peri rumah, tapi sepertinya itu sangat berarti bagi si peri rumah. "Di ruang keluarga."

Hermione melirik pada Draco dan berjalan disampingnya, mereka mengikuti Harry. Harry berdiri di tengah ruangan, tidak membuat gerakan untuk duduk, jadi Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di sofa, menatapnya ragu. Draco duduk disebelah Hermione, membuat gugup dengan sikap Harry yang tegang.

"Kita perlu menyusun rencana," ulang Harry, mengosok dahinya frustasi. "Tapi bahkan aku tidak tau dari mana kita mulai."

"Kita mulai dari dasar," kata Hermione.

"Kita butuh membunuhnya," Draco menyatakan sederhana.

Hermione sedikit terkejut. "Well,,, mereka akan menggunakan kutukan kematian pada kita. Dan kita punya izin menggunakan kutukan kematian kepada pelahap maut yang banyak masih buron di negeri yang besar ini, tapi tujuan kita adalah menangkapnya."

"Tidak 'mungkin' Hermione. Mereka akan menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan ketika mereka melihatmu. Kau tak bisa ragu," kata Draco.

"setuju," kata Harry tegas. "Dan dia sudah mati Hermione, jadi tak perlu etika."

Hermione mengangguk, tapi masih membuat percakapan ke arah lain. "Dalam memori, kira yakin sekali setelah dia kembali, dia membuat Horcrux baru, jadi kita perlu tau jika dia sudah membuat yang baru atau belum."

Draco tidak merespon. Hermione tidak yakin apakah dia mendengar bagian akhir, dia menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Dia perlu melakukan pembunuhan untuk membuat Horcrux. Belum ada pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini," kata Harry.

"Memang yang kita tau tak ada pembunuhan di dunia sihir, tapi kita tak tau di dunia muggle. Dia bisa saja memilih orang secara acak," Hermione beralasan.

"Baik," kata harry. "Apa lagi?"

"Potter," kata Draco serius. "Aku perlu bicara dengan ibuku."

Harry dan Hermione menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Dia punya alasan untuk takut pada Bellatrix. Dalam memori, terlihat tak ada keraguan untuk membunuh ibuku. Dia perlu tau," Draco menjelaskan.

"Ya," Harry setuju.

"Apa yang bisa aku katakan padanya?" lanjut Draco.

"Apapun selama dia bisa dipercaya untuk merahasiakannya," kata Harry, mengejutkan Hermione.

"Terima kasih," jawab Draco sunguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau mau aku disana juga?" Harry menawarkan.

"Sejujurnya... ya," Draco mengakui. "Dia perlu tau ini serius. Aku tak ingin dia meragukannya."

"A-apa kau mau aku j-?"

"Tidak!" jawab Draco cepat. Dia melihat ketakutan dan terluka di wajah Hermione dan cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Ini akan sangat berlebihan untuknya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dia menerimanya. Dan... aku ingin mengatakan padanya tentang Aurelian. Aku pikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau tidak disana waktu aku menjelaskan. Ini bukan melawanmu.. aku hanya..."

"Aku mengerti," Hermione menyakinkannya. Itu sangat sulit untuknya menjelaskan seminimal mungkin kepada orang tuanya dan itu tak berjalan baik. Itu menakutkan untuk membayangkan jika dia membawa Draco kesana dengannya ketika dia menjelaskan. Hal ini pastilah sama juga.

"Besok, Potter? Makan malam?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah, beri tahu aku detailnya besok," Harry setuju seperti sama sekali tak terkait dengannya. "Sekarang kembali ke rencana."

 **_TBC_**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN/ hai, hai. Hem, karena kemarin saya lagi banyak urusan jadi ya, sekarang baru bisa update. Dan sekali lagi saya bilang, saya suka gaya bicara Aurelian, jadi maaf kalo kebanyakan tetap saya tulis dengan bahasa inggris. hem untuk chapter ini agak santai dan nice. Enjoy!**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **22** **.** **The One**

"Hey," sapa Draco datar saat pintu flat Blaise terbuka. Dia berdiri dengan kedua tangan di kantung, merasa agak konyol muncul di rumah Blaise tanpa pemberitahuan lagi.

"Hey," balas Blaise. Dia terlihat puas dan bersandar di kusen pintu dengan tumbler batu ditangannya. "Tunggu waktu kau kemari." Dia memiringkan gelas, melihat cairan berwarna amber diaduk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Draco kesal.

"Aku mengharapkanmu," jawab Blaise.

"Aku baru memutuskan kesini lima menit yang lalu," Draco merengut.

"Baik, tapi aku tetap mengharapkanmu. Ini selasa. Kau mencium gadis hari sabtu. Jika kau tak muncul malam ini, aku akan mencarimu besok," Blaise menyerigai. "Disini kau pergi, ayo masuk," Blaise menyamping dan menyerahkan tumbler pada Draco.

"Bajingan sombong," Draco mencibir. "Kau bahkan membuatkanku minuman?"

"Tidak, sejujurnya itu untukku, tapi aku akan menuangkan yang lain," Blaise tertawa. "Duduklah."

Draco menerima tawarannya dan duduk disalah satu kursi berlengan di depan perapian kosong.

"Well, mulai bicara," Blaise tersenyum, menuang untuk dirinya sendiri segelas wiski api Ogden's Old.

"Aku tak tau mulai dari mana," Draco mengakui, menyesap minumannya. Dia meringis, tapi senang dengan rasa terbakar yang familiar.

"Well, terakhir aku dengar, kau mencium Hermione Granger dalam kegelapan dan meninggalkannya tanpa bicara. Itu tiga hari yang lalu, apa yang terjadi waktu kau bertemu dengannya kemudian?" tanya Blaise.

"Kami.. kami bicara.. semacam itu," kata Draco, mengingat kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Well, yang membersihkan semuanya," jawab Blaise sinis.

"Dia mengundangku makan malam," kata Draco

"Benarkah?" tanya Blaise penuh semangat. "Aku benar kalau begitu, dia tertarik. Jadi, kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kita makan malam hari minggu," jawab Draco.

"Kau sudah bergerak?" tanya Blaise terkejut. "Dia mengajak makan malam dihari yang sama dengan pembicaraan 'semacam itu'?"

"Ya." Kata Draco, menyipitkan matanya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang membuat heran Blaise dan bertanya-tanya jika apakah dia seharusnya tersingung.

"Well, terus bagaimana? Kemana kau pergi?" tanya Blaise antusias.

"Aku pergi ke tempatnya. Dia membuat makan malam," jawab Draco. "It was nice."

"Dia memasak?" tanya Blaise, terlihat agak terkesan.

"Cukup baik," Draco tersenyum.

"Dan makan malamnya hanya 'nice'?" Blaise menekan.

"Itu.. benar-benar nice. Kita bicara banyak. Aku..." Draco terlihat kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan. "Damn it, dia orang nya, Blaise."

"Sorry?" tanya Blaise, terkejut dengan ledakan Draco.

"She's the one. Dia orangnya, dia gadis itu, orang yang aku inginkan. Dia... Gods, dia... dan aku ketakutan. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tak ingin mengacaukan semua ini," Draco mengoceh cemas.

"Whoa, whoa, tunggu," perintah Blaise, mencoba mengejar ketinggalannya. "The one? Maksudmu..? kau tau, aku pikir banyak yang kita lewati disini?"

"Banyak yang kami lewatkan. Ini terjadi terlalu cepat," jawab Draco.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku.. Merlin, kau bercinta dengannya?" Blaise berseru.

"Tidak!" Draco buru-buru berkata, matanya lebar.

"Tak perlu bersikap defensif. Tidak ada yang salah kalau kau melakukannya. Kau tadi bilang bergerak terlalu cepat dan banyak yang terlewatkan," Blaise berkomentar. "Jadi apa yang kau bicarakan disini? Kau bilang kau pikir dia orangnya?"

"Tidak, aku tau dia orangnya," Draco mengoreksi.

"Bagaimana? Maksudku, hari kemarin kau bilang bagaimana itu tidak mungkin dan sekarang dia adalah orangnya?"

"Aku hanya tau. Aku merasakannya. Aku bisa melihat ketika dia menatapku. Tidak ada orang yang menatapku seperti itu. Aku melihatnya dan bicara dengannya dan aku hanya tau dan orang itu adalah dia. Tak mungkin orang lain sekarang. Aku tak bisa mengacaukan ini, Blaise. Jika aku mengacaukannya, itu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku buat. Aku-"

"Whoa, kau melakukannya lagi. Tenang dan minum," Blaise menyarankan. "Sekarang kau benar. Ini terlalu cepat. Kau sangat intens. Jika kau ingin ini berhasil, langkah pertamamu adalah jangan bertingkah seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bertingkah seperti ini! kau tau aku. Pernahkah aku bertingkah seperti ini?" tuntut Draco.

"Minum, Malfoy," perintah Blaise. "Dan tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini. sangat ketakutan."

"Aku tidak seperti ini di depannya. Kebanyakan aku diam. Aku terlalu gugup untuk bicara. Aku bahkan memergoki diriku tersenyum padanya. Aku merasa bodoh. Dia mungkin berpikir aku-"

"Cute," Blaise menyela Draco. "Dia mungkin berpikir kau imut. Itu pikiran para gadis."

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco skeptis.

"Serius," kata Blaise jujur. "Ketika seorang pria gugup dan memasang senyum konyol, para gadis akan berpikir itu menggemaskan."

"Aku tidak berpikir aku suka dianggap menggemaskan,"kata Draco tak nyaman.

"Kau akan. Menggemaskan bukan berarti lembut. Itu sejalan dengan tampan. Para gadis mengatakan pria yang mengemaskan dan 'sangat maskulin' dalam kalimat yang sama," Blaise menyerigai.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan sampah seperti itu?" tuntut Draco.

"Tak penting. Itu benar. Jadi jangan khawatir tentang senyum aneh. Sekarang .. ayo coba sesuatu yang sederhana. Bukan apa yang dia lakukan atau temannya, bicara tentang dia."

"Dia.. dia menarik," kata Draco dengan senyum miring kecil. "Dia brilliant. Maksudku sangat luar biasa. Aku tak pernah mengenal seseorang yang sangat jeli dan pengertian. Dia berbicara dengan baik tapi waktu dia bersemangat atau bergumam gugup."

"Itu hal yang bagus atau jelek?" tanya Blaise penasaran.

"Itu cute," Draco menyerigai.

"Lihat, ini lebih baik," kata Blaise dengan nada merendahkan. "Berbicara dengan tenang dan rasional, lanjut, apa yang dia pikirkan tentangmu?"

"Aku tidak tau.." kata Draco tak nyaman, menjadi kaku dan cemas lagi.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan. Pikirkan. Bicaralah," Blaise menegur. "Kau pasti punya ide apa yang dia pikirkan tentangmu."

"Dia.. dia menyukaiku," kata Draco tak mudah.

"Itu bagus. Lanjutkan. Apa yang dia suka darimu? Bagaimana dia bersikap disekitarmu?"

"Kadang dia nyaman di sekitarku, tapi kemudian, hanya waktu aku pikir itu berjalan baik, dia menjadi pendiam dan terlihat khawatir dan tak mudah," kata Draco kacau.

"Natural," kata Blaise acuh. "Kau harus ingat. Dia mungkin sama gugupnya sepertimu. Faktanya bagian 'kau sangat tidak saling menyukai disekolah' sedang bekerja. Faktanya kalian mendapati kenyamanan satu sama lain, itu bagus. Untukku itu terdengar berjalan baik. Aku tidak tau apa yang kau khawatirkan."

"Semua berjalan baik. Terlalu baik. Itu terlalu cepat. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Satu hari aku hanya aku dan sekarang..." Draco berhenti sebentar. Terlalu banyak yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan. Semua yang terjadi terlalu banyak. Hidupnya bergerak jungkir balik. "Ini adalah yang aku inginkan. Aku tak bisa mengacaukannya."

"Hal yang sama lagi. Kau bilang terlalu cepat, dan kau tak ingin mengacaukannya. Itu seperti mantra yang berulang. Aku pikir kau panik untuk sesuatu hal yang tak ada. Kau mangakui itu berjalan baik. Aku tak tau apa yang kau pikir terlalu cepat. Kau bahkan belum bercinta dengannya. Kau bicara seakan ini adalah tanggung jawab yang besar jika ini sangat serius untukmu," Blaise beralasan.

"Ini berjalan terlalu cepat. Sesuatu terjadi keluar kendali. Kami... " lagi banyak sekali yang dia ingin katakan tapi dia tak bisa. Bagaimana menjelaskan pada Blaise tentang menjadi orang tua bersama sebelum mereka bahkan saling mengenal satu sama lain. "Ini seperti kami ada di poin A dan kemudian melompat ke poin C. Kita belum melewati poin B."

Blaise mengelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau tidak bergerak terlalu cepat. Kau bilang kau ada di poin C, kau mencapai tahap ini. jadi apa poin C ini jika kau bahkan belum bercinta dengannya? Dan lalu apa poin B yang kau lewatkan? Satu hal yang kau katakan sepertinya adalah deklarasi bahwa dia adalah orangnya."

"Dan itu," kata Draco serius, menjadi frustasi lagi. "Poin C adalah mengetahui bahwa dia orangnya. Mengetahui itu.. dan itu kami.. urg! Orang mulai berkencan untuk mengenal satu sama lain dan hal-hal menjadi cocok. Poin C adalah akhirnya kau menyadiri kepercayaan dan dedikasi."

"Dan? Dan kau pikir kau berada di poin C? Kalian berdua?" tanya Blaise skeptis.

"well,, ya. Semacam itu. Aku. Aku .. urgh! Aku tak bisa menjelaskan, okay?" teriak Draco tiba-tiba.

"Whoa.. tenang, Malfoy," kata Blaise. "Tak apa-apa. Hanya.. hanya jelaskan apa yang kau bisa, okay? Apa yang kau rasa kau lewatkan? Apa poin B?"

"Semua yang ada diantaranya," kata Draco samar. Dia tak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dia takut dia akan kelepasan seperti yang dia lakukan terakhir kali. Dia butuh seseorang untuk bicara, seseorang untuk mencoba dan mengerti. "Berkelahi," katanya kemudian. "Kita melewatkan perkelahian."

"Seperti pertengkaran?" tanya Blaise terlihat agak bingung. "Kau kesal karena kau tidak bertengkar dalam tiga hari yang dimana kau masih saling mengenal sedikit?"

"Aku serius. Jika kau mengambil seperti itu lagi, aku akan mengutukmu dan pergi," Draco mengancam dengan lirikan untuk berperang.

"Okay, aku minta maaf," kata Blaise tulus. "Tapi aku serius tidak mengerti apa yang kau kesalkan."

"Berkelahi, Zabini. Bertengkar, itu semacam.. hal.. aku tak bisa menjelaskan. Sesuatu yang terlalu jauh kedepan dan kami melewatkan bagian tengahnya. Kami bertemu pada penerimaan satu sama lain tanpa kesulitan. Sekarang dimanapun itu seperti memukulmu, itu seperti kembali kebelakang dibanding maju kedepan," Draco mengerutu sedih.

"Okay, untuk saat ini aku akan menerima kata-katamu," kata Blaise. "Apa yang kau takut tidak akan berhasil?"

"Aku tidak tau. Itu masalahnya," Draco berdiri dan jari-jarinya berlari ke rambutnya. "Peri rumah!"

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak suka peri rumah. Dia jijik dengan orang yang memilikinya. Aku punya satu," kata Draco.

"Well, itu bukan alasan memutuskan sebuah hubungan. Sepertinya terdengar, pada suatu titik kau mungkin ingin mendiskusikannya, tapi itu bukan berarti kau harus berkelahi karena itu. Kadang kau harus setuju untuk tidak setuju. Kau hanya perlu meminta Pernie untuk tidak datang ketika bersamanya."

"Ya, tapi untuk berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak tau dia... oh, Merlin, kau sudah membayangkan pernikahan, ya kan?" kata Blaise kaku tak percaya.

"Tidak," kata Draco sedikit terlalu cepat. "Maksudku, aku tidak tau. Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini semua salah. Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sekarang karena... ugh!"

"Okay, stop, kau menakutiku, Draco. Aku senang kau menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu happy yang membuatmu mulai berpikir terlalu jauh kedepan, tapi kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti itu. Kau hidup hari ini sebelum kau mendapatkan besok. Hanya, pelan-pelan dan berhenti khawatir. Just go with it. Jika dia benar 'the one' nantinya pasti semua akan berhasil dengan alami. Jika masalah peri rumah sangat mengganggumu mungkin kau seharusnya bicara tentang itu. Tapi, aku bicara tentang mendiskusikannya, tidak kau memprovokasinya kedalam debat argumen. Kau menyukainya. Nikmati saja apa yang kau miliki. Okay?"

Draco mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, dan mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aku berpikir terlalu banyak."

"Tentu aku benar. Itulah kenapa kau datang padaku," Blaise menyerigai.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir itu hanya untuk alkohol dan tawa karena jiwa feminimmu yang tidak wajar," Draco mengulang dengan serigainya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak wajar tentang itu. Sama seperti waktu sekolah, aku hanya mempelajari mata pelajaran yang aku suka," jawab Blaise. "Sekarang minum, pantat kecil yang manis."

"Itu adalah saran yang bagus," kata Draco, mengosongkan gelasnya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Dalam hal yang serius, jika kau mengambil satu saja saran dariku hari ini, ambillah just with it. Jangan melihat terlalu jauh," ulang Blaise.

Draco menghela lagi. "Just with it."

...

"Dan sangat menyenangkan," Aurelian tersenyum dan dia melanjutkan bercerita kepada ibunya tentang sesuatu waktu dia pergi bersama Ginny dan Weasley yang lain. Aurelian berdiri di atas tempat tidur dan memegang pundak Hermione untuk mendukung tubuhnya yang berdiri masuk ke dalam celana piyamanya. "They even let my flied my broom on da real quidditch ground! They sayed my fling so good maybe i pway big quidditch when i growed up."

"Itu sangat mungkin," Hermione tersenyum sayang pada si bocah. Aurelian terlihat sangat kelelahan, bahkan senyumnya telihat lelah, tapi matanya tetap bersinar bahagia. "Aku senang kau mendapatkan waktu yang menyenangkan. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Jari-jari Hermione berlari ke rambut Aurelian dan dia membungkuk memeluknya. Hermione tertawa ketika Aurelian tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"I miss you too, Mummy."

"Well, seharusnya besok kita punya waktu seharian bersama-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hermione, tanpa sadar menggosok punggung Aurelian.

"Kita bersenang-senang?"

"Tentu. Tapi kita akan memulainya besok, kau harus istirahat. Waktunya tidur sekarang, love."

"Tidak. Tidak tidur."

"Ya tidur."

"Tidak. My don't want you to go."

"Go?" tanya Hermione, tidak yakin apa yang Aurelian maksudkan. "Aku tidak pergi kemanapun, love."

"Kau disini tidur denganku?" tanya Aurelian berharap.

"Oh, aku tau. Tidak, tapi aku akan segera kembali. Hanya ada sedikit pekerjaan yang perlu dikerjakan aku akan-"

"Tidak. Tidak kerja. Tidak pergi. Pweese, mummy. Pwesee stay. Pweese?" Aurelian memohon.

Hermione tampak kacau tercabik. "Jika aku tidur denganmu sekarang, akankah kau membiarkan aku membaca koran pagiku saat sarapan?"

"Uh-huh," Aurelian mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah," Hermione tersenyum.

Hati Hermione terasa hangat pada senyum Aurelian yang cantik dan tulus. Aurelian berpindah ke sisi tempat tidurnya, sisi yang menghadap tembok. Dan Hermione menyelipkan dirinya di sebelah Aurelian. Setelah dia berada di sebelah Aurelian, dia menatapnya, Aurelian kembali berpindah kepadanya dan meringkuk pada tubuhnya. Hermione awalnya tidak nyaman dengan kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan Aurelian, tapi beberapa hari berlalu, dia menjadi terbiasa dan agak menikmati tiap kali. Dia menyampirkan lengannya ke atas Aurelian dan menggosok bagian punggungnya lagi.

"I love you, Aurelian," bisiknya lirih.

"You miss me, Mummy?" tanya Aurelian.

"Ya, tentu," Hermione tersenyum, jarinya berlari ke rambut Aurelian.

"My miss you, too. I love you, mummy," kata Aurelian, menekan kepalanya lebih dekat ke dalam pelukan Hermione. "My love Daddy, too."

"Aku tau."

"You love Daddy?"

Hermione terkejut dengan pertanyaan Aurelian dan tak tau apa yang akan dikatakan. "Aku peduli dengan Ayahmu. Dia adalah orang yang istimewa," jawab Hermione. Jawabannya cukup untuk Aurelian, tapi dia sekali lagi memeriksa perasaannya untuk Draco. Hari ini, hari yang panjang dan secara emosional melelahkan. Dia mengingat kembali, gambaran mengerikan waktu Draco mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri dibawah kutukan imperius. Itu adalah gambaran yang mengerikan, tapi gambaran dari imajinasinya, image Draco tidak lagi disana. Hubungan mereka sangat baru bahkan sangat sulit dikatakan sebagai suatu hubungan, tapi pikiran tentang kehilangan, tidak bisa lagi melihat dia, sangat menghancurkan. 'You love daddy?' kata-kata Aurelian berputar kembali dalam pikirannya.

 _Belum, tapi segera,_ pikirnya kepada dirinya sendiri. _Aku tidak tau apa itu, tapi aku sudah tau.. dia adalah orangnya, He's the one..._

Hermione membungkuk dan memberikan ciuman lembut di kepala Aurelian. "Selamat malam, Aurelian."

...

"Daddy disini!" teriak Aurelian saat dia berlari ke ruang tamu.

Hermione mengikuti dengan santai dan tersenyum saat dia melihat Aurelian merangkul, sekali lagi ke pergelangan kaki Draco.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Draco pada si bocah, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Selamat pagi," kata Draco menatap Hermione. Hatinya berdegup cepat ketika dia melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi," balas Hermione, kewalahan oleh cara Draco menatapnya.

"Just go with it," Draco berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sorry?" tanya Hermione, tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Draco ucapkan.

Draco perlahan berjalan ke arah Hermione, ragu sejenak, dan kemudian dia menyisir jarinya masuk kedalam rambut Hermione dan membungkuk memberinya ciuman lembut, tapi menggairahkan. Suara lembut terlepas dari mulut Hermione saat tangannya beristirahat di dada Draco.

"Tidak lagi. Waktunya main," Aurelian bersikeras, mendorong kaki Hermione dalam upaya memisahkan orang tuanya. Hermione tersenyum dan menarik diri dari ciuman itu, dia merona dan tampak malu-malu. Mereka hanya berciuman dua kali sebelumnya. Itu cukup mengejutkan menyapa dengan cara ini. Hermione melihat kembali pada Draco, dan perasaan cemas tiba-tiba memutar perutnya. Draco membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah keras dan menantang. Hermione mengikuti tatapan Draco, kemudian dia sadar itu tidak untuknya, dan terkesiap saat melihat Harry memandang mereka dari pintu dapur.

"Aku hanya penasaran kalau kau sudah selesai dengan sarapanmu, jadi aku bisa membersihkan makanannya," kata Harry pada Hermione.

Rona pada wajah Hermione semakin dalam. "Ya, terima kasih."

Harry mengangguk dan menghilang ke belakang masuk ke dapur.

"Harry disini sedikit lebih awal untuk menonton berita di televisi," Hermione menjelaskan, gugup menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dia tak terlihat terkejut," Draco mencatat, tetap menatap waspada ke belakang bahu Hermione.

"Well, aku yakin sedikit.. tapi tidak, dia tidak terkejut," Hermione mengakui.

"Apa kau memberitahunya?" tanya Draco ingin tau. Perlahan dan enggan, dia memaksa matanya dari pintu yang kosong dan menghitung tatapan Hermione.

"Kalau kita melakukan pendekatan," katanya. "Tak masalah, kan?"

"Ya. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan reaksinya.. atau kurang-," kata Draco, melirik pada pintu masuk dapur lagi. "Weasley juga tau, ya kan? Itu kenapa dia melihatku aneh kemarin."

"Well, ya, tapi dia mungkin selalu melihatmu seperti itu," Hermione tertawa. "Kau mengharapkan mereka protes?"

"Yang paling akhir, aku mengira akan merasa terancam," Draco mengakui.

"Aku sedikit gugup juga," kata Hermione.

"Ya, well, kau akan segera tau protes tentang sesuatu yang menarik bagi Hermione bukanlah ide yang pintar," Harry mencaci dan dia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Draco dan Hermione menatapnya terkejut, pikiran bahwa dia masih ada di dapur. Harry menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa dengan serigai. "Meskipun biasanya dia manis dan pendiam, dia tidak main-main waktu dia beraksi. Sejujurnya hampir seperti Ginny-ku."

"Ciri umum singa betina, aku bilang," kata Draco dengan serigai, mengingat kecenderungan semangat Blaise untuk gadis-gadis Gryffindor.

"Aku berdiri disini," kata Hermione kesal.

"Dan, tidak ada yang mangatakan bahwa menunjukan kebolehan sebagai penghinaan," Draco menyakinkan.

"Jadi, siap kembali ke diskusi kita?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," jawab Hermione, bergabung dengannya di sofa.

"Tidak," protes Aurelian. "Aku butuh baju, jadi aku bisa bermain."

"Aku tau," kata Hermione meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf kita ketinggalan jadwal pagi ini. aku akan menganti piyamamu, love. Kau bisa bermain dengan piyamamu dulu dan aku akan mengantinya setelah kami selesai bicara."

Aurelian cemberut dan bergerak menuju mainannya yang menumpuk di sudut. "Tidak, Daddy!" protes Aurelian lagi ketika Draco duduk dengan Harry dan Hermione. "You pway with me."

"Aku minta maaf, Aurelian," Draco meminta maaf. "Tapi aku harus mendengar ini."

Aurelian mendengus dan mulai menggali mainannya dengan murung.

"Okay, jadi Harry dan aku menonton berita hari ini untuk mencari berita pembunuhan belakangan ini. Muggle sedikit lebih baik dalam menentukan penyebab kematian dan mereka tidak tau apapun tentang kutukan kematian, jadi tidak menemukan penyebab kematian pada seseorang yang meninggal akan membingungkan mereka," Hermione menjelaskan. "Tadi ada berita tentang seorang gadis yang ditemukan mati di luar pintu masuk bawah tanah tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka bilang polisi masih belum mendapatkan petunjuk siapa pembunuhnya. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dalam berita itu bagaimana dia meninggal, jadi kami sedikit penasaran. Mereka biasanya mengatakan jika seseorang ditusuk, ditembak atau dipukuli."

"Tempat dia ditemukan juga hanya dua blok dari Leaky Cauldron," Harry menambahkan. "Jadi, kami mendiskusikan bagaimana kita mungkin-"

"Tolong! Tolong!" Teriak Aurelian teredam mencapai mereka dari belakang sofa. Hermione berbalik dengan lututnya melihat ke belakang sofa. Dia tertawa dan cemberut geli saat melihat Aurelian duduk di keset 'welcome' piyamanya kusut. Bagian bawahnya telanjang dan setengah bagian atasnya terjebak dari tangan dan kepalanya, sehingga tidak bisa melepaskan maupun turun kembali ke tempatnya.

"Oh, Aurelian. Aku bilang aku akan menganti pakaianmu segera," Hermione mengerang. Hermione dan Harry sudah mendiskusikan berita ini sekitar satu jam, tapi terus mendapat interupsi. "Aku minta maaf, Harry. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. tunggu Aurelian, aku datang."

"Tidak," kata Draco, menahan lengan Hermione untuk menghentikannya. "Aku bisa mengganti bajunya jika kau mau."

Hermione sangat terkejut dengan tawaran itu, tapi Harry tampak sangat terkesima. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar melihat interaksi Draco dengan Aurelian. Draco berjalan dan menolong membebaskan bocah yang kesulitan dengan pakaiannya.

"Hm, terima kasih," Hermione tersenyum hangat. "Pakaiannya ada di laci paling bawah di kamarku. Tapi Aurelian, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan toilet sebelum beganti pakaian."

Aurelian tersenyum dan berlari ke lorong. Harry tersenyum dan mengelengkan kepala ketika dia melihat si bocah yang telanjang itu menghilang dengan ayahnya mengikuti di belakangnya. "Aku masih tak percaya dia anakmu."

"Aku tau," kata Hermione. "Agak gila, iya kan?"

"Dia luar biasa," kata Harry serius.

"terima kasih."

"Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang pembunahan itu?" tanya harry.

"well, aku pikir akan mengabiskan waktu kita bertanya pada wartawan, karena jika mereka tidak mengatakan itu dalam berita, mungkin mereka tidak tau tentang penyebab kematiannya. Aku pikir yang paling baik langsung-"

"Um, aku minta maaf menganggu," kata Draco dari lorong, "Tapi dimana kau menyimpan pembersihnya?"

"Oh tidak," Hermione mengeram. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Well, aku berdiri di lorong waktu dia menggunakan toilet, tapi dia membiarkan pintunya terbuka, ketika aku melihatnya, dia berteriak 'piracy' dan membanting pintu. Well, dia melakukannya dari toilet ketika dia menutup pintu dan dia semacam sedang kencing, er dimana-mana," Draco menjelaskan. "Aku sudah menghilangkannya semua, tapi aku pikir seharusnya aku membersihkannya juga."

"Piracy?" tanya Harry, mencoba untuk menekan tawanya.

"Privacy. Dia tidak bisa melafalkannya dengan benar. Dan aku minta maaf, aku akan kesana," Hermione menawarkan, berdiri.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," Draco meyakinkan Hermione. "Aku tau cara membersihkannya. Aku hanya butuh tau dimana kau menyimpan produk-"

"Okay. Aku hanya bermaksud.. well, pembersihnya terkunci di bawah wastafel di kamar mandi. Dan well, hanya pastikan kunci kembali setelah selesai," kata Hermione. "Apa kau yakin kau tidak butuh bantuan."

"Dia baik-baik saja," Harry menyakinkan Hermione. Draco sudah pergi sebelum Hermione bertanya. "Dia menawarkan dan mengatakan padamu dia cukup mampu melakukannya. Biarkan dia melakukannya."

Hermione mengangguk dan meneruskan pikiran terakhirnya untuk penyelidikan mereka.

...

Draco membersihkan kamar mandi dengan cepat dan efesien, dan mengunci pembersih sebelum masuk ke kamar tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Draco. Aurelian berdiri di laci paling bawah yang terbuka dan mengeledah laci paling atas, beberapa jubah ukuran anak-anak dan dalaman tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku mencari jubah orange," Aurelian menjelaskan.

"Well, kau tidak akan menemukannya disana. Ibumu bilang pakaianmu ada di laci paling bawah. Kau bisa sakit memanjat seperti itu," kata Draco pada Aurelian. Dia mengambil salah satu lengan si bocah dan membantunya turun.

Ketika Aurelian sudah berdiri di lantai lagi, Draco menyadari tangannya masih diatas pakaian yang berada di laci teratas. Dia mengambil keluar tangannya dan mendapatinya dirinya merona ketika dia menyadari itu adalah sepasang celana dalam Hermione. Dia cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya kembali ke laci teratas dan menutupnya. Dia sangat berharap Hermione tidak berpikir bahwa dia lah yang mengacak-ngacak laci itu ketika dia membukanya nanti.

"Sekarang, kau bilang mencari jubah orange?" tanya Draco. Aurelian mengangguk. "well, kau tidak bisa menemukannya dengan mengacak-acak seperti ini. kau harus membuatnya tetap rapi untuk menemukan apa yang kau cari." Dengan ayunan kecil pada tongkatnya, Draco membuat pakaian yang ada di lantai untuk melempit dan mengatur sendiri ke dalam laci paling bawah. "Sekarang, kenapa tidak kau intip dan lihat apa kau bisa menemukan jubah orange tanpa memindahkannya?"

Aurelian membungkuk dan melihat dengan teliti. Semua jubah malah tertata dari depan ke belakang yang seharusnya dari bawah ke atas, sehingga si bocah melihat satu-persatu. Setelah sesaat men-scaning, Aurelian menunjuk jubah orange dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Draco.

"Good job. Sekarang ambil pelan-pelan dan juga celana dalamnya," Draco menginstruksikan.

Aurelian mengikuti perintah dan Draco menutup laci untuknya. Draco membungkuk di depan si bocah dan memegang pakaiannya.

"Tidak, aku pakai sendiri," kata Aurelian bangga. Dia duduk di lantai lagi, menyelipkan celana dalamnya, terkikik ketika bunyi bagian elastis menutup pinggulnya. Dia mengambil jubah dan mulai memasukkannya ke kepala. Draco melihat skeptis dan tidak yakin apa yang akan di lakukan ketika Aurelian nyata sekali mencoba dengan keras mendorong kepalanya ke salah satu lubang untuk lengan.

"Aku bisa menolong?" Draco menawarkan.

"Tidak. I do it!" si bocah bersikeras, kesulitan, mencoba sekuatnya, memaksakan kepalanya.

"Bahkan pria yang luar biasa sepertimu terkadang perlu meminta bantuan," kata Draco. "Biar aku bantu sedikit."

Aurelian berhenti dan hanya berdiri dengan tangan masih memengan pakaian. "Ini tidak berhasil."

"Sini, hanya sedikit bantuan.." Draco menarik ke atas pada bagian lengan dan memindahkan hanya beberapa inci dari tempatnya. "Sekarang coba lagi." Aurelian menarik lagi dan kepalanya muncul.

"My did it!" kata Aurelian bangga.

"Aku tau kau bisa," Draco tersenyum. Dia menyentak bagian belakang lengan sedikit memastikan tidak kebalik dan mengatakan pada Aurelian untuk memasukkan lengannya. Setelah dia selesai berpakaian, dia kembali berlari ke ruang ramu dan membagi cerita tentang kesuksesannya.

"I dreesed me!" kata Aurelian dengan lengan terbuka lebar menunjukkan kebanggaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Great job," Hermione tersenyum.

"Very nice," komentar Harry.

"Jadi," Hermione melanjutkan pada Harry. "Aku setuju, mantra confundus adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku akan melihat jika aku bisa ke kantor polisi nanti atau besok."

Bagus."

"Sekarang, aku tau kau sedikit terganggu dengan ceramahku tentang detail, tapi aku benar-benar berpikir itu membantu semua yang kita bisa, bagaimanapun terlihat tak beraturannya. Aku merasa akan lebih baik kalau kita melihat lagi semua yang berpotensi membantu dalam banyak hal," kata Hermione serius.

Draco melihat Hermione yang penasaran, bertanya-tanya tidak banyak, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, tapi apa yang mereka lihat ke belakang yang membuatnya gelisah dan bertahan dalam membawa idenya.

"Hermione, aku selalu ingin tau apa yang kau pikirkan," kata Harry.

"Well, ini mungkin membantu untuk melihat jika kita bisa memperkirakan kapan kira-kira dia kembali pada tubuhnya," usul Hermione. "Aku berpikir, jika dia menggunakan ritual yang sama seperti kembalinya Voldermort, maka mereka membutuhkan kuali yang besar. Tidak banyak orang memiliki kuali ukuran besar dan tak banyak yang menjualnya juga. Bagaimana jika mereka perlu membelinya? Aku pikir mungkin kita bisa mengecek ke Potage's Couldron Shop untuk melihat jika mereka ingat menjual kuali ukuran besar dalam bulan-bulan ini."

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Akan bagus mempersempit waktu dia kembali, jadi kita bisa mencoba menebak apa yang dia rencanakan," Harry beralasan. "Dan ini mungkin melihat terlalu jauh, tapi mereka mungkin mengingat sesuatu tentang kepada siapa mereka menjualnya."

"Mengecek juga sangat mudah," Draco menambahkan. "Aku bisa melihat-lihat siang ini. aku akan mengecek ke Diagon Alley dan Hogsmaede."

"Terima kasih," Hermione tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi kemudian kita bisa khawatir lagi tentang-" Harry berhenti mendengar bunyi suara bell.

"Oh, Merlin! Pukul berapa ini?" Hermione panik. "Godric, ini sudah pukul sebelas?"

"Um, ya," jawab Draco mengecek arlojinya. "Ada apa? Siapa?"

"Sebentar!" teriak Hermione ke arah pintu dan dia berlari ke dapur menyembunyikan penyeledikan mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya Draco.

"Ibunya," Jawab Harry sebelum Draco selesai menanyakan.

"Apa?" tanya Draco, matanya melebar terkejut.

"Yeah, dia mengundang ibunya hari ini. kita sedikit ketinggalan jadwal pagi ini dan sepertinya kita lupa waktu," jawab Harry.

"Ibunya?" tanya Draco, menatap waspada pada pintu. Dia tanpa sadar melirik dari bahunya ke perapian dan tempat bubuk floo.

"Ya. Dia lupa memberitahu." Harry menyeringai pada ketidak nyamanan Draco. "Jangan khawatir, Malfoy. Kita tidak di undang untuk tinggal. Sejujurnya, jika kau berpikir akan ke toko kuali sekarang, aku bisa pergi bersama."

"Ya," jawab Draco lamban. Dia memalingkan matanya dari pintu dan mencoba fokus pada apa yang dikatakan Harry. "Yeah, kau mungkin mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih mudah dan kau tidak akan melihat ancaman melakukannya."

"Sebentar! Aku datang!" teriak Hermione. Dia berlari masuk ke ruang tamu dan mengambil file dan buku ke tangannya dan kembali ke lorong. Aurelian terkikik pada kelakuan ibunya yang frantic. "Notepad, Harry," Hermione menambahkan cepat-cepat masuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Harry mengambil catatan mereka dari meja saat Hermione berhenti di pintu. Dia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu. "Pagi, Mum."

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku datang?" Helen Granger dengan senyum malas.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Aku hanya lupa waktu. Masuk," kata Hermione, menyamping memberi ibunya ruang.

"Granma Helen," Aurelian tersenyum, melangkah di sebelah Hermione.

"Kau ingat," Helen berseri, menurunkan dirinya ke satu lutut.

"Kami baru saja selesai sarapan," kata Aurelian meminta maaf.

"Tak masalah. Jadi kau sudah makan," balasnya. "Aku datang kesini untuk bicara dan mungkin kita bisa makan siang atau mencari snack nanti."

"Okay," kata Aurelian antusias. "Apa yang ada di dalam tasmu?"

"Oh, well, kebanyakan koran lama, uh, untuk ibumu, tapi aku membawa dua benda untukmu," jawab Helen. Dia mengambil dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan mobil mainan.

"Lihat, Mummy! Mobil!" kata aurelian. "I pway them?"

"Tentu," jawab Helen sebelum Hermione bisa menjawab. Aurelian mengambil kotak dan lari ke dapur. Helen tersenyum, tapi hanya sebentar sebelum berdiri kembali pada yang dewasa.

"Terima kasih, Mum," kata Hermione.

Helen mengangguk dengan baik hati, tapi matanya sedih. Konflik di dalam dirinya tidak salah lagi. Dia tercabik ketika melihat putrinya. Dia tampak tak ingin apapun selain menarik putrinya kedalam lengan dan memeluknya, tapi dia hanya tak bisa membiarkan dirinya melakukan itu. Sederhana, dia terlalu takut untuk percaya pada putrinya seperti dia dulu melakukannya. Itu bukan berarti dia tak menyayangi putrinya, tak ada apapun selain mencintai keluarganya, tapi dia terlalu terluka dengan apa yang di lakukan Hermione dulu. Mereka mulai berbaikan selama dua tahun belakang, dan Helen merasa ikatan mereka sangat kuat, dan tiba-tiba berubah ketika Aurelian di perkenalkan. Dia tidak memikirkan yang lain selain putrinya, tapi hidup mengambil lagi dan dia tidak yakin dimana menempatkannya.

"Selamat pagi, Dr. Granger," sapa Harry.

"Harry," Helen membalas dengan senyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sehat," jawab Harry.

"Kau Draco malfoy, bukan?" tanya Helen, matanya menyipit curiga pada lelaki pirang di sebelah Harry.

Draco menelan ludah. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Uh, yeah, aku minta maaf," Hermione meminta maaf, tampak agak tak nyaman. "Mum, ini Draco Malfoy, seperti yang kau tebak. Dan Draco, ini ibuku, Dr. Helen Granger."

Draco berharap Hermione memiliki perkenalan resmi tradisional untuk perkenalan resmi yang seremoni dan di bilang sopan.

"A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Granger," kata Draco ramah membawa diri. Hanya dengan displin dia mampu untuk mengulurkan tangan kepada Helen tanpa tangannya bergetar karena gugup. Helen menatap waspada dan mengulurkan tangannya. Draco mengambilnya dan dengan lembut memberikan ciuman tulus di buku jari Helen. Wanita itu tampak sangat limbung dengan aksi Draco dan Hermione hampir mengeram. Apa yang dibilang pantas untuk tradisi kalangan atas dunia sihir sepertinya cukup diluar tempat. Tetap, dia tak bisa membantah untuk berpikir bagaimana mengemasnya Draco.

"Well, uh, kami harus pergi," Harry memberitahu tiba-tiba. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Dr. Granger. Kita bertemu lagi nanti, Hermione?"

"Please." Jawab Hermione dengan tatapan memohon di matanya. Sangat penasaran melihat dari Helen dan Draco.

Harry mengangguk dan menarik Draco keluar pintu bersamanya.

 **_TBC_**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN/ thanks to semua review yang kalian, special tanks buat RarainRara, Scorpryena, GrangerBrOwN, LynKim yang meriew chapter kemarin, sejujurnya saya sedang sibuk dan berencana untuk tidak post chapter ini, tapi ketika menunggu di bandara dan melihat email, dan membaca review kalian akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mempost-nya.** **okay chapter ini memang pendek, tapi...**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **23\. Insecurity**

Hermione duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada lengan sofa dan menaikkan kaki ke dadanya. Dia hati-hati memengang kaki gelas anggur diantara jemarinya dan dengan lembut mengoyangkan dalam lingkaran, melihat kedalam pusaran cairan merah di dalamnya. Dia menghela nafas, mengambil satu sesapan dan bagian kepalanya jatuh ke bagian belakang sofa. Dia melirik ke arah meja dari sudut matanya. Meja itu tertutupi oleh perkamen, koran, dan buku. Dia sedang mencoba melakukan sesuatu malam ini tapi dia menyerah, kehilangan minat. Sederhana dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ada ketukan pelan di depan pintu dan mata Hermione berpindah arah, tapi dia tak mampu menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Masuk," kata Hermione malas.

Dia mendengar suara klik lembut, pintu membuka kunci secara sihir dan kemudian terbuka. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tau, lain kali kau mungkin harus bertanya siapa sebelum kau bilang masuk," Harry menyerigai.

"Aku tau itu kau," Hermione menjawab simpel.

"Apa aku mengetuk dengan unik atau berbeda?" tanya Harry ketika dia berjalan sekitar sofa dan mengambil tempat duduk di bagian lain.

"Well, aku mungkin bisa menebaknya, tapi aku tau kau yang datang," jawab Hermione. "Kau bilang kau akan."

"Wine?" tanya Harry heran, menatap gelas Hermione.

"Yeah, kau mau?" Hermione menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku minum tadi waktu makan malam," kata Harry lembut. "Tapi, aku berpikir aku akan melihatmu minum anggur kecuali acara-acara khusus."

"Well, itu waktu normal aku minum, tapi sepertinya sekarang menjadi hal yang biasa," jawab Hermione.

Harry mengerutkan dahi. "Berapa banyak kau sudah minum?"

"Tenang Harry. Ini gelas pertamaku," Hermione merespon dengan senyuman miring. "Aku hanya butuh sedikit bantuan untuk relax."

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry perhatian.

"Tak ada."

"Itu bukan tak ada. Apa yang terjadi? Apa tentang gadis itu? Apa kau pergi ke kantor polisi hari ini?" tekan Harry.

"Tidak. Maksudku, ya, aku ke kantor polisi, tapi bukan. Itu bukan yang kita cari. Gadis malang itu dijambret dan ditusuk hingga tewas," jawab Hermione sedih.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Tak ada. Hanya... semuanya," jawab Hermione, menatap kedalam gelas. Hermione melirik ke Harry dan melihat Harry menunggunya untuk meneruskan. "Hanya, selama hari ini, aku sibuk dengan tugas. Ini adalah teka-teki, hanya kasus yang sedang kita tangani dan aku akan dapat membuat diriku bekerja dengan baik. Tapi ketika malam datang dan menjadi sunyi, hanya semuanya perasaan menekan masuk."

"Kalau begitu bicara," paksa Harry.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ada untuk di bicarakan," kata Hermione jujur. "Hanya apa itu."

"Apa?"

Hermione menghela nafas. "Semuanya.. aku..." bagian dalamnya bergulat dan dia akhirnya membiarkan semua yang dia tahan keluar. "Hidupku naik turun. Dua minggu yang lalu, semuanya sangat sederhana. Sekarang.. kita sedang mencoba menjatuhkan penyihir jahat yang kembali dari kematiannya. Aku memiliki penglihatan yang nyata di memori dimana aku melihat sahabatku mati. Aku memiliki putra berusia dua tahun. Hubunganku dengan ibuku sekarang menjadi tegang. Ayahku tidak mau bicara denganku. Aku sedang pendekatan dengan Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy adalah ayah dari anakku dimana dia baru saja aku temui. Dan sekarang, Narcissa Malfoy tau tentang ini. maksudku.. Draco sudah mengatakan padanya, ya kan?" Hermione tidak yakin jika dia ingin Draco menegaskan atau menyembunyikan. Hermione tau dia akan marah dengan apapun pilihan Draco. Hermione tidak mengenal Narcissa, tapi dia merasa tak nyaman dengan wanita itu mengetahui tentangnya dan Draco, apalagi mengetahui tentang Aurelian. Tapi, dalam waktu yang sama, dia merasa sakit jika Draco tidak mengakui hal itu pada ibunya.

Harry mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana tadi?" tanya Hermione gugup.

"Seperti yang di rencanakan," jawab Harry. "Untukku, dia tak terlihat terkejut. Tapi dia tidak terlihat bahagia juga, masih dia tidak terlihat baik, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Makan malamnya sangat tak nyaman. Tak ada yang bicara. Sangat sunyi dari kita duduk sampai makanan selesai. Seperti tak ada yang bisa didiskusikan setelah makan malam, Malfoy dan aku tidak berpikir untuk mengatakan apapun. Waktu kira selesai makan malam, kita pergi ke ruang keluarga. Malfoy meminta maaf padanya karena membuatnya khawatir, tapi yang di ucapkan padanya tak ada yang benar-benar menghibur. Dia bilang pada ibunya dia bekerja denganku dua minggu ini dalam kasus rahasia dan walaupun masih tetap rahasia, kami merasa Narcissa perlu tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Kemudian dia mulai menjelaskan setelahnya."

"Apa yang Draco bilang?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, dia mengatakan kita mendapat peringatan dari masa depan dan kita sedang menyelidikinya. Dia bilang tentang memori, tapi tidak apa isinya. Kemudian dia langsung bicara tentang Bellatrix dan kita mengetahu bahwa dia sudah kembali dari kematian. Narcissa terlihat terkejut dan ngeri. Tapi kemudian menghilang dengan cepat seperti datangnya. Sepertinya wajah keras Malfoy lebih banyak datang dari ibunya dibanding ayahnya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, dia tidak menanyakan apapun. Tapi aku masih melihatnya ketakutan," kata Harry serius, entah bagaimana merasa bersalah begitu mengingat ekspesinya.

"Apa Draco bilang tentang Aurelian?" rasa penasaran Hermione terucap keras, mengetahui Harry tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ya," jawab Harry. "Waktu dia bilang tentang Aurelian pertama kali, dia hanya bilang kalau itu adalah anakmu dari masa depan. Waktu dia selesai menjelaskan tentang memori dan Bellatrix kembali- dia tidak bilang tentang Horcrux- dia langsung bilang kalau Aurelian adalah putranya."

"Dan?" pinta Hermione, jantungnya berdebar di dadanya.

"Dan itu satu-satunya momen dia bicara. Dia bilang dia pikir Malfoy bilang anak itu adalah anakmu. Malfoy bilang pada Narcissa kalau Aurelian adalah putramu dan putranya. Lalu dia bilang 'I see'. Itu agak tak nyaman, jadi aku bilang sesuatu. Aku bilang padanya kita akan melakukan yang terbaik. Aku bilang bahwa keamanannya dan Malfoy adalah yang paling penting untuk kita dan kita akan melakukan apapun yang kita bisa agar mereka aman. Aku bilang aku akan memberi beberapa mantra pertahanan untuk rumahnya kemudian jika dia mau, tapi aku bilang padanya bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling ahli yang aku tau tentang mantra pertahanan spasial, mengetahui hampir semua kecuali mantra fidelius, dan kau bisa datang besok untuk memberi mantra penangkal ke rumah mereka."

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang mempelajari mantera Fidelius," Hermione memberitahunya. "Tapi, apa yang dia bilang?"

"Dia berterima kasih padaku atas perhatiannya dan bilang dia akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Mempertimbangkannya?" kata Hermione tak percaya. "Apa yang harus dipertimbangakan?"

"Aku tidak tau," Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Mempertimbangkannya?" ulang hermione marah. "Aku tak bisa percaya. Apa yang perlu di pertimbangkan? Kita bicara tentang memberinya pelindungan. Apa dia benar-benar begitu sombong sampai mengambil resiko keamanan untuknya dan putranya dibanding menerima bantuan dari kita? Draco adalah target utama mereka. Dia butuh perlindungan! Aku tak bisa hanya-"

"Tenang," desak Harry. "Aku bicara pada Draco kapan dia akan datang padaku. Dia bilang dia akan memberi ibunya beberapa waktu untuk mempertimbangkan semuanya, tapi jika ibunya tidak mengatakan apapun padanya besok malam, dia akan memintamu datang dan memberikan mantra perlindungan. Dia adalah kepala rumah, tapi dia ingin tetap menghargai ibunya."

"Baik," kata Hermione sengit.

"Kau benar-benar peduli padanya. Ya kan?" tanya harry lembut.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatnya teluka!" jawab Hermione dengan keras.

"Aku tau. Aku juga tidak, tapi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hermione tampak bingung dan malu-malu saat dia mengalihakan matanya. "Ya."

"Aku tidak akan memprotesmu karena melakukan pendekatan dengannya, tapi aku harus mengakui aku sedikit khawatir," kata Harry serius. "Sesuatu berjalan terlalu cepat dari yang aku pikirkan mereka mungkin lakukan dengan kalian berdua. Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati. Seperti yang kau katakan padaku, dia bukanlah pria yang ada di memori."

"Aku tau apa yang aku katakan, tapi aku tak lagi yakin," Hermione mengakui. "Aku melihat banyak darinya belakangan ini. kau tak melihatnya seperti aku dan bahkan kau bilang dia berubah. Dia sangat jauh dari bocah yang kita lihat disekolah."

"Aku tau dia berubah, tapi tak ada dari kita yang tau dia sebenarnya," Harry mengingatkan. "Dia tetaplah orang yang pemarah."

"Dia sedang mencari sama seperti kita juga."

"Aku tau. Aku tidak bilang dia orang yang buruk. Aku hanya tak mau melihatmu terluka," Kata Harry jujur.

"Aku tau.. tapi jika aku terluka, itu akan menjadi kesalahanku sendiri karena bergerak terlalu cepat dan membuka hatiku seperti sekarang ini," kata Hermione meringis.

"Okay. Sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir," kata Harry sedikit tampak marah. "Apa yang terjadi, Hermione?"

"Tak ada."

"Kau takut dia akan menyakitimu. Apa yang dia lakukan?" pinta Harry.

"Tak ada, Harry. Sungguh," kata Hermione. "Hanya.. ini sangat baru untukku. Aku tak pernah dalam hubungan seperti ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, aku berkencan beberapa kali, tapi aku tidak pernah melewati kencan kedua. Aku hanya khawatir. Terutama.." Hermione membiarkan kalimatnya berhenti, dia menghela nafas dan menyesap anggurnya lagi.

"Terutama apa?"

Hermione mengelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Katakan padaku."

"Itu tak apa. Aku hanya menjadi melodrama," Hermione terkekek pada kenyataan.

"Hubungan itu sulit," suara Harry adalah salah satu dorongan untuk Hermione melanjutkan. Hermione menatapnya agak gelisah dan Harry mendesah. "Aku tau aku bukan Ginny. Aku tidak akan bilang aku akan punya jawaban, tapi aku bisa mendengar."

"Kau bakhan tidak menyukai Draco," kata Hermione hati-hati.

"Aku tidak lagi tidak menyukainya. Dan aku sangat peduli padamu."

Hermione khawatir. "Aku hanya tidak tau kenapa aku memikirkannya. Aku tidak tau apa yang aku harapkan. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia harapkan dan aku khawatir tentang ibunya."

"Narcissa?" tanya Harry terkejut.

"Well, ya. Draco tidak mengakui bahwa dia melakukan pendekatan denganku pada ibunya, tapi dia akan mengatakannya segera. Aku tahu Narcissa tidak menyukaiku. Aku tidak tau berapa banyak dia tak menyukaiku, tapi aku tau dia pasti berpikir aku tidak cukup baik untuk putranya. Kau dengar jawabanya waktu Draco mengakui Aurelian adalah putra kami. Dia tidak bilang apapun tentang saudaranya yang kembali dari kematian, tapi dia marah waktu dia mengetahui tentang Aurelian."

"Narcissa Malfoy tidak menyukai banyak orang," kata Harry datar, "Hanya sedikit orang-orang terpilih yang dia pertimbangkan cukup baik untuk putranya. Jangan membuatmu bimbang karena pendapatnya terhadapmu."

"Aku tak bisa. Itu membuatku cemas," jawab Hermione kacau. "Aku tidak terlalu perhatian padanya sebagaimana opininya akan mempengaruhi Draco. Dalam memori, well, ibunya tidak disana waktu kami memulai hubungan, dia mati.. well, dia terbunuh. Itu bukan yang aku harapkan terhadapnya!" Hermione cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Tapi ini tidak sama. Aku rasa aku khawatir tentang bagaimana dia dan dunia disekeliling kami akan mempengaruhi pendapat Draco terhadapku. Kita sedang mencoba mencegah perang ini. kau tau kita akan. Kita akan hidup pada dunia yang berbeda dibandingkan kita di memori. Bagaimana jika dia bicara dengan ibunya atau teman-temannya dan memutuskan aku tak cukup baik untuknya?"

"Dan kau tau dia tak cukup berharga untukmu," kata Harry. "Jika dia atau orang lain percaya kau tidak cukup baik, terutama karena mereka membiarkan orang lain mempengaruhi mereka, maka dia tidak cukup berharga untukmu."

"Aku tau," kata Hermione dengan eraman. "Tapi, itu tak membuat sakitnya berkurang.. aku.. aku menyukainya. Aku tak ingin ini selesai dengan cepat."

"Satu langkah satu waktu, Hermione."

"Aku tau."

"Kau harus berhenti khawatir, kau tau. Aku tak bilang untuk percaya padanya, tapi kau tidak bisa benar-benar bahagia jika kau khawatir setiap waktu," kata harry.

"Aku tau," ulang Hermione.

"Hanya.. hanya lihat apa yang terjadi. Hati-hati, tapi.. tapi nikmati apa yang kau dapat," Harry menyarankan dengan mengangkat bahu. "Dan jika dia menyakitimu bahaimanapun bentuknya, caranya atau apapun, kau punya aku dan semua Weasley untuk membuat hidupnya seperti neraka."

Hermione mendengus dan tertawa lebih ketika dia melihat Harry sangat serius.

"Okay. Terima kasih, Harry," Hermione tersenyum hangat. "Jadi.. yang lain. Apa kau mengecek Potage's dengan Draco hari ini?"

"Yeah," jawab Harry. Lega mengganti topik. "Penjaga toko di Hogmaede bilang dia menjual satu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kami bertanya waktu tepatnya dan dia bilang tidak yakin, tapi dia tau dia bisa menemukan catatan penjualan karena dia ingat melakukan perbaikan waktu yang sama. Kita tanya apa dia ingat orang yang membeli itu. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa mengenali, tapi telihat familiar. Dia bilang dia akan pikirkan dan jika dia ingat apapun dia akan memberitahu kita."

"Itu bagus," jawab Hermione. "Jika itu hanya beberapa minggu yang lalu yang seperti penjaga toko itu percaya, lalu Bellatrix tidak punya cukup waktu untuk merencanakan aksinya. Aku berharap dia dapat menemukan waktunya. Bahkan lebih, aku berharap penjaga toko itu mengingat pembelinya."

"Aku juga," Harry setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan Goblin? Apa kau mendengar dari mereka?"

"Ya dan mereka setuju. Jika aku bisa membuat kasus Croubat keluar, mereka akan memberiku informasi. Yang pasti sekarang mereka tidak mempercayai penyihir. Mereka bilang mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi akan terus up to date. Tapi mereka tidak akan menyerahkan sampai mereka melihat jelas dimana aku memenuhi tawaranku."

"Artinya?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, aku bilang bahwa aku tidak punya pengaruh apapun terhadap hasilnya, tapi aku akan membuatnya menjadi prioritas. Mereka bilang mereka mengerti, tapi mereka menunggu pergerakan dari kementrian. Aku bilang pada Wayne. Dia bilang dia sudah membantu untukku. Segera setelah dia menyelesaikan berkas, tanggal untuk panggilan akan di kirim kepenyihir dan Croubat. Aku pikir segera setelah Croubat mendapatkan burung hantu tanggal pengadilan, dia akan memepertimbangkan bahwa aku sudah memberikan tawaranku, Wayne bilang seharusnya hanya satu atau dua hari."

"Itu bagus," kata Hermione cerah. "Dan kau tak bisa menyalahkan mereka tidak mempercayai penyihir."

"Ya, aku tau, tapi aku berharap mereka bisa. Itu akan membuat ini berjalan lebih cepat," Harry mengerang. "Well, itu semua kenapa aku datang kesini. Aku akan bicara denganmu besok, aku rasa."

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Harry. Aku akan khawatir sepanjang malam, kalau tidak," kata Hermione dengan rasa syukur yang tulus.

"Aku tau. Tidak perlu khawatir lagi, selamat malam," Harry menjumput bubuk floo dan menghilang dengan suara whoos di dalam kilatan hijau.

...

Hari berikutnya Hermione duduk di sofa sendiri lagi, membungkuk nyaman, dia mempelajari notepad yang dia tulis. Tiba-tiba dia merobek lembaran bagian atas, meremasnya sampai kusut dan membuang ke dalam api. Dia melempar notepad ke kursi di sampingnya dan perhatiannya kepada bagian tengah meja. Dia mencekram rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya dan menatap pada teks. Dia tak pernah mempelajari sesuatu yang begitu kompleks dan itu membuatnya frustasi paling tidak. Teks itu ditulis kebanyakan dalam tulisan latin, tapi banyak tetap dengan rune kuno. Ada juga sedikit Arithmancy di dalamnya hanya untuk mengukur. Pada lirikan pertama, dia pikir itu terlihat tak mungkin untuk di pecahkan. Setelah dua jam mempelajarinya dengan intens, dia percaya itu lebih. Walaupun dia sangat ahli dalam menerjemahkan dan arithmancy, halaman di depannya hanya tampak berantakan campur aduk dengan tulisan latin, angka arab timur maupun barat, dan simbol rahasia dan menyimpang.

Hermione duduk tegak, menarik nafas panjang dan memaksa dirinya untuk tenang. Setelah mengambil waktu mengumpulkan diri, dia menyerang lagi kekacauan di depannya dengan sudut baru. Dia bertekad mengurai teks dan menguasai mantra fidelius jika itu hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan. Dia perlahan mengeser teks kuno ke samping dan menarik lembaran kopian di depannya. Mengambil stabilo dengan tiga sisi. Dia kembali bekerja, sekarang mewarnai tiap bahasa. Dia baru akan sampai pada baris ke dua ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu depan.

"Sebentar," kata Hermione, masih menarik ujung merah muda stabilo melintasi sepotong teks latin panjang. Setelah sampai di akhir, dia menaruh penanda segitiga dan mencabut tongkatnya. Dengan desir dan hentakan yang cepat, membuat foto bergerak menjadi tidak bergerak dan mainan sihir Aurelian kembali ke dalam boks mainan. Hermione masih sedikit terganggu ketika dia membuka pintu dan kemudian tersentak ketika dia melihat pria pirang yang berdiri disana. Secepat dia melihatnya, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Draco."

"Hi," kata Draco. "Aku minta maaf datang begitu saja, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu burung hantu. Aku pikir aku akan menggunakan jaringan floo, tapi aku ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk menghindariku."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione terkejut dengan pengakuan jujur Draco. "Kenapa kau pikir aku akan menghindarimu?"

"Tak ada alasan yang spesifik. Kadang orang tidak ingin digangu dan seharusnya itu adalah haknya untuk memilih menghidari dunia," kata Draco sederhana.

"Ya, aku kira, tapi aku tidak akan mengusirmu pergi, masuk," Hermione mengundang dengan senyum hangat. Mata mereka bertemu dan Hermione merasa kepakan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah dorongan datang untuk menciumnya, tapi dia menjadi gugup ketika dia melihat sedikit kecemasan dalam sikap Draco. Draco membalas senyum hangatnya dan masuk.

"Dimana Aurelian?" tanya Draco mengamati apartemen.

"Oh," kata Herione. Hatinya jatuh ketika memikirkan mungkin Draco hanya datang untuk melihat Aurelian. Dia menyadari Draco tidak benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Aurelian beberapa hari terakhir tapi Hermione egois kalau berharap Draco datang untuknya. "Dia tidur, aku minta maaf. Aku baru saja membawanya tidur siang. Kalau saja aku tau kau akan datang melihatnya, aku aka-"

"Tidak," Draco menyela. "Maksudku, bukan berarti aku tidak senang bertemu dengannya, tapi aku datang karena berharap bisa bicara denganmu."

"Oh, tentu. Duduklah," Hermione menawarkan santai sebagaimana perutnya seperti dipelintir karena cemas. Itu adalah hal yang baru saja dia harapkan, tapi cara Draco mengatakan membuatnya semakin gugup. Bagaimana bisa semua yang dia lakukan dan katakan bergitu mempengaruhi emosinya?

Draco mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. Hermione mengikuti dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Jadi ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, kau tau aku mengundang Potter semalam jadi kami bisa bicara pada ibuku.. dan kami sudah mengatakannya," kata Draco.

"Aku tau," jawab Hermione. "Harry datang kemarin malam dan bicara padaku tentang itu."

Tiba-tiba Draco menatap Hermione dan ada kilatan cemburu di matanya yang membuat Hermione terkejut. "Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya semalam aku kesini. Aku seharusnya melakukannya, tapi aku pikir mungkin ibuku ingin bicara padaku secara prifat setelah Potter pergi."

"Tidak, tak masalah. Aku mengerti," Hermione meyakinkannya. "Tapi apa dia melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Draco bingung. Hermione mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia tak bisa menahan rasa tersanjung karena sikap cemburu Draco yang tidak perlu menganggunya amat lucu.

"Apa dia bicara denganmu setelah Harry pergi?" Hermione mengklarifikasi.

"Ya. Dia butuh sedikit waktu sebelum memanggilku," kata Draco. "Dia tak banyak bicara, dia agak bingung dengan berita.. dia.." Draco menendesah. "Dia takut."

Hermione mengangguk. Siapapun akan takut dengan berita kembalinya Bellatrix, tapi itu pastilah sangat sulit untuk Narcissa. Hermione merasa bersalah pada Draco. Dia bisa melihat Draco amat peduli pada ibunya dan itu membuatnya sakit melihat ketakutan ibunya. "Apa dia mendiskusikan untuk memasang mantra perlindungan disekeliling properti?"

"Tidak, belum," jawab Draco, masih melamun. "Dia memanggilku lagi hari ini, hanya beberapa menit yang lalu, seperti yang aku pikirkan. Dia .. dia bertanya tentang Aurelian."

"Apa?" kata Hermione terkejut.

"Dia ingin melihat Aurelian," kata Draco padanya. Draco menatap kedalam mata Hermione, mencoba menilai reaksinya. Hermione tampak terkejut dan khawatir, dimana itulah yang dia rasakan.

"Aku...aku.. er.." Hermione tidak tau apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dia bahkan tidak tau apa yang seharusnya dia rasakan. "Aku.. aku tidak ingin menjadi curiga, tapi... Draco, aku sungguh tidak mengenal ibumu. Walaupun aku mempercayaimu, aku sungguh tidak berpikir aku bisa nyaman mempercayaimu membawa Aurelian kesana waktu aku-"

"Tidak," Draco menginterupsi. "Kau salah mengerti. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu hanya mempercayakan padaku dan ibuku. Kau berdua diundang."

"Oleh ibumu?" tanya Hermione tak yakin.

"Ya."

Hermione menatap Draco skeptis dan Draco merasa dia harus menjelaskan.

"Dia hanya mengetahui kalau dia memiliki cucu dan berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Bahkan dia tidak mengharapkamu untuk mempercayakan begitu saja Aurelian dengan orang asing," Draco menjelaskan.

Hermione mengangguk, puas dengan jawaban Draco. "Kapan?"

"Malam ini. untuk makan malam. Jika kau tidak ada acara lain."

Hermione mengangguk, sulit untuk bernafas karena ketakutannya yang intens. "Apa dia tau kita.., uh, kita sedang dekat?"

"Aku tidak suka menyimpan sesuatu dari ibuku," jawab Draco.

Hermione mengangguk lagi. Dia berpikir sebentar sebelum bertanya. "Apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku?"

Draco tampak tertangkap basah oleh pertanyaan Hermione. "Dia tidak mengenalmu," jawab Draco tak nyaman.

Hermione kesal dengan jawaban mengelak Draco. Sulit baginya untuk bertanya. "Aku tau itu, tapi, well, ibumu tidak sungguh suka.. orang dari latar belakangku."

"Ibuku tidak membenci kelahiran muggle," jawab Draco sengit, marah oleh perasaan karakter ibunya dipertanyakan. Begitu dia bereaksi, dia ingat kepada siapa dia bicara dan menenangkan diri. Dia tau Hermione tidak mencoba menghina ibunya. Dia sudah bilang sebelumnya Hermione tak perlu setiap waktu mencemaskan tentang menghinanya, tapi Hermione mencoba hati-hati menyampaikan maksudnya dan itu membuatnya marah. Hermione khawatir tentang bertemu dengan ibunya dan sekarang dia bahkan lebih gelisah. Draco menatap Hermione meminta maaf. Dan perlahan meneruskan, hati-hati memilih kata-katanya, "Mother tidak 'tidak menyukai kelahiran muggle'. Dia.. dia melihat mereka bagian dari masyarakat sihir, tapi dia.." Draco kesulitan menata kalimatnya, tidak tau cara terbaik mengambarkan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Tak ada cara yang baik untuk mengambilnya. "Dia menganggap kelahiran muggle ada dibawahnya.. kami.. aku.. itu cara dia dibesarkan. Dia tidak punya masalah berurusan dengan mereka. Dia hanya tidak mengaitkan.."

"Pada tingkat pribadi," Hermione menawarkan dengan lembut melihat Draco berjuang. Draco menatap Hermione ketika Hermione mengatakannya. Menyadari bahwa Draco menghindari tatapan Hermione. Mata Draco tampak sedih, frustasi dan putus asa. Draco butuh Hermione untuk mengerti dan nada suara Hermione yang lembut, tapi matanya yang ragu-ragu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia berusaha.

"Ya. Tapi itu tidak berarti dia punya masalah denganku bergaul dengan mereka. Jika aku punya teman kelahiran muggle, dia tidak protes," kata Draco.

"Teman kelahiran muggle? Sepertinya hanya satu?" tanya Hermione, mencoba merasa keluar dari contoh yang dikatakan Draco dia merasa samar.

Draco tampak lebih tak nyaman. Dia tidak berpikir ke arah sana, tapi sekarang dia memikirkannya, ini mungkin benar. Jika mungkin Ibunya bisa menerima jika dia memiliki teman kelahiran muggle, tapi semua temannya, mayoritas, atau bahkan hanya lebih dari satu temannya adalah kelahiran muggle, ibunya mungkin akan menunjukan kepedulian. "aku yakin, dia mungkin lebih suka kalau aku bergaul dengan penyihir berdarah murni atau penyihir berdarah campuran.

"Kau bilang teman. Ibumu tidak akan protes dengan teman kelahiran muggle. Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang lebih.. signifikan.. lebih dari teman?" tanya Hermione, perutnya merasa tegang.

Draco menghela nafas. "Kau harus mengerti.. ibuku memiliki visi apa yang dia inginkan dari hidupku sejak aku lahir. Dia pikir itu semua hilang, ketika pangeran ke- Voldermort kembali. Ketika semua kejahatanku diampuni, ibuku merasa seperti dia bisa berharap lagi. Satu hal yang selalu dia harapkan adalah istri berdarah murni untukku. Beberapa kali dia mencoba mendorongku ke arah itu." Draco tidak melihat ke arah Hermione ketika mengatakannya. "Jadi, ide tentangku.. dia pikir.." Draco kehilangan kata-katanya lagi.

"Aku tidak cukup baik," kata Hermione sedih.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," Draco berteriak marah.

"Aku tau.. tapi itu yang dia pikirkan, ya kan? Dia berpikir aku tidak cukup baik untukmu," Hermione tersenyum sedih.

"Karena dia tak mengenalmu lebih baik," kata Draco keras membela ibunya. Draco amat frustasi. Dia tidak ingin Hermione berpikiran salah tentang ibunya. Itu membuatnya terdengar seperti orang yang dipertanyakan. Pada saat yang sama, Draco tidak ingin Hermione percaya bahwa dia tidak cukup baik. "Aku tidak tau kenapa kau begitu khawatir tentang pendapat ibuku. Itu bukan masalah. Jika dia atau siapapun tidak bisa melihatmu, siapa kamu karena apa yang kau ada, mereka tidak layak untukmu," walaupun Draco percaya, itu masih sedikit sakit mengatakannya karena belum lama ini dia masih adalah bagian dari orang-orang itu.

"Tapi dia ibumu," kata Hermione pelan.

"Aku bilang siapapun," kata Draco tegas, menatap langsung ke mata Hermione. "Kenapa kau peduli apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia bukan siapa-siapa untukmu."

"Aku hanya peduli karena dia sangat berarti untukmu," jawab Hermione, menatap kedalam mata abu-abunya.

Draco kaget dengan jawab ini. Dia menatap Hermione tak percaya degan percakapan yang akhirnya menjadi jelas untuknya. "Kau peduli tentang apa arti pendapatnya untukku?"

"Dia sangat berarti untukmu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Jadi pendapatnya-"

"Pendapatnya adalah milikinya. Dia bisa berpikir apapun yang dia mau. Tak ada pengaruhnya dengan perasaanku. Aku bisa dan akan memilih untuk diriku sendiri dan dia tau itu," Draco menyatakan dengan sunguh-sungguh. "Apa itu sudah semua?"

Hermione tampak malu-malu saat dia mengangguk, tapi dia terlalu lega untuk peduli.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang lain pikir," kata Draco. "Aku hanya perlu memikirkan jangan sampai pendapat orang lain mempengaruhiku. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untukku akhirnya bisa melihatmu dengan benar? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan prasangka mother untuk memutuskan sesuatu untukku?"

"Aku- aku hanya khawatir, ya," Hermione mengakui pelan.

"Jangan," jawab Draco tegas.

Mata Hermione bersinar dan dadanya naik turun dengan nafas cepat disertai kelegaan. Draco merengut, kewalahan melihat perhatian Hermione yang luar biasa. Draco marah dia tak melihatnya lebih cepat.. bahwa Hermione merasa seperti itu. Draco mengulurkan tangan dan perlahan menarik jari-jarinya ke salah satu ikal yang membingkai wajah Hermione. Hermione mendorong dirinya sehingga bertumpu pada lututnya, menangkup tangannya ke belakang leher Draco dan menariknya perlahan kedalam ciuman yang bernafsu. Draco merespon dengan semangat yang sama. Bibirnya menekan dengan tegas terhadap pemiliknya dan membujuk mulut Hermione untuk terbuka. Lidah Hermione menari dengan lidahnya diantara mulut mereka yang terbuka dan erangan yang dalam keluar dari tenggorokan Hermione ketika tangan Draco beristirahat di pinggulnya. Perasaan pusing berlebihan membuat tubuh Hermione jatuh kembali ke sofa, dipandu oleh tangan kuat Draco.

Draco menarik diri dan melihat kebawah heran pada Hermione. "Kau khawatir bahwa aku akan berhenti melihatmu," Draco menyadari. Hermione menatap padanya, terengah-engah dan mengangguk malu-malu. Pengakuannya dan kepolosan di matanya mengaduk api dia dalam hati Draco dan Draco membenamkan kepalanya ke lekuk leher Hermione, menyerangnya bersemangat, tapi dengan ciuman lembut dikulit lembut Hermione, membuat Hermione terkesiap. "Lupakan itu Granger," Draco berbisik lembut di telinga Hermione. "Kau milikku."

Hermione mengerang dalam kenikmatan dan membisikkan nama Draco. Dia tersentak dan memanggil namanya dengan lebih tegas, "Draco, terlalu cepat," ia terengah-engah. Draco segera berhenti, tapi tidak bisa membuatnya bergerak. Nafas Draco yang panas di kulit lembab yang dicium Draco mengirimkan perasaan mengigil di tulang punggung Hermione. Draco pelan-pelan menarik nafas sambil mengumpulkan diri.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Draco mendorong dirinya kembali ke posisi duduk. Permintaan maafnya tulus. Hermione benar, dia bergerak terlalu cepat, ciuman dan kata-katanya begitu berapi-api dan dia takut apa artinya untuk mereka. Hubungan mereka tampak begitu rapuh. tidak pernah dia menginginkan sesuatu lebih dibanding membuat hubungan mereka berhasil, tapi dia takut dedikasinya yang intens akan membuat Hermione ketakutan dan membuatnya pergi.

"Tidak," Hermione menarik nafas, menolak permintaan maaf Draco dengan gelengan kepala. Dia kembali keposisi duduk dan mencuri satu ciuman terakhir. "Hanya.. hanya terlalu cepat." Draco mengangguk dan dengan lembut menyentuh pipi Hermione. Hermione tersenyum hangat, dengan rona merah dipipinya yang cantik. "Jadi, jam berapa makan malamnya?"

 **_TBC_**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN/ Thanks for RarainRara, Mrs. Alex Watson, GrangerBrOwN, yellowers, LynKim, ChintyaRosita, scorpryena, mrs. Delacour, Aurora, Tsurugi De Lelouch and the Guests untuk review kalian di chapter kemarin dan juga para readers, favourites dan followers.**

 **okay, dibagian Pernie banyak yang masih saya tulis pake bahasa inggris, karena saya suka aja,, So langsung, ini pertemuan Hermione dan Narcissa.**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **24\. Bold Pretensions**

Hermione menutup matanya, mengambil nafas dalam dan perlahan mengeluarkannya.

"Kau akan mengetuk, Mummy? Kita akan mengetuk?" tanya Aurelian, menatap ibunya penuh harap.

Hermione membuka mata dan tersenyum ke bawah pada bocah yang tangannya dia pengang. "Ya." Hermione menatap pintu hitam besar di depannya, batu abu-abu besar mansion bergaya Greogorian, Malfoy Manor dan mengetuk buku-buku jarinya yang cerdas di depan pintu. Pintu terbuka segera dan mereka menhadapi wajah kecil, tersenyum si peri rumah dengan sarung bantal merah muda.

"Selamat malam, Miss Hermione Granger dan-"

"Pernie!" teriak Aurelian gembira sambil memeluk peri rumah kecil itu.

"Eee!" Pernie menjerit kaget.

"My miss you, Pernie," kata Aurelian, lengannya merangkul kuat ke leher si peri rumah. Agak aneh melihat mereka berdua memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama, tapi proposionalnya begitu berbeda. Sementara Aurelian tampak gembira, si peri rumah tampak ketakutan.

"Aurelian," Hermione meminta perhatiannya, menepuk bahu putranya, mencoba agar Aurelian melepaskan si peri rumah.

"P-Pernie pikir anda keliru, Young Sir," Pernie tergagap, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aurelian," kata Hermione tegas. "Kau harus melepaskannya. Dia sedang melakukan pekerjaannya."

Dengan itu Aurelian melepaskan si peri rumah, tapi masih berseri-seri kepada si peri rumah. Pernie menatap gugup Aurelian sesaat sebelum bicara. "Master Draco mengharapkan anda. Pernie akan memimpin jalan anda Miss dan Young Sir, mereka hanya perlu mengikuti."

Pernie agak tak nyaman pada Aurelian dan tetap melirik penasaran dan gelisah di belakang bahunya.

"Kita ke kamarku, Mummy?" tanya Aurelian berharap.

"Tidak, Aurelian. Aku bilang kita tidak kesini untuk bermain hari ini. dan kau tau ini bukan rumah kita lagi. Kita kesini untuk makan malam dan bertemu seseorang yang baru," balas Hermione berbisik.

"Miss Hermione Granger dan Young Aurelian sudah tiba," Pernie memberitahu saat mereka sampai ke ruang lukisan. Hemione menatap sekeliling ruangan tak nyaman sampai matanya bertemu dengan mata Draco.

"Terima kasih, Pernie. Bisakah kau memanggil Mother bahwa tamu kita sudah sampai?" pinta Draco.

"Yes, Sir," Pernie melirik penasaran sekali lagi pada Aurelian sebelum menghilang.

"Daddy!" teriak Aurelian semangat. Draco berlutut ke salah satu lututnya dan untuk pertama kali memungkinkan Aurelian untuk memeluknya. Tidak sampai lengan Draco mengelilingi tubuh Aurelian yang kecil dan dia menyadari, itu terasa agak aneh, tapi dia menikmati kedekatan itu. Senyum kecil terpeta di wajahnya ketika dia bisa menangkap wangi rambut Aurelian. Wanginya bau kelapa, dia berasumsi itu wangi sampo Aurelian, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan jika mungkin si bocah mendapatkan sesuatu di dapur lagi.

"Miss you, Daddy."

"I miss you, too. Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa kesini untuk makan malam, malam ini," kata Draco.

"Mummy say no playin," rajuk Aurelian.

"Ya. Tidak main malam ini, tapi akan tetap menyenangkan, kau siap bertemu nenekmu?" tanya Draco.

"Granma Helen disini?"

"Tidak, bukan Grandma Helen, Grandma Helen adalah ibunya ibumu. Malam ini kau bertemu dengan ibuku, nenekmu, Grandmother Narcissa," Draco menjelaskan.

"Grandma Cissa?" tanya Aurelian.

"Aku pikir paling baik jika kau memanggilnya Grandmother," kata Draco. Draco berdiri dan menatap sedih Hermione. Jelas terlihat bahwa Hermione tak nyaman. Dan dia menyadari mereka berdiri di tempat yang sama dimana dia disiksa oleh bibinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkannya. "Aku minta maaf," kata Draco.

"Tak masalah," kata Hermione. "Aku hanya gugup. Aku pikir ibumu akan menunggu bersamamu."

Draco sedikit terkejut bahwa sepertinya Hermione lebih khawatir tentang ibunya dibandingkan ruangan itu. Draco memuji keberaniannya. "Aku pikir lebih nyaman jika aku bicara denganmu dulu." Draco melangkah kearahnya dan jarinya berlari ke rambut Hermione. Hermione menutup mata dan menerima sentuhan yang menenangkan, sentuhan yang menenangkan milik Draco Malfoy. Hermione tak dapat berhenti tersenyum di sudut mulutnya. Dia merasa jatuh ke orang yang mengagumkan, dia menemukannya. Tapi, masih terasa lucu untuknya berpikir apa yang akan dirinya muda dulu akan katakan.

"Jangan gugup," desak Draco. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, pendapatnya tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Aurelian. Hanya cobalah untuk rileks."

Hermione mengangguk. Itu lebih mudah untuk dikatakan dari pada dilakukan. Draco membungkuk ke depan dan menempatkan ciuman lembut dibibirnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Hermione megangguk lagi dan Draco mundur menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini," komentar Draco menatap gaun jubah berwarna kream Hermione. Ketika dia berpakaian, Hermione biasanya memakai pakaian muggle. Tapi untuk acara-acara tertentu dimana dia berada di hadapan keluarga penyihir atau rekan kerja, dia berpakaian jubah tradisional.

"Terima kasih," katanya malu-malu.

"Mother," Draco menyambut Narcissa yang muncul masuk ke ruangan. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione, ini ibuku, Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa mengangguk dalam pengakuan dan Hermione membalas gerakan itu. Dia merasa, dia seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tau apapun yang dia katakan adalah kebohongan untuk menyenangkan.

"Dan ini," kata Draco, membimbing Aurelian lebih ke depan, "Ini Aurelian."

"Ello, kau Grandmother?" tanya Aurelian.

"Ya. Aku kira," jawab Narcissa, penasaran meneliti si bocah.

"Aku suka jubahmu. Itu biru yang cantik," kata Aurelian, dengan ringan menyentuh jubah biru es pucat dengan bahan yang jatuh.

"Kau suka biru?" tanya Narcissa basa-basi.

"Ya, kesukaanku, seperti Daddy. Seperti Tornadoes," jawab Aurelian. Matanya melebar, semangat dan lugu.

"Aku lihat, kau juga punya jubah biru yang cantik," kata Narcissa.

"Mines is darker," kata Aurelian, melihat kebawah jubahnya. "and little. You is big."

"Ya, aku tampak lebih tinggi darimu, bukan begitu?" kata Narcissa.

"Yeah, dagumu juga tinggi untuk melihat matamu," kata Aurelian. Hermione dan Draco saling bertukar pandang, penasaran bagaimana ibunya akan merespon. Dan mereka berdua cukup terkejut, ketika Narcissa dengan anggun berlutut.

"Lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku lihat, mata Grandmother," kata Aurelian. Narcissa harus menutup salah satu matanya dengan cepat karena sibocah dengan lembut mendorong kelopaknya mendemonstasi. "Matamu juga biru yang cantik."

"Dan milikmu abu-abu, like my Draco's," kata Narcissa mempelajari wajah Aurelian ingin tau.

"Master Draco," Pernie masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Makan malam sudah siap untuk disajikan di ruang makan jika Master sudah siap."

"Ya. Kami akan kesana sekarang, please," kata Draco. Narcissa hanya perlu melirik pada putranya dan Draco berjalan menghampiri mengulurkan tangannya membantu ibunya berdiri. Narcissa melirik ke arah Hermione dan berjalan melewatinya keluar ruangan. Hermione menatap Draco tak yakin. Draco menggosok bahu Hermione, memberinya kekuatan dan Hermione mengikuti Narcissa dari ruangan dengan Aurelian di tangannya.

Hermione menjaga kenyamanan, namun tetap sopan, jarak dari Narcissa saat mereka memasuki ruang makan formal yang indah di hias. Bagian tengah ruangan ada meja segi empat panjang dengan empat kursi. Terlihat agak terlalu kecil untuk ruangan itu, tapi hampir dua kali ukuran meja Hermione. Agak sempurna untuk ukuran mereka dan Hermione berasumsi ukurannya akan berubah menurut banyaknya orang. Dia menyadari salah satu kursi walaupun cocok dengan yang lain, lebih tinggi dari yang lain, disesuaikan untuk Aurelian. Dia membantu Aurelian duduk di kursinya. Kemudian, ketika dia mendongak, ia bisa melihat bahwa Draco memengang kursi untuknya. Dia tersipu dan membiarkan Draco untuk mendorong kursinya ke dalam dan dia berbisik pelan, 'thank you'.

Hermione mendongak dan melihat bahwa dia dan Narcissa ada di ujung meja. Walaupun mereka jauh terpisah, mereka juga duduk berhadapan, Narcissa seperti biasa, membuat dirinya dalam kebanggaannya. Walaupun, Draco secara resmi adalah kepala keluarga, Narcissa masih membuat kehadirannya sangat kuat. Narcissa memulai dan Draco dan Hermione mengikuti kepemimpinannya. Narcissa membuka serber dan dengan anggun meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Hermione dan Draco melakukan hal yang sama kemudian Hermione menolong Aurelian.

"Kalau Master Draco siap, Pernie membawa anggur yang Master minta," Pernie memberitahu.

"Terima kasih, Pernie. Dan-"

"Dan black cherry soda untuk young Sir, yes Sir," Pernie tersenyum bangga. Draco mengangguk. Pernie menjetikkan jarinya dan gelas muncul di tempatnya. Dengan sekejap lagi, empat mangkuk sup muncul.

"Lihat, Mummy," kata Aurelian, "Aku dapat fizzy soda, cocok dengan minumanmu. Tapi ini cangkir mewah." Aurelian cemberut. "I want my orange cup. Pernie ambil cangkir orange-ku yang ada pegangannya?" tanya Aurelian, melihat si peri rumah disudut.

Pernie mengeluarkan cicit kecil dan menghilang dengan bunyi crack. Dia muncul kembali di sisi Aurelian beberapa detik kemudian dengan cangkir orange plastik yang ada pengangannya di tangannya. "Eee... Ee..," si peri rumah mencicit gugup. Tubuh kecilnya tampak bingung dan takut. "Pernie tidak mengerti Master," katanya pada Draco. "Pernie hanya mendengarkan Young Sir. Young Sir, Master Pernie. Pernie tidak mengerti, Sir, P-P-Pernie.."

"Tenang Pernie," kata Draco. Alisnya naik dengan intrik, tapi dia tampak geli dengan senyum miring, si peri ruamh tampak panik. "Aurelian adalah anakku."

Mata Pernie melebar. "Master Draco's Son? Master Draco is still Pernie's master? Master Draco is having son? Sir.. Master.. Master Draco, Sir, Pernie was not knowing you have son. Young Master, Young Master, Pernie was not knowing Pernie's Young Master, Young Master." Pernie menyelesaikan dengan bungkukkan hormat begitu dalam sampai kepalanya mungkin menyentuh lantai jika dia membungkuk lebih jauh lagi.

"Pernie lucu, Mummy," Aurelian tertawa dibalik tangannya. Hermione tampak tak nyaman. Dia menatap Draco, berharap Draco akan membuatnya berhenti, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku minta maaf, Pernie," Draco meminta maaf. "Aku seharusnya memberitahumu lebih dulu."

"Tidak, tidak Master Draco. Pernie meminta maaf. Young Master mengetahui dan mengenali Pernie, tapi Pernie tidak pernah bertemu Young Master. Pernie tidak mengerti."

"Ini agak membingungkan, Pernie, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti," kata Draco.

"Ya, sir. Terima kasih. Tapi Pernie ingin bertanya satu hal, sir." Waktu Draco tak mengatakan apapun untuk menghentikannya, Pernie melanjutkan tak yakin. "Pernie tau kalau Miss Granger adalah ibu Young Master. Pernie tau kalau Master Draco adalah ayah Young Master. A-apakah Miss Granger adalah Mistress-nya Pernie?" Pernie terlihat kebingungan, ketakutan dan tak yakin apa itu membuatnya patah hati.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan bingung dan menimbang, mengingat diantara mereka amat rumit. "Aku tidak tau," kata Draco . "Beri dia perintah," saran Draco santai.

Hermione menatap ke peri rumah kemudian Draco dan kembali ke peri rumah. "Tidak, terima kasih," kata Hermione pelan.

"Ayo, Miss Granger. Ini hanya percobaan," pinta Narcissa.

Hermione tidak lupa wanita itu ada di ruangan yang sama, tidak sekejappun, tapi sengaja berusaha tidak melihat reaksinya. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan. Hermione memandang wajah aristokrat yang mulus di depannya kemudian ke Draco. Dia merasa tekanan dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang ada. Dia tidak pernah memberi perintah pada peri rumah dan tidak pernah menginginkannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," ulang Hermione. Dia menatap pundak Narcissa dan Narcissa menatap ke bawah ke arah Hermione dengan meneliti. Hermoine menatap Draco yang melihatnya sedikit cemas dengan ketidaknyamanannya, tetap sopan, tapi menolak.

"Tak masalah," kata Draco pelan. Pernie ragu melangkah kembali dalam bayangan.

"Jadi, Miss Granger," kata Narcissa. Dia dengan halus menghirup sup dan menempatkan sendok di samping mangkuknya. "Aku tidak ingat membaca apapun tentangmu di koran setahun belakangan ini. apa yang sedang anda lakukan?"

Hermione berusaha menutup emosinya. Dia tak ingin Mrs Malfoy melihat ketidaknyamanannya. Dia menatap wanita itu ragu dan memiliki perasaan udara yang halus bermartabat dalam perilakunya, setidaknya sebagian darinya. Tapi, Hermione juga mendapat perasaan dari cara wanita itu melihatnya dan bicara padanya membuatnya bahwa dia sedang dipandang rendah bahkan dibalik topeng itu, wanita itu sedang menertawakannya.

"Tidak banyak, sungguh. Aku bekerja di Penegak Hukum Sihir bagian evaluasi barang bukti dan aku juga mempunyai latar belakang penelitian di Satuan Penegak Hukum dan Departemen Auror."

"Terdengar posisi yang penting. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi bagian dari kasus ini?" tanya Narcissa.

"Well, tidak, tidak terlalu. Itu lebih karena hubunganku dengan Aurelian."

"Tentu. Tapi aku penasaran, hanya, bagaimana kau mengetahui bahwa Aurelian adalah putramu?" kata Narcissa.

"K-Kau tidak mengatakannya?" kata Hermione dalam kebingungan, dia menatap Draco, Draco mengelengkan kepala.

"Oh, Well," Hermione memulai ragu, dia menjadi lebih bingung di bawah topeng Narcissa yang santai dan polos penuh ingin tau, meskipun begitu dia mempertahankan sikap baik dan ramahnya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Mrs Malfoy. Mungkin dia hanya mencoba melakukan percakapan yang santai. "Diriku dimasa depan mengirim Aurelian kembali ke waktu kita ke The Burrow, rumah para Weasley, mungkin supaya kami bisa mempelajari dia. Kemudian, ketika dia melihatku, dia memanggilku 'Mummy'. Kami melakukan banyak hal untuk membuktikan bahwa dia benar." Hermione menatap Aurelian yang tersenyum saat dia kembali pada supnya. Nyata bahwa percakapan ini diluar dari kemampuan kepalanya.

"I see. Lalu bagaimana kau tau bahwa Draco adalah ayahnya?" Narcissa melanjutkan.

"Hampir cara yang sama. Sebenarnya, Harry dan aku membawa Aurelian ke kementrian untuk menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan. Ketika dia melihat Draco, dia memanggilnya 'Daddy'."

"Dan kau sesederhana itu menerimanya?" Narcissa menekan.

"Tidak.." kata Hermione ragu. Cara wanita itu bertanya seperti membuatnya ragu apa yang sebenarnya ditanyakan. "Kami tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kataya. Kami mengetahui kebenarannya waktu kami menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Aurelian. Kami yakin dia benar dari tes DNA dan memori yang kami lihat."

"Oh, yes. Memori," jawab Narcissa. Dia tidak menjelaskan pikirannya, meninggalkan Hermione penuh tanda tanya apa yang sebenarnya dia maksudkan.

"Mungkinkah Pernie membawakan salad sekarang, Sir?" tanya Pernie pelan pada Draco.

"Yes, please, Pernie," jawab Draco.

"My don't want salad," rengek Aurelian. "Aku mau buah. Pernie bawakan aku cangkir-?"

"Tidak," Hermione menyela tegas, membuat semua perhatian padanya. Hermione merendahkan suaranya untuk bicara pelan pada Aurelian, tapi ruangannya yang sunyi, Draco dan Narcissa tidak punya masalah untuk mendengarnya. "Itu kasar untuk meminta sesuatu. Pernie sudah mempersiapkan salad untuk kita dan kita akan berterima kasih."

Pernie menatap ragu pada Draco. Draco mengangguk padanya. Pernie menghilang dengan bunyi 'crak' dan sup yang ada di mangkuk menghilang bersamanya.

"But, my don't want salad," Aurelian cemberut.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu mengambil dua gigitan untuk sopan santun dan menunggu hidangan berikutnya," Hermione berbisik.

Salad datang kepada mereka dan Aurelian menyilangkan lengannya dan cemberut di depan piringnya.

"Aurelian," Hermione mengingatkan, alisnya naik menantang. Aurelian gusar dan memberi cemberut masam lagi, tetapi mengambil garpu. "Terima kasih."

"Good man," kata Draco pada Aurelian pelan. "Kau memikirkan sikapmu dan ibumu dan kita akan mendapatkan strawberry sorbet untuk pencuci mulut."

"Aku suka strawberry," kata Aurelian, bersorak dengan cepat.

"Aku tau. Itu kenapa aku meminta Pernie menyiapkannya," kata Draco. Aurelian cepat-cepat mengambil gigitan pada saladnya.

Hermione berusaha keras untuk tidak meliat reaksi Narcissa, tapi dia tak bisa menghindar untuk melirik padanya. Narcissa, selalu, sangat tak terbaca.

"Jadi, Miss Granger," kata Narcissa lagi. "Draco bilang bahwa kau cukup tertarik padanya."

"apa?" kata Hermione terkejut.

"Mother," Draco berbisik mengingatkan. Sangat jelas dari respon Draco bahwa itu bukan cara dia bicara pada Narcissa.

"Itu tidak benar?" tanya Narcissa polos.

"T-Tidak, itu benar," kata Hermione tak nyaman.

"Dia juga bilang padaku bahwa kau memintanya untuk makan malam dirumahmu, tidak hanya sekali, tapi dua kali," kata Narcissa basa-basi.

"Ya," jawab Hermioe, menatap wanita itu curiga.

"Aku bertanya-tanya jika apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan atau jika ini benar-benar karena ketertarikan romantisme pada Draco," kata Narcissa. Dia menurunkan garpunya dan mendorong piring saladnya. Dan setelah dia melakukannya, piring salad menghilang dan digantikan dengan makanan utama.

"Sejujurnya, pertama kali aku mengundangnya, itu karena ketertarikannya melihat Aurelian," kata Hermione. "Kedua kalinya karena, seperti yang kau sampaikan, aku mendapatkan ketertarikan padanya dan ingin mengenalnya lebih baik."

"Karena apa yang kau lihat di memori?" lagi, suaranya terdengar polos ingin tau, tapi tetap terasa menuduh.

"Karena aku mulai melihat sisi lain darinya yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya," Hermione mengoreksi, merasa bingung dan defensif. Tetap dia tenang dan kalem.

"Miss Granger, apa niatmu dengan putraku?" tanya Narcissa, menjatuhkan semua kepura-puraanya.

"Niat?" Hermione tampak bingung, sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Mother," Draco mendesis ketidaksetujuannya.

Narcissa melambaikan tangan meremehkan ke arah Draco dan matanya tidak meninggalkan Hermione. "Ya, niat. Karena dari apa yang bisa aku lihat, kau tidak benar-benar tertarik pada putraku sampai kau menemukan bahwa dia adalah ayah dari putramu."

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak punya niat. Aku hanya menikmati kebersamaan denganya, itu saja," kata Hermione.

"Dalam cara apa?" Narcissa menekan.

"Mother," kata Draco lebih tegas. "Jika kau tidak menghentikan ini, aku akan menyelesaikan makan malam ini sekarang juga."

Narcissa melambaikan tangan lagi pada Draco dan menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Hermione. Hermione mengalami kesulitan menjaga ketenangannya. Dia merasa keasamaan di bibirnya dan mencoba memaksanya pergi. "Memang benar bahwa aku tidak mempunyai ketertarikan pada Draco sebelum ini. sejarah kami tidak terlalu bersahabat, tapi kami sudah tumbuh sejak saat itu. Meskipun penyelidikan ini dan waktu kami melakukan pendekatan bagian berbeda dari penyelidikan. Aku menemukan bahwa Draco orang yang cukup luar biasa. Saya tidak punya harapan mengenai hubunganku dengan Draco, tidak juga hubungannya dengan Aurelian. Sederhana, aku hanya menikmati menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Niatku hanya untuk mengenalnya lebih baik."

"I see," jawab Narcissa, masih menatap Hermione dengan angkuh merendahkan.

"I like Daddy, too," Aurelian mengumumkan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini, tapi dia mengerti mereka sedang membicarakan tentang menyukai Draco. "Aku suka Daddy bermain denganku."

"Jadi aku dengar," jawab Narcissa, senyum kecil kembali terlihat. "Aku dengar dia membelikanmu banyak sekali mainan."

"Yes, He buyed me quidditch people, a broom and troll and lots a stuff," Aurelian berseri-seri. "I like pwaying with Daddy, but Mummy says no pwaying tonight."

Hermione menatap ke piringnya dengan rahangnya keras saat dia menusuk kentangnya. Meskipun hampir tidak menyentuh saladnya dan hanya mengambil satu gigitan dari daging, dia merasa tidak lapar. Dia tau itu adalah pengalaman makan malam yang sangat tidak nyaman, tapi dia pasti tidak mengharapkan akan seperti itu. dia tidak mengharapkan Narcissa akan mengatakan banyak hal padanya. Dia menusuk garpunya ke potongan kecil kentang dan mengambil gigitan. Walaupun dia tidak lapar, dia tidak bisa membiarkan makanan itu hanya tersaji. Itu bukan untuk sopan santun, tapi lebih karena Pernie sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mempersiapkan hidangan itu.

"I like pwaying with Daddy, but I miss pwayin in my room. My miss quidditch rug and my star on da ceiling."

"Terdengar sangat indah," kata Narcissa.

"Kau tak melihatnya? Aku akan memperlihatkan padamu!" kata Aurelian semangat. "It's up, up the stair and down, down, down the hall."

"Kamarmu disini?" tanya Narcissa, alisnya naik.

"Tidak. It's up, up the stair and down, down, down the hall," kata Aurelian, menunjuk waktu dia bicara.

"Aurelian," Hermione bicara pelan, meskipun dia merasa cukup jengkel, "Kamarmu tidak disini lagi, ingat?"

"Ya. Dat what she say," kata Aurelian pada Narcissa, dan jika mendemonstrasikan adalah hal yang biasa untuknya, Aurelian mendesah dan cemberut. "Mummy bilang kami tinggal di rumah kecilnya sekarang, tapi my miss my stars and my Daddy."

"Dimengerti," balas Narcissa.

"Pernie. Kami minta makanan penutupnya sekarang," kata Draco, matanya menyipit pada ibunya. Narcissa melirik pada putranya, tapi tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda emosinya. Dia tampak tidak menyelami, maupun minta maaf. Pernie, disisi lain, tampak bingung. Narcissa sudah menyelesaikan saladnya sebelum mereka sulit menyentuhnya dan Draco menghabiskan makanan utama hanya dua menit.

"Yay! Es kream Strawberry!" Aurelian berteriak gembira. "Terima kasih, Pernie!"

"Y-ya, young master. Pernie senang Young Master senang, tapi berharap tak ada masalah. Pernie mempersiapkan sorbet... bukan es krim. Apa Young master suka?" tanya Pernie gemetar.

"Is yummiest, Pernie," kata Aurelian antusias. "Pernie is the bestest cooker."

Pernie berseri-seri, matanya bersinar.

Beberapa menit berikutnya berlalu dalam diam. Hermione menatap ke mangkuk sorbet dan makan dengan pelan, menahan keinginan untuk melirik pada yang lain, di lain sisi Draco nyaris tidak memandang mangkuk sambil makan. Dia menatap Hermione dengan prihatin dan kemudian matanya menatap tegas pada ibunya. Narcissa malfoy menyaksikan bocah disampingnya gembira melahap sorbet dengan semangat, dan mengabaikan tatapan penuh makna putranya.

"Selesai?" tanya Narcissa, saat Aurelian menjilat terakhir pada sendoknya. Aurelian mengangguk. "Wonderful." Narcissa berdiri dan meninggalkan meja, memberi tanda berakhirnya makan malam.

"Terima kasih, Pernie," kata Aurelian dia meloncat dari kursinya dan pergi mengikuti neneknya.

Hermione mendesah dan berdiri, meninggalkan makanannya yang tidak selesai. "Terima kasih, Pernie," kata Hermione lembut. Dia meninggalkan ruangan dengan Draco dibelakangnya.

"Aku yakin ini akhir malam kita," Narcissa memberitahu, dia berhenti di lorong pintu masuk. "Sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, Aurelian. Terima kasih sudah bergabung denganku malam ini."

"Aku juga suka," balas Aurelian, Narcissa tersenyum padanya.

"Aku pikir aku akan beristirahat untuk malam ini, Draco. Apa kau bisa mengantar tamu kita keluar?" tanya Narcissa.

"ya, Mother. Selamat malam," jawab Draco tampak agak kaku dan kesal. Narcissa mengangguk dan berbalik ke arah tangga di balik lorong luas itu.

"Oh, tunggu, Miss Granger," tambah Narcissa menambahkan dalam renungan. Dia berbalik dan menatap Hermione dari beberapa meter jauhnya. "Mr Potter sepertinya berpikir bahwa kau memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi dan memungkinkanmu memberikan mantra perlindungan di sekeliling rumah kami dan juga dia bicara kau bersedia melakukannya. Aku akan menerima tawaran itu." Sebelum Hermione bisa menjawab, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Draco. "Aku percaya kau bisa mengawasi pekerjaannya, Draco?"

"Yes, Mother," kata Draco pelan. Narcissa mengangguk dan perlahan naik tangga. Hermione tersentak terkejut ketika ponselnya mulai berbunyi di tasnya. Mrs Malfoy berhenti di tangga dan menatap pada Hermione penasaran. Hermione menghindari suara ponselnya dan menatap kembali pada wanita itu. Dagu Narcissa naik sedikit lebih tinggi pada ekspresi Hermione yang tegas, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan menaiki tangga.

Draco menatap Hermione sampai ibunya hilang dari penglihatan. Dia kembali khawatir menatap Hermione. Rahangnya tegas dan ada kilatan di matanya. Draco dapat melihat dia hampir di ujung jurang, tapi dia tidak yakin jika Hermione siap untuk menyerang atau menangis. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco lembut.

"Tidak," jwab Hermione. Wajahnya kacau dan dia tidak tau bahwa dia hampir menangis. "Ini bencana."

Draco mengambil langkah mendekat pada Hermione dan meletakan tangannya menghibur pada lengan bagian atas Hermione.

"jangan sentuh aku," kata Hermione, menarik diri dari Draco. Itu tidak mengatakan kekasaran dan kemarahan, Hermione kewalahan, frustasi dan ragu. Dia tidak yakin apa dia inginkan atau dia butuhkan saat ini, tapi dia tidak ingin di sentuh. Draco menarik tangannya, tampak terluka dan tak berdaya, kemudian berubah menjadi penuh tekad. Dia mengambil langkah mendekat lagi dan perlahan menangkup pipi Hermione. Wajah Hermione kacau dan ketat, tapi dia tidak menolak sentuhannya. Jari-jari Draco meluncur ke rambut Hermione dan dia menyelipkan beberapa sentuhan di belakang telinga Hermione.

"Apa tadi?" tuntut Hermione frustasi, matanya mengarah ke tempat Narcissa tadi. "Maksudku, aku tau dia tak menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak mengharapkan seperti tadi, tidak hanya dia membuatku merasa malu dan tidak berharga, dia membuatku merasa wah dan seperti ibu yang buruk! Aku tau dia tidak menyukaiku tapi.. urgh."

"Hey," kata Draco menenangkan, jarinya berlari ke rambutnya lagi. "Pertama, tak ada yang menanyakan kemampuamu sebagai seorang ibu. Kau luar biasa bersama Aurelian. Bahkan ibuku dapat melihat kau tak melakukan kesalahan disana." Hermione menatap kedalam mata Draco, dalam hatinya bergejolak. Dia merasa sangat dekat untuk menangis. "Dan ibuku sangat mengerikan. Sangat jarang dalam hidupku, melihatnya sangat kejam," Draco melanjutkan. "Tapi kau mengatasinya dengan baik. Dia cukup terkesan denganmu."

"Apa?" tuntut Hermione marah, mengambil langkah kebelakang "Terkesan? Kau tidak mungkin serius!"

"Ya."

"Terkesan? Apa kau disana?" kata Hermione panas, menunjuk liar ke arah ruang makan.

"Aku disana," kata Draco dengan sedikit serigai menawan, mengambil langkah ke arah Hermione lagi. "Dan meskipun seperti biasanya, ketajaman pikiranmu yang mengagumkan. Aku pikir aku melihat sedikit lebih dari apa yang kau lakukan."

"Dan bagaimana, dengan semua yang terjadi tadi, kau percaya dia menyukaiku?" kata Hermione sinis.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang dia menyukaimu... dia tidak." Kata Draco dengan kekecewaan yang jelas. "Aku bilang dia terkesan denganmu."

Mata Hermione menyipit dan dia mendekap tangannya. Dia penasaran dan sedikit berharap. Dia tidak mengerti, dia tidak ingin berharap, dan dia bahkan tidak ingin mendengar Draco saat ini, tapi rasa penasaran dan perasaan tidak aman menang atas kemarahannya. "Dan kenapa kau percaya itu?"

"Ibuku orang yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri menjadi orang yang tidak bisa dibaca. Ini adalah sifatnya dan ayahku yang mereka coba turunkan padaku. Ini hanya krena aku mengenalnya sepanjang hidupku maka aku mampu mengikuti pikirannya dan aku bilang dengan penuh percaya diri, kau mengesankannya," Draco menjelaskan. "Dan itu mulai dengan kemampuanmu mengasuh Aurelian. Kau baik, juga tegas, waktu kau bicara pada Aurelian dan mengoreksi sikapnya. Itu agak menakutkan bagaimana kau terlihat seperti ibuku saat bicara padanya. Itu persis cara dia menegurku ketika aku muda, dan aku berharap kau bisa menerima sebagai pujian dari kami berdua."

Hermione tidak yakin apa yang dia rasakan dari pernyataan itu.

"Itu karena dia memutuskan untuk mengujimu. Aku ulangi dia sangat kejam dan aku agak kesal dengannya sekarang karena itu, tapi itu lah. Itu adalah ujian. Dia bermaksud menjadi kejam dan membuatmu marah. Kau memandu dirimu dengan kebanggaan dan kejujuran. Kau tidak bergeming, terbelokkan atau membalas provokasi ibuku." Draco tersenyum lembut dan dengan penuh kekaguman menyisir jari-jarinya ke rambut Hermione lagi. "Kau luar biasa, sangat, bahkan ibuku tidak bisa menggelak dan di terkesan."

"Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa percaya itu," Hermione mengakui pelan.

"Aku rasa aku mengerti," balas Draco halus membelai pipinya. "Itu tidak mudah menerima penilaianku ketika itu sangat bertolak belakang denganmu, tapi aku katakan lagi, pendapatnya tentangmu tidak berarti apapun untukku. Marahlah padanya karena kekejamannya, tapi aku tidak mau kau membiarkan itu menganggumu."

Hermione menutup matanya dan membiarkan setuhan Draco menenangkannya. Namun rasa menghibur ini, tidak bisa langsung membuat rasa frustasinya hilang.

"Tapi, aku lihat itu sangat menganggumu," Draco melanjutkan, "Aku minta kau memperhatikan satu hal."

Mata Hermione terbuka dan menatap kedalam mata Draco. Dia tampak begitu rapuh.

"Ibuku memintamu melindungi kami," kata Draco. Mata Hermione melebar terkejut. "Aku tau dia tidak meminta langsung, tapi pada dasarnya, itulah yang dia lakukan. Ibuku sedikit mempercayai orang. Aku sangat jarang melihatnya menerima bantuan orang lain. Dia meletakan kepercayaannya padamu. Jangan menganggap remeh, karena dia tidak.

Hermione hanya menatap Draco. Dia tidak memperhatikan seperti itu. Dia sangat ahli dalam mantra. Dia spesialis perlindungan terhadap kepemilikan. Dia sering menggunakannya bersama teman dan rekan kerjanya dan sangat percaya diri pada kemampuannya. Itu bukan masalah baginya. Dia menyadari, setelah Draco mengembalikan perhatiannya, sepertinya, sulit bagi seseorang seperti Narcissa untuk menaruh kepercayaan begitu saja padanya.

"Sekarang jangan pikirkan lagi," pinta Draco.

Hermione mengangguk perlahan. "Kau benar. Sekarang waktunya untuk bekerja," kata Hermione, konsentrasi pada tugas di depannya. "Harry dan aku sudah mendiskusikannya dan kami pikir paling baik kalau menggunakan perlindungan penuh terhadap kepemilikan, artinya semua mantra kepemilikan yang aku tau. Well, semua yang berhubungan dengan semua ini.

"Itu cukup. Terima kasih," jawab Draco.

"Jangan menjawab terlalu cepat," Hermione mengingatkan. "Kau harus mempertimbangkannya dulu. Itu maksudnya aku akan menaruh perlindungan yang mana hanya memperbolehkan orang yang tepat yang aku secara spesifik untuk bisa masuk ke dalam kepemilikan. Kau tidak bisa mengundang tamu tanpa aku datang untuk menyesuaikan mantranya. Aku akan, tentu saja datang menyesuaikannya jika kau meminta. Itu bukan masalah bagiku, tapi itu akan menjadi halangan untukmu dan ibumu."

"Tak masalah," Draco mengulang. "Kami jarang memiliki tamu lagi. Jika ibuku berharap bertemu dengan temannya, aku yakin itu, mempertimbangkan yang terjadi, dia kan merasa lebih nyaman jika bertemu ditempat lain mungkin."

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku akan menghargai jika kau membiarkan Blaise dan Pansy untukku," pinta Draco.

"Tentu," jawab Hermione. "Itu saja?"

"Itu saja, Well, kecuali untukmu dan Aurelian. Dan Potter.."

Hermione memberinya senyum miring dan ketika Draco menambahkan Harry dalam daftar. "Baiklah. Ada lagi pertimbangkan sebelum menyetujuinya... well, aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya. Mantra itu memungkinkanku untuk melihat semua yang datang dan pergi diantara batasnya. Itu akan menampilkan nama dan waktu kedatangan dan pergi sebagai parameter. Aku akan menempatkannya 150 meter di luar batas propertimu.

"Itu bagus. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar mantra itu sebelumnya," kata Draco menatap Hermione penasaran.

"Itu karena, mantra itu buatanku. Well, aku benci mengatakannya. Aku hanya mencuri elemen dari peta perampok, mantra mereka waktu dan dasar mantra batas. Aku hanya... itu sangat berguna," kata Hermione lemah.

Draco menyerigai dan mengelengkan kepala. "Itu sudah semua?" kata Draco sakartis. "Kedengaranya sangat brilliant untukku."

Hermione tersipu. "Well, mantra lain agak mendasar dan seharusnya tidak menghambat kehidupan sehari-harimu sama sekali. Aku bisa memulainya sekarang jika kau bisa menjaga Aurelian untukku." Hermione melihat ke bawah dimana Aurelian sebelumnya berada dan perutnya terasa turun saat dia tak melihat Aurelian. Draco menyadari itu juga dan mereka berdua mulai mencari panik sekitar pintu masuk aula yang kosong. "Merlin, bisa kau mengecek kamarnya dulu.. atau , er, .. maksudku.."

"Ya, aku akan mengeceknya kesana. Apa kau mau mengecek?"

"M-m-master Draco..." Pernie takut-takut bicara dari pintu masuk ruang makan. "P-Pernie minta maaf menyela, Sir," dia melanjutkan, memutar jari-jarinya gugup. "tapi Young Master Aurelian ada di-di ruangan Pernie, Sir.."

"Oh tidak," Draco mengeram.

"Pernie sorry, Sir!" Pernie mencicit. "Pernie tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, sir!" Pernie tampak panik dan sangat tertekan. Draco tau wajah itu, dia siap untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, Pernie," kata Draco sengit. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku minta maaf untuk anakku karena masuk ke kamarmu. Aku mengerti itu adalah wilayah prifatmu. Apa kau lebih suka aku mengambilnya atau kau lebih suka membawanya kemari untukku?"

"Eee!" Pernie menjerit. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Tuannya bertanya pendapatnya dan dia tak tau harus berkata apa. "P-Pernie.. Pernie tidak berharap melangkahi anda dengan menyentuh young Sir, Sir.. tapi Eee!"

"Tempatmu adalah milikmu, Pernie. Aku menghargainya. Bisakah kau membawa Aurelian kesini untukku?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, Sir!" Pernie menghilang dengan bunyi 'krak' itu jelas untuk Draco bahwa Pernie merasa sangat taknyaman karena Aurelian masuk ke wilayahnya. Tapi, Pernie sangat khawatir bagaimana dia memindahkan tuan mudanya tanpa perintah langsung.

"Maaf," kata Draco pada Hermione. "Dia tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak."

"Tidak, aku merasa bersalah padanya. Kita seharusnya memperhatikannya. Dia sangat cepat."

'krak!'

"Mummy, Daddy," Aurelian tersenyum cerah. "Aku menemukan rumah Pernie."

"Rumah Pernie adalah daerah privasinya," tegur Draco. "Kau tidak bisa masuk kesana. Aku pikir kau tau itu."Aurelian cemberut merasa bersalah.

"Aku pikir kau seharusnya meminta maaf pada Pernie," kata Hermione.

"Tidak! Tidak, please," kata Pernie cepat-cepat. "Pernie yang minta maaf. Young Master tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"My sory, Pernie," kata Aurelian.

"Eee.." Pernie mencicit ragu. "Pernie.. Pernie.." Dia merintih, tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Pernie, mungkin sekarang waktu yang baik untukmu membersihkan tempatmu dan pastikan ini sebagai perintah," saran Draco.

"Yes, sir!" Pernie tersenyum dan menghilang.

Draco menatap ragu pada Hermione. Dia tau Hermione tidak suka dia memberikan perintah pada peri rumahnya. Hermione menatap padanya sama ragunya.

"Um, jadi aku akan memulai mantranya kalau begitu," kata Hermione.

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Draco.

"Semuanya ada enam," jawab Hermione.

"Rumahku temasuk area yang besar dan penambahan 150 meter dari semua sisi untuk mantra yang tadi. Apa kau mau meminjam sapu terbangku?" Draco menawarkan.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya dan mempertimbangkan tawaran Draco. Dia tidak ingin berjalan mengelilingi rumah untuk beberapa kali, tapi dia sangat tidak suka untuk terbang juga. Draco bisa melihat konflik di dalam diri Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Okay. Aku pikir aku akan menerima tawaranmu."

Draco memanggil sapu terbangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hermione. "Tak usah terburu-buru, alright? Aurelian dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Hermione mengangguk dan berjalan keluar pintu dengan Nimbus 2001 Draco di tangannya.

Sekali memulai, Hermione sangat lega menerima tawaran Draco memakai sapu terbangnya karena bahkan dengan menggunakan bantuan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit untuk memasang semua mantra perlindungan. wilayah rumah Draco sangat luas dibandingkan yang dia bayangkan. Ketika dia kembali ke rumah, rambutnya agak kusut dan dia sangat bahagia mendapatkan kakinya menginjak tanah lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Draco saat Hermione menyerahkan sapu terbangnya.

"Selesai semua," Hermione melapor. "Kau sekarang salah satu pemilik rumah paling aman di Britania."

"Terima kasih," kata Draco tulus.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Aku akan melakukannya dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu," Hermione tersenyum malu-malu.

Draco menyerigai. "Kenapa? Apa kau menghawatirkanku?"

Hermione mengalihkan matanya malu-malu dan rona merah terpeta di pipinya. Draco bercanda mengatakanya, mengetahui bahwa Hermione sangat perhatian akan keselamatan, tapi tidak sampai Draco dengan keras mengatakannya dan dia sadar bahwa itu benar. Hermione benar-benar peduli pada Draco. Perasaan ringan naik di dadanya karena pikiran itu dan dia tersenyum sayang pada pipi merah Hermione. Matanya bergerak ke rambut yang terkena angin, dan senyum Draco semakin mengembang. Hermione tersentak saat dia menyadari bahwa apa yang membuat Draco tersenyum dan cepat-cepat menyisir rambutnya kebawah dengan jarinya.

"Jangan. Aku menyukainya," kata Draco serius, menyisir jarinya ke rambut Hermione. "Aku tidak berpikir akan melihatmu dia atas sapu terbang."

"Itu sangat jarang," Hermione menyakinkan.

"Kita lihat nanti," Draco menyerigai. "Oh, aku lupa. Ponselmu er,, eh,, bernyanyi waktu kau di luar."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, mulai khawatir. Sekali dia berada di luar, dia ingat tadi dia mendapat panggilan tak terjawab dan seharusnya dia melihat siapa yang menelpon sebelum memasang mantra perlindungan, tapi dia berpikir untuk menelpon balik kalau dia selesai. Dua panggilan dalam waktu yang berdekatan mungkin hal yang sama. Hanya tiga orang yag pernah menelponnya: Ron, Ginny dan ibunya. Jika seseorang memanggilnya sampai dua kali, itu bisa jadi serius.

"Ya, er, sepuluh menit atau sekitar itu kau keluar tadi," kata Draco, juga khawatir melihat wajah Hermione.

"Ada apa, Mummy?" tanya Aurelian.

"Tak ada. Aku tidak tau," kata Hermione sambil menggali dompetnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat dua panggilan tak terjawab. "Ini Ron. Aku minta maaf, tapi apa tak masalah kalau aku menelponya sekarang?"

"Tidak, silahkan," jawab Draco. Perasaan cerah dalam perutnya tiba-tiba jatuh.

Kaki Hermione menghentak-hentak sambil menunggu telponnya diangkat.

"Hermione?" suara Ron menjawab.

"Ron? Ada Apa?" tanya Hermione cepat-cepat.

"Kau sedang dimana? Aku baru akan menelponmu lagi," kata Ron.

"Aku di Malfoy Manor," jawab Hermione.

"Oh," jawab Ron datar.

"Aku sedang memasang mantra perlindungan waktu kau menelpon," Hermione melanjutkan tanpa jeda.

"Oh," kata Ron lagi, nadanya ringan dan jauh lebih menerima.

"Apa yang terjadi? ada yang salah?" tanya Hermione

"Apa?" tanya Ron. "Tidak ada yang salah. Ya kan?"

"Apa? Kenapa kau menelponku kalau begitu?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku mencari Harry. Apa dia disana?"

"Tidak, kenapa? Apa yang salah?" ulang Hermione.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena kau menelponku dua kali dalam tiga puluh menit dan kau bahkan akan menelponku lagi. Aku berasumsi itu sangat darurat," kata Hermione, terdengar agak kesal.

"Well, aku hanya akan menelpon lagi karena kau tidak menjawab," kata Ron membela diri.

"Karena aku sibuk. Aku tidak bisa selalu langsung menelpon balik," jawab Hermione, suaranya naik.

"Aku pikir kau mungkin hanya menghindari," Ron beralasan.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk mengangguku sampai aku menjawab? Ron, jika aku tidak menjawab cukup tunggu sampai aku menelpon balik. Jangan terus menelponku kalau bukan hal yang emergency. Sekarang apa yang penting yang kau ingin bicarakan dengan Harry sampai kau menggangguku hanya untuk menemukannya?"

"uh,, hanya.. aku hanya ingin tau jika dia bertemu dengan goblin hari ini," jawab Ron gugup, berharap tidak terlalu jauh memprovokasi kemarahan Hermione.

"Apa seharusnya dia melakukannya?" tanya Hermione, rasa frustasinya berbalik menjadi penasaran.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mungkin. Dia mendapatkan burung hantu dari Wayne hari ini. katanya panggilan pengadilan sudah dikirim ke goblin, croubat atau siapa itu, dan si penyihir yang berseteru. Dia berharap si Goblin akan memberikan informasi untuk Harry," Ron menjelaskan.

"Aku penasaran sekarang, tapi aku tidak melihatnya sepanjang siang ini. aku pikir dia bertemu dengan Ginny malam ini," kata Hermione.

"Well, dia tidak bersama Ginny karena Ginny di the Burrow denganku. Dia tidak ada di rumah juga. Aku pikir ini bukan hal yang besar, aku bisa bicara dengannya besok," Ron memutuskan. "Maaf karena menganggumu, sungguh."

"it's Okay," hermione menghela nafas. "Aku akan bicara padamu-"

"Tunggu," Ron menyela. "Kau sedang bersama Malfoy, ya kan?"

"Yeah.." kata Hermione, penasaran kenapa informasi ini mungkin penting untuk Ron.

"Bisa kau berikan pesan untuknya?" Kata Ron agak kesal.

"Ya.." kata Hermione ragu.

"Bilang padanya aku bukan pembawa pesan, terutama untuknya," Ron menggerutu. Hermione dapat membayangkan serigai puas di wajah bintik-bintiknya. "Bekerja di kasus ini bukan berarti dia bekerja di departemen hukum sihir. Aku tidak ingin ada preman yang dia bilang teman muncul dan mengacak-acak untuknya."

"Seseorang datang ke kantor? Kantormu?"

"Pertama, dia pergi ke kantor Auror. Menyebut nama Malfoy dan Harry. Mereka mengirimnya padaku berpikir aku mungkin tau dimana Malfoy berada. Bloody hell, Aku bilang padanya aku bukan penjaga ferret dan aku bukan pembawa pesan," kata Ron. "Bisa kau bilang pada Malfoy."

"Tapi siapa? Siapa yang datang mencarinya?" tanya Hermione terdengar sedikit khawatir.

"Siapa datang mencari siapa?" Draco menginterupsi. Hermione menatap ketika dia ingat Draco berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Hermione memberikan isyarat baginya untuk menunggu.

"Huh? Oh, Zabini," jawab Ron.

"Zabini? Blaise Zabini?" tanya Hermione.

"Apa? Blaise apa?" Draco khawatir. Hermione memberi isyarat padanya lagi.

"Yeah," jawab Ron. Dia terdengar agak kesal karena Hermione tidak sama-sama merasa jijik sepertinya.

"Tapi apa yang dia katakan?" Hermione menekan.

"Hanya dia bilang mencari Malfoy," kata Ron. "Dia bilang ini penting."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku?" tuntut Hermione.

"Slytherin itu egois. Mereka pikir semua tentang mereka itu penting," kata Ron.

"Ugh," Hermione mendesah. "Aku tau kau tidak suka membawa pesan, tapi Draco bagian dari kasus ini. jika seseorang mencarinya kesana, itu artinya penting, okay?"

"Apa Zabini bagian dari ini?" tanya Ron.

"Semacam itu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Aku harus pergi," kata Hermione.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf.."

"ya. Sampai bertemu besok." Hermione mendesah dan menutup ponselnya.

"Apa yang salah? Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Zabini? Apa dia okay?" tuntut Draco.

"Tenang," kata Hermione, menempatkan tangannya di bahu Hermione.

Draco tak bisa tenang.

"Aku rasa Blaise datang mencarimu di kementrian hari ini. dia pergi ke kantor Auror mencarimu dan mereka mengirimnya ke Ron," kata Hermione.

"Dan apa yang dia bilang? Apa yang dia inginkan? Apa dia bilang?" Draco menekan.

"Hanya dia mencarimu. Aku rasa dia bilang kalau itu penting," kata hermione, merasa agak menyedihkan walaupun dia tidak punya kendali atas penyampaian pesan sebelumnya.

"Pasti," kata Draco, tampak agak panik. "Dia tidak akan datang mencariku kesana kalau itu tidak benar-benar penting. Aku.. aku.." dia panik mondar-mandir di depan pintu, jarinya berjalan ke rambutnya. Hermione merasa lebih cemas hanya melihatnya. Bahkan Aurelian tampak prihatin melihat Draco. "aku harus menemuinya. Aku minta maaf, Hermione, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku tidak tau apa-"

"Tenanglah," Hermione mendesak menempatkan tangannya di pundak Draco. "Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Kalau ini benar-benar serius dia akan bicara pada seseorang di kantor penegak hukum atau dia akan kesini saat makan malam tadi."

Draco mengangguk, Hermione benar.

"Itu.. apa.. kau ingin aku pergi bersamamu?" tanya Hermione ragu.

Draco melihatnya dan dia mempertimbangkannya. Dengan mata menatapnya langsung, Draco mengangguk.

"Berikan aku lima menit, okay? Sepuluh menit paling lama," kata Hermione, suaranya masih menenangkan, mata Draco tidak meninggalkan mata Hermione. Draco sangat cemas dan mata Hermione tetap tenang. "Aku akan membawa Aurelian ke the Burrow sekarang jadi seseorang bisa menjaganya dan aku akan segera kembali."

Draco tiba-tiba merasa bodoh saat dia berpikir bahwa mereka membutuhkan seseorang melihat Aurelian jika Hermione ikut dengannya. Bagaimana kalau ini tidak begitu penting..

"Tidak, Hermione,... aku .. kau tidak harus-"

"Sungguh, aku ingin ikut. Aku yakin sepertimu, ini penting. Weasley tidak akan keberatan dan Aurelian akan senang mengunjungi mereka," Hermione menyakinkannya.

"My see Aunt Ginny dan Aunt Molly?" tanya Aurelian.

"Yes love."

"Yey!"

Hermione mengendong Aurelian di lengannya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Draco.

"Lima menit," kata Hermione tegas. "Temui aku di depan gerbang Manor. Kita berapparete dari sana."

Draco tidak menjawab jadi dia mengangguk. Butuh banyak usaha untuk Hermione melepaskan matanya dari Draco. Draco takut, benar-benar ketakutan dan Hermione tidak ingin meninggalkannya seperti itu. Dia memutuskan dengan cepat. Dia mengambil bubuk floo dan melemparkan ke perapian yang besar dekat dengan pintu depan. Dia melirik sekali lagi pada Draco sebelum melangkah masuk ke lidah api dengan Aurelian memberitahu tujuannya, 'The Burrow".

 **_TBC_**

 ***conditioner saya juga wangi kelapa (apasih)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN/ Thanks to RarainRara, LynKim, scorpryena, ChintyaRosita, GrangerBrOwN, Mrs. Alex Watson, Whellydelviana, mongkey dan mrs. delacour untuk review kalian di chapter kemarin dan juga para readers, favourites dan followers.**

 **okay aku update hari kamis, tidak hampir mendekati hari jumat*haha tetap dianggap jumat kan? karena aku takutnya besok tidak sempat untuk update, chapter ini sedikit pendek, menurut saya, tapi saya Cuma ngikutin aja dari yang aslinya, jadi enjoy!**

 **untuk mongkey sekarang baru bisa update seminggu dua kali, tapi kalau saya udah tidak terlalu sibuk, mungkin ya, tapi belum bisa janji!**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **25\. Fighting for position**

Draco berdiri di luar gerbang Malfoy Manor cemas melihat arlojinya. Baru tiga menit sejak Hermione meniggalkannya bersama Aurelian, tapi dia tidak bisa sabar. Dia yakin dia melakukan keputusan yang tepat dengan fakta sederhana bahwa Blaise datang mencarinya di kantor hukum sihir, tapi dia tak bisa menghilangkan kecemasannya. Blaise adalah sahabat baiknya dan dia kenal dengan baik. Meskipun mereka sering mendatangi rumah masing-masing, tapi Blaise hanya pernah ke kantornya sekali, dua kali jika kemarin dihitung waktu Blaise mampir ke kantor Kerjasama Sihir Internasional waktu dia pergi dengan Harry. Blaise tidak mungkin sampai ke kantor penegak hukum sihir kalau itu tidak penting. Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah itu cukup penting sampai dia harus mencari Draco disana?

Draco mengecek jam tangannya lagi. Empat menit. Dia harus tenang. Hermione benar. Jika ada sesuatu yang sangat serius, Blaise akan datang ke rumahnya. Seharusnya itulah yang harus dia lakukan pertama kali, kenapa tidak?

Draco tersadar dari pikirannya oleh bunyi 'pop' tiba-tiba memberitahu kedatangan seseorang disebelahnya. Draco melirik ke arah Hermione dan melirik kebawah jam tangannya terkejut. Baru empat menit berlalu. Walaupun dia bilang lima menit, dia percaya mungkin sedikit lebih lama.

"Okay," kata Hermione. "Aku hanya menaruhnya disana."

"Hanya seperti itu?" tanya Draco.

"Aku bilang pada Ginny ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kita lihat. Dia mengerti. Dia bahkan mengatakan akan membawa Aurelian kembali ke flatku dan menidurkannya," kata Hermione.

Draco mengangguk. Ginny tampaknya teman yang baik dan bisa diandalkan untuk Hermione dan dia berterima kasih untuknya. Bahkan jika dia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah mengatakannya. Draco menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Temannya lah yang harus dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menggelengkan kepala 'tidak'. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu," kata Hermione lembut. Hermione merasa agak gugup karena reaksi Draco, tapi dia menahannya. Dia harus kuat, tenang mendukung Draco, itulah yang Draco butuhkan. Hermione menaruh jarinya ke jari-jari Draco.

Draco menatap tangan mereka yang bersatu dan senyum tipis terpeta di bibirnya. Itu adalah kali pertama mereka berpegangan tangan dan bahkan dengan semua yang terjadi, ia merasa perasaan ringan di perutnya. Mata Draco bertemu dengan mata Hermione, dia mengambil nafas dalam dan berdisapparate.

Hermione cukup terkejut ketika dia membuka mata. Dia tidak pernah ke rumah Blaise Zabini sebelumnya, tapi itu bukanlah yang dia bayangkan. Keluarga Zabini, katakan ibunya, cukup banyak uang. Mungkin itu uangnya, faktanya dia adalah Slytherin dan atau merupakan kalangan atas, status darah murni, tetapi Hermione selalu membayangkan dia tinggal di bawah atap ibunya, hampir seperti Draco. Sebaliknya, dia berdiri di lorong gedung apartemen penyihir. Hermione cukup familiar dengan Hanna Abbott yang berbagi flat dengan Padma Patil, hanya beberapa pintu ke bawah.

Draco melangkah ke arah pintu hitam dan mengetuk. Hermione berdiri sedikit ke samping. Setelah menyadari bahwa dia hanya mengetahui sedikit sekali tentang sahabat Draco, Hermione memutuskan mungkin lebih baik untuk lebih hati-hati. Mereka berdua mendengar pergerakan dari bagian lain pintu dan pintu terbuka.

"Malfoy, Merlin, dimana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggu sepanjang hari," kata Blaise cepat-cepat.

"Aku dirumah," jawab Draco, menatap temannya, menganalisis suara dan perigaianya.

"Itu tempat pertama yang aku datangi," kata Blaise. "Aku pergi kesana setelah makan siang, tapi Pernie bilang kau tidak disana. Aku bilang padanya jangan khawatir, aku akan menemukanmu. Lalu aku pergi ke kementrian dan mereka tidak tau kau dimana. aku baru saja mau mengedor pintumu! Aku takut kencing berdarah, tidak ada yang tau kau dimana dan kau terlibat dalam.. Granger?" omelan Blaise segera berhenti ketika dia menyadari wanita berambut ikal berdiri di disamping pintu depannya. Alisnya naik terkejut. Dia menatap Draco dan kemudian kembali ke Hermione dan ujung mulutnya melengkung dalam serigai yang lebar. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu. Sungguh kehormatan mendapatkan kunjunganmu?"

"Um, well, bernarkah, bukankah seharusnya aku minta maaf karena datang tanpa diundang seperti ini, tapi aku tadi sedang bersama Draco waktu kami mendapat pesan bahwa kau mencarinya-"

"Yang mana sebenarnya kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu," Draco menyela.

Mata Blaise menyipit, tapi dengan cepat dia kembali normal dan menatap kembali pada Hermione dengan senyum luar biasa menarik. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Granger. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Kau yakin, Zabini?" tanya Hermione. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi tidak sopan. Aku hanya datang karena, well, karena kau mencari ke kantor Harry, kami berasumsi itu mungkin ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus kami. Tapi, aku sungguh tak ingin kau merasa-"

"Aku merasa terhormat, Granger, sungguh," kata Blaise. "Dan please, panggil aku Blaise."

Rona merah mengembang di pipi Hermione. "Um, terima kasih... Blaise. Dan kau, bisa panggil aku Hermione."

"Sebuah kehormatan, Hermione."

Dalam hati Hermione menggeliat ketika mata Blaise terkunci pada bibirnya, dia memberikan senyum mempesona saat mengambil tangan Hermione dan menempatkan ciuman diatasnya. "Please, tidakkah kau ingin masuk?" masih memegang jari-jarinya, dengan anggun Blaise membimbing Hermione masuk kedalam . Hermione mengikuti ragu, menatap dari bahunya pada Draco.

Draco menyadari mimik Hermione yang malu dan merengut pada Blaise. Blaise tidak melepaskan tangan Hermione sampai dia membimbingnya ke kursi berlengan di dekat perapian, dimana dia menawarkannya untuk duduk. Draco dengan kasar menyikut Blaise saat mereka berpapasan dan bergumam, "Hati-hati, Zabini."

Hermione menatap padanya ketika mendengarnya bicara, tapi jelas tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan. Blaise bertingkah seperti dia tidak mendengar, tapi Draco tahu dari cara serigai Blaise yang mengembang.

Draco paling dekat dengan Blaise dibandingkan yang lain dan dia tau salah satu alasan kenapa persahabatan mereka sangat kuat adalah karena Blaise tidak terintimidasi olehnya. Dan sebaliknya, Draco tidak pernah merasa terancam oleh Blaise... dengan pengecualian ketika Blaise menyalakan pesonanya pada gadis-gadis yang mereka berdua sama-sama suka, seperti yang dia lakukan pada Hermione.

Draco menganggap dirinya adalah pria yang menarik. Para gadis sering tertarik padanya karena tampangnya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dia pedulikan, karena dia sering merasa kesal saat gadis-gadis memperhatikannya semata-mata karena penampilannya. Tapi Draco juga tau tampangnya tidak bisa menandingi Blaise. Tidak hanya karena Blaise tampan, dia juga punya pesona yang tak dapat ditolak, pesona ambrosial pada wanita. Dia adalah salah satu pria yang memiliki kemampuan merayu wanita yang dia inginkan dan sering melakukannya. Itu adalah sifat yang bisa dia hidup dan matikan dengan mudah, seperti yang baru saja dia lakukan pada Hermione. Sesaat dia adalah Blaise yang santai dan kemudian dia mendapatkan Hermione, menatap dalam tatapan memikat mata yang gelap. Wanita mengatakan dia menarik tanpa berusaha. Kulit gelapnya sempurna, fiturnya yang kuat dan maskulin, namun lembut dan menarik dan senyumnya mengundang dan tak tertahankan. Itu menjijikan bagi Draco. Walaupun mereka sama-sama pria menarik, tapi pesona adalah salah satu yang Draco merasa kurang darinya.

"Bisa aku ambilkan minuman?" tanya Blaise pada Hermione sopan.

"Um, er.." Hermione melirik pada Draco bertanya tapi merasa lebih ragu karena intensitas, tapi tidak bisa terbaca, menatap wajah Draco. "Ya. Ya. Terima kasih."

"Aku minta maaf, tapi satu-satuya yang bisa aku tawarkan padamu adalah teh para Gerntelmen. Aku harap kau tak masalah," Blaise melanjutkan, menarik tumbler batu dari lemari kecil di belakang sofa.

"Teh para Gerntelmen?" tanya Hermione menatap curiga pada cangkir di tangannya.

"Wiski api," kata Draco datar.

"Diskusi antara pria sangat jarang jika mereka tanpa ini," Blaise menjelaskan. "Tidak sering aku membawa wanita untuk bicara, jadi aku menjadi orang yang agak tidak punya persiapan. Aku harap wiski api tak masalah."

"Um, well, aku tidak tau," jawab Hermione. Hermione tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa, tapi dia juga tidak ingin menjadi tidak sopan.

"Aku akan mengatakan ya, kalau begitu," Blaise tersenyum sambil menuangkan cairan kuning ke dalam gelas.. dia menyerahkannya kepada Hermione dan kembali ketempatnya, menarik keluar gelas lainnya.

"Draco?"

Draco mengangguk kesal. "Hanya langsung saja, Zabini."

Blaise menyerigai pada Draco dan mulai menuangkan dalam dua gelas. Hermione menatap Blaise dan kemudian kembali kepada Draco. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Hermione dan Draco merasa sedikit ketegangan. Dia merasa tegang apa yang akan dibicarakan Blaise padanya dan bingung pada kelakuan temannya untuk menghibur, seperti itu bagian dari pembicaraan. Tapi rasa frustasinya bertambah karena Blaise menyala pada pesona yang penuh terhadap gadis yang dia tau Draco sangat serius. Draco merasa tidak cukup aman tanpa Blaise mengganggu. Dilihat dari ekspresi Hermione, cukup sedikit membuatnya tenang. Walaupun Hermione merona dengan perilaku perhatian Blaise, Hermione tampak agak bingung dibandingkan terpikat. Meskipun jelas tersanjung, Hermione terlihat penasaran dan geli oleh perilaku Blaise. Draco merasa agak puas pada saat itu. Gadisnya tidak terpikat oleh keturunan ningrat pada ramah tamah Blaise. 'Gadis-nya'. Draco bertanya-tanya ketika dia mulai memikirkan Hermione sebagai gadisnya. Dia memutuskan itu tidak masalah. Hermione adalah gadisnya, paling tidak dari sudut pandangnya.

Blaise menyerahkan gelas wiski pada Draco dan mengambil tempat duduk di sofa, meninggalkan kursi lainnya untuk Draco. Draco melirik tapi memilih untuk tetap berdiri.

"Langsung saja," ulang Draco. "Ini pansy, ya kan?"

Blaise menatap kearah Draco terkejut dan kemudian senyumnya hilang. Waktu untuk berbasa-basi sudah selesai. Waktunya untuk bicara. Bahunya turun. "Penyelidikan ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Parkinson kalau begitu.."

Draco dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang. Draco tidak bermaksud mengungkapkanya. Blaise menghela nafas berat. "Aku ada di tempat kerja, hari ini. aku ada pertemuan dengan Mr Parkinson sebelum makan siang. Itu masalah bisnis, tapi sejak kau tanya padaku untuk memperhatikannya, aku berpikir untuk sedikit mengobrol secara personal dengannya. Aku menunggu di luar pintunya saat pertemuan sebelumnya selesai dan dia masih bersama klien. Waktu aku berdiri disana, Katie Bell datang dan mulai menunggu juga, Katie Bell, dia Gryffindor satu tahun diatas kita," Blaise menatap pada Hermione dan Hermione mengangguk.

Draco membuang muka dari mereka berdua. Dia pastilah mengingat Katie dan dia mengingat dengan perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar. Itu salah satu penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya ketika Katie dikutuk oleh kalung yang dia maksudkan untuk diberikan pada Dumbledore.

"Dia bekerja untuk perusahaan," Blaise melanjutkan, tidak memperhatikan reaksi Draco. "Aku yakin dia memiliki jabatan yang cukup, tapi pada dasarnya, dia adalah orang yang mengantarkan pesan. Mr Parkinson adalah orang yang agak kuno. Dia percaya bahwa bisnis seharusnya sangat personal, dimana dia menjalankan perusahaan. Beberapa pengiriman dan pesan harus disampaikan secara pribadi, dibandingkan dengan burung hantu yang agak tidak personal. Sangat jarang kalau ada menjadi pengatar yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Mr Parkinson, karena dia lebih suka melakukan bisnis semacam itu sendiri. Aku awalnya tidak benar-benar memikirkannya. Ada gadis cantik berdiri disampingku, jadi aku mulai ngobrol sedikit. Lalu aku menyadari bahwa dia terlihat agak cemas. Maksudku banyak orang merasa gugup ketika dipanggil untuk bertemu dengan Presiden direktur perusahaan, tapi dia terlihat lebih cemas dari seharusnya."

Draco dan Hermione melihat Blaise, perhatian mereka bertambah, tapi mereka tidak menyela.

"Pintu terbuka dan Mr Parkinson mengantar klien keluar, tersenyum dan menepuk punggungnya, dia adalah salah satu klien lama perusahaan.. secara harfiah. Senyumnya hilang ketika dia melihat Katie," mata Blaise tampak berkaca-kaca, seolah dia sedang memutar adegan dikepalanya. Wajahnya yang tampan rusak oleh perasaan frustasinya yang besar. "Aku tau janjiku dengan Mr Parkinson adalah yang selanjutnya, tapi aku memberi isyarat pada Katie untuk lebih dulu. Aku mendengar, aku menggunakan pesonaku untuk menguping. Aku tidak malu karena itu," Blaise menambahkan membela diri pada Hermione. Dia takut kebanggaan Gryffindor akan menhakiminya, tapi Hermione tampak tidak terganggu. "Dia membuat pengiriman untuknya besok."

"Pada hari sabtu?" tanya Hermione. "Apakah biasa terjadi?"

"Tidak. aku tadi bilang bahwa dia adalah orang yang kuno dalam bisnis. Kepercayaannya bahwa bisnis hanya dilakukan selama jam kerja biasa, senin sampai jumat. 'Hubungan pribadi bisa masuk ke dunia bisnis, tapi bisnis tidak akan pernah menemukan jalan ke waktu pribadi'. Tapi bukan itu saja yang aku dengar.. Ini.. mereka membicarakan tentang pengiriman harus seperti yang lain. Katie mengkonfirmasi padanya bahwa itu seharusnya di tempatkan di tong ke dua di gang yang ada dibelakang Brim's Goblet."

"Di Knoctrun Alley?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

Blaise mengangguk. "Itu semua yang mereka bicarakan. Katie pergi beberapa menit setelah dia disana. Itu, Malfoy. Jika sesuatu terjadi, jika seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu pada Parkinson, ini dia."

Draco mengangguk singkat.

"Apa dia membawa sesuatu?" tanya Hermione, mengejutkan kedua pria itu dalam pikirannya. "Waktu dia pergi meninggalkan kantor, apa dia membawa sebuah paket?"

Blaise terlihat siap menjawab cepat, tapi dia berhenti untuk memikirkannya kembali. "Tidak. dia tidak membawa apapun. dia pastinya membuatnya mengecil atau itu sesuatu yang cukup kecil sehingga bisa masuk kedalam kantungnya, tapi dia mungkin tidak benar-benar mengambil sesuatu dari Mr Parkinson. Katie mungkin butuh mengambilnya."

Hermione menganggu dan dia tersesat dalam pikirannya juga.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi," kata Blaise tiba-tiba, meminta perhatian Draco dan Hermione. "Apa yang kau pikir sedang terjadi? Siapa yang kau pikir melakukannya pada mereka?"

"Blaise, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Kau tau itu," jawab Draco.

"Urgh.." dia mengeram frustasi. "Kalau begitu paling tidak katakan padaku kalian melindungi mereka. Katakan bahwa mereka tidak akan terluka atau mendapat masalah."

"Kami.. kami juga belum cukup tau," kata Draco pelan. Dia tidak bisa berbohong.

"Baik, tapi paling tidak katakan apa yang kau bisa. Katakan bahwa rumah mereka terlindungi. Katakan padaku kau punya orang-orang untuk mengawasi mereka."

"Kami tidak bisa melakukan tanpa izin mereka. Kami akan menawarkan pada mereka, tapi Kami tidak bisa sampai kami tau betul apa yang kami hadapi," Hermione menjelaskan lembut.

"Dam it, lalu katakan apa yang kau tau, jadi aku bisa menolong. Katakan padaku apa yang kau tau dan aku akan mencari lebih banyak. Aku dekat dengan mereka, aku bisa menolongmu," kata Blaise.

"Kau tau, aku tidak bisa bilang padamu," kata Draco, frustasinya sendiri menjadi lebih.

"Aku tau, tapi aku harus tau. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengetahui mereka dalam masalah dan tidak tau apa yang terjadi," kata Blaise frustasi. "Aku mau menjadi bagian dari ini. aku sudah menjadi bagian. Aku mengatakan semua yang aku tau. Aku ingin membantu."

"Kau sudah membantu," kata Hermione. "Kau bisa membantu banyak."

"Jadi biarkan aku ambil bagian. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Biarkan aku bagian dari ini," pinta Blaise.

"Kau tau aku tak bisa melakukannya. Ini adalah kasus rahasia yang sah secara hukum. Aku tidak bisa hanya menandatanganimu untuk-"

"Tapi dia bisa," kata Blaise, menatap tajam Hermione.

"Tidak,, sebetulnya, aku tidak bisa," kata Hermione dengan nada meminta maaf. "Ini bukan kasusku. Ini harry-"

"Lalu dimana dia? Jika kau tau ini tentang investigasi dan datang sendiri, lalu dimana Potter? Kenapa bukan dia yang kesini dan mendengar? Aku ingin-" Blaise berhenti tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya pas dalam pikirannya. "Ini bukan penyelidikan, kan? Jika iya, maka tidak mungkin Potter tidak kemari. Ini hanya bagian kecil. Ini hanya selipan dari penyelidikan. Itulah kenapa kalian tidak melindungi mereka. Ini bukan masalah untukmu, ya kan?" Blaise menuduh kasar.

"Bukan masalah untukku?" teriak Draco, melangkah maju ke arah Blaise. "Kau tidak mungkin percaya! Aku kenal Pansy dan keluarganya sepanjang hidupku. Tentu aku perhatian pada keselamatan mereka."

"Tapi kau tidak menyangkal bahwa ini tidak masalah untuk Potter. Ini hanya bagian kecil dari keseluruh, sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam penyelidikan kalian." Bibir Blaise melengkung jijik dan dia berdiri, menatap Draco tajam.

"Ini bukannya 'bukan masalah' bagi kami," kata Hermione. Dia terperajat dan tersinggung oleh tuduhan Blaise. "Itu benar bahwa ini bukan bagian penuh penyelidikan kami, tapi ini jelas prioritas kami. Tidak ada yang menginginkan melihat mereka terluka. Kami melakukan segalanya yang kami-"

"Kau tidak," kata Blaise tegas. "Jika kau melakukan segalanya maka kau akan membiarkan aku ambil bagian. Aku dekat dengan semua orang dalam keluarga mereka. Aku diperkerjakan oleh Mr Parkison dan mejaku sangat dekat dengan ruangannya. Aku bisa menemukan apapun yang kau ingin tau. Keluarga mereka berarti lebih dibandingkan keluargaku sendiri. Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi dan aku ingin membantu menjaga mereka. Berhenti mengatakan padaku bahwa ini kasus rahasia dan kau melakukan yang terbaik. Lakukan lebih baik! Katakan pada Potter biarkan aku ambil bagian. Aku menolak untuk hanya melihat dan membiarkan ini pada orang-orang yang tidak peduli!"

"Blaise, mate." Kata Draco. "Aku tau ini harus-"

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Malfoy!"

"Blaise," kata Hermione hati-hati dia bangkit berdiri. "Aku minta maaf. Aku-"

"Diam Granger! Aku tidak ingin permintaan maafmu. Aku ingin janji dan informasi!"

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia ingin mengatakan permintaan maaf lagi, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Blaise lebih marah.

"Zabini," kata Draco memperingatkan. Dia menyadari bahwa Blaise kembali menggunakan nama Belakangnya.

"Keluar," kata Blaise muram.

"Zabini," ulang Draco, kali ini suaranya memohon untuk melihat alasan.

"Keluar. Aku memberitahumu semua yang aku tau dan jika kau tidak membalas sama untukku kalau begitu kau keluar dari rumahku," geram Blaise melalui giginya.

Draco mengambil nafas dalam dan mengangguk. Dia mengambil langkah kecil mendekat ke arah Hermione dan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Hermione dengan lembut mengambilnya dan menatap Blaise simpati dan matanya menunjukan kesedihan. Draco memberikan tatapan pada Blaise dan beralih dari Hermione.

Draco membuka pintu untuk Hermione, tapi berhenti di pintu. "I love them, too, Blaise. Aku lebih baik dari pria yang kau tuduhkan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa."

"Fuck off," gumam Blaise. Draco mengangguk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya, meninggalkan Blaise berdiri ditengah ruang tamunya yang kosong dengan gelas yang masih penuh dengan wiski api, dimana kemungkinan akan kosong dan diisi ulang sangat cepat.

"Draco, aku minta maaf," kata Hermione sungguh-sungguh saat dia berdiri dengannya di aula.

"Tidak, tak apa. Dia hanya kesal," kata Draco. Draco melihat kalau segala sesuatunya baik-baik saja. "Ayo pergi."

Hermione mengangguk dan Draco mengambil tangan Hermione kedalam tangannya.

"Apa-" kata-kata Hermione terpotong. Sebelum dia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun, mereka berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Hermione tertawa dan melanjutkan dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. "Kenapa kita tidak kembali ke tempatku?"

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tanya.." kata Draco serius.

"Aku hanya menggoda," Hermione tersenyum hangat. Hermione mengetuk pintu dua kali di pintu agar tidak mengejutkan Ginny dan kemudian masuk ke flatnya.

"Hermione!"

Hermione terkejut ketika Harry berlari dari sekitar sofa dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Darimana kau? Apakah semua baik-baik saja? Kau baik-baik saja?" Harry mengoceh.

"Harry.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione, mencoba mengejar apa yang Harry tanyakan.

"Menunggumu," jawab Harry.

Hermione menatap ke arah Ginny yang tersenyum dan menjelaskan. "Kreacher bilang ke Harry kalau Ron mencarinya jadi dia ke The Burrow. Mereka bilang aku disini menjaga Aurelian karena kau melakukan sesuatu yang darurat dan dia tidak bisa tenang."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Kau duluan," kata Hermione, menyilangkan lengannya. "Ron membuatku agak khawatir waktu dia mencarimu dan tidak bisa menemukanmu. Darimana saja kau?"

"Mengunjungi Andromeda dan Teddy," jawab Harry, kesal dengan perubahan topik. "Aku memberitahu kalau Dennis baik-baik saja."

"Oh," jawab Hermione. Dia frusasi karena Ron membuatnya khawatir lagi. "Ron bilang kau mungkin bertemu lagi dengan Goblin. Apa Croubat memberimu informasi?"

"Ya, sekarang langsung saja," perintah Harry.

"A-Apa Mr Parkinson pergi ke bank hari ini?" tanya Hermione.

Harry tampak terkejut "Yeah, kenapa?"

"Karena kita baru saja bicara dengan Blaise dan-"

"Zabini?" tanya Harry.

"Ron tidak mengatakan padamu," Hermione menghela nafas, meskipun dia bersyukur karena itu. Bisa saja itu lebih buruk jika Harry tiba-tiba datang ke pintu rumah Blaise.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dia bilang?" Harry mendesak.

"Katie Bell bekerja untuk Mr Parkinson, dia membuat pengiriman untuknya besok. Dia menaruh sesuatu di gang dibelakang Brim's Goblet."

"Apa?" tanya Harry terkejut. Dia cukup yakin dia mendengar semua yang Hermione katakan, tapi dia terperangah. "Bagaimana dia tau? Apa kau yakin?"

"Blaise bekerja untuk Mr Parkinson dan dia merasa ada perilaku yang aneh," jawab Draco. "Dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka secara personal."

"Besok? Kapan?" tanya Harry.

"Kami tidak tau," jawab Hermione. "Tapi paling tidak kita tau dimana dan hari apa."

"Yeah.. yeah.." Harry menarik nafas. Dia melamun sambil berjalan di ruang tamu dan mengambil tempat duduk. Hermione dan Ginny mengambil tempat duduk di sofa dan Draco berdiri dekat perapian dengan lengan disilangkan sambil bersandar. "Pukul berapa?"

Hermione memandang harry prihatin. "Harry, tadi kita bilang kita tidak tau waktunya."

"Maksudku, kira-kira pukul berapa kau pikir seharusnya disana?" Harry mengklarifikasi.

"Apa?" "Tidak!" Hermione dan Ginny bicara bersamaan.

"Lalu apa bagusnya kita tau dimana dan hari apa jika kita tidak disana," kata harry seolah-olah itu sudah jelas.

"Itu bukan berarti harus kau. Kita belum membicarakan ini," kata Hermione jengkel.

Ginny, lagi bicara pada saat yang bersamaan, "Kau tidak harus disana melihat apa yang terjadi."

Harry menatap bolak balik antara dua wanita itu, kewalahan dengan respon mereka. Hermione memandang Ginny ingin tau.

"Kau bisa menggunakan semacam mantra untuk pengawasan," Ginny memberi ide.

"Seseorang harus tetap perlu dekat untuk itu," Hermione mengingatkan Ginny. "Tapi bukan berarti itu harus kau, Harry."

"Aku Auror dan orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap kasus ini," kata Harry, berani untuk beragumen.

"Itu bukan berarti kau satu-satunya pilihan!" "Aku tidak peduli apa titelmu dan hukum yang kau pegang aku tak ingin itu kau!" Hermione dan Ginny berteriak bersama lagi.

"Aku juga punya keterampilan yang sama denganmu," Hermione melanjutkan. "Kita mungkin terampil dalam area yang berbeda, tapi aku juga sama terampilnya. Kita sepakat sebelumnya bahwa aku adalah pilihan yang lebih baik untuk pergi ke Knocturn Alley dan masih banyak alasan kali ini aku tau dengan jelas dimana Brim's Goblet. Tidak perlu disebut, aku tau dengan jelas tempat dimana pengiriman itu direncanakan.

"Apa kau menahan informasi?" tanya Harry kejam.

"Kau tidak bertanya dan aku tidak akan memberitahu sampai diskusi ini jelas," kata Hermione angkuh.

Harry menghela nafas dan memutar matanya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa harus yang kesana," kata Ginny dengan wajah cemberut menutupi kemarahannya. "Kita semua adalah penyihir hebat. Aku yakin kita bisa menemukan cara untuk bisa melihat gang tanpa menginjakkan kaki disana. Setidaknya menginjakan kaki selama perjanjian itu berlangsung."

"Itu pikiran yang bagus, Weas.. Ginny," kata Draco lembut. "Tapi, itu tidak cukup baik. Aku yakin apapun yang akan berlangsung sudah dipersiapkan. Kita tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka mungkin menggunakan mantra yang memungkinkan mereka untuk tidak terdekteksi dengan mantra wilayah. Itu harusnya seseorang. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko karena mungkin itu satu-satunya kesempatan yang kita punya."

"Setuju," kata Harry. "Jadi-"

"Jadi, aku akan pergi," kata Hermione.

"Tidak," kata Harry tegas. "Aku orang yang bertanggung jawab dan itu artinya-"

"Shut it, already," Draco menyela. "Aku yang seharusnya." Draco tidak tampak senang saat mengatakannya. Dia tidak berdebat, dia mengundurkan diri. Tiga yang lain di dalam ruangan tertegun.

"Tapi-"

"Berhenti berdebat sebentar dan pikirkan," perintah Draco, suaranya keras dan tenang. "Aku tau bagaimana gangnya. Kita berpikir itu mungkin Rabastan atau Rodolphus, pamanku. Aku yakin kalian bisa mengenali wajah mereka, tapi aku bahkan bisa mengenali dari cara mereka berjalan atau kotoran dibawah kuku mereka. Aku juga mengenali wajah pelahap maut yang mungkin tidak pernah kau dengar namanya. Jika kau ingin ini berjalan dengan baik, lalu kau tau aku adalah pilihan terbaik. Hanya berikan saja jubah sialan itu!" itu cukup jelas, dia tau bahwa itu adalah pilihan yang benar, tetap Draco tidak suka. dia mengatakan dengan tegas dan logikanya menantang.

"Apa? Tidak," Hermione protes cemas.

"Jika kau percaya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu berkualifikasi, silahkan," kata Draco, tau betul Hermione tidak punya argumen yang valid.

"Malfoy," kata harry pelan. "Ini bukan hanya berkualifikasi, kau harus-"

"Aku tau betul apa ini," Draco menyela. "Ini tentang tiga Gryffindor yang keras kepala mengkhawatirkan keamanan teman mereka dibandingkan mereka sendiri. Kalian sibuk mengkhawatirkan tentang menjaga agar yang lain aman yang mana kalian tidak memperhatikan apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Jadi, jika kau melepaskan perasaan kalian sebentar, kalian akan melihat bahwa aku satu-satunya pilihan yang tepat untuk ini."

Ketiga Gryffindor yang duduk menatap satu sama lain ragu. "Tidak ada perselisihan dari kalian berdua? Dan aku tidak mendengar lagi protes dari si kepala merah juga. Kita asumsikan logikanya bekerja dan tidak bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan keselamatanku."

Mata Ginny menyipit dan ekspresi masam, marah dia menatap Draco. "Aku tidak pernah bilang-"

"Rileks, Ginger, itu Cuma bercanda," Draco menyerigai.

"Mungkin kau seharusnya membuat lelucon," jawabnya.

"Seperti aku mungkin memerlukannya," jawab Draco. Harry menyerigai dan ketika Ginny mendapati ekspresi Draco yang puas, dia mendengus tertawa kecil.

"Sekarang, debatnya selesai," Draco melanjutkan. "Aku pikir aku seharusnya membuat detail layout, jadi kalian punya sesuatu yang baru untuk protes. Aku akan membawa jubah gaib Potter. Tokonya buka jam sepuluh, jadi aku pikir seharusnya ada disana pukul sepuluh sampai sembilan. Sejujurnya aku pernah ada di gang itu sebelumnya dan jika tidak ada yang berubah, aku tau dimana tempat aku bisa bersembunyi dekat dengan ujung ini. aku tinggal dan melihat Bell menaruh sesuatu dan aku melihat mereka mengambilnya. Aku mengidentifikasi orang itu dan permainan selesai, benar?"

Draco menunggu respon, tapi tak ada yang datang.

"Apa? Tidak ada perdebatan?" tanya Draco. "Really?"

"Kau benar, Malfoy," kata Harry akhirnya. "Dan aku tidak melihat kelemahan dari rencanamu."

Ginny mengangguk, mata Draco jatuh kepada Hermione. Hermione meremas jari-jarinya di pangkuannya dan menatap keatas ke arah Draco tampak sangat cemas. Draco tidak tau apa yang akan dia katakan untuknya. Dia mungkin merasa hal yang sama jika Hermione yang pergi. Meskipun cara dia membuatnya, seperti dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Itu benar bahwa dia adalah yang terbaik untuk pekerjaan ini, tapi dia menyetujui untuk melindungi Hermione dan Pansy. Dia tidak ingin Hermione mengambil misi ini dan misi ini untuk melindungi Pansy dan keluarganya. Mereka mengangguk sebisa mereka dan Draco tau dia adalah orangnya.

"Hanya.. hanya hati-hati," kata Hermione pelan. "Tidak ada sok pahlawan."

"Tidakkah kau ingat aku Slytherin?" Draco menyerigai. "Semua tentang pemeliharaan diri?"

"Okay," kata Harry berdiri. "Temui aku dirumahki pukul 8.30 besok pagi. Aku akan menunggu dengan jubah gaib. Kita akan mendiskusikan semua yang mungkin terjadi."

Draco mengangguk.

"Mummy!" suara lembut tangisan terdengar dari lorong.

"Oh tidak.." geram Hermione. "Aku akan bertemu denganmu besok, Harry. Draco jangan pergi dulu."

"Aurey harusnya baik-baik saja," kata Ginny cemas. "Aku baru memeriksanya." Ginny mengikuti Hermione ke lorong mengecek Aurelian. Draco agak bersyukur karena interupsi.

"Potter, tunggu," kata Draco, melangkah mendekat pada Harry sebelum menggunakan jaringan floo. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan di depannya."

"Lanjutkan," kata harry skeptis.

"Aku tidak hanya akan mengidentifikasi dan pergi begitu saja. Kita sudah tau siapa yang kita pikir. Kita perlu tau kemana mereka pergi. Dan aku tau ini akan membuat argumen," kata Draco serius. Harry melihatnya, tidak tau untuk mengatakan apa. "Aku akan mengikuti mereka. Aku agak berharap mereka menggunakan kaki, tapi jika mereka telihat akan berapparate, aku akan meraih jubah mereka," kata Draco.

"Hermione akan benci itu," kata Harry datar.

"Dimana aku tidak mengatakan ini," kata Draco.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya," tanya Draco curiga.

"Karena itu yang akan kau lakukan dan untuk informasi ini."

Harry mengangguk, membiarkan rasa waspadanya turun, "Kau benar. Dan aku berterima kasih. Hanya.. hanya hati-hati. Aku akan memikirkan rencana lari darurat."

Draco mengangguk.

"Slytherin pemeliharaan diri?" tanya Harry dengan serigai.

"Ini mungkin lebih tinggi dari daftar prioritas Gryffindor, tapi ini adalah hal yang lebih penting. Tak perlu disebutkan, tapi aku tidak berencana untuk tertangkap."

"Itu rencana yang bagus, Malfoy," Harry menyerigai. "Aku akan melihatmu besok."

Harry meraih sejumput bubuk floo dan menghilang di perapian Hermione.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Hermione menyakinkan Draco waktu dia masuk lagi ke ruang tamu. "Kadang dia takut kalau aku tidak ada di tempat tidur." Draco mengangguk.

"Aku akan bertemu Luna untuk makan siang besok, jadi aku tidak bisa disini, tapi lebih baik kau menelponku kalau mendengar apapun, okay?" kata Ginny pada hermione.

"Ya." Hermione memeluk Ginny dan si kepala merah menghilang seperti Harry.

Hermione menatap Draco dan wajah cemasnya kembali.

"Kau kurang percaya padaku?" tanya Draco sederhana.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," jawab Hermione.

"Lalu kenapa kau khawatir seperti itu?"

"Karena aku peduli padamu dan sesuatu selalu berjalan tidak sesuai rencana," jawab Hermione.

Draco melangkah maju dan memeluk Hermione. "Aku akan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin terluka, kau tau."

Hermione meletakkan kepalanya di dada Draco. "Aku tau, tapi jika ada pilihan yang lebih baik, kau tidak akan ingin pergi sama sekali. Dan jika kau hati-hati.. lihat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali kita disana."

"Kita sengaja memancing waktu itu," Draco mengingatkannya, berharap bahwa dia tidak mengingatkan Draco.

"Aku tau. Aku hanya khawatir karena... karena aku peduli padamu."

Draco menikmati kata-kata itu dan perasaan dibalik itu. Dia memegang lebih dekat dan menekan hidungnya kedalam rambut ikal hermione. Miliknya. Hermione adalah miliknya dan itu tak ada yang dia inginkan lagi. Draco menarik dan melihat kedalam mata Hermione.

"jangan pergi," kata Hermione sedih. "Kau tidak harus pergi, ya kan?"

"Tidak, aku rasa. Kenapa?" tanya Draco ingin tahu. Matanya berjalan ke bawah bibir hermione.

"Ini semua begitu gila, malam ini. aku hanya.. aku tidak tau.. aku.."

"Hermione," Draco memaksa matanya untuk bertemu dan berharap dia hanya mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku berharap kau bisa memegangku lebih lama," kata Hermione pelan sambil menunduk dan beralih. Matanya tidak bisa bertemu dengan mata Draco. Dia merasa menyedihkan dan perlu dikeluarkan dan mengatakan apa yang dia rasa.

Draco memaksa dagunya naik. Mata Draco bertemu dengannya untuk sesaat sebelum bibir Draco menekan diatas bibirnya. Jari Draco melepaskan dagunya dan dengan lembut membelai pipinya. Draco menarik pelan dan menatap pipi merahnya.

"I'd love that," kata Draco akhirnya. Dia membimbing Hermione ke sofa dan duduk bersamanya, membusungkan lengannya ke sekeliling Hermione dan membiarkan kepala Hermione beristirahat di dadanya. Hermione mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Hermione khawatir tentang hari esok, tapi paling tidak untuk sesaat dia bisa rileks dan akhirnya menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

 **_TBC_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **26\. Man of Mettle**

 _Thump! Scree..._

Draco terkejut tebangun dan melihat sekeliling panik. Hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah berat kepala dengan rambut keriting berantakan di dadanya. Pandangan pertamanya, Hermione dan ruang tamunya membuatnya sedikit tenang. Jantungnya berpacu dari bangun tiba-tibanya dan menatap kesekeliling ruangan perlahan. Walaupun masih gelap, langit diluar jendela mulai tampak dan suara burung berkicau tertangkap telinganya. Pagi.

Draco berpikir kembali peristiwa semalam dan bagaimana mereka membawanya ketempat dan posisinya saat ini. itu seperti mimpi yang lucu. Satu hal yang terasa nyata adalah dia merasa wanita yang memeluknya. Draco merasa bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi semalam saat Hermione memintanya, tapi Draco hanya merasa seperti itu untuk beberapa menit. Dia pastinya tidak mengharapkan untuk tertidur, tapi dia bahagia. Walaupun dia dimasa lalu berkencan dengan dua wanita bahkan melakukan hal intim. Draco tidak pernah terbangun dengan wanita di lengannya. Entah bagaimana terasa lebih sangat intim daripada pengalamannya.

 _Mine, milikku,_ pikirnya.

Gedebuk!

Draco terkesima dengan bunyi suara, mengingat suara mengejutkan yang membuatnya terbangun. Gadis di lengannya berguling malas kesamping dan meringkuk di dadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia terduduk tegak terkejut. Draco menyeringai karena keterkejutannya dan lucu cara rambutnya jatuh.

"Selamat pagi," sambut Draco lembut.

"Apa-?" kata Hermione tampak bingung.

Draco dapat melihat Hermione mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan ingatan dalam otaknya. Draco mengulutkan tangan dan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Oh, Merlin, aku melakukannya lagi, bukan?" tanyanya sedih. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud ketiduran."

Draco tersenyum pada Hermione lembut dan jarinya menyentuh pipinya lagi dan mengamati wajahnya. Bahkan di pagi hari, Hermione cantik.

"K-Kau menginap," Hermione menyadari.

"Ya, aku ketiduran juga," kata Draco. "Mungkin aku yang ketiduran pertama, jadi jangan meminta maaf." Draco membungkuk ke depan dan menempatkan ciuman ringan di bibir Hermione. Hermione mendesah puas dan perlahan matanya terbuka lagi saat Draco menarik diri. Cara yang luar biasa untuk bangun pagi – tubuh yang hangat dibawahnya dan ciuman lembut yang membuatnya pusing. Hermione meletakkan kepalanya ke dada Draco lagi. 'sejenak saja' kata Hermione dalam hati.

"Aku bisa saja seperti ini sepanjang hari, kau tau," Draco berbisik ke telinga Hermione. "Aku tak ingin kau bergerak, sungguh... tapi aku taku Aurelian mungkin sedang ada di dapur."

Hermione terduduk tiba-tiba lagi. "Apa?"

Scree..

"Tidak," Hermione mengerang. "Aurelian?"

Hermione berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke dapur.

"Oh, Aurelian..." Hermione menghela nafas.

"Mornin', Mummy," Aurelian tersenyum cerah. Dia berdiri di atas kursi yang dia ambil dari kursi makan ke konter dapur.

"Aurelian, apa yang aku bilang tentang sarapan?" tanya Hermione cemberut.

"Mummy bilang, Mummy yang buat," kata Aurelian. "Tapi Mummy dan Daddy masih tidur."

"Jika aku tidur maka kau harus membangunkanku, ya kan?" Hermione mengingatkan.

"Daddy juga?" tanya Aurelian.

"Um, ya," jawab Hermione. Hermione merona dan menatap ke belakangnya melihat Draco menyerigai kepada mereka berdua.

"Berencana membuatku menginap lagi?" Draco menggoda, mencium leher Hermione.

"Tidak.. well, untuknya lebih mudah.. aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Aku suka kalau kau bingung, kau tau," Draco tersenyum dan mencium leher Hermione lagi, dimana mengirim rasa mengigil di bawah jari-jari kakinya.

"Kau mau tinggal untuk sarapan?" tanya Hermione terengah-engah. "Atau, kau perlu kembali ke rumah sekarang?"

"Tidakkah terlalu pagi untuk sarapan?" tanya Draco.

"Sejak ada Aurelian pukul enam adalah waktu yang normal untuk sarapan," kata Hermione. "Tapi, kalau kau tidak ingi-"

"I'd love breakfast," kata Draco.

"Aku buat sarapan," kata Aurelian bangga.

"Aurelian, kita sudah membicarakannya," kata Hermione, menatap kekacauan di atas konter. "Mummy memasak, bukan Aurelian."

"My make roti panggang dan selai," Aurelian berseri-seri, masih tampak tidak menyesal.

"Sepertinya kau lupa memanggang rotinya," Draco mengamati keras.

"My can't reach toaster," kata Aurelian sederhana. Draco mendengus tertawa.

"Dan, kau tidak seharusnya menggunakan pisau, kan?" kata Hermione dengan tangan di pinggulnya.

"My didn't," kata Aurelian, menarik sendok lengket keluar dari toples selai.

Hermione menghela nafas, memutuskan bahwa kalau dia semakin memarahi Aurelian lebih jauh tidaklah akan berguna. "Aku tau kau mencoba menolong, tapi aku yang memasak. Aku akan membersihkannya sekarang. Kau boleh mencobanya kalau kau mau, tapi bagaimana kalau aku bilang untuk menolongku membuat Belgian Waffle dengan strowberri?"

"Seperti dia bisa menolaknya," Draco menyerigai. "Ada tiga cara yang dijamin akan membuat bocah ini tersenyum –warna biru, Quidditch atau strawberry."

"Aku suka strawbery," Aurelian tersenyum. "Aku menolongmu memasak, mummy?"

"Jika kau mendengar dengan baik, ya."

"Daddy memasak, juga?"

"Erm, jika dia mau," kata Hermione, memandang Draco ingin tau.

"Er.."

"Atau, kau bisa bertanya jika dia mungkin ingin BERMAIN," Hermione mengeja untuk Aurelian. "Atau, well, aku tidak tau jika kau berencana pulang ke rumah dulu sebelum ke tempat Harry atay tidak, tapi kau bisa mandi di sini jika kau perlu."

"Aku pikir aku akan menerima tawaranmu. Akan terlihat sedikit mencurigakan untuk ibuku jika aku pulang sekarang," Draco menyerigai.

"Oh, Merlin, ibumu," Hermione merintih.

"Ibuku tidak akan tau apa-apa kecuali bertanya pada Pernie dengan pertanyaan yang tepat. Saya ragu dia akan curiga. Dia istirahat sebelum aku pergi dan tidak biasa bagiku untuk pulang terlambat malam hari atau meninggalkan rumah terlalu pagi. Dia hanya akan beranggapan aku meninggalkan rumah sebelum sarapan," Draco meyakinkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa aku peduli apa yang dia pikirkan setelah dia memperlakukanku semalam," kata Hermione menggerutu.

"Aku tau. Dia mengerikan dan kau sangat luar biasa," Draco membujuk, bersandar untuk mencium leher Hermione sekali lagi.

"Okay, kau harus menghentikan ini," kata Hermione pelan. Matanya menutup dan melahirkan senyum kecil dan rona merah di pipi.

"Apa? Menciummu?"

"Well, seperti itu, ya, dan bicara seperti itu. Itu membuatku merasa kau bermain-main denganku," kata Hermione. Draco tidak bisa menebak dari senyum Hermione apakah dia tidak menyukai atau menyukainya.

"Dan apa permainan yang sedang aku mainkan?"

"Aku tidak tau. Itu membuatku frustasi," Hermione tersenyum malu-malu.

"I like pwaying," kata Aurelian.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain, Hermione," kata Draco serius. "Aku hanya menyukaimu."

Perasaan ringan menyeluruh tubuh Hermione ketika bibir Draco menemukan bibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Mummy," kata Aurelian, membuat jalan untuk berdiri diantara orang tuanya. Hermione dan Draco tak bisa menahan tawa dan melepaskan diri.

"I love you, too, Aurey," kata Hermione.

"Me too, little man," kata Draco mengacak-acak rambut Aurelian. "Aku akan mandi sekarang."

"Okay, kita akan mulai sarapan, ya kan?" tanya Hermione pada selai yang menutupi Aurelian . "Dan setelah sarapan, aku pikir kau butuh membersihkan diri, juga. Sekarang, bisakah kau hati-hati mengambil dua telur dari lemari es?"

...

"Selamat pagi, Miss Hermione, Mr Draco, Mr Aurelian," Kreacher menyambut dengan bungkukkan kecil. "Master Harry mengharapkan anda. Dia menunggu kedatangan anda di ruang duduk. Kreacher akan memberitahukan kedatangan kalian."

"Terima kasih, Kreacher," kata Hermione.

Aurelian berlari mendahului mereka dan berjalan dengan susah payah menaiki tangga dapur.

"Hati-hati, Aurelian," panggil Draco, Hermione tersenyum pada Draco dan mengikuti si bocah dengan kecepatan biasa.

"Pagi, Harry," sapa Hermione. "Ron?" tambahnya terkejut. "Aku tidak tau kau akan ada disini."

"Pagi," Ron dan Harry menyapa bersama.

"Yeah, well, aku sebenarnya akan mengambil Aurelian," kata Ron.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh, uh, Harry bilang mungkin lebih baik kalau ada seseorang yang menjaganya kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang tak terduga dan kau perlu bergerak cepat," jawab Ron. "Ginny ada janji dengan Luna. Mum bilang akan mengambilnya, tapi bibi Muriel bilang dia sakit dan Mum perlu menjaganya. Hari ini aku libur, jadi akulah yang tersisa. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan bocah ini tersiksa dengan Bibi Muriel, dan aku tidak menginginkan itu karena apapun penyakitnya dia berpikir dia punya kuasa."

"Kau?" tanya Draco skeptis.

"Ya," jawab Ron, menarik bahunya kembali dengan bangga. Dia tampak agak marah pada ketidakpercayaan Draco. "Hanya kau dan aku hari ini, sport."

"Yay!" kata Aurelian semangat. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tau," kata Ron. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, mengambil wiski api atau memilih beberapa penyihir cantik?" tanya Ron dengan gaya bicara seperti anak kecil namun dia menyerigai pada Draco saat mengatakannya. Mata Draco menyipit.

"Ron," kata Hermione putus asa.

"Atau, mungkin kita bisa kembali ke the burrow dan bermain beberapa permainan," kata Ron pada Aurelian. "Bagaimana?"

"Permainan apa?" tanya Aurelian.

"Tidak tau. Kau yang pilih," jawab Ron.

"Terima kasih, Ron," kata Hermione sungguh-sungguh.

"Tak masalah," kata Ron. "Dan aku minta maaf tentang semalam dan masalah pesan. Aku akan lebih serius dari sekarang."

"Terima kasih."

"Dan Malfoy.. hati-hati." Itu tampak agak sulit untuk Ron mengatakannya, tapi itu berarti banyak untuk Hermione saat dia melakukannya. Draco berdiri kaku seperti orang tolol dan hanya mengangguk.

"Okay, squirt," kata ron, suara santainya kembali. "Bilang ibumu 'goodbye' sekarang."

"Bye, Mummy," kata Aurelian, memeluk pergelangan kaki ibunya. Hermione membungkuk dan memberinya pelukan dan Aurelian memberi Hermione kecupan cepat di bibir. Lalu Aurelian berpindah ke Draco dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Bye, Daddy."

Draco tampak tak nyaman ketika si bocah mengerutkan bibirnya. Draco melirik cepat pada Harry dan Ron sebelum memberikan Aurelian ciuman cepat. Ketika dia kembali berdiri, dia tampak terkesima dan Hermione meremas tangannya. Ron memutar matanya kerena pergerakan Hermione dibandingkan Draco.

"Kita akan bertemu nanti," kata Ron. "Ayo Aurey."

Harry meilhat arloji. "Apa kau siap, Malfoy?"

"Tentu," jawab Draco.

"Hermione," kata Harry, "Malfoy dan aku bicara semalam apa memungkinkan ada ide yang baik untuk berhati-hati dan memungkinkan rencana pelarian darurat. Aku bertanya-tanya.. yah aku, kau bisa membuat Portkey, tapi apa kau tau cara membuat portkey yang seperti kita lihat di Pensieve? Sesuatu yang bisa aktif dengan sentuhan?"

"Um..." Hermione berpikir sebentar. "Ya, aku pikir aku bisa. Aku tidak pernah melakukan sebelumnya, tapi aku mengerti prinsip dasarnya. Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus juga. Jika itu bekerja dengan baik, aku pikir kita mungkin mulai mempraktekannya."

"Itu agak luar biasa, tapi aku bertaruh bahwa itu adalah idemu," Hermione menyerigai.

"Setelah melihat prakteknya," kata Hermione. "Meskipun tampak seperti tidak terlalu membantu. Aku pikir sepatu akan menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk itu. Kalau ditempat lain pada tubuh mungkin akan terlalu mudah disentuh."

"Aku setuju," jawab Harry.

"Kau yakin sol sepatu cukup bagus?" tanya Hermione.

"Tak masalah," kata Draco. "Hanya pastikan bahwa mantra diatasnya tidak mengikat."

Hermione berlutut di lantai dan mengejutkan Draco dengan melepaskan sepatu bagian kanannya.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya memperingatkanmu," Hermione tersenyum. "Masalahnya kalau ini salah sementara aku memberi mantra, akan lebih baik untukmu tidak memakai. Aku akan membuat ini mengirimmu kembali ke tempat yang tepat, bagaimana?"

"Baik," jawab Draco. "Tapi bagaimana aku membuatnya mengirimku kembali tanpa menyentuh talinya?'

"Hanya angkat kakimu," Hermione menginstruksikan begitu kaki Draco terangkat dari lantai, sepatu memasang sendiri ke kakinya dan tali mengikat sendiri.

"Kau sungguh harus mengajariku beberapa mantramu," kata Draco menatap kagum pada sepatunya.

"Aku tau," Harry tertawa, "Aku juga."

"Jadi kalian berdua akan belajar menjadi malas? Aku pikir tidak."

"Baiklah, Malfoy. Ini sudah waktunya. Ini jubah pelindung untuk kau pinjam. Aku akan membeli untukmu secepatnya. Dan ini jubah gaibnya," kata Harrry saat dia menyerahkan jubah hitam tebal dan jubah sutra ringan.

"Aku bisa beraparatte di bawah jubah gaib kan?" tanya Draco.

"Ya," jawab Harry. "Sekarang, aku yakin kau sudah menyadari, tapi kita tidak tau selama apa kau disana. Maksudku, aku benci bilang ini, tapi-"

"Aku bisa saja disana sampai malam. Aku mengerti, Potter," Draco menyakinkan. "Aku akan disana sepanjang itu dibutuhkan dan tak lebih dari itu."

"Bagus," kata Harry. "Tapi kemungkinan yang paling lama, aku menyuruh Kreacher membungkuskan sedikit makanan. Itu sangat-sangat tidak banyak, hanya sandwich di belah dua, tapi lumayan."

"Thanks," respon Draco dengan ekspresi aneh diwajahnya. Dia senang Harry memperhatikan hal yang dia tidak perhatikan, tapi tetap terasa aneh mendapati Harry berpikir tidak hanya tentang keselamatannya, tapi juga kenyamanannya.

"Tidak masalah. Hanya berhati-hatilah," kata Harry serius. Draco mengangguk.

"Sepatu kanan," Hermione mengingatkan. Matanya bersinar. Dia takut. Ketakutan karena tak bisa menghubungi Draco dan tidak tau kapan harus mengharapkannya kembali, hampir sama menakutkannya dengan hal yang paling buruk.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Draco. Hermione mengangguk, tampak sedikit hilang kekhawatirannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Hermione menawarkan.

Harry berpaling dari ketidaknyamanan mereka dan berjalan menjauh ke ruang duduk untuk memberi mereka privasi. Hermione mengantar Draco ke pintu depan Grimmauld Place dan berhenti.

"Hati-hati, please," pinta Hermione. "Aku tidak cuma bilang. Aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Tetap kembali. Tetap bersembunyi. Jangan keluar rencana. Okay? Please?"

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Waspada setiap saat, ya kan?" Draco tersenyum lembut. Dia menatap kedalam mata Hermione. Dia tau bahwa seharusnya dia merasa sangat gugup dan dia yakin dia memang, tapi ini cukup menjadi latar belakang saat dia menatapnya. Dia masih tak percaya bahwa Hermione sangat peduli padanya.

"Waspada setiap saat," ulang Hermione. Tangan meraih belakang leher Draco dan menariknya kebawah untuk ciuman penuh gairah. Itu sempurna, memabukkan, tapi itu tak cukup. Hermione meningggalkannya untuk mengingikan lebih. Terasa gatal bahwa Draco merasa Hermione menempatkannya untuk ingin membalasnya lebih. Draco tak bisa melupakan itu sampai dia mampu melanjutkannya saat dia kembali.

"Mencobalah untuk tidak khawatir," kata Draco. "Aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa."

Hermione mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Draco membuka pintu depan dan pergi. "Aku akan menunggu."

Draco menggunakan jubah pelindung dan mengerudungkan jubah gaib diatasnya. Dia menghilang dari penglihatan sebelum dia menghilang dari rumah Harry. Itu tidak sampai Hermione mendengar bunyi familiar dari apparation 'pop' dan Hermione menutup pintu. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menunggu.

Draco beraparatte langsung ke gang di sebelah Brim's Goblet sesaat dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Hermione. Dia mengecek jalan untuk melihat jika itu bersih dan melihat satu pria berlalu dengan rangkaian kunci bergemericik ditangannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang lain disana. Si penjaga toko akan membuka toko untuk hari ini, asumsi Draco. Setelah si pria itu berlalu, Draco mengatur mantra di gang masuk dari tempat dia bersembunyi. Itu adalah mantra yang akan memperingatkannya apabila ada seseorang yang memasuki wilayah itu. Dia kemudian berbalik dan meneliti sekelilingnya.

Gang sempit itu membentuk huruf 'L' dari satu sisi dan belakang pub. Bagian yang terlihat dari jalan utama kosong, tapi waktu Draco berbalik kebelakang dia menemukan di sana sangat berantakan. Dinding bagian belakang gang terdapat pintu dengan salah satu hendelnya tak ada. Dan bagian lain dari pintu terdapat tumpukan sampah. Ada tong besar kosong dan peti, dan dua kursi basah setengah membusuk, tangga renyot dan beberapa barang. Draco menatap sekeliling dengan hati-hati dan bergerak menuju tong besar kedua, tempat dimana pengiriman itu dimaksudkan. Tiga peti kosong ada diatasnya dan ia mengangkatnya sehingga dia bisa melihat kedalamnya. Dia tak menemukan apa-apa selai beberapa botol besar kosong.

Draco mengembalikan krat kedalam tong, seperti cara dia menemukannya dan berjalan ke ujung gang dimana terdapat dinding bata sederhana yang cocok dengan bangunan. Papan kayu panjang berdiri di salah satu sudut, puncaknya berada diatas dinding. Itu tertutup longar oleh terpal yang compang-camping memungkinkan untuk melindungi. Draco memutuskan itu tempat yang bagus untuk menunggu. Tidak jauh dari tong tadi, tapi cukup jauh dan cukup terlindung untuk merasa aman sebagai jalan keluar. Satu-satunya masalah adalah bahwa itu tampaknya adalah tempat persembunyian yang sempurna. Jika dia adalah orang yang melakukan kegiatan disana, itu adalah tempat pertama yang akan dia lihat jika seseorang bersembunyi. Metodenya adalah jubah dan mungkin akan lebih aman kalau dia berdiri di jalan masuk dibanding suatu tempat dimana seseorang bisa melihat. Sebaliknya, Draco berjalan ke sudut kosong dan mulai memproses, sederhana, menunggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Draco memutuskan bahwa menunggu adalah hal yang mengerikan. Dia bukanlah orang yang benar-benar sabar dan ide bahwa dia perlu menunggu sampai malam membuatnya frustasi. Dia mencoba mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mungkin tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, tapi bahkan mungkin beberapa jam. Dia berpikir kembali ketika dia dan Hermione menunggu di dalam pub kemarin. Itu adalah waktu yang membuat frustasi, tapi itu sepertinya bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan yang dia hadapi sekarang. Dia tak suka semua orang melihatnya, tapi setidaknya dia tau Hermione dekat dengannya. Di gang ini, dia sendiri dan merasa lebih frustasi dengan menunggu hanya beberapa menit.

Itu tidak lama sebelum dia memulai membuat permainan yang sedikit konyol untuk mengisi pikirannya yang bosan. Dia mulai menghitung batu-bata di dinding dan mengukur dengan ukuran batu bata. Tong itu sekitar dua belas batu batu sedangkan tinggi dinding gang itu adalah empat puluh tujuh batu bata. Dia mengukur dirinya sekitar dua puluh tiga batu-bata. Dia mengecek figur beberapa kali, sangat sulit menentukannya saat dia tidak terlihat di bawah jubah. Ketika dia menjadi bosan menghitung batu bata, dia mulai mencoba dan menebak tempat lalat berikutnya terbang, tempat lain di gang itu, dimana dia mendarat berikutnya. Dia terkejut dengan berapa lama lama lalat terbang di udara dan mulai menghitung detiknya juga.

Draco jijik dengan dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan dirinya sendiri, tapi lebih frustasi karena mereka tidak memberinya cukup waktu. Setelah dua jam, dia tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatan menghitung bodohnya. Panas udara musim panas menganggunya sesaat setelah keluar dari Grimmauld Place, tapi tampaknya seperti lebih buruk setiap menit. Jika panas dan kelembaban tidak cukup buruk, Draco terkubur dibawah jubah pelindung Harry yang terbuat dari wol. Dia merasa dirinya selalu menarik kerah setiap detik saat dia berkeringat. Dia merasa keringatnya membasahi tepi rambutnya, serta pakaiannya. Setiap dua menit dia merasa sakit di antara bahunya dan bergeser ke tulang belakangnya. Hell, bahkan kelopak matanya juga berkeringat.

Dia menimbang untuk melepaskan jubah berat beberapa kali dan berusaha keras menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu tak akan baik-baik saja. Kenapa dia perlu jubah pelindung jika dia menggunakan jubah gaib juga? Dia tau mungkin tidak aman untuk dilakukan. Keamanan yang pertama. Dia hanya perlu melaluinya.

Draco tidak yakin apakah dia pernah merasa bersyukur untuk sihir yang dia lakukan selama ini. dia setidaknya mampu menyulap gelas dan mengisinya dengan air untuk menjaganya dari dehidrasi. Dia tak bisa melakukannya terlalu sering, karena ia masih harus berhati-hati. Dia dibawah jubah gaib karena menyihir membuat suara. Disitu cukup sepi, tapi dia harus diam. Kebanyakan dia berdiri disana membayangkan untuk membuatnya tenang. Dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri semua hal yang akan dia lakukan ketika dia menyelesaikan tugas ini. dia akan mendapatkan es krim atau es loli. Dia akan mandi. Mungkin dia bisa bicara dengan Blaise untuk pergi berenang dengannya. Dia merasa sengatan ketika dia ingat betapa marahnya Blaise padanya. Dia tidak membiarkan saja mimpinya untuk menenangkannya. Mungkin Hermione akan pergi berenang dengannya. Dia yakin Aurelian mungkin akan menyukainya juga. Hermione sudah membelikan si bocah pakaian renang.

Pada satu titik di semua angan-angannya, yang dia harapkan tentang air terjawab dari curahan hujan. Hanya saat Draco berhasil kabur dalam pikirannya, langit terbuka dan mulai merendam dunia dalam hina, hujan deras. Hanya sesaat Draco merenungkan apakah jubah gaib tahan terhadap air sebelum pertanyaannya itu terjawab, hanya dua menit setelah mulai hujan, dia basah kuyup. Tiga puluh menit setelahnya, hujan masih turun deras, jubahnya berat dan menariknya ke bawah, ia menggigil dan kulitnya mengerut, jari-jarinya juga. Dalam penderitaannya, angan-angannya berpindah pada pada cerita bahwa dia menempatkan tinjunya ke Harry. Dia tak yakin kenapa pikiran itu yang begitu menarik, tapi itulah. Dia kesal dan tersinggung dan dia menjaga pikirannya 'kenapa dia membiarkan Potter melakukan ini?'.

Draco menyandar ke dinding dan menghela nafas. Saat dia melakukannya, dia merasa sensasi aneh, rasa mengigil seperti berlari dalam tubuhnya. Pertama, dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri itu karena petir, tapi dia tau itu bukan. Itu adalah mantra, seseorang baru saja memasuki gang. Dia berdiri tegak dan diam, tangannya memegang tongkat sihir. Jika itu pikirannya, maka seharusnya itu adalah Katie Bell datang ke ujung sebentar. Dia tak ada keinginan untuk menyakitinya. Dia hanya perlu waspada.

Tubuh Draco menegang ketika melihat ujung sepatu kulit hitamnya muncul, diikuti dengan desir jubah hitamnya. Katie berjalan perlahan, setiap langkahnya ragu. Draco tau itu Katie saat dia muncul. Katie mengenakan jubah panjang, hitam, berkerudung mantel, dimana wajahnya tertutup, tapi Draco tau itu harusnya Katie. Peragaiannya tak bisa disangkal adalah perempuan dan sikapnya merupakan salah satu ketakutan yang besar. Jika Draco tidak memiliki keraguan, sesaat ingin batal menyelesaikan misi saat Katie dengan gugup mulai mengecek sekeliling. Katie terlihat ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Katie berjalan langsung ke tong kedua yang menempel pada dinding dan melihat gugup ke kanan dan kiri lagi. Draco tidak bisa bergerak atau bernafas ketika sepertinya Katie menatap langsung ke arahnya. Draco lega ketika Katie tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Jubah gaib Harry tentu luar biasa.

Katie mengangkat peti diatas tong dan merogoh mantelnya. Draco menunggu dengan nafas tertahan untuk melihat apa yang Katie dapatkan. Katie melihat sekeliling gugup sekali lagi dan Draco menjadi agak kesal. Draco berharap Katie segera menaruhnya saja. Katie tampak sangat enggan. Draco mendengar bunyi 'ting' saat hujan bertemu dengan botol kosong yang ada di tong, menjadi lebih dan lebih tak sabar. Akhirnya, Katie membuka jubahnya dan cepat-cepat menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam tong. Draco hampir mengutuk keras ketika dia tak bisa melihat apa itu. Saat Katie membuka jubahnya, itu menutupi pandangannya. Draco bisa bilang dari cara Katie bergerak itu tampaknya berat, tapi dia tidak tau bahkan memperkirakan ukurannya.

Katie menganti krat dan berdiri tidak bergerak. Dia menatap tong, ekspresinya tak terlihat. Tanpa melihat wajah Katie, Draco mengerti apa yang sedang Katie pikirkan, tapi dia menekan keinginan kakinya yang ingin bergerak tidak sabar. Apa yang Katie lakukan adalah berdiri disana dalam hujan? Draco melihat tangan Katie mengengam erat tongkat sihirnya Bahunya menekan kembali penuh tekad. Katie melihat kebawah gang, arah dia tadi datang, dan kemudian dia melihat dinding di sisi yang lain, tempat dimana Draco berdiri. Katie berbalik dan berjalan ke tempat ujung gang. Draco tampak panik, khawatir sesaat Katie merasakan keberadaannya. Ketika Katie sampai ke dinding, dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kayu yang bersandar. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan melangkah ke daerah yang terlindungi di bawahnya. Draco berdiri disana menganga pada Katie. Apa yang Katie pikirkan?

Jantung Draco mulai berpacu. Gadis ini menjadi idiot! Katie mencoba menangkap apaupun yang datang mengambil antaran. Tentu, Draco juga, tapi itu berbeda. Katie menjadi bodoh. Dia tidak punya ide apa yang akan dia hadapi dan pastinya Katie tidaklah punya perlindungan atau tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi sepertinya. Katie menepatkan dirinya ke dalam bahaya dan dapat sangat mengacaukan rencana. Draco tau sesuatu mungkin berjalan salah dengan misi ini, tapi Draco yakin dia tak mengharapkan Katie. Griffindor yang keras kepala. Bahkan karena marahnya Draco pada Kate, Draco tak bisa mengelak tapi mengagumi keberaniannya. Itu adalah poin lain. Katie tidak seharusnya ada disana. Itu berbahaya dan membuat misinya menjadi bencana.

Pikiran Draco berkerja panik untuk mencari cara terbaik supaya Katie pergi. Dalam kepanikannya, pikirannya tampak hanya mampu bekerja setengahnya. Dia berpikir semuanya mungkin memintanya dengan sopan pergi untuk menggunakan kutukan imperius untuk membuatnya pergi. Pikiran tentang kutukan imperius sebenarnya membuatnya sakit. Dia tak pernah bermimpi menggunakan kutukan itu lagi, dan terutama kepada Katie. Katie salah satu yang menderita terakhir kali Draco menggunakan kutukan itu. Walaupun tidak langsung kepadanya, tapi kegunaan kutukan pada Madam Rosemerta untuk memberikan kalung kutukan ke tangan Katie. Draco menghapus pikiran itu pergi. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merasa bersalah. Dia perlu mencari tau bagaimana membuat Katie pergi. Draco tau Dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko memberitahu diapa dia, jadi satu-satunya ide yang logis datang ke otaknya adalah menemukan cara menakutinya.

Menit berlalu dengan cepat dibanding Draco mati-matian mencari cara menakuti agar Katie pergi. Dia berpikir sedikit cahaya kejutan, tapi kemungkinan Katie akan mengirimkan mantra acak pada penyerang yang tak terlihat. Hampir semua mantra yang dia pikirkan akan mendapati reaksi Katie yang sama. Draco harus berpikir sesuatu yang akan membuat Katie takut sehingga dia tidak akan percaya bahwa itu datang dari seseorang. Akhirnya, satu ide muncul dan dia berharap akan berhasil. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan mengucapkan mantra tanpa kata. Draco melihat batu bata seukuran galeon dibawah kaki Katie mentransfigurasikan menjadi laba-laba besar dan hidup. Itu membuat Draco ngeri saat melihatnya dan menunggu Katie menyadari. Dengan ukuran laba-laba itu, tak sulit untuk memperhatikan dan Katie tersentak, memaksa dirinya menjauh ke ujung. Katie tampak ketakutan dan bersiap berlari, tapi kemudian Katie mengejutkan Draco dengan memberikan mantra api cepat, membakar langsung. Tidak cukup, Katie melanjutkan menghilangkan abu yang tertinggal.

Draco berubah panik marah. Kenapa gadis bodoh ini tak hanya pergi? Katie merusak rencananya dan bahkan menghancurkan satu-satunya rencananya mencoba membuatnya pergi. Draco tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Katie sudah berdiri disana tiga puluh menit. Draco tidak tau orang seperti apa yang akan mengambil apapun yang disembunyikan di dalam tong, tapi Draco berasumsi itu bisa setiap saat.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Draco terguncang kembali dengan sesasi yang dihasilkan oleh mantranya. Seseorang baru saja masuk ke gang. Kepanikan Draco meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Detik, dia hanya punya waktu sedetik untuk bertindak. Dia menatap gadis yang berdiri sama sekali tidak menyadari dibawah papan. Tak ada cara dia bisa mengirim Katie pergi sekarang. Draco harus melindunginya.

 _Silencio._ Dia pikir dengan gerakan cepat tongkatnya. Secepat dia mengirimkan mantra, Draco meraih dengan kasar dan menarik Katie. Melempar jubah gaib diatas mereka. Katie berjuang keras memberontak tapi dalam diam melawan Draco.

"Shh.. sh.." bisik Draco untuk menenangkan Katie. "Aku orang baik."

Kepala Katie menengok dan matanya melotot saat dia mengenali penangkapnya. Dia memberontak lebih keras.

 _Damn it!_ Dalam diam Draco mengutuk. _Stupefy._

Gadis itu tiba-tiba jatuh kedalam pelukkannya. Draco mengucapkan terima kasih pada langit dan pembuat jubah itu yangmampu menyembunyikan cahaya mantra, hanya sejenak dia memberikan mantra, figur datang masuk di bagian lain gang.

Figur itu berdiri tegak. Orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam berpergian dengan kerudung, sama seperti yang digunakan Katie, tapi orang ini pastinya laki-laki. Dia tinggi dan peragaiannya penuh kebanggaan. Draco ragu dengan orang itu. Tapi dia bisa merasakan kemarahan dan tekadnya. Tidak mungkin laki-laki itu ada disana kebetulan, dia punya tujuan.

Setelah beberapa saat meneliti gang dari tempat dia berdiri, pria itu berjalan langung ke tong yang menempel pada dinding. Dia melihat dari satu tong ke tong yang lain sebagai Draco mengamati dengan seksama. Pria itu pastilah bukan salah satu pamannya, tapi ada sesuatu darinya yang sangat familiar. Draco mengamati sikap pria itu, berharap ada wajah yang cocok dalam pikirannya dengan orang tak dikenal ini.

Pria itu mengamati tong kedua, diluar dan melihat peti diatasnya. Draco bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang pria ini lakukan. Sebelum Pria itu mengangkat krat, pria itu menengok ke sekeliling gang lagi. Pria itu bersandar kesamping untuk memeriksa bahwa ruang dibawah kayu yang berdiri, kosong. Draco mengertakkan gigi marah. Katie bisa saja dikutuk kalau dia masih berdiri disana. Puas, perhatian Pria itu kembali ke tong.

Draco berjuang dengan semua kekuatannya untuk fokus pada pria disampingnya, tapi itu sangat sulit karena dia juga berjuang dengan semua kekuatan fisiknya untuk menjaga gadis dalam pelukkannya itu jatuh atau membuat kebisingan. Katie cukup rata-rata tinggi dan beratnya, tapi dia, untuk Draco, sangat berat saat itu karena berat tubuhnya yang pingsan. Tangan kanannya memegang tongkatnya erat, berusaha tetap terjaga untuk orang asing ini. lengan kirinya memeluk Katie dan Katie tergantung lemas di depannya. Berat gabungan dari keduanya, pakaian yang basah terasa seperti mereka menyeret kebawah. Tubuh Katie terasa tergelincir turun dan Draco membungkuk dengannya, Draco mencoba tidak membuat Katie jatuh. Meninggalkan Katie adalah pilihan terakhir. Draco menghela Katie ke atas untuk menyesuaikan peganggannya. Saat dia melakukannya, sepatunya mengenai pasir bebatuan di bawah kakinya.

Pria yang di depan tong berbalik cepat dan mata Draco melebar. Itu tidak seharusnya terjadi. Dia tak seharusnya tertangkap. Dia berharap pria itu melihat sudut kosong dan percaya bahwa suara tadi hanyalah imajinasinya.

Pria itu meraih ke dalam jubahnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, ujungnya mengarah ke sisi Draco. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah hati-hati. Pria itu melihat dibawah papan lagi dan menatap ke tempat kosong.

Di lengan Draco Katie mengendur lagi dan Draco mengencangkan pengangan sebisanya. Tetap, berat tubuhnya menarik Draco ke bawah. Lututnya sudah siap untuk bergeser, tapi tidak ada kesempatan bergerak lagi.

Tiba-tiba cahaya merah mengejutkan Draco. Pria itu mengirim mantra ke tempat kosong dibawah papan yang menjulang. Mantra melambung ke batu-bata dan pria itu tampak puas. Dia berbalik kembali ke tumpukan sampah. Dia merasa hanya satu langkah.

Tubuh Draco tak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuh Katie tanpa penyesuaian kembali dan salah satu lututnya jatuh. Dia nyaris mengadu kesakitan, tapi suara lututnya berhadapan dengan batu bukanlah suara yang bisa ditutupi oleh suara hujan.

Pria itu berbalik lagi, kali ini tongkatnya mengarah tepat ke tempat Draco berlutut. Kedua pria memengang erat tongkat mereka. Lalu kemudian, dengan pria itu mendekat, Draco mengenali tongkat sihir yang pria itu pegang. Dia tak cara jalannya. Dia tau tongkat itu. Dia tau tangan itu. Dia kenal pria itu.

" _Petrifu-"_

 _"_ _Stupefy!"_ teriak Draco, memotong mantra pria itu. Pria itu langsung hilang kesadaran dan tubuhnya roboh dalam jubah di kaki Draco. Draco mengerang dan melepaskan jubah gaib, menyelipkan kedalam jubah wol pelindungnya. Dia dengan lembut menaruh tubuh Katie ketanah disamping Pria itu dan mendekat ke tubuh Pria berkerudung. Dia menarik Kerudungnya dan melihat hujan mengenai wajah pria itu.

"Damn it, Zabini. Kenapa kau tidak bisa hanya percaya padaku?"

Masih diatas lutut, Draco mencekram jubah Balise dengan satu tangan dan jubah katie ditangan satunya, bersama dengan tongkat sihirnya dan berdisapparate bersama keduanya.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ Thanks to Mrs. Alex Watson,Tsurugi De Lelouch, mrs. Delacour, scorpryena, RarainRara, GrangerBrOwN, dan mongkey untuk review kalian di chapter kemarin dan juga para readers, favourites dan followers.**

 **Terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu cerita ini, untuk chapter ini dramione semakin...ehm, tapi yang paling aku suka waktu Ron ngajak Aurelian nyari cewek, gimana menurut kalian?**

 **xxx dragonjun**


	27. Chapter 27

**A** **urelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **27\. The Curious Meddlers**

Draco ber-apparate langsung diluar pintu flat Hermione, dengan tubuh Blaise dan Katie di sisi nya. Dia tiba-tiba mencoba berdiri dan berteriak kesakitan. Nyeri di lututnya dan seluruh kaki kirinya. Dia kembali berlutut dan menjentikkan tongkat ke pintu. Sukses membuka kunci dan membukanya lebar. Draco merangkak maju kedalam rumah dan kemudian duduk di pantatnya. Dengan keterampilan sihir, dia mengangkat tubuh Katie kedalam flat dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati ke sofa Hermione. Kemudian dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Blaise, tapi memutuskan mantra melayangnya lebih awal, sehingga tubuh Blaise jatuh dengan kasar ke kursi. Dia terlalu kesal dengan temannya untuk menunjukkan kepedulian.

Draco menjentikkan tongkatnya untuk menutup pintu dan bergeser mundur dilantai sampai dia duduk di depan perapian. Dia memanggil tas berisi bubuk floo dan menjumput, melemparkan kedalam perapian. Api hijau meraung dan Draco tidak ragu memasakkan kepala kedalamnya. Lidah api yang hangat terasa nyaman bertemu dengan kulitnya yang dingin dan basah. Tetesan air menetes dari rambutnya dan mendesir dalam lidah api. "Grimmauld Place." Sensasi berputar membuat Draco sedikit pusing dan dia menutup matanya.

"Mr Malfoy?" suara Kreacher bertanya.

Draco membuka matanya. "Kreacher, bilang Potter dan Hermione untuk datang ke tempat Hermione secepatnya," perintah Draco. "Please?" tambahnya seperti renungan.

"Tentu, Sir. Kreacher akan menyampaikan pesan secepatnya, sir," Kreacher tersenyum.

Draco tidak bilang apa-apa lagi dan cepat-cepat menarik kepalanya dari lidah api. Dia duduk tenang dengan mata tertutup, wajahnya kacau meringis. Dia masih cukup kehabisan nafas dari semua yang terjadi, dan mampu berhenti sejenak, menyadari betapa parah cedera lututnya itu. Tidak lebih dari dua puluh detik berlalu sebelum pintu depan terbuka.

"Draco?" teriak Hermione panik. Dia melihat Draco di dekat api dan berlari mengelilingi sofa ke arahnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau?" matanya melebar ketika dia melihat dua tubuh tak bergerak di ruang tamunya. "Katie? Zabini? Apa-?"

Api bergemuruh dibelakang Draco dan Harry cepat-cepat keluar, terlalu cepat sampai dia hampir tersandung Draco. Dia dan Hermione berada di ruangan yang sama, sedang bicara saat Kreacher mnyampaikan pesan Draco dan mereka pergi bersamaan, keduanya mencapai tujuan secepat mereka bisa. Hermione berlari ke pintu depan dan ber-apparete sedangkan Harry melanjutkan turun kebawah tangga ke dapur dan menggunakan jaringan floo. Harry bertanya-tanya apakah cara Hermioe lebih cepat.

"Malfoy!" teriak Harry panik. "Blaise? Katie?" seru Harry melihat dua yang lain dalam ruangan.

"Draco apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione panik berlutut di depannya.

"Baik, aku pikir lututku patah, tapi lain dari itu aku basah kuyup dan benar-benar kesal!" nadanya berubah menjadi geraman dan melirik ke arah Blaise.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pinta Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione memarahi. "Dia bilang dia terluka."  
"Apa yang terjadi?" ulang Harry. Tidak memedulikan Hermione.

Hermione mengambil hati-hati kaki kiri Draco. Draco mendesis kesakitan dan meringis, tampak menyedihkan.

"Meraka muncul," Draco mencibir. "Terlalu berisik untuk kebaikan mereka, sialan. Perhatikan tali sepatuku," tambah Draco memperingati, mengingatkan Hermione pada Portkey yang dia buat di kaki satunya. Hermione mengangguk, menepuk tali sepatu Draco dengan tongkatnya, dan bergumam mantra untuk menonaktifkan portkey. Hermione membuka jubah Draco dan memperlihatkan memar bengkak di lututnya. Itu sudah mulai berubah menjadi biru dan unggu.

"Aku muncul dan menunggu akhirnya dia muncul," Draco melanjutkan, menujuk Katie. "Dia menaruh entah apa itu kedalam tong. Aku tak bisa melihatnya. Lalu, bukannya pergi, dia malah memutuskan untuk disana dan menunggu entah apa yang akan datang mengambil itu. Aku tak tau apa niat dia melakukannya, tapi dia bodoh. Aku mencoba membuatnya untuk pergi, tapi-" Draco mendesis nyeri lagi.

"Maaf," Hermione meminta maaf. Dia mengayunkan tongkat di atas lutut Draco dan mengucapkan mantra dengan lembut. Draco merasa tulang tempurung lututnya membetulkan sendiri bersama-sama. "Itu hanya fraktur kecil, semua sudah dibenarkan." Mata Draco masih tertuju pada Hermione dan Draco lupa apa yang sedang dia katakan.

"Malfoy!" sentak Harry kesal, membawa Draco kembali.

"Oh, tapi.. uh.." itu butuh beberapa detik untuk mendapatkan kembali pikirannya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya dia pergi. Sebelum aku bisa melakukannya, idot itu muncul," Draco menunjuk Blaise. "Aku tidak tau itu dia. Aku pikir itu orang yang kita incar. Aku membuat Katie diam dan memasukkannya kedalam jubah jadi dia tak ketahuan. Aku mencoba menenangkannya, tapi ketika dia melihatku, dia lebih panik. Aku harus membuatnya tak sadar supaya kita tidak ketahuan. Blaise masih bisa mendengar kami dan siap mengutuk kami, jadi aku juga membuatnya tak sadar."

Harry mengangguk, ekspresinya keras. Dia tampak marah dan frustasi, tapi Draco senang melihat bahwa tampaknya itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Draco mengingat dalam angan-angannya tadi untuk menonjok muka Harry. Walaupun dia yakin dia cukup marah dan akan sangat luar biasa kalau bisa melampiaskannya, dia memutuskan bahwa Harry bukanlah target yang benar. Jika dia harus memilih pada saat itu, Blaise mungkin akan menjadi orang yang beruntung untuk menerimanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka?" tanya Hermione perhatian.

"Aku jatuh," Jawab Draco sederhana. Dia melirik ke Hermione yang kemudian mengusapkan salep di lututnya, tapi cepat-cepat berpaling sebelum dia lupa lagi. "Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan," kata Draco pada Harry. Dia tampak cukup tak berdaya, tapi bertahan pada saat bersamaan. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan mereka berdua pingsan. Aku pikir untuk mengirim mereka kembali via portkey tanpa diriku, tapi portkeynya tidak bekerja untuk mereka karena mereka tidak bisa masuk ke Grimmauld Place karena mantra Fidelius."

"Tidak, itu seharusnya aku lakukan," kata Harry. Dia tak bisa bilang bahwa Draco membuat keputusan yang tepat karena mereka mungkin tidak mempertimbangkan semua pilihan. Itu hanya sesuatu yang harus segera dilakukan. "Kita seharunya mempertimbangkan mantra fidelius. Hermione dan aku seharusnya menunggu disini."

"Sudah," kata Hermione, menyeka salep dari tanggannya dan memanggil handuk. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Draco membungkuk dan meluruskan lututnya beberapa kali mencoba. "Bagus," jawabnya. Itu masih agak lembut, tapi dia tau salep itu akan menyelesaikan penyembuhan dalam beberapa menit kedepan. Draco berdiri dan menyeka tangannya dijubahnya yang basah kuyup. Hermione selesai menutup tutup salep dan Draco membantunya berdiri. "Terima kasih."

"Tentu," jawab Hermione tidak berpikir.

"Tidak, sungguh, terima kasih," kata Draco sungguh-sungguh, berharap matanya bisa bicara lebih dibanding kata-katanya. Mata Hermione menjadi terpenjara dalam tatapannya.

"Kita seharusnya mungkin menyadarkan mereka kembali sebelum mereka terkejut bangun sendiri," usul Harry, melihat dari Blaise ke Katie.

"Kita seharusnya membangunkan mereka, ya. Tapi dengan apa yang aku lakukan pada mereka, aku tidak berpikir salah satu dari mereka akan bangun sendiri dalam beberapa jam," kata Draco. "Lebih baik, mungkin jika aku tidak berada di ruangan ini katika dia bangun. Aku tak ingin menakutinya."

"Itu tak masalah," Harry setuju, mencoba terdengar mengejek.

"Kenapa tidak aku membawa Blaise sementara kau bicara pada Katie," Draco menawarkan.

"Ya, kau bisa membawanya ke kamarku," kata Hermione. "Apa kau mau aku ikut denganmu?"

Draco mengetahui dan mengerti apa yang Hermione pertimbangkan. Blaise cukup marah ketika mereka bertemu dengannya semalam, dan kemarahan Draco terlihat jelas. "Aku bisa mengatasinya," jawab Draco.

Hermione mengangguk. Draco mengangkat tongkatnya, siap membawa Blaise ketika Hermione menghentikannya. "Sebentar.." Hermione memberikan mantra pengering kepada Draco dan kemudian Blaise.

"Terima kasih," kata Draco lagi. Hermione dapat melihat dalam mata Draco dan bahkan merasakan keinginan Draco untuk menciumnya, tapi mata Draco berpindah ke Harry dan dia mengambil langkah ke belakang. Hermione merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi memberikan senyum kecil. Hermione tau itu akan canggung untuk berciuman di depan Harry, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli seperti Draco. Sejujurnya Hermione agak sedikit geli karena ketakutan Draco.

Draco memberikan mantra melayang kepada Blaise dan berjalan bersamanya ke lorong. Ketika dia masuk ke kamar Hermione, dia mengatur tubuh Blaise di tempat tidur. Tangannya mengepal ketika dia melihat temannya. Dia tak yakin apakah dia siap menyadarkan Blaise, tapi dia tau kemarahannya tidak akan berhenti dengan membuat Blaise tidak sadar lebih lama lagi. Dengan pikiran itu, dengan enggan Draco mengangkat tongkatnya. " _Rennervate._ "

Mata Blaise terbuka. Dia menatap langit-langit sesaat sebelum melompat dalam posisi duduk dan menatap sekeliling dengan liar. "Draco!" kata Blaise terkejut. "Dimana aku! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Blaise panik.

"Kau idiot gila," kata Draco jijik.

"Apa?" tany Blaise, tampak bingung dan marah.

"Kau idiot gila dan kau bisa saja terbunuh. Apa yang kau pikirkan datang ke gang? Aku memintamu untuk percaya padaku dan kau tidak melakukannya. Kau mengacaukan semuanya," jawab Draco pahit.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu. Aku tanya apa yang terjadi," kata Blaise dengan sama pahitnya. Kelegaannya tadi sudah melihat temannya, hilang.

"Itu bukan pendapat. Itu fakta," jawab Draco. "Kau bodoh berjalan masuk ke gang seperti yang kau lakukan. Kau tak tau siapa disana atau apa yang kau hadapi. Kau-"

"Aku bisa mengatasi sendiri dengan baik," geram Blaise.

"Melawan apa? Kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang kau cari! Aku ada disana sepanjang waktu! Kau tidak berhati-hati sama sekali! Kau bahkan tak bisa mengatasiku! Kau tidak tau apa yang kau coba lawan. Kau tidak tau aku disana. Kau tidak tau itu aku dan Katie yang hampir kau kutuk. Dan jika itu orang lain, kau mungkin sudah mati!"

"Katie Bell bersembunyi bersamamu? Dia bagian dari ini? kau membiarkannya dan aku tidak?" pinta Blaise marah.

"Damn it, Zabini! Apa itu yang bisa kau cerna dari apa yang kukatakan? Aku bilang kau hampir mengutuk kami. Aku bilang kau dengan kesalahan bodohmu dan bilang kau dapat terbunuh dan kau menghawatirkan apakah Bell tau atau tidak! dia tak tau apa-apa, tolol! Dia penasaran dan tak punya persiapan sama sepertimu. Aku pikir kau orang yang kami tunggu. Aku harus menyembunyikannya sehingga dia tidak membuat dirinya terbunuh," jelas Draco panas.

"Oh dan kau sangat hati-hati?" Blaise menyerigai. "Aku mendengarmu, ya kan? Aku hampir mengutukmu."

"Dan itu kesalahan Katie!" protes Draco. "Aku membuatnya pingsan supaya tidak akan membuat kami ketahuan. Dia sangat berat! Ak-"

"Jangan menghinanya seperti itu," teriak Blaise.

"Aku bilang dia berat, bukan gemuk," kata Draco merengut. "Kami berdua basah kuyub. Aku mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang pingsan dengan satu tangan. Aku mencoba menjaga lututku untuk tidak menjatuhkannya!"

"Dan kau mencoba menyalahkanku juga?"

"Aku menyalahkanmu untuk semua ini! aku memintamu percaya padaku! Aku mencoba menangani masalah ini. aku tidak hanya akan mencari tau siapa orang itu, aku akan mengikuti mereka sehingga bisa menangkap mereka. Kami kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatan yang kami punya. Kenapa kau tak bisa mempercayaiku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku?" tuntut Blaise.

"Aku mempercayaimu! Aku mempercayaimu untuk membiarkan aku menanganinya!"

"Itu bukan percaya."

"Itu bentuk kepercayaan. Ini kasus rahasia. Kau tau bahwa aku tak bisa membicarakannya padamu."

"Dia temanku! Keluarganya ad-"

"Aku tau apa arti dia dan keluarganya bagimu, Blaise! Mereka sama untukku. Aku mengenal mereka dari aku bayi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku ikut serta dalam penyelidikan ini. rahasia. Apa kau benar-benar mengerti apa artinya? Kau pikir kau harus mengetahui semua informasi mengenai hal ini ketika bahkan atasan Potter tidak diperbolehkan mengajukan pertanyaan? Ini ditandatangani langsung oleh pak mentri sendiri! Jika aku bicara satu kata yang seharusnya aku tidak boleh, aku bisa dikeluarkan dalam kasus ini. Kau beruntung jika Potter memilih tidak mengirimmu ke Azakaban dan apapun yang kau ketahui secara sadar dan sengaja, menghalagi penyelidikan ini. apa sekarang kau belum bisa melihat betapa seriusnya ini?" tuntut Draco.

"Sod off, Malfoy," kata Blaise berpaling.

"Dengan senang hati," balas Draco, mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Tunggu! Kau belum bilang padaku dimana aku," kata Blaise, terdengar sedikit khawatir. Draco tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia meninggalkan ruangan, membanting pintu dibelakang.

Kemarahan Draco tercurahkan saat dia membanting pintu. Dalam kemarahannya, dia lupa kalau Harry dan Hermione sedang bicara secara prifat dengan Katie. Dia mempertimbangkan kembali ke kamar Hermione, tapi mengejek dirinya, berpikir kembali masuk untuk melanjutkan permusuhannya dengan Blaise.

"Draco?" panggil Hermione dari ruang tamu. Tentu dia mendengarnya membanting pintu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak? Draco berharap mereka tidak mendengar pembicaraan panasnya dengan Blaise.

"Kau bisa kemari, Malfoy," kata Harry.

Draco menghela nafas, tapi sebelum dia bisa mengambil langkah, Blaise mendorong mendahuluinya, kemarahannya mengancam dalam setiap langkahnya. Draco mengikuti kemudian, sekarang dalam kewaspadaan. Sangat jarang untuk Blaise menjadai marah dan tiba-tiba dia khawatir bagaimana ia akan bertindak terhadap Hermione.

"Blaise," kata Hermione terkejut ketika Blaise masuk ke ruang tamu bukannya Draco. Draco hanya dua langkah di belakang dan bahu Hermione yang tegang menjadi rileks ketika dia melihatnya.

Blaise berdiri kaku dengan bahu ke belakang dan tangannya mengepal disisinya. "Dimana aku?" meskipun dia jelas masih marah, emosi, setidaknya dalam suaranya, cukup terkendali.

"Kau..? aku-" Hermione menatap gelisah antara Draco dan Blaise. Draco maju dan berdiri bahu bertemu bahu dengan teman baiknya itu. Mereka saling melotot dari ujung mata mereka. Jelas, pembicaraan tidak berjalan baik. "Kau ada di flat-ku. Erm.. kenapa kau tidak duduk?"

Blaise meneliti sebelum perlahan berjalan ke kursi dan duduk. Dia melihat pada Katie yang duduk di sofa di dekatnya. Dari wajah Katie yang tak nyaman, ekspresi wajah Blaise yang dingin sedikit melembut, Harry, Hermione, dan Draco tetap berdiri dan tampak agak ragu melihat tamu yang tidak terduga.

"Bisa aku bawakan teh?" Hermione menawarkan sopan.

"Tidak." Katie dan Blaise menjawab bersamaan. Mereka saling menatap tak nyaman. Katie terdengar agak sedih, sementara Blaise agak keras. Hermione tampak agak tak nyaman dari Harry di kiri dan Draco di kanannya. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakan dan berharap salah satu dari mereka akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Katie- er-.. Miss Bell," kata Draco kesulitan. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena menakutimu.. karena membuatmu pingsan. Aku berharap kau mengerti aku hanya mencoba melindungimu."

Katie mengangguk. Dia tampak pucat dan cemas saat dia duduk tegak dengan tangan di pangkuannya. Bibir bawahnya sedikit cemberut. Dia tampak didera rasa bersalah dan sedikit khawatir. Walaupun Draco tak yakin bahwa Hermione dan Harry bicara lembut dengannya, Katie tampak seperti anak yang dimarahi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco lembut.

Katie mengangguk lagi.

"Well, aku tidak," kata Blaise.

"Ya. Well, aku tidak lembut denganmu," Draco mengaku tanpa penyesalan.

"Itu bukan maksudku," Blaise merengut.

"Guys," Harry mengingatkan. "Ugh.. aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan." Harry menghela nafas berat, jari-jarinya berjalan ke rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan. "Maksudku, aku sungguh tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku lebih suka kalau aku mengirimmu kembali kesana," kata Harry pada Draco. "Aku tidak ingin ini semua sia-sia. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang itu aman. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko seperti itu. Aku-"

"Tidak, kita tidak bisa," kata Hermione tegas. Suaranya berani supaya Harry berubah pikiran.

"Itu tidak masalah. Sudah terlambat," Draco memberitahu.

"Apa?" tanya Harry.

"Dia sudah datang," kata Draco. "Paling tidak itu yang aku asumsikan. Sensor pembatas yang aku berikan hilang sepuluh menit setelah aku meninggalkan gang. Aku membuatnya mendeteksi tiga kali peringatan. Mantra itu dimaksudkan untuk memberi tanda waktu kedatangan Katie dan kepergiannya dan kedatangan orang yang kita cari. Mantra itu bekerja waktu kedatangan Katie, kemudian Blaise, tapi tak ada dari mereka yang meninggalkan gang karena kami berapparate. Tanda ke-tiga pastinya dia. Well,,, itu bisa siapa saja, tapi-"

"Tapi kemungkinan besar dia," Harry setuju.

"Siapa?" tanya Blaise.

"Apa?" jawab Harry.

"Siapa itu? Kau tau. Kau pasti tau," kata Blaise. "Kau bilang 'he'. Draco bilang aku tidak tau siapa yang aku hadapi seakan dia tau. Dan tidak mungkin akan mendapat persetujuan pak mentri kalau tak ada sesuatu. Aku ingin tau siapa itu."

"Aku juga ingin tau," kata Katie pelan, tapi dia tampat tegas. Blaise menatapnya dan tersenyum miring. Katie mungkin tampak gugup, tapi dia tidak akan menerima kalau Harry akan menutupnya begitu saja.

Harry menghela nafas lagi.

"Jangan berpikir sedetikpun bahwa aku akan membiarkan semua ini berlalu. Ini bisa dibawa ke pengadilan karena mengganggu penyelidikan, tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku dari-"

"Apa?" tanya Katie. Dia melihat cepat dari Blaise dan kemudian Harry.

"Jangan khawatir, Love," kata Blaise pada Katie. "Aku. Bukan kau."

"Tidak juga kau," kata Harry. Dia frustasi dan merasa kehilangan. Itu adalah kesempatan mereka untuk bisa melangkah. Dia sangat senang mendengar Draco ingin mengikuti kemanapun itu dan sekarang mereka tidak punya apa-apa. Mereka punya kesempatan bagus dan gagal. Hal ini membuat jauh lebih sulit dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dibandingkan dia untuk berkorban.

"Siapa?" tanya Blaise.

"Pelahap maut," kata Harry datar, menatap ke jendela.

"Apa?" tanya Katie terkejut dan ngeri.

"Siapa?" ulang Blaise. Kemarahan dan frustasinya berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"Mereka berkumpul lagi?" Katie khawatir.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dengan Parkinson?" tanya Blaise pelan. Nafasnya berat. Draco benar. Dia tidak siap untuk ini.

"Untuk sekarang? Kami pikir uang," jawab Harry. Dia melihat Katie dalam pertanyaan, bertanya cukup yakin apa dia tau. Katie mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Untuk sekarang?" tanya Blaise. "Apa artinya 'untuk sekarang'?"

"Mereka akan meminta lebih dan Mr Parkinson akan menolak, atau mereka meminta sesuatu yang lebih yang tak ingin dia berikan," kata Harry.

"Dari mana kau tau? Bagaimana kau tau apa yang mereka rencanakan?" tanya Blaise.

"Aku..." Harry tidak berpikir apa yang diucapkan.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dengan uang? Siapa dia?" tanya Katie. "Apa mereka bergrup? Apa mereka berkumpul?"

"Kami tidak yakin berapa banyak. Rabastan dan Rodolphus Lestrange yang pasti, dan-" Harry berhenti. Dia tidak yakin jika seharusnya melanjutkan. Dia tidak yakin apa, kenapa dia memulainya.

"Dan apa?" tanya Blaise.

"Dan siapa?" tanya Katie.

Harry melihat mereka berdua dan matanya jatuh ke lantai mempertimbangkan pertanyaan mereka. Mereka amat bertujuan. Blaise tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja dan Katie.. apa Harry berhutang penjelasan dari yang dia berikan tadi? Itu tidak adil melepaskan Katie dengan jawaban setengah-setengah, tapi dia tidak ingin menakutinya. Tidak seharusnya dia berhutang pada siapapun. Semua berhak tau tentang bahaya ini, tapi dia tidak bisa memberikan informasi menyebar luas diluar yang diperlukan. Namun dalam Pensieve, mereka berdua memberikan hidup mereka. Mereka, untuk mereka yang kehilangan hidup mereka di masa depan, Harry berhutang penjelasan. Dia memandang Hermione dan Draco, tapi ekspresi mereka tak bisa dibaca. Sederhana, mereka mnunggu apa yang Harry putuskan.

"Bellatrix," kata Harry akhirnya.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" tanya Katie bingung.

"Tapi dia sudah meninggal," jawab Blaise datar. Menatap Harry skeptis.

"Tidak lagi," kata Harry datar. Dua tamu yang duduk tampak gelisah dari sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Hermione menghela nafas dan akhirnya bicara. "Teh," kata Hermione. Harry mengangguk dan Hermione menghilang ke dalam dapur.

...

"... dan disinilah kita sekarang," kata Harry menyelesaikan. Penjelasannya baru saja selesai membuat Katie dan Blaise terkesima. Harry tidak menahan apapun. dia menjelaskan secara rinci, persitiwa yang dilihat di pensieve, definisi dari Horcrux dan semua tindakan mereka sejak kedatangan Aurelian.

"Jadi kau tidak tau apa Horcux barunya?" tanya Blaise. Dia kewalahan dan gelisah dengan semuanya dan setelah mendengar tentang tabu di pensieve, dia merasa kesulitan menggunakan kata Horcrux.

"Atau bahkan jika dia sudah membuat yang baru," Katie menambahkan. Tidak ada pertanyaan dari suaranya, hanya kecemasan.

"Benar," Harry mengkonfirmasi.

"Tapi kami sedang menyelidikinya. Pertama kami perlu mengetahui jika dia membuat yang baru. Karena perlu melakukan pembunuhan untuk membuat Horcrux. Kami sedang mencari rekam kematian di seluruh negri, penyihir dan muggle. Disana tidak terlalu banyak kematian penyihir. Dan sedikit lebih sulit melihat kematin muggle, kami sedang menyelidikinya," kata Hermione.

"Apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Blaise.

"Prioritas utama kami adalah melindungi Parkinson," kata Harry.

Blaise agak merasa bersalah dengan kalimat itu. Dia menyadari kesalahannya dan berapa banyak itu akan mempengaruhi penyelidikan. Mereka bisa saja lebih jauh jika Draco memiliki kesempatan untuk mengikuti pelahap maut di gang. "Aku minta maaf," Blaise meminta maaf, kepalanya menunduk malu.

"Aku juga," kata Katie pelan.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi," kata Blaise membela Katie. "Kau hanya mencoba menolong. Tidak tau seseorang juga mengetahuinya."

"Tapi aku seharusnya pergi ke penegak hukum dibanding hanya duduk melihat. Aku hanya takut untuk Mr Parkinson. Dia orang baik. Aku tidak ingin dia mengalami masalah," Katie mengakui.

"Yang sudah, ya sudah," kata Harry. Kalau bisa bilang dia tidak lagi marah dengan ganguan mereka berdua, dia bohong, tapi dia tau tidak ada gunanya menahan frustasinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Draco?" tanya Blaise serius. Karena mereka bingung dia mengklarifikasi. "Kau bilang Parkinson adalah prioritas utama, tapi Draco diserang diwaktu yang sama kau pikir Pansy.."

Draco merasa luar biasa bersyukur saat itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana rasa frustasi mereka satu sama lain, mereka masihlah 'best mate'. Senyum kecil Draco mengatakan pada Blaise bahwa diantara mereka sudah terlupakan.

"Tentu saja, dia priortas utama juga," kata Harry, terdengar sedikit terhina karena gagasan bhwa dia tidak mengurusnya. "Hermione memberikan beberapa tambahan mantra untuk mempekuat perlindungan."

"Bagus, tapi aku ingin membantu. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Blaise. Rasa malunya berubah menjadi penuh tekad.

"Aku juga," kata Katie.

"Aku tidak tau," kata Harry, jarinya berlari ke rambutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin duduk saja, Harry," kata Katie tegas. Ketika dia bicara, sikapnya berubah drastis. Dia tampak diam dan jinak sesaat sebelumnya. Dia bergeser, duduk tegak dan tampak cukup percaya diri dengan dagunya terangkat ke atas dengan rasa bangga dan rambut panjang hitamnya dikuncit kuda di belakang. "Sekali bagian dari Laskar Dumbledore, selamanya bagian Laskar Dumbledore."

Harry menyerigai. "Aku tidak menyangkal bantuanmu. Aku bilang bahwa aku tidak yakin bagaimana kau bisa membantu saat ini."

"Oh," Katie yang tadi tersipu marah, menyusut kembali sedikit. Blaise memandangnya dan tersenyum penuh penghargaan, yang mana Katie semakin tersipu.

"Ada banyak hal untuk dipikirkan dan aku yakin kalian berdua bisa menolong," kata Hermione. "Tapi kami butuh waktu untuk merencanakan. Harry, aku pikir seharusnya kau bicara dengan Mr Parkinson. Kau cukup mengetahui. Kita tau kapan itu akan dimulai, kita tau sekarang dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah uang yang mereka pertukarkan, dan kita tau sampai pada beberapa poin bahwa ada yang lain yang Rodolphus atau Rabastan ambil dari pengiriman. Itu mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang mengontaknya. Mereka mungkin bergantian sampai Bellatrix kembali."

"Yah, aku memikirkan hal yang sama," kata Harry tampak berpikir. "Malfoy?" Draco menatap Harry, wajahnya tak bisa dibaca. Dia diam saja selama penjelasan.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya besok, jika kau bisa. Aku pikir dia mungkin akan lebih nyaman untuk bicara denganku jika kau menemaniku," kata Harry. "Pendapatmu?"

"Ya.." kata Draco berpikir. "Kau mungin benar, aku akan datang."

"Aku juga," kata Blaise cepat.

"Tidak," kata Hermione cepat. "Maksudku, jika kau ingin menolong kami, paling baik bahwa dia tidak tau kau terlibat. Kami tidak ingin dia merasa di tekan. Kau bekerja cukup dekat dengannya. Tetap saja seperti itu."

Blaise mengangguk, bangga karena mendapatkan posisi.

"Awal siang," kata Harry. "Aku akan mengirimmu burung hantu.. tapi tunggu. Kau mungkin punya rencana," kata Harry pada Draco, menurunkan posisi otoritatifnya.

"Tidak," jawab Draco. "aku tidak-"Draco berhenti ketika dia melihat ekspresi antara Harry dan Hermione. Harry tampak tak nyaman dan bertanya, sementara Hermione tampak malu-malu dan gelisah.

"Apa?" tanya Draco skeptis.

"Tidak apa-apa.." kata Hermione pelan. "Hanya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, tapi masalah ini penting."

"Tidak, besok siang bukan waktu yang tepat," kata Blaise. "Elyos, kakak Pansy, dia ada pertandiangan Quidditch besok. Itu hanya tim amatir bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Mr Parkinson sangat ingin datang menonton."

"Terima kasih, itu menyelamatkan waktu kami. Apakah ada waktu yang bagus untuk kami berkunjung?" tanya Harry. Draco masih mengawasi Hermione penasaran, hanya sedikit tetarik pada percakapan itu.

"Setelah makan malam besok. Masih weekend jadi dia tidak stress dengan pekerjaan. Mereka akan selesai makan malam pukul tujuh. Kirim surat, berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lima belas menit sesudahnya dan dia tidak akan punya alasan menolak," kata Blaise percaya diri.

"Bagus," jawab Harry.

"Kau lebih baik mengirim surat sekarang, Potter," kata Blaise serius, digaris bawahi dengan nada mengancam. "Jika aku tidak mendapat perkembangan yang bagus besok, aku akan mengedor pintu rumahmu."

Harry menyerigai. "Pertama, Zabini, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan pintu rumahku tanpa mendengar lokasi langsung dariku. Kedua, aku tidak berencana membiarkan kalian dalam gelap. Karena kalian berdua cukup dekat dengan Mr Parkinson, well dipercaya olehnya, jelas, kau akan tau semua yang kita lakukan tentang mereka. Sebagai gantinya, kami ingin kau tetap meng-update semua kegiatan tetangnya. Jadi, ayo kita bertemu besok malam setelah pertemuan kami."

Katie dan Blaise menganguk, tapi Hermione tampak ragu, "Er.. Harry.. jika pertemuannya tidak mulai sampai pukul 7.15, well, Aurelian perlu istirahat," kata Hermione tak nyaman, menghindari menatap Katie dan Blaise. Dia cukup nyaman bicara tentang putranya pada Harry, Draco dan para Weasley, tapi itu aneh dan cukup malu di depan Katie dan Blaise.

"Wow,,,kau- kau benar-benar ibu sekarang, ya kan?" kata Blaise. Suaranya lembut, seperti tatapannya. Dia melihat Hermione dalam dua cara mengagumi dan kasian. Itu membuat kewaspadaan Hermione hilang. Hermione tidak yakin apa yang diharapakannya, tapi bukan itu.

"Er.." Harry berpikir. "Well, kita bisa melakukannya disini kalau kau mau, tapi disini tidak terlalu banyak ruangan. Aku.. aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu. Aku tau Aurelian kebanyakan dengan Weasley, tapi aku tau mereka bisa membuatnya tidur agak malam lagi. Atau tunggu, kau dan Aurey bisa menginap di rumahku, besok, jika bisa, jadi kau tidak perlu meinggalkannya. Dan, sejujurnya, jika kau mau, aku bisa mengambilnya hari senin."

Hermione merasa lebih malu dengan berapa banyak usaha Harry untuknya dan putranya. "Aku minta maaf.. aku pikir mungkin kami menginap dirumahmu."

"Kreacher akan senang," Harry tersenyum. Blaise mengawasi antara Harry dan Hermione, kemudian ke Draco, penasaran apa yang dipikirkan temannya tentang gadisnya menginap di rumah Potter. Draco, seperti biasa, tampak cukup keras dengan tangannya di kantung. "Right. Aku pikir sekarang cukup sampai disini. Aku akan memanggil kalian berdua besok dan memberitahu kalian dimana kita bertemu."

Blaise dan Katie mengangguk dan berdiri di tempatnya. Harry merasa dalam dirinya bergelut. Kata-kata terakhirnya pastinya dimaksudkan pada keputusan, tapi dia masih merasa sedikit aneh karena menerima dengan sangat mudah. Orang-orang menerima pertintahnya sejak dia di tahun kelima ketika dia menjadi ketua laskar Dumbledore, tapi rasanya tidak pernah berhenti merasa tak nyaman. Dia masih merasa dia hanya 'just Harry' dan tidak bisa mengerti sebagaimana menjadi keberadaan yang kuat dan pemimpin yang diikuti, biasanya tanpa pertanyaan. Dia sudah menyimpulkan diskusi karena dia kewalahan untuk membiarkan semua berlalu beberapa minggu ini, tapi dia tidak mengharapkan Katie atau Blaise menerima dengan mudah. Dia pernah berada ditempat mereka, dia akan mencegoki setiap detail.

Harry membiarkan Hermione dan Draco memimpin ke arah pintu dan mengikuti mereka berempat. Blaise terusik rasa ingin tahu ketika dia dengan lembut memandu Hermione ke ujung. Draco memperhatikan curiga di ujung matanya.

"Granger,, er,, Hermione," kata Blaise pelan. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu tentang caraku bersikap padamu semalam. Aku tidak tau jika kau percaya ini, tapi aku jarang sekali seperti itu. Aku seharusnya tidak bersikap keras dan kasar padamu. Aku berharap kau memaafkanku."

"Tentu," kata Hermione lembut. "Dan jangan khawatir Blaise. Kita akan menyelesaikan semua ini. ini tidak akan seperti dunia dalam pensieve."

"Ini belum," jawab Blaise. "Kau dan Draco.." dengan ini, Blaise mendapai senyum miring dari Hermione, geli. "Dia mencoba bicara padaku yang mana aku tidak mengerti dinamika antara kalian berdua."

Hermione merasa ada yang berkibar diperutnya. Dia menyadari dari malam sebelumnya, Draco pasti sudah mengatakan pada temannya kalau mereka melakukan pendekatan, tapi dia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang sudah Draco katakan. Rasa penasarannya sangat besar untuk disembunyikan. "Ap- Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Hermione malu-malu.

Blaise meyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya dan menyerigai. "Sebagai teman dan kepercayaannya, aku tidak yakin aku seharusnya menjawab."

"Tapi kau tidak punya keraguan untuk menyiksa dan menggodanya," jawab Hermione dengan kikikan.

"Bagaimana, apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Blaise pura-pura tak bersalah.

"Kau melakukannya tadi malam dan kau melakukannnya sekarang saat kita bicara. Kau mencoba membuatnya cemburu dengan caramu bicara padaku," kata Hermione. Tidak ada kutukan pada suaranya, dia hanya geli dengan pertemanan mereka.

Blaise memandang Draco untuk menaksir dan kembali perhatiannya pada Hermione. Mengetahui Draco sedang melihat, Blaise maju kedepan dan berbisik ke telinga Hermione. "Dan dia sangat mudah kesal juga."

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tau, aku merasa berhutang padamu,.. " kata Blaise, menatapnya dengan ketertarikan yang tulus. "Aku tidak tau apa aku pernah melihatnya sangat yakin dan tidak yakin dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku tdak akan mengatakan padamu apa yang dia katakan padaku, tapi ketahuilah, dan jangan pernah ragukan.. dia menyukaimu, Hermione. Dia menyukaimu sangat."

Hermione merona, ragu harus merespon apa. Hermione dan Blaise menatap Draco dan walaupun Draco meliht mereka dari tadi, Draco kemudian bicara pibadi dengan Katie. Harry tampak penasaran saat dia berdiri sendiri diantara dua grup.

Bagian yang lain Blaise dan Hermione, Katie menarik Draco ke sisi satunya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Malfoy," kata Katie tak nyaman, tak mampu menatap mata Draco. "Aku .. aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

Mata Draco melebar. Dari semua hal yang gadis ini akan katakan padanya, dia tak mengharapkan itu.

"Aku.. aku sangat bodoh hari ini dan aku menyadari aku bisa saja terluka.. atau bahkan terbunuh. Kau mungkin menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih," kata Katie. Dia melirik pada bahu Draco saat bicara, menolak untuk menunduk, tapi tak mampu melihat matanya.

"Please, jangan," pinta Draco. Saat Katie berterima kasih padanya, dia diliputi rasa bersalah. Mata Katie akhirnya jatuh padanya dia tampak bingung. Katie tidak yakin apa yang dilakukan dengan respon Draco dan apakah dia merasa tersinggung.

"Aku tidak layak, sekarang atau kapanpun," Draco menjelaskan pelan, menatap ke bawah. Bibirnya meringkuk jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ini kesempatan yang beberapa kali bermain di kepalanya, tapi dia tidak pernah yakin jika dia cukup berani mengambil kesempatan jika kesempatan itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Dia tak bisa menahan selamanya. "Aku meminta maaf padamu karena menakutimu, tapi tetap tidak pernah langsung meminta maaf padamu untuk.. untuk sebelumnya," Draco kewalahan dengan banyak emosi yang ada, dengan memori yang terkunci dalam. Memori yang cukup sulit, tapi selalu bersamanya, memori yang mengerikan. Memungkinkan untuk kepermukaan sekarang, dengan Katie berdiri di depannya, dia merasa perlu berlutut dan menangis di depannya atau meringkuk dalam kasur dirumah dan tidur sampai memori itu terkunci lagi. Dorongan itu tidaklah kuat, dan pastinya tidak pernah terjadi, tapi dia masih merasa jengkel untuk tiba-tiba pergi dan mencoba melupakan.

"Kalung kutukan," Draco melanjutkan. "itu penyesalan terbesar hidupku." Draco menatap langung pada Katie dan bicara tulus. "Aku minta maaf, sangat, kau menderita karena aku. Kau mungkin kehilangan hidupmu karena itu. Mencoba melindungimu tidak ada artinya, jika tidak ada Madam Pomfrey, kau mungkin sudah meninggal karena aku. Bukan apa-apa, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menebusnya."

"Tidak, aku kira tidak," kata Katie pelan, dia serius mempertimabangkan apa yang Draco katakan. "Pengampunan bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau dapatkan, tapi diberikan. Aku memaafkanmu jauh sebelumnya, Malfoy. Itu juga terlalu sakit untuk ditahan. Aku.. aku menghargainya. Itu sangat.. itu menolong untuk tau bahwa kau menyesali kesalahanmu. Itu menolong untuk tau kau tak menyukainya. Tapi aku sudah lupa dan meninggalkannya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan sekarang."

"Kau memaafkan itu?" tanya Draco ragu. Itu sesuatu yang tidak dia pertimbangkan sebelumnya. Ini membuatnya heran bagaimana Katie memaafkan hal seperti itu.

Katie mengangguk. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang aku lupakan. Tapi itu tak ada guna untuk terus menahannya. Permintaan maafmu sangat berarti. Berharap, melihat dimana kita berdiri, kita berdua bisa melupakannya."

Draco mengangguk pelan. Dia merasa kaget.

Katie tersenyum lembut. Pertama, itu terasa sulit untuk berhadapan dengan Draco, tapi tak perlu waktu lama. Itu terasa canggung, ya, tapi itu ada perasaan damai dalam resolusi mereka. Dia merasa kasihan padanya, melihat seberapa besar penyesalan itu menganggunya. Perlahan, Katie mengulurkan tangan pada Draco. Draco menatap keberanian Katie dan kemudian dengan gelisah menjabat tangannya.

"Baiklah," kata Harry. Draco tersentak, tangannya kembali dengan cepat dan menatap Harry terkejut. Dia melihat bahwa Blaise dan Hermione sedang melihat mereka, juga. Dia bertanya jika yang lain mendengar semua dan dorongan untuk melarikan diri kembali. "Aku akan menghubungi kalian semua besok."

Blaise dan Katie mengangguk dan keluar rumah Hermione, diikuti Harry. Harry mengangguk pada Hermione dan Draco sebelum pergi. Draco menatap Hermione dan bertanya jika seharusnya dia pergi juga, tapi Hermione menahan tangannya.

Draco menatap Hermione, masih penasaran jika dia atau yang lain mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Katie, tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya. Malah Draco bertanya "Apa yang Blaise inginkan?".

"Untuk membuatmu cemburu dengan bicara secara prifat denganku," Hermione menyerigai.

Mata Draco menyipit. Apa Hermione sedang menggodanya? Itu terdengar seperti yang mungkin Blaise lakukan.

"Itu dan dia ingin meminta maaf karena kesal semalam," kata Hermione.

"Bagus," kata Draco serius, masih sedikit kesal dengan sikap Blaise.

"Draco, kau benar tak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione serius. Itu pertama kali dia mampu bertanya tanya tanpa yang lain disekitar.

"Ya," kata Draco sedih hati. "Aku hanya kesal, ini tak menghasilkan apa-apa."

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja. Kalian bertiga selamat, dan kau dan Harry bisa bicara dengan Parkinson besok. Dan itu harusnya terasa bagus untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari Blaise lagi." Kata Hermione, berharap membantu Draco melihat sisi baik dalam peristiwa ini.

"Aku masih marah dengannya," Draco memberitahu tegas. Dia ingin kesana tanpa kesalahan. Dia menghela nafas dan kemudian lembut. "Tapi, ya, terasa bagus untuk bicara dengan seseorang mengenai hal ini. rasanya menyenangkan punya seseorang yang bisa berbagi perhatian untuk Pansy. Bukannya kau tidak peduli," tambah Draco cepat. "Dia hanya.. kami berteman."

"Aku mengerti," Hermione menyakinkannya, mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan pada Mr Parkinson. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Aku.. aku takut untuk mereka. Apapun situasinya, aku yakin dia merasa terjebak. Dia akan ketakutan kalau kita tau," kata Draco, membayangkan. Dia menghilangkan pikiran itu, dia tak ingin memikirkannya, dia harus menghadapinya. Besok malam...

"Tunggu," kata Draco, alisnya berkerut berpikir. "Ada apa denganmu dan Potter? Dia bilang mungkin aku punya rencana. Apa itu?"

"Oh," respon Hermione tak nyaman. "Aku bermaksud bicara padamu semalam, tapi semuanya berakhir gila, dan pagi ini. aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang misi. Aku lupa."

Draco menunggu dengan sabar untuk Hermione meneruskan. Sikap gugup Hermione membuatnya terganggu.

"See, aku bertemu dengan orang tuaku untuk _brunch_ setiap minggu dan well. Mereka ingin aku mengundangmu.. jadi, aku bermaksud mengundangmu untuk _brunch_ besok, dirumah orang tuaku," kata Hermione, melepaskan tangan dari tangan Draco dan dengan gugup mulai meremas kedua tangannya.

Kalimat Hermione membuat kewaspadaan Draco hilang dan dia hanya menatap Hermione. Itu membuat Hermione sesaat mengerti kenapa Draco tak merespon, dia masih belum memintanya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau suka kalau aku ikut?" tanya Draco. Hermione bilang kalau orang tuanya mengundang Draco. Draco tidak tau apakah Hermione gugup karena responnya atau karena Hermione takut orangtuannya bertemu dengan Draco.

Hermione khawatir, bibir bawahnya semakin tergigit saat dia memikirkan pertanyaan dan jawaban yang dia dapatkan. "Jika kau mau."

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Aku tanya apa kau mau aku datang."

"Ya," kata Hermione pelan, "Tapi, hanya jika kau nyaman dengan itu. Aku tak ingin kau merasa tertekan."

"Aku penasaran sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak ingin kasar dan bertanya, tapi.. aku mendapat kesan pertemuanmu dengan mereka minggu lalu tidak berjalan baik." Respon Draco. Dia meninggalkan kalimatnya menggantung, berharap agar Hermione menjelaskan tanpa Draco bertanya langsung.

"Tidak. memang tidak," jawab Hermione. Menatap jari-jarinya gelisah. Dia berhenti dan berpikir dan kemudian berpindah ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Draco mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Dia benci melihat Hermione tertunduk. "Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, orang tuaku tidak berpikir tinggi tentang dunia sihir lagi.. tidak sejak, aku mengubah memori dan mengambil bagian dalam perang yang mereka tidak pernah tau. Semua menjadi lebih baik, tapi ayahku masih selalu mencoba bicara tentang dunia muggle dalam harapan aku akan meninggalkan dunia sihir. Waktu aku bilang tentang Aurelian dan kemungkinan mencegah perang dimasa depan.. well, mereka agak marah. Ibuku tidak tau bagaimana harus merespon, dia marah, tapi aku tidak berpikir itu benar-benar untukku. Hanya semuanya. Ayahku cukup jelas tentang apa yang dia rasakan.." Hermione berhenti dan memutar jubah dipangkuannya. Itu sulit untuk dikatakan. Dia belum mengatakan pada siapapun, termasuk dirinya. "Dia memberikan ultimatum. Dia bilang padaku jika aku tidak meninggalkan dunia sihir, dia tidak ingin berurusan denganku atau Aurelian."

Draco tertegun, ngeri dan marah. Bagaimana bisa orang tua berkata seperti itu? Dan untuk meminta seorang penyihir meninggalkan sihir yang semacam muggle tidak akan pernah mengerti. Sihir adalah bagian dari seseorang. Untuk meminta Hermione meninggalkan dunia sihir, tidak hanya meminta untuk meninggalkan teman, pekerjaan, dan rumahnya, tapi dia menuntut Hermione untuk mengubur dirinya.

"Tapi dia mengharapkanmu _brunch_?" tanya Draco, mencoba menutupi kemarahannya.

"Ibuku bicara dengannya," Hermione menjelaskan. "Dia mencoba membuatnya melihat.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia sihir. Aku menerima panggilan dari ibuku kemarin, hanya setelah kau mengundangku makan malam, aku masih belum mendengar langsung dari ayahku. Tapi ibuku bilang, bahwa ayahku yang mengingatkan tentang Brunch dan yang menyarankan untuk mengundangmu."

Draco mengambil sesaat untuk menatap Hermione. Dia mencoba membacanya. Kegugupan dan kesakitan yang jelas. Tapi dia penasaran bagaimana Hermione merasa tentang apa yang dia ungkapkan. Draco ingin tau apa yang Hermione harapkan, apa yang dia inginkan, apa yang akan paling menolongnya.

"Apa mereka tau tentangku?" tanya Draco.

"Mereka tau kau agak tak bersahabat denganku selama di sekolah," kata Hermione agak sedih.

"Maksudmu, mereka tau aku menyiksamu selama disekolah?" Draco menyerigai, mencoba terdengar ringan, tapi dia merasa bersalah dan malu. Itu semua adalah yang Hermione pikirkan tentangnya selama di sekolah dan itu yang orang tua Hermione tau tentangnya. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan ini berlalu dengan mudah seperti Hermione. Tapi itu semua yang mereka tau?

"Ya," jawab Hermione, mencoba tersenyum namun dia tak merasa. "Tapi aku bilang kau berubah. Aku mencoba mengingatkan mereka kalau waktu itu kita masih anak-anak."

"Ibumu tampak cukup tidak senang bertemu denganku kemarin dulu," kata Draco.

"Well, dia.. dia menjadi ibuku. Dia melihat aku memiliki perasaan padamu dan dia tidak senang dengan ide itu." Hermione akhirnya menatap mata Draco dan melihat pertanyaan yang Draco coba tanyakan. "Mereka tidak tau tentang peranmu di perang, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Aku cukup jujur dengan orang tuaku sekarang, tapi aku tidak mengatakan semuanya. Mereka tidak akan pernah sepenuhnya mengerti seperti apa perang itu bahkan jika aku memberikan setiap detailnya."

Draco mengangguk, tetap mempertimbangkan apa yang Hermione katakan. Setelah beberapa saat, Hermione mendorongnya untuk merespon. "Jadi?" tanya Hermione.

"Jadi?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Kau belum memberikan jawabanmu," kata Hermione, perutnya bergerak.

"Aku minta maaf," Draco meminta maaf. "Aku pikir jawabanku, tapi aku rasa aku belum mengucapkannya. Aku setuju waktu kau bilang kau ingin aku datang."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau tak yakin?" tanya Draco skeptis.

"Aku ingin kau datang, ya, tapi aku takut kau merasa tak nyaman," Hermione mengakui.

"Kau tau bagaimana tak nyamannya pertemuan yang aku punya dalam hidupku," Draco tertawa. "Aku pikir aku menyukai bertemu dengan mereka, apapun pendapat mereka, bahkan jika aku tidak, aku berhutang padamu setelah membuatmu duduk di depan ibuku. Orang tuamu tidak mungkin lebih buruk dari itu."

Hermione tertawa gugup.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ Thanks to Sora Hinase, GrangerBrOwN, 3, scorpryena, dan RarainRara, untuk review kalian di chapter kemarin, you're the greatest dan juga para readers, favourites dan followers.**

 **how about this.. i love this, Blaise always being a good buddy.**

 **xxx dragonjun**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN/ Thanks to my beloved reviewer dewisarah3, GrangerBrOwN, scorpryena, Tsurugi De Lelouch, yuuaja, Mrs. Uchiha S, Swift dan Stacia di chapter kemarin, dan juga para readers, favourites dan followers.**

 **Oh, untuk kalian yang membaca ceritaku YK, IKYLM, maaf saya belum bisa update, hem, saya juga agak merasa bersalah sih, karena selalu ada aja yang ke-PM aku. Tapi memang belum bisa update, masih dua lembar dan belum ada progres, tapi saya usahakan untuk bisa semedi secepatnya.**

 **So, chapter kemarin agak tegang, di chapter ini agak santai... eh, mungkin sama tengangnya.. let we see...**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **28\. Meet The Granger**

Hermione ber-apparate di sebelah pagar yang sama dengan seminggu yang lalu, dengan Aurelian di lengannya dan tangan Draco di tangannya. Dia meletakkan Aurelian ke bawah dan melihat sekeliling dengan cepat untuk memastikan tidak ada muggle di area tempat mereka datang. Ketika Hermione merasa percaya diri tak ada yang melihat, dia berbalik pada Draco. Dibanding meneliti area itu, Draco malah menatap pakaiannya.

"Kau yakin aku terlihat bagus?" tanya Draco.

"Kau memakai baju yang sama yang Harry berikan minggu lalu," Hermione tersenyum, "Jawabanku sama. Kau terlihat bagus."

"Ya, tapi waktu kau bilang, kau hanya mencoba untuk tidak menghinaku," Draco mengingatkan.

"Yang mana aku gagal. Kau terlihat bagus, Draco," kata Hermione tulus. Draco melirik ke bawah kancingnya kemejanya dan celana panjang hitam terakhir kali.

"Dan kau yakin ini okay dengan lengan di gulung?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, itu sempurna. Sungguh, kau terlihat luar biasa. Untuk standar muggle, kau berpakaian dengan cukup baik., tapi tetap tampak santai," kata Hermione. "Itu sesuai denganmu. Kau tampak hebat."

Hermione meraih tanggan Draco dan mulai menariknya ke trotoar. Tangan yang satunya lagi meraih tangan Aurelian.

"Aku terlihat hebat juga," kata Aurelian bahagia. Dia mengenakan pakaian muggle lagi dan cukup senang dengan itu. Rasanya Hermione senang mendandani Aurelian.

"Ya, kau terlihat tampan," kata Draco.

"Daddy tampan, juga," kata Aurelian. "Mummy tampan, juga."

"Ya, Dia sangat cantik," Draco setuju, membuat Hermione merona. Waktu Draco akhirnya melepas pandangannya dari Hermione, Draco mulai menilai lingkungan sekitar mereka berjalan. "Rumah disini cukup bagus," komentar Draco. "Disini kau tumbuh besar?"

"Ya," jawab Hermione, menatap sayang disekitar jalan. Dia ingat mengambil jalan bersama orang tuanya dan bahkan belajar menaiki sepeda di trotoar dengan ayahnya berlari disebelahnya. "Ini terasa seperti rumah dan juga tempat asing pada saat bersamaan. Tidak banyak berubah, kecuali mungkin tetangga. Meskipun hal yang bagus, beberapa dari mereka adalah korban dari kecelakaan sihirku. "

"Bukan kejutan waktu kau mendapat surat dari Hogwarts?" Draco menyerigai.

"Well, tentu saja itu mengejutkan," kata Hermione. "Tapi banyak hal masuk akal kemudian. Aku tidak percaya, bahkan sesaat, itu seperti lelucon."

Keduanya menjadi diam dengan pikiran mereka kembali ke awal Hogwarts. Pikiran Draco kembali ke pertama kali kelas mereka bersama. Dia segera mengetahui bahwa Hermione kelahiran muggle, tapi dia tetap cukup terkesan dengan bakat alaminya dalam sihir. Dia agak sedikit kesal akan itu, bersama dengan antusiasnya yang besar, tapi dipikir kembali, Draco pikir Hermione menggemaskan.

"um, Draco," kata Hermione ragu. "Aku ingin bilang,, well, waktu kau bertemu ibuku nanti-"

"Jangan mencium tangannya?" tanya Draco dengan serigai. Hermione merona. "Jangan khawatir, Hermione. Aku tau cara bersosialisasi. Aku hanya tidak yakin waktu bertemu dengan ibumu. Aku tidak yakin dengan status sosial keluargamu dan well.. dia semacam membawa diri seperti ibuku, jadi aku hanya menyesuaikannya."

"Pertama," respon Hermione. "Sosial muggle tidak benar-benar memiliki status lagi. Semua orang diperlakukan sama hormatnya, kecuali mungkin untuk kepala pemerintahan. Mereka diperlakukan cukup baik di depan namun banyak yang bicara mengerikan tentang mereka di belakang."

"Dan kedua?" tanya Draco setelah jeda.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau bilang tadi 'pertama' jadi aku mengasumsikan kau akan menambahkan 'kedua'.

"Kedua, kau agak membandingkan ibumu dan ibuku?"

Draco merasa benar. Draco tau dia sudah menebak dengan benar waktu Hermione memalingkan muka dalam upaya menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Ibuku sangat mengerikan padamu. Itu bukan dimaksudkan sebagai penghinaan."

"Aku tau. Aku minta maaf. Aku yakin ibumu biasanya cukup ramah," kata Hermione.

"Er, Hermione, cepat saja," kata Draco, menarik Hermione untuk berhenti. Dia melihat Hermione perlahan dan melirik rumah di dekat mereka. Dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara secara prifat.

"Ya?" tanya Hermione.

"Apa itu Dentist?" tanya Draco cemas.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, tiba-tiba kewaspadaanya hilang karena pertanyaan yang random.

"Kau bilang kedua orang tuamu punya title Dokter, dan aku tau itu semacam penyembuh versi muggle, tapi kau bilang mereka dentists. Apa itu dentist?" ulang Draco.

Hermione terkikik. "Maaf. Aku tau kau penasaran dan tak nyaman, tapi hanya saja.. konyol... mendengar pertanyaan yang kau ajukan sangat serius. Maaf. Penyembuh muggle, dokter, tidak punya ramuan atau mantra untuk menyembuhkan mereka, jadi penyembuhan lebih rumit. Karena itu, mereka punya banyak bagian, studi khusus. Dentists menangani gigi dan gusi. Kebersihan muggle, untuk bagian mulut, tidak efesien seperti pembersih mulut penyihir, mereka membutuhkan profesional untuk membersihkan dari waktu ke waktu dan membetulkan jika ada masalah." Waktu Hermione menyelesaikan penjelasannya, dia lega Draco tidak memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya di depan orang tuanya. Mereka mungkin akan sangat terhina mendengar putri mereka mengatakan bagaimana tak efiseinnya pekerjaan mereka dibandingkan dengan perawatan penyihir.

"Okay," kata Draco dengan mengangguk. Jawaban itu cukup menjelaskan untuknya. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan mereka, dia tidak ingin menjadi bodoh kalau itu mungkin menjadi topik.

"Kita berhenti berdiri disini? My hungry," seru Aurelian. "Apa kau pikir Grandma Helen punya muffin?"

"Aku tidak tau, Aurelian, tapi kenapa kita tidak mencari tau?" jawab Hermione dengan senyum. Aurelian adalah anak baik dan cukup sabar dalam usiannya. "Kau siap?" tanya Hermione pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk. Hermione meremas tangan Draco. Draco tersenyum, tapi mengambil tangannya dan menaruh di sakunya. Itu akan tidak nyaman bertemu dengan orang tua Hermione sementara dia memegang tangannya. Hermione mengetuk pintu dan Draco menatap sibocah yang berseri-seri menunggu dengan penuh harap. Dia tanya-tanya apakah Aurelian bersemangat ingin bertemu nenek dan kakeknya atau karena dia menantikan makanannya.

Pintu terbuka dan Ibu Hermione berdiri dengan senyum yang baik hati.

"Selamat pagi, Mum," sapa Hermione.

"Selamat pagi, masuk," Helen menawarkan, berdiri ke samping. Hermione masuk dan memeluk ibunya. Ketika dia menatap ke atas, dia melihat ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Daddy," kata Hermione dengan harapan dan ketakutan.

Dr. Granger melambai ke depan dan menarik putrinya ke dalam pelukan yang erat. Hermione menekan pipinya keras ke dada ayahnya dan menarik nafas dalam, lega dengan penerimaan ayahnya. Dia membebaskannya dan mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, tampak agak malu-malu pada apa yang dia rasakan adalah sikap kekanak-kanakkan. "Draco kau sudah bertemu ibuku, Dr. Helen Granger. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Ayahku Dr. William Granger. Mum, Dad, ini Draco Malfoy."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, sir," kata Draco. Dia menunggu bagaimana respon ayah Hermione. Biasanya Draco akan menawarkan jabat tangan, tapi waktu Dr. Granger hanya mengangguk, Draco kembali masam.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Mr Malfoy," sapa ibu Hermione sopan. "Terima kasih untuk bergabung dengan kami hari ini."

"Terima kasih Mrs- er. Dr. Granger," balas Draco, mengoreksi dirinya sendiri setengah jalan. Dua orang yang disapa dengan Dr. Granger dalam satu rumah agak membingungkan.

"Hi, Granma Helen!" kata Aurelian cerah. "Kau punya muffin?"

"Hello, Aurelian," Helen memberi senyum. "Ya, aku mempersiapkan muffin. Aku tau kau menyukainya terakhir kali, jadi aku yakin aku membuat lebih banyak untuk hari ini."

"Yay!" Aurelian semangat.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Helen.

"Ya, sangat lapar," jawab Aurelian agak menyedihkan.

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak ke meja semua?" saran Helen. Helen mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang tangan Aurelian dan memimpin jalan ke ruang makan dimana makanan tersebar. Helen menolong Aurelian ke tempat duduk di sisi meja, sementara Hermione dan Draco duduk di tempat lainnya. Ayah Hermione menunggu untuk yang lain duduk sebelum mengambil posisi di bagian kepala meja.

Draco dengan cepat meneliti ruangan disekelilingnya, menilai. Baginya rumah itu cukup bagus. Matanya jatuh ke mata Hermione dan dia merasa sedikit rileks. Draco tersentak kembali ke kenyataan ketika ayah Hermione berdeham. Tatapannya berpindah dari Hermione ke ayah Hermione dan kemudian kembali ke piring kosong.

"Please, silahkan," kata Helen dan dia mulai menolong Aurelian dengan piringnya.

Hermione meraih piring telur dan menyendok beberapa ke piringnya. Dia lalu meraih keranjang roti. Ketika dia mendongak, dia melihat Draco masih belum meraih apapun. Hermione menawarkan keranjang. Draco mengangguk dan mulai melayani dirinya sendiri. Meskipun dia tidak pernah melayani dirinya sendiri dirumah, itu tidaklah asing untuknya. Dia pernah melayani dirinya sendiri di sekolah dan sering saat dia berkunjung ke rumah orang lain. Keadaan ini, bagaimanapun, membuatnya sangat canggung. Dia merasa sadar diri menempatkan makanan di piringnya. Dia yakin itu adalah ayah Hermione yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Draco bisa merasa mata pria itu kepadanya, mengamatinya.

Tak mampu menolong dirinya sendiri, Draco menatap pria yang bernama William Granger, ayah dari gadis yang dia kagumi. Pria yang belum bicara satu katapun sejak mereka datang. Hanya sedikit berjalan ke ruang makan, Draco melihat beberapa foto keluarga dimana ayah Hermione tampak agak seperti pria yang baik dan bahagia. Agak sulit mempercayai pria yang ada di sisi lain Hermione adalah orang yang sama. Dia tampak begitu keras dan menakutkan.

"Jadi bagaimana minggu ini?" tanya Hermione basa-basi.

"Tidak buruk," jawab Helen, menambah sosis ke piringnya. "Agak membuat stress, tapi ayahmu membawaku ke bioskop jumat malam," Helen tersenyum kepada suaminya yang memberikan senyum lembut. Draco dilirk untuk kedua kalinya, karena Dr. Granger dengan tiba-tiba menatapnya, ekspresinya tegas kembali.

"Aku lebih ingin menanyakan padamu tentang minggumu," lanjut Helen. "Tapi aku cukup yakin tidak banyak yang bisa kau katakan." Hermione merasa agak bersalah. Dia mengaku pada ibunya bahwa mereka masih mengerjakan kasus yang sangat serius, tapi dia tak bisa mengungkapkan informasi apapun tentang hal itu. "Tapi kita punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan seperti.. pria muda yang duduk diam di meja kita. Jujur saja, Mr Malfoy. Hermione sedikit sekali bicara tentangmu."

Draco memberikan anggukkan kecil, ragu bagaimana merespon statment itu. Draco agak lega Hermione tidak bicara banyak tentangnya, walaupun semua yang mungkin dia katakan mungkin membuat mereka berpikir buruk tentangnya.

"Well," kata Hermione. "Draco dan aku tidak benar-benar saling mengenal dulu."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Helen. "tapi kami bahkan tau lebih sedikit. Kenapa kau tidak bicara tentang dirimu, Mr Malfoy? Apa kau tak masalah kalau aku memanggilmu Draco?"

"Tidak, please," jawab Draco cepat, dipanggil Mr Malfoy agak membuatnya sangat aneh. Semua tentang kunjungan ini sangat aneh. Draco mengambil nafas saat dia masuk ke dalam bagian aneh ini: mendiskusikan dirinya sendiri. "Dan aku tidak yakin apa yang harus aku katakan tetang diriku. Aku hanya anak tunggal. Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di komunitas sihir. Aku memulai sekolah di Hogwarts diwaktu yang sama dengan Hermione."

"Dan dimana pendidikanmu sebelum itu?" tanya Mrs Granger penasaran.

"di rumah, besama dengan pengasuhku," jawab Draco.

"Pengasuh?" kata Helen terkejut.

"ya, kebanyakan anak di komunitas sihir di beri pendidikan dirumah. Beberapa keluarga membuat grup kecil untuk mengajari mereka dengan tutor. Beberapa orang tua memberi pendidikan sendiri. Lalu beberapa, seperti aku, diajari secara prifat oleh pengasuh," Draco menjelaskan. "Aku juga mendengar beberapa keluarga, yang biasanya memiliki orang tua kelahiran muggle, mereka mengirim anak mereka ke sekolah muggle, tapi itu tidak biasa, sulit bagi anak-anak untuk menjaga undang-undang kerahasian sihir."

"I see," jawab Helen. Dia menjadi tenang seperti dia memikirkan apa yang dijelaskan Draco. Itu membuatnya bertanya pendidikan macam apa yang Hermione rencanakan untuk Aurelian. Ketika tak ada yang meneruskan pembicaraan, dia merasa itu adalah tanggung jawabnya untuk memecahkan keheningan. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku bekerja di kemetrian sihir di Kerjasama Sihir Internasional," kata Draco.

"Terdengar menarik," balas Helen.

Hermione terkejut dan senang seperti Draco bahwa Ibunya berusaha membuat percakapan yang sopan.

"Ya memang," kata Draco. "Aku menikmati perjalanan dari waktu ke waktu, tapi kebanyakan itu hanya membuat dokumen. Aku memastikan dokumen di tanda tangani, dipenuhi atau diantarkan dengan benar."

"Katakan tentang orang tuamu," pinta ayah Hermione. Draco tertegun, namun menjadi cemas membahas orang tuanya. Dia tak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan tentang mereka.

"Well, er, ayahku ..." Draco memulai lambat dan ragu. "Ayahku sudah tidak bersama ibuku dan aku lagi." Hermione menatapnya simpati. Nyata sekali itu membuat Draco sakit, menyebut ayahnya. Hermione tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya itu untuknya bahwa pria yang membesarkannya dijatuhi hukuman penjara Azakaban untuk sisa hidupnya.

"Aku minta maaf," Mrs Granger meminta maaf tulus. "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkan lagi. Kami hanya penasaran tentangmu."

Draco mengangguk. Dia tak bisa menahan tapi melirik pada ayah Hermione. Pria itu tidak tampak meminta maaf dengan ketidaknyamanan Draco dan tampak sekali pria itu ingin membongkar semua yang dia bisa. Meskipun Draco tau ibu Hermione sangat jujur tentang rasa penasarannya, dan bersikap baik, Draco bisa merasakan bahwa Helen sama tak nyaman dengannya. Draco tau Helen tidak menyetujuinya, tapi berusaha membuka diri demi Hermione. Usahanya untuk bicara dengan Draco. Wanita itu jelas sekali peduli pada putrinya.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu kalau begitu? Apa aku benar kalau aku berasumsi kau masih tinggal dengannya?" tanya William, duduk di kursinya sehingga dia bisa menilai Draco lebih baik. Pria itu membuat dirinya nyaman menginterogasi Draco, paling tidak itulah yang Draco lihat.

"Ya, sir. Aku mengambil alih posisi ayah aku sebagai kepala dari rumah kami. Ibuku... aku menganggap diriku dekat dengannya. Dia tidak bekerja.. well, kecuali jika kau mempertimbangkan waktu dan usahanya untuk belanja dan pesta makan malam sebagai bekerja." Draco menyerigai saat berbicara, mengingat bagaimana dia dan Blaise suka membuat lelucon tetang pekerjaan ibu mereka. "Well, itu tidak sungguh benar, atau adil untuknya. Sementara dia menikmati menjadi tuan rumah pesta makan malam, dia juga melakukan banyak kegiatan amal. Dia juga menolong rencana St Mungo dalam beberapa kegiatan amal. Meskipun kegiatan amal St Mungo adalah yang terbesar yang di lakukan, dia juga mendukung beberapa perlindungan untuk makhluk gaib langka. Walaupun hatinya lebih berlabuh pada penawaran Beasiswa yang ditawarkan untuk beberapa siswa yang tidak mampu untuk belajar di Hogwarts.

Hermione menatap Draco, mulutnya sedikit terbuka heran tak bisa berkata-kata. Hermione tau bahwa Narcissa Mlafoy sesekali suka mengahadiri acara amal makan malam, tapi Hermione tidak tau sebagaimana Narcissa ikut serta di dalamnya. Hermione merasa malu untuk mengaku, bahkan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia percaya acara amal Narcissa merupakan pertunjukan yang besar. Dia merasa salah untuk menghakimi wanita itu sangat keras. Dia merasa kesal dengan perasaan bersalah yang baru dia temukan katika dia mengingat betapa kasarnya wanita itu padanya waktu makan malam dua hari yang lalu. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan penilaiannya tetang Narcissa. Jelas wanita itu ingin terlihat.

"I see," respon William Granger. "Tapi, aku tak bisa menahan untuk bertanya – dimana dia mendapatkan uang untuk semua acara amal? Pastinya kau tidak menghasilkan banyak uang dengan kementrian untuk mendukung rumahmu, kebiasaan ibumu menghabiskan waktu, dan banyak acara amal yang dia hadiri." Itu cukup jelas Dr. Granger percaya kalau Draco berbohong. Pria itu tampak cukup marah.

"Tidak, sir. Gaji ku... aku.." Draco berjuang untuk mencari cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskan dirinya. "Pekerjaanku dengan kementrian tidak banyak untuk menunjang keuangan seperti itu seperti untuk kebutuhan pribadi saya sendiri dan aktif dalam bagian masyarakat."

Dua-duanya Ibu Hermione dan ayahnya menyipitkan mata mereka karena meragukan tamu mereka. Aurelian menatap sekeliling pada semua orang yang ada di meja, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Draco datang dari keluarga penyihir tua dan, er, keluarga berada," kata Hermione tak nyaman menawarkan penjelasan.

"Mengambil alih posisi kepala keluarga, aku diwarisi kewajibaan keuangan. Aku mewarisi investasi ayahku dan juga beberapa dari aku sendiri," Draco menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dia tidak tau apa yang orang tua Hermione pikirkan, tapi dia merasa lebih baik untuk menjelaskan sedikit lebih untuk memuaskan mereka.

"Aurey, please gunakan peralatan makanmu," kata Hermione. Draco memandang putranya yang menempelkan ibu jarinya ke dalam telur orak-arik dan tersenyum. Percakapan menjadi agak berat. Melihat senyum Aurelian dan membiarkan dirinya tetawa kecil meringankan dirinya.

"Mr Malfoy, aku akan mengakui padamu bahwa aku tidak banyak tau tentang dunia sihir. Aku mendengar, bahwa ada keyakinan bahwa orang dengan garis keturunan sihir yang panjang menganggap dirinya diatas orang-orang seperti Hermione-ku karena orang tua mereka adalah muggle," kata William. Hermione tampak terkejut karena ayahnya membawa topik itu.

"Beberapa orang mempercayainya, ya," kata Draco datar.

"Beberapa orang? Apakah kau mengenggap dirimu bagian dari grup itu? Jika aku tak salah ingat, aku percaya namamu pernah disebut dalam tangisan dan kemarahan Hermione saat dia pulang ke rumah. Namun, aku percaya kau di labeli sebagai penyiksa terbesar anakku," kata William. Dia tampak dan terdengar sangat tenang tapi lubang hidungnya melebar.

"Daddy!" Hermione memarahi. Dia tak bisa percaya bahwa ayahnya membawa hal itu di depan orang yang dia kenal, dan paling pasti tidak sebagai tuduhan sepertinya.

"Keluargaku percaya bahwa penyihir kelahiran muggle adalah lebih rendah. Aku mengakui, bagian dalam hidupku, aku mempercayainya. Aku malu untuk mengakui bahwa aku tidak bersikap baik kepada Hermione selama tahun kami sekolah, tapi pendapatku kemudian berubah."

"Kau yakin itu? Karena sepertinya kau tampak tak nyaman dengan kehadiranku dan istriku," William bergurau.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, sir. Tapi aku tidak berpikir anda menginginkan pertemuan ini menjadi nyaman," jawab Draco. Hermione tersenyum lembut. Hermione menyayangi ayahnya, tapi dia lega melihat Draco tidak mengambil provokasi ayahnya, dia juga tidak naik darah. "Dan aku tidak akan menganggap kebersamaan dengan Hermione tidak membuatnya berubah. Sejujurnya dia adalah salah satu yang pertama yang membuatku bertanya tentang kepercayaanku itu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang yang seharusnya berada di bawahku, adalah seseorang yang penuh kebanggaan, cerdas dan pintar. Aku tidak lagi hidup dengan keyakinan itu. Faktanya, aku tau putrimu diatasku," Draco menyatakan, melirik pada Hermione. Hermione agak terkejut dengan deklarasi Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, aku akan langsung saja. Aku tau putriku naksi padamu dan aku tidak yakin apakah anda cukup baik untuknya. Aku setuju dia diatasmu dan aku ingin tau apa niatmu terhadapnya dan juga cucuku," kata William terus terang.

"Daddy!" Hermione berteriak.

"William," Helen menegur, cemberut pada suaminya.

"Aku percaya itu adalah pertanyaan yang adil," William membela diri.

Draco duduk dikursinya. Mengambil posisi yang sama dengan William dan mereka meneliti satu sama lain. "Aku setuju," kata Draco. "Itu pertanyaan yang adil" William mengangguk. "Aku menjadi sangat peduli pada putrimu. Aku menikmati bersamanya. Untuk niat, aku tidak punya niat yang spesifik. Aku berniat untuk menikmati waktuku bersamanya selama dia menginginkannya. Juga untuk putraku, aku berniat menjadi ayah untuknya."

"Dan haruskah hubunganmu dan putriku putus?" William mendorong.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak berniat itu akan terjadi, tapi hubunganku dengan Hermione tidak memiliki bantalan pada hubunganku dengan Aurelian. Dia adalah putraku dan aku berniat untuk memenuhi peranku sebagai ayahnya dalam cara yang aku bisa. Mendukungnya secara finansial dan emosional," kata Draco.

Mata William menyipit seakan mempertimbangkan Draco. Helen dengan cepat mengambil keuntungan dari jeda dan mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Jadi Hermione," kata Helen. "Aku tidak benar-benar bicara dengan Harry kemarin. Apa yang dia kerjakan? Apa dia masih bersama Ginny?"

"Dia baik. Baik sebaik yang diharapkan. Dan ya dia dan Ginny masih bersama," jawab Hermione. Dia sangat senang ibunya memaksa pembicaraan lain. Hermione merasa cukup dengan ayahnya.

"Masih belum ada cincin?" tanya Helen.

"Tidak, dia belum melamar. Suatu hari, aku yakin itu," Hermione tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan paman Albert dan bibi Lorna? Apa kau mendengar mereka belakangan ini?"

"Ya. Beberapa hari lalu. Paul lulus dari universitas dan Sarah sedang mengandung," Helen memberitahu.

"Sarah? Benarkah?" tanya Hermione, tidak lagi bermain dalam pembicaraan. "Itu luar biasa. Kapan dia mengetahuinya?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Bibi Lorna sangat senang," jawab Helen.

"Aku selalu berpikir dia dan Peter adalah pasangan yang cocok. Apakah mereka masih tinggal dengan paman Horace?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Tidak, Sarah memutuskan bahwa dia lebih suka membesarkan anak disini. Dia akan pindah ke inggris dalam beberapa bulan."

Mulut Hermione terbuka. "Itu bagus sekali! Aku.." antusiasme Hermione dengan cepat mulai mengalir. Sarah adalah sepupunya dan dia sangat senang mendengarnya kembali, tapi dia sadar itu akan sulit. Dari wajah ibunya, Hermione mengerti bahwa ibunya juga pemikiran yang sama. Bagaimana Hermione akan menghabiskan waktu dengan sarah? Bagaimana dia menjelaskan putranya yang hampir tiga tahun? Dia berusaha mengeluarkan pikirannya. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Dia akan menemukan jawabnya nanti. Dia akan membuat ini berhasil. Dia selalu bisa.

"Jadi katakan tentang Paul," kata Hermione, memaksa pembicaran lagi. Sisa waktu makan mereka kebanyakan dimainkan oleh Hermione dan ibunya, walaupun terkadang Helen bertanya pada Draco hal yang ringan tentang pekerjaan, sesuatu yang dia pikir topik yang aman.

Ketika acara makan sudah selesai, mereka kembali ke serambi.

"Mummy, aku perlu menggunakan toilet," Aurelian memberitahu.

"Itu pintu pertama di kiri," Helen memberitahunya, menunjuk ke lorong.

"Dimana kiri?" tanya Aurelian.

"Aku akan menolongnya," Draco menawarkan, meraih putranya dengan tangan. Hermione tersenyum melihat Draco pergi. Dia sangat mengapresiasi. Hermione sangat ingin bicara dengan orang tuanya secara privat beberapa menit.

"Daddy, kenapa kau lakukan padanya? Kau membuatku sangat malu," Hermione cemberut.

"Itu yang di lakukan seorang ayah," kata William tanpa penyesalan. "Pemuda pertama yang kau bawa untuk bertemu dengan kami dan itu hanya kebetulan terispirasi, kami untuk tidak disukai."

"Dia pria dewasa, Daddy. Dan aku mendapakan sebaik yang aku dapatkan ketika kami di sekolah," protes Hermione.

"Aku akui aku skeptis," kata William. "Tapi dia tampak baik, anak yang bertanggung jawab. Jelas dia agak bagus bersamamu. Dia juga agak tampak."

"Dia memang semuanya itu. Dia hebat dan jelas luar biasa bersama Aurey juga. Aku sungguh berharap kau melihatnya, Daddy," kata Hermione.

"Dia tak seburuk yang aku perkirakan," William mengakui dengan enggan.

"Kau akan memberikannya kesempatan kalau begitu?" tanya Hermione berharap.

"Aku tak punya pilihan, ya kan?" respon William. Senyum tipis dia lihat pada putrinya. "Jelas sekali kau punya perasaan padanya. Hanya hati-hati dengan dirimu dan jangan takut mengutuknya jika kau perlu."

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione tulus, memberikan ayahnya dengan pelukan.

"Mummy, da soup like yummy apples," Aurelian mengumumkan saat dia kembali, mengendus tangannya yang baru dibersihkan. Draco muncul dibelakangnya dengan tangan di kantung celananya. Dia masih tampak tak nyaman dan lega mereka akan pergi sebentar lagi.

"Kami berterima kasih karena kau bergabung dengan kami hari ini, Draco," kata Helen dengan senyuman. "Aku berharap kau mungkin akan bergabung lagi secepatnya."

"Terima kasih banyak telah mengundangku. Senang bertemu kalian berdua," kata Draco. Dia agak tekesima ketika William mengulurkan tangan. Draco menerima jabatan tangannya.

"Jadilah baik untuk mereka," kata William serius, memberi remasan ekstra pada tangan Draco.

"Tentu, sir," jawab Draco dengan anggukkan.

"Well, sampai bertemu minggu depan," kata Helen pada Hermione. Dia berlutut untuk bertemu dengan mata Aurelian. "Dan kita akan bertemu denganmu juga. Kau hati-hati, okay?"

"Bye-bye Granma Helen," Aurelian melambai penuh senyuman.

"Goodbye, Aurelian. Aku berharap bertemu denganmu lagi," kata William, memegang tangannya ke Aurelian. Aurelian maju dan memeluk lengan pria itu.

"Bye bye, Grumy-pa*," Aurelian tersenyum padanya sebelum melepaskan lengannya. Dengan polos William tidak menyadari kesalahan ucap Aurelian. William menatap istrinya penuh perhatian, tapi istrinya hanya tertawa.

"Bye, mum, dad," Hermione tersenyum, membuka pintu depan dan mengikuti Draco dan Aurelian keluar.

"Tidak bisa seburuk seperti ibumu, kau bilang?" Hermione tertawa saat mereka berjalan bersisian. "Aku minta maaf, Draco."

"Itu tak nyaman, ya, tapi aku mengerti apa yang dipertimbangkan orang tuamu," Draco meyakinkan. "selain itu, agak menyenangkan. Ibumu tampak cukup baik."

"Dia. Dia berpikir kau tampan, juga," Hermione tersenyum, mengharapkan Draco untuk malu.

"Ya, tapi semua orang tau itu," Draco menyerigai.

"Oh, apakah kau Mr Sederhana," Hermione mencibir.

"Grumpy-pa memanggilnya Mr Malfoy," kata Aurelian.

"Granpa," kata Hermione.

"Jadi apa rencana kita sekarang?" tanya Draco.

"Semua rencana adalah tidur siang untuk Aurelian kalau kita sudah sampai di rumah," kata Hermione.

"Noooo," Aurelian cemberut. "No nap."

"Yes, nap," kata Hermione tegas. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hermione pada Draco.

"Tidak ada rencana sebelum makan malam. Hanya aku harus pulang nanti, jadi aku bisa ganti pakaian dan memastikan aku berpakaian layak untuk mengunjungi Mr Parkinson," jawab Draco. "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu dipikiranmu?"

"Tidak, tidak benar-benar, tapi aku berpikir jika kau tertarik untuk menonton film lain," Hermione menyarankan. "Aku berjanji tidak akan ketiduran kali ini."

"Terdengar bagus," kata Draco, mengambil tangan Hermione.

"No nap.." Aurelian cemberut.

 **_TBC_**

*si tukang marah-marah


	29. Chapter 29

**A** **urelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **29\. Price of The Nonaligned**

Draco dan Harry berjalan menyusuri jalan panjang dalam diam. Meskipun mereka mulai terbiasa bekerja bersama satu sama lain, hal-hal masih tidak nyaman diantara mereka. Mereka berjalam dalam langkah tetapi dengan jarak diantara mereka, kedua tangan mereka terkubur kedalam celana panjang mereka. Draco menunduk pada rumput tunggu yang melapisi jalan untuk menghindari sinar matahari terbenam dia musim panas. Harry menghabiskan waktu melirik area sekitar, dia tidak pernah berada di area itu sebelumnya. Meskipun teman perjalannya, Harry menganggap itu sebagai perjalannan yang menyenangkan. Pemandangannya cantik saat mereka berada ditengah tegalan berumput dan matahari terbenam berwarna orange menyinari sinar keemasan di atas bukit. Dia tak pernah memikirkan sebelumnya, tapi tampaknya itu adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk tempat tinggal peyihir. Disana ada banyak tempat untuk sapu terbang tanpa takut terlihat.

Sama seperti mereka berjalan ke puncak bukit, rumah keluarga Parkinson mulai terlihat. Seperti yang Harry perkirakan, itu mansion berukuran mendekati Malfoy Manor, tapi bahkan dari kejauhan tampak lebih ramah. Dia pikir, mungkin, Malfoy Manor hanya terasa seperti itu karena peristiwa yang dia tau pernah terjadi disana.

Rumah Parkinson dibangun dari batu coklat muda dengan atap gelap. Saat Harry semakin mendekat, dia mulai mempelajari taman yang unik dan rincian detailnya, seperti jendela kisi putih dan daun jendela hitam. Gaya dari rumah itu membuatnya percaya kalau itu sudah dibangun beberapa abad, tapi masih dalam kondisi bagus dan tampak baru dibangun beberapa minggu lalu. Lagi dia kagum dengan kekuatan sihir.

"Kau siap?" tanya Draco saat mereka berjalan melalui gerbang besi tempa yang besar.

Harry mengangguk. Dia melirik pada Draco ketika mereka melangkah di depan pintu. Harry meraih pengetuk pintu kuningan berat di tangannya dan mengetuk tiga kali, mengengam tangannya di depan. Tampak bersikap santai, tapi setelah lebih mengenal Harry, Draco menyadari dengan posisi itu, tangannya ada di depan, bukannya dibelakang, tongkatnya lebih dekat dan mudah di ambil jika diperlukan. Harry merasa Draco menelitinya dan membalas serigai Draco. Untuk keduanya saling menganggap diri mereka sangat berbeda, mereka tampak memiliki cukup pemahaman yang tajam satu sama lain.

Pintu terbuka kemudian dan ekspresi Draco dan Harry membalas kepada pria yang sukses dengan bisnisnya. Harry dengan cepat meneliti pria di depannya. Dia pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah terlalu dekat, Mr Parkinson adalah pria yang sedikit agak gemuk. Ia tidak terlalu gemuk, tapi perutnya cukup menonjol dengan cara dia menahan bahunya kebelakang dengan tangan dibelakangnya. Perigainya, Harry percaya, dikombinasikan dengan ekspresi tenangnya, dimaksudkan untuk mengintimidasi. Perigainya tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian orang itu, hanya karena seperti bohong karena kelembutan wajahnya dan garis senyum yang mendalam.

"Mr Potter," Mr Parkinson menyambut kaku saat pintu terbuka , matanya jatuh pada Harry. Sebagai pria yang mencoba terlihat, keteganggannya masih bisa dirasakan. Harry Potter, adalah pria yang mengintimidasi hanya dengan namanya saja. Untuk berdiri disebelahnya adalah hal yang sedikit menganggu. Bahkan di tempatnya, mata hijau Harry yang menusuk dipenuhi kekuatan, kehadirannya lebih mengintimidasi dibandingkan Mr Parkinson yang coba lakukan.

Setelah meneliti dengan cepat, Mr Parkinson akhirnya menatap pria di kiri Harry dan matanya melebar terkejut. "Draco..." dia menarik nafas. Alisnya merajut bersama dengan perhatian dia meneliti pemuda yang dia kenal bertahun-tahun dengan rasa ingin tau dan waspada.

"Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih Mr Parkinson, karena bersedia bertemu kami malam ini," kata Harry formal.

"Ya, tentu," jawab Mr Parkinson, matanya berlama-lama menatap Draco. "Silahkan masuk."

Mr Parkinson melangkah kesamping dan membuka pintu lebar. Draco dan Harry masuk dan membungkukkan kepala mereka saat melewatinya. Harry mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat sekeliling, tindakan pencegahan yang telah lama menjadi kebiasaan. Mereka berdiri di lorong pintu masuk yang kira-kira seukuran ballroom kecil dan ditata dengan elegan. Harry, sepanjang karirnya, pernah masuk kebanyak rumah, cukup sering milik penyihir dari keluarga yang sekaya Mr Parkinson dan tidak lagi terkesan dengan kebesaran mereka. Dia menatap kesekeliling hanya untuk keselamatan, dia tidak pernah terlalu berhati-hati. Dia mencatat tangga di sebelah kiri, dua pintu dan lorong di kanannya dan pintu ganda didepannya ke arah halaman. Keduanya adalah titik kemungkinan bahaya dan juga jalan keluar. Bagaimanpun, Harry menyadari dengan cepat, bahwa Rumah Keluarga Parkinson terasa jauh lebih hangat dan hidup dibandingkan banyak rumah megah kebanyakan.

"Aku pikir, kita bisa bicara di ruang kerjaku, jika kau tak keberatan," kata Mr Parkinson.

"Itu akan bagus, terima kasih." Balas Harry.

"Ikuti aku kalau begitu," dia menginteruksikan, memimpin mereka ke kanan, menyeberangi hall yang tenang.

"Draco?" suara riang menyenangkan dari belakang mereka. Para pria tiba-tiba berbalik ke tangga yang lebar. Disana, setengah jalan, berdiri wanita muda yang sering dipikirkan oleh tiga pria itu. Matanya cerah dan senang melihat Draco, senyumnya hangat dan ceria. "Itu kau. Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kau akan datang-?" Dia berhenti tiba-tiba dan senyumnya menghilang. Alisnya mengerut bingung dan cemas. "Potter?" tanyanya cukup keras.

"Pansy, para gentelment ini kemari ada urusan," kata Mr Parkinson.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Pansy, mengambil dua langkah pelan menuruni tangga.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku yakin. Sekarang bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya tegas.

"Dad, ini masih pukul tujuh lebih. Jangan bilang, aku cukup besar untuk terjaga sampai pu-"

"Well, kau cukup lelah hari ini dengan pertandingan kakakmu dan lainnya. Aku yakin kau cukup tertarik untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri," Mr Parkinson menyela dengan nada menantang. Pansy menyilangkan lengannya di dada. Dia tampak marah dengan cara ayahnya memperlakukannya, tapi dia tidak bergerak turun ataupun naik.

Tidak memperdulikan putrinya lebih jauh, Mr Parkinson berbalik darinya dan terus menuju ruang kerjanya. Draco dan Harry mengikuti, tapi mengambil usaha keduanya untuk melepas mata mereka dari Pansy. Harry tidak pernah berniat, walau sedikit, menyukai Pansy dari awal karena pertemanannya dengan Draco, rival terbesarnya di sekolah, tapi juga untuk penghinaan yang dia lakukan untuk teman-temannya. Setelah sekolah dan perang selesai, Harry harus mengakui dia tak pernah memikirkan Pansy sampai awal dari penyelidikan. Tapi dia menemukan dirinya, meskipun dia tak mengenal Pansy, dia cukup mengkhawatirkannya. Pansy seperti semua orang di dunia, memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia, sedih, cobaan dan harapan. Apapun ceritanya, dia tidak layak untuk disakiti. Harry hanya membayangkan bagaimana beratnya untuk Draco.

"Silahkan duduk," tawar Mr Parkinson dan dia memberi isyarat pada kursi kulit di seberang meja kerjanya. Harry dan Draco mendudukkan diri seperti Mr Parkinson di seberang meja. "Bisa aku menawarkan minuman? Teh? Brandy?"

"Terima kasih, sir," kata Harry. "Apapun yang anda inginkan."

Mr Parkinson mengangguk dan berpindah ke sudut ruangan dimana ada lemari kecil berdiri disudut. Ruangan itu tenang dan dia memindahkan brandy dan menungkan cairan kedalam tiga gelas. Ditempatkan botol kembali ke tempatnya dan akhirnya dia berbicara lagi. Harry harus memaksa dirinya untuk fokus pada kata-kata pria ini dan dia hati-hati melihat pergerakan yang dibuat Mr Parkinson. _Waspada setiap saat_.

"Aku harus bilang, Mr Potter, bahwa aku cukup terkejut menerima suratmu kemarin. Aku akui aku cukup terkesima dengan kehadiran anda, karena anda tidak memberitahu kenapa anda berharap menemuiku," kata Mr Parkinson kaku sambil menyerahkan segelas brendi pada Draco dan Harry. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi kau harus mengerti namamu dan pekerjaaanmu berhubungan dengan topik yang tak nyaman. Aku bahkan agak bingung dengan kehadiran Mr Malfoy disini."

"Aku menghargai kejujuran dan keterbukaan anda. Jadi aku lebih suka langsung saja, Mr Parkinson. Mal- Mr Malfoy dan aku bekerja pada penyeledikan dan kami percaya anda bisa menolong kami," kata Harry.

"Penyelidikan? Tentang apa?" tanya Mr Parkinson.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan terlalu banyak, sir, tapi ini menyangkut anda dan keluarga anda," jawab Harry.

"Oh?" tanyanya, tampak agak curiga.

"Ya, sir, dan aku percaya kau sudah tau apa yang aku bicarakan," kata Harry.

Mr Parkinson tidak mengatakan apapun. dia mengecep brendy dan menunggu Harry melanjutkan.

"Kami tau bahwa anda dan keluarga anda sedang diancam, sir, dan aku ingin kau mengatakan pada kami tentang hal itu," kata Harry.

"Aku minta maaf Mr Potter, tapi aku tidak yakin aku tau apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Mr Parkinson.

"Aku percaya kau tau, sir," kata Harry, ia menjadi sedikit gelisah dengan pria ini.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku takut kau harus lebih spesifik."

"Baiklah, kami tau keselamtan keluarga anda terancam untuk lima bulan ini dan kau tau itu. Untuk lima bulan terakhir, kau mengirimkan sejumlah uang yang di antar ke gang di luar Brim's Goblet untuk menjaga keamanan keluarga anda. Aku berharap kau memberitahukan padaku bagaimana ini dimulai dan tepatnya syarat-syarat pengaturan ini," jawab Harry tidak sabar.

"Mungkinkah aku menanyakan sumber anda?" Mr Parkinson menanggapi. Draco melihat pertukaran diam-diam dan melihat ekspresi Mr Parkinson menjadi lebih parah dan buku-buku jarinya memutih dan dia memengang gelasnya lebih erat.

"Kau bisa menanyakan, sir, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab sumberku. Aku meyakinkanmu, bahwa aku cukup pasti dengan beberapa fakta. Aku berharap kau mengatakan padaku apa yang kau bisa," Harry bertahan.

"Aku minta maaf, Mr Potter, tapi aku takut aku tak mampu menolongmu," jawabnya.

"Maksudmu kau tak bisa," Harry mengoreksi.

"Seberapa yakin kau bahwa ini benar, sepertinya untukku kau hanya mengikuti rumor dan kecurigaan. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menolongmu," kata Mr Parkinson.

"Mr Parkinson, please," Draco memohon. "Kami tau dengan siapa kau berurusan dan kami mengerti kekhawatiran anda. Kami disini tidak menuduh anda, kami kemari untuk mencoba menolong melindungi keluarga anda. Untuk itu kami membutuhkan detail."

"Aku berterima kasih banyak dengan perhatianmu, Draco, aku melihat ini nyata, tapi aku meyakinkanmu bahwa keluargaku baik-baik saja. Kami tidak memerlukan perlindungan," kata Mr Parkinson.

"Sir, please, jangan melakukan ini," kata Draco tulus, melihat kekeras kepalaan pria itu. "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan. Kau tau nantinya mereka akan meminta lebih dari yang kau berikan. Lalu apa kemudian? Pikirkan keluargamu. Pikirkan Pansy. Aku tidak ingin salah satu dari anda terluka. Biarkan kami membantu."

"Aku ucapkan lagi, Mr Malfoy," kata Mr Parkinson. "Keluargaku baik-baik saja dan tidak memerlukan perlindungan."

"jika itu keputusan anda, Mr Parkinson, maka saya dan Mr Malfoy harus melepasnya," kata Harry. "Aku akan mengatakan sekarang, -Mr Malfoy benar bahwa kami tidak ingin menuduh anda, tapi jika kau melanjutkan memenuhi permintaan mereka, itu akan, pada satu titik, akan dianggap sebagai persekongkolan dengan penjahat. Sejujurnya, prioritas kami yang utama disini adalah melindungi keluarga anda, please, sir, aku hanya meminta anda mempertimbangkannya."

Mr Parkinson tampak seperti yang dia lakukan, dia tampak keras kepala dan terhina, tapi juga gelisah dan bimbang, matanya mengindari mereka.

Harry menghela nafas berat, menyelesaikan brandynya dan berdiri. Pergerakkannya membuat mata Mr Parkinson kembali padanya. Draco juga berdiri. Dia mengerti kunjungan mereka sudah selesai.

"well," kata Harry, menaruh gelasnya dimeja. "Aku berterima kasih lagi karena bisa menerima kami, Mr Parkinson. Aku sungguh minta maaf pertemuan ini berjalan tidak seperti yang saya harapkan, tapi bagian kami sudah disampaikan. Seharusnya kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menghubungi Mr Malfoy atau aku. Aku berharap kau mendapat malam yang baik. Kami bisa melihat jalan keluar, jika kau ingin."

"Tidak.." jawab Mr Parkinson. "Aku.. aku akan mengantar anda keluar."

Bahu Draco jatuh dan dia tak bisa lagi menatap mata pria itu. Dia menolak bahkan ke arah pria itu. Mr Parkinson tampak benar-benar berbeda dari pria yang berjalan bersama mereka ke pintu. Tidak lagi mencoba menahan perigainya yang mengintimidasi. Dia tampak cukup sedih. frustasi dan kesal, Harry merasa bersalah padanya.

Draco melihat tangga dan melihat Pansy berdiri di paling atas. Dia memegang pegangan tangga dengan kedua tangan dan menatap mereka dengan cemas. Matanya memohon pada Draco meminta jaminan, tapi Draco berbalik, tak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang mengerikan saat dia menatap Pansy. Hidup Pansy ada di ujung garis dan ayahnya membuat keputusan yang salah. Dia berpikir dan berpikir. Mereka harus melindunginya.

Harry mengangguk, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mr Parkinson dan Draco akan mengikuti ketika Pansy berteriak padanya.

"Draco."

Draco menatap padanya dan merasa hatinya hancur dari suara Pansy yang ketakutan dan ragu.

"Kau akan mengabariku, ya kan?" tanya Pansy.

Draco mengangguk, dia tak bisa menemukan suaranya. Dia berhenti saat melewati Mr Parinson dan menatap pria itu dengan mata yang keras. Draco sering menatap Mr Parkinson, dia seorang pengusaha bermartabat dan kaya seperti ayahnya, namun dia juga baik dan penuh kasih untuk keluarganya dengan cara yang tidak pernah dilakukan ayahnya sendiri. Namun sesaat.. dia melihat pria itu. Dia hanyalah pria. Ketika semua uang dan kejatuhan, dia hanyalah pria yang ketakutan dan tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi apapun yang menakutinya, Draco tak bisa memaafkannya karena menolak pertolongan yang bisa menolong hidup putrinya.

Draco tampak marah dan Harry terpaksa berlari mengejar ketinggalannya. Begitu mereka melewati gerbang, Draco melambat.

"Ini tidak berarti kita selesai," kata Harry.

"Aku tau," jawab Draco. "Aku hanya marah padanya. Dia terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Kalau aku adalah dia, aku akan mengirim keluargaku keluar negri atau sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa hanya membiarkan mereka tinggal di dalam rumah."

"Kita tidak bisa menilai," kata Harry. "Kita akan mengusahakan. Kita akan melakukan apapun."

Draco menutup matanya dan meneruskan jalan. Apapun yang terjadi, Pansy harus baik-baik saja.

...

"Mr Zabini. Miss Bell. Selamat datang di rumah bangsawan keluarga Potter," Kreacher menyambut dengan membungkuk. Dia membuka lebar pintu depan untuk mereka. "Master Harry sedang diluar, tapi mengharapkan kehadiran anda."

"Rumah keluarga bangsawan Potter? Itu baru," Blaise tertawa saat dia melangkah melewati ambang pintu dan mulai melihat ruang depan. Dia sebenarnya agak terkejut dengan kebesaran rumah itu, karena dia mendengar Harry dibesarkan oleh muggle yang miskin. Dia menyadari akan sangat mudah membuat rumor. Mengejutkannya bahwa sangat sedikit yang sebenarnya dia ketahui tentang Harry. Dia tau hanya dari koran dan gosip yag beredar. Dia mencatat bahwa dia akan bertanya pada Draco sedikit tentang Potter.

"Sebenarnya, sir, keluarga Potter adalah keluarga yang cukup tua," jawab Kreacher.

"Sekarang aku tau," Blaise menyerigai. Kreacher menatap Blaise ingin tau, seolah-olah dia khawatir Blaise akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Blaise membalas dengan penilaian yang skeptis.

"Hai," sapa Hermione saat dia memasukki serambi. Hermione tampak seolah-olah akan mengatakan lebih, tapi Kreacher bicara lebih dulu.

"Karena Master Harry sedang tidak ada disini, Master meminta Kreacher membawa anda pada Miss Granger. Miss Granger, adalah tamu Master Harry yang telah tiba," kata Kreacher dengan membungkuk. Katie tampak hati-hati dengan si peri rumah.

"Terima kasih, Kreacher," Hermione mendesah.

"Bisakah Kreacher membawakan teh untuk tamu master Harry?" Kreacher menawarkan.

"Er, ya, please," jawab Hermione. Si peri rumah membungkuk perlahan melenggang pergi. Hermione akhirnya memberikan perhatiannya kembali pada Katie dan Blaise yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Kalian datang lebih awal," komentar Hermione. Hermione tidak melewatkan untuk menyadari mereka datang bersama dan menatap mereka ingin tau. Katie merona merah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk memeriksa ruangan. Blaise tidak memperhatikan karena matanya tertuju tepat ke belakang Hermione. Hermione penasaran mengikuti tatapan Blaise.

"Daddy kembali, Mummy?" tanya Aurelian saat dia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Si bocah yang menjadi obyek ketertarikan Blaise.

"Ayahmu baru saja pergi," kata Hermione.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Aurelian.

Mata Blaise tak meninggalkan si bocah dan dia perlahan mendekatinya. "Dia tampak sempurna perpaduan antara kalian berdua," kata Blaise kagum. Dia berlutut dan menatap langsung mata abu-abu Aurelian. Tak ada keraguan bahwa Aurelian adalah putra dari sahabatnya yang tersayang. "Hi, Aurelian, aku Blaise. Aku sahabat ayahmu."

"Magpies bukan yang terbaik," kata Aurelian merespon. Blaise berkedip kebingungan dan menatap Hermione bertanya.

"Aurelian sangat tergila-gila dengan Quidditch dan memiliki memori luar biasa dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya," Hermione menawarkan penjelasan.

"Dan ayahmu bilang padamu kalau aku pendukung Montrose Magpies?" Blaise menyerigai. Aurelian mengangguk. "Dan aku menduga kau pengemar Tornadoes juga." Aurelian mengangguk lagi.

"Bocah ini punya selera yang baik dalam tim Quidditch," Katie tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak kau juga," Blaise mengeram dan melihat ke arah Katie. "Asal kalian tau bahwa Montrose Magpies adalah yang terbaik. Mereka memenangkan piala liga tiga puluh dua kali. Jumlah paling banyak yang diantara tim lain dalam liga," Blaise merasa sedikit malu menyadari dia membela tim favoritnya melawan anak kecil.

"Nuh-uh," Aurelian merengut. "Tornadoes yang terbaik! Dey winned last five cups before quidditch die!"

"Whoa, whoa, tenang, buddy. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah," kata Blaise lembut.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" tanya Katie tak nyaman. "The Tornadoes memang diprediksi akan menang liga musim ini, tapi itu untuk yang pertama dalam beberapa tahun."

"Maksudnya di masa depan," Blaise mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti," kata Katie, "Tapi apa maksudnya 'sebelum Quidditch mati'?

"Draco bicara tentang membawa Aurelian ke pertandingan kapan-kapan. Aurelian mengatakan padanya quidditch mati. Dari yang kita bisa simpulkan, lima setengah tahun yang akan datang, semua stadion Quidditch dibakar. Paling tidak, di waktu dia datang," Hermione menjelaskan. "Dia masih bingung tentang sekarang dan dulu. Aku tidak tau apakah dia akan benar-benar mengerti. Dia hanya menerima apa yang ada."

"You pway with me?" tanya Aurelian semangat, melupakan semua diskusi. "I has quidditch people daddy buyed me."

"Uh, sure," kata Blaise.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya jika kau tidak mau," Hermione meyakinkan.

"Tidak, tak masalah. Ini kesempatanku untuk mengenalnya. Maksudku, jika kau tak keberatan, Granger," kata Blaise, tidak ingin melangkahi. Dia agak sulit menerima kenyataan. Dia setuju bermain dengan putra dari seorang wanita: anak dari sahabat baiknya, yang mana keberadaannya baru dia ketahui kemarin.

"Tak masalah selama kau berhenti memanggilku Granger," Hermione tersenyum.

"Hermione. Sorry.. ini- ini semua hanya terlalu.."

"Surreal," Hermione menyelesaikan. Blaise dan Katie mengangguk. "Well, kenapa kita tidak ke ruang duduk sementara kita menunggu? Aurelian, Mr Blaise bilang dia akan bermain denganmu, tapi aku akan memberimu beberapa menit. Kita perlu bersiap untuk tidur."

Hermione memimpin jalan ke ruang duduk dimana Kreacher menaruh nampan di meja di depan sofa.

"Sebelah sini, Mister," kata Aurelian semangat dan dia menarik Blaise ke ujung ruangan dimana figur Quidditch mengintip diatas kardus.

"Uh, panggil aku Blaise, alright? Keberadaanmu membuatku merasa amat tua," Blaise tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau teh, Blaise?" tanya Hermione dia menuangkan ke cangkir untuknya dan Katie.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan membuatnya nanti kalau aku selesai bermain," kata Blaise dan dia berlutut.

"You make a light for da field?" tanya Aurelian berharap.

"Um, aku belum pernah melakukan sebelumnya, tapi aku rasa aku bisa. Suami ibuku yang ketiga membuat gawang Quidditch seperti itu untukku," Blaise berpikir keras. "Kau tau, kau sangat memerlukan karpet Quidditch. Suami ibuku yang ke-empat membelikan satu untukku. Aku pikir aku masih memilikinya. Mr Parkinson menyimpan beberapa barang-barangku sampai aku mendapatkan tempat yang lebih besar. Aku tidak memerlukannya lagi. Aku yakin. Aku bisa memberikannya padamu kalau kau suka."

"Benarkah? Mummy, Mr Blaise bilang dia akan memberikanku karpet Quidditch!" teriak Aurelian berdiri diatas kakinya.

"That's very nice. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih," jawab Hermione.

"Aurelian mengatakan terima kasih dengan cepat dan kemudian dengan asyik berdiskusi, memamerkan figur-figur quidditch yang berharga. Hermione menghela nafas dan menyesap tehnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini nyata," kata Blaise pelan menatap Aurelian. "Aku mengulang tentang kemarin lagi dan lagi dalam pikiranku dan aku hanya merasa surreal."

"Aku tau," Hermione mendesah lagi.

"Maksudku, hari ini aku berjalan di Diagon Alley dan semua sama seperti biasanya. Orang-orang memiliki urusan tanpa tau apa-apa. Dengan berita sebesar ini, terasa seperti dunia seharusnya –aku tidak tau- cocok," kata Katie alisnya berkerut saat dia menatap cangkirnya.

"Percayalah, aku mengerti," kata Hermione serius. "ini bekerja tidak seperti biasanya. Ini seperti perang dengan Voldermort," Katie bergidik mendengar nama itu. "Setiap tahun kita di Hogwarts, sesuatu terjadi. Disana selalu ada sesuatu yang kita perlukan untuk memecahkannya. Setiap kali, terasa sangat besar dan berat bahwa rasanya seperti gempa bumi dan peristiwa dunia. Tidak, sampai setelah pertempuran di Departemen Misteri yang membuat dunia tau dan merasa ketakutan yang seharusnya mereka rasakan. Kita juga, walaupun... Harry, Ron dan aku selalu entah bagaimana ada ditengah-tengah semua itu, tapi tidak pernah terasa nyata seperti seharusnya, tidak sampai itu benar-benar ada dihadapan kita."

"Meskipun masa depan tergambarkan," kata Katie, menatap Aurleian lagi. "Melihatnya membuatku merasa ini benar-benar nyata sekarang dan itu menakutkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau menghadapi semua ini. kau melihat semuanya disana dan sekarang kau memiliki seorang putra dari ini semua."

"Surreal. Tak ada kata lain untuk ini," jawab Hermione. "Kau tidak pernah tau hidup membawamu. Semua ini terasa tragedi yang mengerikan, tapi sebuah berkah. Kami mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencegah masa depan yang mengerikan. Dan meskipun menjadi orang tua dalam semalam sesuatu yang agak luar biasa, Aurelian merupakan anugerah yang luar biasa. Dia anak yang luar biasa. Sulit untuk percaya bahwa dia adalah anakku."

"Tidak untukku," kata Katie berpikir serius. "Maksudku, itu mengejutkan bahwa kau tiba-tiba menjadi seorang ibu, tapi tidak mengejutkanku bawa kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik. Apa yang sulit dipercaya adalah bahwa dia adalah anak Draco Malfoy juga," Katie menatap wajah ngeri Hermione. "Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud menghina. Itu hanya mengejutkan. Kau tau... kau dan Malfoy .., well.. bukan masa yang terbaik di masa lalu."

Hermione tersenyum, menyegel bibirnya erat dan dia mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. "Aku tau. Itu sulit untukku juga, untuk percaya pertama kali. Dia- meskipun orang yang hebat' bagian surreal lain dari ini semua. Dia sungguh luar biasa."

"Dia tampak baik-baik saja, dia jelas sekali dewasa,,, tapi tetap, Draco Malfoy.."

"Blaise Zabini?" balas Hermione, menaikkan alis menantang. Katie merona lagi.

"Kami hanya bertemu untuk minum," kata Katie pelan. "Menyenangkan memiliki seseorang untuk bicara mengenai ini."

"Dia benar-benar _chamer_ ," kata Hermione, menyadari mata Katie berbinar saat melihat Blaise di ujung ruangan.

"Hermione?" panggilan Harry mengema di rumah membuat Hermione melompat berdiri. Harry dan Draco melangkah masuk ke ruangan bersama-sama berhenti seketika. "OH, mereka sudah disini."

"Daddy! Kau kembali!" teriak Aurelian gembira. Dia melompat dari tempatnya di lantai dengan Blaise dan berlari ke ayahnya yang hanya menepuk kepalanya. Perut Hermione melilit. Jelas tidak berjalan baik.

"Kalian kembali terlalu cepat," komentar Hermione.

"Yeah. Tidak berjalan baik seperti yang kita harapkan," kata Harry sederhana. "Apa kau ingin membawanya ke tempat tidur?"

"Ya, aku akan-"

"Aku saja," Draco menyela Hermione. Dia tidak ingin ketinggalan diskusi, tapi dia tidak ingin semua orang menunggu Hermione kembali. Tanpa menunggu respon, Draco memaksa tersenyum dan mengangkat Aurelian ke dalam pelukkannya. "Siap untuk tidur?"

'Tapi, Mr Blaise.." Aurelian cemberut melihat kembali ke Blaise.

"Aku akan menyusun kembali mainanmu dan mungkin kita akan bermain lagi lain waktu, okay, sport?" jawab Blaise, cemberut Aurelian bertambah, tapi dia mengangguk.

"aku akan kembali," kata Draco meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Potter?" tanya Blaise. Ayunan sederhana dari tongkatnya mengirim mainan kembali ke kotak kardus.

Harry dan Blaise berjalan ke tempat para gadis duduk, tapi tetap berdiri. Hermione gelisah di kursinya, tapi melihat Harry masih berdiri membuatnya ingin tau. Untuk beberapa alasan, orang-orang sepertinya percaya bahwa duduk adalah cara terbaik menerima kabar buruk, tapi Hermione mendapati itu lebih nyaman untuk berdiri saat penuh dengan kecemasan, namun dia masih duduk.

"Kami menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak untuk berjalan kesana dan kembali dibandingkan bicara. Kami memberikan poin-poinnya. Kami mencoba memberinya kesempatan untuk memberitahu kami tanpa paksaan.. tak ada. Kami mengatakan kami tau dia diperas. Kami bahkan mengatakan kami tau berapa lama ini sudah terjadi, dimana uangnya diletakan. Dia malah menari-nari antara mengakui atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia bilang dia dan keluarganya aman dan dia tidak butuh pertolongan kita," Harry menjelaskan, tampak agak frustasi.

"Itu saja?" tanya Blaise. "Dia tidak mengatakan yang lain? Dia terdengar seperti apa? Bagaimana dia bereaksi? Dia gugup atau marah?"

"Tenang Blaise,"Kata Draco saat dia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mata Blaise menyipit meminta, tapi dia merasa sedikit lebih baik ketika dia melihat Draco tampak menenangkan dirinya. Draco sepertinya kesulitan menahan marah dan frustasinya sendiri. "Dia khawatir. Dia mempertimbangkan."

"Apa?" tanya Harry. Itu jelas berita untuknya.

"Dia dalam posisi yang sulit dan aku mengerti kekhawatirannya. Dia perlu waktu untuk mempertimbangkan posisinya," Draco menjelaskan.

"Waktu bukan sesuatu yang banyak kita miliki," kata Harry. "Kita tidak tau seberapa berbeda semua dari yang ada di waktu pensieve sekarang. Karena kita buru-buru menyelidiki, sesuatu mungkin bergerak terlalu cepat di sisi lain. Kita tidak tau-"

"Aku tau, Potter!" bentak Draco. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk tenang lagi. "Aku tidak bilang aku menyukainya. Aku bilang aku mengerti."

"Ini seperti ibumu," Hermione menawarkan. "Dia bilang dia butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkan memberi mantra perlindungan di rumahmu."

"Aku tidak tau orang lain. Aku tidak tau jika itu adalah sikap aristokrat atau pengaruh Slytherin, tapi Draco dan aku selalu diajarkan untuk tidak terburu-buru. Tidak pernah membiarkan dirimu memaksa dalam membuat keputusan tergesah-gesah," Blaise menjelaskan. "Mr parkinson pastilah hidup dalam peraturan itu. Dia harus menilai kedua belah pihak dan kemungkinan kerugian dalam memilih."

"Kau mungkin harusnya mengatakan sebelumnya," kata Harry sengit kepada Draco.

"Meskipun aku memahami, aku juga berharap sepertimu bahwa dia akan menerima bantuan kita. Hanya karena aku mengerti posisinya, bukan berarti aku tidak marah dengan keputusannya," kata Draco. "Aku melihat Pansy berdiri disana. Dia tampak bingung dan khawatir dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.. Sialan! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk keraguan Mr Parkinson. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Pansy terluka!"

"Tidak bisakah kita memasang perlindungan saja?" tanya Blaise. Walaupun dia cukup marah seperti Draco, dia merasa tenang karena tau Draco sama seriusnya dengan situasi ini. "Maksudku, apa yang akan mereka katakan jika kita kesana dan memasang mantra perlindungan?"

"Kita tidak bisa. Itu ilegal," jawab Hermione.

"Tapi kau Auror," kata Blaise, melihat ke arah Harry berharap.

"Menjadi bagian dari hukum bukan berarti berada diatasnya. Kita harus mengikuti hukum bahkan lebih taat," Harry menghela nafas. Dia agak suka dengan ide Blaise.

"Tapi apa yang akan Mr Parkinson katakan tentang itu?" tanya Katie. "Dia tidak ingin semua orang tau tentang urusannya. Jika dia mengatakan tentang Harry menggunakan mantra perlindungan tanpa izinnya, itu akan membuat perhatian kepadanya."

"Aku mengerti, tapi kita tidak bisa seperti itu. Bisa saja membuat Harry secara permanen dalam kasus ini. belum lagi, kita tidak tau apakah disana ada mantra perlindungan lain. Kita tidak tau jika disana ada ancaman lain kalau kita memberi mantra pertahanan dan jika Mr Parkinson tidak tau tentang mantra perlindungan itu, itu bisa membuat banyak masalah," Hermione menolak.

"Kita tak bisa hanya diam. Kita tidak bisa hanya menunggu," kata Blaise mengeram tinjunya di sisi tubuhnya.

"well,,," kata Hermione saat dia mendapatkan ide di kepalanya. "Kita masih bisa memantau."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco.

"Mantra pemantau milikku yang aku katakan waktu itu. Aku menyebutnya perlindungan properti, walaupun secara teknis tidak. itu mantra pemantauan wilayah," Hermione menjelaskan. "Meskipun mantra perlindungan ilegal digunakan tanpa izin pemilik lahan, mantra pemantau di wilayah pribadi diperbolehkan, selama mereka hanya memantau pergerakan, artinya tidak suara atau gambar dan dipasang berjauhan paling tidak dua puluh meter dari pintu dan jendela. Ini, tentu, hanya diperbolehkan oleh Penegak hukum sihir, tapi bisa membantu."

"Mantra pemantau macam apa?" tanya Blaise.

"Mantra itu akan memberi tau identitas siapapun yang melewati keluar dan masuk dari batas mantra, setiap waktu," Hermione menjelaskan. "Itu benar-benar akurat karena seseorang harus secara fisik melewati akan terpantau, tapi kebanyakan rumah yang dipasangi mantra anti-apparation. Satu bisa berapparate didalam lingkungan atau di luar lingkungan, tetapi tidak bisa dari dalam ke luar atau keluar ke dalam."

"Aku tau bagaimana cara kerja mantra anti-apparate," kata Blaise marah. Draco menyipitkan matanya, tidak suka dengan nada bicara Blaise. "Meskipun itu terdengar mantra yang luar biasa. Itu legal, kau bilang, jadi apakah kita akan menggunakannya?"

"Aku tidak bilang itu legal. Aku bilang secara teknis itu tidak 'ilegal'," Hermione mengoreksi, masih khawatir tentang menggunakannya. "Mantra pemantauan pergerakan wilayah tidak biasanya merekam informasi, hanya pergerakan."

"Itu legal atau tidak," kata Blaise tidak sabar. "Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak benar-benar peduli dengan legalitas. Jadi kau akan menggunakannya atau tidak?"

"Tidak semua dalam hukum hitam dan putih. Aku pikir secara teknis itu aman," kata Hermione. "Dan ya, aku akan menggunakannya. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya jika aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"Terima kasih," menepuk tangan ke pundak Hermione.

"Kapan?" tanya Blasie.

"Malam ini," jawab Hermione. "Setelah kita selesai."

"Bagus," kata Blaise. "Jadi sekarang apa?"

"Kita terus membuat rencana," jawab Harry. "Karena kita tidak mendapat informasi yang kita harapkan dari Mr Parkinson, kita akan melakukan apa yang kita bisa temukan dengan cara kita sendiri, sekarang Hermione dan aku akan bicara lebih mudah dan kami penasaran kenapa Parkinson menjadi target dari semua orang. Dari populasi sihir, kenapa mereka?"

"Bagaimana kita tau mereka memilih mereka?" tanya Katie. "Maksudku, jika ada keluarga lain yang juga diancam?"

"Itulah yang aku dan Hermione pikirkan," kata Harry. "Dimana kenapa kita ingin tau kenapa mereka yang dipilih."

"Pertama uang," kata Blaise. "Mereka salah satu keluarga sihir terkaya di UK."

"Aku yakin, itu salah satunya," Harry mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima hanya dengan alasan itu. Kalau memang begitu, lalu Malfoy yang akan menjadi target pertama."

"Yeah, tapi keluarganya adalah bagian dari pelahap maut dan keluarganya menghianati di akhir. Itu bukan seseorang yang akan aku targetkan jika aku adalah mereka. Dan kau tau maksudku bukan menghina," tambah Blaise menatap Draco, yang mengagguk mengerti.

Dia tau bahwa itu adalah fakta bahwa Blaise tidak punya perasaan karena itu. Itu tetap sakit mengingat semuanya, tapi Draco mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia orang yang lebih baik.

"Tepat," jawab Hermione. "The Malfoy mungkin adalah target yang buruk karena mereka bukanlah target yang aman dari pandangan pelahap maut. Mereka perlu keluarga dengan uang, tapi juga yang akan tetap menjaga rahasia."

"Mr Parkinson adalah pria yang berdedikasi," kata Katie. "Dia sangat peduli pada keluarga dan akan melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk menjaga mereka aman."

"Mereka juga keluarga darah murni yang bermartabat," kata Hermione. "The Lestranges sangat serius tentang kemurnian darah dan aku tidak berpikir mereka akan melakukan kesepakatan dengan kelahiran muggle, juga," kata Hermione serius, "Mereka tidak terlibat dalam perang, ya kan?"

"Tidak," kata Blaise tegas. "Mereka sepenuhnya tidak terlibat."

"Bagaimana itu bisa?" tanya Hermione bingung. "Maksudku, Voldermort merekrut kemana-mana yang bukan kelahiran muggle atau darah penghianat yang dikenal dan dia tidak mengambil jawaban 'tidak'. bagaimana bisa kelurga darah murni yang menonjol keluar dari pelayanan tanpa dihukum untuk itu?"

"Karena mereka terlibat," jawab Draco dingin.

"Apa?" Blaise merengut.

Draco menghela nafas. "Dia tidak terlibat langsung, tapi disana tidak ada cara hanya bersembunyi dalam bayangan. Aku tidak pernah bicara padanya tentang ini. aku hanya tau karena aku mendengarnya selama perang.. dari sisi ku.. atau.." Draco menghela nafas dan Hermione mengambil tangannya penuh dukungan. "Dia mampu melakukan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia membayar untuk keamanan keluarganya. Itulah kenapa dia mempertimbangkan dua sisi. Itu bukan mendukung Pangeran Kegelapan; itu melindungi keluarganya; membayar untuk tetap netral."

"Memberi dukungan finansial," protes Katie.

"Aku tau seseorang akan mengatakan seperti itu, tapi bukan seperti itu," Draco berpendapat. "Pria diberi pilihan –menjadi pelahap maut, menjadi musuh, atau membayar untuk keluarganya agar tidak disembelih. Itu bukan pilihan yang banyak. Dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya paling aman."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku tentang hal ini?" tanya Blaise.

"Aku tidak merasa itu tempatku untuk mengatakannya," jawab Draco. "Aku tidak mengatakan memilki jiwa sebelum sekarang."

"Siapa lagi, Malfoy?" tanya Harry. "Apakah ada keluarga lain yang kau tau mengambil tawaran itu?"

"Er,,," Draco menutup matanya saat berpikir. "Keluarga Greengrass, ayah Daphne dan Astoria, tapi bukan paman mereka. Erm.. Dadson dan ... Pritchard. Mungkin ada lebih banyak, tapi itu yang aku dengar."

"Bagus. Sangat bagus," kata Harry. "Untuk sekarang ini cukup membantu kita. Kita perlu memikirkan sedikit dan membuat rencana. Aku akan menghubungi kalian, tapi jika kau pikir ada informasi lain, biarkan aku tau. Coba pikirkan beberapa keluarga yang mungkin dalam posisi yang sama, jangan memberikan informasi lewat burung hantu. Dari pada itu kirim burung hantu untuk bertemu denganku."

Blaise dan Katie mengangguk. Perhatian semua orang jatuh kepada Hermione.

"Aku akan mengambil jubahku," kata Hermione pada mereka.

Katie berdiri dan bergabung dengan mereka menuju serambi saat Hermione menghilang naik ke tangga. Mereka melangkah bersama dengan keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Dengan resmi pembicaraan ditutup, tak ada yang tau apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Dia anak yang menggemaskan," kata Blaise, melambatkan beberapa langkah dengan Draco. "Penggemar Quidditch yang serius."

"Ya, bahkan aku tidak seserius itu waktu seusianya. Meskipun, aku kira, disana tidak terlalu banyak bersamanya ketika dia disana.. maksudku di waktunya," pikir Draco keras.

"Kita seharusnya membawanya ke pertandingan kapan-kapan. Berapa tahun usianya?"

"Dia mendekati tiga tahun sekarang," jawab Draco. "Kita belum tau pasti."

"Kau tidak tau tanggal lahirnya kalau begitu," Blaise menyadari.

"Kami akan membuatkan untuknya." Draco dan Hermione merasa agak bersalah karena tidak mengetahui tanggal kelahiran Aurelian. Dengan mereka semua yang terjadi dalam Pensieve, tanggal lahir Aurelian sepertinya agak tidak penting, tapi mereka tetap berharap mereka bisa secara resmi memberikannya."

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ke dunia luar?" tanya Blaise penasaran.

"Kami belum tau. Kami belum berpikir sampai sana."

"Dia sepertinya anak yang hebat dan aku bisa bilang dia sangat berarti untukmu. Aku sangat senang untukmu, mate. Hermione sepertinya adalah ibu yang luar biasa juga; tidak ada keraguan, alasan anakmu sangat luar biasa. Maksudku, dia pastinya tidak mendapatkan otaknya darimu-"

"Kau lebih baik tidak bicara pada Hermione seperti itu lagi," kata Draco suram.

"Apa?" kata Blaise, terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak Draco. Dia mencoba mengingat dirinya dan apa yang membuat Draco berkata seperti itu. Mengingat kembali, Blaise sedikit membentak Hermione. "Draco, aku tidak pernah bermaksud kasar padanya. Aku hanya mencoba membuat percakapan. Kau tau bahwa aku tidak biasanya seperti itu. Aku hanya khawatir tentang-"

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa khawatirnya kau," kata Draco serius. "Jika kau bicara padanya seperti itu lagi, aku akan mengutukmu." Blaise perlahan mengangguk. "Dia dibawah banyak tekanan sekarang. Dia bekerja keras dalam kasus ini. jangan pernah percaya bahwa dia tidak memberikan yang terbaik."

"Serius, mate, aku tidak bermaksud kasar padanya. Aku menyukainya. Sungguh. Aku hanya sedang panas. Aku akan menahan diriku, alright?" Blaise tidak melepaskan matanya dari Draco sampai Draco mengangguk. "Kita baik-baik saja kalau begitu?"

"Bukankah kita harusnya begitu?" tanya Draco.

"Ya. Tapi biasanya kau yang panas. Ini kedua kali dalam dua hari, aku merasa agak kehilangan," Blaise menyerigai. "Berpikir untuk mengajariku senyum malu-malu? Atau paling tidak lirikan mata malas?" Blaise menggoda.

Draco memberikan pukulan kebelakang ke rusuk Blaise dan menyerigai memasang wajah terluka. "Kau tidak butuh aku untuk mengajarimu. Kau sudah punya ekpresi meringis penuh penyesalan yang sempurna."

"Kau bajingan," sindir Blaise, menggosok tempat yang sakit di dadanya.

"Bird of feather," Draco menyerigai. "Hati-hati, mate. Kita akan menyelesaikan ini. aku berjanji."

"Aku tau," kata Blaise serius, menjabat tangan Draco. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu dimana Katie dan Harry menunggu mereka. "Beritahu aku detail selanjutnya tentang Parkinson, Potter?"

"Kau mendapatkannya, Zabini," jawab Harry, menjabat tangannya. "Hati-hati, Katie, aku akan menghubungi."

Katie mengangguk dan memberi Harry pelukan cepat sebelum pergi. Draco dan Harry menatap satu sama lain dengan tak nyaman saat mereka berdiri disana.

"Jadi.." kata Harry.

"Baiklah, aku siap," kata Hermione mendatangi serambi. "Aku hanya ingin melihat Aurelian sebelum pergi, juga, aku bertanya, bisakah aku meminjam sapu terbangmu, Harry?"

"Kau akan terbang?" tanya Harry.

"Itu area yang besar, ya kan?"

"Ya," jawab Draco. "Dan apa kau perlu bantuan."

"Dengan apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau berencana menempatkan mantranya didalam batas mantra anti-apparate, ya kan?" Hermione mengangguk, Draco melanjutkan. "Well, mantra anti-apparatenya tidak diatur langsung di sekitar bangunan seperti rumahku. Batasnya hampir seperempat mil dari pintu mereka. Kau akan memerlukan mantra untuk melihat secara visual garis batasnya dan kau tidak akan mampu memberikan mantranya sementara kau mengatur mantra yang diperlukan. Aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan membuat batasnya terlihat dan terbang sementara kau memberikan mantra pemantaunya."

"Maksudmu, aku terbang bersamamu? Di sapu yang sama?" tanya Hermione gugup.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Hermione," kata Harry. "Dia tau area itu dan dia penerbang yang baik."

Draco terkejut dengan pujian halus Harry. "Kau akan merasa lebih nyaman sebagai penumpang."

"Aku tau. Aku baik-baik saja," Hermione meyakinkan mereka.

"Aku akan mengambil sapuku," Harry akan memanggil sapunya ketika Draco menyela.

"Aku menggunakan punyaku," Draco mengangkat tongkatnya sendiri dan dengan manta panggil tingkat atas, memanggil tongkat sihirnya langsung ditangannya.

"Dia perlu meminjam jubah pelindungmu," kata Hermione pada Harry.

"Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja," Draco meyakinkan mereka. "Jubah itu panas."

"Tidak ada yang pergi menyelesaikan misi tanpa itu," kata Harry serius. "Dan Fred dan George sedang bekerja untuk membuat dari bahan sutra dibanding wol, untuk cuaca yang panas."

"Baiklah," Draco mengakui.

Harry berjalan ke lemari di ujung lorong dan Hermione berbalik pada Draco. "Aku berharap kau tidak mengambil ketakutanku. Aku tidak terlalu peduli terbang dan sejujurnya aku tidak penah terbang dengan orang lain sebelumnya."

"Kita bisa membuatmu duduk menyamping di depanku. Kau akan merasa lebih aman jika kau terbang sendiri. Dan aku tau kau gugup. Aku tidak akan terlalu cepat," Draco meyakinkan.

"Kecepatan bukan yang aku perhatikan lebih dengan ketinggian," Hermione meringgis.

"Lalu bahkan kau akan merasa lebih baik. Kita akan terbang diatas tegalan sehingga aku bisa cukup dekat dengan tanah," kata Draco, menyelipkan ikal yang keluar nakal ke belakang telinga Hermione.

"Malfoy, aku tau kau bisa terbang, tapi tetap, hati-hati," Harry menginterupsi. "Dan aku ingin kalian berdua langsung kembali setelah kalian menyelesaikan tugas kalian. Tidak ada bermain-main. Dan jika-"

"Kau tidak tau seberapa banyak kau terdengar seperti Molly sekarang," kekeh Hermione. "Aku tau peraturannya, Harry. Kami akan kembali dalam beberapa menit. Aurey seharusnya baik-baik saja, tapi jangan melupakannya."

"Tidak akan. Sekarang pergi dan cepatlah kembali," perintah Harry. Hermione tersenyum, menarik tudungnya ke rambut liarnya, dan mengikuti Draco keluar.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ Thanks to my beloved reviewer Sora Hinase, RarainRara, GrangerBrOwN, mrs. Delacour, dewisarah3, Staecia, scorpryena, coco, dan guests di chapter kemarin dan ZeZorena yang udah maraton nge-review, dan juga para readers, favourites dan followers.**

 **Ckckc Blaise, Aurelian always be Tornadoes fan.. like me, i like blue and strowberry.. *apasih**

 **NB: i got another PM *wink wink**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN/ Thanks to my beloved reviewer aquadewi, coco, Staecia, scorpryena, RarainRara, mrs. Delacour, Mrs. Alex Watson, swift, GrangerBrOwN dan Monkey dan juga para readers, favourites dan followers.**

 **Ehm, chapter ini ... Saya yakin kalian agak bingung dengan percakapan mereka, saya juga, kalau Cuma melihat translatenya, tapi saya berusaha dan bahasanya emang agak susah untuk dijabarin. But I love it, really.**

 **Aurelian** **.**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **30\. Masculine Mood Swings**

"Selamat pagi,"

"Syukurlah. Kau hampir saja tertinggal. Apa yang membuatmu lama?" Harry menyela.

"Aku baru mendapatkan pesanmu sejam yang lalu." Draco menatap Harry tampak terhina. Harry tidak menyadari bahwa dia melirik pada bayangannya di panci yang mengkilat besar yang mengantung di dapur konter. Dia mencelupkan sisir ke dalam gelas berisi air dan mencoba menjinakkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Menyerah, dia melempar sisir mengerutu ke meja dapur.

"Ya, tapi aku pikir kau sudah siap," kata Harry kesal.

"Maaf, Potter, tapi aku tidak hanya duduk di depan perapian menunggu panggilanmu," Draco merengut.

"Jangan ambil hati, Draco. Dia dalam mood yang buruk," kata Hermione.

" _Very Grumpy_ , marah-marah," Aurelian setuju. Draco melihat ke sekeliling mencari anaknya dan menemukannya di bawah meja dengan piring penuh anggur. Draco menatap Hermione bertanya.

"Dia berpura-pura bahwa dia adalah troll dalam hutan yang gelap," Hermione menjelaskan berbisik.

"Aku tidak _grumpy_ ," Harry beragumen. "Aku hanya buru-buru dan aku menunggu kau muncul."

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu, Harry. Aku bisa bicara padanya," kata Hermione, mengulang apa yang dia katakan berulang kali dalam satu jam tadi.

"Ya, tapi aku ingin meminta sendiri," kata Harry.

"Meminta apa?" tanya Draco. "Dan kenapa kau rapi?"

"Aku harus datang ke sidang Dennis Creveey hari ini. dimana artinya aku akan membuat ini cepat saja," kata Harry, mengecek arlojinya lagi. "Kami sedang membaca koran pagi ini, muggle dan sihir, dan kami menemukan sesuatu yang membuat kami tertarik. Terutama, kami melihat Bartolomeu Burke meninggal dunia."

"Ya, aku melihat juga," kata Draco, melihat Harry penasaran.

"Dia masih bersaudara denganmu, ya kan?" tanya Harry.

"Dulu, ya," jawab Draco. "Bagaimana kau tau itu?"

"Hermione melihatnya di salah satu dari banyak buku disini tentang sisilah," jawab Harry. "Aku tidak tau tentang kau, tapi kami menemukan itu sangat mencurigakan bahwa mereka merahasiakan kematiannya. Keluarganya bilang kematiannya karena hal yang alami seminggu yang lalu. Dia tidak pernah bertemu penyembuh, atau dilihat oleh ahli mayat. Ini, seperti yang kau tau, bagian dari hukum bahwa tubuh harus diperiksa oleh penyembuh terdaftar atau ahli mayat sebelum dipersiapkan untuk dikuburkan atau dikremasi. Keluarganya secara prifat menguburkannya pagi setelah kematian tanpa melaporkan kematian kepada siapapun. Sekarang dalam persengketaan hukum apakah tubuhnya seharusnya digali dan diperiksa atau dibiarkan saja seperti sekarang."

"Ya, aku melihatnya," kata Draco. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Well, kami penasaran jika lebih dari itu. Apakah mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kami mencari kemungkinan penggunaan kutukan kematian oleh Bellatrix untuk membuat Horcrux baru. Aku ingin tau jika bisa, kau sebagai keluarga, aku bertanya jika kau bisa menemukan lebih dari itu. Mereka hanya akan bertahan denganku atau anggota kementerian yang lain, tapi kau.. cukup dekat dengan mereka u-"

"Aku tau apa yang kau inginkan dan ya. Aku pikir aku bisa bicara pada mereka. Dia adalah suami dari nenek bibi dari pihak ayahku. Ibuku bilang bahwa seharusnya kami mengirimkan mereka sesuatu. Aku hanya perlu kesana dengan keranjang hadiah atau sesuatu," Draco menyetujui. "Kau ingin aku ke sana hari ini kalau begitu, aku berpendapat?"

"Ya, dan pemuda dari Potage's Cauldrons mengirim pesan. Dia bilang dia menemukan informasi tentang kapan dia menjual kuali besar dan dia pikir dia mengingat sedikit orang itu. Dia bilang bahwa dia sibuk hari ini, tapi dia seharusnya punya waktu sekitar tengah hari jika salah satu dari kita bisa kesana. Aku sangat berharap bahwa sidang ini tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tapi aku tidak bisa memperkirakan, dan Damn! Aku akan terlambat jika aku tidak berangkat," Harry mengeram sambil memutar arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku mengerti, Potter. Sekarang berhenti merengek dan keluar dari sini," kata Draco.

"Terima kasih," kata Harry cepat. "Jika tidak cepat. Aku akan melihat kalian malam ini." tanpa berhenti, Harry mengambil sejumput bubuk floo dan menghilang dalam perapian.

"Kau tidak bercanda waktu kau bilang dia dalam mood yang buruk," komentar Draco.

"Dia seperti itu setiap kali dia harus mendatangi sidang pengadilan. Kasus ini agak sulit juga untuknya," Hermione menjelaskan.

"Dia tidak perlu menungguku."

"Aku tau, tapi dia tidak suka meminta bantuan orang. Dia benci meminta bantuan melalui orang lain bahkan lebih. Selain itu, aku pikit dia agak khawatir bagaimana kau akan menanggapi keinginannya untuk menyelidiki keluargamu. Dia tidak ingin kau salah sangka," kata Hermione.

"Aku sama khawatir dengannya. Mother dan aku mendiskusikannya pagi ini," jawab Draco. "Tapi apa maksudnya bilang akan bertemu kita malam ini. apa ada sesuatu yang lain yang direncanakan?"

"Well, semacam itu. Molly mengundang kita untuk makan malam di The Burrow malam ini." mata Draco melebar dan Hermione mengikik. "Kau tidak dibawah kewajiban untuk menerima. Harry hanya mengasumsikan kau akan. Fred dan George hampir bekerja tanpa henti memproduksi jubah pelindung baru, terbuat dari sutra, untuk semua anggota keluarga. Mereka membuat juga untukmu, aku, Harry dan Aurelian. Mereka meminta semuanya bertemu di The Burrow untuk mengepaskannya. Molly mengundang semua makan malam. Jika kau tidak suka, aku yakin si kembar tidak akan keberatan kalau kau pergi ke toko untuk mengepaskannya besok atau yang lain."

"Erm.. tidak. tak masalah. Aku bisa datang untuk makan malam," kata Draco tak nyaman.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tau ini canggung," kata Hermione simpati. "Hanya satu lagi pertemuan tak nyaman setelah selanjutnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Draco berhenti bicara saat dia dan perhatian Hermione diambil oleh pergerakan anggur merah yang berguling keluar dari bawah meja. Mereka mendengar Aurelian membuat raungan mengeram sebelum tangannya keluat dan mengambil anggur merah kembali ke sarangnya.

"Ingat bahwa itu anggur untuk dimakan," Hermione mengingatkan Aurelian.

"Trolls tidak makan anggur. Makan kelinci. Num, num, num!" Aurelian mengeram lagi saat ada anggur yang melarikan diri lagi.

"Kesalahanku, tapi pastikan kau tidak membuat kekacauan pada kelinci-kelinci itu, Mr Troll?" Hermione tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf, kau bilang apa?" tanya Hermione, perhatiannya kembali pada Draco saat dia duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Kau bilang tentang pertemuan tak nyaman setelah berikutnya dan, well, ada sesuatuyang ingin aku minta darimu," kata Draco, melihat tak yakin. Cara dia menyampaikan subjek embuat Hermione sangat gugup. "Aku bilang sebelumnya bahwa aku berkewajiban menghadiri beberapa jamuan makan resmi dengan ibuku aku mendapat undangan rabu malam, seperti biasanya, aku diharapkan untuk membawa pasangan. Aku bertanya jika kau mau menemaniku." Draco memaksa dirinya tenang, tapi setelah dia selesai, dia merasa seperti menendang dirinya. Dia tidak kesulitan mengindang wanita untuk menemaninya dulu, tapi dengan Hermione entah bagaimana itu berbeda. Sejujurnya, dia sangat ingin sekali Hermione menemaninya dan merasa kejam mengundangnya untuk datang ke acara yang Draco benar-benar tak ingin hadiri. Akhirnya, dia tidak membuat seperti sesuatu yang Hermione akan mengatakan ya.

"Jamuan makan?" tanya Hermione. Gugup kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya. Draco memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan formal. Bahkan istilah-istilah itu tampaknya tidak adil. Draco Malfoy adalah sosialita yang aristrokat yang makan dengan orang-orang kaya, terkenal, dan kuat dalam masyarakat sihir. Karena kekayaannya, garis keturan darah murni yang panjang dan koneksi yang dia buat dalam kehidupan sosialnya, dia cukup terkemuka di dunia sihir. Dia bagian dari masyarakat kelas atas yang Hermione tidak terlalu mengerti. Hermione sendiri pernah datang ke jamuan makan yang resmi beberapa tahun lalu karena keikutsertaannya dalam perang. Dia, Ron dan Harry adalah tamu kehormatan saat mereka dihadiahi penghargaan Orde Merlin kelas pertama. Terasa lucu untuk Hermione. Dia dianugrahi dalam kelompok, tapi hanya tidak terasa dia pantas seperti yang lainnya. Draco tumbuh dalam lingkungan itu.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya sedikitcemas. Raco mengundangnya sebagai pasangan resmi. Mereka akan tampil sebagai pasangan di depan publik. Terasa seperti deklarasi. Perasaanya seperti pusing ketika dia membayangkan gambar yang akan mereka ambil dan kemungkinan cerita dalam Daily Prophet dan Witch Weeklu. Keduanya, Dia dan Draco terlalu dikenal sebagai kebalikannya. Dan disana ada ibunya Draco, yang mana akan menghadiri juga. Hermione tidak mengharapkan makan malam lain lagi dengan Narcissa Malfoy dalam waktu dekat.

"Waktu ibumu memintamu membawa pasangan, aku cukup yakin bahwa aku bukan yang ada dalam pikirannya," kata Hermione ragu.

"Aku bicara pada ibuku pagi ini. dia berasumsi bahwa aku akan mengundangmu," kata Draco.

"Dan?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia menerimanya," kata Draco. "Dia tidak suka caraku menekan masalah ini lebih lanjut, tapi aku melakukannya. Dia menyakinkanku, dalam caranya sendiri, bahwa dia akan dalam perilaku terbaiknya."

Hermione mengangguk pelan, hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ini undangan, Hermione, bukan kewajiban. Jika kau merasa tidak ingin pergi-"

"Apa? Tidak," kata Hermione bergetar dari pemikirannya. "Aku senang bisa bergabung denganmu, aku merasa terhormat kau mengundangku."

Draco menatanya skeptis, "Benarkah, jika kau tidak merasa nyaman, tak masalah. Aku mengerti."

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku hanya kadang sedikit gugup tentang pertemuan sosial." Dari ekspresi Draco, Hermione cepat-cepat menambahkan menyakinannya. "Aku sungguh senang bergabung denganmu. Terdengar sangat bagus, sejujurnya. Dan selain itu, aku akan agak cemburu. Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa bertahan dengan pemikiran bahwa kau akan pergi dengan orang lain jika aku menolak." Hermione memasang senyum malu-malu puas, tapi rona merah naik ke pipinya.

"Tidak,,, jika itu alasanmu untuk menerimanya kalau begitu jangan. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tertekan. Ak-"

"Draco, please," Hermione memohon. "Aku menerima, dan bukan karena itu. Aku hanya mengoda waktu aku mengatakannya. Maksudku, benar aku akan cemburu tapi aku sungguh ingin pergi denganmu, jujur, benar, aku akan."

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu," kata Draco serius. "Jika kau menolak, aku hanya akan meminta Pansy. Aku tidak ada niat mengejar gadis-gadis lain saat aku bersamamu."

Hermione merasa hatinya lega dan bersyukur, tapi dia menjaga suasana hatinya tetap ringan. "Kau bertingkah untuk tetap membuatku merasa cemburu."

"Apa?" tanya Draco terkejut. "Kau masih merasa cemburu jika aku mengajak Pansy? Hermione, Pansy hanya teman. Aku menganggapnya teman untuk bicara, hampir seperti Blaise. Aku-"

"Aku mengerti," Hermione menyela. "Tapi dia tetap seorang gadis dan selain itu, kau berkencan dengannya di tahun ke-enam."

"Aku sulit mengatakan itu sebuah kencan," Draco protes. "Dan-"

"Dan bagaimana perasaanmu jika itu terbalik dan aku membawa Ron atau Harry?" Hermione menantang. Ekspresi Draco langsung berubah, api menderu hidup di matanya dan Hermione tertawa. "Tepat. Aku tidak bilang kecemburuanku itu rasional, tapi kau pastinya merasa hal yang sama."

"Aku tau maksudmu, tapi aku pikir kita harus membuat ini berhasil. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa cemburu atau ragu ketika kau tidak di dekatku," balas Draco sungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan mengakui aku memiliki banyak kesalahan, tapi aku orang yang setia. Aku bersumpah padamu aku tidak akan melihat wanita lain sementara aku bersamamu."

Kupu-kupu di perut Hermione mulai berkepak liar. "Aku juga orang yang setia, Draco. Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir tentang hal itu, terutama dengan Ron dan Harry. Mereka seperti kakakku."

Draco mengangguk. "Sekarang itu sudah diatur, kecemburuan. Kau benar ingin pergi?"

Senyum hangat merekah di wajah Hermione dan dia meraih tangan Hermione menyebrangi meja. "Benar, aku akan pergi. Aku pikir akan menjadi waktu yang menyenangkan. Kau membuatku penasaran sekarang. Apa-" pidato Hermione terputus dengan bunyi lonceng dari perapian. Dia dan Draco menatap penasaran. "Merlin, jika Harry-" Hemione berhenti lagi saat Ginny melangkah keluar perapian dengan seragam Quidditchnya.

"Ginny?" kata Draco terkejut.

"uh, hi," kata Ginnya tak nyaman sambil menatap tangan Hermione dan Draco saling mengenggam di atas meja. Menyadari apa yang dilihat Ginny, Hermione dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan tersipu.

"Uh, Hi, erm, aku minta maaf, tapi Harry tidak ada," kata Hermione.

"Oh, aku tau. Aku datang untuk bicara denganmu. Aku... well, aku merasa bersalah mengatakannya, tapi Mum tidak bisa menjaga Aurelian hari ini."

"Oh," jawab Hermione. Ini mungkin akan menjadi masalah karena dia tau dia sendiri tidak bisa menjaga Aurelian karena janjinya dengan Ibunya. Draco, juga, sibuk. Dia menatap ke bawah meja dan melihat piring kosong. "Aurey? Aurey, kau dimana?" itu reaksi pertamanya karena panik dan, walaupun dia tau Aurelian tidak meninggalkan ruangan, di langsung melihat pintu dapur yang tertutup.

"Apa, Mummy?" tanya Aureian. Kepalanya yang kecil dan pundaknya muncul dari atas kuali besar di ujung belakang ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Hermione. Kepanikannya hilang dan dia tampak bingung.

"Playin," jawab Aurelian. Hermione mengangguk perlahan dan Aurelian menghilang ke belakang kuali.

"er.. Baik. Apa yang aku katakan?" tanya Ginny. "Oh, yeah, Mum akan pergi menjenguk bibi Muriel dan sepertinya kali ini bukan bohongan. Dia kena cacar naga dan Mum harus membawanya ke St Mungo. Dia bisa saja membawa Aurelian bersamanya, tapi dia tidak ingin Aurelian terekspos," Ginny menjelaskan.

"Ya ampun tidak, apakah bibi Muriel akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione perhatian.

"Aku yakin dia akan, sekarang cukup mendapat pertanganan. Meskipun aku, kau tidak akan pernah tau. Bibi Muriel sudah yakin tujuh atau delapan bulan yang lalu kalau dia sudah terlalu tua dan tahun ini dia akan meninggal. Dia terlalu kasar, jika kau tanya aku. Orang yang menjengkelkan selalu bertahan lama," Ginny mengoceh. Draco terkekeh, tapi cepat-cepat menghapus senyumnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa Ginny serius. "Pokoknya, mum tidak bisa menjaga Aurelian dan sayangnya begitu juga denganku. Aku harus latihan hari ini. aku bisa saja membawanya seperti terakhir kali, tapi latihan kali ini akan sangat intens karena salah satu latihan terakhir sebelum melawan Puddlemere United. Aku hanya tidak akan bisa melihatnya terus. kau tau aku akan jika aku bisa," kata Ginny.

"Aku tau kau akan, Ginny. Tak masalah. Aku mengerti," Hermione meyakinkannya. Walaupun dia mengerti, dia mulai khawatir tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan pada Aurey hari ini.

"Aku tau kau cukup sibuk hari ini jadi aku meminta yang lain, tapi aku tidak menemukan orang lain. Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie dan Ron semua bekerja. Aku mencoba Fred dan George karena biasanya mereka tidak masalah dengan toko mereka, tapi mereka juga mengerjakan jubah itu. Aku bahkan mencoba Percy.. aku sungguh tidak tau harus berkata apa," kata Ginny kacau.

"Tidak masalah," ulang Hermione, kekhawatirannya bertambah.

"Benarkah? Apakah ada seseorang yang kau pikir bisa?" tanya Ginny.

"Well, tidak, belum," jawab Hermione pelan. "Ayahku bekerja dan aku harus bertemu dengan ibuku di bank. Aku tidak bisa membawanya bersama kami untuk rapat. Ini terlalu penting untuk ibuku. Dia membutuhkanku. Peminjaman untuk bisnis mereka bisa menghancurkan praktek mereka. Dia tak bisa melakukannya tanpa aku. Aku.." Hermione menghela nafas sambil memikirkan siapa lagi yang mungkin bisa menjaga anaknya. Dia tidak pernah menemukan dirinya dalam posisi ini sebelumnya.

"Well, pukul berapa rapatnya? Mungkin aku bisa menjaganya sampai kau selesai?" Draco menawarkan.

"Ada yang harus kau lakukan, ingat?" kata Hermione. "Pertemuan dengan pria dari Potage's sangat penting dan kemungkinan kau bisa mempelajari Burke. Tak masalah. Aku yakin kita akan menemukan seseorang."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Hermione," kata Ginny tulus. "Aku sunggguh harus pergi.."

"Aku tau, sungguh, tak masalah. Kami akan mengatasinya," Hermione meyakinkan.

"Kau tau, ini mungkin bukan pilihan pertama, tapi aku yakin Luna bisa menjaganya. Aku pikir dia libur hari ini," Ginny merekomendasikan.

"Terima kasih. Kau sebaiknya segera pergi," Hermione menyarankan. Ginny berbalik ke perapian. Jelas sekali dia perlu segera pergi, tapi merasa kacau meninggalkan temannya dalam kekacauan.

"Baiklah, well, aku akan bertemu denganmu malam ini, ya kan?"

Hermione mengangguk merespon, takut jika dia menjawab, Ginny mungkin akan membalas lagi.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Aurey," panggil Ginny.

"Bye!" kepala Aurelian muncul dari kuali dan kembali lagi.

Ginny memberikan lambaian terakhir dan melangkah masuk ke perapian.

"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak tau," kata Hermione, "Aku tidak pernah berada di posisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku memikirkan beberapa orang, tapi aku tidak bisa meminta sembarangan orang. Mereka akan menanyakan siapa Aurelian dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Maksudku, Luna akan okay, tapi.. aku tidak tau.."

"Hermione," kata Draco hati-hati. "Bagaimana dengan ibuku?"

"Apa?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Aku tau kau tidak mempunyai kesan yang bagus terhadapnya. Dan ini adalah kesalahannya," tambah Draco. "Tapi dia bisa menjaganya. Dia tidak bekerja dan dia tidak memiliki apa-apa hari ini untuk dikerjakan." karena Hermione diam, Draco melanjutkan. "Dia akan baik dengannya. Dia mengatakan padaku pagi tadi bahwa dia ingin melihat Aurelian lagi."

"Aku-aku tidak tau..." jawab Hermione, gugup mempertimbangkan.

"Dia akan baik pada Aurelian, aku janji. Dan dia tidak akan berani bicara buruk tentangmu atau temanmu di depannya," Draco menyakinkan. "Aku tau itu mungkin tidak mudah untukmu untuk percaya, tapi dia selalu menjadi ibu yang baik untukku dan dia sangat suka menjadi nenek yang baik, juga."

"Aku-aku tidak meragukan itu, tapi aku.. aku sungguh tidak mengenalnya. Aku takut untuk mempercayainya dengan..." pidata Hermione hilang dalam pikirannya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Draco. "Aku tidak akan tersinggung kalau kau berkata tidak. kau tidak mengenalnya dan sulit untuk percaya padanya dengan sesuatu yang penting seperti menjaga putramu, tapi jika kau tidak yakin jika kau bisa percaya padanya, bisakah kau percaya hanya pada penilaianku?"

Hermione berhenti dan menatap Draco, mata mereka bertemu. Anak laki-laki yang pernah tertutup menatapnya penuh keterusterangan dan memintanya untuk percaya. Mata terus menatap dan perlahan dia mengangguk. "YA, aku mempercayaimu. Jika kau mempercayainya aku juga kalau begitu."

Draco tersenyum. Walaupun dia berkata tidak akan tersinggung kalau Hermione menolaknya, itu sangat berarti untuknya bahwa Hermione mempercayainya. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan ibuku sekarang kalau begitu untuk memastikan. Mungkin kau bisa membawakan beberapa mainan untuk Aurey?"

"Okay. Aurelian, kesini. Kita harus bersiap. Kau akan menemui grandmother lagi," kata Hermione, mencoba terdengar ceria.

"Yay!" teriak Aurelian, suaranya mengema di dalam kuali. Kepalanya muncul lagi dan dengan cepat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

...

Hermione melepaskan sepatu haknya saat dia masuk ke ruang tamu. Dia melepaskan blazer dan tas ke atas meja dan jatuh malas ke sofanya. Kakinya menunjuk dan tertekuk, senang bebas dari batas-batas ketidaknyamanan. Menutup mata, dia tersenyum dan mendesah puas. Pertemuannya tidak terlalu lama seperti yang dia perkirakan dan dia sangat senang sudah selesai. Dia senang bisa disana untuk ibunya, tapi dia pastinya tidak menikmati atmosfer disana. Eksekusinya tidak sulit, Hermione memberikan angka dan perencanaan detail tiap minggu. Itulah alasan orang tuanya meminta bantuannya dalam memperoleh pinjaman bisnis. Dia sangat berbakat dalam angka dan persentasi. Tidak, bagian yang sulit dari itu adalah sikap dari semua pihak yang terlibat. Para pejabat bank yang meninjau pinjaman membuat suasana skeptis sepajang waktu, mengajukan banyak pertanyaan yang sedikit atau tidak ada konsekuensinya. Ibunya, meskipun biasanya cukup tenang, sangat gugup dan tampaknya tidak bisa menjaga suaranya tetap mantap. Beruntung, Hermione tidak terintimidasi dan mampu membuat presentasi yang nyaris tanpa cela. Usahannya terbayarkan dan pinjaman orang tuanya disetujui.

Senyum Hermione mengembang. Seluruh masalah membuat perasaan aneh padanya. Membuat stress, tapi meyenangkan pada saat bersamaan. Senang saat stress itu berakhir. Situasi menegangkan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perannya sebagai ibu baru, hubungan dan menyelamatkan dunia. Untuk beberapa jam, dia kembali menjadi manusia normal. Hermione menghela nafas lagi untuk beberapa saat.

Momen itu berlalu cepat dari yang dia inginkan atau harapkan. Bayangan senyum miring yang familiar muncul dibenaknya dan dia merasa tarikan kecil dihatinya. Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang belum dia tanyakan. _Apakah bisa membuat momen ini lebih baik?_ Dan jawabnya adalah- Draco. Draco telah sering kali datang ke pikirannya beberapa minggu ini. setiap waktu Hermione menemukan dirinya sendirian, wajah Draco adalah yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikirannya. Mulai hanya dari dia memikirkan Draco dan apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi sepertinya selama seminggu terakhir, dia berharap Draco menemaninya. Walapun tidak ada yang mengetahui perasaannya itu, Hermione sedikit malu. Dia merasa agak kekanak-kanakkan, yang sedang dimabuk cinta monyet atau semacam itu. Pastinya, dia memiliki hati untuk Draco, tapi bukan berarti dia harus terus menginginkan kebersamaannya. Suara kecil di dalam bertanya jika Draco mungkinkah merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi membuangnya jauh-jauh, bersikeras bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi bodoh karena di mabuk cinta.

Hermione terkejut dari pikirannya dengan ketukan di pintu. Itu adalah momen sebelum dia duduk dan berpikir kemungkinan dia mendapatkan pengunjung. Ketika dia membuka pintu, senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Draco." Jantungnya bergetar ketika dia melihat cahaya di wajah Draco juga. Perasaan membuat logikanya berhenti sejenak, tapi tidak terlalu lama. "Dimana Aurey?"

"Dia masih bersama ibuku. Aku memberitahunya bahwa kau sangat disiplin tentang tidur siangnya, jadi waktu aku selesai dan kembali ke rumah mengecek, Mother mengusirku, bilang aku tidak boleh mengganggu tidur siangnya, yang mana aku sangat keras meminta sebelumnya," Draco tertawa. "Mother bertanya apa dia bisa menjaganya sampai pukul tiga sore. Karena mereka akan mendapatkan sedikit cemilan ketika dia bangun. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku pikir kau tak akan mempermasalahkannya, ya kan? Dan uh, karena aku tidak melakukan apapun sekarang, aku pikir aku ingin melihat jika kau disini. Aku berharap tak masalah juga?" terdengar rencana yang bagus ketika dia meninggalkan Manor, tapi berdiri di depan pintu Hermione, dia menyadari bahwa itu tidak terlalu.

"Tidak, tak masalah. Masuklah. Aku minta maaf menahan pembicaraan ini di depan jalan," Hermione tersipu saat Draco masuk ke flat.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Draco.

"Apa? Oh, benar. Berjalan baik. Orang tua ku mendapat pijaman," kata Hermione bangga. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Senyumnya lenyap dan kerutan alisnya kembali. Kembali peran ibu, hubungan, dan menyelamatkan dunia.

"Erm, well..." Draco berhenti dan mencoba untuk berpikir dimana sebaiknya dia mulai. Harinya sudah agak sibuk.

"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku lagi," Hermione meminta maaf. Dia dengan mudah menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan Draco dan memimpinnya untuk duduk. "Duduk."

Draco membiarkan Hermione memimpinnya ke sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hermione memindahkan tangannya agar Draco berbicara, tapi Draco memberikan remasan kecil dan mengistirahatkan tangannya dengan tangan Hermione di pangkuannya. "Well, aku mengunjungi keluarga Burke dan bukan seperti yang kita pikirkan. Aku bisa bilang dari cara mereka bicara bahwa tidak ada yang disembunyikan tentang kematiannya. Dia sederhana saja meninggal karena usia tua. Alasan mereka merahasiakan hanya karena perselisihan keluarga."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, asal kau tau, Bortolomeu Burke adalah Great Uncle dari pernikahan. Istrinya, Zilphia Burke nee Malfoy adalah saudara perempuan dari kakekku, Abraxas Malfoy. Aku rasa, my Great Aunt Zilphia sudah mengetahui beberapa bulan kalau suaminya sekarat. Alasan kenapa dia dan anak-anaknya menguburnya dengan cepat setelahnya karena perselisihan keluarga Burke, terutama saudara perempuan Bortolomeu, Almeta, menginginkan dia di kubur di pemakaman keluarga Burke, sementara Zilphia bersikeras menguburkannya di pemakaman keluarga Malfoy," Draco menjelaskan.

"Bukankah adat seorang pria dikuburkan di pemakaman keluarganya sendiri? Maksudku, perempuan bisa dimakamkan di pemakaman keluarga suaminya atau keluarga kandungnya, tapi bukankah seorang pria selalu dikubur dengan keluarganya? Dalam tradisi darah murni, paling tidak."

"Ya, adatnya begitu, tapi sesuatu jarang terjadi seperti seharusnya. Great Uncle Bortolomeum agak terasing dari keluarganya. Dia bukan tidak diakui, tapi agak mendekati itu. Aku agak malas memberikan detailnya sekarang," kata Draco cepat. Melihat ketertarikan Hermione. "Drama dan semua omong kosong bisa menghabiskan berhari-hari untuk menjelaskannya. Singkatnya, Zilphia ingin dia dikubur di pemakaman keluarga Malfoy dan menguburkannya cepat-cepat dan diam-diam sehingga Almeta tidak bisa. Almeta bisa saja mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, tapi ilegal menggali mayat yang sudah dikubur tanpa sebab yang disahkan oleh pengadilan."

"Well, kau benar. Pastilah tidak terdengar seperti ingin menutupi pembunuhan," Hermione setuju. "Meskipun membuat sakit kepala. Aku merasa agak bersalah pada Zilphia."

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"Well, dia suaminya. Adat atau bukan, seharusnya itu diputuskan pada pasangannya. Jika Bartolomeu cukup mempercayainya untuk menikahinya dan berbagi kehidupan bersama, maka aku yakin dia akan menginginkan Zilphia melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Maksudku, ketika seorang pria menikah, dia meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya dan bersatu dengan istrinya. Bersama dengan pasangannya jauh melampaui kebersamaan yang lain, kecuali anak, karena ikatan dengan janji dan komitmen, dan aku akan terus dan terus, bukan begitu?" Hermione menambahkan dengan tersipu. "Please, jangan biarkan aku mengoceh seperti ini. aku cenderung bangun dari kotak sabunku tanpa bermaksud."

"Tidak, kau sangat dogmatis. Aku agak menyukainya," Draco merenung.

"Kau tidak akan kalau punya pendapat yang berbeda," kata Hermione sambil meringis. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan pria yang di Potage's Couldron shop?"

"Kuali yang dibeli beberapa hari sebelum Creevey mengunjungi pemakaman. Tanggalnya tidak benar-benar terlalu penting. Kita sudah memperkirakan tanggal dia kembali. Pria itu ingat wajah pembeli itu.. dan tidak seperti salah satu pamanku, tapi aku tau siapa itu," kata Draco dengan tampak seperti menerima kekalahan. "Di bilang pria itu shaggy, rambutnya diantara pirang gelap atau coklat terang dan dia punya bekas luka panjang di bagian kanan wajahnya, itu Summers."

"Summers? Tapi itu artinya.."

"Artinya mereka sudah merekrut," Draco menyelesaikan ketika suara Hermione hilang dengan pikirannya.

"Itu artinya bahwa mereka merekrut sebelum Bellatrix kembali," Hermione mengoreksi. "Itu.. Itu.."

"Cukup," kata Draco. "Jangan berpikir terlalu berlebihan sekarang. Potter akan menginginkan untuk mendengarnya dan itu akan membuat kita dalam pembicaraan yang panjang, jadi biarkan dulu sementara. Bisa?"

Hermione menatap Draco, alisnya meringkuk khawatir dan frustasi. Hermione menutup matanya dan membiarkan sebisanya. Draco benar. Dia sangat senang mendapatkan waktu istirahat dengan semua masalah ini untuk beberapa menit. Hermione berharap memiliki waktu untuknya dan Draco. Dengan kehidupan gila, Hermione perlu memilah. Ini waktunya untuk rileks. Hermione membuka matanya dan tersenyum miring dengan apa yang tadi dia pikirkan dan semuanya mencair pergi.

"Jadi," kata Hermione, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku tentang jamuan makan yang kau takutkan? Apa ada macam acara amal lainnya?"

"Well, pertama," Draco tersenyum. "Aku tidak terlalu takut sekarang karena aku bisa menghabiskan malam bersamamu. Dan, tidak, itu bukan pesta acara amal. Itu jamuan yang diselenggarakan oleh St Mungo sebagai penghargaan untuk sepupuku."

"Sepupumu?" tanya Hermione bingung. Dia tidak pernah mendengar Draco mengatakan tentang sepupu sebelumnya. Satu-satunya sepupu yang dia tau adalah Tonks.

"Dari pihak ayahku," kata Draco.

"Pihak ayahmu? Aku tidak tau. Aku selalu berasumsi ayahmu. Tunggu.. aku melihat di silsilah keluargamu pagi ini. well, bagian darinya, aku ingat sekarang disana ada nama lain. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Aku selalu berasumsi ayahmu adalah anak tunggal. Aku tidak berpikir dia punya-"

"Saudara perempuan," Draco menyelesaikan. "Ya. Dia sepupuku."

"Terasa begitu aneh bahwa aku tidak pernah tau. Keluargamu begitu terkenal. Aku merasa bahwa seharusnya aku mengenal sepupumu," kata Hermione.

"Ya. Well, kami tidak begitu dekat. Dalam usia ataupun hubungan. Bibiku cukup tua dibandingkan Father. Sepupuku hanya lebih muda enam tahun dari ayahku, jadi dia terasa lebih seperti bibi dibandingkan sepupu," Draco menjelaskan. "Pokoknya, jamuan itu untuk memberi penghargaan untuk pengembangan terbarunya dalam dunia penyembuhan sihir. Dia sudah bekerja beberapa tahun, terapi untuk pemulihan fungsi otak untuk mereka yang menderita kerusakan otak karena penyebab fisik atau alami. Baru sebulan yang lalu dia mengajukan penelitiannya, kombinasi dari ramuan dan mantra yang telah terbukti cukup berhasil. Walaupun masih baru dan agak eksperimental, telah disetujui sebagai pilihan pengobatan."

Draco meneliti Hermione ragu. Sepanjang penjelasannya, wajahnya bersinar kagum dan mulutnya ternganga.

"Sepupumu, Angelica Preston?" kata Hermione terkejut.

"Ya," Draco menegaskan, matanya menyipit bingung. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Well, aku mengenalnya," kata Hermione, seolah-olah semua orang tau. "Aku membaca tentang penelitiannya di majalah _Popular Potions_ sebulan yang lalu. Aku penasaran jadi aku melihat semua penelitiannya. Dia luar biasa. Dia sangat menolong di dunia medis sihir. Apa kau tau dia baru dua puluh dua tahun waktu dia mematenkan pengobatan terbaru untuk cacar naga? Dialah alasan kenapa cacar naga tidak terlalu fatal lagi."

"Kau tau, aku seharusnya sekarang benar-benar berhenti menjadi terkejut dengan kebiasaan belajarmu, haruskah?" tanya Draco dengan serigai. "Dan ya. Aku tau itu. Cacar naga adalah alasan kenapa dia menjadi penyembuh. Kakek kami, Abraxas Malfoy, meninggal karena cacar naga."

"Wow, aku sangat terhormat bisa menghadiri jamuan itu lebih dari sebelumnya, tapi bahkan sekarang lebih terhormat waktu aku tau untuk apa. Baru bulan lalu aku mengatakan pada Neville. Dengan pengobatan Angelica yang disetujui, Neville harus membuat janji agar dia bisa bertemu dengan orang tua Neville untuk melihat apakah dia bisa menolong mengembalikan memori mereka sebagai fungsi otak secara umum. Dia sudah melihat file mereka dan percaya bahwa pengobatannya akan mampu menolong, setidaknya beberapa tingkat," Hermione mengoceh gembira.

"Kau pastinya membuat event ini sesuatu yang kau nantikan sekarang. Aku tidak pernah tau kau tertarik dalam seni peyembuhan."

"Aku bilang padamu sebelumnya bahwa penegak hukum bukanlah sesuatu yang aku cita-citakan. Selama perang, aku melihat banyak sekali yang menderita dan aku merasa sakit tak bisa membantu. Aku selalu tertarik dengan penyembuhan sihir. Aku cukup melihat selama sekolah dengan banyaknya kecelakaan pada sahabatku dan aku juga. Itu sesuatu yang tetap menarik; hanya saja bukan pekerjaanku," Hermione menjelaskan.

"Jika kau tidak merasa penegak hukum membutuhkanmu, kenapa kau tidak menjadi penyembuh?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Well, ya, mungkin. Maksudku, banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan, tapi aku pikir menyembuhkan adalah sesuatu yang aku akan sangat nikmati. Aku suka mempunyai pekerjaan dimana aku merasa aku melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, sesuatu yang langsung mempengaruhi orang lain," Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Well, aku yakin Angelica akan senang melihat bahwa aku akhirnya memilih kencan dengan subtansi. Dia biasanya mengolok-olok pasanganku. Beruntung, mereka tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa mereka dihina," Draco terkekeh.

"Berapa banyak pasanganmu untuk acara seperti itu?" tanya Hermione tak nyaman.

"Tidak pernah sama, dengan pengecualian Pansy. Aku membuat semacam permainan meminta gadis secara acak," kata Draco santai. "Hermione.. kecemburuanmu terlihat," goda Draco.

Hermione merona ketika Draco mengatakannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengerutkan bibirnya masam.

"Aku meyakinkanmu, kau sangat diterima sebagai pasanganku," Draco menyakinkan.

"Terima kasih," balas Hermione, mencoba menekan rona merah di pipinya. "Jadi apa yang akan kau kenakan?"

"Jubah hitam dengan beberapa rasa," kata Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa?"

"Well, aku akan membeli beberapa jubah pesta dan aku ingin memastikan agar tidak berbenturan denganmu," jawab Hermione.

"Kau tidak perlu membeli jubah baru. Aku yakin kau punya sesuatu yang tepat di lemarimu."

"Well, memang, tapi aku menggunakan jubah yang sama di dua makan malam terakhir yang aku hadiri dan itu tidak mungkin tidak di sadari oleh _Witch Weekly_. Aku yakin tidak akan memberi mereka bahan lagi," Hermione mendengus lagi. "Akan bagus untuk memanjakan diri dengan tambahan di lemariku."

"Well, biarkan aku tau warnanya kalau begitu dan aku akan mencoba memilih dasi atau sapu tangan yang cocok."

Hermione merasa tenang saat dia menatap Draco dengan hangat, menyenangkan, senyum termenung.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, ya kan?" Draco bertanya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengingat siapa aku."

"Aku tidak pernah luap siapa kau," balas Hermione. "Tapi aku tau apa maksudmu. Kadang ini membuatku merasa lucu ketika aku berpikir siapa kita dulu."

"Aku minta maaf," kata Draco penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin permintaan maaf," kata Hermione cepat.

"Tapi aku perlu," kata Draco sungguh-sungguh. "Aku telah mengatakan banyak hal yang kejam padamu."

"Aku juga tidak ramah padamu," Hermione mengingatkan.

"Tapi aku menyerangmu setiap aku mendapat kesempatan," kata Draco pelan, perasaan sakit penyesalan mengatur dalam dirinya. "Aku perlu kau tau bahwa aku merasa menyesal untuk itu semua. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka ketika kau melihatku."

"Aku tidak," kata Hermione, terkejut karena asumsi Draco. "Draco, aku pikir kau salah sebagaimana aku melihat masa lalu kita. Aku tidak merasa terluka waktu aku memikirkannya bagaimana kita satu sama lain. Faktanya, aku pikir aku akan cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa aku merasa itu agak lucu."

"Lucu?" tanya Draco tak percaya. "Aku menghinamu dalam cara terburuk, lagi dan lagi dan kau merasa itu lucu?"

"Ya, kita sangat konyol. Kita tidak menyukai satu sama lain dengan penuh gairah dan kita bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Dan kau bilang kau menghinaku dalam cara yang buruk, tapi jujur saja, aku merasa ejekanmu menjadi agak imajinatif," mata Draco melebar tak percaya. Hermione menyerigai dan melanjutkan. "Kau menyerang rambutku, gigiku, status darahku, dan kecenderungan Tahu-Segala ku. Target yang mudah, maksudku, itu membuatku kesal, tapi itu seperti konyol bagaimana aku membiarkanmu."

"Jujur, itu tidak melukai –semua- waktu kau pikir bagaimana aku memperlakukanmu?" Draco bertahan.

"Tidak. apakah itu meyakitimu?" tanya Hermione perhatian. "Maksudku, caraku memperlakukanmu?"

"Tidak, tapi kau tidak banyak bicara padaku."

"Tidak, tapi aku menamparmu," Hemione mengingatkan. "Apakah itu masih membuatmu kesal?"

Draco mendengus tertawa. "Tidak, aku kira aku melihat apa yang kau maksudkan. Itu memalukan dan menyebalkan pada saat itu, tapi agak lucu kalau aku ingat."

"Bagus," Hermione menyerigai. "Karena dengan semua yang terjadi diantara kita, aku pikir ada satu hal yang aku tidak akan pernah bisa mampu untuk memaafkan. Jika kau khawatir tentang semua yang kau katakan padaku, maka anggaplah sudah termaafkan secara penuh."

Draco kembali menyerigai miring, tapi dia menutup mata dan membiarkan itu menyelinap pergi saat Hermione dengan lembut jari-jarinya menangkup pipi Draco. "Bayangkan apa yang akan kau pikirkan kemudian jika kau bisa tau suatu hari nanti kau akan membelai pipiku," kata Draco lembut, berharap Hermione tak menariknya.

"Aku tiak akan percaya itu," Hermione berbisik.

Mata Draco masih menutup, dia bisa merasakan Hermione bergerak sebelum bibirnya dengan lembut menekan bibirnya. Sangat lembut dan hangat menekan bibirnya, dia tak bisa menahan membayangkan Hermione menarik pergi. Tangan Draco melilit pinggang Hermione dan menarik tubuh Hermione ke arahnya. Hermione menyesuaikan diri mengangkang dipangkuan Draco dan jari-jarinya menenun rambut Draco. Ciuman penuh kelembutan mendalam saat mereka membiarkan diri mereka menyadari gairah mereka yang mengejutkan sementara seringnya kebersamaan mereka. Setiap ciuman yang mereka bagi di hadapan orang lain terasa tertahan dan selalu meninggalkan kepuasan parsial. Waktu pribadi mereka bersama-sama, dimana Hermione diam-diam harapkan, membangunkan gairah sengit diantara mereka.

Pikiran Hermione kewalahan oleh keganasan ciuman Draco, Hermione membiarkan dirinya dibimbing oleh sensasi mengalir di dalam dirinya. Tangannya menarik-narik rambut Draco dan membelai bagian bawah leher dan dadanya. Hermione hanya samar-samar merasa perasaan Draco menarik-narik bajunya terlepas dari pinggang roknya, tapi gelombang sensasi paling kuat membakar yaitu dari sentuhan ringan dari ujung jari kulit halus di pinggangnya. Sebuah erangan lolos dari Hermione saat Draco menyusuri kulit halus dekat pangkal tenggorokannya. Jari-jari Hermione bekerja dengan sendirinya, tanpa sadar melepas kancing pada blouse nya memperlihatkan lebih banyak kulit untuk mulut anggun Draco. Draco menarik diri untuk melihat hamparan kulit yang diperlihatkan padanya dan kabut terangkat di bagian atas payudara Hermione bisa terlihat diatas bra birunya.

"Stop," kata Draco tiba-tiba, memegang tangan Hermione dan menarik dari dadanya. Hermione terkejut dengan perubahan yang tiba-tiba dan sebelum dia bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi, Draco berdiri. Tindakan Draco membuatnya mengarah kesamping keluar dari pangkuan Draco dan Hermione dipaksa menahan diri dengan lengannya saat dia jatuh ke soda. Dia menatap Draco dengan panik dan bingung.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi kita harus berhenti. Kita tak bisa melakukan ini," kata Draco, berdiri di depan Hermione, tampak panik sendiri.

Hermione mengangguk, tapi pikirannya tanpa disadari meninggalkan bibirnya, "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Apa?" tanya Draco terkejut. "Tidak! Gods, no, Merlin, apa yang kau lakukan benar."

Meskipun Draco menjelaskan dengan kata-katanya, Hermione sadar diri menutup blousenya.

"Ini bukan kau," Draco melanjutkan, "Kita hanya tidak bisa melakukan ini. kita tidak bisa membiarkan diri kita seperti ini."

Hermione mengangguk lagi. Matanya mulai menyengat dan berkilau dalam ketakutan dan malu.

"Please, tidak, ini bukan kau. Tidak, ini kau. Kau sangat berarti untukku untuk membuatkan kita buru-buru seperti ini," Draco menjelaskan sepenuh hati.

"Aku mengerti," bisik Hermione. Dia tidak bisa menatap pada Draco seakan dia merasa sakit terbakar dalam dirinya.

"Benarkah? Tidak kau tidak mengerti," jawab Draco sebelum Hermione memiliki kesempatan. "Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu untuk membiarkan kita melanjutkan tadi. Aku tidak akan mampu menghentikan diriku jika kita lebih jauh lagi dan kita tak bisa-" Draco menghela nafas frustasi dan tangannya berlari ke rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan. " _Itu,_ " Draco memberi isyarat dengan tangan gemetar ke arah mana mereka duduk bersama saat dia tidak nyaman berjuang mengungunakan kata. "Seks.. itu adalah sesuatu. Itu mengubah suatu hubungan dan aku tidak ingin kita mengambil langkah itu dan menemukan kita belum siap. Aku tidak pernah menyukai orang lain dengan cara seperti aku menyukaimu. Tidak ada orang yang berarti seperti hal yang kau lakukan dan aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan."

Hermione mengangguk lagi, tidak yakin bagaimana harus merespon. Masih, Draco melihat ketidak yakinan di mata Hermione dan merasa putus asa untuk membuat Hermione mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain sebelumnya. Pikiranku mengatakan bahwa ini terlalu cepat untuk dirasakan, terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan.. tapi aku merasakannya. Aku tau itu. Aku sudah mencintaimu dan aku tau aku bisa mencintaimu lebih jika aku memiliki kesempatan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan itu dengan hal yang terburu-buru. Please, please percaya padaku. Kumohon mengerti," pinta Draco. "Hal-hal kembali kebelakang untuk kita. Ini hal yang rumit. Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus memperbaikinya."

"Memperbaiki apa?" tanya Hermione akhirnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Hubungan kita semuanya dimulai dengan kesalahan. Kita memulai dengan angapan dan visi dari hubungan yang berhasil. Apakah kita suka atau tidak, kita memiliki harapan. Kita ingin ini berhasil dan semua terasa sangat sempurna karena itu semua rusak. Kita melewatkan banyak hal," Draco menjelaskan.

"Melewatkan apa?"

"Aku tidak tau," kata Draco,melarikan jarinya yang gugup ke rambutnya lagi. "Berkelahi," kata Draco, langsung teringat dengan pembicaraan yang hampir sama yang dia lakukan dengan Blaise.

"Berkelahi?" Hermione mengejap bingung dan perhatian.

"Ya, bertengkar. Kita seperti berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, seperti tidak ada masalah di jalan kita, tapi ada. Kita sangat berbeda. Ada hal-hal yang harus kita atasi. Kita... kita..," Draco meninggalkan ragu.

"Apa yang kau pikir berdiri dijalan kita? Apa yang kau takutkan tidak bisa kita lewati?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku tidak tau.. hanya hal.. hal seperti.." Draco mencari ide dan mendapatkan satu-satunya contoh solid yang datang, "Aku memiliki peri rumah. Aku tidak malu akan itu dan aku tidak akan pernah mengabaikannya," kata Draco lunak tapi terdengar seperti tantangan.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione terkesima tak percaya.

"Kau tidak menyukai peri rumah dan aku memiliki satu. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk itu dan aku tidak akan mengirim dia pergi. Itu akan menghancurkannya," kata Draco dengan tekad dan tegas.

"Pertama, aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukai peri rumah. Itu cukup berlawanan. Kampanye dan protes, yang aku yakin kau ingat, bukan untuk melawan peri rumah tapi untuk mempromosikan kesejahteraan mereka – membuat hidup mereka lebih baik," kata Hermione tenang menjelaskan. "Aku akui bahwa aku agak ambisius waktu aku memulainya, berharap untuk memerdekakan mereka ketika mereka tidak berharap untuk di merdekakan. Untuk adilnya, aku hanya bertemu tiga peri rumah dan mereka diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh master mereka. Aku melihat hal sedikit berbeda sekarang, bahkan lebih sejak aku melihat Pernie. Aku tidak percaya bahwa memiliki peri rumah adalah suatu kesalahan. Aku tidak berpikir buruk tentangmu karena hal itu."

"Tapi waktu makan malam.. kau tidak suka memberi Pernie perintah," kata Draco bingung.

"Aku tidak suka bagaimana dia bingung. Sejujurnya, aku takut memberinya perintah. Dia bingung dengan situasi dan aku juga. Dan walaupun aku tidak menentang mereka yang memiliki peri rumah aku tetap tidak nyaman memberinya perintah.. belum, paling tidak, dan Aurelian," Hermione menambahkan. "Aku pastinya tidak suka cara dia berpikir dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau dengan Pernie."

Draco menatapnya skeptis.

"Draco aku tau apa arti Pernie untukmu dan aku tidak akan pernah memintamu mengabaikannya, terutama karena aku. Dia bagian dari keluargamu. Aku melihat seberapa besar kau peduli padanya dan seberapa besar kau berarti untuknya. Kau benar itu akan menghancurkannya jika kau memecatnya dan aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu," kata Hermione serius. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau khawatirkan tentang.. kita, aku juga. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini pada orang lain dan untuk kau tau hubungan ini untukku adalah kemungkinan bersamamu membuatku takut bahwa aku mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang akan mengacaukannya, tapi aku tidak berpikir bahwa ini berjalan mundur seperti yang kau pikirkan.

"Ya, hal-hal dimulai dengan cara yang aneh. Hubungan kita di mulai dengan anak dan gambaran tentang apa yang mungkin bisa, lain dari itu, kita tidak ada bedanya dari pasangan lain. Kita mulai dengan percikan yang membuat kita ingin mengenal satu-sama lain. Dan apa yang pasangan inginkan dalam keadaan ini tidak memimpikan keberhasilan? hubungan yang langgeng? Itu benar bahwa visi kita lebih jelas dibanding yang lain, tapi tidak membuat kita berbeda. Setiap pasangan memiliki masalah yang mereka perlu selesaikan, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengatasi semuanya diawal. Jika ada, kita punya sebagai keuntungan dari yang lain. Kita melihat bahwa kita memiliki kemungkinan itu. Terjadi memang dalam alternatif kenyataan. Kita tau bahwa akan ada masalah yang datang, dalam alternatif kenyataan, kita mampu mengkompromikan semua yang diperlukan, apa yang kau pikir kita tidak bisa lakukan lagi? Jika ada, kita seharusnya merasa percaya diri bahwa kita dapat mengatasi apapun yang diberikan pada kita.

"Kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah sebelum mereka datang, kau mencoba menyebrangi jembatan sebelum kita sampai ke sana, jembatan yang ada di sungai yang mungkin tidak ada." Dengan ini Hermione tersenyum hangat dan mengambil tangan Draco dan memandunya untuk kembali ke sofa dengannya. Draco duduk diam di sebelahnya, tidak mampu melepaskan matanya dari mata Hermione. "Kita akan memiliki sesuatu yang luar biasa bersama. Aku percaya itu. Meskipun agar hal ini terjadi, kita hanya perlu selangkah demi selangkah."

Dalam pidatonya, Hermione menangani begitu banyak dan meredakan banyak ketakutan yang telah merobek Draco. Ada banyak hal yang Draco ingin katakan sebagai balasan, dia ingin menjelaskan bagaimana itu sangat berarti untuknya, untuk berterima kasih pada Hermione, tapi kata-kata itu tampaknya tidak tersedia untuknya. "Aku mencintaimu," itulah kata yang dirasakan dari hatinya untuk telinga Hermione.

Draco tidak yakin apakah itu dia atau Hermione yang memulai pelukan, tapi hal baru yang dia ketahui, lengannya memeluk erat pinggang Hermione, sementara lengan Hermione disekitar lehernya, jari-jari Hermione masuk ke dalam rambutnya sekali lagi melawan pelukkannya. Wajah Hermione terkubur melawan lehernya saat dia memeluk Hermione.

Setelah beberapa menit hening, dia merasa ciuman lembut ditempatkan di bawah rahangnya dengan bisikan, "Aku mencintaimu, juga."

 **_TBC_**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN/ Thanks to my beloved reviewer mrs. Delacour, RarainRara, Staecia, ZeZorena, Monkey, coco, GrangerBrOwN, dewisarah3, scorpryena, swift, Roxananne Jung dan Guests yang tidak pernah absen memberikan semangatnya! dan tak lupa juga para readers, favourites dan follower.**

 **Ah,,,, akhirnya kita sampai ke chapter 30-an, semakin kesini aku semakin pingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan dan juga tidak ingin cepat-cepat menyelesainkan cerita ini secara bersamaan, persaaan yang aneh, tapi sepertinya ada yang merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.**

 **Untuk chapter ini, hem, gimana ya... berharap kalian menyukainya!**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **31\. Pack of Weasels**

"Aku tidak percaya, aku melakukan ini," gumam Draco pelan, berjalan bersama Hermione dan Aurelian yang di ada diantara mereka memegang tangan ayahnya.

"Kau tampak ketakutan," Hermione tersenyum.

"Ragu-ragu, khawatir, bukan takut," Draco mengoreksi. "Meskipun mungkin aku harus. Berjalan ke sarang serigala."

"Aku pikir, kau menyebut mereka musang," Hermione mencaci.

"Aku yakin mereka jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada itu," jawab Draco.

"Burrow aman, Daddy," Aurelian menyakinkannya.

"Dia benar. Keluarga Weasley semua sangat baik. Mereka sudah mengundangmu sebagai tamu. Mereka tidak akan menyerangmu."

"Mereka membenciku," kata Draco datar.

"Mereka tidak membencimu, selain Ron, mereka hampir tidak mengenalmu. Dan bahkan tidak mengenalmu seperti Harry atau aku. Aku bilang padamu, ini akan baik-baik saja. Jika tidak ada yang lain, ini akan baik-baik saja, mereka akan bersikap baik padamu untukku dan Aurelian. Dan aku punya perasaan, sekali mereka melihat betapa baiknya Harry dan aku bersama denganmu, mereka akan cepat menjadi hangat dari pada yang kau pikirkan," kata Hermione adil, berhenti di depan pintu depan. "Hanya jangan menerima apapun yang ditawarkan si kembar padamu. Dan aku memaksudkan apapun."

Tiba-tiba ada kilatan ketakutan di wajah Draco, tapi Hermione membuka pintu sebelum Draco memiliki kesempatan untuk merespon.

"Hello," Hermione berseru saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oh, Hermione," sapa Molly saat kepalanya muncul di pintu masuk dapur. "Well, jangan hanya berdiri di pintu. Masuk."

"Bibi Molly!" kata Aurelian menyapa.

"Oh, Aurey, bagaimana kabarmu, dear?" Molly tersenyum cerah. "Aku senang aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini."

Aurelian berlari masuk ke dapur dan melemparkan lengannya. Dalam sambutan hangat dari teman kecilnya yang manis, salam pertemuan itu membuat Draco terlupakan.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya hari ini, Hermione," Molly meminta maaf.

"Tidak, tak masalah," Hermione menyakinkan saat masuk ke dapur. Draco sementara mengikuti mereka, meneliti sekeliling. Dia tak pernah datang ke The Burrow, apalagi memasuki rumah itu, tapi tetap merasa sesuatu yang berbeda di dapur. Di sana ada ruangan kosong membelakangi konter dan peralatan dimana Draco yakin adalah keperluan untuk meja. Malah, disana ada kursi yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat seorang wanita muda berambut merah berdiri kesal dan cemberut pada saudara kembarnya. Si kembar, bagaimanapun, tidak memperdulikannya karena mereka menatap keras pada Draco.

"Apa dia sudah baikkan?" Hermione melanjutkan bicara dengan Mrs Weasley. "Bagaimana dengan Bibi Muriel? Dia baik?"

Molly mendesah putus asa. "Penyembuh bilang dia seharusnya akan baik-baik saja setelah seminggu, tapi dia bersikeras untuk menghubungi pengacaranya untuk membuat wasiat."

"Lagi," salah satu dari si kembar berseru.

"Dengan apa yang kau berikan padanya, dia lebih baik meninggalkanmu jumlah yang besar," si kembar yang lain menambahkan.

"Fred! Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Dia adalah keluarga," Molly memarahi.

"George, Mum," salah satu dari mereka mengoreksi. "Jika kau ingin memarahiku, setidaknya kau tau kepada siapa kau bicara."

Molly menatap sejenak dan cemberut tegas. Akhirnya dia mengulurkan tangan dan mendorong rambutnya ke sisi sebelah kiri. Telingganya muncul, "Itu yang aku pikir, Fred," sela Molly, dia kembali ke masakannya. Dengan serigai, Fred kembali membantu George menangani jubah dimana Ginny sebagai model.

"Ouch!" Ginny menjerit.

Molly berbalik dan melihat putrinya memukul George di belakang kepalanya. Saat dia menengok kembali, dia melihat Draco dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia belum menyambutnya. "Astaga, maafkan aku. Bagaimana kasarnya aku tidak menyambutmu. Aku senang kau bisa bergabung dengan kami malam ini, Draco. Tak masalah jika aku memanggilmu Draco atau kau lebih suka Mr Malfoy?"

Fred, George dan Ginny berhenti menatap Draco tertarik.

"Draco, please," kata Draco cepat.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau bisa memanggilku Molly."

"Aduh," teriak Ginny lagi, tampangnya seakan akan membunuh antara si kembar, mencoba menentukan siapa yang telah menusuk pin padanya kali ini.

"What'cha doin' uncle Fwed?" tanya Aurelian saat dia melangkah mendekat.

"Aurelian! Buddy!" sapa Fred, mengulurkan tangan hangat untuk si bocah. Aurelian tersenyum cerah. Itu cukup jelas bahwa dia cukup dekat dengan Fred.

"Hey, teman, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya George, melangkah mengelilingi Ginny untuk melihat si bocah.

Aurelian melangkah ke belakang sedikit, cemberut, hati-hati dan takut menyeka senyumnya pergi. Gorge tidak menghapus senyumnya, tapi dia tampak cukup sedih. Dari semua orang baru yang Aurelian temui sejak kedatangannya ke tahun 2000, dia paling waspada pada George. Itu situasi yang cukup aneh karena hampir mustahil untuk mencintai salah satu dari si kembar dan tidak menyukai yang lain. Faktanya, banyak kenalan mereka tidak bisa membedakan mereka. George dan Fred bagaikan burung dan bulu.

Aneh memang, itu membuat Aurelian ragu pada George. Di waktunya, George sudah meninggal sebelum dia lahir. Fred adalah orang yang dia kenal sepanjang hidupnya dan dia tumbuh cukup dekat. Itu cukup mengerikan untuk menemukan pria yang identik dengan 'paman Fred' nya, hampir identik. Meskipun Fred dan George memanjangkan rambut mereka untuk menutupi telinga sehingga menyembunyikan perbedaan mereka yang jelas (Telinga George yang hilang), masih ada perbedaan halus di antara mereka. Dengan usiannya dan hanya mengetahui salah satu dari si kembar, orang akan bersumsi bahwa Aurelian kesulitan untuk membedakan mereka. Aurelian, bagaimanapun tidak mungkin tertipu dengan apa yang dipikirkan seorang penipu.

George, meskipun dia melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengerti, satu-satunya orang yang putus asa di keluarganya dan dia menjauhkan diri dari Aurelian.

"Jadi, aku mendengar kau sangat baik di atas sapumu," kata Fred santai.

"Yeah-hu. My fast!" kata Aurelian bangga.

"Maybe, George dan aku akan memberimu balapan setelah makan malam," saran Fred. Berharap atas nama saudaranya. Itu menyakitkannya juga, bahwa saudaranya merasa ditolak.

Aurelian menatap George dari sudut matanya. Dia tampak mempertimbangkannya. "Aku lebih cepat dari Charlie."

"Kau mencoba membuatku terlihat buruk di depan saudaraku, ya kan?" tanya Charlie saat dia melangkah memasuki dapur dari pintu belakang. "Sudah selesai mengatur meja di halaman," katanya pada ibunya.

"Bagus, bagus. Taplak dan-?"

"Taplak, kursi dan peralatan makan semua sudah diatur," Charlie menyelesaikan. "Dan juga, Bill dan Fleur baru saja tiba."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pikir makan malam sudah siap," Molly memberitahu, menyeka tangannya di lap.

"Yep, aku pikir kami juga sudah selesai," George memberitahu, melangkah ke belakang melihat keseluruhan Ginny.

"Beruntung untukmu," kata Ginny menghina. "Satu lagi tusukan dan aku akan mengutukmu."

"Itulah kenapa kami mengambil tongkatmu ketika kau tidak melihat," kata Fred. Tangan Ginny melompat ke sakunya dan setelah menyadari kosong, dia berbalik dengan mata menyala pada Fred. Dengan serigai ringan, Fred menyodorkan tongkatnya. Ginny mengangkat dagunya dengan bangga dan mengambil barang yang dicuri. Fred berpindah ke belakangnya dan melepaskan jubah dari pundaknya sementara George menawarkan tangannya untuk menolong.

"Kau membuat jubah untukku, juga?" tanya Aurelian berharap.

"Ya," jawab George. "Kami akan mengukurmu setelah makan malam."

"Tapi sekarang, pertama, ayo keluar halaman?" Fred menyarankan.

Aurelian mengangguk penuh semangat dan bergegas untuk mengambil tangan Fred. Hermione tersenyum hangat pada Draco dan menjalin jari-jari Draco dengan jari-jarinya, dan membimbingnya keluar dari pintu belakang.

"Mum bilang makan malam sudah siap," George memberitahu. "Semua duduk."

Ada gerakan dari semua sisi taman seperti para jahe berkumpul di atas dua meja yang digabungkan dekat dengan pintu belakang. Draco menatap Hermione yang menunggunya siap dengan sabar. Draco mengangguk dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju sepasang kursi yang tersisa untuk mereka. Draco memperhatikan sekeliling meja dan menyadari semuanya dari pertemuan di Grimmauld Place. Draco duduk di sebelah Hermione dan menatap George gugup, yang duduk di sisinya yang satu lagi. Di ujung matanya. Pria itu memasang seringai untuknya.

"Senang kau bisa datang, Malfoy," kata Harry duduk di antara Ginny dan Ron di sisi yang berlawanan.

Draco mengangguk, ragu bagaimana harus merespon.

"Semua orang sudah duduk?" tanya Molly, mengintip dari pintu belakang. "Bagus."

Wanita itu menghilang lagi ke dalam dan parade makanan berterbangan menuju meja dan mengatur ke tengah meja. Makan malam tampak mengundang untuk mereka yang menunggu Mrs Weasley bergabung. Wanita itu berjalan santai di kursinya dan duduk, cukup menyadari banyak mata terfokus padanya.

"Well, ayo mulai," kata Molly.

Izin diberikan, burung merpati keluarga untuk hidangan. Draco dikejutkan oleh gerakan tapi tersenyum, perasaan hangat mengalir padanya. Itu seperti di Hogwarts cara yang sama semua orang antusias dengan makanan favourite mereka. Sudah lama sejak dia makan begitu santai.

"Jadi, Harry, bagaimana dengan Dennis?" tanya Mr Weasley saat dia menyendok kentang panggang di piringnya dan memberikannya kepada Bill.

"Kau mau mengambil ini?" tanya George, menatap Draco aneh. George mencoba untuk memberikan makanan untuk Draco tapi Draco ragu untuk menerimanya. Hermione sudah secara khusus mengatakan untuk tidak menerima apapun dari si kembar. Mengapa dia harus berakhir duduk di sebelah salah satu dari mereka? Kalau saja dia tidak melihat sekeliling, mungkin dia akan akan merasa lebih baik jika bisa melihat penataan piring. "Aku tidak menggigit," George dan Fred merasa agak lucu ketika dia menyadari Draco takut pada mereka.

Merasa terhina dan cukup konyol, Draco mengambil piring makanan, menatap tajam pada pria di sampingnya. Itu bukan awal yang baik.

"Baik," kata Harry, menjawab pertanyaan Mr Weasley. "Semuanya membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang aku harapkan, tapi sesuai dari yang aku harapkan. Kebanyakan tetang berkas. Bagian lain adalah mencoba menjelaskan tanpa benar-benar menjelaskan agak sulit untuk menggambarkan pelanggaran ketika aku tidak bisa membahas kasus rahasia. Pengadilan tidak digunakan untuk menjaga rahasia dan aku menyakinkanmu bahwa mereka tidak menyukainya."

"Pengadilan tidak pernah ramah," kata Percy. "Bahkan dihari yang baik."

Harry mengangguk. "Pada akhirnya, dia dihukum karena ikut campur dalam penyelidikan Penegak Hukum dan serangan ringan."

"Ringan," Draco bergumam mengejek.

"Ringan karena Draco tidak melaporkan secara pribadi," Harry melanjutkan. "Yang mana keluarga Dennis sangat berterima kasih."

Draco mengangguk. Dia tidak benar-benar berharap untuk memikirkannya. Seluruh keluarga Weasley menatap Draco penasaran mereka mendengar tentang penyerangan, tapi hanya Ron dan Ginny yang tau seberapa berat serangan itu.

"Dia dijatuhi hukuman 30 hari tahanan rumah, mulai hari ini dan setelah itu, 90 jam pelayanan masyarakat. Butuh banyak usaha, tapi McGonagall dan aku bisa membuat mereka menyetujui Dennis untuk mengambil NEWTs nya bulan depan," Harry menyelesaikan.

"Itu bagus," kata Molly sedih. "Akan lebih mengerikan jika kesalahannya menghancurkan masa depannya." Seluruh keluarga mengangguk.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu, Malfoy? Apa yang kau temukan hari ini?" tanya Harry. Dia sudah cemas sepanjang hari, bertanya-tanya apa yang Draco dapatkan.

"Tidak, berhenti!" Molly muram. "Ini dimaksudkan menjadi makan malam yang manis. Urusan seperti itu, tidak untuk di meja makan."

"Aku minta maaf, Molly," Harry meminta maaf.

Mereka hening, Hermione melihat sekeliling, dan agak gelisah. Dia tidak pernah melihat meja yang hening di keluarga Weasley. Biasanya, itu gila. Dia menyadari banyak lirikan secara sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah Draco, mereka waspada pada tamu baru mereka.

"Jadi, Malfoy," kata Fred angkuh, nada ramah berpura-pura. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pertandingan yang akan datang antara Holyhead Harpies dan Puddlemere United?" George menyerigai dan Ginny menatap tertarik.

"Excuse me?" tanya Draco, meragukan niat Fred.

"Bibi Ginny Harpies!" kata Aurelian semangat.

"Ya," Charlie tersenyum pada teman kecilnya.

Fred mengabaikan gangguan kecil itu. "Well, seperti yang kita semua pernah mendengar berkali-kali, bahwa kau adalah pengemar Tornadoes. Tim-mu dan Magpies sudah berhasil mencapai final four di kejuaraan. Pertandingan antara Puddlemere dan Harpies akan menempatkan setidaknya salah satu dari mereka di final four. Sebagai pendukung Tornadoes, siapa yang kau inginkan untuk masuk ke final four?"

Molly mengerti posisi yang diberikan Fred, dia agak berharap dia melarang pembicaraan tentang Quidditch juga. Itu situasi yang tidak akan memenangkan Draco. Jika dia bilang, berharap Puddlemere menang, itu artinya berharap tim Ginny kalah, jika dia berharap tim Ginny menang, itu akan berarti bahwa dia menganggap tim Ginny lemah.

"Bicara mengenai mendukung Tornadoes, untuk mendapat kesempatan terbaik mengambil piala, aku berpikir, aku lebih suka agar Puddlemere menang," jawab Draco. Hermione menyadari Draco memengang dirinya kaku. Tapi dagunya sedikit ke depan dalam kebanggaan dan tekad.

"Kau berpikir bahwa Harpies adalah tim yang lebih kuat kalau begitu?" tanya George.

Draco bisa merasakan pertanyaan berikutnya. Dia tidak diharapkan untuk menjawab tidak, dan juga menjawab ya. Fred bersikeras bahwa dia harus percaya bahwa tim terbaik yang memenuhi syarat untuk mendapatkan piala. Draco tidak akan memakan umpan. Dia memposisikan mereka untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang hanya akan memungkinkannya memberikan penjelasan.

"Jujur, aku merasa mereka lebih berimbang," Jawab Draco.

"Jika berimbang, maka mengapa kau lebih suka Puddlemere menang?" tanya Ginny, matanya menyipit mengawasi ingin tau.

"Walaupun menurutku mereka berimbang, kedua tim punya spesialisasi mereka sendiri. Jika mereka mengharapkan piala, aku pikir Tornadoes lebih memiliki kesempatan melawan Puddlemere. Puddlemere terkenal karena keahlian mereka dan agak kurang pada Beaters, tapi semua tim dalam liga, Tornadoes yang paling baik dalam manuver, Puddlemere tidak akan mampu mengalihakan perhatian Tornadoes dengan Bludger seperti yang mereka lakukan pada tim lain dan akan memperlihatkan seberapa buruk chaser mereka. The Harpies, dilain pihak.. biasanya, dengan seeker mereka, mereka berada dalam posisi yang cukup disesalkan." Alis Ginny bersembunyi di balik poninya dan bibirnya mengerut, hanya menunggu Draco menyelesaikan, diam-diam menantang Draco untuk menghina timnya.

"Chaser mereka, bagaimanapun, cukup menutup lubang. Itu kenapa Harpies memiliki waktu pertandingan terlama. Chasernya langsung panas di awal. Beater nya lebih untuk mengecoh seeker tim lain sampai mereka mendapatkan skor cukup tinggi dibandingkan lawannya, sehingga mereka tidak bisa menang jika mereka menangkap snitch. Seeker Tornadoes sangat bagus, tapi aku tidak ingin pertandingan yang penting hanya untuk sesuatu yang kebetulan dan tampak seperti tim yang dikasihani."

"Skill, Malfoy," kata Fred. "Jawaban Slytherin jika aku pernah mendengarnya. Kau mempunyai penglihatan yang tajam dan rasa yang pintar dalam permainan atau kau cukup licik untuk membuat pendapat yang akan menenangkan dan bahkan pujian adikku."

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai pujian," balas Draco. "Pendapatku jujur. Aku selalu diajarkan bahwa jika satu hal yang seorang pria seharusnya tidak pernah bohong adalah, Quidditch."

"Aku menyukainya," George mengakui dengan serigai.

"Ya, well, aku pastinya berharap bahwa aku mengajarkan para laki-laki untuk lebih jujur dari pada itu," kata Molly ketus.

"Tidak, tolong jangan salah paham, Mrs Weasley. Saya tidak berkata bahwa ketidak jujuran dapat diterima," kata Draco, menjadi agak cemas dengan cara penyataanya di terima. "Aku berusaha menjadi orang jujur."

"Kami mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Mafoy," kata Harry mendukung. "Quidditch bukanlah satu-satunya hal dimana seseorang seharusnya jujur, tapi bahkan pilihan untuk kehidupan yang tidak jujur seharusnya mereka menjadi jujur ketika datang pada pemainan. Maksudku, jika kau tidak bisa percaya pada seseorang dalam olahraga, lalu apa yang kau bisa percaya dari dia?"

"Tepat!" George setuju, menangkap penjelasan Harry untuk menjaganya dari ketidaksenangan ibunya. Draco cukup lega dengan penyelematan Harry. Potter yang suci menyelamatkannya lagi.

"Ya, Quidditch menjadi olahraga yang suci," kata Hermione sinis bercanda.

"Tepat," kata Draco tersenyum miring. Setidaknya Hermione tidak salah paham padanya.

"Jadi," kata Ginny, mengabaikan ekspresi skeptis ibunya. "Bagaimana dengan bank, hari ini, Hermione?"

Setelah perubahan topik Ginny, pembicaraan melonggar. Si kembar tampaknya mendapat apapun yang mereka maksudkan untuk keluar dari pertanyaan aneh dan makan malam menjadi seperti biasanya di The Burrow dengan diskusi terpisah ke segala arah. Draco cukup puas hanya mendengarkan. Dia belajar banyak hal baru tentang keluarga besar. Mereka membicarakan semuanya dari tugas baru Mr Weasley, pekerjaan Charlie dengan naga hijau wales dan ide terbaru produk untuk karya seni Aurelian, masakan Ginny, dan pola celana dalam bibi Muriel. Cukup lama sejak Draco merasakan makan malam yang antusias seperti ini.

Ketika makan malam selesai, kelompok-kelompok memutuskan melanjutkan diskusi mereka di taman. Walaupun si kembar ingin menantang pose terbang Charlie dan Percy mengejek. Mereka tau mereka harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan mengantar Aurelian masuk ke dapur. Hermione dan Ginny mengikuti, menolong melayangkan piring kotor ke wastafel. Tidak yakin kemana mereka harus pergi, Draco mengikuti Hermione dan Ginny.

"Jadi, teman kecil, kau siap untuk mengukur jubah baru yang luar biasa?" tanya George. Aurelian tampak sedikit ragu, tapi mengangguk.

"Bagus, karena kami akan mendapatkan ukuranmu yang tepat," Fred tersenyum, memegang jubah kecil. "Naik kalau begitu."

Aurelian naik ke atas kursi dan si kembar mulai bekerja, mengobrol dengan gembira dengan pelanggan kecil mereka.

"Jadi Hermione," kata Mr Weasley, melangkah setengah jalan melalui pintu belakang. "Apa yang kau bisa memperlihatkan padaku, bagaimana membenarkan papan elektrik?"

"Uh, ya. Aku akan mencoba melihatnya," kata Hermione gelisah sambil melirik orang di sekitarnya. "Tapi seperti yang aku katakan, aku bukan tukang listrik."

"Oh, aku mengerti, aku punya petunjuk manualnya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti beberapa terminologi. Berpengetahuan sepertimu dalam barang-barang muggle, aku berharap kau bisa," kata Mr Weasley berharap.

"Well, um," Hermione memandang masing-masing penghuni dengan mata memohon, akankah ada alasan untuk menyelamatkannya? "Ya, pasti, aku akan kembali, aku rasa," kata Hermione pada Draco. Dia mengikuti Mr Weasley kembali ke halaman dan melihat dari bahunya sebelum pintu tertutup. Draco menatapnya agak tak nyaman ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk makan malamnya, Mrs Weasley," kata Draco, memecahkan keheningan. "Tadi sangat lezat."

"Kenapa? terima kasih kembali," balas Mrs Weasley, mengatur makanan mulai membersihkan sendiri dalam bak cuci. Draco lega melihat bahwa dia tidak tampak tidak mengabaikan tentang komentar 'ketidakjujuran' di awal makan malam. Draco bagaimanapun, sangat tak nyaman dengan semua lirikan waspada yang dia terima dari George, Ginny dan Fred. Mereka semua diam, Fred dan George hanya memberikan instruksi pada Aurelian. Ginny, mungkin, yang paling mengerikan saat dia berdiri bersender pada dinding di pintu masuk yang terpisah dari dapur ke ruang keluarga. Tangannya bersilang dan sementara yang lain mencuri pandang padanya, Ginny menatapnya langsung.

"Jadi.." kata Draco, masih berbicara dengan Molly, meskipun dia menatap waspada kepada Ginny. "Aurey bilang kau cukup suka berkebun."

"Ya, dia bocah kecil yang manis," Molly tersenyum. Dia berhenti dari mengeringkan piring di tangan dan melirik pada Aurelian. "Dia sangat suka membantu di luar sana. Meskipun aku percaya dia melakukannya karena kesempatan untuk bermain lumpur atau melempar batu pada jembalang. Dia luar biasa membantu. Itukah hobimu?" tanya Molly penasaran.

"Sayangnya bukan, tapi ibuku. Jadi aku, aku sedikit tau banyak tentang itu," kata Draco pelan. Dia mencoba menghindari tatapan yang dia terima, tapi itu agak sulit. Matanya tetap terpaku pada Ginny. Ginny belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya dan Draco tidak begitu suka di bawah tatapan pengawasan. "Tanaman di sudut rumah, contohnya. Kalau aku tidak salah, itu cukup langka. A burrowing bottlebrush bush?"

"Ya," kata Molly, matanya bercahaya. "Itu semacam pusaka. Itu tidak terlalu langka, kau tau. Itu diambil dari semak kakekku. Waktu dia meninggal dunia, keluarga berhenti memeliharanya dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya terlantar. Dia agak bangga akan itu, dia menanamnya kembali setelah neneknya meninggal."

"Itu sangat peng-" sebuah gerakan di tepi penglihatannya menarik perhatiannya. Ginny akhirnya membuka lengannya dan kemudian maju menuju ke arahnya. Dengan kekuatan mengintimidasi dalam langkahnya. Draco merasa waspada dan marah pada perilaku Ginny, penasaran apa yang membuat Ginny akhirnya memutuskan menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Malfoy." Itu adalah deklarasi dan tuntutan lebih dibandingkan permintaan.

"Ginny?" Mrs Weasley tampak tegas dan memperingatkan putrinya, tapi Ginny tidak mengindahkan ibunya. Matanya masih terkunci pada Draco. Ekspresinya sulit dibaca, tapi serius dan menantang.

"Baik," kata Draco. Ginny berbalik tanpa kata lagi dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah yang sama kuatnya, mengharapkan Draco untuk mengikuti. Mata Draco menyipit. The Weasley dikenal memiliki tempramen yang berapi-api seperti warna rambut mereka, tapi Ginny cukup lancang, tidak ada perilaku yang omong kosong bahkan diatas itu. Paling tidak Draco tidak takut, tapi dia mempertimbangkan apakah dia mampu menahan emosinya sendiri jika Ginny terus dalam kondisi itu.

Fred dan George menyerigai dan mencibir sebagai Draco pergi bersama Ginny. Mereka dan semua saudara laki-lakinya sudah ingin menarik Draco ke samping dan berbicara dengan kasar dan mengancam Draco, tapi Harry membuat mereka berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya. Harry bersikeras bahwa Hermione adalah seorang gadis yang cerdas dan lebih untuk mampu menangani dirinya sendiri. Harry menyakinkan mereka bahwa dia juga ingin mengancam Malfoy, tapi itu tidak akan adil untuk Hermione. Mereka harus mempercayainya dan membiarkannya mengambil pilihannya. Itu adalah tugas mereka untuk mendukung sekarang, dan mengalahkan Draco seujung inci saja hidupnya akan menyakiti hati Hermione. Mereka enggan mengakui. Ginny bagaimanapun, tidak pernah mendapatkan peringatan. Harry tau lebih baik dari pada mencoba berdiri di jalannya.

Ginny mengantar Draco masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Draco merenggut menatap punggung Ginny. Dia belum berbalik untuk menghadapinya. Ginny melakukannya, dengan cara dia mendekati Draco, praktisnya menuntut untuk bicara dengannya dan Ginny belum menatap pada Draco. Draco setengah berharap Ginny akan berbalik dan mengutuknya saat pertama kali melihat. Akhirnya Ginny berbalik dan melihatnya dengan tatapan menganalisis sekali lagi, lengannya bersilang lagi dan bibirnya mengerucut seakan ingin menyemburkan apapun yang sudah gatal untuk diucapkan.

"Hermione sangat berarti untuk kami, kau tau," kata Ginny. Suaranya tidak kasar seperti yang Draco ekspektasikan. Ginny menatapnya sederhana, menjelaskan dengan caranya. Draco melanjutkan menunggu dengan sabar, merasa agak penasaran. "Aku hanya ingin tau," kata Ginny lembut. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

Draco menarik diri terkejut betapa sangat blak-blakannya Ginny. Dia mengharapkan pidato pelajaran, kuliah- bukan seperti itu. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dan salah tempat. Siapa dia sehingga dia berhak menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu? Bagaimana perasaannya dipertimbangkan oleh Ginny? Draco menyadari bahwa Ginny mengetahui jawabannya sebelum dia bertanya. Ginny sangat peduli pada Hermione dan dia hanya ingin tau. Masih, itu masih tak mudah untuknya mengekspresikan perasaannya, terutama untuk sesuatu yang dia tidak ketahui. Itu pertanyaan sederhana. Dia tau jawabannya dengan baik karena dia sudah memikirkannya banyak kali.

"Ya," jawab Draco pelan.

"Kau mendapatkannya, berpikir. Bagus," kata Ginny. "Tapi aku ragu kau menjawab itu dengan pemikiran aku mengharapkan itu."

Mata Draco menyipit seperti dia meragukan pertimbangan Ginny.

"Apa kau bahkan mencintai wanita lain?" Ginny mendesak.

Draco merasa lebih senang. Ini bukan bicara, ini interogasi. Ginny sedang mengetesnya dan Draco tidak menyukainya. Draco tidak berhutang apapun pada Ginny. Draco penasaran, lalu kenapa dia masih memilih untuk menjawabnya. "Tidak."

"Apa kau bahkan memikirkan kau pernah mencintai sebelumnya?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak," Draco menjadi lebih dan lebih kesal, cemberut gelisah semakin dalam, dalam setiap pertanyaan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tau ini cinta bahwa kau pikir sekarang yang kau punya itu, nyata?"

"Kau ingin aku membuktikannya?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

"Tidak. well, ya. Pada akhirnya. Tapi bukan itu yang aku tanyakan," kata Ginny. "Aku tanya bagaimana kau tau kau mencintainya."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa itu cinta?" tuntut Draco, merasa agak terhina.

"Itu kenapa aku bertanya, dan kau tidak perlu merasa terhina. Aku tidak bilang kau dingin dan tak berperasaan. Mengejutkan berapa banyak orang berpikir mereka mengetahui cinta," kata Ginny sederhana.

"Lalu apa yang kau tanyakan? Aku tidak tau apa yang ingin kau dengar. Aku mencintainya tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku tunjukan padamu." Draco agak frustasi dengan kalimat Ginny. Siapa dia berpikir dia mampu mengatakan hal itu pada semua orang, terutama Dia? Ginny tampak sangat jujur dan tulus ketika dia bilang bahwa dia tidak mencoba menghinanya, tapi kekuatan dan otoritas dalam pembawaan Ginny membuat Draco merasa di serang.

"Cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat bisa dilihat," Ginny tidak setuju. "Cinta adalah kata kerja, Malfoy, dan bukan sesuatu yang hanya terjadi begitu saja. Cinta adalah tindakan, tidak merasa. Cinta bukan cahaya, perasaan kabur ketika kau bersamanya. Kau tidak bisa mencintainya karena kau sederhana menikmati kebersamaan bersamanya, karena dia membuatmu bahagia. Dia tidak selalu membuatmu bahagia," dengan mata Draco yang menyipit, Ginny melanjutkan menjelaskan. "Aku tidak bilang Hermione adalah orang yang buruk atau bahwa dia akan menyerah padamu. Fakta sederhana bahwa orang tidak selalu bisa sejalan. Dia akan membuatmu marah dan kau akan membuatnya marah. Itu hal yang tak terelakkan. Pertanyaanku adalah apa itu akan berarti untukmu.

"Cinta bukan sesuatu yang kau rasa, itu yang kau lakukan. Itu dedikasi. Bukan dedikasi.. tapi mendedikasi. Itu mendedikasikan dan tidak mendedikasikan dirimu pada seseorang setiap hari. Itu bukan bagaimana mereka membuatmu merasa, itu tentang sangat perduli pada seseorang sebanyak apa yang ingin kau lakukan, apa yang kau bisa untuk membuat mereka bahagia. Cinta adalah tanpa pamrih. Sekarang lupakan bahwa dia membuatmu merasa. Hanya pikirkan apa yang kau rasakan untuknya; seberapa besar darimu bersedia kau berikan untuknya. Aku tanya lagi. Apa kau mencintainya?"

Draco merasa sakit seperti dia serius mempertimbangkan kata-kata Ginny. Hermione berarti sangat untuknya dibanding yang dia sadari. Itu benar bahwa dia akan memberikan apapun untuknya. Dia sangat berdedikasi pada Hermione dan itu menakutinya untuk menyadari seberapa banyak. Dia merasa sangat rentan. Jika Hermione bahkan berubah pikiran tentangnya, Hermione bisa menghancurkannya. Itu menakutkan. Bagaimana jika, tak masalah seberapa besar dia mendedikasikan dirinya untuk Hermione, Draco tidak pernah merasa cukup?

"Malfoy?" pinta Ginny.

"Ya," jawab Draco berat.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan dirimu tentang apa yang Hermione rasakan. Dia mengatakan padamu dia mencintaimu. Hermione tau apa itu cinta. Dia adalah sahabat yang berdedikasi yang memberinya kebebasan. Dia halus dengan cara itu. Untuk membuka diri seperti itu, meninggalkan hati tanpa penjagaan dan rentan untuk sakit. Kau harus hati-hati padanya. Jika kau benar mencintainya, maka kau seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Tapi jika kau menyakitinya, dia akan patah dan terluka. Jika kau melukainya, aku berjanji padamu bahwa semua orang yang peduli padanya akan membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka. Jika kau menyakitinya, kami akan membuatmu dua kali lebih sakit."

Itulah bagian yang Draco tunggu. Itulah yang dia harapkan waktu Ginny berkata ingin bicara dengannya. Bagaimanapun, Draco menerima dengan cara yang berbeda sekarang dari yang dia pikirkan. Dia tidak terhina, dia prihatin. Sikap Ginny yang stabil tidak pernah berubah. Tidak ada mengeram atau berteriak, Dia berbicara sungguh-sungguh. Draco tidak takut dengan ancaman Ginny, tapi dengan definisi yang luar biasa, Ginny menggunakan kata yang sangat simpel hanya beberapa menit. Draco tau bahwa dia mencintai Hermione dan bahwa Hermione sangat berarti untuknya dibandingkan yang lain yang pernah di impikan sebelumnya, tapi tiba-tiba Draco melihatnya menjadi berat. Itu indah dan kuat lebih dari yang dia sadari, tapi itu membuat semuanya lebih menakutkan.

Draco mengangguk perlahan pada Ginny, melihat bahwa dia menunggu respon.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku menyukaimu, Draco," Ginny mengakui. "Aku pikir kau akan sangat luar biasa untuk Hermione, hanya berhati-hatilah. Cintai dia dengan benar."

Draco mengangguk lagi.

"Bagus," kata Ginny, sekarang terdengar agak ringan dan tanpa beban. "Sekarang kembali ke bawah sebelum Mum atau Hermione mengirim pesta pencarian untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Draco memberikan senyum miring dan mengikuti Ginny. Molly, Fred dan George menatap ke atas pada Draco dan Ginny yang memasuki ruangan. Bibir Molly tipis dan ada lipatan di antara alisnya. Dia penasaran dan khawatir tentang apa yang Ginny mungkin tadi katakan pada Draco. Si kembar tampak sangat penasaran mencoba mengukur dari ekspresi Draco dan Ginny, tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang memberikan apapun.

"Jadi, Aurelian, sudah selesai?" tanya Draco.

"Dey finish my clothes tomorrow, dey say," kata Aurelian.

"Giliranmu sekarang, Malfoy," kata George.

Draco mengangguk dan patuh melangkah ke kursi. Dia yakin dia bisa menerima apapun yang mereka lemparkan padanya.

...

"Jadi," kata Hermione saat dia berjalan di tepi dengan Draco, Aurelian di dalam lengannya. "Apa ini seburuk yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak," Draco mengakui. "Meskipun aku pikir si kembar menjebakku dengan pin-pin itu, lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya."

"Kau bukan satu-satunya. Aku pikir, dengan pengecualian untuk Molly, Arthur dan Aurelian. Kita semua mendapatkan lebih dari yang seharusnya," kata Hermione dengan senyum miring.

"Sadis, mereka, ya kan?" Draco mendengus tertawa.

"Sedikit keras aku pikir. Mereka hanya berbeda dari yang lain. Aku merasa bahwa semakin banyak orang menjerit dan menggerutu, semakin sering mereka melakukannya."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan memberikan mereka kepuasan," sindir Draco.

"Aku melihatnya," Hermione tersenyum sayang.

"Kau sepertinya pilek. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Draco perhatian.

"Tidak. aku pikir hanya alergi," jawab Hermione. "Jadi, aku kira ini dimana kita berpisah malam ini."

"Ya," kata Draco sedih saat dia berhenti dan menatap Hermione. Draco menatap hangat pada Hermione dan si bocah yang meringkuk di dalam pelukan Hermione. Draco meraih dan dengan lembut membelai pipi Hermione. "Tapi, aku akan bertemu denganmu besok."

"Selamat malam, Draco."

Draco membungkuk dan menempatkan ciuman lembut pada bibir Hermione. "Selamat malam. Dan selamat malam untukmu juga, Aurelian," Draco membungkuk lagi dan hati-hati mencium putranya di kening.

"Malam Daddy," kata Aurelian mengantuk.

Draco menyentuh pipi Hermione sekali lagi, kecewa bahwa dia harus meninggalkannya. "Tomorrow," kata Draco. Sakit, dia memaksa dirinya mundur dan ber-apparate ke rumah. Dia selalu merasa kosong tanpanya.

Hermione menghela nafas dan ber-apparate pulang juga.

 **_TBC_**

 **actually 'Tomorrow' is my favotite word. What about you?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlue** **Eyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **32\. Good Sense Takes Leave**

 _Dung. Dung. Dung. Dung. Dung. Dung._

"Aurelian, sayang…"

 _Dung. Dung. Dung._

"Bisakah kau bermain dengan sesuatu yang sedikit lebih tenang?" tanya Hermione lembut, tenggelam lebih dalam ke sofa.

 _Dung. Dung. Dung._

Suara berisik berhenti dan Hermione menghela nafas lega. Dia merasa buruk meminta Aurelian berhenti bermain karena Aurelian menjadi anak yang baik pagi ini, tapi sakit kepalanya mengamuk tidak bisa menerima. Draco benar. Itu bukan alergi, dia sakit.

Hermione pergi tidur semalam dengan hidung tersumbat dan gatal di tenggorokan dan dia bangun pukul lima pagi dan itu terasa benar-benar menyedihkan. Dia sakit di tenggorokan, telinga dan sinusnya berdenyut-denyut. Tubuhnya sakit semua dengan setiap detak jantung. Sangat jarang dia jatuh sakit, tapi ketika dia sakit, sakit itu datang dengan kekuatan penuh. Normalnya dia hanya perlu istirahat untuk tiduran, tapi dengan merawat anak bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Dia mencoba menerjemahkan naskah untuk mantra Fidelius, tapi dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sebaliknya dia malah ambruk di sofa dan menonton Aurelian bermain dengan mainannya.

Hermione menutup matanya dan mencoba menemukan motivasi untuk bangun. Dia cukup berhasil sebelumnya untuk membuatkan Aurelian sarapan, tapi keduanya masih dalam piyama. Hermione hanya perlu memanggil energi untuk membuat mereka berdua berganti pakaian dan pergi ke toko untuk membeli ramuan lada. Jika dia bisa melakukannya, dia akan mampu melewatkan hari ini.

 _Dung. Dung. Dung._

"Please, Aurelian. Troll mu membuat terlalu banyak keributan. Please, tidak bisakah kau bermain dengan sesuatu yang lebih tenang?" Hermione mengaku dalam rengekan.

"My did, Mummy," jawab Aurelian.

Hermione mengangkat kepala. Aurelian berlutut di tengah ruang tamu bermain dengan mobil-mobilan yang dibawa ibunya. Dalam kardus mainan, dia melihat kepala troll muncul.

"Da door, Mummy. Seseorang datang," kata Aurelian.

 _Dung. Dung. Dung._

Hermione duduk lebih tinggi dan menatap ke belakang sofa di depan pintu.

"Sebentar," jawab Hermione. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan memaksa dirinya keluar dari bantal yang nyaman dan hangat dan berjalan susah payah ke pintu. Jika itu adalah beberapa pengacara, dia takut dia mungkin akan mengutuk mereka.

Hermione membuka pintu dan senyum tipis, berharap muncul di sudut mulutnya.

"Aku tau Potter bilang kita bisa bertemu ketika dia selesai dengan belanjaannya, tapi aku mendapat pesan dan aku.." Draco berhenti. "Merlin, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak buruk."

"Gee, terima kasih," Hermione terkekeh.

"Aku benar, kau sakit. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco, membuat dirinya masuk ke dalam.

"Hi, Daddy! Mummy sakit," Aurelian memberitahu dengan cemberut kecil.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Apa kau sudah mengambil sesuatu?" tanya Draco. Secara alami dia meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Hermione. "Merlin, kau demam."

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku belum minum obat apapun. Aku tidak menemukannya di rumah. Aurelian dan aku baru saja akan berganti pakaian dan mendapatkannya," kata Hermione. Dia melirik ke jam dan kemudian berkata. "Merlin! Sudah jam sebelas?"

"Kau seharusnya menghubungiku. Aku akan-"

 _Dung. Dung. Dung._

Draco berbalik dan menatap pintu penasaran. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia membukanya.

"Oh, bagus, kau disini," kata Harry, berjalan melewati Draco. Draco menutup pintu, bingung dengan sapaan aneh. "Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari- Hermione, kau sakit? Kau terlihat mengerikan."

"Dimana kalian belajar sopan santun?" Hermione mendengus. "Ya, aku sakit. Tapi lupakan, pesan apa yang kalian terima?"

"Kau mendapat juga?" tanya Harry, menatap Draco penasaran.

"Aku ragu, sama denganmu," jawab Draci, seperti tertarik.

"Well, ayo, duduk dan selesaikan," saran Hermione. Harry dan Draco mengambil jalan mereka ke ruang tamu dan duduk di kursi berlengan yang berlainan sisi. Draco agak terkejut ketika Aurelian naik ke pangkuannya dan duduk di salah satu lututnya. Dia menemukan kenyamanan yang aneh dan melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling si bocah untuk membuatnya pas.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat Hermione? Kau tampak menyedihkan," kata Harry perhatian.

"Aku akan mengambil sesuatu jika aku punya, tapi aku akan keluar. Aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu secepatnya. Sekarang berhenti membuatku tegang. Apa bunyi suratnya?"

Draco dan Harry bertukar pandang, bertanya siapa yang seharusnya bicara duluan. "Kau dulu," kata Harry.

"Aku mendapatkan surat dari Blaise. Dia mendapatkan promosi hari ini. Dia sekarang memegang salah satu posisi atas di perusahaan. Aku tau hal ini tidak akan berjalan sama, tapi kita tidak tau tepatnya bagaimana perbedaan peristiwa berpengaruh pada yang lainnya," kata Draco pelan. "Dia bilang dalam surat bahwa Mr Parkinson menyetujui bahwa dia tidak direncanakan untuk menduduki posisi itu dalam waktu dekat, tapi dia benar-benar memerlukan Blaise karena dia tidak akan sering di kantor. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi."

"Sesuatu terjadi," Harry setuju. "Suratku adalah dari Mr Parkinson. Dia ingin kita berdua bertemu dengannya hari ini. Dia meminta bertemu di rumahnya siang ini pukul satu."

"Kau pikir dia siap bicara?" tanya Draco berharap.

"Terdengar seperti itu," kata Harry.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak?" Hermione khawatir. "Bagaimana jika mereka menghubunginya lagi? Bagaimana jika mereka tau? Bagaimana jika ini adalah jebakan?"

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal itu," kata Harry mengakui,"Tapi aku punya perasaan bukan. Sebalikanya, kita harus mengambil kesempatan. Ini yang kita tunggu. Ini bisa memecahkan apa yang kita perlukan."

"Aku tau. Aku tau kita menunggu ini, tapi… aku punya perasaan buruk," kata Hermione.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," Draco menyakinkannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu," kata Hermione.

"Tidak," jawab Harry. "Dia meminta khusus aku dan Malfoy. Kita sudah melewati ini. Kita tidak ingin dia merasa kalah jumlah. Malfoy dan aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tidak perlu dikatakan, kau tidak dalam kondisi untuk pergi kemanapun sekarang," Draco mengingatkannya.

"Dia benar," Harry setuju. "Kau perlu membawa Aurelian ke the Burrow dan mendapatkan istirahat."

Hermione merasa agak terhina dengan cara Harry memberinya perintah dibandingkan saran. Hermione kesal tapi melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga suaranya tetap santai. "Aku tidak ingin membebani Molly seperti ini. Jika aku tidak pergi kemanapun, lalu itu akan konyol kalau aku tidak bisa menjaga Aurelian sendiri."

"Tapi kau sakit," kata Harry.

"Aku menyadari itu. Ibu sakit setiap waktu, Harry. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat anakku keluar," Hermione protes.

"Ya, ibu sering menjaga anaknya ketika mereka sakit, dimana kau seharusnya bersyukur mendapatkan dukungan yang besar. Biarkan Molly menjaganya sementara, jadi kau bisa berkonsentrasi pada dirimu sendiri. Dia akan senang menolong. Faktanya, kau tau bahwa dia akan terluka dan bahkan jengkel kalau dia tau kau sakit dan tetap merawat Aurelian karena ke banggaan dan keras kepala mu," Harry berpendapat.

Hermione menyilangkan lengannya, menunjukan lebih masam dan tidak penuh memutuskan.

"Dia putraku juga, dan aku pikir Molly seharusnya bisa menjaganya. Dia akan menjaganya dengan baik, selain itu, kau tak ingin dia jatuh sakit karena berada dekat denganmu, ya kan?" Draco menantang.

Hermione merasa di curangi. Dia tidak yakin kenapa dia protes, tapi merasa cenderung melawan keinginan mereka hanya karena tekanan yang mereka berikan. Dia ingin mengelak, tapi dia tidak. Mereka benar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawanya ke the burrow dan beristirahat. Aku yakin jika aku bisa mendapatkan ramuan lada, aku akan berada dalam kondisi baik saat kalian selesai bertemu dengan Mr Parkinson. Dan kau lebih baik memberikan setiap detailnya juga," desak Hermione.

"Bagus," kata Harry.

"Terima kasih," kata Draco tulus. "Dan kami akan menghubungimu secepatnya setelah kami selesai, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione setuju.

"Hey, buddy, kenapa kau tidak mengambil beberapa pakaian? Kau akan bertemu dengan bibi Molly lagi," kata Aurelian.

"Dat be fun!" kata Aurelian. Dia loncat keluar dari pangkuan Draco dan berlari ke kamar tidur mengambil beberapa pakaian.

"Okay, well, aku akan bersiap berangkat sekarang," Harry memberitahu. "Aku akan bertemu di titik apparate yang terakhir kali pukul sepuluh sampai satu, alright?"

"Aku akan disana," Draco setuju."

…

Hermione terbangun satu jam kemudian, bersiul dan menggaruk gatal di telingganya. Ramuan lada sungguh luar biasa untuk pilek/flu, tapi ada efek samping yang agak menganggu yaitu uap air yang mengalir dari telinga. Empat puluh lima menit sebelumnya, dia begitu lelah dan merasa mengantuk meskipun ada uap, tapi ketika dia terbangun merasa sedikit lebih baik dan lebih beristirahat, dia sepertinya tidak bisa tetap tiduran. Setelah beberapa menit mengelepar dan berpaling, Hermione menyerah. Tidak ada jalan untuknya kembali tidur. Dia senang bahwa sakitnya sudah berkurang dan tenggorokannya terasa lebih baik, tapi dia masih terlalu lelah dan-. Dia berhenti seakan menyadarinya. Dia masih kelelahan, tapi ramuan itu memberinya energi baru. Dia tidak merasa lelah seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Well, karena aku sudah bangun, aku mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang produktif," kata Hermione keras. Menggambil nafas dalam, dia memaksa dirinya keluar tempat tidur dan kembali ke ruang tamu yang sepi. Catatan tersebar di atas meja menarik matanya tiba-tiba. _Sesuatu yang produktif._ Hermione duduk di sofa dan menarik fotokopi naskah ke arahnya. Dia mengerutkan kening saat dia menyadari bahwa di tidak ingin mempelajarinya saat ini. itu penting dan dia tau dia memerlukannya, tapi dia sungguh tidak mood. Tidak ada disana yang bisa dia lakukan? Itu sepertinya akhir dari pekerjaannya, pasti, ada hal lain yang diperluakan untuk diselesaikan. Hermione tersenyum ketika datang padanya, disana ada tugas yang dia perlu lakukan, sesuatu yang dia tertarik dan itu agak penting, juga. Well, itu tidak sepenting mantra fidelius, tapi itu penting untuknya. Selain itu, dia bisa mengerjakan mantra fidelius setelah dia selesai berbelanja pakaian. Hermione menetapkan pilihan, dia menarik rambutnya ke belakang dan menuju ke Diagon Alley.

Satu jam kemudian, Hermione meninggalkan Madam Malkin dengan senyum lebar. Membutuhkan waktu untuk membuat pilihan, tapi tidak ada jalan kembali, pakaiannya sudah dibayar dan siap untuk besok. Dia menghabiskan lebih banyak dari normalnya dia gunakan, tapi tidak ada penyesalan. Gaun yang dia pilih sungguh cantik dan dia merasa pantas. Lagipula, tidak setiap hari dia diundang ke dalam jamuan makan normal dengan salah satu pria tertampan dan terkaya di inggris. Dia tertawa sendiri. Dia tidak penah memikirkan tentang Draco seperti ini sebelumnya. Draco dianggap sebagai hadiah di mata banyak penyihir wanita, sederhana untuk dua hal, tapi Hermione baru saja menyadarinya. Draco lebih dari pada itu. _Her Draco..._ senyumnya mengembang.

Hermione tertarik dari pikirannya oleh getaran di tasnya dan lagu yang mengikutinya. Hermione menepi di pinggir gang dan menjawab ponselnya.

"Hello?"

"Mione, ini Ron," balas Ron.

"Ya, aku tau," Hermione tertawa. "Ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu," katanya serius.

Senyum Hermione hilang. Dia dalam siaga, "Ya?"

"Semalam ada panggilan untuk departemenku, laporan ada beberapa aktifitas dari orang yang tinggal dekat sebuah rumah yang seharusnya kosong. Well, orang itu yang melapor," Ron mengklarifikasi. Hermione mengangguk bahkan dia tau Ron tidak melihatnya. "Aku pergi dengan satuan reguku pagi ini untuk mengeceknya. Aku melakukan penelitian sebelum aku berangkat. Rumah itu di daftarkan atas nama Estrild Gamp. Nama itu terdengar familiar, jadi aku melihat lagi. Estrild Sybil Gamp adalah nama kelahirannya, tapi dia kemudian menjadi Sybil Lestrange –ibu dari Rodolphus dan Rabastan Lestrange."

"Merlin, kenapa kita tidak tau tempat itu lebih cepat?" tanya Hermione.

"Karena kita tidak mencari properti yang didaftarkan di bawah nama ibunya sebelum menikah," jawab Ron, sudah tau kalau Hermione mengetahui jawabnya. "Itu seperti rumah mereka lahir. Mereka tidak tinggal disana cukup lama dimana cukup diketahui bahwa mereka di besarkan di Durham, sepertinya Rabastan tinggal disana beberapa tahun sebelum dia dewasa, tapi lain dari itu, rumah itu kosong."

"Dan ibu mereka sudah meninggal hampir dua puluh lima tahun dan masih menggunakan nama ibu mereka?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

"Well.. hal-hal kadang selip," mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Hermione, jantungnya berdegup.

"Tidak ada," kata Ron, tidak menutupi kekecewaannya. "Itu benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada satupun furnitur atau secarik kertas ditempat. Itu tidak untuk bilang disana tidak ada apapun. itulah kenapa aku menelponmu. Aku punya firasat bahwa ada sesuatu disana."

"Kau tidak bilang pada siapapun di regumu tentang kecurigaanmu, ya kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu tidak," jawab Ron. "Tidak ada dari mereka tau, apa yang perlu di lihat. Kau, dilain pihak, mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa untuk menemukan apa yang orang lain tidak ingin temukan."

"Terima kasih, Ron. Aku akan ke sana sekarang," kata Hermione. "Dimana itu?"

"Bukit di sisi utara dari Harvery's Bend. Tapi kalian hati-hati, ya? Kami mengecek tempat itu dan tidak menemukan mantra pelindung atau pertahanan lain, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak disana."

"Jangan khawatir, Ron. Dan terima kasih."

"Tentu. Hati-hati. Dan beritahu aku apa yang kau temukan!" tambahnya cepat.

"Ya."

Hermione menutup ponselnya dan menyelipkan kembali ke tasnya. Dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa bangunan itu disana sepanjang waktu dan mereka tidak melihatnya. Mereka tau bahwa rumah Lestrange yang lain yang mereka miliki sudah dibakar sampai ke tanah oleh beberapa korban mereka. Sesuatu seperti ini bisa mematahkan semua harapan yang mereka cari. Hermione melirik jam tangannya. Harry dan Draco baru saja sampai di rumah Parkinson. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan melihat sekeliling cemas. Dia tau dia seharusnya tidak mempertimbangkan ini, tapi dia melakukannya. Sebelum dia bisa merubah pikirannya, dia berapparate ke desa Harvery Bend.

Ketika dia merasa sampai di tempat, perut Hermione bergolak cemas. Dia berdiri di jalan kota kecil tua di pinggiran desa kecil. Walaupun dia bekerja selama dua tahun di Departemen Penegak Hukum sihir, dia menjadi lebih mengenal desa-desa sihir kecil yang tersebar di seluruh negri dan Harvery's Bend termasuk di dalamnya. Ketika Ron mengatakan lokasi itu padanya, Hermione berpikir dia tau jelas dimana dia menemukannya.

Kakinya bergerak tanpa usaha saat dia berjalan ke tempat tujuannya. Dia cemas, tapi juga dipenuhi rasa gembira dan antisipasi. Rumah itu besar. Rumah yang di miliki Lestrange yang digunakan mereka hanya malam sebelumnya. Itu bisa saja mereka.

 _Yang mana seharusnya kau tidak pergi sendiri,_ suara di kepalanya memperingatkan. Ya, tapi ini penting dan dia sudah ada disini. Selain itu, Hermione tidak bermaksud untuk berlama-lama. Dia akan melihat lagi ketika Harry dan Draco bersamanya. Dia hanya ingin mengatur mantra pemantaunya dan itu seharunya tidak perlu menunggu. Seharusnya itu dipasang berminggu-minggu yang lalu, mereka pasti tau siapa yang datang dan pergi dari tempat dan waktu yang tepat. Tidak, itu tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, Hermione akan mengatur mantra pemantau secepatnya.

Langkahnya dipercepat saat dia mulai berjalan lebih jauh, ujung atap yang gelap di kejauhan terlihat di atas puncak bukit. Jantungnya mulai bertalu-talu di setiap langkahnya menaiki tanjakan curam. Jalan setapak itu pastinya tidak dimaksudkan untuk mobil atau bahkan kuda penarik kereta. Wilayah itu pastilah dimaksudkan untuk penyihir.

Tidak sampai mencapai puncak, Hermione bisa melihat keseluruhan properti. Tanahnya agak landai dan gersang. Rumputnya disekitar tumbuh liar, tapi berwana kecoklatan, rapuh dan terlihat kehausan apalagi di panggang dibawah musim panas yang intens. Hermione, juga, mulai merasakan efek dari panas dari energi yang dia habiskan untuk berjalan menanjak ke atas bukit. Matanya terfokus pada area. Dia tau dia menjadi implusif, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak hati-hati. Halamannya gersang dan jelas sekali tidak ada perawatan, tapi di luar lingkaran dari rumput yang merana ada garis tipis ke dua-tiga dari properti. Matanya mengawasi setiap ruas melihat gerakan. Perhatiannya lalu kembali ke rumah yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Hening, Hermione membayangkan sebagai tempat Rodolphus dan Rabastan memulai, bahkan untuk seorang darah murni, keluarga itu mulai mengalami kemiskinan dan perselisihan. Bagunan itu agak sederhana rumah petani. Sejujurnya mengingatkan Hermione sedikit pada The Burrow dalam cara tampak agak usang dan miring. Rumah Lestrange, bagaimanapun, tidak hangat seperti the burrow. Tampak sedih, berangin, tua dan tandus. Sebagian besar di cat abu-abu, dan terdapat serpihan tanah pada bagian-bagian, yang perlahan-lahan robek oleh angin dan badai hujan paling tidak selama empat puluh tahun.

Tongkat sihirnya menunggu dengan sabar di tangannya sejak kedatangannya dari Diagon Alley dan siap sampai akhirnya dia mengangkatnya untuk memulai. Gerakan pertamanya adalah untuk mengamati area itu, mantranya. Mendeteksi panas. Hermione tidak melihat pergerakan, tapi dia tidak ingin terkejut. Ketika dia mengamati bahwa itu bersih, dia akhirnya sedikit rileks. Rileks, tapi tetap waspada setiap saat.

Hermione menatap ke bawah rumput di sekeliling kakinya dan matanya mengikuti jalan setapak menuju ke pintu depan. Jalan yang sepertinya di injak-injak oleh regu penegak hukum. Itu membuatnya nyaman bahwa Ron sendiri melihat tempat ini sebelumnya hari ini, mungkin kurang dari sejam yang lalu. Jalan itu memanggulnya, tapi dia belum siap untuk mengambilnya. Pekerjaannya selesai sebentar saja. Tongkatnya memutari kepalanya dan dia memaksa mantra menyebar dengan pikirannya. Dia mengirim mantra satu setelah yang lainnya, semua cukup sama dengan yang lain, seperti dia mencoba beberapa mantra yang bisa dia pikirkan. Terasa aneh bahwa di sana benar-benar tidak ada mantra perlindungan di sekeliling rumah.

Puas dengan hasil tesnya, Hermione mengikuti jejak-jejak di bawah kaki semak. Dia melangkah ke arah bangunan, matanya mengikuti jejak yang ada di lingkaran itu. Dia penasaran jika regu penegak hukum sihir melihat jejak lainnya. Meskipun tau juga Ron ada disana, dia tidak memiliki keraguan. Ron sangat ngotot dengan detail seperti itu. Mengambil nafas dalam, Hermione tidak menunggu lagi dan mulai berjalan mengelilingi rumah, bergumam panjang, rumit dengan mantranya sendiri. Mantra itu tidak sulit, dia menggunakannya berkali-kali mungkin dia bisa menggunakannya sambil tidur, tapi membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi. Dia mengeluarkan nafas puas saat kembali ke tempatnya memulai dan menatap pintu. Jika ada orang yang mucul setelah dia, kecuali dia berapparate langsung ke dalam rumah atau didepan teras, dia akan mengetahuinya.

Hermione berbalik dan akan memulai jalan kembali pada jalan tanah menuju desa, tapi berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. Hanya merasa tidak cukup. Bagaimana jika disana ada jejak lain di rumput? Dia belum melihat selain yang dia ekspektasikan yang dia pikir milik regu penegak hukum sihir. Bagaimana jika siapapun yang mengunjungi rumah itu berapparate langsung di dalam rumah? Hermione melihat ke belakang ke arah pintu. Ini semua hanya membuang waktu jika dia meninggalkan kesempatan seperti ini. ini jelas legal untuknya menggunakan mantra pada bagian dalam rumah karena pemiliknya telah meninggal.

 _Kembali. Tunggu Harry,_ katanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Hermione menggelengkan kepala, memendam ketakutannya, atau mungkin rasionalitasnya. Dia sudah ada disana. Apa yang menyakitkan untuk melihat ke dalam? Dia akan cepat. Menelan ludah keras dan mengepalkan jari-jarinya pada tongkatnya penuh tekad, dia berjalan menaiki tangga renyot berderit, teras yang menyedihkan. Hermione mengulurkan tangan mengambil handel pintu, tapi dia menarik kembali tangannya sebelum menyentuhnya. Sebaliknya, dia menggunakan tongkatnya dan membuat pintu terbuka sebelum masuk. Seperti kata Ron, kosong. Dia berdiri di tengah ruangan besar, ruangan yang sepertinya digunakan sebagai ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur menjadi satu. Tidak ada secarik kertas atau sobekan kain, bahkan satu paku di dinding. Wallpaper yang ada di dapur masih utuh, tapi memudar, kecuali untuk tempat yang dia asumsikan dulunya tertutup sesuatu oleh lemari atau lemari es. Cahaya matahari mengalir melalui jendela dan menerangi debu melayang di udara, debu lama, sama saat ini, menganggu selama bertahun-tahun.

Hermione mengangkat tongakatnya sekali lagi dan mengulang mantranya saat dia berjalan melingar sekeliling batas ruangan. Suara langkahnya bergema sekeliling ruangan dan menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak bagai badai di dadanya. Keheningan itu sedikit mengerikan. Dia berhenti di dekat area dapur dan menatap sekeliling. Dia merasa puas dengan mantranya kali ini. jika ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan ini, bahkan dengan berapparate, mereka harus berjalan melewati batas mantranya. Tidak ada tempat lagi. Dia melihat pintu dapur dan merasa sangat bersalah. Dia merasa belum mau pergi. Dia melihat ke tangga di sebelah kiri pintu depan. Dia seharusnya pergi dan dia tau itu. Dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya yang yang mana dia sudah mengaturnya dan dia seharusnya pergi dan menunggu Harry dan Draco.

 _Tapi aku sudah disini,_ pikirnya. Hermione tau bahwa dia sudah mendengar ini dari Harry untuk datang sendiri. Dia sudah disana, apa yang akan menyakitinya untuk hanya menyelesaikan penyelidikan? Tidak ada, dia memutuskan. Disana ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Dia bisa merasakannya. Dan dia akan menemukannya.

Hermione berjalan hati-hati, berjalan menuju tangga yang membawanya ke kamar tidur. Dia percaya itu adalah tempat yang bagus untuk memulai. Kamar tidur adalah tempat yang prifat dan tempat dimana seseorang biasanya menyimpan rahasia.

Sepatunya bergema keras di tangga dan jantungnya berpacu. Rumah itu agak terlalu hening untuknya, atau dia terlalu keras untuk rumah itu. Itu memberi perasaan ngeri yang tidak bisa dia abaikan. Bagian atas tangga dia menemukan dua pintu, keduanya terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan ruangan kosong yang dulunya sebagai kamar tidur, satu untuk orang tua dan satunya untuk anak-anak, asumsinya. Anak-anak laki-laki, pikirnya. Rasanya sakit membayangkan bahwa dulunya Rodolphus dan Rasbatan pernah menjadi anak-anak seperti yang lainnya. Apa yang mungkin menyebabkan mereka menjadi pria yang mengerikan seperti mereka sekarang?

Hermione memilih ruangan di bagian kanan dulu. Tidak ada alasan terhadap pilihannya, dia hanya sederhana memulainya. Dia menatap sekeliling, mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai bekerja. Dia menempatkan ujung tongakatnya pada dinding pada ketinggian siku dan mulai mengucapkan sebuah mantra ultrasonik, menyeret tongkatnya dalam garis yang stabil dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan dengan mata tertutup. Sampai diakhir ruangan tidak terjadi apapun, dia membungkuk dan mengulangi mantra itu mendekati lantai. Dia tidak menemukan apapun lagi, tapi dia tidak tidak tergesah-gesah. Dia sabar. Dia percaya pada mantranya dan juga instingnya yang mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu disitu yang perlu ditemukan. Ini adalah permainan, pemburuan harta karun, dan dia akan memenangkannya. Dia membungkuk lagi dan perlahan-lahan mulai menelusuri seluruh lantai dengan gerakan bolak-balik menyapu lantai. Akhirnya, ruangan itu tidak menunjukkan apapun. masih, dia belum menyerah dan berpindah ke kamar lainnya. Ketika ruangan lain jelas tidak menunjukan anomali di bawah mantra ultrasonik, Hermione kembali ke lantai bawah, menyeka keringat dari keningnya. Dia berpikir bahwa panas di luar pasti sangat luar biasa tapi panas di dalam rumah hampir tak tertahankan. Hermione tidak akan, bagaimanapun, memungkinkan apapun, termasuk panas yang mencekik, menghalangi dirinya dari menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dengan determinasi, dia memulai mantra ultrasonik di lantai paling bawah dari rumah.

Hermione memulai dengan dinding ke kanan pintu, mulai lagi pada ketinggian siku. Dia setengah jalan ketika dia berhenti. Dia melihat bahwa debu disana aneh dan dia mengeluarkan bersin. Ketika dia mendongak di menatap pada dinding di bawah tangga, itu firasat, dalam dan misterius dalam insistensi, tapi dia merasa bahwa itulah tempat yang perlu dia lihat. Tumbuh kecemasan ketika dia melintasi ruangan ke arah itu. Berhenti di depan wallpaper berbunga, Hermione menyapu tongkatnya di depan dengan mantra sensorik. Tidak terjadi apapun. dia mencoba mantra ultrasoniknya, berkonsentrasi penuh. Dia merasa ada rongga di dinding tapi hanya sebesar kancing, sama seperti yang lain, tapi dia masih tidak diyakinkan. Dia merasa sesuatu saat itu. Dia tidak yakin apa, tapi sesuatu yang pasti berbeda. Dia mengulang mantra dan memberikan perhatian lebih mengayunkan perasaannya pada titik yang jelas. Mengikuti gelombang sensasi, dia menemukan bahwa gelombang itu membuat pola pintu. Jantungnya berdetak sampai ke telingannya. Ini dia. Ini lah ruangan tersembunyi di bawah tangga. Dia hanya perlu menemukan mantra yang tepat untuk membuatnya telihat.

Frustasi mulai mengalir ketika mantra kelima yang dia coba gagal dan bertambah dengan setiap percobaan berikutnya. Dia kesulitan pada mantra yang mungkin bisa berkerja. Beberapa usahanya agak konyol dan membuat putus asa, setelah percobaannya yang ke lima belas, dia siap untuk meledakkan dinding . dia sangat marah karena tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki itu. Dia sangat dekat, tapi jawabannya terus menghindarinya. Apa sebenarnya pintu itu inginkan? Sesuatu tiba-tiba datang dipikirannya. Bagaimana jika tidak ada mantra di pintu itu? Bagaimana jika pintu itu memang menginginkan sesuatu? Dia mendapat gambaran Harry dalam pikirannya, darah yang Dumbledore korbankan untuk memasuki gua di salah satu rumah untuk Horcrux Voldermort. Dinding di depannya tidak mungkin meminta hal seperti itu, atau mungkinkah?

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia berdiri disana terasa seperti bertahun-tahun tanpa ide alternatif lainnya. Dia tidak akan mengiris tangannya atau apapun... tapi setetes tidak akan menyakitkan, ya kan? Hermione mengambil pena bulu dari tasnya dan menusuk ujung jari telunjuknya dengan itu. Dia melihat titik kecil darah yang menggenang di punggung sidik jarinya dan merasa sakit pada perutnya.

 _Kau sudah sejauh ini. ini adalah usaha terakhirmu._ Mengangguk pada keputusan finalnya. Hermione menempatkan tangannya melawan pintu dan terkesima karena itu mencair pergi. Dia terkesima membuka pada ruangan kecil yang menampakan diri padanya. Dia tidak tau apa yang dia harapkan, tapi ketika yakin bukan apapun dia akan bisa menerkanya. Ketika Hermione menemukan garis pintu, dia memiliki pemikiran bahwa ruangan itu semacam lemari seperti yang dulu ditempati Harry, bukan ruang belajar kecil, meskipun cukup sempit untuk bisa muat di bawah tangga. Ruangan itu, meskipun sempit cukup dibawah tangga, lebih dalam dari lebar yang memungkinkan. Itu pastilah telah diperpanjang dua kali lipat dari lebar tangga.

Perlahan dan ragu, Hermione melangkah kedalam. Hermione ketakutan ketika dinding menutup di belakangnya. Tongkatnya selalu siap, dia dengan cepat mengecek mantra anti-apparate dan lega ketika menemukan bahwa dia tetap bisa berapparate pergi secepatnya jika diperlukan. Setelah mengambil nafas menenangkan, dia kembali pada ruangan. Disana terdapat dua rak buku besar di sisi yang lain, dipenuhi dengan buku berbagai ukuran dan langsung di depannya terdapat kursi berlengan dan meja kecil di sampingnya. Itu adalah hal yang aneh menemukannya di dalam rumah yang kosong melompong.

Dia mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, matanya meluncur diantara banyak buku. Rak-rak itu berdebu bahwa hampir tidak mungkin mengeluarkan satu dari judulnya, tanpa yang lain tidak terlihat. Hermione membungkuk dan menatap satu buku yang berdiri menonjol diantara yang lainnya, buku itu tidak berdebu. Jelas bahwa buku itu sering dipegang. Dia membungkuk ke bawah lagi dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk membaca judulnya. _Morgana le Fay._

"Morgana?" kata Hermione lantang. Buku tentang Morgana? Nama Morgana le Fay, atau Morgana, sangatlah familiar. Nama itu dikenal sebagai, penyihir wanita yang kuat dalam sejarah; nama itu hampir seimbang dengan Merlin sendiri. Lagi, itu bukanlah yang di perkirakan. Dari semua buku yang berbeda untuk pelahap maut baca, kenapa buku sejarah? Rasa ingin taunya membujuk untuk menemukan maknanya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil keluar rak. Ketakutannya memasang pada setiap tambahan pergerakaan yang dia buat, hanya sejak dia mendapatkan panggilan dari Ron, tapi dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya pergi dengan banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab. Dia membuka buku dan mulai mencari halaman. Sejauh yang dia bisa lihat, tidak ada yang tidak biasa. Tampaknya hanyalah buku yang bisa dia ambil di bagian sejarah dari perpustakaan Hogwarts. Dengan semua yang dia sudah baca. Dia membalik-balikkan edisi pada satu waktu. Kenapa seseorang akan datang hanya untuk ini?

Mata Hermione jatuh dalam pikirannya dan kemudian dia menangkap sesuatu. Disana, berdiri sendiri disamping kursi berlengan, ada buku lain. Sekarang bahwa itulah. Dia tidak ragu lagi. Buku itu gelap; dia bisa merasakan sihir yang terpancar dari buku itu. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan mengulurkan tangan, lengannya bergetar, dan mengambil buku dari lantai. Meskipun jelas baru digunakan, judulnya tertutup debu. Hermione menjauhkan buku itu dengan tangannya dan mengusap tangannya ke jubah. Dia hampir menjatuhkan buku itu ketika dia membaca judulnya, _the darkest art, sihir paling gelap._

 _Horcrux,_ dia pikir. Itu adalah buku yang sama yang oleh Dumbledore dipindahkan dari bagian terlarang di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Itu bukan kopian yang sama, tapi buku yang sama pastinya. Itu adalah nama yang dia tidak mungkin dilupakan.

Itulah yang mereka cari. Itulah rahasia yang tersembunyi di rumah yang terlantar. Itulah rahasia kembalinya Bellatrix. Hermione menyadari kemudian bahwa tangannya bergetar tak terkendali. Sekarang bahwa dia menemukannya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Disana banyak sekali pilihan, dia menyadari, tapi menonjol, salah satu yang datang pertama kali, adalah pilihan yang menggebu padanya adalah untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan buku itu dan berlari pergi secepatnya. Dia merasa sakit hanya untuk memegangnya. Disana ada kekuatan dalam lembarannya; kekuatan yang dia rasakan sebelumnya dan tidak pernah dia harapkan untuk dirasakan lagi. Dia bisa merasakan hampir seberat kalung Horcrux Voldermort di sekeliling lehernya hanya dengan memikirkannya. Dia membayangkan tangan yang memegang buku jahat itu dan merasa ternoda. Dia meletakkan kembali ke meja dan menatapnya gugup. Meskipun dia mendesak untuk pergi, dia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh.

Hermione menutup matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum membuka cover depannya. Tidak ada nama atau tanda pemiliknya, jadi dia melanjutkan. Dia meraih halaman dengan tangan kanan dan perlahan membalik-balik halaman lainnya dengan ibu jarinya. Sehingga buku itu jatuh ke tempat si pemilik terakhir. Bagian judulnya meraung 'kelahiran kembali'. Matanya mengikuti chapter untuk bagian itu: memulai yang baru – lahir kembali dari rahim, kembali menjadi bentuk anak kecil, kembali pada bentuk yang sebelumnya, mengklaim tubuh dari yang lain. Merinding di bawah tulang belakangnya saat dia berpaling ke bab tentang bagian kembali pada bentuk sebelumnya. Cairan empedu terasa naik ke tenggorokannya melihat ilustrasi seorang pria naik dari kuali. Dia berbalik ke halaman berikutnya dan matanya melebar. Disana di antara halaman, ada potongan perkamen yang kemudian dia baca, "Rodolphus-ku yang tersayang atau teman darah murni."

Itu adalah catatan yang dia, Harry dan Draco diskusikan. Itu adalah intruksi bagaimana cara menghidupkan kembali. Perkamen beberapa inci dari jarinya, ditulis dengan tulisan tangan oleh penyihir wanita yang tidak lagi hancur. Menelan ludah, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membukanya.

Hermione menjerit ketakutan dan kemudian perasaan sakit saat ular api melompat dari perkamen dan melilit lengan telanjangnya, langsung membakar dagingnya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari perkamen dan membanting menutup buku. Lidah api itu menghilang dari kulitnya tapi tidak dengan kerusakaan yang telah di lakukannya. Dia menatap ke sekeliling dengan panik, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Marah, dia menunjuk tongkatnya ke buku di atas meja. Dengan geraman lembut, buku itu tertutup kobaran api yang menjilat dan kemudian menjadi abu. Itu adalah buku yang seharusnya tidak pernah ditulis. Dia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan lagi. Itu terasa dekat dan tiba-tiba sangat berbahaya. Dia seharunya tidak pernah datang sendiri. Masih kewalahan dan mengeyit merasakan sakit, Hermione menatap buku yang dia letakan di kursi berlengan, _Morgana le Fay._ Mengeraskan rahang penuh tekad, dia mengambil buku ke dalam lengannya dan cepat-cepat berdis-apparate.

Hermione tersandung sedikit ketika dia menemukan kakinya di teras rumahnya. Dia mengali dalam kantung jubahnya, menyeret buku dan tas saat dia berjuang menahan barang-barangnya. Dia menarik dua lembar perkamen dari sakunya dan melihatnya. Mantra pemantau untuk bagian luar rumah tertulis namanya sekali semantara catatan untuk kegiatan di bagian dalam tujuh kali selama pergerakan yang tadi dia lakukan. Puas, dia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon Ron.

"Angkat, Angkat, Angkat," teriak Hermione.

"Mione?' jawab Ron.

"Ron! Kau benar," kata Hermione cepat. "Aku menemukan ruang rahasia."

"Aku tau.. kau terluka?" tanya Ron, berkonsentrasi pada suara Hermione.

"Ya, tapi aku baik-baik saja, _Alohamora,"_ tambah Hermione, akhirnya membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia meringis kesakitan dan menyadari untuk pertama kalinya bahwa beberapa tetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Sakitnya luar biasa dan dia tau itu akan terasa semakin buruk. Rasa sakitnya semakin buruk. Dia tadi seperti mati rasa karena berpacu dengan adrenalin.

"Apa kau ada dirumah sekarang?" Ron menuntut. "Aku datang."

"Ron, kau tidak harus- Harry? Draco?" tanya Hermione terkejut saat dia berhenti masuk ke dalam flatnya. "Apa yang kau laukan disini?"

"Ini pukul tiga sore!" teriak Draco marah. "Kami sudah sejam menunggumu disini! Kemana kau-?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tuntut Harry, menatap luka terbakar di lengannya.

"Hermione?" teriak Ron, masuk ke dalam flatnya. "Merlin! Apa yang terjadi!" Ron, juga, menyadari lengan Hermione. Dia menatap antara ketiganya meminta penjelasan.

"Itu yang kami ingin tau," kata Draco.

"Aku-" Hermione dipotong lagi dengan kemarahan yang mengantikan wajah panik Ron.

"Mereka tidak pergi bersamamu? Kau pergi ke rumah itu sendiri? Aku tidak bisa percaya -!"

"Rumah apa?" sela Harry. "Kemana kau pergi?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lengamu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco khawatir.

"Rumah Lestrange," jawab Hermione.

"Mereka tidak punya rumah," kata Draco.

"Mereka punya. Masih di bawahah nama keluarga ibunya. Ron menemukannya tadi dan –"

"Dan kau pergi ke rumah Lestrange sendiri? Kau gila!" Harry mengamuk.

"Dan setelah aku katakan padamu, bahwa mereka mungkin ada di sana kemarin malam? Kau tau bahwa aku berpikir Harry dan Malfoy bersamamu," Ron memarahi.

"Aku tau, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatur mantra pemantau," kata Hermione, menutup matanya untuk mencoba menekan sensasi terbakar di lengannya. "Tapi, kemudian aku menemukan ruang rahasia."

"Ruang rahasia?" tanya Harry.

"YA, ruangan kecil yang di penuhi buku," jawab Hermione, Draco menatapnya, terjebak di antara marah dan khawatir. "Lusinan buku berdebu, ini satu-satunya yang bersih. Siapapun yang ada disana semalam melihat buku ini," Hermione mengeluarkan buku dan Harry mengambilnya.

"Morgan le Fay," Harry membaca keras, bingung terukir diwajahnya.

"Itu?" kata Draco tak percaya."Kau mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuk itu? Kau serius percaya itu layak?"

"Aku tau itu hanya buku sejarah, tapi aku memiliki firasat semacam itu penting untuk mereka dan itu juga penting untuk kita juga!" kata Hermione membela diri. Dia mengertakan gigi dan meringis dengan gelombang nyeri yang melanda lengannya. "Tapi bukan itu saja. Ada buku lain. The Darkest art." Hermione menatap Harry saat mengatakannya.

"Buku Horcrux?" kata Ron heran.

"Ya," jawab Hermione. "Dan disitulah aku ceroboh. Aku seharusnya tidak mengacau, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkannya tanpa mengecek. Aku melihatnya dan di bagian lahir kembali aku menemukan surat. Itu adalah surat yang ditulis oleh Bellatrix. Itu dimaksudkan untuk Rodolphus. Aku mencoba membukanya dan ular api menyerangku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu, Hermione?" pinta Harry.

"Aku menghancurkannya. Aku menghancurkan buku itu," kata Hermione pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco marah. "Kau menyelamatkan buku sejarah dan menghancurkan buku yang bisa berpotensi membantu kira unt-"

"Buku itu tidak akan membantu," sela Hermione. "Buku itu seharusnya tidak pernah ditulis. Kita tau apa yang kita perlu tau tentang itu. Aku tidak ingin jiwa lain untuk melihatnya."

"Aku setuju," kata Harry.

"Ayo duduk. Kau kesakitan," kata Draco. Suaranya melunak, tapi dia masih marah pada Hermione yang bertindak bodoh. Hermione membiarkan Draco mengantarkannya ke sofa dan Draco berlutut untuk melihat lengannya.

"Aku minta maaf," Hermione meminta maaf.

"Itu yang aku harapkan darimu," Ron mengerutu. "Karena kau tau aturannya."

"Kau membuat kami takut," kata Harry lembut.

"Apa kau punya salep untuk luka bakar?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, di lemari di kamar mandi. Jadi bagaimana dengan kalian? Bagaiman tetang-?" Hermione berhenti dan meringis lagi. Sakitnya bertambah parah. "Bagaimana dengan Parkinson?"

"Tidak sekarang," kata Harry. "Kami mengobatimu dulu."

Harry dan Draco mengangguk satu sama lain dan Draco membuka tutup salep yang di panggil dengan mantra panggil. "Merlin, Hermione," Draco mendesah. "Ini intens. Kau beruntung ini tidak terlalu besar dan dalam atau kau bisa saja mengalami kerusakan saraf permanen."

Draco dengan lembut mengoleskan salep uggu lengket di atas daging yang hangus dan Hermione menjerit mengerikan menahan rasa sakit. "Ah! Ah! Berhenti! Lepaskan! Ini membakar!"

Ketiga laki-laki itu tampak benar-benar panik. "Ini seharusnya tidak membakar atau menyengat!" Harry berteriak menandingi teriakan Hermione.

"Aku tau itu, Potter!" Draco mengeram. Dia tidak bisa berpikir. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana menghapus salep tanpa melukai Hermione lebih. Dia mengelap dengan jubahnya dan Hermione bergetar dengan tangisan. Mengepalkan tinjunya, Draco menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya dan memberikan mantra pembersih. Dia tidak terkejut dengan peningkatan volume teriakan Hermione. Dia tau mantra pembersih akan membuat sakit, tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia pikirkan. Teriakan Hermione menghilang dan digantikan dengan rengekan berbisik, disela dengan tangisan. Draco mengambil tangannya yang tidak sakit dan mencium buku-buku jarinya meminta maaf.

Harry berkata tercengang, "Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Itu api kutukan," Ron menarik nafas. "Luka itu terkutuk. Hermione, kita perlu membawamu ke St Munggo."

"Tidak!" dia mengagetkan mereka dengan penolakannya. "Luka kutukan seperti ini harus di laporkan. Bahkan tidak diatas perlindungan kasus rahasia. Jika aku pergi kesana, aku perlu menjelaskan. Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Hermione," kata Draco tegas. "Kami tidak tau bagaimana mengobatinya. Itulah kenapa dibutuhkan St Mungo. Kita bisa membuat alasan."

"Bagaimana dengan Fred dan George?" tanya Ron. "Mereka tidak pernah menggunakan sihir hitam, tapi mantra untuk produk mereka tidak selalu pas dengan mantra standar dan salep."

"YA!" Hermione menerima ide itu. Dia benci ke St Mungo. Di antara Harry, Ron dan dirinya sendiri. Hermione sudah pernah ke sana beberapa kali dibandingkan yang dia peduli untuk menghitung. Meskipun mereka memilki kemampuan standar dalam prosedur penyembuhan, kebanyakan dari hasil kerja mereka adalah trial dan error. Ron pernah disana selama tiga hari pada satu titik karena mulutnya dikutuk menutup. Pada akhirnya, pengobatan yang awalnya Hermione sarankanlah yang berhasil. Itu bukan lagi pengingat bahwa dia seharunya menjadi penyembuh. Si kembar, juga. Mereka merupakan penemu yang luar biasa dan dia senang bahwa mereka menemukan pekerjaan yang mereka bisa nikmati, tapi oh, bagaimana masyarakat sihir akan mengambil keuntungan dari kejeniusan mereka jika mereka pergi ke toko obat sihir.

Ron bergegas pergi mengambil Fred dan George dari toko. Sementara mereka menunggu, Harry dan Draco mencoba membujuk Hermione untuk mengambil ramuan penghilang sakit, tapi Hermione bersikeras bahwa itu akan membuat akalnya berhenti terlalu banyak. Dia menolak mengambil apapun sebelum dia mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Parkinson. Fred dan George berhasil datang dengan cepat dan semua orang cukup lega melihat mereka menyakinkan sebagaimana luka bakar Hermione berlanjut menghilang dari lengannya. Mereka lebih lega ketika Fred dan George menyakinkan mereka bahwa obat campuran mereka akan menolong.

Sebagaimana Hermione duduk disana dengan salep di lengannya, dan Fred dan George menunggu tenang dengan kesabaran mereka, Harry dan Draco akhirnya melaporkan kunjungannya ke tempat Parkinson.

"Dia meminta pertolongan kita," kata Harry sederhana. "Lalu dia mengatakan semua."

"Hanya seperti itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, well, dia memberikan alasan," kata Draco datar. " Kemarin, Mr Parkinson terpojok oleh dia dua orang bertopeng pelahap maut setelah pulang kerja. Mereka mengatakan uang tidak lagi cukup. Mereka merekrut. Pilihannya adalah bergabung dengan mereka atau menderita karena ketidak senangan mereka."

"Itulah yang terjadi kemudian," kata Hermione sebagai jawaban datang padanya. "Dalam Pensieve. Itulah kenapa Pansy terbunuh. Mr Parkinson menolak bergabung."

"Itu yang kami pikir," kata Harry.

"Aku mengenal Mr Parkinson dengan baik," kata Draco. "Dia tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan pelahap maut."

"Apa yang dia katakan kemudian? Bagaimana kontak pertama mereka?" tanya Ron.

"Sedikit lebih dari empat bulan yang lalu, dia menerima surat ancaman dari orang tidak dikenal dan dia mengabaikannya. Dan saat itulah burung hantunya dibunuh. Rabastan dan Rodolphus mengunjunginya secara personal di rumahnya dan mengatakan pilihan untuknya," Harry menyampaikan. "Dia menerima burung hantu setiap tiga sampai empat minggu sejak itu, meminta sejumblah uang untuk di taruh tempat yang sama. Dia tidak tau apalagi yang harus dilakukan. Dia takut dia sedang di awasi."

"Aku mengecek properti nya. Tidak ada mantra yang memantaunya," Hermione mengingatkan mereka.

"Itu bukan berarti bahwa disana tidak bisa dengan cara lain dan bagaimana dia tau kalau sebaliknya?" kata Draco.

"Ya, aku kira. Apa ada yang lain?"

"Ya. Dia memberikan surat yang dia terima. Dia menyimpannya. Malfoy dan aku membicarakannya dan kami pikir itu bisa menjadi jawaban yang kita perlukan. Jika mereka mengirim surat yang sama setiap waktu, meminta sejumlah uang, mereka mugkin melakukan hal yang sama pada keluarga yang kita ketahui. Kita pikir, kita mungkin bisa mengetesnya," kata Harry dengan serigai.

"Mengetesnya bagaimana?" tanya Hermione skeptis. "Dengan mengirim kopian surat itu?"

"Tepat, dan lihat siapa yang membawa uang," kata Draco.

"Tulisan tangan, Harry. Jika mereka selalu persis sama setiap kali..." kata Hermione ragu.

"Aku tidak bilang kita menulis sendiri," kata Harry. "Siapa seniman pemalsuan berbakat yang pernah kau tau?"

Hermione tampak khawatir, mengetahui kemana Harry mengarah, Fred dan George lah yang menjawab untuknya, meringis licik menyebar di wajah mereka. "Dean Thomas."

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik," kata Fred.

"Dia menolong kita beberapa kali waktu sekolah," George tersenyum.

"Dengan imbalan, tentu."

"Tapi, well, layak."

"Aku tidak tau Harry. Haruskah kita membawanya ke dalam semua ini?" Hermione khawatir.

"Itu pekerjaannya, Hermione," kata Ron.

"Pekerjaannya menerjemahkan dan menulis kembali teks," Hermione mengoreksi. "Ya, pekerjaannya semua tentang menulis tangan kata-kata, tapi bukan berarti dia menempa lagi."

"Kita akan tau secepatnya," kata Harry. "Kami mengirimnya surat sementara menunggumu."

"Katie, juga," Draco mengingatkan.

"Katie? Ada apa dengan Katie?" pinta Hermione. Dia tidak suka mereka membuat keputusan besar tanpa dirinya. Dia kemudian malu mengingat dia sendiri pergi sendiri ke dalam rumah Lestrange dan bahkan menghancurkan buku yang sangat penting tanpa berkonsultasi dulu pada mereka.

"Pekerjaannya adalah mengantar surat dan pengiriman dari Parkinson ke urusan lain. Siapa yang akan lebih baik dalam mengantarkan surat?" tanya Harry. "Dia tidak perlu bicara dengan orang lain secara personal. Dia hanya perlu memastikan itu tercampur dengan surat bisnis yang lain."

Hermione mengigit bibirnya. Mereka pasti memikirkan itu, tapi ide itu masih membuatnya cemas.

"Aku berharap kau tak masalah, tapi kami mengirim Orwell," kata Harry.

"Tidak, aku yakin dia akan senang dengan pekerjaannya. Dia sedikit gelisah," kata Hermione bingung. "Jadi Draco, apa kau punya rencana dengan Blaise malam ini untuk merayakan promosimu?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Kita berencana mengunjungi Pansy di rumahnya, karena ayahnya tidak memperbolehkannya keluar rumah sekarang," jawab Draco. "Aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa mungkin lain kali."

"Kenapa?" Hermione bingung.

"Karena gadisku pergi dan mendapati dirinya terkena kutukan, hari ini," kata Draco masih sedikit kesal.

Hermione merona ketika Draco menyebutnya sebagai gadisnya, terutama di depan semua orang. Para Weasley memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak harus membatalkannya karena aku."

"Tapi aku mau, selain itu, kau dan aku harus memberikan beberapa mantra perlindungan tambahan ke sekeliling rumah Parkinson," Draco memberitahu, Hermione mengangguk, tapi dia sudah berpikir tentang bagaimana bicara pada Draco untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya ketika mereka selesai mengatur mantra perlindungan. rumah itu disana. Sahabatnya membutuhkannya, terutama Pansy. Dia bisa memendam kecemburuannya dan membiarkan Draco pergi.

"Lenganmu akan membaik dalam satu sampai dua jam," kata George. "Tapi kau akan menginginkan mengolesinya setiap jam sampai kulitnya pulih total."

"Setelah itu, kau mungkin ingin mengolesinya sekali atau dua kali dalam sehari untuk menurunkan jaringan parut," Fred menambahkan.

"Tapi, kami pikir kau akan baik-baik saja, jadi, kami pergi dulu."

"Nikmati jubahmu," kata Fred, sambil menepuk-nepuk jubah pelindung sutra yang mereka tinggalkan di belakang sofa.

"Hati-hati, guys, terima kasih," Hermione melambai.

"Tidak masalah," kata George.

"Dengan banyaknya buku yang kau lahap, kami tau hanya masalah waktu sebelum dirimu kembali," Fred mencaci, mengedipkan mata pada Hermione sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Hermione memutar bola matanya tapi berhenti dalam pikirannya. Dia benar-benar beruntung dia tidak mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah. Hermione bisa bilang, dari wajah tiga pria di depannya bahwa mereka tidak akan membiarkannya melupakan hal ini dengan cepat.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ Thanks to my beloved reviewer mrs. Delacour, sora hisane, GrangerBrOwN, scorpryena, swift, coco, Tsuguri De Lelouch dan Guests yang tidak pernah absen memberikan semangatnya! dan tak lupa juga para readers, favourites dan follower.**

 **Oke tadi chapter 32, tegang? Saya nulisnya tegang haha... dan saya update sekarang, karena besok pagi-pagi mesti berangkat, doakan semoga lancar yaa kerjaannya...**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN/ Thanks to jannah13, Staecia, coco, scorpryena, mrs. Delacour, GrangerBrOwN, RarainRara, dewisandra3, ZeZorena, andreanibebe dan guests yang selalu nyemangatin! dan tak lupa juga para readers, favourites dan follower.**

 **Untuk chapter ini aku Cuma bisa bilang... campur aduk! Langsung aja...**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **33\. Confirugo**

Esok harinya, tampak berjalan cepat dan mudah. Mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, Hermione merasa hal-hal akan berlanjut menjadi kacau, tapi pastinya agak santai dan itu membuat hari kemarin seperti mimpi yang aneh. Pengingat bahwa kemarin bukanlah mimpi adalah bekas luka yang ada di lengan kanannya. Dia tau Fred dan George menyarankan menggunakan salep mereka sekali atau dua kali setiap hari agar lukanya memudar, tapi Hermione menggunakannya hampir setiap jam, dalam harapan bahwa mungkin lukanya akan menghilang malam ini sebelum acara jamuan makan.

Draco melirik lengannya beberapa menit sekali, membuat Hermione merasa bersalah dan sadar setiap waktu. Hermione bisa mengatakan dari sorot mata Draco, itu menggangunya. Melihatnya kesakitan dan ini membuatnya lebih merasa bersalah. Dia tau bahwa dia bisa saja merasa terluka jika mereka bertukar posisi. Rasanya aneh, tapi juga nyaman, mengetahui bahwa Draco sangat peduli padanya.

Draco tidak ingin meninggalkan Hermione semalam. Hermione mencoba meyakinkan terus bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja dan dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sembrono lagi, tapi Draco tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Akhirnya, Hermione bisa bicara padanya untuk bergabung dengan Blaise dan Pansy untuk merayakan promosi Blaise. Itu adalah kehormatan besar untuk Blaise dan Draco akan menyesal nantinya jika dia tidak datang. Dia juga belum melihat Pansy sejak dia pergi bicara dengan Mr Parkinson dan meninggalkan Pansy dalam keadaan bingung. Dia sudah mengirim surat seperti dia berjanji, tapi itu hanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak benar-benar bisa mendiskusikannya. Draco mengakui pada Hermione bahwa sulit baginya dan Blaise untuk bertemu Pansy dan tidak mengatakan semua yang mereka ketahui tentang kasus, tapi itu akan lebih mudah oleh fakta bahwa Pansy tidak menyadari keterlibatan Blaise. Akhirnya, Draco merasa senang karena dia pergi, dan meskipun canggung, mereka bertiga mendapatkan waktu yang menyenangkan.

Hermione, Harry dan Draco bertemu di Richmond's Transcripts untuk bicara dengan Dean pagi ini dan Dean langsung setuju. Bahkan, tampaknya dia tidak berpikir apapun tentang permintaan mereka untuk menulis surat-surat itu dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia akan menyelesaikannya besok. Walaupun dia agak penasaran bahwa mereka memintannya untuk menulis surat seperti itu tanpa tanda tangan.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga bertemu Katie selama makan siang dan Katie juga agak merasa terhormat menerima tugas. Mengetahui semua itu, bahwa dia harus melakukannya diam-diam, dia merasa cukup berguna. Dia merasa bangga karena memiliki sesuatu untuk menolong, bahkan jika itu adalah hal sederhana, mengirimkan surat.

Hermione mengatakan pada mereka kemungkinan kembali ke rumah Lestrange bersama mereka berdua untuk melihat lebih pada buku-buku yang ada di ruang tersembunyi, tapi mereka dengan cepat menolak. Mereka berdua masih kesal padanya karena pergi sendiri dan Hermione merasa bahwa itulah yang mempengaruhi keputusan mereka, tapi mereka meyakinkannya bahwa bukan itu. Mereka percaya bahwa Hermione dan Ron sudah cukup memeriksa rumah itu. Mereka tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melihat rahasia lain yang akan menimbulkan masalah dan kemungkinan ancaman yang tersembunyi di dalam rak-rak berdebu.

Setelah makan siang, Draco, Harry dan Hermione pergi berpisah dan Hermione pertama berhenti untuk mengambil bajunya di Madam Malkin's untuk malam ini. setelah dia melakukannya, pemikiran tentang pelahap maut hilang dan dia dipenuhi oleh perasaan gamang yang sama saat dia berusia lima belas dan bersiap menghadiri pesta dansa. Dia berharap, malamnya bersama Draco akan berakhir lebih baik. Dia mengambil Aurelian dari the burrow kemudian dan Ginny menemani mereka berdua ke flat Hermione. Ginny tampak diselubungi dengan kecemasan dan antisipasi dan sangat bersemangat menolong temannya bersiap. Dia juga melihat perasaan bersalah Hermione pada Aurelian meningkat karena tidak bisa sering mengajaknya keluar, jadi dia menawarkan untuk menjaganya di flat Hermione sehingga Aurelian bisa tidur di flat Hermione.

Aurelian, tertawa genit, menjadi sangat bersemangat, meskipun dia tidak tau apa yang membuatnya bersemangat. Dia kagum melihat ibunya berdandan, tapi itu bukan apa-apanya dibandingkan mata Draco yang melotot ketika Hermione memasuki ruang tamu dimana dia menunggu bersama Aurelian sampai Hermione selesai berdandan.

Langsung saja, ekspresi Draco yang tenang menghilang seketika saat itu berganti dengan ekspresi kagum memuja. Hermione harus bekerja keras untuk menjaga dirinya untuk menggoda, Draco melihatnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Hermione masih berdiri saat mata Draco menyusuri ke bawah ke gaun kelabu tua yang elegan dan kembali keatas kesalah satu bahunya yang terbuka. Kikikkan kecil keluar dari Hermione ketika mata Draco kembali ke bagian dadanya lagi.

Ginny tertawa keras saat dia masuk di belakang Hermione dan melihat wajah Draco, "Menangkap kupu-kupu, Malfoy?"

Mata Draco tampak fokus sebelum rahangnya menutup sekejap. Kedua wanita itu bisa melihat Draco berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan ketenangannya, tapi menahan diri dari tawa lanjutan.

"Kau tampak mengagumkan," kata Draco akhirnya.

Pujiannya membuat senyum di wajah Hermione saat dia gugup merapihkan tangannya ke bahan sutra, bahkan merona.

"Terima kasih. Kau tampak sangat baik, juga," Hermione menyerigai.

Draco akan memulai melangkah ke sekeliling sofa ke tempat Hermione ketika ada tubuh kecil menghantam kakinya.

"Mummy hot enough fer you shag senseless, Daddy?"

Semua orang dewasa tesentak dan menganga pada Aurelian saat dia kembali menatap mereka polos.

"Ginny!" Hermione akhirnya membelok pada sahabatnya. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang 'little ears'?"

"Aku tidak tau dia disana!" Ginny membela diri.

Draco menyadari apa yang terjadi dan menjatuhkan satu lututnya untuk berhadapan dengan putranya. "Aurey, itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk bicara dengan seseorang. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, tapi jangan bertanya seperti itu lagi, okay?"

Ketika Aurelian menunduk dan mengangguk, Draco menariknya ke dalam pelukkan cepat untuk membiarkannya tau bahwa mereka tidak marah padanya. Kemudian, untuk membuktikan pendapatnya, Draco berbisik kepada putranya, "Jangan bilang pada ibumu aku bilang ini, tapi ya, your mummy looks very hot."

Seperti yang diharapkan, Aurelian mengikik pada 'rahasia' mereka dan kemudian berbisik keras rahasia-nya kembali pada ayahnya. "Mummy want see your bum in dress pants."

Draco dan Ginny meledak tertawa membuat si kecil Aurelian tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, sebagaimana wajah Hermione mereka berwarna sekali lagi.

Masih tertawa Draco menatap ke arah Hermione dan mengedipkan mata, "Little ear, Hermione."

Tidak menunggu untuk mengambil resiko lebih malu, Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya, dia mengambil nafas dalam dan bertanya, "Kau siap berangkat?"

...

"Ginny?" panggil Hermione pelan saat dia menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu depan flatnya.

"Ya, aku disini," kata Ginny, mengintip dari belakang sofa. Hermione dan Draco masuk ke dalam.

"Apa Aurelian sudah tidur?" tanya Hermione.

"Ini lebih dari pukul sepuluh. Pengasuh macam apa aku jika dia masih bangun?" balas Ginny, menaruh mangkuk popcorn di atas meja dan mematikan televisi.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Hermione.

"Kita bersenang-senang. Dia menghabiskan waktu sampai aku membawanya tidur pukul 8.30. kami bermain super witch, roll hunters dan hide and seek, kemudian meringkuk dan menonton televisi sebentar sebelum tertidur."

"Terdengar dia senang. Terima kasih banyak," kata Hermione.

"Dengan senang hati. Oh, aku mengambil piyama dari lemari untukmu, juga. Aku pikir kau lebih senang untuk tidak mengaduk lemarimu sementara dia tertidur. Itu hanya tank top dan celana tidur pendek, tapi mereka lebih baik dibandingkan tertidur dengan gaunmu," kata Ginny dia menatap sekeliling ruangan."Jika aku bisa mengingat dimana aku menaruhnya. Hm,,, oh! Aku pikir mereka ada di meja dapur. Sebentar."

"Meja dapur?" tanya Draco dengan senyum geli.

"Itu tidak gila seperti terdengarnya. Aurelian memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu dan membuatmu lupa apa yang kau lakukan," jawab Hermione.

"Aku mendapatkan waktu yang luar biasa, malam ini," kata Draco, menarik Hermione lebih dekat. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa sangat menikmati acara seperti tadi."

"Aku juga menikmatinya," Hermione tersenyum pada Draco dengan mata berbinar. "Sepupumu bahkan lebih luar biasa daripada yang aku pikirkan."

"Ya, dia tidak buruk," Draco mengakui. "Well, aku akan bertemu denganmu besok."

Hermione mengangguk dan menutup matanya menerima ciuman lembut.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione lembut.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Draco tersenyum.

"Besok."

Draco mengangguk.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi," kata Ginny berdiri cangung di depan pintu dapur. "Aku sekarang mau pulang."

"Aku juga harus pergi. Terima kasih, Ginny," kata Draco.

"Kapanpun, Draco."

Draco mengambil sejuput bubuk floo dari bagian mantelnya dan menghilang dalam pusaran api hijau.

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi?" tanya Ginny bersemangat, duduk di sofa. Sejak Draco pergi, dia tidak berniat pulang lagi tanpa detail.

Wajah Hermione berseri-seri saat dia duduk di sebelah sahabat merahnya. "Itu luar biasa. Aku sangat gugup, tapi aku menghabiskan waktu untuk cemas yang tak berguna. Itu benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Teruskan," desak Ginny.

"Well, kami memulai dengan makan malam. Aku agak khawatir di kelilingi oleh para Malfoy, dan maksudku adalah meja bundar besar di kelilingi mereka, tapi itu benar-benar tidak buruk. Mereka pasti gengsi, tetapi lebih santai daripada yang aku pikirkan. Dan sepupunya, Angelica, orang yang mendapat penghargaan, dia sungguh hebat. Maksudku, aku mengakui hasil kerjanya, tapi dia sangat menarik dan mudah untuk diajak bicara. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku mengatakan bahwa seseorang itu ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy. Dia suka mengolok-olok Draco dan membagikan beberapa cerita tentang Draco waktu dia masih kecil. Aku juga bisa bertemu dengan sepupu keduanya, Marvin dan Silvia Burke. Mereka memiliki banyak sifat yang sama. Mereka seperti keluarga biasa. Mereka adalah generasi di atas mereka yang terlalu serius. Bahkan kemudian.. saya tidak berpikir aku bisa melihat Narcissa sangat santai... dia tidak menghinaku sekalipun. Faktanya..."

"Faktanya, apa?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak, well.. hampir terasa seperti dia mempertunjukan aku setiap kali. Aku tidak tau," kata Hermione, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pokoknya, setelah itu ada pidato. Itu sungguh tidak buruk, aku sangat tertarik. Dan setelah itu berdansa."

"Berdansa, huh?" kata Ginny, menaikkan alisnya.

"Draco adalah penari yang hebat," Hermione tersipu.

"Aku rasa. Dia tumbuh dalam pesta. Hermione, aku senang untukmu. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan."

"Memang," respon Hermione, melamun linglung.

"Well, aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama. Kau tampak kecapekan," kata Ginny, melompat dari sofa.

"Terima kasih lagi, Ginny.. untuk semuanya."

"Dengan senang hati. Aku sungguh senang kau menemukannya. Dia tampak luar biasa untukmu."

"Aku sungguh berpikir dia," kata Hermione, menatap kejauhan. "Cukup aneh, huh?"

"Tidak. kau tidak pernah tau bagaimana hidup akan memberimu," balas Ginny. "Selamat malam, Hermione."

Setelah Ginny pergi, Hermione berganti pakaian di kamar mandi dan menarik rambut keritingnya turun dari gaya rambut yang tadi di buat Ginny. Sangat aneh melihat dirinya tampak hidup dan bahagia. Seperti dia tidak pernah bahagia sebelumnya, tapi dia hanya tidak merasa percikan sampai Draco dan Aurelian datang bersama.

Aurelian... Hermione banyak memikirkannya. Dia merasa bersalah untuk meninggalkannya setiap hari. Dia bisa melihatnya pagi dan malam, tapi sejak Aurelian datang ke kehidupannya, mereka tidak pernah hanya sehari saja duduk di sekitar rumah bersama-sama. Dia benar-benar merasa cemburu ketika Ginny menjelaskan malamnya bersama Aurelian. Hermione merasa bahwa dia berhutang padanya. Sebagai ibu, untuk berbagi waktu sebanyak itu. Dia bertekad untuk membuatnya terjadi. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang perlu dia selesaikan, jadi dia akan meluangkan waktu hanya untuknya dan Aurelian. Aurelian membutuhkannya, dan dia menyadari bahwa dia membutuhkan Aurelian, juga. setelah tersenyum lelah, dia mematikan lampu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Segera dia naik ke atas kasur, si bocah meringkuk ke sisinya. Aurelian sangat manis tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata dan Hermione merasa diberkati karena mendapatkannya.

Suara lembut menarik Hermione dari tidurnya sebelum dia merasa hilang dari mimpi damainya, dia benar-benar sadar, dia mulai meratapi mimpi damainya yang menghilang. Dia terbang bersama Draco, menariknya mendekat di atas sapu terbang dan mereka menatap matahari tengelam. Itu sesuatu yang akan dinikamatinya. Hermione mengedipkan mata ke dalam kegelapan dan menatap sekeliling, mencoba untuk mengingat mengapa dia terbangun, dia kembali tiduran, berharap kembali ke mimpinya. Tidak lama setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal, suara keras menghancurkan bergema mengetarkan rumah, Hermione langsung terduduk, matanya melebar dan jantungnya berpacu.

"Pasang mantra pelindungnya, aku tidak ingin dia lari."

Hermione lansung pucat seketika ngeri pada suara yang mencapai telinganya. Suara itu, tidak mungkin salah, salah satu yang menghantui mimpi buruknya. Bellatrix Lestrange ada di rumahnya dan dia tidak sendiri. Hanya beberapa detik setelah Bellatrix bicara Hermione merasakan sihir mengetarkan udara. Mereka memasang mantra anti-apparate.

"Mummy?" Aurelian berguman ngantuk di belakangnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang dia tidak ketahui sejak perang, Hermione langsung melakukan tindakan, menyambar tongkat sihirnya dari meja di sebelahnya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, dia menarik Aurelian ke dadanya dan masuk ke kolong tempat tidur.

"Mumm-"

"Shh," Hermione cepat-cepat membuatnya diam. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia memberikan mantra yang membungkam anaknya.

"Disini tidak ada lampu atau lilin," kata suara laki-laki bingung.

 _Rodolphus._

"Dia hidup seperti muggle," kata Bellatrix jijik.

Kepanikan Hermione bertambah menjadikannya lebih waspada dan menyadari situasinya dia yakin mereka mengkunci pintu rumahnya. Satu-satunya jalan keluarnya adalah perapian dan dia harus melewati mereka untuk mencapainya. Dia tidak tau berapa banyak mereka, tapi dengan dua suara yang dia dengar, dia sudah kalah jumlah. Dia menatap ke bawah panik pada putranya, putus asa mencari dalam pikirannya rencana untuk melarikan diri. Tidak ada yang muncul. Satu-satunya kesempatan sekarang adalah bersembunyi. dengan berbisik lembut, Hermione memberikan mantra dilusi padanya dan juga Aurelian.

"Orang-orang jahat disini. Kita harus tetap diam dan tenang," Hermione berbisik, meringkuk tubuhnya protektif pada Aurelian.

Jantung Hermione bergemuruh di dadanya saat dia melihat lampu menyala di bawah pintu.

"OH, Granger," ejek Bellatrix. "Kami tau kau di sini. kenapa kau tidak keluar dan bermain?"

Hermione mendengar suara sepatu perempuan di lantainya diikuti oleh pria. Dia memengang Aurelian lebih erat ketika dia melihat bayangan sepatu di bawah pintu. Handel pintu bergerak dan pintu terbuka. Itu terjadi cepat, sangat cepat. Hermione melihat dari pundaknya, bahwa mantra dilusi tidak mencapai kuku kakinya. Selain itu, dia dan Aurelian bercampur pada lingkungan sekitar. Itu bukan jubah gaib, dia bisa melihat batas garis dasar figur Aurelian ketika dia bergerak, tapi hanya karena dia tau Aurelian disana.

 _Kumohon, biarkan,_ Hermione memohon dalam diam.

"Dia tidak disini," suara pria lain.

"Tentu dia di sini," ejek Bellatrix, mengambil langkah-langkah arogan ke dalam ruangan, "Bukan begitu, darah lumpur?"

Hermione merasa Aurelian di bawahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang ketika ruangan tiba-tiba dipenuhi cahaya. Itu cahaya berkedip lembut. Mereka menemukan lampu minyak di meja riasnya. Dia tidak bisa bernafas saat menyaksikan pergerakan sepatu mereka dari bawah kolong tempat tidur.

"Aku bilang, bukan begitu darah lumpur?" kata Bellatrix lebih kasar. " _Confringo_!"

Tanpa peringatan, seluruh tempat tidur meledak di atas Hermione. Dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk tetap diam tapi sesuatu di antara mendengus dan menjerit lolos darinya saat serpihan kayu tertanam di kulitnya. Sepotong besar menabrak bagian belakang kepalanya, membuat kilatan dalam penglihatannya. Dia masih tak terlihat untuk mereka, tapi sepotong besar yang besandar padanya menunjukkan posisinya.

"Seperti yang aku pikir," Bellatrix tertawa gelap. "Tidak terlalu Gryffindor untuk bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur sekarang?"

Hermione bisa merasakan Aurelian menjerit panjang. Dia menangis dan bergetar ketakutan. _Merlin.. bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini?"_ Hermione menatap ke depannya, tepat dimana yang tadinya adalah kaki tempat tidurnya. Dan melihat tongkat sihirnya berbaring datar melawan dinding. Dia tidak menyadarinya sampai tongkat itu meninggalkan tangannya. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan tongkat itu pergi? _Aku melindungi Aurelian dari ledakan itu._ Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Aurelian menjerit, tapi apakah dia terluka atau ketakutan?

"Diam, sama seperti terakhir kali? Aku mulai mendapat kesan bahwa kau tidak suka bicara padaku, darah lumpur," Bellatrix mencemooh.

"Kau tau kenapa kami kemari, ya kan?" tanya Rodolphus. "Kau benar-benar tidak berpikir kami tidak tau kau berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahku, ya kan? Mengotori dinding dengan darah kotormu.."

"Mengancurkan kitab suci!" bentak Bellatrix. Hermione tersentak saat dia menerima tendangan tajam di pinggulnya. "Aku ingin tau bagaimana kau tau."

 _Aku menggunakan darahku untuk membuka dinding. Bagaimana aku menganggap enteng? Ceroboh..._

"Ini bukan permintaan!" Teriak Bellatrix. "Bagaimana kau tau aku kembali? Apa yang kau tau?"

 _Oh, Aurelian.. bagaimana aku mendapatkan kita keluar dari ini?_

"Jawab aku, _crucio!_ "

Dia tau ini akan datang, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Hermione menjerit kesakitan saat sakit luar biasa meraih setiap syaraf ditubuhnya. Dia merasa Aurelian menjerit dalam diam di bawahnya dan menggunakan sedikit pikirannya yang sadar bahwa dia harus menjaga untuk tidak terjatuh di atasnya. Ketika mantra itu ditarik, Hermione terengah-engah dan menangis. Ototnya terasa sakit seperti mereka dipaksa untuk melakukan kerja berat selama berminggu-minggu, Hermione membiarkan tangannya untuk memberi jalan sehingga dia bisa menopang dirinya dengan sikunya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Aurelian dan dia bisa merasakan getaran diam dari ratapannya.

"Keras kepala seperti terakhir kali, aku tau. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku kali ini. katakan padaku bagaimana kau tau," pinta Bellatrix. Ketika Hermione tidak bicara, dia menaikkan tongkatnya lagi. " _Crucio_!"

Otot Hermione menegang dan lagi, dia menjerit. Tubuhnya terbakar oleh rasa sakit. Rasanya seolah-olah membakar tulang-tulangnya dan mengalir melalui pembulu darahnya. Dia mencekram lantai, kukunya menggali ke dalam lantai kayu, berjuang untuk tidak mengehimpit putranya yang ada di bawahnya. Kepalanya menggosok lantai di sebelah kepala Aurelian dan merasa kukunya mulai berpisah dari kulitnya. Hanya kemudian saat dia tidak bisa lagi menahan, mantranya berakhir. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan isak tangis dan dia merasa jantungnya bergetar di kepalanya. Suara Bellatrix terdengar jauh dan terendam ketika bicara lagi.

"Kau tak bisa terus begini selamanya, tapi aku yakinkan. Bangun sekang dan aku mungkin mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi lebih sayang dan mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cepat."

 _Tidak ... Merlin tolong aku._ Hermione melihat setetes darah jatuh ke wajah Aurelian yang tak terlihat. Dia tidak menyadari sampai kemudian bahwa dia mengigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Dia melihat tongkatnya, mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih dan memberikan setiap dari dirinya untuk memanggil tongkatnya, tapi tongkat itu tidak bergeming.

"Terserah kau. _Crucio!_ "

Tubuh Hermione terkunci lagi dan memutar kesakitan. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya bergetar, memanggil dari sihir melalui itu. Tidak ada rasa sakit di dunia lebih dari kutukan itu. Suaranya menjadi serak karena berteriak dan menghilang saat dia kehabisan nafas. Tubuhnya sangat tegang bahwa dia tidak bisa mengumpulkan energi hanya untuk bernafas. Pikirannya tergelincir, seperti kesadarannya, dari kekurangan oksigen. Dia merasa di kuku kakinya menyerah dari usahanya untuk tetap bergerak. Ini dia. Dia tidak bisa menahan lebih banyak lagi.

"MUMMY! MUMMY!" tangis Aurelian memecahkan ruangan. Kekuatan ketakutan Aurelian telah menembus mantranya.

"Mummy?" kata Bellatrix bingung. Ini kali pertama Hermione mendengar suara wanita itu tanpa ancaman dan kemarahan. Mantranya berhenti dan Hermione gemetar tak kendali, bergetar dengan setiap nafas yang menyakitkan.

"Mummy? Anak?" tanya Bellatrix, menatap suaminya curiga. Rodolphus mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menggambarkan bahwa dia tidak tau. Bellatrix melihat sekeliling ruangan dan Hermione melihatnya mengambil jubah Aurelian yang dipakai hari kemarin. Teriakan Aurelian tidak berhenti dan Hermione menggunakan gangguan itu membuat dirinya beringsutkan dirinya dan Aurelian lebih dekat dengan tongkatnya.

"Anak.."

Bellatrix melangkah maju dan menendang keras Hermione di sisinya, mendorongnya lebih. Hermione memengang Aurelian lebih erat pada dirinya dan mencoba untuk memutar kembali untuk melindungi. Dengan mantra dilusi yang masih melekat padanya, Bellatrix tidak bisa melihat memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Berhenti melawan," gumam Bellatrix. Menendang Hermione lagi, dia membungkuk dan menarik segenggam rambut Aurelian. Suara Aurelian bertambah kencang, Hermione tau bahwa Bellatrix mengakuisisi targetnya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! STOP!" teriak Hermione, beringsut untuk memegang setiap bagian Aurelian yang dia bisa, tapi sepatu boot Bellatrix mendorongnya, dan menarik si bocah dari genggamannya. "Tidak, biarkan dia pergi! Aurelian!"

Hermione menerjang maju pada lututnya, mencoba untuk memegang anak yang terjebak dalam cengkraman si penyiksa gila.

"Kembali!" orang ketiga memerintahkan, menendangnya di leher. Kepala Hermione memukul lantai dan dia berjuang untuk melihat langsung.

"Mari kita melihatmu, bisakah kita?" Bellatrix menyerigai jahat. Dia memukul Aurelian di kepala, lebih keras dari yang dia perlukan, dan tubuh Aurelian perlahan mulai mucul. Dia memegangnya erat pada rambut coklat yang lembut. "Aku tidak pernah menduga.. Granger mempunyai bayi lumpur kecil."

"Biarkan dia pergi! Kumohon, kumohon lepaskan dia, Bellatrix, kumohon," Hermione memohon.

"Dia bicara," Bellatrix tersenyum nakal.

"Jangan berani-berani kau bicara padanya, kau kotor!" perintah Rodolphus. Hermione hanya merintih ketika dia dipukul dengan mantra menyengat. Hermione tidak membuat ini membuatnya berteriak lagi.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Aurelian terus menangis meraung-raung.

"Oh, tutup mulutmu anak nakal!" perintah Bellatrix, menyentakkan rambut Aurelian. "Diam disana," Hermione mencoba untuk mengambil Aurelian dari Bellatrix, tapi Bellatrix berhasil menendang wajah Hermione.

"Stop! Aurelian... kumohon, kumohon jangan sakiti dia."

"Aku kira, aku bisa mempertimbangkan permintaan itu. Meskipun itu tergantung padamu," katanya mengejek. "Ibumu tidak akan memberitahuku apa yang aku inginkan, apapun yang aku lakukan padanya. Aku bertaruh dia akan mempertimbangkan kembali untukmu," kata Bellatrix pada Aurelian dengan suara anak kecil yang mengejek. "Kita akan lihat, _Cru-"_

"Bella," sela Rodolphus datar.

"Apa?" bentaknya, cemberut pada suaminya berbahaya. Rodolphus tidak bicara. Hermione berbalik dan tatapannya mengikuti ke tempat yang ditunjuk Rodolphus. Itu adalah cincin. Cincin itu jatuh tepat di sebelahnya.

Mata Bellatrix terbelalak, membuatnya tampak lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Kepalannya tersentak ke arah lainnya, menatap ke arah Hermione tidak percaya. "Tidak... itu tidak mungkin..."

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa-?"

Bellatrix tidak memungkinkan suaminya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia menarik rambut Aurelian lagi, "Siapa kau? Siapa ayahmu? Berhenti menangis anak nakal dan katakan padaku!" Aurelian ketakutan dengan kemarahan Bellatrix, menangis lebih keras. Sebuah tepukan keras bergema, saat tangan Bellatrix turun ke pipi si bocah. "Siapa ayahmu? Apakah itu Draco?"

"Mummy! Mummy!" Aurelian menangis putus asa.

"Oh, tidak, kau bukan," orang ketiga mencibir ketika dia melihat Hermione beregut untuk tongkatnya, sepatunya bertabrakan dengan kepala Hermione dan Hermione jatuh keras melawan dinding, membuatnya lebih jauh dari Aurelian masih tidak bisa meraih tongkatnya.

"Diam!" teriak Bellatrix menampar Aurelian lagi.

"STOP IT! He's just a boy!" Hermione menangis putus asa.

Aurelian terus melolong ketakutan dan rasa sakit, tetapi ketika rambunya tersentak lagi, matanya melebar dan dia manatap langsung ke ke wajah Bellatrix, bibirnya bergetar.

"Mata itu..." kata Bellatrix tenang. "Mata Draco.." Dia menatap cincin dan membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Itu hanya beberapa centimeter dari gengamannya ketika tiba-tiba dia terlempar menabrak dinding, teriakkan _"Impedimenta!"_ berderu dalam ruangan.

Hermione bergoyang berdiri, tongkatnya erat di tangannya. Dia belum sepenuhnya menemukan keseimbangan sebelum dia terjun ke depan meraup anaknya dari lantai. Dia lebih membungkuk saat dia membuat pintu dan menghindari mantranya sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. " _Accio,_ " keluar dari mulutnya, tersembunyi di nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Dia meraih cincin tergelincir di ibu jarinya saat dia berlari ke ruang tamu. Tanpa jeda, dia mengambil keluar tas berisi bubuk floo, Aurelian menempel ke tubuh ibunya yang masih tak terlihat. Bubuk floo tergelincir dari jari-jarinya dan tumpah ke lantai. Mata Hermione melebar ketika salah satu pria terlihat dari pandangannya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengindentifikasikan pria itu, hanya melihat tongkatnya cukup mengirimnya ke jaringan floo menghindari kutukan yang ditembakkan. Dia menyapu beberapa bubuk floo dari lantai langung ke dalam api dan menerjang.

"Malfoy manor!"

Wajah Rodolphus Lestrange adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum rumahnya berputar dari penglihatan.

Hermione merasa jatuh di perapian dan menangis dengan lega dan kesakitan sebagaimana lututnya menabrak lantai marmer. Dia membuat Aurelian berdiri di depannya dan menangkap tubuhnya yang sakit dengan satu tangan menjaganya dari benar-benar jatuh. Kepalanya bersandar pada Aurelian dan dia mengalunkan satu lengannya di pinggang Aurelian, memegangnya untuk membuat mereka berdua nyaman. Air mata mengalir bebas ke pipinya. Ratapan Aurelian beranjut, bergema keras di dinding dari aula yang kosong.

Bunyi 'ckrak' yang diharapkan dan Hermione mendongak untuk melihat Pernie meringkuk gugup di sisi ruangan.

"Master Aurelian?" tanyanya ragu.

"Dan aku..." Hermione terengah-engah. Dia mengetuk tongkat di atas kepalannya dan juga tubuhnya mulai membuatnya terlihat perlahan-lahan dalam cahaya api yang menari. "Panggil Draco, cepat."

Saat bahunya mulai muncul, api di belakangnya menyala hijau lagi. Aurelian menjerit dan gemetar keras dalam gelombang teror Bellatrix muncul di perapian. Hermione memeluknya protektif, tapi secepat kemunculannya, Bellatrix tersapu, dipaksa keluar oleh mantra perlindungan wilayahnya. Hermione terisak lebih keras.

Pernie gemetar ragu-ragu sebelum menghilang dengan bunyi 'krak'.

"Kita aman," kata Hermione lembut.

Dia mendengar langkah Draco bergemuruh menuruni tangga sebelum dia muncul. Ketika dia muncul, Aurelian berteriak padanya "DADDY!"

"Aurelian, Hermione! Gods, apa yang terjadi?" Draco panik. Dia berlari ke sisi mereka dan jatuh ke lututnya.

"Bellatrix," isak Hermione.

"Apa?"

"Dia datang ke rumahku.. dia oh,,gods, Draco." Menemukan keamanan dan kenyamanan dalam kehadiran Draco. Hermione akhirnya melepaskan semua yang dia tahan, menangis tak terkontrol di depannya. Lengan Draco melingkar pada mereka berdua.

"Pernie, panggil Mother," kata Draco, memaksa suaranya stabil. Hal ini membuatnya sakit dan marah dan dia berjuang untuk tetap stabil dan tenang untuk mereka berdua. "Kau berdarah. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco. 'berdarah' adalah cara lembut yang bisa dia katakan. Hermione babak belur, hidungnya patah dan wajahnya berdarah dan memar, dia sulit dikenali sebagai Hermione.

"Ceroboh... aku ceroboh.."

"Draco?" suara Narcissa khawatir dari atas tangga. "Merlin, apa yang terjadi?" Narcissa cepat-cepat beringsut ke arah mereka.

"Orang.. jahat.." kata Aurelian di antara isak tangisnya.

"Bellatrix," jawab Draco.

"Dan dua orang lainnya," jawab Hermione pelan. "Kita tidak bisa tinggal disini Draco, ini adalah tempat pertama yang aku pikirkan, tapi ini tidak cukup aman. Dia mencoba mengikuti."

"Apa?" tanya Narcissa, menarik jubahnya semakin ketat.

"Dia mengikuti menggunakan floo, tetapi mantra perlindungan menahannya. meskipun begitu dia marah.. murka.. dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa ke sini. Kita perlu ke tempat Harry."

Draco mengangguk. "Pernie, pergi ke tempat Potter dan bangunkan dia. Bilang padanya kita akan datang sekarang."

Si peri rumah mengangguk dan menghilang.

"Biar kubantu," kata Draco. Dia berdiri dengan Aurelian disalah satu lengannya dan satunya lagi meluncur di sekeliling tubuh Hermione yang lemah dan menolongnya berdiri.

"Kau bawa dia Draco, aku akan menjaga Aurelian," Narcissa menawarkan.

"No! Daddy!" Aurelian menempel lebih erat untuk mencari rasa aman di bawah lengan ayahnya.

"Tak masalah, Aurelian," kata Draco menenangkan. "Biar aku saja, Mother."

Narcissa mengangguk dan dengan lembut membelai rambut si bocah.

"Kau pertama, Hermione. Aku akan mengikuti setelahnya bersama Aurey," Draco menginstruksikan.

"Aku akan mengirim Harry, kesini," kata Hermione. "Dia adalah penjaga rahasia. Narcissa tidak bisa kesana sampai dia yang memberitahu secara personal."

"Aku tau," kata Draco.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggallah bersamanya. Aku akan membawa Aurey," kata Hermione.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Narcissa.

Draco mengangguk kepada ibunya, mengambil sejumput bubuk floo dan melemparkannya ke perapian. "Kau duluan, Hermione, aku setelahmu."

Hermione melangkah ke dalam lidah api dan bernafas memberitahu tujuannya dengan lembut. Dunianya berputar lagi sebelum dia melangkah keluar hati-hati, tapi dia masih tersandung meja. Dia membungkuk dan menenangkan diri sebelum kemudian duduk. Sebagaimana adrenalinnya mulai memudar, dia menjadi lebih sadar terhadap luka-lukanya. Dia bisa merasakan serpihan besar menonjol di punggung dan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dapur terbuka dan Harry berdiri di sana dengan mata melebar dan panik, kaca matanya miring di hidungnya. "Hermione? Apa yang terjadi?"

Api membakar berwarna hijau dan Draco bersama Aurelian melangkah ke dapur di lengannya. Harry, Harry kesakitan melihat luka-luka Hermione, melihat pendatang baru dan menyadari memar dan darah di wajah Aurelian dan juga darah di dada Draco yang telanjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pinta Harry lagi.

"Bellatrix," kata Hermione. Pada penjelasan Hermione, dia berbalik ke arah Draco.

"Aku tidak yakin. Mereka tiba seperti ini," kata Draco. "Bellatrix dan dua yang lain datang ke tempatnya."

"Oh Merlin, Hermione," kata Harry, berlutut di depannya.

"Dia tau kalau kita tau, Harry. Mereka harus meninggalkan The Burrow," kata Hermione.

"Merlin, aku-"

"Kau ambil Narcissa dulu," kata Hermione. "Dia menunggumu. Aku pikir dia yang paling dalam bahaya sekarang."

"Benar.." kata Harry. "Kreacher!" pada kedatangan Kreacher, Harry cepat-cepat memberikan perintah. "Pergi ke The Burrow dan bagunkan Ginny. Bilang padanya untuk membangunkan semua orang dan datang ke Grimmauld Place segera. Bilang padanya ini darurat. Mereka tidak perlu berganti baju."

"Sir," Kreacher membungkuk dan menghilang.

"Malfoy Manor, ya kan?" Harry mengecek.

Draco mengangguk dan Harry menghilang dalam perapian.

"Merlin, aku tidak percaya ini terjadi," Draco menarik nafas, menatap sedih pada Hermione. Dia ingin menyentuhnya, tapi begitu takut itu menyakitinya. Ketakutan dia mengulurkan tangan dan dengan lembut menangkup pipinya. Hermione tersentak kesakitan dan berharap bahwa dia tidak melakukannya, karena gerakan Draco menarik diri. Meskipun sakit, dia menginginkan sentuhan Draco. Draco menatap pada anak yang merintih di lengannya dan perlahan menyeka darah di wajah putranya.

Perapian berbunyi dan tangisan Ginny yang panik terdengar ke seluruh dapur sebelum dia muncul sepenuhnya. "Harry!" matanya tiba-tiba jatuh ke Hermione dan dia tersentak, menutup mulutnya ngeri. "Godric, apa yang terjadi?" dia menatap sekeliling panik. "Dimana Harry?"

"Potter baik-baik saja. Dia sedang mengambil Ibuku," kata Draco.

"Oh, Hermione, apa yang terjadi?" Ginny tersedak, berlutut di depan sahabatnya dengan air mata berkumpul di matanya. Hermione tampak sedih, matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang diam-diam turun ke pipinya.

"Harry?" Ron melangkah ke luar perapian sebelum lonceng selesai memberitahu. "Hermione?"

"Diam Ron!" bentak Ginny. "Apa-"

Sebelum Ginny mengulangi pertanyaannya, Ron ditabrak dari belakang oleh Narcissa Malfoy. Tanpa pikir, Ron melangkah ke samping dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu keluar dari perapian. Narcissa tampak terguncang, sama sekali tidak seperti wanita yang, dia biasanya. Dia melangkah ke samping saat Molly Weasley muncul kemudian. Mata Hermione bertemu dengan mereka semua yang datang, tapi dia merasa terasing.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Molly, menatap satu wajah ke wajah lain. "Godric! Hermione! Aurelian. Draco." Molly khwatir, menatap mereka bertiga memar dan ditutupi darah.

"Bukan aku, darah ini bukan milikku," kata Draco, menatap ke bawah pada darah di dadanya. Biasanya dia merasa tidak nyaman berdiri hanya dengan celana tidurnya, tapi keadaan ini bahkan dia tidak memikirkannya.

Melihat Aurelian dan Draco tampak baik, Molly kemudian bergabung dengan Ginny berlutut di depan Hermione. Dia perlahan mengusap rambut Hermione ke samping untuk melihat lebih baik wajahnya.

Lonceng berbunyi dua kali.

"Minggir, Potter," kata Draco datar, mengetahui bahwa Mr Weasley mengikuti di belakangnya. Harry hanya mampu berpindah sedikit tepat waktu. Semakin sulit mencari tempat untuk berdiri karena mereka berdiri diantara meja dan perapian.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arthur dengan nada yang kuat dan serius.

"Mereka diserang," kata Draco bicara sehingga Hermione tidak perlu. Ron membelai rambut Aurelian karena si bocah melanjutkan tangisannya. "Bellatrix mendobrak masuk ke rumahnya dengan dua yang lain."

"Kenapa? Bagaimana dia tau?" tanya Ginny.

"Itu kesalahanku," suara Hermione kecil, tapi semua bisa mendengar jelas, mereka semua merasa sakit melihatnya dengan babak belur. "Mereka tau aku pergi ke rumah itu. Aku ceroboh, mereka tau kalau kita tau."

"Merlin, apa yang kita pikirkan membiarkanmu tinggal di sana sendiri tanpa perlindungan? semua tempat terlindungi. Bagaimana bisa kita meninggalkanmu tanpa perlindungan?" kata Ron dengan perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan.

"Kita tidak pernah berpikir tentang ini. rumahku selalu aman sebelumnya. Selain itu, disana banyak orang yang datang dan pergi, sulit untukku memasang mantra perlindungan lebih. Kita tidak pernah bepikir.."

"Kita seharusnya memikirkannya!" Harry meledak marah, merasa bersalah dan frustasi. "Godric, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan ini terjadi padamu? Kau seharusnya tinggal bersamaku."

"Harry," kata Hermione patuh.

"Gods.." Harry berjalan mondar-mandir di depan perapian, jari-jarinya berlarian ke rambutnya.

"Harry," Ginny memarahi. "Kau tidak menolong dengan bertingkah seperti itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita semua berdiri di sini? mereka perlu diobati," kata Narcissa.

"Merlin, ya," Molly setuju. "Harry, dimana kau letakan kotak pertolongan pertama?"

"Kreacher. Kotak pertolongan pertama," pinta Harry pada si peri rumah sebelum berbalik menatap mereka lagi. "Hermione, kau bilang dia dan dua yang lain?"

Hermione mengangguk perlahan.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Harry.

"Rodolphus dan pria lain, aku tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya." cemberutnya saat dia meningat wajah mereka.

"Ron, jubah gaib," kata Harry datar. Ron mengangguk.

"Tidak!" teriak Ginny, melompat dari kakinya. "Kau tidak ke sana."

"Dia benar, Harry. Kau tidak bisa," kata Hermione. "Kita belum siap. Masih ada hal yang perlu kita ketahui. Kita bahkan tidak tau kalau dia masih di sana, tapi jika dia di sana, dia akan mengharapkanmu."

Harry mengepalkan tinjunya ke samping. Marah membakar di dalam dirinya dan dia merasa tak berdaya. Molly dalam diam mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama dari Kreacher dan mengaturnya di atas meja dan mulai memeriksa Hermione lebih dekat.

"Aurelian juga," kata Hermione, dua air mata jatuh menatap si bocah yang menangis di pelukkan Draco.

"Tentu kita akan merawatnya, tapi kau lebih parah sekarang," jawab Molly pelan. "Ini lebih serius untuk di obati di sini. kenapa kita tidak ke atas?"

"Kau seharusnya menemaninya Draco," Narcissa menyarankan. Draco mengangguk.

"Biar aku yang menjaga Aurelian," Ginny menawarkan.

"Tidak! Daddy!" kata Aurelian, menempel ketat di leher ayahnya.

"Tak apa, Aurelian," kata Ginny menyakinkan.

"Tidak! My Daddy!"

"Aurelian," kata Draco lembut. "Kau melihat Mummy terluka kan?"

Aurelian mengangguk lagi.

"Kau ingin Mummy lebih baik, ya kan?" tanya Draco.

Aurelian mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku merawatnya," Draco menjelaskan. "Ginny akan merawatmu dan kau akan membuatmu lebih baik. Alright?"

Hermione merasa bersalah. Dia merasa bahwa dia harusnya mengatakan pada Draco untuk membiarkannya tinggal. Tapi dia tidak tahan berpikir mengirimnya pergi ketika dia begitu menginginnya dekat. Setelah pertimbangan sesaat Aurelian mengiyakan.

"Sejujurnya.. aku tidak begitu percaya diri dengan penyembuhan,"k Ginny merasa bersalah saat menerima Aurey di lengan, bertengger di pinggulnya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," Narcissa menawarkan.

"Hermione, dear. Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Molly.

Hermione mengangguk dan Draco menolongnya berdiri.

"Hermione, terakhir," kata Mr Weasley sebelum mereka menghilang menaiki tangga dapur. Hermione berbalik dan melihat ketakutan di belakang posturnya yang kuat. "Sisa keluargaku, anak laki-lakiku yang lain, akan kah mereka selamat?"

"Aku pikir seharusnya, ya," jawab Hermione. "Dia menginginkanku. Dia ingin tau darimana kami tau. Alasanya bahwa aku pikir aku membawa kalian ke sini. Karena aku pikir di akan menduga Ron dan Harry ikut serta. Aku punya perasaan bahwa dia akan lebih melihat Draco dan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ron dan kalian semua tanpa perlindungan. Harry aman disini."

"Kita semua aman disini," Harry mengoreksi.

"Dan The Burrow juga masih terlindungi, jadi seharusnya semua masih dalam keadaan baik," kata Ron.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Hermione panas. "Aku tidak ingin semua orang meninggalkan tempat ini sampai kita mendiskusikan beberapa hal."

"Hermione, aku tidak bilang-" Ron memulai membela diri.

"Berjanjilah, semuanya. Tidak ada yang meninggalkan tempat ini sampai kita membahas beberapa hal dan aku sudah mengatakan apa yang aku katakan," Hermione bersikeras.

Campuran rasa sakit, takut dan keganasan di matanya yang basah menusuk setiap hati orang disana.

"Kami berjanji," kata Harry, berbicara mewakili mereka. Dia tau bahwa Hermione membutuhkan janjinya. Ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia berikan padanya tanpa keraguan. Hermione mengangguk dan mengikuti Molly menaiki tangga. Setelah tersandung dua kali, Draco mengangkatnya ke dalam lengan-lengannya.

"Kau mengangkatnya, Draco atau kau lebih suka berapparate? Kita masih dua tangga setelah ini," Molly mengerutkan kening.

"Aku mengendongnya. Aku tidak ingin ber-apparate. Mungkin akan membuat sakitnya lebih parah," jawabnya. Molly menganguk dan meneruskan, memimpin mereka naik ke kamar tidur tamu kedua. Setelah memasuki ruangan dia melangkah kesamping dan menyalakan lampu. Draco hati-hati menempatkan Hermione di atas selimut kream yang menutupi tempat tidur ukuran Queen. Hermione berguling ke perutnya sehingga tidak mengenai lukanya lebih jauh.

"Merlin, bahkan lebih buruk dari yang aku pikirkan," kata Molly sedih melihat banyak serpihan besar menonjol dari punggung dan kaki Hermione. Tank topnya yang berwarna lilac dan celana tidur pendek putihnya bernoda merah darah. "Biarkan aku mendapatkan sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

"Tidak," kata Hermione pelan. "Aku tidak ingin mati rasa di pikiranku. Aku perlu bicara."

"Kau perlu ramuannya," kata Molly. "Supaya tidak sakit waktu aku mengobatimu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan akalku.. itu menakutiku," Hermione merintih. Molly mengerutkan bibirnya dengan keprihatinan, tapi akhirnya mulai mengambil beberapa potongan-potongan yang menikam melalui bajunya.

"Hermione, love, aku akan melepaskan bajumu supaya bisa melihat lebih baik," kata Molly menatap Draco penuh arti.

"Aku akan pergi," kata Draco mengerti. Masih, dia terdengar kecewa bahwa dia harus meninggalkan Hermione.

"Tidak! kumohon di sini!" Hermione memohon. "Hanya... hanya duduk di sini."

Draco dan Molly bertukar pandang dan Draco mengambil tempat duduk melalui bahu Hermione, melirik wajah memar dan berdarahnya. Perasaan sakit berputar di perutnya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Molly menggunting baju Hermione, jadi Hermione tidak perlu bergerak, dan menutupi area yang belum dia obati.

"Ada begitu banyak serpihan. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Molly.

"Tempat tidur," jawab Hermione. "Waktu aku mendengar mereka, aku mengambil Aurelian dan bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur. Aku memberikan mantra dilusi pada kami dan membuat Aurelian diam, berharap mereka tidak bisa menemukan kami. Tapi, dia tau aku disana dan dia meledakan tempat tidurnya. Itu meledak .. kekuatannya..."

"Aurelian?" Molly khawatir. "Apa dia-?"

"Aku mendapatkannya di bawahku untuk melindunginya. Dia terlindungi." Itu terasa sakit saat dia memikirkan bagaimana Aurelian bergetar ketakutan di bawahnya.

Draco perlahan menyisir rambut Hermione. _Kau luar biasa._

"Dia tau di mana aku berada karena papan di sekitarku. Tapi dia tidak tau bahwa Aurelian ada di sana. Dia.. dia.." Hermione tidak bisa membawa diri untuk bicara.

"Dia menggunakan kutukan Cruciatus," kata Draco serius. Tidak ada keraguan dalam pikirannya. Bahwa itu adalah mantra kesayangan bibinya dan dia bisa bilang bahwa Hermione telah sangat menderita dari itu dengan cara tubuhnya berkedut setiap waktu sejak dia pertama kali menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya di Manor. Itu adalah efek umum setelah mantra itu.

"Ya. Aku menahan sebisaku. Aurey sangat ketakutan.. sangat takut. Itu melepaskan mantra heningnya. Dia mengambilnya dariku. Aku mencoba untuk memengangnya.. untuk mendapatkan dia kembali. Aurelian sangat ketakutan," bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya meningkat. dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia masih memiliki air mata untuk menangis.

"Oh, Hermione..." Molly menghibur.

"Dia terus menerus menangis kepadaku," Hermione menangis. "Dia terus berteriak, Mummy mummy' seperti dia tidak mengerti kenapa aku membiarkan Bellatrix menyakitinya, kenapa aku tidak menghentikan Bellatrix, tapi aku mencoba.. aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

"Hermione, kau melakukan semua yang kau bisa. Kau membawanya keluar dari sana," kata Draco, perlahan membelai pipi Hermione lagi.

"Aku tau.. tapi aku tidak berpikir dia mengerti.."

"Dia anak kecil yang pintar. Aku pikir dia mengerti lebih baik dari yang kau bayangkan. Dia mungkin hanya tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi dia tau bahwa kau tidak mengingkan itu terjadi," Molly memberitahu. "Dia mencintaimu. Aku melihat cara dia melihatmu sekarang. Dia takut untukmu, juga."

Perut Hermione bergejolak. Itu bukan yang dia lihat. Dia melihat Aurelian melirik waspada padanya, lalu kemudian berpaling dan melekat erat pada Draco. Itu menyengatnya. Dia khawatir jika Aurelian tidak akan pernah percaya lagi padanya. Itu menyakitkan untuk berpikir seperti itu. Dia mempertimbangkan pendapat Molly dan mencoba melihat sudut pandang Molly. Anak laki-laki di dapur menempel ayahnya dan ketakutan melirik pada ibunya, yang mana tampak tidak seperti dia penah melihatnya. Bahunya merosot sedih, wajahnya berubah warna dan rusak, dan mata sedihnya menghantui dan jauh. Tentu si bocah ketakutan. Dia hanya berharap bahwa itu akan berlalu sebelum dia melihatnya nanti. Hermione butuh untuk memegang Aurelian, hanya untuk tau bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Bellatrix tau bahwa dia anakmu," kata Hermione, matanya bertemu dengan Draco. "Ketika Aurelian memanggilku Mummy mereka terkejut, lebih seperti bingung. Mereka tidak ragu bahwa dia anakmu. Dia mulai menyiksanya untuk membuat aku bicara dari mana aku tau, tapi kemudian dia melihat cincin.."

Cincin. Hermione tidak yakin kenapa dia menyimpannya, dibandingkan membiarkan Harry menguncinya bersama dengan time-tuner, memori dan tongkat sihir, tapi dia sekarang berharap dia membiarkan Harry.

Draco kemudian melihat cincin itu di ibu jari kanannya. Hermione melepaskannya dan memberikan pada Draco. "Dia melihatku dan.." Hermione menutup mata untuk menenangkan diri. "Dia melihat wajah Aurelian, ke matanya, dan dia tau kalau Aurey adalah anakmu."

"Itu bukan masalah," kata Draco. Dia merasa tangan Hermione dengan lembut meremas tangannya dan melihat sedih di atas kukunya yang berdarah.

"Dia terganggu dengan cincin. Aku mengambil tongkat sihirku dan melemparnya. Aku mengambil Aurelian dan berlari. Aku memanggil cincin dan pergi ke manor melalui floo. Itu adalah tempat pertama yang aku pikirkan," kata Hermione. Dia masih meringis dan mendengus sakit saat Molly mengobatinya. Molly melihatnya sama sakitnya, berkedut dan cemberut setiap kali Hermione tersentak.

Draco tidak tau bagaimana harus merespon. Dia hanya berterima kasih mereka selamat. Dia tidak tau bagaimana jika mereka tidak berhasil kabur. Dia tidak peduli kemana dia pergi melalui jaringan floo, selama dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia tersentuh mengetahui bahwa Hermione memikirnya pertama, ketika dia dalam masalah, Hermione tau bahwa dia bisa pergi pada Draco.

Ketukan di pintu menginterupsi pikirannya. "Aku akan segera kembali," kata Draco. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan menyebrangi ruangan perlahan. Dunia terasa lucu. Semua terasa hilang ketika Hermione dan Aurelian muncul, tapi untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak langsung di sisinya dan itu terasa salah.

Draco membuka pintu sedikit dan memblokir pintu masuk dengan badannya untuk memberikan privasi pada Hermione sebanyak yang dia bisa. Saat dia melihat dari lantai, dia menatap ke dalam mata madu yang sedih.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Ginny.

"Ibumu sedang merawatnya," jawab Draco mengelak. Tentu saja Hermione tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya mungkin bisa diperbaiki, tetapi kerusakan emosional yang terjadi padanya.. apakah itu jenis hal yang bisa diperbaiki? Itu bukan jenis jawaban yang Ginny dan yang lainnya perlukan. Mereka sangat perhatian pada Hermione sehingga Draco tidak bisa pesimis, tapi juga dia tak bisa berbohong.

"Bagus.. itu bagus.." kata Ginny sedih. "Aku datang untuk memberitahumu Aurelian baik-baik saja. Darah itu bukan darahnya. Hanya memar di pipi dan ibumu sudah mengobati. Kita khawatir dia masih kesakitan, jadi kami memberinya beberapa ramuan peredam sakit dan kami tidak pikir kau keberatan –aku benar-benar berharap kau tidak keberatan- kami memberinya sedikit ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi."

"Tidak, aku pikir dia lebih baik beristirahat," Draco setuju.

Ginny mengangguk. "Aku membawakan beberapa untuk Hermione, juga, yang dia perlukan. Ini yakin bahwa dia akan bersikeras menolak, tapi ... aku tidak tau. Mungkin kau bisa bicara padanya." Ginny memberinya botol ramuan, dan melanjutkan. "Juga, aku membawa beberapa pakaian untuk ganti. Ini milik Harry. Dad bilang kami mungkin saja bisa mendapatkan dari rumah kami di pagi hari, tapi kami berjanji untuk tidak pergi. Mungkin akan kebesaran. Hanya kaos dan celana pendek katun, tapi aku yakin itu akan lebih baik." Ginny tampak seperti dia siap untuk mulai menangis dan dia menyerahkan pakaian itu pada Draco.

"Terima kasih," kata Draco tulus. Dia merasa kencenderungan aneh untuk menjangkau dan menyentuh lengan Ginny untuk menenangkan, tapi itu membuatnya merasa lebih tidak mudah dari yang dia rasakan. Mereka sama dan dekat dalam kesedihan yang sama. Dia lebih dekat dengan keluarga Weasley dari pada yang dia bahkan bayangkan.

"Hanya.. Hanya jagalah dia, Draco, okay?" kata Ginny memohon.

"Ya, aku berjanji," kata Draco sungguh-sungguh. Perlahan, dia menutup pintu dan menyebrangi ruangan. Perlahan dia menempatkan pakaian dan ramuan di atas lemari laci dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Itu Ginny. Dia ingin memberitahu Aurelian baik-baik saja. Dia sudah diobati dan mereka memberinya ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi."

Hermione mengangguk, "Bagus." Suaranya seperti di paksakan. Hermione mengatakan semua yang dia perlukan sebelumnya dan dalam kesakitannya itu tampak lebih sulit mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Baiklah, love," kata Molly suaranya seperti bisikan. Dia mencoba selembut mungkin, bahkan suaranya ekstra lembut. "Aku sudah mengobati semuanya yang aku bisa. Apa ada yang lain yang sakit?" Molly menggunakan handuk hangat dengan lembut menyeka wajah Hermione yang baru sembuh.

"Belakang kepalaku. Dan jari kaki kiriku. Aku pikir itu patah," Hermione berhasil mengatakannya. Dia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Draco, membuat lukanya lebih dekat pada Molly. Jari Draco segera menemukan pipinya dan ibu jari Draco dengan lembut berlari di bawah hidungnya. Dengan wajah bersih dan sudah diobati, Hermione tampak lebih baik. Draco tidak takut untuk menyentuhnya dan berharap untuk belaian lembut. Dia melihat tubuh Hermione menjadi rileks sedangkan Molly mengobati bagian belakang kepalanya. Jelas itu membuatnya sakit. Draco agak kesal karena Hermione tidak meminta untuk mengobati bagian itu lebih dulu, tapi, Draco tidak bisa sepenuhnya marah padanya, tidak setelah semuanya.

"Apa ada yang lain, love?" tanya Molly, kembali berdiri setelah mengobati kakinya.

"Ini masih sakit dari pada yang aku pikirkan," Hermione mengakui. "Otot dan kepalaku ... sakit."

"Ramuan pereda sakit, tidak kah kau ingin meminumnya sekarang?" Molly memohon.

"Ya, please," bisik Hermione. Setelah mendapatkan botol, dia menaikkan dirinya di sikunya dan meminum ramuannya. Dia masih menjaga matanya pada Molly, tapi ada sesuatu di sana yang menganggu Draco. Cara Hermione bergerak, dia tampak sedih.

"Aku yakin semua orang menunggu mendengar kabarmu," kata Molly. "Apa kau mau aku pergi dan bicara pada semua orang atau kau ingin aku tetap di sini bersamamu?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir," jawaban Hermione. Itu adalah cara sopan Molly bertanya jika Hermione menginginkan dia pergi, dan Hermione menghargainya. "Terima kasih, Molly.'

"Istirahat, dear," kata Molly, memberikan ciuman singkat di dahi. "Jaga dia," tambahnya pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk. Ketika Molly pergi, Draco mengambil pakaian di atas lemari laci dan memberikannya pada Hermione. "Ginny membawakan beberapa pakaian. Punya Potter, tapi seharusnya tidak masalah sampai kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain."

Draco membalikkan kepalannya saat Hermione duduk untuk memberinya privasi, Draco berharap bisa melihat keseluruhan tubuh indah Hermione, suatu hari nanti, tubuh telanjangnya, tapi pastinya bukan seperti ini. untuk membuatnya sibuk, dia memanggil baju yang tadi di pakai Molly pada Hermione dan membersihkan darah Hermione di dadanya. Dia tidak pernah ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Okay," kata Hermione pelan. Draco berbalik dan melihatnya mengatur di tempat tidur dalam kaos hitam kebesaran. Itu terlalu panjang, dia hampir bisa melihat celana pendek merah yang meringkuk di kakinya. Draco berharap bahwa dia bisa melihat keseluruhannya lagi akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya sendiri, tapi itu sulit. Hermione secara fisik seluruhnya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya lupa peragainnya dalam kaos longgar Harry membuatnya tampak lebih mungil dari sebelumnya.

"Dia membawakanmu ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, juga," kata Draco, mendorong rambut Hermione ke belakang telinga.

"Tidak, please. Aku tidak ingin," Hermione memohon. Draco tidak mengerti kenapa Hermione memohon padanya. Dia hanya bertanya. Dia tidak suka mendengar Hermione memohon. Itu membuatnya berpikir bagaimana dia memohon pada Bellatrix.

Hermoine memohon pada Draco karena dia tau bahwa dia akan mengambilnya kalau Draco memintanya. Dia ingin bersama Draco sebanyak Draco berharap bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco. "Kenapa kau selalu menolak ramuan yang akan menolongmu?"

"Karena itu akan mengambil pengendilian diriku," Hermione mengakui. "Mereka akan membuat pikiranku mati rasa. Ramuan peredam sakit sudah melakukannya. Aku akan merasa jauh, sehingga menjadi tidak stabil. Ramuan tidur akan membawa pikiranku pergi semua dan aku akan memaksaku tetap sadar. Aku tidak ingin. Jika semua pikiranku pergi, jika aku melepaskan akalku, apa yang tertinggal padaku?" Hermione hampir menangis ketika dia mengatakannya. "Please.. just hold me."

Draco berbaring di tempat tidur di sebelah Hermione dan menariknya erat-erat ke dadanya, menengelamkan hidungnya ke rambut Hermione.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Aku minta maaf."

Dia mengertakan giginya bersamaan. Malam ini akan selamanya menghantuinya. Bellatrix akan membayarnya. Dia tidak ada keraguan bahwa mereka akan menghacurkannya, tapi dia berharap bahwa dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukannya sendiri. Bellatrix akan membayar karena menyakiti mereka.

 **_TBC_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **34\. The Fraudulent Treasure**

Hermione merasa mimpinya perlahan memudar dan menempel dari semua yang dia punya. Dia tidak tau bahwa dia begitu beruntung, mungkin itu adalah aroma Draco yang melilitkan lengan ke sekeliling pinggangnya, tapi dia kembali teringat kejadian semalam dan mimpinya yang damai melonjak ke dalam matahari terbenam. Meskipun usahanya untuk meneruskan fantasinya, kesadarannya perlahan kembali dan dengan itu, perasaan berat pada jiwanya. Dia perlu bangun. Dunia memerlukannya. Bukan balas dendam yang diambil dan berjuang untuk menang. Dia harus menyelesaikan perjuangan untuk mendapatkan kedamaian yang dia impikan.

Dia menarik nafas dalam dan menempatkan tangannya di atas Draco. Satu menit hening dan kedamaian itu tidak menyakitkan. Kali tangannya menyentuh tangan Draco, Draco menarik punggungnya lebih erat ke dada. Dia bertanya jika Draco terbangun juga atau jika itu hanya insting sederhana bahwa Draco menempel padanya. Selain itu, pergerakan itu menghangatkan di dalam dan luar. Tidak pernah dia memerlukan seseorang untuk bersandar dan Draco tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan sekilas dari pria yang memeluk di belakangnya.

"Jangan," bisik Draco mengantuk ke dalam rambut keritingnya. "Jangan bangun dulu."

"Ketika kau bisa bicara, kau tau itu sudah terlambat," balas Hermione dengan senyum lembut, dia membiarkan kepalanya kembali ke lengan Draco.

"I love you," bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

"I love you, too," jawab Hermione. Kata-kata Draco membawa sepenuhnya rasa sakit yang semalam kembali. Draco terdengar sakit dan terpukul seperti yang dia rasakan. Itu sungguh menyentuh dan sakit. Hermione tidak ingin ada orang yang terluka. Dia perlu menyusun rencana. Itu satu-satunya cara dia bisa menekan semua ini. Hermione mengambil nafas dalam dan membawa tangan Draco ke bibirnya, dimana dia menempatkan ciuman ringan di buku-buku jari Draco.

Draco mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat dirinya dengan siku ketika Hermione duduk dan menghadapnya. Mata Hermione sedih dan terluka. Draco tampak patah dan kehilangan. Hermione tau itu akan menjadi sama dengan yang lainnya. Kesakitannya menyakiti mereka sama buruknya. Dia harus kuat untuk Draco, sama untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan pikiran itulah dia turun dari tempat tidur. Draco berdiri kemudian, mengikuti dari sisinya bertemu Hermione di pintu. Sebelum Hermione menyentuh handel, dia menariknya ke dalam pelukan lagi.

"Hanya sekali lagi," Draco memohon. Hermione memelukkan lengannya ke sekeliling leher Draco dan memeluknya erat, seperti Hermione tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi lagi. Draco tau bahwa itu tidak bisa sekalipun. Dengan kecewa perlahan Draco melepaskan dan membuka pintu. Hermione dengan canggung melangkah mundur dan perlahan menuruni tangga.

Rumah itu gelap dan hening saat mereka menuruni tangga bersama. Hermione menatap sekeliling, mendengar suara dari yang lain, saat dia menarik tali pada celana pendek yang dikenakannya. Tubuhnya terasa lucu. Dia tidak lagi merasa sakit dan kepalanya bersih, tapi dia merasa capek, otot-ototnya yang terlalu longgar dan dia merasa, secara keseluruhan, terputus-putus. Ketika dia membuka pintu dapur, dia tidak terkejut untuk melihat Harry duduk disana. Dia sebenarnya mengharapkan kehadirannya disana.

"Hi," sapa Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry terkesima terkejut, melompat berdiri.

"Harry, seharusnya kau tidur," Hermione mengingatkan.

"Jadi seharusnya kau," balas Harry. "Ini hanya empat jam. Apa yang kau lakukan keluar tempat tidur?"

"Ini pagi dan aku sudah tidur," kata Hermione.

"Pukul enam sulit dikatakan pagi dan-"

"Dan, semakin banyak kau bicara, semakin banyak aku harus mengulang kembali padamu," kata Hermione.

Harry berhenti dan menampilkan mata yang sama seperti Draco, hanya seperti yang Hermione tau, Harry akan. Harry ragu melangkah mendekat pada Hermione, takut untuk menyentuhnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Harry. Sakit di dadanya sangat besar sehingga Hermione bisa merasakannya juga.

"Aku baik," kata Hermione sebanyak dari dirinya. Melihat ketakutan Harry, itu, Hermione yang berinisiatif untuk memeluk sahabatnya. Harry menengelamkan dahinya ke atas pundak Hermione.

"Aku minta maaf, Hermione," kata Harry sedih.

"Tak apa, Harry," Hermione menghiburnya.

"Aku-"

"Ini waktunya bergerak maju," desak Hermione. Dia merasa Harry menjadi kaku saat dia melepaskan pelukan dan berdiri tinggi. Mereka telah melalui banyak hal bersama. Ketika Harry menyadari bahwa itu adalah Hermione yang menghiburnya, dia merasa salah. Harusnya dia yang perlu kuat untuk Hermione, bukan sebaliknya.

"Kau yakin kau okay?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," jawab Hermione. Dia bertekad untuk itu. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione, mengambil tempat duduk di depan Harry duduk.

"Tidak ada. Hanya berpikir..." balas Harry, mengambil tempat duduknya lagi. Dia mengangguk pada Draco saat Draco mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hermione. "Molly mengatakan pada kami kisahmu semalam."

Hermione mengangguk. Dia berharap Molly menceritakannya, karena dia tau itu akan berat untuknya.

"Aurelian..?" kata Hermione ragu.

"Mereka membawanya ke kamar setelahmu," kata Harry. "Ginny menyakinkanku bahwa dia akan baik."

"Apa Molly bilang padamu tentang cincin?" tanya Hermione sedih. Dia menunggu salah satu dari mereka menanyakannya apa yang dia lakukan menaruhnya di sebelah tempat tidur, tapi tidak ada yang bertanya.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa Bellatrix melihatnya di lantai. Ketika di terganggu dengan itu, kau lari," balas Harry. Harry diam. Hermione masih merasa bodoh untuk membiarkan kunci dari penyelidikan mereka tertinggal di tempat tak terjaga. "Tak masalah Hermione. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia ambil. Aku hanya senang kau dan Aurelian baik-baik saja."

"Mengambil?" tanya Hermione, berkedip bingung.

"Dia menyimpannya, Potter," kata Draco menarik cincin dari kantung celana tidurnya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Kau mendapatkannya kembali?" Harry terkejut dan kagum.

"Ini penting. Apapun itu, ini penting," Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Draco. "Ini hanya cincin bodoh, maksudku, aku tau ini pusaka keluarga, tapi akhirnya ini hanyalah cincin."

"Ini penting untuk Bellatrix. Sangat," kata Hermione. "Kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya ketika dia melihat cincin ini.. aku pernah melihatnya murka, tapi kali ini.." Hermione menatap mereka, bertemu mata bergantian sehingga mereka melihat dan merasakan keseriusannya. "Matanya berapi-api. Seandainya aku tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk lari, aku hampir yakin dia tidak akan bertanya dan membunuh kami berdua di tempat."

"Cincin," ulang Draco dalam geraman. "Selamanya hanyalah cincin bodoh."

Draco marah menjentikan cincin di depannya dan melihatnya berputar seperti gangsing ke seluruh permukaan meja. Harry meraihnya, tapi terselip dari meja dan jatuh ke lantai dapur.

"Hati-hati, Sir," Kreacher menegur lembut, mengambil cincin dari lantai. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mendengar si peri rumah masuk. "Orang tidak ingin mengambil resiko merusak sebuah perhiasan yang indah. Ini milik anda, sir?" tanya Kreacher dan dia menyerahkan cincin pada Draco.

"Ya. Maaf," gerutu Draco.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Mister Malfoy. Kreacher hanya mengagumi begitu miripnya cincin itu dengan cincin pernikahan nenek anda, sir," kata Kreacher.

"Tidak hanya mirip; ini adalah cincinnya, atau ini dulu miliknya waktu dia hidup," kata Draco menaruh cincin itu di meja lagi.

"Kau pernah melihat cincin ini sebelumnya, Kreacher?" tanya Hermione.

"Bukan yang ini, miss, tapi cincin pernikahan Madam Druella, ya," jawab Kreacher.

"Aku bilang ini adalah cincin pernikahannya," kata Draco ketus. Dia tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk ocehan peri rumah gila di pagi hari.

"Maaf, sir," si peri rumah tua serak meminta maaf. "Kreacher tidak bermaksud membuat anda marah. Jika Madam Druella mempunyai dua cincin, Kreacher tidak tau itu. Maafkan Kreacher."

"Kreacher, kau bilang ini bukan cincin Druella Black?" tanya Harry.

Si peri rumah keriput tampak tercabik bagaimana untuk menjawab. "Ini bukan cincin yang Kreacher lihat waktu dia memakainya di banyak kesempatan, bukan, sir."

"Kau sering melihatnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu, Miss. Madam Druella adalah saudara ipar dari Misstress Kreacher, Walburga Black. Dia sering berkunjung."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa cincin ini bukan cincin yang kau lihat, yang dia pakai?" tanya Draco ragu.

"Well, sir, cincin ini bukan buatan goblin seperti milik Madam Druella. Ini dikerjakan dengan baik oleh peniru, pastinya, tapi bukan buatan goblin. Ada juga tulisannya, sir. Ini kebalik. Cincin ini bertulis 'Eternally Yours' sementara milik Madam Druella bertuliskan, 'Yours Eternally," Kreacher menjelaskan ketakutan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Harry. "Kapan kau bisa memeriksa bagian dalam cincin?"

"Ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu, waktu anak mistress masih muda. Master Regulus baru sebelas tahun. Sirius Black Muda," Kreacher masih memanggil namanya dengan jijik. "Sering menyiksa saudaranya. Waktu perayaan ulang tahun ke-sebelas Master Regulus, Sirius muda mengeluarkan Frisbee bertaring di ruang makan. Sungguh bencana. Misstress cukup tidak senang dengannya. Itu hancur mengerikan, cincin Madam Druella jadi terkena sepotong roti Miss Narcissa." Kreacher berbicara tentang insiden itu seolah-olah itu benar-benar mengerikan. "Mistress meminta Kreacher membersihkan cincin Miss Druella. Mistress mengatakan pada Kreacher bahwa itu sangat penting dan Kreacher harus menanganinya dengan hati-hati."

"Dan kau ingat, hanya dari itu?" tanya Draco skeptis.

"Kreacher tidak akan melupakan pusaka yang di percayakan padanya untuk dirawat," kata si peri rumah bangga.

"Itu tidak benar," Draco bersikeras. Kecemasan dan curiga, bagaimanapun, bahwa si peri rumah tersebut mungkin benar.

"Draco," tanya Hermione, "Apa kau masih memiliki cincin yang asli, cincin yang sekarang, di manor?"

"Ya," jawab Draco berdiri.

"Tidak!" kata Hermione panik. Dia meraih lengan Draco sehingga dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya. "Jangan pergi."

Draco berada di tepi jurang dan perlu segera melihat cincin itu. "Pernie," panggil Draco dan duduk kembali.

Pernie muncul dengan bunyi 'krak'. Masih tampak sedikit terguncang dengan kejadian semalam. "Ya, sir?"

"Dengar baik-baik," Draco memerintahkan. "Aku ingin kau pergi ke manor. Ber-apparate langsung ke dalam kamarmu. Jika ada orang di dalam rumah, aku ingin kau ber-apparate kembali kemari. Jika tidak ada orang di sana, dan hanya jika tidak ada orang di sana, aku ingin kau pergi ke kamarku dan mengambil kotak kayu di mejaku dan bawa padaku. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, sir." Mengerti dengan perintahnya, si peri rumah ber-disapparate.

Ketiganya dan si peri tua keriput menunggu cemas untuk Pernie agar kembali dengan selamat. Itu hanya semenit kemudian Pernie kembali dengan kotak kayu berukir di tangannya. "Disana tidak ada orang di manor, sir."

"Terima kasih, Pernie. Kau bisa pergi," kata Draco menempatkan kotak di atas meja. Dia melepaskan tutupnya segera. Di dalamnya, seperti biasanya, tersusun rapi. Sebuah tongkat penyegelan emas bersama dengan segel bertuliskan 'Malfoy Family Crest' berbaring disudut kanan bawah. Ada surat pembukaan antik dengan pengangan ular di atasnya. Di sudut kanan atas dimana ada _cufflinks_ * perak yang bergambar konstelasi namanya, hadiah dari ibunya. Disana ada juga kartu coklat kodok favoritnya, Roderick Plumpton kartu Quidditch-nya yang berharga, pena bulu tebaik-nya, parfum kesukaannya, dan di bagian sudut kiri atas, di atas bantalan beludru hitam, adalah cincin. Memaksa tangannya untuk tetap stabil, dia mengambil cincin dari kotaknya.

"Ya, sir," kata Kreacher percaya diri. "Itu cincin milik Madam Druella."

"Yours Eternally," Draco membaca keras, keningnya berkerut bingung dan frustasi. "Aku tidak mengerti. Ini tidak masuk akal."

"Aku tidak tau... aku pikir itu mungkin," kata Hermione, suaranya menjauh. Pikirannya berkerja dengan fakta-fakta lagi dan Draco dan Harry menunggu dengan sabar. "Ini mungkin bisa menjelaskannya," kata Hermione pelan. "Aku melihat reaksinya semalam ketika dia percaya bahwa aku memiliki cincin, tapi aku melihatnya di pensieve juga. dia tertawa di dalam pensieve saat dia melihatku dengan cincin ini. dia melemparnya ke kayu. Cara dia melihat semalam, dia tidak mungkin melakukan seperti itu, tak masalah siapa yang memilikinya."

"Kau pikir dia tau bahwa ini adalah palsu?" tanya Harry. "Yang di dalam Pensieve, maksudku."

"Aku pikir, ya," kata Hermione, masih menggabungkan teori. "Aku.. aku tidak tau tapi aku pikir dia yang membuatnya."

"Apa?" tanya Draco terkejut. Dia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana mereka semua memiliki fakta-fakta yang sama tapi Hermioe entah bagaimana datang dengan sebuah kesimpulan yang dia mungkin tidak pernah perhitungkan.

"Hanya ikuti sebentar," kata Hermione pelan saat potongan pikirannya diurutkan sebaik yang dia bisa. "Untuk sebuah alasan, cincin ini sangat berarti untuknya yang kita bisa mengerti. Dia menginginkan ini lebih dari yang kita bisa pahami. Kita tau di waktu sekarang, dia tidak memilikinya, tapi dia mungkin di masa depan memilikinya. Kenapa dia tertawa dan membuang cincin yang aku miliki, kecuali kalau dia tau? Dan bagaimana dia tau? Pada satu titik dalam waktu di masa depan, antara sekarang dan waktu itu, aku akhirnya mendapatkan cincin palsu, daripada yang asli. Waktu yang terpikir oleh ku, adalah minggu pertama september."

"Malam yang seharusnya aku diserang?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, tepat. Kita tau sekarang bahwa Bellatrix sudah bangkit atau lahir kembali atau apalah. Kau diserang, dimana di sana ada darah di seluruh dinding, dan kamarmu berantakan, tapi selain kau luka di lenganmu, kau tidak disakiti. Terus terang, itu agak membingungkan kenapa dia tidak membunuhmu. Dia tidak revasi untuk membunuh ibumu dan mencoba membunuhmu kemudian. Aku pikir, mungkin, dia hanya ingin menakutimu, tapi ada banyak hal untuk menakutimu.."

"Kau pikir itu waktu ketika dia mencuri cincin?" tanya Harry.

"Menukar," Hermione mengoreksi. "Dia menukarnya. Dia tidak ingin diketahui dia mengambil cincin dari pemiliknya. Ini akan membuatnya tertawa dengan mengetahui bahwa Draco percaya dia masih memilikinya."

Lubang hidung Draco melebar ditekan kemarahan. Dia tidak suka dibodohi, tapi yang sangat mengganggunya adalah dia tidak pernah tau. Itu membuatnya marah bahwa, dia menikahi Hermione dengan pusaka palsu. Hermione dicurangi.

"Tapi, ini lebih dari itu, Harry," Hermione melanjutkan. Draco menyadari bahwa bahwa dia terlalu terlelap dalam pikirannya yang salah, dia perlu mendengar, "Aku pikir kita menemukan jawaban tentang misteri Horcrux."

"Cincin?" tanya Harry. Hermione mengangguk, Harry melanjutkan. "Pansy. Pansy yang dibunuh malam itu dan Bellatrix mendapatkan cincin. Horcrux pertamanya adalah kalung, sebuah pusaka dan cincin yang-"

"Yang merupakan pusaka berharga yang selalu dia dambakan," Draco menyelesaikan. "Itu jawabannya kalau begitu. Dia tidak membuat horcrux, belum. Dia menunggu untuk cincin ini."

"Dan dengan, aku menghancurkan buku Horcrux. Selain dia memiliki kemampuan mengingat photograpi atau catatan lain, dia tidak bisa membuat Horcrux lainnya," kata Hermione dengan senyuman, atau mungkin serigai sombong di sudut mulutnya. "Tetap, aku penasaran jika ada yang lebih seperti cincin ini, sekedar pusaka.."

Tiga kepala tersentak karena pintu dapur terbuka dan gaun berwana kream menyapu dalam ruangan.

"Aku pikir aku mendengar suara," kata Narcissa. Dia memaksa senyum, tapi itu senyum sedih yang di gunakan. Dia mengalihkan matanya dari mereka semua, tapi Hermione tahu itu, dia melihat mereka, Narcissa tampak patah.

"Mother," kata Draco khawatir. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan teh untukku dan Molly. Kami sudah bangun dan berbincang di ruang duduk. Aku terkejut kami tidak mendengar kau turun," jawabnya dengan ayunan tongkatnya, ketel di atas kompor langsung bersiul.

"Kami langung ke dapur," kata Draco datar. Perhatian terhadap ibunya bertambah. Narcissa bicara lembut dan santai. Dia tampak usang dan lelah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita yang berperagai lurus dan bangga. Draco sangat jarang melihat ibunya sangat santai dengan orang lain selain dia dan ayahnya, dan cara ibunya menyebut Mrs Weasley sabagai Molly itu paling utama. Mereka beraliansi, Draco menyadari. Mereka ditempat yang sama dan ibunya tidak akan merendahkan di antara mereka, ibunya menghormati mereka dan dia tidak ingin mereka meragukannya.

Narcissa selesai menyiapkan nampan dan berhenti. Dia berbalik perlahan dan matanya bertemu dengan Hermione. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Miss Granger?"

"Aku baik," kata Hermione ragu. Banyak pikiran Draco berlarian dalam pikirannya juga. dia tidak pernah melihat Narcissa seperti ini dan dia mencoba untuk membacanya. Dia benar, dari mata Narcissa, dia telah terpengaruh sama seperti semua orang. Dia tampak lelah dan usang untuk menahan pertahanannya yang biasa. Meskipun begitu dinginnya dia dulu, dia memiliki hati dan bisa merasa dan ketakutan sama seperti orang lain. Mereka bukan musuh, mereka aliansi. "Dan.. kau bisa memanggilku Hermione."

Narcissa mengangguk dan senyum sedihnya kembali. "Aku lebih baik kembali pada Molly."

"Tunggu, Mother," Draco menghentikan. "Cincin Grandmother. Aku perlu tau, apakah ini memiliki arti yang sangat penting?"

Narcissa jelas terkejut dengan pertanyaan acak dan perlahan melangkah ke meja, ketika dia melihat kotak kayu berukir milik Draco dan cincin di jarinya. "Well, itu sudah ada di keluarga selama berabad-abad, sama seperti nama Black sendiri," jawab Narcissa. "Itu ditempa oleh Goblin dari plantinum murni. Tulisannya, aku diberitahu, ditambahkan oleh Cygnus Black pertama untuk istrinya Ella Black nee Max."

"Aku tau, tapi maksudku apa kau tau apapun yang benar-benar signifikan tentang ini?" paksa Draco.

"Draco, aku takut aku tidak yakin apa yang kau tanyakan," jawab Narcissa, menatap anaknya penasaran. "Tidak ada sifat magis yang aku tau. Well, dengan pengecualian bahwa cincin itu secara sihir mencocokkan ukuran dengan pemakainya. Itu sudah dimiliki oleh banyak wanita mulia dan menonjol yang menikah ke dalam keluarga Black, tapi selain itu, aku takut aku tidak tau."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," kata Draco, menatap cincin, berkecil hati karena jawaban ibunya.

Narcissa berbalik diam-diam dan mengangkat nampan dari konter. Dia sudah setengah jalan ke pintu sebelum dia berhenti, "Well, tunggu sebentar," kata Narcissa berpikir. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau cari, cerita yang menarik, mungkin. Aku ingat ibuku pernah sekali mengatakan padaku bahwa nenekku bersikeras kalau cincin itu dulunya milik Morgana."

"Apa?" Draco tersentak di kursinya menghadap ibunya.

"Aku tau, itu klaim yang konyol, ya kan?" sebuah tawa melodi ringan menggelegak dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione melihat senyum tulus di wajah Narcissa Malfoy. "Keluarga tua senang membual tentang pusaka mereka. Beberapa klaim lebih benar daripada yang lain. Ibuku tidak pernah punya hati untuk mengatakan pada nenekku betapa konyolnya itu. Cincin, yang dibuat goblin, adalah hal yang terlalu rumit untuk dibuat setiap saat sebelum abad ke-17. Mother pernah memeriksa pada seorang ahli, sekali dan ahli itu memperkirakan bahwa cincin itu dibuat sekitar awal sampai pertengahan tahun 1600-an. Sekarang mungkin memerlukan banyak untuk mendapatkanya, tapi waktu itu memerlukan gabungan pendapatan tahunan seluruh London untuk membuatnya." Draco tampak merenung dalam pikirannya dan ibunya menyalah artikan sebagai kekecewaan. "Meskipun tidak memiliki cerita yang menarik, itu adalah harta yang berharga dan kau seharusnya merasa terhormat memiliki pusaka seperti itu. Ini hanya bagian dari sejarah. Setiap pemilik sebelumnya menandai gabungan yang membawa pada keberadaanmu. Maksudnya adalah sejarah yang diam-diam terekam darimu."

Draco mengangguk. "Aku tau. Terima kasih, Mother. Aku sungguh merasa tehormat."

Harry menunggu sampai langkah Narcissa menghilang menaiki tangga dapur sebelum akhirnya menyerang. "Morgana? Cincin Morgan le Fay?"

"Ya," jawab Hermione, menggigit bagian dalam pipinya berpikir. "Ini cocok dengan buku yang kita temukan, tapi Narcissa benar, tidak mungkin cincin ini begitu tua. Cincin ini dibuat seribu tahun yang lalu setelah Morgana meninggal di abad ke-6."

"Aku tau," kata Draco. "Tapi, tidak mungkin kebetulan. Mungkin Bellatrix cukup bodoh untuk mempercayai klaim itu?"

"Aku tidak tau," kata Hermione sedih. "Aku berharap aku tidak meninggalkan buku Morgana le Fay. Bellatrix mungkin mengambilnya."

"Itu hanya buku sejarah, Hermione," Draco mengingatkan.

"Aku tau, tapi tidak hanya itu. Aku tidak tahan memikirkan dia berjalan di rumahku, menyentuh barang-barangku," kata Hermione dengan masam. "Oh, tidak! skripku tentang mantra Fidelius! Aku meninggalkannya di atas meja-"

"Hermione," sela Harry. "Kau meninggalkannya kemarin di kantor, ingat?"

"Oh, benar. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku tidak tau apa yang aku harus lakukan jika-" Hermione berhenti di tengah-tengah dan tiba-tiba pucat. "Harry.. notepad-ku. Aku meninggalkan notepad-ku di atas meja!"

Dia meloncat berdiri panik, menatap panik ke sekeliling ruangan. Dia berpikir. Dia harus kembali mengambilnya.

"Hermione, kau meninggalkan notepadmu di sini," kata Harry lembut. Dia agak khawatir pada Hermione. Hermione tidak pernah melupakan detail seperti itu. "Kau membawanya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan pensieve. Kita membuat catatan, memilah-milah kenangan. Apakah kau-?"

"Tidak Harry. Bukan notepad yang! Aku punya yang lain! Aku membuat catatanku sendiri. Aku meninggalkannya di atas meja sebelah mangkuk popcorn Ginny. Merlin, jika dia mendapatkan-"

"Apa itu Hermione?" Harry berdiri juga.

"Draco dan aku mendiskusikan bahwa kita perlu menentukan usia Aurelian, jadi kita bisa menentukan tanggal lahirnya. Aku membuat timeline dari peristiwa yang kita tau dan mulai mengisi tanggalnya," Hermione menjelaskan.

"Hermione apa itu?" pinta Harry.

"Semuanya dari waktu penyerangan Draco dan pembantaian Hogwarts," jawab Hermione. Dia tampak seperi dia lebih baik menangis atau sakit secara fisik.

"Panggil itu," perintah Draco.

Hermione mengangguk. Itu adalah permintaan yang mudah. Mantra panggil tingkat lanjut memungkinkan seseorang memanggil objek langsung ke tangan mereka dari mana saja. Tidak seperti mantra panggil sederhana, tidak perlu menunggu objek itu melakukan perjalanan fisik, itu sederhana muncul di tangannya. Mantra itu lebih mudah ketika objek yang dipanggil sudah berkenalan dengan orang yang memanggilnya. Itu adalah mimpi yang kebanyakan penyihir paling cukup berlatih untuk mampu memanggil sapu kesayangan mereka setiap waktu. Untuk memanggil notepad memerlukan konsentrasi yang besar.

Hermione menutup matanya, berkonsentrasi pada tongkatnya yang hangat di tangannya dan membayangkan notepad di mejanya dan bicara keras. " _Accio_!" dia merasa sihir menariknya dari dalam dirinya, rapi notepad tidak mucul. Dia menyalahkan konsentrasinya. Dia terlalu khawatir tentang meninggalkan informasi penting, dia mengambil nafas pelan-pelan untuk menenangkannya dan memblokir dunia di pikirannya. Berkonsentrasi hanya pada kertas bergaris dan cara pena bulu menggaruk atasnya dia mengulangi. " _Accio_!" dengan percaya diri yang kuat.

Kepuasan yang biasa muncul dengan pencapaian tujuannya melopati matanya melihat garis yang dia tulis di notepadnya dua malam kemarin. Draco dan Harry melihat melalui pundaknya, mata mereka meneliti kalimat cepat.

 _Minggu pertama september -promosi blaise- Draco diserang -Pansy terbunuh?_

 _April -Creevey dan Mr dan Mrs Parkinson terbunuh- Dennis Creevey menghilang_

 _?- Penyerangan Malfoy Manor -Narcissa terbunuh_

 _Sekitar natal -year? Pembunuhan di Russia dan Finlandia._

 _?- Misi di slovenia_

 _16 November 2003 -Rumah Harry diserang –Ginny sudah memiliki James (usia tidak diketahui)_

 _Spring 2004 -Azakaban dihancurkan- Aurey 4-5 bulan?_

 _?- Teddy bersama Ginny dan Harry -Andromeda meninggal? -Rabastan muncul_

 _19 April 2006 -Pembantaian Hogwarts- Aurey 1,5 tahun._

"Kau pikir mereka melihat ini?" tanya Harry.

"Aku tidak tau," balas Hermione, terengah-engah khawatir. "Maksudku bagaimana kita-?"

Mereka bertiga terkesima ketika notepad itu menghilang tiba-tiba dari tangan Hermione.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Draco berseru.

"Aku tidak tau. Itu hanya- mereka menemukannya! Mereka membacanya dan mereka hanya memanggilnya dari tanganku!" kata Hermione ngeri menyadari itu.

"Panggil kembali!" perintah Draco, tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan atas Hermione dengan kemaran dan panik.

Hermione menelan ludah dan memfokuskan energi yang dia bisa. Ketika dia mengucapkan mantra, itu datang dengan tekad kemarahan. Matanya cepat memindai lagi, mencoba mengambil semua detail sementara mencoba mencari tau apa yang mereka bisa artikan untuk Bellatrix dan pelahap maut. Sebelum berhasil setengah jalan membaca daftar, kertas pad-nya itu terbakar dalam lidah api. Hermione menarik tangannya cepat dan melihat debu di atas lantai. Dia mendongak heran pada Harry yang mengacukkan tongkatnya masih ke arah dimana kertas tadi berada.

"Maaf," kata Harry meminta maaf sambil menyimpan kembali tongkatnya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mengambil lagi."

"Mereka menemukannya.." kata Hermione sedih. "Mereka mungkin membaca semuanya. Apa arti ini untuk mereka? Apa arti ini untuk kita? Oh merlin. Kenapa aku meninggalkan catatan itu?"

"Kau tidak merencanakannya. Jika kita berpikir mereka mungkin memasuki flatmu, kau tidak akan ada di sana," kata Harry, suaranya keras seperti mata hijaunya yang marah.

"Apa arti ini untuk mereka?" tanya Draco. "Mereka akan bingung. Apakah mereka akan mengetahui kalau Aurelian dari masa depan?"

"Aku tidak tau," kata Hermione tak percaya.

"Pansy mungkin akan lebih berbahaya sekarang," kata Harry. "Kita memutuskan dia sudah punya rencana menyerang Malfoy dan sekarang dia tau kalau kita tau. Dia tau bahwa Pansy bagian dari rencana juga, bahkan dia tidak tau itu sebelumnya." Harry melarikan jari-jarinya ke rambutnya, mencoba menjaga semuanya. "Dia akan tau bahwa kita tau tentang Parkinson dan kita mencoba untuk melindungi mereka."

"Mereka dilindungi dengan baik, Harry," Hermione mengingatkannya. "Kita akan mendapat memperingatkan mereka dan memasang perlindungan lebih jika mereka setuju untuk tidak meninggalkan properti."

"The Creveey," kata Draco datar. "The Creevey ada dalam daftar. Mereka dibunuh dan Dennis menghilang. Mereka akan bertanya-tanya mengapa."

Hermione menatap Harry ngeri. "Harry mereka tidak aman. Jika Bellatrix mencari jawaban-"

"Bagunkan semua orang," sela Harry. Hermione menatap Harry bingung. Pikirannya jelas berpindah ke kepala Hermione. "Aku akan kembali."

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" pinta Hermione.

"Kementrian. Kita perlu mengeluarkan Creevey dari sana," kata Harry dengan tegas. "Aku akan kembali segera secepatnya, bagunkan semua orang, kita perlu pertolongan."

 **_TBC_**

*cufflink: sejenis perhiasaan untuk laki-laki yang dipakai di bagian kancing lengan kemeja.

 **AN/ Wow i got many good review for last chapter. Thanks to Staecia, sora hinase, aquadewi, Jovia Slyvestris, coco, Riska662, Saras Jade M, dewisarah3, mrs. Delacour, Jheinechyeon, scorpryena, RarainRara, Tsurugi De Lelouch, ErMalGranger, swift, GrangerBrOwN, queensyah27, schatzran, mongkey, dan guests! dan tak lupa juga para readers, favouriter dan follower.**

 **Chapter 34 ini tidak semenengangkan seperti kemarin, tapi cukup membuka satu persatu rahasia. Wink wink**


	35. Chapter 35

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **35\. Farewell, Home Sweet Home**

Hermione mencoba mengingat diri untuk terakhir kali, dia menunggu dengan cemas, tapi tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Dia sangat terganggu dengan pikiran khawatir. Sejak Harry pergi ke kementrian, dia menolong Molly membangunkan Arthur, Ginny dan Ron. Dia dengan cepat mengecek Aurelian yang masih tertidur dan meninggalkannya dalam kedamaian. Ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi akan membuatnya tertidur beberapa jam lagi.

Semua orang berkumpul di dapur menunggu Harry kembali, tapi mereka ditinggalkan untuk menunggu lebih lama dari yang mereka antisipasi. Mereka mendebatkan apakah mereka seharusnya pergi ke The Burrow cepat untuk mengambil pakaian, tapi memutuskan mereka akan menunggu sampai bicara dengan Harry. Sebaliknya, mereka memanggil pakaian mereka. Molly, sudah ahli melakukannya dan cukup ahli untuk mendapatkan pakaian untuknya juga suaminya. Ron dan Draco juga mampu memanggil pakaian favorit mereka. Ginny, bagaimanapun, mengalami kesulitan dan membutuhkan tiga puluh menit untuk memanggil pakaiannya dan perlu sepuluh menit lagi untuk memanggil pakaian untuk Hermione. Hermione bingung karena tidak bisa memanggil pakaiannya. Dia tau dia memiliki keahlian dan merasa terpuruk karena usahanya yang gagal. Setelah dua puluh menit mencoba dia akhirnya merasa curiga. Pelahap maut pasti memasang pelindung sehingga dia tidak bisa memanggil apapun dari rumahnya. Diapun tidak bisa memanggil jubah pelindungnya dan meminjam jubah pelindung wol Harry. Itu kebesaran untuknya, tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak ada sama sekali.

Harry akhirnya kembali ke Grimmauld Place lebih dari dua jam setelah dia pergi. Dia masih memakai piyama di bawah jubah pelindung sutranya, tapi bersikeras bahwa dia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk ganti pakaian yang lebih pantas. Setelah melakukan rapat singkat selama tiga menit, kelompok mereka yang terdiri dari enam orang keluar Grimmauld Place dan berdis-apparate. Molly dan Narcissa tinggal bersama Aurelian.

Tiga bunyi 'pop' menggema saat Harry, Hermione dan Draco membawa Ginny, Ron, dan Arthur ber-apparate bersisian. Mereka muncul di sebelah pohon di dekat rumah Creevey. Harry tidak mengatakan apapun saat dia melepaskan tangan Ginny dan memimpin ke pintu depan. Dia mengetuk tegas pada pintu dan menunggu tidak sabar. Dia melirik dari bahunya pada mereka dan senang mereka semua memegang tongkat sihir mereka dengan erat. Pintu terbuka perlahan dan Dennis yang kurus tampak takut dan bingung.

"Harry?" tanya Dennis gugup. "A-Apa?"

"Biarkan kita masuk, Dennis. Ini penting," Harry menginterupsi.

Dennis pucat dan gugup membuka pintu. Harry melangkah masuk dan mengajak yang lain ke ruang duduk. "Panggil orang tuamu. Kami butuh bicara." Suara Harry yang kuat dan serius tidak meredakan kekhawatiran Dennis.

"M-Mereka sedang bersiap untuk bekerja. Apa?"

"Sekarang, Dennis," Harry bersikeras.

Dennis mengangguk dan menghilang ke lorong. Harry berjalan memasuki ruang duduk dan melirik yang lain. Dia selalu tampak kesulitan menatap orang-orang di mata ketika dia dalam suasana hati yang kaku dan bertujuan. Mereka mendengarkan pertukaran kata-kata di dalam rumah, tetapi mereka tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan. Dennis kembali kurang dari satu menit bersama orang tuanya di belakangnya.

"Mr Potter? Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Mr Creevey bertanya dengan nada formal.

"Ya," jawab Harry jujur. "Mereka tau kalau Dennis mengetahui sesuatu."

"Apa?" kata Dennis panik.

"Pelahap maut mengetahui bahwa Dennis mengetahui sesuatu dan kami takut mereka akan mencarimu," kata Harry terus terang. "Kami perlu mengamankan anda. Kami meminta anda untuk segera berkemas secepatnya."

"Berkemas? Kau ingin kami pergi?" tanya Mr Creevey terkejut.

"Mereka orang-orang berbahaya, Mr Creveey," jawab Harry.

"Ya, tapi bisakah kalian memakai beberapa sihir untuk membuat mereka menjauh?" Mr Creevey bertahan.

"Ada perlindungan yang bisa kami gunakan, tapi mantra perlindungan bisa dipatahkan. Tidak aman terus membiarkan anda di sini. Mereka orang yang serius. Jika mereka menemukanmu, mereka akan membunuhmu," kata Harry gelap. Cangkir Mrs Creevey selip dari jarinya dan pecah di lantai. Hermione memperbaiki cangkir itu dan Ron membersihkan kekacauan tanpa kata.

"Kemana kalian akan mengirim kami?" tanya Mrs Creveey. "Kami tidak bisa pergi ke dunia sihir. Dan bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kami?"

"Aku minta maaf, tapi kami sungguh tidak punya waktu untuk mendiskusikan itu di sini. Aku sudah bicara pada seorang wanita yang aku tau dia bersedia menampungmu," jawab Harry.

"Tidak ada dari kalian yang alergi terhadap kucing, ya kan?" tanya Ron. Dengan lirikan dari Ginny, Dia bergumam cepat, "Tidak perlu dipikirkan."

"Please, cepat berkemas dan kami akan menjelaskan lebih ketika kita sampai di sana," kata Harry. "Kemas yang anda perlukan. Dennis kau bisa berkemas secara sihir?"

"Em, sedikit," Dennis tergagap. "Tidak terlalu baik."

"Arthur, tidak masalah kalau kau menolongnya?" tanya Harry pada Mr Weasley mengangguk, Harry berpaling pada Draco. "Bagaimana denganmu, Malfoy? Bagaimana dengan berkemas secara sihir?"

"Sungguh terampil," jawab Draco. "Aku akan menolong orang tuanya."

Harry mengangguk dan mereka menghilang dari ruangan, Mr Creevey memeluk bahu istrinya mendukung.

"Aku akan memasang mantranya," Hermione menawarkan.

"Tidak tanpa-"

"Aku bersamanya," Ron menyela. Harry mengangguk lagi dan Ginny melangkah ke sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Ginny.

"Jaga pintu belakang. Aku akan melihat pintu depan." Setelah semua orang meninggalkannya, dunia tiba-tiba terasa hening dan kosong. Dia punya firasat. Dunia tidak akan berjalan sama sejak Hermione diserang beberapa jam lalu. Dia gugup mengecek arlojinya dan melihat Mr Weasley masuk kembali ke ruangan.

"Dia sudah berkemas," Mr Weasley memberitahu, menaruh koper Dennis turun dekat pintu depan.

"Harry, apa mereka benar?"

" _Stupefy!"_

Harry berteriak tiba-tiba. " _Protego!"_ mantra pelindungnya meledak tepat pada waktunya untuk melindungi Harry dari tembakan cahaya orange yang telah diarahkan menuju dadanya.

"Potter disini!" Rabastan menyatakan saat dia bergerak ke samping, saudaranya dan kakak iparnya berikutnya di pintu depan setelahnya. Pernyataannya itu cukup, sebagaimana Bellatrix dan Rodolphus sudah melihatnya dan melemparkan mantra berurutan.

"Dad? Harry?" teriak Ginny masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Pergi Ginny!" perintah Arthur.

" _Protego_!" teriak Harry, memblok Ginny dari bahaya. " _Expelliarmus_!"

"Harry!" teriak Hermione saat dia masuk dari pintu belakang bersama Ron, dua pelahap maut mengejar mereka. "Mereka- _Stupefy_!"

"Itu Granger! Dapatkan Granger!" perintah Bellatrix.

"Potter?" teriak Draco menuruni tangga.

"Pergi!" teriak Harry untuk semua. "Semuanya pergi!"

Dalam waktu singkat itu mengambil Harry memberi perintah, mantra menyelinap melewati pelindungnya Mr Weasley hanya mampu melempar perisai tepat waktu, tapi mendapatkan tembakan merah di dada oleh yang lain.

"Dad!" jerit Ginny.

"Keluar!" perintah Harry lagi. Dia dengan cepat mengambil lengan Dennis dan ber-disapparate.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian Harry tersandung maju ke trotoar di lingkungan yang tenang. Hening, tenang suasana yang terasa salah saat dia menatap sekeliling, kemarahan untuk yang lain. Dia baru saja akan ber-apparate kembali ketika suara bermunculan tersentak di sekelilingnya dari arah berlainan.

"Potter?" panggil Draco panik, langsung melepaskan lengan Mr dan Mrs Weasley.

"Dennis!" ibunya berteriak, melemparkan lengannya memeluk putranya yang pucat.

"Hermione?" tanya Ron menatap sekeliling. "Dad? Gin-?"

Dengan bunyi pop lain, Hermione datang dengan koper.

"Kau pergi mengambil koper?" Draco kesal.

"Tidak!" teriak Hermione marah. Dia hampir tidak punya kesempatan melihat sekeliling. "Aku lari ke atas dan tersandung. Ini melindungiku dan aku dis-apparate!" Draco bisa melihat bahwa Hermione berkata benar dari bekas terbakar yang berasap di tengah koper.

"Ginny?" kata Harry panik di melihat sekelilng. "Arthur? Ginny? Aku akan-"

"Harry!" teriak Hermione, menarik kemejanya. Dan menunjuk ke arah kirinya. Jantungnya berderu saat melihat kuda milik Ginny berlari berpacu ke arah mereka.

"Dad dan aku baik," suara Ginny bergema dari patronus-nya. "Aku hanya muncul di jalan yang salah. Kami dalam perjalanan."

"Jengot Merlin!" suara melengking memanggil mereka dari belakang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar? Ayo masuk!" wanita tua dengan rambut abu-abu beruban bergegas menuruni tangga dalam baju berbunga dan sendal tartar. "Masuk!" dia bersikeras ketika mereka masih terus menatap.

"Maaf, Mrs Figg. Kami memiliki sedikit masalah," Harry meminta maaf.

"Jelas, dimana banyak alasan untuk bisa terlihat. Ber-apparate di tempat terbuka dan bermain dengan patronus akan menarik perhatian yang salah," dia memarahi.

"Baiklah hanya.. Hermione?"

"Aku mengecek, Harry. Tidak ada muggle yang melihat," jawab Hermione.

"Aku juga mendapatkan hasil yang sama," kata Ron, menyelipkan tongkatnya ke dalam kantung. Ini adalah teori yang rumit, tapi mantra sederhana dalam pelaksanaannya. Ron, Hermione dan Harry, bekerja dalam penegak hukum, perlu mempelajari mantra yang akan mengungkap jika ada muggle di daerah itu telah melihat sihir. Harry senang bahwa dua yang lainnya melakukan karena dia terlalu memperhatikan hal lain.

"Masuk, Harry," Hermione mendesak. "Aku akan menunggu mereka."

"Aku akan menunggu bersamanya," Draco menawarkan.

Harry mengambil tatapan terakhir, berharap melihat Ginny sebelum mengakui dan mengikuti yang lain masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau Okay?" Hermione dan Draco bertanya bersamaan.

"Aku baik," kata Draco. "Aku melihat ke lantai bawah dan hanya mengambil Creveey. Aku tau Potter bilang aman ber-apparate bersama muggle, tapi aku masih khawatir. Aku tidak tau jika mereka lebih sulit dan aku membawa dua."

"Tidak, mereka tidak ada bedanya," kata Hermione. "Selama kau melakukan sihir untuk perjalan, mereka bisa. Hal yang lebih sulit adalah kau ber-apparate bersisian dengan dua sisi. Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Aku masih merasa seharusnya aku bersamamu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, hanya terguncang," jawab Hermione. Dia menatap Draco dan melihat kemarahan membakar di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tahu," katanya, membuka kepalan tangannya sehingga dia bisa memengang tangan Draco, dia merasa campuran antara kelegaan dan kemarahan dengan sedikit takut. Mereka mengetahui Creveey dalam bahaya, tapi dia masih tidak mengharapkan untuk melihat Bellatrix dan kru-nya.

"Hermione!" panggil Ginny dari ujung.

"Ginny! Arthur! Kalian okay?" Hermione kembali berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ya. Mana yang lain?" tanya Arthur cepat.

"Di dalam. Semua baik. Kami menunggu kalian. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dad tidak sadarkan diri. Aku membawanya, api aku kesulitan. Aku hampir saja terkena mantra sebelum ber-apparate dan aku berakhir di Privet Drive bukan Wisteria Walk," Ginny menjelaskan.

"Kau baik?" tanya Draco pada Mr Weasley.

"Ya. Itu hanya mantra kejut yang memantul," jawab Arthur. Ketika dia bilang 'memantul', Hermione tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya jika itu mungkin salah satu kreasi mereka. Itu jarang untuk pelahap maut menggunakan mantra yang tidak melukai target mereka.

"Kau beruntung," kata Ginny. Menatap ayahnya, matanya mulai menyengat dan berair.

"Aku tau," jawab Arthur. "Tapi itu bagus bahwa keberuntungan masih ada dipihak kita. Hanya jangan bilang ibumu bahwa aku terkena mantra."

Ginny dan Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Itu selalu sulit bagi Molly untuk tinggal. Itu selalu menjadi argumen yang dia menyerah bertahun-tahun, dengan pengecualian selama tugas berjaga di Departemen Misteri dan Pertempuran Hogwarts. Arthur sangat tegas menolak Molly untuk berjuang karena takut dia akan teluka. Arguman dimenangkan oleh Molly bahwa dia tidak merasa itu aman untuk seluruh keluarga jika dia disana. Ada sesuatu yang kuat dalam seseorang, keterikatan yang membuat seseorang ingin melindungi ibu atau istri. Itu berbeda untuk yang lain. Itu bukan berarti orang itu tidak memikirkan rekan atau anggota keluarga yang lain. Ada sesuatu tentang ibu atau istri. Yang mungkin berbahaya untuk semua orang jika mereka berjuang untuk melindungi ibu mereka sebagaimana untuk diri mereka sendiri. Sama hal nya jika mungkin lebih kuat, disana, seseorang membutuhkan seorang ibu untuk melindungi anak dan suami. Dimana Molly, dia akan sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anak-anaknya dari pada untuk melindungi dirinya, karena dia perlu melakukannya. Itu adalah, dengan argumen bahwa Molly malah menunggu setiap kali. Dia adalah landasan dari keluarga dan dia akan menjadi solid, stabil untuk mereka. Dia akan selalu di sana ketika mereka kembali. Tapi, posisi itu bukan tanpa kesakitan. Dia selalu merasa tertekan saat dia berdoa untuk kembalinya mereka dengan aman. Itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih takut untuk mengetahui bahwa suaminya terkena kutukan.

"Kau masuk ke dalam," Hermione menyarankan. "Aku akan mengatur mantra perlindungan."

Itu adalah kalimat biasa untuknya. Datang dari waktu ke waktu dalam pekerjaannya, tapi dia melakukan mantra perlindungan lebih banyak dalam minggu ini dibandingkan yang dia lakukan tahun lalu. Itu mengingatkannya pada mantra yang dia pasang setiap hari waktu dia, Harry dan Ron dalam pelarian selama perang, dan dia merasa sakit memikirkan hal itu. Dia melihat mereka bersembunyi di dalam pensive, juga. dia tidak pernah ingin untuk bersembunyi seperti itu. Dia berpikir tentang keamanan di Grimmauld Place dan itu menolongnya sedikit.

Draco mengawalnya dalam diam saat dia berjalan mengitari properti dan ketika dia menyelesaikan putaran ke tiganya, mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Hidung Draco langsung berkerut mencium bau kucing dan kubis di dalam rumah. Dekorasinya hanya sulit untuk matanya, Draco memutuskan dengan funitur yang serasi yang mencakup kaitan selimut dan hiasan patung-patung aneh. Semua warna kontras dan gaya yang membuat rumah terasa cukup berantakan. Dia yakin orang macam apa wanita tua ini dari melihatnya, tapi dia agak senang bahwa dia tidak perlu tinggal bersama Mrs Figg. Dia hampir melompat ketika dia mendengar mahluk hitam dan putih menggosok melawan kulitnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk melirik melihat binatang kombinasi antara kucing dan kneazle. Harry tidak bilang, tapi dia punya kesan bahwa wanita ini adalah squib. Wanita ini tidak hidup dengan cukup sihir untuk membuatnya menjadi penyihir normal, tapi dia pastilah tidak asing dengan dunia sihir.

"Sekarang, seperti yang kukatakan," Harry melanjutkan pidatonya saat Hermione dan Draco masuk mendengarkan. "Dennis sekarang masih dalam larangan untuk meninggalkan rumah. Masih di bawah perintah pengadilan dan dengan itu, adalah tanggung jawab kami untuk membuatnya tetap aman. Kami memperluas perlindunganmu, juga," katanya pada para Creveey. "Tapi kami tidak bisa dan tidak akan bertanggung jawab untukmu kalau meninggalkan properti ini, meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan?" tanya Mr Creevey. "Bagaimana kami menjelaskan ini? bagaimana kami mendukung diri kami?"

"Pikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk absen dalam waktu lama dan beritahu tempat anda bekerja. Ketika semua ini selesai, kita bisa bertemu dengan bossmu dan menyakinkan bahwa dia percaya dengan cerita itu. Untuk uang, selama kau dalam perlindungan hukum sihir, uang akan diberikan untuk mendukung dalam masa persembunyian; itu akan mengurus hipotik anda. Dan kerusakan yang ada di rumah anda selama anda pergi, kementrian akan mengurus itu," Ron menjelaskan. "Aku tau ini bukan hal yang ideal, tapi ini aman dan yang terbaik yang bisa kami tawarkan."

"Terima kasih," kata Dennis sungguh-sungguh, "Aku tidak bisa cukup berterima kasih."

"Terima kasihlah pada Mrs Figg," kata Harry pada mereka. Dennis mengangguk. "Jangan lupa dengan koin untuk mengontak kami, dan patronusmu akan bekerja juga, itu hanya untuk darurat."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kami akan mengabarimu secepatnya."

"Harry," kata Hermione saat mereka berjalan ke pintu. "Orang tuaku."

Harry menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya, tapi dia melihat permintaan di wajah Hermione.

"Aku punya kecurigaan bahwa Bellatrix menginginkanku, tapi itu jelas sekarang. Dia ingin balas dendam denganku. Mungkin dari buku atau mungkin cincin, tapi dia menginginkanku. Aku takut dia akan pergi ke orang tuaku. Aku perlu mendapatkan mereka aman," kata Hermione mencoba menahan air matanya yang mengancam akan jatuh.

"Ya," Harry setuju. "Kau seharusnya mendapatkan mereka. Aku tidak berpikir kemungkinannya besar bahwa dia akan menarargetkan, tapi nama Blaise ada dalam ketas itu. Aku berpikir aku akan melihat dia di tempat kerja dan melihat apakah dia akan memberi izin kita memasang mantra perlindungan di flatnya."

"Terima kasih," kata Draco. Dia merasa gelombang kuat pada Harry karena dia memikirkan keamanan sahabatnya.

"Kau ingin seseorang pergi bersamamu?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak, aku akan baik-baik saja," Harry meyakinkan mereka. "Seperti yang aku bilang, aku tidak berpikit dia akan menjadi target. Itu hanya tertulis bahwa dia dipromosi. Aku akan memastikan dia menemaniku. Kami berdua seharusnya baik-baik saja. Kalian semua pergilah bersama Hermione."

"Hati-hati," kata Ginny.

"Aku akan. Kalian semua, juga, waspada," Harry mengingatkan.

"Waspada setiap saat," kata Ron dengan senyum sedih, mengingat motto Moody. "Kau juga."

...

Hermione masuk melalui pintu depan Grimmauld Place dengan kepalanya tertunduk diam. Terlalu lelah untuk untuk berjalan ke lemari depan lorong, dengan malas dia membuang jubah pelindung wol Harry ke pangkuannya. Draco, juga, terlalu lelah untuk mengantung jubahnya dan mengikuti Hermione memasuki ruang duduk.

"Hermione," kata Molly lega ketika gadis itu memasuki ruangan. Dia cepat-cepat mendatanginya. Hermione mengikuti pergerakan Molly ke sebelahnya dan melihat Narcissa juga ikut berdiri. "Yang lain bilang kau dan Draco mengawal orang tuamu ke rumah paman dan bibimu dengan mobil, tapi aku tidak menyadari itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Aku khawatir. Apa semua okay?"

"Ya, berjalan seperti yang direncanakan," kata Hermione sedih.

"Oh, love, aku tau itu pasti sulit. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Molly, menghibur, menempatkan tangannya di lengan Hermione.

"Ya. Baik." Kata Hermione menjawab lebih untuk dirinya sendiri dibandingkan untuk yang lain, tapi dia yakin tidak ada suara tegang mendustakan jawabannya.

"Oh, Hermione," kata Molly, menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukkan menghibur.

Hermione merasa dirinya mulai rapuh lagi. Memerlukan kekuatan dan pengendalian diri untuk tidak rapuh di depan orang tuanya. Dia sudah mempertahankan kekuatan dan ketenangan serta kepercayaan diri sehingga orang tuanya tidak perlu terlalu khawatir terhadapnya. "Aku hanya benci bahwa aku mengirim mereka pergi lagi. Aku benci bahwa mereka dalam bahaya lagi, semua karena aku."

"Oh, love, ini bukan salahmu. Kau tau itu dan aku yakin orang tuamu juga," jawab Molly.

"Aku tau.. mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Ini menyakitkan untukku. Kali ini membuatku bertanya-tanya jika mereka mungkin akan lebih bahagia, jika aku meninggalkan mereka saja sebagai Wendell dan Monica Wilkins." Suara Hermione bergetar dan dia merasa air matanya mulai perlahan jatuh ke pipinya.

"Sekarang apa ini?" Molly menegur lembut, menarik punggungnya untuk melihat matanya. "Kau tidak mungkin bermaksud seperti itu. Orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu. Tidak peduli apa masalah yang datang mereka selalu mencintaimu. Kau tau itu. Katakan padaku kau juga."

"Ya.. hanya.. ini sulit. Aku tidak ingin mereka melalui semua ini," jawab Hermione, terisak-isak dan menarik kembali air matanya.

"Tidak ada yang seharusnya melalui ini semua. Orang tuamu pastinya merasakan hal yang sama untukmu," kata Molly. "Kita akan melalui ini."

Hermione mengangguk. Dia percaya pada dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka akan melalui ini seperti halnya mereka melalui masalah mereka sebelumnya. Dia hanya perlu melakukan selangkah demi selangkah.

"Mummy!" teriakan Aurelian meledak dengan emosi saat dia memasuki ruangan. Dengan satu kata itu, Hermione merasa rasa sakit dan ketakutan Aurelian, harapan dan kelegaan Aurelian. Dengan putus asa ketika bocah itu berlari ke ibunya. Hermione berlutut dan menangkapnya dalam pelukan, memiliki sebanyak kebutuhan untuk Aurelian seperti Aurelian untuknya.

"Dia menanyakanmu sejak dia terbangun beberapa jam lalu," kata Narcissa.

"Mummy okay?" tanya Aurelian, menempatkan tangannya yang kecil di pipi Hermione.

"Mummy baik-baik saja sekarang," jawab Hermione, menariknya lebih erat. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, jadi Hermione menaruh semua dan mengekspresikan perasaannya ke dalam pelukan hangat itu; kelegaannya, cintanya, penyesalannya. Itu dalam cara Aurelian meringkuk keras di bahunya dan dia menyadari Molly benar. Bukan cara Aurelian memahami serangan semalam, tapi dia mengerti –dia tau- bahwa ibunya mencintainya. "Aku mencintaimu," Hermione berbisik ke telinga Aurelian.

"My love you, too, Mummy," kata Aurelian lembut.

Hermione menahan Aurelian di lengannya dan berpindah ke sofa dimana akhirnya dia duduk dan melanjutkan memeluk Aurelian di dadanya. Draco mengikuti dalam diam dan duduk di sebelah mereka, dengan lembut membelai rambut Aurelian.

"Hermione, love, kau tampak lelah. Kenapa kau tidak istirahat. Aku yakin kau membutuhkannya," Molly menyarankan.

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin tinggal disini, sekarang," jawab Hermione. Dia menemukan kenyaman yang dia perlukan dalam bocah laki-laki yang ada di pangkuannya dan dia tidak berpikir untuk melepaskan Aurelian.

"Hermione."

"Kau kembali."

"George? Fred? Kapan kalian ke sini?" tanya Hermione.

"Kami mendapatkan surat dari Mum pagi ini. kami sudah mendatangi Charlie, Percy dan Bill tentang apa yang terjadi," kata Fred.

"Mereka bilang mereka akan segera kesini setelah bekerja. Fred dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak membuka toko. Kita ingin yakin semua orang baik-baik saja. Bahwa kau okay," George menyelesaikan. Kalimat terakhirnya meminta pembalasan.

"Yeah.. aku okay," kata Hermione. Mereka mengangguk. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya percaya, tapi mereka menghargainya. Itu mungkin menyakitkan jika dia mengakui bahwa dia masih merasa sakit dan penyerangan itu akan menghantuinya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Jadi?" Molly meminta, menangkap perhatian si kembar. "Apa kalian mendapakan semuanya?"

"Ya, semuanya."

"Dengan pengecualian baskom dapur."

"Itu tidak ada dalam daftarmu."

"Kami akan selalu kembali jika kau menginginkannya," George menyerigai.

"Sangat pintar," kata Molly sarkatis. "Ginny mendapatkan semua yang dia perlukan, juga?"

"Ya, dia mengambil barang-barangnya dan sekarang dia ke kamar. Ron juga. Dad mendapatkan barang-barangmu dan punyanya. Semua ada di dapur."

"Kreacher agak marah, tapi juga bersemangat, dengan semua peralatan dapur. Aku berani bilang bahwa persediaan dapur belum diperbaharui di sini, setidaknya seratus tahun," Fred menyerigai.

"Tunggu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Hermione perhatian. "Kau pergi ke The Burrow?"

"Ya. Aku kira kalian semua membicarakan tentang pagi ini," kata George. "The Burrow dan Malfoy Manor terlindungi dengan baik, tapi sampai kami bisa memasang mantra Fidelius, paling baik kalau keluarga kami dan Malfoy tinggal disini."

"Semua dari kita yang masih tinggal di The Burrow juga," Fred mengoreksi. "Semua dari kita seharusnya okay, kami pikir. Georgie dan aku menyelesaikan tambahan pelindungan untuk flat kami. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi target. Kami tidak mengharapkan masalah."

"Ya, kami membicarakannya, tapi aku rasa untuk seperti ini. aku ingin memasang mantra pemantau di sekeliling the burrow," kata Hermione frustasi.

"Kami tau dan kami sangat mengapresiasi itu," kata Molly. "Tapi kami tau kau lelah waktu kau kembali. The Burrow sudah terlindungi dan seharusnya baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau bisa mengatur mantra pemantau nanti. Pertama kau harus mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup."

"Kau belum pergi ke Manor, ya kan?" tanya Draco.

"Belum. Ibumu bilang kau mungkin mau mengambil beberapa barangmu," jawab Fred. "Tapi, kami siap kalau kau berdua siap."

Narcissa dan Draco mengangguk.

"Aku akan pergi, juga," kata Hermione. "Kertas yang mencatat mantra pemantau masih ada di flatku, jadi aku bisa memperbaiki mantra itu, juga."

"Hermione," kata Draco dengan kesal. "Ada waktunya. Kau mengakui tadi kau kelelahan dan kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Aurelian dan kau seharusnya melakukannya. Jangan khawatir untuk sekarang. Setelah kita istirahat, aku akan pergi bersamamu untuk memasang mantra itu di The Burrow juga Manor, okay?"

Hermione menghebuskan nafas berat, tapi tidak tau apa yang dia rasakan. Dia menghargai perhatian mereka dan dia sungguh tidak ingin benar-benar pergi lagi, tapi ada banyak yang harus dilakukan dan dia benar-benar tidak suka orang mengatakan padanya apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. "Hanya, cepat kembali."

"Ya," kata Draco. "Aku siap."

Draco menepuk lutut Hermione dan berdiri dari tempatnya di sofa. Aurelian langsung duduk dari pangkuan Hermione dan meraihnya. "No! Daddy no go!"

"It's okay, buddy. Aku akan segera kembali," kata Draco.

"Tidak. tidak pergi," protes Aurelian.

"Aku harus. Tapi aku akan kembali. Aku hanya akan melakukan perjalanan cepat ke Manor untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian," Draco menjelaskan. "Semua orang akan tinggal bersama di sini untuk sementara. Disini aman, ingat? Kita semua aman bersama. Aku hanya perlu mengambil beberapa barangku dan aku akan segera kembali. Aku janji."

Aurelian cemberut. Itu jelas, dia tidak ingin melepas ayahnya pergi, tapi janji tulus dari Draco untuk cepat kembali membujuknya untuk setuju.

"Narcissa, kau seharusnya memakai jubah pelindungku," Molly menawarkan. "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Terima kasih," balas Narcissa.

"Ya, dan ketika kau kembali, jika kau memberikan kami beberapa menit, kami bisa menyiapkan untukmu," George menawarkan.

"Tidak ada yang pergi tanpa ini sekarang," Fred setuju.

"Ayo kita ke dapur dan memberitahu Potter kita siap," Draco menyarankan.

Hermione menutup mata dan menarik anaknya ke dadanya lagi. Kehadiran Aurelian memberinya kekuatan yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Aurelian menilai dirinya tak terkalahkan, sebuah pilar putus-putus dan rumah perlindungan. entah bagaimana, sebagaimana dia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya, dalam kehadiran Aurelian dia menjadi apa yang Aurelian butuhkan, menjadi bahan bakar untuk kepercayaan yang tak terbantahkan dari Aurelian.

"Hey Mum, aku tadi, berpikir untuk memberitahumu kalau kita kembali," kata Ginny saat dia memasuki ruangan dan jatuh ke dalam kursi. Ketika kepalanya jatuh terkulai ke samping, dia melihat Hermione dan matanya terbuka terkejut. "Hermione, kau kembali. Apa semua baik-baik saja? Kapan kau kembali?"

"Dia baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu dan ya, aku mendengar kau semua melakukannya dengan baik. Saudaramu datang memberitahuku," kata Molly. "Mereka hanya akan ke Malfoy Manor."

Ginny mendesah. "Aku lebih baik bangun kalau begitu. Aku berharap kami bisa mengambil makan siang dulu. Aku kelaparan," keluh Ginny mendorong dirinya dari kursi.

"Well, Kreacher dan Pernie sedang mengerjakan makan siang sekarang, jadi seharusnya akan siap ketika kau kembali," kata Molly. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini dan aku bisa mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku yakin mereka membuat makanan yang cukup."

"Tidak, aku pergi," kata Ginny sederhana. "Aku menantikan makan siang ketika aku kembali."

Ginny mengangguk pada Hermione, tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Ginny siap siaga. Gadis yang mengeluh kelaparan, sekali lagi tersembunyi dalam keseriusan, wanita yang kuat yang perang terakhir ciptakan. Itu seperti, semua orang telah mendapatkan penjagaan diri. Disana ada jati diri sejati dan diri yang terlapis baja; sengit; bertekat; siap tempur jika di perlukan raga, pikiran dan hatinya, sebaliknya terlalu lemah untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mummy, aku lapar juga," kata Aurelian.

Hermione tersenyum lembut pada permohon menyedihkan di mata abu-abu indahnya. "Well, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkanmu apel sementara kita menunggu makan siangnya. Bagaimana?"

Dengan tangan kecil Aurelian di tangannya, mereka menuruni tangga ke dapur bersama Molly. Yang lain menunggu untuk Ginny karena dia meninggalkan ruangan beberapa menit sebelumnya dan yang lain sudah pergi. Yang tertinggal lainnya dalam ruangan adalah dua peri rumah: kreacher yang berdiri di bangku di konter dan Pernie yang menyiapkan meja makan.

"Makan siang siap sekarang," Pernie memberitahu.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione. "Aku pikir Aurey akan mengambilnya sekarang."

Dengan menjentikan jarinya, Pernie mengisi piring Aurelian. Wajah Aurelian berseri-seri melihat piringnya terisi ham panggang, makaroni dan keju dan saus apel. Ketiga hidangan itu adalah kesukaannya. Hermione punya dugaan bahwa Molly meminta khusus hanya untuk Aurelian dan Hermione merasa bersyukur. Dia melirik lapar pada piring Aurelian dan perutnya berbunyi. Di dera rasa khawatir, dia hanya mengambil beberapa gigitan roti panggang saat sarapan sementara menunggu Harry kembali dari kementrian. Hanya saja, demi sopan santun, tidak ingin mengambil makanan sebelum yang lain, itulah kenapa dia mengurungkan untuk makan siang. Tapi, ketika Molly menyarankan untuk mulai makan, Hermione tidak menemukan dirinya protes. Piringnya terisi cepat dan lagi, untuk menjaga sopan santun, dia menahan diri dari merobek makanan itu seperti binatang liar dan mengunyah setiap gigitan.

Hermione dan Molly melirik secara teratur ke perapian saat mereka menunggu yang lain kembali. Mereka percaya sepertinya Bellatrix tidak akan menyerang apapun tak lama setelah serangan pada rumah Creevey, tapi mereka tidak bisa tidak mengkhawatirkan semua orang. Itu seperti bertahun-tahun kemudian, lebih dari dua puluh menit, ketika perapian berbunyi dan Ginny muncul dari lidah api hijau.

"Oh, bagus. Aku kelaparan," kata Ginny saat dia melihat meja. Dia menjatuhkan peti buku di sebelah perapian dan secara otomatis mengambil tempat duduk kosong di seberang Hermione. Molly dan Hermione menyerigai geli. Kembali santai membuat lebih mudah ketakutannya. Hanya beberapa detik Ginny mengambil tempat duduk, Narcissa melangkah ke luar dari lidah api dengan koper di tangannya.

"Mistress, bisa pernie bawakan barang-barang Mistress ke kamar anda?" Pernie menawarkan.

"Ya, please, Pernie," jawab Narcissa.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Molly.

"Tanpa halangan," jawab Ginny.

"Miss Narcissa, makan siang sudah disiapkan sekarang, bisa Kreacher melayani anda sekarang?" Kreacher menawarkan, mengisi piring Ginny dengan jentikan sederhana.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Narcissa. Dia melirik pada api seperti dia menunggu putranya.

Draco muncul berikutnya, tangannya penuh dengan barang-barangnya dan juga milik ibunya. Dia membawa koper di satu tangannya, beberapa set jubah di lengannya dan peti buku yang ada di bahunya menyeimbangkan dengan salah satu lengannya. Hermione bisa bilang dari sikapnya dan wajahnya yang meringis dia mendapatkan memar dalam perjalanannya. Seseorang harus berhati-hati melakukan perjalanan floo dengan barang.

"Mereka membuatmu membawa semua itu sendiri?" Ginny terkekeh tak percaya. "Apa kau kesal pada mereka atau mereka sungguh menyadarinya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Draco pelan, meletakkan barang-barang di sebelah perapian.

"Semua buku ini apa sih?" tanya Ginny, mengambil gigitan besar. Ginny biasanya bersikap manis, lembut dan cukup kekanak-kanakan, tapi Ginny juga dibesarkan bersama saudara laki-lakinya. Itu seperti bahwa kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya. Dia bisa sempurna di suatu kesempatan, duduk menyilangkan kakinya dengan sopan, dan kemudian duduk dengan kaki terbuka, bersandar maju dengan siku di atas lututnya. Salah satu sifat yang tidak pernah berubah adalah keikhlasannya. Setelah beberapa tahun, Hermione percaya dia cukup mengetahuinya. Gadis ini kadang sedikit kasar ketika dia lelah, lapar atau mendiskusikan quidditch; dia kesulitan menjadi lembut dan sopan dalam situasi seperti itu.

"Buku-buku ini agak gelap dari sananya dan beberapa yang aku lebih suka kalau saudariku tidak berkunjung ke rumahku untuk melihat-lihat," jawab Narcissa.

"Kami memiliki perpustakaan yang cukup luas di Manor, kebanyakan diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi," Draco menjelaskan, berharap mereka tidak mempercayai bahwa dia dan ibunya secara teratur membeli buku sihir hitam. Dia melihat bahwa Ginny tidak tertarik, dia seperti nya lebih tertarik kepada makanannya.

Draco menaruh barang-barangnya ke bawah di sebelah perapian dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Aurelian. Bunyi 'krak' terdengar dari dalam ruangan dan Draco melihat senyum mengembang Pernie ke arahnya.

"Master kembali. Bisakah Pernie membawa barang-barang master ke atas, sir?" tanya Pernie.

"Ya, terima kasih. Pernie. Setelah kau selesai, aku juga memberimu izin kembali ke manor untuk mengambil barang-barangmu. Tapi lakukan dengan cepat. Setelah kau selesai, aku takut aku harus memerintahkanmu untuk tidak meninggalkan Grimmauld Place. Aku minta maaf, tapi ini untuk keamananmu. Kita akan tinggal di sini sementara," kata Draco pelan.

"Pernie mengerti, sir. Please, jangan mengkhawatirkan Pernie. Pernie sudah bertanya pada Mr Harry Potter jika Pernie bisa menggunakan ruangan di loteng. Pernie cukup nyaman di sana, sir," jawab Pernie.

"Bagus," kata Draco dengan senyum tulus. Dia berterima kasih pada Kreacher ketika piringnya secara sihir terisi hidangan dan kembali hening.

"Merlin, apa yang mereka kerjakan?" kata Molly tiba-tiba kesal.

"Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama," kata Ginny, cemberut melirik ke perapian.

Draco membersihkan tenggorokannya tidak nyaman dan bicara enggan, "Mereka tidak akan segera kembali. Mereka pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Apa?" kata wanita di dalam ruangan itu serempak dalam keterkejutan dan kemarahan yang berbeda.

Draco tidak mengangkat matanya dari piringnya dan meneruskan. "Mereka memutuskan ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil barang-barang dari flat Hermione."

"Apa?" kata Molly dan Hermione marah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kapan mereka memutuskan itu? Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakan padaku?" Ginny mengomel, kaki nya bergerak marah.

"Aku rasa mereka bicara sebelum mereka meninggalkan Manor. Potter bilang padaku ketika dia melihat aku berkemas. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan padamu karena dia tidak ingin kau ikut," kata Draco.

Sebelum Ginny yang marah bisa membalas. Hermione memotong marah. "Dan aku? Itu rumahku. Aku seharusnya pergi bersama mereka. Setidaknya mereka seharusnya bicara padaku!"

"Kau yang terakhir dia inginkan," jawab Draco, mencuri pandang pada penyihir wanita yang marah hanya satu meja di sebelahnya. Aurelian tampak bingung dan Draco merasa bersalah untuk itu. "Flat-mu tidak seperti Manor atau The Burrow. Di sana tidak ada mantra perlindungan, lebih berbahaya. Potter tidak ingin salah satu dari kalian kesana."

"Itulah kenapa penting memiliki cukup orang!" kata Ginny kesal. "Itulah, aku pergi."

"Tidak," kata Draco tegas. Dia melompat dari meja dan berdiri di depan Ginny untuk mencegahnya lebih dekat ke perapian.

"Apa, kau mencoba menghentikanku?" Ginny menantang mengejek menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya. Draco menarik tongkatnya, juga.

"Itu tugasku," jawab Draco, jelas tidak suka dengan jabatannya.

"Kau serius?" Hermione berteriak. "Mereka memintamu untuk memastikan kami tidak mengikuti mereka? Itu rumahku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menghentikan mereka dari pada berdiri mencegah kami?" tanya Ginny denga mata berapi-api. Jelas bahwa dia menolak apapun atau tidak pergi.

"Mereka melindungimu. Mereka sudah memutuskan sebagai kelompok. Aku yakin kau semua tau bahwa Potter tidak mudah digoyahkan ketika dia sudah mengambil keputusan," kata Draco, tidak tampak terancam dengan kemarahan si rambut merah. "Belum lagi.. aku setuju dengan mereka.. kau mengakui sendiri, Hermione, dan kita semua melihat di tempat Creveey –Bellatrix membawa sesuatu yang personal melawanmu sekarang."

Wanita di dalam ruangan itu semua diam. Itu adalah keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Ayahnya selalu bilang padanya bahwa wanita yang diam adalah wanita yang tidak sedang bahagia dan jelas tampak dalam kasus ini. Draco mengakui itu dan bersyukur. Lengan Ginny dan Hermione menyilang marah dan Ginny kembali ke mejanya mendengus.

"Mereka berencana melakukan perjalanan cepat. Mereka seharusnya kembali sebentar lagi. Hanya.. hanya makan saja makan siang kalian."

Dalam gerakan kekanak-kanakkan, Ginny mendorong pergi piringnya, sebagai bentuk perlawanan, tapi sebagian karena ketakutan yang dia coba untuk sembunyikan. Hermione merasa hampir sama khawatir, tapi dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk menekannya. Pikirannnya berjalan ke flat-nya. Dia tidak punya waktu lebih selain untuk melewatinya. Membayangkan sahabat-sahabatnya di sana, dia tidak bisa menahan diri bertanya-tanya. Dia yakin, di sana pasti berantakan. Setelah menemukan notepad, pelahap mau pasti mengobrak-abrik mencari dalam rumahnya. Dia membayangkan buku-bukunya berserakan, sofanya dilucut, dari bantalnya mungkin diiris terbuka. Sepertinya membutuhkan banyak pekerjaan untuk memperbaikinya. Dia berharap tidak banyak yang benar-benar hancur. Banyak hal bisa diperbaiki oleh sihir, tapi tempat tidurnya pastilah terlalu rusak untuk diperbaiki. Itu membuatnya frustasi dan marah, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, itu tidak mengganggunya terlalu banyak seperti yang dia pikirkan. Dia punya sihir dan uang yang cukup banyak. Semua yang dia punya dengan mudah dapat diganti. Dia berpikir, mencoba untuk memikirkan apapun yang dia akan sangat rindukan dan merasa lega ketika menyadari bahwa setiap barang yang sentimental yang dia pikirkan, termasuk barang-barang sekolahnya dan buku yang diberikan oleh Dumbledore, tersimpan aman di lemari besinya di Gringgots.

Suara lonceng perapian berbunyi dan semua mata menatapnya penuh harap. George masuk pertama, diikuti oleh Fred. Mereka melirik ke semua mata yang menatap langsung kepada mereka dan bergerak ke samping perapian, menghindari pandangan mata semua orang. Mr Weasley masuk kemudian dan dengan ekspresi yang sama, melangkah ke sisi perapian yang lain. Mereka tidak mengatakan satu katapun, semuanya menunggu sampai kelompok itu lengkap sebelum menghadapi wanita-wanita yang sedang marah. Narcissa dan Aurelian tampak tidak terganggu. Kemarahan Hermione dipasang setiap kedatangan berikutnya. Setelah Ron melangkah keluar dan mengambil tempat di sebelah ayahnya, Hermione berdiri dan menatap ke dalam perapian, menunggu Harry muncul.

"Beraninya kau!" teriaknya seketika kaki Harry menyentuh lantai batu. Dia bergerak ke depan Harry dan memandangnya marah ke dalam mata hijau. Ketika dia menemukan penyesalan di sana, itu semakin menambah kemarahannya. Harry tidak mengetahui penyesalan yang sebenarnya, tidak sampai Hermione selesai memberikan setiap keping pikirannya. "Beraninya kau, datang ke rumahku seperti itu tanpa berkonsultasi padaku, membuat rencana diam-diam di belakangku! Aku bukan anak kecil, Harry! Aku tidak lemah. Aku seharusnya mampu memutuskan untuk diriku sendiri dan bagaimana aku seharusnya dilindungi. Aku pikir setelah semua kita-"

Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti ketika dia sadar sesuatu terasa tidak benar. Si kembar berdiri diam degan tangan mereka di dalam kantung dan mata mereka menatap lantai. Dia berbalik dan melihat Arthur juga menunjukan postur yang sama. Ron di sebelahnya, menatap sedih dengan tangan tergenggam di depannya. Dia memandang Harry dan mulai cemas dan dengan lembut pertanyaan yang pertama kali terpikirkan, "Dimana barang-barangku?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalannya sedih, penuh dengan kesedihan yang besar dia berkata, "Maaf Hermione. Semua pergi. Mereka menghancurkannya."

Nafas Hermione terpotong. Apa maksud Harry?

"Mereka membakarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan.. kerusakannya tidak bisa diperbaiki," kata Harry pelan.

Hermione tidak bisa bernafas. Jatungnya berdetak di dalam kepalanya.

"Pemadam kebakaran muggle ada disana waktu kami sampai. Kami mengubah ingatan mereka dan..." lanjutan penjelasan Harry jauh mengema sementara Hermione terpenjara dalam pikirannya.

Hermione berpikir sesaat sebelumnya bahwa semua barang-barangnya bisa diganti, tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan kehilangan semua itu. Semua hal kecil mendorongnya ke dalam pikirannya. Sofanya, dimana dia suka meringkuk dan menonton televisi, balkon luar dimana dia sering berdiri di pagi hari dengan secangkir teh, kursi berlengan dengan jendela dimana dia sangat senang membaca disana, buku-bukunya, Merlin, buku-bukunya.. dia mempunyai lebih dari seratus buku dan mereka semua sekarang sia-sia, tinggal debu. Selimut favoritnya, wajan favoritnya, lukisan favoritnya, dan semua yang lain yang dia miliki hilang. Itu masuk akal kenapa dia tidak bisa memanggilnya pagi tadi, tidak ada yang bisa di panggil.

Rasa sakit mengerikan berputar di perutnya. Itu hanya barang-barang; dia tau itu bisa diganti, tapi semuanya, secara bersama-sama, mereka membuat rumahnya. Itu buka sekedar barang-barang yang hancur; dia kehilangan rumahnya. Tempat nyamannya. Tidak masalah betapa bagus dan sedih hari-harinya, dia selalu kembali kesana. Tiba-tiba, ketika semua berakhir, dia tidak punya rumah yang menunggunya.

"Kemana aku pergi?" kata-kata itu tanpa sadar tergelincir dari bibirnya. Saat itulah dia menyadari dia tidak lagi berdiri. Dia terjatuh berlutut. Dia melihat cacat dari latihan keras Harry dan keluar fokus sementara air mata diam-diam jatuh ke pipi Hermione.

"Hermione," kata Harry lembut saat dia berlutut di depannya. "Tak peduli apa yang terjadi dalam hidupmu, kau tau bahwa kau akan selalu memiliki tempat untuk pergi."

Hermione mengangguk. Itu benar. Dia memiliki orang-orang luar biasa dalam hidupnya yang mana dia tidak akan pergi tanpa tujuan, tapi itu bukanlah rumah yang sama. Dia memarahi dirinya karena berpikir seperti itu. Dia sudah memikirkannya. Segala sesuatu yang dia punya bisa tergantikan. Faktanya, dia sudah bicara mengenai bagaimana dia ingin mencari tempat baru yang lebih besar untuknya dan Aurelian. Dia memiliki lebih dari cukup uang dari hadiah orde of Merlin dan dia menerima asurasi dari kebakaran itu. Itu bukan akhir dari dunia, bahkan jika sesaat merasa seperti itu.

Hermione merasa Draco berlutut di sampingnya dan dia meringkuk pada Draco ketika Draco menariknya ke dalam dada. Hermione akan bisa melaluinya, dia tau. Setelah semua yang dia lalui, dia akan menemukan kedamaian dan kebahagiannya lagi. Dia hanya perlu memegang erat dan terus mendorongnya.

"Why Mummy cryin'?" tanya Aurelian cemas.

"Mummy sedikit sedih sekarang," kata Ginny pelan, menarik Aurelian dalam pangkuannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Rumah Mummy dan Aurelian tidak ada lagi. Itu membuatnya sedih," Ginny berbisik ke telinga Aurelian. Meskipun Ginny bicara dengan lembut, Hermione masih bisa mendengarnya di dalam ruangan yang hening itu.

"Semua orang aman di sini." Aurelian mengulang kata-kata yang diucapkan padanya sejak kedatangannya di sana.

"Kau benar," Ginny menyakinkannya. "Semua orang aman di sini."

"Aku pikir aku akan istirahat sekarang," kata Hermione, memaksa suaranya tetap tenang. Dia beranjak berdiri. Itu satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak runtuh di bawah semua tatapan mengasihani yang diterimanya.

"Kau mau aku menemanimu?" tanya Draco pelan.

Hermione berhenti mempertimbangkan. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia mungkin hanya ingin beberapa waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi pikirannya, berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang asing sendirian, membuat dunianya terasa terlalu keras. Apa yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah sentuhan kehangatan rumah dan lengan hangat Draco yang memeluknya adalah sedikit kehangatan rumah yang yang tersisa.

"No. Tidak tidur siang. Mummy, Daddy, main dengan Aurey," Aurelian memprotes.

"Meraka sangat lelah Aurey," kata Fred. "Beri mereka sedikit waktu beristirahat jadi mereka akan merasa lebih baik."

"Kita masih bisa main sementara mereka beristirahat," kata George.

"Kau tau bagaimana cara bermain exploding snap?"

"Atau Ron bilang kau mulai suka bermain gobstones," kata Geore berharap.

"Kau main gobstones denganku?" tanya Aurelian.

"Tentu, come on, buddy." Fred mengambil tangan Auerlian dan berhenti ketika melewati Hermione. Kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan tidak keluar. Suasana yang serius seperti itu membuatnya kesulitan mengekspresikan diri.

"Kami sungguh minta maaf, Hermione," kata George. Fred mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua mendesah berat dan mulai menaiki tangga.

Hermione berbalik menatap Harry. Suatu yang berat di matanya selalu membuatnya sangat sakit.

"Ada yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Harry tak berdaya.

Hermione tersenyum sedih, "Tidur, Harry. Kau perlu istirahat, juga."

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ Thanks to schatzran, RarainRara, ZeZorena, ErMalGranger, Staecia, Jheinechyeon, Granger Brown, coco, me, scropryena, aquadewi, Riska662, mrs. Delacour, Mrs. Alex Watson, Chintya Rosita** **dan guests yang selalu nyemangatin! dan tak lupa juga para readers, favourites dan follower.**

 **saya tidak tau apa aku berhak ngasih tau ini, tapi dari banyaknya pertanyaan yang bingung mengenai chapter kemarin, saya mau menawarkan solusi jawaban, mungkin kalau ada yang punya lebih baik boleh di share! Tapi dari apa yang saya tangkep: Mengenai Horcrux, Bellatrix Cuma punya satu, yaitu kalung yang diambil dari makam Tonks, Bellatrix Cuma buat satu sama penyihir biasa, seperti buku the darkest art, sehingga dia sama seperti penyihir sebelumnya, mati waktu dibunuh oleh Molly. ketika bagian jiwanya dibunu, dia tidak seperti Voldermort yang berbentuk mengerikan, tapi dia di hidupkan kembali dengan ritual menggunakan Horcruxnya. Sedangkan Voldermort, dia memuntilasi jiwanya, sehingga ketika dia terkena mantra yang berbalik waktu ingin membunuh Harry, jiwa dia yang sudah rapuh, yang tersisa di raganya itu terbelah lagi sebagian ke Harry (menjadi Horcrux) sebagian tak bertempat dan itulah kenapa jiwanya itu melayang-layang mencari tempat sementara (Ular dan Quirell). Maka dari itu ketika ritual menghidupkan kembali Bellatrix menggunakan kalung Horcruxnya, sedangkan Voldermort tidak, jadi Horcrux yang dia buat masih bertahan.**

 **Nah, dalam cerita ini, mereka lega karena Bellatrix tidak bisa membuat Horcrux baru, karena bukunya sudah dimusnahkan sama Hermione (Bellatrix nunggu mendapatkan cincin untuk dijadikan Horcrux barunya) dan mereka tidak perlu menghancurkan kalung lagi karena kalungnya sudah digunakan untuk menghidupkan Bellatrix.**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN/ Thanks to scropryena, coco, mrs. Delacour, ErMalGranger, Justmonday00, aquadewi, mongkey, ZeZorena, me, Riska662, ChintyaRosita, Granger Brown, Staecia, dewisarah3 dan guests untuk semangatnya! dan juga para readers, favourites dan follower.**

 **Untuk chapter ini, mereka menatap ke depan... *abaikan**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **36\. Frustation and Resentmen**

Hermione terbangun dari istirahatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Dia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada lagi yang mungkin bisa terjadi malam itu, yang akan membuatnya semakin sedih, tapi dia salah. Ketika dia kembali bersama Draco setelah mengatur mantra pemantau di The Burrow dan Malfoy Manor, Harry meminta bicara dengannya. Hermione menemaninya ke ruang duduk dimana semuanya sudah berkumpul. Dia meminta maaf karena sudah melakukan rencana di belakang Hermione dan bernjanji hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, tapi janjinya tidak tanpa syarat. Harry menyakinkan Hermione bahwa menyakitkan untuk meminta hal itu, tetapi Harry bersikeras bahwa Hermione tidak boleh meninggalkan Grimmauld Place selain permintaannya dibahas dan disepakati oleh setidaknya tiga anggota lain dari orde. Bisa dikatakan Hermione kesal dan luarbiasa merasa diremehkan. Kemarahannya tidak berguna sampai dia berteriak protes. Dia mencari dukungan dan merasa terhianati ketika semua tampak memilih dipihak Harry. Bahkan, Ginny. Yang mana dia dihitung akan mendukung, percaya itu adalah yang terbaik untuknya, untuk berada di Grimmauld Place.

Harry mencoba yang terbaik untuk menjelaskan tapi ketika dia membandingkan situasi Hermione dengan Sirius, ketika Sirius tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan markas, Hermione hanya menjadi lebih marah. Tidak sampai Harry mengancam untuk menempatkannya di ruang tahanan rumah secara resmi, perlindungan dan semuanya, itulah yang Hermione kesalkan dan dia menyerah.

Bertekad untuk tidak tunduk terhadap emosinya lebih lanjut. Hermione kembali ke ruangannya lebih cepat. Menutup dirinya di kamar. Botol ramuan tidur masih di atas lemari dari malam sebelumnya dan dia meminumnya dengan semangat. Draco akan menemukan orang lain untuk tidur malam ini karena dia tidak mood untuk kehadiran orang lain, termasuk Draco.

Ketika jumat pagi menyingsing, Hermione terbangun merasa sedikit lebih baik lagi. Ada sesuatu tentang tidur yang akan memungkinkanmu untuk bangkit dengan sebuah awalan yang baru. Bukan berarti dia sudah tidak kesal, hanya sakit emosionalnya sudah sedikit mereda. Dia masih cukup kesal dengan semua orang untuk apa yang dia rasakan itu adalah bentuk penghianatan. Dia tau bahwa mereka melakukan itu karena mereka peduli dan ingin dia aman, tapi dia merasa bahwa mereka tidak percaya akan keputusan dan meragukan kemampuannya.

Sedikit menolong melihat bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya yang di pantau. Meskipun dia, sejauh ini, adalah yang paling dibatasi, semua orang datang dan pergi untuk berdiskusi. Ron, mengecewaan ibunya, bersikeras untuk kembali bekerja. Harry setuju bahwa itu ide yang bagus karena Ron mempunyai akses terhadap informasi dan bisa tetap menjaga dari tingkah yang mencurigakan. Demi ibunya, dia bersumpah untuk tidak pergi kemanapun sendiri. Mr Weasley juga kembali bekerja, tapi tidak ada orang yang benar-benar khawatir tentang apakah dia tetap aman di kantornya di kementrian. Ginny, tentu, menjadi pacar Harry dan bayi dalam keluarga Weasley, selalu dijaga hampir seketat Hermione. Dia diberi hak untuk pergi latihan bersama timnya hari itu, tapi hanya karena Harry akan mengawal dan menontonnya sepanjang waktu.

Peningkatan keamanan untuk semua penghuni rumah membantu Hermione untuk menerima posisinya lebih mudah, tapi dia masih kesal bahwa mereka telah mengambil hak-haknya dan kebebasannya. Dia tau itu karena mereka peduli, tapi itu terasa seperti hukuman bahwa dia tidak pantas dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Mereka semua melihatnya ragu, menunggunya untuk yang pertama mendekati mereka, tidak ingin membuatnya lebih kesal daripada yang mereka telah lakukan. Hermione tidak mendekati mereka. Dia sekalipun, kebanyakan dia terus-menerus sendirian, hanya menemani Aurelian. Harry terperangah ketika Hermione bicara padanya setelah sarapan, tapi itu sangat pendek dan to the point. Hermione meminta padanya untuk mengambil kembali penelitiannya tentang mantra Fidelius dari kantor Harry, mengingatkan Harry dengan ketus bahwa dia tidak akan bisa pergi sendiri. Hermione berjalan pergi sebelum Harry bisa menjawab, tapi hanya satu jam kemudian, Harry menemukannya di Perpustakaan dan memberikan semua kertas dan buku-buku yang di mintanya. Itu sungguh membuat frustasi, pekerjaan yang monoton, tapi dia tidak pernah lebih menghargainya. Itu sulit untuk mencegahnya dari berpikir tentang hal-hal lain. Dia bisa sepenuhnya membenamkan diri dalam buku dan kertas terjemahannya. Aurelian datang dan pergi dan Hermione senang untuk istirahat dari membaca, bermain atau bernyanyi bersamanya.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, kekesalan Hermione dipaksa pergi. Ketika jam berdentang pukul tujuh malam dan dua anggota baru orde, Katie dan Blaise, datang. Hermione akhirnya bergabung. Katie dan Blaise sudah mengetahui peristiwa hari sebelumnya dan Blaise datang membawa hadiah untuk Aurelian: karpet Quidditch lamanya, figur quidditch Tornadoes terbaru untuk menggantikan miliknya yang hilang ditelan api, dan figur quidditch tim kesayangan Blaise, the Montrose Magpies, jadi Aurelian bisa bermain dengan dua full tim. Aurelian sangat senang dengan hadiahnya, dan yang membuat Blaise lebih terkejut, dia memberikan Blaise pelukan riang. Hermione tersenyum, senang melihat Aurey sangat bahagia, tetapi merasa lebih lagi untuk George. Hermione senang George tidak ada disitu untuk melihatnya. Aurelian telah membawa wajah baru tanpa reservasi. Aurelian perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih nyaman kepada George, tapi masih tetap sedikit waspada padanya.

Sekali Aurelian mengatur karpet Quidditchnya di ruang duduk, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco dan Ginny membawa Katie dan Blaise ke perpustakaan untuk bicara. Semua orang merasa marah untuk mengumpankan Bellatrix dan menghancurkannya secepatnya, tapi mereka tau itu tidak akan sesederhana kelihatannya. Mereka tau bahwa di sana ada setidaknya enam pelahap maut di bawah komando Bellatrix dan tidak yakin berapa totalnya. Sama seperti kemungkinan bahwa ada keluarga lain yang berada dalam situasi yang sama dengan Parkinson. Ada alasan kenapa mereka bertemu malam ini. Ron mengambil surat dari Dean dan mereka perlu rencana kepada keluarga yang mana yang akan mereka berikan surat dan bagaimana itu diantarkan. Katie hati-hati dan cukup santai mempelajari jadwal kerja target mereka. Dengan informasi bahwa mereka bisa memperkecil kemungkinan kepada Mr Greengrass dan Peyembuh Puncey yang keduanya bekerja di akhir pekan. Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan bahwa besok, Katie akan menaruh surat itu ke kantor Mr Greengrass. Surat itu spesifik bahwa uang akan diantar di tempat yang sama, dan dalam jumlah yang sama, dua hari setelah surat diterima. Katie dan Blaise, bersama, dibawah selubung jubah gaib akan menunggu antaran yang dijadwalkan senin. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengirim surat lain sampai misi pertama selesai, tapi mereka takut membuang waktu yang berharga. Mereka tau bahwa Bellatrix sudah tidak sabar dan mereka khawatir untuk keluarga-keluarga ini bahwa mungkin dalam posisi yang sama dengan Parkinson. Semua setuju, mereka memutuskan bahwa surat berikutnya seharusnya akan di antar pada hari minggu untuk Penyembuh Puncey.

Ketika pertemuan berakhir, Hermione tinggal untuk membereskan penelitian mantra yang tadi dia tinggalkan. Draco mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Blaise di pintu perpustakaan dan kembali ke sofa. Hermione tidak berbicara padanya sepanjang hari dan Draco masih tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafas, merasa, bukan melihat, kehadiran Draco. Dia merasa bersalah. Dia tidak ingin meminta maaf untuk apa yang dia katakan karena dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia salah. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan menerima pembatasan yang diberikan padanya, tapi dia masih tidak berharap untuk membicarakannya. Tanpa kata, Hermione duduk di sebelah Draco di sofa dan menjalin jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Draco. Draco menatapnya dalam diam tertegun, mulutnya ternganga. Hermione tersenyum lembut dan perlahan bersandar di bahu Draco. Mulut Draco membuka dan menutup beberapa kali, dia berjuang menemukan kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Dia terkejut dengan aksi Hermione yang lembut, padahal Hermione sangat dingin dan menjauh sepanjang hari. Draco tidak lagi tau dimana mereka berdiri... tidak bahwa dia memiliki beberapa titik hari ini. Draco memanggil nama Hermione lembut dengan maksud untuk menjelaskan dirinya dan mengapa dia ada di pihak Potter. Tapi, Hermione memotongnya, menjelaskan bahwa dia lelah. Draco menjadi sangat frustasi sekali lagi, tapi ketika Hermione berdiri untuk pergi, Hermione tidak melepaskan tangannya. Itu membuatnya, beberapa saat untuk memahami tindakan Hermione, tapi Draco sangat senang dan lega ketika dia menyadari bahwa Hermione mengundangnya untuk bergabung. Hermione tidak ingin penjelasan, dia hanya ingin untuk tidak membicarakan topik itu lagi dan move on. Untuk Draco, itu adalah jaminan bahwa Hermione mencintainya, dan tidak berkurang.

Untuk Hermione, sabtu pagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hanya berkurangnya perasaan kesalnya. Setelah sarapan dalam diam, dia bersembunyi di perpustakaan lagi melanjutkan penelitiannya tentang mantra Fidelius. Perpustakaan selalu menjadi semacam tempat yang membuatnya nyaman bekerja, tapi dia juga memilih tempat itu untuk menghindari yang lain. Tidak karena dia marah pada mereka; justru sebaliknya, dia tidak lagi marah kepada mereka dan karena itu, takut itu akan memukul mereka, karena dia masih dalam suasana hati yang baik. Mantra itulah yang membuatnya frustasi, paling tidak. dia sudah mempelajarinya beberapa jam kemarin dan hampir tidak ada perkembangan. Itu mantra yang sulit dan sangat kompleks yang pernah dia pelajari, sejauh ini, yang paling penting. Dia tau bahwa dia sudah dekat, tapi belum bisa menyelesaikannya. Dia tidak tau apa yang dia tinggalkan; jawaban ada disana di depannya, tapi masih menghindarinya. Saat itu sekitar tengah hari ketika dia akhirnya membentak.

"Urg! Aku tak bisa melakukannya," Hermione berseru tiba-tiba, melempar pena bulu di atas perkamen dan mendorong meja.

"Istirahat dulu," Draco menyarankan lembut. Draco bergabung dengannya di perpustakan satu jam yang lalu dan cukup memilih buku untuk di baca, puas hanya untuk berada di dekat Hermione.

"Bukan itu," kata Hermione gusar, frustasi. "Well, itu, tapi itu karena aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Pikiranku terus melayang ke tempat lain. Situasi ini seperti mantra yang mengutuk. Jawabannya ada di sana, tapi itu perlu kesabaran dan ketekunan untuk mengetahui semuannya dan aku kurang baik sekarang!"

Draco menandai halamannya dengan petunjuk sutra dan meletakan bukunya di kursi sebelum dengan santai berjalan ke arah Hermione. Otot-otot Hermione langsung menjadi rileks ketika Draco mulai memijat pundaknya. "Sulit untuk hanya duduk, menunggu jawaban," Draco setuju, "Tapi beberapa jawaban hanya tidak bisa diburu-buru."

"Aku tau.." Hermione mendesah.

"Kalau begitu istirahat sejenak," Draco menyarankan lagi.

"Beberapa menjawab sederhana untuk ditunggu, tapi jawaban ini tidak akan datang tanpa dikerjakan," respon Hermione. Masih merasa agak tidak puas dengan kekacauan buku-buku dan perkamen di atas meja, dia membalikkan matanya dan rileks lagi di bawah sentuhan menenangkan Draco. "Aku masih, jika aku masih memiliki buku Morgana le Fay."

"Darimana itu datang?" Draco bertanya bingung dengan penyataan acak.

"Percakapan yang sama. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan.. teka-teki yang menggangguku," jawab Hermione. Draco menghentikan pijatannya dan Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya kembali kepada perutnya. "Hal itu tidak mungkin kebetulan. Satu-satunya buku di dalam ruang rahasia yang disentuh adalah Morgana le Fay, Morgana, dan cincin yang Bellatrix inginkan lebih dari apapun dikabarkan dulunya milik Morgana. Aku hanya berharap aku bisa melihat buku itu."

"Kau pikir bahwa cincin itu dulunya milik Morgana kalau begitu?" tanya Draco dalam kebingungan.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin milik Morgana, tapi mungkin Bellatrix percaya itu? Jika ibumu mendengar cerita itu, aku yakin Bellatrix juga. aku tidak mengerti kepentingan apa yang membuat Morgana masuk ke dalam ini semua. Tapi di sana dan aku bersumpah jawaban itu ada di buku itu," kata Hermione dengan yakin. "Molly masih memiliki kunci lemari besiku di Gringgots. Mungkin si kembar bisa mengambil beberapa uangku dan mencoba membeli buku itu untukku. Aku tidak tau meskipun.. itu buku agak tua. Jika aku pergi sendiri, aku mungkin bisa menemukan edisi yang sama di Ub's Acient Tomes."

"Itu hanya buku sejarah. Apa bedanya dalam setiap edisi?"

"Itu berarti berbeda dunia. Aku tidak tau pasti apa yang aku cari, jadi aku mungkin mencari banyak buku lain sebelum itu menyerangku," Hermione menjelaskan. "Ini mengangguku meskipun... mungkin aku akan meminta Fred dan George untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Maksudku, kecuali kau mau pergi keluar untukku?" tanya Hermione berharap.

"Kau tau.. aku pikir aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik," kata Draco dengan serigai khasnya. "Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke seorang yang ahli dalam topik ini?"

"Ahli? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Pansy," jawab Draco.

"Parkinson?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, Pansy Parkinson. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang yang lebih baik untuk bertanya."

"Dia tau banyak tentang Morgana?" tanya Hermione, mencoba sebisanya untuk terdengar skeptis sehingga dia tidak menghina Draco.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain yang memiliki pengetahuan lebih," balas Draco. "Maksudku, dia tidak menulis buku atau apapun, tapi dia mungkin bisa."

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dia penasaran jika Draco mungkin hanya bercanda. Draco tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi sepertinya Draco bisa menerka sikap skeptipsnya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, ya kan, Granger?" tanya Draco, memakai lelucon menggunakan nama belakangnya seperti Draco lakukan jika mereka masih di sekolah. "Kau harus tau dia seorang sejarawan, kau tau?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Ya. Satu-satunya orang yang aku tau bisa tetap terbangun dalam kelas Binns selain beberapa Ravenclaw dan kau, aku rasa," Draco menambahkan merenung. Slytherin hanya pernah dalam kelas sejarah sihir bersama Ravenclaw, tapi dia berasumsi bahwa Hermione, menjadi sangat rajin, membuanya mungkin memaksa dirinya untuk tetap terbangun. "Tanpa catatan Pansy, aku ragu, aku bisa lulus kelas itu."

Hermione cepat-cepat menyadari betapa sedikit yang dia ketahui tentang Pansy Parkinson.

"Morgana sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan Pansy, meskipun aku yakin itu yang dia harapkan. Itu hanya hal yang sangat menarik baginya setelah... Merlin, aku tidak terlalu tau kapan dia memulainya. Yang aku tau Morgana sering muncul dalam percakapan kami di tahun ke lima. Kami mulai agak kesal mendengar namanya," Draco terkekeh mengingat waktu dia dan teman-temannya memutar bola mata mereka ketika Pansy sudah membicarakan nama Morgana. "Kau tau, kalau aku ingat lagi, aku pikir itu dimulai waktu yang sama saat Pansy mulai berubah pikiran tentang penyihir kelahiran muggle."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Well, Morgana kelahiran muggle, kau tau?"

"Ya, aku yakin begitu," kata Hermione. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco terkejut. "Aku berpikir bahwa sebagai penyihir kelahiran muggle, kau seharusnya.. maksudku, Morgana semacam simbol kekuatan feminim."

"Yeah, tapi aku tidak benar-benar merasa perlu untuk membuktikan diri sebagai wanita atau kelahiran muggle."

"Ya, well, Pansy melakukannya. Sebagai seorang wanita, maksudku. See, dalam kelompok kami, antara darah murni, di sana tidak benar-benar ada yang diharapkan darinya. Faktanya, satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar di harapakan orang kepadanya adalah bahwa dia menikahi penyihir berdarah murni dan melahirkan bayi-bayi darah murni. Dia agak terhina karena itu, mengetahui dia lebih dari itu. Morgana adalah pahlawannya.. er, pahlawan wanita," Draco mengoreksi. "Sedikit sekali penyihir wanita yang tercatat dalam sejarah dan bahkan lebih sedikit penyihir wanita yang memiliki posisi yang kuat. Mempelajari tentang Morgana mendorong keinginan Pansy semakin memperoleh kebesaran, untuk mendorong dirinya melampaui harapan yang semua orang harapkan darinya."

Hermione tidak terlalu mengenal Pansy, tapi dia begitu mudah mendapatkan rasa hormat untuknya. "Dan pahlawanya adalah kelahiran muggle sehingga dia mulai memikirkan tentang kelahiran muggle dengan cara yang berbeda?"

"Well, itu mungkin bagian dari hal itu. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa Pansy benar-benar merasa dengan cara yang sama lagi terhadap kelahiran muggle, seperti aku, Blaise, atau teman-teman kami. Keluarganya percaya hampir seperti ibuku. Mereka tidak membenci kelahiran muggle. Mereka menganggap diri mereka di atas kelahiran muggle, tetapi tidak dalam cara yang keras dan kejam. Aku harap itu masuk akal," pada anggukkan Hermione, Draco melanjutkan. "Dia menggunakan istilah darah lumpur dan darah penghianat lebih karena dalam kelompok kami, bukan melakukannya karena dia benar-benar mempercayainya. Sejujurnya, aku pikir bahwa semua darah muni, pada awal mereka memulai di Hogwarts, mulai mempertanyakan dogma tentang kelahiran muggle. Kami diajari selama masa kecil kami bahwa muggle dan kelahiran muggle adalah lebih rendah, maka kami bertemu di sekolah dan mereka tampak dan bertingkah seperti semua orang lainnya. Cara orang tua kami membicarakan kelahiran muggle, kami membayangkan seperti mereka sebodoh troll. Aku harap aku tidak menghinamu dengan mengatakan ini," Draco khawatir. "Kau sebenarnya adalah orang yang paling menggangguku dalam hal ini. aku berpikir, aku jauh lebih baik dibandingkan orang-orang yang yang memiliki status kelahiran sepertimu, dan kau seperti berdansa masuk ke dalam sekolah dan menunjukan kepada semua orang. Beberapa darah murni menerima bahwa orang tua mereka salah sementara yang lain, seperti aku, menjadikan kebencian sebagai bahan bakar kemarahan atas keyakinan mereka."

"Aku pikir bahwa semua Slytherin di tahun kita memegang semua prasangka itu. Semua dari kita marah tentang hal itu, aku tidak berpikir bahwa Pansy akan pernah seperti sekarang sebagaimana dia pernah di dalamnya. Dia yang pertama mulai berubah pikiran dan aku pikir Morgana lah yang melakukan itu. Pansy berhenti menggunakan kata darah lumpur beberapa waktu dan cukup diam ketika kami membawa status darah ketika kami bicara buruk tentang mereka." Draco tampak frustasi mengingat seperti apa dia dulu. "Blaise adalah yang berikutnya. Dia dibesarkan hampir seperti aku. Ayahku.. ayahku berpikir bahwa kelahiran muggle seharusnya tidak ada hak dan tidak ada tempat di dunia sihir. Ibu Blaise merasa hal yang sama. Dia juga, sekitar di tahun ke-empat dan ke-lima, mulai merubah pandangannya. Sebagian karena Pansy, aku pikir, tapi lebih karena gadis-gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia selalu cukup serius dalam hal itu. Dia mencoba untuk menjaga matanya hanya untuk darah murni, tapi itu tidak lama. Ada satu gadis, lalu yang lain. Dia hanya tidak bisa membenci kelahiran muggle lagi. Itu membuatnya marah, tertutama karena, di tahun ke-enam kami, mereka berdua agak tidak setuju dengan penganiayaan terhadap kelahiran muggle. Mereka mulai menggunakan istilah darah lumpur dan darah penghianat lagi, tapi hanya untuk menggodaku karena aku tau mereka tidak mempercayai itu. Itu adalah waktu yang sama waktu aku dipaksa untuk masuk melayani Voldermort dan aku merasa lebih sendiri dibandingkan sebelumnya. Itu.. itu sulit."

Draco tidak yakin kapan itu terjadi, tapi dia dan Hermione entah bagaimana berubah tempat. Draco duduk di kursi kayu yang tadi dia duduki sebelum semenit yang lalu dan Hermione berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tangan di pundaknya menenangkan.

"Merlin.. aku tidak tau jika ada orang bisa mengalahkanku dalam menyimpang. Bagaimana demi nama Merlin aku mendapatkan Morgana seperti itu?" Draco tertawa. "Pokoknya, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, jika kau ingin tau apapun tentang Morgana, Pansy adalah orang yang bisa diajak bicara. Aku akan bicara padanya dan melihat jika kita bisa ke sana besok jika kau mau."

"Aku di bawah tahanan rumah, ingat?" Hermione mendesah berat.

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku yakin aku bisa bicara pada Potter. Rumah Pansy sangat terlindungi."

"Ya.. aku pikir aku menyukainya," jawab Hermione. Jika tidak ada yang lain, dia semacam tertarik untuk bertemu Pansy untuk pertama kali. "Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa dia.. tidak perlu bilang bahwa.. apa yang aku coba katakan? Ini hanya aneh bahwa tidak perduli apa yang kita perlukan, disana ada orang yang tepat untuk membantu."

"Kau pikir itu adalah takdir bahwa Pansy tertarik pada Morgana?" Draco menyerigai.

"Aku tidak akan memakai kata 'takdir'," Hermione mengeram.

"Tapi, disana terlalu banyak kebetulan yang rasanya tidak wajar?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, aku rasa..."

"Itu disebut 'takdir': 'nasib', " kata Draco menggoda. "Semua hal jatuh ke tempat dimana mereka diperlukan, untuk mencapai akhir yang meyakinkan. Kita akan menang," kata Draco percaya diri.

"Ya, aku tau," balas Hermione. Itu aneh rasanya untuk yakin ketika tidak benar-benar ada jalan dimana mereka bisa. "Tapi, aku masih tidak suka dengan kata 'takdir'."

"Kau tau, kau agak menggemaskan ketika kau membantah." Draco menyerigai dan menempatkan ciuman tulus pada tangan Hermione. Hermione mendengus tertawa lembut, tapi tetap merasa tersanjung.

"Jangan takut, Hermione! Kami di sini menyelamatkanmu," kata Fred saat dia dan George muncul di pintu masuk dengan tangan mereka berpose di pinggul.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Harry bilang bahwa mantra Fidelius membuat sakit pantatmu," George menjelaskan.

"Jadi dia mengirim bala bantuan?" Hermione terkekeh. Dia membuat catataan dalam kepalanya untuk berterima kasih padanya.

"Dan kami datang," kata Fred dengan senyum miring.

"Kita pernah memecahkannya sekali. Kita bisa melakukannya lagi," kata George percaya diri. "Ayo lihat apa yang kita dapatkan."

 **_TBC_**


	37. Chapter 37

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chap** **ter** **37\. The Fay stone**

"Aku tidak bisa cukup berterima kasih untuk ini, Pansy," kata Draco tulus.

"Oh, diamlah, Draco," jawab Pansy murung. "Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa kau kemari."

"Karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu," jawab Draco.

"Tidak, Granger yang membutuhkan bantuanku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau perlu kemari," kata Pansy, menaikkan hidungnya ke atas. Dia membelai ikal rambut pada rambut panjang hitamnya sekali lagi sebelum memutar menjadi kelip di belakang kepalanya.

Bahu Draco merosot putus asa. "Oh, jangan seperti itu."

"Seperti apa? Kesal?" kata Pansy mengejek.

"Mendramatisir," Draco mengoreksi dengan tampilan jijik.

"Mendramatisir? _Mendramatisir?_ " bentak Pansy tidak percaya, mengayun dari cermin. "Kau pikir bahwa aku mendramatisir? Gods, Draco! Kau muncul suatu malam bersama Potter dan tidak mengatakan apapun! ayahku membatasiku untuk di rumah saja dan semua yang aku dapatkan darimu adalah surat yang mengatakan bahwa kau bekerja bersama Potter dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada siapapun! Hanya kalimat sialan! Sekarang seluruh keluargaku diperintahkan untuk tinggal dirumah dan aku masih tidak tau apa-apa! Aku berpikir kita dalam semacam bahaya, tapi aku tidak tau dari mana, dan kau pikir aku mendramatisir?"

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun!" Draco membalas berteriak.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mengatakan lebih dari itu," Pansy beragumen. "Granger, misalnya."

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Draco.

"Damn itu, Draco! kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini?" Pansy merengut dengan jijik, tapi Draco bisa melihat bahwa Pansy terluka lebih dari apapun. Pansy berjalan ke mejanya dan melempar ke atas tempat tidur agar Draco melihat. Itu adalah majalah _Witch Weekly_ dan di cover depan adalah gambar dirinya dan Hermione di acara jamuan makan malam. Dengan semua hal yang terjadi beberapa hari ini, dia lupa tentang acara jamuan itu. Dia mencoba membaca _headline_ tapi Pansy merebutnya. "Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ini? aku harus memaksa Blaise, dan dia bilang bahwa kau sedang dekat dengannya, ini bukan hanya kencan sekali seperti yang lain. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang padanya dan tidak padaku?"

"Aku hanya..." Draco memancing mencari alasan, tapi Pansy belum selesai mengomel.

"Dan Granger, Draco? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Granger. Gadis yang selalu kau benci sejak pertama kali kau melihatnya," Pansy mengingatkan Draco.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, kalau begitu," jawab Draco, merasa sedikit bersalah lagi.

"Lalu? Kau merengek padaku hanya sebulan yang lalu karena kau harus bekerja dengannya mengenai Kerjasama Sihir Internasional. Aku tidak tau kapan kau mulai bekerja dengannya dan Potter dalam ini-ini, entah apa ini," kata Pansy, melambaikan tangannya tak acuh sambil memutar matanya.

"Sesuatu berubah."

"Tidak secepat ini," Pansy beragumen.

"Memang begitu. Dia bukan orang yang aku pikirkan. Sekarang aku mengenal Her.."

"Bukan orang yang kau pikirkan? Maksudmu dia bukan kutu buku, Tahu-segala yang menyebalkan?" Pansy menyerigai, menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

Draco membalas menyerigai, "Tidak dengan bagian menyebalkannya."

"Tidak juga dengan tahu-segala sepertinya, karena dia datang kesini untuk belajar," kata Pansy tertawa. Suasana hatinya tidak lagi kesal, setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Aku hanya berharap kau memberitahuku. Dan aku masih berharap kau mengatakan sesuatu sekarang. Aku takut Draco, apa yang terjadi?"

"I love you, Pansy," kata Draco menempatkan tangannya di pundak Pansy. "Kau adalah salah satu sahabat tersayangku. Aku akan mengatakan jika aku bisa. Hanya percayalah padaku.. please?"

Pansy menghela nafas dan mengalihkan matanya. Itu mudah di ucapkan daripada di lakukan. Dia merasa bergitu sendiri dan takut dan terus tidak tau pada semua orang yang peduli padanya. "Kapan dia sampai disini?" tanya Pansy.

"Segera," jawab Draco melihat arlojinya. Itu hampir pukul empat sore hari minggu. Hermione mungkin menunggu tidak sabar di dekat perapian Grimmauld Place. Draco tau bahwa Pansy mungkin lebih suka dan meminta sedikit waktu bicara dengannya secara prifat. "Dia akan tiba menggunakan jaringan floo."

"Kita lebih baik turun, kalau begitu," jawab Pansy. "Tidak ingin gadismu menangkap basah kau ada di kamarku, kan?"

"Dia mempercayaiku," kata Draco. Itu adalah fakta yang menghangatkannya. Hermione mempercayainya dan Draco tidak akan memberinya alasan untuk berhenti.

"Granger mempercayai Malfoy? Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia?" Pansy tertawa saat dia memimpin turun ke bawah.

"Dan Potter dan Weasley, gila, bukan?"

"Serius. Bisakah kau bayangkan waktu kita di sekolah?"

"Aku? Tidak. tapi kau.. aku tidak berpikir ini akan banyak mengejutkanku," Draco mengakui.

Pansy tampak tersanjung dan geli. "Kau akan membenciku untuk ini."

"Lebih dari yang kau bisa bayangkan," Draco terkekeh. "Ayolah." Dia menarik siku Pansy, mereka menuruni tangga. Mereka berdiri di depan perapian bersama dan Pansy tampak tak nyaman dan sedikit gugup. Ketika Draco sepertinya menyadari, Pansy membuang muka bangga.

Lonceng berbunyi mengumumkan, Hermione melangkah keluar dari floo dan segera membersihkan jelaga di jubahnya. Dia menatap ke atas dan menemukan mata Pansy menatapnya. Gadis itu tampak berbeda dan masih sama seperti di sekolah.

"Er, Pansy," Hermione mengangguk menyapa.

Pansy agak terkejut di sapa dengan nama depannya, tapi menyambut dengan sama ramahnya. "Hermione."

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih kau bersedia bertemu denganku, hari ini," Hermione melanjutkan.

"Tentu, sejujurnya cukup bagus mendapatkan pengunjung," kata Pansy kaku, melihat ke samping, matanya menyipit pada Draco, Draco memutar bola matanya lagi. "Well, seperti yang aku tau kau tidak ke sini untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku rasa kita seharusnya menjawab milikmu. Aku membawa beberapa untuk diskusi di halaman. Peri rumah kami akan membawakan teh sebentar lagi."

Pansy memimpin jalan, menyebrangi lorong menuju ke halaman dan Hermione mengikuti dengan Draco, menatapnya bertanya. Hermione tidak tau apa yang membuat sikap Pansy. Dia tampak campuran aneh dan ringan ramah dan ringan tidak ramah. Meskipun tidak mengetahui dimana dia berdiri dengan mantan teman sekelasnya, Hermione senang bahwa gadis itu tidak melakukan tindakan yang aneh.

Saat mereka melangkah ke halaman, Hermione berhenti mengagumi karangan bunga yang indah berjajar. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan pertemuan di sana. Udaranya hangat, tapi masih nyaman dan matahari cukup tinggi untuk masih bersinar mengelilingi mereka, tapi cukup teduh untuk mereka menemukan bantuan berteduh.

Pansy berhenti di meja di bagian kanan halaman dan Hermione mengambil kursi di seberangnya, tapi tidak sebelum dia memperhatikan tumpukan besar buku-buku yang Pansy susun di bagian ujung meja. Draco tersenyum. Dia penasaran jika dia akan berhenti untuk menjadi geli pada cara mata Hermione yang menyala ketika dia melihat buku-buku.

"Jadi, Draco. Katakan padaku apa yang menarik perhatianmu tentang Morgana le Fay," kata Pansy, melipat tangannya di atas meja di depannya. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu yakin apa yang aku cari," Hermione mengakui.

Pansy agak tertegun. Dia mengira Hermione akan datang dengan daftar rinci pertanyaan yang akan menantangnya.

"Aku- aku berpikir bahwa apakah kau bisa mengatakan padaku tentangnya, semua yang kau ketahui," kata Hermione, merasa sedikit konyol.

"Itu bisa memakan waktu bertahun-tahun," balas Pansy. Hermione merasa sedikit terhibur ketika Pansy mengatakannya. Dia tidak terdengar sombong, hanya termenung. "Well, bukan berarti aku akan pergi ke manapun. Aku rasa aku akan memulai dengan dasar dan kau bisa menanyakan sesuatu yang menarik bagimu."

Hermione mengangguk.

"Okay, aku percaya bahwa Morgana lahir antara tahun 486 dan 493 AD dari orangtua Lady Ignraine dan Gorlois, Duke of Cornwall. Jelas dia adalah kelahiran muggle dan bahwa saudara tiri dari muggle yang terkenal, Arthur Pendragon, lebih dikenal sebagai King Arthur."

Hermione mengangguk lagi dan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Itu jelas untuk memulai, bahwa Pansy memiliki pengetahuan yang luas."

"Sekarang untuk benar-benar mengerti tentangnya, kau perlu untuk mengerti waktunya. Disana belum ada Undang-undang Kerahasiaan Sihir Internasional. Bahkan, hampir tidak ada komunitas sihir sama sekali, apalagi pemerintahan untuk penyihir. Muggle masih percaya sihir pada masa itu, tapi mereka mulai menjadi sedikit waspada. Mengatakan bahwa itu adalah setan atau semacam omong kosong, jadi beberapa penyihir mulai dianiaya. Lebih lagi beberapa keluarga mulai tidak menyembunyikan kemampuan sihir pada tetangganya.

"Morgana menyadari lebih dulu bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan sihir, tapi itu dipandang rendah dalam masyarakat. Dia tidak ingin menekan dan melupakan seperti yang di perintahkan oleh ibunya, jadi ibunya kebanyakan berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dia tidak tau apa-apa. Dia tidak tau satupun mantra verbal, tapi masih bisa mengasah keterampilan sihirnya. Dalam usianya yang ke-sepuluh, Uther Pendragon membunuh ayahnya dan memaksa ibunya untuk menikah. Karena gabungan itu, Arthur lahir. Kemudian ayah tirinya, Uther, mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir. Menjijikan, dia mengirim Morgana pergi untuk bersembunyi di sebuah biara. Disanalah dia mulai belajar tentang penyembuhan. Dari semua sihir yang dia lakukan, ramuan adalah yang paling banyak diterima. Bahkan beberapa muggle berlatih juga. Morgana mengetahui bahwa dia cukup berbakat. Saat itulah kemudian, Merlin menemukannya dan itu pertama kalianya Merlin menyebut nama Morgana dalam sejarah."

"Dia tidak pernah disebut sebelum itu?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Tidak. Merlin bukanlah apa-apa sebelum Morgana," jawab Pansy menyerigai. "Dia kuat, ya, tapi dia sebelumnya hanyalah orang yang berdiri dalam bayangan. Dia tidak pernah disebutkan sebelum itu, usianya masih sebuah misteri. Diperkirakan dia antara empat puluh sampai enam puluh tahu lebih tua dari Morgana. Bertemu dengan Morgana sekitar Morgana berusia dua puluh, Merlin enam puluh tahun, paling tidak. Dia membawa Morgana untuk dilatih. Itu cukup lama sampai mereka berdiri sejajar dan mereka bekerja bertahun-tahun untuk mengembangkan sihir baru. Selama masa itu, Merlin juga mulai diajari Arthur dalam hal-hal muggle. Meskipun Arthur agak takut dengan saudaranya, dia mempercayai Merlin dan menyetujui Morgana kembali atas saran dari Merlin."

"Setelah bekerja bersama selama lebih dari satu dekade, Morgana dan Merlin berhenti bertemu. Sementara itu, pengetahuan saat itu membawa Morgana ke sihir-sihir gelap," kata Pansy jijik. "Cukup diperdebatkan oleh kalangan cendekiawan karena tidak ada catatan yang jelas bahwa dia menggunakan sihir hitam. Menurut pendapat para cendekiawan, dan diriku sendiri, bahwa lebih kepada banyaknya perbedaan pendapat yang meyebabkan mereka berpisah. Dalam kepercayaan Merlin, seharusnya penyihir menggunakan sihir untuk menolong muggle dan dunia yang lebih baik. Morgana, bagaimanapun, merasa terhina oleh keduanya; muggle karena cara mereka yang memandang rendah padanya dan penyihir yang pengecut menyembunyikan kemampuan sihirnya. Dia hanya berusaha untuk mendorong dirinya sampai batas kemampuan sihirnya. Saat itulah, Morgana meninggalkan Arthur dan datang untuk tinggal di pulau Avalon dimana saudara perempuannya adalah seorang ratu. Saudaranya terkejut melihatnya, meskipun masih takut, dia dihormati di kalangan masyarakat. Di Avalon dia dikenal dengan nama Morgan le Fay. King Arthur terluka parah dalam pertempuran Mons Badonicus; bukan pertempuran Camlann, seperti yang ditulis dalam beberapa cerita muggle. Pertempuran Camlann adalah akhir dari hidupnya." Kata Pansy sengit. Hermione curiga dari nada Pansy yang berapi-api bahwa sepertinya Pansy sudah mencari di buku-buku cerita muggle tentang legenda Arthurian. "Dia dibawa sebelum dalam keadaan sekarat pada Morgana dan Morgana menyembuhkannya kembali dalam kondisi penuh hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit."

"Hanya beberapa menit?" tanya Hermione kagum. "Dari luka yang fatal?"

"Ya. Beberapa mengatakan dia membuat ramuan dan menggunakan dittanty tapi ada juga yang mengatakan itu tentang legenda batu Fay "Fay Stone'," Pansy menjelaskan.

"The Fay Stone?"

"Ya, banyak perbedaan pendapat, tapi itu dikatakan sebagai bagian yang paling luar biasa dari alkimia, kecuali batu bertuah. Batu Fay, bagaimanapun, dianggap mitos yang tidak diketahui jelas."

"Apa yang diketahui tentang batu itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Pertama kali diketahui karena menyembuhkan Arthur. Morgana cukup dikenal sebagai penyembuh setelah itu. Arthur memohon padanya untuk kembali, untuk menerima penghormatan sebagaimana dia pantas dalam penyembuhan yang dilakukannya. Morgana menerima dan menyediakan ramuan untuk menyembuhkan pasukan Arthur. Ada beberapa orang yang ditemukan dimana orang-orang itu membantu Morgana dalam menyedu dan merekonstruksi ramuan, tapi gagal beberapa kali. Mereka mengatakan bahwa itu karena batu kecil yang selalu dia masukkan ke dalam kuali. Bahkan diketahui ada salah satu asisten yang coba memanggil batu itu dari kuali, dan ketika Morgana menangkap mereka, dia membunuh asisten itu ditempat."

"Apa ada catatan yang mendeskripsikan tentang batu itu?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Itulah alasan kenapa ini masih dianggap mitos. Mereka menyepakati bahwa batu itu cukup kecil, tapi bahwa yang bilang bahwa itu batu onyx hitam, sementara yang lain menyarankan itu berkilau kuning transparan," jawab Pansy.

Mata Draco bertemu dengan mata Hermione dan dia melihat pertanyaan diantara mereka. Batu yang ada di cincin keluarga Draco adalah kuning kecoklatan, dianggap sebagai berlian cognac. Hermione menolak langsung mengambil kesimpulan dan sederhana menunggu untuk mendengarkan yang Pansy katakan pada mereka.

"Bahkan setelah semua yang aku pelajari tentangnya. Aku tidak bisa memahami kenapa Morgana bisa kembali pada Arthur. Banyak yang bilang itu adalah kebanggannya. Tapi aku pikir kebanggaannya akan membawanya untuk menolak Arthur. Akhirnya aku berpikir, dalam banyak hal, Morgana hanya mencari penerimaan, dia ingin orang-orang yang memandang rendah padanya untuk melihat seperti apa dia. masih ada spekulasi, tentu. Apapun alasannya, dia kembali ke Camelot dan menjadi penyembuh dan penasihat Raja. Dia dihormati di Avalon, tapi tidak semua orang menyambutnya kembali. Merlin juga sebagai penasehat Raja dan sementara Arthur menganggap mereka berdua bersekutu, mereka dianggap sebagai musuh, kasarnya tidak setuju lebih sering dibandingkan tidak. jika pernah disana ada orang yang membencinya, itu adalah Guinevere, istri Arthur atau Ratu. Ratu tidak suka pada Morgana awalnya karena sihir, dan lebih karena Arthur membelanya, tapi itu semua.. well, ketika Morgana kembali ke Camelot, dia membuat semacam hobby, meniduri para ksatria-ksatria Arthur. Guinevere jijik dan mencoba membuatnya di keluarkan. Arthur merasa berhutang budi dengan apa yang telah Morgana lakukan padanya dan memutuskan untuk mengampuni semua kesalahannya, meskipun itu tidak membuat Morgana bertobat. Meskipun Raja dan Ratu berpikir itu memalukan, para Ksatria terus mengunjungi Morgana. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai kehormatan untuk berlutut di hadapannya dan mencium cincinnya, sementara dia menggunakan kewanitaannya untuk membujuk mereka untuk berada di pihaknya dalam pertemuan rapat-rapat. Tidak, ditegur tidak menghentikan Morgana, justru sebaliknya.."

"Tunggu," kata Hermione. "Kau menyebut cincin.."

Pansy tampak terkejut ketika Hermione bicara, hampir seperti professor Binns dalam beberapa kesempatan bahwa pidatonya terputus, hanya Pansy yang bicara penuh semangat dan Hermione benci menghentikannya. Pansy tersenyum ketika dia menyadari, "Ya, cincin Morgana. Dikatakan itu adalah kehormatan besar untuk menciumnya. Seperti yang kau tau, itu kebiasaan saat bertemu seorang wanita berdiri, untuk mencium pada tangannya. Morgana, meskipun begitu, berpikir yang lain ada di bawahnya sehingga dia membiarkan siapapun untuk menyentuhnya. Dikatakan bahwa para pria itu mencium cincinnya untuk diberkati."

"Tapi cincin, apa ada hal yang nyata signifikan? Kau bilang bahwa siapapun yang menciumnya seperti di berkati. Apakah itu adalah benda sihir?" tanya Hermione.

"Wel,, dia itu diperdebatkan. Cincin itu dikatakan dalam banyak tempat dan setiap kali di gambarkan sebagai yang di berkati. Sangat mungkin bahwa itu adalah benda sihir yang memberkati orang, tapi itu hanya kemungkinan yang sederhana karena mereka diberkati karena mereka mendukung Morgana," Pansy mengangkat bahu.

"The Fay Stone.. kau bilang itu kecil. Mungkinkah batu itu ada, disembunyikan di dalamnya?" tanya Hermione.

Hermione agak bingung dengan serigai di mulut Pansy. "Oh, Izella akan menyukaimu." Kata Pansy terkekeh.

"Sorry?" tanya Hermione agak bingung.

"Izella adalah seorang wanita yang aku tau cukup tertarik dengan Morgan le Fay. Dia agak tegas dan percaya cincin batu Fay. Itu sesuatu yang aku percaya juga, tapi tidak cukup bukti. Satu-satunya bukti yang mendukung adalah lukisan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco.

"Well, aku katakan tadi. Batu Fay diketahui sebagian adalah hitam dan kuning di lain waktu. Dalam lukisan.." kata Pansy, membalik dengan cepat salah satu bukunya, "Cincin Morgana hampir selalu berwarna kuning." Pansy meletakan buku diatas meja di depan mereka untuk Hermione dan Draco agar melihat sementara Pansy membuka-buka buku lain. Hermione menyipitkan mata untuk melihat duplikat lukisan tua dimana seorang penyihir wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang pirang keriting itu mengangkat piala dari kuali. Tangan kirinya terdapat cincin sederhana berwarna perak dengan berlian berwarna kuning di tengahnya.

"Di jari kirinya," kata Hermione keras. "Tapi dia tidak pernah menikah, ya kan?"

"Hampir, karena ayah tirinya, tapi tidak. jelas sekali cincin itu diletakkan di jarinya. Temanku.. er,.. kenalan.. rekan, menerangkan yang terbaik, aku kira.. rekanku, Paul, dia bilang bahwa Morgana mengenakan cincin itu karena dia menikahi sihir," Pansy tertawa. "Mereka bilang bahwa vena langsung ke jantung. Jelas, dia adalah yang lainnya yang dia percaya itu adalah benda sihir, tapi dia, seperti aku, berpikir Izella mencoba terlalu keras untuk menyesuaikan potongan-potongan teka-teki itu, tapi tidak cukup bukti. Disini," Pansy meletakan buku lain membuka dan menunjuk gambar di bagian kiri halaman. "Ini adalah alasan dia bersumpah itu harusnya adalah Batu Fay."

"Batunya hitam," jawab Hermione.

"Ya," kata Pansy. "Total ada 21 lukisan yang ditemukan dimana Morgana memakai cincinnya, kombinasi dari lukisan sihir dan muggle, dan 19 dari lukisan itu cincinnya berwarna kuning. Dua, yang ini dan satunya lain, keduanya oleh seniman Ecgric Morahais, berwarna hitam. Semua lukisan yang memunculkan cincin, selalu dilukis hanya dua warna sebagai Batu Fay. Itu kenapa Izella percaya bahwa itu adalah BATU itu. Aku pikir mungkin lebih bahwa cincin itu kuning dan Ecgric Morahais melukisnya dengan hitam karena dia tidak tau kuning yang di lukis seniman lain pilih atau dia memilih hitam karena Morgana diperkirakan berhubungan dengan sihir hitam. Apapun alasannya, satu seniman hitam tidak cukup meyakinkanku."

"Apa ada orang yang tau apa yang terjadi dengan cincinnya?" tanya Draco.

"See, sekarang ini adalah jenis pembicaraan yang kita mulai; pertanyaan dengan jawaban dan banyak perdebatan," Pansy tersenyum cerah. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione mengingat Pansy bisa benar-benar tersenyum. Dia agak cantik ketika melakukannya. "Hanya ada satu catatan yang bisa dipercaya bahwa disebutkan cincin itu dan ketika Morgana berada di ranjang kematiannya, dia memberikan cincin itu pada keponakannya, Mordred."

"Mordred?" tanya Hermione. "Tapi aku pikir dia terbunuh di pertem-"

"Pertempuran Camlann? Aku tau itu. Aku tau bahwa kau mengetahui versi muggle," kata Pansy, menggeleng geli.

"Siapa Mordred?" tanya Draco, cukup ketinggalan.

"Mordred adalah keponakan Morgana. Dalam cerita muggle, di sebutkan dalam Pertempuran Camlann, Arthur membunuh Mordred dan Mordred melukai Arthur. Ini ketika muggle mengatakan bahwa Arthur di sembuhkan oleh Morgana, tapi sementara itu Arthur dibawa ke Avalon, Morgana tinggal di medan pertempuran dan menyembuhkan Mordred. Arthur meninggal sebelum pagi berikutnya dan Mordred dan Morgana kembali ke Avalon bersama. Akhirnya, Morgana sekali lagi diketahui sebagai Morgan le Fay, menjadi penguasa, ketika anak Morgause, Gaheris membunuhnya. Itu di Isle Avolon, Morgana le Fay dan keponakannya, Mordred, keduanya tinggal. Dan seperti yang aku katakan, dalam rajang kematiannya, dia memberikan cincin itu pada Mordred."

"Kau bilang masih ada perdebatan," Hermione mengingatkannya. "Itu seperti fakta untukku."

"Itu fakta bahwa cincin itu di berikan pada Mordred, tapi misteri dan spekulasi apa yang terjadi setelah itu," Pansy menjelaskan. "Paul, yang percaya bahwa cincin itu di kubur bersama Mordred karena dia tidak memiliki istri dan juga keturunan. Alih-alih mengambil liburan yang santai seperti orang waras, Paul menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk mencari kuburan Mordred. Kemudian ada Izella yang sangat hebat dalam mencari, tapi dia menghabiskan waktunya mencari melalui silsilah keluarga-keluarga kuno."

"Apa maksudmu? Dia berpikir itu diturunkan ke generasi berikutnya?" tanya Draco.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hermione.

"Banyak perdebatan. Cincin itu jatuh ke Mordred, tapi dalam sejarah, ada tiga penyihir wanita yang mengklaim bahwa mereka memiliki cincin Morgana. Ketiga-tiganya, kebetulan, menjadi seorang penyembuh. Itulah alasan lain Izella mempercayai itu adalah batu Fay. Izella sekarang mencoba menelusuri garis keturunan satu dengan yang lain dan mencoba membuat pola sehingga bisa menunjukkan padanya ke tempat terakhirnya."

"Lagi, bagaimana batu itu bisa diturunkan dari Morgana, dia juga Mordred tidak memiliki keturunan?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang dia tidak memiliki keturunan," kata Pansy marah. "Hanya Mordred yang tidak punya."

"Morgana punya anak? Tapi aku pikir dia-"

Pansy mendengus geli dan memotong Hermione. "Aku bilang dia tidak pernah menikah, tapi dia punya banyak dan cukup kekasih. Luar biasa bahwa dia hanya memliki satu orang anak, jika kau tanya aku. Dia memiliki anak perempuan, Morfydd, dan meskipun Morgana punya banyak kekasih, di duga ayah Morfydd adalah Lancelot atau Accolon, tapi itu tidak penting, keberadaan Morfydd hampir tak tersentuh."

"Tapi, jika Morgana memiliki keturunan, kemudian kenapa dia memberikan cincin pada Mordred?" tanya Hermione.

"Kita hanya bisa berspekulasi motif dibalik itu, tapi sepertinya hanya untuk menyenangkan Mordred," kata Pansy mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana orang pertama yang mengklaim memiliki cincin Morgana? Apa garis keturunannya bisa di telusuri kembali ke Morfydd? Aku tau bahwa cincin itu diberikan pada Mordred, tapi dia tidak memiliki keturunan. Bagaimana jika dia memberikan cincin itu kepada Morfydd atau salah satu anaknya?" tanya Hermione.

"Well, menurutku itu agak menarik, Mordred memberikan cincin ke keluarga Morfydd," balas Pansy mengerucutkan bibirnya berpikir. "Jika itu terjadi maka aku pikir itu mungkin, itu bisa dikatakan sebagai klaim yang benar. Tidak ada catatan, baik pada keturunan penyihir waktu itu dan tidak banyak catatan tentang Morfydd, tapi klaim pertama itu terjadi pada abad ke-8 oleh wanita bernama Glaxon dan dicatat bahwa Glaxon tinggal di Isle Avalon di abad ke enam... jika Morfydd menikah kedalam keluarga itu, itu cukup mungkin terjadi."

"Bagaimana dengan klaim berikutnya?" Hermione melanjutkan

"Well, seperti yang aku bilang, Izella mencoba mencari tau apakah dia bisa. Bahkan jika klaim pertama itu benar, aku agak skeptif dengan yang lainnya. Dalam laporan, dan ya ada laporan –jangan berpikir bahwa klaim itu akan dianggap enteng- semua cincin dianggap agak moderen. Cincin Morgana pada waktu itu sangat sederhana dan dibuat dengan cara muggle," Pansy menjelaskan.

"Ta, tapi bagaimana jika itu bukan cincinnya yang diturunkan?" pertanyaan Hermione dengan perasaan intens yang tak bisa dia jelaskan. Kecurigaannya tentang cincin itu bertambah. Menurut Pansy, dia hanya skeptikal, tapi dalam posisinya, semua bisa bertambah. "Jika cincin Morgana awalnya adalah tempat batu Fay, bagaimana jika batu-nya dan bukan cincinnya yang diturunkan turun-menurun? Batunya bisa ditempatkan di semua cincin."

Pansy berhenti berpikir dan bicara lembut sebelum dia menjawab, masih memikirkan kemungkinan di dalam kepalanya. "Kau tau, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.." senyum kecil bersungging di ujung mulutnya. Dia tampak jauh termenung, tapi senyum itu menjadi kekecewaan. "Itu tidak tidak berarti akan membantu menemukannya kembali. Klaim terakhir dibuat pada abad ke 14 oleh seorang perempuan bernama.. aku lupa namanya. Dia punya nama belakang Cordell. Bahkan jika dia memiliki yang asli, dimana tidak ada bukti, itu bisa dimana saja. Itu bisa dikubur bersama seseorang atau itu bisa saja masih berada entah dimana, masih tetap diturunkan ke generasi berikutnya. Jika masih ada diluar sana, kemungkinan batu itu tidak diketahui atau mungkin ada lagi klaim sejak 1300. Dan, karena garis keturunan sering melintas, bisa siapa saja penyihir dalam sejarah menjadi pemiliknya." Pansy terdengar cukup sedih, seolah-olah dia mendapatkan harta tak ternilai dan kemudian di ambil kembali. Itu bukan harta yang dia miliki, tapi solusi dari misteri itu.

"Kau tau tasmu bersinar?"

Hermione berkedip karena kebingungan Pansy. Dia sendiri, masih tenggelam dalam pikiran oleh cincin, sehingga komentar Pansy membuatnya lengah dan tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan.

"Itu sudah bersinar sejak kau tiba disini, dan aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi itu sedikit menganggu," kata Pansy melanjutkan.

Hermione mengikuti mata Pansy ke kursi diantara mereka dan dimana tas tangannya berada. Tas tangan Hermione sudah hancur oleh api, Narcissa meminjamkan satu untuknya, jadi dia masih bisa membawa perkamen mantra pemantau bersamanya. Itu adalah tas Narcissa yang ada di kursi kosong dan berkas cahaya mengalir kuat dari ikat longgar di bagian atas. Jantung Hermione melompat. Dia mengambil tas itu dari kursi dan membukanya lebar. Cahaya itu bersinar dan Hermione harus menghindar meraih ke dalam. Setelah jarinya menemukan tumpukan kertas, cahaya itu menghilang. Cahaya itu adalah mantra yang dia berikan pada setiap perkamen untuk memberikan peringatan ketika disana ada aktifitas baru. Dia membalik-balik tumpukan lima lembar sementara Draco menunggu dengan cemas. Alis Hermione bersatu khawatir dan dia tersentak ketika dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Itu mereka... di rumah orang tuaku!" Hermione mendorong perkamen ke tangan Draco dan matanya melihat cepat.

"Kita harus pergi," kata Draco, berdiri. Hermione dan Pansy berdiri mengikutinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pansy khawatir.

"Ayo, Hermione," kata Draco, memimpin Hermione ke pintu dan menuju kedalam. "Maafkan aku Pansy. Ini daru-"

"Pelahap maut," kata Pansy ketakutan. Draco dan Hermione berhenti dan menatap Pansy. "Aku melihat namanya. Lestranges dan Summers dan yang pelahap maut, ya kan? Itu yang-?"

"Lupakan, Pansy," perintah Draco. "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau lihat, tapi lupakan. Sekarang, aku minta maaf, tapi kami harus pergi."

"Draco!" teriak Pansy. Draco melemparkan beberapa jumput bubuk ke dalam api dan memberi isyarat untuk Hermione.

"Aku minta maaf Pansy. Lebih dari yang kau tau.." kata Draco. Banyak yang ingin dia katakan. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Pansy dalam kekhawatiran. Dia tau disana ada sesuatu yang bisa dia katakan, tapi dia tidak punya waktu. Mereka harus pergi. "Aku minta maaf," ulang Draco. Menyebutkan tujuannya dengan pelan dan pusaran dalam lidah api, Draco menghilang dan Pansy berdiri sendiri di hall keluarganya. Walaupun hari panas, dunia tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan kosong lagi.

"HARRY!" teriak Hermione sesampai di rumah dan melangkah keluar perapian. Dia terkesiap ketika Mr Weasley berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Molly dan Ginny menengok dari konter kaku, membeku waspada.

"Hermione! Apa yang terjadi?" taya Mr Weasley panik. Hermione hanya berdiri diam. Dia tidak yakin kenapa dia terkejut melihat mereka padahal dia tau mereka ada disana. Dia hanya terlalu intens mencari Harry dan sejenak melupakan yang lain. Harry adalah pemimpin, tidak ada yang berani bergerak tanpa dia.

"Pelahap maut. Mereka ada dirumah orang tuaku," kata Hermione. Dia entah bagaimana menjadi tenang dalam hiruk pikuk kepanikan. Dia berdiri di dapur merasa sangat kewalahan. Dia berbalik dimana Draco tiba dibelakangnya. Pikirannya berkabut. "Aku perlu Harry. Kreacher, pergi amb-"

"Hermione?" teriak Harry masuk ke dalam ruangan, Ron kemudian. Dia lupa bahwa dia berteriak ketika masuk. Rupanya, Harry mendengarnya.

"Harry!" kata Hermione lega.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ron, keduanya dia dan Harry menjadi protektif terhadapnya.

"Mereka ada di rumah orang tuaku," kata Hermione, melirik pada kertas yang masih ditangannya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Harry terkejut. "Berapa banyak? Jangan pikirkan. Kreacher dan Pernie, kumpulkan semua orang ke ruang duduk sekarang."

Harry berbalik dan menaiki tangga dan segera semua mengikutinya. Rumah seperti bergemuruh sebagaimana kaki-kaki bergegas ke ruang duduk. Harry melihat seolah-olah dia menanyakan, tapi terganggu dengan orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Narcissa, masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Aurelian di dalam gendongannya. Si bocah memegang buku gambar di tangannya dan menatap ragu pada yang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Fred dari belakang.

"Ouch!" tangisan di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, Katie," kata George. Katie datang untuk melakukan pengukuran untuk jubah pelindung.

"Pelahap maut, di rumah Granger," jawab Arthur.

"Sekarang?" tanya Blaise, memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melewati Ginny. Ginny melangkah menjauh.

"Ya," jawab Harry. "Kapan mereka di sana, Hermione?"

"Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu," kata Hermione memberikan dua lembar perkamen di tangannya. "Mereka masih ada didalam sekarang. Mereka hanya memerlukan dua puluh menit untuk melepas mantra perlindungannya."

"Apa?" Ron berseru ngeri. Dia bukan satu-satunya yang terganggu dengan berita itu. Semua orang tampak terkejut dan khawatir. Hermione tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari kertas. Ide itu datang setelah dia mendatangi rumah Lestrange. Di memberikan mantra pemantau ke rumah orang tuanya; satu di luar dan satu di dalam. Untuk memperingatkan jika mereka masuk. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan mereka memecahkan mantra sebegitu cepat.

"Ada yang tidak aku mengerti," kata Hermione pada Harry. "Jika mereka bisa memecahkan mantranya begitu cepat, kenapa rumah orang tuaku? Kenapa bukan Malfoy Manor? Kita tau mereka ingin ke sana."

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kita mungkin bisa mengetahuinya. Sekarang, siapa yang pergi?" tanya Harry.

"Kita semua, Harry," kata Katie, melihat ke semua. Mereka mengangguk.

"Aku akan tinggal dengan Narcissa dan Aurelian," jawab Molly melihat suaminya. "Katie bisa memakai jubahku."

Katie mengangguk.

"Punya Hermione sudah selesai," kata George, memanggil jubah sutra dari ruangan lain dan menyerahkannya ke Hermione.

"Blaise jika kau mau ikut, kau bisa mengambil jubah cadanganku," kata Harry.

"Ya," jawab Blaise. Hermione menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Semua wajah menjadi kaku mereka memakai topeng untuk bertempur. Mereka memerlukan topeng itu untuk menjaga mereka tetap tegak dan fokus, tapi mereka masih terlihat terluka.

"Semua panggil jubah kalian sekarang," kata Harry memberikan jubah wol kepada Blaise. "Setengah dari mereka tau kemana harus pergi. Yang tidak tau, temukan teman yang tau. Setiap orang akan bersama pasangannya setiap saat. "Harry melihat sekeliling meyakinkan setiap orang mendengar dan mengerti. Dia berhenti pada Hermione. "Apa apa?"

"Mereka pergi," jawab Hermione, alisnya berkerut sambil mengamati.

"Mereka pergi?" tanya George. "already?"

"Bagus," kata Harry tegas.

"Bagus?" tanya Blaise tak percaya. "Bagaimana itu bisa bagus?"

"Karena kita belum siap untuk melawan mereka. Aku hanya ingin ke sana untuk menakuti mereka. Kapanpun kita siap melawan mereka, itu harus direncanakan," jawab Harry. "Mereka berempat sudah pergi?"

'Ya, hanya lima menit yang lalu," jawab Hermione. "Mereka berempat yang melewati mantra di dalam dan juga mantra yang di luar tidak sampai semenit yang lalu. Tapi itu bukan u-"

"Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak di sana," Harry mengakhiri. "Jika mereka melepaskan mantra anti-apparate maka mereka bisa saja sudah berapparate kembali ke dalam rumah. Kita pergi dengan dugaan mereka di sana dan jika mereka memang di sana, aku ingin kalian melempar mantra pelindung dan menghindar, dan kembali ke sini secepatnya. Kita hanya ingin melihat mereka dan memberitahu mereka bahwa kita tau mereka di sana. Jika mereka tidak ada di sana, kita akan mengambil kesempatan untuk menilai kerusakan dan mencoba mencari tau kenapa mereka ke sana. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan sisi rekanmu. Mengerti?" semua kepala menganguk dan Harry mempimpin jalan keluar.

"Mummy! Daddy!" teriak Aurelian, meraih tangan mereka dari lengan Narcissa saat mereka akan ke pintu.

"Tak apa, Aurelian," kata Molly. "Mereka akan segera kembali."

Bagian dalam Hermione terasa berputar. Dia benci bagaimana Aurelian menderita dari semua ini. akankah ada hari dimana si bocah tidak merasa takut lagi karena orang-orang pergi? Hermione tidak bisa melihat ke dalam matanya atau dia mungkin merasa runtuh.

Harry membuka pintu Grimmauld Place dan membawa mereka ke halaman berumput dimana mereka bisa berdisapparate. "Kelompok Ron dan Blaise ke pintu. Lihat rumahnya, Arthur dan George di bagian kanan, Fred dan Ginny bagian kiri. Jika kalian sudah jelas dimana kalian bergerak melalui belakang. Hermione, Malfoy, katie dan aku akan lewat depan. Jika sudah jelas, kita bergerak masuk dan menyelidiki. Hermione ke atas, Ron dapur, Arthur ruang makan, Ginny ruang keluarga. Katie dan Aku akan ke Basement. Mengerti?" semua orang mengangguk, Harry hanya memberi perintah terakhir. "Tongkat sihir siap setiap saat dan kau jangan menginggalkan partner kalian.. siap? Sekarang!"

Hermione meremas tangan Draco dan berbalik, bayangan tentang rumah masa kecilnya tegas di pikirannya. Dia muncul di halaman depan orang tuanya dengan mata masih terbuka dia melirik pada Katie dan Harry yang berdiri di sebelah kiri mereka. Semua tongkat sihir mengacung ke depan dan mereka dengan cepat menilai lingkungan sekitar. Hermione terkesiap saat melihat pintu depan tertiup angin. Harry mengambil lirikan lagi ke sekeliling.

"Ayo," kata Harry, memimpin jalan ke dalam rumah.

Hermione menguatkan dirinya sebagaimana dia berjalan masuk melewati pintu. Seolah-olah itulah yang dia harapkan; sudah dihancurkan. Dia melihat kelompok yang lain memasuki rumah dari pintu belakang, tapi tidak berhenti. Hermione langsung menuju tangga. Kehadiran Draco menambah kenyamanan dan memberi keberanian. Hermione tidak takut menghadapi pelahap maut sepeti dia takut dengan apa yang mungkin dia temukan. Tangannya menyentuh handel dari pintu kamarnya dulu ketika Ginny memanggilnya dari bawah, "Hermione! Hermione, Harry, kesini!" meskipun teriakan Ginny terdengar darurat, Hermione merasa sedikit perasaan lega. Beberapa detik saja, dia takut kalau pelahap maut kembali, tapi itu bukan tipe teriakan seperti itu. Masih, dia takut apa yang mungkin di lihatnya. Draco mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut dan dia menuruni tangga bersamanya.

Meskipun panggilan Ginny untuk dua orang, semua orang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Hermione dan Harry bertemu dengan mereka di lorong dan memasuki ruang keluarga bersama. Sofa dan kursi yang terbalik dan televisi yang tertelungkup di lantai. Hermione mengamati banyak orang berkerumun di tengah ruangan. Mereka semua menatap pada tempat yang sama dan Hermione mengikuti pandangan itu ke dinding di belakang sofa.

Lukisan besar yang tadinya bergantung di sana sudah pergi dan digantikan dengan kata-kata yang di tulis di dinding. "Kami ingin anak itu."

"Anak apa? Creevey?" tanya Blaise dari belakang.

Ginny menggelengkan kepala dan menunjuk, "Lihat."

'Hermione perlahan melangkah ke selembar kertas putih yang ditempelkan ke dinding di bawah pesan itu. Itu adalah kertas yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Dari pandangan pertama itu hanya lembaran tampak seperti coretan acak warna-warna, tapi kemudian membentuk pola, mudah untuk dikatakan disana: wanita dengan rambut coklat, pria dengan rambut kuning, dan anak kecil berambut coklat di tengah. Itu adalah gambar Aurelian yang dia gambar untuknya, Draco dan Aurelian sendiri.

"Aurelian?'' tanya Hermione. "Aku tidak mengerti... ke-Kenapa Aurelian?"

Harry melangkah ke sampingnya dan merenggut pada huruf yang membara. "Aku tidak tau... itu tidak masuk akal. Dia jarang, aku kira, tapi kenapa dia memberitahu kita? Dia tau kita tidak akan memberikan siapapun."

Hermione mengangguk. Dia merasa sakit dan takut jika dia bicara dia mungkin merasa sakit. Bellatrix menargetkannya. Mereka menyiksanya, membakar rumahnya, merusak rumah orang tuanya, dan untuk Aurelian. Hermione takut dari awal, tapi hanya kemudian..

"Jangan memikirkannya, Hermione," kata Fred. "Kami akan di sini bersama. Tidak ada orang yang akan dikorbankan."

"Dia aman di Grimmauld Place," Ginny mengingatkannya.

Hermione mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah," kata Harry, mengambil alih lagi. "Kembali dari apa yang kalian kerjakan. Kita melihat sekeliling. Jangan membetulkan apapun dan jangan menyentuh apapun. jika ada sesuatu yang terasa salah, bilang padaku. Kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini dalam empat menit, terlepas dari apa yang kita cari. Aku akan mengirim potronus sebagai tanda untuk ber-apparate kembali ke tempatku."

Semua orang mulai bubar, Harry berpaling pada Hermione. "Aku pikir kita seharusnya mengembalikan mantra pelindungannya. Mantra pemantau ganda bekerja sempurna."

"Aku akan melakukannya," kata Hermione.

"Baiklah, selama Malfoy bersamamu. Dan jangan lupa mantra anti muggle."

"Aku tau," jawab Hermione. "Kita tidak ingin tetangga mengetahuinya."

"Kita bisa menyelesaiknnya sekarang, jika kau ingin, tapi-"

"Aku tau, Harry. Jika mereka kembali dan ini diperbaiki, mereka mungkin akan melakukan yang lebih buruk," kata Hermione dengan senyum sedih. "Sejujurnya ini tidak terlalu buruk. Kita akan membetulkannya setelah ini semua berakhir."

"Sebentar, Hermione," Katie menyakinkannya. Senyum sedih Hermione penuh dengan emosi.

"Kita hanya memiliki tiga menit tersisa," Hermione mengingatkan mereka. Draco mengambil tangannya dan mempimpinnya keluar untuk mengawalnya memasang mantra.

"Dia akan aman," kata Draco ketika mereka sendiri. "Kau tau kita tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadinya padanya."

"Aku tau," jawab Hermione. Api di matanya berkobar. Dia merasa kewalahan dengan keinginan untuk kembali segera, untuk Aurelian dan memeluknya dan sebagian darinya menyala dengan kemarahan yang membuatnya merasa haus untuk membalas dendam seperti dia tidak pernah tau. Dia ingin secara personal mengakhiri Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ayo segera selesaikan ini," kata Hermione pelan. "Aku ingin cepat kembali."

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ Thanks to Asiyah Firdausi, aquadewi, Staecia, ErMalGranger, mrs. delacour, scropryena, ZeZorena,** ** **Lippy Candy, Riska662, coco** dan guests untuk semangatnya! dan juga para readers, favourites dan follower.**

 **Staecia: banyak yang merasa bingung sama seperti kamu, tapi menurut catatan si Authornya langsung nih ya.. Fred dan George sudah diberitahu Harry bahwa Hermione dan si kembar lah yang menemukan teka-teki mantra fidelius (dalam memori di masa depan) sehingga George merasa kalau mereka bisa menjawab teka-teki mantra Fidelius dimasa depan kenapa sekarang tidak?"**

 **aquadewi: Pansy dibunuh karena Mr Parkinson menolak untuk menjadi pelahap maut dan juga darah Pansy yang diduga digunakan untuk menulis di dinding kamar Draco saat Bellatrix menukar cincin (memori di masa depan) namun di waktu sekarang, karena mereka bisa mencegah hal itu, Pansy masih hidup terlepas ternyata dia memiliki pengetahuan mengenai cincin Morgana dan cincin itu masih dimiliki Draco.**

 **Scorpreya: iya disini dia suami idaman banget, hahaha**

 **Semoga bisa menjawab**

 **Em, saya tau kalau chapter kemarin kebanyakan narasi, tapi narasi itu lebih susah untuk diterjemahin dibandingkan percakapan. Saya juga kesel kok yang nulis, haha. Tapi chapter ini ngk kan ya?**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN/ Thanks to Jovia Slyvestris, aquadewi, Aisyah Firdausi, Jheinechyeon, coco, ZeZorena, mrs. delacour, scorpryena, Staecia, Justmonday00, Riska662, Tsurugi De Lelouch dan guests untuk reviewnya di chapter kemarin!**

 **Yap,, kita menghitung mundur untuk chapter-chapter terakhir...**

 **Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. R** **OWLING**

 **Chapter** **38\. All in Delivery**

Hermione terbangun di pagi hari senin, canggung di antara dua tubuh hangat. Dia menatap ke langit-langit dan membenarkan posisinya. Dia terlentang dengan dua lengan melengkung sehingga setiap masing-masing tangannya berada di sisi kepalanya. Tubuh Draco meringkuk dengan kepalanya beristirahat di pundak Hermione sementara Aurelian bergelung di sisi lainnya, bagian atas kepalanya mencium bagian ketiaknya. Pengaturan itu membuatnya merasa cukup sesak dan tidak nyaman, tapi dia tidak tega untuk mendorong salah satu dari mereka pergi. Itu luar biasa untuknya, hanya satu bulan sebelumnya, dia tidur sendiri dan hidup dalam gaya hidup yang relatif soliter*, tapi bahkan semua tragedi yang sudah menimpa mereka, Hermione tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk mengharapkan hal itu dan meneruskan hidupnya yang sebelumnya. Dia mencintai putranya dan dia hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya mengakhiri perang rahasia yang mereka lawan.

Hilang dalam pikirannya, membuat Hermione menyadari bahwa dia tidak sadar kalau jari-jarinya berlari ke rambut pirang putih Draco. Dengan rasa ingin tau dia menatap Aurelian dan melarikan jari-jarinya ke rambutnya sekali lagi. Dia sekali lagi terkejut dengan perpaduan sempurna antara dia dan Draco. Rambut coklat terang Aurelian agak tipis, dan bergelombang. Pipinya yang merah seperti miliknya, sementara dagunya yang lurus seperti Draco, Aurelian pastinya memiliki mata abu-abu Draco, tapi bagian hidungnya, dibagian ujungnya sedikit melebar yang diturunkan darinya.

Draco bersenandung lembut dan Hermione berbalik menatapnya sekali lagi, menyadari lagi, bahwa dia membelai rambut Draco, dia berhenti tiba-tiba sehingga tidak membangunkannya.

"Mm, jangan berhenti," gumam Draco mengantuk dengan senyum damai di wajahnya. Hermione membalas senyum dan membelai rambut Draco lagi, memutar-mutar di jarinya saat mencapai ujung. Senyum Draco mengembang, dia membaui Hermione dan tangannya meliuk-liuk di bagian tengah Hermione. Dia tersentak, tangannya menarik terkejut ketika dia melakukan kontak dengan orang lain. Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Aurelian. Dia lupa kalau putra mereka meminta untuk tidur bersama mereka.

"Kau tau," Draco berbisik, menempatkan kepalanya kembali dan tangannya di perut Hermione. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar baik dalam berbagi."

"Kau tau, untuk beberapa alasan, itu tidak mengejutkanku," Hermione terkekeh pelan. "Tapi, aku takut kau harus belajar melakukannya. Dia putraku."

"Putraku, juga. dan aku tidak masalah berbagi kasih sayang dengannya. Tapi di tempat tidur aku ingin kau untukku sendiri," kata Draco, menempatkan ciuman lebut di lehernya.

"Dan hanya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan ku ketika kau memilikiku sendiri di tempat tidur?" Hermione tersenyum nakal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Draco mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak suka di salah pahami.

"Aku tau kau tidak.. tapi aku iya," kata Hermione tersenyum puas.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan padamu apa yang akan aku lakukan denganmu?" Draco menyerigai. Tanganya berpindah dari Perut ke pinggul dan dia membaui hidungnya ke sisi payudara Hermione.

"Mungkin sekarang bukan waktunya," kata Hermione merona. "Aku mendapatkan kesan, bahwa kau tidak lagi menentang untuk.." Hermione menelan ludah. Hanya dengan cara Draco memindahkan tangannya ke pinggul membuat tubuhnya membara.

"Menentang? Merlin, aku tidak pernah menentang," kata Draco keras, hampir lupa berbisik. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terburu-buru."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Dan, sekarang aku pikir adalah waktunya kita menemukan tempat lain untuk Aurelian tidur... dan segera." Draco membungkuk ke depan lagi dan menempatkan ciuman panas di pipinya.

"Aku .. aku pikir lebih baik jika bangun sekarang," kata Hermione sedikit gemetar dari keinginan yang membara. "Aurelian tidur terlambat. Aku tidak ingin dia bangun dulu."

Draco tersenyum di kulitnya, meletakan ciuman di lehernya, dan meluncur mundur dari tempat tidur. Hermione mengikutinya, perlahan dan tidak berisik, sehingga tidak membangunkan si bocah.

"Pagi," Katie menyapa ketika mereka memasuki dapur.

"Pagi," balas Draco. "Lama tak bertemu."

Draco tidak lagi terkejut menemukan orang di dapur tiap pagi ketika dia bangun. Tampaknya tidak lagi menjadi masalah seberapa pagi dia bangun, di sana selalu ada orang. Kebanyakan itu adalah Harry. Draco bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu tidur. Harry ada di sana lagi, tentu, bersandar ke meja saat dia berbicara dengan Katie dan Blaise.

"Nice hair," Blaise menggoda. Draco menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jarinya. Dia biasanya suka menjaga penampilan segar dan rapi di depan orang lain, tetapi di Grimmauld Place, semua orang masuk ke dapur dengan piyama mereka. Blaise dan Katie pengecualian, karena mereka tidak tinggal di Grimmauld Place. Draco rasa bahwa mereka tiba tidak lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Mereka berdua tampak agak terjaga mengingat matahari baru saja naik.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ulang sekali lagi," kata Harry.

"Potter, kita tau," kata Blaise putus asa. "Di sana tidak ada banyak hal. Kami berangkat. Kami melihat. Kami menunggu. Setiap kali ada seseorang yang menaruh, kami akan mengambilnya dan pergi. Apa kau sering mencoba mempersulit hal-hal seperti ini?"

Harry menghela nafas dan bahunya merosot. Dia tau Blaise benar, tapi dia tidak hanya khawatir untuk keselamatan semua orang. Mereka semua menatapnya dan dia tidak mampu mengabaikannya.

"Jadi," kata Blaise, "Bagaimana si bocah, suka dengan karpetnya?"

"Kau bercanda?" Hermione tersenyum. "Kami kesulitan menariknya pergi. Kami tidak bisa cukup untuk berterima kasih. Dia membutuhkannya.. untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya."

"Apa dia belum menjadi pendukung Magpies?" tanya Blaise.

"Aku tau itu motifmu memberinya tim kedua," kata Draco, mengelengkan kepalanya geli.

"Itu lebih menyenangkan ketika kau bermain dengan dua tim," balas Blaise. "Tapi ya, aku yakin sekali dia melihat dengan baik setiap tim, dia akan melihat siapa tim pemenang sesungguhnya."

"Ya, Tornadoes," Drao menyerigai. "Kau tau dia bilang pada kami bahwa Tornadoes akan memenangkan piala untuk lima tahun ke depan?"

"The butterfly effect, man. Sesuatu sudah berubah. Tidak ada yang tau siapa yang akan menang sekarang," balas bLaise.

"Kau berhayal."

Saat dua pria itu bicara, mereka beringsut menjauh dari yang lain. Mereka sering bertemu setiap hari sejak Hermione, para Malfoy, dan para Weasley pindah ke Grimmauld Place, tapi mereka tidak benar-benar bicara secara prifat dalam beberapa hari.

"Jadi, apa kau siap?" tanya Draco serius, tangannya tersembunyi di kantung celana piyamanya.

"Yeah, kami mendapatkan jubah gaib Potter. Kami merencanakan ini. katie dan aku bersiap," jawab Blaise. "Meskipun masih sulit untuk percaya bahwa aku bagian dari ini, orang-orang Potter melawan pelahap maut."

"Katakan padaku tentang ini," Draco mencibir.

"Kau masih merasa aneh berada di sekitar mereka, kalau begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak terlalu," Draco agak terkejut dengan jawabannya. "Well, tidak semuanya benar, aku rasa. Aku jelas bagian dari grup ini sekarang, tapi mereka.. aku tidak tau. Mereka seperti keluarga, aku rasa, Katie juga."

"Ya, aku tau," balas Blaise. Itu ekspresi muram bahwa dia mengerti apa yang Draco rasakan. "Tapi itu kita, as well."

Draco merasa bersyukur dengan kalimat pendek itu. Selama di sekolah, Draco tidak pernah benar-benar menganggap Blaise sebagai temannya, tapi melihat kembali, dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak benar-benar tau apa itu teman sejati. Draco menyadari bahwa bahkan saat itu, Blaise adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Setelah perang bahwa dia benar-benar menghargai kehadiran Blaise dan sejak itu, mereka berdua menjadi seperti saudara.

"Pansy, juga," tambah Draco sedih. Pansy juga bagian dari keluarga kecil mereka, seperti saudara perempuan, hanya lebih dekat. "Ini membunuhku, Blaise. Ini seperti mengambil sebagian dariku. Aku melihatnya kemarin. Dia ketakutan dan tidak tau apa-apa dan itu membunuhku."

"Aku tau," balas Blaise, matanya menatap ke lantai. "Percayalah, aku juga."

"Kau iya dan kau tidak, aku tau kau ingin mengikutsertakannya sama seperti aku, tapi dia tidak tau seperti kau tau. Caranya memohon padaku.. urgh.. aku tidak tau jika dia bisa memaafkanku." Draco menggaruk matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Aku senang dia tidak tau kau ambil bagian. Jika kau punya waktu malam ini, kau seharusnya pergi dan melihatnya. Dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Ya. Aku pasti akan ke sana," jawab Blaise.

"Aku senang kau di sini, Blaise," kata Draco serius. "Hati-hati untuk hari ini, alright? Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau sesuatu terja-"

"Hey, hey," Blaise menginterupsi dengan bermain-main. "Aku tau hati-mu sudah tumbuh lebih besar belakangan ini, tapi jangan menjadi cengeng padaku."

"Oh, diam kau," Draco menggerutu pelan.

"Kau tau, aku hanya bercanda," jawab Blaise dengan senyum miring. "Dan kau tau aku merasa hal yang sama, jadi jaga dirimu, juga."

Draco mengangguk dan keduanya melirik ragu kepada yang lain siapa tau ada yang melihat sebelum mereka dengan canggung berbagi pelukan laki-laki. Mengangguk satu sama lain, mereka bergabung bersama yang lain.

"Kau siap?" tanya Katie.

"Kau yakin, tidak ingin sarapan dulu?" Harry menawarkan.

"Tidak, kita akan baik-baik saja. Disana ada kafe dekat kantor yang buka di pagi hari. Kami akan mampir sebentar untuk mendapatkan sesuatu," kata Katie.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" tanya Draco.

"Ya. Kami akan pergi ke kantor dulu. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan," jawab Blaise.

"Kau tidak bisa menundanya? Bahkan belum ada orang di sana sekarang," Draco berpendapat.

"Ya, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan. Tidak banyak. Sesuatu yang harus aku serahkan. Akan banyak menarik perhatian kalau aku 'bekerja dari rumah' terlalu banyak, aku baru saja mendapatkan promosi. Itu akan mencurigakan jika aku tidak datang bekerja. Yang paling tidak aku inginkan adalah orang-orang menjadi ribut," Blaise menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti," kata Harry. "Dan aku pikir itu ide yang bagus, tapi itu akan memakan waktu, aku tidak yakin. Kirimkan aku patronus sebelum kau ke Knockturn Alley, mengerti?"

"Tidak masalah, Harry. Tapi please, jangan terlalu khawatir. Kami akan baik-baik saja," Katie menyakinkan.

"Okay, seperti ke-lima kalinya kau mengatakan tentang Patronus, sebenarnya apa itu?" tanya Blaise, rasa penasaran menguasainya.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ paduan suara bernyanyi bersama.

"Bloody fuck!" Blaise berseru saat tiga hewan spektral berputar-putar di sekelilingnya dan membatasi sekitar ruangan: rusa jantan, berang-berang dan macan tutul.

"Kosa kata yang manis, Zabini," Harry menyerigai.

"Kau hampir membuatku mendapatkan serangan jantung," Blaise memarahi. "Aku pikir penjelasan lisan sederhana sudah cukup."

"Ya, tapi demonstrasi jauh lebih menyenangkan," kata Draco. Hermione dan Katie menekan bibir mereka rapat-rapat berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka.

"Loads of fun," kata Blaise masam. Meskipun tidak puas, dia tampak geli pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, ayo berangkat. Kau bisa bermain dengan peliharaanmu nanti. Mudah-mudahan itu bisa menakuti punya Potter, juga."

"Baiklah, kita akan baik-baik saja, Harry, jadi please, jangan khawatir," kata Katie lagi. Dengan lambaian kecil, mereka berdua meninggalkan dapur dan ketiga orang yang tertinggal menunggu tak berdaya lagi.

Menunggu sementara teman-teman yang lain dalam melakukan misi adalah hal yang membuat gugup dan tegang. Perlahan, satu demi satu, yang lain terbangun dan bergabung bersama mereka di dapur. Sarapan selalu agak tenang, seperti kebanyakan jamuan yang mereka lakukan sejak semua ini terjadi. Mereka mencoba membuat percakapan, mendiskusikan pekerjaan para Weasley yang berbeda, tapi percakapan itu tidak pernah lama dan sebelum mereka tau, Ron dan Arthur harus pergi bekerja.

Butuh pengalihan, Hermione kembali ke perpustakaan untuk mempelajari mantra Fidelius. Dia sudah mempelajari itu bersama Fred dan George beberapa jam pada sabtu kemarin dan mereka cukup senang dengan kemajuan yang mereka peroleh. Senin malam saat mereka datang dan beberapa jam mempelajari, mereka percaya mereka sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikannya. Agak terlambat ketika mereka menyelesaikannya, jadi mereka setuju untuk mencobanya di senin malam. Hermione tidak akan mencapai itu tanpa bantuan mereka, tapi dia merasa terdorong untuk memeriksa kembali. Sejauh ini, salah satu mantra yang paling sulit sudah mereka pecahkan. Hal itu dipisahkan menjadi empat bagian panjang latin dan gerakan tongkat rumit dan cepat. Hermione bermaksud untuk melakukan persiapan.

Setelah makan siang, Draco dan Aurelian mampu menyakinkannya untuk menjauh dari perpustakaan dan bergabung bersama mereka bermain dengan mainan Quidditch Aurelian. Meskipun Quidditch dan bermain dengan figur-figur itu bukanlah hal yang menarik baginya, tapi itu hal yang menyenangkan. Ketika mereka bosan dengan mainan, Hermione mencoba lagi untuk kembali memperlajari mantra Fidelius, tapi Draco menganggunya, belum lagi, dengan memintanya untuk mengajarinya bagaimana melakukan mantra Patronus. Hermione agak bangga ketika Draco bisa dengan cepat menguasainya.

"Sweet Salazar, terima kasih," kata Draco dengan lega melihat elang spectral mengelilingi ruangan. Dia terkesan dengan kesuksesannya, tapi lebih senang dengan bentuk mantra yang dihasilkannya. "Aku takut itu sesuatu yang bodoh seperti angsa atau kura-kura."

"Aku mau bebek," kata Aurelian dari tempatnya di atas meja perpustakaan. Dia agak kecewa, tapi tersenyum ketika si elang terbang ke kepalanya.

"Aku pikir musang akan lebih lucu," Hermione menyerigai.

Draco menatapnya heran, mengangga tak percaya. Alisnya berkerut dan dia tampak geli dan terhina. "Wow, Granger," Draco menyerigai. "Kau tau caranya memilih kata perang, ya kan?"

"Kata perang?" Hermione tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingat betapa menggemaskannya binatang pengerat, kau." Hermione menyeret jarinya ke bawah rahang Draco dan menempatkan ciuman, tapi Draco menarik ke belakang sedikit.

"Kau menghinaku dan kau pikir kau bisa mencapatkan ciuman?" tanya Draco menggoda.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau, aku akan memberikannya untuk Aurelian," Hermione mendengus angkuh menahan tawa.

"Okay," kata Aurelian, berdiri di atas meja.

"Nuh-uh, aku pertama," kata Draco, menarik Hermione kembali saat dia mulai berjalan pergi. Bibirnya menekan lembut bibir Hermione dan mereka melepas senyum yang tersembunyi. Hermione baru bersandar ketika dia mendengar teriakan dari bawah.

"HARRY!"

Mata Hermione dan Draco tersentak ke pintu perpustakaan dan nafas Hermione menjadi pendek. Dia bergegas menyebrangi ruangan, meraup Aurelian, dan berlari ke bawah menuruni tangga. Teriakkan itu sepertinya tidak baik, tapi juga terlalu pagi untuk Ron kembali dari kantor. Sesuatu yang serius terjadi.

"Ron, apa yang salah? Ada apa?" tanya Hermione segera saat dia mendapati anak tangga terakhir dan bertemu dengan Ron di dekat pintu depan. Harry hanya dua langkah di belakangnya, datang dari dapur.

"Mereka mendobrak masuk," Ron menghela nafas, tampak sangat terburu-buru dan tertekan. "Itu rumah Andromeda."

Harrry langsung menerjang ke arah pintu depan, tongkatnya siap, tapi Ron menghentikannya, "Mereka okay, Harry. Andromeda membawa Teddy ke taman. Mereka di sana saat itu terjadi. Segera setelah dia melihat pintu, dia pergi ke kementrian."

Harry menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan mengambil nafas pelan. Dia tampak lebih tua. "Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka sedang minum teh dengan Fleur di Shell Cottage. Aku pikir mereka aman di sana," jawab Ron.

"Rumahnya?" tanya Harry berat.

"Semuanya terbalik," kata Ron. "Tapi utuh. Sepertinya mereka tidak benar-benar mencari sesuatu. Waktu kami yakin sudah aman, kami membawa Andromeda kembali untuk melihat. Sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang hilang. Kami mengembalikan semuannya dan dia berkemas untuknya dan Teddy. Fleur mengundang mereka untuk tinggal. Aku tidak tau kau, tapi aku pikir mungkin itu tempat yang bagus untuk mereka sekarang."

"Ya," kata Harry muram setuju.

"Kami belum tau siapa itu dan tidak juga Andromeda. Tapi aku tau itu mereka. Aku menemukan ini ditempel di dinding. " Ron mengulurkan sepotong perkamen yang dilipat. Ketika mereka melihat nama 'Ron Weasley' tertulis dalam huruf besar di bagian depan, Harry dan Hermione bertukar pandang cepat membuka kertas dan membaca. "Katakan pada Granger, kami mengingin anak itu."

Keheningan yang mencekam melingkupi ruangan, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana merespon.

"Ada apa, Mummy?" tanya Aurelian.

Hermione menurunkan dan memegang tangan si bocah. "Tidak ada, love. Ron hanya kembali lebih cepat dari kantor."

"Paman Won bermain gobstones denganku?" tanya Aurelian berharap.

"Maaf, little guy, tapi aku masih perlu bicara dengan paman Harry," kata Ron muram.

"Aku pikir ini waktunya kau untuk tidur siang," kata Hermione.

"Tidak, tidak tidur siang," Aurelian merengek.

"Ya, tidur siang, kau anak yang sedang tumbuh dan perlu istirahat," kata Hermione mengangkatnya dalam pelukan dan dengan lembut membelai rambutnya.

"But my don't want to," Aurelian cemberut.

"Aku tau, tapi kau harus," jawab Hermione, menelusuri jarinya ke dagu. Hermione menatap mata Aurelian dan merasa sakit. _Apa yang diinginkan Bellatrix dengan anak kecil tak bersalah?_ Hermione bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ide bahwa Bellatrix berada di dunia yang sama dengan Aurelian membuatnya sakit.

"Aku akan membawanya ke atas," Molly menawarkan. Hermione berbalik kaget. Dia tidak melihat Molly. Dia melihat lebih jauh dan melihat Narcissa juga ada disana, melihat dan mendengar dalam diam dari bawah tangga. Molly melanjutkan, "Kau tau dimana terakhir kali kau taruh buku Sleepy Monkeys? Aku bisa membacanya sebelum tidur siang."

"No mongkey. Sneezy dragon book? Pwease?" tanya Aurelian.

"Baiklah. Dimana yang itu?"

"Kami meninggalkannya di kamarnya dan Ron," jawab Narcissa. "Kami menaruhnya di rak kecil di dekat pintu. Kau bisa menemukannya"

"My sleep in Mummy's bed," kata Aurelian.

"Oh, kau terlalu besar untuk tidur di kasur ibumu, terus. aku pikir bagus untukmu untuk tidur siang di kasurmu sendiri. Paman Ron kesepian tidur di kamar sendirian, kau tau?"

Molly mengambil Aurelian dari tangan Hermione dan mulai menaiki tangga.

Helaan nafas Harry terdengar seperti geraman dan tangannya di dahinya lagi, mencoba menggaruk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku katakan padanya.. andromeda. Itu pertanyaan yang sama yang terus ada di kepalaku sejak semua ini di mulai. Siapa yang akan kita beritahu? Apa yang kita harus katakan? Dilain pihak, Andromeda ada di daftar target, tapi.. urg.. aku tidak tau."

"Aku tau, Harry," kata Ron simpati. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Sejujurnya, aku pikir lebih baik jika kita mengatakan pada-"

Handel pintu depan bergerak dan pintu yang berat terbuka. Langsung saja Harry menarik tongkat sihirnya dan menunjuk ke beranda kosong.

"Mau lihat kemana kau kau mengarahkan tongkatmu, Potter?" tanya Blaise menarik jubah gaib menampakkan Katie dan dirinya.

"Oh, terima kasih Godric, kau kembali." Harry menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengambil jubah yang disodorkan padanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang direncanakan," balas Blaise, menyapu keringat di alisnya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah kepanasan. "Dia menaruhnya, Greengrass sendiri."

"Dia tidak ingin ambil bagian dari ini. Dia tampak ketakutan, Harry," Katie melaporkan.

"Bagus, itu bagus," balas Harry, pikirannya mulai merencanakan langkah berikutnya.

"Apa sekarang?" tanya Blaise.

"Kita menemuinya," kata Ron. "Tanpa pemberitahuan kali ini. kita langsung saja."

"Kau harus hati-hati kali ini. kita tidak mengenal Greengrass seperti kita mengenal Mr Parkinson," Draco memperingatkan. Blaise mengangguk setuju.

"Kita akan," kata Harry. "Seperti kata Ron, tanpa peringatan. Kita akan muncul tanpa pemberitahuan dan dengan orang yang lebih banyak. Kita akan mengintimidasinya kali ini. kita tau banyak apa yang terjadi dan kita tidak ingin bermain-main."

"Apa kau mendapatkan uangnya?" tanya Ron.

"Ya," jawab Katie, menarik kantong besar, berat berisi koin.

"Berapa banyak disana?" tanya Draco.

"Kami tidak tau. Kami hanya mengambilnya segera setelah dia meninggalkannya dan datang ke sini." Kata Katie.

"Ini," Blaise mengulurkan. Dia membuka kantung itu di atas tangan Katie dan memutar-mutar tongkatnya. "Dua ratus galeons."

"Dua ratus?" tanya Hermione, terdengar terkejut dan kaget. "Itu lima puluh galeon lebih banyak dari Parkinson. Itu hampir £ 1.000 mata uang muggle dan mereka memintanya setiap tiga atau empat minggu sekali? Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan semua uang itu?"

"Membentuk pasukan."

"Jadi, kapan kita akan menemuinya?" tanya Blaise.

"Hari ini, aku harap. Malam ini. kita punya masalah sekarang dan aku perlu ke Shell Cottage segera," balas Harry, menutup matanya saat bicara. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut parah membuat matanya sakit. Mungkin itu juga karena kurang tidur. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menanyakan pada Molly jika dia punya sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan sakit kepala dan Ginny jika dia punya ramuan penyegar badan. Dia tidak bisa memita keduanya sekaligus atau mereka akan memberinya ramuan tidur.

"Beritahu aku waktunya. Aku akan ikut pesta intimidasimu," Katie mengajukan diri.

"Aku menghargainya, Katie, lebih dari yang kau tau, tapi aku pikir lebih baik kau tidak ikut. Kau juga Blaise," kata Harry serius. "Ini belum diketahui publik bahwa kalian anggota Order Phoenix sekarang, kecuali untuk persahabatan Blaise dan Malfoy. Lebih aman untuk kalian berdua dan keuntungan untuk menjaga rahasia keikutsertan kalian."

"Siapa lagi yang kau pikirkan, kalau begitu?" tanya Ron. "Kau tau semua keluargaku ikut. Tidak pernah menjadi rahasia bahwa kami berdiri bersamamu."

"Aku tau," kata Harry dengan senyum tulus "Aku berpikir Bill dan Charlie. Fred dan George akan bagus juga jika mereka bisa-"

"HARRY!" suara laki-laki dari dapur.

"Bloody hell," suara Ron bergetar. "Tidak bisakah kita semenit saja bernafas?"

Harry sudah menuruni tangga sebelum Ron menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hermione mendesak Ron maju dengan tepukan di bahu. Ketika mereka mencapai dapur hanya kemudian, Bill dan Harry sedang bicara.

"Aku di stadion, aku tidak tau kapan atau bagaimana mereka melakukannya," kata Bill, lubang hidungnya melebar marah dan frustasi.

"Tapi, jika kau tidak melihat mereka, lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry, wajahnya sekali lagi keras seperti batu.

"Ketika selesai latihan, aku pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mandi," Ginny menjelaskan. Hermione melangkah lebih memasuki ruangan dan akhirnya bisa melihat Ginny. Dia tampak pucat dan kotor dalam seragam Harpies, tapi juga membara. Harry beringsut setengah langkah dan Ginny tidak mengenai pandangan Hermione lagi karena Harry berdiri protektif menutup si mugil _redhead_. "Waktu aku masuk ke dalam aku menemukan ini." Ginny memberikan selembar perkamen pada Harry dan Hermione melangkah ke belakang, merasa mual di perutnya.

"Itu tidak ada di sana sebelum latihan dimulai," kata Bill. "Aku tidak melihat ke arah pintu, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana mereka bisa masuk tanpa menarik perhatian."

"Apa yang tertulis?" tanya Katie gelisah.

"Katakan pada Granger, kami menginginkan anak itu?" kata Ron jelas, gema Hermione dari kalimat yang sama dalam bisikan.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Ginny curiga, menatap Ron dan menyandar Harry sehingga bisa melihat Hermione.

"Aku dapat satu, juga," kata Ron muram.

"Lagi dan lagi, Aurelian," kata Harry muram saat dia membaca perkamen itu. "Kenapa? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Aurelian?"

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan membayangkan bocah laki-laki yang manis yang berada di ruangan atas.

"Itu karena notepad. Pasti," kata Draco. "Aku pikir pertamanya, dia hanya menginginkan Aurelian untuk membuat marah Hermione dan aku. Tapi sekarang,... terlalu banyak usaha hanya untuk itu. Aku pikir dia benar-benar menginginkan Aurelian... dan sangat. Dia tau kami memiliki cincin dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Pasti karena kertas yang dia temukan. Disana ada tanggal untuk peristiwa di masa depan. Dia pasti tau Aurelian berasal dari masa depan. Itu satu-satunya yang masuk akal."

"Benar, tapi juga tidak," balas Ginny. "Bahkan jika dia tau Aurelian berasal dari masa depan, apa yang akan membantunya kalau memiliki Aurelian?"

"Dia tidak tau tentang memori," Ron mengingatkan. "Dia mungkin berpikir seperti bahwa semua informasi yang kita dapatkan datang langsung dari Aurey."

"Meskipun begitu, itu tetap konyol," Ginny beragumen. "Dia belum bisa bicara dengan jelas dan Bellatrix berpikir Aurelian memberikan tanggal yang spesifik? Dan bahkan itu cukup bodoh kalau dia mempercayainya, bagaimana mungkin ini membantunya? Hal-hal ini sudah berubah. Ini tidak seperti yang di jalani Aurelian akan membantu mereka mempredeksi apapun."

"Dan dia tau, kita tidak akan ada yang menyerahkan Aurelian," kata Blaise. "Jadi, kenapa dia menghabiskan waktunya?"

"Tepat!" Ginny setuju, menunjukkan apresiasi pada Blaise.

"Aku tidak bilang dia berpikir logis," kata Draco bertahan. "Aku hanya-"

"Kau benar," kata Hermione pelan, matanya menatap jauh. Tanpa melihat dia menarik kursi dari meja dan duduk. "Dia tidak mengharapkan kita hanya menyerahkannya saja. Pesan itu bukan surat, bukan artinya, itu pengiriman. Mereka mengancam."

Hermione menatap ke atas dan matanya menatap setiap wajah. Setiap dari mereka menelitinya dengan serius, memperhatikan dengan hormat yang membuatnya semakin menyusut turun. Harry mendapatkan tempat sebagai pemimpin dan tidak ada orang yang mempertanyakan ketika dia memberi perintah, tapi Hermione, suaranya adalah logika dan alasan, orang yang bahkan si pemimpin mempertimbangkannya. Semua orang diruangan bisa saja berpendapat satu sama lain untuk di dengar, tapi ketika Hermione mengatakan sesuatu, semua berhenti untuk mendengar. Itu sesuatu yang biasanya yang dia ingin abaikan dan hentikan, dan mungkin untuk diberikan, tapi untuk sesaat, dia berharap dia tidak bicara sama sekali.

"Dia mencoba menunjukan betapa rapuhnya kita; betapa cepatnya dia merusak mantra perlindungan di rumah orang tuaku, dan menerobos rumah Andromeda," suara Hermione bergetar saat berbicara. Banyak yang terkesima dengan berita itu. "Jika dia ingin mencelakai Andromeda atau Teddy, dia bisa saja melakukannya. Aku yakin bahwa dia menunggu mereka pergi. Surat untuk Ron membuktikan dia bisa menariknya kemanapun dia inginkan. Surat untuk Ginny sama saja. Dia tau dimana Ginny dan menerobos di bawah pengawasan kita. Apapun alasannya, dia menginginkan Aurelian dan mengirim pesan pada kita bahwa jika kita mencoba mencegahnya, dia akan menyakiti kita sekeras yang dia bisa sampai kita menyerah."

Dua teriakan yang hampir mirip untuk Harry berdering di dalam rumah siang itu, keduanya bersamaan dengan surat yang hampir sama. Surat dari Charlie ditinggalkan di meja kerjanya di Reservasi Naga Hijau Weles hanya lima menit dia keluar dari ruangannya. Yang lebih menganggu dari semua itu adalah surat untuk Arthur, dimana yang dikirimkan ke tangan sekertaris di lantai dua, markas Departemen Penegak Hukum Sihir. Apa yang lebih baik untuk menunjukan keberanian para pelahap maut untuk langsung memberikannya ke mentri sihir, di lantai yang dipenuhi dengan auror dan Regu Penegak Hukum Sihir? Setidaknya itu mengerikan.

Diskusi mengikuti kedatangan Bill dan Ginny menjadi percuma, tidak lebih dari penjelasan singkat pada setiap kedatangan berikutnya. Ketegangan hampir nyata mengantung di udara, menciptakan suasana keresahan. Tampaknya kesepakatan tak tertulis untuk menjaga pikiran yang satu ke satunya yang lain. Suspensi menantang mereka untuk bicara diatas bisikan, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, untuk semuanya mereka merasa dan melihat bahwa mereka berbagi pikiran yang hampir sama, bahkan Aurelian merasakan keresahan dan menatap setiap orang dengan ketidak pastian.

Saat mendekati makan malam, mereka menarik diri ke ruang duduk. Satu demi satu, Fred, George dan Percy diantara mereka. Lebih banyak kursi di sihir sebagaimana dibutuhkan, tapi disana masih banyak yang merasa lebih baik berdiri. Keheningan itu sangat pekat mereka menunggu Harry kembali.

Setelah kedatangan Arthur, Harry meninggalkan mereka untuk mengunjungi Andromeda di Shell Cottage dan membawa Narcissa bersamanya. Mereka setuju kalau Andromeda perlu diberi tau untuk waspada terhadap kegiatan pelahap maut, tapi memutuskan lebih baik menyembunyikan kembalinya Bellatrix. Ketika akhirnya Harry kembali ke Grimmauld Place, posisinya digantikan Fleur. Meskipun ketegangan menyelimut, sesuatu menghangatkan bahwa Narcissa memutuskan untuk menemani saudaranya sementara waktu.

Harry memasuki ruang duduk dengan punggung ke belakang dan menahan kepalanya tinggi. Tidak mengherankan kalau Patronusnya adalah rusa jantan, untuk sesaat dia menahan dirinya sebagai seseorang yang solid dan kuat dalam cara yang tenang. Rantai pada setiap lidah telah dibuka, tapi keheningan masih, tidak ada orang yang tau dimana harus memulai.

"Aku tidak melihat yang lain selain ini," kata Molly akhirnya. "Kita semua tinggal disini, tidak usah bekerja, sampai ini semua... selesai," katanya dengan otoritas keibuan, tapi tidak ada pertanyaan yang mengharapkan oposisi dan siap melawannya.

"Kau tau itu tidak bisa s-"

"Tentu itu bisa," bentak Molly, memotong kata-kata Ron. "Kita berhasil mengaturnya waktu perang terakhir. Kita bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Aku harus pergi bekerja, Mum," Ron beragumen pelan. "Sekarang lebih dari sebelumnya. Itu pekerjaanku untuk menjaga-"

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu sendiri dulu!" kata Molly panas.

"Itu yang aku coba lakukan, apa yang kita semua coba lakukan- menjaga diri kami sendiri, keluarga kami, dan semua orang di luar sana," kata Ron dengan kesabaran. Dia tau betapa menyedihkan itu untuk ibunya dan itu bukan niatnya untuk membuatnya lebih sedih.

"Kau tau ini tidak semudah kita hanya bersembunyi, mum," Charlie setuju, meminjam pendekatan Ron yang halus. "Jika mereka tidak mendapatkan kita di sini, dia akan menemukan cara lain untuk menyakiti kita. Aku pikir kita semua hanya harus mencoba melanjutkan seperti biasa. Kita kembali bekerja, tapi kita mengelilingi diri kita dari orang lain setiap saat."

"Aku setuju," kata Percy, "Dengan pengecualian. Ginny, kau-"

"Aku tau itu!" kata Ginny, langsung berdiri dengan tangannya mengepal. "Selalu aku. Ak-"

"Dia benar, Ginny dan kau tau itu bukan karena kau saudara kami yang paling kecil. Kami sedang tidak bermain-main," kata Bill serius. Ginny melihat ketulusan di mata Bill dan memalingkan muka, melipat lengannya di dada. Untuk sebuah alasan, dia cenderung untuk menghormati Bill dari pada semua keluarganya dimana itu membuat lebih sulit untuk beragumen dengannya. Sementara dia mengambil tempat sebagai si bungsu dalam keluaga, bayi perempuan yang dijaga, Bill berdiri kuat dan kebanggaan di atas yang lain. Dia selalu mengemukakan alasan, pembawa kedamaian, dan stabil, kehadirannya mendukung dan Ginny tau bahwa dia adalah kesayangan Bill. Ginny berpaling padanya hampir seperti sosok orang tua, cara Ginny melihatnya, tapi mereka masih saudara dan membahas hal satu sama lain yang mereka akan bagi tidak dengan yang lain.

"Aku tau kau sudah bekerja keras untuk pertandingan hari kamis. Aku tau seberapa besar arti ini untukmu dan timmu, tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi. Pekerjaanmu tidak seperti kami. Kau harus terbang sendiri di tempat terbuka, dengan ratusan orang menonton. Tidak ada cara untuk bisa mengawasi banyak orang," Bill menjelaskan.

Ginny sudah menyadari dan menerima fakta ini sebelumnya, tapi itu tidak menjaganya dari merasa kesal. Bibirnya cemberut dan matanya masih menghindar, dia tersinggung menjatuhkan dirinya langsung ke kursinya. Dia sudah bermain untuk Harpies sepanjang tahun. Dia dan rekan-rekannya sudah mendorong diri mereka dari batas usaha mereka untuk memenangkan piala dan mereka sudah sangat dekat. Pertandingan itu sangat penting baginya. Dia tau perang rahasia ini lebih penting, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya.

Harry meneliti semua orang dan bertemu dengan mata Molly memohon. Dia tau mereka semua menunggu pendapatnya dalam masalah ini. "Aku pikir diskusi ini seharusnya tergantung dengan peribadi masing-masing. Kalian semua tau posisi kalian lebih baik dari pada aku dan kalian memiliki cukup tanggung jawab untuk diri kalian masing-masing. Seperti yang dikatakan Charlie, aku pikir bahwa jika kalian kembali bekerja, kalian harus berhati-hati dan dikelilingi oleh orang lain. Juga, aku tau ini masih musim panas, tapi aku sarankan untuk semua orang menggunakan jubah pelindung kemanapun kalian tidak di Grimmauld Place. Jubah itu ringan dan cukup modis dan mereka seharusnya tdak menarik perhatian."

"Terima kasih," kata George dan Fred bersama. Harry membalas menyerigai, hanya kemudian mengakui pujian yang tidak sengaja diberikan.

"Bagaiama pertemuanmu dengan Mr Greengrass, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku lebih senang kalau bisa melakukannya malam ini, mungkin setelah makan malam, tapi aku membutuhkan sukarelawan. Kita ingin untu-"

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami," kata George, menunjuk dirinya dan Fred.

"Aku juga," kata Percy.

"Kita semua, Harry," kata Bill. "Kau tau kau bisa mengandalkan kami. Semakin banyak semakin bagus."

Ginny, Draco, Fleur, Arthur dan Charlie mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak kali ini," kata Hermione pelan, memeluk putranya di pangkuannya. "Aku tinggal bersama Aurelian dan Molly kali ini," Harry mengangguk padanya, senang karena Hermione kali ini mudah mengalah.

"Kami, juga. kami akan menunggu disini," kata Katie bicara untuknya dan Blaise.

"We pwas toys?" tanya Aurelian. Setiap mata menatap bocah itu simpati.

"Tentu, buddy," kata Blaise tersenyum. Pesonanya yang sempurna memutus suasana muram dan membujuk senyum tulus dari si bocah. "Apapun yang kau suka."

Dengan perasaan sedikit lebih ringan, Harry melanjutkan, "Katie, aku perlu mengambil uang yang ada padamu. Kami mungkin perlu menunjukkan bukti, bukan berarti kita berniat menyimpannya.. sekarang, Ron lebih mengenal daerah ini dari pada aku jadi-"

"Hermione?" tanya Draco perhatian. Ekspresi khawatir Hermione membuat perhatian seluruh orang dalam ruangan sekali lagi. Dia cepat-cepat menyerahkan Aurelian ke pangkuan Draco dan tangannya masuk ke kantung jubahnya, mengambil keluar kertas yang memanas melawan kakinya. Ketika jari-jarinya mendapatkan kontak dengan kertas yang memanas dia menariknya keluar dan langsung mencari.

"Dimana kali ini?" tanya Harry, duduk di ujung kursinya.

Hermione berhenti pada kertas perkamen ketiga dan jawaban terjawab datar dari bibirnya saat dia menatap apa yang tertulis. "Malfoy Manor."

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Charlie, memanggil jubah pelindung bersamaan.

"Tidak," kata Hermione dengan menggelengkan kepala ekspresi bingung. "Ini Pansy."

Dalam waktu singkat dia bicara dua kata, Hermione sudah setengah jalan menyebrangi ruangan.

"Pansy?" tanya Blaise dan Draco. Draco dengan cepat memberikan Aurelian ke pangkuan Ginny dan mengikuti Hermione. "Dia di Manor?"

"Tidak, Blaise," Harry memerintah, menempatkan tangan menakutkan di dada Blaise. "Dia tidak tau kau bersama kami." Harry melihat ketidak yakinan pada setiap wajah yang lain, setiap orang disana menunggu arahan. Tanpa memberi jawaban, Harry berbalik dan berlari mengikuti Hermione dan Draco. Ketika dia masuk dapur matanya jatuh pada Hermione. Hermione berdiri di dekat api dengan sejumput bubuk floo di tangannya, jubah pelindungnya sudah ada di tempat, dan menatapnya menantang. Hermione menunggunya sebelum menggunakan floo. Hermione sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi tanpa permisi, tapi dia menantang Harry untuk protes. Ketika Harry tidak protes, dia melempar bubuk floo ke dalam lidah api dan menghilang.

"Pansy?" teriak Draco saat dia melangkah ke dalam kegelapan di lorong masuk Malfoy Manor. Dia melesat cepat melewati ruangan, melirik setiap pintu yang dia lalui dan segera berjalan ke tangga, "Pansy?"

"Draco?" teriak Pansy membalas. Dia berhenti di tengah koridor, hanya beberapa kaki dari pintu masuk kamar Draco. Draco bertemu dengannya disana dan menarik bahunya. Mata abu-abunya intens dengan ketakutan dan kelegaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa yag terjadi? Apa keluargamu baik?" tanya Draco mengoceh cepat.

"Aku datang mencarimu," jawab Pansy lemah. "Kau tidak datang lagi kemarin. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku ke sini dan di sini gelap dan aku tidak bisa menemukan ibumu, Pernie atau.. aku takut aku menemukanmu.. aku takut kau mungkin.." kata Pansy tersedak, terisak dan Draco menarik Pansy ke dadanya dan Pansy langsung menangis.

"Pansy kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan rumah," Draco menegur lembut.

"Aku tau, tapi kau tidak bisa hanya-"

"Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bicara," Harry menginterupsi. Pansy mendongak dari dada Draco dan akhirnya memberikan perhatian kepada dua yang lain yang diam berdiri di ujung koridor. Draco mengangguk, menempatkan tangan ke punggung Pansy dan membimbingnya kembali ke lorong masuk.

"Please," Pansy meminta saat mereka mendekati perapian. "Kau tidak bisa-"

"Potter, kenapa tidak, aku-?"

"Grimmauld Place," kata Harry datar, matanya menatap Pansy.

"Apa?" tanya pansy gugup.

"Nomer dua belas Grimmauld Place. Katakan itu," perintah Harry.

"N-Nomer dua belas Grimmauld Place," kata Pansy.

"Lagi," Harry memerintah, melemparkan segegam penuh bubuk ke dalam perapian. Sekilas memperhatikan Pansy, Draco mengangguk semangat dan mendorongnya ke depan. Pansy menelan ludah, melangkah ke dalam api, dan dengan ragu mengulang, "Nomer dua belas Grimmauld Place."

"Sekarang kau, Hermione," kata Harry, dia menawarkan vas berisi bubuk hijau. "Draco setelahmu, sebentar"

"Draco? Tapi ke-?"

"Sekarang, Hermione," kata Harry tegas.

Hermione tampak marah dengan cara Harry memerintahnya, tapi dia tidak protes. Dia menatap Draco dan dalam diam memohon padanya untuk bersikap pengertian pada sahabatnya yang keras kepala. Hermione tidak tau apa yang Harry pikirkan, tapi dia tau lebih baik daripada menanyakan padanya. Harry membiarkannya pergi ke Manor melawan penilainya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan keberatan apapun yang Hermione harapkan untuk melawan penilainya kemudian.

Hermione dalam diam mengambil sejumput diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dan melemparkannya ke dalam lidah api. Dengan lirikan terakhir pada Harry, dia melangkah memasuki lidah api mengikuti Pansy.

"Kemana kau akan pergi, Potter?" tanya Draco atas nama Hermione.

"The Parkinson Estate," jawab Harry. "Aku harus memberitahu Mr Parkinson bahwa Pansy aman. Aku juga harus mengulang mantra perlindungan. mantra itu hanya bekerja jika semua anggota keluarga tinggal di sana."

"Lalu, Pansy.."

"Dia ada di Grimmauld Place sekarang. Kita akan mencari tau nanti," jawab Harry.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?" pinta Draco menantang.

"Jangan menungguku. Akan lebih baik kalau kau yang menjelaskan. Katakan semuanya," kata Harry berat. "Juga dengan harapan ayahnya. Dia bukan anak-anak dan meninggalkannya tanpa tau apa-apa bukanlah hal yang melindunginya. Dia tidak bodoh; dia khawatir. Katakan padanya apapun yang dia ingin tau."

Draco tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan dia kan mersa sangat senang pada Harry. Hal ini menghancurkannya dan Blaise untuk merahasiakan semuanya dari Pansy. Pansy berada dalam kecemasan dan kesedihan, meskipun bertentangan dengan keinginan ayahnya dan situasi yang harus di rahasiakan, Draco merasa benar jika Pansy mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dan bagaimana hal ini mempengaruhinya.

"Terima kasih, Potter," Kata Draco sungguh-sungguh.

Harry berhenti dengan sejumput bubuk floo di tangannya dan menatap ke dalam api. Draco menatapnya tertarik, bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan pria dengan rambut berantakan itu.

"Kita bukan lagi musuh. Kita aliansi," kata Harry.

"Baru paham?" tanya Draco, lebih penasaran dari pada sarkatis.

"Tidak," jawab Harry sedih. "Tapi, kita masih menjaga jarak."

Harry berbalik dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam memori Draco, dia menatap langsung pada mata itu, mata hijau Harry yang tajam di bawah kacamatanya, tapi masih menyimpan ketulusan.

"My name is Harry," kata Harry. "Kita melihat memori dimana kita menjadi aliansi selama bertahun-tahun, tapi aku hanya menyebut namamu sekali sebelum aku mati. Jadi sejauh yang aku tau, kau tidak pernah menyebut namaku di depan muka ku."

Draco mempertimbangkan pria di depannya; rival masa kecilnya; anak laki-laki yang menganggapnya hina lebih dari siapapun. Dalam satu titik dalam hidupnya, dia mempertimbangkan untuk mengutuk keberadaan Potter. Mereka bukanlah teman, tidak lagi, tapi mereka jauh dari musuh. Mereka seperti yang dia bilang adalah aliansi, sekutu. Dia mempercayai Potter dengan hidupnya dan sebagai imbalan, Potter mempercayainya tidak hanya dengan hidupnya sendiri tapi juga sahabatnya. Dan lagi, tidak peduli permusuhan mereka sudah lama hilang, mereka masih menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Potter benar. Dengan menolak memanggil satu sama lain dengan intim dan informal dari nama depan mereka, mereka menjaga jarak diantara mereka. Itu adalah kesepakatan tidak tertulis diantara mereka karena keduanya merasa takut dan rentan dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mempercayai satu sama lain yang dulunya adalah musuh. Namun, Draco mengakui bahwa dia sudah mempercayai pria ini.

"My name is Draco," balas Draco.

"Bagus." Harry mengangguk. "Sekarang kau seharusnya kembali. Mereka akan menunggumu.. Draco."

Draco memiringkan kepalanya. "Harry."

Harry menyerigai dengan bagaimana anehnya namanya terdengar, datang dari pria yang pernah memanggil nama belakangnya dengan penuh racun. Akhirnya, menggunakan bubuk di tanggannya, dia menghilang dalam hembusan lidah hijau.

 **_TBC_**


	39. Chapter 39

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **39\. Another Boarder**

Pansy membuka matanya lebar dan melihat perapian, perapian mengejap di depannya saat dia berputar di jaringan floo. Dia menjadi lebih gugup dengan setiap putaran, dia tidak bisa mengingat bahwa dia pernah melakukan perjalanan dengan floo begitu lama. Ketika akhirnya dia berhenti, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan menahan pada perapian batu. Setelah dia merasa mantap, dia menatap ke luar memasuki ruangan dengan banyak wajah di dalamnya, dan merasa langsung ingin mengucapkan nama keluarganya agar langsung pergi.

"Oh, dear Pansy, syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja?" seorang wanita pendek dengan rambut merah yang mulai memutih menyapanya. "Masuklah. Kau tidak ingin hanya berdiri di perapian."

Pansy takut-takut melangkah ke dapur dan melirik cepat ke pada setiap orang. Dia melihat gadis berperagai kecil dengan rambut hitam melarikan diri dari ruangan, meninggalkannya bersama dengan si kepala merah. Dia bisa langsung mengenali Ron, Ginny, dan juga si kembar. Disana ada lagi dua pria di dalam ruangan, satu tinggi dengan rambut ikat kuda dan satu lagi agak pendek dan gempal seperti si kembar. Wanita yang tadi bicara padanya, dia mengasumsikan, adalah ibu mereka. Ternyata di sebelah wanita itu ada anak kecil laki-laki dengan rambut coklat lembut, yang awalnya tidak dia lihat. Menatap ke samping, dia mengenali satu lagi wajah yang membuat kecemasaannya agak mereda.

"Pernie?" tanyanya bingung. "Di- dimana aku?"

"Selamat datang di markas besar Orde Phoenix," kata Ron dengan senyum kecil.

Suara lonceng dari belakang dan dia berbalik untuk melihat perapian, berharap Draco yang melangkah keluar. Hermione muncul dan langsung menyikat jelaga dari jubahnya. Itu bukan Draco, tapi Pansy merasa aneh, dia agak lega.

"Draco akan datang sebentar lagi," Hermione memberitahu.

"PANSY?" suara teriakan dari tangga dapur. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu dapur terbuka dan Blaise masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia di ikuti oleh gadis berambut hitam yang kemudian dia kenali yaitu manta chaser Gryffindor, mantan pemenang dari Beaubatons, Fleur, dan dua lagi si kepala merah Weasley.

"Pansy, kau tak apa-apa?" Blaise mencengkram lengannya dan menatap wajahnya panik. "Apa mereka di Estate? Keluargamu, baik-baik saja? Ayahmu?"

"Blaise, dia baik," kata Hermione tegas, berharap meredakan kepanikan Blaise.

"Blaise?" Pansy tampak benar-benar bingung, tapi kemudian sadar, tatapan binggungnya menjadi kemarahan. "Kau juga ikut bagian?"

"Ikut bagian? Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti hal yang buruk," Blaise berkedip bingung dan frustasi.

"Hal buruk? Aku di kurung disana dan tidak tau kenapa dan selama ini kau tau! Draco setidaknya bilang padaku dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. kau mendengarku dan membiarkan aku percaya kau tidak tau semua ini!" teriak Pansy, matanya berkilau dengan air mata yang tertahan.

"Pansy.." kata Blaise menghibur saat dia melangkah ke arah Pansy.

Pansy mundur ke belakang dan matanya berpaling dari Blaise. Pansy merasa dikhianati dan dipermalukan, yang mana hanya ditambahkan dengan ketidaknyamanan berdiri di tempat yang dia tidak tau, orang-orang yang tidak pernah dia temui dan lebih buruk dari yang dia punya. Dalam pengalihan marahnya dari Blaise, matanya mendarat pada Hermione.

Jantung Hermione bergetar pada gadis itu. Dia dan Pansy tidak pernah menjadi teman. Pada satu titik dalam hidup mereka, mereka hampir tidak pernah sependapat, tapi Hermione merasa kasihan pada Pansy. Air mata di mata Pansy yang merah sama seperti miliknya saat dia menangis beberapa kali hari-hari ini. empati menusuk pedih ke jantungnya dan menciptakan konflik dalam dirinya. Dia menunggu Draco cemas, tapi simpatinya untuk Pansy mendesaknya untuk membawa Pansy keluar ke tempat yang lebih pribadi. Dia menganggap dirinya beruntung ketika mantra di perapian berbunyi dan menyelamatkannya dari membuat keputusan.

Semua perhatian dalam ruangan beralih ke Draco saat dia melangkah memasuki dapur. Ada sesuatu dari auranya yang memancarkan daya dan kekuatan. Itu membuat Hermione tertegun tak bisa berkata saat dia menatap Draco. Ada sesuatu dari cara Draco membawa diri- rahangnya tegas, matanya keras, bahunya menarik ke belakang dan tangannya terkepal- yang membuatnya merasa seperti dia melihat Harry. Dia selalu tau bahwa Draco adalah orang yang kehadirannya kuat, memberitahunya bahwa dia terlahir sebagai pemimpin yang alami. Untuk sesaat, dunia seakan menghilang dan digantikan dengan gambaran Draco dari Pensieve. Dia melihat pria itu, setelah kematian Harry, mengambil alih dan menyakinkan yang lain untuk terus berjuang. Dia tidak tau kapan perubahan itu telah terjadi, tapi Draco sudah menjadi pria yang matang, bertekad dan berani. Dia tau bahwa Draco memiliki potensi menjadi pria itu, tapi itu mengejutkannya bahwa perubahan itu terjadi hanya dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Hilang sudah anak yang dianggap sebagai kebalikan Harry Potter; Draco had become his egual.

"Dia pergi ke Parkinson Estate untuk memberitahu ayah Pansy dimana Pansy berada dan memasang ulang mantra pertahanannya," kata Draco pada Hermione.

"Dia akan tinggal di sini kalau begitu?" tanya Hermione.

"Draco mengangguk, menegaskan dalam diam.

"Aku?" tanya Pansy cemas.

"Untuk sementara ini, ya," jawab Draco. "Kau ingin tau apa yang sedang terjadi, jadi kau full bagian dari ini sekarang, dengan persetujuan Harry. Kau mendapatkannya. Tidak ada lagi rahasia."

Hermione berkedip terkejut, mulutnya terbuka, tidak salah bahwa Draco menyebut Harry dengan nama depan, saat semua orang mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada kasur di kamarku," Ginny menawarkan. "Miliknya jika dia mau."

"Terima kasih," jawab Draco. "Tapi, itu bisa menunggu nanti. Pertama adalah penjelasan, ayo selesaikan itu dulu."

Pansy gelisah setuju dan Draco mulai mengarahkannya ke tangga dapur. Hermione mengerti dengan lirikan sederhana dari Draco bahwa dia diundang untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Sebelum Draco mulai mendaki tangga, dia berbalik ke ruangan. "Blaise, Ginny dan erm.. Ron, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kalian bergabung, juga."

Agak aneh untuk Ron mendengar namanya saat Draco memanggilnya, tapi tidak bertingkah seolah itu hal yang tidak biasa, Ron berdiri dengan yang lain dan mengikuti tanpa pikir panjang. Dia merasa agak terhormat diikutsertakan dalam diskusi ini.

"Haruskah aku mengirim peri rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam?" tanya Molly. Dia mencoba mengambil tangan Aurelian untuk mencegahnya mengikuti yang lain, tapi Aurelian cukup terampil untuk mengelak.

"ya, terima kasih," jawab Draco, mengambil tangan Aurelian di tangannya. Mengangkat si bocah ke lengannya, dia memimpin jalan ke ruang duduk.

...

"Pansy...Pansy? Pansy!" suara Draco mulai dari lembut dan tentatif, tetapi meningkat pada volume dan intensitas.

"Hm?" tanya Pansy, menarik diri dari renungannya.

"Aku tanya jika kau baik-baik saja," Blaise mengulang penuh perhatian. "Maksudku, aku tau ini terlalu banyak untuk di cerna."

Saat mereka mengambil tempat duduk di ruang duduk, penjelasan di mulai. Dengan semua yang mereka tutupi, pembicaraan mereka mencapai hampir dua jam.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak berpikir itu tidak mempengaruhiku seperti yang kalian pikirkan," jawab Pansy, masih melamun. "Maksudku, aku tau hal-hal menjadi buruk. Potter tidak mungkin meminta bantuanmu kalau tidak," kata Pansy pada Draco. "Dan aku tidak berpikir salah satu dari kalian memiliki kebiasaan membatasi ruang gerak seluruh keluarga tanpa alasan. Aku melihatmu kemarin bahwa kau berurusan dengan pelahap maut. Aku bahkan berpikir aku melihat namanya tapi.. aku tidak tau. Dengan semua yang kau bicarakan tentangnya di masa lalu, aku kira, itu bukanlah kejutan yang besar untukku bahwa dia bisa mencari cara untuk mengukur dirinya untuk menjaga dirinya dari kematian. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak ketakutan. Tapi aku sudah merasa takut sejak aku diberitahu untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah. Sesuatu.. sesuatu yang sulit aku percaya adalah _dia._ " Pansy mengangguk mengarah pada bocah yang sedang bermain di sebelah kursi Ron. "Sibocah dari masa depan... putramu, belum lagi.. ini hanya.. luar biasa."

"Daddy, help," Aurelian cemberut, merajuk ke Draco.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco.

"Rambut si penyihir ajaib terjebak di lollyku." Saat dia menjawab, Aurelian mengangkat lollipop dan patung komik menjuntai dari rambut pirang panjang.

"Darimana kau dapatkan lolly?" tanya Draco saat dia mengambil permen dan mainan dari putranya.

Aurelian melirik Hermione, membungkuk lebih dekat dengan Draco dan berbisik dengan suara serak. "Uncle Fwed dan Goge said itu a secwet."

"I see," Draco menyerigai. Dia melihat Hermione tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala dari ujung matanya. Sepertinya dua 'uncle' mencoba mengajarkan putranya untuk menjadi licik. Draco memberikan mantra pembersih pada boneka dan permen dan mengembalikan keduannya sebelum kembali bicara pada Pansy. "Maaf untuk interupsi. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak itu saja," jawab Pansy. "Well, ada juga. aku kira, aku tidak tau jika kau merasakan itu nyata, kau pikir mungkin itu adalah cincin Morgana? Atau batu, maksudku?" tanya Pansy, memutar-mutar cincin Draco di jari-jarinya.

"Bellatrix pikir iya," jawab Hermione. "Setidaknya, kami cukup yakin dia percaya. Untuk kami, kami tidak terlalu yakin."

"Well, kau bilang ahli bilang ini dari abad ke 14, jadi itu agak lebih cepat dari klaim terakhir. Ini.. aku tidak bisa percaya aku mengatakannya.. ini cukup mungkin. Apa kau mengujinya?" tanya Pansy penasaran.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ron. "Tidak kalau kita tau apa yang kita cari persisinya."

"Kami hanya menguji beberapa hal. Kami mengujinya sedikit. Kami mencoba menaruh batu itu langsung ke luka dan kemudian, well, kami mencoba mencium cincin itu," Hermione menjelaskan. "Itu hanya tampak seperti ide yang jelas, tidak peduli betapa rasanya konyol. Tapi batu itu tidak bekerja, jadi kami penasaran jika itu harusnya perempuan yang melakukan penyembuhan. Pertama kami mencoba Draco menggunakannya karena dia adalah pemiliknya. Kami mencoba padaku kemudian, sama saja."

"Pada akhirnya, kami menggunakan mantra penyembuh." Kata Ginny, melirik bekas luka di kulit tangannya yang masih berubah warna.

"Aku ingin melakukan lebih," kata Hermione dengan nada merindu. "Aku suka alkemis dan beberapa mantra pengungkap lainnya, tapi kami tidak bisa sering-sering mengeluarkannya dari box."

"Omong-omong lebih baik aku masukkan lagi cincin itu," kata Draco dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tanggannya untuk mengambil cincin.

"Ya," respon Pansy, memberikan cincin tanpa keraguan. "Tapi, bisa aku tanya kenapa?"

"Kotak kayuku memiliki mantra yang mencegah isinya diambil dengan mantra panggil. Kami takut Bellatrix mungkin cukup familiar dan menggunakan mantra panggil tingkat lanjut," jawab Draco, membuka kotak kayunya.

"Tapi, jika itu benar-benar batu Fay, maka dia tidak bisa memanggilnya," kata Pansy berpikir. "Itu hanya akan bekerja paling tidak untukmu, ya kan?"

"Apa?" tanya Ron mewakili mereka.

"Well, aku bilang pada kalian berdua bahwa salah satu asisten yang mengambil cincin Morgana, Morgana memanggilnya dari bawah kuali, ya kan?" tanya Pansy, menatap Draco dan Hermione.

"Yeah, dia membunuhnya," kata Draco simpel.

"Ya, tapi itu karena dia marah, dia memberikan mantra pada batu itu. Mulai hari itu, tidak ada yang bisa memanggil batu Fay kecuali pemiliknya. Aku tidak tau jika itu berarti pemiliknya sekarang atau hanya Morgana sendiri," Pansy menjelaskan.

"Keduanya mungkin," kata Ginny. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengujinya."

Tanpa aba-aba, Ginny memanggil cincin di jari Draco dengan mantra panggil dan cincin itu tidak bergerak. Membuka tangannya sehingga cincin itu tergeletak di telapak tangannya, dia menatap Blaise. "Coba."

Blaise melemparkan mantra panggil dan gagal juga. setiap orang di dalam ruang bergiliran, tapi cincin itu tidak bergeming. "Ini tidak mungkin nyata..." kata Draco, menatap keras pada ornamen kecil itu.

"Giliranmu, Draco." Kata Pansy bersemangat.

"Aku tau bahwa aku bisa," jawab Draco. "Itu kenapa aku takut kalau Bellatrix bisa."

"Percobaan terakhir," Hermione menyarankan. "Sebagai catatan."

Draco menghela nafas dan menempatkan cincin di meja di sebelah kotak yang terbuka. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan dengan tenang memanggil cincin ke tangannya. Tidak mengejutkannya ketika cincin itu datang, tapi yang lain dalam ruangan menatapnya kagum.

"Itu- itu bukan berarti membuktikan sesuatu," kata Pansy, lebih pada dirinya sendiri dibandingkan orang lain, "Tapi, membuatku cukup yakin. Merlin, Draco, itu luar biasa. Paul dan Izella pasti akan membunuhku jika mereka mengetahuinya dan menyadari apa yang aku ketahui. Wow... bagaimana rasanya memiliki benda yang diperdebatkan sebagai benda peninggalan paling berharga dan bernilai dalam sejarah?"

"Menakutkan," jawab Draco, dia menempatkan cincin di kotak ukir kayu dan menutupnya.

"Dari semua emosi kau memilih itu? Menakutkan?" tanya Pansy tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Bellatrix menginginkannya, Bellatrix tau aku memilikinya, dan Bellatrix akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya apa yang dia inginkan," jawab Draco dingin.

"Dia menginginkan Aurelian.. " kata Hermione lemah. Semua yang dikatakan Draco tentang cincin itu benar, itu juga berlaku untuk putra mereka dan Hermione merasa lebih ketakutan.

"Jangan resah karena hal itu, Hermione," kata Ron galak. "Wanita itu tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya."

...

"Kau yakin kita tidak membiarkannya tidur bersama kita, hanya satu malam lagi?" tanya Hermione menyedihkan saat dia menggatur di tempat tidur bersama Draco.

"Kau tau ini lebih baik untuknya," jawab Draco. "Dan kau tau ini bukan karena aku tidak suka berbagi."

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak ingin dia merasa ketakutan dan kesepian. Dan wajah cemberutnya.. aku tidak ingin dia berpikir kau mengantikan tempatnya atau apapun.."

"Dia tau dia tidak di gantikan. Ingat, dia pernah punya kamarnya sendiri dulu dan dia tidak sendiri. Ron berbagi kamar dengannya dan mereka akan mendapatkan malam yang cerah," jawab Draco menarik Hermione lebih dekat. "Semakin dekat kau merangkulnya, semakin dia ketakutan. Kita perlu menjadi kuat untuknya sehingga dia tidak merasa perlu khawatir terlalu banyak."

"Aku tau, tapi ini menyakitkan," kata Hermione cemberut sedih. "Dan bukan cuma dia yang aku khawatirkan. Aku khawatir pada semua orang."

"Aku tau, tapi kau harus melupakannya untuk sekarang dan istriahat. Duduk dan khawatir sekarang tidak akan membantu. Rileks, jadi kita bisa berpikir dengan benar besok pagi," Draco mendesak.

"Aku berharap itu mudah di lakukan," Hermione mendesah.

"Memang. Kita hanya perlu memikirkan hal lain," kata Draco, mengarukkan hidungnya ke rambut Hermione. "Katakan padaku apa yang akan terjadi kalau semua ini selesai. Ketika dia dan pelahap maut lainnya pergi untuk selamanya, apa yang terjadi kemudian?"

Hermione bernafas berat dan dia berpikir. "Semua orang akhirnya bisa pulang dan berbaring," Hermione tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, sebesar apapun tempat ini, sudah agak sempit sekarang. Teruskan."

"Well, kau akan kembali ke Manor, para Weasley akan kembali ke The Burrow, dan aku akan membetulkan rumah orang tuaku dan membawa mereka kembali, dan.." Hermione mendesah lagi.

"Dan, kita kan mencari flat baru untukmu dan Aurelian," kata Draco semangat. "Apakah kau akan belanja?"

Hermione terkikik.

"Kita akan meninggalkan Aurelian dengan seseorang dan kita akan pergi belanja berdua. Pakaian baru, perabotan baru dan persediaan dapur. Kau bisa membiarkan kreatifitasmu menjadi liar. Semua yang kau bayangkan," Draco meneruskan.

"Aku tidak ingin berlebihan," respon Hermione.

"sayang sekali. Kita akan."

"Akan memakan waktu untuk menemukan tempat dan melengkapinya meskipun..."

"Jadi kau akan tinggal di Manor sampai saat itu. Bukannya aku mau komplain, tapi kasur ini.. well, punyaku sepuluh kali lebih nyaman dan paling lembut di planet ini," Draco menyerigai. "Aurelian bisa membawa karpet quidditchnya dan kita akan memantrai langit-langit dengan bintang untuknya." Pikiran itu membuatnya sangat bersemangat, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkannya terlalu banyak. Jika dia bisa jujur, dia berharap Hermione bisa melupakan untuk mencari flatnya sendiri dan sederhana saja, tinggal bersamanya, tapi dia tau Hermione tidak akan mau. Hermione menikmati kemandiriannya dan kehidupannya yang kombinasi antara sihir dan muggle. Mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkan membawa beberapa perabotan muggle ke Manor agar membuat Hermione nyamana di sana. Ibunya mungkin tidak akan suka, tapi Manor adalah rumahnya, dia adalah kepalanya, dan jika Ibunya tidak suka, ibunya bisa selalu pindah kapan saja. Pada akhirnya Ibunya akan menerima pula.

"Sepuluh kali lebih nyaman? Aku agak nyaman sekarang," kata Hermione, melarikan jarinya ke atas dada Draco yang telanjang.

Draco bersenandung puas. "Lagi. Apa lagi? Perayaan besar, aku yakin."

"Ya, di The Burrow, tentu. Mejanya akan di letakan di luar dengan kursi untuk semua orang yang menjadi anggota Order. Molly akan menyiapkan pesta. Kita akan makan di bawah bintang-bintang dengan lampu-lampu dan si kembar akan membawa satu ton kembang api."

Draco merasa senyum Hermione melawan pundaknya. "apa lagi?"

"Well.. kau akan kembali bekerja di Kerjasama Sihir Internasional dan aku akan kembali ke posisiku semula; kau tau, kegiatan yang relatif tenang paling hanya berada di meja kerjaku. Aku pikir agak membosankan, tapi tampak sempurna sekarang. Aku akan merindukanmu.." kata Hermione, menatap ke atas bertemu dengan matanya.

"Kenapa begitu? Kita akan sering bertemu sepanjang waktu; setiap hari jika kau ingin. Selain itu, ada akhir pekan, tidak ada dari kita yang bekerja di akhir pekan. Itu akan jadi hari yang istimewa untukku, untukmu dan Aurelian." Kata Draco optimis.

"Kecuali ketika kau berpergian," Hemione beragumen.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini setiap waktu? Merenungkan hal yang negatif?" tanya Draco, bermain-main menarik-narik rambut Hermione.

"Tidak. aku minta maaf," Hermione meminta maaf tulus.

"Aku tidak sering berpergian, tapi kemanapun aku pergi, aku akan mengajakmu. Kita bisa meminta dua tempat tidur dalam satu kamar, jadi Aurelian bisa ikut bersama kita dan setelah aku selesai melakukan rapat, kita akan keluar dan jalan-jalan." Jari Draco tidak lagi menarik-narik rambut Hermione dan tanpa sadar memutar-mutarnya dengan jari.

"Atau lebih baik lagi, kita bisa pergi ke hotel muggle, jadi kita bisa berenang dan melihat film sementara kita di sana," Hermione menyarankan.

"Mereka punya kolam renang di hotel?" tany Draco tertarik.

"Banyak," kata Hermione. "Dan _Jacuzzi_ juga."

"Aku tidak tau apa itu Jacuzzi, tapi terdengar bagus," Draco tertawa. "Aku suka ide tentang film juga. yang terakhir kali benar-benar menjebakku."

"Aku akan membawamu ke bioskop untuk menonton film layar lebar kadang-kadang. Banyak sekali hal-hal muggle yang ingin aku bagi bersamamu, jika kau membiarkanku," kata Hermione tampak cukup bersemangat. "Bioskop, pertandingan sepakbola, wahana air, taman hiburan.. aku juga ingin mengajakmu menaiki roller coaster, atau lebih baik lagi, sepatu roda." Gagasan tentang Draco Malfoy di sepatu roda membuatnya tertawa.

"Aku suka menjelajahi dunia bersamamu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu," kata Draco mencium kening Hermione. "Tapi sekarang, kita seharusnya istirahat."

"Ya," Hermione setuju. "Tapi, jangan berhenti berfantasi bersama hanya karena kita tidur. Bermimpilah denganku malam ini."

"Baiklah," kata Draco dengan senyum miring. Konsep yang tidak mungkin untuk saling bertemu dalam mimpi yang sama terasa kekanak-kanakkan, tapi aneh, romantis dan menarik. "Dimana kita akan pergi?"

"Laut," jawab Hermione tanpa keraguan. "Kita akan duduk di dekar air dengan pasir yang basah diantara jari-jari kita kemudian ombak akan berputar di pergelangan kaki kita. Mataharinya panas, tapi di sana lembut, angin laut, dicampur dengan aroma makan lezat dari gerobak pedagang."

"Wow, kau melukis gambaran yang cantik. Airnya, eh, dingin atau hangat?" tanya Draco.

"Sedikit dingin, tapi sangat menyegarkan," jawab Hermione pelan. Matanya tertutup dan dia tampak damai untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kau bereaksi ketika aku melemparkanmu ke dalam air?" kata Draco, menusuknya dari samping.

"Aku akan menarikmu bersamaku," jawab Hermione. Entah bagaimana, senyum sombongnya tidak mengganggu kedamaiannya. "Aku pikir, Aku akan bertemu denganmu segera," Hermione bersandar dan mencium leher Draco lembut. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too. Kita bertemu sebentar lagi." Draco menarik Hermione lebih dekat sehingga tubuh mereka membentuk bersama-sama dengan sempurna dan memungkin otot-ototnya dan pikirannya menjadi rileks. Beberapa menit berdetak, visinya tentang pantai menjadi lebih dan lebih jelas, sepenuhnya mengambil alih dirinya, disana Hermione menunggu.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ terima kasih pada mrs. delacour, scorpyrena, Riska662, ElMalGranger, Asiyah Firdausi, Staecia, ZeZorena, coco, schatzran dan Guest untuk Reviewnya di chapter kemarin.**

 **Ngikik sendiri ngebayangin tentang mimpi mereka di pantai. Haha, oke chapter ini seperti bersantai dalam kegamangan perang yang akan dimulai.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **40\. Foiled Plots**

"Harry?" panggil Hermione pelan saat dia dengan lembut mengetuk pintu yang sebagian terbuka.

"Masuk," kata Harry lembut.

Hermione perlahan membuka pintu dan menatap sedih pada pria yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Harry membukuk dengan siku di atas lutut dan tangannya menahan kepalanya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak ada," Harry menjawab berat. "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, hanya kau tidak turun ke bawah untuk sarapan dan aku khawatir padamu," jawab Hermione, tidak yakin apakah dia seharusnya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kamar.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Harry.

"Tidak, kau tidak, Harry. Lihat dirimu. Kau tertekan.." kata Hermione, karena tidak mendapatkan kata yang lebih baik.

"Kita semua tertekan, Hermione," kata Harry tanpa mendongak.

"Ya, tapi kau satu-satunya yang bersembunyi," Hermione membalas.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mencuri waktu untuk diriku sendiri dalam beberapa hari ini," Harry beragumen marah.

"Melarikan diri dari orang-orang bukan berarti kau tidak bersembunyi. bicara padaku, Harry," pinta Hermione, maju lebih jauh dan menutup pintu.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.." kata Harry putus asa. "Aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan. Semua orang duduk di sana menunggu untuk jawaban dan aku tidak membawa apapun untuk mereka. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Meskipun apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan, orang-orang tidak mengharapkanmu untuk mengetahui segalanya."

"Ya mereka," Harry tidak setuju. "Orang-orang mengatakan apa yang mereka tidak bisa, tapi mereka semua menungguku untuk mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu dan aku tau itu. Mereka semua menunggu. Orang-orang dalam bahaya, dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakan. Apa Molly benar? Seharusnya kita menjaga semua orang di sini atau mencoba menemukan mantra yang bisa melindungi semua rumah? Apa kita perlu memberikan peringatan pada publik tentang hal ini? apa kita perlu memancing Bellatrix sekarang dan mencoba untuk bertempur sekarang juga atau apakah kita harus menunggu sesuatu? Aku takut ada yang terluka. Dan aku takut aku terlalu lama mengambil keputusan. Haruskah kita membawa Auror dalam hal ini dan juga regu penegak hukum sihir? Aku hanya berharap ada seseorang yang bisa mengatakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan!" kata Harry mengoceh frustasi.

"Tidur," jawaban Hermione datang.

"Apa?" tanya Harry, terkejut mendapatkan jawaban yang sederhana.

"Kau perlu seseorang mengatakan padamu apa yang perlu kau lakukan dan aku mengatakan padamu untuk tidur. Kau hampir tidak tidur dalam beberapa hari ini dan itu menghancurkanmu," kata Hermione.

"Aku tidak punya waktu unt-"

"Kau punya waktu sekarang. Kau tidak diperlukan oleh orang-orang jika sepert ini. kau butuh istirahat," Hermione bersikeras, memberikannya botol ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi.

"Tapi, jika sesuatu terjadi –"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang pemberani dengan kemampuan sihir di sini, Harry," Hermione memotongnya, menyilangkan lengan di dada.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku yang paling... aku tau bahwa kau dan yang lain-" Harry agak terhina bahwa Hermione menyimpulkan bahwa dia mempercayai hal semacam itu.

"Kalau begitu, cukup percayalah pada kami untuk mengatasinya sementara kau mendapatkan tidur beberapa jam, okay? Itu akan membuat kita semua merasa lebih baik," Hermione menyakinkannya.

Harry menghela nafas dan menatap ke bawah ke botol di tangannya. "Aku kira sedikit tidak akan menyakitkan."

"Semuanya," Hermione memberi perintah ketika Harry berhenti meminum setelah meminum setengahnya.

"Kalau aku minum semua ini, Hogwarts's Express bisa datang meluncur melalui ruangan dan aku tetap tidak akan bangun," Harry protes. "Blaise dan Katie-"

"Blaise dan Katie akan meminta pertolongan kalau mereka memerlukannya dan kau lebih baik percaya bahwa di sana akan ada respon besar jika mereka melakukannya," Hermione berhenti, mengerutkan bibirnya sebentar, dan menegoisasi lagi. "Percaya padaku, Harry, Please? Minum itu semua dan aku berjanji bahwa jika ada keadaan darurat dan kita perlu bertindak cepat, aku akan membangunkanmu sendiri dan akan memberikan ramuan penyegar dan ada ramuan pengasah yang siap untukmu, kumohon?"

Harry menghela nafas lagi, kelopak matanya sudah terlalu berat untuk tetap terbuka dan selesai dia menyelesaikan ramuan yang seperti diperintahkan.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione lembut, menolong dan membimbing kepala Harry ke atas bantal. Harry tetidur sebelum mencapainya. Hermione tertawa dan tersenyum saat dia meneliti Harry. Betapa solid dia menjaga dirinya ketika dia dalam keadaan sadar, tapi dia masihlah tetap damai dan anak yang rentan ketika dia tertidur.

Kaki Harry tergantung di tempat tidur dan Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya melihat itu karena Harry masih memakai sepatu. Harry berhenti memakai piyama sama sekali dan hanya melepaskan sepatunya untuk mandi dan beberapa jam untuk tidur. Dalam beberapa waktu, dia menggunakan sepatunya dan memakai baju yang pantas sehingga siap untuk pergi jika ada keadaan darurat. Harry sangat intens, sangat intens, dan itu menyakitkannya melihat Harry seperti itu.

Hermione berlutut di lantai sebelah Harry, melepaskan trainer yang dikenakan Harry dan menyelipkan kakinya ke tempat tidur. Setelah menarik selimut hingga bahunya, Hermione melepas kacamata Harry dan menaruhnya di meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Hidup tidak adil untuk semua orang, tapi kadang tampaknya jauh lebih baik untuknya.. atau mungkin itu hanya karena Harry mendorong dirinya terlalu keras. Apapun itu, dia selalu merasa perlu untuk menjaga Harry. Dia melarikan jarinya ke rambut Harry dan mendengus geli ketika tetap seperti itu. Setelah memadamkan lampu, Hermione mengambil langkah ke pintu dan berbisik sebelum pergi, "Istirahatlah dengan baik, Harry."

"Jadi?" tanya Ginny ketika Hermione turun ke bawah ke lorong depan. "Apa dia akan turun?"

"Tidak, dia tidur untuk sementara," jawab Hermione.

"Kau becanda," kata Ginny, mencari ekspresi Hermione untuk mencari tanda yang mungkin kalau dia berbohong.

"Tidak," Hermione tersenyum. "Aku akhirnya bisa membuatnya meminum ramuan tidur. Dia seharusnya akan keluar dalam beberapa jam."

"Sekarang, aku tau kau bergurau." Meskipun kata-katanya seperti itu, Ginny melihat bahwa Hermione mengatakan kebenaran, tapi berpikir itu sangatlah luar biasa. "Aku sudah mencoba beberapa hari ini supaya dia mengambil ramuan itu."

"Aku tau. Dia akhirnya setuju, tapi hanya dengan janji bahwa aku akan membangunkannya jika kita membutuhkannya."

"Terima kasih," kata Ginny pelan, mengalihkan matanya.

"Tidak, Ginny. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan, kau tau ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Hermione, berpindah berdiri di depan Ginny.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya," kata Ginny sedih. "Aku hanya tak bisa mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa mempercayaiku seperti aku mempercayaimu. Aku mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Dia mempercayaimu."

"Tidak sepertimu."

"Ini bukan tentang mempercayai. Harry hanya memperlakukan kita berbeda karena kita berbeda. Hubungan kita dengannya berbeda. Dia mencintaimu, sangat Ginny. Dia mendedikasikan dirinya padamu, mencintaimu, dalam cara yang tidak ada jiwa lain pernah melihatnya. Aku sahabanya, mungkin seperti saudara perempuannya, tidak lebih," Hermione menjelaskan.

"Jika dia mempercayaiku lalu kenapa dia tidak mendengarkanku? Kenapa dia tidak membiarkanku menolongnya?"

"Karena itu bukan caranya untuk menerima bantuan orang lain. Dia keras kepala."

"Aku keras kepala," kata Ginny keras.

"Ya, aku tau. Dan dia mencintai itu," kata Hermione dengan tersenyum kecil. "Dalam hubunganmu, Harry hampir selalu menyampaikannya padamu dan aku tidak bermaksud dalam hal jelek. Kau tidak mendominasi. Dia hanya santai dan sempurna mengikuti kemana kau memimpin. Ketika hal-hal menjadi serius, dia berkerja kebalikannya. Dia merasa dia perlu untuk menjagamu, untuk menjadi kuat untukmu. Dengan ku, itu kebalikan. Aku mengikuti kepemimpinan Harry dalam hubungan kami, bahkan dengan enggan beberapa kali," Hermione melanjutkan penjelasan.

Ekspresinya menjadi sedikit masam saat dia mengingat bagaimana Harry memberinya perintah untuk tidak meninggalkan Grimmauld Place. "Tapi ketika hal-hal menjadi keras, dia mengantungkan diri padaku.. bahkan aku enggan mengatakannya. Ron dan aku melihatnya dalam keadaannya terlemah sekalipun. Itu bagian dari dirinya bahwa dia tidak pernah menginginkan orang lain melihatnya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya pada kami."

"Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan dari semua orang," kata Ginny dengan frustasi. "Kami semua melihatnya kesulitan."

"Tapi, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu melihat perjuangannya. Itu tidak hanya untuk kebaikanmu dan juga untuk yang lain bahwa dia melakukan itu. Dia merasa bahwa semua orang meminta padanya sehingga dia melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjadi pemimpin besar, tapi dia melakukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri juga. dia takut bahwa jika dia mengakui kelemahannya, dia akan menjadi korban. Dia tau bahwa Ron dan aku melihat itu dan dia membiarkan kami melakukannya. Itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tapi dia belajar untuk bergantung pada kami."

"Ron?" tanya Ginny skeptis.

"Dia lapis kedua. Dia tidak terlalu baik dalam pertempuran di dalam diri sendiri, jadi dia memberiku kesempatan pertama. Itu semua telah di buktikan dalam beberapa kali, tapi setiap itu tidak berhasil, biasanya akan berubah menjadi dorongan dan teriakan pertandingan antara mereka berdua," Hermione menggigit bibir saat dia mengingat terakhir kali Ron melangkah maju. Mereka berdua menyerbu satu sama lain, Harry dengan bibir berdarah. "Percaya padaku, Ginny. Ini bukan kau."

"Aku tau," kata Ginny berat. "Dan aku mengerti. Aku mengerti, tapi kadang masih tetap sakit. Aku hanya berharap dia akan terbuka padaku."

"Dan dia memang, aku bersumpah. Tapi sekarang, dia hanya melakukan apa yang dia dapatkan, jadi aku harus memainkan bagianku, juga. dan kau, aku melihatmu dengannya, Ginny dan kau hanya apa yang dia butuhkan, juga. kita hanya perlu memainkan peran kita sampai kita mendapatkannya. Denganmu dan aku bersamanya dalam peran yang berbeda, mudah-mudahan kita bisa membuatnya tidur, makan dan bicara dengan benar segera."

"Makan, ya. Aku sudah melakukan itu padanya. Mum juga. tapi aku penasaran, apakah ini membantu atau haruskah aku memintanya tenang sedikit?" tanya Ginny tampak sedikit lebih rileks.

"Molly... hmm," kata Hermione berpikir. "Sebenarnya.."

Mata Ginny bersinar. "Kita seharusnya membuat mum memasak."

"Itu yang aku pikirkan," kata Hermione tersenyum. "Harry tidak bisa mendorong piringnya pergi dengan mudah jika Molly memasak, karena Harry tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya."

"Itu juga akan bagus untuk Mum. Dia gelisah duduk di sini bersama kita. Peri rumah memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk di lakukan di tempat ini. Mum akan tersanjung jika kita memintanya untuk memasak," Ginny menyerigai. "Ini gaya Slytherin untuk membuat Harry makan, tapi ini pasti berhasil."

"Dan, kita berdua tau dia akan lebih baik dengan istirahat yang cukup dan perut yang kenyang," kata Hermione.

"Setuju."

"Bagus. Sekarang kita sudah memutuskan, aku harus menulis surat untuk Kingsley. Aku akan mengundangnya malam ini. kita ada banyak hal untuk dikerjakan. Setelah itu, apa kau pikir kau merasa bersemangat untuk sedikit duel? Sesuatu untuk mengeluarkan pikiran dan mengaktifkan tubuh kita dan mungkin akan menghilangkan sedikit uap?" Hermione menawarkan.

"Terdengar sempurna," Ginny mengangguk.

"Aku akan siap sebentar lagi," Ginny mengangguk.

"Hermione," panggil Ginny saat Hemione berbalik. "Kau adalah sahabat terbaik, kau tau. Tidak hanya untuk Harry; untukku juga, hanya... terima kasih."

"Kau juga, Ginny."

Sebuah serigai licik bersungging di sudut mulut Ginny. "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan melunak padamu dalam duel kita."

"Bagus. Aku juga tidak ingin seperti itu."

...

" _Expelliarmus_!"

" _Protego! Stupefy_!"

" _Protego_!"

Duel Hermione dan Ginny dimulai agak formal, tapi mantra mereka berubah cepat menjadi tajam, cepat dan tenang. Kilatan cahaya berwarna ditembakan dari dua arah, detak jantung mereka bertambah bersamaan dengan kecepatan mereka. Sementara menghindar cepat ke kiri, Hermione membabi buta melemparkan cahaya biru ke arah Ginny dan terkesima ketika mantranya mengenai target. Mantra non-verbalnya mengenai Ginny dengan erat mengikat lawannya dengan tali dan keseimbangan Ginny menghilang. Ginny jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung untuk keduanya bahwa pikiran Hermione masih terisi penuh dengan kegiatan mereka dan dia mampu melembutkan pendaratan Ginny dengan mantra bantalan, cepat.

"Oh Ginny, aku minta maaf!" teriak Hermione.

Tubuh Ginny bergetar tertawa. "Jangan konyol. Itulah maksudnya. Poin untukmu."

Hermione tertawa dan membiarkan dirinya melihat humor di dalamnya. Dengan jentikan kecil dari tongkatnya, tali yang mengikat teman merahnya lepas. "Kau baik-baik saja, kalau begitu?"

"Tentu. Tapi kau seharusnya mempersiapkan retribusi," Ginny menyerigai.

"Oh, aku siap."

Hermione dan Ginny melambaikan tongkat mereka ke depan mereka memberi hormat cepat dan melankah ke dalam posisi siap tempur.

"Setelahmu," Ginny menawarkan. Hermione lagi, memastikan rekannya siap, sebelum melemparkan mantra. Kemudian mantra mereka kembali terbang dengan sengit lagi.

"Bloody hell!" teriak George. Hermione berbalik dan terkesima pada pria yang setengah jalan melalui pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fred dari belakang George.

"Saudara kita hampir memenggal kepalaku!" kata George, menatap marah pada dinding hanya dua inci dari telinganya yang bagus, dimana mantra Ginny bertabrakan.

"Oh, jangan berlebihan," tegur Ginny. "Itu hanya kutukan kaki jelly."

"Tetap, bukan sambutan selamat datang yang hangat yang aku harapkan," kata George, akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sehingga kembarannya bisa mengikuti.

"Itu akan mengajarimu untuk mengetuk," Ginny mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, aku kira begitu," George tertawa, "Tapi kau sungguh berpikir ini adalah tempat yang terbaik untuk berduel?"

"Ya," jawab Ginny jujur. "Disini panjang dan lebar dan tidak ada banyak hal yang menghalangi."

"Atau hal-hal yang mungkin rusak karena mantra kami," Hermione menambahkan.

"Well, mungkin kau seharusnya memberi tanda di pintu masuk untuk menjaga pengunjung," George menyarankan.

"Disana sudah ada tandanya," Ginny membalas dengan tangan di pinggul. "Ini plakat kuningan, hanya di bawah pengetuk, yang mengatakan 'tolong ketuk dulu'."

"Benar..."

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya kalian bekerja?" tanya Ginny menyipitkan mata.

"Merlin, hanya mendapatkan gelar ketiga di sini. kita hanya ingin berhenti sebentar karena Fred ingin membuat kejutan untuk Aurelian," kata George.

"Yeah, kau tau di mana dia?" tanya Fred.

"Ya, aku pikir dia di atas di perpustakaan dengan Draco dan Pansy," jawab Hermione. Fred menggangguk dan mendaki tangga.

"Ketuk dulu!" Ginny berteriak padanya, tertawa sendiri.

"Jadi kejutan apa?" tanya Hermione ragu pada George. Dia tidak yakin apapun itu akan lebih baik untuknya tau atau tidak.

"Aku juga tidak tau," kata George, meskipun suaranya terdengar optimis, dia tampak sedikit sakit hati. "Fred tadi pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa barang di apotik dan kembali mengoceh bahwa dia punya kejutan untuk Aurelian. Pastinya cukup bagus karena dia lupa membawa daftar belanjaan yang seharusnya di lakukan."

Hermione dan Ginny bertukar pandang cemas dan khawatir. Tidak ada dari mereka yang tau bagaimana harus merespon sakit hati George yang terlihat jelas.

"Jadi apa Katie dan Blaise sudah kembali, belum?" tanya George. Dengan cepat mengubah topik, moodnya berubah dan kesedihan yang tadi telah pergi.

"Tidak, belum," jawab Ginny.

"Greengrass menaruh uangnya agak lama dan Katie mengambilnya sebelum makan siang jadi tidak bisa mengatakan kapan kita bisa mengharapkan Mr Puncey akan menaruhnya.. jika dia bahkan ikut dalam hal ini," Hermione menjelaskan.

"Itu adalah pekerjaan yang aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan baik- duduk, bersembunyi dan menunggu," kata George menggelengkan kepala "Aku pikir-"

"Itu besar? Apa aku akan menyukainya?" tanya Aurelian semangat saat dia mengikuti di lengan Fred setiap langkah menuruni tangga.

"Kau hanya harus menunggu dan melihat," kata Fred.

"Fred, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione perhatian saat Fred melewatinya tanpa kata.

"Aku punya kejutan untuk Aurelian," jawab Fred, benar-benar bingung.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak bisa membawanya keluar dari rumah," Ginny memarahi.

"Oh, ayolah," Fred beragumen ringan saat dia mengapai gagang pintu depan. "Aku-"

"Tidak, Fred," kata Hermione tegas, menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil Aurelian dari lengannya. "Aku tidak menolak kejutan tapi-"

Tubuh Hermione terbang mundur dan udara memukulnya saat dia menabrak dinding. ' _Stupefy_ ' yang lontarkan George terdengar di telingannya dan mengema ke ruangan dan Hermione mengedip bingung saat dia melihat tubuh Fred jatuh ke lantai, Aurelian masih di lengannya.

"Mummy? Mummy..?" Aurelian bergumam cemas. Bibirnya bergetar dan Hermione melihat air mata mulai berkilau di matanya.

"Imperius.." kata George terengah-engah. Wajahnya pucat putih dan tangannya gemetar hebat saat dia memegang tongkatnya pada kembarannya yang tak sadarkan diri. "Aku seharusnya menyadarinya. Bagaimana aku tidak menyadari dia di imperius?"

"Mummy...?"

Hermione mendorong dirinya dari dinding dan cepat-cepat menarik Aurelian ke dalam pelukkannya. "Tak apa, love. Semua orang baik."

"Ya, kau tau paman Fred," kata Ginny semangat. "Dia suka bergurau, ya kan?"

"Bergurau?" taya Aurelian curiga.

"Ya, Mummy okay, lihat? Dan paman Fred pura-pura tidur," George cepat-cepat ikut bermain, sengaja menjaga matanya dari saudaranya yang terkena kutukan. Aurelian menatap Hermione mengkonfirmasi, yang hanya mengangguk dan mencoba menahan air matanya. Sementara Aurelian tidak melihat, Ginny mengirimkan patronus ke atas untuk memanggil Draco, sebagaimana si bocah mengasosiasikan patronus mereka dengan bahaya.

"Tapi hadiahku?" tanya Aurelian pada George.

"OH, aku punya di sini, sobat." Sementara senyum George biasanya sesuatu yang membawa orang bersinar di dalamnya, senyum ini tidak mencapai matanya dan menyakitkan untuk Hermione dan Ginny melihatnya. George memberikan lirikan sekilas pada Fred dan dengan cepat mengali kantung jubah kerja magentanya untuk menemukan apapun yang mungkin bisa membuat Aurelian kejutan. "Ya ini dia! sekotak chocoball dari Honeydukes dan tongkat cahaya mainan."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco saat dia menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Molly mengikuti di belakangnya, "Ginny, aku melihat patronusmu melewati tangga. Apa semua baik? Merlin! Fred!"

"It's okay mum. Ini hanya bergurau," kata George berat. Hermione bisa mengatakan dari bibir George yang bergetar membentuk senyuman. Kepura-puraannya terbongkar.

"Lelucon?" tanya Molly skeptis.

"Ya," kata Ginny sementara dengan lembut mengelengkan kepala di belakang kepala Aurelian. "Draco kenapa kau tidak membawa Aurelian ke atas sekarang?"

"Daddy, lihat apa yang paman Goge berikan padaku! Hadiahku!" kata Aurelian semangat.

Draco mengangguk patuh pada Ginny dan membawa Aurelian dari lengan Hermione. Dia menatap dari balik bahunya menaiki tangga, matanya mengarah pada Fred dan mereka yang tertekan. Dia melihat Ginny rapuh dan jatuh di lututnya sebelum Draco melangkahkan kaki ke tangga. Tapi Aurelian terlalu sibuk dengan mainan barunya untuk menyadari.

"Cukup dengan permainan ini, apa yang terjadi dengan Fred?" tuntut Molly seperti dia khawatir jatuh berlutut di sebelah Fred.

"Dia di imperius," kata George sedih. "Dia tidak akan pernah mencoba membawa Aurelian pergi. Aku seharusnya tau ketika dia kembali dengan tangan kosong dan meminta bertemu Aurelian tiba-tiba. Kita tidak pernah berahasia bahkan rahasia kecil sekalipun. Bagaimana aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang kau perkirakan, George," Ginny menghiburnya. Mengambil nafas dalam, menenangkan diri, dia bergabung dengan Molly ke sebelah Fred.

"Tidak akan membantu membuatnya terus seperti ini. aku- aku minta maaf," kata Hermione. Dengan jentikan kecil dari tongkatnya, tangan dan kaki fred terikat dengan mantra _Incarcirous_. "Mungkin paling baik jika kau ke belakang, Moly, kau juga Ginny."

Molly dan Ginny mematuhi dan Hermione berlutut di depan Fred. " _Rennervate_."

Fred mengeram lembut dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke salah satu sisi.

"Fred?" panggil Hermione lembut.

Mata Fred terbuka dan dia menatap langsung ke wajah Hermione. Wajah Fred langsung pucat dan matanya mencoba fokus saat dia mengulang kembali dalam kepalanya. "Oh, Godric," kata Fred terengah-engah. "Aku pikir aku akan sakit."

"Fred, aku perlu kau tetap memandang lurus," Hermione menginterupsikan. Dia menyalakan ujung tongkatnya dan memengang di depan mata Fred. "Matanya melebar dengan baik. Jika dia di bawah kutukan imperius, sekarang sudah tidak."

"Hemione.. aku minta maaf," kata Fred tulus. Disana ada kesakitan dan perasaan bersalah di matanya dan itu menyakiti Hermione untuk melihatnya.

"Fred."

Fred menatap ke atas ke pada kembarannya dan melihat bahwa dia berbagi ekspresi sedih.

"Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati.." George meminta.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, George. Kau perlu menemukan pertanyaan keamaan yang berbeda. Keonaran sudah dilaksanakan," kata Fred kesal.

"Patronusmu?" tanya Ginny.

"Rubah," jawab Fred, matanya menghindar malu. Hermione langsung melepaskan mantranya dan Fred menggosok pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh, Merlin, Fred, apa yang terjadi padamu?" teriak Ginny, jatuh di depan saudaranya lagi. Molly sudah mengalahkannya dan menangkup pipi Fred.

"Bawa dia berdiri dulu," kata George. Dia mendorong ibu dan saudaranya dan menolong Fred berdiri. "Ayo kita ke ruang duduk."

"Aku tidak bisa ke sana," kata Fred bersandar pada kembarannya. George menyihir kursi mewah di tengah-tengah ruangan dan menolongnya duduk.

"Oh, Fred-ku.." Molly merintih, menyikat rambut panjang Fred dari matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Fred?" tanya Hermione ragu.

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Bellatrix," kata Fred datar, matanya menjauh. George memeluknya dan menatap lantai di kakinya. Itu menyakitkan melihat saudaranya. "Aku pergi mencari sesuatu di apotik."

"Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkanmu pergi sendiri," George bergumam kecewa.

"Tidak satupun dari kita memikirkan hal ini," kata Fred, "Kita seharusnya memikirkannya. Aku hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu ketika aku merasa kutukan imperius padaku. Aku membawa diriku ke belakang gang di belakang Ollivander. Mereka bertiga menungguku disana; dua memakai topeng pelahap maut dan dia. mereka memberiku kutukan cruciatus." Mulut Fred menarik meringis ketika dia mengingat sakit yang luar biasa dan melihat ekspresinya memantul pada kembarannya.

Berita itu tidak mengejutkan Hermione. Dari saat dia melepaskan Fred, otot-otot Fred berkedut dengan interval yang tak beraturan, efek samping dari kutukan cruciatus. Dia meragukan kalau kejang yang tadi diabaikan oleh orang lain, tapi curiga itu tidak melunak pada sahabat tersayangnya, saudara, dan anak yang disiksa dengan kejam.

"Itu bahkan sebelum dia bertanya," Fred melanjutkan. "Dia menuntut agar aku mengatakan dimana Aurelian. Dia meminta aku mengatakan semua yang aku ketahui tentang dia. aku tidak mengatakan apapun Hermione. Aku bersumpah. Tidak ada," Fred memberitahu.

"Aku tau Fred," jawab Hermione, merasa sangat empati. Dia merasa kesakitan yang Fred rasakan selama interogasi dengan Bellatrix. Hermione tidak meragukan bahwa Fred tidak mengatakan apapun tentang putranya. Fred kuat dan berani; dia tidak akan membantu musuh. Dia menyayangi Aurelian dan tidak akan pernah menyerahkan informasi tentang Aurelian.

"Dia tidak tau bahwa Aurelian dari masa depan," kalimat Fred mengejutkan mereka bahkan George. "Dia percaya bahwa Aurelian adalah seorang cenayang."

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, benar-benar bingung dengan ide tersebut.

"Dia memperlihatkan padaku beberapa gambar yang dia ambil. Gambar-gambar itu tampak seperti coretan, tapi sekali kau melihatnya, kau bisa melihat mereka. Gambar pelahap maut, membakar gedung, pertempuran dan orang-orang di atas awan. Bellatrix percaya itu adalah visi." Mata Fred menutup mengingat setiap ilustrasi.

"Aurelian mengambar itu?" tanya George perhatian.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku benci ketika dia melakukannya, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan membuang mereka atau memintanya untuk menggambar hal-hal yang lebih menyenangkan. Aku pikir itu mugkin bagian dari proses penyembuhan untuknya. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Bellatrix menemukan itu, dan kemudian mengambil kesimpulan."

"Karena itu kesimpulan yang konyol," bentak Ginny. "Dia tidak serius berpikir bahwa Aurey bisa memberitahu mereka tanggal tertentu dan peristiwa di masa depan, ya kan?"

"Jangan main-main," kata Fred tegas. "Masuk akal atau tidak, dia percaya itu dan itu sebabnya dia menginginkan Aurelian."

"Untuk mengatakan masa depan padanya?" tanya George. Fred mengangguk menegaskan membuat mereka terdiam.

"Cukup untuk sekarang," kata Molly berdiri. "Apa kau mau aku membuatkan teh, Fred?"

"Ya, mum, tapi aku perlu melihat Aurelian dulu. Aku pasti menakutinya. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak akan takut padaku." Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Fred untuk pertamakalinya dia datang ke markas.

"Tidak, Fred. Kami tidak membiarkannya berpikir buruk tentangmu. Kami berakting seolah-olah ini adalah lelucon. Dia bingung, tapi George memberinya beberapa permen dan mainan dan dia tidak merasakan apapun terjadi," Ginny menyakinkannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Hermione," Fred meminta maaf lagi.

"Tidak Fred, aku minta maaf dengan apa yang terjadi padamu," jawab Hermione saat dia menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Ayo ke ruang duduk sekarang," kata George. Fred merangkul lengannya pada bahu George dan Georgge membantunya berdiri. Sakit dan lemah menutupi pengaruhnya yang kuat dari kutukan Cruciatus, tapi dengan kutukan itu lepas, Fred merasa bahkan lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Kemudian, dia mencoba berjalan, dan Fred menyadari betapa banyak energi yang telah dia keluarkan; untuk melakukan hal yang dia tidak harapkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat teh sekarang, Mum? Fred bisa melihat Aurelian setelah dia baikkan," Ginny menyarankan.

Fred mengangguk setuju dan membiarkan kembarannya menolongnya ke ruang duduk.

"Aku meminta maaf karena membuatmu tak sadarkan diri," kata George pelan pada saudaranya.

"Tidak, aku senang kau melakukkannya," jawab Fred dengan nada suara yang sama. "jika tidak.. kau melakukannya dengan baik, brother."

Berhenti di depan sofa merah panjang, George menolong Fred merebahkan diri.

"Mau aku ambilkan sesuatu, Fred?" tanya Ginny cemas.

"Nah, aku akan baik-baik saja," balas Fred, memberikan usaha terbaiknya dengan senyum menyakinkan.

"Dimana Harry?" tanya George. "Dia pasti ingin tau apa yang terjadi."

"Dia sedang tidur," jawab Ginny, jari-jarinya meremas gelisah. "Hermione akhirnya bisa membuatnya mengambil ramuan tidur."

"Jangan bangunkan dia," Fred dan George beru-buru memerintah serempak.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan sekarang, jadi jangan menganggunya karena aku," Fred keberatan.

"Aku tidak akan terdengar seperti itu," kata George, tampak sedikit tergangu dengan cara Fred membawa dirinya sendiri kurang penting. "Tapi Harry butuh istirahat. Fred akan segera baikkan. Kita bisa memberti taunya ketika dia bangun."

Hermione dan Ginny keduannya membuat anggukan kecil sebagai persetujuan. Mereka berdiri berdampingan untuk saling mendukung atas serangan terhadap Fred. Air mata diam-diam mengalir ke bawah pipi mereka saat mereka melihat Fred lemah dan pucat.

" _Accio_ ," Hermione membisikkan mantra. Dia menunggu beberapa detik kemudian, sebotol kecil berwarna merah terang terbang masuk ke dalam ruangan langsung ke tangan Hermione. "Ini, Fred, ramuan penenang. Cukup satu tegukkan. Itu akan melepaskan semua ketegangan otot-ototmu dan menghentikan kedutan itu," Hermione menawarkan.

Fred mengguncangkan botol dan melihat isi di dalamnya. Dia tampak hati-hati mempertimbangkan saran Hermione.

"Aku akan meminumnya jika kau mau menyelipkannya dua tetes ke dalam teh Mum. Dia mungkin lebih tegang dibandingkan aku," kata Fred akhirnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya," George setuju. Untuk Fred, itu bukanlah sebuah tantangan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Fred menghentikan guncangan pada botol dan mengambil satu tegukkan. Efeknya seketika datang. Tubuh Fred tampak santai dan senyum kecil berkedut di sudut-sudut mulutnya. "Kau tau, ini mungkin tidak akan menyakitkan untuk kalian semua, sedikit mencoba."

Normalnya, Hermione akan langsung menolak, sebagaimana dia tidak akan mengambil ramuan kecuali benar-benar diperlukan. Tapi sesuatu entah bagaimana melihat Fred rileks membuatnya iri. Bukan ramuan yang membuat orang bahagia, kekhawatirannya tidak bisa menghilang, itu seperti yang dia katakan –ramuan penenang.

"Faktanya bahwa kau meraguan cukup bukti bahwa kau bisa menggunakannya," kata Ginny, menyerahkan botol pada Hermione. "Kita mendiskusikan bagaimana Harry perlu menjaga dirinya sendiri dan rileks, jadi kau juga."

Jantung Hermione masih berderu cemas di dadanya dengan semua yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu dan membayangkan Fred mengantarkan Aurelian ke Bellatrix sungguh menakutkan. Cegukkan kecil lepas darinya dan dia mengambil botol dari Ginny. Segera setelah cairan itu menyentuh lidahnya, otot-otot Hermione membuka dan merasa kehangatan mengalirinya dan semua perasaan berat dalam dirinya terasa lebih ringan. Kekhawatirannya tidak menghilang –masih ada- tapi kekhawatiran yang menusuk menghilang: semuanya masih ada, jauh berkurang intensitasnya. Itulah yang diperlukan, pengingat bagaimana rasanya hidup normal.

"Aku akan memberitahu Draco apa yang terjadi," kata Hermione, memberikan botol pada Ginny. "Pastikan Molly mendapatkan ini."

...

Saat waktu pagi pergi, efek dari ramuan penenang menghilang. Tengah hari, kecemasan Hermione telah kembali, seperti dua perempuan lainnya. Fred dan George, bagaimanapun, tampak terhibur dengan senyum Aurelian yang mana mencegah acara makan siang yang sunyi. Hermione sangat menghargai. Kebisingan, kegembiraan dan tawa yang dibagi antara dua saudara kembar dan si bocah pastilah yang semua orang perlukan. Itu membuat Hermione patah hati, karena harus memisahkan mereka untuk tidur siang Aurelian. Tapi si kembar menyakinkannya bahwa itu tak masalah. Fred masih sedikit lelah dan bergabung bersamanya, tidur siang di kamar Ron.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ginny saat dia dan Hermione perlahan mulai menaikki tangga.

"Aku tidak tau, sungguh. Aku pikir aku ingin membaca, tapi aku tidak bisa fokus sekarang. Draco dan Pansy bermain catur di perpustakaan. Aku mungkin akan menonton," jawab Hermione dengan suara bosan.

"Kita bisa berduel lagi," Ginny menawarkan.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku pikir cukup untuk hari ini."

"Ya, aku juga tidak terlalu menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa hanya duduk dan menunggu," kata Ginny sedih. "Mungkin aku akan tidur siang seperti yang lain. Paling tidak akan melewatkan waktu sampai Kingsley ke sini."

"Itu sebenarnya terdengar ide yang agak bagus, tapi aku harusnya-"

"HELP! Seseorang help!"

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Ginny dan Hermione menuruni tangga dan buru-buru memasukki lorong depan. Terengah-engah ketika mereka melihat Blaise tergeletak di ambang pintu. Katie berlutut di sebelahnya, sangat ketakutan dan tak berdaya.

"Oh, Godric, apa yang terjadi?" teriak Hermione, bergegas ke samping Blaise. Blaise mengerang dan tak berdaya di lantai, tidak memberikan tanda-tanda dia tau bahwa mereka ada disana.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" patronus Ginny meledak dari tongkatnya. "It's Blaise," Ginny mengarahkan tongkatnya ke udara dan kuda peraknya berlari cepat menaiki tangga untuk memberikan pesan kepada Draco.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Hermione mengulang, cepat-cepat mencari apakah ada luka yang jelas pada Blaise.

"Itu kutukan. Aku tidak tau kutukan apa," Katie merintih.

"Kau diserang?" Hermione khawatir. "Siapa?"

"Ya. Mereka mendapatkan Pucey. Dia ada dipihak mereka. Mereka tau itu sudah diatur. Mereka menyerbu gang dan mulai melemparkan mantra kemana-mana," katie menjelaskan.

"Tapi, kau di bawah jubah, ya kan?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya, tapi mereka masih mengetahui di mana kami, atau paling tidak seseorang tau."

"Blaise?" teriak Draco saat dia menuruni tangga. "Oh fuck, Blaise?"

Draco berlutut di kepala Blaise dan memanggil namanya, tapi Blaise tidak merespon kecuali mengeram dan menangis.

"Salah satu mantra mengenainya dan dia berteriak dan jatuh ke tanah. Mereka mencoba memanggil jubah gaib dan aku ber-apparate ke sini," Katie melanjutkan pada Hermione.

"Apa mereka melihatmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak. Jubahnya tidak bergerak," jawab Katie.

"Merlin, aku tidak melihat apapun," kata Hermione tak berdaya. "Kutukan apa yang mereka gunakan?"

"Itu mantra non-verbal. Aku tidak tau apa itu," Katie menutup mulutnya menahan tangis.

"Cahayanya, unggu?" tanya Draco. Matanya sengit ketika melihat Katie, tapi bukan untuk menakuti Katie, kekuatan Draco menghiburnya sedikit.

"Y-ya," jawab Katie terengah-engah.

"Blaise, Blaise!" Draco menangkap kepala Blaise, memaksa untuk menatapnya. "Blaise, apa kau merasa terbakar?" tanya Draco jelas.

"Ya," Blaise mengeram.

"Minggir. Kita harus membawanya ke ruang duduk," perintah Draco.

"Oh, Blaise," Pansy menangis. "Draco kau tau apa itu?"

"Ya. Jangan menyentuhnya!" bentak Draco ketika Pansy bergerak akan mengambil tangan Blaise. "Itu menyakitkan. Jangan menyentuhnya."

Draco menggunakan mantra melayang untuk mengangkat Blaise dan membawanya ke sofa dimana tadi tempat Fred beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ginny, ramuan pereda sakit," pinta Draco saat dia mulai membuka jubah Blaise.

"Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya," Hermione khawatir.

"Kutukan itu tidak punya nama. Jika iya, tapi aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali," jawab Draco kasar. "Darahnya hampir mendidih."

"Apa?" Katie dan Pansy bertanya bersama ngeri.

Draco merobek jubah Blaise sampai terbuka dan memberikan mantra pendingin ke dada telanjang Blaise.

"Draco," panggil Ginny saat dia memasuki ruangan. Draco mendongak dan dengan cepat mengambil botol ramuan dan membuka sumbatnya.

"Blaise," kata Draco keras dan jelas. "Minum ini, ini akan membantu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Draco menuangkan ramuan ke dalam mulut Blaise, hampir seketika, Blaise berhenti memutar dan mengerang, tapi dia masih terengah-engah dan wajah dan dadanya dihiasi keringat.

"Pernie," panggil Draco.

"Master Draco?" tanya Pernie dengan senyum ketika dia muncul di hadapan mereka. Senyumnya menghilang ketika dia melihat Blaise.

"see, jika kau bisa menemukan summer sipper. Jika tidak segelas air dingin dengan es, cepat."

"Sir!" Pernie mengangguk dan menghilang dengan bunyi 'krak'.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Hermione tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia merasa terbakar. Kita perlu menemukan cara agar dia merasa dingin di dalam dengan cepat," jawab Draco, melarikkan jarinya ke rambut.

"Kakiku. Kakiku. Lepaskan," Blaise terengah-engah.

Semua orang bertukar pandang prihatin dan Hermione dan Pansy bergerak maju menuju kaki Blaise dan dengan cepat mulai melepaskan sepatunya. Mereka melepaskannya dan juga kaos kaki. Mata Hermione melihat kaki Blaise tidak tampak ada bedanya dari seharusnya, dengan asumsi Blaise kepanasan, Hermione memberikan mantra pendingin di kaki Blaise yang telanjang.

"Kakiku. Lepaskan. Mereka merangkak padaku. Lepaskan," Blaise merintih, melemparkan kepalanya mengeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana," kata Pansy kebingungan dan takut.

"Itu rasa panasnya, dia berhalusinasi," kata Draco.

"Sweet Salazar! Kulitnya," Pansy berseru ketika dia menyentuh Blaise. "Darahnya tidak benar-benar hampir mendidih kan? It-itu itu tidak akan membunuhnya, ya kan?"

"Mantra itu memiliki potensi, tapi itu bukan intinya. Kita perlu mendinginkannya segera dan itu akan menghanguskan urat-uratnya," jawab Draco serius. "Itu bisa disembuhkan, tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya sampai ke situ. Pansy, ke kamar mandi dan siapkan air dingin untuk berendam. Hanya air dingin."

Pansy mengangguk, masih menatap Blaise perhatian.

"Sekarang, Pansy!" perintah Draco.

"Dimana Harry?" tanya Katie cemas. "Bukankah seharusnya dia disini?"

"Dia sedang tidur. Haruskah aku membangunkannya?" tanya Ginny ragu kepada Hermione.

"Tidak." mereka agak terkejut dengan jawaban tegas Draco, jadi dia melanjutkan agak bertahan. "Apa yang kau dapatkan? Dia berdiri di sini dan khawatir dan tak bisa membantu seperti kita semua. Kita tidak akan mengejar siapapun sekarang jadi biarkan dia tidur. Kita menginginkan dia cukup istirahat ketika pak Mentri datang. Kita akan memberitahunya kalau dia bangun."

"Pak mentri? Kingsley datang?" tanya Katie.

"Master Draco," Pernie muncul di sebelah Draco dengan botol bertuliskan 'scorcher Summer Sipper."

"Terima kasih, Pernie. Itu saja," kata Draco, menyuruh Pernie pergi dengan anggukkan. Draco membuka botol dan membiarkan uap dingin sesaat. Itu adalah minuman pokok masyarakat sihir di musim panas. Minuman menyegarkan yang bisa mendinginkan di dalam. Itu yang Blaise perlukan.

"Blaise, Blaise , duduk," Draco mengiteruksikan. Dia menolong Blaise ke posisi duduk. Tubuh Blaise sangat panas untuk disentuh. "Blaise, sialan, duduk!"

"Panasnya terlalu banyak untuknya, Draco. Dia tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik," kata Hermione lembut. "Biarkan dia mandi dulu."

Draco mengangguk singkat dan menyodorkan botol minuman summer sipper ke tangan Katie. Mengingat sikapnya tadi, walaupun sedikit terlambat, dia bergumam 'terima kasih' saat dia mengangkat tubuh Blaise lagi dan mengantarnya menaiki tangga.

"Draco, itu!" teriak Pansy pendek saat berbelok ke ujung dan menabrak bagian kanan Draco. "Air nya sudah siap," Pansy memberitahu pelan, melangkah ke samping untuk Draco, Blaise dan lainnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu untuk melepas baju Blaise, dia menempatkan sahabatnya ke dalam air dingin. Nafas Blaise menjadi cepat dan tak menentu.

"Oh gods, Draco. Katakan padaku dia akan baik-baik saja," Pansy memohon.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak dalam kesakitan. Ramuan penghilang rasa sakit mematikan sarafnya sementara. Tubuhnya hanya menyesuaikan diri dengan suhu. Jika ada, aku yakin dia akan lebih nyaman," Draco menyakinkannya saat dia mengambil duduk di tutup toilet.

"Kau bilang kau pernah melihat kutukan itu sebelumnya," tanya Katie cemas.

"Ya. Kreasi Rabastan dan mantra kesayangannya," jawab Draco dengan bibir nya mengerut jijik. "Jika tidak ditangani dengan segera itu akan membawa pada kematian yang pelan dan menyakitkan. Bahkan jika orang itu di tangani, sakitnya hampir seperti kutukan Cruciatus –sejauh yang aku dengar- dan pastinya akan melumpuhkan musuh untuk beberapa waktu."

Blaise mulai mendesah lagi, tapi kali ini lebih seperti membuatnya menyenangkan. Dia berkedip dan meneliti orang-orang yang menemaninya, dia tau Draco disana dan mengenal suara yang lain, tapi dia tidak tau sampai dia benar-benar memikirkannya.

"Sedikit sadar?" tanya Draco.

"Ya," jawab Blaise lembut. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa Katie baik-baik saja?"

"Aku disini. aku baik," jawab Katie, dia menggigit bibirnya. Dia tampak ingin mendekat, tapi kembali ke pintu ragu. "Apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak. tubuhku hanya terasa mati rasa. Jantungku berdetak lucu dan otakku.. seperti mati rasa. Itu membuatku ingin menutup mataku," Blaise menjelaskan.

"Kau bisa jika kau mau, tapi kau masih harus menjawab kami," kata Draco. "Apa kau bisa bergerak dengan benar sekarang?"

"Tidak. ini ... aneh. Sepertinya lenganku... otot-ototku terasa lembut dan lemah, seperti bubur, tapi kulitku terasa kencang. Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Itu kutukan jahat," kata Draco sederhana. "Rasanya ada di kepalamu. Suhu tubuhnmu mati. Panas di dalam dan kulit dingin dari air dingin.

"Jantungku berdetak di kepalaku seperti drum," kata Blaise sedih.

"Jika kau tidak merasa tidak terlalu sakit kalau begitu tutup matamu dan nikmati," kata Draco mencoba untuk senyum. Gagal, dia bangkit dan menawarkan kursinya pada Pansy. "Awasi dia dan pastikan dia tidak tergelincir di bawah air, dan tengelam. Segera kalau kau pikir dia bisa, berikan dia minuman. Kau mungkin masih bisa memengangnya," Draco menginteruksi Katie dan Pansy. Dua gadis itu mengangguk dan Ginny dan Hermione bergabung bersama Draco ke hall.

"Dia tampak lebih baik," kata Hermione.

"Ya.. dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Draco. Dia mendesah dan menutup matanya saat mencoba untuk berpikir. "Ginny, kenapa kau tidak ke ibumu dan George dan kalian pergi mengumpulkan keluargamu. Aku tidak berpikir itu ide yang bagus untuk mereka berada di luar ketika pelahap maut sangat aktif hari ini."

"Tidak Fred?" Ginny memeriksa.

"Tidak, dia sudah cukup beraksi untuk hari ini," kata Draco, sambil menggosok pelipisnya dalam upaya melepaskan ketegangan.

"Kami akan segera kembali, kalau begitu," jawab Ginny. Dia mengangguk pada Hermione dan pergi ke mejauh untuk menemukan ibunya dan George.

"Draco kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione, mengosok punggung Draco.

"Baik," bentak Draco lebih keras dari yang dia maksudkan. Dia menghembuskan nafas menenangkan dan mencoba lagi, lebih lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Hermione, menyelipkan tanganya ke tangan Draco.

"Sekarang? Tidak," kata Draco sedih, membiarkan Hermione meruntuhkan pertahanan yang dia pasang. Ketika Hermione melihat perubahan itu, Hermione memeluk pinggang Draco. Draco menarik Hermione padanya dan meringkukkan tubah bagian atasnya ke sekeliling Hermione dan menguburkan hidungnya ke dalam rambut Hermione yang bergelombang.

"I love you," Hermione berbisik.

"I love you, too," balas Draco.

"Aku minta maaf dia terluka. Aku melihat berapa banyak ini menyakitimu, juga."

Draco mengangguk, tapi dia tidak merasa ingin mendiskusikan perasaannya sekarang. Ada hal lain dalam pikirannya. "Kalau Weasley kembali kesini, aku pikir kita seharusnya membawa Ron dan George dan melihat jika kita bisa mengatur mantra Fidelius selain untuk Shell Cottage atau The Burrow."

"Aku akan, tapi aku berjanji kalau-"

".. kau tidak akan meninggalkan tempar ini tanpa permisi dari tiga atau lebih anggota orde. Itu bukan berarti izin dari Harry," Draco mengingatkan. "Tempat ini agak sedikit sempit, dan jumlah kita tampaknya semakin banyak. Aku akan membuat Blaise tinggal di sini setidaknya malam ini. aku pikir akan bermanfaat jika kita punya rumah aman yang lain. Kita sudah menggunakan Shell Cottage, tapi aku pikir The Burrow akan memberi banyak ruang yang kita perlukan. Yang mana kita pilih, itu akan menggunakan mantra Fidelius jika kita bisa mengaturnya."

"Ya," kata Hermione, "Aku pikir aku bisa. The Burrow ide yang bagus, tapi siapa yang kita gunakan sebagai penjaga rahasia?"

"Ron. Ron akan menginginkannya, kehormatan dan dia akan di sana," jawab Draco.

"Mereka tumbuh padamu, ya kan?" tanya Hermione dengan senyum miring.

"Siapa?"

"Para Weasley. Mereka semua." Hermione menggoda.

"Ya, well.." Draco bergumam, matanya menghindar.

"Apa tadi aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu?"

Draco merasa senyum Hermione melawan kulitnya sebelum Hermione menempatkan ciuman lembut di lehernya. Meskipun semua yang terjadi, dia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin," jawab Draco, "Tapi bisa kau katakan padaku sekali lagi?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu dua kali lagi jika kau bisa melakukan satu permintaan kecilku."

"Apa itu?" tanya Draco.

"Pergi ke ruang duduk dan duduklah untuk lima menit saja," pinta Hermione.

"Aku tidak bisa. Blaise-"

"Blaise sudah ditangani sekarang," Hermione menyela. "Kau perlu hanya lima menit untuk istirahat. Kumohon? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersikap keras kepala seperti Harry. Lima menit."

"Tidak perlu menghina. Aku akan duduk," gerutunya main-main.

Hermione tertawa memberi kecupan di bibirnya dan berbisik, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Untuk apa yang ketiga?" tanya Draco curiga.

"Hanya karena."

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ terima kasih kepada RarainRara, andreanibebe, Aisyah Firdausi, mrs. Delacour, Staecia, scropryena, coco, me, Whelly dan Guest untuk reviewnya di chapter kemarin.**

 **Aku suka waktu Hermione ngejelasin persahabatan dia dengan Harry, dan membandingkan dengan persahabatan Ron dan Harry. Jadi keinget dorama hana yori dango waktu mereka berempat saling pukul sampai babak belur tapi setelahnya baikkan, *laki-laki.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **41\. Prelude to Battle**

Blaise menatap lantai kayu di bawah kaki saat dia dengan murung berjalan ke lorong. Dengan bantuan Draco dan banyak perawatnya, Blaise berhasil pulih hanya dengan beberapa jam. Efek yang tersisa adalah sesekali dia merasa menggigil. Meskipun menggigil membuatnya tak nyaman, Blaise menyambutnya gembira setelah merasa terbakar yang mengerikan sebelumnya.

"Itu bukan yang aku katakan!" teriak Harry dari dapur di bawah. Dia akhirnya terbangun sebelum makan malam dan marah karena tidak dibangunkan sebelumnya. Tidak seorangpun, dengan pengecualian Aurelian yang aman dari sikap kasarnya.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mentri Sihir, tiba di Grimmauld Place sesaat setelah makan malam dan semua anggota yang ada di rumah itu berkumpul untuk bicara di dapur. Blaise di undang untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi dia menolak dengan sopan. Rapat berlangsung selama satu jam dan Blaise sudah mondar-mandir selama satu jam sebelum itu. Potter bukan satu-satunya orang yang dalam posisi merajuk.

"Blaise?" kata Pansy hati-hati, saat dia melangkah keluar dari tangga dapur.

"Rapatnya sudah selesai?" tanya Blaise, mencoba untuk terdengar santai. Dia pastinya bukan ahlinya memasang topeng seperti Draco.

"Belum.. aku hanya datang mengecekmu," kata Pansy lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak," jawab Blaise singkat.

"Dia masih belum kembali?" tanya Pansy, mengambil langkah mendekat.

"Apa aku masih mondar-mandir kalau dia ada di sini?" kata Blaise, mengeluh pada sahabatnya. Tampak kaku ketakutan dan merasa bersalah terpeta di wajah Pansy, Blaise merasa sangat bersalah dan memaksa dirinya untuk tenang sedikit. "Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah, Blaise. Aku tau kau khawatir," kata Pansy menghibur, menempatkan tangannya di lengan Blaise. "Berapa lama dia pergi sekarang?"

Blaise menatap marah pada pintu dan berhenti terlalu lama sampai Pansy berasumsi dia tidak akan menjawab. Pansy agak terkejut ketika Blaise akhirnya menyentak. "Terlalu lama." Jawabannya seperti geraman dan sebelum dia menyelesaikannya, dia mulai berjalan ke tangga dapur dengan kemarahan dan tekad dalam langkahnya. Dia menerobos pintu dapur dan semua mata langsung terfokus padanya.

"Ini terlalu lama, Potter. Dia sudah pergi untuk tiga jam, sialan. Ada sesuatu yang salah dan aku tidak akan duduk di sini menunggu lebih lama lagi," kata Blaise sengit.

"Siapa yang menghilang?" tanya Kingsley perhatian.

"Katie Bell," jawab Ginny, matanya ketakutan saat menatap Blaise.

"Kemana dia pergi?" tanya Percy.

"Kantor," jawab Blaise pendek.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membiarkan dia pergi," kata Fred, tidak menyembunyikan fakta dia menyalahkan Blaise.

"Aku tidak berpikir di sana ada masalah atau sesuatu yang seharusnya membuatku tidak membiarkannya pergi," Blaise mengeram. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya melengkung marah. Dia menanyakan dirinya sendiri bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan Katie pergi sejak dia meninggalkan Grimmauld Place. Dia cukup keras pada dirinya sendiri; dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyerang penilaiannya. "Ini rahasia bahwa kami ikut terlibat dengan Orde. Kami sangat hati-hati agar tidak dicurigai. Kami tetap mengerjakan pekerjaan kami. Katie kesal harus duduk di sini dan dia bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan karena aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Seharusnya paling lama dia hanya memerlukan tiga puluh menit. Aku menunggunya seperti apa yang di interuksikan, tapi aku tidak bisa hanya duduk menunggu lebih lama. Kau melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Potter. Tapi aku akan pergi mencarinya."

Blaise menjadi marah dan menatap tangga.

"Tunggu," perintah Harry. "Kau benar, kita tak bisa menunggu. Kingsley, aku minta maaf, tapi kita harus menghentikan rapat ini. kita harus mencari Katie."

Blaise berhenti dan menatap Harry terkejut. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengharapakan Harry memberikan respon yang besar.

"Semua berangkat , berpasangan tiga atau lebih. Blaise, kau dan kelompokmu mencari di kantor. Jika dia tidak ada disana, coba untuk mencari tau kapan dia tiba dan kapan dia meninggalkan kantor. Kelompok Fred pergi ke flat Katie," Harry mendelegasikan.

"Alicia dan Angelina akan khawatir jika kau datang mecari Katie seperti itu," kata George.

"Tak masalah. Jangan bilang apa yang terjadi, hanya bahwa ini penting. Suruh mereka mengirim patronus jika mereka melihatnya. Hermione, kau tinggal di sini, Harry menginteruksikan ketika dia melihat Hermione berpindah ke kelompok Draco. "Aku perlu kau menunggu di sini untuknya. Arthur, kenapa kau tidak mengecek St. Munggo? Kelompok Ron, ke gang di Brim Goblet. Setelah tugasmu, hanya mengecek yang kira-kira bisa kau pikirkan: bar, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, mana saja. Jika kau berpikir tempat lain, datanglah pada Hermione dia bermain sebagai operator. Jika kau menemukannya, kirim potronus ke Hermione. Hermione, kau bisa membagi potronusmu dan memberitahu yang lain jika dia ditemukan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus."

"Potter.. er, Harry?" tanya Pansy gelisah. "Bisa aku ikut, juga?"

Hermione berhenti dan menatap Pansy dari kepala sampai kuku kakinya mempertimbangkan permintaan Pansy. Penawaran, dia mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun secara teknik itu adalah pertanyaan, Pansy menawarkan bantuan.

"Dia tau caranya berduel. Dia bisa melawan," kataDraco , menjawab pertanyaan Harry yang tidak ditanyakan.

"Bagus. Kau bersamaku dan Draco, kalau begitu," kata Harry. "Semua orang ambil jubah kalian. Segera setelah kalian siap, kita pergi dalam waktu bersamaan."

Ada banyak gerakan menuju lemari di dekat tangga. Banyak rak di mana terdapat porselen halus china terpasang dekat, dengan rapi jubah sutra hitam, setiap jubah memiliki nama pemiliknya sehingga mereka bisa menemukkannya dengan cepat.

"Aku minta maaf, Kingsley," Harry meminta maaf, memanggil jubahnya. "Aku-"

"Aku mengerti, Harry," Kingsley menyakinkannya. "Aku hanya minta maaf tidak bisa ikut-"

"Tidak," kata Harry tegas. "Kami menghargai bantuanmu, tapi misi dan pertempuran bukan lagi untukmu. Keamananmu adalah yang paling penting, Pak Mentri. Aku akan memberi kabar melalui floo kalau kami sudah tau lebih banyak.

"Ini," kata Draco, memberikan Pansy jubah pelindung saat dia menggunakan miliknya sendiri.

"Punya siapa ini?" tanya Pansy.

"Sekarang, milikmu," jawab Draco. "Si kembar membuat lebih karena anggota kita bertambah."

"Siap?" tanya Harry. Menatap sekeliling ruangan, dia menyadari semua sudah siap berangkat.

"Mummy?" tanya Aurelian cemas menarik-narik jubahnya. "Kenapa mereka pergi?"

Hermione menghadap Aurelian menghibur saat dia menunjuk pada kelompok terakhir. "Kumohon, hati-hati," Hermione memohon.

"Ya, kami akan hati-hati," Harry menyakinkan Hermione. Hermione mengambil tangan Draco dan meremasnya, berharap untuk keberuntungan, kekuatan, dan kembali dengan selamat dalam gerakan kecil itu. Hermione tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi dan merasa sakit ketika jari-jarinya lepas dari jari-jari Draco.

"Daddy! Tunggu!" teriak Aurelian saat Draco berjalan menaiki tangga. "Mummy, kemana semua orang pergi? Daddy pergi?"

"Mereka harus bekerja, love," jawab Hermione. "Mereka akan cepat kembali."

"Misi?" tanya Aurelian, ketakutan dalam rengekan di wajah malaikatnya. "Dey mission?"

"Ya," kata Hermione meminta maaf.

"Mummy tinggal," pinta Aurelian.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kali ini," jawab Hermione. "Molly, aku pikir aku akan menunggu di lorong depan. Apa kau mau disini saja, siapa tau Katie atau seseorang datang menggunakan jaringan floo?"

"Tak masalah. Apa kau mau tinggal di sini bersamaku, Aurey?"

"Tidak, my with Mummy," kata Aurelian tegas. Jika Aurelian mengatakan pada orang lain dengan cara itu. Hermione akan bisa mempertimbangkan perasaan mereka mungkin akan terluka, tapi Hermione mengetahui bahwa Molly mengerti Aurelian. Aurelian hanya ketakutan untuk orang tuanya dan ingin lebih dekat dengan ibunya.

"Tak apa, sweetie, tapi aku perlu menunggu di dekat pintu depan. Kau mau menunggu bersamaku?"

Aurelian mengangguk, Hermione menariknya ke atas ke dalam lengannya dan menggendongnya naik ke tangga dapur.

Aurelian duduk di tangga paling bawah dari tangga utama dan menatap ibunya cemas. Menjadi lebih cemas, Aurelian mengambil tangan Hermione dan mulai mondar mandir dengannya.

"Mummy...?" tanya Auerlian ragu. "Misi apa? Dey fight scary people?"

Hermione berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatap ke bawah ke mata putranya. Ada ketakutan dalam mata itu, tapi sesuatu yang lain lebih mengganggunya. Aurelian memakai topeng hampir sama dengannya dan yang lain. Ada kekuatan dalam caranya menarik bahunya yang kecil dan memendam keinginannya untuk menangis. Hermione lupa bahwa Aurelian sudah menderita karena semua ini, tapi kemudian Hermione mengingat semua yang di alami Aurelian di masa lalunya. Hermione telah mengalami penderitaan yang membawa ke dalam kehidupan Aurelian, tapi Aurelian benar-benar hidup bersama mereka. Dia melihat banyak peristiwa dimana sahabatnya dan orang tuanya pergi dalam misi, seperti banyak yang kembali dan diakhiri dengan air mata dan kehilangan sahabat dekat. Aurelian hidup dalam dunia yang berkabung secara konstan dan Hermione melihat ke dalam wajahnya yang tidak bersalah dan ketakutan. Dari sesaat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Hermione merasa keinginan kuat untuk melindungi dengan apapun yang dia bisa dan dia menyadari kemudian bahwa dia merasa jatuh. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ketakutannya akan menambah ketakutan Aurelian.

"Sahabat kita, Katie, dia tidak di sini dan kami khawatir padanya. Yang lain pergi mencarinya," Hermione menjelaskan dengan lembut. "Aku tidak bisa membantu kalau khawatir seperti ini. kenapa tidak kau ke atas dan mengambil beberapa buku untuk kita baca? Aku harus di sini, jadi kau bisa mengambil buku. Bagaimana? Terdengar ide yang bagus?"

Ujung mulut Aurelian berubah menjadi senyum kecil dan dia mengangguk. Hermione membawanya ke tangga dan memberinya ciuman di dahi sebelum mengirimnya ke atas. Dengan helaan nafas, dia duduk di bawah tangga dan menatap pintu. Dia harus bisa tersenyum untuk Aurelian. Dia tidak ingin Aurelian menderita dan merasa takut karena ibunya.

Hermione memaksudkan buku-buku itu untuk mengalihkan Aurelian, tapi tampaknya sama untuknya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti melirik pintu dari atas halaman, tapi mendiskusikan karakter konyol, seperti kudanil yang cegukan, mencegahnya memikirkan kemungkinan yang mengerikan yang mungkin bisa menimpa sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ow, Mummy. Kau panas. Ini membakar," Aurelian merengek saat dia mencoba membuat dirinya ke pangkuan Hermione. Mata Hermione melebar dan dia cepat-cepat menaruh Aurelian ke lantai dan berdiri. Kemudian, dia merasa panas itu pada pergelangan kakinya dan yang anaknya rasakan di pantat, tapi rasa panas itu meningkat. dia mendorong tangannya ke saku jubahnya dan menarik tumpukan lipatan perkamen bercahaya.

"Tidak, Tidak, Tidak," Hermione pelan dan membuka lipatan perkamen.

"Mummy? Mummy? Ada apa?" Aurelian khawatir, buku pilihannya tadi yang sedang dibaca masih di tangannya, terbuka.

"Aku.. aku.." Hermione tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia tidak tau bagaimana harus menjawab jujur tanpa menakuti Aurelian lagi. " _Expecto Patronum_. Kembali ke markas." Setelah memberikan pesan dari berang-berang peraknya, mahluk spektral itu berlipat ganda menjadi empat dan terbang seperti hantu melalui dinding mencari target mereka.

"Mummy?" Aurelian memohon jawaban.

"Ada beberapa orang ditempat yang tidak seharusnya," jawab Hermione samar-samar. Memutar matanya dari wajah kebingungan dan ketakutan Aurelian, dia memanggil ke bawah ke dapur. "Molly, mereka kembali sekarang. Kami.. disana.. kau mungkin ingin ke sini."

Hermione memutuskan untuk memperhatikan secara penuh pada perkamen di tangannya dan hanya samar-samar mengetahui Aurelian datang berdiri dan menempel pada jubahnya. Molly berlari masuk ke aula depan dan hanya sedetik kemudian, pintu depan terbuka dan Harry masuk dengan Draco menarik Pansy di belakangnya.

"Apakah ada yang menemukannya?" tanya Harry buru-buru.

"Tidak, aku-"

"Katie?" panggil Blaise saat dia menerobos masuk pintu depan dengan Ginny dan Percy. "dimana dia?"

"Belum ada yang menemukannya," kata Hermione tak nyaman saat kelompok lainnya masuk.

"Pelahap maut?" tanya Harry, menatap perkamen di tangan Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. "Di rumah orang tuaku lagi.

"Apa dia sudah menerobos mantranya?" tanya Ron.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tau berapa lama. Mereka,, mereka hanya masuk ke mantra pemantau bagian dalam. Mereka seperti pemantau, Harry," Hermione mengingatkan. "Kalau ada orang yang secara fisik melewati itu. Mereka pasti tau karena mereka melepaskan mantra perlindungan tanpa satupun melewati bantas luar mantra pemantau luar."

"Apa mereka masih di sana?" tanya Charlie.

"Aku tidak tau. Hampir tidak mungkin diketahui. "Mereka tau tentang mantra itu dan mencoba bermain-main dengan kita. Mantra yang ada di dalam dimaksudkan untuk dilewati beberapa kali ketika mereka bergerak dalam rumah, tapi hanya di lewati oleh satu orang. Mereka melakukan ini dengan sengaja."

"Berapa banyak mereka?" tanya Bill dengan nada bicara seperti sedang berbisnis.

Jantung Hermione berdetak saat dia menghitung nama itu lagi. "Lima belas."

"Li-"Molly menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Lima belas?"

"Mereka membawa banyak untuk menunjukan berapa yang mereka miliki," Fleur menyimpulkan. "Eef, mereka mengetahui mantra pemantau dan melewati satu-persatu. Kemudian mereka ingin kau tau mereka tidak hanya beberapa orang."

"Aku pikir dia benar," Hermione setuju.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Ginny.

Harry berhenti dan mengambil nafas dalam sebelum diam-diam dia berpikir sejenak. Mungkin itu hanya sesaat bagi yang lain, tapi pilihan dan konsekuensi yang mungkin mereka ambil berjalan-jalan dalam pikirannya. "Hal yang sama yang kita lakukan terakhir kali. Kita berapparete dalam kelompok dan datang menakut-nakuti mereka. Hanya mantra pertahanan saja. Kita hanya bermaksud menunjuk diri dan menghilang jika mereka ada disana. Kita hanya ingin menakut-nakuti. Jika mereka sudah pergi, kita hati-hati masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi."

"Maaf, aku tau aku baru dengan hal ini, tapi jika di sana ada lima belas, mereka lebih banyak, apa yang membuatmu berpikir itu akan menakuti mereka?" tanya Pansy ragu.

"Aku tau mereka lebih banyak dari kita dan itu sangat beresiko, tapi kita tidak bisa tidak mengindahkan, mereka ke sana dengan alasan. Benar kau baru dalam hal ini, jadi kau perlu tau, ini hanya sukarela. Kau bisa tinggal di sini. tidak ada kewajiban," kata Harry serius.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak akan ikut," kata Pansy kesal. Dia cukup ketakutan dan tampak bingung dengan ketakutannya.

"Ini bukan tantangan," kata Ron. "Ini hanya untuk mengingatkan kita. Di sini tidak ada kewajiban. Kita semua mengerti itu, Harry dan kau tau kami semua bersamamu."

"Meskipun begitu, pertanyaanmu benar, Pansy, waktu Harry bilang menakuti mereka, yang dia maksudkan adalah mengusir mereka pergi," Hermione menjelaskan. "Mereka memancing kita; itu jelas. Kita pergi tanpa niat untuk melawan. Jika kita tiba dan mereka mencoba melawan, kita langsung pergi dan meninggalkan mereka di sana. Mereka tidak akan menunggu kita untuk kembali. Mereka akan pergi. Ketika kita berjuang, itu akan menjadi waktu kita."

"Kita sudah membuang waktu. Ayo," kata Harry. Kelompok itu membuat pergerakan ke pintu, tapi Harry berhenti ketika melihat Hermione memanggil jubahnya. "Tidak."

"Ini rumah orang tuaku, Harry," Hermione protes.

"Dia benar. Kau perlu tinggal di sini dengan Aurelian," Draco bersihkeras. "Peraturan."

"Kita belum membuat peraturan itu," Hermione mengingatkan dengan kejam. "Dan jika kau ingin bermain dengan peraturan itu, kalau begitu kau yang tinggal di sini. Bellatrix tidak lagi menginginkanku, dia-"

"Aku tidak bertengkar denganmu lagi, Hermione. Kau setuj-"

"Tidak, Harry," sela Ron. "Aku pikir dia benar. Dia selalu bersama kita. Aku pribadi tidak berpikir itu benar memaksanya duduk di sini."

"Aku setuju," kata Ginny melangkah maju.

"Aku akan menjadi orang ketiganya," kata Arthur mendukung. "Ini rumah keluarganya, Harry."

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione sunguh-sungguh, menyelipkan jubah pelindungnya ke bahu.

"Mummy?" Aurelian merintih sedih saat dia melihat ibunya memakai jubah.

"Kami akan segera kembali, love," Hermione menyakinkannya sementara ibu jarinya membelai pipi Aurelian. "Sangat, sangat cepat. Hanya tunggulah dengan bibi Molly."

Draco menatap marah padanya, tapi dia merasa hal yang sama pada Draco. Mereka berdua ingin menjaga Aurelian dan membuatnya merasa aman. Selama dia menunggu bersama Aurelian di aula depan tadi, dia menyadari bahwa satu-satunya jalan untuk menjaga Aurelian dan menghilangkan ketakutannya adalah menghancurkan penyebabnya. Dia akan berjuang untuk Aurelian.

"Semua orang keluar," Harry memerintah. Kelompok-kelompok mulai keluar sebagian berkumpul di sekitar pintu menunggu perintah. "Sama seperti terakhir kali. Semua orang berpasangan. Jangan meninggalkan partner kalian. Jubah pelindung. Segera kalian melihat mereka, kembali dengan partner kalian. Jika mereka sudah pergi, maka kau tinggal dimana kau berada sampai patronusku memberi intruksi selanjutnya dan kau mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam rumah."

Setelah Harry selesai bicara, Hermione berpindah ke sisi Ginny dan mengambil tangannya. Mata Draco menyipit ketika dia melihatnya, Draco mengerti bahwa Hermione marah padanya karena bersikeras untuk membuatnya tinggal, tapi Draco menolak untuk membiarkan Hermione menyimpan dendam padanya. Draco bergerak cepat ke sisinya, dengan lembut mengambil tangannya dan melepaskannya dari tangan Ginny. Gerakkannya adalah sebagian karena sikap posesif Draco, tapi lebih karena keinginan Draco untuk melindunginya. Ginny mengerti dan mengambil tangan Charlie sebagai gantinya.

Mata coklat Hermione jatuh pada Draco dan ekspresinya melunak. Dia tidak benar-benar marah pada Draco. Dia mengerti itu karena cinta sehingga Draco menginginkannya untuk tinggal dan tetap aman.. tapi, dia perlu agar Draco mengerti bahwa dia memiliki pikiran dan akan mengunakannya dan Draco harus menerimanya.

"Mantra perlindungannya sudah tak ada," Harry menlanjutkan. "Tapi tetap jaga jarak dari rumah. Semua orang siap? Sekarang."

Hermione meremas tangan Draco erat dan ber-disapparate. Draco melepaskan tangan Hermione setelah kaki mereka dengan tegas berdiri di tanah di sebelah rumah orang tuanya. Dengan tongkat siap ditangannya. Hermione dengan cepat menatap sekeliling. Setiap pergerakan di penglihatannya membuat tongkatnya berkedut. Mantra pelindung ' _protego_ ' berada di ujung lidahnya dan siap melompat, tapi setiap pergerakan di sekelilingnya adalah milik anggota orde yang lain. Mereka semua menatap sekeliling sama sepertinya. Ketika mereka melihat tidak ada tanda pelahap maut, pergerakkan mereka terhenti dan mereka diam-diam meneliti rumah. Tidak ada satupun anggota orde yang membuat suara dan hanya terdengar deru angin dimana anggin malam dengan lembut meniup puncak pohon dan seekor anjing menggonggong di kejauhan.

Hermione menunjuk rusa perak patronus Harry yang mengitari sudut rumah untuk memberitahu setiap kelompok untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Pelahap maut sudah pergi, sekali lagi, untuk menilai kerusakan di rumah orang tuanya. Dia lega melihat rumah itu tidak terbakar ketika mereka tiba, tapi dia bahkan merasakan sensasi kuat dari ketakutan yang tidak dia ketahui. Pelahap mau menampilkan jumlah mereka dan pengetahuan mereka tentang mantra pemantau dan Hermione merasakan perasaan mengerikan bahwa paling tidak ada lagi pesan yang mereka ingin sampaikan.

Draco meletakkan tangannya yang bebas ke punggung Hermione dan dengan lembut membimbingnya ke depan. Mereka adalah salah satu kelompok pertama yang masuk melalui pintu belakang, tapi menunggu sampai semua orang berkumpul sebelum mereka masuk. Mereka mengintip hati-hati ke kanan dan kiri mereka saat mereka memasuki rumah yang gelap dan tenang dan berjalan ke ruang duduk. Tidak ada kesepakatan untuk melakukan itu, tapi mereka semua dibimbing oleh intuisi firasat mereka.

Mata Hermione dan Draco bergerak otomatis ke huruf hangus yang masih dimantrai di walpaper berbunga. "We want the boy." Ada di atas huruf-huruf hitam dingin baru, masih membarakan pesan.

"We have the girl. We want the boy," baca Pansy lembut. "Mereka tidak memaksudkan..?"

Hemione menutup mulut dengan tanganya kencang untuk menahan tangis. Pesan itu jelas dan tepat sasaran pada apa yang dia dan yang lain takutkan. Setelah membaca pesan itu sekali saja, matanya jatuh pada penambahan baru di dinding. Di atas perkamen yang merupakan gambar ilustrasi Aurelian terlihat sebongkah rambut hitam bersama dengan karet gelang yang di tempelkan ke dinding dengan belati.

"Tidak.. Katie," kata Blaise. Dia melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah rambut ekor kuda terputus milik Katie sebelum akhirnya menarik kembali sebelum menyentuhnya. Tangannya bergetar dan dia tampak mungkin bisa jatuh berlutut setiap saat. Blaise tidak mengenal Katie sebelumnya, tapi mereka cukup dekat belakangan. Mereka berdua masuk menjadi anggota Order pada waktu yang bersamaan dan menjadi partner, berbagi pikiran dan perasaan satu sama lain. Dalam waktu dekat, mereka menjadi teman, partner yang dekat dan mungkin lebih. Tidak ada kata yang mengambarkan ketakutan dan kesakitan yang dirasakan Blaise.

Hermione menutup mata dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh ke pipinya dan dia membayangkan Katie tertunduk di bawah tongkat Bellatrix. Semua orang terguncang dari keheningan berkabung mereka, ketika Harry menerjang maju. Dia menyambar rambut ekor kuda Katie, menyentak belati dari dinding dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Ketika dia berbalik dan menghadapi mereka, matanya berapi dan dadanya naik dan terasa cepat saat dia mencoba mengontrol kemarahannya.

"Markas, sekarang."Harry menangkap tangan Pansy dan berdis-apparate tanpa peringatan. Ketika Hermione dan Draco sampai di Grimmauld Place, mereka menemukan Pansy berdiri di beranda, berkedip syok, Draco memberinya tepukan cepat pada lengannya dan dia meraih pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Harry dan Hermione, anggota yang lain masuk setelah mereka.

"OH, kalian kembali," kata Molly lega ketika dia melihat Harry masuk. "Semua orang baik, kan?"

Harry tidak berhenti dan melanjutkan melewati Molly turun ke dapur. Hermione melirik pada Molly dan dia melewatinya juga, tapi tidak menemukan kata untuk menjawab. Katie, terutama tidak baik.

"Kebanyakan dari kita aman," Arthur dengan lembut menyakinkan istrinya. Dia mengangkat Aurelian di lengannya dan membawa si bocah turun bersama yang lain. Semua anggota membuat jalannya dan masuk ke ruangan, tidak ada yang mengambil tempat duduk di meja besar itu. Harry menatap marah di depan perapian dengan tongkat sihirnya bersinar di salah satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang satu lagi mencekram rambut Katie. Rahangnya kaku dan matanya berapi-api. Kemarahan dan rasa sakit berputar-putar disekelilingnya dan semua melihatnya hening, menunggunya untuk bicara. Setelah beberapa saat. Aurelian lah yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Mummy?" Aurelian turun dari lengan Mr Weasley dan mulai maju ke arah ibuya. Molly cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangan dan dengan lembut mengambil tangannya. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi dengan air mata di beberapa mata mereka dan kekerasan dalam langkah Harry, dia pikir itu terbaik untuk menjaga Aurelian dan menjauhkannya dari semua itu.

"Sialan, Potter! Apa yang kita lakukan hanya berdiri di sini? kita harus ke sana untuk mendapatkanya!" pinta Blaise, mengambil langkah maju dari keramaian untuk membuat dirinya terlihat.

"Sialan, Blaise, kau pikir aku tidak tau itu?" Teriak Harry, melempar rambut ekor kuda Katie di atas meja.

"Katie?" Mrs Weasley berbisik, suarannya berombak dan dia menatap suaminya untuk konfirmasi. Suaminya menangguk keras yang cukup memicu air mata.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" kata Blaise tegas. Dia menjauhi perang terakhir kali, dia tidak pernah mengalami kesedihan yang banyak orang miliki. Ini adalah pukulan keras untunya. Dia dekat dengan Katie; Katie adalah partnernya dan Blaise merasa dekat secara pribadi. Tidak pernah dia merasa sedih menyayat hati dan dia membuatnya menjadi kemarahan; kemarahan yang tampaknya sama dengan Potter.

"Sialan, aku tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan! Itu kenapa kita di sini. aku mencoba untuk berpikir. Kau ingin ke sana dan mengambil Kate, tapi kita bahkan tidak tau dimana dia!" Harry berteriak.

"Jika mereka meminta pertukaran maka mereka mengharapkan kita tau kemana harus pergi. Rumah Lestrange," kata Blaise seolah-olah jelas.

"Kau benar. Mereka mengharapkan pertukaran, tapi kita tidak akan membuat pertukaran. Kau ingin kita hanya ke sana, masuk ke rumah Lestrange dengan mengacungkan tongkat sihir dan berharap Katie ada di sana? Kita mungkin hanya memiliki satu kesempatan dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya dengan rencana bodohmu itu," Harry beragumen.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku bilang tadi aku tidak punya! Aku tidak tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan! Jika kau punya saran yang bagus maka katakan! Jika tidak, diam dan biarkan aku berpikir!" Harry meraung.

"Mummy?" Aurelian berbisik menyedihkan. Dia dengan gugup menatap Molly dan melepaskan genggamannya. Dia berlari ke samping ibunya dan menempel mantelnya. "Mummy apa yang terjadi?"

Hermione menatap ke bawah pada anak kecil yang ketakutan itu dan dengan lembut mengusap rambutnya.

"Mummy menangis."

"Molly.. b-bisakah kau membawa Aurey ke atas dan beri dia ramuan tidur?" tanya Hermione dengan lebih banyak Air mata menetes dari dagunya.

"NO! No Mummy! My stay with you," pinta Aurelian.

"Sekarang, ini bukan tempat untuk anak kecil, love," jawab Hermione lembut, berlutut di depan Aurelian dan membelai pipinya. "Aku tau kau lelah dan kau perlu istirahat."

"Ibumu benar," kata Molly, membelai rambutnya dan mengambil tangan Aurelian. Hermione melemparkan ciuman di dahinya dan kembali ke percakapan. Dia tidak tau bagaimana dia akan cukup berterima kasih pada Molly karena dukungannya. Dia merasa bersalah pada Aurelian, tapi dia tau apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Okay.. ayo kita mendinginkan kepala sebentar," saran Bill. "Kita tidak akan mendapatkan jalan dengan berteriak satu sama lain. Percaya atau tidak, Blaise, kita semua khawatir dengan Katie. Kita hanya perlu membahas ini dengan tenang dan logis jadi kita bisa menemukan rencana yang bagus. Sekarang, apa kita yakin kalau rumah Lestrange adalah tempat mereka mengharapkan untuk pertukaran?"

"Ya," jawab Fred. "Itu dimana mereka menginginkanku membawa Aurelian sebelumnya. Itu dimana mereka akan mengharapkan kita pergi."

"Aku setuju," kata Ron. "Tapi aku ragu mereka menyembunyikan Katie di sana sekarang. Mereka akan mengharapkan kita untuk ke sana langsung. Menurutku mereka memiliki grup kecil untuk menunggu dan ketika mereka melihat kita tidak ke sana untuk melawan, mereka akan memanggil Bellatrix, Katie dan yang lainnya. Itu cara kerja mereka."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mencoba tampak seperti kita muncul untuk tidak melawan. Ayo ke sana seperti kita hanya ingin mendiskusikan dan kemudian menarik tongkat setelah kita melihat Katie?" saran Blaise mencoba untuk di bawah kontrol diri.

"Mereka akan langsung membunuh Katie," kata Ginny datar. "Jangan melihat ku seperti itu, Blaise. Aku tidak mencoba membuat ini lebih sulit. Kita mungkin hanya memiliki satu kesempatan dan untuk keamaan Katie, kita perlu merencanakan hati-hati."

"Aku ragu mereka akan memperlihatkan Katie kalau mereka tidak melihat Aurelian," kata Percy berat. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan karena mereka secara pribadi mencari solusi dan merasa jatuh ketika tidak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana jika," Blaise memulai ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana jika kita membawa Aurelian bersama kita? Kita bisa membuat Bellatrix memungkinkan untuk melihat Aurelian dan segera setelah mereka membawa Katie keluar yang bersama Aurelian berdis-apparate langsung."

"Tidak," banyak suara membahana tidak setuju.

"Itu terlalu beresiko. Tidak mungkin kita membiarkan Aurelian meninggalkan rumah," kata Harry. Kemarahannya yang berkobar sudah jauh lebih tenang. Dan dia tampak kelelahan dan terdengar tua dan berat, Blaise, juga tampak seperti pria yang patah tanpa kemarahannya menghilang.

"Well.. bagaimana jika?" Pansy memulai takut-takut.

"Lanjutkan," Draco mendorong, ketika Pansy berhenti.

"Well, aku pikir.. bagaimana jika mereka hanya berpikiran kita membawa Aurelian bersama kita," Pansy melanjutkan ragu. "Dia hanya seukuran peri rumah. Bagaimana jika kita mendandani salah satu dari mereka dengan jubah pelindung? Dengan kerudung, dari kejauhan, mereka tidak akan tau."

"Itu ide yang benar-benar bagus, tapi bagaimana jika mereka meminta agar kerudungnya di turunkan?" tanya Ginny.

"Kau juga lupa fakta yang paling penting. Kau tidak bisa memberi peri rumah baju," kata Draco mengingatkan. Pansy menatap ke bawah malu dan Draco meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Pansy untuk menghiburnya.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Jangan ditahan. Satu ide selalu membawa yang lain," Harry mendorong.

"Dan aku pikir, iya," kata George, bertukar pandang dengan Fred, hanya dengan saling melihat mereka tau bahwa mereka ada di halaman yang sama. "Kita ingin menunjukan Aurelian tanpa membawanya. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita berperan sebagai Aurelian?"

"Itu ide yang luar biasa, tapi aku pikir semua orang di sini terlalu tinggi untuk itu," kata Ron datar.

"Tidak. kau bicara tentang ramuan Polyjuice, ya kan?" tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Memang," kata Fred dengan senyum miring.

"Itu sempurna, kecuali fakta bahwa diperlukan satu bulan untuk merebusnya. Kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu," jawab Harry, mencekram dahinya dalam upaya untuk menekan denyut di dalam kepalanya.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan berhasil kalau kita perlu merebus ramuan Polyjuice dulu, tapi jika salah satu dari kita sudah memilikinya?" tanya George.

"Apa kau punya?" tanya Hermione berharap. Ini, kata Harry tadi, rencana sempurna. Ini adalah yang terbaik yang mereka punya dan Hermione sangat berharap mereka memimpinnya.

"Memang," kata Fred.

"Kami selalu mencoba menjaga persediaan," George menjelaskan. "Tidak pernah tau kapan itu mungkin akan menolong seseorang."

"Hanya untuk urusan bisnis saja, tentu," Fred menambahkan.

"Dan bisnis macam apa yang memerlukan dirimu menjadi orang lain?" tanya Molly tegas dengan tangannya di pinggul. Si kembar tidak melihat Molly kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mereka menggunakan topeng yang sesuai, merasa malu. Apakah itu jujur atau tidak, hanya mereka berdua yang tau.

"Erm, aku tidak berpikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat , Mum," jawab Fred. Molly masih menatap si kembar curiga, tapi membiarkan masalah itu. Mereka benar. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu sekarang. Apapun alasan mereka memiliki ramuan Polyjuice, itu alat ajaib untuk mereka saat ini.

"Itu luar biasa," kata Ron. Harapan meningkat di dalam diri setiap orang dalam ruangan. "Pertanyaannya sekarang siapa yang akan menjadi Aurey?"

"Aku," jawab Draco tegas. "Dia putraku. Aku akan pergi menjadi dirinya. Aku tidak menerima argumen."

"Maka tidak ada dari kami yang memberikan," jawab Harry sebelum ada orang yang protes. "George dan Fred, pergi ambil ramuannya. Cepat dan hati-hati. Aku akan menemui Kingsley. Kita akan membutuhkan Auror dan satuan regu Penegak Hukum Sihir. Malam ini adalah akhir."

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/terima kasih kepada mrs. delacour, rarainrara, Staecia, sedih, Jovia Slyvestris, Aisyah Firdausi, ZeZorena, coco, Scorpryena, Riska622, Elleoea NS, r kampung durian, dan Guests untuk reviewnya di chapter kemarin.**

 **Bagi kalian yang nge-request cerita lain untuk di terjemahin, maaf aku ngk bisa janji. Pertama karena waktu aku agak padat sekarang, akhir tahun. Kedua walaupun aku memutuskan untuk menerjemahkan cerita lain lainnya, aku harus baca dulu, trus aku juga harus suka sama cerita itu dan paling bagus kalau fict itu udah selesai, ketiga izin dulu sama authorya boleh ngk di terjemahin.**

 ***yep I love Tying Nott, tapi fict itu belum selesai and HOT, i am not really confident to translate into bahasa.**

 **Yep, one more chapter to the end and epilogue.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Aurelian**

 **By: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter 42. It End Tonight.**

Hermione menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga saat angin bertiup menempa wajahnya. Bahkan dalam musim panas, di sana ada perasaan mengigil dalam udara malam itu. Tubuhnya tegang dalam kecemasan, Hermione berjalan bergabung ke arah orang-orang yang berkelompok, semua bicara dengan sebelahnya dalam suara lirih, dan menemukan Harry berdiri di luat gazebo. Rencana mereka dan perkumpulan ini mengambil waktu satu jam, mereka berdiri di dalam dan sekeliling gazebo putih di tengah Harvery's Bend sementara persiapan final sedang dibuat.

"Harry?" Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan dengan lembut menyentuh lengan Harry untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Bisakah aku mendapatkannya sekarang? Kau membawanya, ya kan?"

"Ya, di sini." Harry melepaskan tongkat sihir dari dalam jubahnya dan mengulurkan ke Hermione. Hermione menutup mata dan meraba tongkat walnut di tangannya, menyesuaikan diri dengan tongkat itu dan memungkinkan tongkat itu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. "Hati-hati, Hermione. Aku tidak suka dengan ide kau mengunakan tongkat yang tidak familiar dalam pertempuran."

"Tongkat Bellatrix tidak benar-benar tidak familiar untukku," Hermione mengingatkan. "Aku masih membencinya, tapi paling tidak tongkat ini menyukaiku sekarang, aku di masa depan mencurinya dari Bellatrix dan mendapatkan kesetiaannya. Aku tidak tau tepatnya, bagaimana kesetiaan tongkat sihir bekerja,tapi bahkan meskipun itu adalah aku di masa depan yang mengambilnya, tongkat ini menerimaku, sekarang. Aku mencobanya minggu lalu. Tongkat ini bekerja sangat baik padaku. Kita tau bagaimana tongkat yang kembar tidak suka saling melawan. Ini mungkin akan membantu dan kita perlu setiap keuntungan yang bisa kita dapatkan."

"Ya, tapi tongkat ini bukan hanya tongkat yang memiliki inti kembar. Ini adalah tongkat yang sama. Kita tidak tau bagaimana mereka akan bereaksi satu-sama lain dan aku tidak ingin kau mengandalkannya di duel yang tidak bisa diprediksi," Harry menjelaskan.

"Aku tau dan aku tidak sungguh-sungguh bergantung pada tongkat ini. tongat sihir walnut ini adalah milikku sekarang dan akan berkerja untukku, tapi aku masih memiliki tongkatku yang lain. Keuntungan tambahan lain," kata Hermione dengan sedikit perhatian.

Bunyi pop pelan terdengar di dekat mereka dan mereka berbalik untuk melihat Ron meneliti kelompok itu.

"Harry," kata Ron berjalan ke arah Harry dan Hermione. "Satuan regu dan Auror akan bekumpul di luar kedai di desa. Mereka berada sudah di bawah mantra dilusi."

"Bagus. Berapa banyak mereka?" tanya Harry.

"Ada sepuluh dari satuan regu. Dua rokie tampak sedikit gugup, tapi masih siap untuk pergi. Aku tau aku kadang meremehkan mereka, tapi mereka benar-benar berbakat," Ron menyakinkan Harry.

"Dan Auror?"

"Well.. mereka hanya ada tiga."

"Apa?" Harry berdesis mencoba menjaga suaranya tenang. "Siapa saja?"

"Robards, Bently dan Kellen. Hanya mereka yang ada. Yang lain ada di Italia." Ron menjelaskan. "Robards dan aku bicara dan kami pikir ini sudah diatur. Hanya dua hari, di sana ada laporan tanda kegelapan di rumah beberapa muggle di Italia. Robards tidak tau tentang pelahap maut yang aktif di sini dan mengirim hampir semua orang ke Italia. Kami pikir pelahap maut sangat hebat dalam mengambil alih, membuat auror pergi."

"Sangat sempurna," Harry bergumam. "Meskipun itu bantuan yang kecil. Tapi lebih tiga belas di pihak kita."

"Tepat. Jika mereka hanya lima belas, kita hampir dua kali lipat mereka," kata Hermione memberikan dorongan.

"Hey, dimana yang lain? Dan Malfoy?" Ron khawatir menatap sekeliling.

"Draco perlu, um, membiasakan diri," kata Hermione tidak nyaman. "Ayahmu, Bill, Percy dan Blaise pergi bersamanya."

"Lucu sekali bahwa dia membutuhkan pengawalan penuh hanya untuk kencing," Fred mencaci saat dia dan George berjalan ke bawah tangga gazebo untuk bergabung bersama Harry, Ron dan Hermione.

"Aku harap dia menyadari bahwa kita tidak akan membuat hidupnya menderita," kata George dengan senyum miring. Hermione tersenyum dengan pikiran itu, tapi hatinya sungguh cemas untuk membiarkan dirinya tertawa.

"Kita siap berangkat kalau mereka kembali, kalau begitu?" tanya Fred serius.

"Ya, satuan regu sudah siap dan kita juga." Harry menyesuaikan kacamatanya, kebiasaannya karena gugup dan menegakkan kembali ketika dia melihat empat pria dan anak kecil berjalan kembali ke gazebo. Ketika Hermione melihat Draco ada perasaan ingin buru-buru memeluknya dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Dia tau itu bukan putranya, tapi Draco sangat berarti untuknya dan dia tampak sangat kecil dan lemah.

"Siap semua?" tanya Ron pada mereka saat mereka memasuki gazebo dari sisi lain. Dengan anggukan dari ayahnya, dia melanjutkan, "Kami semua siap kalau begitu. Harry?"

"Ayo bergerak." Wajah Harry kaku dan dia berbalik dan bebaris menuju jalan utara kota. Hermione memasang kerudungnya dan mengikuti perlahan, bertahan menunggu Draco ketika tangan ringan mengambil lengannya.

"Hermione?" tanya Ginny, bicara dengan suara berbisik dan dia melihat sekeliling. "Apa kau membawa milik Katie?"

"Ya, tentu," jawab Hermione, menatap di atas bahunya pada bocah di tengah-tengah mereka. Bahu Draco menahan ke belakang dan wajahnya keras dan terjaga. Dia berjalan dengan tekad dan kebanggaan jauh dari setiap balita miliki, tapi masih tampak kecil dan rapuh ketika diapit oleh pria-pria Weasley yang tinggi.

"Aku pikir mungkin aku bisa mengambilnya," Ginny menyarankan. Terkejut dengan permintaan itu, Hermione memberikan perhatian penuh pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau bicara pada Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, belum, tapi aku tidak takut. Dad, Bill, Blaise dan aku sudah bicara dan well, itu tidak lebih dari perasaan, tapi kami merasa bahwa tempatmu adalah di depan. Bukan bahwa kami ingin menarikmu dari sana atau memberikan tekanan padamu," tambah Ginny cepat-cepat, perhatian bahwa mungkin Hermione salah sangka. "Hanya... Harry dan Ron selalu di depan dan kau selalu berada di sisi mereka. Dan Draco.. aku tau kau sangat peduli untuknya dan dia akan.. well, menjadi perhatian utama. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa putus asa dan terdorong ke belakang. Jika kau merasa kau akan lebih nyaman dengan tanggung jawab itu maka aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu. Aku tidak takut untu-"

"Aku mengerti," sela Hermione. "Dan,, dan aku menghargainya. Terima kasih."

"Ini bukan masalah. Aku mengerti, juga. hati-hati, kumohon, Hermione," pinta Ginny.

"Kita semua perlu hati-hati," Hermione mengingatkan.

"Ayo, _munckin_. Pertahankan kecepatan," Fred menggoda Draco yang akan jatuh ke belakang. Dia dan saudaranya melambatkan langkah mereka sehingga tidak meninggalkan Draco terlalu di belakang, tapi langkah mereka mengalami penurunan terus.

"Diam!" Draco mengerutu dalam suara anak-anak Aurelian yang tinggi. "Kakiku hanya terasa tiga inci panjangnya."

"Ayolah, kakimu paling tidak tiga kali daripada itu (tiga inci)," kata George bermain-main.

"Dan kakimu paling tidak tiga kali lebih dari itu (kaki Aurelian yang sebenarnya)," Draco mendorong dirinya ke depan, hampir berlari agar menjaga standar kecepatan mereka.

"Ayo sini," Hermione menginteruksikan. Hermione berhenti dan tanpa menunggu balasan, dia mengendong Draco di bawah lengan dan menenggerkan di pinggulnya. Terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba, Draco menempel pada jubah Hermione untuk menahan.

"Well, itu satu cara untuk mengatasinya," Fred tertawa.

"Yeah, aku berharap aku bisa menunggang seperti itu," George menyerigai.

"Bisakah kalian diam dan serius?" Blaise mengerutu kesal. "Kita akan pergi bertempur. Ini bukan waktunya bermain-main."

"Jangan salah mengartikan lelucon mereka, Blaise. Mereka mengerti betapa seriusnya ini. mereka hanya mencoba meringankan suasana," kata Ginny membela saudara-saudaranya. Semua orang di situ mengerti betapa berbahayanya situasi itu dan Ginny agak menghargai cara si kembar meringankan suasana. Jika tidak ada mereka, suasana berat ketakutan mungkin membanjirinya.

"Hermione, turunkan dia," Harry memberi perintah, mengabaikan Blaise dan Ginny. "Mereka tidak tau kau di sini. Itu bisa menghancurkan segalanya jika seseorang melihatmu dari kejauhan mengendongnya."

"Jika kau khawatir ada dari mereka melihat dari kejauhan dan curiga, maka tidak kah kau pikir akan lebih mencurigakan untuk melihat kita memaksa anak kecil untuk balapan dan berlari mengejar kita?" Hermione menantang kesal. "Kerudungku sudah terpasang, Harry. Mereka tidak akan tau ini aku. Selain itu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya kelelahan hanya karena berjalan."

"Dia bukan Aurelian," Harry mengingatkan.

"Aku tau itu," Hermione cemberut. "Tapi dia dalam tubuh Aurelian dan begitu juga staminanya. Jika kita membuatnya berlari sepanjang perjalanan ke sana, itu akan menempatkannya pada keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan."

Nada suara Hermione sangat jelas bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan adanya argumen, jadi tidak ada orang lain yang mengatakan lebih lanjut. dengan topik yang sudah ditutup, dia memberikan perhatian penuh pada bocah di lengannya.

"Ini cukup cangung, sekarang, ya kan?" kata Draco dengan sedikit senyum.

Mata abu-abu Aurelian yang bersinar dibawah sinar rembulan dan ketika Hermione melihatnya, dia memeluk Draco lebih erat, menarik kepala Draco ke bahunya dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut coklat terang. "Seaneh apapun ini, ini tidak canggung untukku," Hermione mengakui berbisik. "Aku sangat takut, Draco. Kau harus berhati-hati."

"Ya."

"Tongkat sihir ditangan, selalu. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka melihatnya. Keamananmu sangat berarti untukku," Hermione berbisik lembut.

"Dan kemananmu sangat berarti untukku, jadi kau lakukan hal yang sama," Draco bersikeras.

"Aku benci mengirimmu ke sana. setengah pikiranku untuk ber-apparate pergi sekarang juga. Jika aku bisa berpikir cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Katie, aku akan lakukan sekarang juga," Hermione merasa air matanya mulai berkumpul di matanya.

"Tidak ada air mata. Ini akan baik-baik saja," Draco menyakinkannya. "Ingat, mereka menginginkan Aurelian hidup. Aku seharusnya adalah yang paling aman di sana."

"Aku hanya berharap semua berjalan seperti yang direncanakan." Air mata, nakal lolos dari penjagaan dan perlahan menuruni pipinya. Draco mengangkat tangan mungilnya dan dengan lembut menghapus pergi. "Aku mencintaimu," kata Hermione ke telinga Draco.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, jadilah kuat! Kita akan bisa melewatinya."

"Berikan dia padaku, Hermione," Harry menginteruksi. "Kita hampir sampai."

"Aku bukan hidangan makan malam yang di oper-oper," Draco bergumam masam.

"Aku tau, tapi Hermione benar. Jika kau adalah Aurelian. Kau akan digendong dan aku adalah orang yang akan mengantarkanmu pada mereka," kata Harry. Tanpa menunggu izin, Harry mengambil Draco dari Hermione. "Tinggal di belakang, Hermione."

Dengan belokan menyakitkan di hatinya. Hermione melambatkan langkahnya untuk lebih dekat ke belakang. Ginny berjalan di sampingnya dan memberikan remasan tangannya untuk memberi dukungan. Hermione tau bahwa Ginny khawatir untuk Harry.

"Jika kau berani membahas ini, Potter. Aku akan mengutukmu selama hidupmu," geram Draco muram kepada Pria yang membawanya.

Harry mendengus tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak tau betapa aneh rasanya untuk mendengar suara Aurelian memanggil nama belakangku dengan racun dan ancaman di dalamnya."

"Aku bukan Aurelian dan aku jelas sangat serius dengan ancaman tadi," Draco merengut.

"Aku yakin, iya, tapi tetap terdengar lucu."

"Well, aku tidak akan memanggilmu paman Harry jika itu yang kau harapkan," Draco menyerigai bercanda.

"Tidak, itu pastinya membuat ini semakin aneh," Harry menyerigai.

"Setuju."

"Sekarang, Draco, ini sangat berarti bahwa kau bersedia melakukan ini, tapi kau harus hati-hati. Tongkat sihir selalu ditangan. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka melihatnya. Keamananmu yang utama."

Draco tidak bisa menahan dan dia tertawa ketika Harry memberinya peringatan yang sama seperti Hermione. Mereka jelas bekerja sangat dekat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Masih, itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang lebih Hermione akan katakan dan dia penasaran berapa banyak Hermione melatih Harry untuk berpikir seperti itu.

"Harry. Aku akan serius," kata Draco sedih. Masih terasa aneh menggunakan nama Harry. Tapi juga terasa salah untuk menggunakan nama Potter dalam situasi ini. "Jika sesuatu berjalan salah. Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku perlu tau bahwa kau dan yang lain akan menjaga Hermione dan Aurelian, ibuku juga. aku melakukan ini untuk mereka."

"Aku tau, tapi bukan sikap itu yang kita gunakan sekarang," kata Harry mengerutkan kening.

Hati Draco berdebar dan dia merasa sulit bernafas. Harry tampaknya menerima pengakuan Draco begitu mudah. Draco tau dalam hatinya beberapa waktu ini, tapi di sana ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk mengatakan dengan keras, membawa penuh penerimaan. Hanya beberapa minggu sebelumnya dia masuk ke dalam kasus ini dengan cukup enggan, tapi pada beberapa titik, dia menjadi sepenuhnya ikut bagian. Dia, Draco malfoy, siap mengambil resiko pada hidupnya untuk Hermione Granger dan anak kecil, hanya dua bulan sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah melirik Hermione. Sekarang, mereka bukan hanya Hermione Granger dan anak kecil lagi; mereka adalah putranya dan Hermione-nya dan dia akan mempertaruhkan apa saja untuk mereka karena dia tidak bisa tahan membayangkan hidup tanpa mereka. Setelah kesadaran itu, dia perlu, lebih dari sebelumnya, untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja jika dia tidak membuat ini berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku perlu mendengar mereka akan dijaga. Aku perlu kata-katamu. Bukan yang lain." Draco berhenti dan mendesah. Hubungannya dengan Harry masih agak tak nyaman dan untuk meminta sesuatu yang sangat serius dari Harry membuatnya agak kesal. "Aku tidak bisa percaya pada orang lain untuk menjaga mereka seperti padamu."

"Dan aku akan melakuknnya. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku, tapi ini tidak perlu dibahas," kata Harry muram.

"Baik."

"Kita sudah dekat sekarang. Ingat, kau harus memainkan bagianmu. Kau bukanlah kau: kau Aurelian. Dia agak ketakutan. Kau harus memainkan bagian ini."

"Aku tau dan terus terang itu tidak sulit untuk dilakukan." Draco tidak percaya bahwa dia mengakui ketakutannya pada pria ini dan memiliki dorongan untuk melompat dari lengannya dan bersembunyi bersama yang lain.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya. Aku takut untuk semua orang," Harry mengakui. "Tidak perlu bicara lagi. Bicara sesedikit mungkin seperti kau harus di sini dan keluar."

Draco mengangguk dan menatap ke atas saat mereka berjalan menaiki tanjakan curam yang memimpin ke rumah Lestrange. Dia merasa perlu untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia masih merasa lembut di wajahnya agar tampak seperti putranya, ketakutan dan bingung. Harry menaikan kerudung Draco, mengambil beberapa langkah terakhir ke bukit dan berhenti menunggu yang lain.

Kemarahan Harry kembali dengan penuh ketika dia melihat dua pria bertopeng pelahap maut berdiri di depan garis pohon di sisi berlawanan.

"Siapa kau?" salah satu dari pria itu menuntut.

"Kau tau siapa kami. Kau tau siapa aku," jawab Harry.

"Apa kau membawa anak kecil itu?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku kira, kau sudah jelas," jawab Harry datar. "Tapi aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lebih untukmu. Urusanku dengan Bellatrix, panggil dia."

"Dia sudah di sini," pria yang satunya mengejek. " _Morsmordre_."

Serangkaian cahaya hijau muncul menembak ke atas langit untuk menampilkan tanda kegelapan, gambar hijau berkabut tengkorak dengan ular keluar dari mulut. Sangat terlihat itu membuat Draco merasa getir.

Harry menunggu dengan nafas tertahan, tongkatnya erat dalam genggaman di tangannya, saat dia menunggu Bellatrix menampakan diri. Hanya beberapa saat setelah tanda kegelapan disihir. Udara menjadi pekat oleh rangkaian bunyi 'pop' menandakan adanya orang yang ber-apparate dan barisan orang memakai topeng pelahap maut berdiri dalam barisan bersebrangan dengan anggota orde. Di paling tengah, beberapa langkah di depan pengikutnya, Bellatrix berdiri diseberang Harry. Rambut hitam panjang kusutnya mengalir dalam buaian angin lembut. Dia tampak persis seperti yang di ingatnya.

"Well, well, well, Potter. Aku harus bilang bahwa aku cukup terkejut melihatmu di sini bersama si bocah," kata Bellatrix dengan suara geli. "Aku tidak benar-benar berpikir kau akan muncul seperti ini sampai aku membunuh seseorang dari daftar teman-temanmu. Bahkan lagi, aku terkejut bahwa kau entah bagaimana bisa mengambil binatang kecil itu dari ibu darah lumpurnya. Dan ayahnya Draco-ku selalu egois dan posesif. Dia tidak akan dengan mudah menyerah dengan apa yang dimilikinya, apa kau sederhana mengambilnya? atau kau perlu menggunakan paksaan?"

"Kami ingin melihat Katie," Harry mencoba terdengar gentar, tapi jantungnya berdebar di dadanya ketika Bellatrix mengatakan terkejut melihatnya dan pembunuhan terhadap temannya.

"Aku jamin, dia masih dalam satu potong.. dalam banyak bagian," Bellatrix menyerigai. "Dia tidak mati jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Sekarang tunjukan bocah itu."

Harry memandang cemas ke mata abu-abu si bocah dan bicara pelan kepada pria yang ada tersembunyi di dalamnya. Draco menarik nafas dalam dan memaksa dirinya ke wajah rileks dan menghiasi wajahnya dengan tampang tak berdosa yang selalu terpeta diwajah putranya. Harry menurunkan kerudung untuk memperlihatkan wajah malaikat si bocah dimana kulit porselennya bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Sekarang, biarkan kami melihat Katie," pinta Harry.

Bellatrix berhenti dia mempertimbangkan permintaan itu dan berbalik ke pada pria bertopeng di kirinya dan bergumam masam, "Bawa dia."

Tanpa ragu, pria itu menghilang ke dalam pepohon. Angin berhenti berhembus seolah-olah ikut menahan nafas bersama dua barisan musuh. Dalam keheningan itu, ketegangan meraung. Jantung Harry bagai bergemuruh ke telinganya ketika topeng perak muncul kembali, pria itu menyentak orang di belakangnya. Begitu mereka keluar dari pohon, dia dengan kasar mendorong seorang wanita maju. Saat dia melepaskan tangannya, Katie tersandung ke depan. Tidak sampai dia mendongak dan mereka mengenalinya dan bahkan kemudian, itu sangat sulit. Wajahnya bengkak dan memar. Pakaiannya kotor dan compang-camping, dan rambut panjang hitamnya menjadi pendek dan berombak.

Mata Katie melebar ketika matanya terfokus pada barisan sekutunya. Jelas untuk mereka semua bahwa Katie tidak mengharapkan untuk bertemu mereka. Nafas Katie menjadi dangkal dengan ketakutan dan harapan. Matanya melesat ke arah Bellatrix dan dengan putus asa, Katie mencoba berdiri dalam usaha sia-sia untuk melarikan diri. Sederhana, Bellatrix memantrainya agar diam menyebabkannya tersungkur di tanah dengan muka lebih dulu ke sepatu hitam kusam.

"Bangun, kau penyihir kecil bodoh. Kau belum dilepaskan," Bellatrix berdesis. Si penyihir membungkuk dan meraih segenggam rambut Katie menariknya berdiri.

Blaise menerjang maju, tidak dapat memendam kemarahannya, tapi Pansy menarik lengannya ke belakang. Ketika dia berbalik pada Pansy, dia menemukan permintaan maaf di mata Pansy dan menenangkan dirinya. Pansy menahannya untuk kebaikannya sendiri, juga Katie.

"Kau melihatnya, sekarang lepaskan si bocah!" Bellatrix menyalak.

"Itu bukan cara kerjanya. Kau lepaskan dia dulu," Harry memerintah.

Langsung merasa ngeri, Katie menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Tidak!" teriaknya. "Tidak untukku, Harry! Dia hanya a-"

Tamparan keras memotong kata-kata Katie. "Kau lebih baik diam, gadis manis, atau aku akan membuatmu."

"Kau tidak bisa-" kata Katie menantang.

"Tak masalah, Katie," Harry menyelanya. "Lepaskan dia dulu, Bellatrix, dan kami akan menyerahkannya."

"Itu juga bukan cara kerjanya, Potter," Bellatrix mengejek. "Kau kirim dia dulu atau aku akan membunuh dia di sini sekarang. Aku bisa dengan mudah mengantikan tempatnya dan mencoba lain waktu."

Rahang Harry kaku, bahwa tiba-tiba Draco merasa khawatir bahwa mungkin giginya akan retak dalam tekanan. Dalam gerakan yang tak mungkin terlihat. Draco dengan ringan menyikut dada Harry dengan sikunya, mendorongnya untuk menerima.

"Aku akan mengirimnya setengah jalan, lalu kau akan melepasnya," Harry bernegoisasi.

Bellatrix mempertimbangkan sebelum merespon. Jelas bahwa dia tidak untuk berkompromi. "Baik, sekarang berikan dia padaku."

"Okay," kata Harry, menurunkan Draco. "Tapi bukan tipuan. Kau melepaskan Katie ketika dia setengah jalan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghalanginya. Tidak ada mantra atau kekerasan terhadapnya."

"Ya. Baik, baik," teriak Bellatrix tidak sabar. "Tidak ada permainan darimu dan yang lain."

"Aku ingin kata-katamu.. bukan berarti itu berarti banyak," kata Harry jijik.

"Kata-kataku lebih berarti dibandingkan denganmu," kata Bellatrix meludah marah.

Kata-kata Bellatrix menyakitinya dengan cara yang tidak pernah dia ekspektasikan. Bellatrix tepat; kata-kata Bellatrix berarti lebih dari miliknya, untuknya jelas dia tidak berniat adil. Dia jelas tidak berniat agar Bellatrix mengambil Aurelian atau Draco yang dalam tubuh Aurelian.

"Kata-katamu atau aku akan pergi dengannya sekarang juga," Harry mengancam. Meskipun dia terdengar jelas dan tak tergoyahkan. Dia panik pada resiko bahwa Draco akan diambil pergi.

"Jangan Harry!" teriak Katie. Mata Bellatrix membelalak dengan kemarahan dan Harry takut kalau Bellatrix akan membunuh Katie langsung. Dengan menahan diri yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan sebelumnya, Bellatrix menahan diri dari memaki atau mengutuk gadis berani itu, tapi memukul diwajah lagi sebagai gantinya.

"Janjiku, sekarang berikan dia padaku!" Bellatrix mengeram.

Harry mengambil nafas dalam dan berlutut di depan Draco seperti dia berbicara pada Aurelian. Dengan lembut memberikan tangan di pundak si bocah, Harry tampak seolah-olah dia akan bicara menyayang, tapi dia bicara dari pria ke pria. "Ini. mainkan bagianmu sebagus yang kau bisa. Pegang tongkatmu di tangan selalu. Jaga lengan bajumu sedikit sehingga mereka tidak melihatnya."

"Ini waktunya," Draco memberitahu.

"Bagus. Jika sesuatu berjalan tidak benar atau bahkan sesuatu terasa salah, jangan ragu untuk menggunakannya. Kita semua ada di belakangmu."

Draco memandang garis sekutunya, mereka semua tersembunyi di balik jubah sutra hitam. Hermione berada beberapa langkah di belakang dan dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dia bisa melihat ketakutan dan ketegangannya dalam postur kaku dan bahkan dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat buku-buku jarinya yang putih pucat mengenggam erat tongkat sihirnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Hary.

Draco memberikan ekspresi anak kecil, mengangguk ragu dan Harry berdiri, dalam gerakan sedih, namun menawan, dia mengacak-acak rambut Aurelian. Draco mengerti apa itu, tapi dia merasa pahit. Dia cukup cemas tanpa Harry melakukan sesuatu yang menjengkelkannya.

Harry menempatkan tangannya ke punggung Draco dan dengan lembut mendesaknya ragu.

Menjaga nafasnya stabil dan bahkan, dia mengambil tiga langkah palan, langkah malu-malu. Dia berhenti sebentar dan menatap balik cemas pada Harry. Dia tidak takut seperti yang dia perlihatkan, itu hanya untuk penampilan. Bergerak perlahan dan ragu adalah jelas hal yang berlawanan dari keinginannya untuk menonjol. Ketika dia ingin menhadapi bibinya lagi, dia membayangkan melangkah dengan kebanggaan dan kemarahan, bukan langkah-langkah bayi dan ketakutan.

Harry mengambil setengah langkah ke depan dan mendesak anak itu untuk maju lagi.

Draco mencekram bagian tengah tongkatnya. Normalnya, itu adalah ukuran yang pas untukya, tapi sekarang terasa panjang dan cangung dengan pengangan terselip setengah lengan bajunya. Jantungnya berdebar keras melawan tulang rusuknya saat dia dipaksa untuk tetap tidak tergesah-gesah dan alami. Dia berhenti lagi, hampir setengah jalan dan berbalik lagi. Kali ini, meskipun tampaknya dia berbalik ke belakang, dia tidak pernah berhenti melihat musuhnya dari ujung maranya.

"Ayo bocah," Bellatrix memberikan isyarat yang dimaksudkan suaranya untuk tidak mengancam. Draco hampir tertawa pada usaha Bellatrix itu. Meskipun suaranya terdengar lembut, tapi masih terdengar seperti menyalak. Dia menakutkan dan menekuk bahkan dengan upaya terbaiknya, tapi bahkan lebih pada saat itu dengan mata hitam melebar dan penuh antipasi dan keserakahan untuk keyakinan bahwa si bocah akan menceritakan semua untuknya.

"Berhenti, Aurelian," Harry memerintahkan ketika Draco sudah mencapai tanda setengah jalan. "Sekarang lepaskan Katie."

Bellatrix sangat sabar untuk mendapatkan si bocah dalam kepemilikannya dan buru-buru mendorong Katie darinya. Begitu dia melepaskan Katie, Katie mulai berlari. Setiap pria dan wanita dari kedua pihak terkejut dan ketakutan ketika Katie dengan penuh tekad mengambil Aurelian. Lengannya sudah siap untuk meraup Aurelian ketika cahaya merah mengenainya dari belakang.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Harry langsung, menaikkan lengannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian semua orang. Tongkat terangkat pada kedua sisi dan mantra sudah siap di ujung lidah. Ketika tidak lama mantra terlempar, Draco buru-buru mendorong tongkatnya kembali ke dalam lengannya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk berjuang tapi beruntung, tidak ada orang yang tampaknya menyadari. "Kau melangar peraturan!" Harry berteriak pada Bellatrix seolah-olah mereka adalah anak-anak di sekolah.

"Dia yang melanggar lebih dulu," balas Bellatrix mengertak.

"Tapi itu bukan perintah kami. Itu bukan niat kami," Harry beragumen. "Biarkan Aurelian disitu sampai kami melepaskan Katie."

Draco menatap tubuh Katie yang tak sadarkan diri dan tertegun tak percaya. Dia tau bahwa bukan kesalahannya bahwa dia adalah anak Gryffindor yang gagah berani, tapi loyalitasnya dan sikap berkorbannya, tekad yang dia tunjukan untuk menyelamatkan putranya, membuatnya heran.

Tubuh Katie melayang ke arah Harry, kemudian di pandu oleh tongkat terampil Ron. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melepaskan pandangannya dari musuh dan dia langsung menyesalinya. Kakinya tersapu keluar dari bawah dan dia bergantung di udara. Sebagaimana Katie bergerak menuju sekutunya, dia ditarik ke arah musuh-musuhnya. Dia berjuang melawan mantra, membungkuk dan memutar dalam upaya mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah mereka, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Berhenti!" suaranya kecilnya berteriak.

"Draco!" Ginny terkesiap, menunjuk tongkat sihirnya ke arah Draco. Dia menyadari kesalahannya segera setelah dia bicara.

"Draco?" Bellatrix berteriak. Draco menatap horor pada wajah Blaise hanya sebelum tubuhnya disiram dengan air dingin, Draco menjerit saat air dingin itu mengenainya dan bingung dan ketakutan ketika dia mendengar suaranya sendiri kembali. Hanya sesaat, ototnya terbakar dan mengepal karena dia merasa perubahan pada tubuhnya. Pakaian kecil yang dia kenakan robek di jahitannya dan melayang ke tanah, meningalkannya dalam bentuk sejatinya di udara, diperlihatkan pada semua.

"Air pengungkap jati diri!" dia mendengar Ron berteriak. Si Trio pernah mengalaminya sekali sebelumnya ketika mereka akan membobol Gringotts waktu perang- untuk mengungkap pencuri. Itu melepaskan samaran Ron dan Hermione dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Draco kali ini.

"Tipuan!" Bellatrix menjerit. Dalam kemarahannya, dia melepaskan mantra, menjatuhkan Draco ke tanah dengan kepala lebih dulu. Setelah menyadari keadaan, dengan cepat dia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Harry dan yang lain. Menghindari mantra dari segala arah.

" _Renevate_!" Ginny berlutut di sebelah Katie dan buru-buru mengembalikan kesadarannya. Katie duduk dan menatap sekeliling panik pada banyaknya teriakan dan cahaya mantra. "Ini. tongkat cadangan. Bawa ini dan pergi ke markas. Kau akan menemui mum disana," Ginny menginteruksi, menyerahkan salah satu tongkat cadangan milik satuan regu MLE.

"Aku tidak bisa hanya pergi," Katie protes.

"Kau terluka."

"Aku bisa berjuang," kata nya panas. Keduanya, dia dan Ginny menunduk untuk menghindari mantra dan melihat Mr Weasley bergegas menghadapi pria yang melemparkan mantra tadi.

"Kami berpikir kau akan mengatakan itu," kata Ginny dengan bangga tersenyum miring. Dia mendorong tas manik-manik Hermione ke pangkuan Katie dan berdiri, menghalangi kutukan yang datang. "Jubah pelindungmu ada di sana dan ramuan penyegar. Pilihan ada padamu."

Berondongan argumentasi tidak diperlukan, Ginny bergegas ke medan pertempuran, meninggalkan Katie untuk membuat keputusannya. Untuk Katie tidak ada yang perlu diputuskan. Tanpa ragu, dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas kecil dan menarik keluar jubah pelindungnya.

"Dapatkan dia!" Bellatrix meraung.

Draco melesat dan menghindar seperti kelinci ketakutan saat dia berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri, melemparkan mantra melalui bahunya sambil berlari.

"Draco!" Hermione meratap. Tangisannya tidak hanya menarik perhatian Draco, tapi juga musuhnya. Hermione melemparkan jubah dan kesulitan memblokir serangan mantra yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba ada gelombang dari belakang dan dia merasa bertambah harapan dan kelegaan saat sahabat-sahabatnya menyapu dari belakang. Mereka mengklaim pelahap maut mereka masing-masing.

"Mereka memiliki bala bantuan!" Rodolphus berteriak ribut.

Harry menoleh dan melihat sekarang satuan regu MLE dan rekan Aurornya. Bellatrix meronta-rontakan tongkat sihirnya melemparkan api menembak dari tanah, mengelilingi mereka. Kemarahan Harry yang mendidih menjadi kemarahan yang menghancurkan, mantra meledak dari tongkatnya menyala panas dan cerah dalam intensitas. Setengah dari pasukan cadangan mereka terblokir dari api oleh dinding api dan dia bertekad untuk menembusnya.

"Awas," Pansy menjerit. Harry berbalik pada peringatan itu dan hanya nyaris saja terkena kilatan hijau yang di arahkan ke jantungnya. Membalas, Harry mengacungkan lawannya dengan mantranya. Pansy memberinya anggukan cepat sebagai pengakuan dan menembakan mantra ke arah lawannya, yang menghadapi serangan Harry, tampaknya adalah target yang mudah, menembakan mantra ke punggung Ginny.

"Terima kasih," kata Ginny serak setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya. Kekuatan mantra pelindung Pansy membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Fight!" bentak Pansi jengkel. Pertempuran itu sangat intens dan tidak ada ruang untuk mengespresikan rasa terima kasih.

" _Avada ke_ -"

" _Stupefy_!" mantra Pansy meleset tapi setidaknya memotong kutukan penyerangnya. Pria itu berguling menghindari serangan yang menyebabkan topengnya selip jatuh ke tanah.

"Adrian!" Pansy terkesiap ketika dia mengenali mantan teman sekolahnya, Adrian Puncey.

Wajah Adrian berkerut marah dan dia dengan keras mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Pansy.

" _Impedimenta_!" teriak Pansy. Pergerakan Adrian mungkin lebih lambat tapi mantranya sudah dilemparkan. Jeritan pansy mengguncang ke bagian inti.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" teriak Blaise. Tubuh Adrian jatuh tak bernyawa ke tanah.

"Pansy!" teriak Blaise. Dia jatuh berlutut di sebelah Pansy ketika Pansy menjerit dan meratap kesakitan. Dia melihat pertempuran yang berkecamuk dan dia mencari sumber kesakitan Pansy. Malam gelap, membuatnya tidak mungkin terlihat. Dia meraba-raba lengan, dada dan kaki Pansy. Merasa darahnya panas dan penderitaan yang jelas.

"Bangun!" teriak Bill.

"Pansy!" tangis Blaise.

"Bangun!" perintah Bill lagi, memblokir dua mantra yang dikirim ke arah mereka.

"Aku tak bisa. Pansy-"

"Tinggalkan dia, Blaise!" perintah Bill.

"Aku tak bisa," Blaise menggeram.

"Kau tak bisa menolongnya sekarang. Tinggalkan dia atau kau akan berakhir sama di sana dengannya!"

Blaise dengan lembut menyentuh wajah sahabatnya yang menderita ke jubahnya. Pansy seperti saudara untuknya dan dia tidak bisa hanya meninggalkannya.

Bill menyentak dan terhuyung mundur sebagaimana kutukan tajam mengiris lengan jubahnya.

"Aku minta maaf," tangis Blaise. Hatinya merenggut sambil mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri. Ait mata mengaburkan penglihatannya saat dia mengecam serangkaian mantra pada pelahap maut yang mendekati Bill.

"Kenapa kau melawanku, Draco?" Bellatrix mengejek. Draco berjuang mati-matian melawan bibinya, mengirimkan rentetan mantra ke arahnya dimana dia memblokir dengan mudah. Bellatrix dengan malas menjentikkan tongkatnya yang bengkok, mengirim mantra lagi dan lagi, geli dengan cara Draco menari untuk menghindari serangan.

"Kita berdua tau kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku," Bellatrix menyerigai. "Jadi bahkan tidak tau kenapa kau mencoba. Anakmu sudah memprediksi beberapa kemenanganku. Melawanku sekarang hanya akan menjadi pembuka penderitaanmu."

Draco terkesiap ketika Hermione menabraknya dari belakang. Dia melihat kilatan ketakutan di mata Hermione sebelum kembali berduel dengan Rodolphus.

"Hermione!" teriak Katie.

Draco merasa tubuh Hermione terbang ke belakangnya dan mendarat di kirinya.

Hermione menjerit kesakitan, dia melengkungkan punggungnya dan mencoba mendorong dirinya tapi kemudian jatuh lagi dan mengisak tangis. Tubuhnya terbungkus sia-sia seperti mengingatkannya dengan _birdbath_. Melihat ke kiri, dia menemukan apa yang menyebabkan kesakitannya. Disana, tertanam dalam di ototonya adalah potongan keramik yang besar menonjol dari lengannya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan melepaskan pecahan bergerigi dari tubuhnya. Setelah dilepaskan, menyebabkannya darah yang mengalir bertambah dan dia mengigil dengan darah hangat yang mengalir melalui cela jari-jarinya.

Dengan keberanian dan tekad, Hermione mendorong untuk berdiri. Dia mengambil sesaat untuk menstabilkan diri dan meneliti sekelilingnya. Tarian liar mantra dari segala arah memusingkan.

Melihat dia berdiri dari ujung matanya, Rodolphus dengan santai berjalan menjauh dari lawannya saat itu dengan hasrat yang jelas untuk menyelesaikan duel sebelumnya. Dia datang pada Hermione dengan serigai dan rentetan segit kutukan dan Hermione kesulitan mengusirnya. Pikirannya masih berkutat dari ketika dia memukul kepalanya dan usaha yang dibutuhkan untuk mencegah serangan Rodolphus menyebabkan otaknya berdenyut. Mantra Rodolphus datang cepat dan semakin cepat dan itu membuatnya, sederhana, hanya memblokir dan menghindar. Keajaiban datang dalam bentuk Katie Bell, lawan Rodolphus yang lain dimana dia menolak untuk menyerah.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" mantranya menghantam Rodolphus diantara bahu. Kehidupan langsung meninggalkan mata Rodolphus dan Hermione menatap heran saat dia jatuh berlutut dan kemudian runtuh di kakinya.

"RAAAAAAAH! Kau!" Bellatrix meraung. Dia segera meninggalkan permainan sengitnya dengan Draco. Giginya mencuat dan ada percikan liar di matanya saat dia maju pada Katie seperti binatang yang marah. Sikapnya yang main-main menghilang dan digantikan dengan nafsu yang tidak wajar untuk menghancurkan. Katie tampak kecil dan membatu di bawah tatapan keras gila dan penyerang yang marah.

Draco dan Hermione bergegas untuk membantu Katie, tapi butuh upaya gabungan dari mereka bertiga untuk memblokir serangan sengit Bellatrix.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Kumohon!" Hermione mengaku putus asa. Dia tau bahwa jika Bellatrix melanjutkan serangan dengan intensitas seperti itu, Katie akan segera layu ke tanah. Dia akan menambah paduan suara teriakkan dan lolongan di sekitar mereka atau lebih buruk menjadi dingin, diam, bayangan seperti tumpukan lain yang tersembunyi di rumput tinggi.

"Berhenti?" Bellatrix melepas tajam, berteriak tajam. "Kau adalah alasan kami di sini darah lumpur, kau dan bocah itu. Kau adalah orang yang memulai semua ini. jika kau langsung saja menyerahkan bocah itu padaku, temanmu tidak akan berjuang. Sekarang, aku akan melihat penderitaanmu dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku mendapatkannya. Mereka akan dihukum hanya karena hubungan mereka denganmu sampai perasaan bersalah memakanmu hidup-hidup. Bocah itu akan menjadi milikku."

Serangan Bellatrix melambat saat dia mengejek Hermione. Merebut keuntungan, Draco membiarkan Hermione dan Katie untuk memblokir saat dia berganti taktik bertahan. Bellatrix mengejek dan menyentakkan tongkat sihirnya ke atas. Cahaya terang melompat dari tongkatnya dan menghantam Katie diatas pusar. Katie menjerit dan jatuh ke samping, tubuhnya berkerut dalam kesakitan saat suhu tubuhnya naik dan darah dalam pembulu darahnya menghangus.

"Tidak!" Hermione memekik. " _Avada_ -"

Dengan serangan yang sengit lagi, tiba-tiba kutukan melempar tubuh Hermione dan Draco ke belakang, terpental dan jauh seperti boneka. Dari tempatnya di tanah, Hermione membalas dengan mantra pelindungnya, tapi dia terlambat.

Sebuah cahaya bekelebat tiga kali mengenai tubuh Draco dan dia jatuh ke tanah, darah merembes dari jubah sutranya.

"Draco!" Hermione bergegas ke arahnya dan berlutut di sebelahnya.

" _Crucio_!"

Tongkat Hermione ditarik namun tidak terlalu cepat. Dia jatuh di sisinya dan punggungnya melengkung sepert otot-ototnya berdenyut dan bergerak-gerak. Dia tersentak, tapi tidak ada jeritan yang keluar dari tenggorokkannya. Meskipun tubuhnya tersentak dengan kejang cepat, dia tidak merasakan sakit kecuali untuk otot dan dan luka di lengannya. Ketika penyiksaan itu tidak pernah datang, tawa parau Bellatrix menghilang. Dia mengertakan gigi dan merengut dalam kemarahan, memfokuskan semua energinya dan mencemoh.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Draco menggertakan mantra, memaksa semua rasa sakit dan kebencian ke dalam dua kata itu.

Bellatrix ke samping menghindar, tapi mantra Cruciatus yang dia berikan pada Hermione terlepas. Tanpa ragu, Hermione berdiri.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" kedua penyihir wanita itu berteriak bersamaan. Dua kutukan bertemu dan terkunci di udara, melemparkan percikan api kilat.

"Apa itu?" bentak Bellatrix dengan ketakutan. "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak berhutang penjelasan padamu," suara Hermione bergetar saat air mata kemarahan mengisi matanya. Dia bukan Harry; dia tidak akan menjelaskan apapun untuk kejatuhan Bellatrix. Penyihir itu akan mati tanpa pernah tau bahwa Hermione memegang tongkatnya. Tongkat sihir yang dirinya dimasa depan telah mengambilnya dari pemilik sebelumnya. Tangan kiri Hermione meraih ke dalam jubahnya dan meraih tongkat sihir _vinewood_ -nya.

" _Avada Kedavra_." Hermione melafalkan mantra dengan percaya diri. Mata Bellatrix melebar terkejut ketika cahaya hijau mengenainya tepat di tengah dada. Penyihir jahat beringsut ke tanah sebagai manusia fana lainnya. Setiap mata di sekeliling mereka jatuh pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan takjub. Dengan kemenangan, berdirilah anggota Order, auror dan satuan regu MLE melipat gandakan usaha mereka. Dua lagi pelahap mau jatuh di tangan mereka, sementara yang lain berdis-apparate ketakutan setelah kehilangan pemimpinnya.

sisa anggota terengah-engah dalam keheningan , meneliti sekitar dan banyak tubuh tergeletak disana. –beberapa kawan, beberapa musuh- beberapa mengerang.

"Draco," Hermione menangis. Bellatrix sudah jatuh untuk ke dua kalinya dia meraih ke sebelah Draco. "Tidak. tidak."

Kepala Draco terkulai ke sisi dan mengerutu pada kesakitan. Hermione ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya, takut melukainya, tapi Hermione tau, dia harus. Dengan cepat dan lembut, Hermione membuka jubah Draco. Rentetan air mata keluar deras dari mata Hermione saat Hermione memeriksa luka dalam di lengan, dada dan perutnya.

"Oh, Gods, Draco, tidak," Hermione meratap.

"Ini tidak terlalu buruk," Draco mencoba optimis. Darah menyembur dari luka-lukanya ketika dia terbatuk.

"Tidak, Tidak, Tidak,.. aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa menyembuhkan ini.. tolong!" Hermione memanggil yang lain. "Aku perlu pertolongan pertama!"

Hermione menatap sekelilingnya dengan cepat dan melihat bahwa yang lain berdiri sibuk merawat yang lain.

"Oh, gods, tidak, Draco."

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Draco dengan lembut, senyum sedih, dan air mata perlahan meluncur dari matanya. "Hanya ingatlah ini."

"Tidak, tidak, Draco. Aku akan memperbaiki ini. aku akan menyembuhkan ini.." Hermione bekerja panik untuk menutup luka dengan satu-satunya mantra penyembuhan yang dia ketahui. Kulit itu menyatukan kulit yang tergores dalam, tapi kerusakan di dalamnya sangat parah. Hermione tersentak lagi saat dia melihat luka di bagian perut. Ada kerusakan internal yang Hermione tau bahwa mantranya tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan. "Gods, Draco, tidak..." Hermione menangis tidak terkendali.

"Hermione," kata Draco serak, Draco menggali tangannya ke dalam saku jubahnya dan mengambil tangan Hermione. Dengan mata yang fokus pada mata Hermione, dia menyelipkan cincin kecil ke dalam telapak tangan Hermione. "Ini milikmu. Ini selalu dimaksudkan menjadi milikmu."

"Tidak, Draco. Tidak, tidak. tidak. tidak seperti ini."

"Ya," bisik Draco, menyelipkan cincin platinum ke jari manis kiri Hermione. "Aku minta maaf.. aku berharap bahwa aku bisa mencintaimu lebih lama."

Hermione membungkuk dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Draco. "Tidak.. seharusnya tidak seperti ini. aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana hidup tanpamu. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Itu adalah apa yang Draco harapkan ketika dia melihat adegan itu dalam pensieve, orang yang akan merindukannya ketika dia pergi, hanya kemudian, melihat kesakitan Hermione, dia berharap bahwa Hermione tidak merasa terlalu sakit.

Sebuah sengatan mengentarkan jarinya dan dia melirik sebentar, tapi mendorong dalam pikirannya. Kesakitan fisik bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan hatinya yang patah. Tapi kemudian saat di membenamkan wajahnya melawan Draco, hatinya melompat dalam harapan.

"Ini hitam, ini hitam, Draco," kata Hermione cepat. Jantungnya berderu. Dia melihat darah ditangannya ditarik ke dalam berlian di cincin yang ada di jarinya. "Ini miliknya, ini benar-benar miliknya. Aku bisa merasakannya. Draco, Draco, cepat."

Hermione menempatkan tangannya yang bergetar di depan wajah Draco dan Draco menatapnya penasaran pada cincin itu.

"Cepat, Draco," pinta Hermione.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan menempatkan ciuman lembut di atas batu. Segera lonjakan energi panas mengalirinya dan memberinya kekuatan. Rasa sakitnya menyiksa dan dia terengah-engah. Dia merasa potongan dalam dirinya mulai menjahit kembali bersama-sama, otot-otot dan organ-organnya menjadi utuh kembali. Dia mengambil nafas saat tubuhnya bergetar. Air mata mengalir ke wajahnya dan jatuh ke rumput yang kering.

Hermione gemetar ketakutan dan melihat tubuh Draco bersinar dengan cahaya putih samar. Tubuh Draco menegang, cahaya putih menghilang dan kemudian jatuh lemas.

"Draco, Draco!" panggil Hermione, menggetarkan bahu Draco. "Jawab aku!"

Otot-otot disudut mulut Draco bergerak dengan awalan sebuah senyuman dan matanya terbuka perlahan. "Well... itu bukan sesuautu yang kau alami setiap hari." Suaranya hampir tak terdengar dan dia tertawa kecil.

"Oh, gods, Draco," kata Hermione, harapannya bertambah naik. Dia mengelus di atas kulit mulus dari tubuh Draco dan Draco mengigil merespon. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," bisik Draco. Dia memejamkan mata dan sebuah gambaran mengambil bentuk dalam pikirannya. Dia bisa melihat dirinya, Hermione, dan Aurelian meringkuk bersama di atas sofa, melihat salah satu foto albumnya. Senyumnya merekah saat dia menyadari bahwa dia akan bisa hidup untuk melihat, memegang dan mencintai Hermione lebih lama.

"Hermione, Draco baik?" tanya Ron perhatian, bergegas ke sisi Hermione.

"Ya. Ya," Hermione menangis, air matanya mengalir, satu demi satu, pipinya panas. "Cincinnya bekerja, Ron. Bekerja."

"Cincin? Cincinnya bekerja? Cincinnya bisa menyembuhkan?" tanya Ron. Butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna keajaiban itu untuk sepenuhnya membuktikan dapat melawan hukum alam dan sihir, tapi ketika itu benar-benar terbukti, matanya menampilkan harapan.

"Bantulah yang lain," kata Draco.

Hermione merasa tercabik dan bersalah untuk keinginan egoisnya untuk tinggal di sisi Draco.

"Pergi," Draco bersikeras. Hermione merasa kekuatan mulai terbangun dalam tangannya yang bergetar lagi pada pemikiran akan luka lain yang diderita teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ginny, kumohon, Ginny," kata Ron. Hermione berbalik dan mengikuti mata Ron dimana Ginny tegeletak berdarah di tanah seperti Draco tadi, Harry menangis di atasnya. Hati Hermione pecah lagi dan dia kesulitan bernafas, tapi kemudian tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sebuah permohonan diam-diam naik di dalam dirinya, berdoa bahwa dia tidak terlambat untuk menolong.

Hermione berlutut disebelah Ginny dan secara otomatis mengambil tangan gadis itu ke dalam tangannya. "Ginny?"

Ginny tidak merespon.

"Ginny," kata Hermione lagi, dengan lembut meremasnya. Masih gadis itu tidak merespon.

"Nafasnya pelan, dia tidak bergerak... dia tidak menjawab.." kata Harry sedih, mencekram tangan Ginny yang satunya ke dalam dadanya. Air mata bercampur keringat dari kelelahan, perlahan mengalir dari pipinya yang pucat. Dia masih tidak bisa menatap yang lain.

Berharap-harap, Hermione menekan batu hitam itu ke bibir pucat Ginny. Dia merasa kekuatan terbangun dengan naiknya detakan jantungnya. Mata Ginny perlahan terbuka dan otot-ototnya menegang memutar, jeritannya menyeka udara. Hermione tertawa dan menangis disaat bersamaan, air matanya mengalir cepat saat dia melihat luka Ginny menutup di depan matanya. Harry terkesiap bingung, matanya melesat cepat pada tubuh Ginny sebelum meminta pertanyaan pada Hermione.

"Tetap bersamnya," perintah Hermione. Harry mengangguk bagai orang bodoh saat Hermione berdiri dan berlari ke arah korban berikutnya. Halaman itu di penuhi dengan tubuh-tubuh. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dan setelah menghitung cepat, dia menyadari bahwa dari dua puluh tujuh orang yang datang untuk berjuang, di sana hanya ada delapan anggota dari sekutunya yang masih berdiri, termasuk dirinya. Ron dan George memanggilnya untuk menyembuhkan korban yang paling terluka parah, banyak yang berada diambang kematian.

Hermione merasa tubuh dan tangannya melemah, tapi menolak untuk menyerah, menolak untuk membiarkan siapapun terus menderita, Hermione meremas lebih banyak darah dari lukanya untuk bahan bakar dari sihir Batu Fay. Sampai akhirnya dia selesai dengan yang paling akhir, Mr Weasley, dia takut bahwa dia mungkin runtuh karena kelelahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron khawatir.

"Ya," Hermione menghela nafas berat.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah itu akan bekerja padamu?" tanya George, menolongnya duduk di tanah.

"Aku tidak tau..."

"Cobalah," Ron mendesak.

Hermione membawa batu itu ke bibirnya sendiri dan melihat batu itu berubah warna menjadi kuning lagi. Dia menangis tak terkendali saat perasaan sakit memenuhinya yang membakar ditarik dalam setiap sel dalam tubuhnya dan berkonsentrasi pada lengannya. Hermione merasa lukanya menyembuhkan dari dalam ke luar dan terengah-engah sebagai rasa sakit yang mereda. Mengetahui tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan dan kewalahan karena kelelahan, Hermione merebahkan diri di rumput kering dan menutup mata.

"Jika mereka sudah disembuhkan, lalu kenapa mereka tidak bangun?" tanya Ron cemas.

"Beberapa dari merek sudah bangun," kata George saat dia melihat sekeliling. Blaise tampak benar-benar sehat saat dia berlutut di sebelah Pansy. Katie, Bill dan ayahnya juga sudah berdiri, mengecek orang-orang yang masih belum pulih. "Yang belum bangun yang kehilangan banyak darah. Mereka hanya memerlukan ramuan penambah darah."

"Kita perlu mendapatkannya segera. Aku akan mengirim Benson dan Crowle ke St Munggo untuk mendapatkan sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Kau kumpulkan orang-orang yang masih bisa berdiri dan selesaikan mengecek pelahap maut. Tinggalkan yang sudah mati. Pastikan bahwa mereka yang masih bernafas diikat dan ambil tongkat sihirnya, bakar saja kalau perlu, mungkin juga ikat mereka seluruh badan. Kita tida bisa membiarkan seorangpun melarikan diri," Ron memerintahkan. George mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah tanpa ragu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Hermione perlahan terbangun oleh Blaise. Dia mengintip bayangan Blaise yang terbentuk oleh sinar rembulan dan menyipitkan mata melawan kegelapan sampai matanya bertemu dengan mata Blaise.

"Ini, minum ini," kata Blaise. Dia hati-hati mendorong rambut dari wajah Hermione dan memberikan botol kecil ke bibir Hermione. Segera Hermione merasa cairan manis turun dari lidahnya, dia merasa kehangatan menghibur menyebar di dalam dirinya. Jantungnya yang lemah menjadi kuat dan rona merah alam kembali ke pipinya.

"Draco?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia baik," jawab Blaise. "Dia sudah diberi ramuan."

"Pindah ke selanjutnya, kalau begitu," kata Hermione.

"Terima kasih.. untuk semua orang," kata Blaise sungguh-sungguh. Hermione menatap saat Blaise bangkit dan membiarkan matanya menutup lagi. Dia bernafas berat dan menyerah pada kehangatan yang menari-nari di dalam tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Hey, Beautiful," kata Draco saat dia perlahan mengusap lembut pipi Hermione. Senyum kecil menarik di sudut-sudut mulut dan dia secara alami datang pada sentuhan Draco. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mm-hm," jawab Hermione. Draco membelai pipinya lagi. Kulit Hermione bersinar menandakan sehat bahkan di bawah sinar bulan yang pucat, tapi Hermione masih tampak terlalu lemah untuk Draco.

"Kalau begitu, buka matamu," pinta Draco.

"Aku takut," jawab Hermione. Senyumnya langsung menghilang dan digantikan dengan kerutan sedih di alisnya. "Aku takut jika aku bangun ini semua akan berubah dan hanya sebuah mimpi. Kau tidak benar-benar di sini dan yang lain semua akan.."

"Aku di sini, Hermione," Draco menyakinkannya. "Dan juga yang lain, terima kasih untukmu. Kau tidak bermimpi, kumohon, lihatlah aku?"

Hermioe enggan membuka matanya dan dia merasa lega. Draco berlutut di sebelahnya dan sehat. Setetes air mata turun ke pipi dan menetes jatuh ke rumput kering.

"Ini nyata, kalau begitu? Semua orang sembuh?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bicara dengan Harry dan semua orang tampaknya akan segera pulih. Kau, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, hanya kelelahan. Tapi Belltrix, apa dia sudah pergi?"

"Ya, untuk selamanya."

Hermione bergetar lega. Itu pertama kalinya dia menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan; pertama kali dia pernah mengambil hidup orang lain dan dia berpikir bahwa itu seharusnya mengguncang dalam beberapa hal, tapi dia merasa tidak bersalah ataupun penyesalan. Dia merasa damai.

"Dari pihak kita.. apa kita kehilangan?" tanya Hermione khawatir.

"Tidak satu orangpun," Draco tersenyum, melarikan jarinya ke rambut liar Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega lagi. Itu pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu dia merasa penuh kedamaian. Dengan sedikit usaha dan bantuan dari Draco, Hermione menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk dan melihat sekeliling. Sahabat-sahabatnya tersebar di halaman, bertukar pelukan hangat dan tepukan gembira di punggung sementara Auror dan Satuan regu MLE menyeret pelahap maut.

Mata Hermione tersenyum ketika dia bertemu dengan mata abu-abu baja milik Draco. Dia tidak pernah berpikir mata abu-abu itu menjadi hangat, tapi dia menemukkannya dalam mata abu-abu Draco dan juga anaknya.

"Kau adalah keajaiban," kata Draco, menarik Hermione ke dadanya.

"Bukan aku. Tapi cincin ini," Hermione mengoreksi, menatap berlian kuning di atas cincin platinum.

"Tidak. maksudku Kamu."

"Ini, kau harus mengambil kembali," kata Hermione. Dia menarik keluar cincin itu dari jarinya dan menawarkannya pada Draco.

"Tidak," jawab Draco, mendorong tangan Hermione. "Aku memberikannya padamu."

"Dan aku merasa sangat terhormat, tapi ini masih milikmu," Hermione bersikeras.

"Tapi, ini selalu dimaksudkan menjadi milikmu. Ini selalu untukmu," kata Draco.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya lagi," kata Hermione dengan sedikit merona.

"Baik. Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang, tapi aku bersumpah padamu, suatu hari nanti, aku akan memilikimu dengan benar dan ini akan menjadi milikmu lagi," kata Draco bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku akan bersamamu untuk itu," Hermione tersenyum, rona wajahnya semakin dalam.

Draco mendengus tertawa melawan leher Hermione dan menempatkan ciuman lembut di tenggorokannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," Hermione berbisik di telinga Draco dengan serigai.

"Aku pikir tidak," kata Draco dengan senyum miring yang sama dengan Hermione. Hermione melompat dan berteriak saat Draco mengelitik sisinya. Dia menyusut malu ketika sahabat-sahabatnya melirik penasaran pada pasangan itu.

"Seperti halnya aku suka menggodamu dan membuatmu merona, aku pikir ini waktunya kembali ke markas," kata Draco, menempatkan ciuman lain ke leher Hermione. Dia berharap Hermione tidak akan keberatan dengan kasih sayang ekstra yang dia rencanakan untuk di tunjukan hari itu dan juga hari-hari berikutnya. Sama seperti halnya Hermione yang takut bahwa ini hanya mimpi, Draco perlu kepastian juga dan dia mencarinya dengan kebersamaan mereka.

"Ya, aku setuju. Aku ingin mengecek Aurelian."

 **END**

 **AN/ Terima kasih untuk aquadewi, tiffany, Jheinchyeon, coco, mrs. delacour, Asiyah Firdausi, Justmonday00, Staecia, Riska662, scorpryena, rimela, RanRan dan guests untuk reviewnya.**

 **Saya belum memutuskan untuk menerjemahkan fict yang lain. Kemarin saya nulis Tying the Nott karena banyak yang request fict itu, di PM maupun di review. Tapi sekali lagi saya katakan saya belum berencana untuk mentranslate fict lainnya.**

 **Last, next epilogue akan saya update cepat...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Aurelian**

 **B** **y: BittyBlueEyes**

 **HARRY POTTER MILIK JK. ROWLING**

 **Chapter** **43\. Epilogue**

 **Dua tahun kemudian….**

"Happy birthday too you…"

Aurelian berseri-seri saat keluarga dan teman-temannya menyelesaikan lagu mereka dan dia meniup lilin di atas kue dan kemudian suara parau dan sorak-sorai bergemuru.

"Very good, Dear," Molly tersenyum. "Sekarang biar aku liat kuenya sehingga aku bisa membaginya untuk dihidangkan."

Molly menarik kue besar itu padanya, tapi Aurelian masih bisa merebut salah satu lilin dan menghisap _frosting_ dari lilin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Teddy semangat dari tempat duduknya di kanan Aurelian.

"Oh, dia tidak boleh mengatakannya atau itu tidak akan terwujud," Fred tersenyum, kemudian Dia dan George menukik ke belakang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sobat," George memberi selamat.

"Kami mendapatkan hadiah untukmu," Fred meringis, menempatkan bungkusan hadiah di pangkuan Aurelian.

"Hadiahnya nanti," Molly meminta dengan ringan. Mengambil hadiah dan menempatkan di meja di luar jangkauan Aurelian.

"Kami tau itu," George berbisik pada Aurelian. "Tapi kami pikir bahwa sekarang waktunya untuk memberimu ini." George diam-diam menyelipkan bungkusan kecil ke kantung Aurelian dan memberinya kedipan mata. Aurelian melihat sekeliling untuk menyakinkan bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihat dan membalas kedipan.

Hermione berdiri di seberang ruang makan dan menyaksikan semua itu. Dia sederhana saja, hanya memutar bola matanya. Yakin bahwa si kembar tau bahwa hadiah rahasia mereka bukanlah rahasia. Hermione mungkin tidak tau apa hadiah itu ketika mereka memberinya, tapi dia tidak pernah melewatkan transaksi mereka. Kebahagiaan, dia rasa, adalah unsur kejutan dan kegembiaraan yang di dapat dari keonaran. Jadi selama Aurelian tidak mendapatkan banyak masalah, dia tidak akan merusak kesenangan mereka.

"Merlin," kata Ginny. "Dia tidak benar-benar lima tahun kan?"

"Aku bertanya hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri," Hermione tersenyum. "Dia paling tidak lima tahun."

"Hey," kata Harry, membawa sepotong kue untuk Ginny. "Aku pikir kau harus tau, Fred dan George menyelipkan hadiah rahasia."

"Ya, kami melihatnya," kata Draco. "Tak masalah, aku hanya berharap itu tidak membuat masalah."

"Aku tidak percaya dia sudah lima tahun," kata Ron, bergabung bersama mereka dengan sepotong kue. "Apa kau sudah membaca _Daily Prophet_ _,_ hari ini?"

"Aku punya kesempatan, tapi aku melewatkannya," kata Hermione. "Aku tidak ingin Aurey melihatnya. Dia mulai mengerti tentang konsep perjalanan waktu. Tapi aku lebih suka dia tidak melihat reaksi dunia tentang itu. Belum lagi, aku takut melihat omong kosong yang mereka cetak. Draco dan aku sudah memberikan statement ketika mereka bertanya, berharap mereka menemukan fakta yang cukup menarik, tapi siapa yang tau tulisan macam apa yang mereka cetak."

"Itu tidak benar-benar buruk," kata Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Mereka menggunakan kata-katamu paling tidak. Kau berharap orang-orang untuk tidak mendekati Aurelian berbicara tentang masa lalunya, ya kan?"

"Ya, dan aku senang mereka melakukannya. Aku hanya berharap orang-orang mengindahkannya," kata Draco murung. "Apa kau percaya, minggu kemarin ada wanita yang menghentikan kami di _Diagon Alley_ untuk bertanya pada Aurey tentang anaknya dimasa depan? Beberapa orang juga melakukan hal yang konyol. Aurey bukan seorang peramal."

"Beberapa orang hanya tidak akan pernah mengerti, tapi mudah-mudahan mereka akan lebih mengerti setelah membaca artikel itu," kata Ginny optimis.

"Aku membawakanmu satu," kata Ron pada Hermione, menawarkan surat kabar yang terlipat. "Aku pikir kau mungkin akan menyukainnya, untuk lembaran memo Aurey. Kau tau, kalau dia sudah lebih besar."

Hermione membuka lipatan artikel dan Draco cepat-cepat mengejek. "Halaman depan? Kau bercanda. Berita terbesar yang bisa mereka temukan? Ulang tahun anak kecil?"

"Ya semacam itu," Ron mengangkat bahu. "Kau tau, aku bosan dengan kasus membosankan yang datang di MLE, tapi aku lebih memilih kasus kami dilaporkan di halaman 9, seperti duel antara saudara yang memperebutkan sapu terbang antik, dari pada apapun hal yang serius di halaman depan. Aku pikir lebih baik untuk Aurey jika dia tidak perlu dimunculkan, tapi manis sekali melihat ulang tahunya ada di halaman depan dari pada pembunuhan atau ya seperti itu."

"Ya, aku mengerti, tapi aku masih berharap kalau itu terjadi bukan pada anakku…" Hermione menghela nafas dan membuka kembali kertas dan membaca keras, "' **Misterius Malfoy, satu setengah tahun menghitung mundur'** _seriously_? Cerdas sekali," kata Hermione sarkatis. "Terdengar seperti judul halaman depan _The Quibbler_ dibandingkan _Daily Prophe_ _t_."

"Shh, Hermione, pelankan suaramu. Kau mungkin menghina Luna," Ginny meminta.

Hermione mendongak dengan penuh penyesalan, tapi Luna sedang terlibat diskusi yang menarik dengan Pansy dan tidak mendengar.

"Kau sudah membaca judulnya. Lanjutkan," desak Draco.

"Sulit dipercaya bahwa sudah dua tahun sejak Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger memperkenalkan putra mereka, Aurelian Jude Malfoy, sebagai bocah pertama yang tercatat melakukan perjalanan waktu." Hermione melanjutkan. "Pasangan ini mengatakan pada kami bahwa kedatangannya lebih mengejutkan mereka dibanding untuk yang lainnya. Mereka berdua lebih semacam musuh dibandingkan teman sebelum Aurelian datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Semua berubah ketika mereka menyadari bahwa mereka adalah orang tua biologis dari bocah itu, 'si bocah hampir mendekati tiga tahun ketika kedatangannya pertama kali. 'Umurnya rumit' kata Draco Malfoy, ayahnya. 'Kami tidak yakin kapan tepatnya hari ulang tahunnya, tapi kami percaya itu sekitar musim dingin diantara tahun 2003 ke 2004. Dia hampir tiga tahun ketika dia datang di waktu kita di musim panas 2000. Jadi, kami berpikir untuk melupakan waktu tepatnya dia lahir dan memilih untuk 'kira-kira berapa bulan lagi dia mencapai tiga tahun jika dia tidak melakukan perjalanan waktu. Kami memilih bulan September karena itu mendekati, tapi kami juga ingin memastikan bahwa dia akan memulai sekolah di Hogwarts bersama sahabat baiknya, [Ted Lupin] di tahun ajaran 2009.'

"Menghitung matematis sendiri dan memeriksa, kami mendaftarkan secara hukum tanggal lahirnya, 7 September 1997. Kalau dia benar-benar lahir pada waktu itu, berarti dia dilahirkan pada hangatnya perang dunia sihir kedua."

"Well, terdengar cukup factual," kata Hermione, menyelesaikan dengan cepat sisa artikel. Dia memutuskan untuk membacanya lagi nanti. "tidak ada teori gila atau tuduhan?"

"Tidak, tidak ada skandal," Ginny tertawa. "Seperti yang kau katakan, ceritanya sendiri sudah cukup menarik."

"Ya, tapi dari apa yang bisa aku lihat sekilas, itu hampir sama seperti yang mereka cetak tahun kemarin," kata Hermione.

"Pada intinya, ya," Ginny setuju. "Orang-orang terpesona padanya. Mereka mencari perkembangan Aurelian. Misalnya, mereka bilang padanya bagaimana rasanya membawa cincin di pernikahan orangtuanya baru-baru ini. Kau hebat menyimpan pengumuman pernikahanmu pada pers, tapi sekarang itu ada di halaman depan. Aku tidak terkejut jika kau menerima hadiah pernikahan dari orang asing, seperti hadiah ulang tahun yang orang-orang kirimkan untuk Aurelian."

"Itu sikap yang baik," kata Draco. "Tapi cukup merepotkan.. kita punya serangkaian tes untuk setiap hadiah yang dikirimkan, untuk memastikan tidak ada wackos yang coba dikirim atau sesuatu yang dikutuk atau berbahaya."

"Memang seperti itu," Harry menganggkat bahu. "Kami melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ya, tapi kami cukup sibuk dengan semua dekorasi yang Hermione lakukan di tempat ini," Draco menyerigai.

"Dan tampak luar biasa," Ginny berkomentar melihat sekeliling dekorasi ruang makan itu.

"Bagus, memulai dengan mendekorasi," kata Ron. "Aku tidak tau kenapa kau ingin mengubah semuanya."

"Kau terdengar seperti Draco," kata Hermione dengan senyum miring dan melirik pada suaminya.

"Bercanda, aku lebih suka perubahan yang kau lakukan. Dekorasi yang dulu sudah agak ketinggalan. Tidak pernah di ubah sepanjang aku tinggal di sini," Draco menjelaskan. "Sangat menyenangkan membuatnya dengan keinginan kita sendiri."

"Apa kau sudah mulai mendekorasi kamar Aurelian?" tanya Harry.

"Oh, kamarnya adalah yang pertama," kata Hermione. "Langit-langitnya di mantrai dengan bintang, seperti yang dia ingat, dan dia punya karpet quidditch, tentu. Ibuku membantu membuat kotak special untuk setiap tim quidditch. Dia hampir mendapatkan semua tim di liga sekarang. Dan, aku tau kamar anak laki-laki biasanya biru, tapi itu agak konyol bagaimana di sana ada semua _merchandise_ Tornadoes."

"Aku bertaruh dia sulit meninggalkan kamarnya," Ron tersenyum.

"Tidak juga Teddy. Setiap kali bermain, kami bahkan sulit sekali mendapatkan dia di sini. Mereka selalu ada di atas atau di halaman," kata Draco.

"Ginny bilang padaku bahwa Aurey mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun lagi dari Tornadoes tahun ini," kata Harry geli.

"Yep, tiket satu musim untuk kami bertiga, lagi. Di box kami sendiri, di depan dan tengah, setiap pertandingan," kata Draco bangga.

"Mereka sepertinya berpikir Aurelian sebagai maskot mereka atau pembawa keberuntungan," Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Well, dia semacam itu, ya kan? Mereka memenangkan piala Quidditch seperti yang di prediksinya untuk dua tahun ini," Ron mengingatkan mereka.

"Aku tau, tapi tetap saja itu agak gila. Sepertinya aku memerlukan lagi jubah musim dingin berwarna biru baru tahun ini. Aku sedikit berharap untuk mengubah warna dan gaya, tapi jika aku muncul dalam pertandingan dengan warna tim lain, dimana itu sulit dilakukan, aku akan muncul di koran, dan akan menimbulkan kemarahan," Hermione mendesah dengan senyum.

"Well, aku akan melihat, tapi aku pikir kita mungkin bisa mendapatkan jubah kedua untuk digunakan sehari-hari," kata Draco mencaci puas. "Kita tidak perlu mengatakan itu 'bagian dari hadiah'."

"Benar…" Hermione medesah lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih berat. "Mereka juga mengundang Aurelian untuk bergabung di salah satu latihan mereka –sapu mainan untuknya, tentu! Tidak mungkin kami membiarkan dia menggunakan sapu betulan, belum."

"Wow! Aku bertaruh dia pasti sangat senang," kata Harry.

"Mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, aku yakin," Ginny setuju. "Aku bersumpah, Aurey punya bakat yang luar biasa. Dia melakukan sesuatu dengan sapu mainan yang aku bahkan tidak tau itu mungkin. Sayang sekali Holyhead Harpies hanya menerima perempuan atau dia pasti bisa bermain untuk mereka."

"Oh, _come on_ , Ginny. Kau tau dia tidak mungkin mengubah kesetiaan," kata Ron. "Dengan talentanya dan apa yang mereka lakukan untuknya, aku terkejut kalau dia tidak bermain untuk Tutshill Tornadoes suatu hari nanti."

"Tidak akan menggubah kesetiaan.. tebal dan keras kepala sepertimu kalau begitu. Tornadoes tidak mungkin menang terus, kau tau," jawab Ginny, melipat lengannya di dada.

"Kau juga sama. Kau tidak bermain lagi dan kau masih mendukung Harpies. Aku pikir kau satu-satunya yang kesal bahwa Tornadoes mengalahkan timmu untuk dua tahun ini," kata Ron puas.

"Mungkin, tapi setidaknya kami masuk ke final. Chudley Cannons masuk urutan terakhir seperti biasanya, dan kau masih mendukung mereka."

"Mereka akan melakukan _comeback_ suatu hari nanti. Aku janji padamu," kata Ron tegas dan ketus.

"Mungkin, seribu tahun lagi," Ginny bergumam.

Harry tertawa dengan komentar keras Ginny. "Kau tidak perlu bertahan. Kau tau tim-mu salah satu yang terbaik. Kau juga harus ingat untuk menjaga _favoritism_ -mu. Jangan biarkan itu mempengaruhi kolom olahragamu."

"Aku tau caranya menjadi objektif dan professional dalam tulisanku. Dan aku penasaran, itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa lagi bersumpah setia pada Harpies di luar _Daily prophet_ , di kolom Quidditch-ku," Ginny menyatakan dengan hidung bintik-bintiknya bangga ke atas.

"Aku tau, tapi tetap tidak perlu memprovokasi orang-orang yang medukung tim lain. Mungkin gadis kecil kita akan menjadi pemain Holyhead Harpies ketika dia besar," kata Harry manis dan dia membungkus pinggang dan menempatkan tangannya ke perut istrinya yang buncit.

"Kau tau kalau itu perempuan kalau begitu?" tanya Draco tertarik.

"Tidak, kami memutuskan sebagai kejutan, tapi Mum bersikeras ini adalah perempuan, dan kebanyakan tebakan Mum benar," Ginny menjelaskan. "Tebakan Mum tidak pernah salah. Well, dengan pengecualian untuk Percy, dia pikir Percy adalah perempuan. Jika kau tanya aku, dia tidak jau dari-"

Ron mencibir bersama Ginny, tapi yang lain dengan sopan menjaga pendapat mereka untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Molly tidak pernah salah dari pada itu?" tanya Draco skeptis.

"Tidak. dia menebak dengan benar semua, Harry, Neville, Teddy dan Victorie. Dan semua, dia hanya salah pada Percy," kata Ginny. "Sekarang dia bertanya-tanya kapan kalian berdua akan memberinya kesempatan untuk menebak."

"Apa dia memberikan ide-ide itu ke dalam pikiran Aurey?" tanya Hermione. "Aurelian bilang pada kami tentang itu, dia mengharapakan ulang tahunnya untuk itu, saudara laki-laki atau perempuan."

Hermione memandang anaknya yang sibuk mencoba memukul tangan Blaise menjauh dari piringnya karena Blaise membuat permainan mencoba mencuri gigitan pada potongan kue Aurelian. Hermione mendengus dan tertawa ketika Narcissa dengan cerdas memukul tangan Blaise. Blaise tampak tertegun di bawah mata yang memarahinya, tapi kemudian Narcissa berbalik, Hermione melihat serigai geli yang Narcissa sembunyikan dari Blaise. Katie dan Alicia terkikik dan mengoda membuat Blaise tampak malu. Angelina bergabung dengan mereka, tapi George mengambil tangannya untuk meminta perhatiannya. Fred memutar bola matanya pada George menunjukan kecemburuan. Itu terasa alami dan benar. Sulit unuk Hermione percaya bahwa itu adalah kehidupannya.

"Tidak ada rencana, kalau begitu?" tanya Ginny, masih tampak berharap.

"Well, kita membicarakannya," kata Draco. "Aku memutuskan tidak menolak, tapi Hermione.. setelah semua yang wanita ini lalui, dia takut melahirkan anak."

"Mudah bagimu untuk membuat lelucon, karena kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Aku akui, aku sendiri sedikit gugup, tapi aku tidak benar-benar berubah pikiran," Ginny tertawa.

"Aku mungkin sedikit khawatir tentang melahirkan, tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi keputusanku. Kami mendiskusikan itu.. " kata Hermione sedikit malu-malu. "Kami baru saja menikah satu setengah bulan yang lalu."

"Tapi, kami sudah banyak praktek dalam proses pembuatan bayi untuk kapanpun kami siap," kata Draco dengan serigainya yang khas dan melirik istrinya. Hermione tersentak syok dan ngeri bahwa Draco mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Itu hanya akan diperburuk dengan ekspresi jijik Ron, dia tampak benar-benar jijik.

"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin mendengar sampah seperti itu," Ron mengernyitkan hidungnya jijik. "Hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah gambaran dari kalian yang penyakitan: kurus, pucat dan runcing."

"Aku apapun, tapi kurus? Aku yakinkan kau, tapi aku harap kalimatmu tidak berarti kau memikirkan istriku dalam cara seperti itu," Draco menyerigai berbahaya.

"Oh, ayolah Draco, hentikan sikap seperti itu," kata Harry putus asa. "Dia hanya memaksudkan untuk membuatmu diam."

"Ya, tidak perlu posesif. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan yang seperti itu," Ron menyerigai, menunjuk pada Hermione. Hermione memutar matanya dan Draco mengerutkan bibirnya, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Ron tidak benar-benar menghinanya. Dalam pendapatnya sendiri, Hermione tampak jauh dari penyakitan, lebih baik dari yang bisa dia deskripsikan.

"Bisakah kita mengubah topik?" tanya Hermione. Matanya masih menghindar saat dia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ya, please," kata Harry. "Oh, aku lupa, Robards memintamu untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Aurelian dan ucapan selamat untuk pernikahanmu."

"Ya, semua orang di departemen sangat merindukanmu," Ron menambahkan.

"Aku baru pergi dua bulan." Balas Hermione.

"Itu bukan berarti kami tidak merindukanmu," kata Harry. "Bagaimana pelatihan menjadi penyembuh?"

"Itu-"

Hermione terkejut dari pikirannya ketika suara ledakan mengema di ruangan. Dia menganga pada Blaise yang ditutupi _frosting_. Potongan kuenya berlumuran di sekelilingnya dan si kembar dan Aurelian tertawa terbahak-bahak. ketika wajah terkejut menghilang, yang lain bergabung dengan tawa mereka.

"Well, aku pikir aku tau apa yang si kembar berikan pada Aurelian," Draco terkekeh.

"Pokonya, tadi apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Harry, masih tertawa.

"Oh, iya.." kata Hermione, mencoba menelusuri kembali pikirannya. "Pelatihannya berjalan baik sejauh ini. aku akui, aku merasa agak tua dan bodoh, kadang-kadang. Semua teman sekelasku adalah lulusan baru dari Hogwarts."

"Dua puluh dua tahun, sulit dibilang tua," kata Ginny.

"Aku hampir dua puluh tiga, tapi itu bukan umur saja, aku menikah dan punya anak umur lima tahun," Hermione mendesah.

"Well, kau akan terlihat apapun, tapi bodoh, setelah kau menyelesaikan ramuan dari batu Fay!" kata Draco mendengus bangga.

"Ya, bagaimana itu?" tanya Ginny.

"Berjalan baik, aku pikir," kata Hermione. "Aku masih harus melakukan banyak penelitian dalam ramuan penyembuh, tapi kebanyakan adalah trial dan error. Masih cukup banyak error, tapi aku pikir aku sudah hampir mendekati. Aku mendapatkan semacam terobosan semalam."

"Ya, aku hanya berdarah setengah lebih cepat dari biasanya sebelum dia menggunakan cincin itu untuk menyembuhkanku," Draco menyerigai.

"Hey, kau yang menawarkan diri untuk di uji," Hermione mengingatkan, menyilangkan lengannya lagi.

"Well, kau bilang, kali ini lebih baik kalau dites pada manusia. Aku takut bahwa kalau aku tidak menjadi sukarelawan, aku harus berjalan melihatmu berdarah setengah mati," balas Draco.

"Untukku terdengar dia semacam maskot," kata Ginny.

"Sulit dikatakan. Ini semata-mata untuk tujuan ilmiah bahwa aku menundukan diriku sendiri untuk di uji," kata Draco. "Tapi sejujurnya, aku benar-benar tidak terganggu. Aku menderita lebih buruk dari itu."

"Aku penasaran jika ada yang akan menebak bahwa kau memiliki batu Fay," kata Ron berpikir keras.

"Tebak? Tidak mungkin. Ini ide yang menggelikan dan hanya orang gila yang menebak hal semacam itu," jawab Hermione. "Satu-satunya cara orang-orang mengetahuinya jika salah satu dari kalian yang mengatakannya, jadi aku tidak perlu takut ada orang yang mengetahui kepemilikanku pada batu itu."

"Menggelikan, iya. Tapi orang-orang akan curiga ketika mulai melihat penyembuhan yang menakjubkan," kata Ron.

"Mereka akan curiga, terutama orang-orang yang bekerja denganku, karena aku tidak akan memberikan rahasia untuk ramuan penyembuhku, tapi aku tidak berencana menggunakannya untuk semua. Aku sejujurnya ingin mempraktekkan seni penyembuhan. Aku selalu suka. aku akan menyimpan ramuan batu Fay untuk kasus yang tidak bisa tertolong tanpa itu" balas Hermione.

"Ya, aku rasa itu akan sulit menebak jika kau bermain seperti itu, tapi bagaimana jika istri Aurelian menjadi penyembuh yang terkenal di dunia, juga? setidaknya teman Pansy akan curiga," Ron menantang.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti kau ingin orang-orang mengetahuinya," kata Ginny kesal.

"Tentu tidak. aku-"

"Sepintar seperti kau bisa, Ronald Weasley. Kau terkenal berbicara sebelum berpikir," Ginny mecela. "Itu tidak mungkin istri Aurelian yang mendapatkan cincin itu berikutnya. Itu hanya akan diberikan ketika Hermione.. meninggal. Itu bisa saja sampai paling tidak kepada menantunya Aurelian, tapi berharap tidak sampai ke cucu atau cucu-cucunya."

"Oh... benar," Ron merona.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan cucu dari seorang balita? Dia baru saja lima tahun," Hermione mengingatkan mereka.

"Mummy! Dad!" teriak Aurelian saat dia berlari ke arah orang tuanya bersama Teddy di belakangnya. "Bisakah Teddy menginap di sini nanti malam?"

"Kau becanda, kan?" kata Draco. "Dia sudah menginap dua hari berturut-turut."

"Aku tau, please?" pinta Aurelian, tangannya membentuk seperti orang sedang berdoa.

"Aurey, dia akan merindukan rumahnya jika kita terus menahannya di sini. dan tidakkah kau ingin menghabiskan malam ulang tahunmu hanya denganku dan daddy?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak," kata Aurelian datar. "Aku ingin Teddy di sini, juga. please, please, please? Dia kecil, kau bahkan tidak akan tau dia di sini."

Teddy mengangguk mengiyakan, rambutnya yang ungu jatuh ke matanya. "Mereka tidak akan merindukanku. Aku akan tenang," tambah Teddy.

"Please? Ini hari ulang tahunku."

"Aurey.." Hermione mendesah kesal. Aurelian berkedip mata abu-abunya yang tidak bersalah dan cemberut bibir bawahnya. Hermione medesah lagi dan mengangguk. "Selama tak masalah dengan neneknya. Kami tak masalah."

"YES!" Aurelian dan Teddy bersorak bersama-sama.

"Sekarang, bisakah aku mengambil sapuku keluar?" tanya Aurelian.

"Aurelian, ini pesta ulang tahunmu," kata Hermione tegas. "Itu tidak sopan untuk meninggalkan para tamu-"

"Tidak, aku tidak pergi. Mereka bisa melihat jika mereka mau. Aku mau menunjukan pada Grandmum dan Grandad gerakan ' _spiny move'_ yang baru," kata Aurelian, mengedipkan matanya lagi. Hermione mengerutkan bibirnya segan untuk menyetujui permintaan Aurelian kerena dia merasa Aurelian bermain-main dengannya.

"Tak masalah," Draco menyetujui, menyelamatkan Hermine untuk menanggapi.

"Bisa dia membawa quaffle?" tanya Teddy semangat.

Kali ini giliran Draco yang mendesah. "Baiklah.. tapi bukan yang ditanda tangani!" Draco harus meneriakkan perintah terakhirnya karena bocah-bocah itu sudah mulai berlari pergi. Mendengat kalimat terakhir Aurelian berhenti.

"Tapi, Dad!" Aurelian merengek. "Punyaku yang lain sudah usang.. tidak bisakah aku menggunakan yang istimewa?"

"Istimewa artinya istimewa. Dan hanya istimewa karena baru dan di tanda tangani. Kau tidak akan bermain dengan yang istimewa. Kau mengerti?" kata Draco tegas.

"Baiklah.. kau ambil queffle, Teddy dan aku akan mengambil sapu ekstra untukmu," kata Aurelian berat. Hermione dan Draco memutar bola mata mereka.

"Lihat itu. Sangat percaya diri dan tidak ada dari mereka bahkan terganggu untuk bertanya pada Andromeda dan ibuku tentang Teddy menginap," kata Draco menggelengkan kepala.

"Mereka mungkin sudah melakukannya. Aku yakin mereka berdua akan merindukannya. Aku tidak yakin mereka akan membiarkannya untuk menginap satu malam lagi," kata Hermione skeptis.

"Aku yakin mereka akan. Mereka tidak pernah bilang tidak pada bocah-bocah itu," Draco tertawa. "Dan juga, Mother bilang bahwa dia dan Andromeda sudah menunggu untuk menonton orkestra Magna Octoginta. Mereka akan pergi kemarin malam jika tidak untuk rapat tentang program beasiswa mereka. Aku lebih terkejut bahwa Teddy tidak merindukan mereka berdua."

"Tidak mungkin. Jika aku tinggal hanya dengan nenekku dan adik nenekku. Aku juga akan di luar rumah sebanyak aku bisa," Ron mendengus.

"Kau bercanda. Mother dan Andromeda memanjakan anak itu, pastinya menjadi buruk," jawab Draco.

"Oh, seperti Aurelian juga tidak manja di rumah?" Ginny menantang.

"Oh, aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Aku berniat menyayanginya selama dia memungkinkanku."

"Hanya berharap bahwa tidak ada satupun dari bocah-bocah itu yang menjadi busuk sepertimu karena ini," Hermione mencaci, menyenggol Draco dengan sikunya.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Draco, tampak sangat puas saat dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan," kata Ginny dengan senyum miring.

"Jadi apa itu ' _spiny move_ ' yang dia bilang?" tanya Harry. Hermione terkikik ketika dia menyadari bahwa Harry benar-benar meninggalkan percakapan mereka dan menyebutkan pergerakan manuver sapu terbang. Harry menyandarkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu masuk ruang makan untuk mencoba melihat ke halaman melalui kaca.

"Semacam versi dari _'Sloth Grip Roll_ ' di sapu mainan. Dia suka sekali pergerakan turun-naik Auburn. Dia belum belajar menangkap quaffle, bahkan ketika dia terbang lurus. Tapi dia mencoba belajar menerbangkan sapu dengan quaffle di lengannya. Itu cukup tingkat atas untuknya, tapi dia cukup bertekad," Draco menjelaskan, kesuksesan putranya bersinar hangat di matanya.

"Dia luar biasa," kata Harry. "Hogwarts tidak akan tau apa yang akan memukul mereka ketika dia muncul nanti."

"Oh, mereka pastinya. Tidak ada satu anakpun di dunia sihir yang tidak mengenali anak bernama Aurelian Malfoy," kata Ron.

"Yang mana membuatku khawatir," kata Hermione.

"Ini tidak akan sepertiku, Hermione," Harry menyakinkan. "Tidak ada bahwa di horizonnya, dia akan kesulitan, dia akan menjadi anak normal lainnya. Ya, dia punya ketenaran, tapi dia punya dua orang tua yang hebat dan kita semua yang akan menjaganya tetap santun."

"Terima kasih," Hermione merespon.

"Dengan hubungannya dengan Tornadoes, aku punya perasaan dia akan lebih dikenal untuk ketenarannya di dunia Quidditch dibandingkan sebagai anak dari masa depan," kata Ginny.

"Dan dari apa yang aku dengar, Hogwarts sedang putus asa dalam hal pemain bagus untuk Quidditch." Draco berkomentar. "Bisa kau percaya bahwa Hufflepuff memenangkan piala quidditch tahun lalu? Apa berikutnya –si kutu buku mengambil piala? Itu akan menjadi hari yang paling membanggakan ketika putraku memenangkan piala untuk Slytherin."

"Pertama, mereka dipanggil Ravenclaw, bukan 'kutu buku' dan kedua, tidak ada yang salah dengan kutu buku," kata Hermione menyilangkan lengannya sekali lagi.

"Dan ketiga dan paling penting," Ginny melanjutkan, meniru sikap Hermione, "Siapa bilang Aurelian akan berada di Slytherin?"

"Putraku, dengan ambisiusnya, akan menjadi pangeran Slytherin," jawab Draco dengan senyum nakal.

"Aku tidak setuju," Ginny berpendapat cerdas. "Dengan keras kepala dan keberaniannya, anak itu memiliki ikatan untuk Gryffindor."

"Aku akan bangga dimanapun dia masuk," kata Hermione, mengakhiri sengketa itu sebelum menjadi lebih jauh.

"Dan dimanapun asrama yang mendapatkannya akan mendapatkan tambahan yang bagus untuk tim mereka," Harry menambahkan. "Damn, lihat dia. aku bertaruh seratus galleon, dia akan masuk tim di tahun pertama."

"Berhenti... kumohon berhenti," Hermione meringis. "Aku tau dia luar biasa dan aku tau dia mendapatkan quidditch untuk masa depannya, tapi aku takut, pada tingkat ini, dia bisa mematahkan lehernya sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki ke Hogwarts."

"Mematahkan leher? Itu adalah kekhawatiran terbesar, berhentilah khawatir," kata Draco dengan serigai ciri khasnya. "Ibunya bisa menyembuhkannya sedetik saja dengan tidak lebih dari ciuman sederhana." Sebagai demonstrasi, Draco mengambil tangan Hermione dan menempatkan ciuman lembut di cincin pernikahannya. "Aku menyakinkanmu, anak kita akan baik-baik saja."

 **END**

 **AN/ akhirnya cerita ini benar-benar kelar.. nangis sedih dan .**

 **Terima kasih kepada Asiyah Firdausi, andreanibebe, Jovia Slyvestris, Staecia, scorpryena, Astrid Kalina310, irdadwi15. id, Riska662, dewi. sarah3, coco dan guest untuk reviewnya, specially for my regular reviewer you're the best.**

 **Oh, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan endingnya, salah merasa epilogue nya kurang. tapi kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi aku puas, karena kalau berlebihan juga tidak bagus, ya ngk? setiap cerita fanfic punya rule sendiri tergantung dengan authornya, untuk fict ini, tampaknya authornya membiarkan Aurelian hidup di time-line ini, dan tidak kembali ke waktu dia datang, semua berubah bahkan anak Harry sepertinya perempuan dulu bukan laki-laki (james), jadi terima aja apa yang pembuatnya bikin, hehe dan kita lebih senang dengan Aurelian bertahan, ya kan?  
**

 **Dan selama ini aku masih bertanya-tanya sih, kira-kira Aurelian bakal masuk mana kalau diseleksi masuk Hogwarts. Bener kata Draco Aurelian ambisius, tapi bener juga kata Ginny dia pemberani. Tapi menurut aku sih dia masuk Gryffindor, soalnya dia ngingetin sama si kembar Weasley, mereka licik tapi pemberani. Tapi entahlah...**

 **Dan terakhir saya ucapkan terima kasih pada BittyBlueEyes yang memperbolehkan ceritanya untuk diterjemahin juga kalian semua yang sudah mendukung saya dalam menyelesaikan cerita ini.**

 **Peluk dan cium dari aku ... xxx**


End file.
